Tsukiakari Ni Kage
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Continuación de Tsukiakari Ni Jinsei
1. Chapter 1

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte I

_**Advertencias**__: _

_ESTE FIC ES CONTINUACIÓN: Es una secuela del "__Tsukiakari ni Jinsei__". Por lo que es necesario, casi vital, que se lea ése primero, para comprender la trama._

_CRONOLOGÍA: Como el anterior fue escrito no teniendo mucha idea de la cronología; las canciones y los años no coinciden temporalmente con los hechos ocurridos en la vida 'real' de cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Simplemente los desconocía._

_KEN, HYDE Y TETSU: También por necesidades técnicas, Ken no es amigo de Tetsu desde la adolescencia, lo cual no implica que no sean buenos amigos._

_Ken y Hyde se conocían por haber sido dúo de guitarras en el antiguo Jesuralem's Rod._

_YUKIHIRO: Yukihiro no nació en Osaka, sino en Wakayama, pero por las mismas necesidades técnicas, el fic lo narra como si fuera oriundo del sur de Osaka – Wakayama capital está al lado del Sur de Osaka -. Sin embargo, por ser de Wakayama, Yukihiro pertenece a la región Kinki, y por ende, conoce y maneja el Kinki-ben. (así que la alteración en el dato no varía sustancialmente la realidad XD)_

_LA GATA DE Ken: Elizabeth, se había perdido un año antes del comiendo del fic "Tsukiakari ni Jinsei"._

_DIÁLOGOS: los diálogos continuos, son de las dos últimas personas mencionadas, y las intervenciones de terceros, serán dichas luego de dicha intervención. Espero que no genere complicaciones. Es sólo una advertencia a la hora de leer los diálogos. _

_PALABRAS CON ASTERISCO-NÚMERO: Tienen una explicación al final de la página, pues son una especie de vocabulario / nota / descripción, que puede relatar desde una definición hasta un comentario respecto del fic "Tsukiakari ni Jinsei" para que los pequeños detalles no pasen desapercibidos._

_DEDICATORIA: a todas las lectoras que entregan su tiempo en esta creación tan llena de errores, y las que tomándose aún más tiempo, me envían comentarios y correcciones con el fin de mejorar la redacción._

_Y en especial a Saya Ogawa, mi querida correctora y paciente Ogawa. ¡Biko! ^3^_

_**Nota de la Editora: **En el menú de capítulos de la izquierda, aparece un botón con el texto "Yukihiro". Él os llevará a una página especial realizada por Jinsei con imágenes de Yukkie en las que se inspiró para la elaboración de la personalidad y otros detalles sobre el Yukihiro de este fic. _

___**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p><em>Ya no seré feliz. Tal vez no importa.<em>

_Hay tantas otras cosas en el mundo; _

_un instante cualquiera es más profundo _

_y diverso que el mar. La vida es corta _

_y aunque las horas son tan largas, una _

_oscura maravilla nos acecha, _

_la muerte, ese otro mar, esa otra flecha _

_que nos libra del sol y de la luna _

_y del amor. La dicha que me diste _

_y me quitaste debe ser borrada; _

_lo que era todo tiene que ser nada._

_Kitamura Ken *__0_

* * *

><p>La ventana del cuarto se hallaba abierta, y por ella ingresaba amenamente la brisa de un verano que se alejaba. El sol había aparecido en el horizonte hacía varias horas, encontrando a los amantes en su cama.<p>

Yukihiro no perdía la costumbre de dormir sobre su compañero, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Ken, y éste, aceptando aquel liviano peso, despertaba día tras día, abrazado al joven baterista.

Y esa mañana no era diferente.

El reloj sonó estridentemente, marcando las 7.30 hs.

El semblante del guitarrista se comprimió levemente, demostrando la frustración del despertar ante aquel aparato que se había tornado asiduo elemento de su vida a partir de su permanencia en el departamento de Yukihiro.

El baterista se movió sosegadamente, estirando un brazo hasta la mesa de luz, y con pereza, detuvo el chirriante sonido.

-Mmm... Yukki, ¡tienes que dejar de usar esa mierda! Es realmente molesta –Ken desplegó sus brazos a lo largo de la cama, y bostezó con pereza.

-Claro, y luego ¿quién nos levanta?

-¡Pero Yukki! ¡Ein es igual o peor que yo! Nunca llega a horario.

-No es excusa para hacernos holgazanes, ¿o sí? –sonrió juguetonamente, moviéndose con parsimonia, hasta sentarse en la vera de la cama. Ken había posado su palma sobre el muslo del baterista, favoreciendo cualquier movimiento de detención en caso de que su amante intentara abandonar por completo el lecho.

-Vaaaa... no tiene caso... discutir contigo o con Tetchan es lo mismo a la hora de las obligaciones... – Ken giró su rostro hacia la ventana, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo con placer la brisa que movía sus cabellos despeinados. Yukihiro lo observó con una sonrisa producida por el gracioso comentario pero se esfumó en seriedad. El tema tabú emergía nuevamente. Un minuto de silencio los sumió a cada uno en pensamientos profundos y nostálgicos, hasta que el baterista, en busca de llamar la atención, apoyó su mano con delicadeza sobre el pecho del alto japonés. Ken abrió sus ojos, y volvió su rostro para enfrentar a Yukihiro con un leve tono de sorpresa impreso en su mirar.

-Etto… ¿crees que sería bueno ir a visitarlo? Hace tiempo... –la voz del joven de cabellos largos provocó en Ken un suspiro nacido de la tristeza.

-No lo sé. Casi dos años que no nos hemos vuelto a contactar con él. Pensará que lo abandonamos como...

-No pensará nada. ¿Crees que no lo superó? –sonrió el baterista poco convencido de sus palabras

-No sé. No sé.

Ken regresó su perfil hacia el paisaje que aquella ventana le ofrecía. Una ciudad despierta, ruidosa, llena de gente corriendo sin sentido, viviendo para algún fin desconocido, caminando con rapidez hacia la muerte.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos al sentir la brisa mover sus cabellos, como si de una caricia se tratase. Los recuerdos emergieron.

Dos años atrás, Hyde había abandonado a Tetsu en una forma cruel y a la vez misteriosa. Una forma inexplicable, tal cual como era su personalidad. Tetsu había desaparecido por meses. Nadie conocía su paradero. Ken y Yukihiro habían intentando en vano insistir ante la puerta del departamento del bajista. Ese lugar estaba vacío. Extrañamente, tampoco podían encontrar a Kaori.

Yukihiro había vuelto a llamar por segunda vez a ese teléfono que, en el pasado, había extraído de la agenda de su líder, sin permiso ni consentimiento, justificando su acción con el fin.

Recordó con curiosidad aquel breve diálogo que Yukihiro había realizado:

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Awaji Yukihiro, me gustaría hablar con Mochida Kaori-san. ¿Se encuentra?

-No. Hace meses que ha dejado Nagoya.

-¿Meses?

-Sí. Ella está en Tokyo. Comuníquese directamente.

Aquello les había sorprendido de igual forma. El lugar donde se hallara Kaori, era donde estaría Tetsu. O al menos, los restos de Tetsu.

Los meses continuaron pasando. La intriga aumentaba con el tiempo, hasta que finalmente, una tarde, mientras Yukihiro y Ken compartían una merienda juntos, frente al televisor, avistaron al ser de tanto misterio.

Frente a ellos se mostraba su líder, con el rostro cansado, con una sonrisa apagada, con un mirar triste, que buscaba con desesperación aparentar aquella felicidad de antaño, y, con disimulo, sonreía por cortesía, pero carente de deseo.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué buena música! –acotó Ken mientras comía las galletas que estaban en un pequeño plato sobre la mesita frente al sillón del salón. Yukihiro estaba recostado sobre el otro extremo del sofá, apoyando sus pies en el regazo de Ken.

-Mmm... muy distinta a las que estamos acostumbrados. ¡Y esas letras! Son muy fuertes.

-Seee... está destruido y aún así es un genio –movía su cabeza acompañando el sonido agresivo de la música que el televisor les mostraba.

-No está usando su falsetto usual.

-Ajá. ¡Está desentonando! –comentó sorprendido, reconociendo la gravedad de tal actitud en una persona tan obsesiva con la perfección como lo era Tetsu-. Yukki, ¿está desentonando? ¿Es verdad?

-Sí. Sí. Está cantando horrible –levantó una ceja asombrado.

-Rayos. Es una mierda esa voz. Que alguien lo calle –el baterista miró a su amante y rió con suavidad.

Su aparición fue espontánea. Durante todo ese mes, la canción de su nuevo single resonaba en todos los lugares, pero así como su presencia, en poco tiempo desapareció, diluida en el aire.

Tras unos meses, Ken había descubierto que tanto Tetsu como Kaori se habían mantenido alejados del mundo en el departamento de Hyde. Justamente el lugar más cruel para Tetsu. Allí habían pasado todo ese período de anonimato, luchando mutuamente para hacer surgir a Tetsu, y evitar que se ahogara. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba signos de recuperación. Era una marca de por vida. Y ni Kaori, ni nadie la iría a borrar.

Ken abrió sus ojos al sentir nuevamente la mano de Yukihiro acariciando su pecho, con el rostro entristecido. Ken lo miró, buscando hallar palabras de alivio, pero no las encontró. Él también necesitaba esas palabras. Dejó el silencio en el lugar del sonido.

-Vamos, Ken. Yo creo que le alegrará.

-No lo sé.

-Somos sus amigos. Y tú más que nadie, ayudas a levantar el ánimo a cualquiera.

-Tetsu no necesita un bufón... –acotó Ken cortando sus palabras.

Yukihiro suspiró, y haciendo una mueca de resignación, se incorporó de la cama, dejando caer sobre el colchón la mano que Ken había apoyado en su muslo. Se paró frente al armario e inspeccionó en el interior su ropa del día. Un suéter grande, con unos pantalones anchos, adornados con una cadena pendiente a un costado. Yukihiro no cambiaba su estilo a pesar del tiempo.

-Yukki, ya que estás allí, ¿me pasas algo para ponerme? –comentó el haragán japonés, buscando dejar en el olvido aquella incómoda sensación latente.

-Oye, ¡qué costumbre te estás tomando! ¡Todos los días me haces lo mismo! –comentó con fingida molestia.

-¡Si tú estás ahí y no te cuesta nada! –sonrió con tristeza.

Yukihiro sacó una camisa bordó y un pantalón negro, y acercándose a la cama, los dejó sobre el lecho, a un costado del japonés que descasaba entre las sábanas, quien lo miraba con detalle.

-Mmm... ¿por qué no mejor la camisa blanca con símbolos negros...?

-¡Búscatela tú! ¿Qué te crees que soy? –le dijo gracioso. Ken había adoptado una actitud muy casera desde que había ingresado a su vida. El guitarrista lo miró con sorpresa y liberó una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Ey! Así me contestaba mi ex esposa en los últimos tiempos –comentó, jugando con Yukihiro las tan comunes situaciones diarias que vivían, buscando siempre hallar la gracia en todo hecho.

-¡Ah! Pues entonces vete preparando... –le sonrió afinando sus ojos, mientras se acercaba al japonés extendido sobre la cama.

Ken lo miró continuando con ese retozo osado, aceptando el profundo beso que Yukihiro inició sensualmente. Ken lo abrazó, dejándose estar a la merced del baterista, quien rompió el contacto con un mirar que ocultaba en el fondo aquella timidez que nunca lo abandonaba. Estar en esa situación, siempre generaba la sensación de la irrealidad.

Ken lo observó travieso.

-Vamos, Ken. ¡Arriba! Ya has perdido mucho tiempo.

-Yukki, ¿por qué no lo hacemos antes...? Vaaaaamos... –comentó en son de súplica.

-No. Hay que desayunar e irnos al ensayo.

-Ein siempre llega tarde...

-No.

-Será diferente... –Yukihiro lo miró extraño. Notó que por la mente de Ken atravesaba una idea perversa, como siempre acontecía–. Tú mandarías... ¿qué dices?

-¡Ken! –Yukihiro se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama. La timidez que buscaba ocultar, irreversiblemente emergió, tiñendo sus mejillas en un rosado intenso.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¿Qué tienes? Siempre te abochorna este tema...

-¡Basta, Ken!

-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? –comenzó a jugar con un arma que siempre utilizaba contra su amante: su vergüenza.

-¡Ken!

-Hace dos años que no cambiamos. ¿No quieres probar? –lo miró sonriente–. A mí me gustaría que fuera salvaje...

-¡KEN! –Yukihiro lo miró con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene? A ti te gusta suave, a mí me gusta más...

-¡Eres un zafado! -interrumpió el baterista con súbito sonrojo.

-¡Yukki! ¿Acaso no puedo contar contigo? –le preguntó con duda. Yukihiro lo observó, recapacitando. Ken nunca dejaría de ser Ken: siempre osado y desfachatado.

-Bien, bien. Ya veremos eso en otro momento... ¡ahora levántate de una maldita vez, y vamos al estudio, que de seguro está Ein! –comentó en tono conciliador, abandonando el dormitorio, dejando a su paso la estela de la timidez que ese tema le había generado.

Ken sonrió travieso. Resultaba a veces demasiado manipulador, aunque sabía a conciencia que, en parte, era también debido a Yukihiro, quien aceptaba tales estrategias.

Suspiró algo frustrado de no haber podido concretar su fantasía, pero con la idea de que en la noche sería recompensado, se sentó en la cama, y tomó aquellas ropas que Yukihiro le había dado.

Sonrió juguetón.

El bordó le quedaba bien, o al menos, sabía que Yukihiro pensaba tal cosa.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro terminaba de preparar el desayuno, cuando Ken se sentó en la mesa, pensativo nuevamente. El baterista lo observó con duda mientras le daba su taza de café acompañada de las tostadas y el arroz cocinado a microondas.<p>

-¿Tan mal lo has tomado? –le preguntó el baterista, mientras sacaba una pequeña jarra de la heladera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de recién... –bajó su mirada, mientras se ubicaba en la mesa, frente al asiento de Ken.

-Naaa... Yukki. ¡Ya sé que esta noche me concedes el deseo! –le guiñó un ojo, apenas Yukihiro levantó su mirada con vergüenza, para deslizarla a un costado.

-¡Ay! No cambias, ¿ne?

-¡Ni tampoco quieres que cambie! –le sonrió travieso. Yukihiro dibujó una divertida mueca en su rostro, negando con su cabeza.

-¿Quieres leche?

-Eso es lo que quería hace un rato...

-¡KEN! ¡PERVERTIDO! –Yukihiro se sonrojó apoyando con fuerza la pequeña jarra delante de Ken. El guitarrista rió jovial, y tomó una mejilla de Yukihiro, tirando con suavidad de ella.

-Y tú muy inocente, ¿no? –ironizó.

-¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya deja de molestar! –Yukihiro golpeó suavemente con el dorso de su mano el brazo de su amante, quien no puso resistencia, y apartándose, apoyó su rostro en sus dedos entrecruzados, descansando los codos sobre la mesa. Suspiró con profundidad, y retornó nuevamente a la actitud seria que había abandonado. Yukihiro lo observó con pena. También compartía el sentimiento de Ken para con Tetsu. El tema emergía hacía años, y la duda de la continuación de L'Arc~En~Ciel oscurecía levemente sus pensamientos. Ken se mantuvo reflexivo, mientras Yukihiro tomaba su desayuno.

-Si sigues pensando, se te acabará el poco cerebro 'no depravado' que tienes... –comentó desinteresado el baterista, logrando esbozar una sonrisa en su amante.

-Bueno... no necesitarías más... ¿o sí? –Yukihiro lo miró con desgana. Aunque nunca quería, siempre iniciaba aquellos retos verbales que Ken acostumbraba a tener con Hyde. Pero a diferencia de éste, Yukihiro siempre perdía.

-Ya, ya. Basta. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó serio.

-Mmm... no sé...

-¿Tienes ganas de que vayamos a visitarlo? Hace muchos años que venimos postergando el deseo, ¿no?

-Pues sí. Pero... ¿y si lo encontramos peor? Ya aquella vez en el programa... –Ken miró su taza de café, y con inapetencia, volcó un poco de leche en ella, tras haber asido la pequeña jarra. El baterista advirtió de nuevo la zozobra de su amante. Debía buscar las palabras correctas.

-Supongo que si está peor, sería un buen momento para darle una mano de verdad. Algo que realmente le sirva.

-Pero Yukki, tú sabes que a Tetchan no hay nada que darle para ayudarle verdaderamente. Al menos, no de nosotros.

-Mmm... tal vez. Pero definitivamente, si uno se halla mal, las visitas de viejos amigos siempre son bienvenidas, aunque sea para pasar el rato ameno.

Meditabundo, Ken tomó su taza tras revolverla con apatía, y tomó un sorbo.

-¡Mierda! Está frío.

-Pues no importa. Con lo calenturiento que eres sabrás cómo lidiar con eso... ahora debemos irnos. ¡Ya!

Ken lo miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, mientras Yukihiro salía de la cocina. Dejó la taza en la mesa, y se levantó con prisa, para alcanzarle.

* * *

><p>Los dos músicos arribaron al estudio en pocos minutos. Ingresaron a la sala de ensayo, para encontrar al extranjero fumando apacible mientras practicaba en solitario unas partituras con su bajo. Levantó su mirar, que hasta ese momento estaba sobre las cuerdas y lo dirigió a los recién llegados.<p>

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Por qué tardaron? –preguntó haciendo una mueca en su sonrisa.

-¡Va! ¡Ni te quejes! Tú siempre llegas tarde a todos los ensayos, por lo que no tienes derecho a retrucar nada... –le sonrió Ken, mientras se acercaba, y tomaba su guitarra. Yukihiro simplemente se posicionó tras la batería.

-¿Y tú, Yukki? ¿Por qué te retrasaste? –Yukihiro parpadeó rápidamente, tomando los palillos de la batería, y con rostro resignado le respondió.

-Tuve que ir a buscar a ese holgazán.

-¡Ey! ¡Yukki! –reclamó el alto japonés, tocando unas notas rápidas en la guitarra a modo de precalentamiento.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a empezar? –preguntó el baterista, tras un golpe de un platillo. Sus dos amigos aceptaron entusiastas, tomando las partituras. Tal vez si el ensayo resultaba muy exitoso, terminaran el día con algunas canciones grabadas.

* * *

><p>El despertador retumbaba en el silencioso ambiente de su cuarto. Estiró su brazo, apagó el reloj y dejó caer su extremidad pesadamente sobre la vera de la cama. Su muñeca inclinada por la gravedad, se suspendía en el vacío. Un cuarto hueco, de un día más. Un día más en su taladrada vida. Vaciada por la perversidad de la incertidumbre, de la insensatez, de la estupidez de aquel japonés demoníaco, de ese demonio caído en desgracia.<p>

Suspiró en un intento de liberación, pero era en vano. La presión de la existencia carcomía su alma lentamente. Terminaría como él en el futuro, con un recuerdo de sonrisa desvanecida.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miró a través de la ventana.

Sólo podía ver el jardín. Un bello jardín, verde, con flores delicadas que lo decoraban con exquisitez. Había un pequeño charco artificial en el medio de ese paisaje, y en su costado, un bello sauce que caía melancólico sobre el agua que comenzaba a ser calentada por el incipiente sol. Un sauce solitario: el único árbol del jardín.

Hacía tiempo que se había mudado junto con Kaori a la casa que, a poco tiempo de su separación con el bajista, ella había comprado. Las intenciones de la joven eran permanecer en la ciudad, pero a la vez, tener un lugar donde ocultarse en la soledad, tal vez, para sentirla más a gusto. Aquel jardín no expresaba más que ese sentimiento de estepa. Un vergel desértico.

Miró concentrado aquel sauce, que, desde su permanencia en esa casa, había generado en él una extraña sensación. Quizás un reflejo, quizás un deseo de comprensión. Se preguntaba la causa por la cual Kaori habría permitido que ese sauce quedara solo en medio de tan bello jardín. Un sauce que por la madrugada lloraba en finas gotas de rocío. Un espectáculo bellísimo, que se había acostumbrado a presenciar en la alborada.

Suspiró nuevamente, buscando el fin del dolor, pero nada lo permitía. Allí siempre estaba, latiendo, mostrándole a cada segundo que su presencia era imposible de pasar desapercibida, una leve fisura que tras los años se acrecentaba. El portal de la infinita oscuridad. Sí. En esos momentos, la comprensión súbita redefinía los símbolos de su antiguo amante. Ahora comprendía, más que nunca, el extraño significado de las palabras.

"Por meses me alimentaba con ilusiones, que, con el pasar de los días, me mostraban cuán irreales eran. Comencé a reconocerlas como tales, y al decidir vivir la realidad, me encontré que todo por lo que existía eran mentiras. Mentiras que había descubierto como tales, y en definitiva, la única realidad que me quedaba era el vacío..."

Y eso era lo que le restaba. Sólo el vacío en expansión, tragándose toda la esencia, perdiendo toda la pureza, desvaneciéndola en lento e irreversible modo.

Sintió pesado su cuerpo, cansado de ver el jardín, y se desplomó contra la cama, apreciando que sus pies se apoyaban sobre el suelo, pero su mente, divagaba, mirando fijo el techo. Una costumbre que se había vuelto tan propia. Una rutina que simbolizaba su propia personalidad. Siempre actuando en la tierra, pero pensando en el cielo. El cielo que había perdido.

"Tetchan, no te hundas en el vacío como yo..."

Tetsu cuestionaba la causa del abandono, pero sólo el recuerdo reverberaba en su mente.

"No dejarte ahogar. No dejarte condenar a una oscuridad eterna..."

Suspiró nuevamente. Exhaló como todas las mañanas, desde hacía dos años. Otra costumbre que apagaba lentamente la vida de su niño interior.

Ya estaba en el más inescrutable vacío, más extenso que el mar, más profundo que los volcanes, más alejado que las montañas. Un vacío que lo atormentaba, y que lo mataba lentamente. Y sólo podía recordar aquel último 'Tetchan', de la boca de su amante. Una y otra vez, haciendo eco en su solitaria mente.

Toc, toc, toc. Tras el golpe, la puerta fue abierta.

Tetsu parpadeó rápidamente, regresando a la dura realidad, y sólo se limitó a girar su rostro en dirección a la joven amable que se hallaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

La chica esbozaba una sonrisa que fue tajantemente desvanecida, al ver la actitud de su dios. Lo observó con preocupación, y, caminando lentamente, se sentó a su lado. Tetsu la siguió con la mirada, aún devastado sobre la cama.

Ella tomó la mano del bajista y la rodeó con las suyas, apoyándola sobre su regazo. Lo contempló con tristeza.

-Desearía tanto ayudarte, Tetsu –le susurró apenada.

El joven sonrió con pesadumbre, en un esfuerzo de mostrarse amable, de darle a ella, al ser que de toda aquella situación era la que más merecía la felicidad, las gracias por sus cuidados.

Kaori se había jurado ser la vida de Tetsu, ser el alma de Tetsu, ser todo lo que ya el líder no podía. Se prometió a sí misma, devolverle el ánima, sacarlo de las profundidades de la vacuidad, donde se estaba irreversiblemente ahogando.

Lo estaba haciendo por yerro de ella, y no por causa de Hyde.

Y la culpa comenzó a rasgarle el alma. Ella tenía la culpa de que Tetsu estuviera en ese estado.

Lo amaba mas allá de la vida y la muerte.

-Kaori, no te apenes. Me ayudas, realmente.

Tetsu se incorporó sobre la cama, manteniendo las manos de la joven rodeándole la suya. Era una situación extrañamente familiar, y aún así, incómoda.

La observó con cariño. Había hallado a una hermana protectora, y, por suerte, ella había aceptado aquella fraternidad.

Tras el abandono sufrido, Kaori se había mudado al departamento de Hyde, del cual Tetsu no quería salir. La depresión lo había devastado, provocándole horas de ensimismamiento en esa cama con el perfume aún presente de su antiguo amante. Kaori no lograba convencer a Tetsu de abandonar el lecho, siendo inútil cualquier intento de negociación. Tetsu rechazaba sus toques, sus besos, y sólo permitía las dulces caricias que ella le daba en busca de reconfortarlo. Los meses transitaban, y Tetsu adelgazaba con asombrosa velocidad, no dormía, y pasaba horas hundido en sus recuerdos, en las palabras dichas que se las había llevado la brisa...

Kaori era testigo del derrumbamiento de su dios. Un dios que se hacía lentamente humano, que perdía todo lo que ella había amado en él. La sonrisa de la inocencia, la ternura, el humor simple y alegre de ese japonés tan colorido, se esfumaban en esa cama, goteando en trasparencias, quebrándose en silencios eternos, y perdiéndose para siempre en el pasado que aquellos ojos inertes se empeñaban en mirar fijamente hacia el techo. El caos, la decadencia de su dios, todo el brocado con el cual ella había vestido a Tetsu, se desgajaban lentamente, descubriendo al triste, débil y residual humano que quedaba de toda aquella situación.

Rayando la desesperación, Kaori obligó a Tetsu a mudarse con ella en una casa cercana a los barrios más residenciales de Tokyou. Esa casa la había comprado cuando había regresado a Tokyou sólo para llevarle aquella maldita pulsera a Hyde. Extrañamente, el cartel de venta le había generado un pálpito sorpresivo, y la necesidad surgió de súbito.

Desde Nagoya, y aún residiendo allí, tramitó los papeles necesarios para hacerse dueña de tal casa.

Esporádicamente regresaba a Tokyou, para decorarla. Había ornamentado el jardín con sus más profundos sentimientos de abandono. Una reflexión de sí misma se plasmaba en ese bello jardín. Pasaba horas en él, haciendo con sus propias manos el pequeño paraíso terrenal del que podía ser parte. Al menos apreciar la alegría de la vida a través de un triste edén, ante la falta de su dios. Porque a final de cuentas, ese jardín era creación de su propio dios, un dios que actuaba a través de ella, generándole los sentimientos necesarios para que el producto final de tal dedicación, fuera ese pequeño espacio verde, retirado, placentero, que aún a pesar de la armonía de la configuración, tenía el fuerte elemento de la nostalgia, plantada en un sauce que lloraba, creando el charco de sus lamentos, en el cual se ahogaba a sí mismo.

Y absurdamente, ese paisaje era su reflejo, era producto de su dios, era la única realidad que le quedaba, que no era una mentira, y que había resistido todos los desengaños de aquel tiempo.

Las palabras de Tetsu, le generaron una sonrisa triste, y, escapando de la mirada de su providencia, ahora amigo, ahora hermano, contempló el jardín.

Tetsu la acompañó con la mirada.

Ambos veían cómo la brisa del verano que finalizaba, movía con parsimonia las hojas nostálgicas del sauce.

Los recuerdos, una vez más, afloraron en cada uno de ellos, en la soledad en la que ambos estaban inmersos, en una completa imposibilidad de unir sus mundos.

-Kaori... –Tetsu susurró, sin apartar la vista del árbol.

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué está ese sauce allí?

-¿Mn? –lo miró con curiosidad, le pareció que sus mundos se habían conectado por un segundo, por un día, por un instante. Un tanabata *1 para ambos.

-Desde que vine a este lugar, me lo he preguntado. Me produce mucha tristeza.

-¡Ah! Perdona, Tetsu. Pensé que te gustaría... -aún el dejo de aquella complacencia emergía de las profundidades, sabiéndose vencida, percibiendo que ya nada, ni incluso esa condescendencia, serviría para tener a su dios. A final de cuentas, los dioses eran inalcanzables.

-No. Kaori –la detuvo en sus palabras, sin mirarla, aún contemplando el jardín. Sonrió amenizando la frase–. Es hermoso, y me fascina, pero es triste. Un sauce solitario, al borde de un pequeño lago, que ni koi *2 tiene...

-Hn. Sí, muy solitario.

-Pero es bello, muy bello –acotó Tetsu, buscando no dañar los sentimientos de Kaori.

-Simplemente es un jardín hecho por mí... -explicó humilde la joven.

-No hay nada en él que tú no tengas –sonrió ameno, creyendo hacerla sentir bien. La armonía del jardín era tan agradable como la paz que Kaori le daba siempre, aún sabiendo la realidad de las cosas. Kaori tensionó sus manos que rodeaban la de Tetsu, y bajó su vista hasta ellas.

-Sí. Tampoco tengo koi *3...

Tetsu giró su rostro con seriedad, y la observó. El rostro bajo de la joven estaba semioculto por el cabello que rozaba sus mejillas. El bajista suspiró una vez más y, lentamente, soslayó su mirada hacia al jardín. No tenía sentido hablar. El dolor era mutuo. Ella por amarlo en la no correspondencia, y él en quererla, pero no amarla, a pesar de haberlo siempre deseado. Sabía con plena conciencia, la gran felicidad que lo rodearía si su corazón latiera por esa joven, porque el de ella ya latía para él.

Alimentar ilusiones, dar palabras de aliento, permitir cosas no deseadas, sería al final de cuentas, inútil y lastimoso.

El silencio todo lo llenaba, porque era parte del vacío.

-Perdón –suspiró la muchacha, regresando su mirar al jardín. Tetsu sólo negó con su cabeza.

Desde el primer día que habían llegado a esa casa, Tetsu se había arrojado a esa cama, dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en el mismo estado en que se hallaba en el antiguo departamento. Solamente dejar transcurrir el tiempo, que podría curarlo o matarlo. En ambos casos, la solución sería encontrada.

La primer noche en la casa, Kaori había ingresado a ese cuarto. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y, tras horas de silencio y caricias amables en el rostro de Tetsu, se había inclinado, un poco insegura, hacia los labios del joven, dispuesta a besarlo por primera vez en muchos meses de convivencia.

Tetsu no reaccionaba, simplemente dejaba que Kaori apoyara sus tiernos labios sobre los suyos. Ella estaba cansada de ese rechazo constante, porque ni siquiera Tetsu le hablaba. Su dios destruido, raído y enmudecido, la descorazonaba. Se erigió tras romper el beso, o mejor dicho, el simple contacto, y lo miró a los ojos. Aquellos amarronados ojos, entristecidos por los meses, brillaron desesperados, y la observaron en silencio. Kaori quedó paralizada. Era una mirada de súplica. Una mirada que le pedía a gritos que se detuviera... y como era su dios, ella obedecería.

-Perdóname, Tetsu –le había dicho, al notar esas pupilas.

-Kaori... no quiero más falsías... no quiero lastimarte más... ya lo hice demasiadas veces.

-No, Tetsu... yo te... –Tetsu puso su mano sobre la boca de ella, y la contempló lloroso.

-No deberías estar con alguien que nunca te podrá amar en la forma en que tú lo amas... debes dejarme, Kaori... –Tetsu no deseaba un abandono más, pero sabía que era necesario, sabía que era lo menos que podía hacer por esa pura mujer que se hallaba a su frente. Pero ella tenía a su dios, un dios del que nunca podría dejar de ser fiel devota, ni aún siendo hereje.

-Bien. Está bien –Tetsu suspiró, sabiendo que alejaba la única posibilidad de cura en su vida, reconociendo que al menos, de esa forma, la salvaría a ella–. No te besaré, no te tocaré, no seré más que tu hermana, Tetsu. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte morir solo. Te amo. Y si tú deseas una hermana, yo lo seré. Seré lo que tú quieras, sólo por ti –Kaori había tomado la mano que Tetsu había apoyado sobre sus labios, y la posó sobre su mejilla. Tetsu la contempló nostálgico, con el amargo recuerdo del pasado, pero aliviado de haber encontrado a una hermana. La única relación con la que podría vivir a su lado. El la quería, ella era demasiado buena y pura para un mundo tan perverso. Pero no la amaba, ni la amaría. Eso lo percibían a la perfección.

Desde aquel día, Kaori le entregó esa habitación. Era el lugar predilecto de la joven en toda la casa. El jardín se configuraba para que desde aquella gran ventana, que terminaba a veinte centímetros por encima del suelo, se generara una sensación de cuadro realista. La disposición de las plantas y los arbustos había sido sumamente delicada, para que cualquier espectador, sentado en la cama, apreciara esa ventana como si de un cuadro real se tratase.

Kaori había escogido como cuarto propio, una habitación que se hallaba al lado de la de Tetsu. Estar lo suficientemente lejos, pero aún así cerca de su dios, le era una necesidad vital.

Y así, lentamente, los días pasaban para ambos. Kaori no lo salvaría. Tenía plena conciencia de que Tetsu se ahogaría irreversiblemente, pero hasta tanto, ella lo mantendría a flote todo el tiempo posible. Y así sucedía.

Kaori ingresaba en la mañana a su cuarto, a despertarlo con simples caricias, en busca de un Tetsu, que nunca encontraba, de un Tetsu que se apagaba día tras día, y que se alejaba de ese joven colorido del cual se había enamorado. La culpa la envenenaba. Ella tenía mucha causa en el estado de Tetsu. Porque ella había creído que el ahogado sería su dios, cuando la que moría era ella, y en un arrebato de supervivencia, destrozó lo que no debía, y ahora, ambos, como náufragos resignados, sujetos a balsas de rendición, se mantenían a flote, por la simple desidia de morir. Una realidad que odiaba ver, pero que ya no podía mentir. Ambos eran sauces solitarios, en prados muy alejados.

Tetsu miraba el jardín con aplomo.

-Perdóname, Kaori. Realmente perdóname...

-No, Tetsu. No te culpes. Conozco el trato... pero ya sabes... un humano es humano...

-Mn... te entiendo más de lo que crees.

-No. Sé que me entiendes a la perfección. Sabes de amor en el abandono. Somos perros... callejeros...

Tetsu observó la sonrisa triste de la joven por el rabillo del ojo. Deshizo lentamente el contacto con las manos, y deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Kaori. La acercó a su hombro, y ella descansó su mejilla en él. Tetsu dejó su cabeza apoyarse sobre la cabellera de Kaori, y ambos mantuvieron un sereno silencio observando el jardín. La brisa veraniega acariciaba el sauce, cuyas ramas más largas ondeaban el pequeño lago. Kaori sonrió, y abrazó a Tetsu.

-Es un jardín para la reflexión. Siempre me gusta verlo y pensar...

-Sí. Es justamente a lo que predispone...

El silencio una vez más. El sol lentamente ingresaba al cuarto, iluminaba nuevos sectores del jardín oscurecidos por sombras, indicando el pasar de la jornada.

El contacto de ambos era cálido y pacífico. Como dos animales perdidos en la ciudad, heridos, resignados al fatal destino, observaban el pasar del tiempo en absoluto silencio.

-Tetsu...

-¿Hn?

-¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar?

-¡Ah! ...no lo sé. ¿Qué podría hacer?

-¿Eh? –se separó del contacto, y lo miró con intriga–. ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer que no sea música?

-Ya no. Ya no puedo componer...

-Vamos, Tetsu... es temporal. Debes empeñarte...

-No. Ya no puedo. Ya no soy el de antes, el Tetsu de antes y el de ahora son casi antítesis. ¿Qué sentido tiene que además desilusione a las fans…?

-Mmmm... yo sigo pensando que es cuestión de empezar, Tetsu –Kaori acarició la mejilla del bajista, y le sonrió–. Debes empezar. Ya luego verás... ¿ne?

-Mn –Tetsu le sonrió en agradecimiento.

La joven muchacha se levantó de la cama, y, con el caminar lento y pesado que había adquirido en esos meses, se fue de la habitación, para preparar el desayuno, para darle ofrendas a su dios, para tratar de salvarlo, aún sabiendo que era imposible.

Tetsu la vio alejarse, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Una vez más el cuarto tan vacío. Miró el jardín nuevamente. Suspiró en busca de la liberación. Pero aún estaba allí. La sensación de la ausencia, de la soledad, del abandono. Nunca podría lidiar con ese sentimiento. Cuánta soledad. Extrañaba reír. Añoraba ser el Tetsu de antes, el jovial líder de aquella banda tan alocada. Un rasgo de recuerdo rayó su mente, y espontáneamente sonrió satisfecho. ASOA. Los escuchaba y los veía en TV. Ken y Yukihiro se veían muy bien. Al menos, no todo se perdía.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a su armario. Extrañamente, se vistió de oscuro. Hacía tiempo que no salía del cuarto, que no caminaba por la calle. Tenía que dar un paseo por la zona, aún desconocida para él en todo ese tiempo que había habitado la casa.

Tomó una remera azul marino, y, con unos pantalones cortos negros, abandonó el cuarto, en un intento de liberación. Un paso más allá del mero suspirar. Inútil, pero al menos, un intento más.

Desayunó en silencio junto a Kaori, dejaría la casa apenas finalizara su taza de café.

Tomó las llaves, y miró a la joven.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta. Será larga. No te preocupes, ¿sí?

-¿Saldrás? –lo miró con sorpresa y alegría en su interior.

-Sí. Ya he tenido bastante de reclusión. Seguiré tu consejo. A final de cuentas, siempre tienes razón, Kaori –le sonrió con tristeza, y haciendo un gesto con su mano, abandonó la casa.

Kaori se mantuvo en silencio sentada en la mesa de la cocina, contemplando el lugar vacío que había dejado su dios, con los restos de su presencia: una taza vacía, unas migas de tostadas consumidas, y una servilleta enrollada.

Sonrió con amargura profunda.

Ella no siempre tenía la razón, y Tetsu era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

La culpa emergió desde las profundidades de la represión de su mente, y se transformó en lloro. Lágrimas contenidas por meses, llanto ahogado por noches, sensación de desesperación tan escondida, tan disfrazada en mentiras.

Nunca había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a Tetsu. Nunca le había relatado aquel desesperado encuentro que había tenido con Hyde en ese apartamento abandonado. Tenía miedo de perder a su dios. Un dios iracundo era siempre peor a un dios destruido, rayando la línea de la vida y de la muerte. Un dios iracundo la mataría, la lastimaría más que la culpa de saber que ella era hereje de la religión a la que se había convertido en secreto. Destruir a su propio dios, era mejor, que sucumbir ante su ira.

Y lloró toda la mañana, amargada, descubriendo su imposibilidad de ver la realidad.

A pesar de todo, ella siempre vivía en una mentira.

La mentira del dios.

Un dios que no era más que un simple humano, perdiendo su condición de tal.

* * *

><p>El joven vestido en ropas oscuras, caminó con parsimonia a través de las calles peatonales que la zona más residencial de Tokyou le ofrecía. La tranquilidad imperaba en esos recintos, y al mirar con disimulo hacia algún jardín, podía observar pequeños niños, tal vez hermanos, jugando tranquilamente.<p>

Su caminata lóbrega contrastaba con aquella inocencia incipiente que se degradaba lentamente con el transcurrir del tiempo, en esos jardines inmaduros.

Suspiró. Su pensamiento, su forma de ver la vida había cambiado demasiado. La realidad se le presentaba como un gran vacío en expansión. Carecía absolutamente de cualquier castillo de ilusiones, que como construcciones de naipes, la brisa del desengaño le había destruido sin piedad.

Alcanzó la avenida principal del quedo barrio, y caminó por las aceras. El tráfico denotaba la hora tardía de la mañana. Los vehículos eran escasos, y los pocos que transitaban lo hacían con lentitud, hasta con un gesto de simulado paseo.

Pocas personas que iba y venía. Tomó los anteojos negros que llevaba colgados en el cuello de su remera, y se los colocó, disimulando el mirar triste, y tal vez, el reconocimiento por parte de alguna fan. Ya no tenía deseos de concederles los pequeños privilegios que solía darles. Ya no le interesaba resguardarlas, cumplirles aquellos simples sueños de seguidoras que consistían en mantenerse cerca de su ídolo. Ya no tenía interés por ello. Simplemente quería ser un desconocido.

Continuó su caminata por la avenida, hasta que encontró un vasto parque. Una gran cantidad de árboles se extendía por la zona, y, en el medio de la arboleda, se podía distinguir un lago imponente, artificial y tranquilo.

Se dirigió hasta el banco más cercano a aquel lago, y sentándose en ese pequeño paraíso, fijó su vista en la superficie cristalina del agua.

Una pareja de enamorados caminaron por su frente, interrumpiéndole por un segundo su contemplación.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Escuchó un trozo de la conversación de las pareja.

-¡Ah! ¡Cómo te puede gustar un tipo como ése! ¡Usa faldas!

-¡Ah! ¡Pero es muy tierno! Kaori debe ser la mujer más feliz del mundo... –comentó la chica, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de su novio.

-¿Ah? ¿Y entonces yo qué soy? ¿Tú no eres feliz conmigo? –sonrió irónico.

-¡Ah! ¡Celoso!

El diálogo continuó, pero se desvaneció para los oídos de Tetsu debido a la distancia.

Se mantuvo observando el lago.

Esa joven, era una fan de él.

Tomó sus anteojos y, sacándoselos, fijó su mirada en ellos.

Él deseaba pasar desapercibido, ser un desconocido para todas sus fans... pero aquel objeto que tenía en sus manos, no hacía más que ocultar su imagen, que era la única distinguida. Para todas sus fans, él seguía siendo tan anónimo como cualquier humano que caminara por la calle, que cruzara su mirada con otro por un instante, y que nunca más en el tiempo, ambas personas se volvieran a encontrar.

Un instante olvidado. Olvidado.

El era un perfecto desconocido para todas ellas, aunque ellas nunca aceptarían esa verdad. Suspiró.

-¿Tetsu-san? –una voz grave, profunda y ronca lo extrajo de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó rápidamente y miró al hombre dueño de tal voz.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tetsu-san! Cuánto tiempo si saber de ti...

-¡Ah! Tamori-san *4. Qué agradable sorpresa –sonrió por cortesía, sin intenciones de ocultar la tristeza. Aquel sentimiento de vacío rebalsaba su ser, incontenible, incapaz de controlarlo con sus gestos políticamente correctos.

-¿Ah? ¿Seguro? –comentó rápidamente. El hombre maduro se sentó al lado de Tetsu, mirando los anteojos que éste llevaba en la mano.

-¡Claro…! -afirmó forzando su sonrisa, una vez más. Sólo apariencia, sólo imagen.

-Eh... ¿son nuevos? -preguntó señalando los anteojos que Tetsu llevaba en la mano.

-¿Esto…? No. No.

-Son lindos. Me gustan.

-¡Ah! Gracias.

Tamori observó en silencio a Tetsu, quien enmudeció, desvaneciendo lentamente su sonrisa. El maduro presentador se recostó sobre el banco, y fijó su vista en el lago. Tetsu adoptó igual posición, agradecido por la sutileza del viejo sabio.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, Tetsu-san?

-Ah... nada...

-¿Hn? ¿Nada? –lo miró fijamente a los ojos, mas el joven no despegaba su vista de la superficie cristalina del lago. Exhaló incómodo de preguntar en el silencio, y regresó a su posición inicial–. Hace tiempo que no se te siente en el medio.

-Eee –afirmó con suavidad.

-¿Estás produciendo algo nuevo?

-Mmm... no.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo?

-... –Tetsu bajó su vista hacia el suelo, para observar sus zapatillas negras. Él mismo se estaba planteando qué era lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Sólo perder vida, perder esencia, perderse en el vacío, por causa de un idiota, por culpa de la estupidez ajena, por la razón de no tener certeza.

-Tienes problemas, muchacho. ¿No?

-... -el joven suspiró. Comenzó a jugar con los anteojos que aún sostenía.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez quieras soledad, pero entiende algo... sea lo que sea que te esté afectando, creo que nada cura más rápido que el trabajo.

-Sí. Debería ponerme a crear, pero... ya no es lo mismo...

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no puedo crear esa música que tanto gustaba...

-Pues crea la música que necesitas crear... deja de pensar en el mercado, en la discográfica, y en tu representante. Piensa que cualquier creación tuya, tus fans la aceptarán. Ellas te quieren a ti.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Quieren a la imagen. Pero la imagen se marchita, Tamori-san. Las cosas cambian.

-Sí. Es verdad.

-Ya no soy el de antes.

-Lo sé.

Tetsu giró su rostro para enfrentar al hombre que lo miraba a través de sus anchos anteojos oscuros. El joven parpadeó varias veces.

-Estás triste. Se nota. En ti, se nota demasiado -justificó el viejo japonés.

-Mmm... por eso no puedo crear, no puedo presentarme...

-Tetsu-san, el trabajo salva. Tienes que ponerte a trabajar ya.

-Pero no tengo motivación. Realmente no...

-Dentro de cinco meses te quiero en mi programa presentando en exclusiva tu nuevo CD.

-¿Nuevo CD? Pero... si no tengo…

-Lo tendrás dentro de cinco meses. Yo que tú, me pongo a trabajar inmediatamente. No me vayas a fallar. Nunca lo has hecho.

El viejo japonés se levantó con tranquilidad y tras un saludo ameno, se alejó del banco, regresando a lo que debería ser su casa. Gran cantidad de famosos vivía en ese barrio, uno de los más costosos del Japón, pero que presentaba un agradable ambiente familiar y tranquilo en medio de la ruidosa ciudad.

Tetsu regresó a contemplar el lago. Estaba obligado a cumplirle. Aunque no lo hubiera prometido, el viejo zorro sabía perfectamente la actitud obsesiva del joven, y utilizando aquel dato como herramienta, ejecutó una buena motivación para que Tetsu comenzara a producir, tras años de inactividad total.

El joven se levantó del banco, y, colocándose los anteojos, se dirigió a su estudio de grabación. Empezaría llamando a sus músicos, y daría inicio a una nueva etapa de Tetsu69. Tal vez oscura, posiblemente misteriosa, quizás, una contra-cara de lo que ya venía exponiendo su antiguo amante en cuanto a producción solista. Pero él elegiría un estilo más agresivo: el heavy metal. Una nueva expresión, más dura, más provocadora que sus antiguas producciones, con letras nacidas del odio, de la frustración, de la soledad. Una elaboración, concebida sólo para ayudarle a mantenerse por más tiempo a flote.

Sólo para retrasar el final.

El inminente e irreversible final.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

0) Kitamura Ken: es verdad, y no pregunten. :P

1) Tanabata: fecha festival de Japón: 7 de julio. Se festeja que dos amantes (estrellas separadas por la vía Láctea) se juntan esa sola vez en el año al crearse espontáneamente un puente que atraviesa la vía Láctea, permitiéndoles salir de su soledad anual, y pasar ese día juntos.

2) Koi (鯉): carpa. Pez común de verse en los lagos artificiales dentro de la paisajística japonesa. Son anaranjados, blancos, negros y combinados en estos tonos.

3) Koi (恋): amor/cariño. Es otro kanji, y es un equivalente al Ai (愛amor) pero más similar al '_te quiero'_ español. Su significado es diferente al Ai (amor), y sería algo así como '_amor tierno','romance', 'pasión tierna'_. También tiene un significado de '_querido/a'_ cuando se lo utiliza en la palabra '_koibito'_（恋人）= '_novio/a, amante'_. Como todo en japonés, es muy ambiguo, y tiene sutilezas que lo definen como único para diferentes situaciones. [volver arriba]

4) Tamori-san: Presentador del _Music Station_. Es un japonés maduro, que siempre usa anteojos de sol negro, y suele ser muy gracioso con sus invitados.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte II

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, tras cinco meses de producción intensiva, Tetsu había finalizado un nuevo single. Un mini álbum con 5 canciones belicosas, rotundas, que gritaban con odio el final de las cosas, la oscuridad de la vida, la estupidez de la utopía. Un aullido al dolor de la incertidumbre, del desconocimiento de causas. Una producción que representaba en su esencia más oscura, el profundo vacío que desolaba internamente al joven bajista.<p>

Sus compañeros de estudio se asombraron ante la genialidad y la carga existencialista de aquellas partituras que tan seriamente les había entregado el líder. Aún admirados, sorprendidos de tan repentino cambio, ejecutaron con gusto los acordes, y grabaron el CD en menos de una semana. La publicidad tardó dos semanas en hacerse intensiva, y a la tercera, tal cual como había prometido aquel viejo japonés, tras cumplirse cinco meses de ese encuentro casual, convocó a Tetsu a través de su representante, para que se presentara en su programa.

Tetsu había cambiado el color de su cabello por un profundo y azabache negro, dejándose crecer el cabello lo suficiente como para intentar simular su antiguo peinado de la época de los inicios de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Pero a diferencia de aquélla, su pelo, que no llegaba siquiera a los hombros, era batido con exageración, acompañándolo de un maquillaje blanco por toda la cara, y un bordó intenso en los labios. Un regreso al pasado, para hallar a ese Tetsu perdido en algún momento de su vida.

Tamori dio inicio a su programa, presentando en exclusiva a Tetsu69 junto a su banda de músicos.

Tocaron dos canciones del single. El sonido latoso, agresivo, y su voz que había sido reemplazada por un tono crítico, rozando la desentonación, contrastaban con el falsetto que su coro realizaba con prolijidad. Al finalizar las canciones, y tras un grito destruido que acompañaba al término de aquel último compás, suspiró aliviado, incorporándose, arreglando sus ropas desacomodadas producto de la brusquedad, del salvajismo del movimiento que la posesión de la música ejercía en su cuerpo, y mirando fijamente hacia su público parpadeó varias veces, expectante.

Tanto Tamori como todos los presentes de la tribuna se mantuvieron en silencio, sorprendidos de los acordes, de un estilo totalmente opuesto al conocido en Tetsu69, y tras unos segundos de duda, la ovación se hizo inminente, acompañado por el grito de miles de fans sorprendidas.

Tetsu sonrió aliviado tras esa tensa situación, y se reincorporó a la cupla de presentadores del Music Station, donde Tamori lo esperaba para realizar la tan ansiada entrevista.

El bajista se sentó al lado del presentador, y acomodando unos cabellos que caían por delante de su rostro, tomó el micrófono que le alcanzaba un asistente.

-¡Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! – comentó, inclinando con levedad la cabeza ante la cámara, y observando a Tamori.

-¡Wow! ¡Tetsu-san! Eso fue impresionante.

-Jajaja... No. No es nada.

-¿Es el principio de un nuevo estilo de música de tetsu69?

-Eee. Algo así.

-¿Podemos hablar sobre las letras de las canciones?

-Eee. Claro.

-Respecto a la primera canción, cuya letra era sumamente triste, me gustaría que hablaras respecto a la inspiración de la misma.

-Bueno. Fue escrita con un sentimiento de abandono. Tengo un amigo que perdió a su ser querido, y sus noches de copas conmigo me han demostrado cuán oscuro puede tornarse una persona por tal causa.

-¡Oh! ¿Un amigo? –dijo el hombre maduro, arqueando sus cejas.

-Sí –respondió Tetsu desentendido.

-¿Y con respecto a la segunda canción? Es realmente violenta.

-Eee . Digamos que es la procesión del dolor, que se transforma en odio.

-¿El mismo amigo?

-Eee... jajaja –afirmó sonriendo. Tamori era un astuto japonés que hablaba de forma delicada, y que aún así, decía todo lo que pensaba, tanto bueno como malo.

-¿Este nuevo estilo en tus producciones afectará los trabajo de las futuras creaciones de L'Arc~En~Ciel? –Tetsu parpadeó rápidamente, y tragó con dificultad. El nombre de su grupo siempre estaba ligado a la imagen de su antiguo amante, y el simple hecho de asociación le generaba un triste sentir.

-¡Ah! No creo. Raruku siempre será Raruku -sonrió esquivo una vez más.

-¿Y para cuándo una nueva producción de L'Arc~En~Ciel?

-Jajaja. No lo sé. ¡Será cuando todos tengamos el tiempo disponible, y en simultáneo! –rió con suavidad.

-Ajá. Mucho trabajo independiente, ¿verdad?

-Eee.

-Bueno, Tetsu-san, un gusto haberte tenido aquí.

-Gracias por la invitación.

-¡Gracias!

Tetsu se despidió de Tamori, y un nuevo grupo de música ingresó al escenario. Eran los SMAP que exhibían un nuevo CD recopilatorio. Tetsu retraídamente abandonó el estudio de televisión, y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Sólo quería regresar a su habitación, volver a arrojarse a la cama, y mirar aquel jardín tan solitario.

Sólo quería ingresar al anonimato.

* * *

><p>-¡Haido... a levantarse!<p>

Una suave y delicada voz despertó con lentitud al cantante que dormía sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacia el exterior de la cama, sintiendo cómo el femenino brazo de la joven a su lado, acariciaba su espalda, su cintura, escabulléndose hacia su pecho. Un súbito recuerdo le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció, ante la insistente voz.

-Tienes que levantarte, Haido. ¿No te esperan en el estudio de grabación?

-Mmmmm.

Hyde intentaba continuar durmiendo, pero esa mano, esas caricias, con un amargo gusto de recuerdo, no le permitieron descansar más, y con rapidez, se levantó. Un suave gesto de rechazo que fue perfectamente reconocido por la joven, quien simplemente lo olvidó. Olvidó ese movimiento. No le afectaba nada de lo que él hacía. No sentía más que orgullo de ser ella la poseedora de tal tesoro. Sólo jactancia.

Hyde se dirigió al baño, mientras que Megumi se levantaba con el fin de preparar los alimentos en la cocina.

El cantante no soportaba esa vida. Pero la resignación de sentir que ésa era la mejor opción para todos, evitaba que destruyera el ficticio equilibrio que creía existir en todo aquel teatro mal actuado.

Megumi se mostraba como una amante excepcional, como una mujer honesta, y pronto, asumiría el papel de madre perfecta. Hyde simplemente se atenía a continuar con esa farsa, y ser el buen amante, el buen marido, y tal vez en un futuro lejano, un simple padre.

Frunció el ceño por causa no sólo de la idea, sino del dolor que experimentó en ese instante: el cepillo de dientes había lastimado su encía, generándole un leve sangrado.

Frente al espejo, abrió su boca y bajando el labio inferior con ayuda de su dedo, logró ver como la sangre brotaba por entre sus dientes. Cerró su boca, y degustó con rostro inerte el sabor metálico del líquido. No resultaba atractivo ni gustoso. Era su propia sangre. Probablemente, ya estaba demasiada contaminada por la desidia.

-¡Haido! ¡A comer! ¿Qué esperas? –se escuchó en un tierno reproche fingido.

Hyde ingresó a la cocina en silencio, y se sentó frente a su desayuno. En todo momento miraba los alimentos, y los consumía con apatía.

Aquella relación sólo se llenaba de silencios, y de diálogos teatrales, ficticios, con palabras carentes de todo sentimiento real.

Era una vida muy vacía.

El vocalista, pensativo, mirando su desayuno, solía plantearse diariamente las mismas preguntas, en el mismo orden, adquiriendo siempre las mismas sensaciones. No veía sentido alguno a esa farsa, pero ya no tenía energía suficiente como para detenerla. No tenía razón de ser, y tampoco tenía fuerza para cambiarla. Sólo lo hacía por desidia. Y así, monótonamente, obtenía las mismas conclusiones, día tras día.

Una vida repetida, perpetuada en el espacio, reiterándose en el infinito del presente, pero a diferencia de cualquier repetición tecnológica, ésta tenía un avance en el tiempo que sólo cambiaba las cosas en un sentido: a cada día que pasaba, los acercaba más al final. El final de las cosas. La muerte.

-Haido…

-¿Mn? –levantó su vista y la fijó en Megumi, quien sonreía. Labios ficticios que interpretaban un papel. Labios que no eran verdaderos, que eran sólo orgullo. Labios que no besaban, sino que vaciaban, y entregaban indiferencia a cambio. Labios tan distintos.

-... estoy nerviosa... –Hyde levantó una ceja, manteniendo la apatía de todos los días.

-¿Y? –Megumi no escuchó tal respuesta. Quizás, no la quiso escuchar, porque no le importaba.

-... tengo un retraso... –Hyde levantó la ceja aún más, con un leve cambio en su rostro, que viró a sorpresa–… de más de 20 días.

-Oh -bajó su mirada hasta el desayuno, y continuó comiendo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –lo miró expectante. Hyde simplemente fijaba su vista en los alimentos.

-¿Qué hay que decir?

-Será tu hijo...

Hyde elevó su rostro nuevamente y la miró. Esbozó una sonrisa, y a ella le bastó tal gesto. Sólo lo mínimo, para que su orgullo se satisficiera. Una sonrisa vacía, actuada tan malamente como ese matrimonio desde los comienzos. Todo hecho tan apáticamente, con tanto egoísmo... Y ahora lo pagaría un tercero.

Hyde se incorporó de su asiento, y, sin saludar, dejó la casa, subiendo al auto en dirección a su trabajo, lo único que aún podía considerar auténtico en su vida.

* * *

><p>El ensayo había terminado finalmente. Ein extrajo de la heladera del estudio una lata de su cerveza preferida importada, una de cerveza japonesa y otra de cola, y se las entregó a sus dos amigos. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá del salón de descanso que tenía incorporado el estudio, en un pequeño rincón escondido.<p>

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Esto es cerveza! –comentó el extranjero casi en éxtasis, al tragar el primer sorbo de la cerveza que degustaba.

-¡No sé cómo puede tomar esa mierda! –comentó Ken cómplice hacia Yukihiro.

-¡Mientras no me obligue a tomarla! -el baterista expresó con son de chiste, levantando sus hombros en suave gesto de desinterés, y abrió su lata de cola.

-¡Ustedes dos no saben lo que es bueno! ¡Los japoneses tienen un paladar muy insípido! –se defendió el aludido tras haber escuchado el comentario de su amigo.

-El problema no es nuestro paladar, ¡es el tuyo! –replicó Ken, iniciando las molestas sesiones de bromas diarias.

-¡Ustedes son todos unos delicados!

-¿Delicados? ¡Ja! ¡Pedazo de bárbaro!

-¿¡Bárbaro! ¿A quién le dices eso?

-¡A ti! ¡Los vikingos eran más sutiles que tú!

-¡Ey! ¡No te metas con mi ascendencia! ¡Que es de linaje puro!

-¿Eh? ¿Puro? –acotó Yukihiro, en defensa de su amante, pero de manera encubierta–. ¿Tu madre no es japonesa? Entonces eres tan bruto como los vikingos, y tu paladar es tan insípido como los nuestros... no eres mejor, ¡definitivamente! -Ein rió fuertemente, tras quedar un segundo mirando al baterista.

-¡Eso es Yukki! ¡Defiende nuestra sangre! –Ken señaló bromeando, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, y le ofrecía de su paquete a sus otros dos amigos.

-Bueno, ahora pongámonos serios –acotó el baterista–. Tenemos que terminar el CD en dos semanas. Ya hemos grabado todas las canciones, ¿verdad?

-Falta la última –declaró el alto japonés, sacando del bolsillo del pantalón un papel doblado en diez partes, un poco sucio debido a la carbonilla del lápiz que había utilizado para escribir, y se lo dio a Yukihiro. Sorprendido levemente, aceptó aquel papel. Ein observó curioso la escena, y rápidamente se sentó al lado de Yukihiro, para mirar junto a él, lo que ese documento contenía. El baterista desdobló la nota, hallando dos hojas desprolijas, con un pentagrama improvisado en una, y una poesía en la otra. Ambos observadores las contemplaron y sonrieron.

-¡Eh! ¡A veces haces cosas buenas! –comentó el extranjero, regresando a su asiento original, frente a sus dos amigos, luego de varios minutos.

-¡Yo compuse todo el CD! ¿¡Qué dices! –se defendió, pero inmediatamente escuchó una tos fingida por parte de Yukihiro, que miraba aún las hojas engorronadas-... ¡bueno! ¡Casi todo…! –y el baterista sonrió satisfecho y divertido, por ver cómo en secreto, aún podía manipular de forma tan tenue a su amante.

-Es una canción muy bonita. Tiene mucho sentimiento –el japonés de cabellos largos habló con voz calma, y escudriñó a Ken fijamente. Éste, que estaba bromeando con Ein, observó a su amante, y se sostuvieron la mirada un segundo. Yukihiro, incómodo, sólo sonrió divertido, destensionando a Ken. Ein no había percibido nada. Nunca lo hacía. Era tal como lo había descrito Ken: un vikingo.

-¡Gracias! –respondió Ken, contemplando las hojas en las manos de su amante. Sintió el malestar de la vergüenza sin causa, pero era agradable.

-Ey, ¡Yukki! ¿Y la tenemos que grabar hoy? ¡Mira cómo está presentada! ¡Qué clase de estudiante de arquitectura tiene semejante desprolijidad! ¡Ken! ¡Fue tu salvación ingresar a Raruku, pues de arquitecto eres un fracasado! –Yukihiro rió, pensando en su apartamento. Ken era demasiado desaliñado en todas sus cosas, y el comentario de Ein no le pareció en lo mas mínimo desacertado. Ken no tenía paciencia para el detalle. Sólo para la música.

-¡Eeeeeeyyyy! ¡No te metas con mi arte! –sonrió torcido, y miró a Yukihiro, buscando cambiar de tema–. No es necesario grabarla hoy, ¿no, Yukki? ¡Mañana! –comentó suplicante.

-Etto...

-¡Vamos, Yukki!

-... pero...

-Vamos, ¡Yukki!

-Mmm...

-Rayos, ¡Ken! ¡Ten más dignidad! ¡Estás suplicándole como si fuera tu madre! –bromeó el extranjero, divertido con la situación de un joven exigente, y un pervertido suplicante–. ¡Yukki! Mejor déjalo para mañana. Si le dices que no, tendremos que trabajar cinco horas más con éste de mal humor, encaprichado como crío, y si no le dices nada, lo vas a tener así todo el rato, y ya no soporto ese tono nasal. ¡Dile sí, y pon fin a esto, que tanto daña su imagen! –comentó serio, mientras Yukihiro lo miraba parpadeando, sorprendido de que tras el discurso, riera efusivamente.

-Pues sí. Tienes razón, Ein. ¡Ken es un crío! –observó a su amante con un brillo especial en lo ojos, y tras un suspiró, aceptó dar término al trabajo del día.

-Vaaa… digan lo que quieran... ¡pero así conseguí el día libre! –sonrió triunfal el guitarrista calando el cigarro. Yukihiro negó con su cabeza en silencio, sonriendo ameno ante la actitud única de ese alto japonés. Realmente, no cambiaba a través de los años, y ello le daba seguridad.

Los tres salieron del estudio, saludándose amenamente. Ken ingresó al auto de Yukihiro, mientras éste buscaba las llaves en su pantalón. Un suave gesto de preocupación se esbozó en su rostro. Ken prendió un nuevo cigarro, y, notando que su amante aún no ingresaba al auto, se reclinó sobre el asiento vacío del conductor y lo miró a través de la ventanilla. Parpadeó varias veces, curioso de la actitud del japonés de cabellos largos, que indagaba en todos los bolsillos de su ancho pantalón.

-¡Yukki! ¿Qué pasa?

-Ahh... ¡no encuentro las llaves…! -le sonrió torcido.

Ken giró su rostro, y observó el volante.

-¡Están puestas! –hizo una graciosa mueca, regresando a su posición original, exhalando lentamente el humo del cigarrillo. El joven baterista ingresó al auto y miró con vergüenza el volante. Se había olvidado las llaves una vez más. Desde hacía tiempo, comenzaba a mimetizarse con Ken, adquiriendo la negligencia de su amante en las pequeñas cosas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Me las olvidé! –le sonrió a Ken. Éste, pensativo, no lo escuchó. Mientras fumaba en plena reflexión, Yukihiro lo observó curioso. Sabía lo que pensaba. Percibía lo que le preocupaba, y por eso, en parte, había aceptado acabar el trabajo más temprano.

Ken suspiró, y, percatándose del silencio, regresó a la realidad, parpadeando ante la mirada de Yukihiro.

-¡¿Qué? Perdona, no te estaba escuchando.

-Pues qué mal. Justo dije algo muy importante –lo miró serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué dijiste?

-No importa.

-¡Ey! ¡Cómo no importa lo que era importante!

-Lo único importante es que aceptaste.

-¿Eeehh? –Ken levantó una ceja. Odiaba ser el juego de su amante y aún así, le gustaba.

-Sí. Y ahora mismo vamos a hacerlo –Ken lo miró, aumentando su desconfianza. Yukihiro le hablaba en el mismo tono que siempre utilizaba para cobrarle bromas. Ya sabía que era manipulado.

-¡Vamos, Yukki! ¿¡Qué rayos dijiste! ¿Acaso es lo de esta mañana? –sonrió travieso, conociendo a la perfección la forma de detener esas burlas de su amante, utilizando su arma secreta: la vergüenza.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ken! ¡Zafado! –Yukihiro giró la llave, sonrojado, haciendo sonar el motor del vehículo.

-Pues... ¿entonces?

-Vamos a lo de Tetchan –afirmó con una sonrisa, comenzando a manejar.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-¿No queríamos verlo? Pues no por nada di término al trabajo.

-¡Ey! ¡Eres un manipulador! Yo quería el día libre... –acotó con un fingido enfado.

-Vamos, Ken. Yo sé que estás deseoso de ver a Tetsu, tanto como yo.

Ken se deslizó sobre el asiento, y miró en silencio hacia la ventana. Definitivamente Yukihiro lo leía a la perfección. Sin esa obligación, sin su amante empujándole, tal vez nunca hubiera ido a la casa de Tetsu, a pesar de las profundas ganas. El miedo a ser decepción siempre le paralizaba.

Yukihiro sonrió ante el silencio.

No era más que una evidente afirmación.

Lo vislumbró de soslayo.

-Ken, pásame un cigarro.

Ken tomó un cigarrillo de su paquete, y tras prenderlo utilizando el que ya estaba fumando, lo puso en los labios de Yukihiro.

Continuó mirando a través de la ventanilla, viendo el pasar de los autos, de las casas, de las personas, todo en silencio meditabundo. El japonés de cabellos largos estaba concentrado observando la calle, dándole el tiempo a su amante.

-Gracias –comentó Ken, sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla. Yukihiro sonrió.

* * *

><p>Estacionaron el auto en un garaje barrial. El lugar donde residía Tetsu pertenecía a uno de los barrios más tranquilos de Tokyou. El tránsito vehicular estaba limitado y el resto de las casas tenían como única forma de acceso calles peatonales exclusivas.<p>

Ken bajó del coche, junto con Yukihiro. El baterista inmediatamente inició la caminata, pero al notar la ausencia de Ken se giró para observarlo, advirtiendo que había ingresado al auto de nuevo. Lo miró extrañado. Por un momento creyó no comprenderlo. ¿Acaso no quería ver a Tetsu?

Dio dos pasos en dirección al vehículo, cuando Ken salió nuevamente del coche, sacudiendo las llaves en su mano. Yukihiro sonrió con vergüenza.

-¡Yukki! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡Siempre olvidas las llaves!

-¡Perdón! –las tomó de la mano de Ken e iniciaron su caminata.

-¿En qué piensas siempre? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Piensas lo que haré contigo esta noche…! –hizo una mueca traviesa, mirando con ojos divertidos el sonrojo de su amante.

-¡Ah! ¡Cállate! Es tu culpa que me olvide siempre. Tengo que andar cuidando de ti como si fueras un niño.

-¡Eeeeyyy! –levantó una ceja, frunciendo sus labios, en un gesto simulado de enfado. El baterista lo vio de soslayo, y con una mano liviana, golpeó la cabeza de Ken. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Ken tocó el timbre un momento. Esperó dos segundos, y volvió a presionarlo por más tiempo. Aguardó dos segundos, y mantuvo prensado el timbre por un rato largo.<p>

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Ken!

-Me cobro la venganza de todas esas veces que Tetchan iba a mi departamento y no me dejaba dormir torturándome con su maldita manía.

-¡Pero, Ken! –tomó el brazo del guitarrista, y lo sacó con fuerza del timbre. Éste lo miró.

-¡Oye! ¡A ti también te debería molestar! ¡Recuerda que bien nos despertó con su insistente timbre y en más de una vez, nos ha interrumpido con el teléfono en lo que tan concentrados estábamos! –suspiró el alto japonés, mirando hacia arriba, con una sonrisa pecadora en su rostro, evocando recuerdos de su agrado.

-¡Ay! ¡No cambias! –comentó Yukihiro en voz baja, algo resignado.

De repente, el sonido del picaporte los tornó serios, y miraron con expectación la apertura de la puerta. Tras de ella encontraron a una bella joven, con el cabello largo, un mirar triste, y la risita cortés dibujada a la fuerza en su rostro. Ken la observó apenado, y tragó con dificultad. Sonriendo, la joven miró al alto japonés, y luego a su acompañante.

-¡Ah! Awaji-san. Al fin nos vemos en persona.

-Eee –respondió, bajando la mirada. El recuerdo de aquel llamado tensionó al joven–. Perdona lo del timbre, pero este idiota tiene por deporte molestar a todos –miró a Ken con reproche simulado, mientras éste sonreía divertido.

-Tú debes saber que Tetsu siempre ha tornado un infierno nuestras vidas cuando de paciencia delante de una puerta se trata.

-¿Eh? –la joven miró sorprendida al guitarrista, no entendiendo.

-Tetchan odia esperar frente a una puerta, y por ello, cuando yo no iba a los ensayos porque me quedaba dormido, me torturaba con el timbre de mi departamento… entiendes, ¿no? –aclaró Ken, ganándose la simpatía de la joven, que sonrió más natural.

-¡Ah! Jajaja. Nunca lo creí a Tetsu capaz de tal infantilismo.

Yukihiro se sintió más cómodo ante la mueca alegre de la joven. Ken siempre ayudaba a las personas a tornarse más naturales, más efusivas. Era una capacidad innata en el guitarrista.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que descortés soy! ¡Mil disculpas! ¡Por favor, pasen! –comentó la joven, haciéndose a un lado, señalando con su mano el ingreso a la casa. Los dos jóvenes pasaron con duda–. No se preocupen. Tetsu está bañándose. Ahora sale. Iré a preparar un poco de té helado, siéntanse como en su casa, y, por favor, tomen asiento.

Yukihiro se sorprendió de la naturalidad y la delicadeza espontáneas de la joven. Era una chica muy educada, y de finos modales naturales. La imagen ermitaña que había obtenido de ella ante la puerta de entrada, se desvaneció con tal hospitalidad. Cuando la joven se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, Ken miró a Yukihiro, quien estaba aún contemplado el lugar por donde la muchacha había desaparecido.

-¡Ey! ¡Que me pongo celoso! –comentó el guitarrista divertido. El joven de cabellos largos levantó rápidamente su vista y parpadeó sonrojado.

-¡Qué insinúas, idiota!

Ken no pudo replicar, pues un joven había salido del baño y quedó frente a ellos mirándolos con sorpresa.

El silencio inundó el salón.

Ken, preocupado ante la carencia de reacción de Tetsu, le sonrió con picardía.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eso es lo que yo llamo amistad efusiva! –Tetsu le correspondió el gesto, negando con su cabeza, y se acercó a sus dos amigos, abrazándolos con afecto.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! –comentó el bajista, sentándose en el sillón individual, observando de arriba hacia abajo a sus amigos, con un cálido sentimiento-. ¡Ya extrañaba tus estupideces, Ken!

-Es porque no las escuchas las 24 horas del día, sino no las extrañarías –comentó Yukihiro, recibiendo un codazo delicado de Ken.

-¡Eyy! –Tetsu rió con naturalidad. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y aquello, le sorprendió. Dos japoneses en pocos segundos ya le habían arrebatado aquel gesto que su rostro se había negado a realizar por tanto tiempo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Yukihiro ante el desvanecimiento súbito de la sonrisa en su rostro. Tetsu lo miró con retozo. Había olvidado en todo ese tiempo de reclusión lo bien que le hacía estar cerca de sus amigos, los amigos del comienzo, los de los momentos difíciles. Los que llevaron junto con él el sueño de la banda propia a la realidad.

-Nada. Es realmente agradable volverlos a ver. Me animaron de golpe.

Ken frunció el ceño, y, juntando sus labios hacia un costado, se reclinó sobre el sofá, mirando con ojos estrechados el cabello de Tetsu.

-¿¡Qué clase de animal te comió el pelo!

-¡Oye! Es mi nueva imagen.

-No te queda mal –acotó conciliador el baterista.

-¡Ja! ¡Estás ciego, Yukki! -reafirmó Ken, incorporándose del sofá, y acercándose hacia el bajista, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Es un estilo diferente. Es negro con mechas rojas, y lo uso batido. Es propio de la moda heavy metal.

Ken lo contempló con seriedad, y de súbito, se lanzó contra ese cabello aún mojado, frotándolo con fuerza, haciendo gritar a Tetsu.

Kaori regresó de la cocina con el té helado en una bandeja y observó la escena divertida. Tetsu luchaba contra Ken en un intento vano de evitar que éste le enredara el cabello.

La joven se sentó en el sillón individual que se hallaba en el otro extremo, y, dejando la bandeja en el centro de la pequeña mesa, le ofreció a Yukihiro, con un silencioso gesto, el vaso con el refresco. Éste aceptó con un leve cabeceo.

Ken regresó al sillón, riendo de igual forma que Tetsu. Era típico de los primeros tiempos arruinar el cabello largo y anaranjado del bajista. un recuerdo agradable, que sólo Ken y Tetsu degustaron con el verdadero sabor.

De regreso a la realidad, Tetsu mantuvo durante un rato la sonrisa que todo aquel escándalo había generado, y sin percatarse, fijó su mirada en Kaori, quien sonreía con agrado.

-Te ves bien, Tetsu –le comentó la joven, y tomó su copa de té, sorbiéndola lentamente.

-¿Eh? –Ken avistó intrigado a la joven–. ¿No vives con él? Hablas como si no le hubieras visto desde hace tiempo...

-Es que... no lo he visto así 'desde hace mucho tiempo' –afirmó la joven con una sonrisa producto de aquel súbito instante en donde vio a su dios regresar a lo que había sido siempre. Tal vez una ilusión, pero por un segundo creyó que retornaría el Tetsu que tanto había amado.

Tetsu desvaneció su sonrisa, y miró hacia el suelo, en parte avergonzado, en parte culpable. El baterista observó con disimulo a los dos, y se percató de una rareza. Una singularidad que tanto él como Ken habían cavilado sobre esa pareja.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué le pasa a Tetchan? ¿Está mucho tiempo serio? ¿Mucho trabajo? –preguntó el guitarrista a la joven, intrigado de aquel comentario.

-Ojalá fuera eso… –Tetsu la observó con súplica y sorpresa.

-¿Mm? ¿Y qué le pasa? Pues como ya veo, no piensa decírnoslo.

-Ustedes saben muy bien. Tetsu necesita un cambio en su vida –la joven levantó la mirada, y con el mismo gesto de aquella vez, hacía años atrás, cuando echó a Tetsu de su apartamento empujándolo a salvarse tanto a él como Hyde, lo observó con determinación. No tenía sentido ese simulacro. Ellos lo iban a ayudar más que ella. Serían mejor soporte en ese intento desesperado de mantener a flote la hundida alma del bajista–. Tetsu está muy deprimido. No sonríe hace años, y hace poco salió de su habitación. Todos los días los pasaba encerrado, en la cama, desganado...

-¡BASTA! –gritó Tetsu, divisándola con el ceño fruncido. La joven, sin miedo, con el mirar apagado que los años de aquella vida, de aquel constante rechazo, de ese conformismo a ser sólo su hermana, le habían plasmado, mantuvo el fiero contemplar del bajista. Ella lo tenía que salvar una vez más. Porque era su dios. Un dios despedazado en humanidad.

-No. No más. Tetsu, te estás muriendo y sigues empeñado en estar solo. Ya no eres el de antes, aunque pretendas hacer creer eso al resto. No lo eres. Lo has dejado de ser desde... -suspiró. Ken y Yukihiro observaron la escena con seriedad, sin moverse, un poco incómodos. La joven los miró fijamente–. Ayuden a Tetsu. Está muy perdido. Se está hundiendo. Y yo no lo puedo evitar –el bajista notó que en aquellas palabras se asomaba un halo de culpabilidad que difícilmente podía justificar. Silencio.

La joven sonrió con tristeza, y se levantó del asiento, tomando unas llaves que se encontraban en el borde de una pequeña biblioteca del salón. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y antes de cerrar, se giró y los miró.

-Por favor, discúlpenme. Los dejaré a solas para hablar tranquilamente. Tetsu, regreso en la noche. Adiós.

Y entregándoles una triste sonrisa más de las tantas que a través de los años había adquirido, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yukihiro parpadeó varias veces y fijó su vista en Tetsu, quien miraba el suelo, con un rostro pesaroso. Ken levantó una ceja extrañado, y suspiró ruidosamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si que andan mal las cosas en casa! –comentó el guitarrista, intentando amenizar la situación, pero sólo recibió el mirar cauteloso de Yukihiro, advirtiéndole en silencio que no era momento de bromas.

-Tetchan... ¿qué pasa? ¿Aún no lo superas? –el baterista acotó con una voz queda, mientras que en silencio, Ken se levantó y se sentó en el posa-brazos del sillón individual donde Tetsu se hallaba. Éste no despegó por un momento la mirada del suelo. No podía separar sus labios, que se forzaban por contener el lloro que hacía años reprimía. Años en donde la cama era el único lugar de su existencia, que con aroma al pasado, le hacía creer que aún la realidad no estaba destruida, y con tristeza, prefería no sollozar por el presente, ocupado en recordar un pasado evaporado. Y ahora, debía clamar por el ayer, por ese pasado, que cuando era presente, había renegado de lamentar, de desahogar.

-Yukihiro observó a Ken con tranquilidad, y se recostó en el extremo del sillón, cerca de Tetsu.

-Tetchan, callar empeora las cosas. ¿Qué pasa? –acotó Ken, serio, tan preocupado como su amante por el joven bajista, que durante años se había caracterizado por el colorido de su personalidad, y ahora era sólo un marchito arco iris sepia.

-Ya... ya no importa –sus palabras frenadas emergieron, y tras un golpe de voluntad, tragó el incontenible volcán de lágrimas que creyó, irrumpiría en ese momento. Pero lo controló. Miró a Yukihiro, y suspiró.

-No deberías vivir con ella, Tetsu, si estás viviendo algo falso...

-No. Justamente con ella, ahora más que nunca, estoy viviendo lo verdadero –Ken lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tan verdadero que tienes ese ánimo? –Tetsu observó a Ken, y le sonrió.

-No. No es nada de eso. Está viviendo conmigo como una hermana. Ella es demasiado buena para mí. Pero se niega a encontrar a otro.

-¿Eh? Te ama, pero tú... ¿sólo fraternizas con ella? ¿Y ella aceptó esta situación? –preguntó el baterista con un leve horror en el rostro.

-Eee.

-Debe serle muy doloroso.

-Eee. Lo sé. Y se lo he dicho. Pero no quiere cambiar la situación.

El silencio sumió a los tres en sus pensamientos. Yukihiro tomó el vaso de té, sorbiendo un poco. Ahora explicaba la rareza, y comprendía con dolor, la tortura que esa situación representaba para ella. Tal vez a Tetsu le ayudara, pero Kaori se destrozaba lentamente. Suspiró con angustia. Veía en el rostro de su amigo que intentaba buscar una salida, pero como todo ocurría en su vida desde hacía años, elegía la peor opción: la más tortuosa.

-Tetchan, ¿tú qué quieres para ella?

-Sólo que sea feliz. Si pudiera elegir amarla, lo haría. Créanme –Ken lo observó extrañado. La tristeza desteñía la vívida personalidad de su antiguo líder. Necesitaba recuperar al Tetsu de hacía años–. Ella me salvó de la más profunda depresión que he tenido en mi vida...

-¿Depresión? –Ken comentó asombrado. Sabía que aquella decisión que había tomado Hyde años atrás no iba a generar en Tetsu más que tristeza, pero nunca había creído que el estrago en su alma tuviera tal magnitud.

-Eee. Como dijo Kaori, pasé años en una cama, sin intención de hacer nada. Intentó renovar el ambiente, y me trajo aquí. Me dio una habitación propia con un bello jardín. Ella me mantuvo vivo… -sonrió con dolor, recordando ese día nefasto en su vida, ese día que había descubierto que sólo podría estar acompañado por una joven que le prometía vivir, sin poder definirle el concepto. ¿Era realmente vida? ¿Qué era vivir? ¿Lo estaba? Negó suavemente con la cabeza en su silencio y prosiguió-... aún sabiendo que nunca...

-Entiendo –acotó el guitarrista. Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba ser salvado, aunque no podía reconocer el verdadero alcance en las palabras de Tetsu, pues desconocía lo que desangraba ser abandonado.

-Le debo mucho, y no tengo con qué pagarle –se mordió el labio inferior, cortando sus palabras-. Pero olvídenlo –suspiró de improvisto, moviendo su cabeza, intentando despejar su rostro de los cabellos de su flequillo, y en simultáneo, cambiar de tema–. ¿Y ustedes cómo están? –sonrió con calma. Un pequeño rasgo del antiguo Tetsu titilaba de vez en cuando. Ver a Yukihiro y Ken le renovaba. Yukihiro miró a Ken, quien sonrió pícaramente, y el baterista simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Pues como ves, hace meses que queríamos visitarte, pero las producciones de ASOA no nos dejan tiempo libre. Hoy, hemos venido directamente del estudio de grabación. Di el día libre en parte porque ya no soportaba la idea de retrasar más esta visita. ASOA nos da un trabajo gigante, más con el desarrollo de un nuevo CD que estamos casi finalizando –le sonrió amable. Tetsu lo observó con algo de sorpresa, extrañando a Yukihiro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó este último.

-¡Yukki! Tetchan ya sabe de la vida de ASOA porque nuestro representante se encarga de asediar los medios con el producto. Tetchan está preguntando otra cosa... –comentó con una sonrisa torcida el alto japonés.

-Ah –se limitó a decir Yukihiro, con un suave sonrosado en las mejillas. Tetsu rió, avergonzando más a Yukihiro. Esa vez, Ken tomó la palabra, ya que en cuanto a ese tema se tratara, Yukihiro prefería dejárselo a su amante, con su naturalidad y desenfado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Y qué quieres saber, Tetchan? Nada pornográfico, ¿ne? Que a Yukki no le gusta... cuando él no esté, te cuento.

-¡KEN! –gritó molestó el baterista, golpeando con el dorso de su mano el hombro del alto japonés.

-Jajajaja. Vaya, siguen igual que siempre. Eso es bueno –comentó satisfecho de ver aquella extraña relación que había nacido entre ambos, tan de incógnito y tan dolorosamente para Yukihiro. Pero al final de cuentas, al menos para alguien, las cosas terminaban bien.

-¡No te creas, Tetchan! Algunas cosas han cambiado. Yukki se ha vuelto un despistado absoluto. Olvida las cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Si siempre ha estado detrás de cada uno de nosotros encontrando lo que perdíamos? –preguntó sorprendido, mirando al baterista que negaba con su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sí. Ahora soy yo quien le encuentra todas las cosas... -acotó el alto japonés, mirando a su amante con un gesto lúdico.

-No te jactes. Yo tengo que hacerme cargo de todo los contratos con el representante, los técnicos, la configuración del CD, las condiciones de grabación... tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar... –se defendió el joven de cabellos largos.

-¿Ah? Yukki, ¿eres el líder de ASOA? –preguntó sorprendido el bajista.

-No. Claro que no. ¡Pero qué pretendes de un vago como éste! –señaló con un movimiento rápido de cabeza al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado–. Él es el líder, pero terminé haciendo su trabajo. ¡Es un holgazán!

-Jajajaja, Yukki, ¡cuida tus expresiones! –rió Tetsu.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué? No dije nada...

-Suenas a mujer casada...

-¡Ay, no! ¿Tetchan, tú también? –le miró con piedad. Sabía que aquel comentario haría brotar el infantilismo de su amante.

-¿Ves, Yukki? ¿Qué te dije esta mañana? Ya te pareces a mi ex esposa...

Tetsu rió fuertemente.

La tarde pasó entre risas y bromas, alegrando profundamente a Tetsu, haciendo que un poco de aquel vacío que tan expandido se hallaba en su interior, se retrotrajera. La visita de buenos amigos, siempre resultaba renovador.

-¡Ey, Tetchan! Hace meses te vimos en el Music Station –comentó el baterista.

-¡Ah! ¿Me vieron? ¿Y qué les pareció? –Ken se detuvo un instante antes de hablar, pensando por primera vez lo que iría a decir. Aquella presentación era muy personal para Tetsu.

-Es un buen cambio. Buen estilo, buen marco agresivo, buen impacto visual, excelente música, sublime composición... sólo una cosa, Tetchan... y no te ofendas... –acotó un poco inseguro el guitarrista. Yukihiro lo miró con duda.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡Cantas para la mierda! ¡Regresa a tu falsetto entonado, Tetchan! Gritas como si fueras un cerdo degollado –Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido de tal especulación.

-Vaya. Yo siempre sabía que eras directo, Ken, pero... eso es un poco excesivo, ¿no? –le sonrió. Ken le guiñó un ojo, aceptando el cumplido escondido–. Pero es una nueva forma de canto. Necesito un buen cambio.

-Oye, pero podrías entonar un poco. Me duelen lo oídos al escucharte. Creo que eso ha hecho que tu single no durara más de dos semanas.

-Bueno. Ya haré otros.

-Pero no cantes así... es de histéricos.

-¡Ey! Canto como me da la voz.

-Tu voz da más... no la lastimes con esos tonos. No los alcanzas, y ¡suena horrible!

Tetsu negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, aceptando el consejo de un amigo. Fue cuando Yukihiro interrumpió.

-Ah, Tetchan, en el programa ése, hablaste de un posible regreso de L'Arc~En~Ciel... cuenta con nosotros –Tetsu observó serio a Yukihiro. Éste sabía que Tetsu estaba atravesando una crisis de hacía años. Tal vez, regresar a sus sueños pasados devolvería al Tetsu perdido en algún momento de su trayectoria. La época más feliz de su vida había sido con L'Arc~En~Ciel. Tetsu aceptó con la cabeza en un gesto rápido, y miró el suelo.

-No lo creo. Igualmente, gracias.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-... –Tetsu se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando el suelo. Ambos comprendieron.

-Si te genera mucho conflicto hablaré con él –acotó Ken. Tetsu alzó rápidamente su mirada y la fijó en el guitarrista. La sola idea de volver a estar frente a frente con su amante pasado, lo tensionó de súbito.

-No. L'Arc~En~Ciel... L'Arc~En~Ciel... sobrevivirá, pero sin él.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Pero si prácticamente el nombre del grupo está asociado a su imagen.

-No. no. ¿Crees que aceptaría? Esa rata no tolerará estar frente a mí. No después de lo que hizo...

El silencio detuvo el tiempo, y tras un lapso de orden, Yukihiro intervino.

-¿No te explicó por qué hizo lo que hizo?

-Vieron el programa de su declaración, ¿verdad? –Tetsu enlazó sus manos entre sí, y apoyó sus codos en los muslos, concentrado en ver el suelo, aún con aquella imagen grabada en su mente.

-Sí.

-Yo había llegado a Tokyou esa misma tarde. Había finalizado el tour. Creí que iba a estar en el departamento. Me contenté con verlo en la televisión, pero... cuando… cuando el hijo de puta le propuso matrimonio... frente a todos... ¡mierda! ¡Se olvidó de mí! ¿Se olvidó que existía? ¿Qué rayos pasó en ese tiempo en que yo no estuve…?

-¿Nunca te explicó nada?

-Regresó esa noche, y se llevó las maletas... me dijo que era por mi bien. Que no quería hundirme en el vacío, pero lo está haciendo. ¡Ahora lo está haciendo! –mordió sus labios, con fuerza-. Y lo peor es que no sé por qué piensa eso. ¿Por qué creyó que me hundiría…? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo siquiera sospechar esa idea absurda?

Yukihiro detuvo su interrogatorio, y miró a Ken, quien estaba tomando el té helado, serio, tal vez escudriñando la causa de la actitud de Hyde en ese pasado tan perdido y oscuro para él. Tosió levemente al atragantarse con un poco del líquido, y tras recomponerse, intervino de nuevo.

-Tetchan. ¿Qué le hiciste? –a Ken le costaba creer que Hyde hubiera tenido tal conducta sin causa aparente.

-¿Yo…? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy yo el que ha hecho daño? –comentó irónico, con cierto grado de indignación.

-No, no. No te estoy culpando de nada. Sólo dime qué pasó... realmente.

-¡Y qué mierda sé yo! ¡Vete a preguntarle a él! ¡Él y su maldita cabeza incubadora de demonios! El hijo de puta tenía pensado abandonarme... desde un principio... –calló súbitamente, tragando con dificultad el incipiente volcán que intentaba contener.

-¿Eh? Hyde no premedita las cosas –excusó a su amigo.

-Pues entonces dime por qué nos hizo reunir en el departamento de Yukki. ¿Por qué todo ese día, sentí que se despedía?

-¿No te habrá parecido...?

-¡Ken! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me dijo que pasáramos esa vez como si fuera la última! –Tetsu ocultó su rostro en sus manos, aún apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Comenzaba a sentir que el volcán irrumpiría finalmente.

Yukihiro lo miró con sorpresa, y observó en silencio a Ken, quien levantó las cejas, tras un suspiro profundo. La idea que el guitarrista hubiera tenido hasta ese momento, se desvaneció. Tetsu era incapaz de cualquier artimaña, de cualquier estrategia dolosa, de cualquier forma de daño.

-Es un ingrato... ni siquiera me explicó por qué... –Tetsu finalmente comenzó a llorar. Ken, un poco culpable, se acercó al posa-brazos del sillón de Tetsu, y le pasó una mano sobre la espalda, frotando el torso que se agitaba en angustia contenida por años. El baterista observó dolido el estado real de su antiguo líder. Kaori tenía razón. Buscaba aparentar ser lo que había dejado de ser hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te dijo que lo hacía para no hundirte... –acotó el joven de cabellos largos en un intento vano de aliviar lo imposible.

-Eso... eso no es... una explicación... –hipaba incontenible, rabiando, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Yukihiro escondió sus labios, y miró a Ken, levantando sus cejas con un rápido movimiento, en un gesto de impotencia. El guitarrista se cubrió de un halo de tristeza, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Tetsu, que lentamente regresaba a su estado inicial.

-Tetchan, desahógate, ¿sí?

El bajista, en un accionar infantil, se sujetó de la cintura del alto japonés, y escondió su rostro en ella, recrudeciendo el lloro, estimulado por aquellas suaves y amenas palabras. Yukihiro observó con sorpresa y angustia. Tetsu estaba devastado, y tal cual como Ken le había dicho, lo que menos necesitaba era un bufón.

El guitarrista, sentía cómo las manos de Tetsu se aferraban con más fuerza a su cintura, como si de un niño se tratara, vulnerable. Se inclinó un poco más sobre el bajista, y lo abrazó, ayudándole a soportar ese volcán interno que erupcionaba, que lo devoraba internamente, que con el tiempo, había transformado en magma aquella pureza tan colorida en ese joven marchito. Yukihiro se mantuvo en el sillón, sabiendo que contemplaba la misma situación de hacía años. Reconoció que a pesar del paso del tiempo, las cosas se repetían, modificadas en los detalles, pero que todo transcurría en espiral. Percibía que debía volver a actuar, pero ignoraba cómo. Suspiró.

Tetsu, regresando a la calma tras la tormenta, se despegó de Ken, quien le miró con una sonrisa triste, dejando su mano sobre la espalda, para que el leve contacto le permitiera al bajista reconocer que la soledad no era todo de lo que disponía. Un gesto amable que Tetsu agradeció internamente. Observó a Yukihiro, que miraba los vasos de té helado a medio llenar.

-Perdón –se excusó, limpiando con sus manos los cansados ojos. El baterista le miró.

-¿Qué? No hay nada que perdonar –le sonrió, con un vago recuerdo en su mente: la sensación de déjà vu *5–. Está bien, Tetchan. Es bueno desahogar.

-Perdón. Igualmente perdón. Yo nunca puedo con mis problemas... –comentó con resignación, con un dejo de cansancio, reconociendo en toda la situación aquella espiral en que el tiempo transcurría.

-Bueno... si no puedes solo, aquí estamos –intervino el guitarrista, frotando rápidamente la mano sobre la espalda de Tetsu, generando un leve calor, que no le molestó a pesar de la estación veraniega.

-Si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría, Tetchan. ¿Dime, qué es? Yo no sé qué hacer. Me es imposible discernir el paso a seguir para ayudarte... –dijo el joven de cabellos largos, que tomó el mechón que amenazaba con taparle el rostro, y lo arrojó con delicadeza por detrás de su hombro.

-No. No hay nada que hacer. El que debería hacer algo, es Hyde. Por lo menos, decirme la verdad.

El silencio los sometió involuntariamente a sus propias realidades, a sus propias tristezas, a las impotencias que cada uno sufría en carne propia. El ambiente se había oscurecido, producto tal vez, del ocaso inminente, o quizás, todo el dolor contenido por años ennegrecía el salón con su tortuosa presencia. En un intento de regresar a ver a su colorido amigo, Ken inició nuevamente el frenético movimiento con su mano en la espalda de Tetsu, quien, sintiendo con molestia esa fricción violenta, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ey! ¡Ken!

El susodicho, sonriendo de costado, tomó su otra mano, y realizó igual movimiento en el cabello de Tetsu, quien exasperado, gritó con fastidio. El baterista miró atónito el cambio de actitud de su amante, carente de tacto, carente de cualquier detalle. Y sin embargo... era justo lo que necesitaba Tetsu.

-No te vas a deprimir así, antes, ¡te dejo sin pelo! –exclamó divertido el alto japonés, entusiasta por reanimar a su amigo.

Tras una breve pelea entre los dos, con golpes de manos livianas, y leves sonrisas producto del recuerdo que aquel accionar generaba solamente en ellos dos, dieron cese a la broma, y miraron a Yukihiro, quien carecía del código, y los avistaba con curiosidad...

-¡Ah! Yukki, tú no entiendes... –dijo en voz baja el guitarrista, como excusándose a si mismo.

-¡Y no sé si preferiría entender! –sonrió divertido.

-Oye, Tetchan, ¿cenamos?

-Aún es temprano... –miró el reloj que se hallaba sobre un borde de la biblioteca del salón. Eran las 19.30 horas.

-Yo cocino... ¿ne? –sonrió divertido.

-Ni lo sueñes. Te conozco lo suficiente... me dejarás la cocina hecha un caos –Tetsu se levantó, y con un ameno gesto, les indicó a sus dos amigos que lo siguieran a la cocina.

Yukihiro prefirió sentarse en la mesa, y observar cómo los dos hombres cocinaban. Ken cortaba las verduras, y Tetsu se encargaba de disponer la mesa, mientras esperaba la cocción de las carnes.

El guitarrista, curioso por el silencio de su amante, lo miró por un instante. Yukihiro había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa, y con la mano sostenía su cabeza. Su otro brazo se extendía sobre la superficie del mueble, posado en su totalidad. Estaba callado, y miraba con una sonrisa casi desvanecida al Tetsu que revolvía la carne de la cazuela.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ves, Tetchan? Y luego me dice que yo soy el holgazán –acotó con un tono fingido de molestia. Yukihiro, aludido, lo miró con resignación, y negó en silencio con su cabeza. Tetsu percibió la amena relación entre los dos. Definitivamente, era una conexión con el secreto del éxito, y un leve surco de tristeza le rasgó el alma por un segundo, desvaneciéndose ante sus amigos.

-Jajaja. Sí que se ven bien ustedes dos –comentó con una ronca y calmada voz, exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

-¿Bien? Ja –susurró el baterista, sonriente, descreído, tal vez demasiado maduro, mientras acomodaba su cabello largo detrás de su hombro. Tetsu se apoyó contra la mesada, cerca de la cazuela, esperando el punto de cocción. Ken se acercó a las hornallas, y arrojando todas las verduras picadas dentro de la olla, intentó abandonar los elementos sucios dentro de la fregadera, pero la mirada insistente del bajista, le obligó a limpiarlas, y ubicarlas en el lugar correspondiente. Aquel código, generado tras años de convivencia en los tiempos duros de L'Arc~En~Ciel, era suficiente para la comunicación entre ellos. Ken se sentó en un costado de la mesa, dando vuelta la silla, e intentó sacar sus cigarrillos, pero nuevamente, la mirada pertinaz de Tetsu lo detuvo. Con frustración, apoyó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento, y descansó su cabeza en ellos. Yukihiro rió con suavidad.

-¿Qué? –el guitarrista preguntó con una voz nasal, lejana, producto de su confinamiento entre sus propios brazos.

-Tetchan sí te tiene domado –Tetsu sonrió, y sentándose en la mesa, cerca de las hornallas, lo miró.

-Ah, Yukki. Tú no sabes. Desde los inicios de L'Arc~En~Ciel, los cuatro vivíamos juntos prácticamente las 24 horas. Eran tiempos duros. Las pequeñas giras regionales, que no superaban la zona de Kinki *6, nos demandaban mucho sacrificio. Vivíamos en el mismo cuarto de hotel, compartiendo cocina, baño y habitación.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sí que lo recuerdas! –acotó Ken, cerrando un ojo, con un gesto de dolor y de divertimento–. Era un desastre vivir con... Sakura...

El silencio irrumpió de súbito. Ken frunció la nariz, sabiendo el error en el que había caído. El recuerdo de Hyde siempre estaba presente en ellos. Y si no era él, era Sakura. El amigo que había creído conocer, y que le demostró que nunca lo había hecho. El Sakura tan perverso, que tantas veces había defendido. Era frustrante hablar del pasado.

Yukihiro, sabiendo el verdadero nombre que Ken había callado, regresó a su constante actitud mediadora. Sonrió divertido.

-Sí. Me figuro, ustedes dos viviendo en la misma casa sería un verdadero desastre. Ya veo de dónde provienen tantos códigos –Ken lo miró agradecido, y Tetsu se reanimó, antes de caer en el profundo dolor del pasado, escuchando con atención a Yukihiro, y concentrándose sólo en el recuerdo amable, en el recuerdo que aún no le generaba daño–. Con lo ordenado que eres tú, Tetchan, me imagino el infierno que te habrá hecho pasar 'éste' en esa época –su movimiento rápido de cabeza había señalado al japonés que se hallaba a su lado.

-¿'Éste'? ¿Así respetas a tu amante? –Ken lo miró divertido. Una pequeña venganza por esa despectiva y cariñosa forma de señalarle. Yukihiro lo observó parpadeando, y con un mohín en la boca, soslayó su mirada hacia el suelo. Tetsu rió.

-¡Ne! Tú también tienes códigos con 'ése' –Yukihiro asintió divertido, y Ken se reclinó aún más sobre el respaldo del asiento, casi tocándolo con su pecho, en un gesto de apatía. Los dos estaban en su contra, y no podía ganar sin Hyde: El único que le acompañaba en sus alocadas bromas. Ya no estaba allí, y si lo hubiera estado, nada hubiera sido lo mismo. Lo natural se había perdido. Y tal vez, como había dicho Tetsu, el grupo también estaba desvaneciéndose. El guitarrista, ensimismado en sus recuerdos, se tornó serio por un segundo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya te enojaste, Ken? –la voz suave de su amante lo despertó de sus pensamientos, y lo miró con una sonrisa. Aún había cosas que no perdían su naturalidad, su esencia. Las más importantes en ese momento.

-Naaa. Sólo pensaba...

-¿En qué? Es raro verte pensar… –Ken lo miró de reojo, con una ceja levantada, simulando enojo, y escuchando para su agrado, que Tetsu contenía la risa.

-En lo que será de esta noche... –la mejor arma contra su amante, una vez más. Yukihiro miró para otro lado, disimulando no haber escuchado aquello.

-¿Qué será esta noche? –preguntó Tetsu, curioso, como siempre había sido su naturaleza, y aún, caracterizada por los restos de aquella extraña pureza.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No preguntes! –advirtió el baterista, pero Ken se tomaría venganza.

-Esta noche tendremos una fiesta privada...

-Ah, ¿sí? –aunque Ken quería un mero escarmiento, siempre evitaba las palabras fuertes frente a su amante, conociendo el límite que éste podía soportar, pero Tetsu, nunca se lo hacía fácil, por causa de su simplicidad.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No le preguntes! –el baterista se incomodó.

-¡Oh! –Tetsu parpadeó, cayendo de súbito ante el verdadero significado. Y sonrió por su propia estupidez. Si Hyde hubiera estado en ese momento, le habría reprochado su ingenuidad. Y de imprevisto regresó la tristeza, pero evitando demostrarla, se levantó, y revolviendo unas pocas veces más el preparado en las cazuelas, dispuso las bandejas para servir la comida.

Los tres agradecieron los alimentos servidos, y se acomodaron para comer con lentitud.

Ken saboreaba la carne con exclamaciones grosera e insinuantes, que molestaban a Yukihiro.

-¡Ken! ¡No hagas eso!

-¡Mmmmmmmmmmm! ¡Pero es delicioso! ¡Tetchan, excelente!

-Pero no es para tanto. Sólo cocinamos las cosas –Tetsu miró divertido a Ken, que gozaba los alimentos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué delicia!

-¡Ken! ¡No seas maleducado! No exclames así…

-Yukki, no te quejas cuando lo hago en la cama...

-¡Cállate! –Yukihiro apoyó el extremo de los palillos sobre su frente, en una actitud resignada, negando levemente con su cabeza.

Tetsu sonrió. En todo ese tiempo, nunca había sonreído y reído tantas veces como en ese día. La presencia de sus amigos, con el gusto de un pasado compartido, había alegrado su espíritu. La represión por años había carcomido la necesidad que siempre había experimentado de sonreír. Y la había olvidado. Ese día, con el par alocado de amigos, recordó lo bien que se sentía cuando la risa provenía de su interior.

La cena tuvo su fin, y tras el arreglo estricto de la cocina que Tetsu obligó a realizarle a Ken, los llevó al jardín, para tener la charla final de aquel día, tomando un café en compañía de lo que casi era el grupo L'Arc~En~Ciel.

Ken y Yukihiro se sentaron en un borde de madera ancho, elevado un poco del nivel del jardín, propio de la continuación de aquella casa que a pesar de su interior moderno, tenía en ese lugar, una decoración lo suficientemente arcaica como para dar la tranquilidad de los años perdidos de la antigüedad. Miraron con asombro el pequeño jardín iluminado por la luna. Un jardín de arbustos, con un extraño sauce en el medio de aquella configuración, a cuyos pies, se veía un pequeño lago artificial, que reflejaba en su superficie queda la imagen de la luna.

Yukihiro contempló el cielo, sintiendo la brisa veraniega, la brisa del fin de aquella estación.

La luna lo embelesaba.

Tal vez, algún día, caería en el hechizo de aquel celoso elemento celeste. Quizás, se perdería como todos en su encanto, y finalmente sería olvidado por todos, inclusive por ella.

-Hermoso.

La voz nasal y tranquila de su amante lo despertó de sus divagaciones. Miró al hombre de su costado con curiosidad. Notó que Ken divisaba el sauce, que la brisa movía con lentitud, con un dejo de cansancio, y cuyas ramas vertidas, ondulaban la superficie del lago, donde la luna se quebraba. Un espectáculo bello.

-Muy triste –acotó a su amante.

-¿Te parece? –lo miró directamente. En esos momentos la esencia de Yukihiro emergía, y Ken nunca se cansaba de admirarla. Ver la profundidad de su amante lo hechizaba, más que cualquier luna, porque de él aprendía, y de la luna sólo recibiría el olvido.

-Mn. Es solitario. Es muy doloroso –Ken parpadeó sorprendido. Ese lugar le daba tranquilidad pero no sentía dolor.

-Me parece tranquilo...

-No confundas silencio con tranquilidad. Es la soledad. La soledad no tiene ruidos, pero perturba –Ken miró de vuelta el jardín. Soledad. ¿No la hallaba, o simplemente no podía porque él ya la había dejado de sentir hacía mucho tiempo?-. Ese sauce está solo, con sus lágrimas hechas lago... no hay paz... sólo silencio...

-¡Ah! Sí –parpadeó con vergüenza. Era verdad. No podía comprender el mensaje oculto en el jardín, porque ya no lo sentía en su propia vida. Miró a Yukihiro con una sonrisa, y éste lo contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...

El sonido de pasos desde el interior de la casa deshizo el clima calmo que había surgido en ambos. Sintieron a Tetsu, que sentándose cerca de ellos, les ofreció el café que daría término a aquella visita.

Ken observó al bajista, que no dejaba de contemplar la luna.

-¿En qué piensas, Tetchan?

-Lo bien que le sentaba la luna... –susurró en trance, y tras un segundo, meditando lo dicho, bajó su mirada hacia el césped. Ken y Yukihiro se mantuvieron callados, dándole espacio a su amigo, a sus recuerdos, a que todo el dolor de los años emergiera lentamente, y pudiera ser vertido de su interior. Despacio, Tomaban el café. Ken volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

-Oye, Tetchan... este jardín es lindo. Muy tranquilo...

-Pero muy triste... –acotó el aludido, fijando su mirada en ese árbol flaco, débil y sufriente.

-Vaya... lo mismo dijo Yukki.

-Lo hizo Kaori.

-¿Eh? –ambos preguntaron sorprendidos, y miraron el árbol. Tetsu comprendió que habían captado justamente la esencia de aquella configuración. Sería en vano explicarles. Con lo que ya habían presenciado en el día, podían obtener las conclusiones por sí solos.

-Sí. Lo hizo ella, antes de siquiera saber que él me había abandonado...

-Ella lo hizo pensando en su mundo –aclaró el baterista. Sabía sobre ese estado, sobre la soledad, sobre el imposible guardado con secreto empeño. Comprendía todo aquello, porque lo había sufrido, pero a diferencia de esa joven, había valido la pena. Pero en ella no. No había forma de que algo de su dolor propio se transformara en alegría. El baterista suspiró. Ken lo miró frunciendo su boca, en un gesto de sorpresa tranquila, de curiosidad, de necesidad de aprender aquel extraño lenguaje que Yukihiro sabía leer desde siempre, y que Tetsu aprendía lentamente a través de su propio dolor.

-Sí. Yo haría cualquier cosa para que dejara de sufrir. Deseo tanto que sea feliz. Pero yo no puedo... no se puede querer en una forma cuando se lo hace de otra –se justificó el bajista, dilucidando los restos de su antigua personalidad, de la culpabilidad que accionaba todas sus obras.

-Sí. Lo sé –apañó el baterista. Ken lo observó, quizás un poco incómodo. Un mensaje sutil para él, entre una conversación de seres oscurecidos por el dolor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el lugar, la luna, el lago, percibiendo el suave movimiento de sus cabellos con esa juguetona brisa veraniega. La tranquilidad producto del dolor vivido, les aquietó los espíritus, respirando con suavidad, con lentitud, degustando el aroma del café, la calidez del silencio, y la armonía de la situación.

-Muchas gracias, chicos –acotó el bajista, tras unos minutos de mutismo. Ken y Yukihiro lo miraron con una sonrisa, y este último le dirigió la palabra.

-Te debíamos la visita desde hace años... lamentamos no haber venido antes. Créenos...

-Si hubieran venido antes, nada hubiera cambiado. Estaría igual de lo que estoy ahora. Han venido justo a tiempo –les sonrió con calma. El gesto amable de su antiguo líder aquietó sus preocupadas mentes de hacía meses.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? –preguntó el japonés de cabello largo, acomodándolo por detrás de su hombro. El guitarrista sólo se limitó a mirar y aprender. Era el medio de su amante, el clima en el cual Yukihiro se sentía como pez en agua. Una vez más, vería aquella capacidad tan hechizante, ese poder de compenetración con el interlocutor del que su amante era idóneo maestro.

-¿Ahora? –Tetsu miró la luna, y suspiró–. Seguiré. Continuaré con tetsu69. Es necesario. Es lo único que me da vida. No creí que el tiempo me encontrara tan cambiado –sonrió, reconociendo la profundidad de sus palabras. Palabras que parecían no responder la pregunta de su amigo, pero aún así, el baterista la reconocía.

-Son buenos los cambios, Tetchan. De vez en cuando, es necesario cambiar, para que el ambiente mute.

-Mn. Eso estoy haciendo.

-¿Y con Kaori? ¿Qué harás con ella? -Yukihiro sabía que debía intervenir en ese tema, a pesar del dolor que podía generarle a su líder. Tetsu había cambiado, pero su manía de no ver las cosas siempre se hallaba latente, irrumpiendo en el campo visual del bajista, impidiéndole apreciar la realidad.

-No, Yukki. No insistas en el tema...

-Si hay que cambiar, hay que hacerlo desde adentro... –interrumpió a su amigo, sabiendo que lo entendería. El amable japonés descendió su mirada del cielo, y la apoyó sobre el sauce, que se movía con tristeza.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer con ella?

-Tetchan. Las decisiones son tuyas.

-¿Qué sugieres, Yukki? Créeme que si yo pudiera decidir, ya lo hubiera hecho. No creas que me gusta verla triste. Yo la quiero, pero no de la misma forma que ella a mí. No sé qué elegir. Ni siquiera sé qué opciones hay... ¡maldita sea! –Tetsu cerró sus ojos con fuerza por un instante, siendo envuelto por el silencio. La brisa movió sus cabellos, y se detuvo, entregándole un instante de frescor. Fijó su vista en Yukihiro-. Tienes razón, Yukki. El tiempo pasa, yo cambio, pero esta estupidez mía nunca me abandona... siempre elijo el camino más doloroso, ¿verdad? El camino que no tiene puente... para pasar al otro lado –regresó su vista nublada a la luna. El silencio una vez más.

-Tetchan –su voz piadosa llamó la atención del bajista, quien sin mirarle, lo escuchó con suma atención–. Sólo hay que ver.

-¿Ver? ¿A mí me dices eso…? –ironizó con amargura. Tenía plena conciencia de los castillos de arena en los que había creído, y que la pleamar se los había llevado, sin dejar huella de existencia–. Yo nunca veo, ni vi. Y menos ahora... Yukki, soy pura oscuridad... –Ken miró a su amigo con sorpresa, con un suave gusto de preocupación en su boca, mezclado a café. La historia se repetía con personajes diferentes, una y otra vez. ¿Quien sería ahora el que salvaría a Tetsu, para sucumbir a posteriori.? *6.1

-Todos tenemos esa oscuridad, Tetsu...

-Yo nunca la tuve antes...

-Deja de ver lo que sólo quieres. Tu oscuridad siempre fue el ver lo que deseabas –Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido, y bajó su mirar hasta sus manos, que sostenían el pocillo de café, iluminadas por la luna. Probablemente Hyde las hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante. Detuvo sus pensamientos. Una vez más, ver lo que deseaba. Lo único que debía pensar era que Hyde no estaba allí. Ni ahora ni nunca. Cerró sus ojos, y suspiró mortificado, torturado por su constante dolor que latía día tras día. Era agotador.

-¿Qué hago? Desearía que todo esto se acabara ya... –Yukihiro lo avistó son recelo. Esperando lo que sabía que aquellos labios dirían finalmente-. Ahora entiendo a Hyde. Ahora comprendo por qué se había arrojado del balcón, por qué se había cortado las venas... sólo quería detener el dolor... a como diera lugar –el baterista lo escuchó con preocupación, y, resignado, bajó su vista. Finalmente Tetsu había llegado al fondo. Ken miró horrorizado el estado del líder, recordando las antiguas conversaciones con Hyde en su apartamento. Ese lúgubre ánimo se repetía nuevamente.

-Puedes acabar el dolor... –respondió el japonés de cabellos largos, un poco inseguro de sus palabras. Tetsu lo avistó en un rasgo de sorpresa, con un suave deseo de hallar el consejo sabio en su amigo, con esperanza de poner fin a esa tortura–… enfrentándote a él. Tendrás que volverlo a ver a los ojos.

-Al dolor... –Tetsu susurró en voz alta, sabiendo que aquella respuesta, siempre había estado en su interior, latente, pero incapaz de ser percibida por su tan censurado campo visual interior. Era una verdad muy dura de asumir.

-A Hyde... –remató Yukihiro, callando, dando término a la conversación, sabiendo que tal vez, aquel germen corruptor que había plantado en la mente de su amigo, podía transformarse en un arma de doble filo. Sólo confiaba en que el Tetsu de la antigüedad resplandeciera lo suficiente como para que el temor a la muerte fuera mayor que el temor a ver la realidad. Si acaso fallaba en su especulación, sabía que nunca se lo iría a perdonar a sí mismo. Suspiró liberándose de la presión, de la incertidumbre. Sólo el pasar del tiempo le diría la verdad y esperaba no lamentarla.

Los pocillos de café estaban vacíos, y la luna se exhibía soberbia sobre sus cabezas. El silencio fue interrumpido por un suave murmullo de grillos lejanos. Ken sonrió. Era extraño que en la ciudad se extendiera su ameno sonido. Era extraño que tres personas, en la ciudad, reflexionaran sobre sus errores. Todo, sencillamente, era extraño.

Ken se levantó de aquel piso de madera y palmeó la espalda de su amante. Éste se incorporó delicadamente, tal como Tetsu lo hizo de inmediato. La visita daba término.

Tetsu los guió hasta la puerta principal, y volvieron a abrazarse, con mayor calidez, con mayor sinceridad, con confianza plena, y finalmente los despidió.

-Espero tenerlos pronto por aquí.

-Eso trataremos, ¿no, Yukki? –acotó entusiasta el guitarrista, con una sonrisa calma en sus labios. El baterista asintió con su cabeza, serio.

-Muchas gracias, realmente, muchas gracias –sus palabras simples emergieron desde las profundidades de su ser, y los dos japoneses a punto de partir, reconocieron el significado en ellas. Los tres también compartían un código de años. Yukihiro comenzó a caminar la solitaria calle del barrio, y prendió un cigarrillo al alejarse unos pasos de la puerta de Tetsu. Ken, aún frente a ella, miró al bajista rápidamente antes de correr para alcanzar a su amante.

-Tetchan... no hagas locuras. Yukki te dio el empujón. No hagas que se arrepienta... –Tetsu lo miró sorprendido. Y, tras un segundo de reflexión, divisó la preocupada cara de su amigo, apaciguando su expresión con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes. no se arrepentirá...

Ken, aliviado, corrió tras Yukihiro, quien estaba adelantado unos cuantos metros, fumando con nerviosismo, producto de la abstinencia durante horas.

Tetsu los observó hasta que desaparecieron tras la esquina. Ingresó a su casa, y se dirigió a la cocina, a lavar las tazas, que tanta calidez renovada le habían dejado. Mientras ordenaba los pocillos, sintió los pasos suaves de la conocida joven, y giró con curiosidad.

No había escuchado la puerta de calle abrirse. No había escuchado ni sentido su presencia antes. La miró con tristeza.

Kaori estaba frente a él, con lágrimas mal contenidas rodando por sus mejillas. Una vez más la imagen de la devastación, la imagen de un sauce llorando rocío, la imagen de un árbol frágil ahogándose en el propio lago generado.

-Tetsu... perdóname... ¡perdóname!

Se lanzó a los brazos del bajista, quien la abrazó con fuerza. Ella había escuchado todo.

El joven acarició el cabello sedoso de la mujer transformada en niña que sollozaba, con culpa, con lastima, con dolor propio. Tetsu creyó que la joven se lamentaba por él, por su estado demolido, por la oscuridad en la que se perdía, pero una vez más, el bajista no veía la realidad.

En el lloro de la joven, había un gusto de culpa superior a cualquier sentimiento.

Su dios muriendo por sus manos, las manos de una devota hereje. Ella estaba envenenando a su dios, y nunca había medido las consecuencias. Lloró impotente, sujetándose con fuerza a los restos de humanidad de ese ser que acariciaba su cabeza.

Un humano con la quebrada máscara de dios.

Y malignamente, la luna, resplandeció a través de la ventana de aquella cocina.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro y Ken marcharon hasta el vehículo que habían dejado en el apartado garaje. Caminar bajo la luna, en un lugar tan calmo, los sumió a ambos en sus propios pensamientos. Ken encendió un cigarro, y lo degustó, a medida que mantenía el paso reflexivo de su amante.<p>

Antes de siquiera hablar, Yukihiro ingresó al vehículo, del lado del acompañante. Ken lo miró sorprendido, y sin mediar palabras, aceptó la orden impuesta por su amigo. Él debía conducir.

Ingresó al volante, y cerró la puerta, bajando los vidrios de ambos lados, con el sistema electrónico. Yukihiro apoyó su codo sobre el borde de la ventana sin cristal, y miró pensativo hacia el exterior. Ken se recostó sobre el asiento, y descansó sus manos sobre el volante, dándole espacio a su amante.

La inmovilidad de la situación desconcertó a Yukihiro, que tras el largo lapso, giró hacia el guitarrista y lo observó curioso. Éste le contempló, inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia delante.

-¿Y? –preguntó el baterista, con calma.

-¿Y qué?

-¿No arrancas el auto?

-Si me das las llaves... –le sonrió divertido.

-¡Ah! Lo había olvidado –Yukihiro puso el cigarrillo en sus labios, y comenzó a buscar las llaves en los diversos bolsillos de su pantalón. Tras hallarlas se las dio a su amante, y éste emprendió el camino al departamento. Yukihiro se mantuvo silencioso durante todo el trayecto, y Ken no le interrumpió en ningún momento su reflexión. Tetsu era importante para los dos.

Descendieron del auto al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio que se había transformado en la guarida secreta de ambos, y tomaron el ascensor. Aún el silencio los mantenía alejados, siendo interrumpido por el último exhalar del humo de sus ya acabados cigarros.

Caminaron el largo pasillo, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Yukihiro comenzó a indagar una vez más entre sus bolsillos, sin éxito.

-¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez! –rezongó fastidiado por esa manía tan recientemente adquirida.

-¿Dónde las olvidaste, Yukki?

-¡Seguro en el estudio…!¡Mierda…! –Ken se acercó por detrás del baterista, y lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, mientras su otra mano ingresaba en la cerradura la réplica de la llave que él tenía desde que se había instalado en el apartamento.

-No es tan terrible olvidarlas, ¿no? –susurró sensual en el oído de su amante.

-¡No cambias, Ken! –sonrió, sintiendo el cosquilleo del aliento del guitarrista en su cuello.

Ingresaron al departamento, y sin necesidad de prender las luces, se dirigieron al cuarto, cansados del día agotador. Ambos tomaron una ducha juntos, y finalmente aseados, se recostaron.

Ken se deslizó rápidamente sobre las sábanas livianas que aquella estación del año les permitía usar sin que resultaran molestas, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás, apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos, mostrando sin vergüenza su torso desnudo. Yukihiro, sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, ponía en hora el reloj.

-¡Aaay! ¡Yukki, no uses esa porquería! ¡Es desesperante!

-Ya te lo dije... ¿quién nos levanta si no?

-Mmm… ya, entra a la cama... –le susurró, girándose hacia un costado, apoyando su rostro sobre el muslo del baterista.

-¡Pareces un niño! –sonrió, y le acarició el rostro con timidez. Aún conservaba esos gestos inseguros.

El baterista se escurrió por debajo de la sábana, y rápidamente fue aprisionado por su amante, que rodó junto con él, para dejarlo encima de su cuerpo más largo.

El joven de cabellos largos, extendió su brazo y apagó la luz, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho tranquilo del guitarrista. El silencio una vez más.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-No te preocupes. Tetsu no hará ninguna locura... –Yukihiro suspiró, liberándose de la tensión.

-Eso espero...

-Él sabe que no te lo perdonarías... además, conozco a Tetchan. Es una gran crisis, pero ama la vida.

-Eso espero... –sonrió con un poco más de ánimo. Ken supo, a pesar de la oscuridad, que su amante había sonreído, por causa del contacto de la piel del rostro sobre su pecho. Conocían sus cuerpos a tan alto nivel, que era irrelevante la luz para reconocer sus actitudes. El cansancio del día comenzaba a tener sus efectos, y sus figuras se relajaban con lentitud.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-¿No vas a cumplir lo prometido? –preguntó gracioso.

-¡Ken! –susurró, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amante, besando con delicadeza el lunar cuya ubicación sabía de memoria. Ese sensual lunar.

-¡No cumples promesas! ¿Te parece leal? –bromeó.

-Duerme, Ken. Dentro de unos meses lo veremos... ¿sí?

-¿Meses? ¡Soy un hombre!

-Pues dejarás de serlo si no me permites dormir... mañana eres tú quien no quiere levantarse...

-¡Mierda! Hablas como mi ex esposa... definitivamente...

-Mañana tendremos que hacer lo que hoy no hicimos, acondicionar la última canción es una de ellas...

-¡Ni escuchas lo que te digo! ¡Genial! –bromeó chistoso, pero antes de continuar con su fingido berrinche, sintió los labios de Yukihiro sobre los suyos, que lo besaban con suavidad, con lentitud, en pleno gesto de ternura.

-Y sí te escucho... ¡bobo! –le susurró, acomodándose sobre él, sintiendo cómo las gentiles manos de Ken regresaban a posarse en su espalda, como todos los días, y moviendo sus pulgares con suavidad, permitía un ingreso tranquilo y armónico al descanso profundo.

El sueño los derrotó finalmente, desconociendo que, por la ventana, la antigua testigo de la humanidad se asomaba celosa, molesta y curiosa.

La luna, una vez más, iluminó con soberbia la simple cama de los amantes.

* * *

><p>El sonido insistente del teléfono interrumpió la sala silenciosa, donde un hombre de cabellos negros y crecidos leía con desdén un libro de magia antigua. Levantó la vista del papel, y la dirigió al aparato que le había desconcentrado. Se alzó del sofá y marchó con cansancio hacia el chirriante sonido. Su caminar había sido estragado por el dolor, por el vacío, y sólo su reflejo, el reflejo que él generaba para las masas, aún conservaba el tono soberbio del andar de hacía años.<p>

-¿Moshi, moshi? –preguntó, su voz apagada.

-¿Hideto?

-¿Aeh? -reconoció la antigua voz perdida en su mente, en su infancia.

-¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Mama...

-¿Cómo estás? –Hyde se mantuvo en silencio, reflexionando sobre el sentido de aquella pregunta. La última vez que había visto a su madre había sido poco después de su casamiento con Megumi. Sus padres se habían mostrado muy felices de aquella unión. Una excusa más para continuar con la farsa.

-Bien.

-¿Y tu esposa?

-Eeeh... ¿bien?

-¿Mn? ¿Bien? ¿Y por qué dudas, hijo?

-Tú ya sabes...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mama... creo que Megumi... va a tener...

-¡NO! ¿¡En serio! ¡Mi nieto! ¡MI NIETO! –gritó desbordada de felicidad. Hyde alejó el auricular de su oído con desinterés. Aquella noticia no le generaba ningún sentimiento. Se extrañaba que todos los seres humanos, menos él, pudieran tener ese estremecimiento con respecto a seres próximos a ser condenados a la vida. No comprendía el sentido de tal acción. Sólo castigar a otro ser con lo que a uno le habían castigado–. ¡Hideto! ¡Felicidades!. No sabes lo feliz que soy. ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! –comentó con un ánimo desbordante de alegría. Hyde sonrió en amargo sabor, con su mirada aún turbia.

-Me alegro por ti, mama. Es bueno saber que, al menos, alguien es feliz –comentó en voz baja.

-¿Hijo? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ser feliz con tan poco. Ser feliz con esas banalidades.

-¡Hijo! ¡No son banalidades! Va a ser tu descendencia. Es tu sangre.

-No. Mi sangre es la que corre por mis venas. Sólo mía. Tan envenenada como mi mente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Las cosas no están funcionando? –preguntó la mujer perceptiva, conociendo las problemáticas que sus años de experiencias le habían enseñado a dominar.

-¿Funcionaron alguna vez? –Hyde negó en silencio con su cabeza, sabiendo que aquellas palabras no debía decírselas a ella, pero su soledad le agobiaba.

-Hijo. Vas a tener que poner mucho de tu parte. Un bebé es sangre propia, tengas las ideas que tengas. Un hijo necesita de un padre y una madre. Y tú tienes que hacer que eso funcione, por el bebé.

-Sí –afirmó sin ganas.

-Amor, ¿qué está pasando? Dime la verdad.

-Ah... nada, mama. Sólo que hoy no me siento muy bien. Sólo eso -mintió, dándole a su madre la felicidad que tanto ella añoraba. Sabía que el concepto de felicidad de aquella mujer se reducía a cosas caseras, sin mayor complejidad que su familia. Una sencillez casi campesina. Así era su madre, y de esa forma, había crecido con ella. Una madre protectora, que tal vez, con deseos frustrados tan profundamente, la vida le obligó a sonreírlos, a crearse su propia imagen de felicidad, y a creerla como su realidad. Hyde volvió a negar en silencio con la cabeza. Una madre tan similar a él. una madre que conoció sólo por esa imagen condescendiente, por ese reflejo que toda la familia quería ver en ella. La joven japonesa sumisa, dedicada a su familia, con la felicidad reducida a los niños. Una idea que le obligaron a transformar en su dicha, pero en realidad, nunca había sido ése su sueño.

-¿Y qué tienes, hijo?

-Me duele la cabeza. Tal vez estuve mucho al sol, grabando un video...

-Cuídate, ¿sí?

-Ajá.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy. Ahora mismo voy a empezar a comentarles a los vecinos que voy a ser abuela. Todo Osaka se enterará.

-Procura que no se enteren antes de que yo lo confirme, ¿sí?

-¿Eh? ¿Y no lo piensas confirmar pronto?

-No.

-Pero... ¿Hideto? Es tu hijo... ¿por qué lo ocultas...?

-Deja que tome mis decisiones, mama -interrumpió a su madre, en un tono suave, sin agresión.

-De acuerdo.

-Mama... tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿sí? ¿Te llamo otro día?

-Nunca me llamas... –un suave reproche llegó a los oídos de Hyde, y frunció el ceño con un poco de culpa.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero lo haré. Tengo una vida muy ocupada...

-Sí, lo sé –el tono de aquella madura mujer sonó triste. Usó sus mismas palabras. Un reflejo de sí mismo. Hyde cerró sus ojos, reconociendo la apariencia, reconociendo que tras aquel espectro de su madre, había un ser tan frustrado como él, tan encarcelado como él. Un ave con alas amputadas, desgarradas, destrozadas por la crueldad, por la presión, por creer en lo que le habían dicho que era amor.

-Adiós.

-Adiós. Cuídate.

-Eee... –Hyde apoyó el tubo telefónico, y miró el aparato con tristeza. En realidad, él no conocía a su madre. Nunca la había conocido. Sólo aquel amable reflejo de su ser, aquella sonrisa. Un espejismo. Nunca de niño había notado la variación en la voz y en el brillo de los ojos de esa mujer. Era un ángel caído, degradado a bestia. Un ser puro, que le vendieron un concepto de amor que destruyó su libertad. Ahora comprendía su destino.

Regresó al sillón y tomó el libro, intentando releer el último párrafo, pero sólo la imagen de su infancia atacaba su mente.

En aquella simple llamada había apreciado a su madre. El ser que le había ayudado por más de 23 años, un ser con el que había convivido diariamente. Una mujer que habiendo sido tan bella, tan libre, fue engañada con promesas falsas, y encadenada a su función, que cumplió con perfecta virtud escénica. Pero el tiempo desgasta las máscaras, y las grietas en la misma mostraban aquella criatura oscurecida, oculta en la profundidad, encadenada, que se conformaba con esa mentira de felicidad, a falta de sus ojos puros, pues ya no veía realidad alguna más que la que le obligaban a ver.

Recordó la mochila roja, y el odio que había generado por ella.

Recordó a su madre, mirándolo con el maletín en su espalda.

Y redefinió su pasado.

Ahora comprendía.

Su madre tuvo incluso ese gran fracaso.

La frustración de su última voluntad, el deseo de crear a un nuevo ser, y protegerlo de lo que le había causado muerte en vida a ella. Deseó una niña, para enseñarle a conservar sus alas, y vivir la libertad a través de esa pequeña. Su única posibilidad era experimentar a través de otro todo el albedrío perdido. Pero el destino, incluso, truncó su pequeño sueño, el único que le restaba.

Y resultó ser un niño.

Hyde ocultó sus labios y cerró sus ojos. ¿Podría él darle la libertad a su madre? ¿Podría él darle la última esperanza que se había difuminado en él al nacer? Tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera, aunque ello le costara su vida. Si a final de cuentas, aquella forma de pasar el tiempo, ese simulacro mal actuado, resultaba tan torturante en cualquier sentido. Al menos que sirviera para algo.

Tiró el libro contra la pared, enfurecido. El volumen chocó contra el suelo, doblando sus hojas. Suspiró, reclinándose sobre el sillón.

El sonido de la puerta de calle lo sorprendió rápidamente, sin dejarle tiempo para meditar.

Megumi se dirigió ante él, con ojos brilloso por lágrimas contenidas, esbozando con orgullo una sonrisa de felicidad fingida.

Hyde la contempló, y miró el suelo.

La joven muchacha, se arrojó contra los brazos del cantante y lo abrazó, acercando sus labios al oído.

-Sí. Daarin *6.2. Estoy embarazada –rió satisfecha. La misma felicidad actuada.

-Oh. Qué bien –susurró, con desdén, sabiendo que ella nunca lo escucharía.

Megumi se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con atención.

El hombre, nervioso, le sonrió con alegría.

La misma alegría actuada, con el mismo sentimiento fingido.

¿A dónde estaba la libertad en toda aquella situación?

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

5) El déjà vú, está relacionado con la frase que Yukihiro había dicho cuando Tetsu le había pedido disculpas al día siguiente del golpe en la mejilla del baterista (_Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_)

6) Kinki: región de Japón, que contiene entre otras prefecturas, a Nara, Kyouto y Osaka.

6.1) Alude a la sensación contrastante que está experimentando Ken. En _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_ el que se hallaba en esa situación era Hyde, y Tetsu había sido quien se entregó para ayudarle, recibiendo como pago esta nueva situación.

6.2) Megumi se refiere a Hyde de esa forma : _Daarin_=Darling.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte III

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó insistentemente. Yukihiro levantó su rostro de la curva del cuello de Ken, y cuando intentó extender su brazo para detener el estrepitoso sonido, el alto japonés que yacía bajo su cuerpo estiró con brusquedad su extremidad, y en golpe súbito, arrojó el reloj contra el suelo, haciéndolo rodar hasta la pared contraria. Su sonido comenzó a patinar, y tras unos segundos de ese agonizante eco, sucumbió en silencio.<p>

-¿¡Ken! ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó aún sobre su cuerpo, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Te dije, Yukki, que ese sonido me desespera. Es muy estresante despertar con esa cosa chillando aberrantemente –gruñó soñoliento.

-¡Pero no es para tratar así al reloj! -apoyó de vuelta su rostro sobre el cuello de su amante.

-Se lo merece. Por su culpa no puedo tenerte más tiempo en la cama... –comentó con una sonrisa torcida, pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Yukihiro, obligándole a acercarse a su rostro con el fin de besarle.

-Mmm... ¡Ken! –Deshizo el beso, conociendo la intención de su amante-. ¡Tenemos que trabajar!

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Cada día me convenzo más de que duermo con Tetchan diariamente! –bromeó, acariciando la espalda de su amante, doblando una rodilla entre las piernas del baterista.

-Mmmmm… Ken. Basta. Otro día... –intentó salir de la cama, pero el guitarrista lo sujetó sin fuerza, y lo hizo rodar, colocándose sobre él. Besó con ternura toda la piel del cuello, enredando su nariz en el cabello largo de su amante, desparramado por el almohadón-. ¡Ah! Ken. ¡Basta! –susurró intensamente placentero, sintiendo su sangre recorrer su cuerpo a acelerado paso, teniendo espasmos ante cada toque. Su organismo comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Relájate, Yukki. Y disfruta...

-Pero... llegaremos tarde...

Ken lo besó de nuevo, pero ya sus cuerpos carecían de control.

Una vez más, único y esencial.

* * *

><p>Ein se hallaba tocando su bajo con aburrimiento, solo, en medio del gran estudio. Repasaba con su instrumento las canciones que el día anterior habían grabado.<p>

Miró la hora en el reloj colgado sobre la pared del estudio.

Las 9 AM.

Hacía una hora que esperaba a sus compañeros. Yukihiro había exigido terminar ese mismo día con el CD. Las siguientes semanas serían utilizadas para grabar el video promocional, y comenzar a generar toda la propaganda previa, basada principalmente en la aparición del grupo en revistas especializadas y en programas de TV.

Suspiró agobiado por el aburrimiento.

Llamó al celular de Ken, pero estaba apagado. Exhaló.

Desde que había ingresado a SOAP le era imposible ubicar a ese desenfadado japonés. Conocía de su vida licenciosa, y con el tiempo, sin llegar nunca a acostumbrarse a esos detalles misteriosos de su amigo, comenzó a generar una curiosidad respecto a la vida que llevaba. Parecía ser un hombre muy elemental, muy básico en los placeres humanos, pero aún así, Ein sospechaba que tras aquella imagen de desfachatez existía un secreto profundo.

Miró de vuelta el reloj.

Rasgó las cuerdas de su bajo, y las contempló mientras vibraban. Había pensado en ir en busca del haragán japonés, pero se detuvo al instante. Desconocía por completo el lugar donde vivía su amigo. El único que siempre sabía ubicar a ese sinvergüenza, era Yukihiro. Frunció el ceño curioso.

-Te dije, ¡haragán! ¡Tenías que haberte levantado cuando te llamé! ¡Mira qué hora es! –una conocida voz reverberó en sus oídos. Levantó la vista de las cuerdas de su bajo, y miró a los que recién ingresaban por la puerta.

-¡Yukki! ¿Qué sentido tiene levantarse tan temprano?

-¿¡Tenemos que terminar el CD! ¿Te parece poco? Si fuera por ti, dormirías todo el día.

-Bueno... dormir... –sonrió con picardía, en un tono de voz imperceptible, que sonrojó al baterista.

Ein los observó divertido. Era la escena típica. Aquellos comentarios, desde el comienzo de ASOA, le habían permitido ver la gran amistad que compartían esos dos japoneses. Yukihiro siempre iba a despertar a Ken a su apartamento. Aquel misterioso y desconocido lugar donde vivía el guitarrista. Les sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, ¡muchachos! –dijo juguetón.

-¡Ja! ¡Perdona Ein! Pero este vago no se levantaba.

-Me imagino. Naaa. No te preocupes, Yukki, estuve repasando un poco los pentagramas...

-Bueno. ¡A sus puestos! –comentó Yukihiro, tomando sus varillas, y dirigiéndose a la batería. Ken lo miró con una sonrisa torcida, y observó a Ein que ya tenía su bajo dispuesto.

-¡Ustedes dos apestan! –Comentó el japonés, tomando su guitarra-. Parecen tan 'políticamente correctos'… –suspiró divertido. Ein le retribuyó y rozó con su púa todas las cuerdas de su instrumento.

-Empecemos –Ken sacó de su bolsillo la canción y el pentagrama esbozado, reproduciéndolo en su guitarra para que sus amigos lo memorizaran, y le atribuyeran los sonidos acompañantes primeros, para pulirlos a lo largo del día.

Finalmente, tras constantes ensayos, lograron obtener la última canción del CD. La música estaba perfectamente escoltada por los dos instrumentos restantes, y la voz de Ken se complementaba con armonía.

El trabajo en el estudio cesó con la grabación de dicha canción, dejando los retoques de sintetizadores para el próximo día.

-¡Finalmente! –comentó agotado Ein.

-¿Qué les pareció la canción? -el alto japonés manifestó con duda.

-Muy buena. ¡Compones como si fueras un profesional! –bromeó el mestizo, riendo, junto con Yukihiro que aún descansaba en la batería.

-Baaah... –levantó una ceja, fingiendo ofensa.

-¿Ein? ¿Ken? ¿Qué tal si para dar fin al día, vamos a cenar juntos, y festejamos la terminación del CD? –Ein miró el reloj que durante toda la mañana lo había acompañado, esperando el paso de los minutos. Marcaba las 23hs. Era tarde, y festejar de un modo tranquilo le era tentador, considerando el cansancio que su cuerpo manifestaba.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Naa... ¿y yo qué puedo decir? –sonrió torcido el guitarrista.

-¡Hecho! –Yukihiro se levantó de la batería.

Los tres compañeros escogieron un bar sereno, de las calles muertas del bajo Tokyou, en donde la tranquilidad prosperaba, contrastando con el bullicio que otros lugares, de mayor iluminación, les ofrecían.

Yukihiro y Ken pidieron el udon especial de la casa, caracterizado por un caldo secreto y delicioso, proveniente de China. Ein simplemente ordenó yakitori y ramen.

Yukihiro comía en silencio el udon, escuchando con atención la charla de sus dos amigos.

-¡No! ¡Ein! ¡Tú eres el bárbaro! ¡Cómo puedes tomar esa mierda!

-¡Ustedes japoneses y su paladar de bebé! –se defendía. Desde el día en que Ken había probado la tan adorada cerveza alemana que Ein se jactaba de tomar, su repulsión hacia ella le era insoportable. Esa cerveza le había generado un mal estomacal que le había durado todo el día. El gusto fuerte de la misma lo había sensibilizado para siempre.

-¡Mejor cambiemos de tema, me da asco de tan sólo pensar que se puede tomar esa cosa! –Sonrió divertido, al ver cómo ese extraño mestizo comía con parsimonia la comida tan tradicional japonesa, y bebía con gozo su sagrada cerveza- Pensemos en los videos promocionales... ¡sí! ¡Eso! ¡Hablemos de trabajo, así Yukki no se enoja! –le dijo gracioso al extranjero, recibiendo la mirada de reprobación de su amante ante tal comentario.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No mires así, Yukki! ¡Es verdad! Tú nos obligas a trabajar como esclavos –dramatizó el mestizo, pero Yukihiro mantuvo el silencio, comiendo su ración con tranquilidad.

-¿Y bien? Ein, ¿tienes alguna idea para el video de la canción Mugon *7?

-Já. ¡Si fuera por mí, me pondría frente a la lente, y bebería en silencio mi cerveza! ¡Seee!

-¿Y eso es un video? Oye, ¿y la canción qué tiene que ver con ello?

-¿Silencio?

-Naaa... estás mal, Ein. Esa mierda te sube al cerebro –señaló con su mirada la lata en alemán que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tú? Tú no estás mejor, pervertido. Seguro que quieres hacer un video mostrando tu trasero... ¡exhibicionista! ¡O masturbándote! –Yukihiro sonrió divertido, sin intervenir en la charla, comiendo los fideos extensos.

-¡La vida es sexo! ¡Hermano! ¿Qué nos llevamos tras ella si no? –el baterista lo miró con un leve cambio en su rostro, una seriedad efímera, pero retornó a concentrarse en su sopa- El sexo es bueno. Se siente bien. Genera placer, como la música. Si alguien no entiende lo que siento cuando toco la guitarra, simplemente le contesto "es como hacer el amor"...todo el mundo sabe lo que es eso, y disfruta de ello –Yukihiro tosió intencionalmente y vislumbró al guitarrista.

-Hacer el amor, no es sexo –Ken levantó una ceja, y le sonrió con un leve tono de vergüenza. Yukihiro bajó su vista hasta su sopa, y continuó comiéndola, sumiéndose nuevamente en el silencio, como espectador de la charla.

-Sí. Yukki tiene razón. Pero creo que tú no entiendes la diferencia, ¿no? –el extranjero bromeó con sutileza.

-¡Idiota! Claro que la entiendo... ¿por quién me tomas? –acotó con molestia fingida el alto japonés, antes de comer los fideos que sus palillos sostenían desde el principio de la charla, casi fríos.

-Ni modo. Deja el tema. Continuemos con el video... ¿realmente quieres posar desnudo en él?

-Ja. Y quiero compañía –le guiñó el ojo al extranjero, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué? Ni loco. Si eres exhibicionista, sélo por ti mismo –sabiendo que el tema no viraría, miró al baterista, quien bebía la sopa desde el chawan *8-. Y tú, ¿Yukki? ¿Qué piensas que podríamos hacer? –el aludido bajó su recipiente y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Divisó hacia un costado en un principio, y luego hacia el techo del restaurante.

-Mmm... Es una canción que habla de la soledad, y del silencio. Sería estúpido poner a un tipo bebiendo una cerveza, y a otro desnudo –rió, sabiendo que sus amigos apreciarían aquella amistosa ofensa-. Pero, podríamos narrar la vida de un hombre licencioso, con mucho sexo (eso para ti, Ken) –acotó mirándolo-, y que se hunde en la bebida (esto otro para ti, Ein) –lo observó de nuevo-, en una búsqueda de la cura contra la soledad, pero termina en el más grande silencio. Un silencio solitario. ¿Ne? –retomó su sopa, bebiéndola con lentitud.

-Mn. Suena muy bueno. ¿Tú que dices, Ken? –el aludido sólo contemplaba su sopa, sintiendo la venganza delicada de su amante, por las palabras antes dichas. Yukihiro sabía cómo enseñarle. Se sintió a salvo. A salvo de un gran naufragio del que nunca hubiera salido solo-. ¡KEN! –dijo en voz alta el extranjero, y éste lo miró exaltado.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué piensas de la idea?

-¿Qué idea? –parpadeó incómodo.

-¡Del video que propuso Yukki! ¿Oye, qué te pasa?

-Ah, sí. Es buena idea. Yukki siempre tiene buenas ideas –sonrió buscando parecer natural. Algo en él había sido olvidado, nuevamente.

-Ken. ¿Qué pasa? -el extranjero, a diferencia de Tetsu, no era ingenuo, y a pesar de no apreciar las miradas intensas de los dos japoneses, sabía percibir el estado de sus amigos, viendo la realidad. Supo que aquella idea propuesta por el baterista le había afectado. Probablemente era el reflejo de la vida de Ken. Supuso que Yukihiro, tan íntimo amigo de él, conocía en profundidad el tipo de vida que llevaba, y por ende, sabía sobre la soledad a la que se sometía.

-Nada. Nada.

-¿Ken? ¡A ti te pasa algo! Tienes problemas con la soledad, ¿no? –Yukihiro miró al bajista sin inmutarse. Ken levantó una ceja.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo, soledad? Ja. Naaaa...

-Sí. Sí, la sientes. Esa es la típica respuesta. Ken, cuando quieras hablar con alguien, aquí estoy... ¿ne?

-Seguro. Pero no te preocupes, que no es nada –Yukihiro volvió a tomar su sopa.

-Si quieres vamos a tu casa, y charlamos al respecto. Te hará bien –el baterista sonrió divertido, dejando el chawan *8 sobre la mesa, con los palillos encima del mismo.

-No. ¡Que no! Que no me pasa nada...

-¡Dame tu dirección! –insistió el extranjero.

-Naaa, no es nada.

-¡Vamos! Dime dónde vives.

-¿Por qué insistes?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me des tu dirección? –Ken miró a Yukihiro quien levantó sus hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho.

-¡No necesito hablar con nadie! ¡No es nada!

-Bien. Fin del tema, no tienes nada, ahora el problema es otro: ¿por qué nunca me has dicho dónde vives? –Ken avistó hacia un costado. El extranjero resultaba ser extremadamente molesto cuando las ideas se fijaban en su mente. El guitarrista supuso que Ein nunca había creído lo que Yukihiro le había dicho, pues el rumor no se había asomado a los medios. Y eso era extraño, pues el bajista, a pesar de su excelente personalidad, tenía el gran defecto de hablar por demás. En cierto modo, era un alivio para Ken. Esta actitud del extranjero había obligado a que sus amigos decidieran que, en todo tema a platicar, la discreción para con el joven mestizo fuera la actitud más sana a elegir.

-¡No te importa!

-Yukki, dime dónde vive, tú sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Tú siempre vas a buscarlo cuando se queda dormido! –lo observó fijamente. El baterista parpadeó y contempló el rostro de su secreto amante, que en silencio le pedía ayuda.

-Etto... ¿sabes por qué Ken nunca te lo dijo? –resolvió poner fin al hecho, de raíz.

-¿Por?

-Porque eres un boca suelta... –le sonrió-. Ken quiere resguardar algo en dónde vive, y si tú te enteras, los medios lo hacen inmediatamente –Ein observó a Ken, quien cabeceó en afirmación, con determinismo. El baterista sonrió divertido, con el gesto alegre por haber recordado el chiste pasado.*8.1

-Mmm... No vale. Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero tú hablas de más.

El extranjero apoyó sus codos en la mesa, y descansó su cabeza en las manos entrelazadas, con un mohín de molestia. Era verdad que él poseía ese defecto, y comprendió con elegancia el basto código secreto que sus amigos tenían para con él.

Tomó los últimos restos de su bebida, y dejó los platos vacíos hacia un costado de la mesa. Ken hizo lo mismo.

-Pro... si me vuelvo discreto... ¿me lo dirá? –le preguntó al baterista, y éste, observando a Ken, repitió la pregunta en el silencio que ambos compartían. Ken miró a Ein.

-Claro. Tómate tu tiempo, ¿sí? Pero tendrás que demostrarme muchas veces que realmente te has vuelto discreto –el extranjero contempló con profundo enigma a Ken. El baterista lo examinó curioso.

-¿Qué pasa, Ein? ¿Por qué miras así a Ken?

-Es que... me intriga...

-¿Mn? –ambos amantes preguntaron con asombro al unísono.

-Oye, Ein no te me vas a declarar, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡Qué pervertido! ¡Qué estúpido se fijaría en ti! Si tuviera esos gustos, definitivamente elegiría a otro... a ti no. Serías el último, ¡imbécil! –su rostro se había contraído en repugnancia, regresando a su estado serio, tratando de responder a la insistente mirada que Yukihiro había posado sobre él-. Es simplemente que me intriga. Todo el mundo dice que le conoce, que es un mujeriego, que es un zafado, pero extrañamente, siento que todo es una imagen... –Ein percibió que Yukihiro negaba con su cabeza en silencio.

-Naaa... él ES un pervertido, ES un obsceno, ES un zafado... ES demasiado extrovertido... naaa... no es imagen, ¡ES él! –Ein rió junto con el baterista.

-¡Vaya! El dúo cómico, ¿ne? ¿Cuándo actúan en Shibuya? –comentó el alto japonés con molestia simulada.

-No finjas ofensa, eres mal actor... –el extranjero palmeó la espalda de Ken.

-Baaah... me tiene sin cuidado.

-Bueno, chicos, creo que es hora de irnos –comentó el baterista, observando su reloj de pulsera, y comenzó a buscar su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se levantó de la silla, con un rostro de preocupación, e indagó en los bolsillos restantes. Ken lo miró divertido.

-Otra vez olvidaste algo, ¿ne?

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡No te burles…! ¡Mierda! ¡Olvidé mi billetera en el estudio, seguro! –el tono de su voz era resignado.

-Descuiden, chicos, yo pago –el extranjero extrajo su cartera del pantalón, y colocó unos cuantos yenes sobre la mesa.

-Ni pienses que con esto te alcanzará para que te lo diga... –recalcó el alto japonés, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro-. No me vas a extorsionar con lástima o culpa, ¿ne?

-¡Baaah!

Los tres hombres salieron del restaurante, subiendo en el coche de Yukihiro. Llevaron a Ein hasta su departamento y retomaron el camino hacia el del baterista. Yukihiro conducía con lentitud, mientras Ken miraba por la ventana, con su codo apoyado sobre el borde de la misma, fumando con placer.

-Yukki...

-¿Mn? –el japonés de cabellos largos no dejaba de ver la calle.

-Perdóname... ¿sí?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –lo miró de soslayo, sin perder la concentración en la avenida.

-Yo... dije cosas que te ofendieron, ¿verdad?

-No –acotó con un susurro.

-Rayos, Yukki. Sí, sí lo hice.

-Olvídalo -su voz suave y serena calmó el interior culposo de su amante.

-De acuerdo, pero... perdóname, Yukki. Me salvas siempre del silencio.

Yukihiro sonrió, mirando al guitarrista por el rabillo del ojo. Nuevamente el código doble, el código que había generado con y para su amante.

* * *

><p>Los meses habían pasado, y el nuevo CD de ASOA se escuchaba con reincidencia por toda la ciudad. El gran éxito del grupo resultó ser una canción cuyo título ironizaba con el gran bullicio de la metrópolis: Mugon.<p>

El trío de amigos habían sido invitados por varios programas de TV y fueron promocionados por gran cantidad de radios nacionales.

El impacto mayor había sido causado por la exhibición en exclusiva del video promocional de dicha canción en un especial del Music Station. El video mostraba la vida decadente de un ser insertado en una sociedad consumista, fría, sin escapatoria de la soledad, que se refugiaba en los placeres de la carne, en la bebida, en el juego, rodeándose superficialmente con personas que sólo conocían la imagen de dicho individuo, mas nunca su profundo ser. Un video, que finalizaba con un gran silencio, y en medio de la oscuridad del vacío, el hombre suspendido, eterno, quebrándose en pedazos, desapareciendo.

"Un mensaje importante, para una sociedad tan ensordecida. Sólo cuando escuchas el silencio puedes saber dónde está tu ser... pero esta sociedad, a veces, permite la rareza de perder al ser antes que éste lo note. Demasiado ruido urbano para pensar y reflexionar," había comentado Yukihiro cuando Tamori había preguntado por la inspiración de tal canción, cuyo autor era el baterista. La composición musical le pertenecía a Ken, siendo el vocalista el extranjero, para marcar aún más la peculiaridad del mensaje al ser pronunciada con el acento fuerte que caracterizaba al mestizo.

El éxito había sido tan exorbitante, que tras finalizar el pequeño tour del grupo por todo Japón, decidieron tomar unas vacaciones largas.

El grupo descansaría.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah! ¡Ken! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Duele!<p>

-¡Ja! ¡Qué te va a doler! ¡Exagerado!

-¡Vas a ver! Cuando tenga la energía al máximo, ¡te haré una fatality!

-Guárdatela para hacerlo en la cama...

-¡KEN!

-Jajaja... ya quiero experimentar tu fatality.

-¿Ah, sí?: ¡Muere!

El enfrentamiento había dado término, con el combo que Yukihiro había descargado sobre el personaje de Ken.

Esa tarde, Ken comenzaba a practicar los esbozos de nuevas canciones en su guitarra, en el salón del apartamento de Yukihiro, sentado sobre su cómodo sillón, el que le pertenecía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su amante, posado en el suelo, y apoyando su espalda contra el borde del sofá donde Ken practicaba, jugaba concentrado el Samurai Showdown Special Version. Después de horas de práctica, Ken dejó su guitarra a un costado, y miró divertido al japonés de cabellos largos, que los tenía sujetos en una alta coleta, dejando parte del mismo suelto a la altura de la nuca. Era el típico peinado que usaba cuando ensayaban.

Posó su mano sobre la nuca de Yukihiro, y lo acarició con tranquilidad, sintiendo cómo su amante gustaba de aquel secreto mimo.

Rápidamente el baterista perdió el combate con la máquina, y miró a Ken, elevando su rostro, apoyando su nuca sobre la pierna estirada del guitarrista.

-¡Ya me hiciste perder! –le sonrió con resignación amable.

-¡Uh! Pero si quieres, te puedo hacer ganar otras cosas... –comentó pícaramente.

-¡Ay! ¡No cambias! ¿Ne? ¿Oye, no quieres jugar contra mí?

-¿Mn? ¿Y qué ganaría?

-Quieres apostar, ¿verdad?

-Sería un buen estímulo –el guitarrista acarició la mejilla del joven apoyado en sus rodillas, con una sonrisa torcida, y ojos chispeantes de vitalidad.

-Mn. Ya veo. Pues bien: el que gana, elige qué hacer con el otro, ¿ne?

-Mmm... Sí. Muy buen estímulo –sonrió deslizándose del sillón al suelo, y tomando el otro joystick de la playstation. Debía ganar.

La tarde lluviosa generaba en el apartamento un sosegado ronroneo externo, que acompañaba la tranquilidad del lugar, la armonía de la complementación mutua que allí se daba.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Ja! ¿Ves? Gané otra vez –dijo Yukihiro triunfal.

-Me has hecho mierda, Yukki. ¿No me das otra oportunidad?

-¿¡Ne? ¡Ya te di tres! ¡Soy vencedor indiscutible! ¡Quien vence tres veces, es el ganador!

-¡Ah! Qué mala suerte la mía –dejó el joystick en el suelo, y prendió un cigarrillo, estirando sus piernas sobre la alfombra.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó, sentándose frente a él, sobre sus muslos, y le sacó el cigarro de su boca, apoyándolo sobre el cenicero más cercano. Ken lo miró divertido.

-Bueno... sería cuestión de ver lo que continúa... –fue interrumpido por un cálido beso sobre su boca, lleno de esencia.

Los años de convivencia con él habían transformado al tímido baterista. Había aprendido a exteriorizar sus sentimientos, aunque fuera de una manera privada, pero era un gran avance para el cerrado mundo de su amante.

Ken sacó, lentamente, la camisa del pantalón de Yukihiro, y deslizó sus manos dentro de la misma, acariciando la piel, degustando el suave placer.

El joven de cabellos largos rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del guitarrista para profundizar el beso. El deseo los encendía mansamente, y los abrasaba con embriaguez, alterando su respiración poco a poco. Ken deslizó una mano hacia el pantalón de su amante, con la intención de despojarlo de él, pero en ese instante, el timbre sonó.

-¡Mierda! –Rezongó en voz baja Ken, trayendo para sí el cuerpo de su amante-. No hagas ruido, ya se cansará y se irá...

-Mmm... ¿Tú crees? –Le susurró, besándole el lunar que su amante exhibía debajo de su mandíbula, en su lado derecho-. Mejor atiendo... –intentó separarse, pero el alto japonés lo rodeó con una fuerza celosa, y lo recostó sobre su pecho. La calidez del abrazo de su amante era una de las peculiaridades que más apreciaba en él. Sus brazos eran delgados, largos, y lo sujetaban con decisión, sin llegar a rozar la presión. Era un abrazo ardiente. Como todo en Ken: pasional.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, pero se detuvo tras un par de segundos. La tercera vez exasperó al alto japonés, que tras sentir el sonido perdurado en el tiempo, supo de antemano quién era la persona que se hallaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡MIERDA! ¡TETCHAN! ¡YA VOY! ¡DEJA DE TOCAR EL MALDITO TIMBRE! –gritó con su voz más nasal, desde el suelo, levantándose, no sin antes ayudar amablemente a su amigo a incorporarse.

Yukihiro suspiró con un poco de frustración, intentando normalizar la respiración que hacía segundos comenzaba a alterarse, y acomodó su camisa dentro del pantalón nuevamente. Ken se dirigió a la puerta y esperó la señal del joven para abrirla, dándole el tiempo necesario para recuperarse. Sabía que aunque Yukihiro se mostrara evidente en la intimidad, le era incapaz hacerlo frente a otros.

Tras un segundo suspiro profundo, Yukihiro cabeceó en afirmación a Ken, y éste abrió la portezuela, un poco molesto de la costumbre que tenía Tetsu, y que hacía tiempo habían olvidado: interrumpir en los mejores momentos.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no toques de esa forma el timbre! ¡Es aberrante! –comentó al dejar ingresar al bajista, que tenía el rostro pálido.

-Jajaja. No le hagas caso, Tetchan. Tampoco soporta el sonido del despertador. Desde principio de año ha roto más de 30 relojes –Yukihiro le sonrió.

-¿Ah? ¡Perdón! Interrumpí algo, ¿no? –parpadeó sonrojado al notar una extraña agitación en ambos. El baterista le miró en silencio, olvidando el tema, simulando no entender lo que decía.

-Sí. ¡Sí lo has hecho! –comentó divertido el alto japonés, palmeando al bajista con energía. El joven de largos cabellos avistó el suelo.

-Eh... perdón... –declaró triste, demostrando la seriedad que lo agobiaba. Ken invitó al líder a sentarse en el sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina, con la excusa de preparar café. Tetsu miró a Yukihiro y éste parpadeó, percibiendo un halo desconocido en su entrañable amigo.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí –peinó con su mano los cabellos que se apoyaban en su cuello, un típico gesto del antiguo Tetsu-. Perdón... yo no quería... –se disculpó nuevamente.

-¡Olvídalo, Tetchan! ¡No molestes con el tema tú también! –comentó sonrojado, evadiendo la mirada, tras regresarla a fijar en la de Tetsu, esperando resolver el enigma de aquella preocupación que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amigo. El silencio fue interrumpido minutos después con la llegada de Ken al salón, ofreciendo café caliente al recién llegado. Yukihiro lo observó en silencio.

-¡Ey! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué mierda haces por estos lados en un día tan lluvioso? ¿Te has mojado?

-¿Eh?... No. No. Vine en auto. Perdón... –su mirada fija en la taza demostraba la contradicción interna.

-¡Bueno! ¿¡Qué sensible! ¡Estoy bromeando!

-¿Eh? –miró a Ken, quien de repente, pudo ver la evidente tristeza de su antiguo líder en sus pupilas.

-Tetchan... ¿qué pasa? –acotó preocupado. El alto muchacho abandonó su típico sillón, y se sentó al lado del bajista, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda de éste-. ¿Ocurrió algo malo con Kaori?

-No. No. Ella está bien... bueno... ella está –Yukihiro mantuvo el silencio, pero no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño ante tal respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Y entonces? –preguntó el alto japonés.

-Tengo... tengo... ¡rayos! ¡Mierda! –su manó frotó con fuerza su cara, en busca de despejar sus ideas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Me estás alterando, Tetchan! –la impaciencia de Ken se manifestaba con los segundos.

-Es... Tamori...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene el viejo?

-¡Ken! –reprobó en un titilar súbito del antiguo Tetsu emergido de las profundidades de aquella oscuridad agobiante, y desapreció-. Tamori me invitó al programa... y a ustedes...

-¡Ah! Pues qué bien. Vamos a hacer de las nuestras en sus entrevistas astutas. Vamos a darle una lección al viejo zorro...

-¡No! ¡Ken! –suspiró Tetsu con angustia en su pecho.

-¡Ah! –Yukihiro abrió sus ojos en súbita comprensión-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Tetchan?

-No lo sé. Si no nos presentamos, tendré que dar fin a Raruku. Y si lo hacemos, habrá que cambiar algo, como les dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el alto japonés, tomando su café.

-¡Bobo! ¿No ves que Tamori invitó a L'Arc~En~Ciel? –le reprendió su amante.

-¡Opa! Eso es un problema... espera, ¿lo es? –Frunció su ceño, y Yukihiro señaló en un movimiento rápido de cejas a Tetsu, el cual miraba el suelo-. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Sí. ¡Sí lo es! –el baterista sorbió su café con lentitud, en el silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el incesante bullicio ameno que la lluvia generaba en el exterior.

-Tetchan... ¿qué piensas hacer? –rompió el mutismo, apoyando su taza sobre la mesa, mirando a su antiguo líder.

-Ah... no lo sé. Creo que... lo más sano es dar fin a esto.

-¿Eh? –los amantes comentaron en unísono. El mimetismo mutuo ya era un hecho irreversible.

-O destruyo Raruku, o consigo un vocalista, o haré su papel... pero... ¡no será lo mismo! ¡Mierda! ¡De todas formas, Raruku se muere! –su impotencia le comprimió el pecho. Lo único que le restaba en la vida, la única ilusión materializada, el sueño que aún perduraba en la realidad, estaba próximo a quebrarse. Ya no más castillos de naipes, ya no más ilusiones que se desvanecen en el crepúsculo.

-¡Eam! ¿Y si hablo con él? –acotó Ken, dudoso. Tetsu lo contempló, reflejando en su mirada los restos del ser que había sido y que el tiempo había destruido. Negó con su cabeza en silencio. Caminar aún más la senda errada, para tener que deshacer más camino cuando el error fuera insoportable. No. No quería. No era su intención continuar desvariando, proseguir con una actitud suicida. Ya sabía de sobra lo que era aquello, porque lo había vivido, en él mismo y a través de otra persona-. ¡Vamos, Tetsu! Déjame convencerlo, ¿sí?

-No. No se atreverá.

-¿Quieres que lo llame ahora? –Ken tomó el tubo telefónico, mirando a su líder, en espera de la respuesta. Tetsu levantó su rostro, y lo fijó en el silencioso japonés de cabellos largos a su frente. En ese código secreto de años, le pidió, una vez más, ayuda para salir de su laberinto. Yukihiro parpadeó nervioso. Más presión, más poder para influenciar a su líder. Si le aconsejaba mal, el dolor sería irreversible.

-¡No lo sé Tetchan! –le respondió, sin siquiera haber necesitado que la pregunta se formulara en sonidos-. No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú? Tienes que elegir alguna vez.

-No me digas eso, Yukki. Yo he elegido, y siempre lo hago mal.

Ken bajó el tubo que sostenía, y se recostó sobre el sillón. Si de Tetsu habían sabido poco en esos años, sobre Hyde era aún mayor el enigma. Sólo un par de singles que se asomaron al mercado discográfico, y nada más de su presencia en el medio. Hyde se había olvidado de ellos, y no tenía la misma justificación que la de Tetsu.

El guitarrista, volvió a apoyar la mano en la espalda de su amigo, y la frotó con calma. El antiguo líder agradeció el gesto en silencio, suspirando con frustración.

-Tamori me dijo que este sábado estamos invitados. Nuestra aparición es a partir de las 18.15 hs.

Yukihiro resopló, hinchando sus mejillas con el aire del fuerte suspiro. Su típico gesto de cansancio.*8.2

-¡Qué harto me tiene Hyde! –acotó Ken, molesto del silencio y la tensión que se habían instalado en el ambiente.

Tomó enérgicamente el teléfono, y discó el número del representante. Tras hablar con él, y obtener el teléfono personal, digitalizó el mismo, y esperó, palmeando el hombro de Tetsu, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Ah? ¿¡Moshiiiii!

-¿Eah?

-¿Hyde? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Quién habla?

-¡Ken, idiota! ¡Ya te has olvidado de los amigos, como veo! –su voz tomó un matiz humorístico, que no contrastaba con el apagado sonido que recibía tras el auricular.

-¡Ah! Ken. ¿Qué pasa?

-Así, tras tantos años, es como te alegra la llamada de un amigo, ¿cierto? –rió con naturalidad.

-Eee. Es que justo ahora, tengo... algunas cosas... que hacer.

-¿Mn? ¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí, picarón! Interrumpí algo, ¿no? –Tetsu levantó una ceja, molesto, pero aún conservando el silencio.

-No. No.

-¿Mn? ¿No puedes hablar?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, ¡habla rápido!

-Pues, mira. El viejo Tamori nos invito a ir este sábado a su programa. Aparecemos a las 18hs –Tetsu llamó la atención de Ken, y con sus manos le señaló el error. Marcaba con una el numero cinco, y la otra dibujaba en el aire el kanji del 'uno', pero Ken palmeó su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

-¿A quiénes?

-A nosotros, L'Arc~En~Ciel.

-¡Ah! –su voz se cortó.

-¿Y? ¿Vas? ¿Te esperamos?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos, Hyde. L'Arc~En~Ciel no es lo mismo sin el vocalista.

-Yo no elegí ser el vocalista –su voz apagada, mostró un esbozo de reproche tácito.

-¡A llorar a tu madre, Hyde! A mí no me vengas con berrinches. Te vamos a esperar.

-No sé si iré.

-Y si no vas, igual nos presentaremos.

-Bien.

-Y tal vez hasta haga de vocalista.

-¿Tú?

-¡Ja! ¿No has escuchado el éxito de ASOA?

-¡Por favor! –Comentó con indignación-. Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós.

Hyde cortó repentinamente, y Ken, frunció sus labios hacia un lado, con una suave molestia. Tetsu lo observó negando con la cabeza.

-Les dije... no aceptaría...

-¡Na! ¡No dijo que no iba a ir! Sólo que no sabía. El muy cretino me la va a pagar. Se molestó por nuestro éxito, ¡Yukki! –el aludido lo miró sin inmutarse, y un mohín en su rostro hizo callar a su amante.

-Es una rata –acotó con voz derrotada el antiguo y ceniciento líder.

Tetsu se levantó del sillón, posando una suave mano en el hombro de Ken, y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió bajo la mirada extrañada de sus dos amigos. Se viró un instante, y los divisó, con la tristeza evidenciando su mayor profundidad.

-Gracias chicos. Iremos al programa, y cantaré –acotó con poca convicción.

-¡Por favor, usa tu falsetto entonado, si no te juro que romperé mi guitarra en tu cabeza! ¡Tetchan! –intentó aligerar el entorno, recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de su amante.

-Nos vemos -Tetsu sonrió divertido por el comentario de su amigo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El ambiente se sumió otra vez en el silencio ronroneante de la lluvia. Ken desvaneció la sonrisa que había ofrecido a su líder antes de que abandonara el lugar. Una sonrisa para ayudarle, pero que tanto Ken como Tetsu, reconocían como mero gesto amable.

No eran tiempos de sonreír. Eran tiempos de oscuridad.

Yukihiro recogió las tazas de café, notando que la de Tetsu estaba intacta, y dejó solo a Ken en el salón.

Ken contempló el techo, preguntándose en dónde las cosas habían fallado.

* * *

><p>Colgó el teléfono con un gesto molesto, y miró a su esposa que tenía el ceño fruncido.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Podemos proseguir? –le contestó antipática.

-Si fuera por mí... desistiría... –Hyde se sentó en su sillón, tras recoger el libro que su esposa había aventado contra la pared más cercana.

-Pero no lo harás. Ahora mismo respóndeme.

-Vete, Megumi. Déjame en paz –su voz era suave, tranquila, con un gran halo de desdén mixturándose en el tono, en contraste con la de la joven, que rayaba el agudo chirriar.

-No. No. Hay que resolver esto, ¡Hyde! ¿Cómo piensas que vas a ser padre? ¿Así te vas a interesar por tus hijos?

-¡No empieces!

-¡Despierta, Hyde! ¡Estoy embarazada!

-Felicidades –le sonrió con falsedad evidente, y abrió el libro, intentando concentrarse en la lectura, evadiendo una vez más el tema que desde hacía meses aquejaba a la pareja.

-¡Hyde!

-¡Deja de gritar! ¡Maldita seas! ¿Qué quieres? Ya me casé contigo, ya vas a tener un hijo, aquí tienes tu casa, ¿qué más quieres? –le gritó con voz ronca, tirando a los pies de la joven el libro de magia negra. Se levantó del sillón y la miró fijamente.

-¡Quiero al esposo y padre que me prometiste!

-¡Yo no te prometí nada!

-¡Tú me ofreciste casamiento! ¿O te olvidas? Tú, me pediste perdón, tú, hijo de puta, me dijiste que habías cambiado... ¡eres un imbécil! Eres un maldito ermitaño que morirá solo, te quedarás solo. ¡Cretino! ¿Y me tuviste que elegir a mí para que aliviara tu soledad? ¡Estúpido!

-Sí, soy un estúpido por haberme casado con una maldita orgullosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Orgullosa? Mírate antes de criticarme.

-Y además de orgullosa, una imbécil, no piensas, no entiendes. ¡Nunca entiendes lo que necesito! –le gritó con reproche. Megumi frunció su ceño y lo abofeteó.

-¿Tú? ¿Y yo? Tú nunca entiendes lo que 'yo' necesito. Siempre quiero que me trates con ternura, que me beses en la mañana, dormida, que toques mi vientre. ¡Es tu hijo! Necesito que me ayudes a pasar esta etapa de mi vida que debería ser bonita. Todas las embarazadas son felices. No entiendes que cuando te abrazo en la noche, deseo que me abraces, que me confortes, pero tú, maldito infeliz, lo único que haces es dejarme a un lado, o a lo sumo, darme sexo, ¡pero eso no es lo que necesito! A la mañana acaricio tu cuerpo, y rápidamente te levantas. No me mimas, no me miras, ni siquiera me compras algún dulce. Eres cruel. Siempre me dijeron que la mejor etapa de una mujer era ésta.

-Bienvenida a la realidad. A mí también me habían prometido felicidad donde sólo había tortura –comentó triste, mirándola con frialdad, recordando aquellas garras. Su secreto más profundo emergía, y maltrataba de igual forma a esa joven. Sintió la culpa gotear por su cuerpo, apreciando que él se transformaba en bestia, ya no sólo de Tetsu, sino de ella. Tal vez, una presa más, como había hecho Sakura con él y con tantos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aceptó el golpe de puño cerrado que Megumi le propinó sobre su pecho, sin tener efectos. La joven lo miró con odio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me elegiste?

-Sólo por lo correcto –se sinceró. La primera vez que le decía la verdad desnuda, pero sin el contexto suficiente como para que la joven descifrara la difícil clave que esa palabra contenía.

-No. No puede ser lo correcto. No puede ser que pienses de esa forma, y llames a esto 'correcto'.

La joven aludió a lo que desde el principio del día habían comenzado a discutir. Lo que había empezado a ser una silenciosa merienda en simulada compañía, finalizó en gritos, en insultos, y en demostraciones de ira contenida. Cuando todo rayaba la exasperación, el sonido del teléfono había calmado los ánimos, pero el tema aún flotaba en el aire.

-Sí. Megumi.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso, si estoy embarazada! ¡Es tu hijo!

-Es un individuo condenado.

-¿Condenado? ¡Estás loco! ¡El único condenado aquí eres tú!

-Yo, tú, y ese ser.

-¡Es tu hijo! ¿¡Por qué niegas de llamarle por lo que es!

-No lo será. Porque no existe el significado de hijo –Megumi contempló horrorizada a su marido, que la observaba con un mirar frío, y carente de ánima-. ¿Sabes por qué tú quieres tener un hijo? Quieres venganza, como yo.

-¿Eh? ¡Estás loco!

-No. Es verdad. Lo quieres para que sufra a tu par el castigo de la vida, del nacimiento, y la sentencia de lo que nos espera: la futura muerte. Lo quieres, porque será todo lo que tú no pudiste, porque quieres que sea mejor que tú, deseas vivir a través de él. Lo usarás como tu marioneta, hasta que el tiempo te lo permita.

-Eres... eres...

-Un condenado. Como todos aquí –abrió sus brazos, y sonrió con tristeza, en un gesto de exhibición del mundo. Se agachó hacia el suelo, y recogió el libro tirado-. Todos somos unos malditos perros perdidos. No tenemos sendero, no tenemos dirección. Vagamos por el tiempo hasta que el veredicto final es dado. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Nadie te escucha! Cuanto más sufres, y más pides que se detenga, más te das cuenta de que no hay nada que te proteja. No hay nadie que te escuche, y lo peor de todo, nadie que te comprenda. Nadie, en esta tierra, se comprende –sus palabras tiñeron de un sabor amargo a recuerdo, su boca, y su última sentencia le había generado un leve vacío en su pecho.

-Estás loco. ¡Tú y esa mierda que lees! Divagas.

-Veo la realidad. Sólo eso.

-Si la vieras, entenderías lo que sucede.

-¿Y qué sucede, según tus ojos? –Megumi calló, negando con su cabeza. Tras todo el argumento, podía vislumbrar con temor, un poco de verosimilitud en todo aquel supuesto delirio, pero era orgullosa, y nunca aceptaría el error propio. Nunca.

La joven se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de su marido, y lo abrazó con ternura, en un gesto suplicante de que la odisea acabara, en un simple deseo de que todas esas ideas fueran limpiadas por el viento mañanero, y dejara tras su paso a un hombre amable, tierno, que la comprendiera. Un hombre del cual ella se sentía orgullosa. Orgullosa por haberlo obtenido. Lo que no sabía era que ella estaba engatusada por la imagen de su cónyuge. Sólo espejismo.

Hyde miró, a través de la ventana, la lluvia de la estación invernal próxima a llegar. No respondió el abrazo, simplemente se mantuvo parado, sujetando con su mano el libro.

Y sintió la soledad, más profunda que nunca.

Había sido un error. Su error.

Pero era irreversible.

Trágicamente imborrable.

-¿Hyde?

-¿Mn?

-Si todo es tan funesto, ¿por qué aún sigues a mi lado? –su jactancia, como una flor vanidosa, se abrió con algarabía, y tiñó sus palabras en un tono triunfal.

-...

Hyde separó el contacto. Ella sonrió, creyendo que un beso tierno caería en sus labios, pero sólo escuchó los pasos del cantante, que se alejaba del salón. El sonido de la puerta de la calle, siendo abierta, y tras el estrepitoso cierre, el silencio sucumbió. La lluvia insistente, con timidez, llenaba el salón con su quedo eco. Megumi se arrodilló, y sin contener sus lágrimas, lloró, acompañando con sal a la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Hyde caminó hacia la estación de subte más cercana, y tomó el primer tren que llegaba. Quería huir de su propia estupidez, de su auto-sacrificio que nadie le había pedido, pero que de alguna forma, creía correcto.<p>

Se sentó en un vagón solitario, mojando con su ropas el terciopelo del asiento. Miró por las ventanas las paredes que no mostraban más que la oscuridad de las profundidades. El sonido del traqueteo del vagón no ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Observó su alrededor. Nadie.

Divisó su reloj. 16 hs.

Contempló sus ropas. Mojadas por la lluvia, haciéndole sentir el frío.

Sonrió irónico al recordar las palabras de su esposa. Aún podía sentir el frío.

Frotó sus manos entre sí, examinándolas, y, sin percatarse, una de ellas sujetó a la otra, y movió el pulgar sobre el dorso de la misma, en un desesperado intento de simular un recuerdo perdido en el pasado. Pero a diferencia de aquel pretérito, esa mano que fingía ser de un ajeno, no era cálida, no era tierna. Simplemente estaba vacía, mojada, y fría.

El tren se detuvo. Huyendo de esa soledad aberrante, de esa sensación que nuevamente emergía de sus abismos internos, intentó fugarse de aquel solitario vagón que sólo favorecía a su sufrir, y descendió en esa estación. Ueno.

Salió de las profundidades del metro, y caminó bajo la lluvia por las desérticas calles. Logró encontrar un pequeño recinto con arboledas, y se sentó en un banco que bajo el resguardo de un árbol, evitaba gran parte del agua, aunque no toda.

Apoyó su espalda contra la fría piedra del banco, yaciendo boca arriba de su superficie, mirando hacia la copa del árbol, con un poco de molestia ante las gotas que caían sobre sus ojos. Sus piernas se mantenían en el suelo. Su brazo derecho caía suspendido sobre el borde del asiento, y el otro lo apoyaba sobre su pecho, sujetando con fuerza su ropa empapada.

Suspiró. Cuánto costaba el error. Cuánto podría costar la ilusión. Y cuánto más podía doler hacer lo correcto.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó pasar el tiempo.

Tal vez, la lluvia limpiara su cuerpo, y de alguna forma, le regresara la pureza. Aquella extraña y sacra cosa que había perdido hacía inmemorables años.

* * *

><p>Tetsu arrancó su vehículo, alejándose del apartamento de sus dos amigos. Necesitaba distraerse, y eligió ir al gran Akimoto Center en el centro mismo de Ueno. Compraría cosas fútiles para llenar con vacío la profunda oscuridad de su incertidumbre y dolor.<p>

Pasó dos horas recorriendo las casas de venta de ropa importada, alhajas, y centros de venta de instrumentos. Cargó con muchas bolsas, las que arrojó en el asiento trasero de su auto, al salir del establecimiento comercial.

Se sentó en el auto, y miró el asiento del acompañante. Percibía la soledad, que aquellas cosas compradas nunca le disminuirían.

Colocó las llaves, y dio inicio al camino de regreso a su casa, con aquel jardín de paz y dolor que tanto tiempo había contemplado en melancolía. Lo único que le restaba de paz.

En silencio, conducía, tratando de concentrarse en el tránsito, pero le fue imposible tras un segundo, en donde creyó avistar una difuminada imagen. Frenó con ímpetu, haciendo llorar las ruedas del auto.

Contempló a través de su ventanilla lateral. Y su mirada fue retribuida.

El joven, sorprendido por el ruido sorpresivo, se había incorporado del banco, observando con tristeza el conocido auto.

Tetsu abrió con lentitud la puerta de su coche, y descendió.

La lluvia no cesaba.

Caminó con temor hacia esa figura vampírica que se hallaba sobre el asiento. Quedó parado a unos pocos pasos, quizás con miedo a espantar la demoníaca estampa queda. Hyde estaba empapado, con el rostro cansado y la desolación cubriendo su ser. Una imagen espejada. Una imagen de un pasado que a Tetsu le pareció muy lejano.

El vocalista observó con cautela todos los movimientos del hombre que se le acercaba. Divisaba sus ojos, pero huía de fijarlos, concentrándose en su pecho, en sus brazos, en sus pies, y por sobre todo, en sus manos.

Cuando Tetsu se detuvo casi frente a él, no podía elevar su rostro para mirarle. Le faltaba el valor, le faltaban las palabras. Se contentó con vislumbrar las manos de su antiguo y tan tierno amante.

Recordó sus propias palabras dichas ante Megumi.

Y reconoció su mentira.

No todo en el mundo era desavenencia.

Había seres que podían comprender siempre. Siempre.

Incluso a bestias como él.

Sus ojos no podían concentrarse en otro lugar más que en las manos de Tetsu. Las deseaba, añoraba el suave toque, el gentil cariño que ellas solas podían brindar. Anheló con profunda impotencia el cambio del tiempo, el retorno a las bases, el regreso al punto de inflexión, donde todo se había destrozado en su vida. Aunque no sabía con exactitud dónde era que se hallaba. ¿En aquella habitación de despedida? ¿En aquel balcón, hacia el vacío? ¿En esa canción? ¿En aquel golpe sobre su rostro?*8.3 ¿En las garras del pérfido al que había creído amar? ¿En esa mochila roja? ¿O simplemente, el gran error había sido nacer?

Tragó con dificultad, conteniendo su necesidad, su abandono, su soledad.

Quería esas manos, y quería esa calidez. Deseaba aquel ser que tras tantos años de ausencia habían generado en él una inmensa necesidad.

Una necesidad suave, tierna y exasperada.

Se levantó de golpe, y lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo recibido por Tetsu en igual desesperación. La tensión era demasiada. Lo miró a los ojos, y sin mediar palabras, lo besó. Tetsu le llenaba de calidez, y dejó de sentir el frío, aún bajo la lluvia. Quería esas manos sobre sus cicatrices para cerrarlas definitivamente.

Necesitaba esas manos, las únicas que habían sido tan diferentes.

Pero parpadeó. Aún estaba sentado en el banco, mirando con impotencia los dedos de Tetsu. Su mente lo traicionaría.

Su desesperación haría que lo correcto se desintegrara.

Suspiró. Se levantó del banco, y, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera con disimulo, comenzó a caminar hacia el subte, dejando a Tetsu estático bajo la lluvia, parpadeando, evitando que las gotas entraran en sus ojos, o que tal vez, las lágrimas desbordaran de ellos.

El bajista sólo observó el cansado caminar de Hyde. Un caminar que había cambiado. Un caminar que era triste.

Tras la siguiente esquina, el agotado ser desapareció.

Tetsu bajó su vista hacia sus pies, hacia el banco donde había estado sentado aquel ser que tanto le había dañado.

Sólo silencio. Sólo agua mojando su espíritu.

Regresó a su auto y se sentó en el volante, pero no lo encendió.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Su cabeza lo estaba torturando con recuerdos, con preguntas, con sensaciones que ya no eran de nadie. Sólo del pasado.

Suspiró sin hallar alivio.

Nunca lo hallaba. Nunca lo hallaría.

* * *

><p>Tetsu se levantó de la cama. Hacía tres días que no salía de su cuarto. Kaori apenas ingresaba para llevarle una bandeja de comida, pero el silencio y el rechazo que éste le daba, hacían que la joven, no soportando la situación, abandonara rápidamente el cuarto. Tres días de profunda oscuridad.<p>

Tetsu contemplaba el techo de la habitación, concentrado en su pasado. Torturándose lentamente. A veces giraba sobre sí mismo y examinaba el solitario jardín. Observaba el triste sauce, y la imagen de ese hombre sentado en el banco, bajo la lluvia, parecía reflejarse en la superficie de aquel pequeño lago artificial.

Miró el reloj. 15 hs.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a su armario. Miró dentro de él la gran variedad de ropa en colores llamativos, y eligió un pantalón negro, con una camisa de igual color. Reflejado en el espejo que se hallaba en la cara interna de la puerta del armario, notó que esa vestimenta resultaba muy diferente de lo que era L'Arc~En~Ciel, de lo que había sido el líder de ese grupo perdido.

Volvió a ver su armario, en busca de algo mejor, pero sólo halló un chaleco gris, cuyas costuras simulaban un deshilachado. Giró para verse en el espejo, y sonrió. Intentó buscar una sonrisa que vestir. También debía hallar la sonrisa correcta, aunque para ello no tenía un catálogo, ni un muestrario para ver.

Desistió. Todo intento era tan falso que le repugnaba.

Contempló su reflejo, y se concentró en sus propios ojos. Observó la tristeza que lo cubría, y cómo su brillo se había apagado.

Estaba ahogándose, estaba hundiéndose, cayendo en las profundidades. Pero nadie le salvaría.

Golpeó el espejo con su puño, consiguiendo que el grueso vidrio se rajara.

Lo miró de nuevo, observando su imagen repetida en los diversos trozos en que se había quebrado.

Se espantó. Y cerró con fuerza la puerta del armario.

Caminó hacia la cocina, a prepararse un té.

Al ingresar, vio la frágil figura de su amiga sentada en un borde de la mesa, tomando una píldora que acompañaba con agua. Tetsu la miró curioso. Y ella, le sonrió con rapidez. Una sonrisa demasiado mal vestida.

-¡Tetsu! Qué bueno que te hayas levantado. Ya te iba a llamar. Vas a ir al programa, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo, Tetsu! Desde aquí te apoyo –la chica lo abrazó, y regresó a su lugar-. ¿Te preparo algo?

-¿Kaori?

-¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Agua?

-¿Qué tomaste?

-Yo tomé un café hace un par de min...

-¡Recién! ¿Qué tomaste? –insistió con preocupación.

-Ah. Son... para la menstruación –Tetsu levantó una ceja, y la inquirió con la mirada-. ¡Son problemas femeninos! ¡No entiendes!

El opaco líder se acercó con rapidez hacia la mesa, y arrebató en un instante de distracción de la joven el frasco pequeño que se hallaba aún sobre el mueble. Kaori intentó sacárselo de las manos, pero él retrocedió unos pasos y leyó la pequeña letra de la etiqueta, afinando sus ojos para ver nítidamente los kanjis.

Ablandó su ceño, y dejó las pastillas en el mismo lugar, mirándola con culpa.

-¿Desde cuándo las tomas?

-Tetsu... no importa... –intentó evadir el tema. Recogió el frasco, y lo guardó dentro de la despensa. Tetsu nunca había notado la presencia de aquella medicación en la cocina.

-Sí que importa. ¿Desde cuándo tomas antidepresivos?

-No tengo inspiración para hacer letras, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? –Tetsu no entendía la relación de aquellas palabras con la pregunta. Tal vez, sólo una forma más de evadirse. Había aprendido de él. No podía culparla.

-¿Quieres un té? –le sonrió nuevamente, borrando la triste expresión que había adquirido. Se viró, y puso agua sobre la hornalla, preparando la infusión. Tetsu se sentó en la mesa, observándola, sabiendo que todo aquello era una tortura insoportable para la joven, y que aún así, se empecinaba en continuarla. Antidepresivos. Contempló sus propias manos. La joven se había dado vuelta hacia Tetsu, y lo encontró concentrado, lejano. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, pero Tetsu callaba. Como lo había hecho desde hacía tres años-. ¿Tetsu? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí –la miró directamente, exigiéndole valor para hablar.

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué las tomas? ¿Desde cuándo? Es por mí, ¿verdad? ¡Yo soy quien te está matando! Kaori, no entiendo cómo tú...

-Basta, Tetsu –bajó su mirada-. Tú estás muriendo de igual forma que yo –levantó su vista y le sonrió. Se dio vuelta, al sentir que el agua ya hervía, y la volcó sobre la taza. Se la entregó al bajista, y se quedó a su lado, apoyada sobre la mesa, observándole-. Yo me torturo por ti, y tú por él.

-¿Desde cuándo las tomas? –intentó simular que no había escuchado. La joven sabía exactamente por qué su dios la esquivaba.

-Desde siempre.

-¡Kaori! ¡No juegues! ¡Dime la verdad!

-Desde que te fuiste con él, aún cuando vivíamos en tu departamento.

-Ah –Tetsu tomó la mano de Kaori, y la acarició con suavidad. No podía amarla, aunque quisiera, aunque supiera que, de hacerlo, la felicidad finalmente le alcanzaría. Simplemente, se había equivocado de persona. Como toda elección en su vida, siempre escogía lo errado-. Te juro, Kaori... que... si yo pudiera...

-¡Shh! Lo sé, Tetsu. Te escuché con tus amigos.

-Sí, pero yo quiero que lo sepas... -acotó el bajista, lastimado. Sabía que aquella vez en que había recibido la tan salvadora visita de sus amigos, ella había ingresado en silencio al lugar, quizás sin aquellas intenciones, y había escuchado cómo la culpa carcomía a Tetsu, y la impotencia de no poder elegir correctamente le atormentaba desde años. No había solución para ella, ni para él. Sólo el dolor, la desesperación, y la profunda resignación de la no correspondencia.

-Lo sé –Kaori acarició con su mano libre la cabeza de Tetsu. Era un hermano al que debía proteger, era su dios, era lo que restaba de aquel amor que habían creído compartir. Eran sólo los restos de un naufragio anónimo –toma el té, se enfriará-. Le sonrió, e inclinándose sobre él, besó su frente, con suavidad y ternura.

Tetsu la abrazó, y apoyó su rostro en el regazo, mientras la joven rozaba con sus dedos los cabellos y la espalda del bajista. Sólo dos perros perdidos en la gran ciudad, en soledades alejadas, pero sufriendo en común.

Kaori miró el reloj que estaba en la biblioteca del salón, que tal ángulo en la cocina le permitía distinguir. 17hs.

-¿Tetsu? Son las cinco. ¿No llegarás tarde?

-¿Mn? –La miró, saliendo de su cálido regazo-. ¿Pero si yo vi en el reloj de mi cuarto que eran las tres?

-Se habrá detenido... –le sonrió-. Mejor apúrate, llegarás tarde.

Tetsu tomó con un rápido sorbo el cálido líquido, y se levantó de la silla. Le sonrió a su compañera de hogar, y la abrazó.

-No sé cómo agradecerte, Kaori. Eres demasiado. Hyde siempre tuvo razón.

-¿Mn? ¿En qué? –su rostro, que estaba relajado dentro del abrazo, se contracturó en nerviosismo.

-Tú eres demasiado inocente, demasiado pura. Si pudiera amarte de igual manera, sería salvo.

Kaori, motivada por la culpa, abandonó el cálido abrazo y le sonrió, soslayando su mirada.

Su dios se enojaría. Su dios la condenaría, si la verdad fuera descubierta. Por alguna extraña razón, Hyde había callado aquel encuentro, aquel intento desesperado de Kaori por obtener las migajas de un cariño que no le pertenecía. Ahora que tenía por completo a Tetsu, reconocía con plena conciencia que nunca poseería siquiera esas sobras. Porque los restos de Tetsu humeaban cenicientos en un pasado del cual ella era excluida.

Recordó las palabras de Hyde en aquel tono ronco y grave.

"Cuídalo. Cuídalo con tu alma."

¿Ella lo estaba cuidando? No lo sabía. Pero reconocía que moría a la par de su dios.

"Y aléjalo de mi vida. Aléjalo."

Quizás la peor herejía escuchada. Posiblemente, la peor decisión tomada. Tal vez, la sentencia de muerte firmada.

Tetsu acarició la mejilla de la joven en un rápido gesto, y le sonrió. Se despidió de ella, y salió por la puerta.

Kaori se sentó en la silla que éste había estado ocupando.

Y recordó una vez más.

"Y aléjalo de mi vida. Aléjalo."

¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Hyde? ¿Cómo sería la vida de él? ¿Por qué ella, en toda esa situación, siempre sobraba? Simplemente quería el cariño de Tetsu. Un cariño que descubrió con los años inalcanzable, como todo dios.

Suspiró, triste.

Se dirigió a la alacena, y tomó nuevamente el frasco.

Una píldora más. Un extra de su dosis diaria.

Sólo para soportar mejor.

Sólo para seguir flotando un poco más.

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba en el vestuario del estudio. Le habían asignado un lugar grande, para que los cuatros pudieran alistarse antes de salir a cámara.<p>

Aún no llegaba nadie.

Eran las seis menos cuarto. Suspiró. Tal vez nadie vendría.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no era el Tetsu de los comienzos de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Su cabello cortado, y ahora oscurecido, aumentaban la palidez de su rostro. Sus labios apenas rosados, le otorgaban una espectral presencia. Tomó un lápiz labial que allí estaba. Era un rojo intenso. Maquilló con él sus labios, con sombras negras, marcó sus ojeras, y pintó sus párpados con intensidad. Una intensidad macabra. Sólo faltaba el batido de su cabello, aquel peinado que nunca más sería el mismo, pues su cabello corto le impedía generar ese abultamiento capilar de los inicios. Suspiró.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡Siempre llegamos tarde! ¡No puedes con tu genio!

-¡Vamos, Yukki! ¡Bien que no ofrecías resistencia!

Tetsu observó sorprendido a los dos japoneses que ingresaron sin preocupación. Yukihiro se sonrojó al reparar que no estaba vacío, y bajó su mirada, avergonzado por el tema de discusión.

Ken divisó el maquillaje de su amigo.

-¡Ey! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué vas a presentar? ¿Creature Creature o L'Arc~En~Ciel? –le comentó chistoso, y le palmeó el hombro, mirándolo a través del espejo. Tetsu fijó la vista en el reflejo de Ken, y luego en sí mismo. No contestó.

-¡Ken! ¡Rápido, no pierdas tiempo! ¡Ponte ya la ropa! –dijo el baterista, cambiando su camisa, y acercándose al espejo para soltar su cabello largo. Vislumbró a Tetsu, quien se mantenía en silencio. Ken reemplazó sus ropas, sin inhibición alguna de estar en paños menores ante sus dos compañeros. Yukihiro lo había visto a través del espejo, y negó con su cabeza en mudez, resignado. Tetsu sonrió divertido.

-¡Ya! Yukki, no te preocupes. Ken es exhibicionista desde los comienzos mismos del grupo –el baterista lo miró fijamente, y le retribuyó la sonrisa.

-Sí, pero con los años debería aplacarse.

-Naaa –rió Tetsu. Tomó un paño de papel, y mojándolo en quita-maquillaje, removió la pintura de todo su rostro. Su palidez se evidenciaba nuevamente. Yukihiro le contempló con seriedad.

-Te sientes bien, ¿Tetchan?

-Sí. Es sólo que no he podido dormir mucho.

-Es por hoy, ¿verdad?

-¿Hoy? Naa. No va a venir –Ken, que terminaba de ponerse la remera ajustada que tapaba las marcas recientes sobre su espalda, se viró con sorpresa, e inquirió a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que no viene? ¿Hablaste con él?

-No... exactamente –Yukihiro lo observó serio.

Los tres estaban listos. Tetsu terminaba de aplicarse la pintura de base en el rostro para evitar el brillo de la piel en cámara. De todas formas, ese detalle era el último, asignado a las maquillistas del estudio, que los preparaban dos minutos antes de salir al aire.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Yukihiro sentado a un costado de la mesa de maquillaje donde Tetsu advertía cada tanto su reflexión en el espejo, y Ken, a su espalda, sobre un pequeño diván. Alguien debía comenzar a hablar.

-Tetchan, ¿qué haremos? –acotó el guitarrista.

-Hacer lo que debemos.

-¡Ya, Tetchan!. ¿Quién va a cantar?

-Yo.

-Mm... pero en el tono de p'unk en ciel, ¿verdad?

-En el tono que salga, Ken.

Su voz había sido muy profunda, llena de dolor. Suspiró.

Un gesto de impotencia ante el sueño despedazado.

17.55hs.

Tetsu volvió a tomar el lápiz labial, y tiñó la yema de su dedo, para esparcir la pintura sobre sus pálidos labios, esta vez, más tenuemente. Buscaba realzar la vitalidad que ya no existía en él.

Yukihiro se puso un gorro en la cabeza, y acomodó algunos cabellos de la nuca para que cayeran delante de sus hombros. Ken lo observó, frunciendo la boca, en parte molesto por el silencio tenso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el baterista ante la mirada insistente de su amante. Tetsu reparó en los dos a través del espejo, pues habían llamado su atención.

-Yukki, no te queda bien esos gorros. Lo acepto en un concierto, pero aquí...

-¡Hago lo que se me da la gana! –comentó con un aire triunfal. Ken le sonrió de costado.

-Sí. Sí. Justamente eso ya lo sé.

-¡Ken!

Tetsu sonrió.

Un suave sonido llamó la atención de los tres. La puerta se movió con lentitud, y tras de ella, apareció el bajo japonés, usando los anchos anteojos negros que cubrían gran parte de su rostro. Tetsu lo miró, sin llegar a ver sus ojos. El lente oscuro se lo impedía. Ken le sonrió.

-¡Hyde! ¡Rayos! ¡Pensábamos que no ibas a venir! –acotó este último con emoción.

-Casi no lo hago –su voz disfónica y seca sorprendió a los tres.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? –Hyde comenzó a toser roncamente. Tetsu lo observó preocupado. Sabía de la causa de su estado. Ken se levantó y ayudó a Hyde a sentarse en el diván, pues trataba de recuperar la respiración-. ¿Estás grave, Hyde? –el tono de voz del guitarrista era sincero y alarmado.

-No. Es bronquitis –tuvo un ataque de tos nuevamente, apoyando su mano contra el pecho.

-¿Te duele? –le preguntó Tetsu, mirándolo con pesadumbre, pero sabiendo que ya no había derecho.

-No es nada. Tengo los pulmones adoloridos de toser. Sólo eso –Hyde normalizó su respiración.

-¿No tendrás neumonía? –insistió el bajista.

-¿Olvídalo, quieres? –su tono había tomado un matiz agresivo. La rabia de no haber podido tocar esas manos en aquel encuentro, había malhumorado a Hyde durante todos esos días. Necesitaba esa calidez, pero renegaba de ella, en pos del bien de la misma.

-Perdona –bajó su vista, y se volteó para mirarse en el espejo-. Se me había olvidado que tú nunca precisas nada.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio.

Hyde se dirigió al fondo del vestuario, y sacando su ropa de las perchas, se cambió ante la mirada de sus dos amigos, sabiendo que Tetsu, a sus espaldas, sólo observaba los maquillajes desparramados por la mesa.

Se volteó para reemplazar su camisa, y Tetsu aprovechó para espiarlo con tristeza a través del reflejo. Miró las alas grabadas en la piel de la persona que alguna vez había sido su amante temeroso, su amante torturado por el pasado. Alas con las que le había abandonado, sin saber a ciencia cierta, la causa real. Bajó su vista antes de que Hyde se virara.

Las 18.05.

Hyde contempló a Ken.

-¿Y? Ken, ¿y no era que nos presentaríamos a las seis?

-¿Eh? Sí. Así parece, mejor iré a ver qué pasa. Yukki, ¿vienes? –Yukihiro lo observó con gran sorpresa. No sabía qué decisión tomar: Dejar a sus dos amigos solos o permanecer allí, para ser el mediador de esos dos mundos que tras los años se habían alejado tan imponentemente. Ken reconoció la duda de su amante, y, tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastró consigo, saliendo del vestuario.

Los dos restantes hombres quedaron en el silencioso cuarto.

-Imbéciles –acotó Tetsu, sin despegar la vista de los maquillajes sobre la mesa. Hyde lo observaba a través de la oscuridad de sus lentes.

-¿No empezaba a las seis? –su voz ronca y quebrada resonó en el ambiente.

-No. Seis y cuarto. La genialidad de Ken. Tú ya ves -Tetsu apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, y descansó el rostro en su mano. El cansancio lo abatió con fuerza. En ningún momento dejó de darle la espalda a Hyde, y su vista no se separó de los lápices, labiales y sombras dispuestos sobre la superficie. Hyde lo miró con culpa, sabiendo que sus anteojos no delatarían su sentir. Volvió a tener un ataque de tos, haciéndole encorvarse levemente, para disminuir la debilidad de sus pulmones.

Ante ello, Tetsu se levantó, y se dirigió hacia un costado del cuarto, donde estaba su mochila. Indagó dentro de ella, y sacó una pequeña bolsa.

Él también estaba levemente enfermo, y una molesta tos le agobiaba, pero sus días en cama, producto de la frustración de ese encuentro pasado, habían mejorado su salud, por más irónico que aquello sonara.

Retornó a su asiento, dándole la espalda a Hyde, no sin antes arrojarle la bolsa al regazo. Hyde lo había contemplado con molestia, en un principio.

-¿Ey? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Cómelos. Son caramelos medicinales. Con uno, te aliviará los ataques de tos por un rato.

Hyde ablandó su ceño, que se había fruncido en enojo, para mirar con tristeza a Tetsu. Era esa actitud, que en cada acto le entregaba esa calidez, lo que hacía que necesitara de él. Observó la espalda de su amante, disimulada por la gran camisa. A pesar de ello, Hyde notaba la delgadez anormal en él.

Se levantó del diván, y abrazó a Tetsu por detrás.

Quería pedirle perdón, quería regresar el tiempo hacia atrás, y en un intento de súplica, comenzó a besar el fino cuello de su antiguo amante.

Tetsu gimió con suavidad, sintiendo la sensación de vacío que generaban, en su vientre los besos de carestía de su amante.

Sólo un poco más, y caerían víctimas de sus cuerpos.

Hyde deslizó su mano por las ropas de Tetsu en busca de una entrada para tocar su piel directamente, y sentir por fin, que la necesidad mutua de la que eran vasallos debía terminar en ese momento.

Apreció la ilusión de la calidez.

Parpadeó nuevamente, pero sólo estaba sentado, de vuelta, con aquel gusto de impotencia en su mente, que generaba imágenes.

Miró su propio regazo, y abrió la bolsita, sacando un caramelo que consumió de inmediato. Eran fuertes en gusto, pero generaban un adormecimiento de su garganta y su respiración. Le daban alivio.

Observó nuevamente la espalda de su antiguo amante con nostalgia.

Él también le daba alivio. El único alivio que había experimentado en su vida.

-Tetsu... –rompió el silencio.

-Es tan frío –el bajista no se había movido del lugar, pero Hyde notaba a través del reflejo del espejo, la desolación y el dolor de su antiguo amante colorido. Cuán apagado se veía.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, creyendo haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-El 'Tetsu'. Suena tan diferente -acotó con melancolía.

A su mente afloró aquel momento tan doloroso de abandono, reverberando el último 'Tetchan', y degustó el postremo beso, cuyo recuerdo se había tornado sepia.

El silencio los abordó nuevamente. Tetsu sentía a cada latido, una punzada en su pecho. La angustia lo corroía, y más con ese mutismo, en presencia de lo perdido. Miró su reloj, y se levantó. Divisó a Hyde.

-Hay que irnos. ¿Puedes caminar? –le ofreció su mano. Hyde la observó hipnotizado. Era la mano que deseaba, la calidez por la que desesperadamente gritaba, era todo lo que pedía con locura, y se le ofrecía sin mezquindad. Pero bajó su vista.

-Sí. Puedo ir solo –observó las negras zapatillas de Tetsu.

-Ah. Cierto. Tú siempre puedes solo –Tetsu cruzó la puerta, habiendo dicho sus palabras en su susurro extenuado, cansado, resignado al dolor. Hyde levantó con poca sorpresa su vista, pero ya no había nadie.

Mordió el caramelo, descubriendo un líquido interno que le alivió por completo la irritación de su garganta y la pesadez de sus bronquios.

Deseaba ese alivio para su alma.

Miró el techo, y sólo halló silencio.

Nunca nadie le contestaba.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro y Ken estaban en la entrada del estudio. Al poco tiempo se había unido a ellos un Tetsu absolutamente oscurecido.<p>

-Tetchan, ¿estás bien? -el guitarrista le había dicho en voz baja.

-Ee –comentó desganado.

-¿Problemas?

-Na.

Yukihiro movió la manga de su camisa, observando su propia muñeca, y suspiró molesto.

-¡Mierda! –Tetsu y Ken lo observaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Yukki? –su amante le cuestionó.

-Me olvidé el reloj en casa... –movía su cabeza en negativa. Ken le sonrió divertido.

-Semejante revuelco debía tener sus consecuencias –el baterista lo miró con sorpresa, regañando a su amante con la mirada. Ken rió travieso de aquella manía vergonzosa. El bajista carcajeó siendo cómplice del alto japonés. Yukihiro sólo pudo teñir sus mejillas de rojo-. Déjame ver en el mío... son las 18.14.

Detrás de ellos apareció Hyde, que conservaba los anteojos. Se ubicó al lado del baterista, mirando sin importancia la pista del estudio.

Inmediatamente fueron llamados por Tamori. Y con aquellas máscaras del espectáculo, salieron los cuatros hacia la dupla de conductores.

Hyde volvió a caminar con el andar desenfadado, y ese cambio fue notado por Tetsu. Aquel cansado marchar que veía siempre, fue reemplazado en ese momento. Sólo, en pos de la imagen.

Frunció su ceño con levedad, y olvidó el asunto.

-¡Finalmente, tras tres años de inactividad, volvemos a ver a L'Arc~En~Ciel! –comentó el viejo japonés, observando cómo la tribuna femenina ovacionaba el ingreso de los cuatro miembros del grupo, en la lente de la cámara.

Hyde se sentó al lado del presentador, continuándole Ken, Tetsu, y al final de aquel extenso banco, el callado baterista del grupo.

El vocalista, apenas sentado, cruzó sus piernas, y mirando a través de sus anteojos negros a la tribuna, sonrió con intensidad. Tetsu, que sólo observaba los monitores ubicados en el trasfondo del estudio, se indignó de tal sonrisa. Absolutamente nada le afectaba a esa rata.

Suspiró fastidiado, y divisó la tarima, saludando con la mano, generando un chirriante grito en masa, que ayudó a calzarle la máscara de líder.

Ken saludó a la plataforma, enviando besos con sus manos, y sonriendo de costado, con un mirar brillante. La cámara apuntó al baterista, y éste, sin mucha algarabía, levantó tímidamente su mano en un gesto infantil de saludo, y rápidamente las guardó en sus bolsillos.

Con velocidad, los asistentes del equipo de producción le entregaron a cada uno de ellos un micrófono, y Tamori dio comienzo a la entrevista.

-¡Es un placer tenerlos aquí!

-¡Yorrrroshiku! –dijeron en broma al unísono, acentuando su marcado dialecto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que están conectados! Es muy agradable volverlos a ver.

-Sí, ¡para nosotros también! -acotó gracioso el guitarrista.

-Bien, empezaremos por partes. Comencemos con el líder. ¡Tetsu-san!

-¡Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!

-Has tardado en volverlos a juntar, ¿no?

-Eee. Sí, no es fácil. Todos tenemos nuestros trabajos individuales.

-¿Piensan reunirse nuevamente y sorprendernos con algo nuevo?

-Por el momento no lo creo. Hay algunos miembros que están muy ocupados –comentó incisivo, y Hyde empujó con su dedo, los anteojos que se resbalaban por el tabique de su nariz.

-¿Ah? Hablas como si fueran tantos y anónimos. ¿Quién es? ¿Será Yukihiro?

-¿Eh? –comentó el aludido parpadeando.

-¿Eres tú, Yukihiro?

-¿Yo? No.

-¡Naaa! Nosotros, Tamori-san, tenemos nuestro trabajo en conjunto, pero siempre estamos dispuestos a regresar con Raruku. ¡Es nuestro hogar! –acotó desfachatadamente el alto japonés, poniendo en evidencia al único que callaba.

-Ajá. O sea que el ocupado eres tú, Haido-sama, ¿no?

-Ee... algo así... –su voz ronca sorprendió al conductor.

-¿¡Are! ¿Qué paso con tu voz, Haido-sama?

-Sólo un resfrío.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso implica que no podrán cantar! ¡Qué pena! –acotó el viejo japonés, generando un suspiro extensivo en la tribuna.

-¡No te preocupes, Tamori, que para eso está ASOA aquí! ¡A darle una mano a este aparato! –comentó gracioso el guitarrista, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hyde.

-¿Eh? ¿Cantarás tú, Ken-san? –el tono de voz del viejo era incrédulo.

-¡Seee! –rió con ojos brillantes.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –rezongó el vocalista, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-No. Cantaré yo, haremos un p'unk en ciel. Perdona el inconveniente, Tamori-san –se disculpó el líder. Hyde sólo mantuvo el silencio, sin nunca mirar al bajista, simulando que allí sólo había tres de los cuatro miembros.

-No. Por favor. Lamento mucho lo de tu voz, espero que se mejore rápidamente –miró al vocalista, y éste sólo afirmó con su cabeza.

-¡Esperemos que no se transforme en la de Tetchan! –bromeó otra vez el desenfadado japonés. Tetsu miró a Ken con una ceja levantada, con la boca levemente abierta, haciendo sus típicas caras de sorpresa y reprobación. Tamori rió.

-Ken-san, ¿no gustas del nuevo estilo de Tetsu-san?

-¡Sí, sí, su música es excelente, ya se lo he dicho, pero su voz es espantosa!

-¡Oye! Yo no hablo de ASOA –rió con naturalidad el líder. Una típica pelea con su entrañable amigo.

-¡Cuídate de lo que digas respecto de ASOA porque aquí está Yukihiro! –comentó Ken. El aludido divisó de costado la situación, y regresó su mirada a sus pies, incómodo de aquella entrevista. Tetsu rió junto con Ken.

-Yukihiro-san, ¿no piensas defender tu grupo? -apañó la broma el conductor. El baterista lo miró, y tras ver a Tetsu y Ken respondió con voz suave y ronca:

-No hay mucho que defender –la risa generalizada explotó en la tribuna. Ken observó a su amante con la boca torcida hacia un lado.

-¡Yukki! Estás de mi lado, ¿no?

-¡Claro!

-¡Di que canto bien!

-¡Sí, compones bien!

Tamori notó la inusual actitud del vocalista del grupo, que mantenía su silencio. Tal vez producto de su voz dañada, o simplemente por alguna causa ajena a él.

-Haido-sama, ¿qué opinas de la voz de Ken-san?

-No sabe/ no contesta.

-¡Oye! ¡Haido! ¡No apañes! –recriminó el alto japonés, riendo con naturalidad. Tamori retomó la entrevista.

-Y bien. Haido-sama, ya que eres el más ocupado, cuéntanos en lo que estás trabajando.

-No es mucho. Sólo estoy en el período de búsqueda de inspiración.

-¡Ah! ¡Sou ka! *9 –exclamó el viejo japonés. Ken contempló con maldad a su amigo, dispuesto a realizar lo que desde la mañana tenía en mente.

-¿Eh? ¿Inspiración? Mucho tiempo al pedo, ¿ne? –Tetsu codeó con sutileza a Ken. El vocalista giró su rostro, para mirar directamente a su amigo, en silencio.

-¿Vaya! Por lo que veo, Ken-san está evidenciándote, Haido-sama.

-Eee. Así parece -acotó con un leve grado de molestia, y miró al viejo japonés-. Siempre es así de fastidioso. ¡Si yo lo pusiera en evidencia...! –amenazó macabramente, sabiendo que la indirecta sería entendida. Ken rió simulado.

-Pues entonces no estás tan ocupado, ¿verdad? –insistió el entrevistador.

-No exactamente –comprendió de súbito la intención de aquel viejo zorro.

-¿Qué te impide volver con el grupo y ofrecernos nuevas producciones?

-Eh... tengo mis cosas...

-¿Mn? ¡Ah! Ya sé... tu estado, ¿verdad? Necesitas tiempo para disfrutar tu nueva vida de casado, ¿ne? -Hyde rió irónicamente.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás chantajeando? ¿Vas a hacer que termine enviándole otra caja de bombones a Yukki? –evadió el tema, buscando no ahondar en su vida privada, la que ya sola era complicada, y no deseaba exponerla a nadie.

-¡Ah! Cierto. Yukihiro-san, ¿recibiste aquella caja de bombones? –comentó el viejo, recordando la última vez que había entrevistado a Hyde, quien al no poder asistir a la primer actuación de lo que había sido Acid Android, Tamori había convencido al vocalista de enviarle a su amigo una caja de bombones en excusa de su ausencia al evento.

-Sí –contestó suavemente.

-¿Y qué te parecieron? –su curiosidad era a veces absurda.

-¿Ricos? -Yukihiro lo miró con una ceja levantada, desconcertado por la pregunta.

-Bien, pero no desviemos la cuestión –retomó astutamente el viejo, sabiendo que con el comentario, desvanecía la ilusión de Hyde por olvidar el tema-. Dinos, Haido-sama, ¿por qué no quieres regresar a L'arc?

-No es que no quiera... yo... –dudó, buscando la forma de evadir el tema. Fue cuando Tetsu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Probablemente L'Arc~En~Ciel esté por deshacerse –su voz era tranquila.

Ken giró su rostro, y levantó una ceja, al igual que Yukihiro, mirando ambos asombrados al líder, que con una expresión de cansancio había dado fin a la tortura evasiva que Hyde estaba realizado. Tamori abrió un poco la boca, intentando decir algo, sin que el sonido emergiera. La tribuna enmudeció. Y Tetsu sólo miraba el suelo.

Hyde observó la imagen de su antiguo amante en los monitores del estudio. Estaba renunciando a su último sueño. Tragó con dificultad. Contempló la pantalla, y gracias al acercamiento de la cámara hacia ese japonés, pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de aquel ser que tan diferente había tornado su vida, aquel ser que con suaves y cálidas manos, había recogido las plumas del suelo, y las había intentado colocar en sus alas arruinadas, desnudas, con la inocencia de que tal acción le devolvería la facultad de ser libre nuevamente. Miró el micrófono en sus manos, percibiendo el silencio generalizado. No podía tener esa crueldad. Si Tetsu renunciaba a lo único por lo que siempre había sonreído, se hundiría en la oscuridad. En una oscuridad que no quería que su antiguo amante padeciera. Aunque la decisión fuera insoportable. Acercó el micrófono a su boca.

-¡Vaya! ¡Todos han caído! ¡Lo has hecho bien, Tetsu! –sonrió falsamente. Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido-. Naaa, Tamori-san. Estábamos bromeando. Queríamos hacer pasar un mal rato a Ken y Yukihiro. Nos han hecho una broma pesada, y simplemente hemos tomado venganza –rió triunfal, a pesar de su ronca voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces es mentira? -preguntó el viejo japonés. Ken y Yukihiro miraron a Hyde, algo desconcertados.

-Sí. Claro que sí. L'Arc~En~Ciel no se deshará sino hasta dentro de muchos años. Ya estamos trabajando.

-¿En la futura ruptura? -preguntó Ken, desagraviándose por el mal rato.

-¡Na, idiota! En el futuro CD.

-¿En serio? –reiteró confuso. Miró a Tetsu, y éste sólo observaba el suelo, con tristeza. Aún queriendo eliminar el dolor, aún deseando borrar todo y empezar de vuelta, siempre algo se lo impedía-. ¿Tetchan? ¿Han estado trabajando a nuestras espaldas? –preguntó divertido, intentando desesperadamente animar en cámara, y de forma disimulada, el estado devastado de su líder.

-Parece que sí –respondió con una sonrisa tan falsa como la excusa de que todo aquello había sido premeditado.

-¡Vaya! ¿¡Con que entonces, L'Arc~En~Ciel continua! –respondió aliviado el viejo japonés.

-Por supuesto. No podría ser de otra forma –acotó soberbio Hyde, tras toser un poco. El nerviosismo había irritado su garganta.

-Bien. Pero continuando con el tema... –resumió el viejo, observando a Hyde.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya no te alcanzó para saber lo que te intrigaba? –levantó una ceja el vocalista.

-¿Qué tal tu vida de casado?

-Naa... mejor vamos a cantar. ¿Tú que dices, Ken?

-Sería bueno saber qué es de tu vida, Haido ¡Hace tiempo que no nos hablas! –su venganza continuaba.

-Ni tú tampoco, querido amigo. Sería bueno que tú también hablaras, ¿no lo crees? ¿No son muchos años de secreto? –aguzó sagazmente. Ken miró hacia arriba, sabiendo que ambos tenían la misma artillería, y desistió.

-Tamori-san, haremos la versión Punk de Kasou y Promised Land –intervino Tetsu. Tamori aceptó y les dio paso libre a los cuatro.

Interpretaron los dos temas, y tras el final, saludaron a la cámara, y se retiraron.

Los cuatro fueron directamente al vestuario en silencio.

* * *

><p>Cambiaron sus ropas en el mayor mutismo, sólo escuchando el roce de la tela entre sí. Hyde apenas terminó de arreglar su camisa dentro del pantalón, tomó su abrigo, y se dispuso a marcharse, girando el picaporte de la puerta.<p>

-Espera –una conocida y cálida voz, ahora entristecida por los años, lo detuvo. Se viró para observar al dueño de tan dulce tono, sentado en el diván. Yukihiro y Ken se hallaban en el fondo del cuarto, avistando aquella súbita palabra, que creyeron, pediría explicaciones respecto del enigma que flotaba sobre el aire.

-¿Mn? –sus anteojos oscuros le resguardaban de que su amante viera mas allá de su alma, como siempre había hecho.

-¿Por qué? –Tetsu le divisaba con liderazgo carcomido por el tiempo. Sólo el reflejo de la devastación.

-… –lo observó, levantando una ceja, sabiendo que no advertiría tal movimiento, pues sus anteojos anchos lo ocultaban.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste poner un final a esta farsa? Tú no vas a continuar con esto... –divisó el suelo, incapaz de ver a su amante frente a él, recordando la misma escena del abandono.

-¿Tú qué sabes? –le respondió con soberbia, en un gesto desesperado por contenerse.

-¿Vas a continuar? ¿Vas a venir al estudio a ensayar, a crear...? –sonrió incrédulo.

-Claro.

-¿Con qué cara? –Hyde frunció el ceño.

-L'Arc~En~Ciel continúa. Eso no es decisión ni tuya, ni mía –sentenció cansado, y se viró, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

-¡Rata! –susurró impotente.

Ken levantó las cejas en un gesto de preocupación, y miró a Yukihiro, quien observó a Tetsu con seriedad. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido poner un final al grupo, porque aquella continuación, se hacerse efectiva, despedazaría a los cuatro.

-Tetchan –intervino con calidez el guitarrista.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –miraba sus manos que estaban suspendidas en el aire, apoyando su antebrazo sobre sus muslos, inclinado levemente hacia adelante.

-No, no hay nada que perdonar. Te entendemos –Ken se sentó en el diván, al lado de Tetsu, y apoyó su mano sobre la espalda. El gesto único del guitarrista, un gesto simple que llegaba a las profundidades de su desolación, y le hacía sentir menos solo.

-Es un cínico. ¡No lo puedo creer! -Yukihiro tomó asiento frente a Tetsu, aproximando la silla que estaba en las cercanías de la mesa de maquillajes. Lo miró con lástima e impotencia, pero aún así, le sonrió, tratando de darle valor. Y decidió hablar.

-Tetchan. Quizás las cosas mejoren. El tiempo madura a las personas –comentó el baterista con tono suave, y contempló en la profundidad a su líder.

-Dime, Yukki, ¿dónde algo puede mejorar en toda esta situación? -lo observó a los ojos, directo, desafiante, pero aún así, con la voz agotada. Yukihiro bajó la vista, y calló.

-Hay que dar tiempo a las cosas, ¿quién sabe? Es verdad lo que dijo Yukki, el tiempo madura a los críos. Mírame a mí –frotó la espalda de Tetsu, quien lo contempló con media sonrisa, y observó a Yukihiro que negaba en silencio con su cabeza, con un rostro resignado. Tetsu suspiró y bajó su mirada otra vez-. Inténtalo, ¡Tetchan! ¿Sí? –insistió.

-Bien. Con intentar, no se puede estar peor, ¿ne? –preguntó casi para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dentro de la mochila, en los recónditos espacios de la misma, sin éxito alguno.<p>

Ken había prendido un cigarrillo.

Ambos estaban frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡No la encuentro!

-¿No la olvidaste en el vestuario? –Ken miró la puerta, exhalando el humo.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo haberlas dejado en algún lugar de allí. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Dentro.

-¿Cómo dentro? Pero...

-Tú me apurabas para que me vistiera. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ja? ¿¡Yo tengo la culpa! Tú eres el insaciab...

-Vaaaaamos, Yukki –le sonrió picadamente, y le guiñó un ojo. Yukihiro simuló no verlo, y continuó hurgando dentro de su mochila.

-¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Ken vio hacia un lado, intentando recordar los movimientos de ambos en aquella corrida contra el tiempo que había dado inicio Yukihiro, para no llegar tarde al programa de Tamori.

Fumó con parsimonia, y se acercó a la puerta, girando el picaporte.

Yukihiro indagaba en el interior de su mochila, pero levantó su vista ante el sonido hueco que había llamado su atención. Ken la había abierto. Éste le miró con un guiño, y exhalando el humo, le dio paso a su pequeño amante.

Una vez que ingresaron, miraron la cerradura interior. Allí estaban las llaves, colgando.

-Yukki. ¿Tenías pensado cerrar desde adentro? –bromeó irónico.

-¡Mierda! –las sacó de la cerradura, y las metió en su mochila.

-Jajaja. ¡No te estreses, Yukki!

-Estoy harto de que siempre me suceda lo mismo.

-Es que te hago olvidar del mundo, ¿ne? –le susurró juguetonamente. Aún sus cuerpos apreciaban la sensibilidad adquirida por lo hecho en la tarde. Yukihiro lo miró, negando en silencio con su cabeza, y se dirigió al cuarto.

Ambos cambiaron sus ropas por otras mas caseras y cómodas.

Yukihiro eligió un suéter ancho y liviano, con unos pantalones deportivos, igualmente anchos.

El guitarrista, simplemente había dejado su torso desnudo, vistiendo aquellos floreados pantalones *10 que una vez había utilizado en una sesión de fotos. Y al igual que en aquella oportunidad, se había negado a utilizar medias.

Ken se había lanzado contra el sillón, y tomó su guitarra, comenzando a practicar unas notas rápidas. Las vacaciones de ASOA le hacían extrañar la creación de música.

El baterista, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta baja, se sentó en el sillón frente a Ken, no sin antes amontonar un pilón de papeles que se hallaba en la esquina de ese salón, sobre el suelo, un anotador en blanco, y unas hojas limpias de pentagramas.

Ken lo observó curioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabaron las vacaciones? –comentó con simulado enojo. Yukihiro le sonrió, sabiendo que aquella inactividad estaba matando a su amante.

-Te tengo que tener entretenido en otras cosas, si no... –le respondió audaz. Miró la mesa, y parpadeó con sorpresa. Se levantó de súbito y fue hacia la cocina.

-¿Ey? ¿Qué pasó? –le gritó desde el salón.

-¡Nada! –recibió en respuesta.

A los pocos minutos, Yukihiro regresó de la cocina con una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate, y dos tazas de té caliente.

La apoyó sobre la mesa pequeña, corriendo los papeles que había dejado allí hacía un rato. Ken lo observó sin abandonar la curiosidad. El joven callado lo miró de soslayo y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el guitarrista, no comprendiendo a su amigo.

-Es que... me había olvidado de la merienda...

Ken rió, reconociendo una vez más los gestos tan propios de su amante. Tras consumir una galleta, Yukihiro notó el pantalón de su amante, y frunció el ceño.

-¡Ken! ¡Esos pantalones son horribles! ¡Y además, hace frío para que estés así vestido! ¡Te resfriarás! –le regañó con cariño.

-Naaa. Estos pantalones son muy cómodos.

-Son de mujer.

-Naaa... eso te parece a ti...

-¡Bah! Ni modo. Pero ponte algo encima –tomó los pentagramas, y probó una lapicera sobre ellos, para corroborar si aún contenía tinta.

-No. La ropa me molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por esto! –se giró levemente, y Yukihiro pudo apreciar las rayas coloradas sobre la piel de su amante. Los años habían pasado, y aquella peculiaridad perduraba en el tiempo. El baterista sonrió, ya no más avergonzado o apenado por ello.

-No parecía que te molestaran en su momento... –bromeó pícaramente.

-¡Ahh! ¡Seguro!

Sonrieron en silencio, cómplices secretos de sus propias bromas. Ken fijó su vista en los papeles que había traído su amante, y que estaban esparcidos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Se acercó a la misma, y asió la taza de té, sorbiéndola con cuidado. Estaba hirviendo.

-Yukki. ¿Para qué es todo esto? –lo miró con gesto simple.

-Para L'Arc~En~Ciel –respondió sin entusiasmo. Ambos se tornaron serios. Recordaron la tensión por la que habían pasado hacía una hora.

-¿Para el grupo?

-Empecemos a trabajar desde ahora. No va a ser fácil... –acotó previsor el japonés de cabellos largos.

-¿Tú qué crees. Yukki? ¿Sobreviven o se matan?

-¡Ne! ¿Quién puede decir? Tetsu fue muy incisivo. No entiendo por qué Hyde no calló.

-Mn. Sí. realmente me asusté cuando escuché aquello.

-Tetchan estaba determinado a finalizar el grupo...

-¿Por qué el idiota ese abrió la boca? –se preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos por el respaldo del sillón, mirando hacia el techo, para luego fijar su vista en el baterista, que lo contemplaba con seriedad-. No es que no me haya gustado que detuviera ese error de Tetchan. Finalmente hizo algo bueno, pero... no estoy muy seguro...

-Mn. Ni yo. No tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto –Ken levantó una ceja, con seriedad, sabiendo que aquel augurar en Yukihiro nunca antes había fallado.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el sorber de sus tes.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn? –se miraron fijamente.

-¿Crees que podamos hacer algo? Es realmente...

-No.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, curioso-. ¿Cómo qué no?

-Hyde está casado, y Tetsu no tiene intención de nada. Si Tamori no hubiera insistido, esto no hubiera pasado, y el silencio conservaría las cosas. Pero la genialidad de Tetchan, y la actitud desconcertante de Hyde hicieron esto. Ahora pagaremos nosotros...

-¿Mn? ¿Nosotros?

-Ja. Ya veras -le comentó con una suave molestia. Podía ver mas allá de la situación, y no le agradaba lo que su mente lógica desprendía como consecuencia de tales actos. Miró a Ken, quien cruzó sus piernas. El baterista frunció su nariz-. ¡Y no uses ese espantoso pantalón!

-Ja. ¿Tú dejarás de usar los 'espantosos' gorros? –lo observó divertido. Yukihiro lo contempló con seriedad, en silencio, y dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa, asiendo la lapicera y algunos papeles.

-¡Bah! Al menos ponte algo encima –replicó levemente indignado y derrotado.

-No, Yukki. Estoy bien, no siento frío.

-¡Ah! Cierto –sonrió para si mismo, Ken lo observó, acomodando la guitarra en su regazo–. También me olvidaba que siempre estás caliente...

Ken sonrió, y negó en silencio con la cabeza, mirando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Un extraño y agradable mimetismo.

* * *

><p>Hyde llegó a su casa, cansado, tosiendo con dolor. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo la dificultad de sus bronquios para inspirar.<p>

Nuevamente otro ataque de tos lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón del salón, y sujetarse con fuerza el pecho. Cada movimiento le generaba un mareo leve, y un intenso malestar en su cabeza.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, y sacó un caramelo, comiéndolo con desesperación. Acomodado, apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas, y escondió en ellos su rostro. La posición, generaba un aire cálido en el interior de ese micro-ambiente que había creado con su cuerpo.

Respiró varias veces con profundidad, sintiendo el dolor en su espalda, en sus pulmones.

Mordió el caramelo, y dejó que esa medicina dulce actuara sobre su adolorido espíritu, quizás esperando que su efecto se extendiera mas allá de la carne.

Cerró sus ojos, y su mente sólo le mostró la imagen de Tetsu, entregándole su mano, ofreciéndole lo único que él quería: esa calidez, ese bienestar. Recordó la tristeza en el mirar de aquel antiguo colorido japonés. Y suspiró.

-¿Hyde?

Levantó su rostro de aquel oscuro, pequeño, y aunque viciado, cálido ambiente que había producido, para ver a su esposa, que vestía una bata de terciopelo blanco, divisándolo desde la escalera que conducía a su cuarto.

La observó, parpadeando, sin inmutarse, resignado a su sino, y siendo torturado por la mente, que no hacía mas que recordarle la calidez de unas manos que eran diferentes de las garras que lo habían destrozado, y de las zarpas que cada mañana lo acariciaban, intentando ser un mal sustituto de lo que ya no sería lo mismo nunca más. Cerró sus ojos, y elevó su ceño, mostrando sin desear, el dolor que lo aquejaba. Un dolor que iba más allá del cuerpo, de la frustración, del error. Un dolor que tenía gusto a orgullo, y aroma a mujer.

-¿Hyde? ¿Estás bien? –bajó los últimos peldaños, y se ubicó al lado de su esposo. Él se incorporó de aquella extraña posición fetal, y la miró, elevando su vista, notando cómo su vientre había crecido.

-Mn.

-¿Te duele algo? –le preguntó, sabiendo que Hyde padecía una fuerte bronquitis desde la última vez que discutieron.

-Nada –suspiró, y se levantó, en dirección al dormitorio.

Tomó un baño caliente, y se arrojó sobre la cama, boca abajo, buscando una posición que aliviara esa sensación agotada de sus pulmones.

Megumi se sentó en el otro extremo.

-¿Vas a comer? Tengo la cena servida...

-Mn

-¿Quieres que te traiga aquí la comida?

-Mn.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Mn.

-¿¡Hyde! ¡Háblame! –le exigió molesta. Hyde giró su cabeza que apuntaba el lado exterior de la cama, hacia ella, y apenas abriendo sus ojos, la observó con agotada actitud.

-No me siento bien, ¿sí?

-¡Nunca te sientes bien! –acotó enojada, mirando el cuerpo de su esposo.

Mantuvieron un silencio expectante. Finalmente Megumi interrumpió la serenidad que había permitido a Hyde adormecerse, confundiendo recuerdos con la realidad, con la sensación de calor que parecía tener su cuerpo adolorido.

-Hyde, vi el programa...

-¿Mn?

-Creí que ibas a decir lo de nuestro hijo...

-No empieces –su voz tenía un matiz suplicante. Sólo quería perderse en esa sensación flotante del recuerdo.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirlo? ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¡Es nuestro!

-¡No me importa! –comentó con esfuerzo, intentando acabar esa incipiente conversación, un tema reticente desde el comienzo de aquel error.

-¿Por qué? ¡Por qué me estás condenado a esta tortura! ¿¡Por qué mierda te has acostado conmigo si no querías un hijo! ¡Contesta!

-¿Quieres saber por qué? –se sentó con dificultad sobre la cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposa, lidiando con el dolor en sus pulmones, y la dificultad para respirar.

-¡A ver! ¡Dime!

-¡Porque no me importa! ¡Ni tú, ni ese engendro, ni nadie! Porque creí que ibas a ser una compañía, una mascota, pero me equivoqué.

-¡Hyde! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡No me importa! ¿¡No entiendes que nada me importa!

-Voy a tener tu hijo... –su voz bajó de tono, horrorizada, sintiendo cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arder, producto de la amenaza de lágrimas que desbordarían.

-¡Y no me interesa! –su locución, dañada por el resfrío, retumbó más ronca que de costumbre, entregándole un matiz macabro. La miró a los ojos, con un contemplar helado–. ¡No me importa!

-Si es tu maldito error, ¿¡por qué tengo que pagar yo! ¡Yo no tuve elección! *11

-¡No uses esas palabras! –gritó, agitando su respiración, producto del esfuerzo que sus pulmones no podían realizar. El remordimiento nostálgico le punzó el pecho–. ¡No digas mentiras, porque siempre pudiste haber elegido!

-No. ¡Nunca te creí un demonio! ¡Yo no te conozco! No eres el Hyde que yo amé.

-Tú me lo has dicho mucho antes de casarnos. Ya no soy el que te enamoró. No lo soy. Y tú... tú tampoco eres nada de lo que yo creí.

-¡Estoy embarazada! –lloraba sin contenerse–. Y no tienes compasión...

-La vida no la tiene...

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¡Un arcángel, maldita basura! –le gritó con angustia.

-No. Pero sí un ángel caído. Un ángel que cayó a las tinieblas...

Megumi se fue del cuarto, golpeando con toda su fuerza la puerta, no sin antes entregarle a su esposo una mirada fiera, que rayaba la ira, que reflejaba el origen mismo del veneno que nacía de su interior. A pesar de la tortura que daba inicio, ella nunca reconocería su derrota. Hyde era su trofeo, quisiera o no consentirlo.

El hombre, solitario, tosió nuevamente en un ataque imprevisto, que lo dejó más dolorido. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al armario, sacando el abrigo que había usado hacía pocas horas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, y extrajo un caramelo.

Lo comió, arrojándose en la cama boca abajo.

Estaba cansado, de algo que aún no comenzaba. La idea de aquel ser en camino no le importaba, aunque reconocía que aquella criatura estaba condenada en una manera aún más perversa que él. Ese ser crecería sin la noción de padres, sin saber lo que la ternura real de una madre significaba, ni el apoyo de un padre. Ese nuevo individuo sufriría las constantes guerras que aquella pareja tenía desde el comienzo de su relación. Sería el escudo de Megumi, se sentiría despreciado por su padre, lloraría todas las noches en su cuarto, escuchando los gritos de odio, y a tan tierna edad, descubriría la crueldad humana. A tan precoz edad, comenzaría a preguntarse el por qué de su existencia, y hasta, tal vez, si tuviera el valor suficiente, sería capaz de arrojarse al vacío, para poner fin a su tortura.

Hyde se movió, colocándose boca arriba.

Suspiró. Lamentaba no haber tenido éxito en sus tres intentos de finalizar su propia condena. Miró el techo.

Siempre él lo había salvado.

Siempre él había sido la excusa para continuar con esa ridícula existencia.

Contempló la puerta del armario que había olvidado cerrar. En su cara interna tenía dispuesto algunos cinturones de su predilección. Observó el parante que atravesaba el techo de su cuarto.

Ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera, una muerte elegante *12.

Un cinturón y esa madera sobresaliente, podían ser una perfecta horca. Intentó sentarse en la cama, y por los nervios de aquella súbita decisión que hacía un segundo había tomado, mordió el caramelo.

El líquido, que tanto alivio daba a su garganta, se derramó por su interior.

Y recordó lo que había dicho en el programa.

Le había dado su promesa aunque ninguna otra persona lo hubiera notado.

Una vez más, él, le había salvado.

* * *

><p>Tetsu llegó a su casa, a ese refugio, que la joven devota había erguido sólo para él. Su santuario. Un templo solitario, y en ruinas, como su propia existencia.<p>

Ingresó a la casa, y tras dejar las llaves sobre el estante de la biblioteca, pudo notar en la oscuridad del salón, la figura de Kaori, envuelta en una manta, sobre el sofá, mirando TV.

Se acercó a ella, y le sonrió. La joven le extendió la mano, la cual aceptó.

-Tetsu... ¿qué tal? –suspiró. El bajista la miró a los ojos, y se sentó en el sillón. La luz de la pantalla del televisor iluminaba la mitad de sus rostros, ocultado el resto en sombras profundas y difusas.

-¿Viste el programa...?

-Ajá –liberó su mano de la del hombre, y la posó sobre la mejilla de éste, acariciando con ternura la piel salada por los años de dolor.

Tetsu bajó su vista hasta el suelo, pensando, reflexionando, recordando todo lo que había vivido en tan pocas horas, y cómo las sensaciones y el pasado le atacaban sin piedad. Necesitaba una ayuda, necesitaba que alguien le diera un empujón, como siempre había hecho Hyde, con o sin conciencia de ello.

Kaori le observaba sumida en la profundidad de la tristeza que emanaba de los ojos del bajista, mirada que rehuía, que intentaba ser oculta, pero para su devota, ya no había secretos.

La culpabilidad y la amargura cubrían su alma. La joven comprendía la gravedad de la situación, pero su instinto de supervivencia, su egoísmo, su necesidad enfermiza de Tetsu le impedían actuar en pos de él.

Tal vez hereje, tal vez equivocada, pero ya resoluta a continuar con su error hasta el final, aunque ello fuera pagado con la vida, con la alegría, con el colorido de su dios.

Pero aún así, tras aquella oscuridad egoísta, un leve centellear de la pureza que una vez había existido en ella, refulgió por un instante.

-Tetsu. No desistas. Deja pasar unos meses, y vuelve a levantar a L'Arc~En~Ciel .

No dijo más. El silencio se instauró en el ambiente, como era costumbre.

El centellear puro se apagó.

Tal vez se arrepentiría de esas palabras. Tal vez, allí, estaría dando firma a su sentencia de muerte, de desolación. Tal vez, allí, comenzaba el final.

Le sonrió, como los adultos hacen a los niños en tiempos de guerra, en busca de dar esperanzas, de dar fuerzas, cuando ya no las hay. Palmeó su hombro, y se enderezó lo suficiente, para besar la frente de Tetsu.

-Ve a dormir. Te hará bien descansar. Y no pienses –el joven la miró con tristeza, tal vez, en parte agradecido, quizás, sabiendo también que allí comenzaba el principio de algo que desconocía. ¿Del final? ¿Del caos? ¿De la felicidad? Sólo dudas, como todo en su presente, como todo en su pasado. Sólo ella era impoluta, sufriendo con la cruz no asignada. Cargando un estigma no propio. Su amiga fiel, su devota.

-Buenas noches.

Se levantó del sillón, y atravesó la oscuridad del salón, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto. Kaori se acurrucó sobre sí misma, y continuó mirando la pantalla, sin ver. El remordimiento la culpabilizaba, y la culpa, la mataba.

El bajista se despojó de sus ropas, y remplazándolas por el pijama, se arrojó sobre la cama.

Giró lo necesario para observar a través de la ventana el jardín solitario, con un sauce seco, perdiendo las hojas, y manchando con ellas el lago. Un lago que ya no era tan límpido. ¿Por qué?

Parpadeó intrigado.

Sin koi *2 y sin su superficie cristalina, ¿qué podía sentir ahora respecto de ese lago artificial? Sólo eso: artificial.

Escudriñó el sauce, que se movía por la brisa nocturna, helada, casi temblando por el frío de aquel suave viento. Sus ramas caían sin hojas, muertas, como látigos quebrados por el tiempo. Un sauce muriendo. ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah!, el otoño ya termina. Pronto vendrá la nieve –susurró, intentado responderse a sí mismo.

Sintió el cansancio de sus ojos, y sin el ardor del llanto, durmió degustando el mismo sabor de la impotencia.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

7) Mugon: (無言Silencio) por supuesto, como ASOA es invención mía, esta canción también.

8) Chawan: es el recipiente típico donde los japoneses ponen el arroz, o la sopa de fideos que consumen con palillos (O sea Udon, ramen, análogos XF ).

8.1) Alude a la broma que en el final de _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_ Yukihiro le había realizado a Ken, diciéndole a Ein que el amante del guitarrista era el transformista japonés Mikawa Ken'ichi.

8.2) Es un gesto muy común en Yukihiro cuando termina las canciones en los Live o bien cuando termina el concierto. (Ej. Live Otakon) Se tira en el primer asiento que encuentra y resopla hinchando sus mejillas, al mejor estilo relincho.

8.3) La canción: hace referencia a Anemone (ver _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_) y 'el golpe en el rostro' alude al que recibió por parte de Kaori en su propio departamento cuando ésta había ido para entregarle la pulsera (ver _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_)

9) Sou ka = ¡ah!¿si?, ¿pero mira tú?, ¿mira qué curioso?

10) Pantalones floreados de Ken: aquí. (site: Reincarnation) Personalmente, me parecen terribles. Pero es mi trauma a las cosas floreadas.

11) _¡Yo no tuve elección!_= palabras de Tetsu en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, cuando fue abandonado por Hyde en el departamento que habían compartido, aquella noche nefasta.

12) _Una muerte elegante_: alude a la idea que tenía Hyde en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, donde la opción del ahorcamiento le parecía poco estética.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte IV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían pasado tras aquel programa, el cual había generado un extraño ambiente de "Un antes y un después," aunque no hubiera tal cosa.<p>

Yukihiro y Ken habían pasado aquel tiempo expectantes por recibir señal alguna de su líder, para reunirlos. Pero sólo obtenían ausencia. Ni Tetsu ni el representante de L'Arc~En~Ciel les habían llamado.

Simplemente los medios, ansiosos por lo que aquella entrevista había demostrado, presionaban constantes, aludiendo la inminente reaparición del famoso grupo.

El televisor del salón estaba prendido, emitiendo las novedades musicales del momento. El lugar estaba revuelto. Pentagramas, papeles y libros, se hallaban esparcidos por los estantes que antiguamente sólo contenían CD ordenados; por la mesa que solía tener un mantel pequeño en el centro, con un cenicero prolijamente ubicado; por el suelo, cuya alfombra casi no podía ser distinguida. En los alrededores, algunas guitarras se hallaban apoyadas sobre las paredes, y una, la más usada, siempre estaba ubicada sobre el sillón individual que Ken había elegido como propio, a lo largo de los años transcurridos en ese departamento que se había vuelto su guarida.

El sonido de agua cayendo, interrumpía el bullicio del programa que allí se transmitía, y que con dificultad se podía escuchar desde el baño.

-¿Y tú qué crees, Yukki? –preguntó Ken, frente al espejo, afeitándose parte de las mejillas, con cuidado minucioso, para mantener la sombra en su mentón y en la parte superior de sus labios.

-No lo sé –una voz detrás de la cortina de la ducha respondió.

-Ya son dos semanas, y como habló…

-Sí. Parecía que él estaba decidido a no dejar que esto se destruya.

-Mm... para Tetsu representa todo... lo que le resta... –comentó el alto japonés, apoyando su máquina de afeitar en la pileta del baño, observando su reflejo, aún con un poco de espuma en su rostro.

-Tal vez hay que empujarlo.. ¿no crees? –Yukihiro terminaba de enjuagar su cabello largo, que tras cerrar la lluvia, retorció con fuerza para eliminar todo el exceso de agua.

La cortina de la ducha fue corrida, y Ken miró a su amante a través del reflejo. Lo admiró por un segundo, desconcertado de su propio sentir.

Mas allá del cuerpo, mas allá de la carne. Un brillo que amaba, y que sólo veía en el mirar del baterista. No necesitaba más que aquello. Nada más que ese contemplar.

Pero bajó su vista, tal vez avergonzado por ver más allá de la materia, y limpió con el agua de la canilla, la espuma que tenía la máquina afeitadora. Yukihiro se envolvió en una toalla, y lo miró curioso.

-Ken, ¿qué pasó?

-¿Ah? –lo observó, aún utilizando el espejo como medio. Negó con su cabeza, sonriendo con tranquilidad, y terminó de dar los últimos toques a su afeitada.

-¿Y qué dices? –insistió el baterista, secando su cuerpo, y comenzando a vestir las ropas que se hallaban sobre el mueble cercano a la ducha, retomando el tema.

-Naa. A Tetchan no hay que empujarle... ya voy a empujar al que corresponda... –sonrió maliciosamente, enjuagando su mentón, y dando fin a su rasurada.

-Como digas... –se acercó a su amante, y tomó el peine que estaba en el pequeño borde sobresaliente del espejo–. ¡Oye!, ¿por qué no terminas de afeitarte? –comentó al estirar su cabello, mirando divertido el resultado del trabajo del guitarrista, a través del espejo.

-¿Eh? ¡Así se queda!

-¡Ah! ¡Es molesta esa barba! ¡Ay! –había arrancado dos cabellos en su proceso de peinado.

-¡Yukki! No dices eso cuando hago esto... –se acercó al cuello del bajo japonés, y mordió sensualmente la limpia piel, que había adquirido el aroma a canela que él tenía hacía tiempo. Aquel perfume impregnado en su amante, era consecuencia de los años pasados en mutua convivencia, y en parte, por aquel jabón que Ken siempre utilizaba, y que le daba a su propia piel una fragancia a especia exótica. Desde el día que comenzó a vivir con su amante, había reemplazado los jabones de la casa por aquél de marca importada.

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del baterista, continuando el sensible beso que comenzaba a dejar marcas en la blanca piel. Ese cuello, placentero de tal toque, se había inclinado, dando mayor campo de acción a su atacante.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ken! Tenemos ensayo... ¡no me hagas lo mismo de siempre!

-¿Ah? –separó un poco el contacto, y miró a su interlocutor por el espejo, sonriendo con sagacidad, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su amante–. ¿Quieres cambiar? ¡Genial!

-¡Ken! ¡Basta!

-¿Lo ves…? ¡Nunca te has quejado de mi barba! –sonrió triunfal, y dándole un beso rápido en el cuello, abandonó el baño, dejando a su compañero continuar con el desenredado de su cabello.

El guitarrista se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tomó el teléfono, discando un número que halló escrito en la agenda de su amante: una agenda que compartían sin secretos.

La espera al teléfono impacientaba al alto japonés, quien miró descuidado por la ventana, advirtiendo una mañana agradable. Por primera vez, el ensayo se realizaba más tarde por cuestiones propias del representante. Iban a realizar un ensayo general, para un mini tour dentro de la región de Kanto *13, ya que la noticia de boca propia del líder del grupo, sobre el regreso de L'Arc~En~Ciel, había restringido sus actividades a futuro.

-¿Moshi moshi? –una voz delicada y fina, atendió el auricular, y Ken parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Moshi moshi? ¿Quién habla?

-Ehhh. Kitamura Ken… ¿está Hyde?

-¿Ah? Está en cama...

-¿Eh? Pero... ¿qué le ocurrió?

-Tiene bronquitis.

-¿No se curó aún en estas dos semanas? ¿Lo vio el médico?

-Sí. Dice que debería haberse restablecido. Pero…

-¿Mn?

-Pero... no tiene ganas...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene ganas?

-El médico me ha dicho que su ánimo no es muy bueno, y que cualquier enfermedad tardará más tiempo en curarse. Me ha recomendado llevarlo a un especialista, pero Hyde no quiere...

-¡Naaa! Lo que necesita ese cretino es trabajar... ¡pásame con él!

-Pero está descansando...

-Pásame con ese vago...

-Espera un momento.

Megumi apoyó el tubo telefónico sobre la mesa, y tomando el inalámbrico que se hallaba a su costado, lo encendió.

-¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó la joven, probando si la comunicación aún no se cortaba.

-Sí. Aquí estoy.

-Espera un momento, ahora te paso con él.

La mujer colgó, dando cese a la llamada en aquel teléfono, y con el inalámbrico, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación. Abrió la puerta, hallando a Hyde despierto, mirando el techo con un dejo de cansancio.

Se detuvo un instante, antes de interrumpir la concentración de su esposo, y lo observó con fastidio.

Hyde giró su rostro, y la miró sin interés.

-Tienes llamadas...

-Bo estoy... –su voz ronca aún no mejoraba.

-Es tu amigo...

-¿Cuál? –sonrió irónico, y volvió a fijar su vista en el techo. La imagen de manos preciadas se había desvanecido.

-¡Idiota! ¡Uno de los de tu grupo! –le gritó molesta, cansada de aquella actitud derrotada de su esposo, y arrojó contra la cama el teléfono. El cantante no se inmutó. La puerta fue rápidamente cerrada, haciendo un fuerte sonido que Ken escuchó, tras aquel grito molesto de mujer. El guitarrista, del otro lado del teléfono, levantó una ceja, sin saber qué había interrumpido.

-¿Hyde? –susurró dudoso, al sentir el súbito silencio.

Nadie respondía. Volvió a intentar.

-¿Hyde? ¡Habla si me estás escuchando! ¡No tengo ganas de perder tiempo! ¡Que no es justamente lo que me sobra! –mintió, observando a Yukihiro que entraba a la habitación, quien mirándolo con un mohín en la boca por el comentario, abrió el armario, buscando ropa para combatir el frío exterior-. ¡Caprichoso! ¡Deja de hacerte el niño malo y habla de una puta vez! ¡Me estás exasperando! –gritó con fuerza.

Hyde, giró su rostro, para observar el aparato que comenzaba a generar un sonido nasal extraño. Lo tomó y escuchó de lejos la última amenaza.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla? –finalmente respondió, sin esconder su voz ronca, lastimada por las semanas sin cura.

-¡Ken! ¡Idiota! ¿No sabes distinguirme? –finalmente su tono de voz había disminuido.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres?

-Oye, ¡por qué aún sigues con esa voz ronca!

-Tengo complicaciones...

-Vaa. Tu complicación es la haraganería... deja de rascarte los huevos y empieza a crear, en cualquier momento empezamos.

-¿Te habló? –parpadeó con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Quién?

-¿Él?

-¡Llámalo por su nombre! ¿¡Qué te pasa? –frunció el ceño.

-… –sólo silencio.

-Bien –suspiró Ken, mirando al techo-. No importa. Sólo te llamo para que en una semana comencemos.

-¿Una semana?

-Sí. ¡Ya te tomaste dos, que veo has utilizado muy mal! ¡No te has recuperado, ahora te vas a recuperar en una!

-Claro. Como si pudiera elegir.

-Vaaa... no empieces, Hyde, con tu impotencia. Tú eres el que abrió la boca, y ahora serás el que cumpla. Los medios están que arden, ¿no lo has notado?

-¿Medios? ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Oye! ¿Te pasas todo el día en la cama, y no miras TV? ¿Qué haces…?

-… –Ken se detuvo, un instante, en silencio, junto con Hyde, sabiendo que aquello tenía respuesta-. Buen, te aviso para eso. Empezaremos de vuelta. L'Arc~En~Ciel no morirá, ¿verdad?

-Mn –acotó con simpleza, y separando el auricular de su oído cortó la llamada apretando una tecla, dejando el aparato sobre su mesa de luz. Giró sobre sí mismo, y se dispuso a dormir, quizás, con una esperanza de mejorar rápidamente. Tal vez, una vez más, la salvación sería dada por él.

Ken miró el teléfono, con aquel titilante sonido, e insultó el nombre de Hyde. Yukihiro, que había extraído los abrigos, y un pantalón junto con un suéter gris del guitarrista, lo miró divertido.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-¡Me cortó el desgraciado! –el alto japonés apoyó el tubo telefónico sobre el aparato, y miró a su amante. Observó cómo disponía el pantalón y el suéter sobre los pies de la cama–. ¿Mn? ¿Y eso?

-¡Para que no me preguntes qué ponerte! ¡Ahí tienes!

-Oye, yo puedo elegir.

-¡Entonces elígetelo todas las mañanas! –comentó divertido, y terminó de cerrar el chaleco que tenía puesto.

-¡Bah! Ya estás perdido, Yukki. Hablas como ella...

-¡Cállate! Mejor dime qué te dijo.

-Nada. Ya sabes cómo es él –Ken tomó la elección de su amante, y comenzó a cambiarse, dándole la espalda, continuando con su charla–. Lo que me extrañó es lo que dijo Megumi...

-¿Mn? –el baterista estaba sentado en el otro extremo del lecho, mirando la desnuda y marcada espalda de su amante, que fue cubierta por una camisa delgada, y sobre ella, el suéter que había escogido. Ken se levantó y se volteó hacia su amigo. Yukihiro negó con su cabeza, en silencio.

-Hyde aún no está recuperado de su voz, porque no quiere... –el baterista se había acercado a Ken y acomodó el cuello de la camisa de su amante, mirándolo con atención.

-Está cansado.

-¡Por favor! ¿De qué? ¡No hace nada! –sonrió divertido, acompañando a Yukihiro a salir de la habitación, tomando los abrigos en sus manos.

-De la soledad –la gravedad de las palabras tornaron serio al guitarrista, observando a su interlocutor, cuya mirada estaba teñida por un leve penar.

Lo contempló extrañado.

El baterista recogió los pentagramas necesarios, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, siendo vigilado por Ken.

Buscó las llaves en la cerradura, pero no las halló. Giró sobre sus talones para inspeccionar el ambiente en busca de las mismas, y vislumbró a Ken observándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Yukki... ¿te sientes solo…? –el guitarrista lo avistó con circunspección, reconociendo aquel leve dolor que se había manifestado en el rostro de su amante hacía unos segundos.

-¿Mn? –parpadeó arqueando las cejas, sorprendido de la pregunta directa.

-¿Te sientes solo? .

-¡Ken! –le sonrió-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Perdiendo la confianza en ti mismo? –consideró divertida la escena de vulnerabilidad de la que era espectador.

-Tu rostro... recién... –explicó sin necesidad de detalles, de coherencias. Yukihiro dio un paso hacia Ken, y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de su amante. Sonrió. Podía sentir el aroma a canela. Ese simple contacto, esa cercanía le era suficiente para apreciarlo.

-Es sólo el recuerdo...

-¿Qué recuerdo? –bajó su vista, intentado observar el rostro del baterista, pero no podía.

-Ja. Ken. Tú has olvidado la soledad... –se incorporó y divisó las manos de su amante, que sujetaban las llaves. Regresó su mirar hacia al alto japonés, y tomándolo del brazo, lo sacó fuera del apartamento.

Durante todo el viaje en coche hacia el estudio, lo pasaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas, y en los futuros que se les avecinaban ante la situación que comenzaba a generarse. Fumaban con parsimonia, mientras Yukihiro conducía.

En un instante, el baterista sonrió divertido, y Ken, quien miraba por la ventana, lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es divertido?

-¡Tu escena! Me dio risa...

-¿Mn? ¿Escena? –sintió una brisa de vergüenza acariciar su interior, y observando por la ventanilla, exhaló el humo del cigarro–. ¡Yukki!

-Ken, ¿acaso piensas que me siento solo? –su mirar estaba concentrado en la calle.

-No lo sé. Tú eres el que siente... –el baterista levantó una ceja. Un semáforo en rojo lo detuvo, y aprovechó el intervalo para contemplar a su amante. Ken giró su rostro, para verle directamente a los ojos.

-Eso no suena bien. Tú sabes lo que siento... –le recalcó Yukihiro.

-Mn... supongo que tienes razón... A veces me olvido de las cosas... –respondió el guitarrista, contestando la afirmación de su amante hacía horas, dejando la ceniza de su cigarro en el pequeño cenicero del auto.

-¡Ken…! ¡Eres un sensible! –sonrió divertido, y le golpeó con suavidad la cabeza.

-Naa... no lo soy...

-Sí. Claro que sí.

El semáforo se tornó verde, y Yukihiro arrancó nuevamente. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ken se viró para hablar a su amante, pero lo contempló un momento, sonriendo juguetón. El baterista, que se percató de ello, lo avistó por el rabillo del ojo.

-Y ahora, ¿qué es tan divertido?

-La escena –respondió Ken irónicamente, y el bajo japonés, sabiendo que no se refería al tema anterior, levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué escena?

-La que tendrás que hacer para explicarle a Ein lo de tu marca en el cuello.

-¿Ah? –Yukihiro estiró su cuello, para ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y pudo distinguir las marcas de una boca dulce que lo había mordido con placer, apenas rozando los dientes. Rápidamente, el baterista, avergonzado, comenzó a tapar con su cabello largo la zona, mientras conducía con la mano libre–. ¡Rayos! Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-No parecías resistirte mucho... ¿ne? –le dijo el guitarrista con travesura.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken, no cambias! –pero sonrió satisfecho.

Llegaron al estudio, y acordaron junto con el representante los últimos puntos de su pequeño tour por Kanto *13, que no duraría más de una semana. Partirían esa misma noche, y por lo tanto, todas las cosas debían disponerlas de la mejor manera para que a su regreso, sólo se pudieran concentrar en consolidar el desfalleciente grupo.

* * *

><p>-¿Tetsu? –una voz joven golpeó la puerta de su cuarto, abriendo ante el silencio, y entrando a la habitación–. ¿Tetsu?<p>

La joven observó el cansado cuerpo de su amigo, recostado sobre la cama, hacia un lado, mirando con una paz resignada el jardín marchitado por el otoño.

-¿Sí? –no apartó la vista del sauce desnudo, con el lago manchado a sus pies.

-Voy al ensayo.

-¿Mn? –se sentó sobre el catre, y la miró directamente–. ¿Ensayo?

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres que vaya? Si lo deseas me quedo...

-No. Claro que no. Me sorprendió. Sólo eso. ¿Pensé que no podías componer? –se excusó.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero no compondré nada si continúo en mi habitación, tirada en una cama, mirando el techo, y lamentando mi suerte –comentó con un tono de reproche. En realidad, ella no sabía ya qué hacer para mantener a flote a ambos. Aunque fuera una mentira más, una de las tantas que ya tenía en su colección.

-Mn. Pues suerte –le sonrió con ternura, sabiendo el significado de sus palabras, y se arrojó sobre la cama de vuelta, pero fijando su vista en el techo.

-Tetsu.

-¿Mn?

-Te recomiendo hacer lo mismo.

-Mn. Gracias.

El silencio se mantuvo un instante, y la joven, sabiendo que su dios tenía ya tomada una decisión resoluta, dio un paso hacia atrás, y cerró la puerta con la misma sutileza con la que la había abierto.

El día había transcurrido sin alteraciones para Tetsu.

Mirando el cambio de las sombras en el jardín, a lo largo del día, había olvidado las horas, y hasta en cierto punto, el tedio le había permitido olvidarse de sí mismo. Una agradable sensación.

Tras minutos de contemplación, pudo apreciar el preciso instante en el que el sol cambiaba del dorado pleno de su brillar, al rojizo del ocaso, tiñendo con el color sangre el triste árbol desnudo.

Fue cuando sus pensamientos, su reflexión, fue interrumpida por un largo timbre irritante. Cesaba un par de segundos, y se repetía insistente, siendo en cada vez de mayor duración.

Molesto, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta, con una vaga idea de quién sería el ser tras la misma.

Y no se había equivocado.

-¿Ne? ¡Tetchan! ¿Tanto duermes? ¡Oye! ¡Y dónde fue a parar el líder cumplidor! –bromeó el alto japonés, acompañado por Yukihiro, que sonreía a su antiguo compañero.

-¡Ah! Ken, no molestes. ¿Sabes que irritas mucho con esa infantilidad tuya en el timbre?

-¿Infantilidad mía? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Además de molestar con el timbre, interrumpes siempre! –comentó gracioso, haciendo que su amante se sonrojara.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Calla! –le retó cariñosamente, y haciéndose a un lado, les dio paso hacia el interior de la casa–. Entren.

-No, gracias. No tenemos mucho tiempo… estamos saliendo de tour.

-¿Tour?

-Sí. Sólo es por unos días. Ya hablé con Hyde, Tetchan. Dentro de una semana, nos reunimos todos...

-¿Todos?

-¡Sí, TODOS! –enfatizó el último término. Tetsu se había quedado parpadeando con simulada tranquilidad, pero en su interior ardía en un infierno de dudas.

-Pero...

-No sé, Tetchan. Esto hay que continuarlo. Tú quisiste ponerle fin, pero Hyde no. Aquí hay algo que tienen que aclarar, y de paso, volveremos a trabajar juntos, ¿ne?

-Eee... –afirmó con no mucha convicción.

-Vamos, Tetchan –pasó un brazo sobre su hombro–. De todas se salen…

-Mn.

Rápidamente, los dos japoneses regresaron al vehículo y partieron tras despedir a su amigo, dejando a un Tetsu con una gran duda interior.

* * *

><p>El tour era acelerado, una actuación por día, siendo ésta realizada en diferentes lugares. En menos de siete días, tenían que cumplir siete funciones. Finalmente, la última había llegado, y se daba en Tokyou.<p>

El evento fue un rotundo éxito, alterando a todas las jóvenes que habían contribuido al triunfo del grupo ASOA.

La última gala había concluido, y los integrantes, cansados, se dirigieron al vestíbulo, donde se arrojaron a las sillas, y al sofá.

Ein, antes de tomar asiento, extrajo de la heladera la pequeña lata de cerveza alemana, y se desplomó sobre la silla, apoyando sus dos brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Ken, con un rostro de repugnancia ante la sola idea de la cerveza en su boca, había preferido alejarse de la mesa, y se lanzó al sillón de tres cuerpos que se hallaba en el lugar. Finalmente, el baterista, tras un soplo ruidoso que hinchó sus mejillas, se arrojó contra un sillón individual, abriendo una botella de cola y tomándola con desesperación.

El silencio era lo único que se podía escuchar, cada uno demasiado cansado como para hablar. Los siete días, sin descanso para viajar, sin pausa para recuperar fuerzas, habían sido estresantes.

Ken tomó la pequeña botella de cola de las manos de Yukihiro, y bebió un poco, saciando su sed, y tras devolvérsela, se recostó nuevamente sobre el sillón.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nunca en mi vida volvamos a hacer esto! ¡Es agotador! ¡Lo mínimo un día de descanso para viajar y recuperarnos!

-Eee. Fue duro estar viajando y sólo descansar en el auto... –afirmó el extranjero, dando un sorbo a su cerveza con suma pasión.

-¡Mierda! ¡Apesto! Me voy a bañar. ¡Yo primero! –el alto japonés se levantó, siendo observado por Yukihiro quien sonreía con tranquilidad en silencio. Le gustaban aquellas actitudes infantiles de ese hombre maduro. Ein lo observó curioso.

Ken sacó de una maleta que se hallaba a un costado del vestíbulo, unas ropas informales, y se dirigió al cuarto de duchas, en el fondo del pasillo que conducía a ese salón.

Ein observó a Yukihiro son intensidad, éste levantó una ceja, y le correspondió.

-¿Ein? ¿Qué pasa?

-Eee... Yukki, tú sabes dónde vive Ken... ¿por qué no me lo dices?

-¿Pero no habíamos acordado que él te lo diría?

-Pero nunca lo hace...

-No sé. ¡Arregla eso con él! –comentó, volviendo a tomar con deleite del pico de la pequeña botella, evitando el tema.

-Mmm... Ken es misterioso... –susurró, sabiendo que Yukihiro lo escucharía.

-¿Misterioso? ¡Ja! ¡Es un boca-floja! ¡Todo secreto se le sale en menos de un segundo!

-No lo creo… ¿tú sabes quién es? –el extranjero lo observó curioso, intentando descifrar lo que por esos años había notado con levedad.

-¿Quién? –dijo sorprendido.

-La chica que está con Ken.

-¿Qué chica? –preguntó rayando la molestia y la sorpresa por un instante, favoreciendo la suspicacia del extranjero.

-No lo sé. Ken debe tener alguien por ahí... viste su espalda, ¿no? Tú me lo has dicho... quiere proteger algo... –insistió, observando con detalle las reacciones de su amigo.

-Ehh... no sé. ¿Será? -Yukihiro se sonrojó un poco, desviando la vista hacia su bebida. En silencio, se recriminaba el pequeño desliz por haber evidenciado su alteración.

-¡No me preguntes eso! Tú lo vas a buscar a su departamento, ¡sabes con quién está! ¡No te hagas el distraído!

-No sé, no sé. Yo sólo toco el timbre de su departamento –intentó excusarse, manteniendo sus mejillas rosadas, mirando la botella de cola en sus manos, que agitaba en círculos en una maniobra imposible por tranquilizar sus reacciones.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó, ratificando sus sospechas.

-¿Qué?

-A qué viene esa incomodidad... oye, Yukki, ¿no te gustará Ken?

-¿QUÉ? -el baterista lo miró con ojos asombrados, y su sonrojo se intensificó.

-Te pones siempre muy nervioso cuando hablo de él. Y no soy estúpido... te ruborizas...

-Deja de molestar...

-Exactamente en el blanco, ¿ne?

-... -lo miró con curiosidad.

-Siempre dices eso cuando dan en el punto... –prendió un cigarrillo con aire triunfal.

-... -el baterista le contempló con la ceja levantada, y aún más sonrojado.

-No te preocupes. Yo averiguaré por ti...

-¿Averiguar qué?

-Quién es esa joven...

-No creo que sea necesario... yo...

-¡Yukki! Yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos, ¡aunque tengan sus gustos!

Yukihiro negó con su cabeza en silencio, resoplando fuertemente, y calló. No tenía caso. Cuando a Ein se le fijaba una idea, era imposible removerla.

* * *

><p>Tetsu se levantó de la cama, y no tardó en vestir sus ropas oscuras.<p>

Se miró en el espejo quebrado del interior de la puerta de su armario.

El tiempo pasaba. Lo advirtió al ver las raíces marrones que asomaban en su cabello negro mechado en rojo. Torció su boca, molesto por tal imagen, y decidió que en los próximos días tomaría una resolución al respecto.

Abandonó su cuarto, no sin antes contemplar por unos breves segundos el sauce que se hallaba en el jardín, con una suave capa de nieve. El invierno parecía que se había adelantado.

Ingresó a la cocina, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para dos, con un entusiasmo extraño.

Los sonidos de la actividad, despertaron a la joven que descansaba en el sofá, y que Tetsu no había advertido, pues el respaldo ancho del mismo la ocultaba de la visión.

Kaori se sentó en el borde, y estiró sus brazos, girando un poco para observar a su dios con una energía inusual.

El bajista, entre la búsqueda de ingredientes, y la preparación de los mismos, logró percatarse de la joven desde la cocina, quien apoyó su rostro en el borde del respaldo del sillón.

-¿Ah? ¿Kaori? ¿Has dormido en el sofá? ¿Por qué?

La joven se levantó, y caminó perezosamente hacia la cocina. Se sentó en una silla, y le sonrió con tristeza disimulada a su amigo.

-Me quedé viendo un programa nocturno, y veo que terminé adormeciéndome.

-No es bueno para tu salud –le aconsejó paternalmente.

El joven muchacho continuaba preparando el arroz del desayuno, junto con el café. Kaori, se levantó de su silla, y abrió la alacena cercana, extrayendo el frasco de pastillas. Regresó a su lugar, con un vaso de agua en la mano. Tetsu la miró con preocupación.

-Eso tampoco es bueno para tu salud –insistió el bajista.

La muchacha lo miró sin inmutarse, y levantó sus hombros, llevando a su boca dos pastillas, y las tragó acompañadas del vaso.

-¡Kaori! No es bueno...

-Basta, Tetsu –le rogó con suave voz, apoyando su mirada sobre la etiqueta del frasco que dejó en la mesa–. Tú tampoco haces cosas que no afecten tu salud.

-Es diferente –se justificó, girándose sobre sí mismo, y dando toda su atención a la preparación del desayuno, quizás en busca de alejar la vergüenza de la verdad desnuda.

-No, no lo es.

-Yo no decidí esto... –comentó con suave voz.

-Yo tampoco, Tetsu. Yo no decidí amarte. Sólo pasó.

El joven calló, revolviendo el arroz casi listo, y sirviéndolo en una olla térmica. Simuló no haber escuchado. Sufría demasiado ante la insistencia de su amiga, pero sabía que más sería el dolor si iniciaran la farsa que habían comenzado hacía muchos años. Ya no tenía sentido esa relación.

Sirvió el arroz en dos chawan *8 y dándole uno a Kaori, dispuso el café y el resto del desayuno en la mesa, sentándose a un costado de la joven.

-Es mi culpa. Perdóname, Kaori –respondió tras el largo silencio que transcurrió mientras observaban el desayuno servido, sin probar bocado.

-No. No. No es tu culpa. Estos asuntos, no tienen culpables –mintió insatisfecha, sabiendo cuán falsa era su contestación.

-A veces sí los tienen, pero muy bien resguardados –Kaori alzó su rostro, mirando a su antiguo amante fijamente, parpadeando en sorpresa, con el temor de que su dios descubriera la herejía.

-Tetsu...

-Mejor comamos, ¿sí? Se enfría –triste, le sonrió, y procedieron a tomar su desayuno en silencio.

Tras finalizar, Kaori recogió las cosas y las comenzó a limpiar. Tetsu la observaba en silencio, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa, descansando su mejilla en la mano.

-¿No vas a ir al estudio? –finalmente interrumpió el insistente sonido de loza que generaba la muchacha.

-Sí. Pero es una reunión de composición. Empezamos más tarde.

-¿Y cómo van?

-Bien. Supongo.

-¿Ya has podido componer algo?

-Mmm... tal vez –evadió el tema, en un intento vano.

-Nada, ¿verdad?

-Buen...

-¡Kaori! –le sonrió divertido. Ella se giró, y secando los chawan con el repasador inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, avistándole divertida.

-No te puedo mentir: ...nada aún. Pero las ideas están... –se intentó justificar.

-¡Ja ja! ¡Nada y ni idea! –decodificó la excusa de su amiga, quien extrañamente, utilizaba los mismos códigos de su antiguo amante. La revelación de tal hecho lo tornó serio súbitamente, y bajó su vista. La joven lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

-¡Ne! Tú me conoces, pero yo también.

-Sólo... sólo un recuerdo.

-¡Ah! -la joven se giró nuevamente, sabiendo que ese recuerdo no era de ella, no era más que de la tortura de su dios, una remembranza que sólo era propiedad de tal divinidad. Su dios era lejano, a pesar de la proximidad física, pues la distancia se tornaba inabordable.

Guardó los chawan, y miró a Tetsu, quien se había perdido en su propia lejanía solitaria.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetsu!

-¿Eh? –parpadeó súbitamente, y la contempló con curiosidad, intentando borrar la tristeza marcada en sus ojos.

-Hoy es tu día.

-¿Eh?

-Llámalos.

-Pero... prefiero esperar meses, como tú dijiste...

-Nada de eso. ¿Acaso no me has dicho que tus otros dos amigos te avisaron que dispondrían toda su vida para esperar el llamado tuyo?

-Bueno.. sí... pero...

-Olvida los meses. Ya pasaron unas semanas de aquella entrevista, y los medios están que explotan con la ansiedad. ¡Tetsu! ¿Vas a hacernos esperara a nosotras, las fans? –le sonrió divertida, iluminada por un titilar puro de aquella antigua virtud en su alma, un intento de mantener a flote lo que inevitablemente se hundía. Tetsu separó sus labios levemente, sorprendido de tan casta expresión de completitud que esa joven le enseñaba permanentemente. Bajó su rostro, y lo alzó tras unos minutos, sonriéndole, agradecido por su fortaleza.

-Kaori... yo…

-¡Nada de nada! Ahora mismo, cuando me vaya, vas a llamarlos y decirles que hoy se juntarán en el estudio antiguo, y tendrán una reunión de diagramación. Vamos, Tetsu. L'Arc~En~Ciel no morirá.

-Gracias.

-¡Otro día! Tetsu. Me voy –movió su mano, disminuyendo la importancia del agradecimiento, como si de una palabra al pasar se tratara.

La joven caminó al lado del bajista que continuaba sentado en la silla, y palmeó su hombro con una gran sonrisa devota en su rostro. Una máscara para que su dios no descubriera la herejía.

Tras el silencio y el entusiasmo que la joven había diseminado en forma de estela a su paso, Tetsu continuó sentado en la cocina, manteniendo la misma posición en la que lo había dejado Kaori, pero con un mirar ido.

Su reflexión profunda, su sentimiento agobiado, sus dudas, comenzaban a infundirle un temor al futuro.

Tal vez no sería lo correcto, tal vez, era mejor dejar desvanecer el grupo en la anónima expectación, quizás, era preferible que las cosas de deshicieran con el tiempo, sin ayuda, para no causar mayor dolor.

Pero creyó que no era lo correcto.

Sólo se contradecía a cada segundo.

Lo correcto.

Una vez más aparecía aquella perversa palabra en su mente.

El grupo debía continuar. ¿Era lo correcto?

Se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió al salón, donde se ubicaba el teléfono. Lo miró en silencio, y tragó con dificultad.

Nunca nada le había costado tanto empezar. Empezar de vuelta.

Tomó el tubo, tras abrir la agenda que se hallaba a un costado, y telefoneó el número, suspirando varias veces en la reciente manía de aliviar en vano su tensión. El sonido del teléfono se extendía en el tiempo, tornándolo aún más nervioso.

Recordó a su amante bajo la lluvia, arrojado a su destino solitario, con un mirar tan desolado, y su piel se erizó de súbito. Las memorias de aquel breve período de convivencia lo atacaron nuevamente, en un absurdo entretenimiento para combatir el tedio de la espera.

-¿Moshi moshi?

Tetsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y cortó rápidamente la llamada, golpeando con fuerza el tubo telefónico contra el aparato, sin valor, sin capacidad alguna de respuesta más que la reacción de un animal asustado. Un animal maltratado, perdido en la gran ciudad.

Respiró en busca de la tranquilidad, pero no la halló.

-¡Mierda! –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, odiando su propia actitud, molestándose por sentir aún el control de aquel impío en su mente.

Retomó el valor, y marcó con ímpetu el número. Esperó.

-¿Moshi, moshi?

-... –escuchó la misma voz, la suave y delicada voz de esa mujer, que extrañamente desconocía. En su mente se proyectó la imagen de la joven en aquel programa *14 donde ella y Hyde se habían conocido por vez primera. Recordó su propia actitud. Aquella impostura que había adquirido y que le obligó a informarle a la joven sobre la ubicación del camerino del cantante. En ese momento, había sido lo correcto. Ahora, esa acción se transformaba en el gran error.

-¿Moshi? ¿Hay alguien?

-... –evocó cómo su estúpida forma de ver la vida a través de ilusiones, de mentiras creadas, le había cegado de descubrir aquello. Apretó con fuerza el tubo telefónico.

-¿Está jugando? Si quiere molestar, moleste a otro número... -pero no le dio tiempo de finalizar, y Tetsu cortó con mayor energía la comunicación. Odio e impotencia. Estupidez y error. Insanidad.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! –gritó furioso hacia el teléfono, y lo arrojó contra el suelo, en un arrebato de incompetencia, de ira con sí mismo, y contra su propia historia escrita.

Se dirigió al sofá, y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, mirando el techo.

Ese día debía ser el inicio, debía ser el final, debía ser lo que tenía que ser. Si no lo hacía, el tiempo pasaría eternamente en ese círculo vicioso que lo condenaba a él, a Kaori, y a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Suspiró en vano. Aquel dolor comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Miró su celular sobre la mesa pequeña frente al sofá, y lo tomó.

Marcó un número conocido.

Era verdad.

Él nunca podía con sus propios problemas.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo la continuación del manga de Evangelion, utilizando como respaldo a Ken, quien no dejaba de besarle el cuello.<p>

Tras el fin de su intensivo tour, los días de aquella semana en la cual supuestamente su antiguo líder les llamaría, pasaban con tranquilidad. Habían considerado que hasta no recibir el llamado, tomarían ese lapso como unas vacaciones personales, confinados en el departamento, pasando el tedio en mutua compañía, y dándose la atención, que en las épocas de trabajo intenso no podían.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Ken! ...no me dejas leer –comentó sonriendo el baterista, sintiendo cómo aún su amante no se cansaba de besarle.

-No veo que te resistas... –le respondió enredando su nariz en el cabello largo, mordiendo la suave piel, con la sola intención de marcar su superficie, en retribución del ardor que experimentaba su espalda, y que el frío del cabezal del lecho aliviaba.

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! No puedo leer...

-¿Por qué? Si no molesto...

-No... justamente... –sonrió divertido.

Ken deslizó su rostro hacia el oído de su amante, y comenzó a jugar en él con su lengua, mientras deslizaba sus manos más allá de la cintura del cuerpo objeto de su deseo.

El baterista gimió, sintiendo el toque íntimo.

-¡Ken! ¡Basta…! ¡No te ha alcanzado desde la mañana!

-No hay mucho más que hacer, ¿o sí? –le susurró sensualmente en el oído, percatándose de las reacciones de placer que ese cuerpo de menor tamaño exhibía sin recodo.

-¡Ken! –Yukihiro dejó el manga a un costado de la cama, y se giró hacia su amante, besándolo en la boca. Comenzarían de nuevo, una vez más.

Sin embargo, el teléfono chirrió, interrumpiendo la incipiente pasión. El sonido hizo que el baterista se separara de su amante, con una sonrisa divertida. Ken miró hacia el techo, con molestia.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo! –rezongó con desdén. Yukihiro tomó su posición inicial, y lo miró divertido.

-¡Me he salvado! –Ken lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-Naaa... ya verás...

El baterista tomó el tubo telefónico, y se recostó contra el pecho desnudo de Ken, dejando que éste apoyara su oído sobre el aparato, y pudieran escuchar a la vez.

-¿Moshi, moshi? –preguntó Yukihiro con divertimento.

-...

-¿Mn? ¿Tetchan? –el silencio había sorprendido al joven de cabellos largos.

-...

-¿Tetchan? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí –una voz suave se escuchó tras el auricular. Yukihiro suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio?

-Perdón.

-¡Ay! No pidas disculpas, no has hecho nada. Sólo me preocupó tu silencio.

-Perdón –la voz había quebrado en un tono, pero se mantuvo estable.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tetchan? –Yukihiro se percató de que ese perdón era diferente.

-No puedo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo con esto.

-¿Qué pasa? –el baterista se había tensado, y Ken lo había abrazado, atento a ese diálogo misterioso.

-No puedo. No puedo llamarlo... –aclaró finalmente, haciendo que Ken suspirara en alivio.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –comentó en voz alta el guitarrista, sabiendo que su amigo lo escucharía.

-¡Cállate, Ken! –le retó su amante. Del otro lado del tubo Tetsu, sonrió con desdén, sintiendo un efímero descanso a su cansancio.

-Naa, Yukki. Tiene razón –afirmó el bajista.

-Pero... Tetchan... –se detuvo un instante, momento que su amante aprovechó para quitarle el teléfono de sus manos, y hablar directamente con su entrañable amigo.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué mierda pasa?

-¿Ken?

-Sí, ¿quién otro? ¿A menos que Yukki tenga otro? –miró a su amante con una fingida sospecha, quien negó en silencio con su cabeza, en un gesto de resignación ante aquella constante sensualidad de su compañero. El bajista rió.

-No. No.

-Menos mal... pero continuemos, ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-No puedo hablar con él.

-¿Quieres hablar con él?

-... –su rostro se tornó serio.

-Mmm… Ya sé. Deja, yo le llamo. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Sería bueno que esta tarde nos reuniésemos luego del horario de almuerzo en el estudio...

-¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¡Tetchan! Yukki y yo teníamos que hacer el... ¡ay! –Ken gritó de dolor al sentir un codazo con fuerza en su costilla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Ah! Nada, nada. Está bien, yo le llamo y nos vemos luego del almuerzo... ¡mierda…!

-Gracias, Ken.

-¡Bah…! ¿Tú luego compensarás lo que Yukki no me hizo goz...? ¡Ay! ¡Basta, Yukki! –comentó en voz alta, frotándose la costilla.

-Ja ja ja. Dale mis saludos a Yukki, y nos vemos esta tarde.

-Nos vemos.

Yukihiro estiró su brazo, y apretó el botón del cese de la llamada. Abrió la agenda que se hallaba al costado del aparato, y marcando el número del ser en cuestión, regresó a apoyarse sobre el pecho de Ken, sintiendo cómo era rodeado por el brazo libre de su amante. Ken apreció que inmediatamente la llamada había ingresado.

-¡PEDAZO DE INFELIZ! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR, ESTÚPIDO, Y LLAMA A TU MADRE! –gritó una voz, que sorprendió tanto a Yukihiro como a Ken.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón? ¿Es el hogar de Hyde? Soy Kitamura Ken. El que llamó hace unas semanas...

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona! ¿Acaso no ha llamado varias veces aquí?

-No. Esta es la primera...

-¡Perdóname! Es que un gracioso llamaba al teléfono y se quedaba callado –Yukihiro negó en silencio con su cabeza, gesto que imitó Ken, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, no hay problema. ¿Está Hyde?

-Sí. Espera, que ya te paso con él.

Ken se mantuvo en espera, sonriendo por la escena curiosa que en su mente, tanto como en la de Yukihiro, había aparecido.

-¡Tetchan es increíble! –acotó el baterista.

-Es un crío.

-¡Mira quién habla! –Ken levantó una ceja y le hizo un mohín a su amante, quien se acomodó mejor para apoyar su oído sobre el tubo telefónico.

Un sonido se escuchó tras el aparato.

"¡Siempre igual! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Por qué no te matas de una vez!"

Ambos amantes percibieron el grito de esa mujer, y un fuerte golpe los mantuvo expectantes, hasta que la voz ronca de su amigo se hizo escuchar finalmente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hyde? –dijo Ken, sorprendido–. ¿Todo en orden?

-Seguro –su voz tenía un dejo de ironía pero que era opacado por la gran indiferencia que le agobiaba.

-¿Como estás con tu trabajo?

-Bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Y tienes tiempo libre?

-Tal vez.

-Mmm... sabes, siempre me he preguntado cómo tu esposa supo algo de tus gustos, porque no eres un buen conversador, ¿ne?

-¡Cállate! No la conoces...

-¡Ah! M'hijo. Las mujeres siempre gritan...

-Tú lo haces muy seguido –intentó bromear el cantante, recordando los eternos retos de su amigo.

-¡Ah! Pero es en diferentes circunstancias... lo mío es justificado –comentó, tomando el comentario con doble intención. Yukihiro parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Acaso eran esos típicos retos de respuestas audaces que habían quedado en el olvido? ¿Un pedazo del pasado florecido en el presente?

-¡Ken! Eres un...

-Soy el ganador. ¡Niño! A mí no me vences con esas contestaciones –rió abiertamente, sintiendo en la voz de su amigo la presencia de una sonrisa.

-¡Ne! No cambias, Ken.

-Sip. ¡Eso me dicen! –apretó con suavidad el cuerpo de su amante.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué vienes a molestar?

-¿Molestar? ¡Yo diría que te salvé!

-Habla o te corto...

-Bien, bien. Finalmente lo que te dije, Hyde. Hoy, luego del almuerzo, nos vemos en el estudio.

-¿Estudio? ¿Qué estudio?

-En el de Raruku.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Empezaremos de vuelta.

-Ah.

-Tranquilo, Hyde, no te pongas tan eufórico –ironizó el guitarrista.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

La comunicación se detuvo y apareció el constante titilar sonoro. El guitarrista observó a su amante con ojos asombrados.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que humor!

-Hyde no está bien.

-¿Alguna vez lo estuvo? –inquirió divertido. Yukihiro levantó sus hombros.

Ken le entregó el tubo telefónico a su compañero, quien lo ubicó sobre el aparato, dando cese al titilar. Intentó salir del regazo del alto japonés, pero antes de poder siquiera moverse, Ken lo sujetó de la cintura y lo arrojó contra su pecho.

-¿Piensas ir algún lado?

-¡Ken! Vamos a prepararnos...

-Naaa... me vas pagar esos codazos...

-¡Ken…! –dijo en un intento vano de evadirse del abrazo pasional, pero era inútil. Ken ya lo estaba besado con placer, y él le retribuía en sensaciones.

* * *

><p>14.00 hs.<p>

Tetsu esperaba en ese antiguo estudio de grabación.

Se había sentado en la mesa, mirando con ilusión todos los recuerdos plasmados en esas paredes, en los instrumentos que descansaban en los mismos lugares de antaño, pero aunque nuevos, tenían ese sabor a nostalgia.

Se miró a sí mismo sentado en ese lugar, donde Hyde le había confesado un inicio de lo que había sido aquel secreto condenante.

Contempló las sillas que estaban derredor de la mesa, conmemorando las horas que allí habían pasado, sentados, leyendo poesías, dándole música y nota a esas letras, y cantando a capella las entonaciones correctoras. Sonrió melancólico.

-No ha llegado mucha gente, ¿no?

Una voz ronca, aún dañada por el frío, lo despertó de sus ensueños y lo miró sorprendido a los ojos. Allí estaba él, nuevamente, contemplándolo con ese impávido halo en sus pupilas, con el desdén encarnado en su piel, con una indiferencia absoluta.

Había abierto la puerta del estudio, a la hora acordada por Ken, y se había quedado en silencio, apreciando el rostro de su antiguo amante, con el sentimiento de la lejanía, pero aún así, reconociendo la escasez de distancia física.

Tetsu bajó su vista, y volvió a mirar los instrumentos, con su sonrisa desvanecida. Ahora percibía el dolor, el vacío que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Sabía que todo sería una equivocación, pero ya no le importaba. De todas formas, él se hundiría.

Hyde se acercó a la mesa, y observó las sillas, las paredes, los instrumentos desconocidos pero que remplazaban a los de su recuerdo con un dejo de melancolía. Un deseo de regreso, un instante de paz.

Contempló la evasiva mirada de su antiguo amante, sentado sobre la mesa, apoyando sus manos a los costados del borde de la misma.

Y es que esas manos le hipnotizaban.

Y una vez más, allí estaban, expuestas para ser tomadas, para ser la cura de su infinito vacío. Pero no las aferraba. Eran lejanas, o tal vez, él las veía remotas, sin conocer exactamente la causa de aquella sensación.

Tomó una silla, y corriéndola un poco de la mesa, se sentó en ella, prendiendo con parsimonia un cigarrillo.

El silencio incómodo los agobiaba, pero aún así, no había solución.

-¿Tetsu?

-¿Mn? –respondió simulando frialdad, fingiendo que aquella forma de nombrarle no le afectaba. Aparentando que no moría.

-Gracias por los caramelos.

-Mn.

Hyde exhaló el humo de su cigarro, ocultando la molestia que la situación le generaba, encubriendo el odio que tenía hacia su propia actitud, reprobando el dolor que su amante demostraba. Y por sobre todo, se repugnaba de ver que todo allí, tenía su nombre por causa.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste terminar el grupo? –el silencio fue interrumpido por la acabada voz del líder, que miraba el suelo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Hyde lo avistó directamente, observando el recto perfil de Tetsu, realzado por el negro de sus cabellos.

-... –suspiró agobiado, y fumó buscando en la acción una excusa para su silencio.

-¿Por qué? Nunca respondes...

-...

-Yo te amaba tanto...

Hyde, bajó su vista, avergonzado, huyendo de las palabras que tan suave y dolorosamente su antiguo amante había pronunciado. Tragó con dificultad, intentado digerir ese dolor. Necesitaba una salvación.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. 15.00 hs.

-¿Otra artimaña? –preguntó con un rostro inmutable, que ocultaba la desesperación de su interior. Tetsu lo escuchó sin mirar–. ¿Acaso le has dicho a Ken que me diera un horario más temprano para tener que escucharte?

Tetsu giró lentamente su rostro, con el ceño fruncido, con un mirar dolido, y lo fijó en el de Hyde.

El cantante levantó una ceja, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Palabras desesperadas por hallar una salida a esa situación.

La mirada de su antiguo amante, era una mezcla de dolor, de incomprensión, que aquellas locuciones habían transformado en un odio súbito, frío, con una crueldad impía. Una mirada que nunca había creído capaz en la tierna personalidad de su amante. Y le dolió observarle. Se vio a sí mismo en el pasado, mirando con aquella significación al pérfido forzador que lo había destrozado.

Hyde escondió sus labios, incómodo, y volvió a fijar su vista en los instrumentos.

Un dolor profundo en su pecho.

¿A dónde habían ido a parar?

Tetsu suspiró molesto, y soslayó sus pupilas hacia el suelo.

Esperaron en el silencio eterno, en un mutismo infernal. Dos condenados, dos seres sin alas, dos almas perdidas en la gran oscuridad.

15.30 hs.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Siempre llegamos tarde a todos lados!

-¡Ya! ¡No te enojes, Yukki! Pareces mi ex...

-¡Ken! ¡Con esto no se juega! ¡Es importante!

Los dos japoneses ingresaron al estudio, animados, actitud que devino en súbita parálisis, al ver a sus dos amigos en posiciones tan alejadas. Ambos se tornaron serios, y caminaron hacia ellos.

-¿¡Tetchan! –preguntó Ken, dejando el estuche que contenía su guitarra a un costado de la mesa.

-¿Eh? –levantó su rostro, sorprendido.

-Ya estamos todos... –le sonrió, con dudas, no sabiendo qué actitud tomar en situación tan tensa.

-Bien –se deslizó sobre la mesa, y bajó al suelo, tomando una silla. Yukihiro y Ken tomaron otras dos, y se acercaron. Sólo Hyde quedaba alejado, aún mirando los instrumentos, pero prestando atención a todo el entorno–. Si el señor gusta acompañarnos, se le agradecería, porque es muy molesto tener que hablar a alguien que mira hacia un lado –acotó enfadoso. El baterista tragó con dificultad, y junto con Ken, se sorprendieron de la rudeza de su antiguo líder.

Hyde, aludido, levantó una ceja, en un gesto de desidia, y acercó la silla a la mesa, sentándose en ella, y apoyando sus codos sobre la misma, entrelazando sus manos, y descansando sus labios en ellas.

El silencio se estableció, en un tenso y expectante ambiente.

Ken se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado por toda la tensión.

-¿Y bien? –interrumpió el guitarrista, en un desesperado intento de ánimo.

-¿Qué tienen pensado? –preguntó Tetsu, aliviando su voz, mirando a su amigo.

-¿Nosotros…? –avistó a Yukihiro, quien sacó de su mochila un par de hojas de pentagramas. Los trabajos que ambos habían desarrollado a partir de ese programa que había presionado de súbito al grupo, estaban allí reunidos.

-Aquí tienes, Tetchan. Son tres composiciones y una letra. No pudimos hacer más -se excusó el baterista, entregándole las hojas. Éste las recibió y las leyó en silencio. Tras verlas, las apoyó en la mesa, cercanas a Hyde, quien las tomó y las examinó.

-Muy buenas. Realmente me sorprende de ti, ¡Ken! ¿Tú, trabajando? ¡Aun cuando te lo exigen lo haces a regañadientes! –le sonrió divertido el bajista.

-¡Naa! Ahora tengo un jefe más estricto –bromeó mirando abiertamente a Yukihiro. Regresó su vista a Tetsu–. ¡Pero me recompensa de mejor forma que tú! ¡Ay! –Yukihiro había aplicado un golpe sin fuerza sobre la cabeza de su amante, avergonzado por su comentario. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que lo único que intentaba hacer su compañero era reanimar ese ambiente. Pero parecía un imposible.

-Ja ja ja. Ya lo creo –sonrió Tetsu.

-Yo no puedo –la voz ronca del cantante detuvo la incipiente calma y sumió a todo nuevamente en la oscuridad. Los tres lo contemplaron expectantes–. Yo no voy a darle letra a estas composiciones. Yo no trabajo así. No puedo poner letra a la música. La música es puesta a mis letras –posó los papeles sobre la mesa. Ken parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡Pues nadie te dijo que le pusieras letras! –dijo el bajista con fuerte acento. Ken miró hacia su otro costado, reparando con leve sorpresa el mirar fiero que Tetsu había puesto sobre Hyde tras aquellas palabras. Éste, simplemente recibía esa mirada con una actitud pasiva, indiferente, resignada. Casi como un castigo reconocido. Un pecado que debía pagar con ese precio.

-¿Entonces qué sentido tiene que esté aquí? –su voz, carente de odio, sólo mostraba la frialdad, la desidia que gobernaba a su vida. Sólo una apariencia, porque lloraba internamente. Sabía del desprecio del que era objeto, y sin embargo, lo aceptaba con estoicismo.

-Eres la voz, ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Ja! Con esta voz... –sonrió irónico, bajando su mirada, y posándola sobre los papeles de la mesa. Ken y Yukihiro sólo observaban expectantes. Aquello era tremendamente tenso.

-No te preocupes, Yukki. Yo me encargaré de ponerle letra a las composiciones. Ken seguramente trabajó duro para hacerlas sin ellas y merecen unas como forma de retribución. Hay gente que nunca entiende eso.

-¡Ah! Bueno... ¡no ha trabajado tanto! –sonrió incómodo el baterista, buscando desesperadamente aliviar la situación. Ken no acotó palabra alguna, pues se percataba del contexto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué más me necesitan? –preguntó el cantante simulando aburrimiento, mirando hacia un costado. Tetsu lo volvió a contemplar con aquel odio, con el desprecio, con el mirar que años de oscuridad habían impreso en sus pupilas.

-¿Necesitar? Ja –mordió su labio inferior, negando con su cabeza, contemplando el techo, en busca del control que sentía perder a cada segundo.

-Pues si no, me largo... –declaró molesto por la contestación del líder. Se levantó de la silla, intentando hacer efectiva su amenaza.

-Haz lo que quieras. Nunca antes has pedido permiso para largarte... –suspiró ruidosamente. Yukihiro escondió sus labios, y miró al suelo. El guitarrista sólo observaba con sorpresa a los dos amigos en una oculta pero violentísima discusión que se debían desde hacía años.

-Me voy... –comentó indignado, pero sólo en apariencia. Ya no soportaba el mirar cruel de su antiguo amante. Había destrozado alas ajenas, y no se había percatado de ello. Giró sobre sus talones, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ken se levantó rápidamente, y alcanzó a Hyde, cerrando la portezuela tras de sí.

El alto nipón logró sujetar el brazo del bajo japonés, quien se detuvo sin resistencia, y lo miró con cansancio.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡No es a mí a quien hay que preguntarle!

-¡Hyde! Tú sabes muy bien que no eres un santo en la historia...

-No. Lo sé –bajó su mirada. El guitarrista suspiró, piadoso.

-Por favor, no abandones el grupo... –le suplicó, sabiendo que de ello dependía algo especial para los cuatro.

-Pero él no me soporta...

-Hyyyyde... –su voz había sido un suave reproche.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Viste su mirar?

-Hyde… está herido... demasiado, y por mucho tiempo.

-Ken… esto no va a funcionar. El grupo…

-Tetsu había querido poner fin al grupo, pero tú te metiste... abriste tu boca y ahora vete a llorarle a tu madre. Prometiste que el grupo no se rompería. Al menos cúmplele esa palabra.

-¡No! ¿Tú también? ¡Tú también reprochándome! –lo miró con molestia, soltándose del agarre suave de su amigo.

-Yo no sé qué pasó entre ustedes dos, lo que sé es cómo he visto a Tetchan, y cómo te veo a ti. Se deben un par de cosas... y no hagan que sus deudas rompan el esfuerzo de años que todos nosotros hemos hecho... ¿sí? –lo contempló expectante, creyendo que tal vez, sus palabras tendrían un efecto positivo en la mente oscura del cantante.

-Bien –mirando el suelo, asintió–. Bien –colocó su lengua a un costado de su comisura labial, nervioso.

-No nos dejaras, ¿verdad? ...por favor...

-Lo pensaré... –su voz había sido suave. Hyde giró, dando la espalda a su amigo, iniciando el camino de regreso.

-¡Hyde! Compone, crea letras, ¿sí? Trabaja. Él verá tu esfuerzo.

Hyde continuó su marcha, hasta salir a la calle, en silencio.

Su confusión lo agobiaba.

* * *

><p>-Tetchan –Yukihiro había puesto su mano sobre el hombro de su líder, y éste sólo miraba la mesa, con los restos de aquella iracunda mirada hacia su antiguo amante.<p>

-No es justo... –acotó, en busca de un desahogo que nunca le aliviaba.

-Tetchan...

-Que se vaya. Que no regrese. No lo quiero ver nunca más en mi vida...

-Tetchan, por favor... –sentía el dolor de su amigo, y odiaba su incapacidad de ayudarle.

-Continuaremos con L'Arc~En~Ciel sin él. ¿Qué se cree que es? Aún piensa que es el centro del universo...

-Del tuyo, sí –Tetsu lo avistó de súbito, y el baterista, inhibido por el fiero mirar, quitó su mano del hombro de su amigo, y contempló hacia un costado-. Perdóname, Tetchan... yo… no...

-Lo siento... –suspiró, negando con su cabeza, apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y escondiendo su rostro con las manos, cansado, agotado de una situación mantenida en el tiempo con tan perverso mecanismo.

-Tetchan... si quieres salir de esa opresión, tienes que enfrentarlo. No hay otra salida. Olvida lo que pasó, y simplemente continúa por el grupo... ¿ne?

-Yo quería ponerle fin...

La escueta conversación fue interrumpida por Ken, que ingresó nuevamente al estudio. Se sentó al lado de Yukihiro, y Tetsu lo observó con ansiedad disimulada.

-Tranquilo, Tetchan. Tomará su tiempo, pero esto funcionará –serenó el alto japonés a su líder.

-Lo siento, chicos... yo... no pude controlarme...

-Es entendible, Tetchan. Hay situaciones que no se pueden controlar –le sonrió el guitarrista, sabiendo por propia experiencia sobre el asunto.

-Ken. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada. Pero sé que regresará. Le recomendé que trajera unas letras... así le 'pongo música a sus creaciones' –enfatizó divertido, haciendo que su amigo desvaneciera por un segundo aquel dolor agobiante y lo reemplazara por una agonizante sonrisa–. Y Tetchan... ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Compongan. La semana siguiente nos volveremos a reunir, para ver lo producido y ya comenzaremos a dar retoques a las cosas –miró los papeles sobre la mesa–. Realmente muy buenas canciones...

-Ya te lo digo, con Yukki como jefe, ¡la inspiración es súbita! –Ken y Tetsu rieron con suavidad, observando a Yukihiro negar con su cabeza. Tetsu suspiró, y se reclinó sobre el respaldo. Necesitaba liberar su mente de aquel problema, aunque fuera por un rato.

-Y bien... ¿por qué tardaron tanto ustedes dos? –preguntó inquisitivo, y Ken le guiñó un ojo.

-Adivina.

-¡Pobre Yukki! –sonrió cómplice el bajista.

-Bueno, par de viejas metiches, dejen de hablar de intimidades, y mejor vamos a tomar un café, y nos distraemos, ¿ne? –rompió su silencio el joven baterista, demasiado agotado por la situación que había vivido hacía minutos, como para soportar ser el blanco de las bromas embarazosas de su amante.

-Buena idea, Yukki. ¿Vienes, Tetchan? –le invitó con la mirada.

-Ah, no sé... –dudó por un instante, divisando el techo.

-¡Ah! Tienes mejores cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? –le inquirió punzante.

-Supongo...

-Claro. Como por ejemplo quedarte aquí pensando en tu veneno, y destilando más para reservar, ¿no?

-¡Eres molesto, Ken!

-¡Bah! Deja de amargarte, Tetchan. ¡Vive la vida! –le sonrió.

-Mn. Tal vez...

-Pues vamos...

Ken se levantó de su lugar y tomó el brazo de su amigo, seguido por Yukihiro. Irían a pasar la tarde en algún lugar, y distraerían a su líder ceniciento.

* * *

><p>Ingresó a la casa, con el cansancio que siempre le suponía abrir aquella pesada puerta, a pesar de su material liviano.<p>

Miró hacia el interior, y vio a su esposa frente al televisor en el sofá. La joven desvió su vista y lo contempló, manteniendo el silencio.

Hyde suspiró, y caminó lentamente, con el paso que la oscuridad le opacaba.

-Hyde... ven aquí –la voz de la joven lo detuvo de comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su cueva lóbrega: el cuarto. Sin intención de discutir, sin deseos de nada, con la mayor resignación a su destino, actuó como si de un autómata se tratara, y se sentó en un sillón contiguo al de su esposa. La contempló.

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-¿Mn? ¿Nada? ¿Pero no te llamó ese tal Kitamura para trabajar?

-Sí.

-¡Entonces no es nada! –su voz tomó un sonido de reproche que molestó a Hyde, y levantó sus cejas, tras un suspiro de fastidio.

-Bien. Pasó eso. ¿Contenta?

-¡Hyde! ¡No me trates así! –le suplicó con orgullo.

-Bien –prefirió callar. Sonrió irónico. 'Bien'. La palabra que últimamente utilizaba en demasía. 'Bien'. Excesivas veces. Todo mentira, pues las cosas no estaban bien desde hacía tiempo.

El silencio calmó los ánimos.

Megumi observó la pantalla con interés. Hyde, curioso, prestó atención a lo que el programa mostraba: una emisión especial de significados antiguos de nombres japoneses. Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

"El nombre Keiko es uno de los nombres más comunes en el Japón actual, y tiene raíces en la antigua corte imperial de la época Heian, donde las maikos..."

-¿Qué estás viendo? –preguntó con una molestia inusual.

-Es una emisión especial. Tenemos que darle un nombre al bebé...

-Mn... –se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarla, observando la pantalla con desidia pesarosa.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría si fuera niño?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si fuera niña?

-No lo sé, y no me importa... –Megumi lo avistó con el ceño fruncido, odiando aquella actitud de destruir las imágenes que ella quería crear, para que en su vejez, recordara con nostalgia feliz los momentos importantes de su vida. Sin embargo, ese hombre que cada día desconocía más, se empeñaba en fragmentar sus sueños, sus ilusiones. Pero ella, orgullosa por su caza, nunca aceptaría la verdad. Hyde era de ella. Siempre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin desear el regreso del conflicto. Una paz ficticia, pero un descanso a sus oprimidos espíritus. Una tregua.

"Un nombre antiguo, proveniente de las lejanías de Hokkaido, es la raíz Tetsu, kanji con significado filosófico, con sentido de sabiduría. Ésta raíz ha tenido variantes, entre ellas: Tetsuo, Tetsuya, Tetsuko..."

Hyde parpadeó con molestia.

"... un nombre asignado a grandes sabios de la antigüedad, personas con carisma, y una bondad infinita. El nombre caracteriza una personalidad amable, brillante, vívida, en las mujeres otorga virtudes..."

Hyde bajó su cabeza, y frotó su frente con la mano.

-Es el nombre de tu amigo, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –la contempló desconcertado. Su mente le había atacado con tiernos recuerdos de manos que le habían curado.

-Es el nombre de tu amigo, ¿no? Tetsuya.

-Ee –afirmó esquivo.

-¿No crees que sería un lindo nombre si fuera niño? Me gusta el significado, y sería tan exitoso como él. ¿No lo crees?

Hyde la observó incrédulo, en silencio.

Ella nunca había sospechado siquiera lo que representaba ese nombre para su esposo. Nunca, cegada por su orgullo, desinteresada por la vida de Hyde tras el abandono de ella en aquel departamento del centro de Tokyou, había imaginado que aquella simple amistad, que en apariencia había nacido sólo por el trabajo, había alcanzado una profundidad de tal magnitud.

-No. No lo creo –volvió a ver el programa, disimulado. Megumi apagó el TV con el control remoto. Hyde mantuvo la mirada fija en la negra pantalla, sabiendo que allí comenzaría nuevamente la discusión.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le preguntó molesta, cansada de esa actitud de su esposo, pero negándose cualquier tipo de separación.

-¿A mí? Yo no soy quien apagó el televisor –la divisó de reojo, con fastidio.

-No te interesa ni el nombre.

-Te lo dije.

-Va a ser tu sangre, ¡imbécil! Y aunque no te guste, tú serás su padre.

-El destino es cruel, lo sé.

Megumi negó con su cabeza, observándolo fijamente, con molestia, con asco ante esa actitud deshumanizada.

-No tienes ni las pelotas de decir a los medios que estoy embarazada...

-¿Empiezas de vuelta? Porque si es así, me voy a dormir.

-¿A plena tarde? Lo único que haces es dormir, estar tirado, caminar como un viejo. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-... –suspiró, levantándose del sillón, y subió las escaleras con parsimonia, dejando en la soledad a su esposa, quien volvió a prender el televisor, rumiando su odio y su impotencia.

* * *

><p>Los tres japoneses ingresaron al bar que a esas horas de la tarde estaba desolado. Aquel lugar en los suburbios del imponente Tokyou, era el refugio de los cuatros. Desde sus inicios, hasta su presente, había sido el sitio predilecto para pasar sus horas de festejo en cálida compañía, aprovechando el anonimato que les podía ofrecer.<p>

A diferencia de tantas otras veces, que asistían al lugar en plena noche, la tarde les ofrecía un ambiente iluminado, ameno, tranquilo. Ideal para la reflexión y la charla entre amigos.

Ken se sentó al lado de Tetsu, y éste, frente a Yukihiro. Había una silla de sobra en aquel rincón que siempre acostumbraban utilizar.

Tetsu observó la ausencia en ese espacio, y miró hacia un costado, disimulando. Ken frotó su mano sobre la espalda del líder.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¡Arriba! ¡Al cretino ése hay que pegarle con orgullo!

-Ee –afirmó no muy convencido de esas palabras, pero apañando las buenas intenciones de su amigo. Yukihiro llamó al mozo y encargó tres cafés.

-Ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en el trabajo, ¿sí?

-Ajá –afirmó el bajista, esbozando una sonrisa, divertido por la situación que se generaba: una inversa, un cambio de roles que años atrás, él había ocupado.

-Esta semana la tomaremos para hacer más letras, canciones y demás. Con las tres que trajimos Yukki y yo, ya tendremos para entretenernos...

-Sí –continuó sonriendo Tetsu, escuchando las ordenes de un fingido liderazgo por parte del guitarrista.

-¿De qué sonríes? –lo miró curioso.

-Es divertido verte en el papel de líder –su voz sarcástica hizo sonreír a Yukihiro.

-Sí. Es una rareza –apañó el baterista a su amigo apesadumbrado.

El mozo dispuso los cafés y se retiró. Yukihiro abrió los dos sobres que había sobre su platillo, y los volcó dentro de la taza. Observó a Ken.

-Tetchan, dime... ¿hacia qué temas estaría orientado el nuevo álbum? Me refiero a un tema en común, para tener una linealidad –Ken notó la mirada de su amante sobre sí, y se giró curioso.

-No lo sé. La canción que han creado habla de un mundo esperanzador... no suena mal, pero... no lo sé... –detuvo su charla al ver la insistente contemplación de Yukihiro hacia Ken.

-¿Yukki? ¿Pasa algo? –al alto japonés lo vislumbró desconcertado, y bajó su vista al café de su amante, que tenía a un costado los dos sobres de azúcar vacíos–. ¡Ah! Sí, Yukki, ¡toma! –el hombre, le dio a su amante uno de los dos sobres que tenía en el platillo de su propio café. Yukihiro le sonrió, agradecido, en silencio, y vertió el contenido del mismo en su taza. Lo revolvió sin hacer ruido.

-¿Eh? –Tetsu los observó extrañado.

-¡Ah! A Yukki le gusta muy dulce. ¡Ya sabes... su pasión por el dulce le va hacer llegar a la vejez sin dientes!

-¡Oye! –reprobó el joven de cabellos largos, dando un sorbo satisfecho a su café.

-Como te seguía diciendo, Tetchan –retomó el tema, olvidando aquella escena que el bajista observó con bienestar ajeno. Al menos ellos se habían salvado–. Necesitamos alguna idea base, un concepto madre para desarrollar las otras canciones...

-¡Vaya! ¿Así hablo yo? –sonrió divertido de aquella inversión de papeles.

-No estoy bromeando, ¡Tetchan! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –truncó su voz, simulando de del bajista, en sus típicos momentos de regaño maternal. Los tres rieron, para que el silencio les dejara la suave sensación de la nostalgia.

Los cuatro tenían necesidad del grupo, aunque ninguno deseara aceptarlo realmente.

Ken tomó el restante sobre de azúcar, y lo vertió en su café. Tetsu hizo lo mismo con sus dos sobres.

-Creo que no estaría mal que el álbum tuviera como idea la búsqueda de un mundo nuevo.

-¡Ne! ¡No te repitas, Tetchan! Recuerda que eso lo hicimos en el último CD... –notó el alto japonés, bebiendo un sorbo de su taza. Yukihiro prendió un cigarrillo.

-Sí, pero un mundo nuevo, en otro sentido.

-¿En cuál? –parpadeó el guitarrista.

-Un mundo nuevo que no fuera más que el reflejo del viejo.

-¿Eh? –su ceño se frunció, a la vez que prendía un cigarro, para acompañar su café.

-¡Entiendo! –intervino Yukihiro, exhalando el humo–. Un nuevo mundo que no es más que la felicidad pasada. Un mundo que no es más que recuerdos. El mundo de la nostalgia y la melancolía.

-Ajá –afirmó Tetsu, con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Te vas a dedicar al enka? *14.1 Tú crees que sea bueno... –el guitarrista se detuvo. Torció su boca, con leve reprobación del tema. No parecía una idea alentadora.

-¡Ken! Tetchan es artista, expresa lo que siente... –el bajista observó al japonés de cabellos largos, que volvía a absorber el cigarro, aumentando la intensidad de la brasa en su extremo. Su amigo callado, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre: un gran observador.

-Bueno... como gusten... pero no sé qué me vaya a salir con ese tema... no siento mucha motivación con ello... y además –miró, a través de la vidriera del café, la calle desértica, con una muy suave capa de nieve–, es invierno, siempre me cuesta componer en esta estación.

-¿Qué estupidez es ésa? –rió el baterista, observando con incredulidad a su amante.

-Jajaja –carcajeó Tetsu, creyendo reconocer esa costumbre anímica de Ken, que descubrió al poco tiempo de haberle ofrecido el ingreso al grupo–. ¡Ken! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres demasiado feliz! -el baterista avistó al líder, ladeando su cabeza, y fumando una vez más el tabaco que ya estaba por la mitad. Tetsu no esperó que la pregunta se hiciera sonora, y miró a su curioso amigo–. Es que Ken siempre ha tenido la extraña rareza de no componer en invierno si no está angustiado.

-¿Ah? –volvió a ver a su amante, intrigado por aquel dato que en todo ese tiempo, dentro del grupo, nunca había notado–. ¿Pero si todo el tiempo, desde que ingresé a Raruku ha compuesto la mayoría de las melodías? ¿Y siempre fue en cualquier estación? –Tetsu apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa, y con el otro, levantó la taza, para sorber el café, observando cómo escaparía su amigo, ante tal evidencia de su sentir.

-Pues... en Raruku yo tenía mis problemas... –acotó el guitarrista en defensa de su talento, pero en decline del ocultamiento de su interior. No tenía caso. Yukihiro y Tetsu eran su amante y su amigo. No podía desconfiar de ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Has sido infeliz en todo ese tiempo? –le inquirió curioso.

-¡Yukki! ¡No preguntes! –miró hacia un costado, sintiéndose en evidencia. El baterista sacudió lentamente su cabeza, riendo con socarronería incrédula. A final de cuentas, él siempre había tenido razón respecto de su amante. Ken había estado muy perdido en ideas falsas de placer y soledad durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Te lo dije, Yukki! Ken está muy bien ahora. Se le nota –el baterista parpadeó con bienestar al conocer ese dato que nunca había logrado percibir con objetividad, pues él estaba en el medio de aquella apreciación. Observó a su amante, huyendo de la embarazosa situación, y regresó su mirada al líder, tornándose un poco serio, lamentando que Tetsu no pudiera decir lo mismo de sí. Un poco culpable, porque él podía gozar junto con el alto japonés de esa tranquila sensación.

-No importa... ya lo inspiraré –Tetsu lo miró son sorpresa y Ken parpadeó curioso.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! ¿Ya no espero a ver como lo harás?

-¡Idiota! ¡Mal pensado! –Tetsu sonrió ante el sonrojo del baterista–. Pero sí, Tetchan. Me parece un buen tema. Ya veremos.

-Mn. Por ahora tendremos una semana. Tras ella... volveremos a discutir con lo que haya surgido.

Los tres japoneses pasaron la tarde amenamente, entre conversaciones tristes, chistes picarescos, y la nostalgia de lo que no deseaban perder en aquel grupo.

* * *

><p>-Tetchan, ¿qué haces? –Hyde había ingresado al departamento, y había encontrado a su amante en el sillón, mirando con entretenimiento un programa.<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Espera, Haido! ¡Déjame escuchar! –le silenció de súbito.

Cansado tras su día de trabajo en su propio estudio de grabación, se arrojó al sillón, y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Tetsu, quien sonrió ante el gesto. Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, deslizó su mano hasta hallar las de Hyde, las cuales entrelazó con la suya.

-Tienes manos cálidas, Tetchan... –le susurró.

-¡Sh…!

Sonrió por el ademán amable de su amante, y curioso, observó la televisión.

"Es un nombre propio de las sacerdotisas del templo Ise, coligadas al sol, y junto con su hermano el Dios Oosusano-o, relacionado con el viento y las tormentas, era común que dicho nombre se asociara con pitonisas que fueran 'puente' entre ambos dioses."

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó indagador.

-¡Sh! Es un programa... ¡espera! –le sonrió el líder, apretando suavemente sus manos. Gesto necesario para acallar a Hyde, quien respiró profundo, percibiendo el aroma único de su amante.

"Son dueñas de una personalidad radiante, fuertes, que entregan una magia a su alrededor, y como pequeños arco iris, su futuro es exitoso, colorido."

-¿'Qué' es 'eso'? –pregunto aumentando el énfasis.

-¡SH!

"Y esto ha sido la 4ª edición. Los esperamos en el próximo programa..."

Tetsu sonreía brillantemente.

-Ahora sí, explícame, ¿qué era eso?

-Un programa del origen de los nombres.

-¿Mn? ¿Y por qué se te dio por verlo?

-Es... buen...

-¿Mn? –Hyde separó el cálido toque de sus manos y lo miró con curiosidad–. ¿No me digas que estás queriendo llamar a algo por un nombre?

-¿Algo…? Estem... no, no es eso... –le sonrió divertido.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que era justamente la edición de un nombre especial...

-¿Cuál? –preguntó indagador, creyendo que tal vez, era el suyo.

-Nijiko.

-¿Mn? –Hyde lo miró con sorpresa, un poco atónito–. ¿Quién es ella? ¡Nunca me hablaste de alguien llamada así!

-¡Tranquilo, Haido! –rió divertido por los súbitos celos de su amante–. No es nadie que yo conozca.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué te atrae?

-Desde pequeño... me interesó.

-¡Rayos, Tetchan! ¡Nunca das tantos rodeos para decirme algo! ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... ¡te burlarás! –le sonrió.

-Prometo que no lo haré. Dime, muero de intriga.

-Bien. Desde pequeño, siempre me gustó ese nombre... para una hija.

-¿Mn? –Hyde parpadeó incrédulo. Por un instante dudó, y temió que en su amante emergiera el deseo de la paternidad. Anhelo que para ambos sería vedado–. Pero Tetchan... tú, tú mismo me has dicho que no te interesan...

-Sí, sí. No tengo interés por el momento... pero eso no quita la idea... cuando sea grande... –acotó en su típico argumento de alegar infantilidad.

-¡Eres raro, Tetchan! –Hyde se acostó sobre Tetsu, utilizando los muslos de su amante como almohada.

-No. No lo soy.

-Pues sí para mí...

Tetsu se inclinó sobre el rostro de su amante, y lo besó con ternura. Hyde rodeó con sus brazos el cuello cálido, profundizando el gentil toque.

Ya habían olvidado el asunto.

* * *

><p>-¿Moshi moshi? –la vez femenina atendió con indiferencia.<p>

-Eh...¿está Hyde?

-¿Mn? ¿Kitamura-san?

-¡Ee! ¡El mismo! –sonrió divertido de que la esposa, aún no conociéndolo personalmente más que en aquel programa de hacía años *14, ya le pudiera distinguir la voz.

-Ya te paso con él.

Escuchó los mismos golpes que solía oír, y tras una breve pausa, el sonido de la presencia del otro lado del auricular, lo motivó a preguntar:

-¿Hyde?

-Mn.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Todo en orden?

-¡Seguro! –su sardónica contestación generó un suspiró de resignación en Ken.

-No te olvidas, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Lo has pensado? –insistió el guitarrista.

-Un poco.

-Escucho que tu voz ha mejorado...

-Un poco.

-Mmnn... ¿y has creado?

-Un poco.

-Mmmnnn... ¿te has acostado con ella?

-¡Ken! –la voz del cantante se irritó.

-¿Ni un poco? –rió divertido por aquel juego de palabras que estaba llevando en contra del cantante.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡Ne! ¡Qué sensible, Hyde! Antes de que asista al lugar que tú quieres, te llamaba para recordarte que hoy es la reunión, ¿sí?

-¿Se van a tardar dos horas?

-No, no. Esta vez estaremos nosotros primero...

-Mmmnnn... ¿y crees que te voy a creer?

-¿Un poco?

Hyde cortó la llamada, molesto por la derrota, de uno de los tantos retos verbales que solía hacer con su amigo en la antigüedad. Quizás ahora las cosas cambiaban aquella modalidad, pero aún se mantenía en el tiempo, sin demasiadas variaciones en su objetivo: molestar al otro.

Sonrió, negando con su cabeza. Apoyó el inalámbrico en su escritorio, donde estaba sentado hacía horas, componiendo desde varios días. Sólo los recuerdos le alimentaban, como siempre habían sido su inspiración. Un nostálgico pasado, escrito en un presente, hacia el futuro, sin más nada que las ilusiones de reminiscencias perdidas.

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba en medio del estudio, con un pentagrama sobre el trípode metálico, tratando de seguir con su bajo las notas allí marcadas, en una creación muy sutil de su amigo Ken.<p>

Una melodía que le susurraba letras, y que no pudo contener.

Yo creí en ti, hasta que un día

La luna cayó del cielo

Y se despedazó a mis pies,

Te miré con tristeza

Y sólo diste la vuelta,

Una sombra de tu estela

Aún mi memoria conserva *15

Ken y Yukihiro ingresaron al salón, observando y escuchando la incipiente letra, acompañada de un bajo solitario, que otorgaba al tema una sensación de pesadumbre superior.

Tetsu finalizó la interpretación, y cuando despegó su vista del pentagrama, se percató de sus amigos.

-¡Ah! ¡Chicos, no los escuché!

-¡Tetchan! ¡Buena letra! –acotó Ken, sacándose el abrigo pesado.

El líder negó con su cabeza, y dejó su bajo a un costado del estudio, para reunirse con los dos japoneses alrededor de la mesa. Habían compuesto un par de canciones más, y una composición hecha con un solo de bajo, y un solo de guitarra. Esa extraña composición le llamó la atención al joven de negros cabellos.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué tiene este formato? –había preguntado el líder ante el pentagrama, tras haber leído las acotaciones en los márgenes.

-En invierno me falta inspiración, así que experimento con técnicas no convencionales –rió divertido el guitarrista, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, estirando sus brazos.

-No suena mal.

-Pero no tiene letra.

-¡Sé qué ponerle!

-¿Mn? –Ken observó a su amigo, al ver cómo aquella canción había dado en su mirar, un brillo de genialidad.

Hyde ingresó a los pocos minutos.

Había esperado la llegada de Ken y Yukihiro en el bar frente al estudio, no queriendo repetir la misma situación de la semana anterior.

Se acercó en silencio a la mesa, y tomando la silla, ubicándola lo más alejada posible de la cercanía de Tetsu, se arrimó al borde de la misma, y arrojó una sola canción en un papel arrugado, evidenciando que había sido arrojado a la basura.

-Ahí tienes –acotó con un tono de voz inmutable, ronco aún, pero mejor que la última vez.

-Mn –Tetsu había advertido el gesto de su antiguo amante por encima del marco de sus anteojos, clavando la vista en el susodicho y levantando una ceja, molesto por esa actitud pedante del vocalista.

-Estem... ¡bajen la velocidad, chicos! –intervino Ken, sabiendo que aquello adquiría las condiciones iniciales de lo que había ocurrido la semana pasada–. Aquí trajimos un par de pentagramas con las canciones... y ésta, que es la rareza...

-Deja, ¡Ken! Esa rareza ya tiene letra –acotó el bajista, sonriendo sólo hacia su amigo, ignorando la presencia de Hyde. Era la postura que tomaría, para evitar que todo se destruyera. Como había sido aconsejado: sólo con orgullo podría superar a su antiguo amante.

-¿Mn? ¿Ya tienes una letra? Pero ¿y la métrica?

-Sé que encajará perfecta.

-¿La tienes aquí?

-Ajá.

Tetsu revolvió los papeles sobre la mesa, y halló la tan buscada letra. Era corta, demasiado para las acostumbradas del grupo, pero no sería desubicada: una singular letra, acompañada por una composición peculiar.

Un solo de guitarra, con un solo de bajo, y según requería la letra, un solo de voz.

Ken tomó el papel, y acercándose a Yukihiro, lo leyeron juntos en el silencio. Hyde observó curioso la hoja que no podía alcanzar a ojear.

Ken levantó una ceja, y Yukihiro prendió un cigarrillo tras la lectura. El guitarrista se la entregó a Hyde, y éste la examinó. Parpadeó. Era una rareza, principalmente porque provenía de Tetsu.

Mugen he to jiseki

el viento del desengaño

se ha llevado lejos aquella imagen,

ya sólo quedan trizas de un sueño

que te has llevado muy lejos

las nubes se preparan

para la última función,

una brisa simple

roza aquel recuerdo

de lo que pudo ser

y nunca ha sido

un paso más hacia el final

con los vestigios de la ilusión

dentro de este corazón,

me lanzo hacia el infinito

ya sólo se escucha la brisa

con un dejo de nostalgia,

al mundo poco le importa

lo que pudo ser, y nunca ha sido.*16

Hyde deslizó el papel sobre la superficie de la mesa, y tosió con incomodidad. Prendió un cigarro.

Tetsu observó a sus dos amigos, ignorándolo. Era una decisión rotunda. Creería que no existía.

Hyde tosió un par de veces mas, tratando de llamar la atención de su antiguo amante, pero observando lo vano de la acción, reconoció el mensaje codificado. Él también actuaría de la misma forma. Sólo indiferencia. Más de lo mismo.

-¿Y bien? –el bajista observó con una sonrisa esperanzadora a Ken. Éste frunció su boca, y arqueó las cejas.

-Qué puedo decir, ¡Tetchan! ¡Esa letra, y la música, va a ser de ultratumba! –rió divertido. Tetsu aceptó el halago. Sin embargo, el baterista quedó observando la letra con un dejo de culpa. Con una extraña sensación de que tal vez, su consejo de hacía meses no había sido correcto. Temió.

-Cuando hagamos la versión punk de ella será aún más lóbrega.

-¿¡Ne! ¿¡Más! ¡Tetchan! ¡Mucho Creature Creature! ¡Te están corroyendo el estilo!

-Naaa... son buenos los cambios.

-Mientras no la cantes con esa voz...

-¡Ken! –reprobó el bajista, quien tomó las partituras, y poniéndola en el trípode, invitó al alto japonés a comenzar a materializarla con la guitarra, en compañía de su bajo.

Ken se levantó, siendo observado por Yukihiro. Él sería el último en darle a esa canción la percusión. Antes, debía observar todo el camino previo al nacimiento de lo que presintió, sería el single del futuro.

-¡Yukki! –le desconcentró el líder–. Dile a la voz que lo vaya cantando en su mente a medida que nosotros la interpretamos.

El baterista giró su rostro hacia Hyde, quien había levantado una ceja en expresión de molestia. Éste, tomó la hoja, y fumando, esperó que las notas comenzaran a surgir para poder darle a esa letra las primeras entonaciones en su pensamiento, y materializarlas en su voz a futuro.

Yukihiro suspiró ruidosamente. Sabía que la actitud que habían tomado no sería la correcta.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y ya las tres canciones necesarias para un single estaban hechas. Tetsu insistía en mejorar la principal del mismo. En ella, quería exponer todo su pesar, la única forma de morir aún viviendo, de lograr el suicidio sin mayor consecuencia que la sensación de finalizar sus restos para alcanzar su resurgimiento.<p>

-¡No, no, no! –Tetsu detuvo el ensayo vigésimo tercero de la canción tan preciada. Hyde suspiró ruidosamente, molesto. Aquella copla era la que más odiaba.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el guitarrista, mirando a su líder.

-¡No! ¡No es fa! ¡Es Sol! ¡SOL!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero si toqué sol?

-¡No! ¡Eso sonó a fa, a lo sumo un bemol! ¡Pero no! ¡ES SOL!

-Bueno, ¡no te estreses, Tetchan! ¡Ya lo mejoro! –acomodó su guitarra, y raspó con la púa la tan codiciada nota, en un intento de burla hacia su líder.

-Sí, sí. ¡Ésa! ¡Y no la confundas!

-¡Bueno, bueno! –Ken negó con una sonrisa de fastidio, y se giró para observar a Yukihiro en la batería, quien le levantó los hombros. Hyde continuaba de espaldas a los tres, sólo concentrado en la canción que aborrecía. Una canción que era su culpa, y extrañamente, le representaba. Una oscuridad de la que hubiera querido proteger a su antiguo amante, pero no pudo. La luna ya lo estaba olvidando.

Empezaron otra vez la canción, con un solo de batería en un comienzo, que intentaba sugerir una canción de fortaleza, pero viraba bruscamente en los sonidos apagados del bajo, que tras un solo corto, se desvanecía en un solo de guitarra. El puente musical atacaba fuerte con ayuda de los tres instrumentos para detenerse súbitamente y dejar la voz, solitaria, gritando el paso final de la canción. Un triste solo de bajo desvaneciéndose junto con la guitarra. Sonidos queriendo mixturarse, pero una distancia infinita los separaba. Sensaciones de ultratumba, sensaciones de muerte, que no tenían final.

-¡No, no! ¡Ken!

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué mierda hice ahora!

-¡Dile a la voz que es un sol! ¡La nota final es un sol! ¡Y luego un fa! ¡No al revés!

Ken levantó una ceja, y se quedó quieto en el lugar.

Todos esos días de práctica, la extraña costumbre de los dos antiguos amantes comenzaba a generar un quiebre en el grupo. Tanto Hyde como Tetsu hablaban al aire, intentando utilizar a Yukihiro o a Ken como mensajeros de un comentario que perfectamente el otro podía escuchar, y que aumentaba el dolor de cada uno, pues la actitud distante los abatía en rencor.

La situación mantenida en el tiempo, había generado que las contestaciones y las peleas, se hicieran a través de Ken, quien recibía el mensaje de uno, y sin repetirlo, aceptaba la respuesta del otro, en una escena ajena, e incómoda incluso para él. se negaban a verse mutuamente, y aquello complicaba la tensa relación.

-¡Ken! Dile al líder, ¡que sé lo que es un sol! –Ken volvía a observar Tetsu, quien raspaba sus cuerdas, y fruncía su ceño, molesto.

-¡Pues comunícale que no lo parece! –el guitarrista resopló hinchando sus mejillas en un sonoro suspiro, mirando al techo, agotado de esas peleas tan ridículas, pero necesarias para que todo no explotara. Yukihiro negaba en silencio con la cabeza, mirando cómo dos antiguos amantes se despedazaban sin tregua.

-Eso será porque el líder no sabe de música, ¡respóndele eso, Ken!

-¡Es ridículo! –acotó Yukihiro, haciendo que los tres lo miraran fijamente–. No perdamos tiempo. Es un sol, es un fa, es lo que sea. Pero volvamos a practicar.

-Bien –acotaron los tres.

Otra vez más en el día la canción se repetía. La obsesión que el líder había generado por esa letra agotaba al resto del grupo, que aunque sabiendo que sería un éxito, reconocían que era demasiado importante para el bajista. Era más que un simple éxito. Era una canción con una nueva verdad. Una nueva filosofía de vida. Era el reflejo de un mundo nuevo que empezaba a partir de lo perdido. Un infinito que no era más que el pasado. El tiempo, con inverso transcurso. Eterno círculo perverso.

-¡NO, NO Y NO!.

-¡AAAAGGGHH! ¡QUE MIERDA PASA AHORA! –gritó Ken, rasgando las cuerdas. Yukihiro dio el golpe a la batería con demasiada fuerza, generada súbitamente por la desazón de la repetición, haciendo retumbar el platillo más fuerte de lo debido, dejando la reverberación en el aire, como viva señal de su agotamiento y desagrado ante esa actitud.

-¡Yukki! ¡Aquieta el platillo! –le ordenó el líder sin intimarse, y éste, suspirando, acarició con su palma el vibrante metal–. ¡Ken ahora has hecho en la! ¡En la! ¡Te dije SOL y dile a la voz, que hizo en Re!

-Mmmnnn –Ken frunció su nariz, mordiendo su labio inferior, observando la espalda del vocalista, en espera de la respuesta. Pero no la hubo. Hyde tosió aclarando su voz, y el ensayo se reanudó.

Las horas continuaron interminables para los cuatro. Ya era de noche, y aún no podían tocarla sin una acotación por parte del líder.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡ NO!

-¡TETCHAN! –gritó Ken, sacándose la guitarra de súbito, y haciendo el envión de arrojarla al suelo, pero la detuvo con fuerza. Suspiró nuevamente.

-No, Ken, ¡tú lo hiciste perfecto! ¡Dile a la voz que cante bien! –el alto japonés, volvió a colocarse la guitarra, y miró la espalda del cantante.

-¡Dile a ese imbécil que me deje de romper los huevos con su maldito sol, y se vaya a la mierda, junto con su puta canción! -Ken abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de la agresiva respuesta que había obtenido de Hyde, con un tono de voz macabro, tranquilo, profundamente ronco, que no evidenciaba más que cansancio y odio.

-¡Dile al vocalista que no crea que es el único que se agota! ¡Es un pedazo de cretino orgulloso!

-Respóndele al hiperactivo ése, que ya estoy harto de sus estúpidas órdenes, como si fuera una buena canción... –acotó desde la más profunda crueldad. Odiaba esa distancia, aborrecía cómo esas manos le eran prohibidas, detestaba la vida que había trocado en pos de proteger a alguien de una oscuridad de la cual no había podido resguardar. Se dolió de ver que allí ya no quedaba nada del Tetsu que había amado. O tal vez, él era el que ya no tenía ni restos.

-Es una buena canción –defendió el bajista.

-La haces sólo para llamar la atención –Hyde se había dado vuelta, y divisaba a Tetsu con el frío y cansado mirar que los años le habían plasmado. Por su parte, el bajista le retribuía con el odio, y el desprecio que habían creído ver en su propio pasado.

-¿Atención? ¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¡Eres un imbécil infeliz! ¿Piensas que me importas? ¿Acaso crees que me importa una rata cobarde como tú?

-¿Por qué no te liquidas de una buena vez? Arrójate de un balcón, ahórcate, corta tus venas, no me importa, pero deja al resto seguir con su existencia –Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido, al recibir tan profunda daga en su ser. Súbitamente, Hyde y Tetsu recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas.

-¡PAREN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡BASTA USTEDES DOS, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!, ¿SE QUIEREN MATAR? –Yukihiro les había lanzado las baquetas a cada uno de ellos, estresado y nervioso de tanta presión en el ambiente. Ken lo observó callado, sorprendido, sujetando su guitarra en el regazo, paralizado. Hyde y Tetsu observaron la inusual actitud del baterista. Aunque para Hyde era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, Tetsu bajó su mirada, reconociendo una vez más, entre la oscuridad, al amigo silencioso que siempre estaba allí para empujarle-. Ahora mismo Ken y yo nos vamos a casa, y ustedes se van a quedar a hablar. Quiero que mañana sea todo diferente. No podemos trabajar en este estrés... miren qué canciones y tonadas patéticas están surgiendo... ¿esto es L'Arc~En~Ciel?

Hyde miró hacia un costado, suspirando con alivio.

Yukihiro bajó del asiento de la batería con molestia visible, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, la cual cerró con fuerza tremenda, haciendo que tras el brusco cierre se volviera a abrir.

Ken se sacó en silencio su guitarra, guardándola en el estuche, y tomó los abrigos de ambos. Caminó hacia la puerta, y se viró para observar a Tetsu aún con el bajo, contemplando el suelo, y Hyde, dándole la espalda, prendiendo un cigarrillo, con aire cansado.

Cerró la portezuela del lugar, evitando hacer demasiado ruido, y se reunió con su amante, que lo esperaba a la salida de la calle, de brazos cruzados, fumando.

El guitarrista salió, observó al japonés de cabellos largos, recogidos en una alta coleta, y le sonrió buscando alivianar el ambiente, dándole el abrigo.

-¡Ne! Yukki. Ya te lo estabas olvidando –dijo divertido.

El baterista lo miró serio, y suspiró, vistiendo la prenda que su amante le había entregado. Kitamura prendió un cigarro, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto que estaba en el estacionamiento del subsuelo del estudio.

Mantuvieron el silencio.

Momento de bajar los ánimos.

Frente al auto, Yukihiro buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos, sin éxito.

-¡Mierda! ¡La puta madre que los parió a los dos juntos! –insultó al aire, sabiendo que no podría regresar al estudio para buscar las llaves que seguramente, habría olvidado en el rincón del cuarto donde dejaban siempre sus pertenencias. Suspiró molesto.

-Ne, ¡Yukki! No te fastidies. Podemos ir en taxi.

Salieron nuevamente a la calle, y detuvieron un taxi que les alcanzó al departamento.

Una vez en el tan ansiado pasillo, Ken se adelantó a abrir la puerta, no queriendo exacerbar más a su amante, que de seguro, también habría olvidado esa llave.

Una vez dentro, Yukihiro se lazó sobre el sillón del salón, recostando todo el cuerpo, colocando sus descalzos pies sobre el posa-brazos del otro extremo del mueble. Sacó un cigarro y lo prendió con lentitud, saboreando con mayor tranquilidad el preciado vicio.

Ken había ido al baño a preparar la bañera para la inmersión. Ambos necesitaban relajarse luego de tan extenuante día.

Regresó a la cocina y preparó un par de té junto con las galletas predilectas de su amante: chocolate y vainilla.

Entrando en el salón, apoyó las tazas y la fuente de galletas sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sillón, y levantando los pies de su amante, se sentó en el otro extremo del mismo, volviendo a posarlos sobre su regazo. Su compañero estaba silencioso, con un brazo sobre sus ojos, seguramente descansando su visión, respirando con tranquilidad. El guitarrista lo observó con una sonrisa amable. Allí estaba el Yukihiro de siempre, el único en cada vez, en cada momento de crisis, el que podía elegir la mejor opción. Tanta esencia. Acarició la tibia de su amante, por encima del pantalón de éste, y tras reclinarse para alcanzar la taza, apoyó la misma en el estómago del baterista.

-¡Yukki! Ahí tienes el té.

-No soy yo el nervioso –comentó con una suave voz, sujetando la taza con su mano que aún sostenía el cigarrillo, sin quitar su brazo sobre la cabeza. Ken frotó con suave toque el muslo de su amante, y se reclinó nuevamente sobre la pequeña mesa para tomar su propia taza. Estiró sus piernas descansándolas sobre la misma. El silencio reinaba en el salón. Sólo era audible un amable sonido de agua cayendo. Tras unos minutos, Yukihiro quitó su brazo de la cara, y miró a su amante, que estaba de perfil, pensando. Sorbió su taza, y extendió la mano hacia la mesa, tomando el plato con las galletas, y colocándolo sobre su propio estómago, facilitándole a ambos recogerlas. El guitarrista salió de su reflexión y lo miró con la misma sonrisa gentil.

Un secreto código de bienestar.

Una casualidad de la mejor buenaventura.

Tenían suerte. Ambos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Yukki?

-Mn –parpadeó, comiendo una galleta–. Ya te dije, yo no soy el nervioso.

-Mn. Seguro –le sonrió con complicidad.

-¡Ne! ¡Ken! –movió su cabeza en reprobación.

-Estoy preparando el baño...

-Mn.

El silencio una vez más. Sólo el sonido del líquido vertiéndose, y el sorber del té.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-A esto te referías cuando dijiste que la pagaríamos nosotros, ¿ne?

-... –suspiró, haciendo un mohín afirmativo en su rostro.

-Yukki...

-¿Mn?

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar... ¿sí? –Yukihiro sonrió finalmente, negando con su cabeza. Miró a su amante–. ¡Das miedo! ¡Nunca creí que pudiera verte así dos veces en mi vida!

-¡Exagerado!

-¡Ne! Tú no viste tu actitud.

Ken y Yukihiro se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio, con una agradable sonrisa en sus rostros. De repente, Ken se tornó grave, y miró al baterista, que sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Crees que mañana esto esté mejor?

-No lo sé –resopló, hinchando sus mejillas con fuerte exhalación.

-¿Estarán hablando o arrojándose los instrumentos?

-No quiero ni pensar...

-Mn. Estaba caldeado... Tetsu estuvo muy duro...

-Tetchan y Hyde están igual...

-... –Ken lo miró con intriga.

-Perdidos y desesperados...

Ken apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de su amante, y la acarició con un suave movimiento del pulgar, mientras pensaba.

Ambos temían por sus amigos, después de todo, eran un grupo. Debían ayudar.

-¿Ken? ¿No se rebalsa la bañera? –preguntó ingenuo. El alto japonés abrió sus ojos, y levantando rápidamente las piernas de su amante, corrió hacia el baño. El baterista sonrió divertido, en un gesto de venganza oculta por sus propios olvidos.

Se sentó en el sofá, y apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla que su amigo había estado acariciando tan tiernamente.

Reflexionó.

Comparó.

Suspiró.

Ojalá nunca olvidara lo esencial.

-¡Yukki! ¡Ven! ¡Hay lugar para dos!

La voz del guitarrista se hizo escuchar, y el japonés de cabellos largos, divertido, no le hizo esperar. Abandonó el salón, y cerró la puerta del baño tras su ingreso.

* * *

><p>Tras el suave cierre de la puerta, los dos hombres quedaron sumidos en el mayor mutismo.<p>

El cantante había prendido un cigarrillo que impregnaba el ambiente en un fuerte aroma a tabaco.

Extraviado en sus pensamientos, en una culpa que nacía desde las profundidades del mar de los olvidos, totalizada con el odio y el desprecio que los años habían oxidado en su alma ingenua, Tetsu miraba el suelo, en medio del pequeño escenario donde siempre ensayaban, sin percatarse que el cantante había girado sobre sus talones, para observar el perfil del triste bajista.

Exhaló unas bocanadas más de humo, intentando borrar las palabras que había dicho, que sabía, habían torturado a su amigo.

No podía decirle que pusiera fin a su propia vida, cuando había perdido tantos años en ayudarle a él. No podía pagar tan ingratamente al ser que había curado esas heridas tan profundas, y que con besos y gentiles caricias que proveían esas hechizantes manos, habían sellado su fantasmal pasado.

Suspiró, con desdén, deseando haber parado de respirar hace muchos años. Deseando haber tenido éxito en alguna de tantas aquellas veces en que había decidido poner un punto final a su existir.

Se acercó lentamente a aquella figura oscurecida, sumergida en un mar de tormentos que tenían por única causa su nombre. Se reclinó para ponerse frente a la cara de su antiguo amante, y mirarlo directamente a ese dolor hecho pupila. Tetsu parpadeó. Hyde, quitándole una mano apoyada hasta ese momento sobre el bajo, la besó, con devoción. Las manos de su amante. El único vergel en esta tierra infernal.

Lo contempló, y se acercó al rostro de Tetsu, besándole con ternura, con temor.

Rápidamente, sintió las manos del bajista acariciar su espalda, quizás, buscando las alas de hacía años. Alas que ya no tenían mas que sombras de ilusión.

Hyde parpadeó, aún mirando el perfil de Tetsu. había bajado su vista hacia esa mano que tenía apoyada sobre el mástil del bajo.

Deseo de cura, desesperado anhelo de regreso hacia el tiempo pasado.

Pero nada más que ilusión.

Miró el techo, y parpadeó rápidamente, soportando esa sensación de abrasamiento lento que se extendía por su interior.

La culpa, el odio, la impotencia, el deseo, la insanidad.

Volvió a observar a Tetsu, no soportando el dolor de aquel gentil japonés. El único que le había ofrecido tanto.

-Perdón... –quebró el silencio con sus palabras.

-... –Tetsu se sacó el bajo, y lo apoyó contra la pared.

Caminó por el corto escenario, y a su paso, tomó el pentagrama y la letra de los trípodes respectivos, y se dirigió a la mesa, donde arrojó esos papeles, sentándose en una silla, fijando su vista sobre esas letras. En medio del silencio, y bajo la presión de la triste y fría mirada de Hyde, comenzó a mover su cabeza lentamente, en un gesto de negación.

Hyde arrojó su cigarro al suelo, y lo apagó con el pie. Se acercó a la mesa, y se sentó sobre ella, mirando el pequeño escenario. Tuvo un segundo de déjà vu *17. Deseó cambiar su ubicación, pero había sido demasiado rápida la impresión, y el cansancio le obligó a quedarse en ese lugar. Suspiró.

-Será mejor que arreglemos esto, Tetsu –acotó con una grave voz.

-¿Arreglar? ¿Qué se puede arreglar? ¿La nada tiene solución?

-¡Mierda! Hablas como...

-Como lo hacías tú...

Hyde volvió a suspirar, y observó al bajista, aún perdido en las letras. No vio otra cosa más que un espejo del pasado. Regresó su vista a los instrumentos, y se sujetó el pecho con fuerza, suspirando con horror interno. ¿Cuándo había alcanzado ese grado de crueldad? ¿Cuándo había perdido su inocencia para reemplazarla por esa brutalidad? Tetsu sabía por fin cómo era sentirse en tal estado, estar en el borde de los vivos y de los muertos, con el cansancio de los viejos, con el cuerpo de los jóvenes, y con un alma destruida por la crueldad de algún demonio, que le había arrebatado las alas, que éste mismo le había dado.

El cantante miró con recelo el rostro del bajista, buscando hallar en él la negación de su propia responsabilidad, pero no la descubría. Porque todo en Tetsu llevaba su nombre, incluso las miserias. Sin embargo, el perverso presente había truncado los roles de tal forma, para que Hyde nunca pudiera socorrerlo.

Sintió un mordisco profundo en su alma. Era la culpa.

Nunca podría hacer por Tetsu lo que él había hecho por él, simplemente porque nunca había salido de la oscuridad, porque nunca más pudo recuperar su jerarquía de ángel. Simplemente un demonio devenido a menos, con alas desplumadas y maltratadas.

-Tetsu...

-...

-No deberías estar en este estado... –no se atrevió a verle a los ojos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que debo estar? –miró fijamente el perfil de Hyde con el ceño fruncido en una grave voz-. Dos años de ausencia, tras aquella forma de abandono. ¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme? –los ojos del bajista brillaron desgarrados, con un quiebre lento en su voz, recordando en su mente la última imagen de esa noche fatídica, escuchando la última vez que lo nombraría tan tiernamente, oyendo aquellos pasos alejarse tras la puerta.

-Tetsu –Hyde contempló el suelo. Comprendía el dolor mejor que nadie. Su culpa, lo correcto, la salvación de la oscuridad, la equivocación. Se ahogaba en mentiras confusas, y verdades ocultas a su propia realidad-. Estarías peor si...

-¡NO! –gritó con voz quebrada, negando llorar, mirando con calvario al cantante que ante aquel sonido lo observó fijamente a los ojos, advirtiendo con espanto oculto, la oscuridad de la que era víctima la imagen de su tan piadoso y antiguo amante-. Tú decidiste por mí, ni siquiera hablamos. Nunca supe qué error tuve, qué fue lo que causó el quiebre...

-Yo, soy sólo yo. Soy siempre yo –Hyde contempló perdido el mirar brillante del bajista, luchando en su interior.

-Pero por eso, ¿debo caer yo también? ¿¡No es injusto!

-Tetsu, conmigo te ahogarás... –no muy convencido de sus palabras, miró hacia un costado, no soportando el resultado de sus acciones. Por lo que más había luchado, por lo que se había sacrificado, se evidenciaba a su frente cuán vano había resultado su esfuerzo.

-¡Ah! Y se supone que debo sentirme muy libre... ¿no?

-Tetsu... –su voz pedía por tregua.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Realmente debo matarme?

-... –Hyde giró su rostro, mirando con sorpresa el cansancio de Tetsu. Negó en silencio con su cabeza, y avistó los instrumentos una vez más.

-¿Qué mierda harías tú? Yo te di toda mi confianza, yo te di todo lo que poseía... estaba viviendo la realidad contigo... y me abandonaste tan repentinamente, y lo peor... premeditado...

-No me culpes… por favor –pero era demasiado tarde. Hyde se inculpaba por sí solo.

-¿Entonces soy yo el culpable? –miró el perfil evasivo del cantante-. ¿Por qué será que por primera vez siento que justamente yo soy el menos culpable…? –Hyde cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Quizás porque tenía razón.

-Tetsu, basta, por favor...

-Basta para mí, Hyde. Basta.

Hyde lo miró con su ceño alzado, adolorido, sintiendo la contradicción de su amor, sintiendo el deber de su exigencia, sabiendo que hacía lo correcto, dudando de ello, reconociendo su culpa, evadiéndola, contemplando a su amante, en el pasado, deseándolo, rogando por sus manos, nunca tocándolas, queriendo llorar, sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Qué hago? Hyde –su voz fue un susurro rendido, casi expirando.

-Continuemos con el grupo. Sólo eso.

Takarai divisó hacia un costado, sintiendo la amabilidad del silencio, que le daba fuerza nula para continuar. Sólo una extensión en el tiempo de semejante tortura para ambos. Tetsu suspiró con angustia.

-Hyde... ¿qué hice mal? –insistió nuevamente. Quería llenarse de una respuesta, no sabiendo que fuera cual fuere, nunca lo saciaría. Porque renegaba del final, de las consecuencias. Meras excusas. Porque sólo quería recuperar lo perdido.

-Justamente tú, no hiciste nada mal... Tetsu. Nada –bajó de la mesa, con el pecho oprimido, y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué? –negó con su cabeza, pidiendo una respuesta, pidiendo una explicación a tanto sufrimiento. Rogando por el cese.

-Te ahogarías... yo sé...

-¿Puedes afirmar que lo sabes? –Tetsu lo contempló devastado, conteniendo sus restos, los vestigios de lo que tanta pureza había sido. Hyde se horrorizó bajo su máscara de indiferencia. Su antiguo vergel marchitado en desierto de arena.

-No. Ya no lo sé.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, pasando al lado de Tetsu, quien apreció el aroma de su antiguo amante, perfume que había estado impregnado en esa cama, aún tras larga ausencia, sumiéndolo en recuerdos que lo habían hecho desaparecer de la realidad por tantos años.

-Hyde... el grupo...

-No lo sé.

-Sólo di que L'Arc~En~Ciel terminó.

-... –Hyde apoyó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Sólo di que este grupo fue un gran error, sólo ponle final.

-No lo destrozaré.

-Di que se acabó todo. Di que finalmente este grupo ha muerto...

-No –susurró, negándose a hacer lo que su antiguo amante le pedía.

-Dilo, maldita sea.

-No.

-Di que ya todo fue enterrado en el pasado, como lo nuestro. Sólo dilo, hazlo, por favor...

-Tetsu... –mendigó una vez más por tregua.

-Dilo.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué? –le demandó exánime.

-Es tu sueño.

-¿Y eso acaso te interesa? ¿Ahora te interesa lo que yo tengo por sueño? –había girado su cuerpo en la silla, para observar a Hyde que lo miraba con tristeza. Tetsu tenía un rostro de dolor, de desprecio. ¿Por qué su antiguo amante se empecina en torturarle, en vez de acabar todo finalmente?

-Sí –su voz fue un susurro, tímido, dudoso.

-¿Y recién ahora…? Yo soñaba estar contigo –sus palabras se escaparon de sus labios, pues emergieron de las profundidades de su desesperación, abatidas, en un susurro audible y moribundo.

Hyde cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dolido, y salió finalmente del cuarto.

Tetsu observó una vez más cómo su amante lo abandonaba, sin palabras, sin respuestas, con la sensación de la desgana en su alma.

Comenzó a llorar incontenible. Nunca había tenido tanto orgullo para reprimir su sentir de esa manera tan forzada.

Arrojó todos los papeles hacia el suelo, y se recargó sobre la mesa, invadido de recuerdos gentiles, de sensaciones perdidas con un amargo gusto en su boca.

La soledad le acariciaba la cabeza, torturando su espíritu.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño niño era tomado de la mano por su madre. Su padre estaba hablando con su propio hermano.<p>

-Puedo dejártelo a ti, ¿Saburo?

-¡Ne! ¡Niichan! ¡Cómo no! Será un placer tener a mi sobrino durante todo el verano, ¿verdad? –el hombre le guiñó el ojo al pequeño, y éste le sonrió con timidez–. Vamos a jugar mucho, ¿quieres? –el niño asintió en un gesto de cabeza, deshaciendo el toque de su madre, y juntándose con el hombre, al cual abrazó por la altura de sus muslos.

-Te lo encargamos –comentó la madre.

-Viajen tranquilos, y pasen unas buenas vacaciones en Francia. Aquí los esperaremos.

El hombre sonrió a los padres despreocupados, quienes se despidieron de su pequeño hijo.

El tío y el sobrino ingresaron a la casa.

Sería el comienzo de unas vacaciones eternas.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

13) Kanto: región, análoga a Kinki (*6), donde pertenece Tokio, Yokohama, y otras.

14) Programa: es el Utaban, donde el grupo Raruku estuvo en presencia de Megumi Oiishi.

14.1) Enka: Es la canción melodramática japonesa tradicional, caracterizada por la nostalgia, la melancolía, el énfasis en el tiempo perdido, en amor frustrado, en la resignación a un destino despiadado. Un símil occidental es el tango.

15) Canción: imaginen que es una canción en japonés y que obviamente, su traducción al español no rima. Sí. ¡es una buena excusa para no ponerme a pensar en poesía! XD Soy tremendamente mala en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la rima o la poesía, pero en fin... perdonen. La tenía por ahí, y necesitaba algo que poner en el fic. ^^U.

16) _Mugen he to Jiseki _(Vestigios hacia el infinito): ne! Idem a *15. Ambas son desastrosas creaciones mías. Asumo las consecuencias. ^^ ¡no se me da la rima! No me escupáis ni me enviéis maldiciones... ya lo tengo asumido. Soy muuuy mala... ^.^U

17) Se refiere a la escena del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, donde Hyde le explica a Tetsu de su aparente 'imposibilidad' por intimar con Megumi.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte V

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>El teléfono resonó en el silencio de la habitación. Los dos amantes se hallaban dormidos, como de costumbre, uno sobre el otro, en un cálido abrazo de ensueño.<p>

El chirriante sonido insistió haciendo un eco pitido.

El joven de cabellos largos, se movió soñoliento, y levantando su cabeza del pecho de su amante, miró el reloj bostezando.

10 hs.

Frunció su ceño creyendo haber olvidado poner el despertador.

-¡Ay! ¡Si no es el puto reloj, es Tetchan! ¡Qué molesto! –murmuró Ken, despertando ante aquel sonido exasperante.

-Perdimos el ensayo –acotó aletargado el baterista.

-¡Yukki! ¡Hoy es domingo! ¡Por favor! –su cabeza, que se había elevado para mirar al hombre que se hallaba sobre su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre la almohada, sonriendo divertido de los olvidos de éste.

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya! ¡Suerte! –sonrió en retribución, y ya no soportando el sonido del aparato, extendió su mano y tomó el auricular.

Apoyó su brazo sobre el pecho de su amante, y con su mano libre sujetó el receptor junto a su oído. Podía ver el rostro de Ken renegando de despertar, frunciendo su nariz en reprobación. Se habían dormido a muy altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Moshi moshi? –comentó casual, esperando escuchar la voz de su amigo del otro lado.

-¿Yukichan?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡Hijo! ¿Eres tú?

-¿Mama *18? –Ken abrió sus ojos, y miró a su amante con una sonrisa torcida. El baterista, sabiendo lo que aquel gesto socarrón representaba, colocó un dedo sobre los labios del alto japonés, rogándole por silencio. Ken se iluminó, y negó en silencio con su cabeza, aún apoyada haraganamente sobre la almohada.

-¿¡Yukichan! ¿Cómo estás? Hace meses que no sabemos nada de ti.

-¡Ah! Perdona, mama. Ya sabes, estoy trabajando mucho.

-Tu padre te extraña. Al igual que yo. La última vez que nos visitaste fue hace casi dos años. Apenas te has comunicado por teléfono.

-Lo sé, mama. ¿Les ha llegado mis encargues?

-Sí. Sí. Muchas gracias, hijo, eres muy agradecido –Yukihiro sonrió. Sus padres tenían una vida agradable gracias a su manutención. Quería retribuirles de aquella silenciosa forma lo bien que había pasado su infancia, y por sobre todo, haberle aceptado como músico, sabiendo que su padre deseaba en él a un ingeniero. Había tenido mucha suerte, a diferencia de Ken.

-¡Ah! ¿Y el viaje a México? ¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó curioso. Tras su última visita a su casa natal, había comprado dos boletos para cumplirles el sueño a sus padres. El viaje para ver las ruinas aztecas. Había pagado la estadía en el paradisíaco país que se había extendido casi a seis meses. Tal vez algún día podría ir él con Ken, para conocerlas también.

-¡Ah! ¡Hijo! ¡No sabes qué lindo! ¡Saqué muchas fotos! ¡Las tienes que ver! ¿Cuándo nos visitarás?

-Etto... no sé. Realmente no lo sé. Me imagino que has visto los medios, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Es verdad? –el tono de su madre le sonó conocedora de algo más.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó apurado, temiendo lo peor.

-De que el antiguo L'Arc~En~Ciel se reunirá otra vez... ¿hay otra cosa? –comentó sospechando la extraña reacción de su hijo. Ella era su madre, y lo conocía. Aún cuando no quisiera reconocerlo.

-¡Ah! Sí. Eso, sí.

-¿Mn? ¿Hay otra cosa que no sea cierta?

-¿Eh…? El quiebre... ¡eso! –comentó nervioso. Ken lo observó, ladeando su cabeza, sintiendo las reacciones del cuerpo de su amante sobre el suyo. Estaba muy tensionado.

-¿Y tú qué cuentas, hijo?

-Nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡A mami no! ¿¡Has encontrado a alguien por ahí! –la tensión de la musculatura del baterista alcanzó su máximo. Se detuvo un instante, en silencio, y miró a Ken. Su corazón latía con confusión, y podía sentir el mismo retumbar en cada una de sus venas. Ken le sonrió amable, y posó sus manos sobre la espalda del japonés de cabellos largos, para acariciarle con los pulgares. Un secreto toque de contención y comprensión. Yukihiro entendió que Ken no se ofendería, como nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Alguien? No. Mama, no molestes con eso.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero hijo! Tú no puedes perderte lo fabuloso de tener hijos, de compartir tu vida con una buena compañera...

-Aún no. Mama.

-Yo no entiendo por qué aún no tienes a nadie a tu lado... ¿sabes que te sentirías menos solo?

-No estoy solo –Ken levantó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Cómo que no? Hay alguien, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me hablas, hijo? –sonrió feliz su madre, del otro lado del auricular, orgullosa por su habilidad de rodear a su hijo con las preguntas, haciéndole bajar la guardia a su primogénito, quien dejaba escapar la información ante tan mareante y acorralado proceso. Efectivamente, Yukihiro era hijo de aquella mujer envolvente.

-¡No! ¡no! ¡No es eso, mama! –se sonrojó, en una actitud plena de vergüenza que tanto le caracterizaba–. No estoy solo.. tengo a mis amigos...

-Pero ¿y la chicas?

-¡También tengo amigas!

-¡Hijo! –comentó indignada pero con cariño.

-¡Mama! –pidió por tregua. Siempre el mismo tema. Siempre la misma presión. Por esa misma causa había regresado mucho antes de lo previsto de su casa natal hacía dos años. Sus padres no dejaban de agobiarle. *19. Ken miró a su amante, y sonrió divertido de aquella extraña situación.

-¡Ay! ¡Hijo! ¡Hijo! ¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo! ¡Quiero nietos!

-¡Bueno! ¡Búscalos por otro lado! ¡Yo por el momento no quiero!

-Hijo, se te va a pasar la vida...

-¡Mama! –le reclamó de nuevo, rogando el cese del tema. La madre declinó su insistencia.

-Bueno. Pero no quedará así el asunto. ¡Lo vamos a hablar, hijo!

-Sí. Mama. Nunca abandonan el tema. Eso lo sé.

-Ji ji ji –rió divertida–. Te paso con tu padre, ¡besos, amorcito!

-Adiós, mama.

-¿Yukihiro?

-¡Papa *18! ¿Cómo has estado? –sonrió incómodo, y Ken lo observó curioso. Nunca antes había visto a Yukihiro como hijo. Nunca. Le divirtió la idea de hallar a su amante tan amable con sus padre como lo era con él. Y es que la esencia de Yukihiro era única. Una cordialidad para con todos, sin mezquindad, cubierta por esa apariencia de frialdad que no era mas que una cáscara para proteger su universo de sensaciones, su universo de afectos, su interioridad.

-Bien. Tu madre ha pasado unas excelentes vacaciones, como yo. Te lo agradecemos.

-Naaa. Por favor, Papa. Yo los quiero –acotó sin vergüenza, aún delante de su amante que le miraba con un brillo fascinado en sus ojos.

-Hijo, ¿cuándo vas a venir a visitarnos? Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-No lo sé. Como le dije a mama, estamos muy ocupados con el trabajo –acotó sin darse cuenta. Hacía tiempo que hablaba en plural sin mucha conciencia.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes? –la voz de su padre se tornó grave, tal vez con una sonrisa esbozada, reconociendo en aquella frase lo que tanto empeño tenía su hijo en ocultarle.

-¿Eh…? ¡El grupo! –tragó rápidamente.

-Hijo. Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Ah! No. ¿Ahora tú eres la segunda parte de lo que me dijo mama? –comentó gracioso, escuchando la risa de su pronto anciano padre.

-¡Yukihiro! A mí no me engañas. ¡Sé que estás con alguien!

-¡Papa! –sus palabras fueron exhaladas, intentado mostrar el suave fastidio de la insistencia cariñosa de sus progenitores.

-Cuando quieras hablar de hombre a hombre, lo haremos... tú sabes que estoy aquí para eso.

-¡Papa! ¡Ya tuvimos esa charla de hombre a hombre cuando era adolescente! –rió divertido. Ken sonrió, escuchando los trozos de un pasado que desconocía de su amante. Un pretérito verdaderamente tranquilo, que había plasmado esa esencia en la personalidad del bajo japonés.

-Sí. Pero ésta será más seria.

-¿Más seria? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con seriedad. Un suave temor le rozó con la tristeza de la defraudación.

-Porque quiero que te cases con la persona correcta...

-¡Papa! Casarse es de antiguos –acotó defendiéndose.

-Eso mismo decía yo –padre e hijo rieron suavemente.

-Bueno, papá. Espero que todo esté bien por allí.

-Sí. Todo normal. Espero verte pronto.

-Yo también los extraños a los dos. Pero es que mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez un día te vayamos a visitar.

-Seguro. Avisa antes, para poder hacerme un tiempo.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos, hijo, cuídate, come bien, y no te estreses mucho.

-Adiós, papa. Igualmente.

Yukihiro sintió el corte suave de la llamada, y apoyó el auricular en el aparato, regresando al cálido cuerpo que compartía con él la cama, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del alto japonés. Mantuvieron un sereno silencio, cada uno sintiendo al otro en aquella paz.

Ken, de buen humor, frotó la espalda de su amante, generándole calor, y una sensación de infantilismo.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mucha presión por parte de los viejos?

-Eee. Algo así –sonrió aún oculto en la curva de aquel cuello manchado de lunares sensuales.

-¿Quieren que nos casemos? ¡Ah, no sé si estoy preparado! –bromeó divertido, pero no sintió la misma retribución en su amante, quien se sujetó un poco más fuerte al cuerpo que cubría con seria actitud–. ¿Yukki?

-Perdóname, Ken...

-¿Mn?

-No tengo el valor para decirlo... –Ken sonrió comprensivo, y elevó una mano por sobre la espalda que acariciaba, para enredarla en la cabellera larga del otro japonés.

-Te entiendo, Yukki. No te preocupes. Si mis viejos se enteraran... –echó a reír. Yukihiro se incorporó un poco, para observarle.

-¿Mn?

-¡Si los míos se enteran, directamente me matan! ¡Si ya con ser músico les horrorizó, no me quiero imaginar esto! –carcajeó desinteresado. Muchos años de dolor ante ese desprecio de sus propios progenitores había generado callos en su alma, y el tiempo había permitido que ese rechazo ya no le afectara. La indiferencia lo superaba. Muchos años de dolencia, pidiendo disculpas por la propia naturaleza bohemia. Naturaleza que sus padres nunca aceptaron. Pero él estaba decidido a no ahogarse, a no vivir una vida ajena. Él viviría su propio destino forjado por él mismo, sin dueño ni amo, a menos que él lo eligiera.

Yukihiro lo observó, y tras un par de minutos, su sonrisa se desvaneció. El amaba a sus padres, porque habían dado todo por él, y él, no podía siquiera retribuirles en la idea de una familia simple. La culpa le lastimó levemente, junto con la impotencia de saber que a pesar de no ser él el absoluto culpable, esa pesada sensación oprimía un poco su pecho.

-Yukki. Si te aman, lo harán siempre. No importa lo que elijas.

-Mn. eso creo.

-Además, Yukki. No es necesario que les digas. Yo no te presiono para ello... –Yukihiro se inclinó sobre el rostro de su amante y le besó con ternura, agradeciendo las palabras que calmaban la sangre que esas heridas formadas por la culpa habían abierto. Lo besó varias veces, acariciando los labios del guitarrista con los suyos, pero un gusto amargo le opacó la sensación. Se detuvo.

Ken lo miró paciente, y simplemente dejó que su amante descansara su cabeza en su pecho. No necesitaba que su compañero le explicara sobre la extraña culpa que le incomodaba el espíritu. Ken había vivido lo mismo, con su pasión por la guitarra. Por su decisión arriesgada. Pero a diferencia de Yukihiro, él no había tenido en quién apoyarse en ese momento, y había comenzado a utilizar a las primeras chicas en noches salvajes, chicas de una lista extensa y larga, que sólo había puesto fin ese tímido japonés.

Pensó una vez más cómo le había salvado.

Pero notaba que olvidaba algo.

Algo que estaba feliz de olvidar.

* * *

><p>Las semanas habían pasado. Ya se iría a cumplir un mes desde la primera reunión que el grupo había tenido para comenzar a crear.<p>

El álbum, tal cual como lo había explicado Tetsu, tenía un tema base: la idea de un mundo nuevo que no era más que representación del viejo.

-Un mundo que no es más que ilusión del pasado. La misma nostalgia.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Hyde? –el guitarrista, fumando, había explicado al cantante la temática genérica del CD que estaban comenzando a grabar, mientras esperaban a Tetsu. Yukihiro solamente tomaba una cola, acompañado de un cigarro, en el silencio de su tan acostumbrada personalidad.

-No creo que sea un buen tema.

-Sí, yo le dije lo mismo.

Ken miró intensamente a Hyde en el mutismo que súbitamente se había instaurado. Desde aquella vez que la reacción de Yukihiro había puesto fin a esa tensión permanente, tanto el cantante como el bajista habían adquirido una posición más propia de la tregua. Ya no hablaban con indiferencia, con evasión. Dialogaban directamente, pero sin verse a los ojos, al menos, no en simultáneo. No permitían que sus miradas se encontraran. Ambos tenían un actuar cansado y resignado. Tanto Ken como el baterista se lamentaban de no poder actuar a favor de un mejoramiento aún mayor de aquella relación devenida a jirones.

Aquellas palabras de rencor, de odio, de dolor corroído por el tiempo, habían sido remplazadas por vocablos en tonos exánimes. Eran los restos de una gran pasión perdida por capricho del destino.

Sin culpables aparentes, sin conocimiento pleno de ello.

El guitarrista observó a Hyde, mientras fumaba con parsimonia. Nadie había hablado sobre aquella charla en privado que habían tenido tanto el cantante como el bajista. Sólo habían notado el cambio súbito de actitudes de los dos japoneses. Y el baterista aún ponía en duda si aquello era lo mejor.

-¿Hyde? –interrumpió la paz del lugar el alto japonés, deseoso de saciar su curiosidad, y calmar la preocupación que se había instalado en su alma, al ver la relación de sus dos amigos, tan dañada, tan dolida, y por sobre todo, tan hiriente.

-¿Mn? –lo miró con esa frialdad que sus ojos habían adquirido gracias a los años de vacío existir.

-¿Qué pasó? –Yukihiro levantó su vista de las partituras que leía por tedio, y reparó en el cantante, sin interrumpir la mudez del ambiente.

-Nada.

-Por favor, Hyde. Tetchan es nuestro amigo, como tú. No queremos más dolor para ninguno de los dos.

-Se acabó –su voz fue resignada, descendiendo su vista.

-¿Y no se había acabado antes? –no intentó ser sarcástico. Sólo buscaba comprender.

-Ken. Destruí a Tetchan. Y aún lo voy a destrozar más.

-¿Mn? –lo miró con una ceja levantada, extrañado. Yukihiro escondió sus labios, bajando nuevamente su mirada en las hojas de papel sobre la mesa, sabiendo que aquellas palabras tenían un nefasto significado.

-Yo me equivoqué. Pero... fue lo mejor...

-¿Lo crees? –Hyde fijó sus pupilas en las de Ken, y cerró sus ojos, alzando sus cejas por un breve instante, en un movimiento de desconcierto lamentado. Suspiró, buscando el alivio que nunca alcanzaba–. Hyde. Vas a abandonar al grupo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Es lo único que le resta a Tetchan, aún en estas condiciones, es lo único.

-Lo sé.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de un grupo de técnicos que se dirigieron a la sala de sintetizadores y de grabación, comenzando a disponer todo para el demo del single.

Tetsu había tenido una reunión empresarial con su representante, y habían dispuesto todas las fechas para la próxima salida.

Tras unos minutos, Tetsu entró al ensayo, utilizando sus típicos anteojos, impartiendo las últimas órdenes al grupo técnico para disponer los micrófonos por el lugar.

Ken ya estaba colocándose la guitarra, y Yukihiro ubicándose cómodamente en la batería. Tetsu les explicó las últimas modificaciones de las notas, enfatizando los detalles.

Cuando todo estaba predispuesto para dar comienzo a la grabación, el celular de Hyde resonó, molestando a todos.

-Hyde, ¡siempre hemos dicho que celulares dentro del estudio: no! –acotó Tetsu, mirando la espalda de su cantante preferido, con un tono amable, triste, perdido en su mar de oscuridad.

-Lo siento –se excusó, acercándose al rincón de la sala, donde todas las pertenencias del grupo se disponían desordenadamente, a medida que llegaban, y arrojaban sus cosas en esa sección.

Tomó el celular, y antes de apagarlo, observó el número de la llamada en el visor. Era su representante. Debía ser importante.

Giró sobre sus talones y le hizo una señal a Tetsu para pedirle tiempo, éste se lo concedió, y el grupo esperó en el silencio. Escucharon toda la conversación.

-Sí. Soy yo... ¿qué ocurre?... ¿Mn? ¿En qué hospital…? ¡Ah! Cuando me desocupe iré... aunque estoy muy cansado... tal vez la vea mañana. Ajá... gracias. De todas formas eso no te corresponde a ti. Ajá... es asunto mío... ajá... Adiós.

Cerró el móvil tras apagarlo, y regresó frente al micrófono. Sus amigos lo miraron con intriga.

-¿Todo bien, Hyde? –preguntó el guitarrista. Los tres se habían inquietado con la palabra 'hospital'.

-Sí.

-¿Pasó algo con alguien?

-No. Todo normal.

-Escuché hospital...

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, Ken! –su voz, si bien no fue grosera, tuvo la potencia suficiente para detener la inquisidora actitud del alto japonés. Tetsu suspiró, sabiendo que no deseaba preguntar, aunque la duda le molestaba.

Iniciaron la grabación del primer tema del single: Mugen he to jiseki.

El tema, con todos los detalles superados, había sido finalmente grabado como había deseado Tetsu, con la perfección alcanzada en su máxima expresión. Sólo restaba pasar el día en la sala de sintetizadores, para darle las mejores tonalidades a las voces.

El humor en el ambiente, tranquilo y calmo, había predispuesto a los cuatro japoneses a continuar la grabación de las dos restantes, pero de improviso, el representante de Hyde irrumpió en la sala.

-¡HYDE! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME ESO POR TELÉFONO! ¡ES TU ESPOSA!

Los tres miembros del grupo miraron con sorpresa la súbita aparición de un hombre exasperado. Hyde lo avistó con el ceño fruncido, y con su mano, exigió que todos los técnicos salieran de la sala, siendo apoyado por la autoridad de Tetsu que había afirmado con su cabeza al equipo, tras la orden manual del cantante.

El representante lo llevó a una esquina, mientras el resto se retiraba. Los tres miembros del grupo mantuvieron sus lugares, aún sorprendidos por la situación extraña.

-¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! ¡HYDE! ¡ES TU HIJO!

Tetsu abrió sus ojos ante el grito inesperado que desde aquella esquina había provenido de la gruesa voz del representante. Ken, junto con Yukihiro miraron atónitos a los dos hombres discutiendo: uno con un temple aguerrido y el otro, rebasado de frialdad e indiferencia.

El representante tomó a Hyde del brazo, lo zarandeó y lo soltó molesto. Hyde sólo esquivó la mirada, serio.

Cansado de la actitud evasiva del cantante, el hombre maduro se dirigió a Tetsu y lo contempló con ímpetu y repugnancia. Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido, esperando lo que veía que erupcionaba en ese hombre.

-¡HAZLE ENTRAR EN RAZONES! –le dijo con voz alta.

-¿Qué? –su voz, extrañamente, había surgido en un clásico falsetto, tensionado por lo que había escuchado, y por lo que percibía, no quería oír de ese hombre.

-¡Dile a Hyde que vaya a visitar a su hijo!

-¿Hi... hijo? –parpadeó atónito.

-¿No les contó? –miró a los otros dos integrantes del grupo que se mostraban tan sorprendidos como el líder, y se giró para gritarle a Hyde, quien se mantenía en el rincón, apoyado contra la pared, fumando el cigarro recientemente prendido-. ¿NO LES CONTASTE? ¿NI SIQUIERA A ELLOS? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE ANIMAL ERES? –regresó su rostro a los tres japoneses expectantes–. Hyde es padre. Megumi estaba embarazada, y hace una hora fue llevada de urgencias al hospital. Seguramente ya nació.

-¿Ya... nació? –repitió incrédulo el bajista, con un mirar perdido.

-Hyde tenía que haber acompañado a su esposa. Me cortó tan descaradamente. Ella me había llamado porque sabía que Hyde no la atendería, aún sabiendo que estaba por tener en estos días.

Tetsu contempló hacia el rincón donde sólo podía ver una figura reclinada sobre la pared, con actitud cansada. No podía creer el tamaño de la crueldad en ese ser. Un dolor le penetró más allá del pecho, y su mirada se transformó en el más puro odio, en el rencor de los años, en el veneno que había destilado por meses.

El representante se excusó y se retiró del salón una vez saciada su impotencia de cambiar la personalidad del vocalista: tan fría y distante de todos. Ken miró atónito a Hyde. Yukihiro cerró sus ojos, presintiendo lo peor.

Tetsu se acercó al cantante, y se detuvo a su frente, con el pecho erguido, con su mirar fiero, atacándolo directamente.

Hyde le divisó evasivo. Sabía que ése sería el ultimátum. Era lo necesario para destruir a su antiguo amante, aunque no lo deseara.

-¿Es verdad? –le preguntó en un instante de ingenuidad, en un segundo de pureza emergida de las profundas mareas del dolor del bajista, intentando creer en su antiguo amante, antes que en el desconocido representante.

-... –Hyde observó hacia un costado, incapaz de retribuirle.

Tetsu, reaccionó con fuerza, y tomando la solapa de la chaqueta de Hyde, lo aprisionó contra la pared, sin importarle que su bajo, aún puesto, molestara la maniobra.

-¡INFELIZ! ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON TU ESPOSA EMBARAZADA! ¿Y NO LO DIJISTE! ¿NO LO DIJISTE? –le gritó con dolor, una última traición, una última daga a su sangrante corazón–. Y ENCIMA, COMO SI NO FUERA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VIL ESCONDER TU PROPIA SANGRE, ¿NO ASISTES A TU ESPOSA? ¿NI A TU HIJO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HUMANO ERES? MALDITO SER SIN CORAZÓN –le vociferó, con un tono cortado en la voz. Aunque Hyde no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos, podía reconocer que Tetsu estaba al borde del lloro.

-No soy un humano... ya lo sé –acotó esquivo.

-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Qué padre puede abandonar a un hijo de esa forma!

-Tetsu, no me importa...

-¿Qué?

-No me importa nada de esto, ni nada de ellos...

-Tu hijo... tu esposa...

-Desconocidos –susurró.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que soy yo... –su voz apenas fue audible para Hyde.

Tetsu aflojó su agarre, y soltó las solapas, negando en silencio con su cabeza, contemplando con espanto el ser a su frente. No comprendía cómo él, el mismo Hyde, un ser tan perdido en el dolor, lastimado con duros golpes, no tenía la compasión para apiadarse de una criatura inocente, un ser que no tenía la culpa por de lo que el cantante había errado. No entendió cómo se podía rechazar la propia sangre. Simplemente, sólo con la crueldad.

Lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, con asco, con repugnancia.

Se sintió profundamente violado, al recordar cómo había amado a Hyde, y cómo la vulnerabilidad y el dolor de éste le habían conmovido.

Él, un verdadero extraño en sangre, se había compadecido por un ángel caído, un demonio devenido a tinieblas fantasmales, y ese ser, frente a su propia descendencia, no tenía más que la apatía para entregarle.

Concibió que todo lo que habían vivido en su pasado había sido una atroz mentira, una vil y ruin forma de estrangular su inocencia. Aquel abandono premeditado sólo podía ratificar aquello.

Hyde ya no era un humano, tenía razón.

Era un predador, destruyendo inocencias a su paso.

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡MALDITA MIERDA! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Eres un repulsivo animal! ¡No quieres ni tu sangre! ¿CÓMO PUDE HABERTE AMADO? –le gritó, mirándolo con repudio, con el odio del abandono–. ¿¡POR QUÉ TE SALVÉ! –clamó sin piedad, sabiendo que aquello sería muy doloroso si Hyde tuviera corazón. Pero se despreocupó. El ser a su frente no era más que un ente de indiferencia y frialdad.

Hyde lo divisó con ojos sorprendidos, con el sufrimiento hecho carne. Su propio salvador, el dueño de las manos que le habían curado, se arrepentía de su obra, se arrepentía de haberle ayudado.

Miró hacia el suelo, rendido. No tenía sentido haber existido tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca había tenido éxito en sus intentos pasados? ¿Por qué?

-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Este grupo murió! ¡Yo no voy a trabajar con un maldito hijo de puta como tú! ¡No te bastó con destrozarme, que quieres hacerlo con tu esposa, y con tu propio hijo! ¡MIERDA! ¡ES TU HIJO!

-Tetsu... –susurró, intentado calmar la vorágine del bajista.

-¡VETE! ¡No quiero verte nunca más, no quiero que nos veamos nunca más en nuestras vidas, y nunca regreses a este lugar, porque ya no hay espacio para ti!

-Tetsu...

-¡VETE!

Tetsu se sacó el bajo, y lo estrelló contra la pared, cercano a donde se hallaba reclinado Hyde, quien no se había movido. Aún cuando el dolor lo consumía, no podía dañar a su cantante, porque a pesar de todo, el sentimiento de cariño envenenado por la ausencia, seguía presente en las más profundas grietas de su ser.

Sin embargo...

Estaba todo finalizado.

Hyde tomó sus cosas, y en silencio, se fue del lugar, cerrando la puerta a su paso, haciendo reverberar un suave sonido hueco.

Yukihiro y Ken contemplaron inmutables toda aquella escena, sufriendo a la par de sus amigos. Nadie comprendió el actuar de Hyde. Nadie supo por qué las cosas habían tomado aquel rumbo.

Tetsu recogió su abrigo, y caminando lentamente salió del estudio, sin decir palabra alguna.

Sólo se escuchó el silencio.

El baterista aún parpadeaba incomprensible, y Ken contemplaba el bajo preferido de su amigo destrozado contra la pared.

Mugen he to jiseki.

El amor podía virar en odio demasiado profundo.

Un castigo cruel para los amantes unidos en la desesperación.

-Yukki... –Ken pronunció la palabra, esperando una ayuda, aguardando las sabias frases que siempre le alentaban. No quería creer que allí finalizaba su sueño, un sueño de tantos años luchado por los cuatros en tan duras circunstancias.

-Mejor nos vamos. No hay mucho más que hacer –bajó de su batería y se acercó a Ken, tocándole el hombro, para reanimarlo.

-¿Esto... esto es lo que quedó? –preguntó viéndole con triste mirar.

Yukihiro le palmeó el hombro en silencio y con pesar.

* * *

><p>-Ven, ven con el tío. Vamos a jugar... –el hombre decía desde su habitación, sabiendo que su sobrino traveseaba en el pasillo de la pequeña casa de Fukuoka.<p>

La casa miraba hacia el mar, un lugar tranquilo, silencioso, y alejado.

Quizás demasiado.

El pequeño, ingresó riendo a la habitación, y saltó sobre la cama del hombre, llevando en la mano un camión arenero de juguete.

-¡Tío! ¿Vamos a la playa?

-Mañana.

-Yo quiero ir ahora.

El hombre maduro apoyó su mano sobre el rostro tierno y sonriente de su sobrino. Lo miró con fascinación.

-Iremos.

-¡Sí! –gritó con felicidad ingenua desde su mayor profundidad.

-Pero...

-¡Ah! No. ¡Tío! -rezongó con una mirada triste.

-Pero, antes quiero que juguemos un poco aquí.

-¿Jugar a qué?

-Sólo trata de concentrarte en disfrutar...

-¿Mn?

El hombre lentamente acostó al niño sobre la cama, y lo despojó de sus ropas.

La crueldad humana rasgaba su velo, oculto por años.

Se acomodó por encima del pequeño cuerpo, y sujetó las débiles muñecas de su víctima, comenzando lo que para él era el disfrute de la pasión perversa.

El infante gritó, sintiendo el dolor de la agresión, de ese cuerpo que se convulsionaba sobre sí.

-¡Tío! ¡Me duele, basta! –gritaba, llorado, pidiendo que se detuviera aquel martirio nunca antes sentido, con una sensación de pérdida no identificable.

-No. Te gusta. Di que te gusta –el hombre soltó las pequeñas muñecas que habían sido marcadas por la presión sufrida–. Abrázame... –le susurró perverso, continuando con esa tortura rítmica–. ¡Di que te gusta!

-No. Me duele –el niño se sujetaba del cuello de su agresor, de su tío, del ser en el que confiaba. Una embestida dura ahogó su grito de dolor, y explotó en miles de lágrimas. Le presionaba, le lastimaba, le rasgaba, aún no comprendiendo nada.

-¡Dilo! ¡Di que te gusta!

-¡ME GUSTA! –aulló, creyendo que se detendría tal calvario.

El abusivo hombre finalizó su crimen, y se recostó al lado del pequeño cuerpo, que temblaba, que se quejaba de la sensación impura e incomprensible de la que era víctima.

-Los niños no lloran –le susurró en el oído, acariciando la cabeza de su sobrino–. Y más si les gusta.

El pequeño calló. Trepidó con dolor, sintiendo un cálido líquido sobre sus piernas, envuelto en un aroma fuerte, y siendo acariciado de una inescrutable forma.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa a jugar? –le sonrió malignamente.

-No.

El niño se giró hacia un costado, y se abrazó a sí mismo, iniciando el llanto reprimido, ocultando sus lágrimas, buscando comprender lo que su tierna edad no entendía.

Sólo seis años.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, recostado, mirando en la distancia los papeles en blanco que había sobre la pequeña mesa. Reflexionaba en soledad, sobre el rumbo innegable de la realidad que vivía.<p>

Hacía tres días de aquella noticia y la súbita decisión del líder.

Suspiró, y tomó la lapicera que había sobre la mesa, deslizándose hacia el suelo, y utilizando como respaldo el borde del sillón, comenzó a garabatear sobre las hojas. Unas corcheas, unas fusas, un pedazo de estribillo que súbitamente le había atacado, un par de negras, una clave de Fa, los kanji de Jiseki, el kanji de mama, un gatito...

Suspiró.

Solo garabatos rápidos, sin sentido, y en su mente, sólo aquella imagen, de un Tetsu destruyendo su bajo preferido.

La pintura de un Hyde evadiendo el mirar acusador.

Y sin darse cuenta, escribió el kanji de niño.

No había caso. No podría componer nada.

Ni siquiera, sabía a ciencia cierta si L'Arc~En~Ciel continuaría, si Ken lograría hacer revertir la decisión de Tetsu, si aquel grupo tendría una enésima oportunidad más.

Suspiró.

Entre el silencio, escuchó un giro de llave, y miró la puerta de entrada.

Ken ingresaba con unas bolsas de alimentos, y le avistó con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Ne! ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperándome? –cerró la puerta con su pie, y se cruzó hacia la cocina, sin esperar la respuesta de su amante, pues sabía con anticipación que sólo dejaría al silencio como palabra.

Rápidamente, el baterista, volvió a fijar su vista en las hojas de papel, y pensó en sus padres. Caviló en su mundo interno, en aquel misterioso lugar que él no dejaba translucir hacia nadie, y vagamente lo hacía ante Ken, utilizando el silencio, el acto mudo, el toque suave y esquivo. Para él, no había otra forma de expresar y de mostrar su enriquecido interior que aquélla. Su interior había sido llenado por completo, pero un leve dolor de culpa le rasguñaba en el alma como para disfrutarlo plenamente.

-¡Yukki! ¿Quieres udon o ramen? ¡Compré para hacer casero! ¡Nada de esas mierdas instantáneas! ¿Qué dices? –escuchó la chistosa voz del guitarrista, y sonrió para sí.

-Lo que tú quieras. Haz lo mismo para los dos.

-Mmm. ¡Como digas!

Yukihiro regresó a una nueva hoja de papel, y comenzó a escribir una letra, pero nada bueno emergía. Sólo el problema del quiebre del grupo ocupaba su mente. Su inspiración estaba cortada, y por sobre todo, el teléfono, con la voz de un Tetsu desesperado, no sonaba.

Suspiró nuevamente, y abolló todas las hojas escritas, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Prendió el televisor, y estiró sus piernas sobre la alfombra.

En menos de media hora, Ken llevó al salón dos suculentas porciones de ramen, y pescado frito de acompañamiento en una bandeja. La apoyó sobre la mesa, y curioso, recogió los bollos de papel.

El baterista, tomó su chawan, y descansó su espalda sobre el borde del sofá donde Ken se había sentado, que, en ese momento, inspeccionaba aquellos rápidos garabatos en las arrugadas hojas.

-¡Ken!¡ Se te enfría! ¡Está delicioso para que te lo pierdas! –le dijo con seriedad, comiendo con exquisitez sus fideos. Ken le sonrió, y frotó su manó en la cabeza de su amante, despeinándolo. Éste no se inmutó y continuó comiendo.

Sabía que Yukihiro estaba presionado internamente, y que el quiebre del grupo lo absorbía como un problema adicional en él. Aceptaba que su compañero necesitaba de su soledad para calmar su profundidad, un interior que sólo lo compartía en los momentos más íntimos, en susurros, en suaves gestos imperceptibles para cualquier ajeno. Sabía que Yukihiro tomaba su propio tiempo para luego ayudarle a él. Y es que mutuamente se apoyaban, en una verdadera y profunda amistad.

"¡Noticias faranduleras! ¡Hyde ha tenido familia! Finalmente hemos conseguido desvelar el rumor que por meses rondaba en lo medios sobre el embarazo de su esposa, Oishii Megumi, para confirmarlo y además, decirles que ya ha nacido su primogénito. Él se muestra muy reacio con la divulgación de tan feliz hecho, pero gracias a Takeda Kanryuu, nuestro mejor fotógrafo, hemos podido conseguir estas fotos, donde muestran a la joven pareja saliendo muy feliz del hospital central de Tokyou, con un hermoso bebé en los brazos..."

Ken miró la pantalla, con una ceja levantada.

-¡Vamos! ¿A quién quieren mentir? ¡Que ni Hyde se lo ve feliz, ni ese crío es bonito!

Yukihiro giró lentamente su rostro, y miró hacia arriba, para observar a su amante con incredulidad. Ken, advirtiendo las pupilas de su compañero, le contempló en retribución.

-¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mira esa cosa! –el guitarrista señaló con sus ohashi *20 la pantalla que continuaba mostrando acercamientos del material fotográfico que habían conseguido.

-¡Ken! –le reprobó con cariño, moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación. Su amante no compartía la predilección por los infantes.

Las noticias del espectáculo dieron fin, y continuaron observando la pantalla, que mostraba un dorama.

Ninguno de los dos le prestaba verdadera atención a aquella obra. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, comiendo el ramen, y simulando ver una mujer joven con un bebé entre los brazos.

-¡Baaah! ¿Otro más? –acotó Ken, buscando animar el ambiente.

-¡Ken! Es un dorama.

-Sí, lo sé. ¡Mira si esa jovencita tendría uno de esos! ¡Qué manera de arruinarse la vida! –comentó chistoso–. Las mujeres envejecen con los hijos.

-¡Ne! Ken. Se ve que tú no te llevas bien con tus padres... –acotó divertido, sabiendo que molestaría a su amante.

-¡Ey! No tiene nada que ver.

-No lo sé. Los padres enseñan a los hijos a ser padres.

-¡Baaah! Tonterías.

Yukihiro rió, sabiendo que por primera vez, ganaba uno de los retos, tan comunes dentro del grupo, con una respuesta final y audaz de su parte.

Una vez más el silencio y la seriedad se habían instaurado.

-No actúa mal, ¿no lo crees? –dijo el baterista, colocando su vacío tazón sobre la mesa y aludiendo a la escena de la muerte de la actriz principal.

-Mmm... pero está en un dorama... no confío...

-¡Ne! Qué prejuicioso. Es una actriz famosa. Ha trabajado en películas internacionales. Hace tiempo que no la veía... o tal vez, este dorama es de hace muchos años... no lo sé...

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Tanaka Rena.

-¡Oh!-sorbió los últimos fideos de su chawan *8, y limpiando su boca con una servilleta, lo apoyó junto con el tazón vacío de su amigo–. Pero igual, por más nombre que tenga, a mí me parece que actúa mal.

-Claro. ¡Tú prefieres la actuación natural de Hyde!

-¡Je! Dos a cero. Ganas, Yukki -Rió el guitarrista, sabiendo que su amante se perfeccionaba cada día más en el arte del fastidio. Tal vez, lo estaba mimetizando en demasía.

Sin embargo, la distensión duró un breve instante, y el silencio los volvió a sumir en sus propios pensamientos. Por más que no quisieran pensar en ello, por más que desearan continuar con esa conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos tenían en sus mentes la imagen de un Tetsu devastado, rompiendo con angustia su bajo preferido y gritando en ronca voz, quizás un poco quebrada, la disolución final del grupo.

No querían creerlo, pero parecía que el silencio lo confirmaba. Ni medios, ni teléfono, ni aviso personal. Sólo ausencia, junto con la extraña imagen de un Hyde evasivo, cuyo hijo intentaba ocultar, como así también su relación con Megumi. Un Hyde desconcertante.

-Yukki, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Crees que Tetsu habló seriamente?

-Aunque quisiera negártelo, no podría –Ken se deslizó del sofá y se sentó al costado de Yukihiro, enfrentando su perfil, con las piernas flexionadas y cruzadas.

-Aquí terminó, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. Tal vez si hablas con Tetchan... –acotó dudoso el baterista, viendo que su compañero evadía su mirar, con vergüenza.

-No lo creo. Esta vez, por más que hable con Tetchan... yo sólo...

-Le convenceremos los dos –animó Yukihiro, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla del alto japonés, acariciándole en un suave balanceo del pulgar. Sin embargo, Ken continuó mirando hacia un lado.

-Tendremos que hablar con Hyde también...

-Mmm... ése te lo dejo a ti. Tú lo conoces de más tiempo... –le sonrió con seriedad, con clemencia–. Ken, ¡por qué no lo invitas a la cantina del bajo Tokyou! Nuestro lugar predilecto. Yo iré a visitar a Tetchan. ¿Ne?

-Mmm... –respondió el guitarrista inseguro.

-¡Vamos! ¡Si a final de cuentas, hoy no es un buen día para componer! –Yukihiro miró sus hojas abolladas, resignado.

* * *

><p>Delante de la puerta de la extraña casa del jardín solitario, Yukihiro tocó el timbre una sola y simple vez, y esperó paciente la apertura de la misma.<p>

Tras unos segundos pudo sentir pasos y tras el giro de la llave, la portezuela se abrió con inseguridad.

-¿Quién es? –una voz femenina, tranquila, con un dejo de cansancio, preguntó tras la abertura.

-Awaji, Yukihiro. El amigo de Tetchan... -respondió en tono bajo.

La joven muchacha, distendida, abrió la puerta de par en par, con naturalidad. Observó al baterista, en una sonrisa tímida, culpable, y se excusó.

-Perdóname, creí que eras... el cantante...

-¡Ah! ¿Acaso ha venido antes?

-No. Pero... yo creí que vendría... –bajó su vista, mostrando al japonés cómo sus párpados se habían oscurecido, producto de la mala vida interior que llevaba. Un camino hacia la ruina misma.

-¿Por? –inquirió, sabiendo de antemano lo que la joven le diría, sólo para confirmar lo que todos notaban.

-Me imagino que sabes por qué...

-Mm –su mirada fue oculta por el cabello que cayó sobre su rostro, al bajarlo, en un gesto de vergüenza, producto de una respuesta tan evidente ante la pregunta ingenua.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le invitó, abriendo la puerta aún más. El bajo japonés asintió con su cabeza, e ingresó a la casa, no sin antes descalzarse.

Fue llevado hasta el salón, donde la joven le convidó a sentarse en el sofá. Luego de ello, se dirigió a una puerta que estaba alejada del sillón, y la abrió tras unos suaves golpes. Ingresó medio cuerpo en ella, y tras un murmullo que no fue entendible para Yukihiro, regresó al lugar donde estaba éste, y se acomodó cerca, con un triste mirar.

El baterista la observó, reconociendo en ella los estragos del dolor, de aquel círculo vicioso que se rompía en espiral y cuyo fin era las brasas. Brasas que daban muerte a la simple polilla de sus existencias. Era el mismo círculo del cual el baterista había escapado, sólo por una extraña suerte que desconocía.

-No quiere salir –musitó la joven. El japonés la miró, sabiendo previsoramente todo lo que ocurría–. Desde aquel día de grabación, se encerró en el cuarto, y no ha dejado de ver el jardín.

-¿Te habló?

-Sí. Lloró. Está destrozado. Es demasiado para él. Ese hombre es muy cruel –Yukihiro guardó silencio, y esperó que continuara–. Quiere destruir lo último que le quedaba a Tetchan... su grupo. ¿Por qué es tan perverso? Si yo tuviera la posibilidad de tener el corazón de Tetsu como ese cretino lo tiene...

Se cortó súbitamente, conteniendo la impotencia en lágrimas que amenazaban desbordar sobre sus mejillas. Suspiró con fuerza, y miró sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-¡Perdóname! Yo sé que no te debe importar...

-¡No! –interrumpió el baterista, y la observó con serenidad–. Tú también tienes derecho a llorar...

-Pero es que... no entiendo... –sus lágrimas finalmente desbordaron, mojando sus mejillas, cayendo sobre sus brazos, donde la tela de su suéter las absorbía con impunidad–… no entiendo... yo siempre lo amé, más que a nada y nadie en este mundo... yo sólo pedía las migajas... sólo suplicaba no sobrar en su vida... y sin embargo... aquí estoy, siendo siempre excedente... –divisó el suelo, perdida. El baterista se compadeció de la joven, una muchacha demasiado leal para la injusticia de la vida–. ¡Es mi culpa! –finalizó, comprendiendo su error, a pesar de que nadie decodificaba esa frase.

-No, ¡Mochida-san! ¡No digas eso! Nadie tiene la culpa en estos asuntos... –justificó el joven, desconociendo por completo el origen verdadero de las palabras que había pronunciado la mujer.

Kaori rompió en llanto, viendo cómo su imagen era reflejada en los demás como una impoluta configuración, cuando la realidad se ocultaba cual velo de la más cruel herejía.

Era verdad. La brutalidad de Hyde era grande, pero la de Kaori le excedía. Su egoísmo había ido demasiado lejos, y como consecuencia, el equilibrio de las cosas se había destruido. Sólo les quedaba el final como última meta. Sólo sucumbir sin remedio ante sus errores. Ya no sobraba, ni vivía. Había tenido razón el Tetsu que había encontrado en el departamento que antiguamente habían compartido su querido y Hyde: ya no había significado de vida tras aquel actuar.

Descubrió en medio de su llanto y sus divagaciones, la gentil mano del baterista, apoyada sobre su hombro, con un mirar entristecido. Y sintió por un instante, que, tal vez, ese japonés la entendía. Percibió la esencia de Yukihiro. Aquel extraño halo de profundidad que emanaba de sus pupilas. Y se tranquilizó. Le sonrió agradecida, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Si quieres hablar con él... está en la habitación... –comentó avergonzada de su debilidad y el baterista notó esa actitud.

-No te abatas. Es bueno llorar. Es bueno desahogarse. Si gustas, aunque no me conozcas mucho, yo te puedo escuchar cuando gustes... –se ofreció el japonés, consciente de la destructiva relación que Tetsu y esa joven mantenían necios en esa solitaria casa. Una relación que por más amabilidad que hubiera entre ellos, sólo los ahondaba en la desesperación de sus soledades. Sólo mundos demasiado apartados, con un amor exacerbado y no correspondido, en ambos casos.

-Gracias –asintió con su cabeza, y se levantó–. Tengo que hacer unas cosas... siéntete en tu casa... y por favor... ayuda a Tetsu.

-Eso intento –el baterista se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo.

Kaori lo observó, y secando sus ojos ardientes, suspiró, tomando las llaves que siempre se hallaban sobre el borde de la biblioteca que se ubicaba a un costado del salón, y abandonó la casa. Debía tomar aire fresco.

El baterista golpeó tres veces la madera de la puerta, pero no escuchó respuesta. Tampoco la había oído cuando la joven había hecho el mismo movimiento. Sin mayor preámbulo, giró el picaporte, e ingresó a la habitación oscurecida.

Gruesas cortinas marrones ocultaban el jardín iluminado por un agradable sol de invierno, dejando sólo una franja disponible para observar el solitario y ya muerto sauce, que yacía de pie, con una capa de nieve delicada quemando sus ramas. Miró la habitación, y observó a Tetsu sobre la cama, quien contemplaba perdido aquel pequeño fragmento de jardín que podía ser observado. No se movía. Yukihiro lo avistó con absoluta compasión. Sólo dolor hecho carne. No podía ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-¡Tetchan! –su voz suave, con un tono cariñoso de reproche, interrumpió el silencio, y acercándose a la cama, se sentó en el borde, cerca del torso de su amigo. El bajista, sólo lo miró de reojo, con absoluta rendición.

-Yukki. Vete. No pierdas el tiempo.

-No lo voy a hacer. Habla.

-¿De qué? ¿Qué se puede hablar?

-Tetchan... necesitas hablar, necesitas desahogarte.

-Ya no tiene sentido. Aquí termina Ogawa Tetsuya –su voz era inmutable, cansada. Sus energías sólo le servían para respirar.

-¿Y todo por él? ¿Vas a dejar que te destruya así? –comenzó a tantear el terreno, en busca de algo a lo que aferrar a su líder. Utilizaría la misma técnica que años atrás le había permitido evitar la gran catástrofe entre los dos amantes, gracias a la exaltación de la culpa de su amigo.

-Qué más da. Me mintió, me usó, se curó, me abandonó, premeditándolo, me volvió a ilusionar, me dio una tregua fingida, para descubrir su verdadera cara... es un demonio. Es un auténtico enfermo.

-Mmm. Tal vez no del todo.

-No lo defiendas, ¿quieres?

-No lo defiendo. Pero tal vez, no se han escuchado lo suficiente.

-Yukki, no regresemos al tema de siempre. No me digas que lo hizo por mi bien. Porque si es esa tu justificación, te pregunto antes: '¿dónde está mi bien?'

El baterista calló, sabiendo que su amigo tenía la razón. Tomó su tiempo para pensar en lo que aún le podía dar energías a Tetsu: el grupo.

-Tetchan, pero... la tregua se había acordado mutuamente. ¿Por qué no la mantienes? Volvamos con el grupo...

-No. Yo le había dado tregua a 'Hyde'...

-¿Mn? -lo contempló confuso. Tetsu le mantuvo la mirada un solo instante, el segundo necesario para contestarle:

-Ese hombre que vemos no es Hyde... –bajó sus ojos, para perderlos en el extenso cortinado marrón–… ése no puede serlo...

-¿Qué te molesta, Tetchan? ¿Que tenga un hijo?

-¡Yukki! ¡Tú sabes bien! No puede ser tan cruel con todos... no tiene consideración por nada. Es un muerto, es un infeliz zombi, un siniestro... y yo había creído en él... tan ciegamente...

-Tetchan.

-Yukki, vete –el baterista lo observó con súplica, intentando conmover en su amigo aquella antigua promesa de amistad que se habían dado en el bar, hacía años: la cantina del bajo Tokyou, entre blues de una triste japonesa *21.

-Pero, Tetchan... tienes que hablar...

-¡Vete, Yukki! ¡Vete! –su voz era cansada, y su entonación, mas que orden, era un ruego. El baterista no insistió, y se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta acotó sus últimas palabras:

-Tetchan. Tú y Kaori están encerrados. Si no hablan, si no se desahogan, no lograran sentir el alivio. Tetchan, Ken y yo estamos preocupados por ti...

-Lo sé. Y gracias, Yukki. Pero por ahora, sólo quiero soledad.

-¿Más? –le miró con tristeza, pero Tetsu no se movió a retribuirle la mirada, y solamente se mantuvo en silencio–. Tetchan, no estás solo.

El baterista cerró la puerta. Silencio.

* * *

><p>Ken se hallaba en el solitario departamento, juntando el valor necesario para tomar el teléfono. Su amante se había ido a luchar con Tetsu, y él tendría que hacer lo mismo con el cantante.<p>

Suspiró ruidosamente, y marcó con energía el número sobre el aparato.

La larga señal de llamada reverberaba en el auricular.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¡Eh! ¡Hola! Soy Kitamura, perdona...

-¡Ya te paso con el cretino!

Ken torció su boca, sintiéndose un reflejo análogo de su amigo Tetsu, pero a diferencia de éste, el alto japonés solía interrumpir situaciones más delicadas.

-¡Es tu estúpido amigo!

-¿Quién?

-El de tu grupito, ¡el mujeriego ése!

-¿Ken?

-No sé, qué mierda voy a saber yo. ¡Ya despertó al bebé!

-Pues amordázalo, estoy harto de escucharlo.

-¡Es tu sangre! No hables así.

-¡Y también estoy harto de escucharte a ti! ¡Dame el maldito teléfono!

-Vete a la mierda, ¡búscalo tú! ¡No soy tu esclava!

Ken escuchó en silencio la riña que las otras dos personas tras el auricular se esforzaban en vano por disimular.

-¿Hola? –finalmente la voz de Hyde se oyó con claridad.

-¡Hyde! Todo en orden, ¿no?

-¡No rompas los huevos! Si has llamado para...

-¡Naaa! Tranquilo, amigo. Te llamo para sacarte del infierno, ¡conozco de esa vida! –comentó con tono socarrón, con aire de experimentado.

-¿Sacarme? ¡Ja! ¡Sorpréndeme!

-Te invito unos tragos al bar, ¿quieres?

-¿A cuál?

-El de los suburbios.

-Bien, en 20 minutos estoy allí.

-¡Ja! Es desesperante el infierno, ¿verdad? ¡Se nota! ¡No te haces rogar!

-¡Vete a la mierda! Ken.

Hyde cortó el teléfono, mitad agradecido por la invitación, aunque intentando disimularlo. Su vida había cambiado en tan pocos días.

Ken se hallaba sentado en la mesa que siempre había sido la predilecta del grupo. Las tardes invernales le otorgaban a la cantina, un aire de refugio, una especie de santuario, al cual asistían viejos amigos en busca de un consejo, o bien de la simple pugna contra el tedio.

Hyde apareció a los pocos minutos, y se ubicó frente a Ken, saludándole con un gesto de mano, manteniendo aún el ceño fruncido, producto de la última discusión con su esposa. Ken miró el molesto rostro de su amigo, y parpadeó curioso.

-¡Hyde! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Reclamo de último momento?

-Más o menos. ¡Olvídalo!

-¡No la atiendes lo suficiente! ¡Eso siempre pasa con las mujeres!

-¡Cierra tu boca, estúpido! –acotó sellando sus ojos por un instante en un gesto del más puro esfuerzo por controlar sus ánimos. Miró hacia la barra, y con un movimiento de mano, llamó al mozo. Pidieron dos cafés–. ¡Tú no sabes nada! –le afirmó más tranquilo.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo soy el divorciado aquí!

-Sí, pero aún sin hijos –Ken le sonrió divertido por ese extraño humor demoníaco que el cantante solía mostrar en los peores días de su existencia. Humor que parecía común en esos últimos tiempos.

-Ah... y por cierto... ¿qué fue? –el guitarrista preguntó, buscando cambiar el tema.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Mn? Oye, no es tan variada la cuestión: ¿niña o niño?

-Niña.

-Oh, ¿tú querías un hijo?

-Yo no quería nada.

-¡Ah! Bueno, eso es otro tema... ¡pero hermano! ¡Hay que pensar antes de ponerla!

-¡Ken! –le observó con el ceño fruncido, ofendido por la grosería.

-¡Vamos! ¿¡Tú también te asustas con las palabras! ¿Te has vuelto delicado?

-Déjalo, ¿sí? No molestes. Ya con Megumi me alcanza.

-¿Y cómo está ella? –le interrogó seriamente, dejando la broma a un lado.

-Bien. Supongo.

-¿Y tu hija?

-Supongo que también.

-¿Supones? –su rostro reflejó la rareza que le ocasionaba la actitud del cantante.

-Ya te digo, Ken, no me importan.

El mozo trajo los dos cafés. El guitarrista vació un sobre de azúcar en su taza, y la revolvió. Divisó a su amigo, curioso de no verle endulzar su café.

-¿Mn? ¿No tomas azúcar?

-Ya no puedo.

-¿Mn? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque tengo alergia.

-¿¡Al azúcar! ¡Por favor, Hyde! ¿¡Qué es eso! –se burló de su amigo, incrédulo.

-¡Estúpido! No entiendes nada... -miró hacia un costado, recordando su último test médico. Había generado 40 alergias más en esos años de soledad, en ese tiempo en pos de su amante antiguo, el mismo que se había arrepentido de haberle salvado... y sabía que su salud no mejoraría. Su sistema inmunológico cada vez se resentía un poco más.

Hyde prendió un cigarro, y le ofreció uno a Ken, quien aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Y bien, Ken... ¿a qué me has llamado?

-Eres astuto como para darte cuenta solo, ¿no lo crees? –le contempló con seriedad, exhalando el humo.

-Mmn. Ya veo.

-¿No piensas levantarte y huir? –le inquirió, quizás un poco agresivo, pero lo conocía. Desde años. Hyde lo miró molesto por aquella pregunta irónica, pero no contestó. Sólo sorbió de su café, para continuar con parsimonia el cigarrillo humeante–. ¡Bien! Entonces podemos hablar -afirmó el guitarrista, sabiendo que su amigo no escaparía fastidiado, como siempre solía hacer cuando los problemas le acorralaban.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo no soy el que ha roto la promesa.

-¡Hyde! ¿¡De qué promesa estás hablando! Era una palabra de común acuerdo. Todos habíamos puesto lo mejor para que funcionara...

-Pero fue el histérico de Tetsu el que quiso tirar todo por la borda.

-¡Pero mira que eres crío! ¿Quién mierda nos ocultó algo tan importante a todos? No sólo Tetchan se sintió traicionado, una vez más... -su tono de voz era calmo, pero serio, mostrando que sus palabras no tenían intenciones humorísticas, sino la más profunda reflexión de la amistad.

-¿¡Importante! ¡Ja! Lo será para ti. Ya te lo dije, para mí no lo es.

-Como quieras... olvida lo que hiciste. Ya está hecho. Ahora pensemos cómo solucionarlo –cortó el tema rápidamente, sabiendo que con Hyde, aquel tipo de discusiones sólo terminarían en círculos infinitos, y sin conclusiones.

-¿Solucionarlo? No creo que Tetsu...

-Tetsu déjaselo a Yukki.

-¿Mn? ¿Así que ustedes dos están complotados para...? –levantó una ceja, mostrando su desconfianza. Sintió que tal vez, el egoísmo era lo único que movía a sus dos compañeros de banda.

-¡Idiota! ¡Para que Raruku no desaparezca, y con él Tetchan! ¡Y tú! –Hyde bajó su vista, tal vez, avergonzado de su pensar. La corrosión se expandía en todo su ser, y era irreversible. Ya no podía mirar con ojos inocentes como hacía años. Todo gracias a esas garras, que habían destrozado su espíritu tan cruelmente-. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que a Tetchan sólo lo sostiene el grupo?

-Tiene a Kaori. Ella es pura –comentó triste. Ken lo avistó extrañado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba un buen comentario sobre ella proveniente del cantante.

-¿Mn? ¿Oí bien?

-Sí, Ken. Kaori es lo mejor para Tetsu. No hay mujer mejor en este planeta que ella. Lo daría todo por él.

-Pero el problema está en que Tetsu no. ¿Te cuesta entender eso?

-Es que se miente.

-¿Tetchan? Nooo. Hace tiempo dejó de mentirse.

-No. Lo sigue haciendo.

-No. No. Estás equivocado. Aquí el que se miente, o no quiere ver las cosas, es otro –tomó su café de un solo trago, y fumó con profundo suspiro. Hyde lo miró temeroso a sus palabras, y evadió las pupilas tan vívidas de su amigo–. Pero Hyde, deja ese problema aparte. Tenemos que solucionar esto del grupo. Es el sueño de Tetchan, y también es el de Yukki, el tuyo, y el mío. ¿No recuerdas los inicios? ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos dúo de guitarras en ese grupo?

-¡Jerusalem! See. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Éramos muy jóvenes –sonrió nostálgico, con un gusto dulce sepia en su boca. *21.1

-¡Recuerdas que deseábamos formar parte de un grupo que hiciera furor! Que nos diera libertad de creación. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tetchan te había dado esa oportunidad a ti primero –Hyde tornó triste su mirar, evocando aquella presentación en el camerino, cuando el joven Ogawa le había pedido ser la voz de un futuro grupo, feliz de que él lo aceptara, cuando en realidad, Hyde debía ser el dichoso de haber sido elegido para emerger del anonimato. Remembró la simpleza de Tetsu: tan perdida en el tiempo. Una extraña sensación, símil a la culpa, cubrió su espíritu–. Luego me la dio a mí, cuando ese tal Hiro los abandonó. Yo se la debo a Tetchan, y tú también. Era nuestro sueño, el nuestro y el de él. ¿Y mira lo que es ahora?

-Yo se lo dije. No quería que acabara con su sueño. Pero él lo hizo, por sí mismo.

-Hyde. No seas infantil. Reconoce tu culpa.

-¿Y qué mierda quieres que haga? –le miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, quizás un poco cansado de la presión.

-Eso no lo sé yo. Aquí el problema es entre ustedes dos. Tienen que arreglar las cosas, para que esto funcione. Realmente no me gustaría volver a trabajar en un ambiente tan tenso como lo había sido al principio... –exhaló el humo a un costado, recordando esas órdenes impartidas al aire, esos mensajes de odio evasivos, y él en el medio, siendo un mensajero mudo de ambos amantes en guerra.

-La culpa es de Tetsu. Tetsu es el histérico –renegó otra vez el cantante.

-¡Hyde! ¿Quién carajo destrozó a Tetchan? –respondió molesto por la actitud infantil.

-¿¡Por qué mierda me salvó si ahora se arrepiente! -su tono de voz emergió más agresivo, dolido, como animal herido, buscando defenderse de lo que fuera, sin importar los medios.

-¿Y quién le dijo que se matara?

-¿¡Y qué quieres!

-¡Que dejes de ser orgulloso! ¡Mierda! –Ken lo miró con enfado, apagando con ímpetu su cigarro en el cenicero.

-Yo siempre estuve solo, y Tetsu se metió en donde nadie le llamaba...

-¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así! ¡Hyde! Tetsu te ayudó con algo muy grave, que nadie sabe –Hyde se sorprendió de súbito, y lo vislumbró con temor.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió confuso.

-De Sakura.

-¿El imbécil de Tetsu te lo dijo? ¿Te contó todo lo que le confié? –le preguntó molesto, golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-No. No creí que Tetsu supiera de ello, pero veo que tú se lo has dicho. Eso es bueno. A mí me lo mencionó Yukki.

-¿Mn? Pero...

-Sakura había atacado a Yukki...

-¿¡Qué! –Hyde parpadeó, sintiendo de nuevo las sensaciones borradas de aquel pasado sobre su cuerpo, recordando la repugnancia, el dolor, y las garras que se ceñían sobre él–. ¿¡Ese hijo de puta atacó a Yukki!

-Casi. Yo lo detuve antes de que pasara lo peor –Ken bajó su tono, sintiendo aún el dolor de aquella amistad tan ilusoria. Realmente había apreciado mucho a Sakura.

-Ah. Qué suerte –Hyde miró a su amigo, más calmado, con un suave sentir de envidia. Hubiera querido que alguien le hubiera salvado de esas garras perversas. Hubiera deseado tanto que Tetsu hubiera detenido aquella agresión diaria. Suspiró. Pero no podía culparlo. Él nunca había hablado.

-Yukki sabe relacionar, y supuso lo tuyo. ¡Y créeme, Hyde, que si no hubiera sido por Yukki, que me detuvo, yo le hubiera pateado el trasero a esa mierda de humano, y hubiera gritado a los medios su crimen…! –Ken cerró su puño, con tensión, lleno de impotencia–. Pero si tú callaste era por algo, y tanto Yukki como yo lo respetamos...

-Está bien. Es pasado –le disculpó secretamente.

-Justamente, por ello, Hyde, tienes que agradecerle a Tetsu. Él te ayudó. ¿O no? –viró el tema, centrándolo en el punto principal, sabiendo que el pasado afectaba profundamente a su amigo.

-Sí. Es verdad. El me ayudó... pero... las cosas cambian, Ken.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! ¡Créeme que quiero entender qué es lo que te impide elegir con libertad! ¡Pero no puedo! –comentó, abriendo sus brazos, y dejándolos caer a sus costados, para luego cruzarlos sobre su pecho, y volver a apoyarse en la mesa.

-Libertad... –Hyde susurró apenado, casi para sí mismo. Sus alas estaba amputadas.

Ken lo contempló con tristeza, y negó con su cabeza en silencio. El cantante fijó su vista en las pupilas del guitarrista.

-Cuida a Yukki. Ya pensaré en algo... y den tiempo a Tetsu –se levantó de la mesa, prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, tras ponerse el abrigo.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿No soportas mis preguntas?

-No hay más que preguntar, Ken. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero tú mismo lo has dicho. El tiempo cambia las cosas, tal vez las cambie para peor si no se solucionan...

-O tal vez no.

-¡Hyde! ¡No juegues con tu poesía absurda! ¡Esto es la vida!

-Yo estoy muerto... –acotó sonriéndole un instante, cerrando sus ojos, y levantando rápidamente sus cejas, para girar, y comenzar a andar el camino hacia su propio infierno.

Ken observó el cansado caminar de su amigo, ese paso que nunca había apreciado en él.

-¡Idiota! –susurró solitario en su mesa.

Se incorporó, y tomando su abrigo, se ubicó sobre la barra de la cantina. Pidió un whisky. Debía levantar un poco su espíritu que aquel demonio fantasmal había ennegrecido con su presencia.

Se sentó, encorvando con levedad su espalda, concentrado en el vaso pequeño que hacía girar para ver cómo el líquido se movía oscilante.

-Otra más, por favor –una voz suave lo desconcertó. Había provenido exactamente de su costado. Giró su rostro.

-Pero señorita, ya tomó dos botellas, no debería...

-¡No me trate como si fuera mi mamá! ¡Déme otra puta botella!

El cantinero, resignado, le llevó otra botella de vodka a la joven. Ken miró con sorpresa.

-Señorita, disculpe que me meta, pero, ¿no es demasiado alcohol para una dama tan delicada como usted? –comentó galán Ken, quizás buscando alejar aquel pesado sentimiento de oscuridad que Hyde le había dejado.

-¡Delicada las pelotas de su abuelo! –comentó en tono ebrio, tragando con rapidez la copa llena del líquido transparente.

-¡Mi abuelo estaba amputado! –respondió, con un rostro de desidia. La joven, que parpadeó por un instante ante tal contestación, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Ken negó con su cabeza. Estaba extremadamente ebria.

-¡Tienes un buen humor, viejo!

-¿¡Ah! ¿Viejo? ¡Oye! –le reclamó. Comenzó a sentir divertida esa extraña situación entre una ebria y un sobrio.

-¿A qué te dedicas? –le preguntó descaradamente, mientras tomaba otra copa más.

-A la música –intentó evadir el tema. La mujer no lo reconocía, y eso le agradaba.

-¡Já! te debes morir de hambre. ¡Actores, artistas, y músicos somos unos condenados estúpidos!

-¿Mn? ¿Tú también eres músico?

-Naaa... yo soy actriz...

-¡Oh! ...me imagino que no debes actuar en esos doramas... son realmente malos.

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo. Quisiera poder grabar más películas en el exterior.

-Mmm –Ken frunció su ceño, y la contempló con sumo detalle–. ¡Ah! –exclamó, percatándose de la joven y su identidad.

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió al sentir la mirada fuerte de ese hombre sobre ella–. ¿Acaso quieres acostarte conmigo? Seee, te ves como esos cretinos que buscan la oportunidad de acostarse con la primera joven que ven... como todos los hombres... son así...

-¡Oye! No me metas en esa generalidad –acotó ofendido, pero sabiendo que en algún momento de su vida pasada, esa descripción le habría amoldado a la perfección.

-Seee, todos dicen lo mismo, y así una se pasa la vida, acostándose con cada uno de ellos porque todos exponen promesas de medianoche, y luego, a la mañana, ya no se acuerdan ni lo que hicieron...

-Mmm –Ken torció la boca, sintiendo que la confesión era una verdadera casualidad. Era extremadamente sorprendente que él tuviera que escuchar los restos humanos de las acciones que solía hacer. Iba a huir de ese lugar, y dejar a la joven seguir sumergiéndose en esa depresión, pero una sensación de compensación le sobrecogió el corazón. Tal vez, tenía que reparar un poco el daño hecho en tantos años. Nada le costaba escuchar–. Pareces una chica que ha tenido muchos desengaños... ¿no?

-¿¡Quién no! ¡Si eres mujer, vives de eso!

-Mmm... ¿no eres radical? –pensó en Kaori, pensó en Megumi, en su ex mujer .

-Já. Claro. Sólo es mi imaginación que me digan 'te amo' y a la mañana se despidan de mí con un simple adiós.

-¿No has tenido relaciones estables?

-Seguro –tomó súbitamente la copa, y la tragó de una sola vez–. Relaciones asquerosamente largas, que me hirieron en mayor profundidad. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir la traición? Mi último novio me tenía de amante, sin que yo lo supiera.

-Ah. ¿Y eso es todo?

-Él me iba a pedir compromiso. Eso es lo que me había dicho. El muy estúpido me pateó cuando su esposa quedó embarazada. Y el anterior a él, me usó sólo para pasar la noche. Soportó tres meses de noviazgo sólo para eso... es realmente desesperante ser famosa...

-Mm, sí, lo sé.

-Todos creen que te conocen...

-Mm.

-¿Ves? ¡Tú mismo ahora, me estás diciendo que me entiendes, pero no tienes ni la más estúpida idea! Eres un tipo que sólo está intentando llevarme a la cama...

-No. No es verdad. Yo tengo mi... -Ken se detuvo, y parpadeó sorprendido. Era gracioso estar hablando de sus cosas privadas con una ebria. Tomó un trago de su whisky.

-¿Ves? Ni lo quieres decir... ¡casi se te escapa!

-No, no. Yo tengo a mi 'persona especial'... -sonrió, hallando la verdadera definición en palabras.

-Pero eso no importa a la hora de pasar la noche con otra, ¿o sí? –le ironizó.

-No. Yo no paso la noche con nadie más que con esta persona...

-¡Qué mentiroso!

-Claro que no. Hace más de dos años... -se detuvo nuevamente. Sí. Dos largos años, que los había vivido con la mayor estabilidad que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Una serenidad que aquietaba su espíritu y le llenaba de esencia. Una esencia de la que siempre había carecido, y que gracias a Yukihiro, ahora tenía como propia pertenencia, y podía, con ella, ayudar a otros, como el baterista había hecho con él.

-¿Pero cuántas metiste en la cama a sus espaldas?

-¡Ninguna! ¿Qué te crees?

-Já. ¡No existe hombre así! ¡Eres gay!

-¡Oye! ¡No soy gay! ¡Me gustan las mujeres!

-¡Entonces ven a pasar la noche conmigo! –le retó. Ken la observó con desconfianza. El estado de esa mujer era desopilante. Nunca llegaría a su propia casa. Después de todo, si no la ayudaba él, cualquier otro intentaría hacer justamente lo que ella sabía que todos hacían.

-Lo único que voy a hacer, es llevarte a tu casa, pues en ese estado no puedes ni caminar.

Ken pagó su whisky, y tomó de la cintura a la mujer, quien se aferró al cuello del alto japonés. La ayudó a dejar el bar, y tomaron un taxi, guiado por las palabras confusas de aquella mujer ebria.

Ken la llevó hasta la puerta del apartamento, que se hallaba un tanto alejado del bar.

La joven abrió la puerta de su departamento y miró a Ken, tambaleándose, borracha.

-¿No quieres pasar?

-No. Gracias.

-Te arrepentirás mañana.

-No. No lo creo.

La joven lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Al final, no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Kitamura Ken.

-¡Ah! Yo soy... no importa... –sonrió con tristeza.

-Rena.

-¿Ah? ¿Me conoces? –le miró sorprendida.

-Claro. Justamente este mediodía vi un dorama donde estabas.

-Oh.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, y que tú descanses. Adiós –se dio media vuelta, alcanzado a escuchar el comentario de la joven:

-¿Me conoces, y no te quieres acostar conmigo? ¡Eres gay!

Ken frunció su ceño, y se giró, encontrando para ese entonces la puerta cerrada. Torció su boca, molesto.

No había caso, y simplemente se retiró, de regreso a su departamento, con su amante, para conocer qué tan bien le había ido a éste.

* * *

><p>Ken ingresó al edificio, y, dentro de ascensor, comenzó a buscar sus llaves en el interior de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las sujetó, y bajó del elevador, caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía al departamento de su amante.<p>

No dio ni tres pasos, que halló desde lejos, la figura de su compañero sentado contra la puerta del departamento. Rió abiertamente, aproximándose a él, quien lo miraba con gesto de culpa.

Ken le dio la mano, y éste aceptó, ayudándose a levantar. El guitarrista colocó las llaves en la cerradura, y miró al japonés de cabellos largos.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! ¿No te llevaste las llaves?

-¡Me las olvidé! Además, creí que tú regresarías primero...

-¿Eh? ¿Y no lo hice? –ingresaron al salón, Ken mirando el reloj sobre la pared, calculando que aquella reunión no había excedido la hora, agregándole aquella situación extraña en la que se había visto envuelto.

-Supongo que fui yo quien tardó menos... -sonrió, yendo a la cocina para preparar algo caliente, con el que dar calor a sus cuerpos. Ken le siguió, y sentándose en la mesa, observó todos los movimientos del baterista.

-¿Y Yukki? ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Mmm... –colocó el agua a hervir, y se apoyó contra la mesada, al lado del jarro sobre la hornalla. Su voz era dudosa.

-Ajá. Veo que no ha sido muy exitoso.

-Me echó.

-¿Qué? ¿Tetchan? ¡Pero si nunca es agresivo...! –afirmó incrédulo.

-No. No. Me echó siendo peor... sólo desidia. Está verdaderamente mal.

-¿Y Kaori? Ella...

-Ella está peor. Esos dos se están envenenando mutuamente... –negó con su cabeza, aún recordando los mirares tristes.

Ken apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo, alzó sus brazos, para ubicarlos tras la nuca, y mirar el techo liso y blanco de la cocina. Suspiró.

-¿Y tú, Ken?

-Pues Hyde... no lo sé. Me dijo que hay que dejar pasar el tiempo. No estaba mejor.

-¿Tiempo? Creo que es justamente lo que Tetsu no puede dejar pasar. Su estado me preocupa –ambos se sumieron en el silencio que fue interrumpido minutos después por el hervor del agua. El baterista sirvió los tes calientes en dos tazas, y las colocó sobre la mesa, dándole una a su amante, y tomando el asiento contiguo a éste para descansar. Sorbió el caliente preparado, y miró a Ken-. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿cómo está su hijo y su esposa?

-Mmmm... supone que bien.

-¿Supone?

-Seee. Yo también le pregunté lo mismo, y el cretino me dijo que no le importa...

-¿No le importa su hijo?

-Hija.

-¿Niña? ¿Hyde tuvo una hija? Qué lindo –sonrió imaginando un retrato de su amigo con aquella criatura en sus brazos.

-¡Bah! –acotó resignado, sorbiendo lentamente el líquido que calentaba sus manos al sujetarlo con firmeza.

-¿Y cómo está él?

-Como siempre. Con esa cara de antipático... naaa. Hyde sabe que erró, pero se empecina en seguir el mismo yerro. No me explico por qué no cambia. Nada se lo impide.

-Bueno, Ken. Tal vez nada que nosotros veamos -El guitarrista miró a su amante, con cierto recelo.

-En fin. Supongo que ya más no podemos hacer por el momento. Raruku tendrá un cese por un período largo... sino es el último y para siempre.

-Eee –afirmó el baterista, con tristeza, sabiendo que esa posible realidad sería la más perjudicial.

-¿Crees que en el futuro podamos volver a intentarlo?

-No lo sé, Ken. Si Hyde dijo que demos tiempo... supongo que eso deberemos hacer, pero a Tetchan lo tenemos que sacar y pronto. Está... –no quería pronunciar la palabra. Y Ken la entendió. Tetsu y Hyde estaban igual: muriendo con lentitud.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, dando fin al tema, y comenzaron a proyectar en cada una de sus mentes, futuras composiciones para ASOA. Ahora deberían re-planificar todo ese tiempo que había sido estipulado para Raruku, y avisar a su cordial amigo Ein, para que todo regresara a la normalidad. Ken observó a Yukihiro, con intensidad y curiosidad. Sus tes casi finalizaban.

-¿Qué pasa, Ken? –le sonrió, sabiendo que ese inspeccionar de su amante era producto de una profunda inquietud que tal vez, él podría eliminar.

-Mmm... no sé si decirlo...

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos, Ken! ¿Qué es? ¡Nunca me ocultaste nada! –declaró divertido, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

-Buen... dime, Yukki... tú crees…

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres gay?

-¿Mn? –lo miró atónito, parpadeante. Cualquier pregunta no le hubiera sorprendido tanto como ésa. ¿Qué sentido tenía?

-Yo... te pregunto.

-Ehh... bueno, Ken. Efectivamente tú no eres una mujer –ironizó, comenzando a curvar sus labios en un esbozo de sonrisa, por la situación ridícula que deberían atravesar.

-Ese no es el punto.

-¿Mn? -sonrió divertido–. ¿Punto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Eres gay? –Yukihiro se sonrojó, incómodo. Su amante le interrogaba con seriedad.

-Bueno... etto... me gustas... supongo que sí –bajó su vista, sin distinguir qué le avergonzaba más: sentirse reflejado en una definición, o exponer sus sentimientos en palabras escuetas.

-¡Já! ¡Yukki! –rió divertido, mirando con cariño a su amigo, ante tan característica personalidad–. De todas formas, sigue sin ser el punto.

-¿Punto? No te entiendo.

-¡Yo no soy gay!

-¡Por favor! ¡Ken! –Yukihiro lo miró extrañado, con una burlesca sonrisa.

-No, no. ¡En serio! –el baterista frunció el ceño por un instante, sintiendo una brisa de dolor súbito. Lo miró circunspecto, parpadeando, buscando el sentido a las palabras.

-¿Ah?

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bruto soy! ¿Ne? ¡Perdona, Yukki, no quise decir eso! –se disculpó comprendiendo con rapidez el significado que aquello había tomado en la mente de su amante–. ¡Yo te amo! ¡Eso lo sabes! ¿Verdad? –el baterista sonrió con timidez, evadiendo el mirar. Aquella personalidad del guitarrista, aún podía avasallarle, aun a pesar de dos años–. Pero, dime, ¿te fijarías en otros hombres?

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¿¡Qué carajo te metió Hyde en la cabeza! ¡Siempre que hace un comentario tú te obsesionas con ello! –negó con su cabeza, creyendo reconocer la causa de esa extraña conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

-Naa, Yukki. Pero es verdad. Yo no podría ver a otro hombre como te veo a ti –sonrió con una expresión boba, que divirtió a Yukihiro.

-Mn. Yo no podría fijarme en nadie más –se levantó presuroso, y tomó las tazas vacías, para limpiarlas en el fregadero. Ken lo observó, en un principio sorprendido, pero luego plasmó en su rostro esa atolondrada sonrisa, mirando la espalda de Yukihiro, quien evadía cualquier contestación con aquella actitud. El guitarrista suspiró satisfecho. No tenía que preocuparse por definiciones. Lo que valía, era lo que compartían.

* * *

><p>Las noches las pasaba en el cuarto de su tío, sintiendo las embestidas que se repetían año tras año, cuando sus padres lo dejaban al cuidado de éste.<p>

El niño había crecido creyendo las palabras de su tutor que afirmaban que aquellas sensaciones de dolor eran pasajeras, que no lastimaban realmente, y que toda aquella odisea era para disfrutar.

A tan corta edad, se había mentalizado en hallar la verdad de las palabras de su tío, y había comenzado a sentir el placer en ese rudo accionar.

La sangre resbalando por sus aún lampiñas piernas, jadeante, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, eran el único resultado de las noches eternas dentro de la alejada casa de Fukuoka.

Pero lo disfrutaba, o al menos, eso creía.

-¡Eso! Te has portado muy bien –la voz de su tío atravesaba sus oídos, sintiendo aún las extrañas sensaciones que cada movimiento de su cuerpo lastimado le generaba. Había empezado a comprender, sin saberlo.

-Tío. Me duele.

-Lo sé. Pero ya pasará.

-Siempre me duele –el niño se acurrucó en el pecho de su tío, en busca de una protección que no le era dada, en busca de algo que había comenzado a perder, y que no se percataba aún. Sólo 8 años de vida.

-Te prometo que la próxima no dolerá.

El hombre le besaba con perversidad, violando su pequeña boca con aquel amargo gusto de su lengua. El sabor de la corrupción.

Pero el niño aún creía en él.

-Escúchame -separó el contacto, obligando al infante a verle a los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Recuerda que esto es nuestro secreto, ¿verdad?

-Hai –acotaba con tristeza, no entendiendo la causa de su sentir.

-No podré jugar contigo nunca más si esto lo saben los adultos.

-Hai.

Aquella inocencia ya no tan impoluta había estimulado de inmediato al hombre, quien nuevamente atacó el cansado cuerpo del niño, y éste, sin más nada que su ingenuidad, dejó actuar otra vez, el germen de la corrupción, apañado por la ignorancia, por el desconocimiento de las cosas.

El pequeño sabía que comenzaba a perderse en una extraña sensación.

La sensación de la putrefacción.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

18) _Mama - Papa_: no le pongo acento porque los japoneses utilizan el '_papa'_-'_mama'_ proveniente del inglés. (o sea, dicen papa-mama, y no papá-mamá) (para ilustrar, ver Kagen no Tsuki, cuando la protagonista tiene un recuerdo de su pasado, y dice '_papa, mama, onichan'_.)

19) Aquí se explica por qué Yukihiro había regresado de Osaka antes de la fecha establecida en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, pues sus padres, eran los típicos del '¿porqué aún no tienes pareja?'

20) Ohashi = palillos para comer.

21) Proviene del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei _(primeros capítulos), cuando Yukihiro y Tetsu hablaron en el Bar, mientras Ken y Hyde estaban ausentes.

21.1) Para este fic, como lo he dicho en las advertencias, Ken y Hyde son los que pertenecieron a Jerusalem's Rod, haciendo un dúo de guitarra, y Tetsu, cuando logró convencer a Hyde de ser el vocalista de Raruku, no incorporó a Ken al grupo hasta que Hiro – el antiguo guitarrista del grupo- se fue. Esto es sólo una licencia que me tomo para hacer más profunda la relación entre Ken y Hyde.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Se había dado fin a la reunión de diagramación de ASOA. Los técnicos, y los especialistas, junto con los tres músicos, se despedían, cansados por la jornada.<p>

Ein, como habían supuesto Ken y Yukihiro, no había estipulado más que sus vacaciones en un tedioso cronograma, que nunca quería comenzar, y que le permitió reincorporarse al grupo, mucho antes de siquiera intentar ponerlo en práctica.

Como era costumbre, el grupo de amigos decidió pasar juntos la hora de la cena, en un restaurante cercano al estudio.

El mozo llevó los encargues a la mesa estipulada y se retiró, dejando que los hombres continuaran con su conversación.

-¿Ne? ¿¡Y qué pasó, Ken! ¿Qué pasó con L'Arc~En~Ciel? –preguntó el alemán, sorprendido de haber recibido, en tan poco tiempo, el llamado para trabajar nuevamente en ASOA.

-¡Bah! Problemas de grupo, ya sabes –acotó, quitándole importancia.

-No. No. ¡No sé! Cuenta. Pero si parecían muy entusiasmados. En especial Hyde –aludió al programa en el que habían aparecido semanas atrás.

-Ehh... sí. Supongo. Pero él tiene un nuevo problemita, por si no te has enterado.

-Seee, ¡cómo no saberlo! En todos los medios está la foto de su primogénito. Pero es tan misterioso, que ni ha querido decir el sexo del bebé. Ustedes deben saber, ¿no?

-Mmm... –Ken miró a Yukihiro, quien levantó los hombros, dándole la libertad absoluta de elegir cómo reaccionar–. Te lo diré sólo con una condición: ¡no sale de esta mesa!

-Por supuesto. Me ganaré tu confianza.

-¡Bah! –Suspiró ruidoso, sabiendo el interés que buscaba Ein con aquella contestación–. Es una niña. Y creo que no le gusta, eso trajo más estrés al grupo.

-Mmm... Pero Tetsu siempre es un buen coordinador... ¿no pudo lidiar con eso?

-Sí. Pero hasta al monje se le acaba la fe... y a Tetsu se le ha gastado esa habilidad –explicó triste, permitiéndole al extranjero percibir su propio estado.

-¿Eh? ¿Le pasó algo a Tetsu?

-Déjalo ahí, ¿quieres? Son problemas personales, y son de Tetsu.

-Bien. ¡De acuerdo! –dijo sin miramientos, y se lanzó contra su plato.

Los otros dos japoneses hicieron lo mismo con su alimento.

Al finalizar la cena, pidieron los últimos cafés, y comenzaron a intercambiar ideas para el futuro CD.

-Cambiando de tema... –acotó Ein, aburrido de esas charlas de trabajo que siempre fomentaba Yukihiro–. Recuerda que me debes algo, ¡Ken!

-¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa? –lo miró extrañado, no queriendo entender.

-¡Keeeen!

-Ya te dije... todo a su tiempo.

-¡Yukki! –gritó Ein con capricho y observó súbitamente al baterista, que estaba tomando el café.

-¿Mn? –parpadeó, apoyando la taza sobre el platillo.

-¡Vamos, Yukki! ¿Dime quién es?

-No la conozco...

-Dime dónde vive Ken... ¡vamos!

-¡Pregúntaselo a él!

-¡No vale, ustedes dos siempre tan misteriosos! –rezongó el alemán, tragando el caliente líquido sin cuidado.

-¡Ne! ¡Tú te metes donde nadie te llama! –le comentó bromista el alto japonés, pegándole con suavidad en la cabeza, y haciéndole atragantarse.

El grupo rió.

Eran tiempos de paz.

* * *

><p>Un llanto permanente interrumpió la armonía nocturna. Un estridente sonido, que provenía de la habitación contigua, había despertado a la pareja.<p>

-¡Hyde! Ve a fijarte qué le pasa...

-Ve tú. ¡Tú eres su madre!

-¡Estoy agotada!

-¡Yo también! Déjale que se canse.

-¡Hyde! ¿Qué clase de bastardo eres? –Megumi se incorporó de la cama, y prendiendo la luz, lo vislumbró con odio.

-¡No empieces de vuelta! ¡Ya con una gritando alcanza! –giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a su esposa. Megumi, molesta, hirviendo en ponzoñoso odio, empujó a su marido de la cama, haciendo que cayera ruidosamente–. ¡MIERDA! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA! –le gritó, sentándose en el suelo.

-¡VE A CALMARLA! –le exigió.

-¡Mierda!

Hyde se levantó, resignado a nunca poder descansar hasta el fin de sus días, y se dirigió con el caminar fatigado, hacia la ruidosa habitación.

Allí encontró al bebé, gritando en desaforado sonido. Hyde entrecerró sus ojos, poniéndolos en blanco, al sentir el penetrante chirriar de esa voz. Deseos de acabar con ello allí mismo le asaltaron, pero miró nuevamente a la niña.

Estaba en la cuna, boca arriba, extendiendo sus manos hacia lo que para ese ser representaba la libertad de esa cuna maligna. Una cárcel blanca que le quitaba la posibilidad de ser simple animal, condenándola a la existencia humana. También estaba sentenciada; la hija, así como el padre.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate, mierda! ¡Me tienes harto tú y tus agudos! ¡Nunca vas a saber cantar, pedazo de infeliz! –agredió con voz molesta, mientras tomaba al bebé entre sus brazos de forma brusca, asustando al mismo, quien gritó con mayor desesperación. Hyde la sujetó frente a sí, y la miró directamente a los ojos, rayando la exasperación–. ¡MIERDA! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE DIGO QUE CIERRES TU PUTA BOCA! –gritó tanto como el bebé, el cual calló de inmediato y le mantuvo la mirada a su padre, perdiéndose en la tristeza de aquellas pupilas, en una sensación que muy pronto conocería. Hyde observó esa criatura, también en silencio, sintiendo la extrañeza de la situación.

Padre, hija y mutismo, contemplándose uno al otro, indagándose, preguntándose, demasiado lejos.

Súbitamente, el bebé reinició sus desgarradores gritos, y Hyde la arrojó contra la cuna, en un gesto violento, que Megumi vio al ingresar al cuarto de imprevisto.

-¡HYDE! –Le vociferó asustada, corriendo hacia la cuna, inspeccionando el bebé que abrazaba con protección, calmando lentamente esa incontenible angustia que había despertado a los tres–. ¡ERES UN ANIMAL!

-¡Esa cosa no quiere callarse!

-¡No lo puedo creer, es tu sangre! –Megumi dejó el bebé en la cuna, que aún sollozaba, y se dirigió hacia Hyde con ímpetu, abofeteándole con suma fuerza–. Eres un cretino, asqueroso ser repulsivo.

Hyde, agotado de aquella situación mantenida por años, y que empeoraba día a día con la presencia de ese ser gritón, se abalanzó contra Megumi, y la empujó contra la pared. Ella lo observó con miedo por primera vez.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS RECLAMOS, DE TUS GRITOS, DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS GOLPES, ESTOY ASQUEADO DE TI, Y DE ESE ENGENDRO QUE NADIE LLAMÓ! ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME LIBERES? –le gritó, enfurecido, sujetando con firmeza los hombros de Megumi contra la pared, hundiendo sus dedos en la clavícula de la joven. El bebé lloró aún más fuerte, percibiendo con su instinto animal, el peligro, el dolor que allí se presentaba.

-¡Eres el padre de mi hija! –le contestó con miedo, tragando su saliva–. ¡Y te amo!

Hyde aflojó su agarre, y aunque sabía que todo aquello era mentira, prefirió abandonar el lugar, y regresar a su cama, a sumirse nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños, lejos de la realidad dolorosa, que sabía, se extendería por años, y que sólo serviría para que esa niña pagara, como él lo hizo en su momento, la deuda y la condena de ser humano.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida, si nadie escucha?

Al poco tiempo, Hyde comenzó a centrar su vida principalmente en una nueva producción. Su hija le había generado una extraña desconexión con el universo, y le había permitido observar la estupidez humana, a la hora de concebir.

Cuando Megumi asistía al trabajo, él pasaba la tarde con el bebé, al cual observaba con recelo, mirando con curiosidad la carencia de alma en ese ser. Se movía como incapacitado, sabiendo que tenía la potencialidad. Advertía el mundo con asombro, con intriga, incluso a su propio padre, al cual, de vez en cuando, le rehuía la mirada.

Aquella insólita capacidad de la criatura, había despertado en Hyde un deseo de investigar ese mundo del cual él carecía de recuerdos. Nunca había conservado una sola memoria de su vida de bebé. Se sorprendía de que aquel mirar, de que esas pupilas que el pequeño ser tenía, carecieran de esencia. No tenían absolutamente nada. Ni inocencia, ni maldad, ni sentimiento alguno. Un animal. Sólo eso. Un animal que comenzaría a llenarse con el transcurrir del tiempo, y que las circunstancias de la vida, marcarían a fuego su existencia, plasmándola en su mirada. Tal vez, cuando el bebé tuviera esencia en sus ojos, Hyde podría comenzar a sentir un poco de interés por esa carne que se movía en convulsivos movimientos.

Aquellas tardes de pensamientos, de contemplación de su propia hija, con la lectura de la Biblia, habían generado en él la necesidad de la religión una vez más.

Y viendo a ese ser, comprendía que no habiendo hecho nada, más que nacer, tenía que cumplir con una condena, que era esa vida con padres en guerra, con un padre que renegaba de su descendencia, con un mundo que ingresaba en el caos del Apocalipsis. Y nadie había reparado siquiera en esas circunstancias que le tocaba vivir, para protegerla.

Hyde se convencía de que por más que buscara su salvación, no existía tal cosa.

Nadie salvaría a su hija de ese destino, como a él nunca nadie le salvaría, y como a su antiguo amante nadie salvó.

Y entre aquellas reflexiones siempre reaparecía la tierna evocación de las manos que le habían curado. Inmortalizaba aquellas sensaciones tan simples, tan sencillas, como su gran tesoro. Un tesoro para el día de su muerte.

Nadie le había escuchado a él, cuando Sakura lo había condenado a la oscuridad. Nadie ni nada se había apiadado de su ser, como nadie lo había hecho con Tetsu, al saber de lo que Hyde era capaz.

No había más que vacíos en aquellos lugares donde los humanos ponían a sus dioses. Dioses llenos de perfección y completa ausencia.

Los minutos pasaban, contemplando a su hija en el silencio, como si de un espécimen único se tratara, como si lentamente, la convirtiera en su propio experimento... y tal vez, sin darse cuenta, Hyde comenzaría a vivir a través de ella, buscando que lograra lo que él nunca había podido...

-¡MIERDA! –gritó, saliendo de ese pensamiento, de aquella sensación de repetición no deseada. Cualquier cosa menos ser su madre. Cualquier cosa, menos condenar a alguien en la misma y exacta forma en que lo habían condenado a él.

Los días pasaban, y lentamente, su inspiración emergía de su interior como consecuencia de aquellas abstracciones divinas y herejes.

Sus canciones habían tomado la tonalidad ácida de la religión perdida, de un mirar al futuro sin más que esta vida por vivir. Un camino único, en el cual, cada error se pagaba con sangre, imposible de reparar, un camino que no era destino, que no tenía nada de especial. Donde el encuentro de dos personas era simple casualidad, y nada las protegía de la destrucción. Sólo animales vagabundeando con tristeza el sendero hacia su propio final, hacia lo único seguro para todos: la muerte.

* * *

><p>-Querida, cuando tú lo abraces, mantenlo entretenido.<p>

-Sí –rió la madura mujer a su esposo, feliz de que el viaje había concluido frente a aquella puerta.

-No nos engaña. Veremos a quién tiene escondida.

-¡Mi muchacho! –comentó la mujer, expectante ante la portezuela, con un brillo radiante en su semblante.

* * *

><p>El timbre del departamento sonó dos veces, con una duración corta y simple.<p>

Ken y Yukihiro estaban aún enredados entre mantas y restos de placer. La noche anterior había sido intensa y extremadamente larga, y sólo cuando amanecía el domingo, habían conciliado el sueño, agotados, pero extasiados en esas sensaciones tan peculiares.

-Hnnn... Yukkiiiii –susurró soñoliento, acariciando la espalda de su amante.

-Mmmnn... Ya sé...

-Aunque nos despierte, es una buena noticia, ¿no lo crees? –le comentó con una sonrisa, estirando sus extremidades perezosamente, bajo el cuerpo del baterista.

-Sí –apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Ken, y con ellas se incorporó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos tenían profundas ojeras, pero un mirar sereno.

-¡Apúrate, antes de que comience a tocar el timbre como desesperado! –hizo reír a Yukihiro, quien saliendo de la cama, comenzaba a vestirse con parsimonia. Ken, sintiendo el ardor sobre su espalda, mucho más intenso que el de costumbre, giró su cuerpo, colocándose boca abajo, quitándose las mantas del torso que irritaban las marcas que aquella noche, en absoluta carencia de control, su amante le había impreso con fuerza incontenible, y que en secreto, el guitarrista aceptaba con orgullo y agradecimiento.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡Qué horror! –manifestó el baterista al ver el dorso del alto japonés, terminando de vestir su suéter, para inclinarse sobre los rasguños, y pasarles la lengua a los que se veían más dolorosos. Los cabellos largos del japonés adicionaban a ese gentil toque, la sensación de cosquillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¡Si sigues así, no respondo de mis actos! –comentó chistoso. El baterista se incorporó, sonriendo con gracia.

-¡Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, Ken!

-Sí. Tenemos que cambiar roles...

-¡Ken! ¿¡De vuelta esa idea!

-¿Por qué no? –le preguntó curioso, soñoliento, hundiendo la mitad de su rostro en la almohada, apreciando con placer el frescor que la saliva de su amante generaba en su espalda, en contraste con el frío del ambiente.

-¡Ah! ¡Mejor no lo hago esperar! –comentó, negando con su cabeza.

-Yo voy luego, ¿sí? –la voz de Ken había sido ahogada por el almohadón. Aún tenía sueño.

Yukihiro salió de la habitación, y la cerró, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. Era extraño que en ese tiempo, Tetsu no hubiera insistido nuevamente. Tal vez, su ánimo ya no existía para aquella infantilidad.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y miró al que llamaba.

La curvatura de sus labios se esfumó, y el corazón le dio un tumbo. Tragó con dificultad.

-¡Yukihiro! ¡Finalmente! –la voz grave del hombre maduro resonó en la entrada, empujando la puerta para hacer ingresar a su esposa, que se prendió del cuello de su hijo, con la añoranza al fin realizada.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama! –atónito, no podía sentir más que el latir de su corazón con fuerza, en su pecho, en desesperado deseo de finalización. El ensordecedor eco interior lo perturbó, y sólo fue capaz de percibir a su madre, que le abrazaba como cuando era niño. Al abrir aquella puerta, había visto los ojos de sus padres: Miradas de ilusión pícara. Y temió–. Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¡No han avisado! –la mujer le besó en la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos, y acariciando su cabello largo.

-Es una visita sorpresa –explicó con brevedad-. No creí que te hubieras vuelto tan dormilón –sonrió divertida, con un dejo de ironía–. ¿Pasa algo, hijo? –le preguntó, al notar la tensión del baterista.

Fue cuando un sonido estrepitoso lo despertó de súbito de aquel momento mantenido en el suspenso, y miró hacia sus espaldas.

El padre, tal como lo había planeado, permitió que su esposa abrazara a su hijo y lo mimara, mientras él se escurría a lo que supuso la habitación. Atravesó el salón, con un mirar feliz, con la sensación de que finalmente su hijo continuaría el apellido, con la curiosidad de conocer a la joven que había podido conquistar a su tan callado heredero.

Giró el picaporte, con una sonrisa socarrona, y abrió la puerta.

Se detuvo inmediatamente, y observó la espalda de un hombre que yacía boca abajo, aún soñoliento. Levantó una ceja incrédulo, e inspeccionó con minuciosidad las marcas sobre la piel de ese extraño: El compañero de trabajo de su hijo, el guitarrista del grupo. Parpadeó sin reacción.

Ken, notando que la puerta se había abierto, giró su rostro y miró pasmado al hombre maduro que le observaba con sorpresa, manteniendo aún su mano apoyada en el picaporte.

-¿Qué mierda...? –comentó Ken, sentándose en la cama con rapidez, intentando ocultar su espalda de la visión de ese hombre, sin percatarse que su pecho y cuello también exhibían las marcas de besos y placer de su amante.

El hombre, atónito, cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza. No podía ser lo que su mente maquinaba, no podía ser realidad.

-¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez! –dijo Ken, tomando sus ropas, vistiendo con rapidez. La perversa sensación de conocer la situación le intranquilizó. Odiaba el déjà vu.

El hombre se dirigió hacia su hijo, con el rostro lleno de repugnancia. Tomó bruscamente la mano de éste y examinó sus dedos, en un último intento por querer mentirse, por sujetarse alguna idea que no le permitiera creer lo que era evidente. Pero su hijo tenía uñas demasiado prolijas con un leve borde.

-¡Papa! –acotó en un susurro, perplejo, reparando en lo que su padre elucubraba en su mente.

Con la fuerza de la impotencia, del odio y la repulsión, abofeteó a su hijo con rudeza, haciendo que éste golpeara contra la pared, y se deslizara al suelo.

-¡Anata *22! ¿¡Qué haces! –le gritó la mujer, dando un paso en dirección a su hijo, pero su esposo la detuvo.

-Es un maldito desagradecido.

-¿Qué? –la mujer observó a su primogénito con desesperación, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido, buscando la causa por la que sus sonrisas iniciales se habían desvanecido de esa forma.

-¡ME DAS ASCO! –le gritó al baterista, quien levantó su mirada hacia él, colocando su mano sobre la comisura de los labios que sangraba. El golpe, había provocado un gusto metálico en su boca–. ¡Cómo puede ser que mi hijo sea así!

-¡Qué pasa! ¡Anata! *22 ¿¡Qué pasa! ¿Por qué golpeaste a nuestro hijo?

-No. Ya no es nuestro hijo –Yukihiro, en silencio, tragó la sangre que agredía su paladar, contemplando con dolor el fin de lo que tanto amaba: su pequeña familia.

-¿Qué dice tu padre? ¿Qué pasa, Yukkichan? –la madre le observó suplicante, no queriendo entender, aunque sospechándolo. Los dos sabían lo que tanta aversión le generaba a ese tradicional japonés maduro. Su hijo evitó la mirada de su madre, contemplando la puerta de la habitación, que se abrió de súbito.

-¡Calla, mujer, que a este bastardo que ves frente a ti, le gusta que lo traten como puta! ¡Qué repulsivo! –sentenció el hombre, avistando con desprecio a su hijo, aún sentado en el suelo, vencido.

-¡Pero qué es este escándalo! –interrumpió Ken, acercándose a Yukihiro, y arrodillándose a su lado, intentó ayudarle–. Oigan, ¿qué le hicieron a mi amigo?

-¿Amigo? -respondió irónico el maduro hombre–. Tú eres el pervertido que transformó a mi hijo, ¿verdad?

-¿Que yo qué? ¡Oiga, no sé qué estén pensando, pero Yukki me ofreció su departamento para vivir un tiempo, porque anoche mi novia me echó de casa! ¿Cómo piensan que Yukki...? –Ken intentaba explicar inútilmente algo que se evidenciaba en demasía. Yukihiro le sujetó el hombro, deteniendo la aclaración sin sentido.

-No, Ken. Está bien –su voz triste, con su mirada fija en el suelo, se clavó en la de su madre, a medida se ponía de pie, con la ayuda de su amante.

-¡Hijo! ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo tu padre? -sus ojos eran suplicantes. Buscaba con desesperación cualquier mentira, para sujetarse a ella, en contra de la realidad.

-Sí –susurró, avergonzado–. Yo estoy con él...

-Yukki... –el guitarrista susurró conmovido, mientras daba un último vistazo a su amante, que sólo contemplaba el suelo, para luego dirigir su atención a esos dos seres con canas incipientes en su cabellera, descubriendo el dolor de la madre, y la aversión del padre.

-Te lo dije, mujer. ¡Es un puto!

-¡Ey! ¡Que no es nada de eso! –defendió Ken a su amante, pero fue detenido nuevamente por el agarre suave de éste último, que estaba sumido en el silencio, cabizbajo.

El padre salió rápidamente del departamento, sujetando a su esposa, que se empecinaba en observar a su hijo con clemencia, con dolor, con la necesidad de pensar que aquello era una ilusión.

Y así, esos dos intrusos abandonaron el salón. Probablemente tomarían el Shinkansen *23 de inmediato, y regresarían a Osaka, de donde nunca debieron de haber salido. Lo que habían ideado como un feliz encuentro, terminó siendo un desgarro de velos.

Ken cerró la puerta del departamento con tristeza, y se giró para ver a su amante, que aún seguía de pie, observando el suelo, con un rostro doliente.

Lo compadeció, y se acercó, abrazándolo con suavidad.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? –le preocupaba el mutismo del baterista.

-... nunca... nunca antes... en toda mi vida... me había pegado... –susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas, recordando fragmentos de infancia, y sintiendo la culpa de aquella dolorosa situación.

Ken lo comprendía. Había atravesado lo mismo hacía tiempo.

Estrechó un poco más el abrazo, y apreció cómo su amante se prendió fuertemente, rompiendo en un llanto nunca antes sentido, percibiendo el hipar compulsivo junto con aquel sonido hueco generado cuando ya no había más aire en los pulmones y se continuaba empecinado en el lloro.

Lo sujetó con más vigor, y apoyó su rostro en el cabello de su dolido compañero. No podía detener el sufrimiento que estaba atacando a su amigo. No podía más que sostenerlo con fortaleza.

¡Qué contrastante que era la vida!

Una noche de placeres, y un amanecer de tristezas.

El día entero lo pasaron en silencio. Yukihiro no habló tras haberse tranquilizado su espíritu. El fuerte abrazo de Ken lo había derrumbado por completo, incapaz de contener su mundo interior por sí solo. Finalmente, había destrozado todas sus barreras y había detonado en llanto impotente.

No existía el yerro en aquella situación, pero la sensación de culpa lo invadía. Sabía que su accionar era correcto, era justo, y sin embargo, la impresión de camino errado le oprimía el pecho.

Se había sentado en el sillón del salón, y había prendido el TV, aislado completamente de cualquier universo. Se había negado a comer, y sólo se concentraba en sus pensamientos, simulando ver la pantalla.

Ken, que se había recluido en la cocina, lo observaba con tristeza, sabiendo que aquello sólo lo curaría el tiempo. Debía darle espacio a Yukihiro.

Se levantó de la mesa donde había pasado todo el día, y se acercó por detrás del baterista, besándole el cuello con suavidad. Éste se escapó con sutileza, y bajó su vista avergonzado.

Un leve rechazo culposo, que Ken entendió sin molestia.

-Perdona... –se excusó Ken, y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Yukihiro, cruzando sus brazos, y descansándolos en el respaldo.

-No... Soy yo... es... que... –un susurro de explicación a algo que no lo tenía.

-Está bien, Yukki. No hay problema. Te entiendo –le animó, incorporándose, cargando sus manos en los hombros de su amante, y frotándolos con fuerza–. Yukki, ¿quieres estar solo? –le preguntó con un mirar manso. El baterista dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para observar al japonés que intentaba serenarlo con ese cálido gesto.

-¿No te molestas?

-Naaa –le sonrió torcido, contemplándolo con tranquilidad–. Voy al bar. Si quieres, luego ven.

-Mn.

Ken tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Ken! –su paso fue interrumpido por la voz apagada de su amigo. Lo observó–. Gracias... –el baterista había bajado su mirada, demasiado expuesto, demasiado vulnerable para su tan acostumbrada personalidad de apariencia insípida. El alto japonés, sonrió con tristeza, reconociendo todo el significado de esa palabra.

-Siempre estoy aquí, Yukki. ¡Nos vemos luego! –comentó antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hacia el bar.

Yukihiro, tomó el control remoto del TV y lo apagó.

Se percató el silencio de la habitación.

Suspiró.

Se recostó en el sofá, y posó su vista en el techo.

Tenía que pensar, digerir y analizar.

* * *

><p>El alto japonés estaba ubicado en la barra, tomando con parsimonia una cerveza, con el rostro triste y preocupado.<p>

Nunca había visto a su amante tan descontrolado en ese llanto de puro dolor. Y sintió culpa. Tal vez, él había errado en no tener mayor cuidado con su amante y su mundo interior.

Se movió un poco sobre el asiento, y advirtió el ardor en su espalda, al contacto con la tela de la camisa que tenía debajo del suéter.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Era irónico.

-¡DISCÚLPAME! –una voz le gritó suavemente a su costado. Ken se enderezó sobre el asiento, parpadeando, al ver a su lado a la mujer de hacía unas semanas.

-¿Ah?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-¡Ah! Sí. La chica del vodka –sonrió sin mucho ánimo, y fijó su vista en el vaso de cerveza.

-Te lo dije –la joven estaba sobria. Recién había llegado al bar, a la caída del atardecer, el momento del día donde las horas mueren lentamente, y se apagan en la oscuridad lunar: La hora de la nostalgia. Había visto a ese japonés alto sobre la barra, y se había acercado. Había apoyado su mano sobre la espalda de éste, muy suavemente, para llamarle la atención, pero el toque no había surtido efecto, por lo que insistió con su voz, la cual había elevado un poco más respecto de los dos anteriores intentos fallidos.

-¿Eh? –giró su rostro con una ceja levantada, la miró por un segundo, y notó la botella recién abierta que había sobre la mesa, perteneciente a la joven. Pronto volvería a esa borracha.

-Te dije que te arrepentirías.

-¿De qué hablas? –frunció su ceño, no comprendiendo el tema, pues todo era traducido en los términos de lo que había vivido esa mañana.

-De que no te perdieras la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo.

-Te crees muy buena, ¿no? –comprendió rápidamente, e ironizó. Tal vez encontrar una compañera de bromas podría serle ameno.

-No. Sólo te digo que para hombres como tú, yo soy presa fácil.

-¿Se supone que estás sobria? –le sonrió con picardía, recordando súbitamente aquella extraña situación, y dejando de pensar, por un momento, en el problema que lo agobiaba.

-No por mucho tiempo –acotó la dama, y tragó con diestra habilidad una copa del transparente líquido–. Así que, si quieres, puedes volver a intentar.

-Naaa... –tomó un poco de su cerveza, y regresó a ver su copa.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-No creo que te incumba, ¿o sí?

-Bueno. Dentro de poco estaremos ebrios y eso borra todo lo que se dice...

-Naaa... –negó con su cabeza. Aún tenía en la mente la imagen de su amante ido en sus pensamientos, absolutamente lejano a él, y la sensación de su agarre fuerte a su cuerpo, sujetándose como si se cayera al vacío, apretando con vigor las ropas que no podían contenerle.

-Fuera de broma –la mujer se puso seria, y dejó en la mesa la copa que iba a tomar-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Se te ve mal.

-Olvídalo.

-Como quieras. Seguro que es por sexo. Siempre a los hombres "eso" les preocupa –comentó desinteresada, bebiendo con parsimonia un nuevo vaso de vodka.

-Generalizas mucho. Así te va en la vida. Todos te usan –le respondió con molestia. Aquella intrusión en sus pensamientos le estaba fastidiando progresivamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué agresión! No creas que me afecta, he padecido violencias peores... –la joven lo avistó con aire de superioridad, y tragó el vodka que había en su vaso. Volvió a servirse nuevamente. Ken la contempló con clemencia. Después de todo, ése era el estado en el que él había sumido a muchas mujeres. Tenía que pagarlo.

-Perdona... –se disculpó. La joven lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Mn? ¿Sabes decir eso? –Ken mordió su labio inferior, y negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que todo caía en el mismo tema para esa mujer. Tal vez, debería actuar como lo haría su amante, con esa esencia que le había enseñado a desarrollar a lo largo de los años.

-Linda. ¿Qué te ocurre? Además de que vives del engaño, claro. ¿No quieres hablar con alguien?

-¡Vaya! ¿Y eres músico? Perfilas como analista... –sonrió divertida.

-¡Are! *24 ¿Y estando tan ebria aún recuerdas eso? No creo lo que me acabas de decir: tu memoria no olvida en ese estado... –su voz pícara se aquietó en el silencio súbito. Sólo escuchó el profundo suspiro de la joven.

-Gracias.

-¿Mn? –la observó, curioso–. ¿Por?

-Por llevarme el otro día a mi departamento. No es cerca.

-No te preocupes. No podía dejarte ir sola. Tropezabas permanentemente –rió divertido. La joven le sonrió, complacida de esa extraña sensación que el alto japonés generaba en ella. Un descanso. Un instante de pausa a su corazón agobiado por problemas.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio agradable, que se transformaba lentamente en una compañía de soledades enigmáticas, mudas. Sólo distinguían la presencia del otro a su lado. Nada más.

-Linda, ¿no crees que deberías bajar un poco tus niveles de bebida? Estás tomando mucho de eso. Yo tengo un amigo que casi se muere por justamente esa misma calidad y cantidad de bebida –le aconsejó, al observar la botella por la mitad, sobre la mesa, recordando la crisis profunda de la que Hyde había sido víctima años atrás.

-Mmm... Sería bueno...

-Claro que sí, te sentirías mejor, además caminarías derecha –bromeó jovial.

-No. Sería bueno morir –afirmó triste.

-¡Ay! No. ¡Mi amigo también tenía esa idea en la cabeza! –comentó con sorpresa, observando con un mohín en su rostro la expresión de abatimiento de la mujer. Tal vez, el vodka comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el organismo de la bebedora.

-Es que siempre resulta tentador.

-¡Linda! ¿Qué puede haberte pasado en la vida para que no le des el valor suficiente? –apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, contemplando, al igual que la joven, sus propias copas. Una conversación sin enfrentamientos, con una curiosa posición anónima.

-Mucho.

-Mmn. Ya veo. ¿Podrías explicar?

-Tú no lo has hecho, así que ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?

-¿Porque tú estás más desesperada? –preguntó irónico.

-Si quieres acostarte conmigo, ahórrate la ilusión de que me estimas, de que te intereso, ¿sí? Ya te dije, soy fácil. No quiero más mentiras... –Ken tragó con dificultad. Esas palabras le habían resultado similares a las de Yukihiro, cuando aún no comprendían con exactitud la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Y la causa de que aquella duda hubiera existido en el principio de la relación era el mismo Ken. Un hombre que había usado las mentiras sólo para ilusionar y conseguir piernas con las que enredarse por la noche.

-¿Quieres parar con eso? No me interesa llevarte a la cama.

-Eres gay.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Rayos! Eres de mente reducida, ¿ne?

-Entonces cuéntame quién es... –retó la joven, tomando de su vaso, y mirándolo con los ojos rasgados, osada, desafiante.

-No...

-¿Ves? Eres gay...

-¡No! ¡No lo soy! –se exasperó, y la divisó–. ¿Te parece que pueda serlo? –inquirió a la joven, la cual, sentándose rectamente en su asiento, lo sondeó desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Pues... en eso tienes razón –sentenció, regresando ambos a la posición anterior, contemplando sus vasos.

El silencio obligó a los dos seres a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos. Ken recordó lo que esa mañana había ocurrido, y sintió un poco de culpa por su actitud. Él aún ocultaba a su amante, pero éste ya no. Se extrañó. Durante años, creyó que nunca tendría inconvenientes de manifestar la relación que lo unía a aquel tímido japonés *24.1, y ahora, que su compañero por fin revelaba el secreto, incluso atentando contra su propio mundo interior, era Ken quien no tenía el valor de asumirlo. Sería bueno empezar a aceptarlo con una desconocida.

Le costaría menos.

-Es... mi... persona especial...

-¿Mn?

-Creo que sólo se tiene una oportunidad en la vida para hallar alguien como esta persona... tuve suerte. Demasiada.

-¿Y por qué no me dices cómo se llama?

-Es famos...a *25 –acotó, conteniendo la presión en su pecho. No podía hablarlo directamente. No era tan fácil como él había pensado. Y debía ocultar a su amante, con la imagen de la feminidad lingüística.

-¿Y? Yo también.

-Pero no quiere que se enteren los demás.

-Yo no soy los demás.

-No te lo pienso decir –afirmó, reconociendo en esa joven una similitud con Hyde, con aquel muchacho divertido y testarudo de los comienzos de Raruku.

-Bueno. Está bien. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Discutieron?

-No... Es que...

-¿Está embarazada? –Ken la contempló sorprendido, y rió con simpleza-. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

-¡Eres ingenua!

-¡Já! ¿Yo? A los hombres siempre les preocupan los hijos. No quieren que vengan nunca.

-Cómo generalizas, ¿ne? No paras.

-¿Tú eres la excepción? ¿Te gustan los niños? –le inquirió soberbia, y Ken, inflando sus mejillas, regresó a contemplar su vaso.

-Bien. Ahí tienes razón. Pero tengo dos amigos que aman a los niños.

-¿Já? ¿Son conocidos?

-Sí.

-¿Quienes son?

-Ogawa, Tetsuya, y Awaji, Yukihiro.

-¿Mn? ¿Los integrantes de L'Arc~En~Ciel? –miró parpadeante, y luego observó al hombre, cayendo en su despiste anterior.

-Sí, ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Kitamura, Ken! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! –exclamó, divisando a su acompañante. Ken levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¡Oye! ¿No sabias quién era yo?

-Bueno, músicos llamados así hay muchos... todos son unos fracasados... –comentó desinteresada, tomando de su vaso nuevamente. Ken entrecerró sus ojos, y los puso en blanco, lidiando con esa personalidad sobrevaluada de la joven, por causa de la humillación recibida por años.

-Bueno. ¡Soy la excepción! –sonrió torcido. Fue cuando la mujer lo contempló con seriedad y un poco molesta.

-¡Y tú, menos que cualquiera, puede hablar de ser la excepción de las generalidades! ¡Por favor! ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Tú te acostaste con mi amiga Miyuki en el año 2000 y la usaste, mintiéndole descaradamente! No me puedes venir a hablar de eso... seguro que ni te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? –la joven, curvó su boca hacia un costado, antipática, descubriendo a ese ser cuya fama lo condenaba.

-Eeeehh... yo... –Ken no se defendió. Tal vez, más que nunca, comprendía la causalidad de las cosas. Tenía que pagar sus malas acciones. Así que debía ayudar a la joven, deseara o no. Era su karma.

-Ya veo. ¡Ni sabes quién es Miyuki! Eres un bastardo –Rena avistó con odio su propia copa. El guitarrista, simplemente se dejó insultar.

-Sí. Tienes toda la razón –sus palabras no tenían intención de justificarle. La joven lo divisó curiosa.

-¿Y ahora qué pretendes? ¿Conquistarme a mí? ¡Ya pasó tu oportunidad!

-No. No. Ya te dije, no me interesa más esa vida. Sé que hice mucho daño, y créeme que no me siento orgulloso por ello. Usé a muchas chicas, y nunca fui utilizado de esa manera, así que estoy agradecido, pero ello no me quita la culpa. Créeme que si pudiera hacer el tiempo hacia atrás, lo haría, y evitaría todas esas noches. Soy sincero. Aunque no me creas.

Ken silenció su exposición, y miró su vaso nuevamente. Recordó la primera vez con Yukihiro, sintiendo los tímidos toques de los que había sido objeto. Él nunca sería usado de vil forma. Y eso era injusto para con sus propias víctimas del pasado. Suspiró.

La joven lo observó con desconfianza, pero notó, como lo había hecho desde el primer día, que ese hombre era poseedor de una esencia personal, una peculiaridad que su amiga nunca le había confesado. Tal vez, porque en ese entonces no la tenía. Quizás, las personas cambiaban con el tiempo.

Ken se levantó tras tomar su cerveza, y pagó la cuenta. Se colocó el abrigo, y con un suave toque en el hombro de la joven, se despidió.

-Linda, no tomes mucho, por favor. Y cuídate. Ya encontrarás una salida.

La mujer lo había observado marchar, con un paso sereno.

Contempló su botella de vodka, y por primera vez, deseó no tomar tanto.

* * *

><p>Ken abrió con tranquilidad la puerta del apartamento, y lo halló en penumbras. El ocaso estaba oscureciendo el bello recinto, dándole un misticismo con sus colores dorados, llenando el salón de un extraño encanto.<p>

Cerró la entrada con suavidad, y miró hacia el sofá. Allí estaba su amante, completamente recostado, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente dormido. Lo observó con afable sensación.

Aunque nunca lo aceptara, le cautivaba, y le agradecía. Había sido salvo.

Caminó por las penumbras, y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando su mentón sobre el borde del sillón. Sólo observaba con extrañeza aquel ser yaciente en penumbras, curioso del destino, de la casualidad, del azar, de la causalidad. Se cuestionaba los 'por qué' de aquella relación perdurable en los años, la causa por la cual había generado esa necesidad hacia el baterista, la razón por la que aquel bajo japonés le miró justamente a él, un mujeriego sin remedio, y por qué, en todo ese caos, habían sido salvados.

Se inquiría en silencio, contemplando a su amigo y amante. Un sentimiento más profundo que el que nunca hubiera tenido con mujer alguna, lo atraía a ese japonés de cabellos largos. Y advirtió que algo había olvidado, pero supo que ese olvido era benigno.

-¿Ken? –Yukihiro abrió sus ojos, despertado por la cálida brisa sobre su mano, debida a la tranquila respiración del guitarrista sentado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo estás, Yukki? –le miró con una sonrisa amena. Sus rostros, a medio iluminar, se desvanecían en las sombras del salón, dejando sólo la sensación de la presencia mutua, y el sonido reverberando en sus interiores.

-Bien.

-¿En serio? –sabía que su amante no gustaba preocuparle, y le mentía. La única forma en que le mentía.

-... –Yukihiro guardó silencio, apreciando la tibia mano de su compañero sobre su muslo, acariciándole con un dócil movimiento del pulgar. El toque exquisito que Ken le ofrecía siempre.

-Está bien, Yukki. No hace falta mentirme.

-Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

-Seguro.

Ken se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Prepararía la comida preferida de su amigo, para incrementarle el ánimo. Mientras esperaba la cocción de las verduras, ordenó el cuarto, que había quedado tal y como lo habían abandonado a la mañana, con aquella irrupción tan brusca.

Comieron en la cocina, en silencio, sin mayores complicaciones, y finalizaron el día.

Ken se duchaba, mientras Yukihiro se mantenía pensativo en la cama. Despertando de su ensimismamiento, colocó el despertador a la hora necesaria para ir al estudio de ASOA.

Raruku se le presentaba no sólo como un hecho muy lejano por el momento, sino casi desvanecido.

Suspiró en un leve recuerdo de Tetsu, y se deslizó en la cama, girando su cuerpo hacia el exterior, en el borde, dejando el espacio suficiente para su amante. Agradeció secretamente el que Ken hubiera cambiado las sábanas. Con el pasar de los años, se hacía extremadamente sensible a los aromas.

Apagó la luz.

Pensaba en Hyde y en la nueva vida que había adquirido éste, cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado: el alto japonés se le había acercado, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, apoyando su rostro en la curva del cuello del baterista.

Sonrió divertido. Era Ken. El único que podía ser, el único que siempre sería.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un instante.

Escuchaban el tictac del reloj, que con parsimonia, deslizaba el tiempo en su andar.

El guitarrista, deseoso de mejorar el estado de su amante, comenzó a besarle el cuello, moviendo lentamente su cuerpo para posicionarse sobre él. Advirtió la tensión general de su amigo, pero continuó, hasta que en un intento desesperado de besarlo en la boca, provocó que fuera detenido por las fuertes manos, que sobre sus hombros, separaron con vergüenza el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos.

-No, Ken. Por favor...

El alto japonés se deslizó al costado, regresando a la posición inicial, recargado sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, abrazando cálidamente a su amante, y hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de su compañero, enredándose en la cabellera revuelta. Gustaba sentir la ancha espalda del baterista sobre su pecho, pues ya los años le habían acostumbrado a deleitarse con el toque de la piel sobre la suya. Suspiró, sin fastidio, sabiendo que tal vez, aquello les llevaría más tiempo del pensado.

-Yukki... ¿te molesta que duerma así? –le susurró, aludiendo al abrazo que compartían–. Porque si no, dime... yo puedo... –intentó sacar el brazo que descansaba en la cintura de su compañero, pero éste le detuvo, sujetándole la mano, entrecruzando los dedos con los suyos.

-No. Está bien, Ken. No me molesta. Sólo dame un tiempo para eso... necesito... –se interrumpió, no sabiendo con exactitud el objetivo a seguir.

-¿...Digerir la culpa? –le preguntó, hocicando en la nuca de su compañero.

-¿Culpa? –se sorprendió.

-Ajá. Yukki, ya sé lo que pasa por tu mente. Crees que todo es tu culpa, aunque te niegas a admitirlo. Me pasó lo mismo, pero con la música -Yukihiro suspiró, acomodando su cuerpo un poco más en el abrazo de su amante.

-Nunca me hablaste con detalle al respecto... –afirmó el baterista, con la única intención de buscar aliento en el otro, con el deseo de que éste le explicara, de que compartiera ese pasado con él, para usarlo en su presente, contrastando las dos experiencias, aprendiendo de ellas, y superándolas. Ken no se hizo esperar, y dejó la nuca de su amante para apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en el cuello de su compañero, con la intención de narrarle todo en un susurro, cercano a su oído.

-Mis viejos me enviaron a Nagoya, para estudiar en la misma universidad que mi padre. Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi inclinación artística. Me decían que era un vago.

-¡Eres un vago! –aclaró chistoso, en un intento por mostrar que los hechos no habían modificado el rumbo de sus vidas, que nada las había alterado. Ken sonrió divertido de sentir esa broma agradable de su amante, y continuó relatando.

-Aceptaron ese pasatiempo, con la condición de que estudiara arquitectura. Accedí al contrato porque, definitivamente, nunca creí que podría estar en un grupo importante.

-Y entonces ¿por qué abandonaste la carrera?

-Me había cansado del estrés diario. El tiempo nunca alcanzaba, no podía respirar, me sentía ahogado. Fue cuando comencé a formar parte de un pequeño grupo de rock en Nagoya. Era el grupo universitario: Los Red Daimond.

-¿_Ree dayamondo_? Pero, ¡ése es un grupo de fútbol!

-¡Ne! Nosotros no lo sabíamos...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabían?

-Éramos universitarios, y estábamos concentrados en el béisbol. Ya sabes... ¡Japón y el fútbol no son muy afines! El grupo se llamó así por pura ignorancia nuestra... nada en especial...

-Neee... –sonrió.

-Como decía... comencé a relacionarme con el mundo del rock, con la vida nocturna, y buen... –su voz se enmudeció en un tono vergonzoso.

-¿Y buen?

-Ya sabes...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Con las mujeres...

-¡Ah…! ¿Allí te desataste?

-No creas... yo siempre tuve mis amoríos, pero la universidad me había restringido mucho, y aquella libertad que me daba el rock, provocó que hiciera muchas cosas en exceso, sólo por olvidar la sensación de ahogo que tenía...

-Mn. Me lo puedo imaginar –susurró. Nunca se había equivocado. Ken era un ser de libertad, que ante las cadenas, tomaba una actitud salvaje y enferma. Sólo un hombre sediento de emancipación, imposible de ser dominado.

-¡Ah! ¡No digas eso…! ¡Ni te lo imagines! ¡Zafado! –sonrió bromista, y dio un suave beso en el cuello de su amante, quien ya se había relajado. Prosiguió con su relato–. Bien. Los meses pasaron, y cuando terminé el cuatrimestre de mi tercer año, mis viejos descubrieron que no había aprobado ni una sola materia. Fue cuando me pidieron que regresara a Osaka, para 'hablar conmigo'.

-Mmm... Suena horrible esa frase –declaró triste, entendiendo lo que siempre representaba esa oración en boca de los padres.

-Y así fue cómo regresé a mi casa, y tras horas de sermones por parte de mis viejos, decidí, frente a ellos, que dejaría todo estudio y me dedicaría al Rock. Eso fue duro –su voz tomó un matiz serio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu padre te golpeó?

-Naaa... ojalá lo hubiera hecho –afirmó con nostalgia–. Desde pequeño mi viejo solía patearme el trasero cuando ya no soportaba mis travesuras. Y había sido así hasta los 12 años. A veces me abofeteaba tras una discusión dura. Ya sabes que siempre tengo algo para acotar, y eso realmente enfurecía a mi viejo. Pero nada de ello era serio. Sólo intentaba domarme –rió con jactancia, ocultando la angustia melancólica de la evocación del pasado–. Pero aquella vez, fue demasiado duro. Solamente me miró en silencio, como intentando darme una última oportunidad para retractar mi elección, y se giró, abandonando la habitación. Lo último que me dijo fue "ya sabes dónde está la salida. Nunca más regreses". Y así lo hice... –Yukihiro notó la presión en la voz de su amante, quien luchaba por no quebrar su tono, producto de la angustia que le generaba el recuerdo. El baterista tomó el brazo que le rodeaba, y se lo llevó hasta el pecho, besando el dorso de esa mano, en un secreto gesto de contención. Y Ken, agradecido, frotó su mejilla contra el oído de su amante.

-¿Y tu madre?

-¿Mi vieja? …mi vieja no hizo más que mirarme igual que mi padre, y se fue con él. Sólo mi hermana había quedado en el salón.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me dijo: "¡bien hecho, imbécil!", y yo la mandé a la mierda.

-¿No te comprendió?

-Naaa. ¿Ella? Nunca me perdonó que me hubiera acostado con su novia.

-¿Eh? ¿Novia? –repitió sorprendido.

-Mn. Mis viejos no lo saben. Nunca entendieron por qué de un día para otro, mi hermana generó un odio incontrolable hacia mí. Yo no tenía la culpa, su novia me había buscado, y bueno... las cosas se sucedieron...

-¡Ay! Ken, ¿ni con tu hermana pudiste contenerte? –sonrió divertido–. Pero ¿cómo...?

-Mi hermana y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien. Compartíamos "casi" todo, y nos ayudábamos mutuamente, hasta que ella me confesó que estaba destrozada por un engaño sentimental de su pareja, la cual yo conocía sólo por su propia boca, de forma muy difusa pues nunca me había dado un nombre. Esta confesión me la había hecho en una plaza, donde apareció esa joven. Ésta, me vio antes que a mi hermana, y gritó mi nombre a las espaldas de ella. Cuando mi hermana giró para verla, regresó su mirada hacia mí, y fue cuando comprendí lo que había pasado. Aquella traición que había desengañado a mi hermana era yo mismo –suspiró-. Yo no sabía que el amor de mi hermana era otra mujer. Sólo pensé que esa joven era su amiga. Yo sé que la traicioné. Y nunca me lo perdonó.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ken! Pero no tenías del todo la culpa, ella no te había confesado las cosas con absoluta verdad.

-No. Pero... yo nunca le dije que me gustaba su amiga. Supongo que los dos nos ocultamos cosas. Es lo que más lamento de mi pasado: haber perdido a mi hermana.

-¡Ken! –el baterista rodeó el brazo de Ken con sus manos, y lo acarició con delicadeza.

-¡Ne! ¡Pasado! Pero gracias a ello, salí de mi casa natal, y vagué por muchos grupos independientes de la región, conociendo a Hyde, quien me había invitado a formar parte de la banda Jesuralem's Rod, haciendo un dúo de guitarra. Creí que ese grupo sería un éxito, pero lentamente fue decayendo. No sé qué pasó. Luego Tetsu apareció en el camerino de una de nuestras funciones póstumas a la disolución del grupo, y se llevó a Hyde. Pensé que volvería a caer en el constante vagabundeo por grupos anónimos. Por suerte, Tetsu me llamó gracias al consejo de Hyde, y me incorporó a Raruku. Eso fue bueno... demasiado bueno...

-Fue un largo camino.

-Pero lo valió... créeme que lo valió... –se sonrió, acurrucándose contra la espalda de su amante. Yukihiro notó la sutileza nuevamente. Y se sintió un poco mejor.

-Ken.

-¿Mn?

-Gracias.

El guitarrista lo abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

><p>El invierno no daba cese, asesinando todo el verde que pugnaba por vivir en el pequeño jardín. El lago artificial se había vuelto hielo, y el sauce, muerto, con algunas deshojadas ramas, rozaban la superficie congelada del agua.<p>

Al igual que ese sauce, Tetsu permanecía en la cama, durmiendo la mayor parte, contemplando el jardín en las penumbras, sin nunca levantarse demasiado, sólo para comer con Kaori, buscando de una estúpida forma no preocuparle, o para tomar una ducha. Había adquirido por costumbre sumergirse en el baño de inmersión, conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua, mirando hacia la superficie, la cual reflejaba su imagen movida, rota, quebrada.

Emergía de su ensueño, respirando con agitación, nunca encontrando el valor necesario que Hyde siempre había tenido. Tal vez, él era de las personas que sufrían hasta el final, porque no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Ya había hecho lo que su sabio amigo Yukihiro le había aconsejado. Había enfrentado al dolor y a Hyde. Había luchado con sus sentimientos, había dejado toda nostalgia, para intentar adquirir una mente limpia de pasados, y continuar con aquel sueño del grupo de rock.

Pero aquello lo había desubicado.

Si había algo que Tetsu odiaba con suma repugnancia, era la concepción sin objetivos profundos. Nada más que caprichos de adultos, juguetes para niños crecidos. ¿Eso era lo que representaban los bebés para los humanos maduros? Era el significado que había visto traslucir en los ojos de Hyde: sólo resignación a la equivocación.

Pero un hijo nunca debía ser una equivocación. Nunca.

Su concepto de descendencia era muy diferente del resto. No soportaba que los niños sufrieran, porque él era un niño, y no deseaba sufrir. Sólo aquella idea, oculta en su ser, controlaba toda la filosofía que tenía respecto de los infantes. Y le dolía que Hyde no compartiera aquella visión. Un hombre que habiendo padecido tanto, hiciera a un inocente sufrir de igual o peor forma.

Aquella mañana, tras su baño de inmersión, se dirigió a la cocina. Se asomó con cautela, descubriendo a su amiga tomar aquellas pastillas, quizás esa vez en mayor cantidad de las acostumbradas, y tragarlas acompañándolas con un vaso de agua. Miró con tristeza el suelo, y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Tetsu? ¡Qué bien! ¿Te has levantado? ¿Gustas comer algo? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial? –la joven le sonrió, feliz de que la rutina de su soledad fuera rota con la presencia ausente de ese japonés, que sólo traía a su vida la sensación más profunda de la lejanía de sentimientos. Sólo dos extraños, en un intento desesperado de convivencia fraternal, donde ya ni el sentimiento de hermanos quedaba. Donde sólo eran tristezas, culpas y un sabor permanente a equivocación en la boca.

-No. Deja tu complacencia, por favor –le pidió ameno, mirando sus propias manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. La joven lo observó tras un suspiro. Era siempre el mismo pedido, la misma súplica: que abandonara su condescendencia. Pero ella sabía que el día que lo dejara de hacer, su dios se le revelaría iracundo, por reconocer la herejía de su actuar. No podía desistir a ser complaciente, porque era su perdón por anticipado: era el pago de su deuda a futuro

.

-Tetsu... yo sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé. Lo sé –respondió con tristeza.

La joven preparó dos tés, y los bebieron en el silencio del cuarto.

-¿Tetsu?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué vas a hacer de tu vida? No puedes seguir así, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé.

-Tetsu. Tienes a Creature Creature. Y por supuesto Tetsu69.

-Naaa. No gusta mi nueva música. No he vendido muchos discos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si fue un record!

-Sólo fans. Nadie que realmente guste del cambio en sí.

-Yo sí –le sonrió, con su rostro ojeroso.

-Tú siempre gustas de todo lo mío –la contempló fijo a los ojos, con cansancio, manteniéndose mutuamente la tensa mirada por minutos.

-¿Qué quieres, Tetsu? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Quieres que te deje solo? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-¡NO! ¿¡Qué dices! –le inquirió molesto por la grosería.

-Entonces ¿¡qué quieres! ¡Me desesperas! Ya no sé qué hacer contigo. Te has pasado años en tu cuarto. ¡Mierda! ¡Vive! ¡Aún no te mueres!

-¡Porque no puedo! ¡Créeme! -explicó, bajando su mirada hacia sus propias manos, con el tono exánime.

-¡Tetsu! ¿Qué dices? ¿Este es el chico feliz que siempre vi con el bajo? ¿Este es el hombre del que me enamoré?

-¡NO! Ese murió hace tiempo.

-¿¡Y quién es!

-¡Son los restos!

-¡Por qué no se levanta de una vez! ¿¡Por qué no renace!

-Porque te lo dije, Kaori, te dije hace años, que esto no tenía sentido. Y tú me respondiste que viviríamos. Aquí lo tienes. Estamos vivos. ¿Este es tu concepto de vida? –le dijo con angustia, evocando aquella vez en que había ingresado al cuarto de ese departamento testigo de su relación con Hyde, y acariciándole la cabeza, había intentado animar el cadáver de un Tetsu abatido.

-¡Al menos no me paso los años en una cama!

-Pero te la pasas tomando drogas sedantes, frustrándote en tus creaciones, desvelada noches enteras, y sin comer. Te estás enfermando y lo notas –comentó hiriente, ponzoñoso.

-Pues entonces, estamos a mano -le respondió con igual tono de desagrado.

El silencio los detuvo, dando una tregua a la discusión.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda Tetsu. Para los dos.

-No. Ya no tenemos cura... –acotó con tristeza. La joven lo miró con desconcierto. Veía a través del pasar de los días, cómo su dios se transformaba en ese deplorable demonio caído en las tinieblas que cantaba con lamentos. Siempre distinguía su yerro en el mirar de Tetsu, en cada instante de su vida, para recordarle la crueldad de su egoísta decisión.

Y no podía hacer nada, más que callar, contemplar, y seguir cumpliendo esa condena que pagaban ambos, sólo por error y desesperación de ella.

Tetsu se levantó de la mesa, y a pesar de que en aquel día deseba volver a empezar, salir de ese círculo envenenado, prefirió rendirse a su destino, y regresó a su habitación, arrojándose en la cama, dejando que el tiempo pasara hasta que el reloj de su vida se detuviera finalmente.

Su cabello ya mostraba las raíces marrones, haciendo que el negro y el mechado rojo comenzaran a partir de la mitad de su cabellera.

Pero no le importó. Ya nada le importaba demasiado.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

22) Anata: en este caso, cuando la esposa lo usa con el esposo es un equivalente del 'querido', y me suele dar la idea de 'control', 'sumisión consentida'.

23) Shinkansen: tren bala.

24) ¡Are!: expresión análoga al 'Ara!', y que consiste en una exclamación de sorpresa. Un equivalente español podría ser: '¡oh!', '¡vaya!', '¡pero mira nada más!'.

24.1) Esta actitud era la que mostraba Ken en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, pero a la hora de la verdad, frente a una simple desconocida, logró percatarse de cuán difícil era aceptar no sólo aquella relación, sino aceptarse a sí mismo. Forma parte del proceso real de aceptación. [volver arriba]

25) Bueno, aquí, en español, es imposible no evidenciar el género con los adjetivos y demás, pero en japonés, se puede mantener oculto el género sin necesidad de cambiar nada. Digamos que Ken, en japonés, sólo reemplazaría el '_kare'_(él), por el '_kanojo'_(ella). aunque también podría haber ocultado perfectamente el género, hablando de '_koibito'_(ver *3)

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que Raruku había intentado recuperarse de la desaparición. Los medios ya se habían olvidado del grupo, y se copaban con los trabajos que éstos realizaban en solitario.<p>

Ken había sacado un single independiente de ASOA para saciar su necesidad de expansión individual, pues su naturaleza era de ser esencia libre.

Yukihiro se mantenía en ASOA, haciendo incursiones vocales de vez en cuando, otorgándole matices diferentes a la tan conocida voz de su amante: cabeza principal del grupo.

Hyde había creado una trilogía musical de fuerte marca religiosa. Cada CD; relacionado con un conjunto de pecados, con la ausencia de dioses, y la tristeza de la soledad humana en su existencia, le habían permitido liderar el primer puesto de los ranking durante todos esos años. Sus trabajos saturaban los medios, llenándolo de seguidores y detractores religiosos. Hyde podía ser amado u odiado, pero nunca ignorado.

Sólo Tetsu se mantenía en el anonimato. En la más absoluta cesación. Yukihiro había intentado por todos los medios ingresarlo a ASOA, generarle deseos de nuevos proyectos, pero todo era inútil. El duelo en Tetsu duraba años, ya lo habían vivido en aquella oportunidad.

Kaori se entregaba por completo en un estéril intento de ayudarle, pero por más que insistiera, la voz apagada de Tetsu, el espíritu desvanecido en su cuerpo, le obligaban a éste a rechazar cualquier propuesta de salida a la enfermiza situación. Sólo la desidia colmaba su ser.

Estaban absolutamente perdidos.

El bajista siempre recibía los llamados de Yukihiro y Ken, pero al igual que la asistencia que la joven le ofrecía, los rehusaba con el silencio, con la ausencia, cubriendo su existencia con la más insondable apatía. Tetsu se estaba dejando morir, y aunque él sabía que tenía cosas importantes en su vida, ya no le interesaban.

No era Hyde el culpable de su estado. Era que simplemente, se había cansado de vivir. Sólo dejaba pasar los años, para enmohecer más el espíritu, hasta que aquella putrefacción alcanzara algún órgano vital, y lo detuviera por completo, poniendo fin a tan larga tortura.

Sólo miraba el sauce a través de las estaciones, contemplando cómo sus ramas se hundían en el lago, un lago que ya no parecía tan límpido, y con esa imagen, se sumergía en el pasado donde aún existía la utopía.

* * *

><p>El baterista ingresó al departamento, arrojándose cansado, en el sofá del salón. Miró el teléfono, el cual tomó, y marcó rápidamente como hacía todas las semanas, el número del apagado amigo.<p>

-¿Moshi moshi? –la misma voz de siempre, siendo más opaca en cada vez.

-¿Kaori? ¡Ah! Soy yo, Yukihiro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Aquí –siempre la misma respuesta. Siempre en el mismo tono de resignación.

-¿Y Tetsu?

-... –un suspiro que hablaba por sí mismo.

-¿Has llamado al médico?

-Si el enfermo no reconoce su enfermedad, no se puede hacer nada –explicó la joven una vez más, mirando con tristeza las pastillas que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Ella sabía que estaba enferma, lo aceptaba con culpa, en busca de su redención ante su herejía.

-Rayos. Quisiera saber cómo ayudar, pero no sé qué hacer... –se excusó culposo.

-Lo sé, Yukihiro. Sé cómo te sientes. Yo también estoy igual de desesperada que tú.

-Perdona –se disculpó, sabiendo que Kaori sufría además, el rechazo y la imposibilidad del amor.

-No. Descuida.

-Ya sabes... si necesitas a alguien para hablar...

-Lo sé. Y gracias.

El baterista siempre se brindaba como apoyo para los seres sufrientes, pero ella renegaba de todos los ofrecimientos. Los eludía. Era como si con aquella actitud, la joven, sometida por propia decisión a esa auto-tortura, pagara algún error cometido. Su tono de voz denotaba que aceptaba con resignación el triste papel que le había tocado vivir, pero en aquella mansedumbre, en el vestigio de lo que una vez había sido su complacencia, Yukihiro podía percibir un trasfondo, un motivo latente y oculto que hacía que la joven no deseara ser ayudada, no deseara que alguien le alivianara un poco el peso de la tristeza humana. ¿Cuál sería la causa de tal actitud?

Cortó la llamada, tras despedirse.

Suspiró en el silencio del salón, pensando una vez más, cómo ayudar a su amigo, aquel líder que se había perdido en el tiempo, y había dejado en su reemplazo a esa oscura sombra que lo único que hacía era yacer moribunda sobre sábanas envueltas de recuerdos.

Tras descansar por unos minutos vagando entre reflexiones, se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de colocar udon instantáneo para dos en el microondas, y se duchó.

Había tenido un arduo día, basado principalmente en la planificación de actividades de ASOA en su futuro tour por la región de Kanto *13. El lanzamiento de un nuevo CD requería de la gira necesariamente. Había establecido los días, los cronogramas, y junto con el equipo técnico, había dispuesto los efectos especiales a usar en el escenario, las luces, el equipo de sonido, y toda una serie de conflictos adicionales que desconocía en los tiempos de Raruku, pues eran atendidos por su entrañable líder, y que en el presente, dichas diligencias formaban parte de su mente y preocupación a la hora de organizar el grupo.

Mientras secaba su cuerpo con la toalla, realizó un mohín de disgusto, sabiendo que toda esa responsabilidad le pertenecía a Ken, quien era el líder de ASOA, pero sumisamente, y sin percatarse de ello, el baterista había tomado esa posición, pagando el precio con su memoria y su despiste constante.

Sonrió.

Nunca se había dado cuenta en el instante preciso en que suplió al líder. Todo había surgido en aquellas tranquilas tardes donde Ken, entusiasta como un niño, le pedía consejo para mejorar las tonalidades, las notas, y las letras de sus producciones. Esas sugerencias, rápidamente pasaron a ser órdenes acatadas con gusto por sus dos amigos que integraban aquel alocado grupo. Y todo sin reparar en ello.

¡Tantas cosas pasaban en la vida que no eran inteligibles hasta que era demasiado tarde!

Un pensamiento lo llevó a otro.

Evocó aquella primera vez con Ken, con placer, aún sintiendo esas sensaciones del pasado en su cuerpo, y se sonrojó avergonzado en su propia soledad.

El recuerdo de sus padres, de hacía un lustro, detuvieron súbitamente su remembranza gozosa con su amante. Prefirió dejar de reflexionar.

Salió del baño y dispuso la mesa de la cocina, para pasar esa noche con Ken, festejando el éxito del trabajo de éste como solista, dando término provisorio a aquella independencia del alto japonés, en pos de ASOA.

Se sentó en la mesa, y retomó sus ideas iniciales: sus padres.

Los extrañaba. ¡Le habían despreciado de tan vil forma! El dolor aún seguía en su interior, latiendo con culpa, molestando e irrumpiendo en la vida que llevaba, complicando algunas cosas que sabía, eran importantes.

Esa culpa, en vez de aplacarse con el tiempo, se había intensificado. Y todo gracias a ese último llamado a su casa natal propuesto por Ken aquella noche serena de verano, un año atrás.

Ken se había posicionado una vez más sobre Yukihiro, besando su cuello, corriendo las sábanas hacia un costado. Prefería sentir la piel caliente en plena noche veraniega, sin intermediarios, sin impedimentos.

Yukihiro, como había hecho a lo largo de los últimos cuatro años, intentaba sumirse en el deseo, en los toques gentiles de su amante. Abrazaba la espalda de Ken, que por más de cuatro años se había mantenido lisa, sin marcas en su superficie, sin ardores mañaneros que le fueran gustosos al guitarrista.

Ken mansamente estimulaba a su compañero, conteniendo el suyo que desbordaba, besándole, abrazándole, y susurrándole palabras tiernas al oído. Se acomodaba cada vez más, listo para hacer el ingreso suave y lento, como su amante gustaba. Pero al menor movimiento de penetración, Yukihiro ceñía con fuerza a Ken, sin detenerle, pero sabiendo que aquello no le resultaría gozoso.

El guitarrista, reconociendo la situación, se detenía, no queriendo forzar.

Yukihiro, percibiendo que aquello frustraba terriblemente a su amante, le proveía el placer que no podía alcanzar con su propio cuerpo, a través de otros métodos, que Ken le agradecía.

El baterista se había convertido en un excelente amante, permitiéndole sentir al alto japonés, en cada instante, en cada toque, que allí, sólo la preocupación hacia él y su estima eran lo que motivaban las acciones. El guitarrista alcanzaba su éxtasis en la boca de su amigo o en las manos de éste. Pero aquello no era lo mismo. Ken reconocía que su cuerpo pedía otro cuerpo, necesitaba de los gemidos de su compañero, de las caricias, y de aquellas pequeñas uñas que se incrustaban en su espalda, por las cuales había desarrollado una agradable predilección. Era una forma de percibir el mundo interno y vasto de su amante: era el reflejo de lo que éste sentía.

Las manos o la boca de su cómplice no le permitían notar eso, no le dejaban apreciar con todos sus sentidos el estremecimiento interior de aquel japonés de cabellos largos, y hasta a veces, le empañaban la percepción, olvidando su presencia allí, cuando el orgasmo lo obnubilaba de la realidad. Temía confundirlo con su pasado: asociar aquel toque aparentemente superficial con el de aquellas antiguas noches de sexo desenfrenado compartido con las mujeres de la extensa lista que conseguía semanalmente. Aunque reconocía el gesto como mutua preocupación, no le agradaba del todo. Quería el cuerpo de Yukihiro, pero no deseaba forzarlo. Sabía que su amante necesitaba tiempo, un tiempo que se había hecho extremadamente largo, y que él lo sufría con sus propios impulsos pasionales, con su necesidad de acción, de violencia, de saciarse por completo. Pero no pretendía ser infiel. No quería serlo nunca más en su vida. Y en aquella dicotomía, pasaban las noches, aceptando abrazos y besos, que no se profundizaban más allá del límite sensual.

-¡Espera, Ken! –una vez más, el baterista detenía con sus manos el pecho de su amante que se apoyaba con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, en una lluvia tórrida de besos. Prefería detener la situación, antes de complicar a su compañero–. Perdona... Ken... pero...

-¡Descuida! –le sonrió, abrazándolo, y rodó con él, para tomar la típica posición de descanso que habían adquirido por amena costumbre desde la primera vez. Yukihiro, avergonzado, se ocultó en el cuello de Ken, besando con cariño el lunar vistoso sobre la mandíbula del mismo.

-Perdona, Ken. Siempre pienso en ellos cuando estamos tan... –se excusó pudoroso. Ken lo acariciaba, frotando suavemente su palma contra la ancha espalda de su amante.

-... ¿Cariñosos…? ¿Ne? –bromeó, reconociendo la sutileza que estaba forzando con sus palabras, pero que urgía en necesidad por todo su cuerpo.

-Mn. Aunque sé que no estás pensando en esa palabra precisamente... –sonrió, curvando sus labios, rozando con aquel gesto la piel del cuello del guitarrista, dándole a éste un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Sensaciones que nunca acababan por transformarse en costumbre.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Yukki! Me conoces tanto... –comentó satisfecho de aquella picardía que había distendido la situación.

-Justamente –el tono de voz del baterista había virado a tristeza, de forma súbita, provocando que Ken le escudriñara con curiosidad.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa, Yukki?

-Tengo miedo... –rodeó la cabeza de su amante con sus brazos, escondiendo aún más su rostro en el cuello de éste.

-¿Por?

-Te conozco, Ken. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportarás esta situación? –levantó su semblante limpio, iluminado por la luna y lo contempló a los ojos, con dolor, con preocupación al futuro. Tal vez la luna, al fin les lapidaría con las piedras más ponzoñosas, iracunda en celos, envidiosa de ese secreto que creían tener en inconciencia, y que extrañamente les parecía perder con el tiempo.

-¿Qué dices? –deseó no entender.

-Siento tu cuerpo, Ken. Sé que no estás satisfecho... y créeme que desearía aliviarte, porque quiero hacerlo contigo, pero... ellos...

-Está bien, Yukki –posó una mano sobre la mejilla del baterista, y la acarició con el pulgar, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante ese amable gesto–. Ya sé que las cosas no son fáciles. Nunca creí que te afectara tanto, pero no pienso engañarte por esto, Yukki. No quiero que imagines eso... por años estuve demostrándote que había cambiado... no voy a echar todo por la borda... –le tranquilizó. Su amante, abrió nuevamente sus párpados y clavó sus pupilas en él, con una sonrisa radiante por las palabras.

-Gracias, Ken –se volvió a acomodar sobre el pecho de su amigo. Sentía el cuerpo de Ken, palpitante en deseo, y sabía lo difícil que podía resultarle aquella situación, en ese abrazo tan íntimo–. ¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón?

-¡¿Mn? –su tono era de sorpresa–. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te siento... estás muy incómodo con esto –el alto japonés rió con un cierto grado de vergüenza. Deseaba hacer el amor apasionadamente, sin límites, hasta el agotamiento, pero sabía lo mal que lo pasaría su amante. Uno cedería al deseo del otro, en honor a aquella relación que los mantenía unidos por más de siete años. Pero Ken había decidido que era su turno: Era su vez de ser apoyo y respaldo. Él había sido salvo, y aquello no se pagaba fácilmente en la vida.

-¡Eres zafado! ¡Yukki! Quieres despertar mi morbosidad, ¿ne? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que estoy duro? –bromeó, buscando distender la situación, sabiendo lo que aquel comentario generaría en su amante: extremo bochorno.

-¡KEN! ¡El zafado eres tú! ¡Yo no dije eso!

-¡Pues bien que lo aludiste! –rió divertido, al ver cómo el baterista había levantado su vista hacia él, mirándole con ese suave sonrosado en las mejillas. Siete años, y algunas cosas aún no cambiaban.

-¡No! ¡No lo hice!

-No te estreses, ¡Yukki! ¡Relájate! Tal vez quieras cambiar roles... ¡sería un buen momento para dar la iniciativa! –comentó pícaramente el guitarrista.

-¡NO! ¡Ken!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Qué hay de malo! ¡Nunca dejas que me ilusione con ello!

-¡Estás loco!-hundió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, avergonzado.

-¿Por qué siempre rechazas la idea, Yukki? Créeme que me gustaría... –sonrió Ken, sabiendo que esa conversación molestaba a su amante, a la vez que aliviaba su propia necesidad–. Sería mi primera vez...

-¡Ken! ¡Basta! –se hundió aún más en el cuello, opacando su voz.

-Pero explícame por qué no quieres –su voz se había tornado seria. Desde hacía cuatro años, había insistido en ese cambio de roles en la cama, por una necesidad propia, por una curiosidad, porque comprendía que debía sentir a su amante, de la misma forma en que éste le sentía. Quizás un deseo más profundo de pertenecer era lo que lo motivaba a tal idea. Lo que era seguro, era que nadie le había generado esa necesidad antes. Sólo él: su Yukihiro.

-No entiendes...

-Déjame entender, ¿ne?

-Es tu cuerpo…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Conozco tu contextura, Ken. No te gustará.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja extrañado.

-Lo único que haría sería lastimarte, y créeme, que no lo sentirías placentero.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¡Eres perverso! ¿Acaso estás comparándote conmigo? ¡No conocía ese lado competitivo en ti! –rió bromista, carcajada que se detuvo bruscamente, opacada en un leve grito de dolor, ante el mordisco que su amante le había dado en su cuello, pero continuó esbozando una sonrisa suave en su rostro, divertido de aquel comentario.

-¡Bobo! ¡No cambias! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –respondió, también con una sonrisa en sus labios, amenizado por la ocurrencia de su compañero.

-Pero Yukki, igualmente quiero que me hagas el amor así... algún día...

-Ken...

-Aunque me duela, sé que lo harías con tu esencia... y eso es lo que necesito... –susurró, quizás degustando aquella situación hipotética. La suavidad y lentitud de su amante, combinado con su delicadeza, con sus toques gentiles, comenzaban a sumirlo en la fogosidad de la necesidad por realizarlo.

-Eres un sensible –acotó el baterista, sintiendo la molestia en la entrepierna que aquello le había generado a su amante, y sonrió divertido. Era Ken: Su hentai Ken.

-¡Oye!

Se sumieron en el silencio, esbozando sonrisas de satisfacción que les había dado la amena conversación. Si sus cuerpos no podían unirse, lo hacían sus soledades, sus mentes, en aquella comunión de la que formaban parte todas las noches, cuando el diálogo se abría paso en el mutismo de los retraimientos.

Ken acariciaba con tranquilidad la espalda de su amante, que descansaba quedo sobre su pecho, apoyando su mejilla en un pectoral, sintiendo el sonido del corazón de éste. El guitarrista especulaba cómo solucionar esa situación tan angustiante para ambos, y tras mucho tiempo de reflexión, creyó encontrarla.

Miró el reloj a un costado de la cama. Las 22.00 hs.

Se habían acostado muy temprano, quizás, necesitados de hablar, de sentirse, de contactar sus pieles iluminados por la luna en ese cuarto testigo de tantos apasionamientos.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué piensas en tus padres justo en "esos" momentos?

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Tú me lo has enseñado, Yukki –le sonrió, recordando cómo años atrás había sido indagado en ese sillón del salón del apartamento en el que vivían, y había dejado que el baterista le arrebatara las palabras que demostraban sus propios sentimientos hacia éste. También lo había presenciado cuando su amante había despertado a Tetsu de su constante ceguera a la realidad. Y ahora él debía ejecutar tal procedimiento, en pos de su compañero. Ojalá resultara bien.

-Mn. Ya veo –frotó su mejilla sobre el pectoral del guitarrista, y esperó que iniciara el interrogatorio, dispuesto a mostrarse sin barreras, sólo ante él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué piensas en ellos?

-Te lo puedes imaginar...

-Me gustaría que lo dijeras...

-Soy su único hijo... aceptaron todas mis elecciones, me apoyaron siempre, pero sólo querían una simple cosa a cambio: la extensión de la familia. Mi madre siempre quiso nietos, y mi padre, la continuación del apellido. Los Awaji son de linaje samurai...

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –sonrió divertido–. Pues eres un buen samurai... al menos, te apegas muy bien a una de sus costumbres *26... –rió suavemente.

-¡Ken! –rezongó, reconociendo el chiste picante.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Olvídalo! –carcajeó un poco más–. ¿Y es eso sólo lo que te perturba?

-Me molesta que no pueda cumplir con las expectativas de ellos... pusieron muy pocas en mí, y ni siquiera ésas las pude cumplir. Soy su único hijo... era el que continuaría todo...

-¿Todo?

-Apellido, linaje, prestigio, familia, nietos, educación, sangre... mi padre es muy tradicional en cuanto a concepto familiar se refiera, e hizo tradicional a mi madre. El hombre se debe casar con mujer sumisa, y tener hijos, y por sobre todo 'deben' ser felices.

-Mn... ¡mierda! ¡Eso sí que es peso! ¿Obligación de ser feliz?

-Una estúpida ilusión de mi padre, pero que pesa.

El silencio detuvo la conversación, permitiéndole a Ken comprender el fondo de los conceptos, buscando hallar y curar.

-Yukki, ¿y tú eres feliz? –le preguntó con un cierto egoísmo curioso.

-¿Feliz? Ken, yo me siento muy bien.

-Pero no feliz, ¿verdad?

-La felicidad no existe. Sólo es una suave sensación de bienestar. ¿Acaso tú crees que exista?

-Mmnn... me haces dudar. ¿Cómo la defines?

-La felicidad sería la dicha plena, y ello sólo se consigue cuando se tiene absoluto control de las situaciones. Los humanos vivimos en nuestras propias limitaciones. Siempre se nos escapa algo de las manos, y es por ello que no podemos ser felices. Sólo nos debemos conformar con el grado que nos es posible: el bienestar temporal.

-Mnn, Yukki. Suenas... como si... yo...

-¡Ken! –sonrió, acariciando los laterales del cuerpo de su amante yaciente en la cama-. Yo me siento muy bien contigo. No podría estar mejor. Eso es lo que importa...

-No eres feliz por tus padres... ¿verdad?

-Podría ser. Ese es un factor que se escapó de mis manos –se detuvo un instante, recapacitando–. En realidad, no sé si alguna vez lo tuve bajo control.

-¿Eh?

-Nunca les dije la verdad, y sólo dejé que ellos pensaran lo que querían... la única vez que los vi realmente contentos fue con mi primer novia... ella era de Osaka, y de una familia tradicional. Era perfecta a los ojos de ellos.

-¿Y a tus ojos?

-Un androide.

-¿Mn? ¡Fuerte descripción!

-Mn. Pura complacencia. Aceptaba mis deseos y odiaba mis disgustos. Era mi reflejo, antinatural.

-¡Suena a Kaori!

-Ajá. La misma personalidad.

-Qué desagradable.

-Eee. Pero no me genera odio, sino lástima –acotó, pensando nuevamente en la triste vida de aquella joven que quería acompañar a Tetsu a pesar de la evidente lejanía entre ambos.

-Pero Yukki, ellos han recibido mucho de ti. Desde que te conozco, he escuchado tus relatos de infancia y siempre les describes con mucha estima. Eres un buen hijo, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Buen... -se detuvo un instante, y meditó en su apagado amigo–… tal vez Tetchan y tú sean los mejores hijos que he visto en mi vida.

-Tetchan... –susurró con tristeza.

-¡No cambies de tema! Mañana hablamos de él, pero ¡primero contigo! –regañó cariñosamente–. Eres un hijo ejemplar, nunca has dejado de enviarles regalos y dinero para que lo disfrutaran. ¡Rayos! ¡Han conocido la mitad del mundo gracias a los viajes que les has obsequiado!

-Pero a ellos no les interesaba aquello. A pesar de que les gustaba, no era lo que deseaban. Sólo querían un hijo 'feliz' con una familia ejemplar y tradicional. Y no se las daré. Y cada vez que me besas, me tocas y te insinúas de esa forma, me haces recordar lo decepcionados que están por esto... aunque yo me sienta muy bien. No lo puedo evitar, Ken.

-Ya pasaron cuatro años. Deberías volver a intentar.

-No.

-¡Llámalos ahora! Aún no es muy tarde. Son las diez y media.

-Pero Ken...

El alto japonés se incorporó de la cama, y sentó a su amante en sus muslos, entregándole el teléfono. Dudoso en un principio, Yukihiro rechazó el aparato, pero su compañero le insistió, no teniendo alternativa más que tomar el auricular y posarlo en su oído, tras discar el número a su Osaka natal.

Ken apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su amante, mientras éste esperaba, escuchando el titilar de la llamada, hasta que finalmente alguien atendió.

-¿Moshi moshi? –una voz grave, desconocida, había atravesado el aparato.

-Hola... perdón... ¿está la señora Awaji?

-¿Awaji? Ya no son más Awaji.

-¿Cómo?

-Hace cuatro años se cambiaron de apellido y se mudaron a Sapporo *27.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-No lo sé. Yo era su vecino, y me dieron su casa.

-¿Un vecino? ¿Y nos les dejó recado alguno para cualquiera que llamara? ¿Un teléfono o algo?

-No. Sólo me dejaron uno para su antiguo hijo.

-¿Antiguo? ¿Por qué?

-Oiga, eso no le incumbe ¿o sí?

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy su hijo: Yukihiro! ¿Por qué me está diciendo que soy su 'antiguo hijo'? –cuestionó con angustia, frunciendo su ceño. Su amante lo abrazó, comprendiendo el error que había cometido. Sólo estaba abriendo la herida, profundizándola. La voz del otro lado del auricular aguardó unos segundos en silencio, dudoso de decir el recado.

-Yukki, tú sabes que te aprecio... –le dijo su lejano vecino, que lo había visto crecer–… y créeme que no quiero decírtelo…

-¡Dilo! ¡Qué te dijeron!

-Que ya no tienes padres, pues tu apellido no es el de ellos. Y que no los busques. Ellos te desconocen.

-Cómo es posible... –inquirió angustiado, con la voz comprimida por la estupefacción, más para sí mismo que para el hombre tras el teléfono.

-Yukki, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Lo siento. Y perdona la molestia... –cortó el teléfono, atónito de las palabras que retumbaban en su mente.

Se dejó caer en el abrazo de su amante, sujetándose con desesperación, conteniendo la impotencia.

-¡Yukki!

-Me abandonaron... -las palabras quebraron su voz, sintiendo el vacío dentro de su pecho–. Se mudaron a Sapporo, y cambiaron su apellido. Lo hicieron... estoy fuera...

Ken lo envolvió con fuerza, sintiendo el llanto contenido del que era víctima su amante.

Y tal como lo había sospechado en un principio, aquello no había resuelto la situación, sino que lejos de ello, la había empeorado.

Yukihiro se negaba al contacto de pieles, y sólo le permitía a su compañero, suaves besos y abrazos que le contuvieran. Cualquier tentativa más íntima la detenía, lleno de culpa. Pero Ken no podía hacer más que aceptar y esperar dándole espacio necesario a su amante.

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría?

Las heridas no siempre se curan con el tiempo.

Yukihiro despertó de sus pensamientos, al ver la figura de Ken sobre el marco de la cocina, quitándose el abrigo, y caminando hacia él para saludarle.

-¿¡Ne! Yukki, concentrado, ¿no?

-Un poco –sonrió, recibiendo la mano de su amante sobre su cabeza, despeinándole con el suave frotar.

-¿En qué? Bah... Me imagino en qué... ¡tu mente tan pervertida! –bromeó divertido.

-¡Ken! –negó con su cabeza, prendiendo el microondas. Mientras tanto, Ken se sentó en una silla, con desfachatez y cansancio y lo contempló por un par de segundos, mientras el mutismo cubría al ambiente.

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué pensabas?

-Ya sabes... mis padres...

-Mmm... Yukki, si ellos te olvidaron, ¿no sería bueno hacer lo mismo? –su voz no tenía intención de herir, y su amigo lo sabía. Era un consejo desesperado, de amante a amante.

-No es fácil olvidar, Ken. _Al menos no para mí._

Ken parpadeó un instante. Olvidar. El tenía conciencia de que olvidaba cosas, pero no se preocupaba de ellas. Y temió. Tal vez se equivocaba olvidando, porque el presente se desvalorizaba. Tal vez, extraviaba el concepto de lo casi perdido en aquel olvido. Quizás, ese olvido sería recordado súbitamente, pero tardío. Suspiró.

-Y a ti ¿qué tal te fue? –le preguntó el baterista.

-Ya está. Di cierre al álbum con la conferencia de esta tarde. ¡Estoy libre para que ASOA emerja con locura!

-¿Hablaste con Tetchan?

-¡Nee! –su rostro se ensombreció. Ya lo habían intentado tantas veces, mas sólo el silencio de su amigo les respondía–. Fui a su casa...

-Mn. ¿Y cómo lo viste? –sacó los tarros de comida instantánea del microondas, y los sirvió en la mesa, entregándole a su amigo un par de ohashi *20.

-Está esquelético... ¡rayos! Se nos muere, Yukki. Se nos muere sin que podamos evitarlo –suspiró angustiado. Recordó la escena.

El alto japonés tocaba el timbre insistentemente, buscando exasperar al joven dentro de la casa. Quería verlo desde hacía meses. Sólo la comunicación vía telefónica era la que le había permitido mantener el contacto durante el último año. Las actividades como solista y como ilusorio 'líder' de ASOA, agotaban todo su tiempo.

-¿Sí? –una voz femenina abrió la puerta, y miró a Ken, con una sonrisa cansada. El alto japonés intentó sonreír, pero su sorpresa se había plasmado en el joven semblante. La chica tenía profundas ojeras, con una delgadez sorprendente, y un ánimo forzado. Ken se apiadó de los seres de aquella casa maldita.

-¿Ka...ori?

-Kitamura-san. Pasa. No te preocupes, no he dormido bien, estoy trabajando mucho con Every Little Things. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas –se excusó con rapidez, atajando la pregunta antes de ser formulada, poniéndose en defensiva antes de percatarse de algún ataque. Ken, en silencio, ingresó a la casa tras la invitación de la joven.

La muchacha, presurosa, tomó su abrigo y se excusó nuevamente. Su vida laboral era necesaria para salir de esa casa que agotaba sus energías, y no desperdiciaba ningún minuto que le diera la libertad de sentirse un poco más viva. Aunque aquello fuera una ilusión.

-Kitamura-san. Discúlpame. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Tetsu está en el cuarto.

Salió rápidamente, tomando las llaves que estaban en el borde de la biblioteca. El alto japonés miró la casa con detalle, y observó el excesivo orden que tenían las cosas en ese universo, tan abstraído de la realidad cotidiana: parecía un museo.

Se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, y entró sin preguntar, hallando la profunda oscuridad del recinto. Contempló la única figura que se movía con parsimonia en ese intento fallido de respiración, en ese movimiento que mantenía la tortura del ser agonizante.

-¡MIERDA! ¡TETCHAN! -gritó molesto, asombrado, y por sobre todo, asustado.

-¡Vete! –sólo lo observó de reojo. Sólo un instante.

-¡No, no me pienso ir! ¡Levántate!

-¡Vete!

-¡QUE TE DIGO QUE TE LEVANTES! ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –le vociferó, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros, y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama. El cuerpo de Tetsu no tenía ni la energía ni los ánimos para oponerse a la orden, y simplemente, se dejó guiar.

El alto japonés se arrodilló frente a su antiguo líder, y lo miró a los ojos, notando que éstos se perdían en algún punto arbitrario de la habitación y regresaban de improviso a la realidad, para parpadear, y mirar hacia un costado. Lo zarandeó con fuerza, advirtiendo cómo el débil cuerpo no se sublevaba, no generaba resistencia alguna.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Tetchan! ¡Mierda! ¡Mira cómo estás! ¡No eres así! ¡Nunca te dejaste abatir así! ¡TETCHAN! –le increpaba angustiado.

El bajista, sólo dejaba que su propio silencio contestara las impronunciables preguntas que su amigo le formulaba con su angustiada actitud. Rápidamente, Ken se incorporó del suelo, y abrió el cortinado de la habitación, consintiendo el ingreso de los últimos rayos del ocaso. Se giró sobre sus talones para ver a su amigo, quien sólo le contemplaba en silencio. Aquella claridad proveída por la ventana, permitía vislumbrar las ojeras profundas y el marcado contorno de las clavículas por sobre la fina camisa del antiguo líder. Ken negó con su cabeza, en silencio, observándolo, reprobándolo, y ocultamente, rogando porque se detuviera en esa carrera hacia su final.

-No me mires así –le musitó, bajando la vista, y plantándola en el suelo.

-Sólo fíjate cómo estás, Tetchan. ¡Sólo mira tus manos! –se acuclilló frente a su amigo y lo volvió a tomar por los hombros, sintiendo el punzante hueso que se marcaba en ellos–. ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo que todo esto se detenga...

-¿Y lo estás haciendo así? ¿Tan lentamente?

-Sólo quiero que pare, que todo finalice...

-¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¡Tetchan! ¿¡Quieres morirte! –le gritó de nuevo, molesto, pero recapacitando inmediatamente al ver el rostro perdido de su amigo–. Perdona, Tetchan... perdona…

-Está bien.

-Perdona, Tetchan, ¡pero no puedo ni quiero verte así! ¿Acaso todo esto es por Hyde? Todo esto...

-¡NO! –gritó.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿No te lo dijo Yukki? Siempre llama por teléfono –manifestó en un tono de molestia mal actuado que Ken no le creyó.

-¡Tetchan! Estamos preocupados por ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para tenerte con nosotros, con tu vitalidad?

-Nada. Ya no se puede hacer nada...

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero explícame por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Te estás mintiendo, esto es Hyde! Ese imbécil te está haciendo esto...

-No. Ya no más.

-¿Mn? ¡Por favor! ¡No me mientas! ¡Se te nota!

-Es verdad, Ken. Sólo siento que nada vale la pena. Sólo eso. No es Hyde, no es el recuerdo, no es nada. _Simplemente me aburrí de la existencia_, Ken. Es muy molesto tener que levantarse todos los días, y hacer las mismas cosas de siempre, perpetuarlas en la rutina, ver con mis propios ojos cómo mi gente querida envejece y se muere, se apaga lentamente con los años, se equivoca sin posibilidad de enmiendo, se cae sin darse cuenta y sin pedir auxilio. Todos se mienten, Ken. Yo ya no más.

-¡Tetchan! ¿¡Ahora qué te pasa! ¡No puedes decir eso!

-¿Por qué no? Si es verdad. Finalmente desperté a la realidad, Ken. Finalmente -sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Y qué realidad?

-Que no hay sentido en esta vida. No hay más que una oportunidad que si se la pierde, se elimina toda posibilidad de enmiendo, no hay nada más que esta carne repetitiva, y me molesta.

-¿Tetchan? Sabes a quién te estás pareciendo, ¿verdad?

-No me importa. Sólo quiero que termine. Yo no puedo terminarlo por mí mismo –Ken levantó una ceja, asustado ante las palabras bajas de su amigo–. ¿Tú podrías hacerlo? ¿Lo harías por mí? –lo contempló suplicante a los ojos, y el guitarrista, le retribuyó con un gesto de espanto.

-¡Estás loco, Tetchan! ¡Lo estás! Y si no quieres ir al médico, ahora mismo te llevo a rastras –lo tomó del brazo, levantándose, y dando el primer paso para salir de aquella casa en busca de ayuda para su amigo, trayendo a éste consigo, pero un susurro lo detuvo.

-¿Tú tampoco me dejarás elegir? ¿Como él? –Ken se detuvo de inmediato. Lo miró fijamente, con aspecto grave, y soltó su mano del brazo de su amigo. Él sabía lo que representaba la libertad, lo necesaria que ésta era para la vida. Deslizó su vista hacia la ventana. Ya anochecía.

-Pero yo no voy a permitir que te mueras, Tetchan... –impotente, respondió con duda.

-Sólo déjame elegir, Ken. Sólo eso.

-Y entonces tú estarías eligiendo por mí...

-¿Eh? –el bajista lo avistó curioso. Ken comprendió que era la única forma de dar tiempo a esa situación, como lo había hecho con Hyde años atrás: Solamente estimular la culpa, y fomentar alguna vana esperanza.

-Tú me estarías quitando a mi amigo. Yo quiero a mi amigo Tetchan hasta que me muera...

Tetsu lo observó en silencio. Percibió una leve sensación en su estómago. Esas palabras le habían hecho bien. Se sintió especial por un instante, aunque fuera, para un viejo amigo, para un japonés grosero que a su lado, lucharon los años difíciles de Raruku. Un amigo que le había contenido en sus límites, y que le había dado una palmada cuando más la necesitaba. Y allí estaba Ken, nuevamente, frente a él, como años atrás, sacándolo del infierno con esa nueva esencia que había adquirido misteriosamente, con esa esencia que marcaban sus palabras, que realzaba sus gestos. Tetsu sonrió.

Lo miró, sintiendo una leve ligereza en su alma. Tal vez, había estado muy descuidado por sus afectos, o simplemente se había dejado descuidar.

-Entonces, ¿primero debo matarte? –le preguntó con esa sonrisa que había emergido en el silencio. Ken lo observó extrañado, no entendiendo la verdadera significación de las palabras. Fue cuando Tetsu rió. Rió como en los inicios de Raruku. Rió como hacía años no podía. Ken torció su boca tras una exhalación, aliviado, negando con su cabeza en silencio. Era una broma. Sólo eso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¡Asustas! –le dijo simulando ofensa, sonriendo con tranquilidad. Tetsu suspiró regresando su ánimo a la penumbra del comienzo.

-Ken. Está bien.

-¿No me quitarás a mi amigo?

-No, Ken. Ya te dije. Por más que lo deseara no puedo.

-¡Ni siquiera desees! ¡Tetchan! –Ken se acercó a su amigo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, tal como en sus momentos de mayor debilidad. Una suave llama se encendió en el bajista. Aún el olvido no le había devorado en vida.

Yukihiro y Ken comían de sus tazones plásticos el udon preparado. Ken le había relatado todo el encuentro a su amante. Debían hacer algo.

-¡Ah! Esto no termina más -Yukihiro suspiró.

-Mn. Pero me dijo que no era Hyde. Así que...

-Mnnn –Ken lo observó, esperando las conclusiones de su tan perceptivo compañero. Yukihiro veía más allá de las cosas. Siempre lo hacía.

-¿Crees que me mintió?

-No. Se asqueó de todo. Incluso de Hyde.

-¿Cómo se puede asquear de su compañero? –preguntó para sí mismo en voz alta, viendo a su amante con seriedad. El baterista lo avistó un instante, pero deslizó su mirada. Otro mensaje sutil para él. Tosió despacio, observando su porción de udon y continuó su charla.

-Si te dijo que finalmente veía la realidad... pues... está en aprietos...

-¿Mn?

-La realidad material es un asco. Es un verdadero 'asco'. –afirmó, sabiendo a lo que su antiguo líder se refería.

-¿Y eso?

-Tetsu está sintiendo soledad. Pero peor que nunca, porque escapa del acercamiento de los otros. Los rechaza. No quiere más lástima ni dolor. Y se encuentra, que sin los otros, no hay más que esta realidad material que nada tiene de agradable. Además, creo que siente que lo abandonaron.

-¿Y no lo hicieron?

-Ken... Que '_todos'_ lo hemos abandonado.

-¡Naa! ¡Esa véndesela a Tetchan! ¡Mierda! Nos hemos pasado estos cuatro años llamándolo casi todas las semanas, yo lo he ido a visitar cuando podía, le grité para despertarle, lo zarandeé, ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo que está solo!

-Pero nos rechaza. Eso es lo que sucede. Tú puedes estar viviendo con él, Ken, pero si no te acepta... es como si lo abandonaras... –el guitarrista se detuvo un instante, para mirar con sorpresa a su amante. ¿Era un mensaje sutil?

-Yukki... –titubeó con miedo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡Qué sensible! ¡Estoy hablando de Tetchan! ¡Bobo! –miró avergonzado hacia un lado, comiendo un poco más de su porción de fideos. Ken sonrió más calmo. Una vez más el código de ambos.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Si rió, significa que te has acercado un poco. Creo que vamos a retrasar el tour de ASOA.

-Eee... –afirmó sin el menor fastidio. Tetsu era importante en su vida. Gracias a él, había salido del anonimato, y había encontrado un camino tras el rechazo de sus padres. Le debía unas cuantas, además de la principal: la amistad. Ken miró sonriente a su compañero, quien parpadeó, en seriedad, en su típico gesto de despiste–. ¿Eh? ¿Y qué se te olvidó?

-¡Ah! ¡Ein!

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está en Fukuoka, tomando sus vacaciones.

-¿Y?

-Habíamos determinado que para el comienzo del tour fuera directamente a Tochigi, a dar inicio al concierto... rayos.

-Llámale por teléfono.

-No lo tengo...

-¿Cómo que no?

-Me olvidé de pedírselo… –Yukihiro negó con su cabeza, en un gesto de auto-recriminación, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Ne! ¡Descuida! Total, a ese bárbaro ¿qué le va a importar…? –sonrió divertido, y el baterista lo observó con duda.

* * *

><p>-Niichan, te lo dejamos.<p>

-Por supuesto. Me gusta mucho pasar el verano con mi sobrino, ¿no es así? –el adulto perverso, había acariciado la cabeza del niño, quien se sujetaba a la mano tierna de su madre, no queriendo ser abandonado, sabiendo que en toda esa situación, algo había de errado.

-A diferencia de otros años, no quería venir.

-Ah, ¿no? –lo miró intensamente a los ojos. El niño clavó su vista en el suelo, avergonzado sin causa alguna.

-Ajá. ¿Se ha portado bien las otras veces?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un ángel! –rió con naturalidad.

La madre le dio la mano del pequeño al hombre perverso, quien la tomó, con fingimiento, como si de sólo un niño se tratara. Los padres se despidieron nuevamente.

Otro año más.

Apenas fue dejado en las manos de ese predador, condujo al niño a la habitación y lo arrojó a la cama, con violencia.

El hombre se ubicó sobre él, como siempre, y le desvistió.

El infante ya no sentía vergüenza, sólo el dolor y el temor de lo que sabía con perfecta conciencia, continuaba tras ello. Pero debía pensar que era un disfrute.

Y sin diferencia de otros años, el hombre lo ató a la cama, y se abusó una vez más de la tierna inocencia, pero agregando golpes a esa brutalidad nefasta. Era el castigo por haber tenido la simple idea de negarse a pasar ese verano en Fukuoka.

Entre gritos y gemidos infantiles, entre susurros perversos, que intentaban enseñar en aquella ferocidad que el placer más exquisito de la tierra era esa violenta forma de amar, el niño se sometía con obediencia. Y es que el pequeño, escuchaba a su tío jadeante, profiriendo palabras tiernas, de amor, obscenas, de seguridad, que no las sentía reales, pero sabía que debía creerlas.

Soportando el dolor, las convulsiones, y el maltrato, el chiquillo se dejaba caer a su destino, cerrando sus ojos, soñando que en algún momento se detendría para siempre esa situación.

Pero nada cambiaba. Y ya era tarde.

Habían pasado 5 años de esa rutina anual. Irreparable.

* * *

><p>-¡ESTUVE TODO EL MALDITO DÍA EN EL ESTADIO DE TOCHIGI ESPERANDO QUE USTEDES LLEGARAN! ¡QUE LLEGARA EL MALDITO GRUPO DE TÉCNICOS, QUE LLEGARAN LAS FANS! ¡MIERDA! ¿NADIE ME AVISÓ? –gritaba exasperado el joven extranjero en su Osaka-ben *28 ríspido que el idioma alemán había modificado en su entonación.<p>

El hombre vilipendiaba a sus dos amigos, encerrados en el estudio de grabación de ASOA.

Ken fumaba parsimoniosamente un cigarro, mientras miraba hacia un costado, tratando de no oír el molesto acento del bajista. Yukihiro, por su parte, contemplaba al exasperado extranjero, asintiendo con su cabeza cada tanto, en busca de calmar a su amigo.

-¡Neee! ¡Ein! ¿¡Cómo estás! Esa ira no es común en ti... ninguna te aceptó ¿ne? Tienes los huevos hechos piedra –finalmente dijo Ken, mirándolo con picardía. Sabían que Ein había ido a Fukuoka para pasar sus vacaciones en las tranquilas playas que esta bella prefectura ofrecía, y de paso, conseguir a sus fans locales y aprovechar ese fanatismo para pasar noches exquisitas.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON! ¿¡POR QUÉ! –gritó aún más molesto. Ken avistó a su amante, quien suspiró con fastidio.

-¡Perdona, Ein! Pero yo olvidé pedirte algún teléfono para ubicarte. Realmente no me di cuenta. La planificación del tour tomó toda mi atención... perdona. yo sé que estuve mal. Prometo que no vuelve a pasar -Yukihiro prendió un cigarrillo, mientras se excusaba con elegancia y amabilidad ante su amigo. Éste, conociendo a ese japonés de cabellos largos y su constante dedicación al grupo, no pudo menos que aceptarlas, y relegar el tema. También había omitido que el verdadero líder del grupo era aquel japonés desfachatado, y que extrañamente, había sido desplazado por ese gentil joven de mirar esquivo y sonrisa tímida.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero que no se repita! –amenazó más calmado. Después de todo, eran amigos, y los tres se conocían de años

.

-¡Pobre Yukki! Mira cómo lo tratas, ¡salvaje! –punzó Ken, buscando fastidiar a su único compañero de bromas picarescas del grupo.

-¡Cállate! Que aquí el líder pasó a ser otro, ¡relajado!

-¿¡Ah! ¡Yo! Yo me sacrifico por ASOA…

-¡Seee! ¡Mira qué tan desbordados de producciones estamos! –comentó irónico, con una sonrisa en su boca, señalando la mesa de trabajo, que tenía sobre su superficie una sola letra en una hoja de papel.

-¡Bah! –Ken miró hacia un costado, aceptando la derrota en ese juego divertido de disgustar al otro.

-¡Oye! ¿Y por qué se supone que suspendimos el tour? –preguntó el alemán, percatándose de la situación real, tras haber eliminado todo su enojo momentáneo.

-Tenemos problemas... –acotó Ken, y observó a su amante. Éste lo percibió con un rasgo de preocupación, y miró a Ein, quien lo estaba divisando desde hacía rato. El observar duro, aunque ameno, del extranjero, sorprendió al baterista, y volvió a esquivar su visión, bajándola hasta sus propias manos, que jugaban con el cigarro prendido.

-¿ASOA? –preguntó el alemán con un leve temblor interior.

-No. No nosotros como grupo, sino Yukki y yo...

-¿Mn? –Ein miró nuevamente al baterista, y luego a Ken, sin comprender.

-Tenemos mal a Tetsu.

-¿Tetsu?

-¡Oye! ¡Nuestro amigo de Raruku!

-¡Ah! ¡El bajista! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aceptó finalmente el ingreso a ASOA? –Ein estaba informado de la profunda depresión que padecía aquel japonés que, a pesar de no conocer por completo, los relatos de sus dos compañeros le habían hecho generar una cálida amistad hacia éste. El propio Ein había sugerido que Tetsu ingresara a ASOA y que a su lado, hicieran un dúo de bajo, una rareza, que podría tener buenos frutos. Pero lamentablemente, el japonés siempre había rechazado esa interesante propuesta.

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho... – exhaló Ken con tristeza, eliminando el humo fumado –está muy mal.

-Mn. ¿Pero no saben por qué tiene esa depresión? Es fácil. Donde está el problema, se busca la raíz, se lo saca y ¡a otra cosa! –comentó simplista el extranjero, recibiendo la mirada reprobadora del baterista.

-No es así de fácil, Ein –le respondió éste–. Tetchan perdió el gusto a la existencia... es más difícil devolver eso.

-Mn... pues no sé, tal vez si me acompaña al burdel le devolvería el gusto -sonrió con picardía, pero el baterista le hizo un mohín, provocando que su alegría se desvaneciera al comprender el momento inoportuno del chiste.

-¡Ein! ¡Eres un salvaje! –volvió a recriminarle el alto japonés, sabiendo que a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, no lo tomaría en serio.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienen planeado hacer con él?

-No lo sabemos. Lo único que podemos suponer es que Ken le pueda dar una mano.

-¿Mn? Y ¿por qué éste? ¿Qué tiene éste que no tengas tú, Yukki?

-¡No lo sé! –sonrió divertido, y miró a su amante a los ojos, con cariño. Ken había desarrollado una sensibilidad de la que había carecido por años, y se sentía privilegiado de ser él quien más la notara.

-¡Bah! Es sólo que Tetchan me conoce de mucho tiempo... sólo eso. Pasamos los momentos duros de Raruku juntos -Ken se levantó del sillón que rodeaba la baja mesa de trabajo, y estirándose con pereza, bostezó–. ¡Mierda! ¡Qué día hemos tenido hoy! ¡Apesto! Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿ne? –Ken se retiró de la sala de trabajo, y se encaminó por el largo pasillo en dirección al vestuario donde se hallaban las duchas. Ese día, entre los desencuentros de grupo, tuvieron que lidiar con todo el equipo técnico desprevenido, que enfurecido, había regresado al estudio en busca de explicaciones y de indemnizaciones por el viaje en vano. Tanto Ken como Yukihiro se habían hecho cargo del estrés de la situación.

El baterista, sentado en una silla, finalizó su cigarrillo, y acercándose a la baja mesa, recogió la única hoja de composición que había conseguido crear su amante. Ein, ubicado en un extremo del otro sillón, lo observó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Mn? –Yukihiro avistó curioso la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, y parpadeó incómodo–. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nop. Absolutamente nada.

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces no mires con esa cara! –le comentó con un grado de molestia. Ese duro contemplar le contrariaba cuando tenía las intenciones de las preguntas...

-Yukki...

-¿Mn?

-¿Tú sabes dónde vive Ken? –finalmente los propósitos del alemán se expresaron en palabras.

-¡Ah! ¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Ein?

-Estoy harto de preguntarle y nunca me dice... ya son más de cuatro años... tiene muchos misterios...

-Jajaja... ¿misterios?

-Yukki, ¿tú sabes quien es la chica que está con Ken?

-¿Qué chica? –por un instante, Yukihiro perdió el hilo de la conversación, y el temor interno que le venía torturando de hacía años, no le permitió reconocer el verdadero significado de la pregunta en aquel comentario.

-¿Mn? Tranquilo, Yukki. Yo aún no la vi... Tú estás desesperado por él, ¿verdad? –le sonrió con complicidad, sonrojando extremadamente al baterista, el cual reconoció su error: había caído en una simple trampa, producto de su propio miedo.

-No. No... es... que... –buscaba en su mente una excusa que no encontraba.

-¡Yukki! –le detuvo, y le sonrió, tras levantarse del sillón-. Yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos, ¡aunque tengan sus gustos! Pero no te prometo nada. Ken es raro, pero no sé si... –dejó su frase inconclusa, e hizo una mueca de desagrado, saliendo del salón con tranquilo gesto–. Naaa... ¡Yukki! Saluda a Ken de mi parte. Me voy a divertir por ahí. ¡Y suerte! –tomó su abrigo antes de abrir la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Yukihiro negó con la cabeza, en silencio, reconociendo la repetición de la escena, y un presentimiento extraño ahogó su corazón.

Miró el vacío salón.

Sólo se escuchaba el silencio.

Sólo notó su propio temor.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde lluviosa, y la soledad invadía el gran salón. El sonido ronroneante de las gotas de agua sobre el cristal de las ventanas, el aroma a humedad y el vaivén de los árboles ante el viento de la tormenta leve, generaron el ambiente predilecto para la creación.<p>

Hyde se sentó en el suelo, frente a la baja mesa, y comenzó a escribir canciones de nostalgia con angustia presente, sin futuro. Canciones que ya no buscaban inmortalizarse, sino simplemente, plantearse la existencia, el amor y el pasado. Sólo preguntas al aire, sin respuestas, cartas sin destinatario, rocas cayendo a un pozo sin final, condenado al eterno descenso.

Comenzó a dibujar con extrema prolijidad el título que asignaría a esa canción, cuando una pequeña figura apareció por la puerta, y atravesando el cuarto, se arrojó a los hombros del muchacho creador, moviendo su pulso, y rayando groseramente la hoja de papel.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué haces! –gritó exasperado.

-Papa... –una pequeña niña, de ojos color chocolate y cabello oscuro rozando sus hombros, contrastado con una suave y blanquísima tez, se desprendió del cuello de su padre, con miedo al castigo, en trémula voz de súplica.

-¡Cuántas veces te dije que no me molestes! ¡Maldita lacra! –regresó a fijar su atención en la hoja, sabiendo que ya no tendría arreglo más que la trascripción. La niña, callada y triste, se sentó frente a su padre, del otro lado de la pequeña mesa. Miraba con intriga la hoja que tanto representaba para su progenitor.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡No te importa! –sus contestaciones eran secas y groseras. Réplicas que lastimaban a la chiquilla.

Después de todo, sólo buscaba el cariño de su padre, un padre permanentemente ausente, a pesar de siempre estar en la casa.

La niña apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, y fijó su vista en ellas.

Hyde continuó escribiendo un par de correcciones más en la trascripción y tras finalizarla, mantuvo su mirada sobre la niña. Ya lo podía notar. Ya podía vislumbrar el rasgo de la tristeza en las pupilas de tan tierna edad: la desolación, y la injusticia incipientes. ¿Pero cómo buscaría el perdón de la pequeña, habiéndola condenado a su propia existencia? ¿Acaso sería un consuelo?

-Oye –la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-... -elevó su vista para fijarla en la de su padre, con temor. Sólo quería el cariño de éste, y no recibía más que rechazos, sintiendo la culpa de aquella situación, sin comprenderla, sabiendo que en el fondo, era inocente, y comenzaba a pagar una deuda desconocida.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo vas a hacer?

-Lo estoy haciendo... –comentó con tristeza, esquivando la dura mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar... contigo...

Hyde levantó una ceja. Su hija resultaba tener una extrema comprensión de las cosas, y ya notaba la incipiente intelectualidad de la joven que se mixturaba con una profunda sensibilidad. Y es que el dolor enaltecía a los seres a estados superiores.

-Para eso tienes amigos... –rechazó una vez más.

-No los tengo.

-Pues deberías buscártelos.

-Lo hago, pero no tengo.

-Mala suerte. Así es la vida.

La niña lo miraba en silencio, contemplando con dolor y miedo, con molestia e inconsciencia. Sólo quería un padre, sólo quería una madre, una familia feliz, y ser feliz. Lo que a tan tierna edad no comprendía era que la felicidad no existía más que en las animaciones que solía ver por la tarde. Nada era tan duradero como parecía ser. _Sólo ilusión_.

Se levantó del suelo, y con la cabeza gacha, se retiró del salón.

Siempre lo hacía. Siempre buscaba con desesperación conectarse con su padre de alguna forma, pero éste había generado barreras impenetrables. No podía más que verlo desde lejos, tal vez, imaginando con angustia lo que debería ser el sentimiento de ser hija 'real' con un padre orgulloso de serlo.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de su padre? ¿Cómo? Y sin mediación de palabras, en aquel silencio que la lluvia quebraba en un ronroneo ameno, la niña se fue hacia su habitación, subiendo con tristeza las escaleras. Se encerraría allí, y pasaría la dura tarde en soledad, dibujando sus garabatos, con la idea en su mente de que sus deseos se podían transformar en realidad.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba solo en la cantina, como lo forzaba la costumbre de hacía más de cuatro años. Pasaba los momentos solitarios en el bar, dándole espacio propio a su amante, ahogando sus deseos y reprimiendo sus instintos más ocultos que amenazaban con obligarle a caer en el mismo pozo del que había sido salvo.<p>

Transitaba las horas de las noches entre copas y charlas amenas que surgían con esa mujer, permitiéndole que poco a poco, naciera una fuerte amistad entre ambos.

Al igual que él, Rena iba a la cantina regularmente, a luchar con su existencia, a controlar sus impulsos, a quizás, comenzar a descubrir con lentitud lo que necesitaba.

En aquellos cuatro años, Ken había hecho desahogar a la mujer a través del lloro, con sus charlas más profundas, con el fin de hacerle comprender el error, con el objetivo mismo de salvarla, utilizando nada más ni nada menos que las herramientas que su amante le había enseñado a lo largo de siete años.

La dama tenía oculto bajo su velo de desenfado, un triste pasado de soledad, de engaños, de mentiras creídas como realidad a hombres que sólo la utilizaron como segunda.

Rena, rechazada por su familia debido a su sueño de querer ser actriz, se había visto obligada a vagabundear en la calle durante la adolescencia, golpeando puertas, que no hacían más que cerrarse, en busca de un trabajo: su primer papel actoral.

En aquellas noches de recorridas infructuosas por oficinas de 'buscadores de talentos' había finalmente encontrado un hombre que se había apiadado de su necesidad. Era el jefe de dirección teatral dependiente de la NHK *29. La había llevado al vacío teatro del centro de Tokyou, y con la excusa de firmar su primer contrato, la condujo a una oficina, donde la ultrajó sin remordimientos. Tras la fechoría, solamente le amenazó, asegurándole que en caso de que hablara, él se encargaría de que todos los productores le cerraran las puertas.

Ella, inocente e ingenua, temió ante la advertencia, y se sometió a aquella tortura en silencio.

Pero tras varias semanas, el mismo hombre la interceptó en su camino.

Rena circulaba sin rumbo por las calles atestadas de personas anónimas, cabizbaja, disimulando el infierno interior que sufría, cuando chocó de súbito contra el importante funcionario. Éste, sin contriciones, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento más que la apatía, le entregó una tarjeta con un número telefónico. Ella la tomó en silencio. Creyó que era una invitación a una profesión que no quería ejercer, pero antes de finalizar sus pensamientos, escuchó la gruesa voz del hombre.

-Están necesitando extras. No te prometo nada. Sólo ve.

Sin más comentarios, el hombre continuó su camino, abandonándola en medio de la acera. Rena miró por varios segundos el papel, con temor, pero tan pronto como su mente caviló las consecuencias que aquello le supondría, llamó de inmediato a dicho número, utilizando el teléfono público más cercano.

Y no se había equivocado. La llamada había tenido sus frutos.

Al fin había ingresado al mundo del espectáculo como mera extra. El salario escaso que tenía, lo gastaba principalmente en cursos de perfeccionamiento de su arte teatral.

Comenzó a ascender vertiginosamente, hasta que alcanzó el nivel de los doramas, como una actriz de personaje secundario. Allí se iniciaría su desdicha.

Sin desearlo, se enamoró del productor de la serie que estaban rodando. Correspondida en sentimientos, o al menos en apariencia, mantuvieron una larga relación, donde Rena creyó alcanzar la suma felicidad. Con rapidez asombrosa consiguió el primer papel, pero los rumores faranduleros la rodeaban, desprestigiando su talento en pos de la sospecha de su relación con el hombre que supuestamente la había ascendido de su anonimato.

Y sin haberse dado cuenta, había destruido a una familia.

Aquel productor estaba casado. Su esposa, indignada, había buscado a Rena con el fin de aclarar las cosas. Hallándola desprevenida en los vestuarios del estudio cinematográfico, se abalanzó contra ella y en un arrebato de celos inconmensurable, intentó arañar el bello rostro de la usurpadora, pero fallando, sólo atinó a clavar sus uñas en el esternón de la actriz, generándole cicatrices que nunca pudieron ser borradas.

Aquello había estragado una parte de su belleza, y de su capacidad actoral.

La vida sentimental de Rena se vio tambaleante, al descubrirse a sí misma amante oculta e inconsciente de un hombre que sólo buscaba carne fresca, nuevas experiencias, y una bocanada de aire lozano, jovial, que la muchacha emanaba por doquier anduviera.

Rena dio final a esa relación, no deseando ser catalogada de mala mujer, y se lanzó a vagar por relaciones casuales, pasajeras, que no hacían más que debilitarla, que demostrarle una soledad fría que la agobiaba. Extrañamente, creía perder el control de su vida, teniendo la sensación contraria.

Tras largo tiempo de vacuas andanzas, logró adquirir su relación más estable con un cineasta del que se enamoró sin notarlo.

Él la había convocado a realizar un papel principal en una película de carácter internacional: Iba a ser su primer film.

Y tal como lo había supuesto, ambos se enredaron en una profundísima relación que generó en aquella filmación una obra de arte, surgida de ese sentimiento reverdecedor que se le presentaba a Rena una vez más en la vida. La relación era tan estable que su estimado le había propuesto casamiento. Aquello se le presentaba como un sueño, y de esa forma, despertó a la cruda realidad: A las semanas de aquella bella proposición, su prometido la usó una noche más, narcotizándola con el placer y las palabras de eterno amor, pero al amanecer, solamente la miró y con un triste pesar, escupió la decisión contenida hacía días.

-Mi esposa está embarazada. Esto se acabó.

Rena había recibido la noticia con perpleja actitud, y tras reaccionar con ira, lo echó de su apartamento.

Los meses que le precedieron a esa ruptura, la joven actriz los pasó en su cuarto, arropada en la cama, sumida en sus miserias profundas, recordando palabras, y sintiéndose una mala mujer por siempre terminar en el medio de una relación previa, por nunca poder escoger lo que fuera para 'ella'. Siempre el destino hacía que la catalogaran como la intrusa, la 'amante' oculta, mas sólo quería un hombre con el que pasar sus momentos de felicidad y tristeza. Sólo quería unos brazos que le rodearan en su debilidad, y le susurraran ánimos. Sólo quería un verdadero amor.

Fue en esa época, en la soledad de su apartamento, que dio origen a su vicio por el alcohol. Un exceso que se extendió fuera de su hogar, instaurándose en un bar lejano, como si de un ritual a su propia desdicha se tratase.

Y como el tiempo lo iba permitiendo, tanto Ken como Rena habían comenzando a solidificar una relación de profunda amistad surgida de ese intercambio de pasados y problemas entre copas y horas lánguidas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la confianza que había emergido, Ken continuó enmascarando a su amante en la feminidad lingüística, sin nombres, sin formas, de soslayo y alusivamente.

-¿Y qué te pasa ahora, Kenchan? –la joven inquirió mirando el encorvado japonés que no dejaba de pensar y contemplaba su vaso de cerveza.

-Nada.

-Seee... ¿y piensas que te creo? –ironizó. Tomó su vaso de vino fino. Había reemplazando el vodka por bebidas más suaves, gracias a la intervención amena del alto japonés.

-Bah –le sonrió de reojo.

-¡Bien! Como todo en tu estado ronda respecto de ella, dime, ¿qué te ha hecho ahora? –comentó desinteresada, apoyando sus codos en la barra, avistándolo con cansada expresión. Notaba cómo el guitarrista sólo la contemplaba como una hermana, y como tal, aceptaba ser su pañuelo. Al menos, era el primer hombre que no le mentía su estado civil, y era el primer hombre al que veía sufrir. Quizás su amiga Miyuki desconocía ese lado, porque tal vez, Ken habría cambiado.

-Es eso. ¡Justamente no me hace nada! –sonrió pícaro.

-¿Siguen con eso? Oye... ¿no será que ya no te ama? –Rena sondeó con intencionalidad. Sin percatarse, comenzaba a actuar guiada por aquella sensación suave que emergía de su interior, desde hacía cuatro años.

-¡No! Yo sé que lo hace.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-... –la miró de soslayo, pero esta vez con duda. La mujer lo observaba con aire de experiencia, con el mirar hecho callo ante la mentira reiterada de sus innumerables amantes. Ella podía reconocer el engaño, incluso en lugares donde no lo hubiera.

-Si no quiere estar contigo, es porque no te ama, y no sabe cómo decírtelo.

-No. No es eso –Ken se rehusaba a explicarle a la mujer la verdadera situación. Inescrutablemente se negaba. Y olvidando lo esencial, comenzaba a preguntarse a sí mismo la causa por la cual de repente, había generado la necesidad del secreto respecto de su amante ante ella. ¿Acaso cuatro años de confianza, cuatro años de amistad de copas no le eran suficientes para decirle a esa simple mujer la verdad?

-¿Y si pruebas con otras?

-¿Eh? -giró su rostro rápidamente, para encararla, sorprendido de que ella le recomendara tal engaño. Ella, que tantas veces había sido víctima y victimario de la deslealtad.

-Vamos, tu fama te acusa, no sería la primera vez...

-Con ella sí. Y no quiero –miró culpable su propio vaso. Necesitaba del cuerpo de su amante, precisaba la acción que Yukihiro le negaba. Su espalda no ardía desde hacía más de cuatro años. Sus instintos más bajos y ansiosos de libertad, pugnaban por emerger de las profundidades y tomar control de su mente y su extraña moral que había adquirido. Quizás, más que moral, una esencia que le impedía ser un estafador: Una esencia que se la debía a alguien muy especial.

-¿No quieres? ¿Tú? Kenchan. Eres un hombre.

-Pero no quiero –su mente se disputaba entre la aceptación de la sugerencia y el rechazo. Algo en su interior despertó, generándole una súbita intranquilidad.

-Si no pruebas te arrepentirás... –de repente el guitarrista levantó su rostro de su vaso y la miró fijamente a los ojos, preguntándose por el origen de aquellas proposiciones, por la insistencia de una mujer tan castigada por el embuste. Quiso no entender la insinuación.

-¡Basta!

-Di eso para ti. ¡Estás tenso! –la joven deslizó una mano sobre el muslo del japonés, resbalándola hacia la cara interna del mismo. Aquel movimiento alteró al guitarrista, quien evitando el toque, se incorporó con violencia de la butaca y la avistó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ey!

-Perdón –la joven regresó su atención a su vaso, tomándolo con suavidad, y sirviendo en él las últimas gotas del vino.

-Me voy –abochornado, dio por terminada la noche en compañía. Demasiado alcohol y dudas de su espíritu para una sola noche, en circunstancias que lo estaban atormentando desde hacía varios años.

Ken había descubierto los sentimientos de esa japonesa, y se atemorizó. Aquella insinuación, excesivamente directa como para fingir no verla, se le revelaba como la solución a su angustia, pero también como el principio de una tortura que no sólo lo dañaría a él. Los dilemas afloraban en su mente, ensombreciendo su juicio.

Ken sólo quería a su amante, a su esencia. Sólo anhelaba hacer el amor como hacía años no lo hacían. La tenue raya de la desesperación ya erosionaba su alma. Necesitaba, quería, lo pedía.

Tendría que buscar.

Rena, observó con tristeza el lugar vacío que su amigo había dejado a su costado, en aquella butaca que se había quedado quieta tras girar tres veces. Miró su seco vaso, y llamó al cantinero.

-Tráigame vodka.

-Pero... ¿no era que la señorita lo había dejado? –aconsejó sutilmente el hombre maduro, testigo de los desahogos de la mujer al lado de ese alto japonés.

-Tráigame lo que le dije, y ¡no se meta!

Rena finalmente había descubierto el cálido sentimiento que comenzó a aflorar en su pecho. La tensión, el deseo, y el simple anhelo de ser. Todas sensaciones que había olvidado, que había vivido con una efímera felicidad, y la mañana le había revelado como mero sueño, pues tras el despertar, siempre descubría que ella era la sobrante, siempre era la causante del daño mayor, y por ende, nadie conocía sus propias heridas.

Se sirvió vodka en el vaso, y lo tragó con avidez. No tenía caso.

Por fin era conciente de quién se enamoraba. Finalmente descubrió que ya no era la segunda invisible e ignorante. Ahora estaba lúcida de la situación y deseaba ser la primera, la que ayudara al alto japonés a superar esa torturante relación que ocultaba. Rena asociaba el misticismo que Ken le daba a las narraciones de su vida en pareja, como el deseo de no ser descubierto, con el temor de la vergüenza.

La joven actriz reconocía en él, su necesidad propia. Era Ken el hombre que había esperado. Era el ser que la rodearía con suaves brazos, que le susurraría bellas palabras y que estaría a su lado siempre, ayudándole en la debilidad. Casi perfecto a excepción, de que ya había alguien en su vida.

Una primera, que tras el paso de los días, decidió someterla.

Lo había resuelto con pleno escrúpulo.

Ella se transformaría en la destructora de una relación, una vez más, pero con la íntegra conciencia de ello, luchando y trabajando para obtener esa ruptura. Sugiriéndole a Ken ideas que le demostraran que la persona que realmente lo estimaba era ella, y no otra, que no osaba siquiera a complacerle físicamente. Comenzaría a mechar la confianza existente en esa pareja tan anónima.

Rena tragó un vaso más.

Sería la amante de Ken, costara lo que costase, destruyese a quien fuera. Ella haría que él se olvidara de esa figura oscura y misteriosa de la que siempre hablaban, y sólo la vería a ella, completa, renacida de sus cenizas, por obra del guitarrita: el único hombre que le había tenido verdadera piedad.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaban, y el tour de ASOA continuaba postergándose. Ken visitaba a Tetsu semanalmente, en busca de salvarlo, con el objetivo de ayudarle, pero extrañamente, aquella ilusoria chispa de vida que el guitarrista había visto en su antiguo líder y amigo, se desvanecía con los días. Quizás el estado de ánimo se encendía en un momento, para oscurecerse a través de los minutos. Su carácter variable y melancólico había afectado también el temperamento de Ken.<p>

La vida del alto japonés se había reducido a ser el absorbente de los problemas ajenos.

Su nueva esencia le indicaba que ese accionar de oyente, era la postura correcta, pero sentía el peso de culpas no propias, la carga de problemas foráneos, de los cuales no podía liberarse. Comenzaba a generar cadenas que limitaban su vida: nuevas ataduras que lo conectaban con gente doliente, profunda, y lastimada.

Una de ellas era _Tetsu_ quien vivía en insondable depresión, lidiando con la apatía y el sentimiento de no existencia. Su lazo con él le permitía compartir el dolor que padecía el antiguo líder, cargando con ese peso, del que aun queriendo, no podía librarse, pues buscaba salvarlo, y de esa forma, tal vez, agradecerle secretamente aquella oportunidad de los comienzos. Tetsu: su primer cadena.

Otra cadena era _Rena_, una joven de dura vida, que tras el engaño sucesivo de los hombres, descubrió en él a un amigo. sin embargo, luego de constantes insinuaciones, Ken decodificó el sentimiento que la mujer le profería, percibiendo que superaba la mera amistad, y esa verdad revelada le angustiaba. Aquella era una culpa con la que debía combatir, porque sabía sobre el desengaño padecido por la actriz y reconocía en esa situación, una forma de pagar su propio karma pretérito. Rena: La segunda cadena.

Y finalmente a todo ello, se le sumaba _Yukihiro_, su amante, que lo era de forma parcial, reprimido por el peso que sus padres le habían impuesto, y que indirectamente Ken se responsabilizaba con un cierto grado de culpa. Yukihiro: su tercer y gran cadena.

Su espíritu atosigado y su salvador en crisis, había ocasionado en el guitarrista el deseo de liberación compulsiva. Nuevamente las condiciones se daban de una forma perversa, como había acontecido en su época de universitario. Las presiones, el trabajo, el estrés, y una extraña culpabilidad que invadía todas sus relaciones con las personas, comenzaban a oprimirle el pecho, agobiándole, y sintiendo la vaga sensación de sofocación.

Necesitaba la libertad.

* * *

><p>-¡Niichan!<p>

-¡Ah! ¡Saburo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Buen, ¿cómo anda mi sobrino? –aquel perverso hombre, como todos los años, le contemplaba a los ojos. El adolescente lo observó en silencio, y evadió la mirada.

-¿Te vas a quedar? –su padre le preguntó.

-Sí –la voz incipientemente grave comenzaba a asomar por su garganta, como así también la sombra de un bigote suave.

El adolescente cruzó la puerta de la vil casa, tras despedir a su inconsciente padre: un padre que nunca se había dado cuenta, un padre que no podía ver más allá de la realidad.

-Te extrañé –le dijo el hombre, quien lo aprisionó contra la pared, y el joven, acostumbrado por los años, comenzó a desvestirse, sintiendo cómo su piel era lastimada por los dientes de esa desesperada boca que lo mordía en lujuria.

-Yo también -su voz seca, sin sentimiento, emergió de su interior, tras advertir la brusca y desesperada penetración. Gritó, sujetándose fuertemente a su tío. Ya no se besaban, ya no tenían intervalos de descanso. El niño había crecido, y había descubierto a muy tierna edad lo que la lujuria y la perversidad corroían el alma.

El joven, ya _disfrutaba_ del dolor, empezando a desear generar esa misma sensación en otros: Quizás una oculta forma de venganza hacia su tío.

Las embestidas contra la pared lo torturaban, percibiendo el gotear de sangre sobre sus piernas, notando la proximidad de los restos de esa acción, sabiendo que había crecido para _disfrutar_ de aquello, y así lo hacía. O al menos, creía hacerlo.

Lo gozaba con dolor, con gritos, con la desesperada necesidad de que se detuviera, ahogándose en palabras que con los años se habían transformado en agresiones y vejaciones de diversa índole. Pero _todo_, en el fondo, lo _disfrutaba_.

La última estocada produjo que aullara en dolor, sintiendo lo mismo de siempre, apreciando lo que todos los años: la vacuidad, el odio, y el martirio.

El hombre se separó de su sobrino, y lo sujetó por la cintura, cargándolo hasta la habitación. Allí todo comenzaría nuevamente, y con más violencia.

Los días pasaban, y el verano nunca acababa.

Las noches, envueltos en sudor, se llenaban con sonidos de perversión reverberados en el silencioso ambiente.

La mañana, era nada más ni nada menos que una repetición de la noche.

-¡Basta! ¡Me duele! ¡Por favor, para! –le gritó aquella mañana, al sentir un súbito desgarro en su interior, un dolor que nunca antes había sufrido.

-¡Cállate! –el hombre, desesperado en lujuria, abofeteó al adolescente, y lo sumió en su silencio dolido, resistiendo con lágrimas desbordantes esa tortura sin fin.

Jadeante, el hombre acabó con su fechoría una vez más. Se levantó de la cama, dejando al joven con un punzante dolor interno. Aquello había sido un gran exceso.

El muchacho se desplazó hacia un costado, llorando, ya no pudiendo contener su destrozado interior. Pero el simple movimiento lo paralizó, por el súbito dolor. Miró las sábanas que se manchaban lentamente de un rojo intenso. ¿En qué se transformaba su vida?

-Los hombres no lloran. Yo amo a los que no lloran –su tío había ingresado nuevamente a la habitación, con el rostro satisfecho, con un caminar animado. El joven lo miró en silencio, y tragó una vez más sus lágrimas.

-Me lastimaste...

-Te gusta.

-No. Nunca me gusta.

-Pero lo _disfrutas_...

Y el joven, avistó hacia otro lado, intentando ocultar su rostro en la almohada, apreciando cómo esa herida profunda latía. Lo había terminado de destrozar.

Su inocencia había sido finalmente perdida.

-Tu padre me dijo que querías aprender a tocar música, ¿verdad?

-Mn.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? Le puedo decir que te deje vivir aquí, conmigo, ¿quieres?

El joven lo divisó con triste mirar.

Intentó creer en él, pero ya no podía.

Ya había desaparecido. Lo que tal vez hubiera querido proteger contra ese hombre, ya no estaba en su propio ser. Su ingenuidad había sido arrebatada. Ya nada le importaba realmente.

-Bien.

-Esto será divertido. Vivirás todo el año conmigo.

-Mn.

-¿Y qué quieres aprender a tocar?

-La batería –susurró completamente desganado, sufriendo el dolor que penetraba su cuerpo, una vez más.

-Genial, ¡mi primer instrumento! –acotó con felicidad iluminando su rostro depravado.

El joven, sin entusiasmo, hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

Sabía que había elegido mal. Sabía que sería el inicio de una tortura diaria. Supo que se condenaba, pero aún así, no dudó, y erró convencido.

Lentamente crecía en su interior el deseo de represalia. Un odio nacido de la pérdida de pureza. La había perdido antes de percatarse de haberla tenido siquiera.

Y su pecho se comprimió. Pronto iría a cumplir los 16 años.

Sólo deseaba _disfrutar_, sólo quería hacer _disfrutar_ a los otros, el mismo goce que él siempre había tenido desde pequeño.

Sólo deseaba venganza sin saberlo.

* * *

><p>Como forma de contrarrestar aquella deuda a sus seguidoras, ASOA se había propuesto la grabación de un disco doble, para compensar el tour suspendido por tiempo indefinido.<p>

Los días trascurrían con estrés, entre la deliberación de los gráficos del CD, las composiciones, las grabaciones, las sesiones de fotos, la grabación de los videos promocionales y la planificación de conferencias.

Ese día lo habían dedicado a una intensiva sesión de fotos al aire libre, en las zonas de Ueno, aprovechando la plena floración de los sakura *30. El invierno partía finalmente, habiéndole permitido a Ken una vasta producción de canciones y armónicos que habían sorprendido con tristeza a su amante, quien sabía la relación que existía entre el invierno y su compañero.

Las sesiones fotográficas continuaron en un estudio con una decoración estrafalaria, con telas de colores llamativos y ligustrinas *30.1.

-¡A la derecha! Eso es. Ahora de costado –el fotógrafo daba instrucciones a Ken, para captar los mejores perfiles.

Ein y Yukihiro descansaban a un lado, observando la escena. El baterista contemplaba la situación con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, al reconocer que el fotógrafo explotaba aquel lunar exótico que su amante tenía sobre la mandíbula y que le adicionaba un toque erótico a su tan sensual personalidad.

A todo ello, Ein no dejaba de reparar la presencia del sentimiento, que extrañamente, el baterista le profería al grosero y alto japonés.

-¡Yukki! ¡Deja de mirarlo así! –bromeó el bajista, tomando una botella de agua y bebiéndola del pico, sin recato alguno. El baterista, aludido, sólo se sonrojó, soslayando la vista, evidenciándose al máximo. Tenía que soportar los comentarios mal intencionados de su compañero, que finalmente, había descubierto hacía tiempo el significado de su mirar brillante. Como en los viejos tiempos de Raruku, el extranjero comenzaba a tomar el lugar que antiguamente Ken había ocupado, con su única misión de fastidiarle a la hora de exponer sentimientos e intimidades.

-¡Cállate! –se defendió, sabiendo que aquella actitud no hacía más que confirmar lo evidente.

-Ya te lo conseguiré –sonreía perverso el extranjero.

-¡No me rompas los huevos! –objetó molesto.

-¡Ey! Ein, ¿qué le haces a Yukki? –contestó el alto japonés que había finalizado las fotos, y bebía el agua de una botella, sin utilizar vaso alguno.

-¡Yo, nada!

-Yukki no contesta así a menos que realmente se moleste –le sonrió a su amante, quien miró distraídamente hacia un costado, simulando no escuchar.

-Ken, ¿qué tienes pensado para esta noche?

-¿Mn? –abrió sus ojos, que brillaron en vida, a pesar del cansancio–. ¿¡Qué tienes para ofrecer! –le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Una competencia de cerveza!

-¿Alemana? ¡No! ¡Por favor!

-No, no. Esa basura de Asahi si lo prefieres. En realidad, lo que sea, con tal de que tenga alcohol –rectificó el extranjero, mirando curioso al baterista que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa resignada.

-Mn... suena interesante -Ken se sintió motivado. Una noche de locura con el alcohol para olvidar su estado latente.

-Por supuesto, ¿podría ser de otro modo?

-Naaa... oye, Yukki, ¿vienes con nosotros? –el guitarrista le invitó, notando que aquella propuesta incomodaba a Ein.

-No. Está bien. Estoy muy cansado. Iré a casa. Mañana tenemos más cosas que hacer... –comentó responsable, sabiendo de antemano, que en caso de acompañarles, sólo se disgustaría con la presencia de dos groseros ebrios.

-¡Yukki! ¡Mañana es domingo!

-¡Ah! –parpadeó, y miró su reloj para verificar el día. Lo había olvidado. Ken le sonrió con cariño, recordando cuánto significaban esas distracciones.

-¿Y? Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-¡Igual estoy cansado! –amablemente rechazó la invitación de su amante, quien torció la boca hacia un costado.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes!

Los tres miembros del grupo se cambiaron la vestimenta, y tan pronto como pudieron, tomaron los rumbos de sus actividades para ese sábado que moría en el ocaso.

Yukihiro regresó a su departamento, y tras un relajante baño, cayó rendido a la cama sin siquiera comer. El estrés hacía estragos en su vitalidad.

Ken ingresó en el auto de Ein, saboreando ya en su boca la hipotética cerveza, el sonido ruidoso de la noche, y los buffer vibrando con la música, haciendo cosquillas a su tórax, en esos ambientes oscuros y desconocidos que caracterizaban a las discos de los suburbios.

Ein conducía con tranquilidad, mientras Ken fumaba, observando el paso de las luces a través de la ventanilla.

Extrañamente, percibía la mirada inquisidora de su amigo sobre su nuca, y sabía que, en efecto, el extranjero lo observaba de reojo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquel mestizo lo vigilaba curioso, en silencio. Apreciaba su duro mirar siempre que él no lo estuviera encarando, y la situación mantenida en el tiempo le incomodaba. Había tenido que soportar el mutismo y esa sensación de observación que se había dado entre ellos a lo largo de los meses de producción del disco doble de ASOA.

La presión en el guitarrista comenzaba a ascender mientras contemplaba ensimismado por la ventanilla. Súbitamente, los pensamientos lo agolparon en un torbellino de sensaciones: la necesidad de su cuerpo, el dolor de su amante, la culpa que él tenía sobre aquella circunstancia, el tormento de la no correspondencia hacia Rena... Se detuvo en ese pensamiento. Una analogía con Kaori surgió de sus profundidades asociativas, y tras mantener la idea flotando en su mente, la despejó con rapidez, restregando sus ojos cansados con la palma que sujetaba el cigarro. Una vez más notó la mirada huidiza de su amigo, y su necesidad de liberarse de esa culpa que iba en incremento, lo agolpó como primera acción a tomar.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué te pasa! –Ken giró rápidamente, y encaró a Ein, quien sorprendido in fraganti, parpadeó con rapidez, y centró su vista en la calle.

-¿Estrés, Ken? –preguntó evasivo.

-Naaaa... no te hagas el disimulado. Piensas que soy imbécil. Me estás mirando desde hace mucho tiempo... ¿qué pasa?

-Nada... –acotó fingiendo desinterés. Pero en realidad, una duda lo atormentaba desde hacía muchos años. Un misterio que envolvía al enigmático halo que el alto japonés había desarrollado para sí.

-Vamos, dilo.

-No, en serio. No es nada.

Ken resopló, molesto, y reconociendo que la situación no viraría hacia ninguna circunstancia diferente, regresó a contemplar el pasar de los autos contiguos, las calles, las luces, y el lento dormir superficial de la ciudad. Frunció su ceño, descubriendo que el camino era diferente del esperado.

-¡Ein! ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al mejor lugar.

-¿Mn?

No recibió contestación, pero no insistió. Consideró que tal vez, aquel extranjero había descubierto un buen lugar de cervezas, con un entorno diferente. A final de cuentas, quería cambiar el ambiente en el que se movía, para intentar desesperadamente aflojar alguna ligadura de las que era presa.

El silencio entre ambos fue interrumpido por el súbito suspiro del guitarrista: Una costumbre que había adquirido tras tanto tiempo en contacto con su torturado amigo Tetsu.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya sabía yo que estabas husmeando algo...

-¿Puedo? –insistió, desestimando las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Bah! A ver, ¿qué?

-¿Tú estás con ella?

-¿Mn? –frunció su ceño.

-Vamos, Ken. Tú me dijiste que estás viviendo con alguien que quieres proteger...

-No. Eso te lo dijo Yukki. Yo no –aclaró con una sonrisa torcida. Había sido una excelente estrategia de su amante.

-Buen. Es verdad, ¿cierto?

-No empieces de vuelta, ¡Ein! –su voz viró en una tonalidad producto de la desidia y la pesadez que el tema le ocasionaba.

El extranjero silenció. La duda aún continuaba, y lograría que esa misma noche el enigma de su amigo fuera finalmente develado.

Extrañado, el guitarrista volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

-¡Ein! ¿A dónde vamos? No conozco bares por esta zona.

-Estem... seee. Bares propiamente dichos no...

-¡Ah! ¡Ein! Ya te dije que no estoy para 'eso'.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres joven... –respondió despreocupado, tomando una actitud natural y relajada que permitiera al japonés liberarse lo suficiente como para dejar escapar el dato que tanto necesitaba.

-Pero no me interesa...

-Vamos, Ken. Somos amigos. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad...? ¿Quién es ella? –volvió a insistir con una sonrisa en su boca-. No puede ser lo que me dijo Yukki. Tú no eres un hombre al que le gusten otros hombres... tiene que haber alguien muy especial... –recordó aquella charla en el restaurante, cuando confirmaron a Yukihiro como batería definitiva del antiguo SOAP, y donde éste, en aquella burlesca situación, había nombrado a un conocido transformista japonés *31.

-Pues, para serte sincero... es especial... –dijo con franqueza. Ein sonrió con un suave aire triunfal.

-¿Quién es…?

-No lo creerías... –el guitarrista fumó con una triste sonrisa en su semblante, sintiendo cómo esa culpa por ocultar a su amante le ocasionaba una adicional sensación de atadura. ¿Era traición? ¿Era vergüenza? No lo sabía.

-Mmmm... ¿puedo adivinar?

-Nunca lo harías...

-Ah, ¿no? -su voz retumbó con ímpetu de desafío.

-No.

-Yumi... una de las musume *32... hubo rumores... –se excusó.

-¡Naaa! Yo no soy Carl Louis *33 pero créeme que no podría juntarme con una hueca de tal rango –comentó con una voz falsa, más nasal de lo común, afectando intelectualidad.

-Ja, ¿dejaste de ser superficial? –sonrió divertido.

-¿Y desde cuándo lo fui?

-Baaah... eres un cínico.

-Ya, olvida el tema...

-No, menos que nunca. Tú tienes a alguien muy escondido... nunca sé dónde vives... Yukki no me quiere decir. Seguro que vives con ella. Nadie puede ubicarte...

-Vaaa... deja de divagar…

-¿Divagar? ¡Yo no soy el extraño aquí! ...es una amenaza, Ken. Si no me lo dices, no te dejaré en paz... y sabes cuán pesado me torno... ¿ne?

-Bah. Estoy temblando... –miró de reojo la ventanilla, con una sonrisa torcida.

El silencio una vez más sumió a los dos pasajeros en sus pensamientos. Ein relacionaba cabos que creía ver entre diferentes mujeres y Ken, pero ninguna de ellas parecía ser la adecuada.

Y aún continuaba con la duda esencial.

Lo había notado desde hacía cuatro años.

Y aquello lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

Tal vez Ken comenzaba a tener problemas con esa joven, y era su oportunidad de dar el paso suficiente para el quiebre. Un quiebre que tarde o temprano se ocasionaría porque el que componía la relación era Ken, un ser al que conocía, y sabía por su propia boca cómo éste solía tomar las relaciones humanas.

Un quiebre, que el extranjero induciría, en pos de Yukihiro.

Sólo necesitaba descubrir un poco más y dar el ultimátum en el preciso lugar.

-¿Ken?

-¡No insistas!

-No. No. En serio.

-Yo también lo digo en serio.

-¡Bah! Oye, me has dejado intrigado. Si tienes a esa personas especial... ¿por qué tu espalda hace tanto tiempo que la veo sin marca alguna? –Ken lo miró con seriedad, y levantando una ceja, esquivó la mirada hacia el otro lado, volviendo a ver por la ventanilla, dejando el silencio como su respuesta. Ein observó de soslayo la extraña actitud del japonés, una personalidad que siempre tenía algo que acotar. Ello significaba que la relación tambaleaba–. ¿Están teniendo problemas? –Ein preguntó con sinceridad.

-Mn... algo así...

-O sea: sí.

-Mnnnn –rezongó con la boca torcida.

-Ken. Mejor olvídala.

-¿Mn?

-Te está haciendo célibe, eso es sacrilegio, ¡hermano! –bromeó abiertamente, generando una espontánea risa por parte del japonés.

-No lo había pensado así... pero no. No lo creas... -el guitarrista le miró con picardía.

-Yo creo que debes liberarte un poco, Ken.

El guitarrista se puso serio de súbito y lo miró con sorpresa.

Había dicho _su_ palabra: Liberarse.

Y una sensación de angustia comenzó a crecer en su interior.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio iluminado con neones violetas. Ambos bajaron del vehículo e ingresaron al bar.

Se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, y pidieron botellas de cervezas.

El tiempo transcurría entre una música fuerte y bailes exóticos de mujeres sobre una pasarela. Ken comenzaba a percibir el aroma antiguo de las flores ácidas, mezclado con tabaco. Su angustia interior le oprimía el pecho, y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener las primeras reacciones.

Se concentró en su vaso, y suspiró. Ein lo miró con tristeza, y aprovechando ese aislamiento por parte del alto japonés, hizo unas señales en la distancia a dos señores que se hallaban en una esquina del lugar. Luego volvió su mirada a su amigo, y dándole una moderada patada en la tibia, por debajo de la mesa, le sonrió con picardía.

-¡Imbécil! ¿¡Qué me pegas! –comentó dolorido Ken, quien corrió la silla de la mesa, y frotó el lugar del golpe sobre su pierna.

Sin previo aviso, sintió dos manos delicadas acariciar su cuello muy sensiblemente, haciéndole erizar la piel. Miró hacia su espalda, y encontró una rubia occidental, con unos profundos ojos verdes, o tal vez, negros que con esos lentes de contacto la falsedad viraba en rareza. La joven se le acercó para besarle, pero Ken, tomándola de los hombros, evitó el contacto.

-No, linda. Hoy no –explicó con vergüenza, asombrado de su propio control, percibiendo que su cuerpo latía en deseo, y sin embargo una palabra dada le impedía seguir con ese ofrecimiento evidente.

-Vamos, Ken. Es sólo una noche –apañó Ein, teniendo otra mujer a su costado, la cual sujetaba por la cintura.

La joven rubia se inclinó sobre el japonés, y comenzó a jugar con el oído de éste, ingresando sensualmente su lengua en él, generándole cosquillas. Ken tragó con dificultad y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Sin ver resistencia, la rubia se sentó en los muslos del guitarrista, abriendo sus piernas y dejando que su minifalda se levantara groseramente. Se lanzó a besarle el cuello, y acariciarle la nuca. Ken no resistió más.

Deslizó su mano sobre el muslo de la muchacha, rodeándolo, manoseándolo, y acercándolo más a su cuerpo que tanto lo necesitaba.

El extranjero, al ver finalmente a su amigo rendido a sus instintos, llamó a dos jóvenes más que se unieron a la rubia en aquella tortura estimulante que le generaban al japonés.

Rápidamente, las tres llevaron al guitarrista a los cuartos que se hallaban en la planta alta.

Dentro de la habitación, lo despojaron de la ropa, y en aquel regreso al pasado, Ken finalmente cayó a sus instintos con el gusto conocido de la carne.

En medio del éxtasis, su mente ya no actuaba, y sólo su cuerpo controlaba la situación.

Había perdido lo que tanto había temido, y comenzaría a caer en él, porque simplemente lo había olvidado.

* * *

><p>Luego de horas de sexo compulsivo, y tras descansar sus cuerpos, Ken recuperó su conciencia, descubriéndose rodeado de tres jóvenes bellas. Se sentó en la cama, observando los cuerpos desnudos de esas mujeres: esbeltos, lampiños, con curvas delicadas, con piernas torneadas y pechos que se movían al compás de una respiración que se aquietaba. Se embelesó de las formas femeninas una vez más, pues extrañaba aquella contextura que tan bien se encastraba a la suya, que no sufría por ese placer, que no se resistía inicialmente, y que le permitía hallar el éxtasis con mayor rapidez.<p>

Súbitamente notó el ardor en su espalda y cuello. Se incorporó del lecho, y se dirigió al baño, para verse frente al espejo. Su espalda tenía suaves marcas, y su cuello evidenciaba mordeduras prominentes.

Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Parpadeó sorprendido frente a su reflejo, observando las marcas de lo que la noche había generado.

Y sin embargo, aquella angustia aún estaba en su pecho, y ahora, había virado en una profunda intranquilidad. Regresó al dormitorio y se vistió rápidamente, sin despedirse.

Bajó las escaleras de aquel infierno tan placentero, y halló el lugar más desértico, con música funcional, mostrando en cada mesa varias mujeres que rodeaban en placer a sus clientes.

Buscó entre la multitud, y finalmente halló a Ein en la misma mesa, solo.

Se dirigió a él, y lo tomó del brazo. Ein lo miró con asombro.

-¿¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¿¡Suéltame! ¿No te gustó?

-¡Vayámonos de aquí!

-Pero... ¿no quieres pasar...?

-¡VAYÁMONOS! –acotó al borde de la furia.

* * *

><p>Ein conducía de regreso al estudio de ASOA, esperando que Ken le indicara el camino, pero éste sólo había trascurrido el viaje en silencio absoluto, fumando con desesperación.<p>

Ein sonrió. Aquella muestra de preocupación, de futura consecuencia de la acción cometida, le indicaba al extranjero que la extraña relación que el japonés pudiera tener con una mujer, estaba pendiendo de un hilo, que él se encargaría de destruir, para dejar a su compañero libre de compromisos y tal vez, utilizando una sugerencia adecuada, ayudar a su amigo baterista.

Aunque sabía que a Ken le perdían las mujeres, tal vez, la simple idea de la experimentación le atraería hacia el tímido japonés de cabellos largos. Ein había planificado con detalle y consecuencia, todo ese proceso que daría inicio por mano propia.

De lo que desconocía era que aquella treta, impulsada por un antiguo personaje, había generado esa misma relación que él, inconscientemente estaba luchando por destruir.

Ein aún no sabía cuál era la realidad y actuaba en consecuencia.

-Ken, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-NO.

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Al bar de los suburbios.

-¿Vas a seguir tomando?

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿¡Ken! ¿Te enojaste conmigo por algo con lo que tú bien te divertiste? –sonrió con ironía.

-Cállate o te juro que me bajo ahora mismo...

-¡Vamos, Ken! Estuviste horas con las tres. Te has liberado... –rió.

-¡DETÉN EL AUTO! –le exigió, abriendo la puerta en movimiento. Ein, serio de súbito, acotó la orden y le permitió a su amigo descender del vehículo, sin mediar palabras. Cerró la puerta con suma fuerza, dejando a Ein atónito, quien no arrancó hasta ver cómo el alto japonés desaparecía tras una esquina.

* * *

><p>La pequeña niña inspeccionaba la gran biblioteca de CD's que había en su casa. Pasaba horas quitando cajas, y observando las tapas, intentado leer infructuosamente los kanjis que representaban las canciones. Se contentaba con ver los dibujos y las fotos.<p>

Había generado una curiosidad imponente ante las imágenes de un extranjero que su padre admiraba. Era de extraña pronunciación.

-¡Mama! ¿Cómo se llama éste? –preguntó una vez más al ver con espanto las grotescas imágenes de la portada.

_-Maririn Manson._

-Buuu... ¡es feo!

-Ni lo escuches, hija. ¡Sólo a tu padre le puede gustar eso!

La niña miró a su madre que estaba planchando la ropa en medio del salón, vigilando a su hija cómo inspeccionaba los CD una vez más. Parpadeó un poco, y regresó a contemplar la tapa de ese disco.

Allí lo notaba una vez más, el desprecio de su madre hacia su padre.

-¿¡Podrías ponerlo! -preguntó con duda.

-No escuches esa basura. ¡No es música!

-Pero... quiero escuchar... –se excusó. Tuvo la necesidad de que ese CD le gustara. Debía escucharlo. Tal vez, su padre la aceptara si tenían los mismo gustos.

Megumi miró hacia el techo, con fastidio, y se acercó a la niña, tomando el CD que sujetaban las pequeñas manos, y lo puso en el equipo musical. El estridente sonido, y las voces tenebrosas asustaron a la niña, que arrugó su nariz: Un gesto propio de Hyde, era indiscutible.

-No, mama, ¡sácalo! ¡Es horrible!

-¡Te dije!

La niña guardó el CD en su lugar, y continuó su investigación. Sacando todos los discos de la estantería, descubrió que al fondo de ésta había una segunda fila. Su rostro se iluminó de sorpresa, y observó con recelo a su madre, quien parpadeó.

-Sí, hija. Puedes verlos también.

-¡Siiii! –sonrió, y elevándose de puntas de pie para alcanzar el fondo del estante, sacó todas aquellas cajas. Las apiló en la alfombra, y se sentó arrodillada frente al montón. Miró la primera con curiosidad.

Era un CD en un azul oscuro, que tenía cuatro estrellas. Un diseño sutil y enigmático. Estaba escrito en el sistema romano, y no podía leerlo.

-¡Mama! ¿Éste qué es?

-¡Ah! Es DUNE. Es el primer CD de tu padre con el grupo que lo hizo famoso.

-¡Oh! –lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Su madre, sabiendo de la fascinación que su hija le profesaba a su progenitor, tomó el CD y lo colocó en el equipo. La niña lo escuchó con extrañeza.

Sucesivamente la joven pasó por varios CD de ese grupo de nombre francés que había integrado su padre, y del que ella no tenía conciencia. Nunca supo que había sido disuelto y que aquello se debía de una forma perversa, a su propio nacimiento.

Vio el CD con el rostro de una mujer en un recuadro, y su madre, sin necesidad de que le hablara, lo ejecutó.

La niña pasó rápidamente varios temas, pero el numero ocho llamó su atención. Había una voz coral. Una voz que le extrañó con delicadeza. No era la de su padre, a la cual admiraba con profunda devoción, sino una de menor rango, pero que le transmitía una agradable impresión.

-¡Mama! ¿Y éste? ¿Este CD cómo se llama?

_-Heebenrii_ –respondió, luchando con su propia lengua en un intento frustrado de inglés.

-¡Ah! ¿Y este tema?

_-Kiurees._

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué significa?

-Olvídalo, linda... –prefirió evitar ingresar en el terreno de los significados. Ella no lo sabía, y aunque lo supiera, la niña preguntaría el motivo de ponerle ese nombre a la canción: Una canción triste.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Escucha, mama! ¡ESCUCHA! –gritó entusiasta. Allí estaba nuevamente el estribillo al son de una batería muy marcada.

-¿Mn? –parpadeó curiosa. No cantaba Hyde, ¿por qué la niña se emocionaba?

-¡Esa voz! ¿De quién es?

-¡Ah…! ¿Te gusta esa voz? –le preguntó con una sonrisa. A ella también le agradaba esa voz, más amena que la de Hyde, aunque de menor maestría.

-Siii... me da alegría.

-¡Eeee! Pertenece a una persona muy buena...

-¿Conoces a esa persona?

-Es el mejor amigo de tu padre... o al menos, lo era... –titubeó tras un segundo. Hacía años que no se hablaban, que no se veían, y la disolución del grupo demostraba que algo se había roto, pero Megumi ni lo sospechaba. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

-¿¡Ah! ¡Lo conoces! ¡Y papa también! ¿Cómo es?

-Ahhh... buen... ¡mira! Ese CD, allí tienes la foto de los cuatro... –Megumi le señaló una caja entre el pilón desparramado sobre la alfombra.

La niña se lanzó contra el CD de Heart, donde se veían borrosas las fotos de los cuatro, reconociendo a su padre con dificultad.

-¿Éste es papa? –preguntó señalando a la negra figura que se mostraba de frente.

-¡Ajá!

-No parece –miró fijamente la imagen. Aparentaba una mujer.

-Bueno, tu padre siempre tuvo ese problema...

-¿Cuál? –avistó a su madre con extrañeza.

-Olvídalo, ¿sí? ...pero fíjate más, hay otro CD donde los cuatro salen mejor.

-¿Y quién es el de la voz linda?

-Éste, está al fondo –señaló Megumi sobre la foto. Un perfil esfumado no dejaba distinguir el rostro.

-¡Ah! ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Tetsu.

-¡Teeeeetsu! –repitió, agradada incluso por el nombre tan simple y suave.

Revolvió unos CD más, hasta hallar el Awake, donde se mostraban sus rostros con mayor nitidez.

-Éste es –Megumi señaló la foto de un Tetsu que se mostraba vital.

-¡Ah! ¡Es lindo! –sonrió. La madre parpadeó ante su hija.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es lindo! Tiene una voz bonita. ¡Me gusta!, ¿en alguno de estos CD canta él?

-No. En todos canta tu padre, y él hace el coro, a veces con colaboración con éste –comentó señalando la foto de Ken–. Con ése sí tienes que tener cuidado –bromeó para sí misma, ante la incomprensión de su hija.

-¿Y qué hace Tetsu?

-Toca el bajo.

-¿Qué es un bajo?

-Es como una guitarra, pero de sonidos graves.

-¡Ah…! –miró la foto de ese japonés cuya mirada le agradaba tanto, y suspiró con resignación–. ¡Qué pena! Yo quería escucharlo cantar más.

Megumi sonrió divertida.

-Hija, no te preocupes. Mañana te compro el CD de su solo. Él esta en solitario, y se llama tetsu69.

-¿69? ¿Por qué?

-Mmm... creo que es porque nació en ese año...

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que tiene cerca de 40 años.

-¡AAAHH! ¿¡Es tan viejo! –gritó sorprendida, mirando incrédula la foto. Tenía la mirada de un niño, no podía ser.

-Eee… sí. Pero no lo parece.

Megumi continuó su planchado, mientras dejaba a su hija revolviendo las demás tapas de CD. Se sintió muy feliz de que al fin, su hija encontrara algo que no perteneciera a Hyde, algo que no le gustara por el simple hecho de que era agrado de su padre. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

Al día siguiente le compraría el CD.

* * *

><p>-¡Kenchan! –se sentó al lado de la conocida mujer, por la que ahora comenzaba a experimentar culpa, y aumentaba la usual presión de su esternón. Pidió vodka–. ¡Toma del mío! –le invitó la joven, sirviéndole el vaso con su botella.<p>

-Pensé que habías dejado el vodka... –susurró resignado, con tristeza. Su esencia estaba fallando. Ya no podía ayudar, sólo empeorar las cosas.

-Lo había hecho por ti... –la mujer estaba ebria, y en esa condición, su sinceridad era absoluta. Había sido ese mismo estado el propulsor de las largas confesiones de la mujer, quien veía en Ken el único apoyo que había recibido en toda su vida. El guitarrista había escuchado la larga historia de la actriz, quien sólo podía liberar sus penas, cuando la conciencia no la ataba a la realidad y a la imposibilidad de expresar sus sentimientos. Extrañamente, el mismo problema que había padecido por años su amante. Y el alto japonés sólo aceptó ser oyente amigo, porque el karma se le evidenciaba como imposible de eludir. Lo que Yukihiro le había enseñado era supremo, y como tal, no podía escatimárselo a nadie. Todos debían ser salvos como él lo había sido. Eso intentaba hacer con la triste mujer, pero había descubierto que sólo erraba. Él no era Yukihiro, sólo era Ken. Un Ken que nunca había dejado de ser. Tragó con violencia el lleno vaso del fuerte líquido, y exhaló ruidosamente tras el sorbo, soportando con el rostro contraído, el fuego que atravesaba su garganta.

-¡Mierda! Es fuerte.

-Sí. Es lo único que ayuda a olvidar -miró a la botella con extrañeza. El japonés se quitó el abrigo y ante el movimiento, la mujer giró bruscamente para verle con asombro.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó al verle el rostro de sorpresa.

-¡Hueles a orgía! –le sonrió con un grado de malicia. Tal vez aquello representaba su oportunidad. Lamentó estar tan ebria. Ken calló, y bajó su vista hasta su vacío vaso, que volvió a llenar con la botella de su amiga. Rena se acercó un poco más, y pasó su mano por el cuello de Ken, quien turbado ante el toque, le golpeó el brazo con suavidad, rechazando el gesto. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa aún más pícara–. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que has estado en una orgía!

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿No pudiste soportar la tentación?

-Basta.

-¿Cuántas eran? ¿Ella lo sabe?

-¡Basta! –tomó su vaso, tragándolo nuevamente, dejando que desbordara por sus labios, y se deslizara por su cuello para que se impregnara sobre la ropa. Buscaba evitar que aquel aroma, que había prometido a Yukihiro y a sí mismo no tener nunca más, se esfumara de su piel y se transformara en canela. En su aroma innato.

-¡No lo sabe! ¿Le has sido infiel? ¿No era que no podías? ¡Ahora sí lo puedes hacer conmigo! –comentó risueña y borracha.

-¡BASTA! –gritó enfurecido, golpeando el vaso contra la barra, destrozándolo en pedazos. Rena lo observó perpleja, seria.

-Perdona... –susurró, pero era demasiado tarde, pues Ken volvía a tomar su abrigo, y tras dejar unos yenes sobre la barra, salió colérico del bar. Faltaban dos horas para amanecer.

* * *

><p>Regresó al departamento, y escabulléndose en silencio, ingresó al cuarto con delicadeza. Abrió el armario, sin quitarse el abrigo para evitar que ese aroma desagradable se esparciera en el ambiente, y sacó su pijama.<p>

-¿Ken? –éste se paralizó, y tragó con dificultad. Giró sobre sus talones, y en la oscuridad del cuarto iluminado por la luna observó a su amante que estaba sentado en la cama, su rostro oculto entre la sombra, sólo delineándose sus contornos.

-¿Te desperté, Yukki? ¡Perdona! –forzó un tono ebrio.

-Ken, ¿tomaste de más?

-Seee... y Ein me empapó en vodka. Apesto. Tomaré una ducha y regreso.

No pudo soportar estar un segundo más frente a su amante, y se escabulló tambaleante al baño. Sus piernas fallaban por la culpa que se había disparado en su ser. Su interior se desgarraba de angustia. ¿Qué había hecho? Necesitaba limpiarse, necesitaba purificarse.

Se bañó con rapidez, utilizando con empeño su jabón canela.

Regresó al cuarto, y se introdujo en la cama. Pero no podía dormir.

Su amante no se movió, y sólo apoyó su mano sobre el estómago de Ken. Notaba que temblaba, y que su respiración estaba alterada.

No quería preguntar. No quería descubrir, no quería siquiera dudar.

Yukihiro sólo cerró sus ojos, y recordó las palabras.

"Estuve años demostrándote que había cambiado... no voy a echar todo por la borda..."

Se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de Ken, respirando profundamente ese aroma que tanto apreciaba, el aroma a canela, el aroma que Ken siempre tenía y que debido al contacto permanente de sus cuerpos, él mismo había adquirido como propio.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn? –su corazón latió más fuerte. El silencio de su amante lo estaba torturando.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás muy nervioso...

-... –suspiró ruidosamente. Debía hacerlo con él, en ese momento, debía sentir el cuerpo de su amante con locura, con deseo, quería limpiar su acción con el cuerpo del baterista, quería la redención para su propia alma, que volvía a naufragar en un barco que aún no había colapsado. Yukihiro levantó su rostro, y miró fijamente a Ken, quien estaba iluminado tenuemente por la luna.

-Ken... ¿qué pasa?

-Te necesito... –Ken no supo decir otras palabras. Todo el lenguaje se había abarrotado en su garganta, y de todas las frases, de todos los sentimientos arremolinados de su interior, surgieron esas dos, que mostraban cuán perdido se hallaba.

Yukihiro se incorporó un poco, preocupado por su amante. No deseaba obligarlo a errar, por lo que debería entregarse una vez más, como hacía años atrás: haría el esfuerzo y superaría su temor sólo para no angustiar a su objeto de cariño.

Le acarició el rostro, sintiendo los leves espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo del guitarrista.

Parecía la primera vez, y se extrañó.

Se acercó a su boca, y con suavidad, lo besó profundamente, dejando que su amante girara sobre él, y se posicionara sobre su cuerpo, eliminando toda ropa interior. Yukihiro desabrochó la camisa del pijama de Ken, desvistiéndole, y cuando iba a dar comienzo al ritual de las caricias sobre la piel lisa de la espalda de su amante, Ken lo penetró de súbito en un muy violento movimiento. Sólo temor por parte del alto japonés, sólo incomprensión por parte del baterista.

-¡AY! ¡KEN! ¡AHHH! –gritó, clavando sus uñas sobre los hombros del guitarrista, quien se paralizó contemplando a su amigo. Yukihiro estaba tieso; conteniendo el daño que le atravesaba, que lo había lastimado; sorprendido por esa reacción nunca antes osada por su compañero, dejando caer unas lágrimas de dolor, desbordadas por la fuerza con la que había cerrado sus ojos, resistiendo ese duro golpe inesperado. Ken miró al baterista con desesperación. No quería que notara las marcas en su piel, pues se juzgaba culpable. Sin embargo, ahora padecía un execrable sentimiento, sabiendo que había realizado lo que Yukihiro siempre le suplicó nunca hacer: Aquel ingreso agresivo no era más que una muestra de puro egoísmo. Yukihiro dejó caer unas lágrimas más, respirando con suma dificultad, gimiendo en cansado dolor.

-Yukki. Yukki, ¡perdóname! Yo...

-... basta, Ken... me está doliendo... –comentó reprimido, soportando la herida que latía intensamente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus súplicas, el alto japonés no se separó de su cuerpo.

-Yukki, por favor, disfrútalo...

-No. Ken. Por favor... me lastimaste... déjalo para mañana... ¡AH! ¡AY…! ¡BASTA…!

Pero Ken había comenzado la invasión lenta y progresiva, con un cierto grado de violencia. Yukihiro, incapaz de contener sus gemidos de dolor, repetía el nombre de su amante con martirio, y Ken, reconociendo ese tono, sólo se arrepentía con mayor angustia de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que había hecho horas atrás.

El movimiento se intensificaba, y el baterista, no dejaba de rayar la espalda de su amante con brutalidad, contraído por el calvario que aquello le generaba. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba disfrutando. Sólo las tiernas palabras de Ken -ocultos ruegos de perdón- en su oído le permitían soportar esa situación, pero su resistencia al maltrato tenía un límite.

-¡AH! ¡AY! ¡KEN! ¡PARA! ¡KEN! –gritaba, en fútil intento de separar a su amante, y a la vez atraerlo a su cuerpo, con las uñas, que se deslizaban con suma presión sobre la espalda del guitarrista.

-Yukki, no grites. Besa mi cuello –le respondió, acercándose más, y recibiendo aquellos besos que ante las estocadas más violentas se transformaban en mordidas. Ken lo estaba empleando para limpiar su culpa, con el fin de no perder aquella relación que tanto apreciaba. Sólo encubría su traición, utilizando a su amante, que no distinguía las marcas en la penumbra del cuarto. ¡Cuánta culpa lo atormentaba!

-¡BASTA!

El éxtasis finalmente alcanzó a Ken, quien percibió cómo aquella estocada profunda en su amante lo remataba desgarrándolo, advirtiendo cómo las uñas de Yukihiro abrían la carne de su espalda. Se habían lastimado por igual... Quiso pensar en que había sido equitativo, después de todo. Aunque una conmoción de yerro lo sumergía en la desesperación.

Por unos segundos descansaron sus cuerpos aún unidos y al recobrar la respiración, Ken intentó moverse, pero su amante le detuvo: El leve desplazamiento había generado una punzada maligna.

Yukihiro tenuemente se escurrió, separando sus complexiones sin que el dolor lo contrajera en espasmo angustiante.

Una vez liberado, el baterista se recargó sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a su amante, alejándose un poco de él. Ken se sentó en la cama, y miró el oculto rostro de su compañero iluminado por la luna, que desprendía unas lágrimas producto del malestar posterior, fruto del salvajismo cometido, obra de un vacío aterrador. La angustia le oprimió el pecho, y el ardor en su espalda como en su cuello le parecieron sinsabores menores. Después de todo, no había sido equitativo.

Inmediatamente abrazó a su amante por detrás, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de éste.

-Yukki, ¡mierda! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! Yo... sé que lo hice horrible... yo... te juro que no sé qué me pasó... ¡mierda! Estoy borracho... –se justificó ante su amante, que se escondía en su propio encorvamiento, no queriendo apreciar el toque de su compañero estrechándole. Sólo el silencio manifestaba como respuesta–. Yukki, por favor, contéstame... Yukki... ¡yo te amo! Yo... no sé qué me pasa... estoy desesperado...

El baterista suspiró, creyendo en las palabras de su amante. Porque, a pesar de todo, él aún recordaba la frase:

"Estuve años demostrándote que había cambiado... no voy a echar todo por la borda..."

-Nunca más... se te ocurra tratarme así... –le dijo con voz cortada–. Perdóname por esta larga espera... no te hizo bien –lo justificó, aún sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

-Yukki... yo te necesito... en todos los aspectos... perdona mi exceso... nunca más lo haré así... –su desesperación rayaba la angustia que comprimía su voz.

-Mn.

El guitarrista abrazó delicadamente a su amigo, y lo ubicó sobre su propio cuerpo, en su infaltable posición post-amatoria, pero a diferencia de antes, Yukihiro no lo rodeó con los brazos, ni le acarició las costillas. Sólo dejó sus manos a los costados, inactivas, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho. El cuerpo del baterista estaba tenso e incómodo. Fue cuando Ken se percató que un hilo de líquido cálido goteaba sobre su muslo.

Su garganta se cortó, y lo rodeó con cariño, buscando enmendar la brutalidad. Se juró en ese momento que nunca más haría tal cosa de nuevo. Nunca más obligaría a su amante, aunque aquello significara la ruptura de la relación.

Y entre angustias y dolores, se quedaron dormidos.

No había sido para nada equitativo.

* * *

><p>El sol de la media mañana iluminaba la cama. Yukihiro sobre Ken, dormitados, comenzaron a percibir el calor de los rayos que los alumbraban y dieron sus primeros movimientos para desperezarse.<p>

Ken abrió sus ojos, y miró el techo del lugar, agradecido. Era su espacio, el único donde podía alcanzar el cielo. Un cielo que estaba olvidando en la cotidianeidad de la vida. Bajó su vista hacia su pecho, y observó a Yukihiro, quien contemplaba algún punto perdido de la pared, silencioso, ausente.

-Yukki... –titubeó.

Éste se levantó rápidamente, y se sentó en el borde de la cama con un solo movimiento que le hizo gemir y encorvarse tras contraer su rostro en dolor. Preocupado, el guitarrista se incorporó y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar la ancha espalda del baterista y susurrarle en el oído.

-Perdona, perdona. Nunca más. ¡Nunca lo haré así!

En silencio, el japonés de largos cabellos soslayó la mirada hacia el vacío lugar de la cama que hacía un instante estaba ocupando su amante, notando las manchas de sangre extendidas en forma de líneas: Las huellas de sus salvajes uñas. Se alzó de la cama, y se giró para ver al alto japonés, quien clavaba una arrepentida mirada en los ojos de Yukihiro. Se contemplaron un instante mutuamente, y tras éste, quizás en un espontáneo diálogo mudo de palabras, Yukihiro acarició las marcas en el cuello del guitarrista, apenas rozando sus yemas sobre ellas. Rastros que eran suyos, mezclados con los de la traición.

-¿Te duelen? –habló finalmente, con un triste tono.

-Un poco.

Suave, empujó el hombro de su amante, para hacerle girar, con el fin de ver su espalda que tenía heridas en forma de línea sobre la piel tensa.

-Perdona, Ken.

-¡Rayos! ¡Ni te atrevas a pedirme perdón! Soy yo el que te implora perdón, ¡Yukki! Yo te hice sentir mal... perdona... perdona.

Apoyó sus manos en las costillas del baterista, y se acercó a él, escondiendo su rostro en el estómago de éste, lleno de culpa y dolor por las mentiras y por lo que había causado.

Al bajar su cabeza, y apoyarla sobre el abdomen del japonés de largos cabellos que estaba frente a él, pudo ver una gran mancha roja y seca sobre su propio muslo. Inculpándose, cerrando los ojos, frotó su mejilla contra el cuerpo de su amigo, quien le acarició la cabeza, y suspiró.

Todo sería olvidado.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

26) Samurai: depende de qué parte del bushido (camino del guerrero samurai), habían ramas que aceptaban la homosexualidad con el amo o con un samurai superior. De allí el chiste.

27) Sapporo: es la capital de Hokkaido, la gran prefectura del norte de Japón.

28) Osaka-ben: dialecto de Osaka. De sonoridad y formas vulgares.

29) NHK (_Nippon Housou Kyoukai_): compañía nacional de televisora japonesa. Algo así como 'el canal más representativo' de Japón. Y si no me confundo, es el mismo que Direct TV te ofrece como alternativa.

30) Sakura: árbol de cereza – cerezo.

30.1) Ligustrina = aligustre, planta arbustiva que se suele emplear en setos decorativos.

31) _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, donde Yukki, en busca de tomar venganza de Ken por su constantes bromas, le dice a Ein que al guitarrista le gustaba Mikawa Ken'ichi (transformista japonés).

32) Musume. Las _morningu Musume_. Grupo de muchas chicas, con edades hiper variadas, cantando en exasperante coro, haciendo canciones el triple de exasperantes. Algo así como 'el grupo japonés' salido de un operación triunfo. ¬¬**

33) Carl Lois – Matemático famoso, que determinó que el número π era trascendental.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

-¿Mn? –el alto japonés exhaló el humo de su cigarro.

-Estás silencioso, Ken. Eso es extraño. Mi presencia te está afectando –sonrió el bajista, tomando la taza de té.

Los dos japoneses estaban sentados en el borde de madera, que se ofrecía como asiento ante el esplendoroso jardín. Un jardín que había renacido del invierno cruento, y florecía en diversos verdes. La primavera ya había actuado en el pequeño vergel, permitiendo la floración de las plantas, otorgándole al simple jardín un adicional espectáculo multicolor.

Sin embargo, esa primavera no parecía repercutir en el alma de los dos japoneses, quienes aún permanecían atados a sus propios infiernos.

Por más esfuerzo que Ken hiciera con Tetsu, éste se negaba a salir, a renacer como el músico que era. Ni los insistentes llamados del viejo Tamori lo habían logrado cambiar de parecer. Ken, resignado ante esa testarudez, se dejó llevar al estado de simple compañía que parecía, Tetsu disfrutaba en aquellas tardes de primavera. Al final de una jornada en el estudio de grabación, y siempre que el cansancio se lo permitiera, regresaba a la casa maldita, a visitar a su antiguo líder, en ese proceso lento y tortuoso de oscurecimiento. Tetsu, aún en aquella cerrazón, apreciaba el gesto. Había aceptado aquella visita rutinaria por una sola causa: sabía que Ken tenía problemas. Sólo por ello.

Era un intento absurdo de volver a ser el líder antiguo, el ser que se preocupaba por todos. Él deseaba olvidarse de su dolor, así que la mejor opción a realizar era ayudar a otros, pues este accionar no era ni más ni menos que la misma esencia de Tetsu.

-Vamos, Ken. ¿Qué pasa? Hace meses que vienes a pasar las horas en silencio conmigo. ¡Esto me hace sospechar! –le sonrió, golpeando suavemente el hombro del guitarrista, quien lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ne? ¿Sospechar qué?

-No lo sé. ¡Dime tú! –en aquellas tardes cortas y tranquilas, Ken podía apreciar el brillo del antiguo líder. Un resto de su vetusta natura, un vestigio del pasado. Y a pesar de sus problemas, el guitarrista se alegraba de que, al menos, pudiera serle fiel a alguien. Suspiró.

-¡Bah!

-Oye, Ken, ¿qué sucede? –su tono de voz viró a uno de tranquila preocupación. Todavía tenían tiempo para hablar. Kaori aún no llegaba.

-¡Nada! –exhaló una vez más el humo. No tenía sentido hablar de sus problemas con un ser atormentado como el bajista. Pero Ken advertía su propia necesidad. Su vida y su libertad estaban girando en espiral. Su comportamiento en los últimos meses había sido desastroso. Ni Rena, ni Ein, ni Yukihiro habían logrado generar un espacio para canalizar su angustia. Y estaba perdido, por lo que erraba a cada paso. Necesitaba consejo, precisaba un oído amigo, le urgía liberarse del peso que le oprimía el pecho, pero no podía hacerlo con Tetsu, conociendo el estado de devastación del que era víctima. Suspiró una vez más.

-¡Ken! ¡Cuando necesites hablar, tú sabes... de aquí no me muevo! –sonrió con tristeza, reconociendo el chiste de aquella expresión, el humor ácido con el que teñía sus palabras desde hacía meses, y casi años.

-Neee. Lo sé –apretó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero, y miró hacia el interior de la casa. El sonido de la apertura de la puerta de entrada evidenciaba que la joven Kaori había regresado de su trabajo. Un trabajo que extrañamente se extendía a lo largo de meses, sin nunca ver a su grupo en los medios. Una ausencia anormal, pero a pesar de sospecharla, preferían callarla. Era mejor no saber–. Bueno, Tetchan. ¡Parece que vino tu niñera! Me voy a descansar. ¿Sí?

-Gracias, Ken –lo contempló como si fuera el único flotador que existía en un arreciado mar.

-Naaa... –se incorporó del suelo, y mirándolo con fraternidad, frotó su mano en el cabello de su amigo. Una melena que sólo tenía las puntas negras con alguna que otra en un rojo gastado, que ya caía más allá de los hombros–. ¡Tetchan! Deberías cuidar tu cabello... ¡lo tienes hecho mierda! –le sonrió.

-Bah. Como si me importara... –comentó con indiferencia. Ya nada le motivaba realmente. Menos una estética que no atravesaba más allá de las puertas de esa casa maldita.

-¡Teeeetchan! –negó con su cabeza, en un tono amable. Tenía que sacar a su amigo de ese abandono, pero él tampoco estaba en un estado anímico lo suficientemente estable como para ello. Sólo dos condenados, intentando darse mutuamente una libertad holográfica.

Ken se despidió, al ser interrumpido por Kaori, quien saludó a ambos con un gesto suave. Su rostro era de puro cansancio, pero a pesar de ello, la japonesa se empeñaba en mostrar una sonrisa complaciente.

Sólo vestigios de un pasado.

* * *

><p>El guitarrista caminó por las calles oscurecidas de la noche, y tras tomar un taxi, se halló en el lugar de siempre: el bar. Día tras día, luego de los ensayos o de aquellas visitas a su moribundo amigo, solía pasar un par de horas ingiriendo copas de olvido, en busca del desahogo. Allí tenía una verdadera amiga, pero con la que no podía consolarse en absoluta sinceridad. Sólo podía canalizar un poco su agobio, mas nunca lo lograba por completo.<p>

Se sentó en la butaca de costumbre, sabiendo que a su lado, una mujer ebria siempre le esperaba.

-¡Kenchan! ¡Pensé que ya no ibas a venir! –le sonrió risueña, bamboleando un vaso de vodka en el aire.

-¡Rena! Debes dejar de tomar así.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ya! ¡No seas aguafiestas! –reía alegremente, palmeando la espalda de su compañero de copas.

-Te hará mal. Te afectará la salud...

-¿Y? ¿Te importa? –le miró con seriedad. Ken sólo bajó su mirada, y pidió una cerveza.

Pasaban horas en silencio, hasta que uno de los dos interrumpía los pensamientos del otro. Siempre la misma rutina.

Ken miró de reojo a la mujer, percibiendo el aroma fuerte a alcohol que le rodeaba: Estaba al borde del colapso. Nadie soportaría tanta bebida. Suspiró. Ésa mujer le ganaba a la hora del 'fondo blanco' 33.1.

Observó sus piernas, que la minifalda exhibía de una forma sensual. Piernas delicadas, redondeadas, y suaves, con tobillos finos, definidos, y pantorrillas perfiladas. Muslos marcados y esbeltos, que serían los guardianes de un paraíso placentero.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Qué miras? –le preguntó juguetona. Sabía que la relación de su amigo con esa misteriosa mujer anónima tambaleaba. Las siguientes noches sucedidas a la que Ken había explotado iracundo tras sus comentarios, no había hecho otra cosa más que reincidir en la misma acción: el guitarrista había comenzando a visitar burdeles nuevamente, incapaz de volver a tocar a su amante, de forzarle. Ella podía percibir el aroma de flores ácidas que rodeaban al japonés en esas tardes. Sólo iba al bar, a manchar sus ropas de alcohol, para que el aroma fuerte de las bebidas borrara toda posible sospecha. Rena lo entendía. Sabía cómo estaba actuando Ken, y a pesar de que ella había sido víctima de similares tretas, por primera vez, estuvo a gusto de que un hombre tratara así a una mujer. Una mujer que era anónima, que no era más que el 'ella' de las conversaciones que compartían.

-¡Nada! –giró su rostro de nuevo, avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos para con una amiga. Ein y sus constantes salidas juntos a los burdeles de las lejanías de Tokyou habían transformado su mentalidad, para reemplazarla por el instinto bajo de los animales. Una sensación que hacía años no padecía, y que olvidaba el por qué.

La mujer no se inmutó ante el rechazo del japonés, y continuó bebiendo, sabiendo que ese hombre a su lado comenzaba a desearla, de igual forma que ella lo deseaba hacía años.

El guitarrista, tras un rato de silencio, volvió a deslizar su mirada hacia la joven, y contempló su cintura, cuya blusa ceñida exhibía con sensualidad, y elevando su vista, pudo distinguir el escote alto de la camisa, que nunca había visto más que cubierto por cuellos cerrados. Recordaba los relatos tristes de la vida que esa joven había compartido con él, y el recuerdo de las cicatrices en esa zona lo ensimismaron en sus pensamientos.

-¡Kenchan! ¡Me estás mirando el pecho! –gritó sonrojada, al observar cómo el hombre se había quedado reflexivo, mirando un punto fijo de su cuerpo.

-¡No! –parpadeó sobresaltado, advirtiendo cómo el fuego en sus mejillas evidenciaba su mentira. Tragó el resto de su cerveza, y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Rena sola nuevamente, sin siquiera despedirse.

Su cuerpo latía, y no podía dejar que su salvaje instinto, que había regresado del pasado, atacara a una joven tan golpeada como ella.

Ya sufría lo suficiente con la culpa de su amante, y su propia infidelidad. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Caminó hacia donde sabía que encontraría a Ein.

Y juntos irían una vez más a los lugares de la perdición.

* * *

><p>-Mi amigo no quiere marcas, ¿¡sí! Es un hombre comprometido, ¿entiendes? –explicó Ein a la joven prostituta, en un rincón de la disco.<p>

-Bien.

-Ahora ve a la mesa nueve. Allí está tu cliente. Y toma, es un adelanto. Hazle que se arrepienta de estar comprometido –le entregó unos cuantos yenes atados con una gomina.

La joven, asintió con su cabeza, y asiendo los billetes, se alejó del extranjero.

Ein sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de notar el desánimo de su amigo, y la contradicción a la que lo sometía, consideró que finalmente, cansaría al guitarrista de las mujeres.

Desde hacía varias semana escuchaba al alto japonés hablar de su agotamiento respecto de las féminas. Y Ein, más que nunca, había tomado aquel comentario como una motivación para empeñarse aún más en romper esa relación que ya no tenía futuro. Finalmente lograría que Ken mirara a Yukihiro, y aunque a Ein aquello le parecía bastante desagradable, eran sus amigos, y como buen anfitrión, nunca decepcionaba a sus allegados.

El espíritu de Ein, grosero y salvaje, mostraba en su fondo una profunda sinceridad y compenetración con sus seres queridos. Era un hombre fiel a sus deudos, pero como todo humano, erraba.

Se equivocaba sin saberlo.

* * *

><p>Ken regresó al departamento, y se metió directamente en el baño, para eliminar todo aroma perverso. Dejaba caer la purificante agua sobre su cuerpo, apreciando la culpa. Ya se sumaban varios meses de engaños groseros y múltiples, ocasionales y sin sentimiento. Su corazón se oprimía. No quería, pero lo necesitaba, como si de una droga se tratara. Quería detenerse, pero no podía más que pensar en la carne.<p>

Por un lado su amante, mirándole con tristeza, y por el otro, mujeres que lo llenaban, que lo vaciaban. Sólo un constante errar. Sólo caminar tropezando.

Pero extrañamente, ya se había acostumbrado a esas sensaciones, y ya no las evidenciaba a su amante. Aquello le hacía sentirse peor, pues su engaño ya era profesional, y era inapreciable para su compañero. O al menos, eso creía él.

Ni aromas, ni nervios, ni culpa expuesta. Todo un remolino de sentimientos internamente atacándolo, pero exteriorizando una paz inestable. Suspiró.

Se secó el cuerpo, y caminando por la habitación, tomó su pijama, y se vistió. Miró la queda figura respirando con levedad sobre la cama, dejándole el espacio suficiente en un símbolo alusivo a la eterna invitación a su confianza. Un espacio que nunca había sido ocupado por otra persona, y que el guitarrista agradecía con orgullo y culpa.

Recordó aquella noche en Fukuoka, hacía siete años atrás. Evocó cómo una punzada lastimó su pecho al ver que su amante lo rechazaba del lecho *34, de lo único que era su paraíso, el cielo exclusivo al que podía acceder, el cual en la actualidad ya no sentía con aquella emoción. Suspiró.

Fue a la cocina, y se tomó un café, sentado en la mesa, pensando en su vida pasada, en su amante, y en la extraña necesidad que de repente, había surgido con su amiga Rena.

Su cuerpo había reaccionando ante la sola contemplación de su forma femenina.

Dejó la taza a un costado, y descansó su cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Erraba a cada paso, y no podía más que continuar con su equivocación.

Suspiró, y sin darse cuenta, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro despertó, reparando en la cama vacía. Se incorporó con rapidez, y miró la iluminada habitación. El reloj aún no sonaba. Apagó la alarma, y se sentó en el borde del lecho, apoyando una mano sobre su esternón. Sentía una pesadez al respirar.<p>

El sabor amargo de una duda.

El dolor de la posible certeza.

Fue al baño, y se aseó, como rutinariamente hacía todos los días, pero sin dejar de pensar en Ken. Nunca había pasado una noche completa en soledad. Al menos, siempre amanecía con su amante a su lado. Le torturó la idea de que tal vez, esa absurda abstinencia que había generado, habría finalmente obligado a su compañero a buscar en otros lados lo que ya él no podía ofrecerle, a pesar de desearlo. Sintió un suave ardor en sus ojos, y parpadeó sucesivamente para tragar sus lágrimas.

Aquello parecía un engaño.

Aquello era un engaño.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con la sensación de la devastación, pero se transformó en alivio al ver la figura de su amigo sentado en la silla, durmiendo profundamente sobre la mesa. Se acercó a él, y dubitativo, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, respirando el aroma que emanaba de él: canela.

Sonrió calmado. No podía ser de otro modo.

Suspiró serenado.

Recordó una vez más las palabras.

"Estuve años demostrándote que había cambiado... no voy a echar todo por la borda..."

Acercó una silla, y se sentó al lado de su amante, quien tenía el rostro girado levemente hacia un costado, mostrando su perfil más sensual: el que exhibía el bello lunar sobre la mandíbula.

Se acomodó, y apoyó su mentón sobre la superficie de la mesa, contemplando con una extraña sensación la imagen queda de su compañero.

Y comenzó a cavilar.

Siete años los unían.

Siete de los cuales, sus padres habían arruinado cuatro.

Un ser como Ken, libre de naturaleza, atrapado a su merced, no sentía más que opresión de aquella situación. Lo percibía. Probablemente esa noche había preferido quedar dormido en la mesa de la cocina, antes que soportar la presencia de un cuerpo que deseaba, sin poder gozarlo.

Yukihiro tiñó sus mejillas al pensar de esa forma.

Y es que Ken, lo necesitaba en todos los sentidos, como él mismo le había expresado aquella noche de tan dura evocación.

El baterista frunció su ceño, recordando cómo había sido dañado por el guitarrista en aquel irrefrenable ímpetu de posesión. Odió profundamente esa memoria, esa noche. Había sido demasiado desagradable. Pero por suerte, tal como Ken le había dado su palabra, nunca más fue repetida.

Parpadeó varias veces, observando el respirar calmo de su amigo.

Tal vez Ken había decidido quedar en la cocina para evitar que aquello se repitiera una vez más.

Ken le amaba, se lo demostraba siempre, y aunque sus modos groseros y zafados a veces le avergonzaban, sabía que tras aquella imagen de desfachatez, el alto japonés escondía una sensibilidad profunda, una necesidad de libertad absoluta, pero que se había resignado a acotar con aquel 'cielo' del cual siempre hablaba en referencia al baterista.

Yukihiro sonrió, y sintió una extraña necesidad de Ken.

Se levantó de la mesa, y se inclinó sobre su amante, besándole el lunar que tanto representaba para él. Jugó con su cuello, y se divirtió generando cosquillas en el oído de éste, quien despertó con un suave gemido.

Ken lo observó con curiosidad, y Yukihiro avergonzado, se sonrojó levemente, sentándose esparrancado sobre los muslos de su amante, y pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de éste, besándole con profundidad. Era la esencia que había aprendido de Ken, esa capacidad de expresión corporal, de no represión de su sentir, traduciéndola a movimientos, a gestos y a miradas en un código común, que entendían a la perfección.

Ken disfrutó del gesto, un poco atónito por lo imprevisto, y con la sensación de haber vivido esa escena, en condiciones desagradables. Aquel recuerdo del motel lo detuvo un instante. Creyó confundir a Yukihiro con aquella rubia accidental.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Ken? –le preguntó mirándole, al romper el profundo beso. El guitarrista lo observó parpadeando, buscando una excusa, que aunque fuera verdad, lo era en forma parcial.

-Yukki, ¿estás seguro?

-Claro.

Le sonrió, y reiniciaron ese ardiente beso.

Ken disfrutaba de ese cuerpo que, ahora, se le presentaba sin restricción, sin fuerza.

Lo necesitaba, precisaba de la verdadera purificación, sin violentarla.

Sin poder controlar el incremento de sus deseos, rápidamente se desvistieron, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban haciendo el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina, férvidos, consumiendo entre jadeos el irrefrenable deseo de aquel hecho.

Ken lo penetraba con suavidad, como siempre solía hacerlo, recibiendo con agrado esos leves rasguños en su espalda, entre gemidos y suspiros que no hacían más que enardecerlo con mayor vértigo, perpetuando aquella acción en el tiempo, en una profunda necesidad de ambos.

Finalmente el éxtasis los arrebató de sus estados, y se mantuvieron unidos, en un abrazo fuerte y necesitado, apreciando los vestigios del placer en olas calmadas, que bañaban sus cuerpos, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

Lentamente Ken se separó de su amante, y lo miró con culpa.

Otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ya no con el cuerpo sino con la mentira. Estaba forzando a su amante a creer cosas que no eran tan verdaderas, hechos que aunque se sintieran reales, no eran más que culpa empañada en necesidad.

-¿Yukki? ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó, separando el cabello que ocultaba el rostro de su amante.

-Muy bien... -le sonrió, y se abrazó nuevamente a él, apoyando su cabeza en la curva del hombro de su amante, sintiendo el aroma a canela que emanaban sus pieles, intensificado por la leve película de sudor que los cubría.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ken, y lo ciñó, atrayéndolo a sí, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas de su amante. No quería perderlo, no quería dudar, no quería obligarle a errar. Pero necesitaba de un tiempo:

Un tiempo que parecía, finalmente había concluido.

No debía arriesgar a su amante.

No deseaba malograr lo único que le quedaba de su mundo interior. Una traición lo destruiría. Una deslealtad sólo dispararía aquel perverso ciclo del que había escapado. Esa necesidad de ser siempre único, se transformaría en la realidad de haber sido una experimentación. Tal verdad, sólo lo sumiría en la espiral final. Una espiral que no quería recorrer.

Lo que no sabía Yukihiro, era que el tiempo de espera había sido demasiado. Y ya era tarde.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, en el estudio de ASOA, trabajaron intensamente en la finalización del disco doble. Sólo faltaban las premières, los videos promocionales, y la asistencia a programas que le ayudaran a expandir su producto por los medios. Todo parecía que regresaba a la normalidad.<p>

-¡Ken! ¡Vamos a festejar el final de este interminable CD! –gritó el alemán, feliz de que se concluyera la grabación del último tema de su nueva producción.

-See... Yukki, ¡tienes que venir! –le obligó con la mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que Yukihiro no los acompañaba en sus salidas, y esa ausencia había obligado a Ken a caer en su error. A pesar de todo, la culpa no desaparecía de su pecho.

-¡Estoy cansado! –se excusó, quitándose la bincha de la cabeza, empapada en sudor, tras horas de grabación. Comenzó a remover las muñequeras y las coderas que protegían sus ligamentos de las intensas horas de batería.

-¡Yukki! ¡No tienes vitalidad! –comentó Ein, quitándose el bajo, y sacando su empapada remera, exhibiendo un torso blanco de musculatura marcada, con rayas profundas en su espalda.

-Y tú, por lo que veo, ¡tienes en exceso! -Yukihiro sonrió torcido al ver aquellas huellas de uñas femeninas.

-¡Seee! Yukki. ¡Tienes que probar! ¡Es excelentemente bueno! –comentó orgulloso. Era la primera vez que Ken no intervenía en la conversación. El guitarrista sentía que no tenía derecho, que allí, sus dos compañeros tenían una mitad de la verdad que era desconocida para el otro. Y abrigó una gran culpa. Dejó de sonreír, y percibió de repente que la idea de festejar ya no era tan atractiva. Sólo deseó ir al bar.

-¿Ken? ¿Pasa algo? –su amante le preguntó, al notar esa gravedad. El alto japonés negó con su cabeza, y dejando su instrumento en el estuche, se dirigió al vestuario del estudio, para cambiar sus transpiradas ropas. El baterista lo miró curioso hasta perderle la vista tras la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

Prendió un cigarrillo, y se sentó en el sofá del lugar, cansado. Resopló inflando sus mejillas, como de costumbre, evidenciando su extenuación.

Ein se dirigió a la baja nevera del lugar, y sacó dos latas de bebidas. Se acercó al baterista, y arrojándose sobre el sofá, le tiró una soda a su amigo, quien la atrapó en el aire, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ein comenzó a tomar su cerveza alemana, y miró fijamente al baterista. Yukihiro, sabiendo que aquella actitud, prolongada en el tiempo, no hacía más que incomodarle, lo observó nuevamente, con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le cuestionó con un grado de molestia. El duro mirar de ese buen mestizo le perturbaba, pues éste tenía noción de sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Ken.

-¡Yukki! ¿Por qué no hablas con él? Ya te preparé el camino…^

-¿Qué? –se sonrojó irritado, y bebió de súbito un trago de su soda.

-Sí. En nuestras salidas nocturnas, me ha dicho que se ha cansado de las mujeres... sabes... ¡creo que es un punto a tu favor!

-¡Basta! ¡Para con eso! –su rojo rostro, ya no podía controlar su vergüenza. Tanto Ken como Yukihiro sabían que ese mestizo no tardaría mucho en propagar el rumor, si ellos le dijeran la verdad. Yukihiro ya temía que el mundo del espectáculo tuviera en su información el hecho que había evidenciado ante Ein. Porque éste, a pesar de todo, era un verdadero boca-floja.

-¡Yukki! ¡Libértate! Ya te dije, yo te ayudo... pero eso sí. ¡No me anden mostrando escenitas luego, porque eso no lo soportaría! –comentó chistoso el alemán, imaginando a la pareja en una cursi representación de amor. Yukihiro tragó con mayor dificultad. Ya no soportaba ese estrés.

-¡Baaah! ¡Me voy! –sentenció rápidamente. Prefería la soledad de su apartamento antes que aguantar las osadías de un mestizo tan grosero.

-Pero Yukki... ¿no vamos a festejar…? –intentó detenerlo, mas el baterista, poniéndose un suéter encima de su mojada camisa, optó por abandonar el lugar.

-Yo me voy a casa. Festejen ustedes dos, ¡par de perversos! –comentó molesto, y se fue. Ein levantó una ceja, desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo, pero tras pensar un momento, sonrió. Era Yukihiro, y como no podía ser de otra forma, evidenciarse era lo que más le disgustaba. Actitud que sólo demostraba cuán acertado estaba el interlocutor.

Ken volvió a aparecer por la puerta, bañado, y vistiendo sólo un pantalón. La primavera, casi finalizando y dando paso al verano, agobiaban a Ken: un ser que por naturaleza activa, prefería las ropas livianas o la carencia de ellas.

Miró por el estudio, y fijó su vista en Ein.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Yukki?

-Se fue.

-¿Mn? Pero, ¿qué le hiciste? –sonrió torcido, sentándose en el sillón contiguo al de Ein, y alcanzando la soda abierta que su amante había dejado, la bebió con sedienta pasión.

-¿Hacer? ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Es sólo que Yukki no soporta mis bromas! –rió chistoso.

-¿¡Ah! Seee, ¡me pasaba lo mismo! –sonrió, recordando los comienzos de Raruku cuando Yukihiro había ingresado al grupo, y cómo con lentitud, sin percatarse mutuamente, se habían acostumbrado a aquellas bromas de profundo origen, que no eran más que alusiones de lo que siempre negaban.

-Brrruuu –Ein arrugó su rostro en una expresión de asco. No quería ni imaginar el futuro. Su mente le había jugado en contra. Yukihiro gustaba de Ken, y si éste en el pasado le gastaba bromas como en la actualidad lo hacía Ein, aquello a futuro sólo tenía una consecuencia obvia: acabaría en la cama con el baterista.

-¿Mn? ¿A qué se debe eso? –preguntó curioso.

-¡Nada! Sólo un mal pensamiento... –acotó desinteresado, y volvió a tomar un trago de su preciada cerveza que tanto lo animaba. Ken fue quien ante la sola visualización de la bebida, hizo el mismo gesto de repugnancia. Ein rió divertido.

El guitarrista, se levantó para recoger su instrumento, y dejarlo al lado de los otros. Ein lo observó sorprendido, al notar que tras darse vuelta el japonés, su espalda exhibía unas marcas muy conocidas. Frunció el ceño, un poco frustrado de que tal vez, su accionar no hubiera tenido el efecto deseado.

-¿¡Oye, Ken! ¿Vienes al motel? –le invitó, tanteando la situación.

-No. Ya no –suspiró, buscando eliminar la culpa que súbitamente se había instalado en su mente y pecho.

-Mn. Ya veo... así que todo regresó a la normalidad, ¿no? –le preguntó con un cierto disgusto. Ken lo miró extrañado, con una ceja levantada.

-Y eso, ¿¡por qué te importa tanto!

-Es que, Ken... veo que no es lo que te hace bien. Eres mi amigo. Y tengo a alguien interesado en ti… –comentó finalmente. Ken parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Has intentado boicotear mi relación para presentarme a una amiga tuya! ¡Estás loco! –manifestó molesto.

-Buen... amiga... podríamos decirlo así -sonrió ladino. Ken se espantó ante la idea. Sólo Yukihiro podía ser la excepción en sus gustos. Sólo él.

-¡Mierda! ¡Cómo te atreves a pensar que yo...! ¡Por favor! -frunció su rostro en aversión.

-Tú habías dicho que estabas cansado de las mujeres, Ken. ¿No crees que sería bueno probar una cosa nueva? –aconsejó no muy convencido. La idea también le parecía un tanto repulsiva. Pero él era un amigo que daba la mano a quien la necesitara.

-¿Cosa nueva? ¡Ein! ¡Déjame en paz! Vete tú a probar con tu cu...

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! –interrumpió rápidamente, acallando a su compañero que, molesto por la sugerencia, comenzaría a dar imágenes alusivas que harían que finalmente su cerveza alemana le cayera mal–. ¡Sólo lo sugerí! Si no quieres, ¡no! ¡Nadie te obliga!

-¡Arrgh! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre! –miró fastidioso hacia un costado, tomando la soda. Pensó en Yukihiro, en esa mañana, y cómo había disfrutado de aquel gesto que sólo su amante era capaz de sugerirle. Tragó con dificultad. Aquella mañana lo había gozado, pero también lo había hecho con tortura culposa. Suspiró nuevamente, y miró a su amigo-. ¡Ey! ¿Dijo Yukki dónde nos encontraríamos?

-¿Mn? ¿Encontrarnos?

-¿¡No íbamos a festejar!

-El muy amargado se fue a su madriguera –Ken rió divertido por la expresión–. Pero tú y yo podemos salir, ¿quieres? ¿¡Vamos a festejar con las nenas! ¿Sí? ¿O ya no puedes? Digo... tu espalda... -comentó alusivo. Ken bajó su mirada, y negó en silencio.

-Naaaa. Me voy a la cantina. Quiero beber _tranquilidad_.

-¡Bah! ¡Que aburrido! –acotó, pero no insistió.

Ein se dirigió nuevamente a las afueras de Tokyou en su anhelo de sexo juvenil, y Ken, cansado de su situación tan confusa, se recluyó en el bar de siempre.

Ingresó con un caminar más optimista, aunque cansado por el agotador día, y tomando el mismo asiento de siempre, pidió una cerveza.

-¿¡Kenchan! ¡Vaya! ¡No te reconocí! ¡Hueles bien! –comentó irónica. Ken parpadeó sorprendido. No había reparado en la mujer.

Estaba vestida en un muy ceñido atuendo chino de color azul, con un profundo tajo que exponía con osadía un fino muslo sensual. Llevaba una cadena en su tobillo, y unos zapatos de taco medio que realzaban sus piernas exquisitas. Su peinado, recogido, dejaba escapar mechas que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro, nuca y hombros, con un maquillaje suave y oriental. Una vez más advirtió el escote oculto, cerrado un ese cuello Mao.

Tragó con dificultad, observándola de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo de vuelta aquella sensación que por meses le oprimía el cuerpo entero al contemplarla.

Y sólo lo negaba.

No quería notar lo que su cuerpo le revelaba.

-¿Kenchan? ¡No me mires así! –le sonrió voluptuosamente. Ken viró su rostro, y aceptó la copa que el mozo le traía.

-¡Perdona, Rena! ¡Estás bonita! –comentó con sonrojo. La mujer lo notó, y un orgullo profundo la invadió. Ella debía ser la primera. Y lo iba a ser, conciente por primera vez de arrebatar algo que era ajeno, que era de otra, pero decidida. No importaba lo que destruyera: ambos debían estar juntos.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué galán! ¡Gracias por el halago! –declaró divertida, cruzando con delicadeza sus piernas, acercando su butaca a la de Ken, para que sus ojos estuvieran obligados a mirar su muslo desnudo–. Mozo, vodka, por favor –pidió gentilmente la mujer, que ya comenzaba a tener los efectos de la ebriedad.

-Por favor, no tomes –le pidió, presintiendo que aquello se le escaparía de las manos esa vez.

-¡Relájate, Kenchan! –posó una mano sobre la pierna del guitarrista quien se tensó ante el toque. La deseaba: era indiscutible.

-Ejem... ¿y a qué se debe el atavío? –preguntó tras una tos trémula, buscando aclarar su garganta, seca y latiente.

-Solamente quería levantar mi autoestima... ¡y veo que ha resultado! –manifestó con tono pícaro, y deslizó la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el muslo de Ken hacia la cara interna de éste. Ken cerró sus piernas, nervioso, y atrapó la mano de la joven. Ella lo contempló con libido–. ¡Oh! ¿Me quieres aprisionar?

-¡Rena! –expresó molesto, sacando la mano de la joven de entre sus piernas. Se inclinó sobre la barra, y encorvando un poco su espalda, intentó aislarse de tan embarazosa situación. Nunca antes había sido intimidado, y ahora, una joven actriz caída en desgracia sentimental lograba hacerle sentir como si de un novato se tratara.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué aburrido! –su voz manifestó su decepción, cansada del rechazo continuo de su platónico amor.

Ambos se sumieron en sus más profundos pensamientos, dejando entre ellos el silencio mezclado con la música de disco que el bar solía pasar a ciertas horas. Sólo dos almas en dudas, en angustias internas, ahogándose lentamente en vasos de alcohol, reprimiéndose, deseando sin poder alcanzar, amando sin control, perdiéndose en la carne, sumergiéndose en dicotomías, ahondando su vil existencia.

Horas pasaron en tal quietismo, consumiendo grandes cantidades de bebida, hasta que finalmente, Rena, perdida en la inconsciencia, comenzó a charlar, como siempre solían hacer, en busca de curarse uno al otro.

-Kenchan. ¿Qué pasa? –hipó, tragando un poco de vodka para evitar la molesta contracción–. Hoy hueles a bañado... ¿no has salido de una orgía?

-¡Cállate! –le comentó apático, sin tono agresivo. Negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que tendría que soportarla, advirtiendo que tenía que pagar el karma de sus errores, creyendo que sólo eran palabras de mujer perdida en la bebida.

-¿¡Sabes, Kenchan! ¡Yo sí te amaría! ¡Yo no te dejaría que te revolcaras con putas! –movió su vaso con tambaleo, producto de la ebriedad, y lo embuchó con rapidez–. ¡Yo te haría tan feliz! Sería tu eterna esclava.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ya estás delirando! –sonrió divertido, no tomando en serio aquellas señales.

-¿Sabes qué te haría? Te dejaría que me besaras el cuello, que bajaras hasta mis pechos, que los acariciaras, y que tomando mis piernas...

-¡Basta! –Ken la detuvo, comenzando a sentir el deseo estimulado por las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente, mirando aquel sensual muslo tan desnudo ante él.

-¿Sabes? Gimo mucho... –deslizó su mano por detrás de la nuca de Ken, acariciando su cabello, susurrando sus palabras con erotismo. Podía notar cómo el japonés se rendía a la carne. Ya estaba listo. Ella lo tenía.

-¡Rena! ¡Por favor! ¡Estás ebria!

-¿Me llevas a casa? –le preguntó, sabiendo que no la rechazaría. Ken la observó directamente a los ojos. Deseó no haber ido nunca a ese bar, porque sabía que no podía negarse a ayudarla, y presentía, que esa vez, ya no podría con su cuerpo, que pugnaba hacía meses con su espíritu.

-¡Mierda! –suspiró resignado, y tomando los restos de su vaso, se levantó de la silla, contemplando hacia un costado, y esperó que la joven hiciera igual movimiento.

Rena le sonrió, y sujetándose de su brazo, caminaron hacia la salida. Tomaron un taxi, y tal como lo había prometido Ken, la dejó en la puerta de su apartamento.

No esperó despedirse de ella, ni siquiera que ingresara, sólo se giró rápidamente, con la intención de correr, de salir de allí, pero su brazo fue detenido por la joven, quien se apoyaba contra la puerta, incapaz de no marearse estando parada.

Ken, ante el toque, se viró y la divisó a los ojos. Ella le correspondió.

Una mirada intensa que ambos compartían, que los sumía en las profundidades del deseo y de la necesidad, pasados perdidos en tinieblas, recuerdos de amargo sabor, culpas que no dejaban de incrementarse, y un profundo anhelo de liberación los motivaba.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron levemente ante aquella tensa situación de mutismo. Sólo el silencio del pasillo intensificaba el retumbar interior de sus cuerpos. Estaban ardientes de hambre carnal. Y Ken no pudo evitarlo.

Se arrojó contra la joven, a besarla con desenfreno, a desear en ella a su amante, a curar las heridas de la actriz, a sanarse él mismo, a buscar su purificación a través del pecado de la traición. Conceptos antagónicos mezclándose en desesperación, en un torbellino de sensaciones que no tenían significado, que no tenían traducción, sólo alocada acción.

El contacto fue roto por ambos, quienes percibieron cómo sus cuerpos se habían acercado íntimamente, y sus respiraciones resonaban alborotadas.

Rena, empujó con levedad al guitarrista, para separar el contacto, y abrir la puerta del departamento.

Lo tomó de la mano, y le permitió el ingreso, llevándolo a la habitación. Por un instante, Ken se detuvo frente a la figura de la joven sentada en la vera de la cama, sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Una súbita imagen de su amante, en igual posición, le comprimió el pecho. No debía hacerlo.

Pero Rena, sabiendo qué acontecía en la mente de su confidente, se acercó, y le desabrochó la camisa, besando el pecho de aquel hombre que le había enseñado a no ver en la generalidad.

Y ya no pudo más. Ken se sumergió ante el deseo de un cuerpo femenino, y se dejó caer en la cama, junto con la actriz, a la cual despojó lentamente de sus ropas, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Entre besos y caricias, Ken descubrió que esa mujer era diferente de la larga lista de amantes que había tenido en su vida. Por primera vez, las reacciones femíneas ante los toques, le eran diferentes, le eran extrañas, no eran las que siempre preveía.

Se sintieron cegados por el sexo, pero aún así, reconocieron una diferencia. Sus cuerpos se enredaban en un vaivén rítmico, descubriendo cómo el deseo contenido desataba el lado animal del guitarrista, y tras al fin saciarlo en la carne, una sensación cálida los unía en serena quietud.

Hecho consumado.

De todas formas, ya no había salida.

Dos almas perdidas, encontradas en la soledad.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro suspiró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miró por la ventana la luna menguante que surcaba el cielo estrellado. Contempló sus rodillas, y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj. Era tarde. Debía descansar.<p>

Puso en hora el despertador, y tras ingresar en las sábanas, apagó la luz de su velador. El cuarto estaba casi a oscuras.

La luna apenas lo iluminaba.

La otra mitad del lecho no se hundía por causa de un peso inquieto, que siempre le atosigaba con juegos retozones.

Sintió una suave nostalgia.

Quería a Ken.

No deseaba perderlo ni obligarle a errar.

Si finalmente sus padres le habían abandonado, se encargaría de proteger lo único que le restaba: su amante.

Su mismo mundo interior.

Se giró sobre la cama, y extendió su mano sobre el lugar vacío a su costado. Precisaba de Ken.

Él también lo necesitaba en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p>Tras horas de placer, Rena y Ken cayeron sobre la cama, extenuados.<p>

El alto japonés se ubicó a un costado, dándole espacio a la mujer bajo su cuerpo, quien lo había recibido fácilmente, sin resistencias, con una absoluta entrega.

Boca arriba, divisó el techo, percibiendo el dolor que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. La joven, viendo tan pensativo a su amante, se subió sobre su cuerpo, y apoyó sus brazos en el pecho de Ken. Éste, la observó sorprendido, y se giró, haciendo que la actriz volviera al colchón, mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Kenchan?

-No hagas eso... por favor –le susurró, acariciando su suave mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-... –Ken sólo la contemplaba con silencio y culpa. Su triste mirada no era la de un hombre liberado, sólo la de un mero condenado, cayendo en el abismo de su perdición. Y Rena, sin darse cuenta, sintió fragilidad, comprendiendo el rechazo.

-Es por ella, ¿verdad?

-...

-Ella se coloca sobre ti, ¿no?

-Rena... –intentó callarla, besándole en la boca. Inexplicablemente quería protegerla, quería curarla, quería ser su salvación, sabiendo que todo era una mentira. O tal vez no. quizás un sentimiento nuevo había surgido en su pecho. El guitarrista se había sorprendido de hallar en Rena la excepción de las mujeres que había llevado a la cama. Era imprevisible. Y no comprendió. ¿Qué era lo que ella tenía de especial comparada con las tantas otras féminas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de su vida? La observó nuevamente. Tal vez, él ya la conocía. Ésa era la disimilitud.

-Tú la amas... –la joven, percibió su error, al ver la tristeza con la que el guitarrista bañó su mirar ante sus palabras.

Ken suspiró y la abrazó. No deseaba que fuera una mera noche. Quería a su amiga, pero se había dejado llevar por la carne. Él la apreciaba, pues no era más que su redención: La exoneración de todos sus errores, pero a la vez, la gran equivocación.

Una profunda paradoja que no le dejarían vivir con tranquilidad nunca más.

Besó su frente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando el suelo. La joven, aún extendida en el lecho, miró la espalda marcada de Ken, que apenas era iluminada por la tenue luna menguante. Ella no tenía la costumbre de marcar, pues nunca sentía dolor.

-¿Kenchan?

-...

-Te has acostado con prostitutas, ¿verdad? –Ken giró su rostro, no comprendiendo el origen de la pregunta, mirándola por sobre su hombro–. Lo digo por tu espalda...

-No.

-¡Ah! ¿Es ella?

Silencio. No podía creer que aquel japonés, con su fama de amante ardiente, padeciera la culpa tras el hecho consumado. No era como su amiga Miyuki le había dicho. Había dejado de ser el rufián que su compañera había sufrido. Aquella persona especial, anónima, en la vida del guitarrista, le había cambiado con asombrosa profundidad.

-Kenchan... no me dejes aún –le susurró, descubriendo que por más que quisiera ser la primera, ya no tenía la seguridad de que algún día lo fuera a ser.

-Rena... –suspiró, pasando sus manos por su propio cabello, peinándolo un poco.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Así? ¿Tan rápido…? –contenía las lágrimas. Nuevamente caía en las mismas trampas, aunque quería creer que ese japonés era su salvación.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Si tanto la amas, ¿por qué le haces esto? –su tono triste se acongojó en un reproche siniestro.

-Estoy confundido…

-Ken, veo que ya lo volvieron a hacer... ¿ahora qué te ocurre? Si sólo tenías necesidad, ¿por qué le sigues engañando?

-No lo sé.

Se levantó, y giró sobre sus talones para mostrarse desnudo ante ella, con el triste mirar del crimen cometido. Ella lo observó con desconcierto.

Rena quería un hombre así, aunque la engañara, porque ese individuo sufría con sangre su traición, y se arrepentía, pero no podía detenerse. Condenado a la carne sin causa, y atormentado por ella.

-Rena... ¿puedo usar tu baño?

-Sí. Báñate. Es aquella puerta –le señaló vagamente, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Ken no dudó un segundo y se duchó, eliminando el intenso perfume de su compañera: un aroma a flores exóticas, que indudablemente, su amante descubriría.

A los pocos minutos salió del baño tras vestirse, saludó en su susurro a su amiga, y se fue del apartamento.

Rena sólo miró la luna a través de su ventana.

Quería a ese japonés, aunque fuera la segunda.

Ya no le importaba ser el orden que fuera.

Sólo quería ser de él.

Era un hombre con demasiada esencia.

* * *

><p>Ken caminó por las desoladas calles, sintiendo la brisa casi veraniega que movía sus mojados cabellos.<p>

Aunque se cansara, caminaría el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Yukihiro, con el único fin de que el aroma y el cabello mojado, se secaran con esa brisa, para que nada hiciera sospechar a su amante.

Un amante del cual necesitaba, del cual dependía como nunca había creído aferrarse a alguien, pero que extrañamente, ya no lo veía como único.

Quizás era sólo confusión de pertenencia.

A final de cuentas, Yukihiro nunca le había marcado.

Nunca.

* * *

><p>Ingresó al departamento, en plena madrugada. El giro de las llaves de la puerta principal, despertó a Yukihiro quien sólo tenía un sueño superficial, con su mano extendida sobre el vacío lugar.<p>

Miró el reloj: 03.27 am. Suspiró.

Ken ingresó al salón, aliviando de no encontrar a su amante en espera, producto de la desconfianza. Atravesó la puerta de la habitación, y encontró el cuerpo del baterista cubierto por una fina sábana. Se sentó en el borde de la misma, observando cómo su compañero tenía extendida las manos sobre su lugar. Sintió culpa.

¿Cómo podía haber estado haciendo el amor con una mujer, a la que le profesaba una extrema lástima y amistad, cuando su amante se quedaba en soledad, sujetando el aroma a canela que ese vacío lugar desprendía?

Suspiró.

El rostro de Yukihiro era oculto por las sombras, y su espalda iluminada por la luna, que ingresaba tenuemente por la ventana: Una perversa luna menguante. La luna del fin.

¿Qué estaba aconteciendo con ellos? ¿Qué le ocurría a él? ¿Dónde había perdido el rumbo?

Suspiró una vez más.

-¿Ken? –el alto japonés parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su amante, serena y amable como siempre, pero que a diferencia de antes, ya no le daba paz, sino, muy por el contrario, le generaba una profunda culpa.

-¿Te desperté? ¡Perdona! –le sonrió.

Extrañado por el tono de voz de su compañero, el baterista se sentó en la cama. Contempló a su amante por un par de minutos, y sin dilatar más la tensión del ambiente, se acercó a él, arrodillándose en la cama. Cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos fue la suficiente, Yukihiro apoyó su mentón en el hombro del alto japonés. Lo deseaba. Necesitaba de Ken.

-Perdona... –musitó el baterista. Ante esas palabras dichas con tan suave voz, Ken se inmovilizó: deseaba llorar, y liberar su angustia, pero no podía.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que estás mal... Ken... y es mi causa.

-No, Yukki. No digas eso –sonrió, al sentir cómo el japonés de cabellos largos comenzaba a besarle el cuello una vez más, en un gesto que sólo indicaba el deseo. Un código mutuo. Yukihiro lentamente le desabrochó la camisa, y besó toda la espalda, dejando surcos de caricias sobre las marcas leves.

Con la parsimonia que tanto apreciaban ambos, se acomodaron sobre la cama, y entre besos y gemidos, desprovistos de toda ropa, se entregaron una vez más, en aquel cielo que habían creído olvidar.

Yukihiro abrazó son sus piernas a su amante, quien le ingresaba con suave y lento movimiento, acariciando los muslos del baterista, besándole el cuello, mordiéndole el lóbulo del oído, explotando al máximo los puntos erógenos de su compañero que cada vez se excitaba más.

El japonés de cabellos largos, invadido en tan deleitosa forma, le transmitía sus sensaciones a través de lo sonidos que emergían de su garganta y de las marcas que sus manos ejecutaban sobre la espalda del guitarrista, en un intento por aferrarse más a la carne, ante cada penetración extática.

Era demasiado bueno.

Y Yukihiro lo notó.

Percibió en todo aquello, un sentimiento que nunca antes había estado presente en sus relaciones nocturnas, mas no lo pudo descifrar.

Súbitamente, el deseo le arrebató la conciencia, y gritando el nombre del guitarrista, deslizó su mano al cabello de Ken, enredándola con fervor en sus mechas, obligándole a besarle, para acallar sus gemidos interminables.

El éxtasis llegó finalmente, tras aquel prolongado deseo de necesidad mutua. Ken se acomodó sobre la curva del cuello de su amante, sintiendo aún como éste movía sus caderas, degustando los restos de la onda sorpresiva de placer. Apreciaba cómo su compañero, aún gemía en susurros, no acabando de consumir el sentimiento gozoso de la unión concretada.

Pero a Ken, la culpa le nublaba la satisfacción, impidiéndole deleitarse con los remanentes del placer. Sólo presión agobiándole el pecho. Era un miserable.

Al fin Yukihiro se tranquilizó bajo el cuerpo de Ken, recuperando la respiración, permitiéndole a éste girar sobre la cama, sin separarse, para descansar sobre la delgada complexión de su compañero como la rutina les había acostumbrado. El guitarrista posó sus manos sobre la ancha espalda del callado japonés, y le preguntó con trémula voz.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? –La misma pregunta de siempre, la misma señal que el baterista nunca dejaría de apreciar, porque era nada más que un simple acto de preocupación hacia él.

-Muy bien, Ken -le sonrió, besándole otra vez, acariciando sus costillas, gestos que le aseguraban a Ken el bienestar que poseía el joven. Suspiró más calmo-. ¿Ken? –apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su amante, dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Mn?

-Te deseaba... estaba esperando que llegaras... ¿por qué tardaste?

-Caminé por la ciudad.

-Mn –afirmó, sabiendo que aquellas actitudes sólo eran una mala suplantación que realizaba su amigo para evitar el error. O al menos, eso era lo que anhelaba pensar–. ¿Y por qué tienes el cabello húmedo? –Acarició un pectoral de su amante, sintiendo con tristeza la súbita tensión del mismo. Allí estaba lo que había notado mientras le hacía el amor. Frotó su mejilla en silencio contra esa piel que extrañamente, no tenía aroma a canela, sino a jabón neutro.

-De noche hay rocío –mintió. Era casi verano.

Yukihiro calló. Sólo advirtió un áspero dolor en su interior. Tal vez, su amante habría caído en el error, pero no le permitiría que continuara con aquello.

Se mantuvo tieso, reflexionando sus dudas.

No podía culparle.

El baterista, tan lleno de esencia, comprendió que la situación que él mismo había generado, había obligado a su amigo a serle infiel, mas decidió que cambiaría aquella condición.

Yukihiro se escondió en el cuello de su amante, y con lentitud, separando sus piernas, comenzó nuevamente el rito del placer, sintiendo el ingreso de su amante, que le acompañaba con la cadera. Se arrodilló incorporando su torso, apoyando sus manos a los costados de Ken, bajando y subiendo ardiente, gimiendo aún más alto, sensible de las sensaciones aún no finalizadas de la primera vuelta. Ken había posado sus manos sobre la cintura de Yukihiro, favoreciendo la profundización del ingreso.

El baterista sólo deseaba ser único en la vida de Ken. Anhelaba borrar todas esas mentiras que reconocía en su amante, no queriendo saber con detalle, pero advirtiendo que la infidelidad había sido cometida.

No era la culpa de uno sólo. Lo supo. Mas consideró que todo se arreglaría. Debía solucionarse. Había siete años de por medio. Siete.

Distinguiendo a su amante con tanta profundidad, sintiéndole atravesarle, comenzó a extraviarse en el placer una vez más, liberando palabras suaves que emergieron de su garganta fruto de su temor.

-¡Ah! ¡Ken! ¡No me mientas! ¡No me mientas! ¡Aaahh!

Yukihiro dejó caer una lágrima de dolor ante la traición, producto de esa debilidad y vulnerabilidad que lo sensibilizaban en ese momento, y mojó con ella el pecho de Ken. Aún en medio del inminente éxtasis, el alto japonés lo escuchó, advirtiendo la fría gota sobre su cuerpo.

Una vez más la culpa. Ken anhelaba calmarle, pero a diferencia de antes, no podía decirle que no le estaba mintiendo. Era ruin con su débil amante.

-¡Yukki! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Y te necesito! –respondió, sabiendo que Yukihiro lo percibiría, de igual forma en que él había recibido el secreto mensaje.

El baterista empezó a gemir en convulsiones, al experimentar las estocadas más profundas, notando que su amante se incorporaba para abrazarle, hasta que el orgasmo los encontró de nuevo, abrazados, cansados de la presión de la culpa en sus pechos, con un deseo profundo de libertad.

Y sin moverse de aquella íntima posición, se volvieron a recostar, esta vez, extenuados por la pasión.

-Ken. Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho... no lo hagas más. Aquí estoy cuando quieras... pero no me mientas... –contuvo su lloro. El abandono de sus padres había sido muy fuerte. El desamparo de su amante, sería mortal.

-Yukki... –reprimió su respiración. El mensaje de su compañero lo destrozó en opresión interna. Amaba a Yukihiro, pero necesitaba a Rena. El maldito sentimiento de la dicotomía hechizó su alma.

-Ken, prométemelo. No quiero hacer el amor con alguien que en realidad, sólo está teniendo sexo... –Ken suspiró, repugnado de sí mismo. Yukihiro siempre le hablaba de esa diferencia que sólo cuando la conoció, pudo definir y comprender. Abrazó a su amante con vigor, confortándolo–. Porque es verdad, Ken. Tú has estado con otras personas… lo noto... –sus lágrimas cayeron, mojando la transpirada piel de Ken, impotente y desesperado.

-Yukki, por favor, no me digas eso... yo, ¡te amo! ¡No podría dejarte nunca! ¡En serio! –cerró sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo su agitación interna. Sólo un animal destrozando presas, tras su propia saciedad.

El silencio le dio paso al sueño, y tras aquella intensa noche de sentimientos profundos y arremolinados que los debilitaron, durmieron acunando el sentimiento ruin de la insinceridad.

Una falta que habían cometido ambos.

* * *

><p>Ken despertó ante el insistente ruido del despertador. Sintió liviano su cuerpo, notando que su amante no estaba sobre él, ni siquiera a su lado. Se sentó súbitamente, apagando el reloj de un golpe. Miró hacia los costados, y sólo halló el cuarto vacío.<p>

Contempló las sábanas, inspeccionando las manchas que podrían haber, pero estaban limpias. Sólo las motas pequeñas de sangre que su propia espalda segregaba cuando descansaban finalmente, tras una verdadera noche lenta, intensa y pasional.

Rápidamente se vistió, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde halló a un pensativo Yukihiro, tomando un té, con la mirada perdida en un punto arbitrario de la mesa.

La figura presente del guitarrista lo desconcentró, y emergiendo de su ensimismamiento, lo observó, parpadeante. Su mirada tenía un brillo bello y triste: la mezcla del día después de una buena noche, con el dolor de la traición.

Ken separó sus labios, en un intento absurdo por justificarse, más solo pronunció lo que tanto amaba decir.

-Yukki... –Yukihiro le contempló con una suave sonrisa, provocando que sus ojos resplandecieran aún más, conteniendo inútilmente una lágrima que desbordó por el rabillo de su ojo.

Yukihiro había pasado toda la mañana rumiando la posibilidad, ya no tan remota, de, finalmente, ser el experimento de su amante. Un experimento de duración asombrosa, que en definitiva, llegaba a término, luego de siete años.

No deseaba perder a Ken: el único resto de su mundo interior. Ese mundo que buscaba proteger, y que parecía, pronto se derrumbaría a pedazos. Suspiró bajando su vista, divisando el té que se había preparado en la madrugada, y que allí, frío, estaba aún intacto.

Ken se acercó, y le permitió hundir su rostro en su propio estómago, notando cómo finalmente su lloro afloraba. El guitarrista también quería desahogarse, mas no podía. La insensatez de nuevo.

-¡Yukki, por favor! ¡No te entristezcas! –le suplicó. El baterista, sólo atinó a aferrarse de la camisa del alto japonés, y más calmo, suspiró.

-Ken... no quiero perderte... –se evidenció por última vez. El alto japonés se quedó perplejo. Aquella forma directa de su amante, era una verdadera rareza. Sólo la desesperación podía obligarle a actuar de esa forma, y él era el culpable.

-¡Ni yo! Te necesito Yukki. No llores. Yo no te voy a dejar. No pienso hacerlo.

-Pero... lo has hecho. ¡No soy estúpido!

-Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento...

Yukihiro abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. No conjeturó que le fuera a ratificar, porque en el fondo, esperaba que Ken se lo negara.

Se contemplaron en silencio durante minutos. Sus pechos dolían, allí, más allá del esternón, en una lenta y putrefacta sensación angustiante.

El baterista bajó su vista, y miró los pies descalzos de su amante, apoyando su frente en el plano abdomen de éste.

¿Pero a final de cuentas, no era aquella misma esencia de Ken, la que lo había atado a su personalidad?

¿No era esa esencia de reconocer sus propios errores lo que tanto amaba de él?

Suspiró una vez más.

* * *

><p>Megumi había comprado el disco de <em>Suite November<em> de Tetsu69. Era un regalo para su hija que se había enamorado de la suave voz del cantante.

Megumi le profería al joven muchacho un gran respeto pues siempre se le había presentado como un buen amigo. Había sido él, el que había ayudado a su esposo a salir de aquella depresión profunda y del miedo al contacto. Nunca sospechó nada entre ellos, y siempre se convenció de que Tetsu tenía una potencialidad psicológica que generaba bienestar y equilibrio a todos los seres que rodeaba. Era placentero estar con él, y justamente, por esa personalidad, la mujer habría elegido dicho nombre si su hija hubiera resultado ser un varón.

-¡Mama! ¡Pon de vuelta el tres! ¡Me gusta el tres!

-Ya voy, cariño.

Megumi estaba haciendo la comida, y tras limpiar sus manos con un repasador, se acercó al equipo de música del salón y repitió la canción que su hija deseaba: Wonderful World.

La niña cantaba sobre la letra, bailando, sintiendo las sensaciones delicadas de la música sobre su espíritu: su primer acercamiento a la música sin influencia paterna.

Hyde, que bajaba por las escaleras, miró con gesto fruncido a su hija, quien al reconocer su presencia, se paralizó en el lugar, sujetando el palo que simulaba un rudimentario micrófono.

-¿¡Cómo puedes escuchar esa mierda! –le inquirió, mintiendo. A él también le gustaba esa canción, tanto como a su antiguo amante.

-Papa... –la niña se reprimía ante el fiero mirar de su progenitor. Hyde buscaba hacerle sentir mal, sin percatarse, sin tener conciencia clara de ello, pero reparando con exactitud, que esa pequeña crecía con el rasgo de la melancolía en sus ojos. Quizás, lo único que, algún día, podría generarle orgullo de haber engendrado tal criatura. Siempre la sentía tan ajena.

-¡Hyde! ¡No tortures a la niña! –gritó Megumi desde el marco de la cocina, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su marido. Aquella noche había sido muy violenta, y el residuo del malestar continuaba en ambos, quienes perpetuaban con fingimiento ese intento apático de matrimonio feliz.

-¡No te metas! ¡Así está! ¡Es una estúpida! ¡Ni tiene noción de verdadera música! –contempló a su esposa con feroz mirada. El odio los consumía.

-¡Cómo te atreves a insultarla! ¡Es tu sangre, imbécil! ¡Más respeto!

-¿Respeto? ¡Si la única que la concibió fuiste tú!

-¿Y quién se acostó conmigo? –preguntó irónica.

-Yo que sé. ¡Seguramente tantos! –sus ponzoñosas palabras siempre eran mejores que las de su esposa, alterándola ante aquella derrota continua en el arte de la tortura verbal. Sakura le había enseñado bien. Como todo en su vida, sólo un reflejo del pasado.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Soy tu esposa!

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

Los gritos y los insultos comenzaron una vez más, con Megumi en la entrada de la cocina, Hyde, cerca de la puerta de salida, y en el medio de aquellos agravios, la niña que miraba el suelo, viendo cómo sus lágrimas caían al piso, sujetando con fuerza su micrófono de ilusión, y escuchando de fondo, la suave y pacífica voz de aquel japonés que su madre tanto apreciaba y extrañamente su padre aborrecía. Una voz que le hablaba de un fantástico mundo tras encontrar a la persona correcta. ¿Dónde estaba?

Luego de minutos de gritos, Hyde, hastiado, se retiró de la casa, en dirección a su estudio de grabación, dejando a Megumi con la ira reprimida.

La niña se sentó en el suelo, y liberó su llanto.

Megumi se le acercó, y la abrazó.

-Ya, ya. Linda. Es sólo una discusión menor –le calmó, pero la niña comprendía más de lo que aparentaba.

-Siempre es una discusión menor –acotó entre sollozos.

Se abrazó a su madre, anhelando secretamente que terminara la tortura que no le pertenecía, y que pagaba sin ser deudora. Un dolor que se intensificaba con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ken, con los ojos cerrados, abrazó la pequeña figura a su lado, que deslizaba la mano por la cintura del alto japonés.<p>

Lo habían hecho una vez más.

Suspiró, y abrió sus ojos, para observar a la mujer que a partir de aquellos meses, había compartido su cama en una forma que ya no era única en cada vez.

Rena le sonrió, y se acurrucó en su pecho, evitando cualquier gesto que entristeciera aún más a su amante. Sabía que había lugares y posiciones que eran exclusivas de 'ella'. había aceptado las reglas del juego: se contentaba con ser la segunda. Al menos, era segunda con conciencia, y no una ilusión de 'primera'.

Reconocía que nunca lograría conquistar el corazón completo de ese hombre, porque siempre, tras hacer el amor, él simplemente se sumía en la tortura de la culpa, acusándose delitos de traición, reincidiendo en el error, a pesar de la palabra dada. La culpa nunca dejaba de torturar al alto japonés.

Sus conversaciones siempre finalizaban en el tema eterno: 'ella', la mujer enigmática y aún anónima.

Ya habían pasado meses desde el primer desliz en aquel cuarto. El tiempo no aplacaba las cosas.

Todas las veces que Ken la visitaba, la abandonaba antes de que amaneciera, presuroso. Sabía que esa actitud sólo evidenciaba la preocupación de éste por la oculta persona de sus relatos. Y Rena, simple, se resignaba.

En sus charlas nocturnas, Ken le había relatado varios secretos respecto de 'ella', basados principalmente en las palabras que éste le había dado de nunca engañarla, no jugar con ella, y no dejarle pasar una noche completa en soledad. Palabras todas, que había roto, o al menos, en cierta parte.

Y es que Ken, estaba comenzando a vivir en fragmentos. Una mitad de su vida bajo el anonimato femenino de la lingüística, y otra parte, con formas femeninas reales, pero con el sentimiento de culpa tiñendo su accionar.

En esas pláticas, Rena había descubierto al verdadero y profundísimo Ken: Su pasado, el rechazo de sus padres, y la oportunidad de su vida ofrecida por su buen amigo Tetsu.

El guitarrista también le había comenzado a hablar de Tetsu, en un intento de buscar en ella, la solución a esa agobiante situación para el bajista. Indagaba consejo y solución. Y ella, conociendo la parcial historia de ese oscurecido amigo, no podía sugerirle nada diferente a lo que ella misma sabía que le había salvado: un benefactor. Nada en su vida se había solucionado sin la intervención de malignos protectores disfrazados con una imagen de bondad. Cada uno de ellos, había sido redentor y verdugo oculto en la mentira. El único desfachatado que se había presentado ante ella tal como era, había resultado ser el más sincero de todos. Y en ello era su deudora.

No podía dar consejo a su propio salvador.

Ken la había cambiado. Con su esencia, con su personalidad enriquecida por esa anónima mujer, le había enseñado a reconocer la sutileza en la generalidad, y ver los matices ante los cuales era ciega. Había dejado la bebida, y ya sólo visitaba el bar con el único fin de encontrarse. Pero con el tiempo, ya ni eso era necesario. Simplemente lo esperaba en su departamento, sabiendo que asistiría a su íntimo encuentro, motivado por un misterioso sentimiento que lentamente traducía.

Y es que se hallaba desconcertada. Aún sabiendo la importancia de esa mujer en la vida de Ken, no comprendía cómo éste se empeñaba en continuar con el engaño. Un engaño que cada día le dolía más a ella, porque notaba cómo repercutía en su amante, y en esa enigmática 'primera', que afectaba también al guitarrista.

Tras el sexo, mantenían charlas amenas, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, y Ken, finalmente, hallando el espacio que necesitaba, desahogaba con culpa sus dolores, manteniendo esa imagen femenina del lenguaje. De esa forma, Rena había advertido la transformación de aquella serena personalidad con la que pintaba Ken a su 'querida' en una sombra oscurecida, en un ser, que se iba apagando, como su amigo Tetsu: y es que a ambos la traición les había rasgado el alma.

Ken se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño. Como siempre, antes de abandonar su departamento, se duchaba con el jabón exclusivo que Rena le había comprado a pedido de él: el jabón a base de canela. Sin necesidad de preguntar, la joven actriz sabía la causa de aquel extraño pedido. Ken le había narrado en una de esas charlas nocturnas, cuán sensible era su 'chica' a los aromas, como también la vez en que había percibido la humedad del cabello del guitarrista. Y en esos dos simples comentarios, Rena había descubierto la necesidad compulsiva de su amante por borrar las marcas que ella le dejaba sobre la piel, en forma de aroma, con ese jabón, que no era más que el perfume que siempre acompañaba al guitarrista, y secando su cabello, eliminaba toda posible sospecha.

Y Rena temió. Tembló por la simple idea de estarle enseñando a ese japonés el arte del engaño, un arte que ella había padecido con tanto dolor, y que, extrañamente, estaba insuflando en su compañero para que éste lo hiciera con aquella anónima mujer. No quería esa situación tan culposa para ella también. No pretendía representar el papel de tantas mujeres intrusas que habían destruido sus propias relaciones. Ella sólo quería a Ken.

Escuchó el secador encenderse.

Ken engañaba a 'esa mujer' desde hacía más de seis meses. Pero al menos, ya no asistía a los burdeles. Había dejado esa costumbre, aferrándose a la actriz en consecuencia. Y eso también inquietaba a Rena.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello en la mente de ese hombre? ¿Para qué engañar de esa forma, si ya no había necesidad?

Ken salió del baño, vistiendo su ropa, y esparciendo ese aroma a canela que tanto lo distinguía.

-¿Ya te vas? –le preguntó con tristeza, cubriéndose apenas con las sábanas.

-Ajá –se sentó en el borde de la cama, y mirándola con un brillo suave en los ojos, le acarició la mejilla. Esa joven era más que carne, era más que su vida propia, pero no más que Yukihiro. Era igual. Hacía meses quería elegir, pero no podía. ¿Cómo había caído en un aferramiento tan perverso? Sólo le restaba vivir sus dos vidas, ocultando los residuos de esa acción con agua y perfumes, pero sabiendo que en todo aquello, su amante nunca dejaría de percibir su culpa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio.

Rena extendió su mano, apoyándola sobre el muslo de Ken, buscando acariciarle, pero éste, movido por el recuerdo, por la necesidad de no confundir, le retiró su mano de aquella zona. Y la actriz lo comprendió.

-¡Vaya! 'Ella' te ha marcado mucho... –le susurró molesta por el rechazo. Otro lugar exclusivo de la 'primera'.

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho –manifestó resignado. Aún deseaba ser marcado de alguna forma por su amante. Quizás con ese deseo extraño, él mismo había buscado en los sutiles gestos de Yukihiro las ansiadas marcas, pero que no generaban huellas. O tal vez, no la misma magnitud de huella que Ken deseaba. En esos meses de constante engaño, le había pedido infinidad de veces a Yukihiro que le hiciera el amor, pero éste siempre rechazaba. Ken necesitaba comprobar si tal vez, con aquella entrega, podría detener una de las dos relaciones, develándole la verdadera. La confusión no hacía más que intensificarse con el tiempo. Amaba a ambos. Los amaba.

-¿Mn? –le miró curiosa por aquella acotación enigmática. Ken dejó de acariciarle el rostro, y apoyó su palma en el chato abdomen de la mujer.

-Olvídalo –eliminó el tema.

Minutos en silencio, sintiendo sus presencias agobiándose en aquella sensación de prohibido, de incorrecto, pero de necesario.

-¿Kenchan?

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? –le inquirió decidida. Ella también sufría, viéndolo a él, y sabiendo en qué miserable forma se sentía la otra mujer.

-No lo sé –quedó pensativo en un punto lejano del suelo. Reflexionó en cómo su amigo Yukihiro le había enseñado a diferenciar el sexo del hacer el amor. Y ridículamente, concluyó en ese momento, que no podía distinguirlo. Con aquella mujer, nunca sabía con exactitud qué era lo que hacían. O tal vez lo percibía, pero no quería afirmarlo, porque de hacerlo, debería preguntarse lo mismo con su amante, poniendo en duda siete años de unión.

-¿Sabes? Deberías elegir... ¿por qué no la dejas?

-No es fácil... –se excusó. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser sentirse la segunda, y más para una mujer como ella. Él había deseado ayudarla, pero no lo hacía. Eso es lo que él creía–. Perdóname…

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no te hago sentir distinto del resto de los tipos que te han usado... –suspiró con temor. Rena parpadeó, y le sonrió con ternura. Aquella esencia era lo que amaba de ese japonés, porque apreciaba que aún ante el propio yerro, la culpa y la imposibilidad se mixturaran en su obrar.

-No, Kenchan. Tú eres diferente... nunca me mentiste –Ken giró su rostro rápidamente, y la contempló. Mentir. ¡Cómo había cambiado el concepto de aquella palabra en su vida!

-Pero a ella le miento… y me siento como los hombres de tu pasado...

-¿En serio? -reconocía la confusión de la que era víctima el nipón. Sabía por relatos propios, que él nunca le negaba la infidelidad a esa mujer, quien lloraba desconsolada en sus propios brazos. Sólo en los últimos cuatro meses, aquel tipo de relatos se había detenido. Y sabía por qué: Simplemente 'ella' había dejado de percibirlo, simplemente, 'ella' quería mentirse.

Ken se levantó de la cama, y le besó la frente. Un gesto que nunca ningún hombre había tenido con ella. Le parecía un beso tierno, un beso inocente, entre todo ese torbellino de pecados.

Ya eran casi las 22.00 PM. Rena se giró en la cama, y se volvió a dormir, sintiendo cómo Ken cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Rena apreció la quietud de su habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa situación? Debería reflexionar sobre Ken y sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Una suave emoción de iluminación le rozó el entendimiento.

Tal vez Rena, demasiado cegada por la ayuda tan pura entregada por el alto japonés, no percibía la realidad. Tal vez, sólo les unía una profunda amistad. Quizás, sólo estaban curándose. O tal vez no.

Posiblemente estaban pagando sus culpas y sus errores en una perversa unidad de conciencia.

Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Pensaría en otro momento.

La noche era para descansar.

* * *

><p>La niña había aprendido a manejar a la perfección el equipo de música. No quería depender de su madre para escuchar tantas veces como quisiera esas canciones que armonizaban la suave voz. Era tan amable ese tono, que le hipnotizaba. La pequeña lograba hallar perfectamente el sentimiento en cada una de ellas: comprendía dónde estaba la tristeza, dónde la ilusión y dónde la duda. Comenzaba a tener conciencia de la variación de los estados anímicos que podía generar la música; diversificaciones que en todos los CD de su padre les era imposible de percibir. Sólo sentía dolor y angustia. Y más con aquella trilogía cristiana que había terminado hacía mucho.<p>

Su padre cada vez se le asimilaba a un vampiro, y en su anhelo de parecérsele, de acercarse a él, había superado su miedo a los fantasmas y a los entes malignos con los cuales gustaba rodearse su progenitor. Las calaveras, los rayos, las maldiciones, los pentagramas de estrellas, los libros de ocultismo, y aquellos videos promocionales donde siempre su padre aparecía relacionado con la muerte y los ataúdes, ya no le atemorizaban. Todos símbolos a los que había dejado de profesarles terror. Pero estaba cansada de ellos. Por eso, esa juvenil voz, como aire fresco, le había arrebatado la presión que le generaba las producciones de su padre, y se le mostraba como un mundo diverso y revitalizado. Un vergel en el desierto.

Colocó nuevamente el tema Shinkirou *35. Deseaba vivir en un shinkirou, el cual, tras desaparecer, le mostrase el verdadero mundo multicolor. Sólo la ilusión de la felicidad.

-¡Hija! ¡Ya me voy! Te dejo la comida en la heladera, dile al imbécil de tu padre que te la caliente.

-Sí, mama –respondió la joven ante la caminata rápida de su madre, quien tras besarle la mejilla, se fue a su trabajo.

La niña miró las escaleras, y aumentó el volumen del tema, cantándolo a coro, y entonando como había aprendido por sí misma. Ella quería entonar con esa vitalidad que el amigable japonés tenía. Deseaba ser como su padre, pero anhelaba la riqueza interior de Tetsu.

Repetía la canción, bailando, con ojos cerrados, disfrutando con gozo la actividad, hasta que de súbito, la música fue detenida.

Observó con miedo a sus espaldas, y notó a su padre con la mirada tenebrosa, sujetando el CD de Tetsu69 con fuerza. Hyde, hastiado de aquella canción, se había acercado a su hija, quien, hipnotizada por la música no le había advertido, y, con rencor, había quitado el CD del reproductor de música.

La pequeña lo avistó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Por favor... no me lo rompas... –suplicó. Hyde contempló la superficie del CD que mostraba la mitad del rostro de su antiguo amante, sonriendo, con aquella calidez que tanto extrañaba. Arrepentido de su idea principal, decidió colocar el CD en la caja, y tras cerrarlo, la arrojó a los pies de la niña.

-No molestes con ese volumen. Yo trabajo.

-...

El cantante pasó por al lado de la niña, y subió las escaleras nuevamente, desvaneciéndose por el pasillo superior.

La pequeña se acuclilló, divisando la caja del CD en el suelo: se había quebrado, atravesando la flotante imagen de Tetsu *35.1. Lo recogió con cariño, y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Quería que ese desprecio se detuviera.

* * *

><p>-Papa... –la niña se acercó a la entrada de la habitación que su padre había tomado como estudio de creación. Allí pasaba horas concentrado, probando acordes, y excluyéndose de la vida familiar, aumentando su ausencia.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mama dijo que cuando tuviera hambre, te dijera para que me calentaras lo que dejó en la heladera... –explicó mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Y tú no la sabes calentar?

-No.

-¡Deberías aprender! ¡Eres una molestia permanente! –acotó fastidiado, arrojando su lapicera contra el escritorio, y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina con hastío.

La niña se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y observó a su padre prepararle comida fresca. Lo contemplaba curiosa.

En sus idas y vueltas por el recinto, en busca de ingredientes y utensilios, Hyde notó la insistente mirada de su hija, y la observó con fiereza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?

-¿Por qué estás cocinando? ¿Mama no dejó...?

-¡Bah! Come esa mierda si quieres morir. Yo prefiero morir de formas menos tortuosas –manifestó irónico. La niña lo notó una vez más: el desprecio de su padre hacia su madre.

-Pero mama cocina bien...

-¡Pues entonces ve a buscarla y que te cocine! ...no rompas los huevos *35.2... –le respondió agresivo. La niña sólo bajó su mirada, y apoyó su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados en la mesa

.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la preparación de la comida, y tras servirla, la niña regresó a fijar la vista en su padre. Le parecía tan enigmático, tan extraño, pero notaba en él un profundo dolor. Un dolor que ella pagaba como si fuera la culpable. ¿O lo era?

-¿Papa?

-¡Dime Hyde! ¡Odio que me llames así! –declaró fastidioso. La pequeña lo divisó con duda, pues era la primera vez que le decía aquello. Tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba.

-Bien... Haido... dime... ¿por qué me odias?

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Siempre me desprecias... y no entiendo…

-La vida nunca se entiende... –metió la porción de comida en su boca, y observó hacia un costado. La vida era incomprensible, tanto, como aquel rechazo que él mismo tenía para con esa niña. Aún no queriendo despreciarla, lo hacía. Sólo un accionar de su subconsciente.

Se mantuvieron un instante en silencio, comiendo la sopa caliente y fresca que Hyde había preparado. La niña lo volvió a vislumbrar.

-Pa... ¡Haido! ...¿quién te dañó?

-... –Hyde detuvo la cuchara que dirigía a su boca, y la miró aún más receloso. Notó la tristeza en el mirar de su hija. Sí. Allí estaba incipiente lo que podría llegar a apreciar de su hija en el futuro: Su interior. Un interior que protegería, quizás, en busca de darle a ella, la oportunidad que a él le habían arrebatado.

-¿El que te hizo daño hace que me lastimes? –bajó sus ojos hasta su propio plato. Hyde soslayó su mirada. Tal vez su actuar no era más que un descuido. Un descuido desesperado de no ser su madre, de no vivir a través de la pequeña lo que él no había podido.

-...

-¿Quién te hizo daño? ¡Yo le pegaré! ...sólo dime, pap... ¡Haido! –Hyde esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. No podía creer que su hija tuviera esa capacidad. ¿Podía comprenderle mucho mejor, incluso, que lo que lo había hecho el mismo Tetsu?

-¡Come, y deja de joder! –respondió, dando término final a su comida, y en silencio se retiró a su estudio. Dejó a la niña consumir su plato sola, quien al finalizar, recogió los trastos, y los limpió en la desierta cocina.

Al acabar los quehaceres, fue a su cuarto, y trasladó todos los útiles artísticos al salón, donde escuchando la voz queda de su ídolo Tetsu, comenzó a dibujar y escribir una canción, buscando una forma de conexión con su padre, que quizás, la pudiera conseguir a través del mismo arte de su progenitor.

Escribiendo en un mal hiragana *36, y confundiendo letras, con su vocabulario extremadamente reducido, imitó los sonidos de la canción Shinkirou, y puso en palabras sencillas su triste existir. Quería un puente con su padre: anhelaba eliminar el desprecio de éste...

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

33.1) Fondo blanco: es la típica acción del despecho: llenas el vaso de alcohol, y lo tomas de un trago, hasta el fondo. Lo comento por las dudas de que se llame así sólo por estos lugares.

34) Escena del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, cuando al reencontrarse con Sakura y Ein en Fukuoka, Ken fue con ellos a tomar unas copas, y al regresar a la habitación de hotel que compartía con Yukihiro, halló a su amante ocupando la cama por completo, carcomido por la idea del engaño.

35) Shinkirou: espejismo.

35.1) Es la tapa de la producción de Tetsu69 : Tetsu parece estar flotando.

35.2) Para las de España, '_cojones'_ así suena más rudo. ^^ para las Latinas, '_huevos'_ o '_pelotas'_. Es lo mismo.

36) Hiragana: símbolos que representan el silabario japonés (hiragana - katakana)

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte IX

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Yukihiro rompió el tambor con aquel fuerte golpe. Miró el acrílico incrédulo, y contrajo su ceño en muestra de dolor. Su muñeca le había punzado.<p>

Ken y Ein se giraron para observar al compañero, perplejos.

Estaban en Yokohama, ensayando el último concierto de un tour largo que habían ocupado un par de meses de sus vidas, y que Ken agradeció en un principio. Finalmente estaban dando la tan esperada gira de ASOA que habían suspendido hacía mucho tiempo. Ken había sido convencido por el propio Tetsu de hacer aquel tour, pues el trabajo le ayudaría a curar esa angustia que notaba el bajista en el alto japonés desde los comienzos de sus visitas por la tarde. Tetsu no tenía solución, y tanto Ken como Yukihiro aceptaron aquella sugerencia de las cenizas del antiguo líder.

-¡Ay! –se frotó la muñeca, cubierta por gruesas vendas elásticas. Tenía la misma molestia desde el comienzo del tour. Sus ligamentos estaban agotados.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? –Ken se acercó a la batería y lo miró con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Eee... creo que solamente me recalqué la muñeca.

-¡Vaya! ¡Yukki, debes cuidarte! ¡Mira si te enyesan de nuevo! –el baterista le sonrió con el ceño elevado, recordando lo incómodo de ese período en Raruku, cuando su muñeca se había quebrado. Creyó que Tetsu le pediría su retirada del grupo. Pero se había equivocado, descubriendo verdaderamente la esencia del líder: un joven de sincera preocupación que se encargó de mantener el grupo por cuatro meses, eliminando las actividades de percusión sin dejar que la figura del tímido baterista se esfumara. Era un amigo verdadero.

-¡Ya es hora de descansar! –acotó holgazanamente el alemán. Su pasión por el trabajo era baja comparándola con la de los japoneses. Prefería la buena vida, y utilizaba la música como medio para alcanzar tal fin.

-Seee. Mejor –apañó el guitarrista, sacándose el instrumento, y dejándolo a un costado.

Ken se acercó al borde del estadio y observó las miles de butacas vacías, entre técnicos que corrían y daban vueltas en busca de prever cualquier error en el último concierto que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días.

Sintió, de repente, un gusto nostálgico en su boca. Al fin, allí estaba, con todo lo que quería, con todo ese mundo interior descubierto, frente a un escenario sin espectadores, que se llenaría y lo ovacionarían, como fruto de tantos años de esfuerzos, de tantos años con Raruku, que le habían dado la experiencia y la fama suficiente como para mantener su propio grupo ahora. Suspiró.

Sin embargo, una sensación triste le agobió el pecho.

¿Había alcanzado el Todo?

Yukihiro y Ein lo miraron un momento, en el fondo de la puesta escenográfica.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Ein curioso.

-¿Yo qué sé?

-Neee... ¡tú siempre sabes más de lo que pareces! ¡Yukki! –le miró con pícara expresión, y el baterista levantó una ceja.

-¡Bah! ¿¡Ya molestando!

-¿Y no le has dicho nada?

-¡No empieces!

-¡Vamos, Yukki! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Te dije que te callaras! –comentó molesto, tomando una botella de agua, bebiéndola con necesidad, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar correr aquel líquido que apagaba su sed.

-¡Yukki! ¡Ken está confundido! Lo sé –el baterista, bajó su rostro, y secando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, lo contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Te dijo algo? –cuestionó serio. Él también sabía que Ken estaba indeciso, por más que se lo negara. Ya no sentía que fueran el mismo, aunque se empeñara en ello.

-Creo que Ken está engañando a su querida... eso es bueno.

-¡Ah! –soslayó su mirada, no con seguridad de querer saber, pero aún así, insistió–. ¿Sabes quién es?

-No. Nunca me ha dicho nada, ni de la que le hace eso en la espalda, ni de la otra...

-Mn.

-Pero no te desanimes, Yukki. Él me dijo que estaba cansado de las mujeres. ¡Es un buen paso! –comentó gracioso, palmeando con fuerza la espalda de su amigo, quien se atragantó ante el golpe en su intento de ocultar su tristeza tras un trago molesto de agua.

-¡Ay! ¡Ein! ¿Por qué no te meterás en tus propios asuntos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa clemente. Sólo una máscara momentánea.

-¡Já! ¡Ya lo dije! Si ustedes no me dicen quién es la chica, yo lo voy a averiguar cueste lo que cueste.

-... –lo miró en silencio, y tragó un poco más de agua, para volver a posar su vista en la imagen de su amante que se hallaba sobre el borde del escenario, contemplando el estadio. No quería pensar. Esa noche lo pasarían juntos, como todos los días. Ni en los tours Ken le dejaba dormir solo en la cama, aunque sentía el tormento de la culpa en todo ello, con una extraña intensificación del aroma a canela.

El espectáculo fue dado, y tal como siempre, la ovación de la gente no se había hecho esperar. Los gritos eufóricos eran acompañados de los duros sonidos del grupo, que interrumpían la voz del cantante principal, y dejaban escuchar entre ciertos coros o secciones de rap, la voz del baterista, en acompañamiento con el alemán, con su acento tan característico.

En menos de tres días, tras el gran final de ASOA, el grupo tuvo una reunión privada en el estudio de Tokyou, y como no solía ocurrir desde hacía mucho tiempo, allí estaba Ein y un grupo de técnicos, asesores y el representante del grupo, esperando el ingreso de los dos miembros de ASOA que habían superado el horario de encuentro en más de dos horas.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te dije, Ken! ¡Te dije! –una voz molesta ingresó en el estudio silencioso, provocando que toda la atención del recinto se concentrara en los dos japonés recién llegados. Yukihiro se calló de inmediato, intimidado por la gran cantidad de miradas. Ken, por su parte, simplemente sonrió con embobamiento, y fumando su cigarro, saludó con la mano al equipo.

-¡Ey! ¡Hola a todos! ¡Perdón la demora! Es que...

-¡Este vago me hizo esperarle dos horas en la puerta de su edificio! –comentó sonrojado, sabiendo cuán burda mentira utilizaba para excusar las horas de apasionamiento del cual habían sido víctimas.

-Bien. ¡Establezcamos prioridades! –comentó el representante, dando inicio a la reunión.

Se decidió, ese mismo día, el fin temporal de ASOA en pos de dar vacaciones a los integrantes y a los técnicos, pues el tour de un disco doble habían sobre-exigido a todos, generado un desagradable ambiente de estrés. Ein no se había opuesto a tal idea, pero Ken se había entristecido excesivamente. Aquel descanso sólo representaría un constantes abuso del tiempo libre en cometer errores que no deseaba.

Por su parte, Yukihiro aceptó con tranquilidad, asegurando que comenzaría unos estudio médicos para controlar su muñeca que ya comenzaba a manifestarle complicaciones y tal vez, si el tiempo y el coraje le eran suficientes, iría a buscar a sus padres.

La ausencia de su amante, de aquel Ken del pasado, por el cual había perdido a sus progenitores, comenzaba a generarle profunda inseguridad, y quizás, motivado por el temor de destrozar por completo su mundo interior, decidió en su propio silencio, realizar aquella pesquisa, en pos de sujetarse a algo, buscando recuperar un poco de todo lo perdido, advirtiendo cómo la Nada se acercaba a su vida.

El grupo técnico fue puesto en aviso del comienzo de ASOA tras un transcurso de tres meses, y con el cansancio feliz de la obra bien realizada, todos abandonaron el estudio, a excepción de los tres miembros del grupo, que querían despedirse por ese breve tiempo.

-¿¡Y bien, Ein! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –interrogó Ken, fumando con tranquilidad.

-¡Me iré a Fukuoka! ¡Es mi paraíso! –sonrió con libido, fantaseando súbitamente los placeres que el lugar le ofrecería.

-Mn. Lindos paisajes –declaró gracioso Yukihiro.

-Sí. Muuuuchos paisajes deseosos –acotó el alemán, haciendo sonreír a los tres-. ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo... pues... ¡la verdad, no tengo idea! –comentó Ken, preocupado por el tiempo libre del que dispondría, sabiendo que sólo lo utilizaría para continuar errando. Miró a su amante, quien frotó su muñeca.

-¿Yo? Pues... tampoco tengo mucha idea... tal vez descanse en mi apartamento... –sonrió con tristeza, ocultando la idea que hacía meses rondaba su mente.

-¡Qué amargados! –rió el alemán, notando un extraño clima entre ambos.

El silencio los interrumpió, y a diferencia de antes, se despidieron sin reunirse a cenar juntos por última vez, en algún restaurante cercano al lugar, sino que simplemente, tomaron sus rumbos, sin mayores rodeos.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro y Ken se ducharon, y tras cenar, se fueron a acostar temprano. Estaban cansados de algo que no comprendían.<p>

El baterista le daba la espalda a su amante, y éste sólo lo contemplaba recargado en su costado, dejando un espacio entre ambos. Sólo observaba cómo la respiración de aquella figura a su frente elevaba y disminuía la contextura de la ancha espalda. Una espalda tan masculina, sin líneas redondeadas, sin gestos femeninos, sin nada más que el cuerpo y el alma de un hombre.

Todas aquellas noches, en un intento desesperado de reencontrar el camino, Ken le había insinuado la idea de ser poseído. Pero su amante le rechazaba. No quería, y no sabía por qué.

Con tristeza, apoyó su mano sobre la tersa piel de su compañero, y delineó caricias sobre ella, haciendo descender la sábana hasta la cintura de éste. Finalmente el verano había llegado, y con él, el extraño apasionamiento del cual Ken no podía resistirse. Como un animal, comenzaba a ser afectado por las estaciones y aquello le molestaba. Deseaba ser superior a una bestia. Ansiaba ser como Yukihiro: Tan lleno de esencia.

¿A dónde había ido a parar la que había conseguido? ¿Rena se la habría llevado? ¿Rena le habría vaciado? ¿Como sedienta egoísta le había dejado en la más tremenda nada, ya sin poder comunicarse con su amante? ¿Tendría que volver a empezar todo de vuelta? Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Debería decir la verdad? Yukihiro ya la sabía. ¿Y entonces?

Su pecho se contracturó en angustia, mientras meditando, dibujaba más caricias sobre la espalda expuesta de su compañero.

Éste, extrañado por ese comportamiento lejano, se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos, alineados sobre la almohada, se contemplaban directamente, como si de dos mundos separados y distantes se tratase, pero conocidos a través de un enigmático modo.

El guitarrista, percibió la tristeza de su amigo la misma que había visto desaparecer progresivamente a lo largo de los inicios de su relación. Pero ahora se intensificaba. ¿Acaso representaba el comienzo del final de esa relación? Temió.

Deslizó su mano hacia la mejilla de éste, y la acarició.

Una aspereza no le sorprendió.

Aquella mañana, el baterista había olvidado afeitarse, producto del ardor que les había hecho perder la puntualidad.

-¡Ah! Yukki. ¡Sabes que me molesta esa barba! –le sonrió divertido, iniciando un reto hacia el pasado. ¿Las cosas se podían mantener inalterables?

-No vi que hoy te molestara –le retribuyó la sonrisa, recordando la mañana apasionada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, aún Ken entregando ese suave gesto, y Yukihiro aceptándolo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Yukki?

-Mn –abrió sus ojos, y lo miró con profundidad en la oscura noche.

-Lo sabes, ¿no? –el baterista se tensó, agrandando sus ojos expectantes.

-¿Qué?

-... que... te amo... –se le acercó, besándole los labios.

-No me mientas... –le susurró, cuando sintió cómo su amante ya comenzaba el irrefrenable ritual de la seducción, sucumbiendo ambos ante el placer.

* * *

><p>Era el último día.<p>

Tres meses de absoluta pereza, de absoluta inactividad.

Yukihiro había ido a Sapporo, en un intento desesperado de hallar a sus padres, lo cual le había permitido a Ken estar con Rena, en el departamento de ésta, más de un mes completo.

Sin embargo, esa estancia era improductiva: el alto japonés continuaba incapaz de distinguir las relaciones, generando la decepción de Rena, cuyos momentos más íntimos siempre eran empañados por la culpa que cubría al guitarrista.

Y aquella mañana no iba a ser diferente.

Ken se sentó en la cama, y miró nuevamente a la mujer quien, al igual que él, había pasado toda la noche en desvela, gozando de sus cuerpos.

-Y ahora, ¿qué pasa, Kenchan? –le preguntó, ubicándose boca abajo, exhibiendo su desnuda espalda.

-No lo sé. Esto está mal –suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. La culpa después del placer.

-¡Déjala!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –suspiró una vez más.

-Kenchan. Si tanto te angustia esta situación, ¿por qué no le pones fin a una de las dos relaciones? –Ken la observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo podría dejar a Rena: Su redención, su karma a pagar?

-... –callaba, como de costumbre. La actriz ya no sabía lo que ocurría en la mente de su amante. Éste se había cerrado tanto, que era impenetrable.

-Si no hablas... ¡no sé qué ocurre! –le explicó preocupada, y se ubicó al lado de Ken. Éste la divisó, observando las cicatrices que su escote exhibía. Se inclinó sobre ella, y besó con lentitud esas marcas, recibiendo la extrañada mirada de Rena. Siempre hacía eso: El beso en la frente, y en su escote, sobre las cicatrices.

-Tengo miedo...

-¿De qué?

-De perder…

-¿Y crees que así no estás perdiendo? -le miró compasiva, y tomó su mano entre las suyas, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del alto japonés.

-... –suspiró. La mujer tenía razón.

-Kenchan, has mantenido por mucho tiempo esta estresante situación. Hay que decidir.

-Te amo –le susurró, y descansó su cabeza sobre la de la joven. Ésta sonrió con tristeza. Podía distinguir el verdadero significado tras las palabras: Sólo agradecimiento, el mismo que ella le tenía.

-Mañana tengo casting –desvió el tema. Ken tenía que pensar con sus propios tiempos. De nada le servía presionarlo.

-¿Mn? –se separó, y la observó con sorpresa–. ¿Vuelves a trabajar de actriz? –sonrió por la buena noticia para su compañera.

-Sí –se aproximó al alto japonés y le besó con puro agradecimiento. Su vida renacía de las cenizas gracias a él.

Ken decodificó el verdadero significado del beso, y se alejó un poco, avergonzado. Él había besado así hacía mucho tiempo a un ser al que tras observarle minutos, e incrédulo de la realidad, le agradecía el haber sido salvado del naufragio *37. Un naufragio del que ya era víctima.

Rena lo volvió a notar, y dejó que el contacto se rompiera. Suspiró.

Ken era un ser libre.

Un ser que de tanta libertad se perdía, y había extraviado al dueño.

El único que le daba paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Yukki? –preguntó el alto japonés en el aeropuerto de cabotaje. Su amigo caminaba por el largo y extenso cúmulo de gente anónima, con el rostro entristecido, con el caminar cansado, con el brillo de la mirada al borde del llanto.<p>

-... –se acercó a su amante, y sin detener su paso, chocó lentamente contra el pecho de éste. Dejó caer sus maletas al suelo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, recibido por los brazos del alto japonés en retribución.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió melancólico.

-No los encontré. No los encontré... –su corazón le dolía, pero había algo más que sus padres.

-¡Yukki…! –se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su rostro sobre el cabello largo del baterista. ¿Qué más podía decirle? ¿Cómo confortarle?–. Ya lo sabías, Yukki. Te lo había dicho. Te dije que no fueras a buscarlos. Te lastimarían...

-Pero soy su hijo... su _único_ hijo... –comentó deslizando dos lágrimas irrefrenables, aferrándose con locura a la espalda de su amante. No podía comprender la saña de sus padres. Habían desaparecido, eliminando toda huella. Habían preferido renunciar al linaje que pertenecían, con tal de excluirle de la historia familiar. Los Awaji comenzaban y terminaban en Yukihiro. Sintió una fuerte soledad. ¡Cuánta crueldad! ...sin embargo, el mayor tormento se lo generaba la pura verdad.

-Vamos a casa... –le susurró, separando el contacto. Ken recogió las maletas, y se dirigieron al vehículo.

Llegaron a su apartamento. Ken dejó las valijas en la habitación, y se reunió con Yukihiro en la cocina, quien tomaba un té, mientras descansaba de su viaje. El silencio estaba demasiado presente.

-¿Ken? -llamó con una sublime tristeza.

-¿Mn?

-¿Me extrañaste? –su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. El alto japonés parpadeó sorprendido, y se aproximó a su amigo, sentándosele al lado, apoyando su mano en el muslo de éste, acariciándole con el pulgar.

-Claro que sí, bobo. ¿Y a qué se debe la pregunta? –le sonrió con culpa. El baterista sólo bajó su mirada, y se acercó a su amante, para posar su rostro en el hombro. Tenía el aroma a canela. Canela y tabaco. Ilusión.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud, derramándose en el silencio profundo del ambiente. En la lejanía, sólo el sonido de autos y tráfico.

Sus respiraciones calmas se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido que Yukihiro hizo al correr la silla. Ken lo miró con sorpresa. El baterista se había levantado súbitamente, y atacado por pensamientos perturbadores, había abandonado la cocina, para dirigirse con paso ofendido hacia la alcoba. El estrépito de la puerta al cerrarse provocó que Ken frunciera su ceño desconcertado: hacía dos segundos, aquel hombre estaba meditabundo sobre su hombro. Dos segundos después, se alejaba con molestia. Algo, más allá de los padres, estaba afectándole.

Ken apreció cómo su pecho se comprimió, y suspiró con agotamiento ante toda esa situación mantenida por tanto tiempo. Sólo quería que se detuviera, que toda esa tortura tuviera un final.

Golpeó la puerta del dormitorio, pero no escuchó respuesta. Apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte, y el fuerte déjà vu irrumpió en su mente: creyó por un momento que ingresaba al cuarto de su amigo Tetsu. Sólo una impresión. ¿Sólo una impresión?

Giró el picaporte y entró.

Observó el ocaso interrumpido por los edificios del asediado Tokyou, que la ventana de ese cuarto le ofrecía. Bajó su mirada hasta la cama, donde Yukihiro, arrojado boca abajo, contemplaba algún punto perdido del espacio.

Algo severamente malo ocurría con su amante.

Se acercó con temor, y se sentó en el borde del lecho. Acarició la espalda del japonés de cabellos largos, no sintiendo reacción alguna por parte de éste.

-¿Yukki?

El aludido, solamente giró su rostro, y observó a su compañero, con tristeza, evadiendo su mirar.

-¿Qué rayos pasa, Yukki? ¡Me estás preocupando demasiado! –su voz era tierna y amable, teñida en intranquilidad.

-... –suspiró pretendido liberar la profunda tristeza del desengaño. Mas era inútil.

-Por favor, Yukki, ¡dime qué pasa…! –su voz musitada rayaba la suave desesperación.

-... –extendió su mano con melancolía y la posó sobre el muslo de su amante.

-¿Hay algo malo? ¿Pasó algo malo con tus padres? ¡Yukki, habla, por favor!

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Mn? -le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Qué sientes por mí…? –se le quebró la voz, y giró su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba, divisando su mano sobre el muslo del guitarrista.

-Yukki... ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Sólo dime... –le contempló unos segundos, y luego cerró sus ojos. La angustia y el dolor carcomían su espíritu. Estaba mortalmente herido. Su mundo interior se despedazaba.

-Te amo... ¡te amo como no tienes idea! ¡Yukki! -se inclinó sobre él, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Y una vez más Yukihiro se entregó con la mayor conciencia de que hacían el amor, pero con una rareza que los oprimía.

Se dejó desnudar por las manos que ya lo conocían a tan perfecta escala, y se abandonó a la merced del placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki, házmelo! –le susurró en el oído, aún controlando su cuerpo.

-No.

Yukihiro lo besó con desesperación. No quería lastimarle, no deseaba que le odiase y que descubriera finalmente que el alto japonés no podía encadenarse a un simple experimento como él. No quería arrebatarle a Ken esa sensación de libertad, porque había descubierto cómo él mismo la había perdido a manos de ese guitarrista. Estaba marcado a fuego por aquel japonés desfachatado.

-Ay, Yukki, ¿por qué? ¡Ah!

-Ya te lo dije... mn –suspiró enlazándose a las caderas de su amante, apreciando aquella sensación que tanto había deseado en ese mes de ausencia. La distancia les mostró cuánto se necesitaban, sin embargo...

Ya desnudos, se enrollaban mutuamente en una lucha erótica de gemidos y caricias íntimas, delineándose los contornos, aferrándose al otro en pleno deseo, dando inicio a las primeras estocadas que siempre se hallaban en el límite del placer y el dolor.

Fue entonces que Yukihiro recordó la foto.

Se tensó de súbito, y chilló ante el daño, apreciando cómo la embestida le laceraba, mas no se detuvo. Cada recuerdo de aquella foto lo atiesaba, rechazando a su amante, quien lo lastimaba, como aquella horrible noche del pasado.

El guitarrista se paralizó, e intentó separarse de su amigo, pero Yukihiro aún lo aprisionaba con piernas y manos, marcándole la espalda, conteniendo el dolor interno, y el latir punzante que volvía a manifestarse en su interior.

-¿¡Yukki! ¿¡Otra vez! ¡Deja! ¡No quiero forzarte!

-Sigue, así... en silencio... –le exigió, moviendo sus caderas, e introduciendo su lengua en el oído de Ken, dos movimientos, que juntos con la leve caricia en la nuca de éste, sabía que enardecían a su compañero, siéndole imposible detenerse. Sólo intentaba averiguar cuánto era de verdad y de mentira en aquel hombre desfachatado.

Y Ken continuó. Aquella estimulación compulsiva de tantos puntos erógenos en su cuerpo, le causó la pérdida de la realidad. El éxtasis lo arrebataba en un vaivén compulsivo, casi salvaje, que dañaban a Yukihiro, cuyo cuerpo no era tan maleable como el de Rena. Sin embargo, el guitarrista no lo notaba, no advertía los quejidos de dolor de su amante, quien ante cada violenta estocada, ante cada nuevo detalle descubierto como inusual, se tensaba gradualmente, producto de la desconfianza que se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Y es que Ken había perdido la costumbre: Yukihiro requería más cuidado que Rena... pero lo había olvidado, como tantas cosas en su vida...

Próximo a culminar, Ken sujetó los muslos del baterista, en un impulso inconsciente, al advertir cómo la resistencia se había incrementado. Sin distinguir a su amante con Rena, le penetró bruscamente en el instante póstumo, para apreciar, satisfecho, el final de la acción. Pero no percibió el tremendo error que había cometido: no había hecho nada más que sexo, confundiendo a Yukihiro.

-¡Así, linda!

-¡AY! ¡KEN!

Ante esa última y feroz embestida, Yukihiro se aferró desesperado a la espalda de Ken, clavándole las uñas, mordiéndole el cuello con el fin de ahogar su grito desgarrado. Lo había traspasado en una forma tan profunda, animal y repulsiva que no pudo más que comenzar a llorar, hipando el nombre de su amante. Había sido peor que aquel abuso perpetrado en el pasado.

Ken, sin tiempo a recuperar su aliento recostado sobre el otro cuerpo, como era costumbre, se separó de su amigo con rapidez, desconcertado, caído espontáneamente a la realidad.

-¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! –lo abrazó, pero éste no dejaba de llorar, encorvándose en sí mismo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! -susurró, tratando de evadir el abrazo.

-¡Perdona! ¿Te lastimé? ¿Otra vez? ¡No me di cuenta!

-¡IMBÉCIL! –le gritó herido en su alma. Ni siquiera Ken se había percatado de sus propias palabras. Había estado ausente en ese momento de tanta necesidad por parte del baterista.

-¡Yukki!

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –le vociferó empujándolo con fuerza, alejando el brazo cálido.

-¿Pero Yukki?

-¡NO SOY TU PUTA! –le exclamó furioso, sentado en la cama, apreciando el dolor en su interior que la posición intensificaba, ante la cara expectante de su amante, que se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡ME DIJISTE 'LINDA'!

-¡Bueno, Yukki! Estaba en otra. Un desliz de adjetivo... pero eras tú... -intentó continuar con la mentira, pero Yukihiro le abofeteó con desmedida fuerza, arrojándolo fuera de la cama, cayendo al suelo. Ken se sentó pasmado sobre la alfombra, y sujetó su maxilar, moviéndolo con dificultad. Había sido un golpe verdaderamente potente que le hubiera desmayado si del puño de su compañero se hubiera tratado.

Se contemplaron con profundidad, Ken cuestionándole a su amante el accionar violento, y Yukihiro ofreciéndole la más rabiosa mirada de traición.

Interrumpiendo la inmutable situación, Yukihiro prendió el velador tras un quejido de dolor. Tomó de su mesa de luz una revista que había dejado allí poco después de haberse encerrado en la habitación, la cual había revisto en un absurdo intento por comprender.

Se la arrojó al suelo, frente a Ken, quien observó la tapa de la misma, con curiosidad: Una imagen de Rena y él, saliendo del bar. Ese bar que había sido el escondite de Raruku por tanto tiempo.

-¿¡Y QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO! ¿TAMBIÉN UN DESLIZ DE ADJETIVO? –le gritó llorando, con la voz cortada. Su mundo interno se despedazaba. Caía rendido sobre sus propias cenizas.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¡Es una amiga! ¡Mierda! ¡Todo periodista que me saca una foto con una chica ya le pone título de conquista! –comentó molesto. Le estaba mintiendo horriblemente, pero no quería perder.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡MIERDA! ¡YUKKI! ¿¡NO ME CREES! –le retó con la mirada.

-Mira la página central –aceptó ese desafío, provocando que Ken levantara una ceja, dudoso. Abrió la revista, y encontró para su sorpresa, la foto de la ventana del apartamento de Rena, con dos figuras en ella teniendo sexo, y que a pesar de la oscuridad, se podían distinguir. Ken se paralizó. No quería ese final. No deseaba que su relación con Yukihiro se destrozara tan violentamente. Elevó su vista hacia su amante, quien lo divisaba con el ceño elevado, sufriendo, llorando, aniquilado. Sus padres le habían abandonado, y ahora su amante también lo hacía, con el gusto del engaño.

-Yukki... –su voz se contracturó. Quiso llorar, pero no pudo.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME LO HICISTE?

-¿Qué?

-¿¡POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE! ¡LO ESTUVISTE HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ME MENTISTE DESDE EL COMIENZO! –gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza, ocultando su rostro con el cabello que caía a su frente. Se sentía reciclado.

-¡No, Yukki!

-¡Te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo! ¡Que yo iba a ser tu experimento, pero que lo hicieras en silencio! Que no me dieras ilusiones vanas... –susurró dolido. Percibía cómo su ánimo y su alma caían cual fino cristal pulverizado.

-¡Yukki!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡AHORA CÁLLATE! ¡HAZME ESE FAVOR! ¡Y VETE!

-¡Yukki, te amo!

-¡MIERDA! ¡VETE! ¡NO ME MIENTAS MÁS! ¡CRETINO, ME HICISTE CREER EN TUS PALABRAS! ¡ERES UNA BASURA! ERES... –lo miró con odio e indignación, pero su frase fue cortada por la repentina punzada que atravesó su médula internamente–. Y AÚN TUVISTE EL VALOR DE HACERLO CONMIGO RECIÉN... AÚN SABIENDO QUE YA NO TE IMPORTO... AÚN SABIENDO QUE ME LASTIMABAS... Y YO TE NECESITO...

-Yukki –se incorporó, en un nuevo intento por abrazar a su amigo, pero éste lo volvió a empujar, sin que cayera el suelo.

-¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡MAÑANA PASA A RECOGER TUS COSAS!

-¿Qué? ¡Yukki! –lo observó con sorpresa, no podía ni quería creer en lo que estaba sucediendo. Se cerraban las puertas de su cielo. Era echado del edén, tras la traición a la confianza dada.

-¡YO NO SOY EXPERIMENTO DE NADIE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ME USASTE TODO LO QUE QUISISTE! ¡ME LLENASTE DE ILUSIONES! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿Y POR TI PERDÍ A MIS PADRES! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!

Yukihiro estaba furioso, descontrolado, perdido entre el odio, la felonía y el desengaño. Un estado que Ken nunca había visto en su amante. Al menos, nunca contra él, y temió por la reacción. Yukihiro le era desconocido en los puntos límites. Sólo había visto dos veces la furia de su amigo, pero aún así, controlada. Aquellos gritos, el lloro, y el dolor físico y emocional que probablemente sentía, lo estaban descontrolando por completo. Demasiado.

Ken se vistió y abandonó el departamento con el fin de calmar los ánimos tan fogueados.

Yukihiro se quedó sentado en la cama de la solitaria habitación. Ésa iba a ser la primer noche que durmiera solo, verdaderamente.

Sin su amante, aunque pudiera estar con él.

Sin su amante, de ahí en adelante.

Se recostó son tristeza, y comenzó a llorar sobre la almohada.

Aún sentía en su interior, el dolor profundo en su carne y los restos de su amante mezclados con sangre.

Desde la primera vez que había sido engañado, Yukihiro había tenido conciencia de tal situación. El fuerte aroma a alcohol, el cabello húmedo, las excusas sin sentido y demás señales que su amante intentaba en vano ocultar, eran suficiente evidencia para comprender lo que acontecía en realidad. Pero no lo condenaba, porque aceptaba su culpa en aquel embuste: él había obligado a su amante a una carencia que sabía perfectamente, Ken era incapaz de soportar por mucho tiempo. Y a pesar de que lo había hecho durante cuatro años, conocía los límites de su amigo...

Yukihiro había creído que tras reestablecerse la situación, Ken también se normalizaría, pero se había equivocado. El engaño continuó por meses, y esa foto en la revista había sido el ultimátum.

La duración de esa relación externa, y la culpa que notaba presente en el alto japonés cada vez que hacían el amor, sólo le significaba una cosa: el guitarrista continuaba a su lado sólo por la mera lástima que le profesaba. Y Yukihiro no deseaba caridad de nadie.

No quería condenar a Ken a la angustia, pero no ansiaba perderlo.

Y en ese torbellino de dicotomías, había llegado a su límite de tolerancia, al distinguir a su compañero tan dentro suyo, y aún así, exhalaba pensamientos lejanos. Era demasiado.

El no deseaba ser un experimento. Pero finalmente lo había sido.

Giró su cuerpo, extendiendo la mano sobre el vacío lugar del lecho.

Lo ansiaba allí, para siempre. Pero era imposible. Ken había elegido.

Y Yukihiro no pretendía ser sobras de lástima ni estorbo para la realización de nadie.

Movió sus piernas con suavidad, y apreció cómo su propia sangre caía con lentitud sobre la piel de sus muslos.

Estaba herido. En todos los sentidos.

Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que esa noche no podría dormir.

Ni ésa, ni las siguientes.

El círculo vicioso se iniciaba, la espiral hacia las brasas finales daba comienzo.

Y Yukihiro se tuvo lástima.

Él no deseaba ser experimento de nadie. Sólo quería paz.

* * *

><p>Ken caminó toda la noche, y cansado de vagar, se sentó en una banca del parque. La brisa comenzaba a ser fresca. El verano cedería su paso al otoño, y con él, la ruina de las cosas florecidas.<p>

Miró su muslo, y extrañó el cálido contacto de su amante.

El otoño también había llegado para ellos.

* * *

><p>Tocó brevemente el timbre de un cálido apartamento: un lugar que siempre estaba dispuesto para él.<p>

La mujer esbelta, con una fina bata de seda que alzaba sus curvas, viva en personalidad, le abrió, con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Qué extraño? No creí que a esta hora...

-… –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Quería liberarse de esa sensación que tanto lo atormentaba, pero no sabía cómo. La miró con la más absoluta desesperación, en un silencio mantenido por minutos. Rena lo comprendió.

Le hizo pasar al salón, y preparó un par de cafés, sentándose ambos en el sofá.

La mujer, de piernas cruzadas ante él, se exhibía demasiado viva en contraste del pesaroso ánimo del guitarrista.

Éste, se inclinó sobre la mesa, y recogió su pocillo de café, que bebió de un solo trago, apreciando cómo el caliente líquido le quemaba, sin inmutarse. Su dolor interno superaba esa superficialidad. Aún tenía en la mente la mirada devastada de Yukihiro.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Qué pasó?

-Me echó –bajó su vista, y divisó su propio muslo. Allí, sólo evocaba la mano posada de su amante, preguntándole qué era lo que sentía por él, y Ken, sólo repitiendo las misma palabras que le había dicho a Rena. No podía ser que les amara por igual. No podía ser, y sin embargo, no lo había podido detener.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos fotografiaron...

-¿Ah? ¡Pero es imposible!

-Desde el edificio vecino. Nos fotografiaron mientras...

-¡Ay, no! -posó sus dedos sobre la frente. Sabía lo que aquello significaba para Ken y para esa anónima mujer. Ella lo había vivido. La situación del desengaño era la peor y más crítica.

Ken inclinó su rostro levemente, y fijó su vista sobre el suelo, en un punto lejano, sintiendo cómo aún le hacía el amor a Yukihiro, con esa profunda carga de culpa, con esa violencia que sabía, el cuerpo de su amante no resistía. Ahora se percataba de lo perpetrado: demasiado tarde.

Rena observó su perfil, percibiendo, de repente, el hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su amante.

-¿¡Kenchan! ¿Con qué te golpeó? –preguntó, intrigada de que la mano de una mujer marcara el rostro de un hombre de esa forma. Debía haberlo hecho con un objeto macizo. Se acercó al guitarrista, y delineó con temor la inflamación en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –inquirió suspirando, sin tener en cuenta la interrogación, sin importarle nada más que la imagen de su amante desvaneciéndose en su mente. ¡Aquél que le había enseñado tanto! Aquél que le había aleccionado en lo vital.

Rena calló, y se fue a la cocina, trayendo una bolsa de hielo, la cual aplicó sobre la mandíbula de su amante. ¿Qué decir para reconfortar?

Por un instante, la felicidad rayó su espíritu. Finalmente era la oportunidad que había esperado. Era lo que tanto había deseado: La posibilidad de ser la 'primera'.

Pero volvió a mirar fijamente a su amante, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ese japonés estaba destrozado, contemplando, perdido, algún punto del aire, en silencio, cubierto por el terror a las consecuencias.

Tomó la mano de Ken, y la llevó hasta la bolsa de hielo, para que la sujetara él mismo sobre su mandíbula. Actuó como un autómata, demasiado lejano de ella.

Rena suspiró, dudando.

¿Podría llegar a ser alguna vez la primera?

* * *

><p>-¿Haido? –la pequeña niña ingresó al cuarto de estudio de su padre, quien tenía una guitarra en su regazo. Detuvo la canción que estaba ejecutando, dejando la reverberación de la última nota en el ambiente, y miró a la joven con molestia por la interrupción.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Me harías un favor...? –susurró vacilante. Temía que su padre se enojara con ella, que la rechazara, o que simplemente, se asqueara de tal pedido. A su vez, se preguntaba a sí misma cuál era el sentido de su preocupación, pues siempre había recibido tal trato.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja sin interés.

-¿Podrías darle música? –le extendió un papel doblado en cuatro: La letra que había escrito para él, la letra que intentaba ser una conexión desesperada con su progenitor. Éste observó el manuscrito extendido en el aire, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se la das tú?

-Es que no sé –respondió avergonzada.

-Pues aprende –su voz no había sido agresiva–. Nunca dependas de nadie –le murmuró, bajando su vista. Él había dependido de aquel japonés misterioso, que le había engañado con definiciones erradas, porque nunca las había aprendido por sí solo. Y gracias a esa dependencia absurda y enferma que había generado, y que tanto dolor le había causado, había cometido una infinidad de errores que día a día lamentaba. La niña lo observó sorprendida. Comprendió el mensaje. Aprendería.

-¿Me enseñas? –reconoció la tristeza en la voz de su padre, pues allí estaba el dolor otra vez, abrillantando los ojos de su progenitor, quien buscaba evadir el contemplar inocente de la chiquilla. Ahora ocurría lo inverso. Cuando la pequeña era bebé, Hyde sonreía soberbio ante la inquietante mirada del infante, quien rehuía de observarle directamente, desagradada de sus ojos.

-¡Ve a un profesor! –le regañó.

-¿Puedo elegirlo yo? –curvó sus labios con picardía. Hyde levantó una ceja, extrañado de esa centella de astucia que tenía su hija: Peligroso.

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces... ¿lo puedes llamar? –aumentó su sonrisa, con un brillo maravillado reflejándose en sus pupilas.

-¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente? –sintió que se arrepentiría de tal pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Y quién es?

-¡Tetsu! –sonrió con felicidad. Hyde la miró espantado. Su pequeña hija había desarrollado una fascinación extraña por ese japonés. Era irónico. Su hija definitivamente se le parecía.

-NO –sentenció. No quería verle, no anhelaba ninguna relación más con él, porque lo que una vez había existido entre ellos, ya se había muerto, envenenado por el rencor y el odio. La mutua estima se había destruido en el pasado, con aquellas dolorosas palabras que se habían dicho y con el arrepentimiento del bajista de haberle salvado de la muerte. La vida real, que le demostraba cuán acabada estaba esa relación, le angustiaba. Su existencia pendía sólo de esas ilusorias manos, de esos perdidos momentos. No quería contrastarlos con la realidad. Prefería vivir del cálido recuerdo de Tetsu, a pesar de que el odio y el cariño se mixturaban groseramente.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es tu amigo!

-Es bajista.

-¿Y? ¡Sabe de música! ¡Además, canta bien, y sabe ponerle música a las letras! –contestó audaz la pequeña. Hyde levantó una ceja con leve irritación, advirtiendo cómo esa pequeña, a tan tierna edad, podía vencerle. Nadie, sólo Ken, le había derrotado a la hora de las acotaciones, y sin embargo, su inmadura hija lo estaba haciendo allí mismo.

-¡Porque no!

-¡Es una buena persona! ¡Y es tu amigo! ¡Es un buen músico! ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó inocente.

-¡No le gusta enseñar!

-¿Por qué?

-¡PORQUE NO! –vociferó exasperado.

-¿ÉL TE DAÑÓ? –le gritó con el único fin de hacerse escuchar ante la elevada y ronca voz de su padre que le superaba en intensidad.

Hyde la miró con recelo, tragando con dificultad, tras un súbito silencio instalado. Parpadeó sorprendido. Y la niña bajó su mirada, sabiendo que había acertado.

-No lo puedo creer. Tiene una mirada linda. Es una buena persona. No podría dañarte, pa... Haido –se corrigió rápidamente.

-... –Hyde la observó, sin reacción. La pequeña volvió a clavarle la vista a los ojos.

-Por eso no te gusta que lo escuche, ¿verdad? Te lastimó. No sé cómo podría... a mama le agrada, pero tú le odias. Haido. ¿Qué te hizo?

-... –suspiró rendido, y bajó las pupilas a sus pies en blancas medias.

-Haido... ¿qué te hizo?

-Métete en tus asuntos.

-Por favor... dime... yo le pego si es necesario –Hyde elevó su rostro con asombro. La niña estaba dispuesta, aún con su pequeña fisonomía, a golpear a su propio ídolo, si se trataba de ayudar a su padre. Demasiada hija para él. Era una niña que necesitaba un padre como Tetsu. No como él. Sintió el dolor en su pecho una vez más. Hijos concebidos sólo por el sabor a la venganza, por el acompañamiento en el mismo penar existencial.

-Vete.

-Pero...

-¡VETE!

La chiquilla guardó la letra en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y regresó al salón, dejando a su padre en la soledad, quien quedó suspendido en pensamientos del pasado.

Aún no entendía qué era lo que le había hecho Tetsu, después de todo. Solamente le había curado. Solamente.

Abrazó su guitarra.

Solamente lo había salvado de la locura, de la oscuridad, de la eterna tortura. Solamente se había arrepentido de ello.

Y ahora retornaba a la misma situación. Como una maldición cíclica, volvía a caer en lo mismo. El vacío devorador de humanos.

Suspiró.

Deseó las manos de Tetsu sobre su rostro. Aquellas divinas manos curadoras.

* * *

><p>Ken regresó al apartamento de Yukihiro, tras pasar la noche con Rena, quien le había hecho olvidar por un momento, el martirio en que lentamente se transformaba su vida.<p>

Subió hasta el piso del edificio, y halló sus maletas, junto con las diversas guitarras que solía tener esparcidas por todo el departamento, en el pasillo, frente a la puerta cerrada de su amante.

Caminó hacia ellas, y miró con tristeza el lugar.

Todas sus pertenencias fuera del paraíso. Exiliado del edén.

Se apoyó contra la pared contraria a la portezuela, y se dejó caer hacia el suelo, cansado.

Cerró sus ojos, aniquilado, aguardando en vano la apertura de tal entrada. Esperó por horas.

Quería que se abriera, y que le permitiera el acceso a su pacífico y calmo amante. Deseaba hablar con él, arrepentirse de todo, y ser perdonado, para dormir esa noche en la cama que le correspondía.

¿Pero cómo podía querer tal cosa, si esa mañana había despertado con Rena?

Y se sintió profundamente estúpido. No deseaba que Rena fuera su segunda víctima.

Su estómago se retorció.

Habían pasado muchas horas, contemplando esa puerta, sin que nada mutara.

Se incorporó, y tocó el timbre. Persistió largamente, pero nadie atendía.

Sintió el más puro rechazo de su salvador. Pero lo comprendía: ¿qué otra reacción podía esperar?

Golpeó la puerta con impotencia, lleno de sufrimiento por tal calvario de ausencias. No quería perder. No.

-¡YUKKI! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Clamó, pero sólo el silencio le retribuía. Golpeó con fuerza. Sin respuestas.

Sus puños azotaban con ímpetu la madera, provocando el incremento de su ira.

Ansiaba que se abriera. No quería perder.

Molesto, tomó su guitarra preferida de entre las que había espaciadas por el pasillo, y sacándola del estuche, la destruyó contra la puerta, pero aún así, no obtuvo otra respuesta mas que el silencio.

Intentó ver el interior del apartamento a través de la cerradura, pero la llave estaba puesta del lado interior.

Yukihiro no había olvidado cerrarla. Por esa maldita vez, no lo había hecho.

Recogió sus maletas con indignación, con el orgullo herido, con la más profunda culpa lastimando su alma, y colocándose al hombro las restantes guitarras, se fue del lugar. Vagaría por la ciudad, en busca de una solución.

Dentro del apartamento, Yukihiro aún estaba sobre la cama, sollozando de amargura. Había escuchado a su amante, pero lo había rechazado.

Le había cerrado la puerta para siempre. Lo había hecho, y le parecía increíble. ¿Había puesto final a siete años de afinidad?

Él no era experimento, no deseaba serlo.

Cuando todo regresó a la calma, salió del lecho, y con un caminar que resentía su herida carnal, abrió la puerta del departamento y observó el pasillo: sólo una guitarra destruida, con su estuche arrojado a un costado.

Era la guitarra preferida de Ken. La misma que solía descansar en el sillón individual del salón. La misma que era casi una hija para su amante.

Suspiró vencido.

Cerró la puerta, y regresó a la cama, enredándose con las sábanas.

La imagen de Tetsu destruyendo su bajo predilecto al lado de Hyde atacó su mente. Un recuerdo de hacía más de cinco años, pero que le había impresionado.

Se contrajo sobre sí mismo, en una necesidad imperiosa de sentirse acompañado por su propio cuerpo, tal vez, intentado recibir una caricia ausente, quizás, pretendido regresar a una posición fetal que le evocaba seguridad. Esa seguridad que sus padres le habían negado con su rechazo.

Soledad.

Sólo podía percibir el sonido lejano de autos en la gran ciudad.

Comenzó a temblar.

Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Tenía frío interior.

No quería la soledad.

Sin padres. Sin Ken. Sin su mundo interior.

Vacío, drenado, acabado.

Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de olvidar.

Ansiaba perder la conciencia, borrar la realidad, sumirse en la calma quimera.

* * *

><p>Un corto y simple timbre había interrumpido la cena de ambos.<p>

Kaori se levantó de la mesa, dejando sus ohashi *20 sobre el chawan *8, y miró a Tetsu con extrañeza.

-¿Quién será? –le preguntó sumisa.

-No tengo idea. Son las 20.00 hs. –miró el reloj de la cocina. Ken aparecía por las tardes en el horario cercano al regreso de Kaori. No podía ser él.

La joven presurosa, salió al encuentro del anónimo, y abrió la puerta, quedando atónita.

-¡TETSU! –gritó con sorpresa. Éste, aludido, corrió preocupado hasta la entrada, mirando con el ceño arqueado al recién llegado.

-¿Ken? –levantó una ceja incrédulo. Tenía dos maletas, y sus guitarras a la espalda. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su andar era pesado.

-¡Hago todo mal! ¡Tetchan! ¡Todo! –comentó con angustia, sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-¡Ken! ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Me echó! ¡Me echó!

-¿Cómo? Pero... si... –se detuvo. Notó el brillo en los ojos de su amigo que luchaba por contener las lágrimas, y sin mediar palabras, tomó sus maletas, y las entró a la casa. Sabía que si Yukihiro le había echado, el guitarrista no tenía lugar a dónde descansar mas que allí–. Ven, Ken, entra. Quédate a dormir –le sonrió con tranquilidad, ayudándole quitarse las guitarras de su espalda. Una sonrisa que había nacido desde el más oscurecido pasado: el Tetsu líder, preocupado por todos. La última oportunidad de salir de su depresión.

-Tetsu... –Kaori le llamó la atención, y éste, nombrado, fijó su vista en la joven–. Me retiro a mi cuarto, ¿sí?

-Gracias, Kaori –asintió con su cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto de discreción que la muchacha le daba. Era una mujer pura e invaluable, muriendo lentamente.

El bajista guió a su amigo hacia la cocina, y le invitó tomar asiento en la mesa tras ofrecerle comida, pero Ken, demasiado angustiado, demasiado perdido, negó sin rodeos. Su estómago estaba cerrado.

Tetsu limpió los utensilios que había sobre la mesa, y tras preparar un té, se lo dio al guitarrista, quien lo aceptó con gusto.

Los movimientos de ambos eran reprimidos por el silencio del mal augurio.

Tetsu se sentó frente al alto japonés, con el fin de dar comienzo a una charla liberadora, pero lo contempló sorprendido al descubrir el hematoma que había inflamado la mandíbula inferior del guitarrista.

-¿Ken? ¿Ese golpe? –parpadeó sin creerlo. Preguntó sabiendo con exactitud el causante de tal magulladura.

-No sé qué hacer... ¡no sé qué hacer! –escondió su rostro entre sus manos, cuyos codos se apoyaban sobre la mesa. Quería detener esa desesperante situación, deseaba regresar al inicio del origen de aquel quiebre. Pero era inútil. Aún sabiendo el instante exacto de la ruptura progresiva, el tiempo nunca regresaba.

-Ken, cálmate... Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? –apoyó su mano sobre el brazo del alto nipón, y lo miró. Se olvidó de su vacío, del sin-sentido de su propia vida. Se olvidó que él también sufría. Su cuerpo se predispuso para la ayuda. A veces un encadenado podía ayudar más a otro que a sí mismo.

-Yukki... ¡Yukki me echó!

-¿Por qué? –suspiró angustiado. Al fin podía explicar la silenciosa actitud de su amigo en los últimos meses, en sus visitas tan oscuras. Yukihiro y él tenían problemas.

-¡Lo engañé! -tragó con culpa–. ¡Y lo sigo engañando! ¡Y no puedo parar! ¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¡Soy una bestia! –sujetó con fuerza su esternón, sintiendo la sensación de ahogo.

-¿Qué? –el bajista pestañeó estupefacto. Nunca hubiera sospechado tal actitud del alto japonés, quien para sus ojos, había cambiado definitivamente y de raíz.

-¡Lo engañé... me acosté con putas, y con una mujer...! –negaba con su cabeza, se reprobaba a sí mismo su animalesco actuar.

-... –levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¡Y los hijos de puta de los periodistas me sacaron una maldita foto! ¡Y Yukki la vio! ¡La vio en una revista! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no dejan la vida de los otros en paz?

-¿Hiciste qué? ¡Ken! Cómo... –se paralizó atónito. Aquello también le dolía, en parte por Yukihiro, en parte por Ken, en parte por un reflejo propio de su pasado.

-¡Yo sé que soy una mierda! ¡Lo sé!

-¡Espera, espera! Empieza desde el principio, ¡por favor!

Se mantuvieron en silencio, y tras una profunda exhalación por parte del guitarrista, comenzó el relato, calmo, sabiendo que allí estaba el Tetsu que justamente necesitaba: El amigo, el que una vez más, le daba una mano para salir del pozo.

-¡Bien! Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Los padres de Yukki irrumpieron en su apartamento, y me vieron en la cama...

-¿Con él? –sus ojos se abrieron en una actitud de espanto.

-No. No. Yukki había atendido a su madre en la puerta, pero... no son imbéciles. Se dieron cuenta.

-¡Mierda! ¡Pobre Yukki!

-No sólo lo rechazaron. Abandonaron Osaka, y se desvanecieron en Sapporo. Se cambiaron el apellido...

-Pero, ¡qué injusto!

-Eee, y Yukki no lo soportó –acotó con tristeza, y volvió a recordar la escena de hacía cuatro años, cuando su amigo se había quebrado, aún sintiendo el golpe de su padre sobre el rostro. Podía percibir en esa evocación tan angustiante, los puños de su amante cerrarse en impotencia sobre sus ropas, en un secreto y desesperado deseo de ser contenido.

-Qué... ¿qué hizo?

-Estem... –Ken tragó con dificultad–… no podía hacerlo... tú sabes... remordimiento y culpa.

-¡Oh!

-Y yo...

-¡Ken! ¿No pudiste comprenderlo? –le inquirió áspero, frunciendo su ceño de golpe, en una primera actitud de molestia ante la sola idea sugerida.

-Yo lo hice, ¡mierda si lo hice! –suspiró con dolor–. ¡Tetchan! Estuve cuatro años soportando su abstención... y créeme que lo hice...

-¿Cuatro años? –parpadeó sorprendido–. ¿Tanto?

-Sí –contempló la mesa, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus costados. Suspiró con pesadumbre–. Y el imbécil de Ein... Ein...

-¿Quién?

-Mi bajista.

-¡Ah!

-Ein... me insinuó... ir a... cómo me arrepiento... ¡perdí a Yukki, por esta estupidez! ¡Por unas cuantas estupideces de carne! –elevó su vista al techo. Su pecho explotaba en dolor.

Tetsu exhaló, y se aproximó a su amigo, frotando su mano sobre la espalda, como siempre había hecho éste en sus momentos de mayor debilidad. No necesitaba más explicación. Comprendió toda la historia, sintiendo el dolor en cada uno de los protagonistas. Tetsu aún era Tetsu, el hombre que podía relacionarse con el dolor ajeno y sentirlo propio. Sin darse cuenta, sin descubrirlo, aún tenía un grado de inocencia y pureza. Aún le restaban cenizas de infancia.

-Tranquilo, Ken. Iré a hablar con él cuando esté más calmo. ¿Sí? Yukki te aprecia... entenderá tu error...

-Sí. Ya lo entendió...

-¿Mn? –lo avistó dudando.

-Pero... no es sólo sexo... hay alguien en serio...

-¿Qué-estás-diciendo?

-Estoy con una mujer...

-¡Dime que es ocasional! –le rogó, cerrando un ojo, temeroso de la verdad.

Ken lo observó con tormento, negándole con la cabeza, y cerró sus ojos, cansado. Tetsu se llevó una mano hacia su cervical, y mordió su labio inferior. Aquello era serio.

-Ken. Descansa hoy. Mucho de golpe. Mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad, ¿sí?

-Supongo –inspiró con angustia.

-Ya le encontraremos solución –le sonrió, reconfortándolo, y Ken lo miró con infinito agradecimiento. Era su amigo. Definitivamente era Tetsu.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro se había negado a toda conversación que se relacionara con Ken. Los llamados obstinados de Tetsu a su departamento, con el fin de hablar al respecto, habían sido inútiles. La sola insistencia generaba que Yukihiro cortara la comunicación sin culpa.<p>

Tras colgar la llamada de su amigo, se arrojaba sobre la cama, a mirar su departamento vacío. Cualquier lugar que observara, estaba hueco de su amante. Las guitarras que solían estar esparcidas y apoyadas en las paredes del salón, ya no estaban allí, y el sillón individual predilecto de su amante, donde dejaba aquella guitarra que tanto amaba, y que había destruido delante de su puerta, sólo presentaba un hundimiento en el almohadón, generado por el peso del alto japonés, pero ya frío y vacío. Inclusive abrir el armario le era una tortura. Allí, toda la ropa de su amante estaba ausente, y con ella, el aroma a canela que tenía el guardarropa completo, perfume que ya no percibía cada vez que lo abría. Sólo ausencia.

Y el departamento, tan desierto y gélido, regresó a ser lo que había sido siete años atrás. Un lugar impecable, demasiado estructurado, e insípido.

Extrañaba el sonido de la ducha, cuando él aún estaba en la cama, esperando a su amante que se aseara por el duro día trabajado, y que tras ingresar al lecho, lo molestara con mimos juguetones, mientras Yukihiro leía un manga o simplemente intentaba dormir. Sólo tretas para retozar.

Se enredó en las sábanas dispuesto a descansar. Hacía tres semanas que no dormía. Sentía el gélido hueco de la cama, y por más que intentara dormir boca abajo, necesitaba ese movimiento de elevación y descenso al que se había acostumbrado, sabiendo que bajo su cuerpo, el alto japonés respiraba quedo. Frotó su mejilla contra la almohada en un burdo reemplazo de la piel caliente de su amante. Gimió con dolor.

Le extrañaba, porque sabía que nunca más regresaría. No era una cuenta regresiva hacia el reencuentro. Era una cuenta final.

Hundió sus manos en el cojín, e intentó dormir, pero era inútil. Los recuerdos de las noches pasadas en esas sábanas, lo atacaban de necesidad, de deseo, de nostalgia.

Se sentó respirando agitado. Tenía que ponerle un fin a aquel martirio.

Miró el reloj.

02.16 de la madrugada.

No le haría mal uno más.

Sacó del cajón de su mesa de luz un pequeño paquete, que respiró con brutalidad tras abrirlo. Parpadeó sorprendido y suspiró más tranquilo.

Se recostó en la cama, y de repente, escuchó la ducha del baño.

Sonrió. Había llegado.

Se giró sobre el lecho, y lo contempló con sorpresa.

-¿Ken? –preguntó impresionado.

-¡Yukki! Perdona, ¿te desperté? –pudo ver una gran sonrisa de sinceridad.

-No. Te esperaba –le susurró, y extendió su mano, en busca del contacto del alto japonés, pero éste se mantuvo sonriente, frente a él.

Sintió que desmayaba, pero al instante siguiente estaba siendo embestido por su amante, en sus tiernos apasionamientos que tanto le hacían gozar.

Todo había regresado a la normalidad. Fue cuando entre sus propios gemidos, escuchó un susurro de Ken, casi orgásmico:

"Estuve años demostrándote que había cambiado... no voy a echar todo por la borda..."

Yukihiro abrió sus ojos, disfrutando aquel ingreso tan ardiente del que sólo podía ser autor su amante guitarrista, y llevó sus manos al cabello de éste, enredándolas con pasión. El cabello estaba espeluznantemente seco, incluso después de haberse duchado.

No le importó lo absurdo. Sólo sonrió.

-Yo te creo, Ken. Yo te creo –murmuró, y cayó inconsciente.

Su cuerpo tranquilizado, estaba sobre la cama, solo, siendo bañado por la luna que ingresaba triunfal a través del marco de la ventana.

La ducha no estaba corriendo.

Únicamente el silencio y la soledad subyugaban el ambiente.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron lentamente, y el otoño al fin llegó. Tal como se había especulado, las actividades en el estudio de música de ASOA se iniciaron en día y hora.<p>

Allí asistió la ancha franja de técnicos que tras recibir las instrucciones del representante, se sometieron a sus quehaceres. Por otro lado, el trío que conformaba el grupo, estaban esperando las disposiciones de éste en breve. Le aguardaban sentados en el sofá del gran salón principal de ensayos. Ein bebía su cerveza alemana, advirtiendo con curiosidad el ambiente tenso. Yukihiro evitaba divisar a Ken, y no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario. Por su parte, el guitarrista sólo bajaba sus ojos, tenía un aspecto cansado, y su buen humor se había desvanecido en una oscura personalidad que había adquirido de repente.

Ein parpadeó ante ambos, extrañado de sobremanera. Tal vez había acontecido algo de lo que él no estaba enterado. Ya averiguaría.

El manager ingresó a la sala de ensayos, y se sentó en un sillón individual, viendo a sus tres potencialidades.

-Bien, chicos. ¿Qué tienen para proponer? –interrogó sin mucho rodeo. Sus otros grupos le esperaban.

El representante siempre daba las instrucciones iniciales, siendo informado del tema básico al cual inclinarían el disco en proceso de creación, y con ello, desaparecía todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que el grupo le llamara, para terminar de arreglar los detalles del mismo, y comenzar a promocionarles por los canales. Y continuando aquella costumbre, el maduro hombre esperó que le respondieran y le narraran a líneas generales las ideas bases de su futuro.

-¿Proponer? –dijo Ein, observando a sus dos compañeros, y sonriendo de costado–. ¿Dos meses más de vacaciones?

-¡Ein-san! –le retó el agente, divertido por aquella sutileza, sin embargo, ni Ken apañó la idea, ni Yukihiro se inmutó. El silencio había estancado a los cuatro en un ir y venir de miradas. El representante inquieto, interrumpió la tranquilidad–. ¿Bien? Si no hay nada de nada, podríamos dejar la reunión para la siguiente semana –propuso distraído, pero Yukihiro lo miró.

-Está bien.

-¿Entonces no hay nada? –inquirió incrédulo. Creyó que estaban bromeando. Pero la seriedad de los allí presentes refutaba tal pensamiento.

-No hay ideas –le respondió el baterista con circunspección. El representante levantó una ceja.

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-¡Pues pónganse a trabajar! –sonrió, incorporándose del asiento. Les daría un par de meses, para que comenzaran a producir–. Les llamaré luego.

Los tres asintieron agradecidos. Era un manager muy flexible para la realidad que vivían, o simplemente, le daban demasiados beneficios como para concebir la sola idea de presionarles.

El bajista exhaló nuevamente, y tomó su cerveza, vaciando lo poco que restaba. Estiró sus piernas, y divisó a sus dos compañeros una vez más.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué les pasa?

-¡No te importa! –contestó malhumorado Yukihiro. Ein lo observó con sorpresa, y Ken sólo miró el suelo. Esa hosquedad se había establecido en el carácter del baterista de una forma definitiva–. ¡Mejor comencemos a plantear música!

-B... Bien –titubeó el bajista, alcanzándole a Ken una guitarra.

* * *

><p>Pasaron horas en el estudio, escuchando cómo la voz del bajista acotaba melodías y fragmentos de letras, que el japonés de largos cabellos anotaba en hojas borrador, y que Ken ejecutaba en el instrumento, ninguno de los tres demasiado entusiasta en sus actividades.<p>

Esa sensación, se había prolongado a lo largo de las semanas de creación, junto con los ensayos. En éstos, los tres hombres se equivocaban demasiado, erraban las notas, y en términos generales, demostraban la poca atención en sus obras. Lentamente, el que comenzó a impartir correcciones y sugerencias fue Ein, tomando una actitud que le sorprendía incluso a sí mismo.

Con el tiempo, Yukihiro aumentó la frecuencia de su ausencia en los ensayos, y aparecía al día siguiente en condiciones deplorables. Sus ojeras le evidenciaban la falta de descanso a su cuerpo, y sus despistes se habían incrementado.

-¡No! ¡Yukki! ¡No! ¡Es un redoble! –acotó Ein.

-Mn –el joven, apoyó las baquetas sobre el tambor principal, y se acomodó la muñequera. Sus ligamentos le dolían cada vez más. Su codo derecho, como su muñeca, se resentían constantemente, interrumpiendo los ensayos con asiduidad, y aumentando la gran culpa que concebía internamente el guitarrista.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¿Es tu muñeca? –preguntó el bajista, acercándose a la batería.

-Creo que sí. Esperen un momento.

Bajó de la pequeña elevación del asiento, y se dirigió al vestuario.

Necesitaba un poco de energía.

Ken prendió un cigarrillo, que no le supo gustoso. El bajista le miró y estornudó, frotándose posteriormente su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Ken lo observó y le sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Cuídate! ¡Los alemanes son muy delicados! ¡Las brisas del otoño japonés les afectan! –un intento infructuoso de esbozar la normalidad del pasado. En vano. Ambos lo sabían.

-Ya te dije, ¡soy de linaje mestizo! –sonrió torcido, sacando un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de su camisa, y resoplando en él.

-¡Bah! ¡Según la ocasión eres de puro linaje, y de linaje mestizo! ¡Eres un caso!

-Seee. Soy excepcional –admitió divertido, arrojando el pañuelo usado al cesto lejano. Embocó aquel tiro–. ¿Lo ves?

-¡Bah! –exhaló su cigarro, y miró la puerta que conducía al pasillo. Pensó en su amante y su mirada se oscureció. El bajista, lo contempló con intriga. Había intentado hablar con Yukihiro en todas esas semanas de ensayo, pero éste le evadía, y ante cualquier broma, impelía contra el extranjero palabras duras y malhumoradas, que habían obligado a éste a reducir su relación con el baterista a una simple conversación profesional. Ken siempre le evitaba, y ahora no podría hacerlo.

-Ken.

-¿Mn? –salió de su ensimismamiento, y lo miró, fumando.

-¿Qué mierda pasó?

-¿Eh?

-¡No te hagas el idiota! ¿De qué me perdí?

-¡No sé de qué hablas! Mejor practiquemos hasta que venga Yukki –rasgó sus cuerdas, dejando su cigarro en la boca. Ein lo contempló, sin moverse.

-¡Ken!

-... –levantó una ceja, y le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada.

-¡Mierda, Ken! ¡Me tratas como un estúpido! ¡Explícame un poco! ¿No crees que lo merezco? ¡Estoy en el grupo, también me incumbe! –exigió enfadado. Odiaba que aquellos dos japoneses siempre le dejaran a un lado.

-Sólo que hemos tenido un problema, ¿sí?

-¿De? –tanteó la situación. Por un instante, creyó saber todo el asunto, y se entristeció. Sólo significaba que la apertura de Yukihiro había sido rechazada. Absolutamente negada.

-¡No te importa! -Ein comprendió, sin sentir el aire triunfal que le embargaba cada vez que reconocía la verdad oculta. Supo que era lo que pensaba. Creyó que no había duda alguna.

Rápidamente, Yukihiro ingresó respirando agitado. Ambos le miraron curiosos, y éste, como si estuviera en soledad, regresó a la batería y los avistó con los párpados caídos. Ken divisó el brazo de su amante que ahora presentaba una venda no sólo en la muñeca, sino en el codo. Probablemente estuviera muy dolorido.

-Yukihiro... –llamó su atención, dañándose a sí mismo ante el nombre completo de su amante, quien le había prohibido llamarle en familiaridad por el apócope, porque según sus propias palabras, ya no habría nunca más confianza entre ellos. Recordó con dolor ese rechazo tan profundo del que había sido víctima en las primeras semanas de ensayo, y la fuerte presión abrumó su pecho–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

-¿Tu muñeca?

-Bien –le respondía sin mirar, tomando sus palillos y moviendo su brazo vendado en movimientos al aire para determinar las posturas más dolorosas.

-Tu codo... –insistió el guitarrista dubitativo.

-¿Vamos a empezar? –preguntó con molestia, y miró a Ein, quien parpadeó sorprendido, dando la señal para el reinicio.

Ken tiró su cigarrillo, y dándole la espalda a su amante, comenzó a tocar, no soportando ese dolor, ese desprecio. Sentía que caía perdiendo el control. El suelo se movía a sus pies, y él aún no podía decidir: ella o él.

* * *

><p>Ken pasaba los días en compañía de Tetsu cuando salía de los ensayos, y se descargaba en su fiel amigo. Las charlas profundas, las bromas, y los recuerdos de los viejos tiempos, le hacían bien a ambos.<p>

Algunas noches, Ken abandonaba aquella casa de la que ahora formaba parte, y se recluía en el apartamento de su amante femenina, en busca de consuelos que creía hallarlos en la carne. Sólo engañó a sus propios sentidos.

Ken estaba arrojado sobre el sillón, cambiando de canales sin interés. Puso un programa de comidas, y cerró sus ojos, quizás en busca de un descanso interno, tal vez, sólo reposando su vista.

Creyó sentir que alguien apoyaba los pies sobre su propio regazo, y sorprendiendo, tras un fuerte latido, abrió sus ojos, y miró hacia su costado. Vacío, sólo 'nadie'.

Tragó con dolor, pensando una vez más aquellos detalles que tanto lo torturaban en la soledad, en su única e inalcanzable soledad. Esos rasgos que nadie observaba, que nadie conocía, y que él los había vivido con tanto desinterés. Nunca creyó que esos leves movimientos, en apariencia sin significado, pudiesen haberse grabado tan profundamente en su recuerdo. Pero allí estaban, latiendo a cada soledad que se le presentaba, demostrándole cuán diferente era la vida sin esas insignificantes manifestaciones, que nunca había creído prestarle atención.

Tetsu salió de la cocina, con una cuchara de madera en su mano, y observó al alto japonés, quien perdido en sus recuerdos, miraba el costado vacío del sillón. No necesitó preguntar. No le fue requerido ninguna sutilidad. Aquello le era absolutamente conocido. era el dolor de la ausencia. Él la vivía día a día.

-¡Ken! ¿Me ayudas con las verduras? –le preguntó, sobresaltando al guitarrista, quien lo miró desconcertado, recién caído en la realidad.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Vago! –le sonrió. Ken asintió con su cabeza, y se levantó en dirección a la cocina. Y allí, una vez más, como hacía tantos años, en los comienzos de Raruku, Ken ayudaba a Tetsu a preparar la comida para tres.

Tras pelar y cortar las verduras necesarias para el shabu-shabu *38, Tetsu las puso a hervir, y colocó todos los utensilios sobre la mesa, incluyendo el pequeño calentador con agua que cocinaría la carne en el momento de comer.

Esperando la cocción de las mismas, y la llegada de Kaori, se sentaron en la mesa, en silencio, con una sonrisa en los rostros, producto de las bromas vividas en el pasado.

-¡Ne! ¡Y tú, Tetchan, siempre tan obsesivo! ¿Te acuerdas el escándalo que me hiciste cuando dormí sobre esa falda tuya tan fea...?

-¡Oye! ¡No era fea! Y era para el espectáculo. ¡Teníamos un concierto y me la arrugaste toda! –rió con profundidad. Meses hacía que había perdido aquella sensación de alivio que sólo la risa le generaba.

-Sí, ¡pero tú te lo tomaste muy a pecho! ¿Te olvidas que no me hablaste por tres días?

-Jajaja. ¡Sí, es verdad! –rió nuevamente. Añoraba aquella época.

Ken suspiró. Sus recuerdos de Hyde y Sakura en esos tiempos también afloraban en su mente, pero se había acostumbrado a censurarlos, porque le dolía tanto uno como otro. Igual actitud tomaba Tetsu. A pesar del silencio, los recordaban, sin el valor suficiente de nombrarles.

El guitarrista, distraído, golpeó los dedos contra la mesa, en un ritmo similar al New World *39. Súbitamente se detuvo, sólo un recuerdo lo atacó.

Tetsu negó con la cabeza. Lo había percibido.

-¿Ken? –le miró con compasión. El aludido, levantó su vista al techo, y exhaló–. Es mejor que hables, Ken. No es bueno callar.

-¿¡Mira quién habla! –rió de costado. Tetsu bajó su mirada con una sonrisa en sus labios, que demostraba la resignación triste que le abrumaba.

-Bueno... yo soy tema aparte.

-¡Qué especial! –ironizó.

-Por supuesto. ¡No podría ser menos! –arrojó sus cabellos por detrás del hombro, un movimiento que a Ken le hizo esquivar la mirada *40. No había nada en la vida diaria que le permitiera olvidar a su amante. Ni Rena, ni Tetsu, ni la soledad. Elevó nuevamente sus ojos, e inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado.

-¡Oye! ¡Tetchan! ¿No vas a cortarte el cabello? ¿¡O hacer algo al respecto! –Ken miró la larga y descuidada cabellera de su amigo. Su color natural, marrón oscuro, llegaba hasta la mitad de su largo, y a partir de allí un negro azulado, se decoloraba hasta las puntas en un gris triste. Tal vez, entre aquellos colores un rosa moribundo, antiguo rojo, se perdía en forma de mecha.

-¿Para qué? Naa... –le observó fijamente, no queriendo desviar el tema.

-¿Cuándo regresas con tetsu69? ¿O Creature Creature? ¡O la fusión de esas dos cosas, que era lo que habías hecho últimamente! –rió.

-¡Na! ¡Es que un guitarrista me dijo que no le gustaba cómo cantaba y me inhibió! –bromeó, sonriéndole al alto japonés.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sensible! –ironizó con una gran sonrisa, pero que desvaneció de súbito, soslayando su mirada. Otra vez un recuerdo, un gesto, un detalle del pasado *41. Y él mismo lo había reflejado. Limpió su mente, y volvió a ver a su amigo.

-¡Já! –Tetsu levantó sus hombros, gracioso por el comentario, ajeno a los recuerdos que atormentaban al guitarrista.

-¡En serio, Tetchan! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿¡Por qué no comienzas a componer!

-Ya no sirvo para eso. Lo intento todas las mañanas, pero no me sale nada. Ya te dije, Ken, apenas sobrevivo el día a día, sin interés, ¿cómo podría componer?

-¿Y si te ayudo?

-Naaa... yo soy quien te tiene que ayudar, ¡idiota! –le sonrió, y Ken suspiró. Sacó un cigarrillo de su caja, y lo puso en su boca, buscando el encendedor en el fondo del bolsillo de su camisa, pero la insistente mirada de Tetsu le detuvo, y con gesto molesto, lo volvió a guardar.

-¡Bah! ¡Eres pesado, Tetchan! Yo podía fumar con Yukki... ¡mierda! –frunció su ceño. Allí nuevamente. La ausencia en constante presencia. Se sintió estúpido.

-Lo sé, Ken. Sé lo que estás pasando –bajó sus ojos hacia sus manos que descansaban juntas sobre la mesa. Cada vez que las observaba, recordaba la fascinación de su antiguo amante por ellas.

-¡Estoy harto, Tetchan! ¡Me canso de sentirme así! Y encima... Yukki...

-¿Cómo está él? –interrogó cabizbajo. Las llamadas telefónicas al departamento del baterista eran por lo general cortadas, y a veces, cuando éste atendía a su antiguo líder, lo trataba con rispidez, en cuanto el tema apuntaba hacia el alto japonés. Yukihiro estaba demasiado lastimado. Y Tetsu lo entendía. Tanto como a Ken.

-Parece que no le afectó.

-¿Mn? –lo observó curioso. Ken torció su boca hacia un costado, y miró hacia el techo.

-Me trata como la mierda, y a Ein le habla lo extremadamente necesario. Ha estado faltando un poco a los ensayos...

-¡Qué extraño! ¡Él nunca falta! ¡Aunque esté sin dormir! -acotó el bajista arqueando sus cejas.

-Mn. Sí. Yo lo veo cada vez peor. Me da la impresión de que no duerme, y su brazo... –mordió su labio inferior, fijando su mirada en un punto sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué le pasa a su brazo?

-Ha estado teniendo problemas con su mano derecha: la muñeca y el codo. Siempre los tiene vendados. Falla demasiado en la batería. Creo que le duele. Ein y yo le dijimos que descanse, pero está empecinado.

-Es raro. Yukki se cuida mucho. No le gusta empeorar sus dolencias.

-Mn. Y también eso... –escuchó el nombre corto de su amante, y suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-Me prohibió llamarle Yukki.

-¡Ken! ¡Mierda! Está muy dolido. Tienes que darle tiempo...

-No. No me lo va a dar. Él está decidido. A él no le afectó –espiró con opresión. Le dolía que su amante no sufriera por él. Quizás egoísmo o sólo interés. Pero le hería saber que ya no era necesario para su compañero. Siete años de edén destruidos y olvidados.

-¡Ah! ¡No digas eso, Ken! Yukki es humano. Está tan afectado como tú. Sólo te está dando tu merecido... –le sonrió, tratando de alivianar el estrés que tenía el japonés.

-Ojalá sea así –parpadeó no muy convencido.

Las verduras ya emitían el sonido de la cocción justa. Tetsu se levantó y colocó la pequeña olla sobre un segundo calentador en la mesa. Escucharon la apertura de la puerta, y una joven moribunda apareció en el marco de la cocina, con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están?

-Bien, Kaochan. ¿Y tú? –preguntó el alto japonés notado cómo la joven se acercaba a la alacena, y sacaba de ella unas pastillas. Soslayó la mirada. Tetsu le había hablado de aquello. Todos tenían un gran estigma a cargar.

-Bien –sonrió tras ingerir las píldoras acompañadas de un vaso con agua.

Se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad. Tetsu y Kaori se retirarían a sus cuartos, y Ken, como de costumbre, saldría para no regresar hasta la tarde siguiente. Iría en busca de consuelo, al pequeño lugar que siempre estaba abierto para él.

* * *

><p>Las dos figuras reposaban tranquilas sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, aún sofocados del calor que les había generado las horas de ardiente pasión fundida en la necesidad y la redención.<p>

La mujer se apoyaba sobre el hombro de su amante, un lugar que no parecía estar marcado, y enredaba su brazo en el del alto japonés. Éste, pensativo, no hacía más que mirar el techo cada vez que la conciencia lo regresaba a la realidad. La culpa presente latía en su pecho.

-¿Kenchan? ¿En qué piensas? –le susurró juguetonamente.

-En nada –respondió vacío, apreciando cómo nunca nadie entendería la magnitud de su grieta interior.

-¡Keeeeenchan! –su alargado tono mostraba reprobación. El guitarrista sonrió divertido.

-Nada, en serio.

-Yo soy la que te siente. ¡No me engañas! ¡Estás muy tenso! –susurró con sensualidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres un segundo round? ¿Eso insinúas? –rió bromista, y se sonrojó. Una vez más, el recuerdo le atacaba. Sólo hablaba de aquella forma con su amante masculino.

-Me encantaría... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Quisiera saber primero en qué piensas –le sonrió animada. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Ken, y apoyó su mejilla sobre la de él.

-En nada, te lo dije.

-Y yo te lo repito: no me engañas.

-¡Bah! –suspiró, intentado creer que aquella mujer lo conocía realmente. Pero sólo eran reflejo mutuo.

-Es ella, ¿no?

-¡No empieces! –su tono de súplica hizo que la actriz descendiera de su cuerpo, y apoyara su cabeza sobre la almohada, rompiendo el contacto, quedando ambos contemplando el techo, boca arriba.

-No empiezo. Siempre está aquí. Siempre la tienes en la mente –inspiró con nostalgia–. Quisiera ser ella –sonrió triste. Por primera vez, deseaba ser la mujer engañada. Habría aceptado con honor ese papel, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que su amante sería el tan esencial Ken: un hombre que le había dado un mundo nuevo, un hombre de características tan peculiares que le había llenado de esencia. Ken cerró sus ojos, pretendiendo alejarse de la realidad: sólo dañaba a la mujer. Pero la amaba, ¿o era sólo lástima? O simplemente, ¿era su karma a pagar?

-Perdona...

-Aunque te haya echado, aunque te haya cerrado la puerta, tu aún estás frente a su entrada. Kenchan... pareces un perro –el guitarrista arqueó sus cejas, y giró su cabeza, para ver el perfil de su amiga. Le era extraño aquella descripción, pues los perros carecían de libertad. Él siempre se había sentido reflejado en los gatos: misteriosos, indomables, sin dueño y rendidos a sus instintos. No acotó nada, sólo la contempló con sorpresa. Emergió de nuevo su necesidad de ser marcado, y suspiró. Tal vez era cierto. Un perro vagabundo que quería un collar, que demostrara con él, la fidelidad a un dueño. Probablemente, en medio de la salvación que Yukihiro le había entregado, había desfigurado el felino de su interior, para transformarlo en un canino juguetón y leal. Quizás eso explicaba su deseo. Volvió a mirar el techo–. Tengo razón, ¿verdad? –el guitarrista mordió su labio inferior–. Kenchan, ¡contéstame!

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste? –su tono suave de voz, demostraba cuán abatido se hallaba.

-La verdad.

-Pues no lo sé.

-La amas. Ésa es la verdad –Rena parpadeó, limpiando sus ojos de lágrimas que se contenían con dificultad.

-Tanto como a ti –se giró, y hundió su rostro en los pechos de su compañera. Un lugar que no le hacía recordar nada.

-¡Ah! ¡Kenchan! –acarició la cabeza del guitarrista.

Rena percibía que ese alto japonés, decidido y desfachatado en los comienzos, se había tornado una hoja seca y quebradiza, producto del otoño. Sonrió divertida. El hombre de su vida era como los animales, que se afectaban por las estaciones. En invierno quedo, en primavera travieso, en verano fogoso y en otoño moribundo.

Deslizó su mano por la ancha espalda del japonés, delineando la leve musculatura marcada. Una piel muy suave desde meses. Nunca más había vuelto a ver las rayas sobre ella.

Observó el techo, apreciando cómo su amante se acurrucaba en sus pechos, cual niño perdido. Pensó en la imagen y la figura de esa anónima mujer. ¿Qué tipo de mujer podía dominar a un ser como él?: un hombre con la fama de libertino por tantos años, un hombre que nunca nada le detuvo. ¿Qué personalidad podría ser capaz de ello? Y la intriga ingresó en su mente. Ya no sólo la resignación a ser segunda con conciencia le alcanzaba. Ahora, quería entender por qué la primera era 'ella'.

-¿Kenchan?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué te hizo ella?

-¿Eh? –levantó su rostro y la miró con desconcierto.

-Quiero decir... ¿qué fue lo que te enamoró de ella?

-Estem... –se sonrojó. Hablar a un tercero de aquello le vulnerabilizaba de una forma odiosa. Sólo ante Yukihiro podía mostrarse desnudo y libre de represiones. Con Rena... un escozor le hizo continuar con la evasiva.

-¡Vamos! ¡Kenchan! ¿Qué te atrajo de ella?

-Su esencia –se sinceró. Parcialmente, volvería a decir la verdad.

-¿Mn?

-Ella me salvó... me salvó de una vida absurda... –Rena contempló el techo. Tal vez comprendía–. Me enseñó los matices, la profundidad de las cosas. Y por sobre todo, me enseñó a no ser egoísta. Con ella comencé a ver a lo otros, y reconocer en los demás las sutilezas que los evidenciaban.

-¡Ah! –parpadeó con escrúpulo. Ella lo estaba guiando a la perdición. Tuvo una nueva revelación. Aquella joven: la salvadora, Ken: el perdido, que tras su enseñanza, pagaba sus pecados con una cadena de favores que se extendería. Sonrió. Rena comprendió cómo terminaría su historia.

-Me ayudó demasiado. Y yo... pagándole de esta forma... –la culpa emergió nuevamente, pero Rena hizo oídos sordos. Quiso descubrirla, quiso arrancarle el manto de misterio que cubría tan divina creación, deseaba revelar tal ser que su amante elevaba a tan alto pedestal.

-¿Quién es?

-Ya te dije que no te lo diría.

-No se lo pienso decir a nadie.

-No.

-Me has dicho que es famosa... pero no he escuchado ningún rumor sobre tu vida –comentó divertida.

-Olvídalo.

-Tal vez... ¿Namie Amuro?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? –levantó el rostro del pecho, y la observó con ojos de asombro–. ¿Cómo crees que me interesaría alguien así?

-¿Qué tiene? ¡No es fea!

-¡Pero es aterradoramente superficial!

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Me olvidaba que el Kenchan de ahora es excesivamente metafísico –rió divertida, y le besó en los labios.

-¡Bah! –soslayó su mirada, y volvió a recostarse al lado de su amiga, mirando de vuelta el techo.

-Mmm... ¿no será que te metiste con la novia de Tetsu? –manifestó sorprendida. Tal vez Ken estaba traicionando a su amigo, lo que explicaría la culpa profunda de la que era víctima.

-¡Ey! ¡Estoy viviendo en su casa! ¿¡Cómo crees! ¡Es una buena chica! ¡Pero no es mi estilo! Además... ¡está con un amigo! –replicó escrupuloso. Aunque sabía la verdadera relación entre Tetsu y Kaori, nunca vería con esos ojos a la mujer de un amigo. Tenía una _ética_. Limitada _ética, _quizás. Pero _ética_ al fin.

-¡KYA! –su entonación viró a alarma, tras minutos de cavilación silenciosa–. ¡Te estás metiendo con la esposa de Hyde! –gritó escandalosa.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Cierra esa boca! ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ¿¡Esa mujer gritona! ¡Ni ebrio! ¿¡Por qué clase de hombre me tomas! –le dijo molesto, pero cariñoso.

-Por el que eres: ¡tramposo! –le sonrió con picardía, pero Ken desvió su mirada, reconociendo la verdad en las palabras: una verdad que había lastimado a Yukihiro–. ¡Ah, perdón…! –Rena se retractó, y se sentó en la cama.

-Naa. Es verdad –aceptó su propio destino, el ser un embustero innato.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Sabes una cosa? –lo avistó socarrona.

-¿Mn?

-¡Eres un sensible! –bromeó, mas Ken suspiró y contempló el techo, evitando corresponderle la mirada.

-Ella siempre me decía eso.

Y la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el semblante de Rena, se desvaneció.

No había caso. Ken tenía dueña. Todo lo que la actriz dijera, siempre haría que 'ella' regresara a sus conversaciones. Siempre presente, incluso en la ausencia.

-Mejor me voy –comentó Ken, levantándose de la cama, y comenzándose a vestir.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Tengo ensayo.

-¿Con ASOA?

-Ajá –su voz tenía el tono entristecido.

-Entonces suerte –le sonrió, pero notó la extrañeza en su compañero.

Rena pensaría y deduciría a través de ese anonimato, quién era la dueña de tan preciado tesoro, y la que le había enseñado a ese hombre, a salvarle indirectamente. Exactamente una cadena.

Rena inspiró.

Sabía cómo terminaría aquello.

Ya lo tenía decidido.

* * *

><p>-¡Temprano! –comentó Ein, sentado con holgazanería sobre el sillón.<p>

-¿Eh? ¡Son las 8.30! ¡Es el horario! –acotó el alto japonés, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Y Yukki?

-No sé.

-¡Ay! No. ¿¡No me digas que faltará de vuelta!

-No lo sé. Yo... no vengo... –se detuvo. Ein no sabía nada, y era mejor que no supiera.

-¿No vienes de dónde? –audaz, el alemán captó en seguida el mensaje. Ken estaba desprevenido, tal vez podría arrebatarle el secreto. El alto japonés se sentó a su lado, colocando su guitarra en el regazo. Había compuesto un par de canciones. Canciones de triste arrepentimiento. Tal vez, la única forma de que su antiguo amante le escuchara.

-¿Quieres oírlas? –respondió ávidamente, haciendo que el tema en el que insistiría el extranjero se desvaneciera con sus notas, tomando la atención de éste.

El guitarrista interpretó las canciones, con la letra aplicada en forma delicada sobre ellas. Variaciones suaves, tristes, con un indiscutible sabor a otoño. Ein se maravilló por la capacidad de su amigo para imprimir en la música no sólo los estados emocionales, sino también las estaciones. Un don innato.

Yukihiro estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada, escuchando aquellas baladas. Su mano, posada en el picaporte, se negaba a interrumpir la melodía. La oía con dolor, advirtiendo el sutil mensaje. Pero su mente estaba confusa. Tal vez especulaba en que todo era ilusión, como siempre acontecía en las noches. Quizás, esa melodía también lo era.

Al finalizar la ejecución de la misma, Yukihiro abrió la puerta de entrada e ingresó con evasiva actitud, ocultando su rostro con grandes anteojos negros de sol. Llevaba un gorro que cubría su cabello, dejando algunas mechas caer por delante de sus hombros.

Ken clavó su mirada en él, atravesando el lente oscuro. Un silencio para ambos, hasta que el baterista, amenizado por aquellas canciones, se sentó al lado de su amante, y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos sobre la mesa pequeña.

-¿Canciones nuevas? –preguntó en su tono antiguo, sin mirarle a los ojos, aún fijos en la mesa. Ein frunció el ceño. Le molestaba de sobremanera no entender lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. ¿Acaso el problema entre sus dos amigos se había amenizado? Miró a Yukihiro con asombro al percibirle sin los lentes.

-¡Yukki! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó alarmado. Ken, que sólo podía observar el perfil de su amante, sin discreción, aún con el temor al rechazo, se inclinó hacia delante, para ver el frente de aquel rostro. Los ojos del baterista estaban rojos, con profundas ojeras, y el cansancio demacraba su semblante.

-Etto... no dormí bien. Sólo eso.

-Oye, espérame, voy al auto y regreso, te traeré unas gotas que son buenas para que no tengas esa irritación ocular. Las tengo en la guantera del coche –comentó Ein, dejando el lugar, en dirección al estacionamiento.

Ken suspiró ante la soledad en la que el alemán les había sumido. Miró al baterista. Necesitaba de él.

-Yukki... digo... Yukihiro... –le llamó la atención, pero éste continuó mirando la mesa, negándose a verle a los ojos–. ¿Has estado llorando? –una calidez en su pecho le hizo sentirse mejor. El dolor de su amante le generó una suave tranquilidad. Después de todo, le había afectado.

-No te importa...

-¡No digas eso! –su voz se quebró. Un desliz evidente, pero no le importó–. ¡Yukki! ¡Me importas! –Yukihiro descendió aún más su vista, y giró un poco su rostro, para levantar lentamente sus ojos, y posarlos sobre el semblante sufriente de Ken. Le creyó por un instante. Lo que más deseaba era volver a confiar en él. Bajó un poco más su vista, y observó el cuello de su amante, marcado por besos pasionales. Cerró sus ojos con resignación, y tomó su posición inicial, de perfil a su amigo. Ken lo miró con intriga.

-Sí. Te importo demasiado. Ya lo veo en tu cuello –no lo soportaba. No podía resistir la idea de continuar desilusionándose de él. Cada pequeña semilla que plantaba en su interior, en un intento vano por volver a creer en el alto japonés, se destruía con las acciones de éste. Sólo mentiras nacidas de la lástima. Sólo eso.

-¡Mierda! ¡Yukki! –Ken posó una mano sobre su propio cuello, y frotó la piel. Rena le besaba con fervor, rubricándole. Una marca que le desagradaba.

-Yukihiro. No lo olvides –su voz ronca se hizo más grave y fría. Regresó a ser el áspero ser que había creado el engaño.

-Estoy desesperado. Yerro siempre... –un intento pueril de excusa.

-Ve con ella.

-¡Yukki!

-¡Basta!

-¡Basta tú! ¡Tenemos que hablar, Yukki! –declaró el guitarrista, con ímpetu.

-¡YUKIHIRO!

-¡AWAJI! –gritó molesto por ese empecinamiento en realzar la distancia con las formalidades, pero se detuvo de súbito. Vio el brillo en los ojos de su amante. Más crueldad. Había pronunciado en su iracundo descuido, el apellido, que no hacía más que remarcar el recuerdo vivo del rechazo paternal–. Eh... per... perdona, Yukki...

-Sigue. Sigue. Algún día se detendrá... algún día, todo esto desaparecerá –susurró dañado. Sus padres, su amante, y toda su vida. La espiral se cerraba cada vez más. Perverso ciclo mortal.

Ein ingresó, encontrando una situación aún más tensa. Le entregó un pequeño gotero al baterista, quien abandonó el lugar en dirección del vestuario, agradeciéndole el gesto. El extranjero miró al alto japonés quien callado, se levantó, colgándose la guitarra al hombro, y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas en un deseo incontrolable de heavy.

Ein arqueó las cejas sorprendido, pero mantuvo el silencio.

Otra vez se había perdido algo.

Las semanas continuaron en un ritmo similar de ensayos y producciones, pero el ambiente se hacía cada vez mas insostenible. Ein estaba desconcertado. Tras dos semanas de producción, Yukihiro dejó de asistir a los ensayos. Su codo le molestaba de hacía días, y las quejas por su muñeca se habían intensificado. Ambos instrumentistas de cuerdas notaban cómo las venas del brazo del tímido japonés estaban extrañamente visibles. Los tendones, prominentes, parecían lastimados.

Sin embargo, de un día para otro, la presencia del baterista dejó de ser percibida, y los ensayos, resignados a tal ausencia, se colmaron de guitarra y bajo. Aquello se extendía en demasía.

Ken había informado a Tetsu de los cambios en el comportamiento del baterista, y de la compulsiva ausencia en los ensayos. El líder antiguo supuso que finalmente la gran depresión atacaba en su tímido compañero.

En busca de ayudar a Ken y a su propio amigo, le había prometido al primero ir a visitar a Yukihiro para hablar seriamente con él, pues las comunicaciones por teléfono eran inútiles.

Los intentos infructuosos de vínculo finalizaban en una contestación grosera instantánea, y el posterior corte, o simplemente el corte sin mediar palabra alguna.

Aquella mañana, Ken había preferido no ir al ensayo, y esperar a que Tetsu regresara del encuentro con Yukihiro. Tenía un imponente dolor pectoral.

* * *

><p>Tetsu caminó por el gran pasillo que se exponía tras la apertura del ascensor, y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Observó con extrañeza una raya marcada en ella, como si de un golpe se hubiera tratado. No quiso pensar al respecto. Tal vez, habría sido la guitarra que Ken le había relatado.<p>

Tocó el timbre un instante, y esperó.

El silencio continuaba torturándole.

Mantuvo un instante más el timbre, y se detuvo, impaciente ante aquella puerta. Pasó su mano por la cervical, descontracturándose, e insistió en la llamada. Golpeó la puerta.

Cuando se propuso mantener apretado el timbre hasta que su amigo se dignara a salir, la puerta fue abierta súbitamente.

-¿¡Yukki! –le sonrió, pero su rostro viró a sorpresa, al ver el estado de su amigo: ojos rojos, con profundas ojeras, un mirar perdido, parpadeando con pesadez, y respirando agitado.

-¿Teshan? ¿Aki? –abrió sus ojos, en un intento de mantenerse aferrado a la realidad que se le difuminaba.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Bette!

-Yukki, quiero hablar contigo...

-¡Nuo! ¡Bette!

Yukihiro intentó cerrar de golpe la puerta, pero Tetsu, más rápido, trabó la misma con el pie, y con un suave empujón, logró vencer la resistencia de su amigo, quien cayó al suelo, producto del mareo.

-¡Ay! ¡Yukki! ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Déjame ayudarte!

Ingresando al salón, le dio la mano, y rodeó su propio cuello con el brazo del baterista. Lo llevó hasta el sillón, y dejándolo allí, miró de soslayo la mesa pequeña. Sorprendido por aquella superficial vista, clavó su mirada sobre la mesilla y tragó con dificultad, atónito. Dos líneas de un extraño polvo blanco se hallaban preparadas sobre un papel, y al lado de éste, dos jeringas, una ya usada.

Miró a su amigo, con infinita compasión. Nunca creyó que la desesperación lo empujara a tal delirio.

-¡Yukki! ¿¡Cómo te has metido en esto! ¡Yukki! ¡No!

-¡DÉHAME EM PAS! –vociferó molesto. No quería más lástima de nadie, no aspiraba a otra cosa mas que al final de aquella situación. Sólo necesitaba la inconsciencia, que todo lo confundía y generaba sus propios paraísos quiméricos.

-¡Amigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime que no! ¡Dime que no las tomas!

-¡Bette a la mierda! ¡Tú y ese kretino!

-¡Yukki! –Tetsu desesperado, sujetó al desorientado japonés por los hombros, quien respiraba agitado, y parpadeaba sin detenerse, dejando sus ojos en blanco cada tanto.

-¡NUO ME TOKES! –gritó, confundiendo figuras–. ¡MALDITO TURAIDOR, EREZ UNA VAZURA! ¡BETTE A AKOSUTARTE CON TU PUTA!

-¡SOY YO! ¡TETSU! –le gritó, pero Yukihiro, en su acceso de ira, de energía súbita, tomó a Tetsu de la solapa de su abrigo, y empujándolo, lo arrastró hasta la puerta de salida–- ¡ESPERA, YUKKI! ¡NO ME ECHES!

-¡MALDITO VASUTARDO!

-¡YUKKI! ¡AY!

Con brutal fuerza, el baterista lanzó a Tetsu contra la pared del pasillo que se hallaba frente a la puerta de salida. El bajista, golpeó su espalda contra la pared, recibiendo toda la potencia del ímpetu en su columna, generándole un fuerte dolor. Miró con desesperación al japonés de cabellos largos, gritándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero sólo logró ver el rostro de devastación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta con ira. Tras el estrépito, el silencio.

El líder, respiró profundo, pasando una mano por su espalda, acariciando una costilla. Su compañero estaba jugando con fuego.

Negó con su cabeza, aún sin reacción.

Debía informarle a Ken.

Exhaló un poco más, advirtiendo el dolor en el dorso de su tórax, y sin perder tiempo, corrió de regreso a su casa. *42.1

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

37) Se refiere a la escena del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, cuando Ken miró a Yukihiro vestirse aquella mañana en que el baterista iría a presenciar una jornada de SOAP, el mismo día en que ocurrió el incidente Sakura-Yukihiro. Esa mañana, ambos se habían besado en un esencial contacto de agradecimiento.

38) Shabu-shabu: una comida japonesa consistente en un conjunto de verduras puestas en cacerolas calientes, de las que se va 'picando', junto con fetas de carne cruda que se cocinan en la pequeña olla que hay sobre la mesa, unos minutos antes de comerla directamente.

39) New World: le afectó porque era una canción compuesta por Yukihiro.

40) Es un gesto no muy reiterativo de Yukihiro, cuando tenía el cabello largo. (¡por qué se dejó morder así el pelo! ;_; tiene que regresar a su melenita XD)

41) Recordemos que Yukihiro permanentemente le decía a Ken que era un sensible.

42.1) El diálogo de Yukihiro es un espanto, porque justamente quiero marcar su delirio, su estado de confusión por los estupefacientes.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte X

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 19 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡KEN! –gritó el líder, apenas ingresado a la casa. El aludido, sentado en silencio en el medio del sofá, hasta ese momento concentrado en su pasado, parpadeó regresando a la realidad, y miró con asombro a su amigo.<p>

-¿Qué pasó? -inquirió extrañado.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Tetsu se le acercó, tosiendo suavemente, pues el golpe estaba repercutiendo en su respirar-. ¡Ken! Yukki está...

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Está bien!

-¡No! ¡Está usando drogas! –dijo descreído. Se sentó en el sillón, y negó con su cabeza. el tan equilibrado Yukihiro, el poseedor de tanta fuente sabia en su interior, había caído en la perdición.

-¿Qué? –la culpa sangró por su interior, envenenándole con el sentimiento. No quería admitirlo.

-Estaba drogado...

-No, a lo mejor te pareció, Tetchan... tal vez estaba borracho. Él nunca toma, y cuando lo hace, se pone demasiado extraño –intentó mentirse a sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto ebrio antes.

-Vi las jeringas y la heroína en su mesa...

El guitarrista, cabizbajo, clavó su mirada en el suelo, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar. Cerró sus ojos con dolor. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, y llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

¿Cuánto más podría dañar a su amante? ¿Hasta dónde?

La revelación alcanzó su mente.

_Hasta la misma muerte_.

El pasado atacó una vez más su mente débil, y todas aquellas pequeñas escenas, los detalles de su amante, y sus juegos de palabras, emergieron de las profundidades de la memoria, y lo acometieron sin piedad. Toda la esencia de su compañero, la había consumido él, de igual forma que a él se la había arrebatado Rena. Una cadena perversa de salvadores y salvados que terminaba en la ruina de cada uno de ellos.

"Sólo no me mientas."

Un eco en su mente hizo virar sus pensamientos. La voz de su amante reverberaba en un infinito alcanzable, demostrándole su crueldad contra el japonés de cabellos largos.

Cabellos que extrañaba, cuando rozaban su piel con timidez ante besos delicados. Cabellos que añoraba, cuando acariciaba la nuca de su amante. Recuerdos que lo estaban atormentando.

Sus ideas se retorcían sin sentido en su mente, agobiándole en un golpe de máxima culpa.

Abrió sus ojos, y un brillo incontenible se tradujo en lágrimas que caían, por fin, al suelo.

-Lo voy a matar... lo voy a matar, Tetchan. Si Yukki no sale, sólo será por mi culpa... y no lo voy a resistir... –se arrepintió de haber deseado el dolor de su amante. Ya no le interesaba si sufría por él. Aquella noticia evidenciaba cuánto había devastado a su compañero, y ello no le generaba ninguna satisfacción. Prefería que le odiara, antes de saber que caía en el mayor error de su vida.

-¡Ken! –se le acercó, y le frotó la espalda, con preocupación. Irrefrenable, el alto japonés sujetó a su amigo, desbordando todos los sentimientos que siempre había reprimido, desahogando todas las necesidades de lloro que nunca había podido concretar. La culpa lo estaba masacrando, el dolor lo consumía, y la agonizante sensación de tener la capacidad de detener todo aquello, pero sin saber cómo, lo agobiaban.

-¡Lo voy a destruir yo solo! ¡Soy un animal! ¡Me dijo que nunca le mintiera! ¡Y lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

-¡Ken! ¡Ken! ¡Vamos a ayudarlo! –reconfortó el líder, sintiendo que un fragmento del antiguo Tetsu emergía nuevamente. Apreciar que su amigo le necesitaba era suficiente causa para continuar con su absurda vida. Era todo lo que precisaba: _Ser necesario_ para alguien. _Ser_ _especial_ para alguien.

Ken, más calmo tras la liberación del llanto contenido, respiró profundamente, amenizando su dolor en apariencia, aunque éste continuaba latente en su interior, favoreciendo la lánguida e inminente destrucción de su estabilidad.

De repente, su celular sonó, arrancándole de su estado meditabundo y agotado.

Miró el visor con apatía. Era Ein. Atendió fastidiado.

-¡KEN! –escuchó un grito del otro lado del auricular. Había sido el extranjero, quien miraba desconcertado la situación que estaba viviendo.

-¿Ein? ¿Qué pasa? –el guitarrista respiró profundo, buscando componerse del reciente sollozo. Súbitamente, un sonido estridente del fondo de aquel ambiente le llamó la atención. Un retumbo a cuerdas rotas, y el golpe de objetos–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué mierda es ese ruido? –frunció su ceño.

-¡ES YUKKI! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ LE OCURRE! ¡ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO EL ESTUDIO! ¡KEN! ¡VEN RÁPIDO! YO LOS ESTABA ESPERANDO Y VINO ESTE HISTÉRICO CON… ¡AY! ¡YUKKI! –había recibido una baqueta en la pierna, con velocidad y fuerza–. ¡MIERDA! KEN, VEN RÁPIDO.

Ken cerró el celular, y sin esperar, partió junto con Tetsu en su auto.

* * *

><p>Ingresaron corriendo al estudio, hallando a Yukihiro alucinado, golpeando las guitarras y los bajos, destruyendo la batería, lanzando gritos e insultos a la vez que aporreaba sillas, y arrojaba la pequeña mesa con los sillones a cualquier lugar.<p>

-¡YUKKI! ¡DETENTE! –gritó Ken, intentando acercarse a su amigo. Tetsu, detrás de éste, también intervino.

-¡Yukki! ¡Por favor! –acotó el bajista.

El japonés de largos cabellos, furioso, tomó una guitarra del suelo, ya destrozada, y se la arrojó, no atinándole a ninguno de los dos.

-¡NO BENGAN A HAZER KARIDAD, VASTARDOZ! ¡UZTEDEZ DOZ ZON LA MIZMA MIERDA! –les exclamó fuera de sí.

-¡Yukki! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Hablemos! –sugirió el líder, con acento tranquilo, intentando poner bajo control la situación. A todo ello, un expectante y silencioso Ein miraba atónito el hecho, sin lograr comprender lo que sucedía realmente. Las circunstancias se le presentaban demasiado extrañas, demasiado inexplicables para las conjeturas que había obtenido en esas semanas de misterios entre sus dos compañeros. Una vez más, se disgustó por ser el sobrante, por ser el que siempre quedaba fuera de contexto.

-¡TU EZTAZ DE ZU LADUO! ¡ZIEMPRE LO EZTUBIZTE! ¡ZIENPRE DEFENDIENDO ZUS BISIOS! ¡TU ASEPTAVAS SU JUEGO! –continuaba gritando enfurecido. Tetsu frunció el ceño, y miró a Ken.

-¿De qué habla?

-¡No te hagas el imbézil, Tetsu! –contestó rápidamente el baterista, tomando un bajo en sus manos–. ¡Tú ziempre lo defendizte! ¡Ziempre azeptaste que se akostara con todas las putas que le vinieran en ganaz! *42.2

-¡Yukki, por favor, basta! ...me equivoqué... lo lamento, ¡me arrepiento! YUKKI, PERO POR FAVOR, ¡DETENTE! –le suplicó su amante, delante de Tetsu, quien miraba con honda compasión a su compañero extraviado en el delirio.

-¡Mentira! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Todaz las nochez veníaz con el cabello húmedo, con markas ajenas, no soy idiota! Te bañabas antes de llegar a kasa porque sabíaz ke rekonocería el perfume de una muher. ¡MALDITO ZERDO ENVUZTERO! –le gritó con furia

Ein, hasta ese momento desconcertado, comprendió de súbito la situación, y se llevó una mano a la frente, en estado de sorpresa profunda.

De repente, todas las miradas, todos los comentarios que aquellos dos japoneses mantenían entre sí, tuvieron significado. Esos secretos, esos gestos y esas marcas. Movió su cabeza negando. Había destruido lo que justamente quería crear. Se había empeñado en ahondar la duda y la debilidad de Ken para apagar una relación que creía inerte, para poder ayudar a su amigo baterista. Pero todo había sido en vano. Todo había sido una gran equivocación, de la que se sintió sumamente culpable. Todo aquel problema, sólo porque nunca ninguno de los dos les había dicho la verdad.

-Yukki, yo... –intentó acotar inútilmente el guitarrista.

-¡BAZTA! ¡Deja de dezir esa mierda! ¡Todo ez mentira! ¡Todo lo ke pazó en estoz anioz! Sólo fui tu ezperimento. ¡BAZURA! ¡Te dije ke no me mintieraz, ke hicieras lo ke kisieras konmigo, pero en zilencio! ¡Y te empeñazte en mentir! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡No es mentira!

-¡KALLATE! –gritó exacerbado, arrojando el bajo que tenía en sus manos contra Ken, golpeándole con fuerza en el estómago, y derrumbándolo al suelo. Rápidamente, Tetsu actuó, interponiéndose entre ambos amantes, para evitar que se dañaran aún más.

-¡Yukki! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

-¡NO! ¡Tú erez igual ke él! –un súbito mareo lo tomó desprevenido, provocando que su equilibrio fallara, y su respiración aumentara. Se sujetó rápidamente de la pared, y aquietó su carácter. Tetsu aprovechó aquel momento para mirar a Ein, y con una señal de mano, le indicó que se llevara al caído guitarrista.

Sin mediar palabras, el extranjero ayudó a su compañero caído, y salieron juntos hacia los pasillos exteriores del estudio.

Una vez solos, Tetsu se acercó al japonés de cabellos largos, quien respiraba profundamente, en un inútil intento de sujetarse a la realidad, a la pared, a ese mundo que se le desvanecía y se le confundía.

El bajista le sujetó de un brazo, y le permitió deslizarse hacia el suelo, hasta hacerle sentar, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Su jadeo se amenizaba, y Tetsu, arrodillado a su costado, lo miró con lástima, con comprensión, perdonándole todas las incoherentes palabras dichas, porque sabía lo que su amigo estaba atravesando.

-Yukki, sé que estás en problemas, pero recuerda que aún soy un amigo...

-Mentira. Tú estáz kon él. Eres 'zu' amigo.

-También el tuyo –le sonrió con tristeza. El baterista cerró sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, devastado. Demasiada confusión para su débil mente.

-¡Vette a la mierda! -su tono de voz se matizaba con un halo exhausto.

-¡De acuerdo! –no le negó con palabras, y lo abrazó preocupado, apreciando cómo Yukihiro comenzaba a llorar sin contención, sujetando el abrigo del líder, clavando sus finos dedos en la suave contextura del bajista, como si sus manos fueran garras.

Tetsu sabía que el joven necesitaba llorar, precisaba eliminar el dolor, la traición y el desengaño. Por eso, no le detuvo, y le apañó en silencio.

Bajó su vista hasta el suelo, observando el aún caído brazo derecho del japonés de largos cabellos. Notó con tristeza que el codo del que tanto Ken le había hablado sólo tenía marcas de agujas. No había más explicación para los vendajes allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Ken? ¿Te encuentras bien? –el alemán, sentó a su golpeado compañero en un banco del pasillo. Éste, respiraba profundamente, tosiendo con levedad, ya que el golpe en su estómago le había arrebatado todo el aire.<p>

-Eee... gracias.

-¡Ken! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó el extranjero, ubicándose al lado de su amigo. El error que había cometido era imperdonable.

-¡Cállate! ¿De qué hablas? ...mejor vayámonos de aquí. Es mejor dejarle el trabajo a Tetchan –silenció de inmediato al extranjero, y se incorporó, llevando una mano a sus costillas. El mestizo, sin más acotaciones, le ayudó a salir del edificio, y se dirigieron a un bar cercano.

* * *

><p>Se habían sentado en una mesa alejada, y encargaron un par de tés. Ein interrumpió el profundo silencio que se había establecido entre ambos, explicándole las causas que le habían motivado para hacer lo que había hecho con su amigo guitarrista en pos de una relación que creía inexistente.<p>

-¡¿QUÉ? –Ken lo miró con asombro.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo vi que Yukki tenía un mirar especial contigo. Y le dije que no se preocupara…yo iba a hacer que tú te alejaras de esa mujer a la que tan bien protegías en silencio... ¡mierda! –el mestizo le manifestó, divisando hacia un costado, apreciando la profunda culpa que le carcomía.

-¡No! –Ken llevó sus manos a la cabeza y apoyó sus codos en la mesa. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Cómo había caído en la trampa de Ein? ¿Cómo no había advertido que el bajista amigo, sólo tenía buenas intenciones, pero malos medios? El abatimiento, el error, y la estupidez.

-Yo no sabía... si quieres golpearme, está bien... Ken, pero yo no sabía... maldita sea, ¡por qué tanto misterio entre ustedes dos! ¡Par de imbéciles! –le vociferó culpable, enojado consigo mismo. Aceptaría su culpa en parte, pero reconocía que esos dos japoneses no habían confiado en él lo suficiente, tal vez, motivados por la fama de boca-floja que tenía. Y de repente, sintió que, quizás, toda la culpa verdaderamente era suya.

Ken lo observó tras un suspiro, y bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té. Ein no era el que más había fallado. Comprendió las buenas intenciones que habían incitado al bajista, pero el fatídico destino siempre jugaba con sus actores en la indigna comedia de la vida.

Dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa, y elevó su vista hasta toparse con la de Ein, quien esperaba insultos, y probablemente, un golpe. Ken escondió sus labios, y arqueó sus cejas por un segundo.

-Seee... somos un par de imbéciles.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Ken! –golpeó la mesa con el puño. Su impotencia y su culpa gritaban por castigo, mas sólo recibía la triste mirada de su compañero.

-Ya está, Ein. No te culpes... -esbozó una simple sonrisa triste, que se desvaneció en un segundo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –se tranquilizó ante aquel gesto de liberación que su amigo había hecho para redimirle.

-No lo sé. Pero vamos a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo, Ein.

-¿Mn? –lo miró curioso.

-Yukki toma drogas... –contempló su taza con fijación.

-¿Qué…? -sus ojos se abrieron incomprensibles. Él también conocía la profundidad de Yukihiro, y en qué manera éste miraba el mundo con ojos renovadores. Aquella actitud era desconcertante–. Pero... ¿desde cuándo?

-Creo... que desde que me echó de su apartamento...

-¡Ah! ¿Viviste con él en todo este tiempo? –lo observó curioso y negó con su cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior. Allí estaba la evidencia destruida. Lo que más había querido proteger el guitarrista era aquel tímido japonés, que se quemaba en lenta ignición irreversible.

-Ajá. Por eso no te di la dirección... –suspiró. Ein lo avistó superado en asombro. Ahora todo tomaba una resignificación. Todas esas mañanas cuando llegaban juntos, todos los gestos, y las cómplices miradas en silencio.

-No. ¡Rayos…! -más culpabilidad atacó al mestizo.

-Necesito que me ayudes, Ein. Hay que socorrerlo a Yukki... si se puede...

-Por supuesto... Ken... -no dudó en responder, pero necesitó la excusa nuevamente, su alma latía en recriminación-… perdóname, yo sólo quería...`

-Lo sé. Tal vez fuimos nosotros. Teníamos que habértelo dicho... -Ken lo interrumpió, mirándolo un segundo, y se levantó de su asiento, vistiendo el abrigo de nuevo–. Me voy a caminar –se disculpó, y el mestizo sólo asintió con un gesto rápido de cabeza. Tiempo en soledad. Todos necesitaban de ello.

Ken caminó por la gran ciudad, perdiéndose entre las personas, sintiendo la gran diferencia de vidas. La fama y la soledad se contrastaban extrañamente con la simpleza de esas personas, que sólo buscaban entretener su existencia. Y por un instante, no le pareció banal. Aquellas personas podían sentir sin temores, podían vivir en su anonimato, y tener sus problemas sin que el mundo entero lo percibiera. Suspiró con tristeza, y alcanzando un banco en una desértica plaza, esperó con tranquilidad la caída de la noche, bajando la cantidad de cigarros en su paquete.

Y allí vio, pensativo en sus errores y en su pasado, cómo la imponente y malévola luna se asomaba entre las tinieblas, y le iluminaba con perversión. Le pareció que reía, que un rostro sonriente en esa pálida superficie celeste se dibujaba en irónica expresión.

El embrujo de la noche.

Todas las almas perdidas en el pasado, y ella, como única testigo de la verdad, olvidando con malevolencia.

Arrojó su cigarro al suelo, con fuerza, con rabia, con impotencia, y estirándose sobre la superficie de la dura madera del asiento, se recostó para dormir. El rocío del otoño mojaba su cabello con lentitud, y el frescor le arrebató un escalofrío. Giró un poco, y se durmió.

No quería regresar a lo de Tetsu, y saber la continuación de aquella tortura que él mismo había iniciado en su amante.

No quería regresar a lo de Rena, y ahogarse en sensaciones que sólo lo culpabilizaban.

No quería ir a ningún lugar que no le diera la tan deseada paz.

Y sólo la hallaba en ese cuarto simple donde, todas las noches, un japonés de calmada expresión le sonreía, y le marcaba la espalda entre suspiros. Un cuarto que parecía, se había cerrado para siempre.

Llevó una mano a su pecho. Se sintió un perro perdido, que en busca de una libertad inexistente, sólo había encontrado la inmensidad del mundo. Una infinitud cruda que le congelaban el alma, y en la cual, su amo ya no existía.

-Yukki... –susurró, escondiendo su rostro en la fría y dura madera.

Sólo quería la paz que había hallado, y que le había hecho olvidar algo de suma importancia.

_Había olvidado la soledad_.

Había olvidado la sensación que había padecido por mucho tiempo antes de conocer a su amante.

Finalmente, recordó lo que por años sabía que olvidaba.

Otro escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>La mujer acarició la espalda de su esposo, en busca del estímulo, pero éste se acurrucó un poco más sobre el borde. La rechazaba, odiaba sus caricias y sus manos, que no eran más que superficies marmóreas en un simulacro de calidez.<p>

Megumi, insistente, se subía al cuerpo de su esposo, y comenzaba a besarle con pasión, pero éste sólo dejaba que aquello sucediera, si aún a pesar de su rechazo, la mujer insistía.

Besó los labios inmóviles de su esposo, y se detuvo con cierta molestia.

-¿Hyde?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Mn? –entre la oscuridad de la noche, mitigada levemente por la luz lunar, Hyde observó a su esposa sobre él, imponente, como un cazador sobre su presa exótica, irguiendo su rostro con soberbia.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No. Estoy cansando –comentó con vergüenza, y se movió a un lado, tratando evadir el cuerpo femenino. La mujer, reconociendo ese rechazo, se hizo a un costado.

-¡Siempre estás cansado! –voz llena de ironía, con aquel dejo de sarcasmo que tanto odiaba Hyde.

-Y tú siempre la misma perra... –su tono había emergido con lentitud, denotando su acento osakeño, lleno de desprecio.

Megumi suspiró. Siempre sus peleas nocturnas comenzaban de esa forma. A veces terminaban en discusiones fuertes, y otras, en sexo violento.

Se estaba cansando de aquella actitud.

Miró a su esposo con odio, y tras un largo silencio, manifestó sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no te buscas una mujer?

-¿Eh? –levantó una ceja, girándose, para observarla con desconcierto.

-Sí. Búscate una amante. A ver si con ello, alegras tu vida, y la mía... –su mordacidad era evidente en aquel extraño consejo.

-Es un absurdo... –volvió tomar su posición inicial, acurrucándose en el borde de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de aquel ente vivo.

-Tú eres el absurdo. ¿Por qué mierda me pediste casarme contigo?

-... –no acotó al respecto. Sólo el temor a la soledad le había impulsado a tal error, tal vez, matizado con el deseo de alejar a Tetsu de su lado, con el único fin de salvarle, de no ahogarle en su oscuridad, en unas tinieblas que no le pertenecían. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía, ni siquiera, escuchaba de él en el medio. Suspiró nostálgico.

-Búscate un amante...

-Luego andarás reclamando... –sonrió irónico.

-Bah. Mientras seas un buen padre...

-... –volvió a exhalar. Ni siquiera podía con eso. No le interesaba un amante, no le interesaba ser padre, ni siquiera la música. Sólo le cautivaba la paz, la que parecía nunca existir en su vida.

Ambos, en el silencio, se ubicaron en los bordes de la cama, y con la sensación del vacío, la mejor representación del desamparo, se durmieron. Descubrieron finalmente, que el matrimonio no alejaba a la soledad.

Lo comprendieron demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Ken se levantó del sillón, el lugar que se transformaba en su cama cuando pasaba la noche en la casa de su amigo. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo, y estiró su adolorida espalda. Estornudó.<p>

Llevaba más de una semana con aquel estado gripal, producto de haber dormido una noche en la intemperie. La enfermedad lo condenaba a pasar el día entero recostado, con sensación afiebrada por todo el cuerpo, con el mareo en sus movimientos y el infaltable dolor de la culpa en su mente, recordándole lo que había sido, lo que fue y lo que sería su vida de ahí en adelante.

Se levantó del sofá con dificultad, y arropándose en las mantas, fue hasta la cocina. Puso agua a calentar, y entre pañuelos y estornudos, tomó un té con miel. No quería moverse de la silla, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la fría mesa. Se sentía mal. Recordó las pocas veces que había enfermado en esos siete años de tan profunda y sincera relación, y cómo su amigo le había cuidado en esos inusuales episodios. Cuidados que le habían ayudado a recuperarse demasiado rápido.

Extrañó una vez más la presencia de su amante, e incluso la de Rena.

Cerró sus ojos, y la imagen de un gato apareció en su mente. También la añoró.

Su gata Elizabeth se había extraviado hacía más de ocho años, cuando escapó de su antiguo departamento en plena época de celo. A partir de entonces, se había prometido a sí mismo no tener más compañías felinas, porque las adoraba, y sufría con su pérdida.

Otra reminiscencia se infiltró por su línea de pensamiento.

El recuerdo de aquella noche de invierno, cuando Yukihiro le había preguntado si deseaba volver a tener un gato, le atracó en su estado febril.

Evocó aquel mirar preocupado de su amante, quien le había descubierto: Ken había decidido cerrarse ante nuevas mascotas sólo por el temor a perderlas. Recordó las caricias que el baterista le había entregado junto a su sonrisa suave, con el fin de reanimarle. Y entre el mareo y la fiebre, aquel recuerdo se esfumó en el más reciente, con un Yukihiro drogado, mirándole con odio, gritándole, insultándole, y arrojándole un bajo destruido.

Su amante era poseedor de una fuerza que le superaba el triple. Recapituló aquel empujón, con el inmediato golpe en su mejilla, aquella noche de sexo amargo, cuando el engaño se había hecho demasiado evidente. ¡Le había dolido tanto! En alma y cuerpo. Sólo contemplaba la foto de su traición, reflejada en el lloro de su amante. Suspiró.

-¿Ken? ¿Te sientes bien? –Tetsu se acercó al alto japonés, quien estaba tirado sobre la mesa, abriendo con dificultad los ojos.

-Seee... –su voz mostraba el desánimo que padecía.

-Tienes mucha fiebre –el bajista había apoyado su mano en la mejilla de su amigo, y comprobó la alta temperatura de éste, contrastándola con la de su propia frente–. Ven, descansa en mi cama –le ayudó a incorporarse, y llevándolo a su habitación, le recostó en su lecho. Le tapó con las mantas, como si de un niño se tratase, y se ubicó a su lado. Ken miraba la ventana, por la que se filtraban los rayos lunares, ingresando al onírico estado de descanso, intensificado por el hechizo de aquel jardín. Y Tetsu lo percibió: Ken pronto caería en el embrujo de ese solitario sauce, que días tras día le rasgaba el alma al bajista. Serían ahora dos meditabundos seres perdidos. Dos más, en la gran ciudad.

-Tetchan –le miró, y éste, con una suave sonrisa, le correspondió.

-¿Mn?

-¿Lo sacaremos?

-Seguro –le susurró animado. Y Ken, en ese instante, sintió una brisa de alivio. El Tetsu que siempre había conocido emergió de aquella oscuridad, en tan radiante sonrisa.

Tetsu acomodó las mantas un poco más, y abandonó la habitación, permitiéndole a su amigo reposar verdaderamente.

Caminó hacia la cocina y tras limpiar la taza que su colega había dejado allí, se preparó el té que todas las madrugadas solía tomar, producto de la costumbre del insomnio.

Miró el reloj: 4.38 a.m.

Su dolor había pasado a segundo plano, y lo único que le interesaba era poder recuperar a sus dos amigos. Suspiró. Tal vez lo que podría hacer para regresar a Yukihiro a su antiguo equilibrio, era reiniciar el grupo.

Exhaló con mayor profundidad.

Aquello representaba volver a verse con su propio dolor. Pero se resignó. ¡Si a final de cuentas, aquello había terminado muchos años atrás!

Entre pensamientos, dudas y recuerdos, quedó dormido sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>Semanas pasaron de aquel enfrentamiento entre Ken y Yukihiro en los estudios de ASOA. Ein, de comportamiento más grave, se había hecho cargo de la composición y el arreglo de las canciones que hasta ese momento habían surgido. Extrañamente, cada tanto, Yukihiro aparecía por los estudios, y manteniendo aquella tensa situación con Ken, ensayaban nuevas producciones, que no eran más que meras excusas por continuar con una 'normalidad' inexistente. Las canciones, como las letras y las melodías, carecían de esencia. Eran productos de la necesidad que el representante les insuflaba. No eran creaciones artísticas, sino mercantileras.<p>

Aún así, el mestizo se encargaba de ellas, y con un porte responsable, del cual sus amigos habían creído que carecía, había tomado el papel de líder temporal. Ni Yukihiro, que siempre se ausentaba, ni Ken, demasiado desequilibrado emocionalmente para trabajos tan dedicados, eran capaces de ejecutar todo con el orden minucioso que sorprendentemente había adquirido el desfachatado extranjero.

Y así, entre ausencias y rechazos, Ken pasaba su vida en la casa de Tetsu, en la de Rena, y trabajaba en el estudio de ASOA.

La figura de su antiguo amante se deformaba con el correr de los días, y su enflaquecido cuerpo ya denotaba los estragos de las adicciones. Sabía que usaba las drogas más fuertes del mercado, combinándolas con alcohol y cigarrillos. Miles de intentos por hablar con él a solas se veían frustrados por los instantáneos momentos de cólera del baterista. No podían intercambiar una palabra que no fuera meramente profesional, sin que la violencia en insultos explotara. Y aquella tensión lastimaba con profundidad a Ken.

Había compuesto canciones para Yukihiro, en un absurdo intento de acercársele, pero nada funcionaba, pues cada vez que la guardia del baterista se hallaba baja, bastaba una mirada hacia Ken para advertir los vestigios de las noches que continuaba compartiendo el guitarrista con aquella mujer de la fotografía, y frente a aquellas evidencias marcadas en la piel, volvía a construir todas las barrera de odio con las que se rodeaba para no volver a caer en las trampas del alto japonés.

Y es que el desfachatado nipón, se empecinaba en no dejarla. Una necesidad y una culpa mixturadas en karma se lo impedían.

Por más consejos que Tetsu le diera al respecto, Ken estaba imposibilitado. Tan sólo verla, le hacía desistir de la idea, y el compartir las noches con la única que le abría un paraíso personal, reforzaban tal noción.

De esta forma, el guitarrista se hallaba encerrado en su propia celda, atado a unas cadenas que él mismo se había formado, paredes que había creado a su alrededor, y que no había percibido hasta que la altura fue lo suficientemente grande como para que el escape resultara imposible. Una cesación de libertad que no le daba paz. Todo lo contrario a lo que tanto había insistido en su vida.

Y sumido en tales pensamientos, Ken estaba sentado frente al televisor.

Al igual que Yukihiro, solía faltar más veces de la cuenta al estudio de grabación.

Tetsu salió de su cuarto, con ropa oscura y anchos lentes negros. Ken, percibiendo su presencia, le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Ah? ¿Tetchan? ¿¡Vas a salir! ¡Eso es novedoso! –sonrió en un intento de broma.

-Eee... ya hay muchos deprimidos en esta casa como para uno más –rió con suavidad, siendo apañado por su amigo ante la broma.

-Ey, en serio. ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿¡No me digas que irás a tu productora y comenzarás a programar un nuevo CD! –exclamó con ánimo.

-¡Eh! No tan deprisa. Sólo voy a tomar aire. Es una linda tarde de primavera.

-Es cierto –murmuró, observando por la ventana del salón–. ¡Ya es primavera!

-Ajá.

-¿Sólo vas a salir? –insistió, no muy seguro de su amigo.

-Sí. ¡Hace varios años salí una tarde como ésta, y surgió el tetsu69 con aquellas variaciones que tú tanto odias! –le reprochó con cariño.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no odio tus composiciones! ¡Sólo que no te quedaba ese tono! ¡Tu voz no sirve para eso! –se defendió. El tema nunca acabaría. El fino oído de Ken no podía entender el desahogo a través de esos gritos en la música.

-¡Bien! ¡No empieces! –le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano, para detener el tema -sólo iré a dar una vuelta. Tal vez se me ocurra algo...

Ken lo miró extrañado. El bajista atravesó la puerta de salida, y simplemente caminó hacia la plaza donde años atrás había sido obligado a emerger de su profundo pozo, por Tamori.

Suspiró.

Ojalá ese día encontrara la solución para él, para Ken y para Yukihiro.

* * *

><p>La pequeña regresó del colegio, entusiasta por haber terminado el primer año, y haber sido una excepcional alumna en japonés. Su hiragana *36 era perfecto, y en poco tiempo, impulsada por su necesidad de mejorar aquella canción escrita, por entender las de Tetsu, por saber leer las entrevistas de revistas viejas donde aparecía un muy joven bajista como líder de una banda musical, había logrado aumentar su vocabulario y sus kanjis, para asombro de todos en el colegio.<p>

-¡TADAIMA! –gritó la pequeña, al ingresar a su casa tras ser dejada por la madre de una compañera que vivían por la zona y la recogía para llevarla.

-¡Okaeri! ¡Linda! –sonrió su madre, que estaba en el salón escribiendo papeles, leyendo y haciendo anotaciones.

La pequeña dejó su mochila azul sobre el sillón, y Megumi la observó con resignación. Había querido que su hija llevara la típica mochila roja, pero la pequeña, sabiendo de la aversión que su padre le profería a tal elemento, había elegido la azul, y su madre, en un intento de 'normalizar' la rareza, había discutido fuertemente con Hyde, quien le obligó a darle la libertad de escoger a la pequeña. Una reacción que a Megumi le desconcertó, pues a Hyde no le importaba nada de su propia hija, pero sin embargo, a veces, discutían por su causa. No lo tomó a mayores, y dejó que la pequeña seleccionara esa mochila. Tal vez el tiempo le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Mama! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se sentó en el suelo, observando los papeles esparcidos por la baja mesa.

-Leyendo para un contrato.

-¿De?

-¡Para modelo! –sonrió, quería que su hija le admirara, y que tal vez, eligiera su camino.

-Mmmnn –observó con rareza los papeles, desconfiando. A su padre no le gustaba que su madre se exhibiera de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa, linda? ¿No te gusta?

-A papa...

-¡Deja de nombrar al ese infeliz! ¡Quiero que algo te guste por ti misma! ¿Acaso no te gusta modelar? Si te veo que lo haces cuando escuchas...

-No. Mama. Bailo. A mí me gusta la música.

-Lo dices por tu padre.

-Y tú quieres que diga modelaje por ti... –le replicó. Hyde había bajado las escaleras y se había quedado escuchando la conversación, cuando vio cómo Megumi abofeteó a su hija. Aquella contestación había enfurecido a su madre, porque era la esencia viva del ser al que día tras día odiaba con mayor ahínco. Hyde sonrió con un leve orgullo emergido de su interior, que degustó por un segundo, pero se dirigió a Megumi, y le sujetó la muñeca, pues ella ya había alzado su mano en un segundo intento por abofetear a su hija.

-¡Basta! ¡No le pegues! –su mirada se clavó en la de la mujer, quien impotente, arrebató su brazo, para desprenderse del contacto.

-¿Y ahora vienes a actuar tu papel? –le respondió irónica. La pequeña niña, se había quedado paralizada contemplando el suelo, conteniendo el lloro, como si eso detuviera el inminente caos que sus padres ocasionarían. No le importaba el golpe, sólo que no gritaran, que no se insultaran...

-Vengo a detenerte... deseas que la niña sea lo que tú quieres. ¿No entiendes que eso es lo peor que puede hacer una madre? –la avistó con rabia.

-Já. ¿Tú? ¿Aconsejándome? ¡Al menos estoy presente!

-¡Agobiando! Obligando a que sea lo que no quiere.

-¿Yo? ¡Ella está cansada de hacer todo para ti, para que le mires! ¡Tú le estás obligando a ser de una forma que no quiere!

-¡Y tú no le das libertad! ¡Que haga lo que quiera!

-No lo puedo creer –Megumi extendió sus brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados, haciendo un sonido hueco cuando sus palmas chocaron con su cadera, en un gesto de incredulidad–. ¿Y ahora eres el padre ejemplar? -Hyde suspiró molesto, y apuntó su artillería pesada.

-¡¿Por qué no te vas a acostarte con otros, como la puta insaciable que eres, y dejas en paz a la niña? Ella no tiene la culpa de que tú...

Megumi no le dejó terminar la frase, y lo abofeteó con fuerza, marcando el rostro de Hyde, quien enfurecido, la empujó hacia el suelo.

La niña comenzó a llorar, gritando para que se detuvieran.

Siempre era lo mismo. El maltrato verbal se traducía a violencia física en pocos segundos, y cada vez que aquella situación se repetía en el cerrado cuarto de sus padres, los gritos allí presentes le generaban escalofríos. Ella siempre se asustaba. No quería más esa vida, deseaba detenerla.

Hyde avanzó sobre Megumi, pero su mano fue detenida por la pequeña, que con el rostro lloroso, le gritaba en tono de súplica.

-¡No, Haido! ¡Por favor! ¡No dañes a mama! Si quieres lastimar a alguien, ¡házmelo a mí! ¡Ya estoy acostumbrada! –sus palabras emergieron sin pensar.

Tanto Megumi como Hyde parpadearon sorprendidos, mirando atónitos a la niña. El cantante, aflojó su tensión, y la contempló con asombro. Las lágrimas de su pequeña caían sin contención, haciéndole evocar antiguas angustias, fantasmales manos que en diferente modo, le dañaban de esa misma forma. Sintió un poco de culpa. Él era el _reflejo_ de lo que tanto había odiado.

Megumi, incorporada del suelo, miró a Hyde con abominación. Lo que había gritado su hija lo había mal interpretado.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a la niña! ¿Le golpeaste? ¡BASTARDO! –gritó colérica, y sujetó a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Yo no le hice nada –súbitamente regresó a su apatía, y las miró con desdén.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –le inquirió irónica a su marido.

-¡MAMA! -intervino la joven, notó que sus palabras habían empeorado la situación.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esto es demasiado Hyde! ¡Te voy a denunciar!

-¿A quiénes? ¿¡A tus clientes! –le sonrió divertido. Nunca Megumi le había sido infiel, o al menos, eso nunca le había importado, y lejos de sentir el interés por ello, simplemente gustaba de torturarle de esa forma, porque cobraba con aquello todas las veces que Megumi le había obligado a acostarse con ella, a tener sexo como animales, sin preguntarle, sin incitarle, meramente en silencio, rodearlo sin conectarse con él. Y Hyde despreciaba esa manera, porque aún tenía en su mente y cuerpo los vestigios de las pocas veces que lo había hecho con su antiguo amante, quien con sus suaves manos, su sonrisa, y sus palabras tiernas, le hacían llegar a extremos montañosos, a sensaciones revitalizadoras, a esa única vez cuando creyó sentir que finalmente, el tatuaje de su espalda rasgaría su piel, emergiendo verdaderas alas. Esa sensación era la que había atesorado, y permanentemente vivía en ese recuerdo, odiando y repudiando la ruin vileza que Megumi le hacia vivir todas las noches.

-¡Suficiente! –Megumi salió apresurada del hogar, llevando consigo a su hija, para dirigirse a la comisaría más cercana. No sabía con exactitud qué quería, solamente tenía patente el quiebre de su orgullo, evidenciándole su propia incapacidad de dominar a esa bestia salvaje en que se había transformado su marido.

Subió a la pequeña al auto, y se fue en dirección a la delegación más próxima. Quería atar a Hyde de alguna forma, y que se sometiera al papel que debía. Sus pensamientos de odios se mixturaban con las palabras agresivas de su esposo en un remolino de dudas y verdades.

-Mama... –intervino la pequeña, con miedo. Megumi le miró con la mueca de odio que mantenía en sus pensamientos, haciendo que la chiquilla rompiera en llanto ante tan cruenta expresión facial. Comprendiendo su accionar, detuvo el auto, ablandó su semblante, y acarició a su hija hasta que se calmó. Megumi también olvidaba a su unigénita, en una forma más perversa que su marido.

-Ya, ya, linda. No llores.

-No hagas nada malo contra papa...

-¡Te golpeó!

-¡No! ¡Fuiste tú! –le dijo con trémula voz. Megumi parpadeó sorprendida y herida.

-Perdóname, linda. Es... que...

-Papa nunca me pegó.

-Pero tú dijiste que te dañaba...

-Me lastima, pero nunca me pegó.

-¿Mn? –su madre la avistó incrédula.

-Yo quiero agradarle... pero sólo me rechaza. Si soporto eso, puedo aguantar cualquier dolor –acotó con una asombrosa profundidad que asustó a la joven mujer. Tragó con dificultad. ¡Qué confesión tan dura a tan tierna edad!

-Bien –suspiró, viendo cómo la pequeña sonreía con tristeza y con un leve gusto de satisfacción por haber detenido lo que su madre quería.

Para calmarse, Megumi respiró profundo, y volvió a encender el vehículo, conduciéndolo hacia la compañía que la requería como modelo, para aceptar el contrato sin mayores rodeos. Necesitaba salir de esa casa, porque era una tortura la permanencia en ella.

Condujo en silencio, mientras pensaba en su pasado con Hyde, y en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Quizás su percepción del presente le engañaba con la impresión de una metamorfosis, mas lo que en realidad había acontecido con ellos era que se habían resignado al vacío de aquella relación. Se habían percatado del error cuando fue demasiado tarde. Nada había cambiado verdaderamente, sólo que nunca habían querido ver con ojos atentos.

Ella había aceptado el casamiento sin ilusión, sólo a través de ese orgullo de cazadora, y motivada por ese sentimiento ruin, no podía pedir a cambio un equilibrio en su familia.

Hyde nunca se le había mostrado diferente.

Miró a su hija con tristeza. La pequeña era una gran equivocación. Le hubiera gustado haberle dado una bella familia. Pero inspiró con estoicismo. Ahora debían continuar su camino andado, porque el tiempo no regresaba. Nada.

-¿Mama?

-¿Mn?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A donde voy a trabajar pronto.

-¿Y queda lejos?

-Más o menos. Está en las cercanías de la zona residencial de Tokyou.

-Mn. ¿Es lindo?

-Tiene un bello parque. Te dejaré allí si me prometes no moverte y no hablar con extraños. El edificio de la compañía está a tres calles de allí y es muy aburrido para una niña como tú.

-¡Sí! Me gustan los parques –sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-Sí. Como a tu padre –refunfuñó resignada.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro escondía su cabeza en la almohada, conteniendo la furia. Quería dejar de necesitar aquellas medicinas, pero no podía pasar un día sin ellas. La dependencia física que había generado había llegado a su límite.<p>

Los recuerdos de su infancia, sus padres, y todo lo vivido en su adultez, se mezclaban con ilusiones, con obligaciones y con irrealidades. El dolor punzaba su pecho, y el miedo atacaba su personalidad.

La angustia le aceleraba la respiración, y su extenuación a tal situación le hacían añorar el regreso de la paz que disfrutaba con su amante en los primeros años de relación.

No pudiendo luchar más contra aquello, entre odios y reproches que iban y venían a su mente, se incorporó de la cama, y se dirigió al salón. Necesitaba la paz, el olvido, la inconsciencia.

Rápidamente abrió la jeringa, y pinchando el frasco que contenía la droga, la suministró a su torrente sanguíneo, allí, en donde los aguijonzazos diarios habían generado una sucesión de cicatrices. Miró hacia el techo, sintiendo el ingreso de la armonía en su cuerpo, y tras parpadear un par de veces, su respiración se tranquilizó.

Se sentó en el sillón del salón, mirando la ventana que revelaba la silenciosa ciudad.

Madrugada: la hora de los amantes ardientes, la hora de la traición al ingenuo, la hora de la tortura para el desengañado.

-¡Ey! ¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien? –giró su cabeza, ya no tan sorprendido de aquella voz que siempre aparecía en sus delirios.

-Te dije que te fueras –le contestó a la imagen sentada a su lado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vaya, si tú eres mi paraíso? –la figura difuminada del alto japonés se inclinó sobre el tímido japonés, y le besó.

-¡Bobo! –le recriminó con cariño, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre los muslos de su amante, quien acariciaba el largo cabello del baterista, peinándolo.

-¿Sabes, Yukki? Sería bueno que te cortaras el pelo –le sugirió.

-¿Mn? Pero siempre te ha gustado así –le divisó con pesadez. Ya no controlaba sus párpados.

-Córtatelo bien al ras. Te quedaría mejor.

-Lo haré, si lo quieres –suspiró con esfuerzo, y cerró sus ojos.

Yukihiro cayó del sillón, quedando derrumbado sobre la alfombra, en medio de la madrugada, en medio de la soledad de su apartamento.

* * *

><p>La pequeña, tal como dijo su madre, se quedó toda la tarde sentada en un banco de la arboleda. El lugar presentaba una inmensa belleza engrandecida por el majestuoso y brillante lago artificial sobre cuya superficie el sol centellaba con gentil resplandor. Astuta como su padre, había elegido un banco retirado de los bordes del parque, transitado asiduamente, y tomando el privilegiado lugar, donde la tranquilidad y una bella visión del lago se juntaban estratégicamente, se dejó embelesar por la perfección de ese universo que se le mostraba tan sereno.<p>

Sacó de su bolsillo la letra que había compuesto, y la releyó. Tenía tachados algunos kanas *43, que ella misma había corregido. Sólo le faltaba la música y la entonación. Suspiró. ¡Le faltaba tanto! Era la canción para su padre. Pero ¿cómo haría si no sabía dar música, si no sabía cantar más allá de las entonaciones de Tetsu69? Sopló, y guardó la carta.

Se mantuvo contemplando el lago un instante más.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Y yo creía que éste era mi lugar secreto! –una voz amable tras sus espaldas, le llamó la atención. Por un santiamén, creyó reconocerla, y con sorpresa, se giró, para observar a un oscuro hombre que le sonreía con tristeza. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Vestía de negro, y su cabello, largo, descuidado y de color desteñido, mostraba el desgaste de los años.

-¿Este es su lugar secreto? –le preguntó inocente. El hombre le sonrió.

-Eee. Me gusta venir aquí por la tranquilidad y la linda vista del lago –señaló con su mano el ángulo que más le embelesaba. La niña se movió a un costado del asiento, y miró hacia el suelo aún pensativa–. ¡Ah! ¿Me puedo sentar? –cuestionó ante la actitud de invitación de la chiquilla.

-Sí. Pero no le diga a mi mama.

-¿Eh? –se ubicó al lado de la infante, observándola curioso. Aquella niña se le hacía conocida, sin poder determinar la causa-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiere que hable con desconocidos.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Desconocidos! ¡Ah! ¡Sou! –sonrió divertido ante la idea. Por un instante le agradó la sensación de ser un completo desconocido.

Permanecieron en silencio. La niña miraba de soslayo la figura enigmática a su lateral, apreciando la calidez que lentamente su alma degustaba, percibiendo cómo ese amable señor la generaba con su silencioso porte y suave mueca.

Éste, advirtiendo aquella actitud, sonreía divertido, observando directamente a la niña, quien se sonrojaba vergonzosa por la indiscreción de su soslayada mirada insistente. Tetsu contempló la tez de la infante, su cabello y el rostro, que a pesar de que le recordaban a alguien, no supo determinar. Los años le habían borrado los detalles.

Olvidó el tema, y continuó avistándola. Era bella. Muy bella. Sus ojos café, redondeados, mostraban una chispa de curiosidad y vivacidad que siempre estaba presente en los infantes. Sin embargo, esa mirada se matizaba por una tristeza que aumentaba el extraño halo de misterio que rodeaba a la pequeña. Su cabellera, larga hasta los hombros, se movía con delicadeza ante la brisa, rozándole las mejillas blancas, la nariz pequeña, y sus labios anchos. Extrañamente, parpadeaba seguidas veces, producto de un tic causado por los nervios que aquel mutismo había germinado en la infante.

Ante la tensa situación, la niña prefirió interrumpir el silencio.

-¿Señor?

-¿Mn? –se miraron mutuamente. A pesar de no poder distinguirle los ojos, la pequeña niña podía sentirse a gusto con ese ser. Lo misterioso y lo oscuro no le atemorizaban, pues su padre le había obligado a superar aquellos miedos en sus intentos infructuosos por acercársele.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Ah! Es un secreto.

-¿¡Secreto! –lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Tetsu rió. Aquel gesto en una niña le resultó sumamente gracioso.

-Ajá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé tu nombre.

-¡Pues no lo sabrá hasta que usted no me diga el suyo!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué astuta! –rió nuevamente, sorprendido de que a tan tierna edad, una niña tuviera aquella estrategia.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene?

-Muchos.

-¿Cuántos? –insistió la infanta.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-¡Yo cinco, y pronto cumplo seis! –afirmó con algarabía. Tetsu se sorprendió una vez más. La madurez de su comportamiento y la sofisticación del lenguaje que usaba la pequeña, le habían hecho sospechar una edad mayor. Era una verdadera rareza.

-¿Y tan pequeña, aquí sola?

-Es que... mi mama se fue a trabajar a un edificio cerca de aquí, y como me aburro en ese lugar, prefirió dejarme en el parque... ¡a mí me gustan mucho!

-Seee... a mí también.

-¿Le gustan los parques como éste? –lo miró con un fulgor inocente en sus ojos. Tetsu le sonrió, embelesado por aquel brillo.

-Sí. Mucho.

-¡Ah! ¡Como a mi papa! –sonrió, y llevó su mano a su bolsillo, entristeciendo su rostro. Tetsu advirtió aquel cambio, y la contempló con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... mi papa...

-¿Mn?

-Me gustaría tanto venir con mi papa a este lugar... –Tetsu tomó una actitud grave, y parpadeó por un segundo. Pensó que tal vez, aquel hombre habría muerto. Pero la niña no había usado el pasado. El detalle le dio coraje para preguntar.

-¿Y por qué no vienen?

-Es que... mi papa... mi papa... 

-¿Tu papa?

-Me odia.

-¿¡Ah! –sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, expresión que la pequeña no advirtió por causa de los lentes–. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Los padres nunca odian a sus hijitas, y menos a niñas tan bonitas como tú! –le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro, y la pequeña le sonrió con tristeza, con un brillo que realzó su mirada, y dándole el perfil a su interlocutor, divisó el lago.

-Quisiera que mi papa me dijera eso... pero él no me quiere.

-Tal vez trabaja mucho y no tiene todo el tiempo para compartir contigo…

-Trabaja en casa, y siempre está encerrado en su cuarto. Papa no quiere que me acerque a él. Siempre me echa –dejó escapar una lágrima, que enterneció a Tetsu, y empujando suavemente el hombro de la niña, le permitió apoyarse sobre su cintura, a la cual la infante se aferró conteniendo el lloro–. Mi papa nunca haría esto... –susurró con dolor, ahogando su voz en el liviano abrigo del extraño, percibiendo el suave aroma delicado. Un aroma juvenil.

-Linda. La vida de los adultos es fea –comentó, buscando ayudar a la pequeña. Él también sufría su pérdida de inocencia, el también padeció el haber crecido, y aunque se empeñaba en no ser un adulto por completo, algo profundo en él había cambiado con los años. La ingenuidad, en parte, la había perdido, y se conmovió que una pequeña tan tierna, ya comenzara a sentir la fría realidad. Anheló proteger esa pureza que él había abandonado hacía tanto tiempo. Suspiró. Le hablaría con la verdad-. Nos obligan a no creer en las cosas... y a veces, cuando las creemos, nos las destruyen.

-¿Ah? –la niña, aspirando levemente su nariz, alzó su vista para ver al extraño. Sus palabras habían tomado el matiz que ella conocía por excelencia en la voz de las personas: el dolor. Lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándole en el silencio.

-Tal vez tu papa sufre la realidad...

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para que no le duela?

-... –la miró, buscando una respuesta inexistente. Él mismo permanentemente cavilaba remedios inútiles para detener su propio dolor. Negó con su cabeza, acariciando la de la niña cuya expresión le conmovía en lo más profundo-. No lo sé –la pequeña bajó su mirada, y alejándose un poco del adulto, se sentó erguida, regresando su vista al lago. Tetsu tomó actitud similar. Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en soledad.

-Yo aún tengo una esperanza –manifestó con tristeza. El bajista la miró, girando su rostro.

-¿Mn?

-Yo aún creo que puedo acercarme a Papa.

-¡Ah! ¿Y cómo? –su tono de voz se mostró sinceramente interesado en aquella idea. Quizás, sin darse cuenta, la respuesta de su propio mal la podía tener una niña.

-Es un secreto –su voz tembló.

-¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber! –rezongó con tono infantil, haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara en extraña actitud–. ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame saber! –el rostro oculto del bajista se inclinó ante la niña, dejando que su largo cabello cayera hacia su costado, con los labios torcidos en una súplica caprichosa y tierna. La infanta rió, negando con su cabeza.

-¡Ah! ¡Usted parece un niño! –Tetsu parpadeó, y le sonrió agradeciendo en silencio el cumplido. Aquello era bueno. Y más viniendo de una.

-¿Pero no me vas a decir? –potenciado por aquel comentario, se arrodilló frente a la pequeña, y la miró, dejando su boca entreabierta y uniendo sus manos en un gesto de rezo, volvió a insistir–. ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Me dejas? ¡Te lo suplico!

-¡De acuerdo! –comentó riendo, sonrojada. Era la primera vez que veía en un adulto la actitud de un niño, y le sorprendió. Su vida en la soledad de su casa, y su imposibilidad de hacer amigos, la habían alejado de la infancia, y se sentía como una niña debiendo comportarse como adulta. Había crecido entre problemas, entre gritos e insultos de sus padres, entre deseos y rechazos, haciéndole madurar más de lo que su verdadera edad le exigía. Comprendió muy joven el dolor de la existencia, pero aún su inocencia le permitía creer en canciones que hablaban de mundos mejores, y donde los sueños aún podían hacerse realidad.

-¿Y? –Tetsu la miró fijamente, a través de sus lentes, orante frente a ella.

-Mi esperanza... es... es... ¡ay! ¡Me da vergüenza! –comentó, llevando sus manos a las mejillas, para calmar el rubor que emergía.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sin vergüenza! –le sonrió confortándola, sintiendo que en ese instante, él regresaba a ser niño, y que las palabras de esa chiquilla serían un conjuro que le daría la magia necesaria para revertir el tiempo y permanecer en el mundo de las ilusiones.

-¡Es-una-canción! –respondió con asombrosa velocidad, y ocultó su rostro con las manos. Tetsu parpadeó, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Había sido sólo un engaño. No había magia, no había mundo de ilusiones, no había esa esperanza. Al menos no para él. El trabajaba con las canciones y ninguna de ellas le había dado el secreto de la aceptación. Suspiró, y forzó otra sonrisa. Sólo se concentraría en salvar la ilusión de la pequeña, porque el mundo de la realidad, a él, le habían despedazado de forma tan brutal, que ni siquiera aquellas palabras le parecían mágicas. En realidad, para él, la magia había dejado de existir.

-¡Ah! ¡Una canción! ¿Y me la puedes cantar? –regresó al banco, sentándose con tranquilidad. La niña, superando su momento de timidez, descubrió su rostro y le miró con tristeza.

-Ése es el problema.

-¿Mn? ¿Cuál?

-No tiene música, ni sé cómo cantarla. Mi papa no me quiere enseñar –regresó a su desánimo inicial.

-¡Ah! ¿Y tu papa sabe?

-Más o menos –Hyde siempre le había obligado a mentir sobre él. No quería que sus fans utilizaran a la pequeña para acercársele. Y acostumbrada a aquella treta, la niña continuó con la invención que su padre le había enseñado–. No canta, pero toca el piano.

-¡Ah! ¡Difícil!

-Eeee –afirmó sin convicción.

-¿Y por qué no quiere enseñarte?

-No lo sé. Él no me soporta, creo que es eso.

-¡Ay! ¡No digas tal cosa!

-¡Es la verdad! –apoyó su mano sobre el bolsillo del pantalón, asegurándose una vez más que el papel se hallaba allí mismo. Tetsu la miró con pena. Ayudar a la pequeña, no le iba a costar nada.

-Mn. Yo no soy bueno en la música, pero te puedo ayudar a practicarla con la guitarra... si quieres... –comentó no muy seguro. Tal vez la chiquilla podría ser ayudada por Ken. Sonrió divertido ante la imagen tierna de la niña y la de su amigo, con una guitarra de por medio.

-Gracias... pero...

-¿Pero?

-Mi papa no quiere...

-¿No quiere qué?

-Que me enseñen...

-¿¡Ah! ¡Pero él no te enseña! –comentó fastidiado e indignado.

-Me dijo que buscara un profesor, pero al que quiero, él lo odia.

-¿Mn? -la contempló con curiosidad.

-Es un chico muy lindo... –se sonrojó.

-¡Ah! ¡Entendí! –sonrió risueño, codeando despacio a la pequeña, quien aumentó su rubor, retribuyéndole con suaves manotadas que propinaba sobre el brazo de Tetsu.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es lo que usted cree!

-¡Ah! ¿No? –le dio derecho a réplica.

-Es un chico que mi mama me dijo que hace tiempo desapareció.

-¿Mn? ¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Sí. Nunca lo vi por TV... –miró apenada el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¿Era famoso?

-Creo que sí...

-¿Y quién era? –le sonrió curioso.

-No creo que usted lo conozca.

-A ver, dime...

-¡Tetsuuuu! –la niña sonrió con fulgor, y el bajista la observó pasmado por un instante, creyendo que le había llamado por el nombre, mas luego ablandó su gesto en ternura y agradecimiento. Nadie nunca había expresado su alias con tanta emoción, con tal alargamiento vocálico.

-¡Are! *24 ¿Tetsu? ¿Te gusta Tetsu? –inquirió gratificado. Sintió que por fin, alguien se acordaba de él, para alguien aún seguía siendo especial, aunque ese alguien fuera una mera niña.

-¡KYA! ¿¡Lo conoces!

-Ehh... digamos que sí.

-¡Ah! ¡Escuchaste sus canciones!

-Eee...

-¡KYA! ¡Soy feliz! –gritó. Tetsu sonrió divertido por la simpleza. No había duda, quería proteger esa ingenuidad, la pureza que le permitía a una niña ser feliz con tan poco.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Tranquilízate! –le acarició la espalda, y la chiquilla regresó a su comportamiento anterior, pero con un brillo especial en su rostro. Nadie en el colegio conocía a su ídolo japonés. Todo el mundo se había olvidado del cantante. El hecho de encontrar a un hombre que dijera conocerle, le llenaba de alegría–. Y bien, ¿tú querías que Tetsu te enseñara?

-Ajá, pero papa me lo negó.

-Bueno... habrá pensado que es muy costoso contratar a un famoso de profesor... ¿no lo crees? –le sugirió con cariño.

-Lo hubiera creído si mi papa no tuviera dinero... -Tetsu la observó con curiosidad-. Pero...

-¿Mn?

-Pero a papa no le gusta su música. Creo que le duele.

-¡Ah! Pero está bien que no le guste. No todos tienen los mismos gustos –comentó ameno, intentando defender aquel anónimo hombre que la niña se empecinaba en sufrirlo, pero se detuvo de súbito, y la miró con el ceño fruncido, oculto por los lentes–. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Le duele?

-Eeee –divisó hacia un costado. Debía mentir, como su padre le había dicho, pero no pudo cavilar excusa al respecto, y simplemente calló. Tetsu pensó en el silencio, y comprendió.

-Bueno... tal vez tu papa sienta el dolor y la soledad con algunas canciones... –la niña abrió sus ojos, y contempló fijamente al hombre. Ella percibía el dolor de su padre en cada canción que éste ejecutaba y nunca, a excepción de ella, había hallado a otra persona que pudiera distinguir el sentimiento de los autores en la música. Todas las personas escuchaban con alegría, canciones tristes, con tanta superficialidad que había obligado a la pequeña a creerse demasiado extraña como para ser normal, y en aquella reflexión, se había recluido. No podía relacionarse con otros niños, ni siquiera con adultos, porque nadie la entendía, sólo creía que su padre la comprendería, como ella a él, el día que se pudieran reunir verdaderamente. Miró con sorpresa al hombre a su costado: aquello representaba sólo una cosa: ese oscuro individuo, podía percibir como ella.

-¡Ah! Usted tiene magia, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó sorprendido–. ¿Qué... qué dices?

-Yo también lo sé.

-Etto... ¿qué?

-¡Venga! –sujetó el abrigo de su interlocutor, y lo empujó hacia su estatura, hablándole con disimulo, cerca del oído, y ocultado sus labios con la mano–. Es un secreto: yo también lo puedo sentir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El dolor.

-¿Ah? -Tetsu la miró con asombro.¿Cómo una niña podía advertir, a tan tierna edad, la verdadera significación del dolor? ¡Cuánta crueldad la realidad le mostraba una vez más!

-Sí. Mi papa sufre, y lo escucho en sus canciones.

-¿Canciones?

-En el piano... claro –acotó rápidamente, reprochándose el desliz.

-¡Ah! Tu padre es muy sensible por lo que puedo ver.

-Tal vez.

-¿Ves? Quizás por eso tu papa se entristece al escuchar las canciones de Tetsu.

-Mmn. Tal vez –especuló ensimismada. Quizás Tetsu no habría lastimado a su padre, sino que éste percibía el dolor a través de las canciones de su ídolo. Tal vez, eso explicaba por qué su padre odiaba las canciones. También aquello justificaba la magia que ella poseía, esa capacidad innata de encontrar el dolor en el cantante que escuchara, tal vez, porque lo había heredado de su padre.

-Quizás por eso no quiere contratarlo para que te enseñe –sonrió divertido de la situación. Un pianista empleándolo a él para enseñarle a su hija, lo que seguramente ese misterioso hombre sabría con mayor perfección.

-Igual, yo quisiera que Tetsu me enseñara... –susurró, levantando sus hombros en un intento de esconder su vergüenza–… sé cantar como él.

-¿¡Ah! ¿En serio? –la miró curioso, parpadeando, sintiendo un orgullo exótico. Era bueno escuchar los halagos inocentes de la niña como un mero 'desconocido'. De esa forma oculta, él recibía la verdad, sin el temor de la grosería por parte de la pequeña–. ¿Me puedes cantar? –su tono de voz viró en infante nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡Me da vergüenza! –escondió su rostro entre sus manos otra vez.

-¡Vamos! ¡Porfaaaa! ¡Porfaaaa! –le suplicó, sujetando la manga del abrigo de la pequeña, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-No, no quiero. ¡No es no! -determinó de súbito, y el bajista la avistó con sorpresa, soltándola. Una pequeña adulta, una niña que entre su infantilidad comenzaba a asomar la determinación del adulto. Una rareza.

-¡LINDA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS! –una voz se elevó en la lejanía y la pequeña miró con pena a su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es mama! –se levantó de inmediato. Tetsu la observó con un dejo de abatimiento. Se había sentido muy bien estando cerca de su pequeña compañera, y la despedida cercana, el abandono reiterado de otro ser, le lastimaban una vez más. Sólo una pequeña dama desconocida, y ya le punzaba. Suspiró resignado. ¡Cuán sensible había quedado!

-¡Que pena! Me gustaría tanto hablar más contigo –acarició la mejilla de la niña con el dorso de su mano. Ésta, sorprendida de la suavidad de la piel de aquel oscuro hombre, la tomó entre sus manos. Las observó con extrañeza. Eran tersas y cálidas, aún para los días frescos de primavera. Ella tampoco quería que aquel encuentro desapareciera en el tiempo. Lo miró con determinación.

-¿Usted no regresará al parque?

-¿Eh? –se sujetó a una tenue esperanza. Una esperanza que la pequeña le había insuflado, sin percatarse.

-Mi mamá va a trabajar aquí cerca, todos los días. Yo estoy de vacaciones, y en casa, mi papa está encerrado en su cuarto. Yo me aburro mucho. Si usted quiere, nos podemos ver todos los días –le sonrió con suspicacia, con la intención de un secreto pacto.

-¿Tú quieres? –le preguntó dudoso. La esperanza emergía.

-¡Claro! Usted es una buena persona. Pero en secreto, ¿sí? –liberó la mano de Tetsu, y cerrando su propio puño, le enseñó al bajista su meñique estirado. El japonés, reconociendo aquel gesto, hizo igual movimiento, enlazando sus meñiques. La señal de la promesa. Lo iría a cumplir, costara lo que costara, sólo por proteger esa inocencia. Le sonrió agradecido. Bajó su vista hasta sus propios pantalones, recordando que su aspecto ya no era el del jovial Tetsu de antaño, sino un apagado y oscurecido ser creado por el abandono. Curioso por no haber notado la intimidación de la pequeña ante su imagen, le inquirió con sorpresa antes que se despidieran.

-¿No te asusté con esta apariencia? –le interrogó insistente, señalando sus negras ropas, sus anteojos que le cubrían parte del rostro, y su cabello desteñido, descuidado. La niña rió con sinceridad.

-Ja ja ja. Mi padre usa demonios y sangre en su ropa, y no les temo –Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido por la contestación. Reconoció en ese anónimo hombre la figura del músico abatido y frustrado que oscurecido por el dolor, sólo se hundía en la soledad. Muchos de sus amigos músicos habían caído en aquella depresión–. ¡Pero no le digas a mi mama! –recalcó nuevamente la pequeña.

-Sí, ya sé. No quiere que hables con 'desconocidos' –marcó aquella palabra con énfasis, agraciado por la idea. La niña salió corriendo, regalándole una última sonrisa y un gesto con la mano. Tetsu le correspondió con igual expresión. Mutuamente reconocieron la calidez del otro.

Finalmente solo, Tetsu fijó su vista en el lago, y suspiró liberado.

Se sintió bien.

Aquella migaja de especialidad, de sentirse apreciado por un ser tan pequeño y tierno como aquella misteriosa damita, le habían alegrado el día.

Se levantó con entusiasmo, y se dirigió de regreso a su hogar. Sorpresivamente, la necesidad de componer mechó su espíritu inactivo por meses. Una idea sutil comenzó a revolotear por su mente.

Aún nada en concreto, pero la idea tomaría forma con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando con desánimo el televisor. Había recibido el llamado de Ein para preguntarle detalles de algunas canciones, que decidió posponer. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con las notas y las entonaciones.<p>

Un suave sonido le distrajo por un instante, y reconoció, sorprendido, a Tetsu, quien ingresaba a la casa, sacándose los anteojos y el liviano abrigo que tenía, con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Y esa felicidad de golpe? ¡Tetchan! ¡Me dijiste que ibas al parque, no al burdel! –bromeó divertido. Tetsu cambió su gesto, y frunció su ceño rápidamente, mirándolo con reprobación.

-¡Oye! –se limitó a increparle, no queriendo herir su ánimo. Cualquier broma al respecto sabía que le iría afectar. Olvidó el comentario, y esbozó nuevamente la sonrisa, caminando hacia la cocina. Ken, indagador, se dirigió al mismo lugar, sentándose en la silla.

-¡Oye, Tetchan! ¡Realmente quiero saber a qué se debe ese cambio! ¡Yo quiero una!

-¡No! ¡Es sólo mía! –le contestó tras un guiño de ojo, remangándose la camisa, y poniéndose un delantal, comenzó a preparar la cena.

-¿¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿¡Escuché bien! ¡Me muero de la intriga! –Ken, sorprendido por aquel gesto, por ese súbito encuentro con el antiguo Tetsu, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, y lo miró con astucia.

-Me encontré una personita muy especial en el parque.

-Mmnn... ¡ya decía yo que no ibas al parque!

-¡Keeeen! –le reprendió, arrojándole un delantal por la cabeza. Ken tomó dicha vestimenta y la miró con reprobación, mas no tuvo otra opción que ponérsela, para ayudar a su amigo ante la mirada insistente de éste.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de 'personita?

-Encontré a una niña... –sacó las verduras y tras lavarlas, le entregó unas cuantas a su amigo, quien escuchaba el relato cortándolas.

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! ¡No creí que te volvieras tan perverso! –bromeó astuto, recibiendo un golpe rápido en la cabeza, sin fuerza, pero con la suficiente como para hacerle picar–. ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡No seas así! ¡Tetchan! ¡Es una broma! ¡Sólo eso!

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame terminar! –acotó, resignado al eterno humor picaresco del alto japonés–. La niña quiere aprender música con Tetsu –sus ojos brillaron un instante, mientras limpiaba las demás verduras.

-¿Contigo?

-No sabe que soy yo.

-¿¡Ah!

-Sí. No me reconoció por los lentes. Parece ser una niña con muchos problemas en la casa. ¿Y sabes? Si los padres le dejan, le pediré que venga...

-¡Ay! ¡Tetsu! ¿¡No te alcanzan tus problemas que buscas ajenos! –su voz, resignada, sonó sin mucha convicción. La idea de un infante por los alrededores le incomodó. Su relación con los pequeños nunca había sido buena. Recordó a su amante, con su innata habilidad al respecto. Suspiró.

-¡Ken! Es una niña muy tierna...

-Seee... como todos: ¡tiernos hasta que te saturan las pelotas! *35.2

-¡No digas eso de la pequeña damita!

-¿Damita? –le miró con la boca torcida, levantando una ceja.

-Es que... es tan madura para su edad... –miró con un gesto ameno sus propias manos. Recordó la pequeña mano, y su meñique extendido. Sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía. Una energía renovó su espíritu en tan simple gesto. Se sintió especial para alguien. Eso, era la mejor medicina.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tetchan! ¿Madura? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Cinco.

-¡Já! ¿¡Madura! ¡Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir tal cosa! –negó con su cabeza resignado a las alocadas ideas de su amigo.

-Escribió una canción para su padre...

-Me alegro –respondió rápidamente, sin mostrar interés en el tema, cortando con dificultad los pepinos.

-¡Keeen! –le codeó con fuerza, haciendo que el corte que en un principio intentaba ser prolijo, terminara en una rebanada grotesca.

-¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que haces!

-¡Escucha lo que digo!

-¡Bah! ¡Tetchan! A ti lo que te hace falta es tener tus propios hijos. Andas siempre buscando niños ajenos... –le manifestó sin cuidado, y Tetsu lo miró en silencio, torciendo su boca hacia un costado. Él era un niño aún para ser padre. Él no quería. No le dio importancia, y continuó con el lavado de verduras, en silencio.

Ken notó que aquel comentario había acallado de súbito a su amigo, y se sintió culpable. Lo conocía demasiado.

-¡Bueno, a ver! ¡Anda! Cuéntame. Le escribió una canción al padre, ¿y? –Tetsu le sonrió. Ken era un buen amigo, un burdo, grosero y obsceno japonés con un gran corazón.

-Y quería que Tetsu le enseñara a cantarla y darle música...

-Ajá. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Eso.

-¿Seguro? –lo avistó con desconfianza. Sospechó una mirada extraña que su camarada le dirigía.

-Bueno... tu podrías ayudar, ¿no crees?

-¡Ah! ¡TEEEETCHAAAAN! –le gritó con el ceño fruncido, ofendido–. ¡No soy niñera! y no me voy a pasar los días dándole música a una canción mala...

-¡Oye! ¿Tú qué sabes si es mala?

-¿La leíste?

-No. Aún no.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué pretendes de una niña de cinco años? No va a ser Basho *44

-De esta niña de cinco años, creo que puede llegar a ser más.

-¡Ay! –miró hacia el techo, rendido–. ¡Rayos! ¡Tú y tus delirios!

-Tiene magia.

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! ¡El encierro te ha fermentado el cerebro!

Tetsu rió divertido.

Esperaría el momento adecuado para proponerle a la pequeña aquella decisión tomada. Hasta tanto, sería su compañero de parque. Pasarían las tardes juntos, haciéndose mutua compañía. Tarde o temprano, la niña, con aquel carácter que había demostrado, podría convencer al padre de que le permitiera aprender de su mano. Y con gusto Tetsu lo haría.

Súbitamente, la vida se le presentó con un extraño sentido: Proteger la inocencia, y enseñar la pureza de la música. Su vida había cambiado en su simple momento, contemplando el lago, en aquel bendito parque, que sin notarlo, sin haberse percatado antes, tenía magia. La magia de salvarle en cada oportunidad.

Una única y especial magia.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

42.2) Voy a hacer más sutiles estas variaciones, porque, si no, es difícil de leer. Por otro lado, Yukihiro se refiere a las charlas que compartió con Tetsu en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, cuando el bajista restaba importancia al accionar libertino de Ken, mientras Yukihiro lo aborrecía.

43) Kana: símbolos que representan el silabario japonés (hiragana + katakana = kana)

44) Basho, Oku: escritor de poesía haiku japonés. (Haiku: poesía corta japonesa)

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>La actriz se sentó en la cama, trayendo consigo una bandeja que contenía un suculento desayuno. Ken, envuelto en sábanas revueltas, sobre el lecho, se movió perezosamente ante el toque de la joven.<p>

-¡Vamos! Kenchan. ¡A desayunar! ¡Es media mañana! –le susurró, y volvió a ingresar a la cama, acomodando la bandeja sobre sus rodillas. El alto japonés frotó sus ojos, y se sentó mirando a Rena, observando cómo la fina bata de seda insinuaba sus curvas con refinamiento. Se acercó a ella, y le besó el cuello, dejando apoyada su cabeza en el hombro. Cerró sus ojos, aún cansado de las pocas horas que habían dormido–. ¿¡Ah! ¿¡Ahora eres un gatito! –comentó divertida, y acarició el abdomen del japonés. Los recuerdos lo atacaron nuevamente, como siempre ocurría en su estado de conciencia. Extrañó a Elizabeth una vez más, y aquella reminiscencia, extrañamente, se relacionó con Yukihiro. Suspiró apenado, separándose del cuerpo de la mujer.

Rena le entregó una taza de café, y unas tostadas. El guitarrista las aceptó en silencio y las consumió con lentitud. Todo tenía sabor a nostalgia.

-¿Kenchan? –la muchacha lo había estado observando todo el tiempo, sin que él se percatase, ajeno a esa realidad. Ante la pronunciación de su nombre, parpadeó un par de veces, y enderezó su espalda, mirándola con desconcierto.

-¿Decías? –la actriz lo vislumbró con tristeza. No había caso. Ella siempre seguía siendo la segunda. Siempre. Suspiró con resignación. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella anónima mujer eternamente presente en abstracto.

-¡Ay! ¡Kenchan! ¿Qué pasa?...estás tan lejano...

-Estoy cansado, ¡linda! –le sonrió, mintiendo. Él tampoco podía resistir más esa situación.

-Siempre estás cansado...

-¡Rena! ¡Soy humano! ¡Siempre pasamos cada noche...! –comentó divertido, intentado poner humor a lo que no tenía remedio. Rena le sonrió negando con su cabeza. lo conocía demasiado.

-Es ella, ¿verdad…? Otra vez... –lo miró con franqueza. Ken no le mentía. Ya no en cuanto a sus sentimientos, en cuanto a sus estados anímicos, porque ella le curaba, le apoyaba, le retenía en los momentos de mayor debilidad. Y lo de Yukihiro, le estaba afectando seriamente.

-Eee... perdona... –se disculpó, pero Rena le tapó los labios con dos dedos. Ken, se tensó de súbito. Aquel gesto era muy personal de él y de su antiguo amante. Había sido en la primera vez, cuando Yukihiro le había acallado de esa suave manera, pidiéndole que no le mintiera, que no le engañara con ilusiones que se desvanecerían en la mañana. Bajó rápidamente su vista, alejando su boca de los dedos de la muchacha. La mano, suspendida en el vacío, lentamente regresó al regazo de su dueña. Rena lo notó. Advirtió que aquel gesto, era uno más de los prohibidos. Uno más, de la larga lista de movimientos que ella no podía usurpar, que no podía, siquiera, simular.

-Perdona, Kenchan –suspiró, y elevó su vista hasta la del alto japonés–. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Usa drogas... –el culpable tono de voz sorprendió a Rena. Aquella mujer misteriosa estaba realmente perdida. No necesitó más relato para saber que la desesperación había empujado a esa anónima joven a tal camino de confusiones. Una pequeña grieta de culpa quebró su espíritu: Rena estaba siendo la misma clase de mujer que había provocado la ruina de muchas de sus relaciones. La segunda, que todo lo destruía.

-Pero... ¿por qué? –inquirió apócrifamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

-La foto... –no acotó más, apreciando cómo su garganta se cerraba. Mordiscó con rapidez un trozo de tostada y lo comió, disimulando el dolor que le generaba la imagen de su amante quien, progresivamente, se consumía, se perdía en la inconsciencia del error.

Rena suspiró. Miró al japonés callado y una vez más lejano. Salió de la cama, y con lentitud se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta, y abrió la ducha. Se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar.

Sólo ambicionaba ser la primera. Sólo anhelaba el amor. Sólo quería a ese obsceno japonés que había logrado conquistarla, arrebatarle el corazón, a cambio de toda la esencia que había recibido. Lo amaba con locura, y en honor a tal sentimiento, sólo tenía una opción.

Un ser como Ken debía ser empujado. Lloró, resignada ante su suerte, pero feliz de haberlo conocido. Se dio fuerzas en ese instante de pura debilidad. Lo iba a hacer. Lo tenía decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Debía hacerlo, en un gesto de agradecimiento a esa mujer que moría. En un gesto de pura humanidad, que nunca hubiera alcanzado sin Ken.

Mientras tanto, el guitarrista, aún lejano en pensamientos, logró escuchar el lloro de Rena, y mirando la ya vacía bandeja, se culpó otra vez. Dañaba a muchas personas. Se dañaba a sí mismo. ¿Cuánto más resistiría?

Perdido en la inmensidad, y el vacío.

Sintió un gran hueco.

Un eterno agujero.

Y sólo anhelaba paz.

Recordó nuevamente lo que por siete años había olvidado: la _soledad_.

* * *

><p>La primavera ya había finalizado, y el ardiente verano había irrumpido el calendario. El duro sol rayando el pavimento de la gran ciudad, mientras que el mundo continuaba girando, sin detenerse, llevando a su paso vidas en el anonimato, destruyendo historias que nunca se terminaron de concretar, y materializando tragedias que nunca debieron ser concebidas.<p>

Y así, como el tiempo había pasado para el mundo, los minutos no se habían detenido para ASOA, cuyas fans ya gritaban por un nuevo CD, un CD que no alcanzaba las cuatro canciones, pues el resto de las propuestas habían sido eliminadas por el representante, convencido de que no eran más que copias de anteriores melodías, y que sus representados, eran capaces de genialidades de mayor índole.

-¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ PASA? –gritó el agente al llegar al estudio y hallarlo vacío, sólo con Ein sentado en el sillón, tocando con desgano su bajo.

-¿Eh? –lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DOS?

-No creo que vengan...

-¡MIERDA!

El hombre los convocaba por décima vez en el mes. Siempre la ausencia de uno de los miembros, o la carencia de novedades artísticas generaba el atraso progresivo de las producciones del grupo. Su representante, estaba realmente preocupado, creyendo que la banda se hallaba al borde del quiebre y la disolución definitiva.

-¡Ya! ¡No te alteres! ¡Déjame llamarle! –comentó tranquilamente el bajista, cansado de la repetitiva situación. El grupo terminó siendo él solo.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ken.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro ya no soportaba su vida. Quería olvidar, quería confundir el pasado con el presente, y proyectarlo a un futuro delirante. Su adicción había superado la simple heroína, adquiriendo drogas más duras, entre las que había hallado en el crack la mejor de todas. En ella, las ilusiones que satisfacían su necesidad, se volvían más nítidas, hasta percibir las imágenes con el mismo cuerpo. Aquello era la mejor quimera.<p>

Pero tras consumirla, los efectos en su organismo se traducían en profundos mareos, vómitos molestos, y la sensación del agrandamiento de aquel vacío interior.

Esa tarde, se había levantado con la misma infinitud de dolor. Como todos los días.

Miró la soledad de su cuarto, y caminando con el paso tambaleante, abrió su armario, en busca de ropa cómoda, pues el holgado pijama le ahogaba.

Tomó una camisa, junto con un vaquero gastado, que no aliviaron la sensación, y se dirigió al baño. Cuando ingresó al mismo, bajó su vista hacia el suelo, extrañado, pues sus pies descalzos habían percibido pelusas.

Allí estaban los trozos de su cabello. En un día de aquel mes, los había cortado en plena alucinación, y nunca los había recogido. Miró su reflejo sobre el espejo, y notó cuán prolijo había sido el caótico corte.

La mutilación capilar no era lo único que perjudicaba su imagen. Mechones de su cabello comenzaban a caer con asiduidad, producto de su mala alimentación, del permanente estrés en el que vivía, combinado con la depresión que había destrozado su alma.

Nada de filosofía profunda, nada de sentimientos amenos. Se hallaba en el vacío eterno.

Finalmente su espiral comenzaba a cerrarse cada vez más cerca de las brasas, y como ennegrecida polilla, sucumbiría ante ellas.

Pasó su mano por su cabeza, y sintió el dolor en su muñeca.

Los tendones de su mano estaban desgarrados. Aquello era causado por la ira que le abrumaba en sus períodos de intento de abstención. Esos estados lo encolerizaban ciegamente, provocando que golpeara sin razón los objetos de su apartamento, sin distinción de dureza o peligrosidad.

Su departamento se había vuelto un caos: los sillones estaban destrozados, el televisor estaba roto y aún pedazos del monitor se hallaban por doquier, sus discos predilectos estaban esparcidos por el salón, arruinados, rayados, quebrados. Todas sus cosas se hallaban destrozadas, gaje de sus delirios más potentes, que le generaban esa enfermiza necesidad de demolición. Sólo lo serenaba la aguja de la 'armonía dulce'.

Suspiró, observándose en el espejo. Ya lo percibía.

Otra vez, la alteración gradual de su respiración.

Con el correr de los minutos, comenzó a ser invadido por la inquietante sensación que lo controlaba: el afán del regreso a la calma. El dolor en su muñeca, en su alma, en su ánimo, la visión de su tan deplorable imagen reflejada, el deseo de confundirse con el mundo. Todas conmociones que se arremolinaban en su mente, y sin percatarse, ya daba inicio al ritual diario. Su jadeo era cada vez mayor.

La soledad lo trataba sin piedad.

Salió del baño, y se sentó en el raído sillón del salón. Preparó, con gran velocidad sus polvos blancos, que combinados con el crack, los aspiró fuertemente, y sin esperar el efecto, tomó la jeringa que ya había usado la noche anterior, y volvió a inyectarse el resto del contenido.

No notó cuánta cantidad había ingresado a su cuerpo, pero no le preocupó, sólo quería olvidar. Ya no le importaba las cantidades, sólo la rapidez de los efectos.

El tictac del reloj estimulaba su nerviosismo, impaciente por los resultados que parecía nunca sentir.

Buscando luchar contra el tedio hasta que la 'medicina' actuara, recordó a Ken, quien resolvía sus dudas ahogándose en la bebida.

Entre esa reminiscencia, que se confundió con la imagen de Hyde, emergió la necesidad de simular aquella actitud, y hundirse en el alcohol, pues notaba el vacío ambiente, donde figura de su amante no aparecía como de costumbre.

Parpadeó súbitamente, percibiendo una agitación momentánea. Pero no le inquietó.

Se levantó inseguro, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Quería morir sumergido en el licor.

Abrió la puerta, y sintió el fuerte mareo de lo que no reconoció como síntoma posterior a sus medicinas.

Sus piernas fallaron, y antes de atravesar el umbral, cayó inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Tetsu salió del baño, dejando que el calor del verano secara su cabello, el cual goteaba en frescura. Ken, mirando la televisión, lo observó con curiosidad.<p>

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a ir con tu damita? –preguntó al notar la tranquilidad de su compañero, quien no mostraba la ansiedad por el reencuentro con su pequeña misteriosa.

-No, hoy no.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dijo que su madre iba a salir con ella. Creo que tenía el día libre.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi Tetchan está entristecido porque su novia tiene cosas importantes que hacer! –comentó agraciado. El bajista negó con su cabeza, y se recostó en el sillón contiguo, para acompañar a su taciturno amigo frente al televisor. Nada tenían qué hacer, aquello se perfilaba como un aburrido día. Tetsu miró con atención al alto japonés, y éste le inquirió con la mirada.

-¿No piensas algún día ir al estudio para componer? –le regañó con cariño, recordando las persistentes llamadas de Ein, quien buscaba estimular en Ken la necesidad del trabajo. Desde hacía varias semanas, Tetsu temía por el ánimo del guitarrista, quien levemente ingresaba al estado en el que él se había sumido por años.

La desidia consumía al alto japonés: pasaba horas de la tarde contemplando el jardín, observando el dorado morir del sol en el oeste, admirando la brisa veraniega que movía con suavidad el sauce moribundo. La fascinación generada hacia el silencio, la soledad y el misterioso jardín representaban, para Tetsu, los innegables signos de lo que sabía, su amigo sufriría prontamente de no hacer algo al respecto. La desesperación lo debilitaría hasta tomar una decisión aciaga.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No jodas! ¡Ya no estoy en tu grupo! –le sonrió cual broma superficial. Burlas que Tetsu reconocía como meras tretas para esconder el derrumbe progresivo de la antigua desfachatada personalidad de aquél japonés. Cada día que trascurría, consideraba más la idea de reavivar el grupo. Por Yukihiro, por Ken, y por él mismo.

-Igualmente, Ken. Deberías...

Súbitamente sus palabras fueron cortadas por el insistente sonido del celular de Ken. Éste, molesto, miró el visor con apatía, y elevando su vista al techo en un gesto de cansancio, atendió con desdén.

-¡Eh! ¡Sí, Ein! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa? ¡Mierda! ¡Ken! ¡Estamos inactivos hace más de un mes! ¡Aquí a mi lado tengo a Ryouichi que nos quiere comer! –manifestó el alemán en un grosero dialecto de Osaka que había aprendido a la perfección de su amigo guitarrista.

-¡Ah! ¡Dile que ya veremos más tarde!

-¡Sí! ¡Hace un mes que decimos eso!

-Ya sabes Ein... no tengo ganas... no puedo crear, ni quiero... –comentó con desgana. Tetsu lo miró negando con su cabeza, desviando sus ojos hacia sus propias manos. Ken caía en lo mismo.

-Dile eso a Ryouichi, aquí mismo, delante suyo. Además, ¡a Yukki! ¿¡Desde cuándo no lo vemos! ¿Cómo estará? –preguntó más confidencial. El representante no sabía nada al respecto, habiendo recibido por parte de los dos hombres, la excusa de que su amigo estaba atravesando una fuerte depresión debida a la desaparición de sus padres.

-No lo sé. Ein. A Yukki... yo tampoco lo veo –su voz fue lastimosa, y Ein comprendió. Calló en respeto a su amigo, pero súbitamente el representante, a su lado, le arrebató el celular.

-¡KEN! ¡RAYOS! ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE EL TRABAJO AYUDA? ¡TRÁEME INMEDIATAMENTE A YUKIHIRO AQUÍ, Y TU VEN CON ÉL!

-¡No puedo ir a ver a Yukihiro! –se excusó nervioso. Un súbito deseo de reencontrarle consumió su alma, pero el rechazo eterno que recibía de su antiguo amante se le presentaba como obstáculo.

-¿¡Por qué no! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero a los tres aquí mismo, para decidir de una vez por todas, qué va a pasar con el grupo! –acotó determinado. Ein levantó una ceja, contemplándolo con asombro. Ken, del otro lado del auricular se quedó mudo, parpadeando sorprendido, y Tetsu, a su lado, observándolo, percibió con exactitud la situación, llevándose una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza. L'Arc~En~Ciel había muerto, de igual forma en que lo estaban haciendo los pequeños fragmentos que aún resistían la disolución.

-¡RYOUICHI! ¿Qué estás diciendo? No me digas que quieres...

-¡Quiero a los tres, aquí, ahora! ¡Los espero! –dictaminó con autoridad, y cerró el celular, cortando la llamada.

Ken lentamente guardó su móvil, y se recostó sobre el sillón, mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo que la única excusa que había tenido para ver a su amante todos los días, o al menos los días en que aparecía, se destruía a pedazos. El fin de ASOA representaba el fin de aquellos encuentros lejanos. Enmudeció, queriendo detener el tiempo, buscando la inexistente explicación a todo su caótico universo. Tetsu, aún sabiendo, preguntó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creo... creo que ASOA murió...

-¿Lo quiere tu representante? –torció su boca, en el gesto típico que formaba el pequeño hueco en su mejilla. Ken lo miró fijamente.

-Creo que los tres lo estamos pidiendo a gritos –concluyó con tristeza, y se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? –comentó preocupado.

-Me voy a buscar a Yukki... y si no nos matamos antes, iremos al estudio...

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡No seas exagerado! –le sonrió, incorporándose del asiento. El guitarrista lo miró con duda.

-¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas?

-A evitar que dos japoneses se maten. Vamos, ¡se hace tarde! –le pegó suavemente en la cabeza, para arrancarle una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Tetsu llevó en su auto a Ken, conduciendo a baja velocidad, notando cómo el alto japonés se inquietaba a medida que se acercaban al edificio. Fumaba compulsivamente, a pesar de las miradas reprobadoras del bajista. El líder le había concedido dicho privilegio, sólo por reconocer la tensión del momento.<p>

Descendieron en silencio del vehículo, ingresando al edificio que tanto extrañaba el guitarrista. Aquel recorrido se llenaba de recuerdos que agredían su frágil mente.

Tomaron el ascensor, con un temor lejano.

Sólo cuando las puertas se abrieron, y le mostraron el pasillo, quedaron sorprendidos ante la imagen.

Yukihiro estaba desmayado en el corredor, mitad de su cuerpo aún dentro del apartamento, en un estado de absoluta inconsciencia.

Ken corrió en dirección al cuerpo yaciente de su antiguo amante, rodeándolo inmediatamente, siendo seguido por Tetsu.

El guitarrista, percibió de inmediato la situación.

-¡MIERDA! ¡TETSU! ¡LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA! –gritó, desesperado, sujetando a su compañero, el cual sufría convulsiones en sus brazos.

Yukihiro temblaba sin control, con los ojos en blanco, respirando agitadamente, exhalando sonidos guturales de su garganta que atemorizaron al alto japonés, quien impotente, sólo abrazaba con fuerza a su amante, y acariciaba el cabello de éste, percibiendo el corte caótico.

El bajista, paralizado por la imagen, reaccionó ante el grito de su amigo, y sacó su celular, marcando el número de emergencia con rapidez.

Sólo restaba esperar con desesperación.

Ken observó el crispado rostro de su amante, y contuvo sus lágrimas, una vez más.

Lo estaba matando, lenta y dolorosamente, y Yukihiro se dejaba asesinar, sin poner resistencia.

Sintió un par más de violentas convulsiones, y el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos se relajó de súbito.

El guitarrista tragó con dificultad, y observó con detalle a su amante: enflaquecido y cansado, ojeroso y moribundo.

-¡YUKKI! ¡YUKKI! –gritó, zamarreando el organismo que se había tranquilizado de golpe. Miró a Tetsu, con desesperación, y éste, no queriendo comprender lo que sucedía, se dio vuelta, entregándole la espalda a su amigo, apoyándose contra la pared. Los dos estaban asustados. Sólo restaba esperar la ambulancia. La eterna ambulancia.

Pensó en su damita. Quería aferrarse a una esperanza. Sólo a una.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro fue ingresado de urgencia a terapia intensiva, donde los cuidados agresivos recibidos, le devolvieron la vida que se apagaba en un preinfarto, el cual, de haber durado un poco más, le hubiera acarreado la muerte. Su situación, delicada, era vigilada minuciosamente en la unidad coronaria del hospital central de Shinjuku.<p>

En las lejanías de aquel cuarto, Ken y Tetsu se hallaban en el pasillo, esperando en silencio el resultado de las atenciones inmediatas que había recibido su amigo.

Un medico se acercó a ellos, y los miró con rostro sorprendido. Los conocía.

-Ustedes están aquí por Awaji-san, ¿verdad? –preguntó por pura formalidad. Conocía a los ex integrantes de aquella banda que se había diluido en el tiempo.

-Sí –contestó Tetsu, levantándose del asiento, dejando a Ken que escuchara, debilitado, toda la conversación.

-Bien –elevó la carpeta que llevaba en su mano, y miró a Tetsu con reproche–. Me imagino que se deben dar una idea de lo que le ha pasado.

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos.

-¿Y no hicieron nada para detenerle? –les reprendió con frialdad.

-Lo hicimos, pero él no quería... deje los reclamos para más tarde, ¿cómo está? –inquirió ansioso.

-Pre-infarto severo. Casi muere. Una sobredosis importante, que se repetirá si no es tratado. Ha generado una fuerte dependencia.

-¿Qué? –parpadeó sorprendido.

-Este muchacho usa las drogas más duras del mercado. Grandes cantidades de crack se hallaron en su sangre –Ken apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas, y escondió su rostro en las manos. Su culpa. Sólo su culpa, su estupidez y sus mentiras eran la real causa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –negó con la cabeza, tan shockeado como su amigo guitarrista–. ¿Se recuperará? –preguntó en un aliento de esperanza.

-Es joven y fuerte, ha soportado la reanimación con éxito. Lo importante es que si se estabiliza, le obliguen a como dé lugar, que abandone las adicciones. Está en el límite.

El médico se despidió de los dos japoneses, y se retiró por el mismo pasillo desolado. Tetsu suspiró, buscando su entereza, y sentándose al lado de Ken, dio su mayor esfuerzo por ser el que había sido hacía años.

-¡Ken! No te preocupes. Ya le escuchaste. Yukki sale... –le frotó la espalda, con suavidad.

-Sale hoy... ¿y mañana? ¿Cómo haremos para detenerle? –susurró extraviado en su profundo vacío. Sintió que había perdido la noción del valor de las cosas, que él jugaba con los personajes de la comedia de la vida, se abusaba de ellos, les quitaba lo que le interesaba y los eliminaba cual material descartable. Pensó en Yukihiro, pensó en Elizabeth, y quiso llorar. No quería perder a su gatito. A un gatito que nunca sintió como mascota, a un humano que le había dado su merecido: le había enseñado que la libertad no estaba en el libertinaje, que la paz se hallaba demasiado cerca como para percibirla.

-¡Por ahora, lo que importa, es que salga 'hoy'! –comentó, utilizando la misma metáfora de su amigo. Frotó su espalda y se detuvo en el hombro de su colega, presionándole más fuerte, para darle ánimos. Ken giró su rostro, y le sonrió con melancolía.

-Gracias Tetchan. Gracias. Regresa a casa... llama a Ein de mi parte, explícale, y descansa. Kaori debe estar preocupada –tomó la mano de Tetsu, y la giró lo suficiente como para ver en su muñeca, el reloj de pulsera que llevaba–. Es tarde.

-Pero... –Tetsu intentó negarse, mas Ken le volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-Está bien, Tetchan. Ya no hay mucho más qué hacer. Sólo esperar. Aquí no puedes hacer nada. Ve a descansar, cualquier cosa te llamo, ¿sí? –el bajista asintió con su cabeza en un gesto rápido, y presionó una vez más el hombro de su amigo, deslizando su mano, rompiendo aquel contacto. Se levantó y se fue.

Ken quedó pensativo en el pasillo, recostándose contra la pared, mirando el techo.

Una vez más la soledad, la sensación de extravío, y la culpa profunda.

Su amante agonizaba lentamente, y él, en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de acostarse con Rena. Recordó el lloro ahogado de la actriz en el baño, mal disimulado, y la culpa aumentó. Se castigaba a sí mismo, mezclando recuerdos y sentimientos. Quería detener esa bomba, antes de que explotara, pero necesitaba ayuda. Su salvador, el único que siempre le había dado la mano necesaria, el único que con palabras precisas le había arrebatado el aire más profundo, se hallaba en plena crisis, y él, abandonado en la inmensidad, no podía más que pensar con confusión. Quería ayuda, y no supo de quién. Tetsu no podría, Tetsu estaba saliendo por sí solo de su propio caos.

Sonrió con superficialidad. El bajista había hallado su salvación en una pequeña niña desconocida de la cual ni el nombre sabía. Aquello era ridículo.

Miró a su costado el vacío lugar dejado por su amigo.

Tal vez la salvación siempre aparecía en el lado más insólito, en el gesto más absurdo, en la situación más ambigua.

Suspiró.

* * *

><p>-¿Haido? –la niña ingresó al cuarto de su padre, con sigilo.<p>

-¿Qué quieres? –le comentó molesto, pintando con un grafito el boceto de un cuadro que a la niña le parecía extraño, pues sólo notaba trazos sin definición alguna.

-Yo... quería... pedirte permiso...

-¿Para? –la miró directamente a los ojos, con ímpetu, deteniendo su esbozo.

-Para traer a un profesor de música...

-¿Encontraste uno?

-Sí.

-No es... –reprochó con rapidez, pero su hija le interrumpió con mayor velocidad.

-No. No. Claro que no. Lo conocí en el parque. No sabe mucho de guitarra, pero es buena persona.

-¡Bah! Como quieras.

-¿Puedo?

-¡Mientras no me rompas los huevos! *35.2 ...ahora vete.

La niña, parpadeó varias veces, conteniendo las lágrimas, y se retiró. Un poco feliz por el permiso concedido, un poco triste, porque nada cambiaba en su padre.

* * *

><p>Tetsu abrió la puerta de la casa, y tal como lo suponía, halló a Kaori en el sofá, preocupada, quien se acercó con intriga, y tras un abrazo con gusto a desesperación, le besó en la mejilla, aprovechando la soledad de la casa.<p>

-¿Kaori? –la observó extrañado. Ella miró curiosa hacia el exterior de la casa, esperando al alto japonés aparecer tras su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Ken? –preguntó finalmente.

-En el hospital.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué le pasó! –su voz se comprimió en preocupación. La joven había desarrollado una profunda estima hacia ese hombre, quien desde que había ingresado a la casa, se había empecinado misteriosamente en hacerle sonreír con sus bromas, y con los relatos del pasado de Tetsu en los comienzos de aquel famoso grupo devenido a anonimato. Lo que no sabía era que Ken comenzaba a ver en toda mujer su oportunidad de pagar la culpa, de pagar el pecado pasado, de redimirse con cada una de ellas.

-Nada. Él está bien, es Yukki.

-¡Ah! ¿Pelearon otra vez? –Tetsu le había relatado en sus cenas a solas, lo que realmente acontecía con el alto japonés. La joven, extrañada y sorprendida en un momento, había comprendido con rapidez la naturaleza del guitarrista.

-No. Fuimos a ver a Yukki a su departamento, y lo encontramos desmayado... está delicado.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Sobredosis –susurró con vergüenza. Kaori llevó sus manos a la boca, y parpadeó con horror. Imaginó lo que Ken habría sentido. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia, y con lentitud, en la agónica existencia de Tetsu a lo largo de aquellos últimos años.

-Perdona, Kaori, me voy a duchar, estoy cansado –se disculpó, pasando por su costado e ingresando en el baño, dispuesto a olvidar por un momento, el gran caos en que finalmente su grupo se había convertido. Ningún fragmento del antiguo L'Arc~En~Ciel sobreviviría. Su sueño antiguo, su ilusión, su vetusta esperanza diluida por la crueldad, por el desatino, por la mentira, por el engaño, por la estupidez. Resignado, se desvistió y se duchó con parsimonia, sintiendo cómo el agua no podía limpiar las impurezas que la adultez impregnaba en el alma. El quería ser como su damita, convencido que una canción le ayudaría, pero no podía. Ya no tenía esa magia, ya no tenía esas alas.

Kaori se dirigió a la cocina, aún sorprendida por lo brevemente relatado por su compañero de vivienda. Dispuso una bandeja, y tras calentar la cena que había preparado para tres, sirvió el alimento en la misma.

Tetsu salió de la ducha, e inmediatamente llamó a Ein dándole la nefasta noticia. Sin más ánimos de charlar con su compañera, se disculpó alegando cansancio, y se dirigió a su cuarto, arrojándose a la cama, sin interés de nada más que dormir. Sin embargo, un golpe delicado en su puerta le distrajo del comienzo de su nostalgia, para ver tras la apertura de la misma, la figura gentil y servicial de su colega, acercándose al lecho con una bandeja. Tetsu la miró arqueando sus cejas, y se sentó en el catre.

-¿Eh? Kaori, no, no quiero comer... –se dispuso a levantarse, pero la joven le sonrió, ubicándose a su lado, colocando la bandeja en el regazo del bajista.

-Deja, Tetsu. Estás muy estresado. Come aquí. ¡No te violaré! –logró que Tetsu la mirara con sorpresa, y esbozara una sonrisa amena, negando con su cabeza el sentido de humor extraño que había generado su compañera, influenciada por aquella convivencia con el alto japonés–. ¿Ves? Así me gusta. Sonríe...

-Cuando no hay mucho por lo que sonreír no tiene sentido... –se excusó, haciendo que la muchacha mirara hacia un costado, quizás con vergüenza, tal vez con culpa.

-Tetsu... es tan duro verte así... años hace que presencio tu ocaso -susurró con profunda tristeza. Tetsu la observó un segundo, y fijó su vista en la comida.

-No sé qué rayos le ha pasado a L'Arc~En~Ciel…

-... –la joven le contempló sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sabes? Desde pequeño soñé con esto... y luché por esto. ¡Rayos! ¡Si sabrán cuánto peleé contra representantes, técnicos e incluso mis propios compañeros para que esto se concretara! ...pero... la realidad es tan horrible. Nunca creí que se transformaría en pesadilla... –su tono de voz se mostraba cansado. Sufrir por Hyde le había destrozado el alma, pero ver a sus dos amigos en tan encarnizada lucha como la que él había llevado a cabo contra su antiguo amante, le generó el doble de dolor, afectado en parte, por los recuerdos de aquellas heridas tan sangrantes aún.

-Tetsu, no digas eso... L'Arc~En~Ciel es un excelente grupo. Hasta fama exterior tiene, algo no muy usual para la música japonesa –intentó, con desesperación, crear un rayo de esperanza

-Mmm... un excelente grupo despedazado...

-Es sólo una crisis...

-Ya fuimos olvidados... –acotó con tristeza. La popularidad era cruel, el mundo los amaba en un momento, y en el otro los olvidaba, sin importarles que fueran humanos–… un grupo fragmentado no es más que restos para buitres...

-¡No es así!

-¿Lo crees…? –la miró con desconfianza–. Yukki está en un límite severo, entre la muerte, la vida y la adicción, Ken está al borde de la locura, viviendo dos vidas con la más profunda culpa que humano pueda soportar, yo estoy absolutamente agotado de todo... y Hyde... Hyde... –Tetsu guardó silencio, y contempló su comida con un brillo desconsolado en sus ojos. Kaori negó con su cabeza, apesadumbrada en igual forma. Su dios hecho carne–. ¿Lo llamarías? –la pregunta susurrada por Tetsu le sorprendió de incógnito.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué…?

-Por favor, Kaori. Yo no puedo hablar... y tiene que saber lo de Yukki... –se excusó, mirándole suplicante a los ojos.

-No. No, no. Tetsu, Hyde es tu... –se detuvo un momento, Tetsu la avistó parpadeando con tristeza, esperando cualquier palabra que lo hiriera-... tú debes llamarlo...

Se levantó y se fue del cuarto, trayéndole el celular a su regreso. Le dio un beso en la frente y tras quitarle la bandeja, se despidió de él.

-Buenas noches, Tetsu. Y llámalo –le sonrió una última vez, y cerró el cuarto tras su salida.

Suspiró, llevando la intacta bandeja a la cocina, sintiendo el vacío en su interior.

Siempre sobrando, siempre como el excedente no deseado. Miró hacia el techo, y parpadeó seguidamente, para ocultar sus lágrimas. No quería llorar, no más. Estaba agotada de hacerlo todas las noches, de ver a su amor platónico tan cerca y aún así, tan lejano, siendo rechazado por un oscuro demonio que no lo valoraba. Y sintió culpa súbita. ¿No lo valoraba?

Rápidamente tomó las pastillas de la alacena, y las tragó con un vaso de agua abundante. No deseaba recapacitar, no quería culparse más. El castigo anticipado ya era lo suficientemente cruel como para incrementar la tortura con la reflexión.

Acomodó las cosas en la cocina, y se fue a dormir, cansada y sedada por la medicación.

* * *

><p>Tetsu miró el celular que estaba a su lado, apoyado sobre el lecho, con profunda vacilación. No quería escuchar la voz que le torturaría, que llevaría todo al punto inicial. Pero estaba Yukihiro en juego, estaba Ken. Tal vez al alto japonés le ayudaría la presencia de ese demonio devenido a tinieblas errantes. Suspiró no muy convencido de ello. Tomó el aparato, y sin pensar demasiado, marcó el teléfono siendo rápidamente atendido.<p>

-Moshi moshi.

-... anouuu... –bajó su voz, con temor, con hesitación, soslayando el intento.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-...

-¿Hola...?

-...etto...

-Mierda, ¿¡quién habla!

-Yo, Hyde...

-¿Tetsu? -la voz del otro lado del auricular se paralizó.

Ambos se quedaron en mudez absoluta. Transcurrieron unos minutos escuchando la respiración del otro, en un eterno silencio aquietado. Ambos pensaron en la cercanía de sus alientos a pesar de la lejanía de sus cuerpos. Una idea sensual, una ilusión.

Tetsu cerró sus ojos, e imaginó los labios de Hyde y su piel. Su contacto. Sus movimientos epicúreos, regresaron a su mente llenándose con aquellos gemidos tan insinuantes que habían compartido juntos.

Hyde, por su parte, fue atacado por el eterno recuerdo de la ternura y la amabilidad de Tetsu, en el hechizo de sus manos, acariciando sus heridas, rozando con sus finos dedos, su espalda, en el mismo lugar donde sus alas estaban amputadas.

El sonido de una niña llorando rompió aquella tensa situación, y Tetsu parpadeó regresando a la realidad desde sus pensamientos nostálgicos y voluptuosos.

-Perdona que te moleste... escucho que ya te llaman... –intentó generar una voz neutral, pero que temblaba levemente. Un esfuerzo en vano, pues Hyde lo notaba.

-Para eso tiene a la madre... –Tetsu frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud.

-Yo sólo llamaba... para... decirte...

-¿Sí?

-Yukki está internado…

-¿Mn? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Tuvo una sobredosis...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero desde cuándo usa drogas? –Hyde se había asombrado, quedando perplejo ante la idea.

-Varios meses.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Tetsu se detuvo en silencio un par de segundos. Hyde no había vivido el desmembramiento de la tan estable relación entre sus dos amigos. El bajista tampoco la había vivido hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

-Ken tuvo unos deslices, y está con una mujer...

-Pero eso no significa nada... vamos, ¡es Ken! –justificó a su amigo. La fidelidad era algo que no se ajustaba al guitarrista, y Hyde siempre había apostado que tarde o temprano, su amigo caería en tal error. Por eso había advertido con cautela a Yukihiro, cuando Ken finalmente se había sincerado con ellos. Hyde apreciaba al alto japonés, pero sabía que de esa relación, el que tenía la partida del mayor dolor era el baterista. Tal vez, nunca debió apañar el juego perverso en la mente de su amigo. Suspiró con un dejo de culpa por el tímido japonés.

-Yukki es humano, ¡Hyde! Y los humanos sentimos la traición –su voz había adquirido una tonalidad propia, un reproche evidente.

-...

Nuevamente el silencio. Hyde advirtió aquella indirecta tan descuidada, casi indudable protesta, sin inmutarse. Ya no tenía caso que el cantante intentara explicarle a Tetsu que aquello había finalizado no por simple capricho, o por error de parte del bajista, sino meramente porque lo amaba demasiado como para matarle en su oscuridad. No lo entendería, nunca lo haría. Padecerían el gran sufrimiento, sólo para que Tetsu no se ahogara. Calló.

Era infructuosa cualquier tentativa de explicación.

Demasiado sentimiento entre ambos como para razonar con lógica.

-Está en el hospital de Shinjuku. Terapia intensiva, en unidad coronaria...

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Tuvo un severo preinfarto... ¡¿cómo crees que esté? –le preguntó dolido. Escuchaba tras el fondo de Hyde, cómo una voz femenina calmaba el llanto de una niña que sollozaba, producto de una pesadilla que la había desvelado. Sintió envidia de aquella mujer. Apreció su deseo reprimido de estar al lado de su amante, pero también recordó el rechazo, el abandono, y de pronto, se percató que nuevamente iniciaba el círculo de su condena. Cerró sus ojos, al notar la ironía que había dejado escapar en sus propias palabras, producto de aquella herida que nunca se había cerrado, que aún dolía como reciente.

-De mejor humor que tú, seguro... –respondió molesto, y cortó el teléfono.

Tetsu bajó el celular, y lo puso sobre la mesa de luz. Se deslizó sobre la cama, y miró el techo, reflexivo.

Era Hyde. No podía haberle contestado de otra forma.

Con la tranquilidad de que su sufrimiento y su dolor no lastimarían a Kaori en tan cruel forma como en el pasado, que ya no la usaría como un burdo reemplazo de algo inexistente, sonrió con tristeza.

Dejó caer una lágrima rebelde que le sorprendió, y que avergonzado, en la oscuridad del cuarto, borró impunemente con el dorso de la mano.

De súbito, una sonrisa iluminó su recuerdo. La pequeña damita apareció en su mente, haciéndole recordar cuánto la había extrañado ese día. Quería verla. Las semanas habían pasado, y ya se había acostumbrado tanto a la sagacidad de esa pequeña misteriosa quien pasaba junto a él las tardes del verano, que no podía desapercibir su ausencia.

Hablaban de música, de la vida, de cosas profundas, de cosas superficiales, y todo, era asombroso en la niña.

Sonrió aún más. La damita le daba tranquilidad.

Al menos algo había hecho bien.

Suspiró, girándose en la cama.

Esa misma noche, decidió que en el próximo encuentro con su damita, eliminaría los oscuros lentes que le ocultaban ante la pequeña. Quería revelarle la verdad, y llenarse de sentimiento al contemplar los tiernos ojos que le verían con maravilla. Sonrió una vez más. Ojalá esa noche pudiera soñar con la magia, con la esperanza.

Se aferró a la almohada, sintiendo el vacío del catre.

Aún había una esperanza para los cuatro.

Una única y última esperanza.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya, ya, linda! –Megumi frotaba la espalda de su hija. Hyde descolgó el inalámbrico que su esposa había ubicado en la habitación desde hacía varios meses.<p>

-Soñé con un diablo, que me quería llevar lejos de aquí, que me rompía la piel, y me cortaba las alas –lloraba en el regazo de su madre, arrojada en la cama. Hyde miró a su costado con una ceja levantada, molesto por la niña.

-¿Ves, Hyde? –reprochó Megumi ante la expresión de irritación que notaba hacía rato en su esposo–. ¡Esto es lo que generan tus malditas imágenes!

Hyde había pasado los últimos meses desarrollando su arte plástica, tan descuidada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Continuando con la trilogía musical que le había valido reconocidos premios, realizó pinturas oscuras de inclinación barroca, el movimiento artístico de su mayor preferencia, y combinándolo con la perfección y el detallismo del gótico, había creado lienzos de Ángeles nefastos, de demonios tristes, y había plasmado en diversas criaturas mitológicas endemoniadas, esa desesperación del existir que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aquella tarde, tras haber llegado Megumi con su hija de un paseo desconocido, la pequeña había ingresado de súbito al estudio de Hyde, viendo el casi acabado cuadro al que el músico le había dado sus mayor concentración. Un cuadro de demonios gritando y riendo de un ángel, el cual caído en las profundidades de aquel lugar oscuro y enrojecido, que no representaba más que el mismo infierno, estaba arrodillado frente a un verdugo. Ese ser angelical, tenía el cuerpo lastimado, desgarrado, y extendía sus alas con un dolor marcado en el rostro. A la pequeña no le habían asustado esas malignas imágenes. Simplemente no pudo soportar la figura del ángel caído. Un ángel que desplumándose sus alas, demostraba alas vampíricas.

Había gritado impresionada, ante ese ser alado, ante ese ente que no dudó en percibir inmediatamente como su padre. Era él.

Y aún bajo los efectos de la impresión, la niña había soñado con perversiones y barbaries, que eran demasiado para su edad, a pesar de su gran valentía.

-¡Yo siempre le digo que golpee el estudio! ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre rompe los huevos! *35.2, ¡Jode todo el día!

-¡Hyde! ¡No digas eso de la niña! –le miró con fiereza.

Hyde se levantó de la cama, y se vistió en silencio, recibiendo una vez más, la larga lista de reproches, insultos y comentarios irónicos de su mujer. La pequeña sólo temblaba en los brazos de su madre, pidiendo perdón en silencio, a quien quisiera escucharla, de haber provocado una nueva discusión en sus padres. Continuó sollozando, ya no por la pesadilla, sino por la situación que siempre vivía y a la que nunca se acostumbraba.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Siempre está jodiendo!

-¡Hyde! ¡Es tu hija!

-¡Es la tuya! –le gritó, saliendo del cuarto, golpeando con fuerza la puerta. La niña detuvo su lloro, y con sutileza, se separó de su madre.

Megumi la observó atónita.

-¡Linda! No le hagas caso... está enojado...

Intentó disculpar la brutalidad de Hyde, pero la pequeña, con el rostro compungido del lloro incontrolado de hacía minutos, bajó de la cama en silencio, y caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta, para salir por ella, en igual mutismo.

Megumi parpadeó sorprendida. No entendía a su marido, y cada vez, comprendía menos a su hija. Su caza había sido indiscriminada.

Sintió celos de su propio esposo. La niña, aún tras el continuo rechazo, le amaba con mayor empeño que a ella, quien se desvivía por la pequeña. Negó con su cabeza en silencio, y se acostó en la cama.

No le importó a dónde iba su marido, como nunca le interesaba demasiado. Pensó que tal vez, iría en busca de un amante. Sonrió irónica.

Quizás las cosas mejoraran...

-¡Haido! ¡Espera! –una tierna voz le detuvo de abrir la puerta. Se giró para observar a la pequeña niña en las escaleras, quien sentada sobre los primeros peldaños superiores, le miraba acongojada. El cantante, molesto, observó hacia el techo, y prendió un cigarrillo.

-¿¡Qué quieres!

-Perdona... perdona por ingresar a tu cuarto...

-¡Ve a joder a tu madre!

La vislumbró con desdén, y dándose media vuelta, desapareció tras la puerta. La niña contempló con tristeza el vacío lugar que había dejado su padre. Ella sólo quería disculparse. No había deseado molestar a su padre, solamente ambicionaba entenderle, ansiaba acercarse.

Su padre tenía alas desplumadas.

Miró sus pies descalzos, apoyados en el peldaño de madera.

Quería ayudarle a que no sufriera, pero no sabía cómo... le pediría consejo a su amigo. A ese amigo que todas las tardes compartía con ella la tranquilidad del parque.

* * *

><p>Hyde bajó de su auto, y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital. En la sección de información, preguntó por el paciente Yukihiro, y rápidamente le indicaron la habitación.<p>

Caminando entre personas sufrientes, entre gritos de huérfanos súbitos y madres ahogando su dolor, ingresó en el sector de unidad coronaria del sanatorio.

No necesitó indagar demasiado el desolado pasillo, pues sólo había un par de hombres, de los cuales pudo reconocer de inmediato al alto japonés. Se acercó a éste quien estaba hablando con un mestizo extraño. Hyde creyó conocerlo.

-¿Ken? –se acercó al guitarrista y apoyó su mano en el hombro. Éste, aludido, elevó su vista con tristeza hacia su amigo, y le indicó que se sentara a su lado. El cantante, obedeciendo la sugerencia, se acomodó a su costado, enfrentando al extranjero, al cual miraba con recelo. Podía percibir en ese bajista, un halo de culpabilidad que lo torturaba. Consideró curiosa la situación–. ¿Cómo está? –preguntó, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había impuesto en el pasillo debido a su presencia.

-Por el momento estable, pero muy vigilado.

Volvieron a sumirse en el mutismo. Hyde vigilaba con sospecha a ese extranjero, no sabiendo si el hablar era una buena actitud a tomar, generándole una tensión adicional. En un momento del insistente escrutinio, el mestizo lo divisó a los ojos, y le sonrió con un suave gesto, en un intento de ánimo mudo. Hyde parpadeó extrañado, pues aquella mirada, aquel mohín, esa calidez súbita que creyó sentir, le hizo recordar una vaga sensación vivida en algún momento de su vida, pero le fue imposible ubicarla en la línea cronológica de su existencia. Ken, percatándose de la tensión del cantante, le codeó con una migaja de energía, con el fin de animar el lóbrego lugar, aún sintiendo su propia devastación culposa.

-No te preocupes, Hyde. Sabe todo –dijo el alto japonés, quien miró a su amigo bajista, y señalando con su mano a Hyde le sonrió con tristeza–. Te presento al tan conocido Hyde de estos tiempos.

-¡Es realmente un placer verlo en persona! –sonrió más natural el mestizo y le extendió una mano amena al cantante, quien la aceptó con vacilación. Advertía una familiaridad chocante.

-Y éste aquí, Hyde, es mi bajista de ASOA: Ein. ¡Se cree mucho por tener ascendencia alemana! –comentó en un gesto de broma súbito, para vivificar el apagado ambiente.

-¡Un gusto! –acotó no muy entusiasta, más preocupado por discernir la sensación que experimentaba que por escuchar la presentación.

-Habla sin problemas, Ein sabe todo –reiteró el alto japonés. Hyde parpadeó un par de veces, y miró al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó realmente...? –susurró con cierta vergüenza.

-Yukki... -acotó el guitarrista, pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento del mestizo, quien se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a ambos.

-Mejor me voy, Ken –contempló al cantante nuevamente, con un grado de complicidad ameno-. Hyde-san, ¿te quedarás con él? Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco y comer algo... así hablan tranquilos... –se excusó. El bajo japonés, asintió con su cabeza en silencio, aún más extrañado por aquel mestizo que le resultaba tan conocido.

-Gracias, Ein... –le susurró el guitarrista, y el aludido, le guiñó un ojo en una mueca de ánimo.

Luego se retiró del lugar, dejando a los dos japoneses en soledad. Hyde tomó el asiento que había dejado vacío el extranjero, y contempló la figura que desaparecía tras la longitud del pasillo.

Ken, advirtiendo la naturaleza de profunda desconfianza de su amigo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de éste.

-¡Ey! Es un buen tipo, no conjetures demonios –sonrió agraciado por el ceño fruncido que Hyde había plasmado sobre su rostro, en aquella elucubración de ideas complejas y recelosas.

-No, no. No lo hago –se excusó y lo observó directo a los ojos–. Es que... me resulta familiar –se sinceró finalmente.

-¡Ja! –sonrió con tristeza-. Sí. A Yukki le pasó lo mismo. Ein es una especie de Tetsu, pero en formato haragán.

Hyde pasó una mano por su largo cabello, soslayando la mirada. No había gustado de aquella apreciación, y rompiendo el tema, regresó a su pregunta inicial.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntame...

-Por dónde empezar... –Ken se recostó sobre la pared, apoyando su espalda contracturada.

-¿Por qué estás con una mujer? –le preguntó a secas, yendo al punto sin rodeos.

-¡Vaya…! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan chismoso…? –sonrió con amargura, pero sólo duró un segundo. Su seriedad se reincorporó a la situación. Rena no era para bromas.

-Tetsu me lo dijo –acotó con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Hablaste con él? –el guitarrista clavó su vista en la de Hyde, sorprendido por aquella revelación.

-Yo te pregunté primero…

-Bah... Hyde... no sé... uno no decide quién le gusta y quién no...

-¿Lo engañaste…? -parpadeó incrédulo. Aquel embuste no era sólo carnal, y justamente aquello era lo que más le sorprendía de su amigo-. Pero tú sabías que Yukki...

-Yo creí que era sólo pasajero... pero duró demasiado, y se arraigó. Para cuando me percaté, no quería abandonar a ninguno de los dos...

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer te gusta en serio? –su escepticismo le superaba en asombro.

-Sí –suspiró con pena, mirando el suelo.

Hyde levantó una ceja. No podía creer en la posibilidad de amar a dos personas de igual forma. Él nunca lo había experimentado y no le parecía posible que aquello existiera.

Se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro, en el hondo silencio del pasillo.

No había mucho más que acotar.

Sólo acompañarse en la soledad.

* * *

><p>La pequeña niña esperaba ansiosa la llegada del misterioso hombre de la magia. Una magia que los unía.<p>

Había llevado su carpeta de dibujos con el fin de recibir buenas críticas al respecto, no sólo halagos como su madre siempre hacía, sino verdaderas evaluaciones, que su padre, aún siendo un experto en el tema, se negaba a realizarle.

Sabía que toda palabra de aquel japonés enigmático, siempre tendrían el matiz de la amistad, la cual aún en el anonimato de ambos, los había unido fuertemente y para siempre.

La pequeña se sentó en el banco de costumbre, tras ser dejada por su madre en los alrededores de la plaza. Nunca le había revelado ese secreto lugar, donde la belleza del lago tomaba su mayor perfección.

Esperó con tranquilidad, pensando en su misterioso amigo.

Todas las tardes las pasaban inmersa en una paz que nunca experimentaba en su casa, y a aquella sensación se le adicionaba la extraña familiaridad que compartían. Era magia. No había otra explicación. La cálida voz del japonés, le llenaba de alegría, y escucharle hablar a un mismo nivel que el suyo, ni demasiado infantil como su madre, ni demasiado rudo como su padre, le generaba el deseo de mantener sus conversaciones eternamente. A través de las charlas, había conocido un poco el pasado de ese nipón, que le había explicado con generalidades, que su tristeza era producto de haber crecido, y haber sido engañado por una persona, que le había lastimado seriamente. Su dolor se traducía en un actuar afligido.

Un día, aquellos encuentros habían sido temporalmente suspendidos, cuando el misterioso japonés había aparecido en el lugar acostumbrado, antes que ella, y excusándose por la necesidad de un enfermo amigo suyo, habían convenido cancelar las charlas, no sin antes determinar una fecha para reanudarlas.

Y allí estaba, en día y hora, en el mismo lugar de siempre, dispuesta a abrirse cada vez un poco más a ese japonés que tanto comenzaba a estimar.

-¡Ah! ¡Temprano! –comentó Tetsu, llegando al punto de encuentro, con un caminar cansado, desplomándose sobre el asiento. La niña lo miró con curiosidad, y observó que no llevaba los anteojos negros. Nunca los había dejado de usar en sus encuentros. Estaba vestido en un azul oscuro, un color que había variado levemente de su constante negro. Lo contempló sorprendida por un momento. Observó el cabello largo y desteñido, tan maltratado como sólo lo tenía el anónimo hombre que siempre le acompañaba. Tetsu, sabiendo que aquello shockearía a la pequeña, le sonrió con tristeza. No era la sonrisa usual que compartía con su damita, porque estaba matizada de los últimos diálogos con Hyde y del problema de Yukihiro. Se sentía agotado, y la esperanza de poder cambiar aquella situación, latía sin fuerza, imposible de ejecutarla. Suspiró, y la miró con intriga, arqueando sus cejas en actitud de expectación.

-¿¡Ah! ¡No trajo los lentes! –manifestó sorprendida. A pesar de la similitud que creyó encontrar entre ese hombre y el Tetsu que había visto sólo en dos tapas de CD, consideró que tal vez, era una sugestión de su mente infantil. Simplemente se redujo a pensar en la sorpresa que se había llevado por verle sin lentes de sol. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, apreciándolos, por primera vez, en su totalidad. Y bajando su vista, se acomodó en el banco, con tristeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó temeroso, al ver la actitud apagada de su damita, de un segundo para otro.

-Son lindos...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa?

-Sus ojos, pero... –Tetsu la observó con seriedad. La niña no se había percatado.

-¿Pero?

-Tienen una melancolía infinita. ¿Aquella persona le ha manchado la mirada de esa forma? –el bajista parpadeó sorprendido, y se retrajo en sus pensamientos. 'Manchar la mirada'. Nunca había escuchado una expresión tan poética en un infante.

-Ah. Tal vez –comentó inseguro.

-Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado ver sus ojos antes de aquella herida. ¡Apuesto que usted sería igual a Tetsu! –le sonrió, regresando su vista al hombre a su costado, con un gesto pícaro. ¡Aquello había sonado tan travieso en su mente infantil! Tetsu le sonrió, y ladeó su cabeza, permitiendo que el largo cabello cayera hacia su costado-. ¡Me encanta cuando hace eso! –respondió la niña, observando la sonrisa de ese hombre, a quien se le marcaba un leve hueco en su mejilla, y que sólo ahora, sin lentes, podía apreciar con detalle, al advertir el curvamiento de sus redondos ojos junto con esa caída de cabello tan simple. Tetsu abrió sus párpados un poco preocupado por el súbito recuerdo que le había traído aquel comentario, y simplemente se sentó derecho, sin desear preguntar al respecto *45. No quería respuestas del pasado reiteradas: no quería creer que era la misma razón del pasado. Miró el lago, al igual que la pequeña. Silencio por minutos–. ¿Cómo está su amigo? –inquirió la damita tras una breve pausa.

-Mmm. Mañana sale del hospital.

-¿Ya se curó?

-Más o menos.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Algo malo -torció su boca.

-¡Dígame la verdad! Mi padre habla de la muerte, y no me asusta. No me trate como una pequeña –comentó con reproche, haciendo que Tetsu girara su rostro, para observarla con sorpresa. Allí otra vez aparecía la niña adulta. Y suspiró, sabiendo que justamente eso era lo que más le gustaba de la pequeña. Esa exacta combinación de inocencia y madurez.

-Tiene problemas con las drogas.

-¡Ah! Pobre –Tetsu miró el lago, y no se sorprendió de que la niña no preguntara al respecto. Ese padre que siempre aparecía en sus conversaciones, le había enseñado una dura realidad, y le había hablado de cosas que no debían ser dichas a edad tan tierna. Si le había hablado de la muerte, seguro le habría hablado de aquello también.

-Mañana sale, eso es lo bueno –intentó desviar el tema, pero la niña contempló el suelo.

-Quisiera ayudarle.

-Yo también –Tetsu bajó su mirada hacia el mismo punto que acaparaba toda la atención de la ausente pequeña.

El silencio los enmudeció, escuchando en la lejanía el sonido de cigarras que denotaban el sopor húmedo del verano. Súbitamente, el bajista se levantó, y sacó unas monedas de su camisa. La pequeña lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Ah! ¡Me olvidé! ¡Ahora regreso! ¡Espérame! –le dijo el japonés, saliendo corriendo en dirección alguna.

La pequeña frunció su ceño molesta por ese abandono súbito, y sentándose en el suelo del parque, apoyó su carpeta sobre el césped. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el misterioso hombre regresó con dos helados. La niña lo contempló con un brillo especial en sus pupilas. Tetsu le extendió el helado de vainilla y chocolate, haciendo que la chiquilla lo aceptara con infinita gratitud: ese misterioso japonés no olvidaba lo que le decía. Era el único que prestaba atención a sus palabras. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera escogido sus sabores preferidos.

Advirtiendo que la damita estaba sentada en el suelo, Tetsu no dudó en acomodarse a su lado, y comenzar a lamer el granizado.

La infanta lo observó con una sonrisa torcida, comiendo el suyo con la pequeña cuchara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, parpadeando ante aquella mirada reprobadora.

-¡Así no se come! –reprendió divertida.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy adulto! –bromeó, haciendo reír a la pequeña.

Tras terminar sus helados, la niña lo contempló con expectación.

-Señor...

-¡Ay! ¡No me digas señor! –comentó Tetsu, estirando sus piernas y apoyándose sobre sus manos.

-Entonces dígame su nombre -astuta, la pequeña respondió. Tetsu negó con su cabeza, reconociendo una vez más, una de las tantas tretas por las cuales siempre la infanta intentaba descubrir su nombre. A lo largo de aquellas tardes, se había maravillado de la inteligencia de la niña, quien siempre le inducía a bajar su guardia, para lograr arrebatarle aquel secreto que tan celosamente guardaba.

-¡Pícara! ¡No te lo diré! Sólo quiero que me trates de igual. ¡No soy un señor!

-¿¡Ah! ¿Lo es para comer un helado de aquella forma, pero ahora no? ¡Qué conveniencia! –acotó divertida, y Tetsu sonrió–. De todas formas no tengo otra forma de llamarle.

-No me trates con tanto formalismo.

-Si no me dice su nombre... –volvió a presionar.

-No me gusta que me traten como mayor.

-Pues tendrá que soportarlo hasta que me lo diga.

-¿¡Ah! ¡Eso es chantaje! –la miró con la boca torcida, y el ceño fruncido en una actitud caprichosa.

-¡Eso es negocio! –corrigió la pequeña.

-¡Genial!

-El día que me diga su nombre, le trataré de igual –Tetsu asintió con la cabeza. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado. Bajó su vista hasta hallar una carpeta en el suelo, y curioso, la observó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es... mi carpeta...

-¿De?

-De dibujos...

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! –se incorporó un poco, y arrodillándose prolijamente, contempló a la pequeña que le había extendido la carpeta. Tetsu la sujetó, advirtiendo que la niña no soltaba el otro extremo, por lo que clavó su mirada en ella, inquiriéndola en silencio.

-Sólo bajo una condición.

-¿Ah? ¿Más chantaje? –preguntó, haciendo sonreír a la infanta.

-¡No! ¡No! Sólo quiero que me dé una verdadera crítica.

-¿Ah? ¿Crítica?

-Sí. Mi mama siempre dice que es lindo lo que dibujo, y mi padre... bueno... usted sabe... –acotó con desánimo, soslayando su mirada. Tetsu sonrió por el privilegio que le hizo sentirse especial, una vez más.

-Bien. Diré lo que me parezca que está mal y lo que está bien. ¿Sí? Pero yo no sé mucho de dibujo... –se excusó, notando que la pequeña ya había soltado la carpeta.

Tetsu abrió la misma, y miró con fascinación la primera imagen. La niña, con rapidez, se puso a su lado, y expectante, jugaba con sus propias manos, mientras avistaba alternadamente su dibujo y los gestos faciales de Tetsu. Estaba nerviosa, como si aquello representara un real veredicto. El bajista sonrió una vez más, divertido por el comportamiento extraño de la pequeña, y acariciándole la cabeza, le tranquilizó.

-¡Oye! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Yo no sé nada!

-No importa.

El bajista negó con su cabeza, y volvió a fijar su vista en la imagen:

Una niña, de cabellos muy largos, en una solitaria pradera. Los colores, y las sombras, eran verdaderamente buenos para su edad. Los rayones de los carboncillos era lo único que podía criticarle, y cumpliendo su palabra, dio su veredicto.

-Es muy linda. Me gustan los colores que usaste, y las sombras. Las usas bien, sabes de la luz. Pero...

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –comentó entusiasta. Quería mejorar, quería acercarse a su padre.

-Pero rayas. ¿Ves? –le señaló una pequeña parte que tenía un rayón molesto–. A los crayones se los debe utilizar sin fuerza, para evitar esto.

-¡Ah! ¡Bien! ¡Lo tendré en cuenta en el próximo! –le sonrió divertida.

Tetsu pasó a la siguiente hoja, hallando el dibujo de un perro. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Es tu perro?

-No. No tengo perro.

-¿Te gustan?

-Mucho.

-¿Y por qué no tienes? –le inquirió viendo que esa ilustración mostraba un sonriente canino.

-Mi papa...

-¡Ah! –acotó rápidamente. No le gustaba entristecer a la pequeña. Regresó su vista al dibujo, y le señaló la cabeza del animal–. Aquí te falló la proporción. ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves que parece que tiene una cabeza grande? Pero usaste muy bien los crayones. Mira esto –señaló el borde del canino, donde finalizaba el cuerpo-. Me gusta mucho cómo has dibujado el pelaje. No es una línea recta como todos pintamos. Le has hecho pelo por pelo. Eso es un trabajo muy delicado –le sonrió, apreciando la calidez que la pequeña emanaba en sus brillantes ojos. La pureza estaba allí, tan intacta aún.

-¡Ajá! Bien. ¡La cabeza! -repitió vehemente.

Continuaron viendo los demás dibujos hasta que la última hoja, tornó grave a Tetsu. Parpadeó asustado. La pequeña, notando el cambio de postura de su amigo, le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Éste es muy malo?

-No... –no pudo acotar más.

La hoja, en donde predominaba el negro, mostraba diablos y seres malignos riendo alrededor de un ángel, que extendiendo un ala, lloraba por la otra que se hallaba a sus pies, arrancada, manchada en un rojo sangre.

Irónicamente el ángel estaba crucificado.

Tetsu miró el dibujo que le pareció demasiado bueno en cuanto a realismo. No había problemas con las proporciones, que tenían lo necesariamente grotesco para los demonios, y lo etéreo para el ángel, los crayones habían sido usados con delicadeza, y no había rayas, la perspectiva, era la mejor que había visto respecto de los anteriores dibujos, y lo que más le llamó la atención, era el símbolo.

Un ángel crucificado, llorando, sin ojos, con alas rotas, ensangrentado.

Tragó con dificultad, y observó a la pequeña.

¿Aún había pureza? ¿Aún había inocencia que pudiera ser salvada?

La niña lo contempló expectante.

Pero Tetsu se negó a hablar. Bajó su mirada, y cerró la carpeta, entregándosela a la niña. Ella, molesta, se la arrebató de sus manos, y se sentó de perfil, con un rostro encolerizado, que inquietó al bajista.

-No te enojes...

-¡NO ME ENOJO! –comentó con voz alta.

-¡Sí, sí, estás enojada! –susurró.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO ESTOY!

-Bien. ¡No lo estás! ¿¡Qué pasa! –le inquirió con aire resignado. Ya sabía lidiar con los berrinches que ocasionalmente atacaban a la pequeña. Él había batallado con enojos más profundos que el de una niña, pertenecientes a un cantante que se desvanecía en su memoria, y los sabía controlar a la perfección, utilizando el mismo método de afirmación complaciente.

-Usted hizo lo mismo que mama –le reprochó sin divisarle, contemplando el lago.

-¿Qué?

-¡Se calló! Mama me miró de esa forma, y se fue a discutir con papa.

-¿Ah? –Tetsu parpadeó un instante, y notó, de repente, cómo la niña derramaba lágrimas. Apoyó con suavidad su mano en el hombro pequeño y la atrajo hacia sí, dejando que descansara la cabeza en sus costillas, mientras la pequeña se abrazaba con fuerza a su propia carpeta.

-Mama se fue a gritarle y a pegarle a Papa. Se encerraron en el cuarto, y los gritos no paraban. Mamá salió después de un rato, llorando, a preparar la comida. Pero no comí.

Tetsu suspiró. La niña hacía mucho tiempo que le relataba los episodios continuos de aquellas peleas entre sus padres. Sabía por la pequeña boca de su damita, que la madre pegaba impotente al padre, pero éste, se resignaba a empujarla, insultándole de las peores formas.

Ya no le parecía un músico frustrado. Tal vez era un enfermo.

Sintiendo el hipar de la niña en su cintura, buscó alejarla del pensamiento. ¿Qué más podía pretender de la pequeña? Ella habría dibujado esa escena plasmando la simbología oculta con la que su padre la rodeaba constantemente. Suspiró de vuelta.

-Ya, linda. No llores. Yo no quiero hacerte llorar –su voz había tomado un tono melódico, que sorprendió a la niña con una sensación fugaz de familiaridad, pero al ver a los ojos de Tetsu, eliminó tal idea, pues en esas pupilas sólo podía advertir cuán arraigada estaba la tristeza en la vida de ese misterioso hombre.

Tetsu frotó la estrecha espalda de la infanta, y acarició su menuda cabeza. Le sonrió una vez más y comenzó a hablarle del cuadro, para alejarle de aquel recuerdo doloroso, para proteger aún lo que restaba de esa pureza.

-Perdóname que no te haya contestado, pero me asustó –se excusó infantilmente. La pequeña, separándose un poco, y secando sus lágrimas con su mano, lo miró.

-¿Le asustó?

-Si. Es una imagen que duele.

-¡Ah! Sí –murmuró comprendiendo. Se había olvidado que su amigo tenía la misma magia que ella.

-¿Por qué la dibujaste?

-Porque quería dársela a mi papa, pero... nunca pude entregársela. Yo quiero dibujar mejor, tal vez si lo hago más realista, él me acepte... -Tetsu sonrió triste ante aquel pensamiento. No se explicaba por qué la niña se empeñaba tanto en acercarse a su padre por aquellos métodos tan extraños. Aunque nunca se lo diría, Tetsu reconocía la imposibilidad de tal anhelo: ese padre no la estimaba. Algún día la niña descubriría cuán inútil había resultado el tiempo y la energía gastados en tal objetivo, y ese día, sería el inicio del final, un camino que comenzaría la pequeña, con la plena conciencia de la pérdida de la inocencia: el sendero de la realidad. Y Tetsu se entristeció. ¿Podría protegerla de ese mal inevitable?

-¿Y por qué esa imagen?

-Porque... quiero que sepa que le entiendo...

-¿Mn? ¿Con esa imagen? –insistió no comprendiendo.

-Es mi papa.

-¿Quién?

-El ángel.

-¡Ah! –tomó la carpeta una vez más, y regresó al dibujo, observando el rostro del ser alado, que estaba dibujado sin facciones, con sólo las lágrimas en aquel semblante ensangrentado–. ¿Por qué no le hiciste ojos?

-Porque son imposibles de dibujar.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso? –frunció su ceño.

-Mi padre, como usted, tienen la misma mirada triste. Pero mi papa, está más dolorido y aislado –Tetsu tragó con dificultad, y cerró la carpeta. Aquello era duro de escuchar en una pequeña.

Acallados en sus pensamientos, se mantuvieron mirando el lago por unos largos minutos.

-Gracias –acotó de súbito la infanta. Tetsu no necesitó más explicación para entenderle, y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Gracias a ti!

-¡LINDA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

-¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Mi mama!

-¡Oye! ¿¡Cómo usas esa palabra! –la miró sorprendido, y ella se sonrojó. Siempre escuchaba a su padre hablar groseramente, y aquello, exactamente había nacido desde la más profunda molestia, en un acento de Osaka que siempre había imitado de su progenitor.

-Olvídelo, ¿sí? Me tengo que ir.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Tetsu, contemplando cómo se levantaba del suelo, y sacudía sus ropas: un pantalón ancho negro, con una camisa marrón, ambas llenas de césped.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo estaba olvidando! –comentó con apuro, y buscó un papel frenéticamente en su pequeña mochila azul. Tetsu la miró con una sonrisa, divertido. También sabía la historia de la mochila, y cómo había terminado en la discusión de su madre con su padre. todo siempre finalizaba en esa condena reiterativa–. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! –le entregó un escrito que Tetsu tomó sorprendido.

-¿Aeh? ¿Qué es esto? –lo leyó. Eran una dirección escrita con kanjis en la prolija letra de Megumi. Tetsu la observó con intriga–. Ésta no es tu letra, ¿verdad? No escribes esos kanjis, ¿o sí? –dudó por un momento. Aquella niña era tan especial que podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡No! ¡Ojalá! –comentó sonrojada–. Es de mi mama.

-¿Ah? –parpadeó aún no comprendiendo.

-Quiero que mañana venga a mi casa, con su guitarra.

-¿Eh?

-¿Olvidó lo que me dijo el primer día? –comentó con leve decepción. Tetsu rió. ¡Claro que no! Nunca lo había olvidado, y lejos de aquello, lo había tenido permanentemente presente.

-¿Te dejó tu papa? –se detuvo un instante, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Sí. Sólo le molesta Tetsu. Pero aceptaría otro profesor.

-¡LINDA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

-¡KYA! ¡Me voy! Le espero mañana en casa, y le presentaré a mi Papa. No falte, por favor. ¡Adiós! –corrió velozmente, sujetando con fuerza su carpeta.

-Pero...

Intimidado por la energía de la pequeña, no pudo acotar más, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

Suspiró y leyó la dirección. No era tan alejado.

Shinjuku. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Cuando el padre descubriera quién era el profesor se lamentaría.

Por un momento dudó. Al menos sabía que la madre trabajaba en ese horario, y no estaría en la casa, con lo cual estaba evitando un posible enfrentamiento entre ella y ese siniestro patriarca, que evidentemente se irritaría con la presencia de Tetsu.

Volvió a titubear. No quería conocer al padre.

Pero luego su rostro se iluminó.

Si era el profesor de la pequeña, eso representaba que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

Y no le importó que el padre de la pequeña fuera el mismo demonio.

Él quería estar con su damita, protegerla, y enseñarle a ser adulta sin caer dentro del pozo en el que él se había sumido por tantos años.

La protegería a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>Tras dos semanas de recuperación y observación exhaustiva, Yukihiro pasó a sala normal, sedado, para controlar la abstinencia que había generado.<p>

En pocos días finalmente saldría del hospital, y poco asustado con el resultado de su accionar, continuaría con sus adicciones, ya sin una meta clara por la cual cambiar esos hábitos.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, despertó de la larga siesta que había tomado. Abrió sus ojos, y giró su rostro, mirando la seria expresión de Hyde quien estaba a su lado. Frunció su ceño ante un fugaz dolor en su pecho, que se aquietó rápidamente, y tras percibir que su mano estaba sujeta, giró hacia su otro costado.<p>

Halló a Ken mirándole con culpa, con súplica, con perdón. Le aferraba la mano, sentado incómodamente sobre la silla. Observó los grandes dedos de su antiguo amante, y por un instante, la nostalgia le permitió advertir un nuevo dolor en su torso.

Deseaba regresar a aquellos años de tranquilidad. Una paz que ese alto japonés se había empeñado en destruir.

Elevó sus ojos hasta el rostro perturbado de Ken, y le mantuvo la mirada. Con un rasgo de timidez, descendió la misma hasta posarla en aquel lunar sensual de su amante, recordando su predilección por tan perfecto lugar para marca alguna. Casi sonrió, en vista de esa reminiscencia, pero otro tipo de vestigio llamó su atención en aquella piel levemente trigueña. Aguzó su vista, y volvió a ver los rastros de besos en el cuello de su amante.

Parpadeó varias veces, con el gusto de la eterna decepción. Nada cambiaría. La realidad era única: sólo había sido experimento de asombrosa duración. Sólo noches de suspiros dulces, ahogados entre sábanas. Sólo palabras que la brisa nocturna desvaneció en el cielo.

Con la poca fuerza que le restaba, arrebató su mano de la de Ken, y lo miró con rudeza.

-¡Vete, hijo de puta! ¿¡Quién mierda te ha llamado!

-¡Yukki! –lo observó desconcertado. No podía creer que incluso el rechazo estuviera presente en ese momento, donde la debilidad de su amante era extrema.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un asqueroso cerdo! ¡Vete con tu puta! ¡Y déjame en paz! ¡No quieras actuar un estúpido papel! ¡Vete! –respiró agitado. La emoción lo había contrariado, y su estado delicado no le permitía resistir sobresaltos de tal índole. Hyde se acercó al baterista, con suave ademán aplacador.

-¡Yukki! Tranquilo. ¡Ken ya se va! –acotó, mirando a su amigo con un gesto delicado en dirección a la puerta. Éste, dolido, salió del cuarto.

-¡Y tú también! –replicó el japonés de cabellos tajados.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque estás con él, porque le apañas como Tetsu, porque son todos iguales, ¡cerdos! –la máquina, a la cual Yukihiro estaba conectado, comenzó a generar un alterado pitido que resonaba en el cuarto. Un médico ingresó a los pocos minutos, llamado por Ken, quien ya preveía la situación.

Rápidamente sedó al baterista, el cual comenzaba a presentar un nuevo episodio de cólera espontánea. La abstinencia a las drogas lo violentaban y lo sensibilizaban.

Aconsejado por el doctor, Hyde abandonó la sala y se reunió con Ken en el pasillo, quien esperaba sentado sobre el suelo, a un lado del umbral de la puerta.

Lo miró con pena, sin saber qué decir. Él también había tenido su época de rechazo por parte de Tetsu. Sabía lo que dolía.

El facultativo salió del cuarto, y miró a Hyde.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó éste con seriedad.

-Esta tarde tiene el alta.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –lo miró descreído. El estado de su amigo no parecía decir lo mismo.

-Sí. Y expresó que ustedes se alejaran. A cambio, comenzaría el tratamiento para su recuperación. Si quieren un consejo mío, hagan lo que dice. Necesita el tratamiento de urgencia.

-Pero... ¡no está en condiciones de salir del hospital!

-Señor, lo que usted ve es efecto de la abstención, no de la sobredosis.

-¿Mn?

-El paciente Awaji necesita salir de este hospital, para ingresar a otro: A uno de rehabilitación.

-Él nunca aceptará –respondió Hyde con profundo recelo. La frialdad de un médico acostumbrado a ver la perdición de las personas, le resultaba en extremo chocante.

-Me lo acaba de decir. Sólo ingresará a uno, si no les ve cerca de él. Y creo que tiene razón. Supongo que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, ya que ustedes lo han metido en esto –espetó con frialdad, y sin miramientos, giró sobre sus talones y atravesó el pasillo.

-Médico de mierda... y piensa que lo hemos inducido nosotros... –insultó por lo bajo el cantante, molesto por aquella indirecta.

Resopló liberándose del incipiente enojo, y bajó su vista hacia Ken, quien miraba el suelo.

-Yo sí lo induje... –susurró el guitarrista, ausente, distante, perdido.

Silencio. Por minutos sólo podían apreciar en la lejanía los quejidos de otros enfermos, que en pasillos remotos, lloraban su suerte. Hyde contemplaba a su compañero, con la sensación de la lástima, la pena, y el castigo mixturándose en grosera forma. Prefirió evadir cualquier intento de justificar lo que, indefectiblemente, era verdad.

-Ken, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer?

-Es mentira. Yukki no va ha hacer nada de eso.

-¡Mierda! -comentó molesto, y frunció sus labios, hacia un costado, pensando alguna estrategia en vano. Aquello no tenía solución, y parecía encaminarse al irremediable final que se perfilaba. Yukihiro moriría, sin que a éste le importara realmente. Hyde suspiró. Quiso alejar aquella idea de su mente, pero le era imposible. Era demasiado impactante el contraste: el Yukihiro de antes, tan lleno de esencia y sentido común, ahora se le presentaba como un ser tan oscuro y atormentado como él. ¿Podrían hacer algo?

-Y es mi culpa... –musitó Ken, ocultando su rostro en sus propios brazos, apoyados sobre sus rodillas–. Ya no le importa nada porque le mentí despiadadamente. Tantas veces le mentí, que cree que lo hago siempre... ¡pero Hyde! ¡No le miento! ¡No…! ¡Sólo que no puedo elegir! ¡No puedo! –comentó angustiado.

Hyde lo miró aún parado a su frente, con una ceja levantada, con un rasgo de soberbia. Desconfió por un instante. Sakura había hecho lo mismo con él, lo había engañado con palabras, y había atravesado el límite del respeto. Y ahora, volvía a sentir que revivía el dolor y la desesperación, pero desde otro ángulo. No quiso apañar a Ken, pero no podía acercarse a Yukihiro, quien rechazaba a todo el universo, enclaustrando aún más su atormentado espíritu. Suspiró con zozobra. Sólo Tetsu era capaz de solucionar aquellos problemas de tal índole. Sólo Tetsu.

Y se detuvo en la imagen de aquel rostro que emergió de súbito a su mente. Ese ser de amables gestos que sabía curar las heridas, que enseñaba a salir de la oscuridad con una capacidad asombrosa y singular, sólo le generó profunda nostalgia. Para Hyde, Ken estaba perdido, Yukihiro agonizaba, y Tetsu, sólo se desvanecía en el silencio.

Nada de consideraciones, nada de reclamos, nada de agradecimientos. La vida era una casualidad. Todo lo que sucedía, era azaroso. No tenía sentido esperar que alguien les salvara.

Más silencio.

El cantante suspiró ruidosamente, y miró hacia el techo, quizás en busca de aquellas respuestas que siempre esperaba escuchar, pero cuyo silencio sólo le demostraban cuán quimérico era ese anhelo. Nadie contestaba.

No había respuesta para él, tampoco la había para Ken.

Y sin interrumpir el mutismo, caminó en dirección a la salida, dejando a su amigo llorar amargamente frente al cuarto denegado.

Y Ken sintió de repente, la profunda soledad. Ni siquiera una palabra de alivio. Ni siquiera el sonido de los pasos alejándose. Sólo un eterno rechazo que no acabaría hasta que su amante sucumbiera finalmente.

Entre lágrimas rebeldes que se le escapaban, miró el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amigo.

Sólo la respuesta ausente. Sólo el silencio gélido.

¿Hyde se había vuelto frío, o el dolor ya no le dejaba sentir el alma?

* * *

><p>El televisor estaba prendido en el salón, siendo observado por Kaori y Tetsu, tan ausentes como de costumbre. Parpadearon ante una foto que reconocieron de inmediato: L'Arc~En~Ciel.<p>

"Las últimas noticias aseguran que Awaji, Yukihiro, el baterista del antiguo grupo de L'Arc~En~Ciel, se encuentra en delicado estado de salud, producto de una deficiencia cardiaca congénita. Hasta el momento no sabemos nada más al respecto..."

Kaori frunció su ceño extrañada y miró a Tetsu, quien suspiró aliviado.

-¿Tetsu? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó desconcertada.

-Sólo una excusa, Kaori. Ki-oon no quiere más problemas con las drogas y escándalos de similar índole. Tú sabes...

-¿Ah? –parpadeó ilusa.

-Por lo tanto, si te preguntan los periodistas, diles eso. ¿Sí?

-Está bien.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

45) Se refiere a la costumbre que Hyde tenía de decirle esa misma frase a Tetsu, cada vez que hacía ese gesto, cuando se generaba el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla del bajista. (_Tsukiakari ni Jinsei)_

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, debilitado por la soledad, golpeado por el rechazo, imposibilitado de pedir socorro, Ken se refugió en la única puerta que siempre estaba abierta.<p>

Se dejó mimar por la actriz, y entre varios suspiros y gemidos, la noche había ingresado en la madrugada, sorprendiendo a los amantes en el fin de su apasionamiento, cansados y dispuestos a dormir.

Rena, finalmente tenía la idea en su mente, y había determinado que aquel día la concretaría.

Aceptaría ese contrato que había evitado comentarle a Ken.

Estaba resuelto, sin la posibilidad de retractarse. En pos de su amante, en pos de 'ella' y en pos de su propia persona. Con su pequeño sacrificio, salvaría a tres seres atormentados por esa situación sostenida en el tiempo.

El guitarrista, ya no soportando la prohibición de no fumar que su estadía en los pasillos del hospital había generado, se hallaba estirado sobre la cama, expeliendo humo con una superficial satisfacción.

Ya ni hacer el amor con Rena le era suficiente, ya ni fumar le sosegaba. Miró su propio pecho, donde la actriz apoyaba su cabeza, recuperando la respiración sin besarle la piel, pues él se lo había prohibido hacía meses, como tantos otros movimientos, en esos rechazos silenciosos y nostálgicos.

Los delicados besos sobre el pectoral, le traían recuerdos que no toleraba sin culpa, pues temía confundir personas, temía que todo fuera más de lo que había creído escapar hacía más de siete años.

-¿Qué te pasa Kenchan? No te siento igual... estás cansado... –comentó tristemente la mujer, conociendo la causa, preguntando por puro formalismo. La escena una y otra vez.

-Lo sé. Lo estoy.

-¿Qué sucede? –insistió

-Es... yo...

-Es ella, ¿no? –su voz, languidecida por la eterna y dolorosa repetición, ya no era notada por el alto japonés.

-Sí...

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Acaso no se habían separado? –intentó escarbar un poco, buscando algún indicio que corroborara la elucubración que mantenía en su mente desde hacía varias semanas. La televisión le había sugerido ideas extrañas. Sólo preguntaba con el fin de distraer al japonés, y cuando su guardia estuviera baja, ella le sonsacaría por fin la verdadera identidad de la tan misteriosa dama.

-Sí. Y lo estamos... por eso... ella usa drogas.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho...

-Y está al borde de la muerte... no se detiene... no lo va a dejar –cortó sus palabras, advirtiendo cómo su voz fallaba, casi en el borde de la congoja. Aún el recuerdo de su amante riéndose tras una broma, en el cálido apartamento que había compartido por siete años, atacaba su destrozada mente como una ilusión, un espejismo, desvaneciéndose en la realidad.

-Kenchan... ve con ella... –su voz emergió desde la mayor pureza que había logrado obtener gracias al alto japonés. Ver la debilidad desnuda de aquel hombre que una vez había sido su apoyo, le resultaba imposible de soportar.

-Pero... yo te amo...

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona y le puso la mano completa en la boca, de forma poco sensual, sabiendo que sus dedos serían rechazados, pues no podía usurpar gestos de la anónima mujer. Ken la observó con sorpresa, parpadeando.

-Tú dices eso con mucha facilidad, sin saber lo qué es realmente.

-¿Hn? –la contempló incrédulo. ¿La definición del amor? ¿Acaso ella poseía la tal anhelada descripción?

-A mí me quieres... pero a ella la amas.

-Yo no puedo elegir...

-Ya has elegido.

-¡No juegues conmigo! –hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Tonto! Cuando alguien busca a otra, pero aún así no abandona a la primera, es por alguna causa...

-Yo te...

-¡No! Tú me quieres. Un hombre sólo busca por necesidad. Más uno como tú –sonrió graciosa–. Desde que empezamos esta relación, no has dejado de nombrarla en el anonimato. Siempre que descansamos en la cama, piensas en ella. Lo sé, y lo noto en tu cuerpo, en tu forma ida. Kenchan, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, ahora ve con quien tú realmente amas.

Ken se paralizó ante las palabras, mirándola con asombro, con una admiración súbita por esa fuerte joven, por la mujer que en los inicios de aquella relación, sólo era una lamentable figura ahumada, y ahora, se le presentaba tan llena de esencia, con una fortaleza interior que le intimidó por un segundo. ¿Era Rena? Era la verdadera Rena.

Quiso preguntarle a ella, a tan equilibrada mujer, lo que era el amor, pero temió. ¿Si entonces se daba cuenta de que nunca la había amado? ¿Si se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera a Yukihiro había amado? Desistió.

-No quiero perderte...

-Seremos amigos... ¿sí?

-No. No quiero perderte –la abrazó con fuerza. No deseaba separarse de la esencia, de la fortaleza que esa misma mujer le había consumido. No quería perder lo único que le restaba en la fría inmensidad. Sólo un perro abandonado, vagando sin casa, sin amo, sin meta.

-Pues... tendrá que ser así, Kenchan. Dentro de una semana, me voy a China, por cinco años.

-¿Eh? –rompió el contacto y la miró con reproche. Demasiado inesperado.

-Contrato.

-¿Pero Cinco años?

-Sí. Es una trilogía fílmica de una historia china antigua. Seré la actriz principal. No puedo perder esta oportunidad... es volver a empezar... es volver a ser la actriz internacional que deseé siempre –se detuvo, y le sonrió con infinito agradecimiento, acariciándole el rostro-... Kenchan, no te mientas. A mí me quieres... sólo eso.

-Pero... –Rena le besó, callándolo. Un beso seco, sin pasión, con pura gratitud inocente.

Rompió el contacto, y apoyó su rostro en el cuello del japonés. No pretendía llorar, no deseaba darle esa impresión a su amante. Debía ser fuerte. Ya tendría tiempo para el llanto, para dolerse por la decisión tomada, pero convencida de que habría sido la mejor.

-¿Rena? –interrumpió con su nasal voz cortada. Se había decidido. O al menos, tenía la quimérica sensación de haberlo hecho, aterrado por el la súbita percepción de la soledad que le comenzaría a rodear a partir de ese día. Si era la última vez, quería escuchar la verdad, aunque fuera el final. No quería perderla, y con ella, la posibilidad de la definición.

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué es el amor?

-¿Eh? –se despegó de su cuello, y lo miró con asombrada expresión.

-¿Qué es el amor para ti?

-¿Tú? ¿Preguntando por eso? –rió divertida. Su última noche, y sería la más profunda de todas.

-¡Por favor! –su voz era seria, obligando a la mujer a responderle sin rodeos, con gravedad.

-Definitivamente es lo que tú sientes por ella.

Ken la observó más allá de las pupilas, no sabiendo si se trataba de un sarcasmo, una duda, o una afirmación. Su rostro reflejaba cuán pasmado y temeroso le había dejado aquella respuesta. En silencio, fue descendiendo su mirada, hasta girar su rostro hacia un costado, avergonzado de su incapacidad perceptiva, de su imposibilidad de comprensión.

Rena, aún observándole, le sonrió admirada de aquel gesto tímido en un hombre como él. Ése era el ser que siempre había querido, pero no era suyo. No del todo. Ese corazón latía para otra persona. La joven actriz se entristeció al recordarse una vez más aquella dolorosa verdad. Nunca había dejado de ser la segunda.

Suspiró, y acarició el rostro de Ken con nostalgia futura. Lo iba a extrañar.

Simplemente se acomodaron por última vez, y sintiendo sus cuerpos cálidos, se durmieron abrazados.

La última vez.

* * *

><p>Tetsu condujo hasta su estudio de grabación. Una vez allí, buscó entre sus instrumentos una guitarra sencilla, sin adornos ni pinturas estrafalarias. La guardó en su escuche discreto de color negro, y regresó al auto, colocándola en la parte trasera.<p>

Sacó del bolsillo de la camisa, aquel pequeño papel, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento. Recorriendo el mapa mental en su cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal al determinar el camino a escoger. No conocía esa zona, pero sabía siempre cómo llegar a destino.

Encendió el auto, y conduciendo con una tranquilidad que se desvanecía a medida que se acercaba a aquella casa, comenzó a pensar sobre las primeras lecciones a enseñar a una pequeña tan astuta.

Sonrió iluminado. La chiquilla era su escape al caos de su sueño devenido a fragmentos. Fragmentos destruidos en más fragmentos.

Pensó en sus dos amigos.

Yukihiro y Ken habían destrozado su relación y ya no quedaban ni cenizas. Suspiró comprendiendo a su colega baterista, y torció su boca, en un gesto de lástima hacia el alto japonés. Los dos lados de aquella historia eran deplorables.

Ken se había vuelto taciturno, con aquel humor de antaño totalmente ausente en su actual personalidad. Sólo pasaba los días frente al televisor, simulando mirar con interés, mas sus pensamientos siempre se hallaban distantes.

Sacudió su mente. Debía alejar tales reflexiones.

Esa tarde sólo ansiaba pasarla con la pequeña, olvidando su adultez, y sumirse juntos en la magia de la música. Sólo deseaba olvidar cuánto había crecido. Sólo volver hacia atrás.

Shinjuku.

Finalmente llegaba. Sospechando desde lejos la imponente casa, reconoció que allí el dinero no escaseaba, tal cual como había dicho su amiga.

Estacionó el auto, y colocando su guitarra al hombro, se acercó a la puerta de tal mansión.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, divertido por la idea de que iría a conocer al padre de la pequeña, que siempre estaba en su hogar, a pesar de su ausencia paternal.

Tuvo miedo de apretar el timbre. No quería enfrentar a ese oscurecido músico que vivía tras la puerta, rechazando permanentemente a su hija, negándole las cosas bonitas, despreciándola.

Suspiró. El padre le reconocería, y debería convencerlo a toda costa de no echarle, porque la pequeña era su damita, la que quería proteger, la que deseaba salvaguardar de la adultez excesiva, y unirse juntos en el país de la magia y las ilusiones, aunque para él ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Y aquel pensamiento, junto a la idea de conocer por fin el nombre de la pequeña, que no se lo negaría esta vez como había hecho tantas veces en sus conversaciones, le dieron el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que debiera.

Se infundió coraje y estímulo nuevamente: Él diría su nombre, y ella a cambio, el suyo.

Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Aquello le motivó definitivamente y tocó el timbre, breve y conciso.

-¡YA LLEGÓ! –un grito chirriante se escuchó tras la puerta, reconociéndola de inmediato. Sonrió divertido por la euforia momentánea de la pequeña. Sin embargo, aquella entrada no se abría, impacientándole.

La niña, que estaba sentada en el sofá del salón, rodeada de sus pinturas y unos pentagramas que su madre le había comprado, saltó del lugar ante el amable sonido del timbre, y se dirigió corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre. Entró con temor, como siempre, y dándole la noticia a éste, le rogó que al menos conociera al ser que sería su mentor de música.

La pequeña advertía que ese hombre anónimo era demasiado especial como para que su padre no lo percibiera, y tal vez, a través de él, que compartía su misma magia, podría acercarse a su progenitor, porque gracias a ese oscuro y enigmático ser, ella aprendería música y mejoraría sus pinturas.

Sólo ese misterioso hombre le ayudaría a acercarse a su padre.

Y de muy mala gana, Hyde se dejó tomar por la mano de su hija, con el ceño fruncido, siendo conducido hasta el salón.

Bajaron las escaleras, y el entusiasmo de la niña colapsó frente a la puerta.

La abrió con suma felicidad, viendo la sonrisa reluciente de aquel hombre que de repente, le resultó conocido en demasía.

Parpadeó un poco sorprendida. La sonrisa de su profesor se le figuró muy similar a la de Tetsu, a la misma que había visto en las tapas de CD.

Hyde, ablandó su ceño fruncido y miró al misterioso hombre que sonreía.

No lo creía cierto. Allí estaba, esa sonrisa que aún mantenía en sus recuerdos, esa personalidad cuyas manos le habían curado. Levantó una ceja sorprendido.

La sonrisa del bajista se desvaneció ante Hyde, y parpadeó extremadamente confundido, mirándolo con asombro. Bajó sus pupilas, y observó a la pequeña, logrando percatarse finalmente, de que la belleza que tan familiar le había resultado en su damita, no era ni más ni menos que la más refinada herencia de su padre.

-¡Haido! Este es mi profesor... –quiso presentarlos con cordialidad, pero se detuvo un instante, notando la tensión del ambiente.

-¿¡Tetsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? –el cantante, rápido, saliendo de su asombro, frunció el ceño y lo miró con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Te... te... tsu... Tetsu? –tartamudeó la niña, y contempló a su misterioso amigo. Lo había sospechado pero nunca lo había creído del todo. Aquel triste y oscurecido humano no era el jovial joven de las pocas fotos que había visto. Y sin embargo, era él. El amigo de su padre, el mismo que le había lastimado de alguna forma, o que tal vez, le hacía doler sin saberlo–. ¿Es _su_... es _tu_ nombre? –Tetsu parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su asombro gracias a la intervención de la niña. Bajó su vista hasta la damita, y le sonrió con agradecimiento. La pequeña había cumplido su palabra: una vez conocido su nombre, ya no utilizaría los formalismos.

-Ajá.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña centelló, llenando de paz a Tetsu, aún a pesar de la presencia de Hyde quien no hacía más que mostrarse indiferente, sintiendo su profunda necesidad de aquel recuerdo que ahora tenía materializado en tan triste expresión frente a él. Aún estaba allí el sentimiento, nunca muerto, a pesar de los años.

-¿Y tu nombre? Ahora me tienes que decir el tuyo –remató el bajista.

-¡Nijiko! –exclamó la damita. Tetsu volvió a parpadear, aún más shockeado que antes. La miró fijamente, con asombro infinito.

-¿Ah? –levantó su rostro para fijarlo en el de su antiguo amante, quien con el mismo semblante de indiferencia, sólo hizo un gesto de desencanto, y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras, en mutismo absoluto. Hyde no podía verle a los ojos, y notar la devastación de la que había sido víctima el líder de aquel grupo desvanecido. No podía decirle que aún todos los recuerdos estaban intactos pese a todo lo ocurrido. No podía tomar sus manos, porque ya, simplemente, no podía.

-¿Haido? ¡Yo no sabía que era Tetsu! ¡En serio! Pero... no te enojes... ¿puedo aprender con él? Por favor... –suplicó la niña al notar la furia muda de su padre. Divisaba la espalda de su progenitor, conteniendo su lloro, sabiendo que aquel oscuro hombre no tendría clemencia.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no rompas los huevos! *35.2 –su tono de voz, con acento grosero, molesto y propio de Osaka, le respondió, provocado el asombro de la pequeña. Hyde no podía negarle a su hija que conociera a ese japonés, que lo disfrutara en plenitud, que aprendiera con él todo lo que Hyde hubiera anhelado. No podía.

Él lamentaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir sin la influencia de su oscuridad. Si tan sólo Sakura nunca hubiera destrozado sus alas, si tan sólo su vacío no fuera tan infinito, sin tan sólo Tetsu hubiera estado allí, presente, para detener aquella violación a su inocencia...

Solamente desapareció escaleras arribas. Nijiko parpadeó sorprendida, aún procesando la contestación de su padre. Era un sí. El permiso estaba concedido.

Regresando a la realidad, Nijiko se giró hacia Tetsu, y le tomó la mano, empujándole con levedad hacia la casa en un infantil gesto de invitación. Le condujo hasta el sillón, donde el aún sorprendido japonés, dejó su guitarra, y se sentó al lado de la pequeña damita, mirando perdido, algún punto de la mesa.

Nijiko y Hyde.

La vida era un karma en constante regreso.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. No quería volver a empezar todo de vuelta, pero sentía que irremediablemente, aquello sería una rueda sin fin.

De repente, percibió una mano pequeña en su muslo que le arrebató la atención. Observó con curiosidad a su amiguita, quien le vigilaba con una mirada profundamente comprensiva. Tetsu se asustó, y se sonrojó ante ese tierno vislumbre de la infanta, soslayando su vista súbitamente.

No pudo evitar reflexionar. ¿Acaso Hyde también le habría dicho lo de ellos? Tragó con dificultad.

-Tú también, ¿no?

-¿Eh? –su voz se evidenció preocupada. Sus pensamientos y la situación lo tensaron en demasía.

-Tú también estás lastimado como papa. Ustedes se lastimaron, ¿verdad? Mama me dijo que hacía años que no se veían. Ustedes pelearon, ¿no? ¿Qué te hizo mi papa? –los ojos de Tetsu, brillantes, se clavaron en la pequeña. Era todo lo que Hyde ya no era, era todo lo que Hyde había sido sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo. Desvió una vez más la mirada, y se topó con la mochila azul de su damita. Comprendió aquel hecho. Comprendió de súbito las infinidades de cosas que Nijiko le había comentado. Todo estaba explicado, con el sólo dato de saber que su padre era el mismo Hyde.

-¿Papa? ¿Ahora le dices papa? ¿Por qué le llamaste por el nombre hace un rato? –la duda le sacudió, permitiéndole huir de la conversación que sabía, no iba a ser de su agrado.

-Bueno... papa no quiere que le llame así... por eso ante él, uso su nombre...

-¡Ah…! Pero... también me dijiste que tu papa no cantaba y tocaba...

-Sí. Lo sé. El piano. Papa también me ha dicho que dijera eso. No sé por qué –avistó sus manos entrelazadas, con tristeza. Tetsu sonrió, y quiso arrancarle igual gesto a su damita. La niña necesitaba aire puro y limpio. Aunque fuera sólo un espejismo, una ilusión, una infantil y bella quimera.

-Yo creo que sé...

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –elevó su vista y la clavó en el semblante del bajista.

-Porque tu papa es famoso, y sólo quiere protegerte...

-¿Protegerme? –la niña levantó una ceja, y Tetsu reconoció una vez más el vivo reflejo nítido de su amante en la pequeña. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, y su refinada belleza estaban allí presentes, en ese cuerpo menudo, que contenía aún tanta pureza.

-Haido tiene una forma muy propia de proteger... eso debes saberlo –mintió para sí mismo, pero no le importó al ver el rostro de la pequeña, quien esbozó una mirada de esperanza. Era lo que quería resguardar.

-¡Tetchan…! –la niña lo desconcentró, parpadeando ante aquel nombre que tenía ironía. La ironía de que la _hija_ lo dijera–. Puedo llamarte así, ¿no? ¿Te molesta?

-No... claro que no –le sonrió sorprendido-. Suena muy cálido.

-No lo puedo creer. ¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú! –le miró ensoñada. Allí estaba el hombre que cantaba con esa voz, que le hablaba de mundos nuevos, que a pesar de la tristeza que podía llegar a expresar sus canciones, aún creía en la esperanza.

-Tú no me habías dado tu nombre... –se excusó, y rápidamente, sacó su guitarra, dejando el tema suspendido, y comenzó a impartir la primer clase de guitarra.

Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para descubrirse los dobleces. Demasiado.

Ya sabía el nombre.

_Nijiko_.

Y se sintió dichoso.

Un nombre que tanto significado le develaba...

Un nombre que le hizo inmensamente _feliz_.

* * *

><p>Se hallaban en el aeropuerto de Narita, esperando el anuncio del vuelo a China.<p>

Rena, ataviada en brillante vestido con estampa de flores, miró a Ken con agradecimiento, llevando una maleta en su mano derecha, y utilizando sus anteojos negros en el cabello. Ken la contempló apenado, sabiendo que allí su historia con ella se sellaba con punto final.

Por suerte, la joven actriz no le había negado la despedida.

Los minutos resbalaban en el silencio de sus miradas intensas y discretas. Era el _adiós_.

"_Vuelo 3653, por pasillo 18 hacia el avión numero 9856, línea Chuan. Reitero..."_

La voz por el parlante general finalmente había dado inicio a la cuenta regresiva.

-Bien, Kenchan. Creo que es hora...

-Mn.

-Cuídate –le sonrió.

-Lo mismo te digo –su mirar tenía un fuerte dejo de tristeza.

-Ajá.

Rena se dio media vuelta, y caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo anunciado.

Sólo podía ver el contonear apacible de aquella figura, cuya última impronta en su vida se plasmaba en una fugaz estela sonora producto de sus tacos. Cada paso, un metro más de distancia. La estaba perdiendo.

Ken deseó detenerla, anheló que el tiempo le diera otra oportunidad. Dudó angustiado. Tal vez la que se alejaba era a quien realmente amaba.

Vaciló otra vez.

¿No era acaso Yukihiro, el ser que le había enseñado a salvarla?

Suspiró.

Quiso una segunda oportunidad. Ambicionó que aquello se aclarara.

No podía dejar que todo se transformara en un sueño pasado, sin seguridad, sin convicción.

Un fuerte latido golpeó su pecho.

Y de repente, Rena se detuvo, girándose sobre sus talones, y le miró con un gesto extraño.

Ken sorprendido, parpadeó, inmóvil ante esa figura un poco alejada.

Tal vez ella se habría arrepentido.

Quizás, el anhelo profundo de su corazón, se hacía realidad.

Tal vez, el amor de su vida era ella, que sólo había podido descubrir a través de Yukihiro.

La _segunda oportunidad_ le era concedida. Rena volvía sobre sus pasos.

¿Acaso verdaderamente el destino le daba el privilegio de la corrección de sus errores?

Rena caminó hacia él, con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Kenchan?

-Sí.

-¿Me puedes decir la verdad?

-¿Qué? –No. El destino no daba tal privilegio. Quizás sólo podía aspirar a lo máximo posible: la resignificación de los errores. Sólo una segunda lectura, no una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Quién es ella?

-¿Eh?

-Me has dicho que es famosa. ¿Quién es ella? No diré nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Eh… yo…

-Kenchan, sé sincero, eso es lo que ella más necesita... y después de todo, eso es lo que me enseñaste... –le sonrió.

-Bien –suspiró. El final. ¿Qué más daba?-. El problema es que no es un 'ella'...

-¡Oh…! ¡Nh! –Ken la contempló con un dejo de vergüenza, esperando una reacción de rechazo, aguardando su decepción, mas sólo fue retribuido con un gesto divertido de la actriz, quien tras una sonrisa pícara, tapó sus propios labios con su delicada mano, y levantó una ceja, plena de aire triunfal–. ¿Ves? ¿No te había dicho que eras gay? –lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su mirada, sin nunca modificar su expresión agraciada.

-¡No! ...sólo... sólo él... me gustan las mujeres... –explicó en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a aquel cartel de conquistador innato, pero sonrió, en parte agradecido por la broma. Sintió un alivio inmenso en aquella extraña situación. Finalmente lo había dicho.

-Já. ¡Qué rareza!

-...

-Seguro que lo conozco...

-¿Eh? –la examinó una vez más, sospechando, sabiendo que ella mantenía una duda merodeando en su mente callada.

-Es el baterista, ¿no? -le espetó victoriosa.

-... –Ken quedó estupefacto. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía? ¿Acaso ella se había percatado con toda la esencia que le había entregado?

-Pero...

-Sí. Kenchan. Veo la TV. Un baterista con problemas cardíacos, y una mujer metida en las drogas... sé cómo se maneja el ambiente, ¡Kenchan! Yo trabajo en él –sonrió tras guiñarle un ojo, divertida.

-Yo... –por primera vez, el guitarrista se sintió profundamente intimidado como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, sólo ella. Sólo Rena.

-No te avergüences. No me siento mal. Me halaga que me hayas elegido, y más que nada, no me puedo enojar contigo... tú me salvaste, Kenchan. Y yo, realmente te amo. Que tengas mucha suerte. Y cuídalo, ha sufrido mucho –le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyándose en sus puntas de pies–. Y dale las gracias de mi parte. Yo le estoy eternamente agradecida.

Le acarició la mejilla y se mantuvieron la mirada, en ese silencio lleno de sinceridad final.

Delicada, Rena se aproximó un poco más al guitarrista, y depositó en sus labios un cálido y casto beso. Sólo el último 'gracias'.

Le sonrió con entereza, y tomando la maleta que había dejado a sus pies, dio media vuelta para retomar el camino al avión, atravesando aquel pasillo que se llenaba de gente.

Ken la observó con tristeza y una suave sensación de liberación. Una cadena caía a sus pies, obsoleta, rota, finalmente libre de ella.

Mientras marchaba en dirección al avión, Rena recordó lo que había hecho aquella mañana. Ya había arrancado de sus agendas el teléfono de aquel extravagante guitarrista. No quería nada que la tentara en el futuro, porque iba a reiniciar una nueva vida.

Era el punto final.

Aquella bella historia, debía ser enterrada. Ambos lo habían decidido.

Ken la observó hasta que se perdió en la lejanía de la muchedumbre.

Quedó parado en medio del aeropuerto, atónito, inmerso en el bullicio generalizado.

Parpadeó, una vez perdida la figura de su amante, y bajó la vista a sus propias botas.

La última imagen de Rena.

El final había concluido.

* * *

><p>-¡Tadaima! –la cansada voz femenina irrumpió la clase, y sorprendida, observó el sofá, donde su hija, entusiasta, brillante, con un esplendor que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, estaba al lado de un oscuro japonés.<p>

-¡Okaeri mama!

-¿¡Ah! ¿Eres el profesor? –preguntó sorprendida, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Eee! ¡Así parece! –le sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

-¡Ay! ¡Hija! ¡Eres pícara!

-¡Es Tetsu! ¡Mama! ¡Es Tetsu!

-Sí, sí, ¡ya sé quién es! –comentó, acercándose al sillón, dando un beso cariñoso a su hija. Tetsu observó la escena con un cierto vacío. Algo allí le molestaba, sin poder identificarlo.

-¡Soy feliz, mama! ¡Me va a enseñar guitarra! –dijo entusiasta la pequeña, mirando a su madre. Megumi, con el ceño alzado, incómoda por la molestia que había ocasionado a ese desaparecido japonés, le habló en un tono de disculpa.

-¡Perdona! ¡Tetsu-san! Yo no sabía que tú eras el hombre que mi hija me había estado relatando de varios días. Créeme que no quiero importunarte...

.¡No, por favor! Es realmente maravilloso haberla conocido. ¡Es tan linda! –desvió su vista hacia Nijiko con una sonrisa brillante, que la pequeña, reconoció indiscutible del Tetsu que había contemplado en las tapas de los CDs.

-Sí. Es muy inteligente. Pero créeme que no quiero...

-¡Ya! ¡Megumi-san! Es realmente un placer compartir las tardes con ella. Es más, si quieres, puedo llevarla de vez en cuando a mi casa, y pasar días divertidos... ¡es realmente mi mejor amiga! –afirmó cómplice, y la pequeña Nijiko, cuyos ojos se abrieron llenos de pura emoción, miró a su madre con desesperado entusiasmo.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Por favor! ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Pasar todo el día con Tetchan ayudará a mejorar mi guitarra!

-¿Guitarra? ¿Cuál guitarra? ¡Recién es tu primer clase, linda! –rieron tanto Tetsu como Megumi, divertidos por el chantaje que una vez más la pequeña manifestaba abiertamente para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-¡MAMA!

-Tenemos que saber qué dice tu padre...

-¡A Papa no le importa si estoy o no en casa! -frunció su ceño molesta. Cualquier excusa era mejor que ésa. Odiaba cuando su madre la trataba como una niña, entregándole mentiras por verdades absolutas. Megumi miró hacia un costado, enojosa por sentirse evidente. Tetsu sólo sonreía, intentado no escuchar aquello, o fingir que simplemente lo reconocía como un chiste.

-Bueno. ¡Sólo cuando Tetsu-san pueda! –cedió finalmente.

-¡SSSIIIIII! ¡KYAAAAAAA! –su voz alcanzó un agudo altísimo, obligándole a Tetsu a cerrar sus ojos con el fin de soportar el chirrido.

Nijiko era única.

Le permitía a Tetsu sentirse especial: Justo lo que más necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Un hombre oscurecido por la vida, esperaba tirando en su cama de celda, la llegada del día. Los rayos del sol se infiltraba lúgubremente a través de la pequeña ventana de tejido metal. Sólo una expresión más de su jaula.<p>

Miró el techo y suspiró.

Pensó en su pasado, en cómo su vida había sido arruinada, y en cómo ya nada tenía importancia.

Sus ilusiones pasadas habían sido ahogadas con golpes y maltratos, con vejaciones y dolores.

Sólo le restaba su personalidad, su cuerpo actual, su mente enferma.

¿Qué hubiera sido de él si la vida le hubiera dado otras circunstancias a vivir?

Suspiró.

No tenía sentido especular sobre lo irreparable.

Miró hacia un costado, fijando su vista sobre la pared.

¿Qué más podría hacer de su vida sino saciarla con lo que su mente le condenaba? ¿Qué otra cosa, sino sobrevivir y someterse a su enfermedad, podría hacer?

Aún el gemido ahogado y suplicante le excitaba.

Aún la resistencia se le hacía dulce tentación a ser incitada.

Aún la sangre y las lágrimas eran su elixir divino.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó fugazmente sobre sus labios, mientras contemplaba aquella pared.

Allí, seis calendarios de distintos años le mostraban una vez más el tiempo transcurrido en esa jaula de concreto y metal.

Pronto retomaría su libertad, y saciaría aquel deseo enfermizo de su interior.

* * *

><p>-¿A ver? ahora toca el re.<p>

-¡Ay! ¡No llego! –comentó angustiada la pequeña. Tetsu esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, divertido por la estampa cómica de la que formaba parte Nijiko.

Su guitarra resultaba extremadamente gigante para el cuerpo pequeño de la niña. Un cuerpo que así como en belleza, había heredado de su padre la pequeñez del tamaño. Era un problema continuo. El avance de la alumna, se veía limitado por aquel obstáculo imperante. Pero ese día, iba a ser el último de tal conflicto.

Tetsu rió con desenfado al ver cómo la pequeña, intentando rasgar la cuerda con su mano derecha, no lograba alcanzar el traste *46 de la Re con su zurda, y por más intentos que realizara, aquello no iba a sonar armónicamente.

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! ¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego! –comentó con esfuerzo, sonrojando sus mejillas en el brío de coordinación contra su propia fisonomía.

-Jajaja.

-¡No te rías! ¡Malo!

-¡Ya, déjalo! –declaró aliviando su carcajada.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero aprender! ¡Quiero! –se encaprichaba.

Tetsu se le acercó y le quitó suavemente la guitarra, viendo cómo la niña le miraba con molestia. Se sentía avergonzada, herida en su orgullo. Sin embargo, Tetsu no dejó que aquel gesto se plasmara por mucho tiempo en el rostro de su damita, y sacó de un bolso grande que llevaba, un estuche con un moño rojo fuego. Se lo entregó sonriéndole expectante, y ella lo miró con extrañeza. Sospechó lo que contenía, y no lo podía creer.

-Vamos, Nijichan. Ábrelo, es para ti.

-¿Aeh? –Tetsu negó con la cabeza. Incluso las interjecciones eran iguales a las de su padre.

-¡Sin miedo! Vamos –insistió.

La pequeña desenvolvió el moño que decoraba el discreto estuche, y lo abrió, maravillándose. Una reducida guitarra, adecuada para su cuerpo, se le exhibía frente a sí. Parpadeó sorprendida.

Sobre la tapa de armonía se hallaba dibujado un arco iris en arabescos juguetones cuyos colores continuaban a lo largo del mástil del instrumento, tiñendo de un solo color cada pequeño traste, finalizando en las clavijas, cada una de un matiz del arco iris. Era vistosa, brillante, y muy impactante.

Nijiko se quedó con la boca abierta, apreciándola. Tetsu sonreía satisfecho. Nada le hacía sentir mejor que ver a esa niña, y notar esa pureza que lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, le contagiaba.

-¡Vamos, Nijichan! ¡Toca en ella! ¡Es tuya!

-¿Aeh? –elevó su vista y la clavó en su profesor amigo–. ¿Mía? Es... es...

-Es tuya...

-Es maravillosa... ¡TETCHAN!

Se abrazó al japonés quien sorprendido, debió calmar el lloro de alegría que había atacado de súbito a la damita.

Tras tranquilizarse, Tetsu le insistió nuevamente, para que la probara.

Ya sin más dilaciones, la niña se puso la guitarra, y comenzó a tocar con sorprendente facilidad, pasmando a Tetsu.

Todo ese tiempo luchando con el gran tamaño de la guitarra de él, habían opacado el talento que esa pequeña tenía.

Verdaderamente atónito ante las melodías que la joven interpretaba con gran habilidad en su nuevo instrumento, Tetsu reconoció de inmediato la situación.

Era necesario que le enseñara Ken, más que él.

La destreza de la pequeña, pronto superaría su propia capacidad.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Sólo el talento podía concebir más talento.

* * *

><p>Tras el abandono de Pero, Tetsu había intentado conectarse con otros bateristas, en su afán desesperado de hacer surgir a su banda, que a pesar de que empezaba a escalar el ranking de los grupos independientes, comenzó a tambalear por causa de la pérdida de su guitarrista, y posteriormente, su baterista. Gracias a los consejos de Hyde, pudo adquirir en poco tiempo una guitarra excelente, tal como se había mostrado el ex facultativo japonés que conformaría la banda por más de 20 años. En un principio, Tetsu había desarrollado cierto rechazo hacia el alto japonés, molesto por su vicio implacable del cigarrillo. Sin embargo, encandilado por la maestría y la pasión que éste demostraba por el instrumento, el líder había cambiado de parecer rápidamente, y no sólo aceptó su defecto desagradable, sino que incluso, transformó a Ken en su objeto de admiración profesional. Era la guitarra que necesitaba el grupo.<p>

Pero la virtud de éste no alcanzaba, pues lo que la banda precisaba era un baterista. Y aquello le estaba resultado difícil de hallar.

Las largas noches de recorrida por los bares de los suburbios, donde las bandas independientes o al límite de la disolución daban su último aliento, le habían permitido confeccionar una lista reducida de candidatos.

De igual forma en que había elegido a Hyde, sólo necesitó apreciar un instante el sonido y la pasión que ponían en aquel instrumento para determinar si era el adecuado.

Con tal metodología, había escuchado a tres bandas, cuyos bateristas eran justo lo que él buscaba. Por temor a que éstos recibieran ofertas mejores, inmediatamente se comunicó con ellos y les ofreció su invitación. Sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado: cada uno de ellos ya habían decidido su rumbo por cuenta propia.

Cansado de vagar por las noches en busca de idoneidad, se había dejado rendir a un costado de un viejo bar abandonado por los vivos, donde los góticos se juntaban a medianoche, al son de rock japonés macabro.

Sin pretensiones de mejor ambiente, el bajista de cabello largo y anaranjado, se había acercado a la barra del lugar a tomar una cerveza.

Entre los colores negruscos y purpúreos del entorno, su cabello resaltaba ante las luces opacas del lugar. Aquel detalle había llamado la atención a un japonés del montón, quien sin dilaciones, se había aproximado a él.

Notando la expresión concentrada del incipiente líder aún anónimo, se sentó a su lado, y pidió un trago fuerte para ambos.

Tetsu, reparando en aquello, despertó de su ensimismamiento, y miró curioso al gótico ser: Un hombre de cabellos negros, con un mirar penetrante, de sonrisa burlona, y que como todos los allí presentes, vestía en negros lúgubres.

Extrañamente, parpadeó intimidado en un principio. El individuo, sonriéndole de costado, con gran soberbia, extendió su mano hacia el muchacho, y acarició su rostro son sensual movimiento. Tetsu se levantó de su asiento con violencia, y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo se rebelan al cliente? –preguntó impávido, sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida que aumentaba el halo enigmático del hombre.

-¿Cliente? ¿Quién mierda piensas que soy? ¡Imbécil! –comentó más tranquilo, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, y apartando el trago que le había encargado, regresó a su cerveza.

-¿Ah? Y si no eres…

-¡No! No lo soy, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué hace alguien como 'tú', vestido 'así', en un lugar como 'éste'?

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? –Tetsu bajó su vista para mirar su propio cuerpo, notando que su blusa de color naranja, junto con el azul intenso de sus pantalones, y combinado con las túnicas fucsias con que estaba adornada aquélla, no tenían absolutamente nada de extraño. Observó a su acompañante, percibiendo que vestía de negro por completo– ...ah... –susurró finalmente, reconociendo el contraste con un poco de vergüenza. El oscuro hombre divisó con deleite al japonés a su frente, quien sin quererlo, había mostrado de sí lo que aquel enigmático individuo más gustaba de hallar en los jóvenes: la ingenuidad.

-No importa. ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió restando importancia al hecho, pero ya elucubrando una estrategia silenciosa.

-Estoy buscando una batería.

-¿Batería? –parpadeó sorprendido, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Tetsu–. ¡Aquí no se venden instrumentos, niño!

-¡Oye! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy buscando un baterista!

-¿¡Oh! ¿Para?

-Para mi banda...

-¿De qué es?

-Rock.

-¡Ah…! ¿Me la podrías mostrar? ¿La tienes ya armada o… –se detuvo un momento, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Era Tetsu, el líder de aquella banda que lentamente salía del anonimato en los puestos de música independiente de Osaka. Pasó su mano por el cabello, en un gesto de reproche propio por su fallo, y lo volvió a mirar–. ¡Sí! Tetsu, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? ¿Me conoces?

-Están comenzando a ser famosos –acotó sin mucho interés.

-No tanto -se sonrojó un poco, una pizca de humildad. La desnudez de su sueño que lentamente se concretaba le había hecho avergonzarse. El misterioso hombre lo contempló con delicia ante aquel gesto tan inocente.

-Yo toco la batería desde adolescente…

-¿Mn? –Tetsu parpadeó no muy convencido. Un brusco presentimiento le advirtió la situación de alerta-. Debería escucharte... tal vez otro día... –comentó en un intento de evitarle, como mera excusa.

-¿Vienes a mi departamento?

-¿A qué?

-A escucharme...

-¿Allí tienes la batería? –preguntó inocente.

-Por supuesto, ¿¡para qué más te llevaría! –le susurró voluptuoso, provocando un súbito rubor en Tetsu. Actitud que el oscuro japonés gozó en silencio: inocencia, ingenuidad. Lo que más degustaba de cualquier presa.

-No, claro. Por supuesto... –su voz denotó inseguridad.

Tras abandonar el bar, tomaron un taxi y llegaron al departamento del misterioso hombre, quien vivía en las zonas más bajas del Japón, en un barrio de inmigrantes taiwaneses. Tetsu miró con extrañeza aquel lugar, mientras caminaban las casas necesarias para llegar a destino. Sintiendo la intranquilidad de su acompañante, el tenebroso hombre desplegó su voz ronca y dura.

-No te preocupes. Tiene peor imagen de lo que es verdaderamente.

-Mn –asintió no muy convencido de la veracidad de aquella afirmación.

Tras minutos de marcha, llegaron a una puerta solitaria al final de las casas, e ingresaron rápidamente.

Tetsu se descalzó al entrar al departamento, y contempló el pequeño ambiente, repleto de tonalidades oscuras por doquier. Divisó con detalle cada rincón, hasta toparse con los ojos del macabro hombre. Su mirar le inquietaba, provocándole un extraño miedo que nacía desde sus propias entrañas, advirtiendo que ese hombre no debía ser evaluado, que no debía de haberlo, siquiera, encontrado. Pero no le hizo caso a tal excentricidad de su personalidad, y permaneció firme con su deber en pos de la banda.

-¿Dónde está la batería? ¡Quiero escucharte!

-Bien.

El macizo japonés, sacándose el suéter, exhibió su cuerpo trabajado, musculoso, en una ajustada playera negra, que alzaba sus curvas, y caminó en dirección a un rincón, tras prender una luz diminuta que iluminaba la batería ubicada en tal lugar.

Aquel extraño, se sentó frente a ella, y por más de una hora, estuvo revelando sus talentos. Tetsu, sorprendido, aplaudió emocionado una vez acabada la demostración: había hallado al baterista del grupo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó el hombre, secándose la transpiración con una toalla tomada en las cercanías de los tambores.

-¡Excelente! ¿Quieres entrar en la banda?

-¿L'Arc~En~Ciel?

-¡Claro!

-¡Por supuesto! –comentó con sensualidad.

Observó profundamente a ese japonés de anaranjados cabellos. El joven rebosante de ilusiones, de sueños, de una pureza incalculable, incitó en el oscuro hombre, el deseo que hacía varios años se hallaba latente: Aquella necesidad de recuperar lo que no sabía con exactitud, había perdido. Un extraño anhelo de recordar el dolor, el grito de desgarro, la diversión del placer ajeno, y aquel goce que sólo él conocía.

Motivado por el despliegue de hormonas que internamente ya controlaban su cuerpo, avanzó hacia Tetsu, con su caminar varonil, y aún secando su transpiración, enfrentó al joven de largos cabellos, quien intimidado otra vez, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. La presa y el depredador. Segundos de acecho para la zarpa final.

El silencio tenso, y el sometimiento a aquel mirar que le penetraba ramplonamente, desconcertaron a Tetsu de tal forma que tras breves pasos, chocó contra la pared más próxima sin siquiera haberlo advertido. Sólo percibía el vacío que se formaba en su interior, producto de aquellos ojos que tanto escozor le generaban. Aún así, el oscuro hombre no cesaba su marcha, sino que, muy por el contrario, no se detuvo hasta apoyar su cuerpo por completo en el de Tetsu, mojando la colorida ropa con su propio sudor. Le mostró una sonrisa torcida, y mientras escabullía una mano por la cintura del muchacho, con evidente camino a seguir, acercó su boca a la del líder, en el firme deseo de destrozarla con un beso predador.

Reconociendo de inmediato la situación, Tetsu empujó al baterista, alejándolo un poco, y lo miró con aturdimiento. Necesitaba la batería, pero no a cualquier costo.

-¡Oye! -Tetsu sujetó los hombros macizos del oscuro hombre, y lo apartó lo más que pudo de su cuerpo.

-¿Mn? –su mirada era una mezcla de rencor, enfado y angustia. Deseaba esa inocencia, mas sólo recibía rechazo. Lo contempló unos segundos, mirando los labios que le habían sido prohibidos, y levantando una ceja, fijó su vista en los ojos de Tetsu. Se perdió en aquel color arcilla de sus iris, cuya frescura simulaba el alivio del aroma a tierra húmeda en pleno verano. Y sus hormonas, por un instante, se detuvieron. Estupefacto ante aquella visión, se apartó de aquel muchacho, observándolo con asombro. Nadie, sólo un verdadero ingenuo habría aceptado ir a su apartamento en tal lugar, y en tales condiciones.

-Me halagas, pero no me gusta lo mismo. Créeme, sólo quiero un baterista. ¡No sé si lo entiendes! –comentó con un poco de fastidio, tras aquellos segundos de muda inspección.

-Eee. Claro –acotó decepcionado. Aquel joven de cabellos naranjas, tan infantil, no se entregaría a él... Suspiró frustrado pero no vencido. Aceptar el ingreso a esa banda, sería una chance para aumentar la presión hacia aquel niño en plena juventud, y finalmente, hacerle desistir de su rechazo.

El hombre se separó, y tomando dos pasos de distancia entre ambos, lo miró con actitud expectante. Tetsu, bajó su vista en un principio, reconociendo la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron, abochornado por lo que había casi experimentado. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Suspiró ruidosamente para aliviar su presión, e irguiendo el rostro, retribuyó la expresión del baterista. Miradas intensas y temerosas.

Sin más pretexto para continuar presente en aquel lugar, Tetsu se dispuso a retomar el camino de regreso a su casa, pero antes de iniciarlo, contempló al callado hombre a su frente, y le regaló una sonrisa de tregua, olvidando aquel malentendido, creyendo que aquel individuo sólo había tenido una leve confusión.

Un escalofrío recorrió al baterista. La desfachatez de Tetsu con la que exhibía inconscientemente su ingenuidad e inocencia desesperaban al oscuro japonés quien no deseaba mas que arrebatar aquel tesoro con fuerza, con violencia, derramando a su paso sangre y gemidos ajenos. *46.1

-Por cierto... ¿tu nombre? –inquirió en el umbral de la salida.

-Sakurazawa, Yasunori.

-Mn. Bien, Yasunori-san. Mañana ve al bar de los suburbios que está a 50 metros de la casa europea abandonada, ¿conoces el lugar?

-Allí estaré.

-Te presentaré a la banda... y ya comenzarás...

-Genial.

-Sólo una cosa más –acotó antes de dar media vuelta definitivamente.

-¿Mn?

-Esto no pasó.

-Eee –asintió Sakura con un sentimiento extraño, símil a una vergüenza lejana, deformada, quizás un remanente de su infancia.

Tetsu abandonó el lugar, tras una leve reverencia ante el baterista, al cual a pesar de aquel incidente, aún respetaba por el talento demostrado.

Sakura, pasmado por aquella personalidad, más que nunca estuvo convencido de ingresar a esa banda. El deseo de conseguir el sometimiento de aquel joven llenó por completo sus objetivos existenciales.

Tetsu era demasiado impoluto como para que Sakura no lo tocase. Necesitaba arrebatarle aquella belleza invisible. Precisaba adueñarse de aquellos ojos. Ojos color tierra, con el aroma tranquilizante de la humedad veraniega.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

46) Traste: varilla metálica de las guitarras que está sobre el mástil (más que nada lo aclaro por definición, ya que por estos lados, traste es 'trasero' ^^)

46.1) Me gustaría que quedara claro que estamos hablando de una perversión, de una enfermedad. Este hombre goza con el sufrimiento ajeno cuando éste es violentado por una razón, que espero, ustedes misms descubran. De todas formas, no olviden que para aclarar siempre están las 'notas de autor' al final del fic (último capítulo).

Este hombre está gravemente enfermo. Aún así, esto no justifica su accionar, pero si le da cierta 'lógica y comprensibilidad'.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Megumi llegó una vez más a su casa, tras un día duro de trabajo. Como de costumbre, hallaba el salón lleno de alegría, animado por su hija y ese japonés que tanto estaba haciendo por la niña.<p>

Muchas veces, se quedaba horas mirando desde la cocina cómo ese joven actuaba natural con la pequeña, siendo tan servicial, tan cómplice en las ilusiones y fantasías de su unigénita. Sabía, por sus propios oídos, que habían escuchado infinidad de conversaciones de Tetsu con Nijiko, que éste le insuflaba confianza interior, y le aconsejaba en sus relaciones sociales. Tenía plena certeza en que el próximo año, su hija comenzaría a cultivar más amistades, y se tornaría más normal, gracias a la intervención de ese japonés.

Suspiró.

Una vez más, desde el umbral de la cocina, observaba cómo la clase era completada. Admiraba a Tetsu con anhelo. Se había equivocado tanto.

Tetsu, ya sabiendo que la presencia de Megumi era el final de la jornada de estudio con Nijiko, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, junto con la pequeña. Nijiko, sumamente cuidadosa, guardó la guitarra de arco iris en su estuche, con su ritual característico: limpiarla bien antes de hacerla 'descansar' en la funda. Tetsu sonreía ante aquel arte, ante esa pureza que le permitía a la pequeña sentir toda la emoción de la 'primera' guitarra.

El bajista intentó recordar su primera guitarra, pero no la halló.

El acercamiento a una, había sido en la secundaria, en sus clases de música, con esos instrumentos tan usados por todos, que no tenían nada de especial. Suspiró. Él no había tenido su 'primera guitarra', la guitarra que por primera vez tocó, siendo suya. Pero sonrió.

A Nijiko le permitió aquella experiencia. Y se sintió muy satisfecho.

-Bueno, Nijichan, creo que mañana continuaremos –comentó cansado de los problemas que de golpe, colmaron su mente, una vez salido de aquel mundo de fantasía en el que se sumía con su alumna. Nijiko era la entrada a su mundo de ilusiones.

-¡Aja! Practicaré mucho... ¡y por cierto! ¿Cuándo iré a tu casa?

-Ya veremos. Ya veremos.

Tetsu le sonrió con tristeza.

Megumi había prohibido que Nijiko le visitara, siempre y cuando Ken viviera en la casa. Extrañamente, y sin saber cómo, la mujer tenía conocimiento de ello. Recordó aquella conversación, días después de haber ingresado en esa casa. Le había parecido muy extraño.

-¿Megumi-san? –llamó en la puerta de salida. Megumi le había acompañado para despedirle, dejando a Nijiko ordenar sus cosas en el salón.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si... Nijiko puede tener el permiso para pasar un par de días en casa... ya que está de vacaciones, y bueno... tú y Hyde seguramente querrán momentos a solas... –se excusó, no muy convencido de haber querido decir tal cosa, pero era lo más lógico que un adulto manifestara. No podía explicarle a ella, que su hija le permitía viajar al país de la magia. Aquello era inconcebible para un 'hombre' como todo el mundo veía en él, aunque no lo fuera con convicción.

-¿Con Hyde? ¡Ja! –ironizó, poniendo nervioso al bajista.

-Bueno... yo decía si Nijiko puede...

-¡No!

-¿Eh? –parpadeó con sorpresa, notando que Megumi continuaba sonriéndole.

-Perdona, Tetsu-san. No es por ti. Es por ese depravado que vive contigo...

-¿Eh? –la miró aún más sorprendido.

-Mira, no sé qué problemas tenga ése. Yo sé que tú siempre ayudas a todos, y créeme, que lo que estás haciendo por Nijiko te lo agradeceré eternamente. Pero no puedo dejar que viva bajo el mismo techo donde duerme ese mujeriego...

-¿Estás hablando de Ken? –la miró con extrañeza. Nunca creyó que ella lo supiera, y mucho menos, que se lo dijera en la cara, con tal franqueza.

-Claro, ¿¡de quién otro! Ese Don Juan... no quiero que le hable de cosas groseras a mi niña...

-Sí. Entiendo, ¡pero créeme que yo la cuidaría...! –intentó insistir, mas notó que era imposible.

-La niña ha visto las fotos que le has traído de la época de L'Arc~En~Ciel, y me ha preguntado mucho por el guitarrista... ya sabes. Está emocionada con la guitarra, pero sinceramente, no quiero que lo conozca. Sé que no es bueno con los niños, y que es un grosero... mi niña es muy tierna...

-Sí. Seguro. Entiendo –asintió apenado. Megumi no sabía todo lo que Hyde le decía a la pequeña, todo el estrago que había hecho en la pureza de la infanta, sólo veía lo que quería. Suspiró. Nada más podría hacer.

Finalizando el recuerdo, y cerrando su estuche, colocándolo a su espalda, Tetsu se acercó a la puerta de salida, habiendo previamente saludado a su damita.

-¡MAMA! ¡TETCHAN YA SE VA! –gritó la niña, subiendo a su cuarto.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! –la voz desde la cocina le respondió. Tetsu, extrañado, se mantuvo frente a la entrada, esperando ser despedido por la mujer, como la costumbre le había domesticado, pero sólo vio a Megumi, quien saliendo de la cocina, le hizo una seña de invitación.

Sorprendido, dejó su guitarra sobre la pared, al lado del pórtico. Caminó hacia la cocina, siendo convidado por Megumi a tomar un asiento en la mesa, donde había dos tés servidos. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, asintió, agradeciendo aquella insólita reunión. Miró hacia el salón, con desconfianza.

-Tranquilo, Tetsu-san. Hyde no está y a Nijiko le dije que se quedara ordenando su cuarto luego de la clase.

-¿Mn? –fijó su vista en la de la mujer a su frente, con mayor recelo aún. No entendía el significado de tanto misticismo.

-Sé que te puede parecer extraño... pero...

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que pedirte algo, Tetsu-san. Yo sé que tú siempre ayudas a los que te piden, e incluso a los que no. Eres un ser de muy buen corazón. Lo que has hecho con Nijiko, lo que haces con Kitamura –Tetsu tomó su té, sabiendo que aquel largo rodeo tardaría un par de minutos hasta que llegara al punto en cuestión–, lo que hiciste con Hyde... –tosió súbitamente, tragando con dificultad el líquido que había caído en sus vías respiratorias, generándole una compulsiva tos.

-¡Perdón! –se disculpó, y la volvió a mirar, con naturalidad, como si aquello, nada de especial hubiera tenido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sólo me atraganté... ¡estoy tan dormido que no sé ni tomar un té! –se justificó sonriendo, sabiendo que aquello siempre le daba a las personas, la sensación de casualidad, que por lo general, nunca tenían las situaciones en las cuales utilizaba tal recurso. Megumi le sonrió con un mirar de añoranza, y Tetsu se sintió tenso.

-Bueno… lo que te decía...

-Mn.

-Tengo una sesión de fotos dentro de tres días, en China. Estaré casi dos semanas allí, y sinceramente, no me parece muy natural dejar a Nijiko en manos de su padre... tú sabes... está algo extraño.

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Acepto! –sonrió, evitando escuchar lo que decía sobre su antiguo amante, sólo cerrando su mente a la idea de tener cerca de su pequeña damita.

-Sé que no debería, porque tú tienes tu vida, y no eres niñero de nadie, pero...

-¡Por favor! Megumi-san. ¡Me ofendería si no me dejaras a Nijiko! La quiero como si fuera mi propia... –se detuvo un instante, paralizado de lo que pronto iría a decir. Parpadeó y miró a Megumi, quien lo volvió a observar con aquella añoranza con la que le estaba acechando desde el mismo momento en que le había invitado a sentarse en la cocina.

-Créeme que me gustaría que lo fueras... –Tetsu se sonrojó, y miró hacia su taza, completamente inhibido tras su euforia súbita.

-No digas eso... yo... yo...

-No pienses mal, Tetsu-san –levantó su vista y la miró. Notó la tristeza que invadía el alma de esa mujer, en ojos que miraban sin observar–. Sólo creo que Nijiko debería tener un padre como tú, y no como ese aparato que siempre está arriba, encerrado en su estudio. Componiendo y pintando, olvidándose de su esposa e hija.

-Bueno... tal vez a Hyde... le pase algo... no sé... –intentó justificar a Hyde, pero incluso para él mismo, aquel comportamiento era ilógico.

-¿Sabes? Yo iba a ponerle Tetsuya a mi hijo, si hubiera nacido hombre.

-¿Eh? –su sonrojado emergió nuevamente–. ¿Por qué?

-¡Por ti! Yo quería que mi hija fuera tan amable como tú, y tan talentosa.

-¡Ah! Es un honor saber eso... pero es mejor Nijiko. Es un hermoso nombre –comentó avergonzado.

-Sí. Hyde se lo puso –Tetsu la miró con expectación–. Yo creí que iba a nacer varón. Por eso no había elegido otro nombre. Una niña y ese nombre, fue algo desagradable... –comentó con aire vago.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa?

-Yo aún estaba recuperándome del parto, cuando me enteré que había anotado a la beba con ese nombre. No me había consultado. Luego me acostumbré... pero... –Megumi bajó su vista, y tomó en silencio su taza de té. Quería pedirle a ese ser tan maravilloso a su frente, que le diera una mano. Lo necesitaba. Estaba perdiendo su vida, y no sabía qué rumbo tomar. Tetsu conocía a su esposo de muchos años, y tal vez le ayudara de alguna forma. Ella pagaría casi cualquier costo, con tal de tener la familia que siempre había soñado. Su época de embarazada había sido una tortura, y con su pequeña nacida, no había mejorado. Tetsu, notó la súbita tristeza que embargó a la modelo, y advirtió que a final de cuentas, Hyde estaba siendo tan cruel como lo había sido la última vez que se habían visto frente a frente, en un intento frustrado de regresar a la vida aquel grupo perdido en el tiempo, cuando había nacido su hija. Recordó de aquella situación, su bajo preferido, y cómo lo había destrozado al costado de Hyde, impotente, queriendo haber golpeado con él, el rostro del cantante, pero no había podido. Suspiró, sin percatarse de la sonoridad del mismo–. Te canso, ¿no?

-No. No. Claro que no. Sólo... sólo que sé... sé que Hyde no ha sido... no es... buen... esposo –finalizó, dificultándosele la última palabra. Megumi lo observó, y tras unos minutos de contemplarlo y evadirlo, se atrevió finalmente.

-Tetsu-san.

-¿Mn?

-Necesito tu ayuda...

-¿Yo? –arqueó sus cejas extrañado.

-¡Estoy desesperada! –comentó con suavidad, echándose a llorar. Comenzó a hipar sin poder controlarlo. Y Tetsu, sin conseguir dominarse, se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a la mujer, abrazándole dócilmente para que sollozara en su cintura, como si de Nijiko se tratara. Porque a final de cuentas, allí, las dos sufrían la frialdad y la crueldad de ese demonio en el que se había transformado Hyde. La comprendió. Tantos años odiándola, porque la creía culpable de haber alejado a su amante pretérito de su lado, y ahora la consolaba. Otra ironía en su vida. Otra más, relacionada con Hyde.

-¿Qué sucede, Megumi-san? ¿Hyde te pega? –preguntó con su tranquilizador tono de voz, sabiendo lo que tantas veces la pequeña le había relatado.

-No lo hace… sólo me empuja... no es eso...

-No puedes dejarte tratar así... Megumi-san. No es bueno... yo creo que Hyde está enfermo... –comentó, callando de repente, sintiendo que en el fondo de su alma, el quiebre de su voz le evidenciaba.

-Por eso... ¡por eso te pido que me ayudes! ...tú lo curaste antes...

-¿Eh? –tras una breve pausa, Megumi, más calmada, elevó su mirada hacia el japonés que estaba de pie a su frente y que la abrazaba por los hombros. No había entendido cómo Tetsu lo había logrado, pero sabía que él lo había sanado. Ella supo que su esposo había querido suicidarse, y que sólo la convivencia de Tetsu le había recuperado. Incluso, había perdido el miedo a la intimidad. Nunca le importó cómo lo había hecho, y nunca, siquiera, sospechó una milésima de lo que había sucedido realmente entre los dos. Sólo creyó que ese poder tranquilizador y equilibrante que Tetsu tenía para con todos, había sido suficiente para resucitar a su agonizante esposo. Su presencia cerca ya generaba sosiego, y eso, era lo que ella quería, para tener una familia feliz, una familia como debía ser. Tetsu, sorprendido por aquella confesión, se alejó de Megumi, y regresó a su asiento, frente a ella, quien secaba sus últimas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Perdona, Tetsu... yo...

-Está bien... pero no creo que yo...

-¡Tetsu-san! Tú curaste a Hyde...

-No. No hice tal cosa...

-Yo no sé si él te lo dijo alguna vez, pero él no podía...

-Sí. Sí. Me dijo -comentó avergonzado, mirando hacia un costado.

-Sólo cuando tú le ayudaste él…

-¡Megumi-san! –la detuvo repentinamente, no queriendo escuchar, sabiendo que allí comenzaba todo de vuelta, en un círculo perverso y febril. No quería dar comienzo a su tortura una vez más. No deseaba ser el herido de una nueva batalla. Sólo quería vivir en el país de las ilusiones que tan dulcemente le proveía su damita.

-Por favor... al menos consíguele una mujer...

-¿Qué? –saliendo de sus pensamientos súbitos, la miró con desconcierto.

-Tal vez lo que necesita es una mujer más profesional... tú sabes... tal vez está aburrido conmigo, no sé. Yo sólo quiero que seamos una familia. Por eso te pido ayuda, Tetsu. Tú conoces a Hyde. ¿Puedes presentarle una mujer que no lo atrape, pero que le divierta...? –Tetsu se horrorizó ante la idea. Megumi también estaba rozando la enfermedad. Frunció sus ceño, con un rostro de espanto.

-¡Megumi-san! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Cómo una mujer que no lo 'atrape'! ¡Hyde no es una presa! –aquello le había lastimado, y ese reproche hacia la modelo había nacido de lo más profundo de su herida sangrante, de su sentimiento intacto aunque velado.

-Tetsu-san, sólo quiero un padre para Nijiko –lo contempló con añoranza. Tetsu comprendió aquella mirada de improviso. Sólo quería darle a su hija una familia normal. No podía culparla. Estaba desesperada. Suspiró mirando el techo.

Tetsu no quería generar más roces en aquella relación tan vacía que se empeñaban en mantener tanto el cantante como la modelo. No apetecía enfrentarse a Hyde, no anhelaba nada más de aquel pasado, porque se había agotado. Estaba surgiendo de las cenizas, con lentitud, gracias a su pequeña damita, que irónicamente, era la descendencia de quien había sido su desgracia. Pero aquella idea cada vez latía más en su mente.

Por Hyde, por Yukihiro, por Ken... por él mismo.

Recordó las canciones y las partituras abandonadas en el último cajón del armario que tenían en el estudio de Kioon. No quería decidirlo. No quería ceder ante la idea, porque ello implicaba que volvería a caer en su círculo perverso. Pero nuevamente pensó en Yukihiro, en su amigo Ken, y ahora, en Hyde, quien estaba más inmerso en el caos que nunca en su vida. Un caos sigiloso, y demasiado peligroso para los que le rodeaban.

No era justo para Nijiko. Tampoco para Megumi, a pesar de todo.

Bajó su vista, y la fijó en la taza, escondiendo sus labios, pensativo.

-Megumi-san... no te prometo nada, pero… –sabía que se iba arrepentir de aquello, mas no supo qué otra cosa hacer. Su espíritu servicial, su inocencia, que aún latía en las profundidades de la madurez, centelló de nuevo, una vez más en la vida-... pero... veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias, Tetsu-san –extendió su mano, para apoyarla sobre la del bajista, agradeciéndole con el toque. Tetsu, asintió con su cabeza, y se levantó.

-Me tengo que ir... –se excusó.

Megumi le acompañó a la puerta de salida, donde Tetsu tomó el estuche que había dejado, y antes de intercambiar un par de palabras más, apareció Hyde tras la puerta. Miró a las dos personas a su frente, con el dejo de indiferencia que había marcado su rostro hacía años. Megumi le observó con afecto.

-Hyde. Aún no tengo la comida preparada... -le sonrió, intentando abrazarle. Pero éste, que antes que ver a su esposa, había vislumbrado a Tetsu, hizo un gesto de inapetencia, y sin corresponder el inminente abrazo de su esposa, evadiéndolo, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-No voy a comer.

Tetsu contempló la escena asombrado. Aquello era cruel en demasía. Ni aún aquella última vez, aquella noche en que le había abandonado en la cama, escuchando sus pasos alejarse, había sido tan frío.

Bajó su mirada, y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Megumi, quien se había quedado observando con ojos brillosos el rechazo. Tetsu le sonrió tras el toque, en un intento por darle fuerza, y la mujer lo entendió, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Gracias, Tetsu-san... –le susurró, ya éste fuera de la casa, y disponiéndose a marchar. Tetsu la divisó un par de segundos, y no pudo evitarlo. Él siempre ofrecía la ayuda a los necesitados.

-Megumi-san, ¿estarás bien?

-Sí –le sonrió. Y volvió a contemplarle con añoranza–. ¿Sabes, Tetsu? Kaori es tan dichosa –sorprendido, la contempló por un momento, en silencio. Cuán diferente eran las apariencias. Tetsu se entristeció. Nadie era capaz de verle verdaderamente. Nadie apreciaba en él el gran vacío del que no podía escapar. Suspiró.

-Adiós –se despidió, como si nada hubiera escuchado.

Ingresó a su auto, y lo encendió.

Esa casa, como la suya, eran malditas.

Sólo madrigueras de perros callejeros.

Sólo cuevas donde lobos solitarios y heridos se arrancaban la carne putrefacta.

* * *

><p>Los integrantes del grupo finalizaron la última pieza de grabación, y cansados, abandonaron los instrumentos en el salón, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Tras tomar una ducha, y cambiar sus empapadas ropas, ingresaron al salón de sintetizadores y observaron los últimos detalles de tres técnicos especializados, que dirigidos por Tetsu, realizaban diferentes toques a sus recientes canciones.<p>

Tetsu y Ken se sentaron en un costado, esperando la presencia de Sakura y Hyde que misteriosamente continuaban tardando en el vestuario. En aquella época, ninguno de los dos habían notado la incipiente relación entre el cantante y el baterista, y aún lejos de aquello, no sospechaban la tortura que lentamente se incubaba en esa pareja.

Tras unos quince minutos, Sakura apreció, reuniéndose al par de amigos que asentían con la cabeza, o acotaban detalles, mientras escuchaban las canciones que el grupo técnico les exponía.

Las últimas variaciones se habían realizado con los poderosos sintetizadores, y se había mejorado la calidad sonora de los mismos, quedando el trabajo prácticamente finalizado.

Y en aquella etapa casi final de la canción, Hyde hizo presencia en la sala, con una expresión sonrojada, parpadeando misterioso, caminando con alguna incomodidad no muy notoria.

Nadie advertía lo que sucedía en él, pues nunca mostraba su interior.

No era sólo una cáscara para aparentar, sino que en el fondo, el creía que aquello era agradable. Sólo una maquinación enferma de Sakura que lentamente le intoxicaba y destruía su alma.

-¡Hyde! ¡Llegas tarde! ¡Como siempre! –le reclamó cariñoso el bajista, sacando sus anteojos de anchos marcos.

-¡Ah! Perdón, Tetchan. No se secaba mi cabello –se excusó, peinando con una mano la abundante cabellera larga y rojiza que estaba completamente húmeda.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado. Si quieren pueden ir a descansar –acotó el líder, notando el brillo suspicaz nacido en los ojos de Ken.

-¡Seee! ¡Al burdel! –gritó entusiasta. Tetsu sólo negó con la cabeza, en una amigable sonrisa. Aquella actitud del desfachatado japonés también había sido uno de los vicios, que junto con el cigarrillo, habían sido perdonados por el líder, sólo gracias a la profunda admiración que le profesaba.

Ken, sorpresivamente enérgico, tomó del brazo a Hyde y a Sakura. Anunciando su inminente necesidad de asistir al lugar dicho, Sakura se deshizo levemente del toque, y le sonrió con burlona expresión.

-¡Oye! ¡Ken! ¡Tú no usas la batería! ¡Estoy muy cansado! –comentó con naturalidad, pasando una mano por su cabellera. Hyde suspiró aliviado ante la declaración, pues aunque nunca quería creerlo, sabía que el baterista visitaba junto con Ken aquellos despreciables lugares, y los celos, en cierta forma, le dañaban tanto como su mismo amante.

-¡Bah! ¿Hyde? ¿Tú? –invitaba por costumbre al cantante, quien nunca aceptaba tal sugerencia.

-No, Ken. Gracias. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar unas cervezas en el bar que está cerca de la casa europea? –sonrió suspicaz. Allí había conocido a Sakura: su demonio y su guía.

-Ne, no es mala idea. ¿Tú que dices Tetchan? ¿Nos acompañas? –preguntó el alto japonés.

-¿¡Ah! No, muchachos, tengo que hacer unas modificaciones más en las canciones, así que me quedaré –el comentario había generado sorpresa en el grupo, sabiendo que el cansancio que evidenciaba el rostro del líder era supremo, y aquella intención de continuar con el trabajo, resultaría ser excesivo para el joven japonés. Ya hacía meses que Tetsu renegaba de sus horas de descanso y comida, con tal de dar a aquellas creaciones, lo necesario para que rozaran la perfección.

-Bueno... -suspiró frustrado Ken, y miró a Sakura–. ¿Tú vienes?

-No. Le daré una mano a Tetchan. Está muy cansado.

Hyde, levantó una ceja por un instante, receloso de aquella sugerencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de acotar nada, ni siquiera a pensar, pues Ken ya le había sujetado nuevamente el brazo, y tras la despedida de sus dos compañeros, se alejaban juntos al bar de tantos recuerdos.

Tetsu miró con sorpresa a Sakura, y sin mayor importancia, se sentó frente a la gran máquina equalizadora, comenzando a reproducir las canciones y a darle los detalles necesarios, anotando los más difíciles que luego serían exigidos a sus sonidistas.

Sakura, se acomodó a su lado, y contempló el perfil recto del líder, que siempre le rechazaba.

A pesar de haber pasado ya dos años de aquel encuentro extraño con ese hombre de cabellos largos y anaranjados, aún continuaba padeciendo esa sensación desesperada de tomar de ese muchacho lo que tanto éste exhibía con algarabía inconsciente. Aquella inocencia que parecía refregarle ante su presencia, como una tentación permanente, como el fruto prohibido continuo. Si bien había alcanzado cierta saciedad con Hyde, aún le faltaba aquel japonés que tenía todo lo que él había perdido desde muy chico.

Cerrando sus ojos, se acercó al bajista que continuaba concentrado escuchando las canciones, y besó su cuello, sumiéndose en el aroma juvenil que le caracterizaba. Un beso pequeño, y luego, una mordida profunda, que hizo gritar a Tetsu, el cual, molesto, empujó a Sakura, saliendo por completo de su concentración.

-¡SAKURA! ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES! –le miró sorprendido y un poco cansado de aquella constante repetición. Siempre que estaban a solas, Sakura exigía lo que él le había negado desde un principio. Sabía que el oscuro japonés tenía una fijación extraña con él, pero nunca había podido echarle del grupo, pues él necesitaba el talento de éste, y hasta en cierto punto, le admiraba.

-Tetchan, vamos. Sé que lo deseas –su tono de voz se tornaba más ronco, y su mirar le penetraba, intimidando al joven japonés de cabellos largos, quien siempre temía inconscientemente que aquellos episodios terminasen en algo aberrante y de lo cual se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

-¡Sakura! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no me interesa! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo te aprecio por tu talento, y eres un amigo, no pidas más! –siempre la misma respuesta, siempre la misma situación–. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Sé que un día lo aceptarás... ¿y sabes? Lo disfrutarás –su profunda voz susurraba aquellas palabras, con un tono de lujuria que sólo Tetsu lograba apreciar en aquellas íntimas ocasiones. Era justo aquel actuar lo que siempre le atemorizaba. Sakura no era el mismo a solas que en el grupo.

-¡Sakura! –Tetsu se sonrojaba de vergüenza. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a ese gótico hombre que él nunca experimentaría tal sensación.

-Sólo una vez, Tetsu, y será para siempre...

Sakura avanzó de golpe, y sin dar lugar al rechazo, presionó con su cuerpo el de Tetsu, sentándolo en la bandeja de sonido, imprimiéndole un beso profundo, violando su boca con carnal pasión, y al igual que hacía con Hyde, abrió sus piernas groseramente, forzando con sus manos los muslos definidos del bajista.

Inhibido en el primer instante, y repugnado al segundo, Tetsu empujó a Sakura, ayudándose de una pierna, y tras alejar aquel toque grotesco, se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano, y mirando con aversión a su compañero.

-¡NO! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa! ¡Imbécil! ¡No entiendes el NO! –gritó indignado.

-Te va a gustar. Vas a gemir del placer... -le susurró nuevamente, iniciando el avance, pero Tetsu, antes de que se abalanzara sobre él, pateó con fuerza la entrepierna de Sakura, haciendo que éste se acuclillara en dolor.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡SAKURA! –le gritó molesto, y con la profunda indignación de aquella grosería, hasta ese momento nunca excedida más que en una caricia discreta o una insinuación verbal que siempre rechazaba amenamente, se retiró de la sala, con un colérico malhumor.

* * *

><p>Y tal como Tetsu le había dicho a Ken, la niña llegaría en un par de días, para pasar dos semanas en compañía de los tres solitarios lobos que compartían aquella casa en un intento desesperado por continuar con vida, alargar esa flotación vacía y vana en el inmenso mar de la desidia.<p>

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¡¿Ahora seremos niñeras? –rezongó molesto Ken, sacando las latas de cerveza que había dejado en la mesa y acomodando los sillones; todo por orden expresa de Tetsu.

-¡Ya, cállate! ¡Bastante que Megumi la dejó venir, aún sabiendo que estás tú!

-Que Megumi se meta en sus asuntos, ¿quién se cree que es para decirme…? –refunfuñaba disconforme el alto japonés, camino a la cocina, ya bastante malhumorado por la visita que ingresaría a sus vidas en ese corto período. Su depresión le demandaba soledad, y no transformarse en una niñera. Sin embargo, había aceptado con resignación, motivado por la euforia que aquel permiso había generado en el bajista. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que por más que negara la idea, Tetsu, en ese caso, haría lo que quisiera.

-¡Debe ser un amor! –comentó Kaori, más animada que de costumbre, producto de la tangible posibilidad de conocer a la dama que había hecho renacer levemente a Tetsu. Era tarde de sábado, y como tal, Kaori descansaba con aquellos dos hombres que se habían transformado en sus dos amigos: un dios caído en ruinas humanas, y un mártir redimiendo sus culpas.

-¡Lo es, Kaori! ¡Lo es! –declaró entusiasta el líder, mientras miraba por enésima vez que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-¡Mierda! –bufaba el alto japonés, ya sentado en el sofá, de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ken! ¿Le vas a enseñar los acordes...?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Para qué perder tiempo en una niña! ¿¡Para hacerle una estúpida canción a Hyde! ¡Por favor!

-¡Ken, pareces un viejo amargado! –le pegó con suavidad en la cabeza, pasando por detrás del sillón, a medida que corroboraba el orden del salón.

-¡Ah! ¡Quién me manda a mí a escuchar a un tipo como tú! –se quejaba en vano, intentando salvaguardar la imagen de hombre convencido contra su voluntad.

Ya no tenía una puerta siempre abierta a la cual golpear para sucumbir a la carne, pues Rena se había ido de su vida, y Yukihiro, ya salido del hospital, desaparecía de los medios, de ASOA, de cualquier lugar visible. Y Ken reconocía que el baterista solamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo, sobreviviendo lo que le restaba, sin rebelarse a la adicción, que le arrebataba con lentitud la vida. Ken ya lo sabía: Yukihiro estaba condenado a morir. Y con ese peso, sólo quería sobrevivir sus tardes en soledad, en el fondo de aquella casa, mirando el sauce destrozado por las estaciones, que se debilitaba tras el tiempo, mojando sus ramas, ya sin fuerza, sobre el tan oscurecido lago pequeño a sus pies, cuyo fondo era puro musgo, y que en sus bordes, nacían más setas, devorando con crueldad lo que restaba de vida al árbol.

De lo que menos tenía ganas era de soportar una niña malcriada, y probablemente, de peor actitud que Hyde. Porque a pesar de los comentarios de Tetsu que le aseguraban lo contrario, nunca le creería: su amigo, siempre veía las cosas con ojos infantiles.

El timbre sonó de súbito, interrumpiendo a los tres.

Kaori, como Tetsu, corrieron a la puerta, y la abrieron juntos. Tras ella, apareció Megumi, observando curiosa a esa pareja.

-¡Ah! ¡Tetsu-san! ¡Kaori-san! ¿Qué tal?

-¡Megumi-san! –respondió Tetsu, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¡TETCHAN! –gritó la pequeña, quien saltó a los brazos del bajista, atrapándola éste en el aire, y cargándola.

-¡Nijichan! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Feliz!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! ¡Te presento a Kaori! –dirigió su mirada a la aludida, quien con su dulce sonreír, se presentó ante la pequeña, la cual quedó cautivada por la belleza de la chica, a pesar de notar el halo de profunda tristeza que emanaba.

-Nijiko es tu nombre, ¿verdad? –inclinó su cabeza, y la pequeña, educada, le retribuyó en igual gesto, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Megumi observó la escena, y sintió un profundo vacío. Allí estaba frente a ella, lo que siempre había querido. Una familia feliz, con los papeles establecidos. Kaori tenía suerte, había _atrapado_ al mejor hombre. O al menos, eso era lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Ah! Se me hace tarde...

-¡Ah! Megumi-san –interrumpió Tetsu, acercándose a ella.

-¿Sí?

-Perdona, pero... Ken... va a estar aquí... yo sé que a ti no te gusta, pero... créeme que voy a cuidar a Nijiko... –reiteró nuevamente. Deseaba evitar cualquier futuro roce con aquella mujer, sólo porque de ella dependía sus encuentros con Nijiko. No destrozaría su relación con la pequeña, aún si para ello, tuviera que volver a vestir máscaras antiguas.

-Está bien. Tetsu-san. Confío en ti. Eres un buen niñero –le sonrió con picardía, y el bajista, le remuneró con igual expresión, aceptando con gratitud aquel permiso concedido, con tan honorable título–. ¡Hija! Te cuidas, ¿sí?

-¡Sí, mama!

Megumi se retiró, permitiéndole a todos ingresar a la casa. Tetsu bajó a la pequeña de sus brazos, y le hizo pasar. Kaori tomó las maletas y el estuche de guitarra que Megumi le había entregado y entró junto con Tetsu.

La chiquilla, tomada de la mano de su profesor, miró con curiosidad al gran japonés que encontró en el sofá del salón, observando con fastidio la televisión.

-¡KYA! ¡ES KEN! ¡ES KEN! –gritó entusiasta al reconocerlo de inmediato. El guitarrista, con el ceño fruncido, la contempló con recelo. La examinó un instante, notando todo lo que de Hyde había en la pequeña, y avistando a su amigo, que estaba atrás de la niña, movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Tetchan! Por eso te agrada la niña, ¿verdad? –el aludido, levantó una ceja en gesto de desagrado, y torció su boca, generando su típico hoyuelo en la mejilla, sabiendo la intencionalidad de aquel comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? –interrogó la pequeña a Tetsu. Éste la miró con desconcierto. Calló.

-Ay, linda Nijiko, no te preocupes. ¡Ken es así con los nuevos, luego se hace amigable! –comentó Kaori, pasando a la cocina, lista para preparar la cena, salvando a su dios de las astucias de aquel agraciado mártir. Ya había aprendido a lidiar con el pícaro guitarrista. Ken resopló molesto por aquella estrategia, y fijó su vista en la TV.

-¡Ah! Kaori, ¿vas a hacer la cena? –preguntó el líder, ayudando a evadir el tema, y ejecutar el plan que había establecido con Kaori hacía unos días.

-¡SI! Dame una mano, Tetsu –le gritó desde la cocina.

-Nijichan, quédate aquí, sentada en el sillón. Yo voy a ayudar a Kaori. ¿Sí? ¡Cualquier cosa se la pides a Ken! –comentó Tetsu, sabiendo que Ken no resistiría la amabilidad y la astucia de la niña por mucho tiempo. La sagacidad de la que era dueña Nijiko tentaría al alto japonés a las bromas de antaño, que aunque de mayor inocencia, tendrían un parecido con las del antiguo Hyde perdido en el tiempo. Kaori y él habían esbozado un buen plan. Los niños no eran del afecto de Ken, pero sí, las personas que hacían música y tenían picardía, y esa niña, era prometedora.

Tetsu abandonó el salón, y Nijiko, obediente a su gran amigo, se sentó al lado del guitarrista.

Miró en un principio el TV, junto con el callado y ceñudo nipón, pero el tedio del programa, provocó, que sumado con su curiosidad innata, comenzara a mover su rostro en dirección de aquel hombre, hasta contemplarle directamente.

Observó sus pequeños ojos, rasgados y vistosos, que se notaban opacados. Tenía unas ojeras profundas en su rostro, igual que la chica que vivía con ellos. Como estaba sentada del lado derecho del asiático, logró apreciar el lunar tan sugestivo que tenía sobre su cuello. Se le figuró como una característica interesante. En todas las fotos que le había mostrado Tetsu, no había notado aquel rasgo. Sonrió, agraciada por ese secreto revelado.

Súbitamente la niña sintió los ojos de ese hombre clavados en los suyos. Tenía un dejo de melancolía, y al igual que las miradas de su padre, más que miedo, le provocaba tristeza.

Desvaneció su sonrisa, y parpadeó, sin dejar de divisarle, osada.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Ken groseramente, en su más burdo acento de Osaka.

-Usted es el guitarrista de L'Arc~En~Ciel, ¿verdad?

-Ve a jugar con Tetchan. No me gusta que me rompan las bolas *35.2... –comentó desganado, desviando su mirada nuevamente al TV, sabiendo que la pequeña quería aprender de él, influenciada por el comentario de Tetsu.

La niña, acostumbrada a evasivas más violentas, simplemente volvió a callarse y fijar su vista en la pantalla, observando de vez en cuando las manos de aquel japonés que descansaban, una sobre el muslo del mismo, y otra, sobre el posa-brazos del sillón. Eran manos grandes y de largos dedos. Curiosa, abrió su propia mano, y la miró. Pequeña, y de dedos cortos. Suspiró con frustración. Colocó su mano extendida al lado de la del guitarrista, que se hallaba sobre el muslo. Intentó compararlas, sin que se rozaran.

Ken, extrañado por la situación, levantó una ceja, y con cierta molestia, arrebató su mano de aquella posición, y la colocó sobre el respaldo del sofá, apoyando todo su brazo extendido en el borde del mismo.

-¡Grosero! –dijo irritada la niña en su acento de Osaka que bien había aprendido de su padre. Ken, impasible ante aquella osadía, la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¡No le estaba haciendo nada!

-Estabas molestando.

-¿Pero qué hice? ¡Sólo estaba viendo sus manos! -la niña frunció su ceño enfadada, y torció su boca, en un gesto típico de Hyde. Ken la observó, sorprendiéndose una vez más de la presencia de su amigo en aquella criatura. Daba cierto escalofrío.

En la cocina, Tetsu y Kaori estaban atentos a lo que podían escuchar y ver desde allí. Sabían que Ken sólo podría integrarse a la pequeña tras un tiempo de soledad con la misma. Ellos presentes por los alrededores, sólo estorbarían el proceso.

-¿Y qué tienes que ver mis manos?

-¡Usted es guitarrista! Yo quiero ser como usted.

-¿Eh? –levantó una ceja, sorprendido de aquel súbito comentario. Tetsu, le había hecho escuchar a su alumna todas las producciones de Ken, en solitario y con sus dos anteriores grupos. El líder también admiraba al alto japonés en el arte de la guitarra, e inconscientemente, había insuflado aquella profunda fascinación en la pequeña.

-¿Pero si Tetchan me dijo que tú quieres ser como él?

-¡No! Yo quiero cantar como él y tocar la guitarra como usted... no me interesa vocalizar como usted, ¡no canta bien! –comentó con la nariz fruncida, recordando aquellos discos que Tetsu le había hecho oír, y que a pesar de haberse embelesado con la guitarra escuchada en ellos, no soportaba aquel tono extraño y nasal del japonés que damnificaba la composición.

-¡Oye! –sonrió de súbito, recordando las tantas bromas que Hyde siempre hacía al respecto... y repentinamente, evocó a Yukihiro, recapitulando aún aquel programa en el Music Station, cinco años atrás. Se oscureció de golpe, y contempló el suelo, con tristeza.

La niña, no comprendiendo la causa de aquel cambio anímico, le miró preocupada.

-Ken. ¡Perdone!

-¿Eh? –resurgió de sus pensamientos, y la examinó con extrañeza.

-Le ofendí, ¿no? ¿le puso triste que le dijera que canta mal? ...bueno, para ser sincera... entona bien... pero es su escala... no sé... tal vez con práctica...

Ken sonrió de vuelta, divertido de aquel gesto que insólitamente no hubiera encontrado en nadie más que en Tetsu.

Y aquella niña, allí, dolida por haber dañado el sentimiento de un ajeno, comenzó a buscar lo positivo de la situación. Era una rareza. La miró con menos prejuicio, y aguzando sus ojos, la retó.

-Ey, cómo era tu nombre, ¿cría?

-¡Nijiko... viejo!

-¡Oye!

-¡No me diga cría!

-¡Bah! –miró hacia un costado. No podía negar que la astucia de la pequeña había llamado su atención. Los comentarios que le había hecho Tetsu al respecto, de pronto, no le parecieron tan desatinados–. A ver. Muéstrame qué sabes hacer con las cuerdas...

-¿Me va a enseñar? –le contempló con ojos brillantes que asombraron a Ken. Eran demasiados vívidos, demasiado alegres. Esencia que había olvidado en aquella soledad que lo envolvía diariamente.

-No lo sé –se hizo rogar, examinándola con soberbia–. Necesito ver primero si vales la pena... no pienso perder tiempo en fracasos.

La niña, mas allá de intimidarse por el comentario, corrió hacia la cocina, gritando por su guitarra. Kaori la condujo al cuarto de Tetsu, donde había dejado las pertenencias de la recién llegada, y la pequeña apenas vislumbró su estuche, lo recogió y trotó en dirección de Ken. Éste, indiferente, volvió a ver la guitarra que Tetsu le había mostrado con euforia semanas atrás, cuando la había comprado para la damita. Notó que inmediatamente la niña tomaba la posición de un profesional, y sin retraimientos, comenzó a tocar una pieza fácil.

El músico apreció la velocidad con que aquellos dedos se movían, y aunque a veces erraba algunas notas, percibía que la joven estaba extremadamente nerviosa, como si aquello fuera una decisión que definiría su vida. Sonrió por un instante.

Kaori, una vez salida del cuarto del bajista, se ubicó detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado Ken, y advirtió, con una gran sonrisa, la forma en que la niña tomaba aquello como si de un examen real se tratara. Tetsu, asomado por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, apreció a su pequeña alumna, satisfecho de la maestría que había logrado en tan pocas semanas.

Tras finalizar su parco repertorio, dio su último toque: Taste of Love cantado con una entonación similar a la de Tetsu. Aquella última pieza, aunque con errores de notas, y problemas de vocalización, la había preparado sin ayuda de su maestro, en secreto, para sorprender a ese conocido guitarrista que ya tanto admiraba. Aún no había podido perfeccionar sus falencias, debido al inesperado encuentro generado por el espontáneo permiso que su madre, finalmente, le había concedido.

Asombrado por aquella improvisación, Tetsu se acercó al sofá, y miró estupefacto a la pequeña en igual gesto que Ken.

-¡Tetchan! ¿Le enseñaste ésa? –Ken preguntó a su amigo. Nijiko tras finalizar la pequeña selección, se sonrojó de un instante a otro, reprochándose en silencio todos los errores, y esperando con estoicismo el veredicto final.

-No. Ni sabía que la tenía tan bien preparada... -se dirigió a su alumna, y arrodillándose frente a ella, le frotó la espalda–. ¡Ey! ¡Nijichan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cuánto hace que la practicas?

-Dos... dos semanas...

-¿Dos? –dijo aún más impresionado que Ken.

Tetsu miró a su amigo triunfal, y con un gesto de súplica, le guiñó el ojo. Éste, notando aquel movimiento, divisó un costado, frunciendo su nariz no muy convencido. Quiso ocultar, de repente, el asombro que aquello le había causado. Se debía ser muy bueno para que una canción con tal dificultad fuera asimilada de aquella forma en tan corto tiempo. Aún no lo quería reconocer, pero la niña, tenía talento.

Y Tetsu, advirtiendo aquel mohín extraño de su amigo, sonrió para sí, divertido. Ken ya había caído en el encanto de la pequeña. Sólo era cuestión de pasar juntos el tiempo suficiente, para que finalmente, la niña lo conquistara.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ahora a comer! –comentó Kaori, igual de maravillada que sus dos amigos, y sonriente como pocas veces la veían.

Y en aquella tranquila atmósfera, los cuatro comieron en paz, hablando de temas amenos, y descubriendo los minúsculos detalles de la personalidad de la pequeña, que sin querer, había iluminado la casa.

* * *

><p>Una tarde más de practicas en el salón. Los integrantes, cansados, se retiraron por completo, menos Tetsu, quien continuaba paciente en aquel intento progresivo de hallar la melodía perfecta en la sala de sintetizadores.<p>

Habían pasado tres días luego de aquel incidente, y tanto Ken como Hyde habían notado el repentino rechazo de Tetsu hacia el baterista. Pero no habían querido caldear el ambiente, pues sabían a la perfección que Tetsu era un ser de difícil propensión al enojo, y aquella actitud sólo denotaba un problema grave que, si aún no sabían, era justamente porque no debían.

Tetsu, con sus anteojos de marco negro, continuaba pensando en los sonidos extras necesarios para enriquecer las ya acabadas canciones, cuando tres golpes secos, que retumbaron en la sala, le distrajeron de su tarea.

-Adelante –comentó inseguro, y esperó con rostro indiferente la presencia del ser que se asomaba.

-Soy yo, Tetchan... –acotó Sakura, ingresando con el mirar evasivo al lugar. Cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra la pared, sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres? –le inquirió en un rudo tono de voz.

-Sólo venía a disculparme... –había tomado conciencia de que aquel japonés, a diferencia de Hyde y de la larga lista de presas a las que había logrado seducir, nunca sucumbiría por propia voluntad. Se conformaría con el cantante del grupo y con las muchas mujeres que él 'hacía' ofrecérsele, mientras que de Tetsu, sólo le bastarían aquellos ojos cafés, lejanos, intocables, que tanto alivio y desesperación le generaban.

-¿Mn? –le miró por encima del marco de sus lentes, manteniendo el gesto grave.

-Sí. Yo... lo siento, Tetchan. Por favor. No quiero trabajar en un ambiente tan tenso... yo te prometo...

-Si tan sólo lo intentas una vez más... te echo del grupo, aunque L'Arc~En~Ciel se vaya al diablo –su voz tenía el tono serio de la amenaza. Sakura avistó con sorpresa al líder. Allí estaba Tetsu, aquel ser de ojos arcilla, que con su mirada intimidante, se le revelaba cual guerrero protector de su propia inocencia. Fue en ese momento que el baterista comprendió la naturaleza de aquel joven infantil: a Tetsu nunca le saquearía la pureza, porque él no se dejaría arrebatar su propio tesoro inconsciente.

-Bien. Lo entiendo. No se repetirá.

Y tal como había sido pactado en aquel momento, Sakura nunca más se insinuó al japonés de anaranjados cabellos. De aquella forma, en secreto, nadie jamás conoció esos episodios dentro del grupo, y el mismo Tetsu, ameno y servicial como siempre había sido, prefirió olvidar los incidentes y le concedió a Sakura la posibilidad de considerar aquel día como el 'verdadero' primer encuentro de ambos. Simplemente, solidarizado con su baterista, le había dado una segunda oportunidad, que creyó, había aprovechado.

No comprendió lo que sucedía más allá de las apariencias. Nunca había percibido la tortura de Hyde, que había aumentado a partir de aquel rechazo. La repercusión de su decisión, que hasta ese momento le había parecido un simple inconveniente, nunca lo tradujo en su verdadera magnitud: Sakura había arrebatado a otros en demasía lo que a él nunca pudo, siquiera, rozarle.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XIV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡Pedazo de bruta! ¡Es el Do!<p>

-¡Ya! ¡Ya!

-De nuevo. Vamos... ¡si no rasgas bien 'la' cuerda, te llevas todas las notas por delante! –reafirmó el alto japonés que sentado al lado de la pequeña, sobre el sillón, le mostró con habilidad el movimiento a realizar para la tan complicada melodía.

-¡Haaai! –respondió Nijiko con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en sus dedos, repitiendo la maniobra.

Ya hacía una semana desde que la niña se había instalado en la casa de Tetsu, y finalmente, como éste había supuesto, había conseguido en tiempo récord el corazón y la simpatía del grosero japonés. Ese toque de antiguo Hyde en el que sumía al ambiente la pícara criatura, le hacía olvidar al guitarrista de que la pequeña era sólo una niña.

Gracias a ese descarado japonés, Nijiko había descubierto mucho del pasado de su padre. Miles de anécdotas habían sido contadas por el guitarrista, quien había insuflado en la niña la necesidad de regresar a aquel tiempo, de conocer todo lo que aquella banda había representado para el Japón y para cada uno de los miembros.

Motivado por ese deseo de su damita, Tetsu se había encerrado en su habitación, para husmear el fondo de su armario, en busca de revistas de antaño, con el fin de mostrarle a la pequeña lo que había sido L'Arc~En~Ciel en su mayor apogeo.

Aquel antojo de su alumna, sin darse cuenta, le había generado nostalgias de esos tiempos, y un profundo orgullo de haber sido el líder de ese grupo.

Aún la idea continuaba latente en su mente, pero no se atrevía a desplegarla.

La tarde ya se desvanecía en el ocaso, y el sopor de la estación veraniega se aplacaba con la suave brisa refrescante que soplaba por la noche.

Afectado por esa sensación, Ken dio término a la clase de guitarra, que desde el primer día en que había llegado la damita, las había impartido con todo el fingido malhumor que intentaba mostrar a Tetsu y a Kaori, pero reconociendo en el fondo el aprecio que lentamente crecía en su interior por su pequeña alumnita. Definitivamente, le había arrebatado el corazón.

-¡Ne! ¡Nijichan! ¡Vamos a afuera! ¡Está más fresco! –comentó con holgazanería, levantándose del sofá y caminando con lentitud hasta la puerta del jardín, donde ya las primeras luciérnagas realizaban el místico festival de luces incandescentes.

Nijiko sin dudar, guardó su guitarra de arco iris tras pasarle un amable paño por su superficie, y corrió hacia el jardín, para sentarse al lado de Ken, en ese extraño ritual que había notado en el alto japonés: siempre a la misma hora de la muerte del sol, se ubicaba sobre la elevación de madera, continuación de la casa, y observaba con estoicismo al sauce en su moribundo vaivén producido por el viento.

La niña simplemente contemplaba la maravillosa y lenta llegada de la noche, con el parsimonioso desfallecimiento de la luz solar, que daba paso a la artificialidad luminosa de los humanos reflejada en las eléctricas lámparas que poco a poco mitigaban la luz de la luna.

Nijiko le entregaba a ese obsceno japonés los minutos que diariamente necesitaba en su soledad.

Ella lo comprendía.

Como Tetsu y Kaori, tenía un mirar triste matizado con el agotamiento de un incógnito pesar indescifrable.

¿Todos los adultos tenían esos ojos melancólicos? También su padre y su madre. Y pensando en mutismo aquellas peculiaridades de los humanos, demasiado profundas para su edad, resguardaba la quietud del ambiente que tanto necesitaba el guitarrista en esos momentos. Nijiko y Ken se hallaban alrededor de la chabudai *47 que había colocado Kaori allí, para cenar a la intemperie fresca del verano, ambos mirando el jardín, no percibiendo por completo la presencia del otro.

La niña, como si de una sacerdotisa del ritual se tratara, le acompañaba, y se sentaba frente a él. Sólo cuando el alto japonés hablara, ella sabía que tenía el permiso concedido.

-Neee... Nijichan, ¿qué piensas? –había girado su semblante hacia la pequeña por unos segundos, admirando una vez más la herencia de su amigo en el delicado rostro de la pequeña.

-¿Mn? –le miró prorrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Siempre era la misma pregunta, cuyo único objetivo era darle el pie necesario para dar inicio a la conversación. Ella le sonrió. Desde hacía una semana, la misma rutina cálida.

-Siempre te pones a pensar así... –aclaró el alto japonés, notando la distracción de la alumna.

-Tú estás pensando –se justificó, y volvió a ver el jardín, notando el revolotear de las luciérnagas. Ken negó con la cabeza. Ya se había acostumbrado a la familiaridad con que la niña lo trataba, y en el fondo, apreciaba aquel gesto de amistad.

-¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Ya parecen viejos! ¿Les traigo las damas chinas? –salió Tetsu de la casa, cargando un pilón de viejas revistas halladas en su cuarto. Se sentó a un costado de la mesa en donde estaban acomodados sus dos amigos, y dejó caer el montón sobre la superficie del chabudai *47, generando un suave polvo proveniente de los papeles. Nijiko contempló con curiosidad el amontonamiento, y tras un par de segundos, estornudó, rascándose la nariz.

-¿Ah? ¿También eres alérgica? –preguntó el alto nipón. La niña miró a los jóvenes con una gran sonrisa.

-Sólo al polvo. Aún no tengo las otras...

-¿Otras? –inquirió Ken sorprendido. Tetsu divisaba a la pequeña en silencio, sin intervenir. Le era un arduo trabajo asimilar el legado de Hyde en esa criatura. Se maravillaba, sin darse cuenta. Se lastimaba, sin percatarse.

-Sí. El médico le dijo a mi mama que tengo 50, pero aún no las desarrollo...

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso se desarrolla? –preguntó burdo el guitarrista.

-¡Kenchan! ¡No sabes nada! –le recriminó la pequeña, haciendo el gesto reiterado de su padre: torcer la boca hacia un costado, y fruncir su ceño con malignidad. Tetsu les observaba. También se fascinaba de la amistad que había nacido entre ellos. Esa niña, era un milagro.

-¡A ver, pequeña sabelotodo! –sarcásticamente, el alto japonés apoyó sus codos sobre la chabudai, mirándole desafiante.

-Uno tiene en sangre la alergia, en términos generales, por herencia. Puede estar dormida toda la vida del paciente, pero a veces, despierta. Si sucede eso, puede generar una de todas las heredadas o bien se produce una cadena de alergias, y termina padeciendo todas –Ken parpadeó con asombro, y sin disimulo, divisó a su amigo que aún arrodillado, sonreía con encantamiento. El contemplar fijo del desfachatado nipón, llamó la atención de Tetsu, quien le miró expectante.

-Techan... ¿qué mierda le das de leer a Nijichan? ¡Es una niña! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Escuchaste las palabras que usa! –el bajista rió divertido. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y justamente aquella mixtura entre madurez e inocencia era la peculiaridad que más le cautivaba de Nijiko.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que hable? ¿Eh? –la aludida le retó con molestia.

-¿Mn? No sé. Pero más infantil, ¡seguro!

-Eso es porque todo el mundo me ve como una niña –rezongó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡'ERES' una niña!

-¡NO! ¡No lo soy! ¡Tetchan! –llamó a su profesor en busca de ayuda, el cual, tan mediador como siempre lo había sido, cerró sus ojos, en un gesto de amabilidad.

-Nijiko es una 'damita'... –aclaró Tetsu con su tono más suave.

-¿Lo ves? –le recriminó la pequeña a Ken, quien levantó una ceja con extrañeza.

-¿Damita? ¿Tú? ¡Si eres más macho que Hyde! –espetó groseramente. Le bastó aquella semana para descubrir en la infanta una fuerte personalidad de mando, con preferencia a actividades bruscas, alejándose de las delicadezas femeninas que Kaori le incitaba a realizar. Lo único que la comportaba era la guitarra, pero lentamente, e influenciada por Ken, comenzaba a sujetar el mástil con mayor descuido, y hasta con cierto sentido grotesco. El alto japonés veía en la pequeña una perfecta metalera. Tetsu, en cambio, una bella dama del Pop. Pero sabían que solamente la pequeña sería dueña de su propia decisión, como Hyde. Más herencia de su padre. ¿Herencia?

-¡Ken! ¿¡Cómo te atreves! –le observó llena de cólera, lanzándole una fiera mirada que el guitarrista enfrentó con socarrona sonrisa. Y Tetsu, en el medio de ambos, no pudo evitar recordar los antiguos tiempos.

-¡Ya! ¡Basta los dos! –intervino una vez más–. ¡Vamos a ver las revistas! –acotó extendiendo una sobre la mesa, para que los tres la pudieran ver bajo la luz de los faroles artificiales.

Una _Vicious_ del 94, exhibía a cuatro jóvenes vestidos en harapos helénicos, y maquillados con extrañeza.

Nijiko miró la portada con la boca abierta, y de entre esos hombres allí mostrados sólo pudo reconocer a Ken.

-¡Mierda! ¡Kenchan! ¿¡Te maquillabas! ¿Eras raro? –comentó con el rostro contraído en repugnancia. Definitivamente, la pequeña no gustaba de ese rojo labial en el alto japonés.

-¡Ey! ¡No te metas con mi antigua imagen! ¡Mataba a las mujeres!

-¡Nijichan! ¡No digas malas palabras! –retó Tetsu. Era una ardua tarea evitar que la pequeña se influenciara por el carismático japonés, y que en el término de dos semanas, acabase convertida en una mini-Ken, pues esto sólo generaría complicaciones en la relación ya muy escueta de Tetsu con Megumi.

-¡Hai! ¡Tetchan! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Mira esas piernas! –comentó su turbación, con el único fin de molestar al guitarrista, quien ya levantaba una ceja rebalsado en fastidio–. ¡Por favor!, ¿estás seguro que matabas a las mujeres? Yo creo otra cosa... –Ken parpadeó rápidamente, olvidando la broma, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tetsu, igual de asombrado, miró a su compañero–. Eres raro...

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡Mira a Tetchan! ¡Él y sus faldas! ¡Eso es raro! –evadió, presto, el asunto.

-Noooo. ¿Tetchan está aquí? –miró incrédula la foto, para luego elevar su rostro y contemplar al guitarrista, quien afirmó con su cabeza.

-Seee... mira, es éste... –le señaló la imagen de un Tetsu de larga falda, con una blusa harapienta de color rosa, cuyas mangas eran anchas en demasía, y entre un gran cortinado capilar, podía percibir los ojos de su amigo tras unos lentes de ancho marco negro. Pestañeó sin creer.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Eres tú? –fijó la mirada en Tetsu, y éste le sonrió con divertimiento. La niña estaba sin palabras. Eso era una rareza.

-¿Y ahora qué dices? ¿Nijichan? ¡Si yo soy raro, mira a Tetchan!

-Pero a Tetchan le queda bien –concluyó finalmente–. Al menos no anda mostrando sus piernas como mujer escandalosa.

-¿¡Qué! –gritó molesto y ofendido. En esos momentos era cuando más recordaba el hecho de que el padre de esa criatura era el mismo Hyde. Tetsu rió abiertamente.

Entre bromas y relatos, la pequeña pudo inspeccionar todo el pilón de revistas. Había visto a su padre, con su antigua imagen andrógina, y había quedado fascinada. Esas fotos ahora aumentaban más su ya innata admiración por su progenitor.

Había cuestionado la presencia desconocida de aquel misterioso baterista, y sin necesidad de más indagación, la pequeña había generado un rechazo inmediato a su personalidad. Ni Ken ni Tetsu reincidieron en el tema. También a ellos les dolía.

Al cabo de un buen rato de añoranza, Kaori regresó de su trabajo, y junto con Tetsu, abandonaron la casa en busca de comida. Ken, ya cansado de tantos recuerdos, se giró hacia el jardín, y contempló el sauce una vez más en su silencio, esperando que sus dos compañeros de casa retornaran con la cena.

Nijiko, aún impresionada por las antiguas apariencia de sus amigos, continuaba repasando todas la revistas, aprovechando el mutismo del músico.

De entre el montón, encontró una donde aquellos seres resultaban más familiares: Hyde llevaba el cabello corto, al igual que Tetsu y Ken, y vestían ropas más adecuadas a los tiempos actuales.

Curiosa, cerró la revista y observó la portada. A pesar de su aún básico conocimiento de kanjis, logró descubrir la fecha, reconociéndola: era del 2003.

La abrió nuevamente, y comenzó a investigar las fotos que allí se exponían.

Reconoció todas las fotos de su padre, y las de Tetsu y Ken, pero sólo una se le hacía irreconocible. No queriendo ser engañada por su memoria, tomó otra revista del pilón, de los antiguos años de L'Arc~En~Ciel, y la comparó directamente con ese japonés que no registraba en la nueva.

Frunció su ceño una vez más e hizo un ruido gutural de interrogación.

-¿Mn? ¡Éste no es Sakura! –comentó con voz alta, quizás más para sí misma que para Ken.

El guitarrista, saliendo de sus pensamientos, giró su rostro y miró a la pequeña. Bajó su vista, para hallar el objeto de concentración de la niña, y tragó con dolor.

Allí estaba Yukihiro en su antigua y tan agradable apariencia de cabellos largos y rubios, evitando mirar directamente la lente de la cámara fotográfica. Siempre mirando el suelo o a un costado. Siempre tan evasivo, tan lejano, tan esencial...

Suspiró con tristeza. Lo extraña demasiado, sin posibilidad de remediar lo errado. Aquel joven de tímida personalidad se desvanecía poco a poco: lo estaba perdiendo irremediablemente.

Nijiko, percatándose que había desconcentrado al japonés, le clavó la mirada, mas sólo notó en su amigo, una ola de abatimiento romper contra las rocas de sus pupilas. La niña parpadeó varias veces, un poco afectada por esa mirada súbita de dolor.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Yukihiro. Fue la batería de L'Arc~En~Ciel cuando Sakura salió de la banda.

-Mn... –volvió a contemplar la foto–. ¿Por qué nunca mira la cámara como ustedes?

-Costumbre, supongo.

-A mí me da la impresión de temor... –explicó sin dejar de observar la figura de aquel hombre, cuyos cabellos caían sobre la cara, cuando su rostro bajo, miraba el suelo.

-¿Temor? Yukki no tiene temor... –comentó no muy seguro.

-Sí. Sus ojos, a pesar de no verlos, parecen tristes y temerosos... ¿quizás temor a la herida? ¿Temor al daño?

-¡Ah! ¿Ahora eres analista? –sonrió de costado, en un gesto de fastidio evasivo. La niña le molestaba con aquellas actitudes tan detallistas. Ya había notado en la semana la predisposición de la damita a leer los estados emocionales en los ojos ajenos. No podía comprender de dónde nacía aquel don, pero siempre le incomodaba. La pequeña había hablado con él, a solas, sobre la mirada de Tetsu y de Kaori, e incluso la de Hyde. Ese dote generaba en Ken una profunda dicotomía, nacida de la curiosidad y el temor por encontrarse a sí mismo puesto en evidencia frente aquella pequeña: una niña que podía ver en él lo que, incluso él mismo, no siempre distinguía con claridad.

-Sólo lo veo... igual que en los tuyos... ahora... –acotó Nijiko con escrúpulo. Sabía que la magia que poseía solía asustar a los adultos.

-¿Mn? -levantó una ceja, sintiendo de repente, la desazón en su cuerpo tensionado.

-Contemplaste esta foto con mucho dolor. Lo vi en tus ojos... –bajó su vista y la volvió a posar sobre la fotografía–. Hay daño... ¿verdad?

-No sé de qué hablas... deberías ir al médico... ¡empiezas a delirar! –le susurró juguetón. Nijiko, comprendiendo de inmediato la actitud huidiza tomada por el alto japonés, punzó aún más el tema, no rindiéndose a la ambigüedad.

-¿Dónde está Yukihiro?

-En su casa, supongo...

-Mn... ¿está bien? –le miró fijamente a los ojos, con desafiante gesto. El guitarrista, un poco amedrentado, carraspeó y observó a su compañera.

-Se podría decir...

-No. No está bien, ¿verdad? –de inmediato, interpretó la pausa tomada por aquel japonés: era, nada más ni nada menos, que una de las tantas artimañas que todos los adultos hacían cuando comenzaban a mentirle por el simple hecho de verla como una niña. Ken calló alarmado–. ¿Es el amigo de Tetsu que estaba enfermo? –relacionó con presteza.

-¿Enfermo?

-¡Drogas! –replicó con ansiedad. Ken parpadeó sorprendido. Cada día que pasaba, notaba con mayor estupor la madurez de tan tierna edad, y tal como Tetsu le había dicho, nadie más que Hyde, era el culpable de tal estrago.

-Bueno... -carraspeó nuevamente, aturdido sin Tetsu, no sabiendo qué decir o cómo controlar la situación.

-¡Quiero ayudarle! –sus ojos llenos de convicción, se clavaron en los de Ken, oscurecidos de un momento a otro. Éste, suspiró, aliviando su tensión, y se rindió.

-Yo también, Nijichan... –le miró con melancolía.

Súbitamente el silencio amordazó sus espíritus, con un frío lazo de intriga.

La pequeña no replicó ni acotó al respecto.

Aún había cosas que no entendía.

La situación fue salvada por Kaori y Tetsu quienes salían a su encuentro cargando unas bolsas con el udon *48 comprado en un Oden *49 alejado del lugar.

Dispusieron rápidamente la chabudai para comer, no sin que Tetsu, tras apoyar los alimentos sobre la misma, se percatara de la página de la revista.

La apartó del mueble, y miró a Ken en silencio, notando el soslayo evasivo del alto japonés, que le hizo comprender de inmediato.

Exhaló apenado, y tomando todas las revistas, las sacó de la mesa, para acomodarse a comer en grupo.

En una hora, terminaron la cena, y tras despedir a sus compañeros, Tetsu llevó a la pequeña Nijiko a la habitación de Kaori, donde dormía en un futón pequeño.

Luego de hacerla adormecer, se reunió con sus dos taciturnos amigos, quienes aún contemplaban la luna reflejándose sobre el jardín en tenue luz.

El mutismo sumía a los tres en sus propios pensamientos, y lentamente, los alejaban uno del otro. Percibiendo esa distancia, Kaori rió con suavidad en aquella quietud, llamando la atención de los dos hombres a su lado, quienes la miraron con desconcierto.

-¿Mn? ¿De qué ríes, Kaochan? –preguntó el alto japonés, tan familiarizado con la mujer, como si de su hermana se tratara.

-De Nijiko. ¡Es tan astuta!

-Eee. Es un demonio. ¡Como su padre! –replicó igual de convencido. Tetsu exhaló–. ¿Ah? ¿Y ese suspiro de Romeo? –espetó socarrón el guitarrista, tomando su té con parsimonia, y encendiendo su cigarro tan ansiado durante todo el día, pues Tetsu le había prohibido fumar frente a la pequeña.

-Oye... Ken... –dudó, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Mn?

-¿Vio la revista... de...?

-Ajá –afirmó ya entendiendo, dejando a Kaori fuera de la conversación.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-La verdad.

-Mn.

-¿Está mal?

-No, claro que no... si a final de cuentas... Hyde...

-¡Seee, Hyde le habla de cualquier cosa a la niña esa! No me extrañaría que supiera descuartizar a un cerdo con sumo detalle –confesó con molestia. En el fondo, sentía pena, al igual que Tetsu, de que la pequeña tuviera tal padre.

-¿De qué hablan? –intervino finalmente la muchacha, cansada de no comprender la plática.

-De Yukki... -susurró Ken, haciendo que la joven le mirara con intriga, forzando con su observar la continuación del relato por parte del guitarrista–. Hoy lo vio en una revista, y preguntó quién era... y sabe que está pasándolo duro con las drogas...

-¿¡Ah! ¿Sabe eso? –su rostro era de pura sorpresa.

-Así es. Hyde parece que le habló de todas las cosas de la vida sin importarle mucho la edad de su hija...

-Mn... -miró apenada su propia taza de té-. Pobre niña. Por eso nunca cree lo que le digo...

-Kaochan... ¡nadie cree lo que dices…! –le miró con amable gesto, en un suave toque de reproche. Ken siempre tenía en la mente la imagen de su amiga tomando pastillas todas las mañanas y las noches.

-¡Ken! –le reprobó molesta, mas sólo ocultó su vista en el líquido humeante de su pocillo.

-¡Bah! –contempló el jardín, y la melancolía atrapó nuevamente su corazón–. Me dijo que quería ayudar a Yukki... a pesar de todo, aún es inocente... –respondió sin mucha importancia. Tetsu le miró con sorpresa y le llamó la atención.

-Por cierto, Ken...

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué sabes de él? –Ken, que había plantado su mirar triste en el de Tetsu, lo desvió a la danza de luciérnagas que se manifestaban en el jardín, y con voz ronca y baja, matizadas por la resignación, dejó escapar un suspiro, para contestar inmediatamente.

-Lo que dice Ein: falta al estudio, y las pocas veces que le pudo telefonear, desvariaba –cerró sus ojos, materializando la destrozada imagen corpórea de su amigo, sintiendo aún el golpe sobre su rostro, percibiendo aún el dolor en su estómago debido a aquel bajo que le había arrojado, recordando aún las convulsiones de su amante entre sus brazos. Aquella escena le atormentaba todas las noches con la culpa y la desesperación. Tetsu, advirtiendo ese gesto, y en forma de respeto, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, para ver la despejada luna que el verano les ofrecía. La idea ya carcomía su mente.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn? –abrió sus ojos, pero se percató que Tetsu no le avistaba. Contemplaba, absorto en apariencia, la luna, testigo de la crueldad humana.

-¿Crees que Yukihiro aceptaría volver a Raruku?

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, y fijó su vista en su amigo, frunciendo con suavidad su ceño.

-¿Crees que dejaría las drogas? –insistió el líder.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Tetchan?

-¡Sí, Tetsu! ¡Eso es lo que debes de haber determinado hace muchos meses! –comentó Kaori, comprendiendo de súbito la intención de aquel pensamiento que había rozado la mente de su Dios.

-¡Espera, Kaori! Yo sólo estoy…

-¡No, Tetsu! ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Debes!

-¡Paren ustedes dos! ¿Qué mierda dicen? –el guitarrista frunció el ceño, mirando a ambos interlocutores con molestia por haber sido dejado fuera de la conversación. Tetsu observó a Kaori con gravedad, y le hizo un gesto de silencio que la muchacha aceptó tras una breve sonrisa. Sintió que tal vez, los consejos que había dado a su amigo habían surtido efecto.

-¡Ken! ¿Habría posibilidad de sacarlo con esa excusa? –Tetsu reiteró, aún no muy convencido. Ken, dando una calada a su cigarrillo, arqueó sus cejas con poca fe.

-No lo sé, Tetchan. Tú lo conoces como yo... Bah... lo conocíamos... –suspiró triste, y miró hacia el jardín. Las drogas lo habían transformado en un completo desconocido.

Tetsu avistó a Kaori, quien simplemente le evadió. Sólo el silencio, y un suave murmullo de grillos se superponía en forma estática a aquella situación perpetuada en la incertidumbre.

¿Tetsu sólo abriría un infierno, para más caos y destrucción, o conseguiría la salvación?

* * *

><p>Las semanas de estadía de Nijiko en la casa de Tetsu habían concluido, como si de un mágico sueño se tratara. La pequeña, tan afín a su aprendizaje, no sólo había mejorado en la guitarra con asombrosa prontitud, sino que había adquirido un extenso lenguaje grosero y osakeño, impartido por el mismo guitarrista del cual Megumi sólo hablaba pestes.<p>

Sin embargo, astuta y consecuente con su personalidad, Nijiko escondía a su madre sus maneras más burdas, sabiendo lo que aquello representaría en caso de ser descubierto.

Su buena conducta permitía que la madre aceptara, de buena manera, la permanencia de su hija en la casa de Tetsu, al menos una vez a la semana, para que las correcciones de guitarra fueran impartidas por el desfachatado nipón. Mientras tanto, Tetsu se encargaría de su vocalización todas las tardes, en la casa desolada de su damita.

Y efectivamente, como la costumbre imponía, Tetsu se hallaba sentado en el salón principal de aquella gran casa, aguardando con impaciencia, que su alumna bajara las escaleras, para recibir la tan preciada noticia.

Tras media hora de dura espera, la pequeña bajó por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

Tetsu suspiró aliviado.

-¡Nijichan! ¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Aceptó? –asoló de preguntas a la niña que se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, bajará luego, pero lo hará.

-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!

-Le dije un par de cosas... –suspiró no muy convencida de su acción.

-Bueno... hasta tanto... muéstrame cómo has hechos los ejercicios vocálicos que te dije... –comentó intentando concentrarse en otro asunto para que la ansiedad no le consumiera.

Tetsu le había pedido a la damita que convenciera a su padre de bajar las escaleras para hablar a solas, con la predisposición de reagrupar a L'Arc~En~Ciel, con el único fin de ayudar al perdido baterista. La niña, con tal argumento, y con sus propios halagos hacia su padre, había conseguido que Hyde, al menos, se dignara a descender de aquella soledad de su propio altar y hablara personalmente con el que había sido su antiguo líder.

Continuaron con su clase de vocalización, sin percatarse que Hyde había bajado al poco tiempo, y en silencio, contemplaba la escena, nostálgico, al pie de las escaleras.

Les miraba con fascinación, con tristeza, con el gusto de lo irremediablemente perdido: Allí estaban las dos cosas más puras que nunca hubiera visto.

A pesar de la profunda calidez y necesidad que le generaba la presencia de su antiguo compañero, el rostro del cantante sólo denotaba indiferencia, advirtiendo cómo su corazón latía lleno de angustia.

Una vez más, la ironía de la existencia. Su amante inalcanzable, sonriéndole a su hija: la pureza e inocencia que él había engendrando de alguna forma oscura, y que llevaba su sangre, con aquel gesto de quimera. Parpadeó desorientado, y escuchó con atención.

-¡Tetchan!

-¡No! ¡No puedes llegar aún a ese tono! Te puedes lastimar las cuerdas vocales.

El bajista, regañando a su alumna, había torcido su boca hacia un costado, generando aquel pequeño hueco sobre su mejilla derecha. Tanto Hyde como Nijiko observaron aquel gesto único.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! –dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, antes de distinguir la amenaza del déjà vu. Contrajo su rostro por un segundo, al descubrir el error en que había incurrido. Una vez más el llamado del eterno círculo de su perdición.

-¡Eso! –señaló con su dedo la mejilla de su profesor amigo-. ¡El pocito en tu cara! ¡Es muy lindo!

Tetsu le observó con estupefacción, soslayando la mirada, percatándose de la presencia de Hyde al pie de las escaleras, quien ante el comentario, incómodo, inició grave sus pasos, para que finalmente su figura fuera advertida, eliminando aquella extraña situación en la que, de repente, se habían sumido todos los allí presentes.

-En occidente se dice que es la marca del beso de un ángel... una marca de por vida... –acotó sin tener mucha conciencia de sus palabras, pues su razón había sido velada por el recuerdo ameno y doloroso. El déjà vu embistió sus sentidos, ahogándolo en un gran vacío interior que le hizo sentir la profunda soledad.*50

Hyde se sobresaltó, y detuvo su paso a pocos centímetros del sillón donde Tetsu y Nijiko continuaban con la conversación. Su cuerpo se paralizó con crueldad.

-¿Y te besó un ángel? –preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Algo así... –sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, y recordó en eco una frase perdida en su olvido: 'mis alas son tuyas. Siempre estarás en mi interior. Siempre.'

Hyde apoyó un dedo en su propia nariz, fastidiado por la situación, percibiendo el hondo dolor de su amante. Pero ya nada tenía vuelta a atrás. Suspiró.

El cantante también fue agredido por fragmentos de memorias y sensaciones compartidas aquella última noche, donde se habían entregado desmesuradamente. Los besos, las manos y el ronco sonido de la voz de aquel adulto infantil, que ahora se mostraba tan opacado, retornaron a su mente, erizándole la piel por debajo de su ropa. Pero no se dejó seducir por su mente, que tantas veces jugaba con él. Se obligó a sí mismo a regresar a la realidad.

Carraspeó con molestia, y fue cuando Nijiko, descubriendo la presencia de su padre, dio un abrazo a Tetsu tras despedirse de él, y subió a su cuarto, con rapidez.

Finalmente solos, el silencio se instaló con crueldad en el ambiente.

Tetsu, sentado en sillón, se había acomodado más erguido, y miraba hacia un costado, esperando que el vocalista se dignara a ubicarse en alguno de los sillones de enfrente, para dar inicio a la charla.

Sin embargo, Hyde estaba a su lateral, parado, inmóvil, callado. Una situación que les estaba desesperando a ambos.

-¿Hyde? ¿Por qué no te sientas? Quiero hablar contigo...

-Lo sé –respondió con grave voz, y saliendo de su estatismo, tomó un sillón contiguo al central, donde estaba ubicado el bajista.

-Bien... tenemos que hablar seriamente...

-Mn –se limitó a afirmar. No le interesaba saber la causa por la cual Tetsu había pronunciado esa frase tan significativa hacía segundos, no le importaba nada que se relacionara con el pasado, aunque desesperadamente se controlaba por no sucumbir a su amante, por no exigirle explicación, por no, simplemente, olvidar todo ese error. Sólo miraba su manos, casi rozando el trance, mientras escuchaba la suave voz, que modulada en la indiferencia aparente, se sucedía en un mensaje, el cual, despacio, era traducido por su mente.

-Esto es algo que tenemos que hacer por Yukki...

-¿Mn? –le miró pestañeando de súbito. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación en algún punto de aquella hipnosis extática.

-¿Aceptas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Volver a L'Arc~En~Ciel. Nos reuniremos, para ayudar a Yukki…

-¿Y Ki-oon? No querrán más complicaciones con drogas... ya bastantes escándalos ha tenido *50.1 –miró hacia un costado, levantando rápidamente todas las barrera de las que había estado indefenso hasta ese momento.

-Todo el mundo sabe que Yukki está afectado del corazón... sólo eso.

-Já. Está bien por ahora, pero cuando tengamos que estar en los programas, en los conciertos, en...

-Hyde... de a poco. Lo principal es darle estímulos...

-Creo que ya ha tenido bastante de estimulantes... ¿no te parece? –torció su boca con malicia. Procedía sin pensar, con el odio guiando sus palabras, con el callo en que su alma se había transformado sin saber por qué, ni cuándo. Calló de súbito, y desvaneció su sonrisa, comprendiendo la gravedad y lo inoportuno del chiste.

-¡Hyde!

-Perdón... perdón... –parpadeó sucesivamente, no muy convencido, con un leve nerviosismo.

-¿Lo harás?

-'Sólo' por Yukki... –remató sin más rodeos, y se levantó del sillón grotescamente, dejando expectante al Tetsu que iba a continuar hablándole. Una vez más el rechazo y la crueldad. El líder no quería volver a soportar tal trato, pero lo hizo, sólo por su grupo, sólo por su batería, sólo, por una causa que no comprendía, o tal vez, no quería entender.

Y así como había llegado, Hyde desapareció de aquel salón y sumió al líder de Raruku en un silencio indignado.

El bajista, sin esperar a Megumi, ni a su pequeña damita para que le despidieran, tomó sus cosas, y salió de la endemoniada casa con fastidio.

Aún tenía que guardar humor para saber cómo le había ido a Ken.

* * *

><p>Tocó el timbre dos veces, pero no atendía.<p>

Golpeó con los nudillos tres veces.

Nada.

Suspiró con culpa. Tal vez dentro estaba drogándose.

Tal vez, dentro estaba desmayado.

Quizás, estaba teniendo una sobredosis.

Aquel pensamiento alteró su espíritu, y con paranoia culposa, comenzó a golpear desaforadamente la madera de la portezuela.

Ya sin delicadezas, intentaba romper la cerradura con puntapiés violentos, sabiendo que su tarjeta ya no funcionaba *51. Probablemente, Yukihiro, conociendo aquella treta de años, había colocado una tranca desde dentro.

Pateó con fuerza la puerta, pero cuando la desesperación ya rayaba en locura, se detuvo de inmediato ante el rugido escuchado.

-¡VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ¿¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO ABRIRTE! -le gritó tras la misma, con profundo odio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Yukki. Abre la maldita puerta.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡Y NO ME JODAS MAS! ¡DEJA DE ESTROPEAR MI VIDA, CRETINO EMBUSTERO!

-Seee… como si tú no la estuvieras estropeando por ti mismo –acotó con rabia. Su culpa, virada súbitamente por el fastidio de aquel constante rechazo, ya no le molestaba, y sólo se preocupaba por sacar de aquel infierno a su antiguo amante, aunque ello significara destruir todo el departamento–. ¡Abre ya o tiro esta puerta, y poco me importa tu amenaza o insulto! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-¡Vete!

-¡YUKKI!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡Y VETE CON TU PUTA! –le gritó aún soportando con dificultad, el delirio leve del cual dejaba de ser víctima.

-¡Yukihiro, abre la puerta! ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! Me lo pidió Tetsu... –manifestó con marcada voz, sabiendo que allí mismo perdería el control.

Sin embargo, el silencio se hizo entre los dos individuos separados por la puerta.

Yukihiro reflexionó levemente, y sin más dilaciones, sacó el pasador de la portilla, abriéndola un poco, para mirar a su antiguo amante por la fina apertura.

Ken, ya tranquilo, intentó empujarla, para ingresar finalmente, pero el baterista le detuvo.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ENTRES! –le gritó ante el más mínimo amague.

-¡Bien, bien! –levantó sus manos en alto, como señal de tregua. Contempló el rostro de su amante a través de la pequeña apertura, y le fue suficiente para advertir el devastado estado. Su cuerpo estaba realmente enflaquecido.

-¡Habla! No tengo todo el día.

-Tetsu... Tetsu quiere ayudar a Hyde... y nos ha pedido que volvamos a ser L'Arc~En~Ciel. Entiendes lo que significa eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Hyde? ¡Qué estupidez es ésa! Hyde no necesita ayuda... –replicó astuto.

-¡Imbécil! No te das cuenta que es la excusa que pone Tetchan para que nosotros creamos que lo hace por Hyde, pero en realidad lo que quiere es ayudarme, porque sabe que yo estoy preocupado por él, y como él en el fondo quiere salir de su depresión, necesita que le ayudemos. Tetsu me dijo que te dijera que era por causa de Hyde, pero Hyde me comentó que no lo ibas a creer, por lo cual, me aconsejó de decirte la verdad, ya que esa excusa de Tetchan no la cree ni él... –respiró profundamente luego de aquel monólogo con su nasal y veloz japonés que desconcertó al baterista-. ¿Cómo no entiendes? ¡Te está haciendo mal esa mierda que tomas! –exclamó presto, apelando al orgullo de su amigo, sabiendo que Yukihiro no había interpretado el tema y su estado le imposibilitaba comprender por completo. Ken esperó con ansiedad que aquel golpe rápido de su dicción generara los efectos deseados. Sabía que no era difícil marear al callado japonés en aquel estado. Sólo esperaba que cayera...

-¿Eh? –frunció su ceño mareado por esa vertiginosa y molesta forma de hablar que solía tener el guitarrista. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y frotó su sien, intentando aplacar el dolor de cabeza que se le avecinaba como consecuencia de lo que había tomado hacía horas atrás.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas regresar al grupo? Recuerda que le debemos a Tetchan mucho...

-Déjame pensarlo...

-No, Yukki, ahora.

-Vete a la mierda. ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme! –comentó molesto, e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Ken, más rápido, le empujó con toda su fuerza.

Yukihiro, débil como estaba, chocó contra la pared contigua, deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo, al notar el repentino mareo intensificado por el brusco movimiento. Ken, reparando que ese golpe no había sido grave, ingresó al departamento y se horrorizó ante la condición del mismo.

Contempló los objetos rotos por el suelo, el televisor destruido, y los sillones devastados. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa del salón, y distinguió las jeringas usadas y los polvos.

Negando con su cabeza culposo, los recogió y con la ira de la impotencia, se dirigió a la cocina, vertiéndolos todos por el lavabo tras abrir la canilla.

Yukihiro, recuperado de su debilidad, notó la presencia del japonés en su cocina, y con paso decidido, fue a buscarlo para echarle, pero al advertir lo que estaba haciendo en ella, la furia le atacó de súbito.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO? –gritó tras empujar a Ken, tomándolo del cabello y arrojándolo contra la mesada de la cocina. El guitarrista chocó contra ella, pero evitó el golpe, sujetándose a la heladera. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su amante, quien había ingresado a un episodio de cólera, por el simple hecho de advertir que ahora carecía de su reserva de drogas.

-¡Lo que debo! ¡Yukki, tienes que dejarlas! –le comentó imponente, sin inhibirse.

Yukihiro, rabioso, se giró para mirarle con ojos inyectados en sangre.

El alto japonés temió por un segundo, pero se mantuvo firme. Quería sacar a su amante de aquel círculo suicida.

Un solo segundo duró la tensa situación.

El baterista, con asombrosa rapidez, tomó una silla que estaba al lado de la mesa, y sin que Ken pudiera hacer un movimiento de defensa, la destrozó contra la cabeza de su antiguo compañero, quien cayó al suelo, adolorido, mareado, desconcertado.

-¿¡Ahora te irás! –Yukihiro le sujetó del cabello ensangrentado, y sin cuidado alguno, lo arrastró hasta la salida.

Ken, demasiado aturdido por el golpe, se dejó jalar hasta la puerta exterior, donde cayó rodando por el suelo, y no sintió más sonido, tras el estrepitoso golpe de la madera, que ponía fin a aquella reunión frustrante.

Luego de unos segundos semi-inconsciente, lentamente se fue incorporando, y arrodillado, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, atontado. Un puntual dolor punzó su cabeza, en la zona que había recibido el golpe, y sólo cuando su vista se aclaró, notó cómo caían gotas de sangre sobre la alfombra del pasillo.

-Hijo de puta... ¿cómo mierda te has vuelto así…? Yukki... -suspiró molesto, y con un gran peso de culpa.

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba en la cocina, tomando un té de tilo para calmar sus nervios, tras la salida de aquella casa.<p>

Pensaba en el futuro de la banda con un dejo de incertidumbre, cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada llamó su atención.

Caminó despacio en dirección a la misma, pero corrió al ver a Ken con el rostro ensangrentado, y sujetándose de la pared con dificultad.

-¡KEN! ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ! –gritó desesperado, tomando el brazo del guitarrista y rodeando con éste su cuello, para llevarlo a la cocina.

Aún confundido, el alto nipón sólo atinó a dejarse guiar por el afable japonés, quien tras unos minutos de limpieza y cuidado, había colocado una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe más prominente de la cabeza del accidentado.

Ese frío intenso sobre la zona afectada, bajando la inflamación inevitable, había aplacado el dolor de cabeza que punzaba su mente.

Tetsu le había dado otro té de tilo a su amigo, y sólo cuando lo vio más calmo, se atrevió a interrumpir el ameno silencio del lugar.

-¡Ken! ¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró, sabiendo que otros tonos podrían afectarle.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me grites! –le suplicó crispando el rostro en dolor.

-No estoy gritando. Estoy hablando bajo...

-Pues habla más bajo... –replicó impaciente, llevando su mano a la sien y frotándola con gran malestar.

Tetsu simplemente se sentó a su lado, y calló. Estuvo contemplando por horas al japonés que lentamente, parecía recuperar su resistencia al sonido.

-¿Qué pasó, Ken? –insistió con su tono de voz más bajo.

-Me rompió una silla en la cabeza... ¿no se nota?

-¿Que hizo qué?

-Ese no es Yukki. No lo es... –suspiró con angustia, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza, sujetando la helada bolsa.

-¿Y no te dio respuesta?

-Antes de que me golpeara dijo que lo pensaría.

Tetsu alzó el ceño dolido, y miró sus propias manos apoyadas en la mesa.

¿Era buena idea? ¿Iba a funcionar su anhelo de regreso para forma de salvar de su propio infierno personal a cada uno de los miembros de aquel grupo?

Volvió a contemplar a Ken, quien crispaba su rostro en dolor, cerrando los ojos, soportando el daño que aquel golpe había ocasionado en su cuerpo y alma.

Soslayó la vista, y suspiró.

¿Qué era lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Yukihiro tragó el vaso de whisky que se había servido, calmando su agitada respiración.<p>

Ya hacía horas que había sufrido el ingreso de aquel espejismo.

Necesitaba tranquilidad.

Pinchó con la aguja el pote de droga, y elevó el pistón, llenando la jeringa, cuyo cuerpo tenía marcado en rayas las medidas correspondientes a cada aplicación.

La colmó con todo el contenido del envase.

Una jeringa de ésas, equivalía a cuatro suministros.

La miró en trance, y apretó un poco el pistón, para quitarle el aire que pudiera restar, mientras veía el líquido derramarse por la misma.

Desenvolvió su codo de la fuerte venda que tenía, y atándose una goma sobre su bíceps, esperó que la vena se elevara. Sin piedad, la hirió con la aguja y se suministró la medida correcta.

Cerró sus ojos, en una ola de placer momentánea, llena de dolor y culpa.

Dejó la jeringa sobre la mesa, y prendió un cigarrillo.

Era la última que le quedaba, pues todo lo demás lo había botado el espejismo de su antiguo amante.

Exhaló el humo, y observó que se movía en espectral figura de mano, que conciente, le acarició el rostro.

Cerró otra vez los ojos, y sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho.

Apagó el cigarrillo, agitado, y se inclinó sobre sus propias rodillas, sintiendo un latir cada vez más poderoso.

Retumbaba en su oídos.

Advirtió que desesperaba.

Se sirvió más whisky y lo tragó con dificultad.

-Yukki...

Apreció la voz de sus delirios, y miró hacia su costado.

Vio a su amante con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, con la mitad de su semblante ensangrentado.

-Ken... perdóname... Ken...

-Yukki...

-Por favor... perdóname... –le imploró, cayendo al suelo, arrodillado ante él, sujetando con fuerza su pecho acribillado.

-Yukki... Me has sabido mal…

-¿Eh? –su mundo se detuvo ante esas palabras, incluso su respiración.

-Creo que sí. Has sido un experimento de asombrosa duración.

-Ken...

Suspiró, y se desvaneció en la inconsciencia.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la alfombra.

Sólo un delirio más.

Y muy doloroso.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la mesa, mirando con angustia el estudio de L'Arc~En~Ciel. Esperó que la última llamada de Tetsu hubiera surtido efecto en el baterista, mas a esas horas de la mañana, ni Hyde ni Yukihiro aparecían aún.<p>

Miró el reloj sobre la pared del lugar, y suspiró con angustia, buscando liberarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la gesticulación, pues el golpe en su rostro y cabeza aún eran patentes.

Hacía cuatro días de aquel encuentro violento.

Exhaló el humo de su cigarro, y observó a Tetsu, quien estaba sentado sobre la mesa.

Silencio y quietud, con el sonido reverberando cada segundo del reloj.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.

Silencio y tictac.

Ken suspiró.

No iban a venir.

Desde aquel último encuentro con su amante, una idea había cruzado su mente.

Estaba decidido a reparar lo hecho, y en caso de no poder hacerlo, perecería en el intento.

Yukihiro ya no dudaba en golpearle seriamente, y sabía que su resolución atemorizaría a Tetsu, mas no encontró otra forma...

Sin embargo aún padecía el temor profundo. Y calló.

La concepción de tal intención crecería con lentitud.

El silencio fue interrumpido súbitamente por Hyde, quien ingresaba al salón vistiendo de negro, con anteojos ahumados, y portando la más pura indiferencia.

Miró a ambos lados del estudio, en busca del cuarto integrante, pero el quietismo de sus dos compañeros le dio la respuesta sin necesidad de preguntar.

Caminó con tranquilidad, y descansando sobre una silla cercana a la mesa, comenzó a fumar, mientras el tictac del reloj continuaba generando un eco morboso en el silencio.

Tras exhalar el humo, miró el perfil de Tetsu -tan estoico como siempre- y el de Ken -apático y sin humor– que se habían transformado tras ese conflicto grupal de hacía tantos años.

Levantó una ceja incrédulo, al ver el extenso hematoma en el rostro de su amigo, que parecía derramarse desde la cabeza.

-¿Ken? –le llamó la atención.

-¿Mn? –giró su rostro para verle, evidenciando aún más el golpe sobre su frente.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada... –carraspeó incómodo y calló. Hyde miró fijamente a Tetsu, quien simplemente se empecinaba en no retribuirle.

-¿Qué le pasó? –insistió al líder, el cual aludido, sin dejar de contemplar el lejano punto del estudio que había arrebatado su aburrida atención, le respondió escuetamente.

-Le fue a decir que nos reunimos para ayudarte a ti, y a mí. Le encontró la droga en la mesa y se la tiró por el lavabo. Ya puedes concluir tú solo –su tono de voz era neutro, sin dejo de ironía o mal intención. A Tetsu, en ese momento, lo único que le arrebataba los pensamientos era su amigo Yukihiro.

Hyde levantó las dos cejas por un segundo, y miró hacia un costado, incrédulo de que aquel callado japonés pudiera ser tan agresivo.

De súbito, se atragantó con el humo de su exhalación, tosiendo compulsivamente.

Quizás un reflejo de su pasado había atacado su mente sin haberse percatado. Ese relato tenía un gusto familiar en su percepción.

Tras tres horas de espera, y ya practicando entre ellos las canciones que habían abandonado hacía cinco años, la puerta del estudio se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso al baterista de aspecto deplorable: tenía ojos cansados, caminaba con un suave tambalear, y su respiración era extremadamente ruidosa. Los tres lo miraron sintiendo un duro escalofrío.

Yukihiro, como si aquel espectáculo que estaba dando fuera normal, se ubicó en la batería y a pesar de las interrogantes miradas de sus compañeros, se dispuso a tocar.

Sin más dilaciones, Tetsu dio la orden de comenzar a practicar aquella canción que hacía cinco años era la prometedora de un exitoso single: mugen e to jiseki.

El solo de batería resultó lento y desentonado en demasía, haciendo que tras el final de aquella ejecución, los tres japoneses se dieran vuelta, y contemplaran con rostro incomprensible al baterista, sin continuar los solos de guitarra, bajo y voz que le correspondía a cada uno de ellos.

Yukihiro, advirtiendo la presión de los tres pares de ojos, y aún no comprendiendo muy bien sus propias sensaciones adormecidas por los estupefacientes que había tomado a la mañana, miró con el ceño fruncido a sus espectadores.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó molesto. Tetsu y Hyde callaron, demasiado conmovidos de reconocer el estado delirante del que era víctima su amigo. Ken, ya agotado de aquella culpa y del dolor que le consumía el espíritu, miró desafiante a su antiguo amante, y levantó una ceja.

-Has tocado excelente. ¡Se nota que esas mierdas te ayudan a mejorar! –espetó irónico. Yukihiro le clavó la mirada. La tensión subió de un momento a otro, haciendo que Tetsu avistara inconscientemente a Hyde quien al percibir su atención, le miró con igual gesto de peligro ante la inminente situación.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme algo! –las miradas de Ken y Yukihiro se mantenían en puro odio.

-Al menos sé lo que digo –replicó mordaz el alto japonés. Irascible y alterado por las drogas, Yukihiro arrojó las dos baquetas contra Ken, asestándole una en el estómago, que no incomodó al guitarrista, y la otra en su cabeza, magullando la zona sensible de la anterior agresión, provocándole un dolor intenso.

Yukihiro, sin esperar otra afrenta, se bajó de su butaca, y se acercó a Ken con desafiante mirada. Éste, recuperado del dolor en su cabeza, le retribuyó con osadía el gesto.

-¡Mira nada más en lo que te has convertido, Yukihiro! Eres un imbécil bravucón, que ya no puede tocar la batería...

-¡Tú no me puedes hablar!

-¿¡No entiendes Yukki que estás en aprietos! ¿No ves que necesitas ayuda? ¡Mírate! –su tono tomó una inflexión más amable, y contempló a su antiguo amante de abajo hacia arriba, con un grado de piedad–. Yukki, déjanos ayudarte...

-¿Te importa? ¿Ahora? ¡Por qué no te vas con la perra que te calentó! ¡Y dejas mi vida en paz, que es mi asunto! ¡Cretino!

-Yukki, Basta con el tema.

-¿Basta? ¿Me pides que me detenga? ¡Imbécil! Cuando yo te decía 'basta' tu seguías sin que te importara mucho... –sugirió incisivo, haciendo parpadear rápidamente a Tetsu y Hyde quienes no quisieron entender aquel comentario que evidenciaba su significado.

-Ya no hay más nadie... –evadió el tema. Sus pretéritas acciones tan viles aún le carcomían el espíritu.

-Já, ¿y piensas que te voy a creer? –rió de forma histérica. Ingenuamente, Tetsu intervino, creyendo ayudar en la situación.

-Yukki, Ken tiene razón. Hace muchos meses que se alejó de esa mujer...

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Eh? –le miró con odio, y el bajista, más allá de intimidarse, dio un paso al frente tratando de tornar suave su tensa voz.

-Ha estado durmiendo en casa...

-En la mía también. Este cerdo se iba a revolcar con la otra para luego dormir en mi cama, e incluso tenía la cara para follarme...

-¡YUKKI! –Ken gritó molesto. Sujetaba fuertemente el mástil de la guitarra, tieso, al borde del descontrol. Tetsu calló y con un leve sonrosado, bajó su vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza? ¿Ahora no andas por ahí, gritando a los cuatro vientos, que te has acostados con medio mundo? –reinició el ataque contra su amante.

-Basta...

-¿No relatas con detalle todas las noches que pasaste en el burdel, dejándote marcar la piel? ¿Ya no narras la forma en que me usabas para que las tapara?

-... –Ken le miró de súbito, en silencio, con una profunda tristeza.

-Tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¿Y pensabas que no me daba cuenta? ...imbécil... ahora dime, ¿qué tan bien lo hace esta puta estable que tienes?

-¡Basta, cállate de una vez! –le miró con cierto odio. Rena le había ayudado, a pesar de todo.

-¡Ah! ¿Te molesta que le diga puta? Ajá... se ve que te gusta follarla bien... ¿acaso la fuerzas igual que lo hacías conmigo? ¿O ella por ser puta te abre fácil las piernas?

Ken se abalanzó contra Yukihiro y lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa, pero tan pronto el baterista notó el brusco movimiento, golpeó los brazos de Ken, libertándose de aquel agarre, y con fuerza, lo sacudió contra la pared, tomándolo del cabello y tirando de él sin cuidado alguno.

Hyde y Tetsu, finalmente intervinieron sujetando al baterista entre ambos y le alejaron del alto japonés, viendo cómo éste, se deslizó al suelo, mareado por el golpe de su cabeza contra el muro.

Con aquella brutalidad, Yukihiro se deshizo del afierre de sus dos compañeros, y tras dedicarles una mortal mirada, salió del estudio golpeando la puerta con estrépito.

El lugar se calmó tras aquella salida, permitiéndole a Tetsu acuclillarse al lado de Ken, mientras Hyde miraba con un poco menos de indiferencia en su rostro, la situación que adquiría su verdadera magnitud.

-¿Ken? ¿Estás bien? –el bajista le preguntó suavemente, ayudándole a sacarse la guitarra que aún tenía sobre su regazo.

-Eee... mierda... odio cuando se pone así... –suspiró, abriendo sus ojos con levedad, acostumbrándose a la luz y el dolor que emergía del centro de su cerebro.

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló en el lugar, dejando escuchar el reverberante sonido del tictac del reloj. Ken apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, buscando calmar el desesperante malestar que aquel esfuerzo le había generado, y Tetsu, a su frente, sólo le miraba con rostro resignado y comprensivo. El cantante, ya cansado del mutismo, suspiró sin discreción y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-¿Ya te vas? –el líder le preguntó con temor.

-¿También tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida? –comentó sin mirarle, tomando el picaporte.

-No... -susurró con tristeza, dolido por el tono, sensibilizado completamente por la situación–. ¿Mañana vienes? Sólo quiero saber... –su voz disminuía, dejando incompleta la frase.

-Sí.

Y desapareció por la puerta.

Tetsu se sentó en el suelo, aprovechado su proximidad con éste y miró a Ken quien había abierto ya los ojos sin experimentar molestias por la luz.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un instante, quizás dándose secreto ánimo el uno al otro, pero sin el valor de decirlo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sólo el reloj reverberaba en el pétreo silencio.

* * *

><p>El sol nuevamente apareció por el Este, dando comienzo a un nuevo día en ese imparable verter de horas, en el incesante transcurso de las cosas, que no regalaba, ni siquiera, minutos dilatados para reposar un instante de la vorágine interna de la que cada uno era víctima.<p>

Ken despertó en el sillón del salón que se había transformado en su dormitorio, bajo la seria mirada de Tetsu.

-¿Mn? –parpadeó soñoliento.

-Arriba, Ken. Tenemos ensayo –afirmó el bajista.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Seguro? –se sentó con suavidad, estirando sus músculos, acompañado de un bostezo profundo. Refregó sus ojos y tras mover su cuello para que las vértebras crujieran, miró nuevamente a su amigo quien había hecho un gesto de asco ante aquel sonido.

-El desayuno ya está...

Ken se levantó con pereza, y tras dirigirse al cuarto de Tetsu, donde su maleta se ubicaba en un rincón, eligió la ropa del día para cambiarse en el baño. Nunca había creído que pasaría tanto tiempo alejado de Yukihiro. Siete años de costumbre le habían arraigado el espíritu a una cotidianeidad que ya no era más rutina.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Tetsu estaba sentado, ya dispuesto todo el desayuno sobre la mesa, mientras ojeaba un periódico con mansedumbre, poco atento a su lectura.

Se ubicó a su frente, y miró al costado con curiosidad.

-Ey, Tetchan... ¿dónde está Kaochan?

-Salió temprano...

-Mn... ¿trabajo?

-Mnnnn, no sé. Siempre dice eso... –suspiró con dejadez. Lentamente sentía que su vacío interior comenzaba a devorarle. El día anterior Yukihiro y Ken le habían dejado una profunda impresión con aquella imagen de pura violencia. Había sentido miedo, y su espíritu se había congelado. ¿Acaso tras tanto dolor compartido, tras la más profunda amistad, se podía llegar a tal odio?

Ken, sin más acotaciones, se restringió a tomar su taza de café y sus huevos revueltos con arroz.

Consumía el desayuno, fijando su vista en un punto arbitrario de la mesa, absolutamente alejado de aquel lugar. Notando esto, el líder dejó el diario a un costado y agachó su rostro hasta la altura de sus propios brazos extendidos sobre la superficie de la mesa, mirando al pensativo japonés con curiosidad.

El silencio era sepulcral, siendo interrumpido por el descuidado sorber de aquel nipón desfachatado.

Llamada su atención por el mutismo, Ken parpadeó regresando a la realidad, y miró fijamente los tristes ojos de Tetsu.

-¿Mn? ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó con un suave recuerdo rozando su mente, que no quería evocar.*52

-No. Nada.

-¡Ah…! -carraspeó para continuar con su desayuno.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? -finalmente dijo el bajista tras una breve pausa, sabiendo que Ken necesitaba hablar, y que todo aquel problema en el que se veían inmersos, había sido en parte, causado por esa extraña afición del guitarrista a ocultar sus propios conflictos, nada más ni nada menos que la misma actitud de Hyde.

-Olvida... –suspiró desinteresando, tomando la compostura audaz que todos veían en él. Sólo una apariencia que se le desmoronaba.

-Ken... por favor.. –le pidió suplicante, y tras una pausa, el alto nipón le miró con piedad.

-Tengo algo dando vueltas en mi cabeza... y la verdad, no sé qué hacer... –se sinceró de golpe. Tetsu sonrió un segundo, sabiendo que tal vez, allí se daría una confesión que innegablemente ayudaría a su amigo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es algo que no te voy a decir, hasta que esté seguro...

Tetsu le contempló intrigado, pero no tuvo tiempo a más cuestionamientos, pues el alto japonés terminó de dar las últimas mordidas a su desayuno, y abandonó el lugar tras tomarle del brazo, con el fin de dirigirse una vez más hacia ese lugar que, quizás, sólo empeoraría las cosas: el estudio de L'Arc~En~Ciel.

Y tal como había acontecido el día anterior, allí estaban los tres, esperando a un baterista que se dignó a aparecer cinco horas después, mucho más irascible que el día anterior, y con aún vestigios de droga en su organismo evidenciados en su tambaleante caminar y su mirada perdida.

En absoluto silencio, se ubicaron los cuatro en sus puestos, con sus propios pensamientos, tratando de simular lo imposible, evitando caldear un ambiente que de por sí estaba tenso desde el anterior día.

Tanto Tetsu como Hyde sabían que aquello terminaría con los escombros de lo que quedaba de L'Arc~En~Ciel, y ese single nunca saldría a la venta. Pero aún así, el líder se empecinaba en aquel intento absolutamente inútil de salvar a su amigo baterista.

El cantante y el bajista habían hablado por teléfono del asunto la tarde anterior, notando las ideas marcadas por la divergencia. Hyde sabía con plena conciencia que aquella situación no llevaría a ningún final mas que al acabamiento de los remanentes de una banda humeante, y que Yukihiro, realmente, ya estaba perdido. Esa frialdad en las palabras de su antiguo amante hirieron una vez más el sentimiento de Tetsu, quien desconocía por completo a ese ser que había sido tanto para él, a ese ser con el que tendría que soportar, ahora, días completos de ensayo.

-Bueno... empecemos... –casi en un susurro impartió la orden, y sumidos en aquella tensión, comenzaron a ejecutar las canciones. Sin embargo, de repente, la batería fue dejada de escuchar provocando que los tres músicos, giraran para ver a Yukihiro, quien había caído al suelo en un aparente desmayo.

Ken tiró su guitarra, sacándosela rápidamente, al notar que en realidad, el baterista evidenciaba de nuevo las convulsiones que una vez había visto con sumo horror.

Se arrodilló frente a su amante, y lo sujetó por los hombros, acomodándolo en su regazo, gritando su nombre en vano.

Hyde quedó paralizado ante la escena nunca antes vista, mientras Tetsu ya llamaba a urgencias desde su celular.

La sobredosis exterminaría al callado japonés.

La cuenta regresiva era irremediable.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

47) Chabudai: mesa 'muy antigua' de baja altura, similar a las '_teiburu'._

48) Udon: sopa de fideos largos, con caldos variados, ¡deliciosa! (es mi preferida!^,,,^)

49) Oden : son puestos callejeros donde se vende, entre otros, udon (*48)

50) El déjà vu asociado aquí, refiere a la escena del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei,_ cuando tras el masaje que Tetsu realizó a Hyde, finalmente éste le explica qué es lo que le 'encanta' de Tetsu, recibiendo como respuesta el mito de que los hoyuelos en las mejillas son besos de ángeles. (previamente Hyde había besado el hoyuelo de Tetsu)

50.1) Por si no ha quedado claro, en el fic _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_ Sakura fue alejado del grupo en la primera oportunidad por el asunto de las drogas, que había sido una mera treta de la discográfica para no escandalizar con el 'verdadero' conflicto que Sakura tenía. Por eso Hyde comenta aquello.

51) La tarjeta hace referencia a que en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei _el departamento de Yukihiro era de fácil acceso porque Ken abría la puerta deslizando una tarjeta cualquiera por el costado, al mejor estilo ladrón.

52) Recuerdo del comienzo de este fic, cuando había quedado pensativo en el auto, junto con Yukihiro en la idea de ir a visitar a Tetsu por primera vez en dos años de ausencias.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 26 de febrero de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>A dos semanas del último ensayo, L'Arc~En~Ciel aún se mantenía inactivo.<p>

Hyde había continuado con sus producciones individuales, y Tetsu, tan preocupado por Yukihiro como Ken, no podía dejar de maquinar estrategias para ayudar a su amigo, que había negado miles de veces la ayuda profesional.

Ken, imposibilitado de canalizar sus angustias en Rena tras su partida, se centraba en ver televisión con apática actitud, pensando sin observar.

Tetsu, a su lado, se concentraba en leer unos contratos y propuestas que analizaba mientras jugaba con sus anteojos, subiéndolos y bajándolos de su tabique nasal.

Dos hombres muy aislados.

De súbito, el teléfono de la casa, ya recompuesto hacía tiempo *53, resonó con fuerza, alejándoles de sus meditaciones.

Tetsu rápidamente atendió el incisivo llamado, dejando que sus anteojos quedaran casi en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¿Tetsu? –una voz ofensiva se hizo escuchar.

-Ajá... ¿Hyde? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Va a haber ensayo hoy? –el cinismo era marcado en su tono.

-No sé... Yukki...

-Yukki está aquí...

-¿Qué?

-Dice que si no hay nada que hacer, se va... ¡yo estoy también esperando como un idiota! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Nadie dijo nada al respecto! –se defendió ante la agresión directa.

-¡Así no vamos a grabar una mierda! ¿Vienes o qué?

-¡Vamos!

Cortó la llamada, molesto, apoyando con fuerza el tubo telefónico sobre el aparato.

Ken le miró con expectación. La conversación escuchada a medias, le bastó para disparar su idea nuevamente, la misma que venía rumiando desde hacía dos semanas.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasó?

-Hyde y Yukki están en el estudio...

-¿Está Yukki?

-Sí.

-Ah... ¿hay que ir?

-¡Claro! ¿¡Qué pregunta es ésa! –respondió con fastidio, frunciendo su ceño, y torciendo su boca de aquella única forma en la cual le generaba un suave hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

Ken resopló con un poco de abatimiento, y se deslizó sobre el sofá, mirando el techo.

Eso no iba a durar mucho más.

La idea una y otra vez, mezclada con el temor y la culpa, le rayaba la mente con insistencia. O lo decidía de una buena vez por todas, o la locura de seguir manteniendo la situación, le depredaría.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Nos tenemos que ir! –le gritó el bajista desde la puerta de salida.

El alto japonés le miró de costado, y con un gesto de mano, le pidió unos segundos. Corrió a la habitación de su amigo, donde siempre tenía su maleta con sus pertenencias, y recogiendo algunas cosas esparcidas por la casa, las metió en el equipaje.

Tetsu, aún esperándole desde el umbral, observaba con gesto curioso el ir y venir del japonés por todo el salón, saliendo y entrando de la cocina, de la habitación y del baño. Finalmente cuando el guitarrista acabó aquella travesía extraña, salió del cuarto de Tetsu sujetando las mismas valijas con las que había caído aquella noche cuando había sido echado del paraíso. Cargaba en su espalda las guitarras, y con un rostro de incertidumbre, pasó por delante del líder, quien le miró incrédulo.

Tetsu suspiró. No quería preguntar, porque suponía lo que por fin, la mente de su amigo había concluido tras aquel largo período de reflexiones silenciosas y alejamientos súbitos.

Sin más dilaciones, cerró la puerta de la casa, y partió con su colega en dirección al estudio.

* * *

><p>El ensayo había finalizado con perfección, en vista de que el tiempo en el hospital tras la segunda sobredosis, había provocado en Yukihiro una especie de purificación. Su atención y sus movimientos, más coordinados, le habían permitido la admirable ejecución de las canciones, con un gusto a los viejos tiempos.<p>

Consumado el día de arduo trabajo y sometidos al más lóbrego silencio, ya todos comenzaban a tomar sus abrigos para irse, cuando notaron que Ken, además de su abrigo, portaba las llamativas maletas y un conjunto de guitarras sobre su espalda.

-Adiós –dijo el baterista, sin reparar en su antiguo amante, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, Ken le sujetó del brazo. Tetsu cerró sus ojos con fuerza al ver aquel movimiento, temiendo que allí, toda la paz del día mantenida a dientes apretados, explotara en la más grotesca violencia.

-Espera, Yukki... –susurró Ken, tras un instante en que sus miradas se mantuvieron, haciendo dudar a Yukihiro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me toques! –deshizo con hostilidad el roce, y observó a Tetsu y Hyde, quienes sólo mantenían una posición de expectación tensa. Regresó sus fieras pupilas hacia el guitarrista, desafiante.

-Voy contigo…

Hyde tosió tras una errada calada de su cigarro, y Tetsu, abrió sus ojos con horror. Ambos sentían sus propios cuerpos tensos, agazapados para detener la batalla cruenta que se daría a lugar.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Quédate con tu puta... yo no soy...!

-¡BASTA! ¡YUKKI! ¡POR FAVOR! –le gritó antes de que el baterista comenzara de vuelta la afrenta. Finalmente su decisión ya estaba tomada, y la idea que por meses había roído su cabeza, debía ser ejecutada. La última sobredosis había generado consecuencias cardíacas en Yukihiro, según las palabras de los médicos. La próxima vez que cayera convulso, el exceso le destruiría para siempre, y Ken no podía permitirlo.

-... –de ceño fruncido, miró expectante a ese japonés que le había asombrado con tan explosiva reacción.

-Yukki... por favor... déjame ayudarte... déjame hacerlo... ¿no ves que te mueres? –se acercó con lentitud a su amante, y dejando en el suelo la maleta que tenía sujeta, tomó entre sus manos las de Yukihiro: huesudas y ásperas. Aquel cálido contacto sonrojó al tímido japonés, quien ablandó el ceño, y miró a Ken, por un instante, con su anhelo de quimera. También lo necesitaba. Él quería terminar con esa tortura, pero ya estaba demasiado perdido. Más aún así, ahí estaba su amante, el que había conocido antes del caos, sujetándole en cálido gesto sus manos frías y temblorosas–. Sólo mírate... estás enfermo, Yukki... –el guitarrista le contempló con dolor, y por un instante, el baterista deseó detenerse... y aceptar... pero miró el cuello de Ken, y a pesar de que allí ya no había marcas, el recuerdo se confundió con su presente, y en un arrebato inesperado, asestó un duro puñetazo en el rostro de Ken, haciéndole caer al suelo, sangrando por su comisura. Hyde intentó ir a su encuentro, pero Tetsu le detuvo, continuando expectantes.

-¿¡Y ahora te importa! ¿Ahora? ¡Un año de abandono no se cura con un gesto! ¡Imbécil! –Hyde, callado, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-¡BASTA, YUKIHIRO! –Gritó Tetsu, demasiado dolido por la escena y las palabras–. ¿¡Por qué no lo matas allí mismo! Mátalo de una vez, y así te sentirás mejor. Como veo, no estás notando nuestro dolor ni el de Ken...

-¿¡Dolor! ¿¡Desde cuándo sufrió ese cerdo! –le preguntó irónico, volteándose a ver a su líder, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pues bien! ¡Mátalo! ¡Yukki! ¡Mátalo frente a nosotros! ¡A ver si cobrándote la venganza te sientes mejor, a ver si de esa forma percibes nuestra preocupación, adelante! ¡Sigue con tu destrucción, no sabes lo que haces, no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera lo que ves! ¡Deliras siempre! ¡Yukki! ¡NO TE CONOZCO! –vociferó indignado.

-... –le miró en silencio, impactado por la reacción.

-¡Sabemos que estás mal, estúpido! ¡Y te empecinas en maldecirnos! ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso te quieres morir en un ataque de esos? ¡Mierda, Yukki! Tú no te viste como lo hemos hecho nosotros. ¡SI TE QUIERES MORIR, HAZLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, PERO NO NOS TORTURES A TODOS LENTAMENTE! –aulló desesperado el bajista, recriminándole la angustia interna que padecía desde hacía tiempo por la juntura de tantas situaciones tensas.

-Tú siempre lo defiendes... -susurró en un intento de orgullo, en busca de tener la razón.

-Sé lo que te hizo... ¿Crees que defiendo el abandono? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Un reclamo soslayado atravesó el tenso momento. Hyde miró a Ken, quien sentado en el suelo, pasaba su mano por el maxilar, observando atónito al líder, mientras que Yukihiro y Tetsu mantenían un duelo de miradas profundas.

-¿Crees que quiero verte así, Yukki? ¿Piensas que defiendo la estupidez que hizo ese imbécil? ¿Realmente lo crees? –Yukihiro bajó la vista suavemente, evadiendo la mirada brillosa de su amigo mientras escuchaba sus gritos de protesta–. ¡Es un estúpido! ¡SI! ¡Es un imbécil por haberse metido con putas! Pero es humano, Yukki...

-No lo parece... –masculló, mentalizando las últimas veces que su amante le amaba en la noche, con la culpa matizando el rítmico movimiento de sus cuerpos.

-¿Por ese estúpido te vas a dejar morir? –le preguntó en busca de calmarlo, de tocar el punto débil, contra el cual atenuar esa terquedad absurda del que era víctima el baterista.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme eso... tú estás igual... te pasas los días arrojado en la cama, muriendo lentamente... –arremetió violento contra Tetsu, sorprendiendo a Hyde, quien miró al líder de soslayo. Éste mostraba un rostro indiferente, detenido por la respuesta inesperada y en cierto grado, ponzoñosa. Parecía que el diálogo finalmente lo había ganado Yukihiro. Sin embargo...

-Pero al menos tú tienes al estúpido que te abandonó, rogándote por dejarle ayudarte... –susurró sin inmutarse, y abandonó el estudio, desapareciendo como brisa por el lugar, con sigilo, cerrando la puerta en un estrépito.

Hyde quedó mirando un costado, levantando una ceja incómodo, aún en silencio.

Yukihiro calló y miró a Ken en el suelo, notando la magulladura de la silla, que lentamente caía por sobre un costado de su rostro, justo, el mismo lado que había golpeado. Hematoma sobre hematoma.

Sintió culpa, pero la confusión entre la realidad y la ilusión se le hizo indescifrable. Suspiró, y tras contemplar unos segundos a Ken, se retiró despacio del lugar, sin mediar palabras.

El guitarrista, inseguro, se incorporó del suelo, y recogió su maleta, caminando los pasos de Yukihiro, en dirección al estacionamiento de Ki-oon.

El vocalista, una vez solo en el estudio, marchó con parsimonia hasta la mesa de trabajo, y se sentó sobre ella, a mirar los instrumentos.

Sintió el seco tictac del reloj, marcándole el pasar de la vida entre la estupidez y la indiferencia humana.

Prendió un cigarrillo, y en silencio, se quedó allí, meditando, rumiando su propio dolor.

* * *

><p>-¡VETE A LA HABITACIÓN! –le gritó el baterista, aún ceñudo, sentando en el sofá del salón, intentando ocultar sus recién compradas drogas con revistas abiertas sobre la mesa, esperando que el sagaz japonés no se percatara de ellas.<p>

-Pero... –replicó el guitarrista. Había ingresado muy inseguro al departamento, hasta haberse acostumbrado al desastre que allí imperaba, tanto o más que la última vez que había estado. Miró el lugar que en vano, intentaba ocultar el baterista, sabiendo lo que allí escondía.

-¿¡No entiendes que no quiero verte! ¡Enciérrate en la habitación!

Aún sujetando sus maletas y cargando sus guitarras en la espalda, el japonés accedió a la petición, no muy convencido.

La búsqueda del perdón de su amante sería un largo camino.

Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de Tetsu, Yukihiro había accedido. Tal vez, en su mundo de irrealidades mixturadas con el dolor, buscaba desesperadamente que alguien le salvara de aquella tortura interna. Cada delirio era inhumano en extremo, y a pesar de negárselo a sí mismo, las consecuencias sobre su organismo también le preocupaban. El desgano y la apatía se mezclaban con perversión entre el hondo miedo y la decepción.

No quería ser experimento de nuevo, pero su mente estaba demasiado débil para identificar las situaciones. Siempre estaba a la defensiva, listo para atacar contra quien le hiciera daño, nunca notando el que se hacía a sí mismo.

Ken tiró su maleta y las guitarras en el suelo de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta, se arrojó sobre la cama, un poco enojado con su amante, pero satisfecho de que, al menos, su ingreso hubiera sido permitido.

Sintió el aroma del antiguo cuerpo que extrañaba en las sábanas revueltas del lecho. Era el perfume innato de su amante, pero con un extraño aroma medicinal. No necesitó mucho tiempo para concluir la causa de esa peculiaridad.

Se giró boca arriba para vislumbrar el techo del lugar.

La duda y el temor le atacaban con sigilo.

No sabía cómo detener a su amante. Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, en el cual encontró los mechones de aquel rubio cabello que su amigo había destrozado en un acceso trastornado.

Los miró con lamento, recordando fragmentos de pasado cuando jugueteaba con aquellas mechas de su compañero, en los pícaros entretenimientos de hacía años atrás. El espejo estaba roto, y el resto de las cosas estaban dispersas y tiradas por doquier, tal cual, como todo en el departamento.

Limpió lo que pudo, y se retiró a la cocina, desde donde veía a su amante, quien miraba fijamente la TV rota, sin mucha convicción, en el sillón raído.

Fregó los destrozos de aquella silla con la que le había golpeado, cuyos restos aún seguían dispersos por el lugar, manchados con pequeñas gotas de sangre seca.

Abrió la heladera con fastidio, descubriendo el desabastecimiento que había. Tomó un par de verduras bastante percudidas por el tiempo, y entre una caja de arroz perdida en el aparador, preparó, no muy convencido, la cena de aquella primer noche.

Mañana debería limpiar el resto de la casa, y llenar las alacenas de provisiones.

Cuando culminó con la cocción de los pocos alimentos, miró nuevamente el sofá, donde podía observar a su amante reclinado sobre la pequeña mesa.

Sabiendo lo que éste realizaba, caminó hasta su costado con profundo disgusto. Yukihiro, aspirando fuertemente los restos de aquella sustancia que lo tranquilizaba, elevó su rostro hasta aquel inoportuno espectador y le miró con osadía.

-¿Qué? –dijo el baterista, manteniéndose mutuamente una mirada desafiante.

-Yukki... la cena... –su voz fue agresiva, llena de reproche, siendo fácilmente identificable el origen de la tonalidad y la verdadera significación.

Los dos comieron en silencio en la cocina, dejando que sólo el sonido de sus ohashi y de la bebida fueran los únicos ecos que quebraban la quietud.

Yukihiro cerraba los ojos cada tanto, quizás embestido por una sensación de mareo o por un malestar que inexplicablemente, le generaban paz superficial en su espíritu.

Ken lo contemplaba con sumo dolor.

No sabía cómo empezar a ayudarle. Y sin más rodeos, emprendió el camino a su tortura sin proponérselo...

-Yukki... –susurró, terminando de comer su arroz. El aludido, abriendo sus ojos, tras unos segundos de aquella sensación de flotación en el que le sumía la blanca droga, los fijó en su amigo con apatía.

-¿Mn?

-¿Realmente me vas a dejar ayudarte? –su rostro ya no mostraba fastidio, ni rencor, sólo pura preocupación. Antes de dar siquiera un paso, debía convenirlo con su amante, porque en el fondo, aquella noche en que le había forzado, les había marcado a ambos: Nunca más iría a hacer nada en contra de la voluntad del baterista, aunque ello le costara demasiado caro. Su mente ya lo había dictaminado.

-... –el taciturno japonés calló, bajando su vista, engullendo un poco más de arroz, en una excusa obvia de evasión.

-Bien. Lo primero que vamos a hacer, Yukki, es sacarte esas cosas... –su tono de voz era suave y cálido.

-No.

-Yukki... por favor...

-Si me las sacas, me violento... –explicó no muy convencido. Todo el apartamento era evidencia de sus frustrados intentos por detenerse.

-Pues habrá que superarlo. Ahora estás muy tranquilo... –comentó, creyendo que tal vez le convencería, pero Yukihiro no era estúpido, ni aún en ese estado.

-Acabo de tomarlas...y lo has visto... –dejó su chawan vacío a un costado, y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, mirándolas, evadiendo la visión de su amante. Aquella frase había dolido profundamente a Ken.

-¿Me vas a dejar botarlas? –le observó bajando un poco su rostro, para intentar contactar la mirada de su amante. Éste, alterado por la noticia, elevó su semblante y le contempló atento–. Vamos, Yukki... tú eres más que esas mierdas... –alentó no muy seguro de que lo convencería. Extendió su mano para apoyarla en las de su amante, pero éste las escondió bajo la mesa, rehuyendo su toque–. Bien... bien... no te tocaré...

-Tú duerme en la habitación, yo lo haré en el sillón... –acotó rápidamente.

-Como tú digas –se incorporó de la mesa, y el baterista lo miró con recelo–. Ahora, Yukki, yo voy a ir a esa mesa, y voy a tirar todas esas porquerías. ¿Sí? –Yukihiro lo contemplaba con profundo quiebre interior. Quería libertarse, y no ser experimento nuevamente. Ansiaba vivir sin esos dolores que ya se habían tornado rutina en su vida, pero sabía que la abstinencia le destrozaba el espíritu, y le quitaba cualquier migaja de albedrío. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, no sabiendo elegir, mirando al alto japonés, quien seguía esperando respuesta–. ¿Sí? –Insistió un poco intranquilo de aquel nerviosismo leve en su amigo–. Por lo que más quieras, Yukki, piensa que tienes que curarte... ¡déjame tirarlas! ¡Por favor! Por favor...

El baterista suspiró para apaciguarse, y afirmó con su cabeza en un lento movimiento.

Sin esperar un segundo, Ken salió de la cocina, y regresó con una bolsa de polvos, los que arrojó por el lavabo haciendo correr el agua.

Ya más sereno por haber eliminado aquel veneno del apartamento, el guitarrista preparó dos tés. Yukihiro sólo miraba la mesa, intentando traducir la magnitud de la acción realizada por su antiguo amante.

Luego de unos minutos, Ken le entregó la taza, sentándose frente a él con la suya entre sus manos, para beber en silencio.

-Mañana saldré a hacer compras... arreglaremos el salón, ¿sabes? –interrumpió el quietismo de la casa con una actitud casual, haciendo que Yukihiro le mirara con interrogación. Lentamente la sensación de desesperación que estaba comenzando a apoderarse del espíritu del baterista por la conciencia de que había perdido su droga, menguaba en pos de atender aquella amena conversación. Miraba a Ken con añoranza, y aunque aún sus heridas dolían, deseaba sentirse cerca de él–. Sería bueno sacar ese sillón... yo ya te decía que hacía falta un poco de cambio... también sería bueno comprar esos almohadones ergonómicos... descansas mejor la espalda... –sonrió complaciente el alto japonés, al descubrir que su amante realmente le estaba atendiendo, e incluso, le contemplaba con estima–. ¿Ne? Yukki, ¿qué dices?

-... –soslayó su mirada con tristeza. Ken advirtió ese súbito cambio, y le extendió la mano por sobre la mesa, sonriéndole con amena actitud. Yukihiro le observó con recelo en un principio, y lentamente, estiró su brazo para posar su mano sobre la de Ken. La percibió tan cálida, que sus mejillas se sonrosaron, casi con vergüenza por haber olvidado esa sensación tan íntima que le recorría ante cada contacto de su amante. El guitarrista le sonrió, y sin dilatar el momento, apoyó su otra mano sobre la de Yukihiro, dándole calor. Estaba realmente fría. Acarició el dorso con su pulgar, y fue suficiente para notar en su amante aquel color que tanta satisfacción le generaba.

-¡Neee! ¡Yukki! ¡Estás helado! Mejor duerme tú en la cama, y yo en el sofá. ¿Ne?

-Eee.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando el tenue y casto toque. Ken creyó, por un momento, recuperar al Yukihiro perdido.

Creyó que tal vez, lograría sacarle de su pozo.

Creyó ingenuamente.

* * *

><p>Ken cambió las sábanas de la cama, y tras pedirle a su amante que se bañara, le hizo ingresar en la misma. Le arropó con las cobijas, y tras una sonrisa que no le fue correspondida, abandonó la habitación, para descansar en el sillón que se había asignado.<p>

Supuso que para el primer día, todo había sido un éxito.

Se adormeció extendido en el sofá, y no despertó hasta que en la madrugada, un retumbo le intranquilizó de súbito.

El sonido hueco de la puerta del dormitorio, le hizo incorporarse sobre el sillón, y mirar con cierto temor, a la figura que se escabullía entre las sombras.

Parpadeó acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, y notó que su amante, respiraba muy agitado.

-¿Yukki? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La sombra sólo se detuvo un instante a su frente, y emprendió con paso rápido el camino hacia la puerta de salida.

Ken, sin dilaciones, comprendió las intenciones de su amigo, y se interpuso ante su objetivo.

-¡Apártate Ken! ¡Tengo que salir! –le reclamó con voz alterada.

-¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No vas a salir a buscar drogas! Me dijiste que aceptarías mi ayuda...

-Si quieres ayudarme, ¡déjame salir! –replicó con rápido acento, sintiendo cómo su mundo se volvía acelerado a su alrededor y su corazón latía en un sordo eco interior.

-No, Yukki.

-¡QUE ME DEJES SALIR! –gritó molesto, abalanzándose contra Ken, pero éste lo empujó, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, cerró la puerta de salida con llave, y arrojó la misma por el cuarto semi-oscuro. Al ver tal acción, Yukihiro ingresó en el estado de desesperación que había temido, y tras incorporarse, arremetió contra el alto japonés, acorralándolo sobre la misma puerta. El guitarrista tragó con dificultad-. ¿Ahora eres mi dueño? ¿Te crees con ese privilegio? ¿Tú decides por mí? –le dijo con perversa malignidad frenética en el tono de sus palabras que eran acompañadas por un respirar caótico.

-Yukki, por favor, lo acordamos en la cena.

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritó iracundo, y le abofeteó–. ¡Tú no sabes una mierda lo que me pasa! ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento!

-¡Lo sé, Yukki! Por eso te dije que te ayudaría... –se defendió sintiendo el tercer golpe en la misma zona sensibilizada de su cabeza, mareándole ante tal brusquedad.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Sabes qué creo? –Ken trató de mirarle a los ojos, y a pesar de la oscuridad y su malestar, advirtió la mirada ida de su amante. Temió por un instante–... sólo has venido para follarme, ¿cierto? Ya no tienes a tu puta... ahora soy yo tu juguete... ¿verdad?

-¡Yukki! ¿Cómo dices semejante...? –no pudo concluir su frase, porque el baterista lo abofeteó nuevamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te voy a enseñar cómo me has hecho sentir en todo este tiempo! ¡Vas a sentir lo que es sufrir aquel maltrato!

-Yukki...

El baterista, clavó sus manos sobre los brazos de Ken, y lo arrastró hasta la habitación, lanzándolo sobre la cama. El cuarto, más iluminado por la luna gracias a aquel ventanal, le permitió a Ken percibir cómo su amigo comenzaba a arrancarle el pijama con brusquedad, sin cuidado de las uñas que rasgaban su piel, lacerándola.

-¡Basta! ¡Yukki! ¿¡Qué quieres! ¡Déjame! –intentó empujar a su amante, pero éste tomó sus muñecas, y con una mirada llena de rencor, le contempló a los ojos.

-¡Vas a sentir por fin qué es lo que tú me hacías soportar siempre, forzándome de esa manera! ¡Vas a saber qué es hacerlo mientras tú pensabas en otras cosas!

-¡YUKKI! –gritó asustado, comenzando a patalear.

-Vas a descubrir cómo se siente el saberse una basura reciclada...

Ken comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo, en un intento desesperado de que tomara conciencia, y forcejeando con su cuerpo, no logró percibir que sus muñecas habían sido atadas al cabezal de la cama, con la misma goma elástica que Yukihiro utilizaba para drogarse.

Sin más dilaciones, terminó de desnudar a Ken, quien se resistía pateando al aire, con el único fin de detener esa locura.

-¡Quédate quieto! –exasperado de irritación, golpeó el estómago de Ken, quitándole todo el aire, y tras un grito ahogado y gutural, el cuerpo de éste se tensó, buscando el aliento que le faltaba. Aquel instante fue suficiente para que Yukihiro, ya sin ropas, se abalanzara contra él, y le mordiera el cuello, mientras le sujetaba los muslos sin cuidado alguno, clavando sus dedos, forzando la separación de los mismos.

Recuperado, el guitarrista comenzó su resistencia nuevamente, pero ya era inútil, pues sus brazos estaban inmovilizados.

-Ahora lo sentirás, ¡cerdo! –le dijo con perversión.

-Por favor, ¡Yukki! ¡Detente! Lo haremos, pero no de esta for... ¡AAYY!

El grito chirriante del alto japonés irritó al baterista, quien volvió a golpearle.

Lo había penetrado de súbito, destruyendo toda barrera interior, toda rigidez. Sin cuidado alguno, tal y como lo había hecho su víctima años atrás, Yukihiro comenzó a embestirle con violencia, pero a diferencia de antaño, sólo le gritaba palabras nacidas del odio y el rencor por el abandono y la traición.

Ken, vociferando de dolor, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos de los que saltaban lágrimas de pesadilla, se sentía incapaz de soportar los estragos que su amante estaba haciendo. Ese ingreso salvaje, nada similar al de sus fantasías, generaba un sordo desgarro interior que solamente Ken podía apreciar, notando cómo a pesar de las heridas, su amante seguía lastimándole sin cuidado. Sólo un vaivén de tortura y rechazo, que aumentaba la sensación de repugnancia que comenzaba a anidar en el pecho del guitarrista.

Finalmente había comprendido el por qué de las negativas de tantos años. No lo estaba disfrutando, y no perfilaba que lo fuera a hacer.

-¡Basta! ¡Yukki! ¡Por favor! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Ay!

-¡Sufre lo que me hiciste! ¡Siéntete puta! ¡Ahora sólo eres mi experimento!

-¡BASTA, YUKKI!

El guitarrista comenzó a hipar, ya no soportando la duración del suplicio, llorando desesperadamente, y gritando por el final de la injusticia. Su resistencia, traducida en tirones rebeldes que sólo aumentaban el dolor de ese vaivén desagradable, habían provocado que se quemara la piel de sus muñecas, las cuales buscaban con desesperación liberarse para detener el punzante dolor del que era autor su antiguo compañero.

Como sus manos estaban imposibilitadas, intentaba empujar con sus piernas el cuerpo agresor, pero su amante, demasiado fuerte, clavaba las manos en sus muslos, y los detenía, abriéndolos con el fin de despedazar su interior con movimientos más impetuosos y martirizadores.

Ken se sentía profundamente asqueado al descubrir que su antigua necesidad por pertenecer a su amante, terminara en esa burda violación, tan lejana a sus fantasías de años. Había imaginado la ternura de su amigo, la docilidad de sus movimientos, pero sólo recibía una agresión impune, y punzadas internas que le descuartizaban.

Los minutos pasaban, y aquel hecho nunca finalizaba. Sólo podía escuchar el jadeo de su colega mezclado con sus gritos y súplicas no escuchadas. Sus lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos, superado en dolor físico y emocional, mojando sus mejillas, agregando a su boca un suave gusto salado que se contrastaba con el amargo de aquel momento.

En vano intentaba callar, pues su amante le arrebataba gritos desgarradores, clavando sus uñas en sus muslos, dañándolos, más de lo que ya estaban.

Una última estocada violó más hondamente su cuerpo, terminando aquella tortura.

-¡Eres linda! –el baterista le dijo con malicia al exhausto japonés quien ya no podía ni respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba, aún rechazando el final de aquel desastre, pero sus oídos entendieron las palabras, lastimándole más que toda aquella violencia vivida. Sólo era venganza, mixturada con odio y quimera adictiva.

Sin cuidado, el baterista salió de la cama, y tras vestirse, abandonó el apartamento, tras hallar la llave luego de la indagación por el salón.

Ken, más calmado, miró el techo del lugar, apreciando el silencio posterior a la borrasca, traduciendo lo vivido, sintiendo el ardor en sus muñecas que no podía liberar, cuya sangre se derramaba por su brazo. Lentamente, las consecuencias de la violación comenzaron a ser notorias: el golpe en su rostro y abdomen se extendían mixturándose con el latido interno en que se sumía repugnantemente. Un latido que nacía de aquel interior destrozado, violentado, y que, poco a poco, se generalizaba en todo el cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiró en busca de entereza que no halló, y rompió en amargo lloro una vez más.

Aquello no había sido agradable, había sido forzado, y no lo había disfrutado.

No había estado presente la esencia de Yukihiro, no habían sido los movimiento de él, no había hallado en toda aquella tortura ningún gesto símil a los cuidados de aquel tímido japonés de antaño.

No le había hecho el amor.

Un escalofrío le hizo temblar de súbito.

Nunca lo hubiera querido de esa forma, nunca hubiera preferido tal trato, pero lo aceptó con amargura, reconociendo que toda esa brutalidad era producto de su propia estupidez. Él, y no otro, había transfigurado a Yukihiro, lo había convertido en fiera herida, que temerosa, ataca siempre antes de volver a ser lastimada. Finalmente, Ken, sintió que había pagado la imbecilidad cometida. Su error había sido pagado.

Y lo seguiría pagando. Noche tras noche.

Suspiró más tranquilo, aplacando la congoja.

Una brisa de resignación le detuvo de inmediato, demostrándole con angustia una sutil verdad.

Ya era tarde.

Había sido marcado, no como él lo habría querido.

* * *

><p>Tetsu y Hyde esperaban en el estudio mientras las horas interminables trascurrían con languidez, en silencio. Se sentían intranquilos, pero no se lo confesaban mutuamente. Un extraño orgullo se los impedía.<p>

Hyde miraba cada tanto el reloj sobre la pared que generaba el sonido molesto de los segundos, a la vez, que lo utilizaba de mera excusa para avistar con disimulo el perfil de Tetsu.

El bajista sólo contemplaba con angustia los instrumentos del lugar, evocando el pasado glorioso, lamentándose de los fragmentos en que se había aniquilado su sueño.

Ya hacía una semana que no aparecían ni Yukihiro ni Ken.

La conciencia se mechaba con culpa.

Todos los llamados a aquel misterioso departamento no habían sido recibidos. Sólo la permanente ausencia, con un amargo gusto de infierno.

-Tetsu... –acotó incómodo, escuchando el suspiro de su acompañante, sin poder identificarlo como molestia o preocupación.

-¿Mn?

-¿Pudiste hablar por teléfono con ellos?

-No.

-Yo creo que mejor...

Su tensa conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de apertura del estudio.

Giraron sus rostros sorprendidos para observar a Yukihiro ingresar con un paso cansado.

Notaron sus ojos hinchados y rojos, incapaces de mirar a sus amigos. Saludó escuetamente y se dirigió a la batería, siempre con aquella actitud evasiva, que denotaba un cierto grado de vergüenza.

Tetsu y Hyde se avistaron un instante, buscando el apoyo del otro para preguntar la duda que flotaba evidente en el aire, pero antes de siquiera emitir palabra alguna, apareció Ken tras la puerta.

El guitarrista caminaba lentamente, con una disimulada renquera, y tras un simple saludo de mano, se ubicó cerca de su guitarra, esperando la señal de inicio. Su rostro tenía, sobre la mejilla derecha, un gran hematoma, y su paso delicado sólo indicaba que, bajo las ropas, se extendían más azotes.

-¿¡Ken! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasó! –preguntó inmediatamente Hyde, caminado al encuentro del guitarrista quien le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Nada, Hyde. Comencemos... –evadió el tema, observando a Tetsu, quien aún parpadeaba impresionado por la magulladura pronunciada en el trigueño semblante de su amigo. Giró su cabeza para avistar al baterista, pero éste sólo ojeaba las baquetas en sus manos, en tan callada actitud como la del alto japonés. Tetsu lo comprendió todo horrorizado, realizando un mohín de dolor ante la verdad que por más que hubiera querido, no habría podido engañarse.

Pero conservando la mudez instaurada, respetando el silencio de ambos, tomó su bajo y esperó en actitud discreta a que Hyde hiciera lo mismo, mas éste se quedó contemplando a los tres con el ceño fruncido y encrespado.

El mutismo se mantuvo un momento, hasta que el cantante, indignado por esa complicidad malévola entre los tres, negó con la cabeza.

-¿¡Qué les pasa a ustedes! –inquirió con arrebato, y clavó su vista llena de reproche en Ken, quien le miraba con cierta comprensión.

-Ya, Hyde. ¿Vas a practicar? –la voz del alto japonés era calma, pero aquello no bastaba para controlar los recuerdos que asestaron contra la mente del vocalista.

-¡Ken! ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así! ¿¡Mira cómo estás!

Se acercó un poco más a su interlocutor, y el guitarrista, levantando una ceja, dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con la pared, y resignado, demasiado dolorido para oponer resistencia, dejó que el vocalista levantara su camisa. Tanto Hyde como Tetsu se horrorizaron ante la presencia de los hematomas profundos sobre sus costillas y otras marcas que no deseaban identificar de modo alguno, aunque suponían el origen.

Yukihiro, cabizbajo, recibió la reprobación del bajista y del cantante quienes enardecidos, le miraron con el ceño fruncido, y más allá de respetar el silencio, Hyde intervino furioso.

-¡YUKIHIRO! ¿Qué mierda le has hecho a Ken en estos días? ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Eh? Te parece divertido golpear a alguien que está tratando de ayudarte, y no... –se detuvo ante la mano de Ken que se había apoyado en su hombro.

-¡Basta, Hyde! No es de tu incumbencia...

-¿Mi incumbencia? ¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¡No ves que está transformándose en Sakura! –gritó finalmente atacado por sus más crueles recuerdos. Ken, tan consciente de aquella significación como Tetsu y Yukihiro, parpadeó sobrecogido por un segundo. El baterista tiró las baquetas al suelo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Quería que todo se detuviera.

-¡No hables así! –le recriminó rápidamente el alto japonés, pero un dolor en la costilla le hizo doblar levemente su torso, desvaneciendo esa imagen de gallardía fingida. Fue cuando Hyde advirtió las marcas en las muñecas del guitarrista, pues la manga de la camisa había dejado al descubierto aquellas quemaduras de la goma que todas las noches lastimaban esa piel.

-¡No soy estúpido! ¡Sé lo que te hizo! Si te ha golpeado así, también te ha... –Tetsu miró la escena en silencio, superado por su culpa. Podía haber evitado todo... aunque nunca hubiera sabido cómo.

-¡BASTA! ¡Yukki no es Sakura! ¡Y esto no te importa!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí que me importa, estúpido! ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡No pienso dejarte en manos de un tipo igual a Sakura!

-¡YUKKI NO ES SAKURA!

-Pues es un violento, y es lo mismo.

-¡NO!

-¡DEJA DE MENTIRTE, KEN! ¡SAL DE ESA CASA! –gritó Hyde, mientras Ken le divisaba con ceño fruncido, desafiante, dispuesto a escudar lo indefendible, dispuesto a atacar contra lo que fuera.

-Te lo dije, Ken... –intervino el baterista en un susurro. Ken y Hyde giraron sus rostros, deteniendo aquella afrenta, y avistaron a su compañero cabizbajo-. Te dije que te fueras de casa... yo no me controlo... Ken…

-Yukki... –musitó el golpeado hombre.

Tetsu suspiró ruidosamente, expectante a lo que veía y escuchaba sin convencimiento. Finalmente su deseo profundo de ayudar, una vez más se metamorfoseaba en una gran crisis que afectaba a todos.

Nunca elegía bien, nunca, podía advertir todas las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones por causa de la estúpida manía de seguir ciego a la realidad, a pesar de todo. Y es que el tiempo pasaba, y cada vez creía menos posible abandonar ese defecto suyo. Cada vez que creía ser espectador de la más pura realidad, resultaba que no era más que un espejismo de su propia invención. Nunca cambiaría. El tiempo pasaba, pero él jamás maduraba.

-¡Yo no me pienso mover del apartamento de Yukihiro! –le retrucó con mirada osada a Hyde quien sólo fruncía el ceño inexplicable, negando con su cabeza, sin llegar a comprender cómo su grosero amigo permitía someterse a tan duras condiciones.

-¡Ken, te estás volviendo loco!

-¡No! Yukki va a salir... –miró a su amante, quien avergonzado, aún fijaba su vista en la batería, no deseoso de verle. Aún recordaba cómo lo había tratado aquella noche. A pesar de un leve control, había torturado a Ken. No era justo para un ser tan libre como éste.

-No, Ken... –respondió el baterista–. Esto se acabó... no quiero...

-¡NO! ¡YO DIJE QUE TE IBA A SACAR DE ESTO, Y LO HARÉ! –Gritó con molestia, y mirando a Hyde, espetó con un grosero acento de Osaka–: ¡y tú, más te conviene que no te metas! Yo no me meto en tu vida...

El cantante sólo se mordió el labio inferior, herido en su orgullo, preocupado en amistad. Tetsu, notando que aquella situación no desenlazaría más que un despedazamiento agresivo de los miembros de la banda, intervino rápidamente, clamando los ánimos, y aunque su gesto de tristeza no despareció, dio comienzo a la grabación de los singles que faltaban de la anterior vez, para posteriormente finalizar la jornada.

* * *

><p>-Tetsu...<p>

-¿Mn? –el estudio solitario, sólo tenía la luz de la entrada principal encendida, todo dispuesto para la partida de los dos aún reticentes japoneses que tomaban sus mochilas respectivas. En ese rincón de siempre, el bajista recolectó sus pertenencias, a la espera de que Hyde abandonara el lugar, para quedar en soledad, mas éste, sin notar aquel oculto deseo, permaneció en el umbral de la puerta de salida, mirando a su antiguo amante.

-¿Por qué no interviniste? –fumaba lentamente, exhalando el humo hacia el techo.

-Ken sabe lo que hace...

-¿Sabe?

-Al menos lo intenta... –su tono era abatido. Suspiró con angustia, y más allá de poner su mochila a la espalda, la volvió a tirar en el rincón, y se dejó caer sobre la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –notando aquel movimiento, su corazón latió un poco más fuerte, sin ser percibido.

-Eee...

-¿No te preocupa Ken? –evadió el tema, notando la pesadumbre en el perfil de aquel japonés.

-Sí...

-¿Y entonces? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que le ha estado haciendo?

-Sí... pero...

-¡No ves que Yukki lo va a matar! Tú no sabes lo que es una persona violenta... –le reprochó con neutra voz. El bajista, tirado allí mismo, giró su rostro y le miró desde la penumbra, con un gesto moribundo, que provocó un escalofrío por toda la médula de Hyde. El cantante sintió que esa expresión facial en su amigo, rebotaba su última frase.

-Quiero estar solo...

Hyde levantó una ceja, molesto por la petición, extrañado por la sensación que le había recorrido el cuerpo completo ante aquella mirada tan vacía.

El silencio nuevamente instaurado en el lugar, el mismo que siempre los separaba, el mismo que sólo les lastimaba, obligó a Hyde a suspirar con desfachatez, y sin más preámbulos atravesó la puerta, desapareciendo.

Tetsu llevó las rodillas a su pecho, y apoyando los brazos sobre ellas, descansó su cabeza.

Sólo la penumbra y el silencio, acompañándole en sus pensamientos, con ese repetitivo e infinito tictac del reloj de pared.

La violencia también podía tener forma de caricia.

Demasiada culpa a masticar, demasiados fragmentos para ser recuperado.

* * *

><p>Tetsu había pasado los dos últimos meses encerrado nuevamente en su cuarto, observando cómo el verano abandonaba el jardín, amarilleando las hojas del sauce que caían sobre el verdoso lago.<p>

Sumido en sus reflexiones, sintió, de repente, un llamado a su puerta, con un toque de desesperación. Sin más dilaciones, la portilla se abrió de par en par, y sorprendido por aquella inusual entrada, miró curioso a su joven compañera que lloraba incontenible.

-¡Kaori! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ken! ¡Ken está en el hospital!

-¿Qué? –una punzada atravesó su corazón.

* * *

><p>En menos de tres días, L'Arc~En~Ciel fue suspendido, debido a la ausencia de Ken y Yukihiro a los ensayos.<p>

Hyde había discutido nuevamente con Tetsu, al no comprender la actitud pasiva que éste tenía al respecto. A los ojos del cantante, aquella hazaña hecha por el alto japonés devendría en un serio daño físico para uno de los dos, sin sentido alguno, pues notaba la irreversibilidad de la condición de su amigo baterista. Yukihiro simplemente, estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, a Tetsu sólo le importaba dejar pasar el tiempo.

La sensación de vacío, de nuevo, atacó su espíritu, incrementado por la ausencia de ese grosero japonés que le ayudaba a mitigar la tristeza en su casa.

Otra vez la sensación de agotamiento y de desencanto matizaban todas sus acciones.

El arrepentimiento de haber permitido que la situación llegara a ese extremo, no dejaba de arremeter su mente.

Hyde, agotado de aquella postura, había preferido abandonar esa locura y volver a concentrarse en sus producciones solitarias, que debido a los conflictos de Raruku tenían espontáneos avances, con largos estancamientos.

Mientras tanto, casi dos meses habían pasado de aquel último ensayo, y la tortura de Ken se repetía día tras día.

A pesar de su presencia en el apartamento, Yukihiro no lograba controlar su ansiedad, y en busca de la calma y la armonía que sólo podía conseguir a través de las drogas, golpeaba y forzaba a su compañero, en sus interminables odiseas donde la realidad y las ilusiones se mixturaban.

Sus enfrentamientos comenzaban con la simple oposición por parte del guitarrista a permitirle el uso de las causantes del mal de Yukihiro, y éste, ante aquella negativa, lentamente comenzaba a padecer la agitación de la dependencia física que había generado. En súbitos delirios, confundía los tiempos, y el Ken de su presente se mezclaba con el del pasado, con toda la traición de los recuerdos, y las amargas experiencias, que no hacían más que enfurecerle.

Ken en busca de detener a su amante, luchaba contra él, utilizando puños y patadas, pero su amigo, más fuerte, siempre lograba reducirle, y en más de una vez drogarle con los mismos estupefacientes, para tranquilizarle mientras concretaba su violación con satisfacción vengativa.

La resignación que lentamente invadía el espíritu de Ken, provocaba que su personalidad comenzara a tomar una disposición pasiva y abandonada.

Y así, todas las noches, tras golpes y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, acababa en la cama, con sus manos atadas al cabezal de la misma, apreciando cómo su amante le inyectaba la tranquilidad artificial, que a pesar de no querer, notaba con el transcurrir de los días, que su propio cuerpo la pedía. Y sin más demora, volvía a sentir los violentos movimientos de su amante contra sí, tocándose de forma grosera, lastimándole con intemperancia repulsiva.

Aún el amargo gusto del estupro, le generaba espontáneos deseos de resistencia, que su amante apagaba con más rudeza, aumentado ese martirio carnal y espiritual.

Todas las noches la misma tortura, para despertar adolorido, con un mal estar general, y casi siempre, con su amante en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en la cama, llorando con el mayor arrepentimiento.

Y aquella mañana, no parecía ser diferente.

El sol ingresaba por la ventana, dando de lleno sobre los párpados del aún soñoliento japonés, quien giró su cabeza para evitar aquella violencia lumínica, y lentamente, con el dolor de abrir sus ojos a la realidad que a diario vivía, comenzó a ser inmerso en la conciencia.

Un suave lloro llamó su atención. Abrió un poco más sus pesados párpados, y tras aclarar su visión, notó a Yukihiro hipando con remordimiento, en el borde de la cama, sentando en el suelo.

-Yukki... –le susurró piadoso. Con el pasar de los días, su espíritu y su cuerpo se volvían más retraídos, y rechazaban a aquel japonés. Aún cuando el baterista tenía control de sí mismo, Ken escapaba a su toque, pues la memoria de las noches le atormentaba. Lentamente, su sentimiento interior cambiaba respecto a aquel japonés, y ya nada era lo mismo. Temía, incluso, que algún día despertara odiando a Yukihiro. La resistencia al daño permanente tenía un límite. Le amedrentaba superarlo.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname…! -sollozaba sin despegar su cabeza de entre sus propios brazos.

El guitarrista elevó su mirar hasta el cabezal, y notó sus manos atadas y ensangrentadas, producto del estupro de aquella noche. Había sido el mismo infierno, y aún sensible en cuerpo y mente, podía recordar fragmentos de aquella locura, que tanto le había vejado.

-Yukki... suéltame, por favor... –le masculló, percibiendo el dolor que la cinta de hule le provocaba al comenzar a incrustarse en sus muñecas, advirtiendo el color morado de sus manos teñidas por la mala circulación.

El baterista, sin dejar de evadir la vista de su amante, realizó su cometido.

Ken, sin intenciones de mover sus manos, simplemente las dejó caer sobre la almohada, tan muertas como todo su cuerpo, manchando con sangre el cojín.

Cerró sus ojos, apaciguado por esa estúpida sensación de libertad que le había generado la cesación del dolor en sus brazos. Percibía el latido doloroso, que le producía un ardor interno repulsivo, aumentado por los fragmentos de recuerdos de lo que había sido esa noche, entre gritos y desgarros, entre golpes y maltratos. Aquello ya no tenía nombre: no era ni amor ni sexo.

Abrió sus ojos, y volvió a ver a su compañero, pero ya no podía mentirle, y aliviarle la culpa.

Ya no podía decirle, como todos los días, que aquel calvario lo había disfrutado después de todo; ya no podía curar el remordimiento que torturaba a Yukihiro en la mañana con aquella mentira piadosa, porque estaba en el límite de la locura. ¿Por cuánto tiempo una persona puede resistir cuerda en el infierno?

Yukihiro, esperando sus palabras de redención, la hostia purificadora, contempló a Ken a los ojos, por un segundo, mas el silencio se dilató como nunca antes había ocurrido. Creía que aquella palabra de perdón abandonaría los labios de su amante, pero el pasar de los minutos, sólo le demostró cuán en vano aguardaba tal respuesta. Su compañero comenzaba a tener un brillo infeliz en sus pupilas. Y su corazón se sobrecogió.

Ken sólo lo miraba, con un cierto reproche, con un cierto deseo de finalización de la tortura.

No podía creer que su antiguo amante, el que reía con él, el que rezongaba ante sus chistes picantes, el que le acariciaba tan suavemente el pectoral, el mismo que todas las noches le besaba el lunar de su mandíbula cuando descansaban uno sobre otro, fuera ese japonés ante él.

Quería detener aquel sacrificio, porque ya no podía resistirlo.

Todos sus pecados habían sido redimidos con aquel martirio.

Todas las mujeres que había usado, todas las noches de traición hacia ese tierno japonés de su pasado, ya estaban pagadas con sangre, con dolor, con gritos desgarradores, y con su propia esencia vejada. Su espíritu se despedazaba, pidiendo con desesperación el final de aquello.

-¿Ken…? –sorprendido, miró a su silenciado amante, quien dejó caer un lágrima por el rabillo del ojo, incapaz de contenerla.

-Yukki... para... por favor... ya no doy más… por favor... –susurró, quebrándosele la voz a cada palabra.

-Perdóname, Ken... –apoyó su mano sobre el pecho golpeado del yaciente hombre, pero lo apartó de inmediato al sentir la tensión de repugnancia que éste había realizado. El cuerpo de Ken rechazaba cualquier acercamiento, demasiado dolido, demasiado gastado por los maltratos, pues ya no diferenciaba la ternura de la violencia. Aquel gesto de rigidez horrorizó al baterista, quien finalmente lograba reconocer la magnitud de su actuar sin tregua sobre el espíritu de ese hombre. Volvió a ver las pupilas de Ken, pero éste ya no le perdonaba, ya no le decía que había sido agradable. Sólo el silencio–. Ken...

-Devuélveme a Yukki... –masculló con dolor, pues el movimiento de la boca, generaba un dolor adicional a su partido labio inferior.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero al Yukki que me _acariciaba_...

-Ken... –los ojos del baterista comenzaron a brillar, y su interior se comprimió en súbita angustia. Comprendía el daño y la tortura de su amante. Aquello era más que una venganza, era más que cualquier locura perversa. Estaba matando a Ken. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiendo su labio inferior, abrumado por el ruego del guitarrista.

-Ese Yukki que me retaba por mis travesuras, el que me rasguñaba en plena pasión, el que dormía sobre mí, tranquilamente, besándome el pecho con cariño...

-¡Ken, perdóname, perdóname! –se arrojó al borde de la cama, y hundió su cabeza en sus propios brazos, rompiendo en llanto. Nadie más que él quería detener esa aberración. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo le controlaba por sobre su voluntad.

-Déjame recuperar a ese Yukki... yo amo a ese Yukki... no al de anoche... ya no lo soporto más... por favor... detente...

Su llanto reverberaba en el silencio de la habitación bañada por los rayos solares. Yukihiro hipaba cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, percibiendo el aroma de las sábanas.

Mucha sangre y sexo iracundo.

Nada de amor.

Ya no podía percibir el perfume a canela de su amante.

Sólo notaba las manchas de la violencia extendidas por todo el cuerpo de su compañero.

Imploraba sin consuelo, llorando por segunda vez en la misma forma desaforada que lo había hecho cuando sus padres le habían rechazado.

Y es que el último ser de su mundo interior lo estaba destruyendo él solo, sin poder controlarse, sin poder elegir. Sólo era un esclavo de su propia estupidez, de sus propios instintos, de lo más bajo que un humano podía llegar.

Sólo guiado por su cadáver corpóreo, sin conciencia de la realidad, fusionando los espejismos con los recuerdos, proyectándolo en situaciones absurdas.

-¡Tienes que irte! ¡Ken! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

-No lo haré, Yukki... sólo te pido que te detengas...

-¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO! –gritaba entre sollozos, escondiendo su cabeza con remordimiento, percibiendo los ojos de tristeza de su amante exhausto sobre la cama, quien no podía moverse sin sentir dolor.

-Busquemos ayuda... Yukki...

-¡No te quiero matar! ¡No te quiero matar! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! No soy yo... no soy yo…

-Sé que no lo eres...

Temeroso, sacó levemente su cabeza de aquel pequeño escondite formado por sus propios brazos, y miró a su amante, quien sólo le contemplaba con la más pura resignación, con el más transparente pedido de misericordia.

-¡Ken! ¡Perdóname! Haré lo que sea para detener esto...

-Yukki...

Con dolor, Ken extendió su mano hacia su amante, y utilizando la poca fuerza que restaba en su aplacado cuerpo, le acarició la mejilla, sonriéndole, manchando su piel con la sangre de sus dedos.

Allí estaba el Yukki que quería... ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

-Yukki... vamos a internarnos... ¿sí?

-Mn –afirmó con su cabeza, parpadeando con rapidez, secando las lágrimas de su mejilla.

-¿Me prometes que lo harás definitivamente? Yo también tendré que hacer el tratamiento, Yukki... lo haremos juntos, ¿sí? –insufló ánimos en su amante, con voz suave, casi exánime.

-Mn.

-Ayúdame a levantarme…

Calmando su hipar, Yukihiro ayudó al gimiente japonés que no podía moverse sin sufrir y notar en su cuerpo las magulladuras de los meses pasados.

Golpes sobre golpes, vejación tras vejación.

Con dificultad, se dejó guiar hasta el baño, donde se duchó, liberándose de los impuros aromas de la violencia.

El baterista, mientras tanto, limpió la casa rápidamente, y tras cambiar las sábanas, volvió a recostar a su amante en ellas una vez salido de la ducha, para que recuperara fuerzas.

Almorzaron en la cama, bajo el silencio sepulcral en el que se sumía cada uno, lejano, distante, inalcanzables en su propio tormento.

Ken finalizó su comida, bastante desganado para ello, y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, recostándose sobre los limpios almohadones.

Su amigo retiró las bandejas y le dejó solo en la habitación.

El guitarrista suspiró, resignado. Lo había notado.

Ya había percibido cómo durante la comida, la agitación lentamente alteraba a su amante.

Él también lo sentía en su propio cuerpo. Una intranquilidad comenzaba a ahogarle, generándole una suave desesperación en crecimiento, que sólo se aplacaría si se inyectara de nuevo.

La necesidad otra vez emergía para tentarles. La dependencia física era inmediata con drogas tan fuertes.

Con dolor, dejando escapar un gemido rebelde, se incorporó de la cama, y caminó hacia el salón, sabiendo lo que allí encontraría.

Se dirigió a Yukihiro, quien estaba sentado en el sillón destrozado, terminando de quitarle el aire a la jeringa, cuando fue sorprendido por su amante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…? –su voz neutra, con un dejo de melancolía, de traición por la palabra quebrantada, detuvo de inmediato a Yukihiro quien, paralizado, elevó su vista hasta el japonés a su frente.

-Ken... yo... sólo es la última... la necesito... en serio...

-¿Vas a seguir? -un reproche evidente matizó el tono de su pregunta.

-Ken... –bajó su mirada evasivo, avergonzado, vencida su voluntad.

-¿Llamaste al hospital?

-Aún no...

-Pues llámalo...

Su voz determinada, hizo sospechar a Yukihiro quien volvió a observarle con ojos extrañados. Súbitamente, sin percatarse, la jeringa que sostenía en sus manos fue arrebatada por el alto japonés, quien le miró con osadía.

-¿¡Ken! ¿Qué haces?

-'Sólo te voy a mostrar lo que me haces sentir…' –utilizó las mismas palabras del baterista con las que todas las noches comenzaba el estupro, provocándole a éste un vertiginoso escalofrío.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, temiendo por la acción a tomar de su impredecible amigo.

Sin prórroga, ni mayores cuidados, Ken se clavó la aguja en la vena del brazo, inyectándose todo el contenido de golpe. El guitarrista contempló en todo momento a su amante, poniendo en blanco sus ojos por un par de segundos, impactado por el suministro violento, controlando su cuerpo, con el único fin de despertar de una buena vez por todas a su amigo.

-¡KEN!

Rápidamente, el baterista le arrebató la jeringa, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya estaba vacía. Con ojos incrédulos, sorprendido, le miró con expectación. Sólo recibió un suspiro de su amante, tras sentarse de costado en el sillón.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ken! ¡Una de ésas es para cuatro aplicaciones!

-Bien... llama al hospital...

-¡Ken…!

-Sabrás lo que es ver a tu compañero teniendo una sobredosis...

Los ojos del guitarrista se clavaron con seriedad en los de Yukihiro, quien sintió detenérsele el corazón. Era la decisión culminar.

Tomó el teléfono, y digitó el número no muy convencido. Pidió una ambulancia, con voz tranquila, pero se exasperó de súbito cuando Ken se desplomó contra el suelo, convulsionando brutalmente.

Demasiado impresionado, Yukihiro dejó caer el teléfono, contemplando con horror lo que acontecía con el cuerpo de su amante, hasta que tras unos segundos, quedó inmóvil.

Yukihiro sólo respiraba agitadamente.

No quería creer lo que había sucedido.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

53) Recordar que en unos capítulos anteriores, Tetsu lo había roto por no poder decidirse a hablar con Hyde en pos de recuperar L'Arc~En~Ciel.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XVI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 03 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu ingresó corriendo al tan conocido pasillo del hospital, que, desolado como de costumbre, le permitió rápidamente ubicar a un shockeado japonés que estaba sentado en un banco, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.<p>

Se acercó a Yukihiro, y le miró inquisidoramente, mas éste le respondió en silencio con su devastada actitud.

Tetsu notó cómo las manos del baterista temblaban y ablandó su rostro en una expresión piadosa. Sin reproches ni comentarios, le abrazó rápidamente, siendo aferrado por el callado japonés quien rompió en llanto culposo.

Tras minutos de consolarle, y luego de haberle entregado un vaso de agua que buscó en la cafetería de la clínica, comenzó el verdadero interrogatorio.

-Yukki... ¿qué pasó?

El callado japonés, con su mirada clavada en el suelo, abrió su boca para contestarle, pero de repente, un médico salido de la sala de unidad coronaria, interrumpió la conversación y, con el ceño fruncido, miró a los conocidos japoneses.

-¿Señores?

-¿Mn? –Tetsu se levantó del asiento, notando cómo Yukihiro mantenía igual posición, escondiendo su mirada de la acosadora actitud del doctor.

-¿Están por el paciente Kitamura?

-Sí... ¿cómo está?

-Demasiado delicado...

-¿Grave?

-No sabemos cuánto pueda resistir su corazón... está inestable, agravado por causa del tabaco que no le permite una buena oxigenación en sangre.

-Pero va a sob... –preguntó, buscando la esperanza con un poco de tacto.

-¿Morir? No sé. Sólo la naturaleza puede determinarlo... –hizo una pausa, y miró a Yukihiro con soberbia–. Creí que usted iba a realizar tratamiento, como lo había acordado. Esto será investigado... –Yukihiro no acotó al respecto, callado, aceptando con pasividad el justo reproche. Tetsu, sorprendido, miró con asombro, no creyendo lo que suponía...

-¿Qué? ¿Investigar qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Es extraño que el señor Awaji lo haya traído por una sobredosis... ¿no le parece?

-¿Qué? ¿Sobredosis? ¿¡Ken! –parpadeó perplejo.

-Y como veo, usted nunca se entera de sus compañeros de trabajo... mire, si este paciente logra salir, va a ser mejor que los interne usted mismo, por la fuerza de ser necesario. Agradezca que parece que fueron cautos, y usaron material descartable –acotó con desdén, cansado de los casos de tal índole–. Al menos el análisis de sangre no ha mostrado enfermedad alguna.

Abandonó a paso firme el pasillo, y dejó a los dos japoneses en silencio.

Tras unos minutos para recuperarse de su asombro, Tetsu se sentó nuevamente en el banco frente a Yukihiro y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Yukki? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ken... se inyectó.

-¿Él? –dudó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ajá.

-¿Ken toma drogas?

-... –suspiró angustiado.

-¡Yukki! ¡La verdad!

-Yo... yo… le... obli...

-¡NO! ¡Yukki! ¡No! –susurró con negación. No quería escuchar, no quería creerlo–. ¿Y tú le indujiste a esto?

-No...

-¿Mn? ¿Y entonces?

-Él lo hizo... para... para que viera lo que él... cuando yo... –frunció su ceño, adolorido, y apoyó su mano en la frente, cansado de tanta confusión. La imagen del cuerpo que amaba, que maltrataba, que vejaba, se mezcló con aquella convulsión de hacía horas.

Tetsu calló, comprendiendo el martirio interno de su amigo. Suspiró extenuado, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

Sólo anhelaba que no sucediera lo peor.

Estaba agotado de la culpa y el remordimiento que todos los días amargaban su existencia, apenas abría sus ojos. Sus decisiones nunca eran las correctas, a pesar de que todo el mundo siempre alegaba lo contrario.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AHORA TENDRÁS QUE VÉRTELAS CONMIGO! ¡SI KEN SE MUERE TE MATO YO MISMO! ¡CRETINO!

Un grito, proveniente del fondo del pasillo, alteró a los dos japoneses.

Hyde caminaba con paso decidido, y al llegar hasta sus dos amigos, acorraló a Yukihiro contra la pared, sujetando el cuello de su camisa con violencia e indignación.

Había recibido el muy confuso y escueto mensaje de éste en su celular, y la simple idea de la grave paliza que probablemente el alto japonés habría recibido por parte del baterista, generó que su indiferencia de años se tornara mortal venganza. Su amigo Ken era casi un hermano, aunque no lo demostrara. Siempre lo había sido.

-¡Hyde! ¡Detente! –comentó Tetsu, tomando el brazo del vocalista que castigaba el hombro de aquel japonés callado, cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué? –le miró desafiante.

-Porque Yukki no hizo nada.

No muy seguro de aquellas palabras, Hyde aflojó el agarre, y soltó al baterista. Suspiró de mal grado, y tras darle al callado japonés una última mirada retadora, se giró para enfrentar a Tetsu.

Los ojos tristes del bajista calmaron el fervor del bajo japonés, y tras serenarle, le explicó a grandes rasgos, los sucesos acontecidos.

* * *

><p>Tras una semana de intensivos cuidados, Ken pasó a sala intermedia, ya consciente y establecido. Sus amigos le visitaron, e incluso Ein, con suma discreción, se hizo el tiempo necesario para dar fuerzas a su compañero.<p>

Se había enterado de la historia por boca de Tetsu, y al igual que éste, creía tener un alto porcentaje de culpa en toda aquella situación.

Yukihiro ingresó a la sala, y se sentó al lado de la cama de su compañero quien le miró con una suave sonrisa. Avergonzado, el callado japonés la evitó.

Ya recuperado de los golpes sobre todo su cuerpo, Ken extendió con debilidad su mano hacia su compañero, pero éste sólo la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Mn? ¿¡Me vas a dejar así! ¡Mira que se me acalambra! –Rezongó el alto japonés, aliviándole la tensión al baterista, quien aún sin mirarle, le tendió la fría mano, la cual impresionó a Ken–. ¿Mn? ¡Yukki! ¡Estás helado! ¿No quieres meterte en la cama...? Aquí estoy muuuuuy caliente... –bromeó con suave voz cansada, satisfecho de haber arrancado una sonrisa de su amante.

-No cambias... ¿ne?

-No. Claro que no.

El callado japonés suspiró con mayor confianza, y miró a su compañero. Estaba aún pálido y por lo que podía apreciar con aquel contacto, muy débil, pero al menos estaba vivo.

De repente sintió sobre el dorso de su mano, el suave roce del pulgar de Ken. Tragó con dificultad.

Su amante, aún le sonreía, aún le absolvía.

Un silencio profundo se estableció entre ambos, lleno de significado, lleno de disculpas y perdones.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-Se acabó, ¿verdad?

-Ajá... cuando te recuperes iré a...

-No... hoy mismo...

-Pero...

-Hoy mismo...

-... Mn... está bien...

Ken suspiró y miró hacia el techo, complacido. Ya lo había hablado con Tetsu. Éste se encargaría de todo aquel asunto referente a la rehabilitación de su amante hasta que el mismo guitarrista se recuperara.

Volvió a ver a su compañero, el cual continuaba vistiendo las misma ropas de aquella mañana en que le había escarmentado.

-¿Yukki?

-Mn.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás en el hospital?

-Una semana...

-¿Una? ¿Todo el tiempo que estuve aquí? –parpadeó extrañado.

-Ajá.

-Pero... te ves tranquilo...

-Ken, si preguntas por mi ansiedad... solamente estoy sedado.

-¿Eh? –le miró temeroso.

-El médico me lo suministra... no te preocupes... –bajó su mirada con retraimiento. El guitarrista, sereno por aquel comentario, determinó en el instante que era ése y no otro, el momento único para obligar a su amante a finalmente, dar el primer paso camino al final de aquella tortura.

-Hoy mismo iniciarás el tratamiento, Yukki... me lo prometes, ¿verdad?

-Sí... perdóname... sólo perdóname...

Apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Ken, con suavidad, y éste, al fin complacido de ver que había escarmentando a su amante con esa decisión tan peligrosa, levantó sus brazos para acariciarle la cabeza, jugando lánguidamente con el cabello corto y desparejo del baterista.

Ya había sido perdonado.

Sólo debían salir.

Sería duro, pero lo resistirían.

A partir de ese día, tras la visita al hospital, Tetsu acompañó a Yukihiro a internarse en una clínica de rehabilitación. Allí pasaría los meses más duros de su vida.

Ken, una vez recuperado en su totalidad física, inició un tratamiento de desintoxicación más leve que el de su amante, pues aún él podía controlar su voluntad.

El primer mes de Yukihiro en aquel lugar fue extremadamente violento. Los enfermeros lo mantenían sedado todo el día, o bien le encerraban. Muchas veces la visita de Ken era denegada por causa de aquella barbarie que dominaba la tranquila personalidad del baterista, y que no se apaciguaba tras muchos días de ira rabiosa.

Otras veces debía visitarle soportando los insultos de su compañero quien exasperado por el amarre del que era víctima, intentaba por todos los medios influenciar a Ken para que le soltara, pero ante las reiteradas negativas de éste, sólo aumentaban su estado colérico.

En muchas otras ocasiones la visita era corta, y sencilla, presenciando a un Yukihiro totalmente ido, lejano, casi moribundo, producto de los fuertes sedantes.

Ken sufría aquellas facetas con profundo dolor, dudando incluso si aquélla recuperación se haría efectiva alguna vez.

Yukihiro había tenido que ser hospitalizado varias veces producto de infartos repentinos generados por la ansiedad de la abstención. Las secuelas de las sobredosis ya se manifestaban concisas e irreversibles.

Aquellas situaciones desgastaban la confianza que Ken depositaba en la medicina.

Largas noches de charla con Tetsu le reconfortaban, pues su flaqueza humana le era demasiado peso.

Tetsu ayudaba a Ken a soportar aquella extraña imagen de un Yukihiro que el tratamiento desintoxicante desfasaba en una especie de multi-polarización de personalidades.

Para evitar que la soledad lastimara más a su amigo guitarrista, el líder de aquel desvanecido grupo le propuso nuevamente vivir en su casa, quien aceptó por un breve período.

La posibilidad de la muerte de Yukihiro a raíz de un infarto, era cada vez más nítida para ambos, y aquello, les intranquilizaba profundamente.

De esta forma, motivado por el recelo, por la vaga necesidad de disfrutar lo que podrían ser los últimos momentos de su amante, Ken obtuvo un permiso de la clínica, para residir dentro de ella, como si de otro paciente se tratase. Ese permiso había sido concedido gracias a las influencias de Tetsu, quien tenía conocidos de la infancia en tal institución.

Ken, al lado del cuarto de Yukihiro, era guardián del avance o de los accesos de ira de su compañero.

Muchas noches pasaba sentado a la vera de la cama de su amante, quien amarrado, le miraba con lánguida expresión, aceptando las caricias de lo que irremediablemente parecía tener un evidente final.

Sólo días de torturas, breves momentos de paz, y ya nuevamente la ira se apoderaba de su conciencia, y cuando aquélla le superaba, devenía en infartos que lastimaban cada vez más su debilitado miocardio.

Yukihiro lo sabía.

El final estaba cerca, el caos se ensañaba con ellos.

Aquella noche era una de las tantas, donde en el silencio, compartían su sentimiento de soledad.

-¿Ken? –Yukihiro estaba extendido sobre la cama, tras un duro día transcurrido por un brote de agresividad. Exhausto, se dejaba acariciar por su amante sentado al borde de la cama, quien le sonreía con tristeza, en un intento secreto por darle fuerzas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes soltarme? –suplicó una vez más.

-Yukki... sabes que no puedo... no puedo... aunque quisiera –comentó con remordimiento, mirando las correas que sujetaban fuertemente las muñecas lastimadas de su amante, quien siempre luchaba contra ellas.

-Por favor... quiero acariciarte...

-Yuuuuuukki... –torció sus labios, en un gesto de imprudencia, de plegaria.

-Al menos una sola... por favor...

-¿No te violentarás? –el ruego eterno de su amante, lentamente había carcomido su dureza, y sólo la compasión, junto con el cariño que le profesaba, controlaban sus decisiones.

-Ya estoy muy cansado, Ken... –su voz, tal cual se mostraba, era puro desgano. Aquel día, sus fuerzas habían sido destructivas, y como ya lo requería el tratamiento, lo sedantes lentamente eran suspendidos, dejando que el paciente se sometiera a las iras incontrolables de su personalidad, agotándose, lastimándose, rayando el límite de la locura. Ahora más que nunca la voluntad del convaleciente era la que se ponía a prueba. Ken lo miró con duda. Confiaba en Yukihiro, pero no en aquel violento. ¿Cuál era el que le estaba hablando? Extendió su mano hacia la muñeca de éste, e intentó deshacer el amarre, pero se detuvo un instante. Miedo. Miró de vuelta a su amigo, quien le observaba suplicante.

-Está bien... Ken... –suspiró con resignación de ver que la confianza de ambos estaba destrozada. Él había perdido la suya con Ken hacía mucho tiempo, de igual forma el guitarrista. Sólo se habían herido rabiosamente. Ahora, moribundos, lloraban sobre los pedazos esparcidos.

Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio, mirando la luna a través de la ventana con un suave sabor de recuerdos amenos en sus mentes.

El guitarrista, con un gentil pálpito interior, regresó su vista hacia su amante, y sin más prolongaciones, con suavidad, deshizo las dos amarras. Yukihiro, un poco sorprendido, contempló a su compañero unos segundos, mientras se frotaba las muñecas lastimadas. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, al lado de Ken, y observaron juntos el pálido color del cielo.

El alto japonés movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, liberando la tensión de su cuello en un fuerte sonido hueco. Aún su cuerpo recordaba la brutalidad, y la sensación de que en cualquier instante ese violento apareciera bajo la imagen de su amante, libre, sin límites, le tensionaba de cierta forma.

Su movimiento cervical generó una suave brisa que llevó hasta Yukihiro, el aroma de canela tan nostálgico. Sonrió con un agradable gusto a recuerdo, y sin esperar, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ken, para lentamente, esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amante, y casi sin percatarse, comenzar a besarle.

Ken le rodeó con su brazo, agradeciendo aquel suave gesto.

El que estaba allí presente, era su compañero de siempre, y aquella revelación le tranquilizó de sobremanera.

Dejó que el baterista continuara ese camino de besos delicados por todo su cuello, y concluyera en su boca.

Hacía meses que no se besaban.

La necesidad del deseo, de la añoranza del pasado, mansamente los fue consumiendo. Ken empujó con suavidad a su amante sobre la cama, y con languidez, sus manos comenzaron a escabullirse por debajo del pijama del baterista, quien exhaló los primeros gemidos de dulce placer, sin embargo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse extrañamente.

De un instante a otro, Ken fue detenido de súbito por el baterista quien sufría un espasmo respiratorio.

Ken se incorporó con rapidez y ayudó a su amante a sentarse. Abrió la ventana, y sólo con el ingreso del frío aire, pudo comenzar a estabilizarse.

El guitarrista suspiró con tolerancia y volviendo a ubicarse al lado de su amigo, simplemente le abrazó. Yukihiro, consciente de su debilidad, frustrado de aquel deseo dulce que había nacido en ambos, se apoyó con sumisión sobre Ken, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste, sintiendo su aroma a canela.

La resignación cubrió el alma de ambos.

El corazón de Yukihiro estaba seriamente dañado.

Ken cerró sus ojos con culpa y se apoyó en la cabeza de su amante.

Un _corazón enfermo_ que no tenía otra causa más que él mismo.

* * *

><p>Mientras los meses se sucedían, Tetsu salía únicamente de su casa para ir al encuentro de su pequeña damita.<p>

La niña había suspendido sus clases de guitarra ante la ausencia de Ken, quedándose sólo con las lecciones que le impartía su amigo profesor de vocalización y solfeo.

Tras mucho tiempo de ensayo, finalmente le pequeña Nijiko se había dignado a enseñarle a Tetsu la tan misteriosa canción para su padre.

En un principio, simple y gentil como era Tetsu, había aceptado aquel papel doblado, y sin mucho cuidado, aún pensado en los problemas que le rodeaban, la había leído de forma superficial. Una segunda lectura, más minuciosa, le había generado un cierto dolor en el pecho, pero cuando escuchó la explicación de la pequeña justificando el uso de las metáforas allí escritas, comprendió el prodigio que tenía a su frente.

Una canción de tristeza, hablando de un camino solitario, de un ser que se alejaba para no ser dañado, para no lastimar con su vacío, y en aquella auto-reclusión, alguien le comprendía, pero este oscurecido ser, demasiado atormentado, no podía notar la presencia de aquella gentileza.

Una balada que no mostraba más que la misma esencia de Hyde. Nijiko a tan tierna edad, había interpretado su dolor, sin alcanzar la causa real, pero se lo manifestaba a través de las notas.

La creación impactó de sobremanera a Tetsu, quien tuvo un profundo escalofrío al escuchar la simple melodía.

Los estudios de música de la niña no superaban los siete meses, pero ya componía como si una estudiante de tres años se tratara.

Y esa canción lo demostraba.

Tetsu le sonrió tras salir de su perplejidad, anonadado de la composición.

-¿Crees que a papa le guste? ¿Me aceptará con esto? –le preguntó con ingenua expresión. Súbitamente el rostro de Tetsu desvaneció su sonrisa, y la contempló con su típica gesticulación, marcando su hoyuelo en la mejilla. Una oleada de lástima invadió su espíritu.

-No lo sé.

-Mn... tal vez habría que darle un toque mayor... ¿no?

-¿Mayor?

-Sí... ¿qué opinas? -le inquirió inocente la niña. Tetsu mordió su labio inferior, desconcertado.

-No creo que se pueda mejorar... es demasiado buena así como está –le dijo finalmente, logrando arrebatarle a la pequeña una tímida sonrisa. Por unos breves segundo, Nijiko se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo. Intrigado, Tetsu apoyó su mano en el hombro–. ¿Nijichan? ¿Sucede algo?

-Extraño a Kenchan... él sabría decirme qué _toque mayor_ podría darle...

-Mn...

-¿Puedo ir con Kenchan? –le miró con rapidez.

-Linda... sabes que Ken está ayudando a nuestro amigo...

-Pero simplemente para visitarle, al igual que a ese amigo... le compuse una canción... –manifestó rápidamente, buscando en su carpeta aquella composición.

-¿Qué? ¿A Yukki?

-Ajá... no lo conozco más que de fotos, pero... quería regalarle algo para que se mejorara.

Tetsu le sonrió con afable gesto y acarició la cabeza de la niña, quien le extendió el pentagrama-presente.

La bondad de la pequeña era inalcanzable.

Continuaron perfeccionado la canción que sería para Hyde durante toda la tarde.

Una vez llegada Megumi de su trabajo, saludó a los dos jóvenes en el salón, e ingresó en la cocina.

Tetsu, como era la costumbre, se despidió de la pequeña, y anunció su regreso dentro de una semana, período en el cual la niña se perfeccionaría a pasos agigantados, de igual forma que aprendía los kanjis en la escuela.

Tal como Megumi lo había esperado, la influencia de Tetsu finalmente había dado buenos frutos, pues su hija había logrado conseguir amistades, y era querida por todos, además de tener esa innata habilidad en la lengua natal.

-Nijichan, me voy... –dijo el bajista, tomando su mochila con todas las partituras y lecciones dadas, y la lanzó sobre su espalda.

-¡Ah! No te vayas… mama quiere hablar contigo... –comentó con ojos abiertos, casi olvidando aquel recado.

Tras darle un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo a su profesor, corrió escaleras arriba, dispuesta a ordenar su habitación, como habría negociado con su madre en la mañana.

Tetsu, dudoso, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y vio la espalda de Megumi.

-¿Megumi-san?

-¿Mn? –se giró, y tras sonreírle, le hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarle a sentarse, mas Tetsu se negó, alegando falta de tiempo.

-¿Querías decirme algo?

-Gracias.

-¿Ah?

-Sí. Nijiko está muy bien en la escuela, y se ha tornado muy sociable. Si no hubiera sido por ti... –dijo mientras secaba unos chawan con el trapo de la cocina.

-¡Ah! No es nada, por favor... ya te dije, siempre es un honor estar con Nijichan –susurró sonrojado.

-Sólo una cosa más... ya no te quito más tu tiempo...

-¿Mn?

-¿La encontraste?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Recuerdas hace tiempo... que te dije...

-¿Mn? ¡Ah! –tras la repentina remembranza, frunció su nariz, en señal de disgusto–. No... pero Megumi-san, yo te dije que no...

-Hyde está saliendo todas las noches. Regresa muy tarde, y sus horarios se han vuelto inestables. Sólo se queda en casa los días que Nijichan no viene conmigo... ¿acaso tú no le has presentado a una mujer...?

-¡No! Ya te dije, Megumi-san, que esa idea no me gusta... –su tono de voz se había vuelto más ríspido, producto de aquel rechazo por considerar a Hyde como una presa a la que entretener con carnadas quiméricas.

-Entonces... –dejó el trapo sobre la mesada, y apoyándose en ella, miró el suelo con sorpresa–. ¿Entonces realmente me está engañando? –preguntó en voz alta, más para sí misma que para Tetsu. El bajista, tan extrañado como ella, negó con su cabeza en silencio, haciendo su típico gesto que sin querer, repetía con mayor frecuencia, tal vez, impulsado inconscientemente por la sonrisa que siempre generaba en su damita.

-Megumi-san. Hyde siempre ha sido un lobo solitario. Tal vez sólo quiere soledad. Más de la que ya tiene –la muchacha le miró con desconcierto, mas luego soslayó su vista, en un movimiento de reflexión. Hyde desaparecía más veces de lo que ella había pensado, y sabía que la soledad no era exactamente la razón. Había una causa mayor que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-Tetsu-san... si algún día le hallas con una mujer... ¿me lo dirías?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó sorprendido. La actitud de la mujer le amedrentaba con aquellas preguntas.

-¿¡Me lo dirías!

-Supongo... que sí...

-Mn –asintió con la cabeza, tranquilizándose, sabiendo que al menos, podía contar con un aliado.

-¿Es todo? –manifestó incómodo. Una vez más, sentía que aceptaba una actitud de la que posteriormente se arrepentiría.

-Sí... –Tetsu se reverenció suavemente, y dio media vuelta.

-¡Ah! Megumi-san... -viró con rapidez, recordando de súbito el pedido de su damita.

-¿Mn?

-Me gustaría saber si no te molesta que Nijichan vaya a visitar a Ken...

-¿Ken? ¿¡El drogadicto ése! –frunció su ceño con malignidad. Tetsu percibió una tenue molestia en su interior. Megumi no sabía más que una vaga historia de lo que había ocurrido, pero parecía que le alcanzaba para criticar. La superficialidad con que aquella mujer tomaba a las personas ya le hartaba. Todas las veces que había intercambiado palabras con ella, por causa de Nijiko, le habían revelado la clase de individuo que era.

-¡No es drogadicto! ¡Y está ayudando a un amigo! –reclamó con ronca voz, haciendo que Megumi girara su rostro con fastidio.

-No me gusta que mi niña tenga malas influencias...

-¿Malas influencias? -se sintió aún más dolido, pero no acotó, apelando a su paciencia–. Por favor, Megumi-san. Nijiko es lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar las cosas. Sabe que allí hubo un problema, y ahora sólo lo están enmendando. Además, créeme que le haría mucho bien a Ken. Está cansado del tratamiento, y Nijiko...

-Nijiko no es medicina de nadie... –respondió con fuerza.

El tono de voz de ambos se había elevado lo suficiente como para que Hyde lo percibiera desde su estudio. Llamándole la atención aquella disputa, bajó las escaleras, distinguiendo con mayor nitidez cada palabra.

Tomando su actitud de indiferencia, apareció al lado de Tetsu, y miró a Megumi fijamente, quien tras decir aquellas últimas palabras, quedó perpleja, con el ceño fruncido, contemplando con osadía a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –acotó Hyde. Tetsu giró su rostro y suspiró al notar a su amante tan cerca. Habían pasado años desde que aquella proximidad no se repetía entre ellos. Casi se tocaban los hombros.

-Nada... mejor me voy –susurró rápidamente y volteó, para iniciar su camino a casa, mas el brazo de Hyde, que había extendido delante de él se lo impidió. Extrañado, volvió a fijar su vista en él, pero éste, sólo continuaba aquella afrenta con su esposa.

-¿Por qué discutían?

-No es nada... –justificó el bajista, sabiendo que simplemente generaría una disputa entre ambos, y sólo haría llorar a la pequeña.

-Tetsu quiere llevarse a Nijiko a ver a esos dos drogadictos amigos tuyos... –manifestó Megumi con voz dañina. Tetsu volteó rápidamente y la avistó con asombro. Una mujer endemoniada se aparecía ante él, absolutamente diferente a la débil muchacha que había llorado en su cintura.

-¿A Ken y a Yukki? –Hyde miró a Tetsu y éste asintió con la cabeza en silencio, en mansa actitud–. ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –volvió a observar desafiante a su esposa, quien frunció el ceño.

-A ti no te importa tu hija, si la niña se droga...

-¿Qué mierda insinúas? ¿Piensas que Ken va a darle droga? ¡Por favor! ¡Eres una imbécil!

-Soy tu esposa, me debes respeto, y ¡ella es mi hija! ¡Y se hará lo que dije! Yo no quiero que vea a ese par de drogadictos...

-¡¿Es mejor a que vea el estúpido mundo de modelaje insulso al que la sometes? -replicó Hyde, comenzando una vez más el eterno calvario de la casa.

-Ella tiene que ver diferentes formas de vida...

-Sólo las tuyas...

-¡No!

-¡Sólo haces lo que tú quieres con la niña! ¡No te importa lo que ella quiera! –vociferó Hyde, actuando a través del recuerdo.

-¡Es pequeña para elegir!

-¡Es humana! ¡Puede hacerlo!

-¡Es una niña!

-¡Y tú la usas como tu muñeca! –le gritó con malicia. Megumi, demasiado herida en su orgullo al ser vilipendiada de aquella forma frente a un extraño, frente a Tetsu, le arrojó a Hyde un chawan, que debido a su mala puntería, le pegó en la cara del bajista, destrozando sus anteojos.

Al reconocer su yerro, Megumi se llevó las manos a la boca. Tetsu rápidamente fue sujeto por Hyde para que no cayera al suelo ante el golpe recibido que probablemente habrían lastimado sus ojos. Le tomó por los hombros y le guió hasta el salón, sentándole en un sillón, tras sacarle la mochila.

-Espera, Tetsu. No te toques... ¡MEGUMI! ¡LLAMA A UN DOCTOR! –le gritó con acento rudo, y sacando un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo, limpió con suavidad la mejilla de Tetsu, sacando unas astillas del vidrio de sus anteojos que parecían haber abierto una pequeña incisión sobre su tersa piel–. Abre los ojos con suavidad –le susurró y el bajista acató la orden. Hyde suspiró aliviado al notar la vista intacta de su amigo, manteniéndose mutuamente la mirada. Las pupilas de uno se clavaban en las del otro, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo, en el achocolatado color de sus iris, en la profundidad de las miradas teñidas de melancolía.

-Ya está viniendo... ¡perdóname, Tetsu-san! –interrumpió Megumi, rompiendo el encanto de la escena silenciosa.

-No, no es nada... –susurró, bajando su vista. Rápidamente notó cómo Hyde se alejaba de su lado, y a paso marcado, se acercó a su esposa, tomándola del pelo.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Tú y tus berrinches de niña mimada! Nijiko va a ir con Tetsu a donde él quiera, y no me importa lo que tú digas. Tú no haces nada por ella para darle libertad... –le replicó con brusca voz, en una pelea de miradas profundas. Tetsu se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Libertad. ¿Acaso Hyde sólo actuaba de esa forma para darle albedrío a Nijiko?

-¿Y tú haces mucho? ¡Cómo no…! –ironizó la joven, golpeando el brazo de Hyde quien le soltó rápidamente el cabello.

-Al menos le dejo elegir... tú la tratas como si fuera tu marioneta...

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Sí!

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡MAMA! ¡HAIDO! –una fina voz, gritó en la lejanía cercana, haciendo que el gentil japonés girara su rostro para ver a su pequeña damita llorar desconsoladamente sobre los peldaños superiores de la escalera.

Tetsu, conmovido, caminó hacia ella, y la abrazó con suavidad, sentándose al lado de la niña sobre el peldaño, acariciándole la cabeza, haciendo que rompiera en llanto desaforado.

-¡Ya! Nijichan. Sólo estaban comentando algo en voz alta... –mintió con piedad.

-¡No! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre los mismos gritos! ¡Quiero irme contigo, Tetchan! ¡No quiero mi casa! ¡Llévame contigo! Mama y papa pelean siempre... estoy cansada...

Tetsu dirigió su mirada reprobadora a los dos individuos que aún estaban cerca del sofá, callados, y le contemplaron en retribución.

Megumi bajó su cabeza, con vergüenza, y Hyde, tras un suspiro de fastidio, abandonó el salón cruzando la puerta de salida.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el doctor apareció y revisó a Tetsu, quien tras calmar a Nijiko, no podía separarla de su cintura, pues la niña le abrazaba con fuerza.

Los escasos vidrios incrustados en la mejilla de Tetsu eran superficiales por lo que fueron removidos inmediatamente, sin que pasara a mayores. Megumi se disculpó con el joven, y tras invitarle a quedarse allí, Tetsu se negó con cortesía, sabiendo que su presencia traería más conflictos.

Intentó separar a la pequeña de su talle, pero era imposible.

Finalmente, Megumi aceptó dejarle el cuidado a la pequeña, temiendo en parte, las represalias que luego tomaría su esposo con ella, llegada la noche.

La mujer les alcanzó una pequeña maleta con la ropa necesaria de la niña para que pasara un par de días alejada de aquel infierno en que se había tornado su casa, pues cada vez que Hyde regresaba tarde, Megumi no se detenía en recriminarle, disparando el martirio diario. Ya no había día ni hora en la que no discutieran cruentamente.

De esa forma solucionadas las cosas, Tetsu se retiró del lugar, atravesando junto con Nijiko la puerta de salida, en dirección al automóvil.

-Tetsu... –una suave voz le detuvo de ingresar al vehículo, y miró con asombro a Hyde quien había estado fuera de la casa todo ese tiempo.

-Nijichan, quédate en el auto... ¿sí? –le pidió a la pequeña que ya se había subido a la parte trasera del mismo, y le miraba con tristeza, producto residual de la situación vivida. Asintió con la cabeza, secando los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tetsu se acercó a Hyde y le miró expectante.

-¿Sí?

Hyde sólo le observaba con anhelo. Él también quería ser llevado por ese gentil japonés, lejos de esa casa infernal, lejos de sus errores, remoto de sus elecciones obligadas. Él quería tener la libertad que sabía, le estaba entregando a su hija. Pero aún así, él necesitaba la propia.

Soslayó su mirada, y en un ir y venir de ojos, recorrió con duda el cuerpo de su antiguo amante. Debía darle una excusa por su llamado.

Contempló su rostro, apenas dañado por los vidrios, raspado con levedad.

Se acercó a él, y con una suave caricia, delineó las mejillas de Tetsu con sus dedos. Se arrimó con temor, y finalmente probó la calidez de sus labios, calmando aquella atroz hambre de afecto que había padecido por tantos años.

Necesitaba que le retribuyera el gesto, y tal como lo había deseado, sintió mansamente la reacción de su amante, degustándose mutuamente, con ese sabor a añoranza.

Tetsu, en un principio sorprendido, se dejó llevar por el ímpetu del cantante, que ya deslizaba sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando la piel que se había olvidado aquel exquisito toque. Gemían con suavidad, percibiendo que se hundían en la inconsciencia. El mundo, dejó de existir por unos instantes.

Necesitaban respirar, pero no lo deseaban. Sólo anhelaban consumirse en el fuego de la desahuciada impotencia de sentirse uno cerca del otro, por fin.

-¿Sí? ¿Estás bien, Hyde?

Hyde parpadeó emergiendo de aquella ilusión, y vislumbró el rostro del bajista nuevamente. Una y otra vez, el encanto hechizante de su amante, le sumía en sus más profundas necesidades de él, transformándolas en quimeras que vívidas, le impedían percatarse de la realidad. Suspiró frustrado.

-¿Hyde? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Tanto... –su aplacada voz descendió junto con sus ojos, opacando su semblante en tristeza.

-¿Eh?

-Nada... olvídalo... saluda a Ken de mi parte...

-Bien...

Hyde se dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a partir, pero inmediatamente se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en el aire, con aquella voz dócil y amable que todas las noches le hacía suspirar en ilusiones manufacturadas.

-Hyde...

-Mn... –se viró para observarle, sin su máscara de indiferencia, sin nada más que su vacía soledad. Aquella mirada de melancolía contrajo a Tetsu un segundo.

-Si tienes problemas... ya sabes... yo... yo aún soy tu amigo... –Tetsu parpadeó incoherente en sus propias palabras. No habría querido decir aquello, no había siquiera tenido la idea de ofrecerse como sacrificio de ese dios impío, y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Hyde le sonrió en un gesto de gratitud, y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en afirmación, retomó su paso, para perderse caminando entre las calles oscurecidas por el ocaso.

El bajista contempló esa marcha cansada, esa partida que denotaba el desfallecimiento de una vida sin sentido. Una vez más, como hacía tiempo bajo la lluvia, el mismo andar abatido, con el halo de profunda tristeza.

¿A dónde habían ido a parar? ¿Si tanto él como Tetsu se necesitaban? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Suspiró ya debilitado de sus propias especulaciones y sin dilaciones, ingresó finalmente al auto, llevando consigo a Nijiko, que por un par de días los pasarían en su casa, e irían a visitar a Ken y Yukihiro.

* * *

><p>-Haido... ¿te gustó? –la niña le sonrió a su padre, tras haber interpretado en su guitarra de arco iris, la gran ilusión de su vida: la canción que sabía, le acercaría definitivamente a su progenitor. Una balada que Tetsu le había ayudado a mejorar en pentagrama y en letra, y que practicándola en secreto, se había atrevido a presentársela a Hyde, sin comentarle previamente a su mentor. Y es que tan especial era aquella canción, que esa tarde de lluvia se le figuró como el mejor momento para ir al estudio de su padre, y entregársela en melodía propia. Hyde de muy mala manera, había aceptado esa interpretación, mirando el suelo ante cada nota, incapaz de resistir el contemplar de tanta esperanza en el rostro de su hija. Porque en el fondo, él era consciente de lo que iría a hacer, mas le era imposible actuar de otra forma. Ya nada tenía sentido. ¿Cuál sería el que le daría a esa inocencia tan pura de su hija? Él era un ser solitario, condenado a su vacío, y que en natural venganza, la concibió para que fuera su redentora, pero aún así, no quería ese papel para su hija, porque siempre luchaba en ser distinto de su propia madre. Sólo el recuerdo vago de su amante antiguo, acariciándole las manos, besándole el cuerpo, aparecía en sus momentos de mayor desolación, porque era lo único que en su vida había resultado ser un verdadero descanso espiritual. Sólo Tetsu había menguado su oscuridad. Casi la había eliminado por completo. No había tenido noción de que aquel sosiego proporcionado por su compañero haría peligrar a éste mismo, como se lo había revelado Kaori: la única que, con gran valor, le había gritado la verdad. Tetsu era como su hija: demasiado puros para ser perjudicados por su cerrazón, y en vista de alejarles de sí, sólo les hería, porque los sumía en lo mismo de lo que quería apartarles. Sólo un círculo perverso, eterno y sangrante.<p>

-¿Mn? –levantó su rostro para ver el de su hija cuyos ojos eran brillantes. La niña estaba dando su vida en aquel momento, estaba esperanzada, estaba convencida. El acercamiento era inevitable, mas Hyde lo detuvo, y afinando un poco sus ojos, elevando su rostro con indiferencia, desplegó sus más altas barreras.

-¿Te gustó Haido? Es para ti...

-No hay nada que me sirva...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué mierda pensaste cuando ingresaste por la puerta? ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Eh? –el tono neutro de voz de su progenitor, turbó a la niña, quien tragó con dificultad la angustia súbita, el fracaso de su deseo, la esperanza destrozada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y simplemente se resignó a mirarle con súplica.

-Haido... no me digas eso... por favor...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Eh? ¿Que fue hermosa? ¿Que me ha ayudado a sentirte? ¿Que me permite ver lo que eres? ...no... allí no hay nada que me sirva. Entiéndelo. Tú no eres yo, no eres mi sangre, no eres nada más que una gran equivocación... y tú eres muy consciente de ello...

-Papa... –sus lágrimas se despedazaban contra el suelo, mientras sujetaba su guitarra con fuerza. No quería perder su propia esperanza. Ella creyó que Hyde le iría a abrazar, que se enorgullecería de ella, que le comprendería, como ella siempre lo hacía con él. Pero no. Una vez más, su padre le fragmentó las ilusiones.

-No me llames así... sabes que no tiene sentido... ¡y no llores…! -acotó con rapidez, y se giró sobre su escritorio, para continuar con su soledad.

-¿¡POR QUÉ! –gritó desde el fondo de su alma, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su padre, que perplejo por el alarido, volvió a voltearse para observarla con sorpresa. Nunca su hija se había osado a gritarle–. ¿¡Por qué eres así conmigo! ¿¡Qué mierda te hice! ¡Yo sé que te duele! ¡Yo sé que estás triste! ¡Pero no me dejas conocerte! ¡Yo quiero a mi papa! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Por qué me desprecias siempre!

-Así es la vida...

-¡Así eres tú! ¡Eres un cretino!

-Ya me lo agradecerás... –le respondió con voz neutra, ocultando el sentimiento de déjà vu que nacía en su interior, disimulando cómo lentamente su cuerpo se conmovía. *54

-¿¡Agradecer tu crueldad! ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que es bueno para mí? ¿Tú que sabes? –le recriminó molesta. Ya no más sumisión, ya no más tristeza por el rechazo. Si debían destrozarse que fuera allí mismo. Hyde, sorprendido por esas palabras, las mismas que su amante le había dicho años atrás cuando había decidido abandonar ese departamento que habían compartido por tantos meses, se detuvo sorprendido. Parpadeó un par de segundos, mirando el llorar de su hija. Había un profundo gusto a Tetsu en el ambiente. Un sabor a crueldad y a oscuridad que le carcomían el espíritu–. ¿En qué te falle? ¡Papa! –le volvió a insistir la pequeña. Cada palabra dicha, no era nada más ni nada menos que el vívido recuerdo del pasado: ¡cómo había herido a su amante! ¡Ahora lo pagaba irónicamente!

-Naciste… -le detuvo presto.

-¿Nacer? ¿¡Y yo qué culpa tengo! ¡Si tú y mama lo hicieron! ¿¡Por qué me culpas de algo que yo no pude elegir! –gritó llorando desconsoladamente. Y Hyde, inmutable, sólo confundía más las imágenes de su pasado con las palabras de su hija. Todo era una pestilente mezcla de recuerdos dolorosos–. ¡Yo no pedí nacer! ¡Yo no quería nacer! –vociferó molesta, herida, y sin más ánimos de mendigar la paternidad repudiada, salió del cuarto de estudio, y se encerró en su habitación, para llorar toda la tarde, hasta que su madre regresara, y tras verla en ese estado, peleara otra vez con su padre.

Y Hyde, solo en aquel cuarto vacío, lleno de imágenes demoníacas, simplemente había mantenido su mirada en el vacío lugar que había dejado la pequeña.

Déjà vu. Sólo eso, eternamente en espiral perversa.

Suspiró resignado. Al fin, como lo había supuesto en el embarazo de Megumi, su hija ya tenía la noción de su existencia patética, ya renegaba de su propia vida, sólo deseaba no haber nacido, blasfemando la imposibilidad de nunca haber elegido. Y es que Hyde meramente se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias.

La vida no era algo que se podía elegir, la vida nunca daba alternativas.

Hyde volteó sobre su escritorio y regresó a sus macabras producciones.

Si un dios existiera, nunca hubiera permitido que su hija hubiese nacido allí, y tuviera a él como padre. Pero así era.

Nadie podía elegir. Nadie.

* * *

><p>-¡Visitas! –el enfermero ingresó en el cuarto de Yukihiro, que junto a Ken, les encontró jugando a las cartas sobre la cama. Tan rápido como ingresó, se fue cerrando la puerta.<p>

-¿Mn? ¿Visitas? –Ken preguntó a su amante pálido, quien le miró levantando los hombros–. ¿Desde cuándo hay otro? –le divisó con sonrisa socarrona, y le guiñó un ojo. Yukihiro mordió su labio inferior y negando con su cabeza, hizo un gesto divertido. Parecía que a pesar de todo, algunas cosas permanecían inalterables.

Ken ayudó a su amigo, sacándole su bata de enfermo y vistiéndole con una remera y un pantalón, salieron del cuarto en dirección al salón de recepciones, donde halló a Tetsu, el que nunca fallaba los martes, y para su sorpresa, le acompañaba una pequeña criatura de ojos redondos, mirando con actitud obediente el lugar.

-¿¡Ah! ¡Mira, Yukki! ¡Esa es la hija de Hyde! ¡La que te conté! –le susurró en el oído, llamando la atención del baterista, quien acercándose a aquél sillón, la contempló con ahínco.

-¡Pero es igual!

-Seee... ¿ahora entiendes por qué te dije que Tetsu tiene esa afinidad especial con ella? Es el mismo demonio que su padre...

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! ¡Te va a escuchar! –le sonrió animado, ya aproximándose a ellos.

El salón espacioso, tenía dispuestos varios sillones alrededor de diferentes mesas pequeñas, decorado en colores claros, que ayudaban a dar una sensación de calma al lugar, acrecentada por el bello jardín que de allí se podía apreciar a través de los ventanales.

Ken se sentó al lado de su amante, pero inmediatamente fue atacado por un abrazo cariñoso de la pequeña que se había arrojado a su cuello. Yukihiro miró asombrado ese inusitado comportamiento en su compañero. Nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de tal apego a un infante. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

-¡Ey! ¡Bruta! ¿Que no sabes de modales?

-¡Tú no sabes de ellos, así que no digas…! ¡Kenchan! ¡Te extrañé! –ironizó rápidamente, pero su sentimiento desbordante hizo que la pequeña hundiera su rostro en el pecho de Ken, quien le continuaba abrazando.

-¡Vaya! ¿¡Te has vuelto sentimental!

-¡Estás flaco! –se separó del contacto, fingiendo no escucharle y le miró rostro y cuerpo.

-Neee, aquí la comida apesta... –rió junto con los demás. Dejando que la pequeña se sentara a su costado, en medio de Yukihiro y él, miró a Tetsu por un instante con profundo agradecimiento. Nijiko iba a ser un gran ánimo para los dos–. ¡Neee, Tetchan! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-¡Lo mismo que te conté hace dos días! ¡Idiota! –le dijo con una suave sonrisa–. Les visité el martes... ¿no lo recuerdas? Te estás volviendo viejo...

-¿Eh? ¿Vino? –preguntó a su amante, quien afirmó en silencio.

-¡Ne! ¡Kenchan! -la pequeña niña le llamó la atención tirando de su camisa–. ¡Preséntame a Yukihiro-san! –se sonrojó divertida. El baterista la miró con rareza.

-¿Ah? ¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¡Hai! Kenchan no pasó un día sin nombrarte mientras vivía en casa de Tetchan...

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –sonrió gustoso por la información, y contempló a su amante, quien evadía su vista resbalándola.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate! ¡No me metas en problemas! –el guitarrista frotó la cabeza de Nijiko con fuerza, despeinándola sin compasión. La chiquilla gritó divertida, y más allá de enojarse, arremetió con entusiasmo, haciéndole cosquillas en el torso. Las clases de guitarra habían generado una profunda confianza ente ellos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Realmente se llevan muy bien! –comentó Yukihiro a Tetsu, quien asintió con su cabeza, riendo ante la graciosa escena. No era ni más ni menos, que un Hyde en miniatura y en femenino.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Basta Nijichan! –retó amablemente Tetsu–. Nijichan, él es Yukihiro, el baterista de Raruku.

-¡Hai! –se despegó de Ken, y parándose frente al susodicho, se inclinó con suavidad. Yukihiro también hizo igual ademán, sonriendo con encanto–. Yukihiro-san, yo soy Takarai, Nijiko. Un placer conocerle. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuánta formalidad! –acotó agraciado por la repentina actitud grave tomada por la joven, cuando hacía minutos estaba en plena guerra con Ken.

-Yo le he escuchado en los CD de Raruku. ¡Usted es muy buena batería!

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias!

-Y... yo... –se detuvo, sonrojándose de sobremanera. Yukihiro parpadeó extrañado, y le miró ladeando su cabeza.

-¡Anda, Nijichan, vamos! –alentó Tetsu desde el otro sillón.

-¿Eh? ¿Te vas a declarar a Yukki? –intervino Ken ágilmente al notar el color en las mejillas de Nijiko, recibiendo por parte de ésta un almohadonazo en la cara, quien en un rápido movimiento lo había sacado del sofá contiguo.

-¡BOBO! –le gritó molesta, regresando su mirada a Yukihiro–. Le he traído un regalo...

-¿Mn?

-Hai... ¡Tetchan! –dio la orden a su amigo, quien sacando detrás del sillón el estuche de una guitarra, se la dio a Ken, el cual le miró con sorpresa. Sin demoras, le entregó al alto japonés el pentagrama que la pequeña había compuesto, y tras un breve conteo, dio inicio a la canción.

La música festiva, de aires cálidos y un sentimiento renovador, fue matizada por la voz de Nijiko que había mejorado asombrosamente, sorprendiendo incluso a Ken, quien no se detenía en la interpretación de aquel pentagrama.

Un sutil mensaje de buenaventura, de resistencia, de mejores tiempos, dio final a la canción, y Yukihiro, agradecido, se reverenció ante la pequeña, y luego le acarició la cabeza.

Sin notarlo, los tres estaban siendo estimulados por la infante.

Un ángel nacido de un demonio.

Consumada la copla, se dispusieron a compartir el té que ya les había ofrecido el servicio de la clínica.

Nijiko se había ubicado al lado de Tetsu, mirando el sillón opuesto donde sus dos restantes amigos estaban sentados.

Yukihiro parecía que había experimentado un mejoramiento, pues su palidez había disminuido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están aquí? –preguntó Tetsu a su baterista, a quien semanalmente le hacía la misma interrogación.

-Y... como verás, al menos estamos... –susurró no muy convencido.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué lo dices así? Vamos... Yukki... ya estás mejorando, ¿no?

-Tetchan... –intervino Ken, llamándole la atención–… hace dos días, Yukki volvió a tener otro infarto.

-¿Eh? –miró al callado japonés nuevamente, quien sólo evadía sus ojos.

-¿Infarto? ¿Casi te mueres? –se inmiscuyó la pequeña, pestañeando con rapidez, fijando su vista en la del baterista, quien asintió con un suave y seco movimiento de cabeza–. ¡NI TE ATREVAS! –gritó con ímpetu.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué esa preocupación! –interrogó con una sonrisa el calmo japonés. No hacía falta mucho carisma para que un niño le conquistara, y aquella pequeña, mostrando su afecto ante Ken, ya le había ganado.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Y lo preguntas! ¡Yukihiro-san! ¡No es un resfrío morirse! –su voz se matizaba con el indudable tono de reprobación que había mimetizado de Tetsu.

-Pero algún día todos moriremos... –musitó en respuesta. El bajista torció su boca incómodo por el tema, observando a Ken quien negaba con su cabeza en silencio. Su amante había pasado los últimos meses hablando sólo de la muerte, con el único fin de aceptarla, pero con un extraño halo de deseo. Al alto japonés le atemorizaban las charlas con su compañero respecto de ese tema. Pero nada podía hacer. Tanto Tetsu como el mismo Ken sabían muy inconscientemente que su amigo estaba en recta final. Los infartos eran cada vez más continuos, y la medicina dada por los cardiólogos no actuaba como prevención. Su sistema cardiovascular estaba absolutamente descontrolado, gracias a la gran entropía generada por las drogas.

-¡No! ¡Pero tú no puedes morirte! –sentenció la niña, contemplando al callado japonés.

-¿Ah? –le miró con rareza.

-Kenchan no lo resistiría...

-¿Mn? –giró su rostro para contemplar curioso a su amante, quien parpadeaba extrañado por el comentario de la pequeña. Tetsu sólo observaba a su damita con igual gesto de asombro.

-Kenchan estaba muy triste cuando vivía en casa de Tetchan.

-Es normal, Nijichan. Yukki es muy buen amigo de todos... todos nos preocupamos por él -explicó rápidamente Tetsu, no queriendo notar lo que realmente significaba.

-¡Naaa! ¡Tú no te preocupas por él en el mismo sentido que Kenchan! –acotó con soberbia. Sabía con vaga impresión lo que acontecía. Su padre siempre le había hablado de las cosas demasiado rudo, demasiado pronto, pero en el fondo le agradecía. Podía entender algunas cosas, que sabía, de otra forma, le hubieran sido imposibles.

-¡NIJICHAN! –Tetsu se sonrojó ante la idea, y censuró a la pequeña, cayendo en cuenta de la ineludible razón–. Nosotros nos preocupamos por Yukki...

-¡Sí! ¡Yo no digo que no! Pero Kenchan lo hace más... –Ken cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho, utilizándolo de apoyo para el codo del otro, permitiéndole posar su mano en la boca, frunciendo su ceño sin comprender. Yukihiro, levemente sonrosado, miró a la pequeña, quien al percibir la atención del baterista, le contempló con una cálida sonrisa cómplice. Aquella sensación, incomodó a Yukihiro aún más, e intervino en la plática, inseguro, para salvar a Tetsu.

-Ken es muy buen amigo...

-Mn. Muuuuuy buen amigo –sonrió de costado la pequeña, en un gesto que no hizo más que recordarles la socarronería del antiguo Hyde. Su expresión tomó por sorpresa a todos, quienes quedaron perplejos. Nijiko regresó su mirada a Ken–. Ya decía yo que esos labios rojos y el mostrar las piernas de esa forma escandalosa tenían una razón de ser...

Yukihiro echó a reír incontenible, al recordar la imagen que en aquellos años tenía su amante, reconociendo inmediatamente el sentido de esa broma, que no era nada más ni nada menos, que la mejor esencia del vocalista.

Ken se sonrojó sorprendido por lo escuchado y miró expectante a Tetsu quien aterrado, no sacaba sus ojos de su alumna.

-¡Nijichan! ¿¡Qué dices! –censuró maternalmente, pero la pequeña insistió.

-¡La verdad! ¡Yo no soy una niña…! –se justificó ante su tutor, con una mirada inocente. Tetsu sonrió no sin realizar su gesto de reprobación que siempre marcaba su hoyuelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Bruta! ¡Me vas a meter en problemas! –acotó rápidamente Ken, embarazado por la situación.

-Tú te metes solo... –espetó con rapidez, desenfundando su lengua veloz. Ken miró hacia el techo, al límite de su paciencia y de su vergüenza.

Yukihiro, siempre mediador de las situaciones tensas, y sin dejar de actuar ese papel, agregó paños fríos a la conversación.

-Por cierto, Nijiko. ¿Cómo estás en la escuela?

-¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! Me saco 100 en todos los exámenes de japonés –rió rápidamente.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Eres buena con las palabras?

-¡Y con los kanjis! –acotó Tetsu, más distendido por el cambio de tema–. Esa canción que has escuchado recién la escribió sólo ella, lo mismo que el pentagrama.

-¡No! ¡Tetchan! Tú me ayudaste a corregir -intervino la pequeña, humilde. Un gesto que había heredado de su tutor-amigo.

-¿Kanjis? ¿¡Así que te llevas bien con ellos! –sonrió el baterista, mirándola con orgullo.

-Ajá. Ya sé 200...

-¿200? Pero en el colegio no te enseñan esa cantidad...

-No. Los aprendí sola.

-¡Impresionante! –comentó el calmo japonés, para mirar a su amante, quien asintió con la cabeza. La profunda admiración que el guitarrista le profesaba a la damita, y que durante tantas noches frustradas le había relatado, tenía evidente justificación–. Y además de japonés, ¿qué otra materia te gusta?

-Mmmn... música, pero ésa me le enseñan Tetchan y Kenchan... –su expresión se iluminó con inocencia feliz. Yukihiro sintió una profunda conmoción. La niña era verdaderamente especial.

-¿Tienes mascotas?

-No... papa no quiere... es alérgico...

-¡Ah! Sí... –asintió el baterista.

-¡Bah! ¡Es una excusa para que su orgullo no sea dañado! ¡Los animales huyen de él! –comentó el guitarrista divertido, esbozando una sonrisa en cada uno de los adultos allí presente, pero haciendo que la niña bajara su cabeza. Arrepentido, intervino llamándole la atención–. ¡Nijichan! ¡Ey! Sólo era una broma... –su tono fue suave. La infante contemplaba el suelo.

-A papa no le comprenden... es sólo eso... –Yukihiro notó la tristeza de la pequeña, y sintió una suave necesidad de mitigarla. Tal vez, a pesar de su desgastado estado físico, aún conservara su talento de confesión.

-¿Tú entiendes a tu papa?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Está triste, pero no sé la causa. Tiene la misma mirada melancólica de Tetchan... –acotó lo que siempre notaba en los mayores. Aquella repetición de ese triste gesto en la mirada de los adultos le había generado un cierto espanto al crecimiento, y a ser una mujer. Ella no quería crecer y ver opacada su mirada. Yukihiro divisó al líder con asombro, y éste evadió sus ojos–. Al igual que Kenchan... que Kaori... y que tú... –finalizó la niña, ojeando al baterista con pena infantil.

El callado japonés no necesitó más detalles, ni decodificación alguna. Había entendido el mensaje de la pequeña.

Le sonrió con agradecimiento. Tal vez ese pequeño detalle le diera un poco más de aliento para sobrevivir a ese duro día a día que por suerte, compartía con su amante.

-¡Ey! ¡Boba! Para ti todos tienen mirada triste... ¿no será que te lo imaginas? –intervino el alto japonés, incómodo por el estado serio en el que había ingresado la pequeña, y en donde se sentía desnudo. Muchas tardes en soledad con su alumnita, le habían permitido descubrir la innata capacidad de la niña, esa destreza, que en el fondo, temía, porque no podía escapar de ella.

-Pues sí. Mama también. Los adultos son tristes...

-¡Naaa, no es verdad! –sonrió desfachatado el guitarrista, adquiriendo su personalidad jovial, listo para gastar bromas, pero la pequeña le detuvo.

-Tú te haces el bromista, sólo para que los otros no te vean verdaderamente... –Ken se contuvo de cualquier comentario, y fijó la vista en su alumna, con una ceja levantada. Allí una vez más, le rasgaba las vestimentas, y le desnudaba... pero a diferencia de aquellas tardes, allí había dos espectadores más.

-Sí. Es verdad –el baterista afirmó lo que había dicho su interlocutora, llamándole la atención, y permitiéndole a su amante, sentir el alivio de la evidencia. Ken, más que relajarse, se tensó, mirando directamente el perfil de su compañero–. Pero también lo hace para que los otros se sientan mejor...

-Eee, también lo noté –afirmó la pequeña, en una sonrisa cómplice con aquel callado japonés. Ese misterioso hombre, de complexión ancha, quizás ahora más delgado y agotado, le había interpretado dos veces en esas breves horas. Él también tenía magia, y le agradó saber de aquello. Otro ser más como ella.

-¿Pero no has notado nunca a un adulto feliz? –preguntó Yukihiro sin borrar su amena expresión.

-¿Feliz…? Creo que eso no existe...

-¿¡Aeh! –Tetsu parpadeó con preocupación, y miró a su alumna con puro desconcierto–. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Nijichan!

-Papa tiene razón... en la vida no hay felicidad... –el baterista bajó su visión y sonrió con asentimiento amargo, en silencio.

-Pero... ¿cómo dices eso? –su ceño alzado mostraba el tormento que atacó de súbito el alma del bajista. ¿Lo que siempre había querido proteger se había desvanecido? ¿Acaso finalmente Hyde había destrozado la inocencia de la pequeña? ¿Ya no había esperanza? Toda esa expectativa que había abrigado gracias a la influencia de su alumna, se desvanecería si ella le dijera, a tan tierna edad, que ya nada de eso existía, y por ende, regresaría a su antiguo estado, en donde su escepticismo por el país de las ilusiones emergería de su interior con más fuerza, destruyendo cualquier sueño tenue–. Tú me habías dicho...

-Sé lo que te dije, Tetchan... pero creo que las cosas se muestran demasiado evidentes... –la niña cerró sus ojos, y bajó su cabeza. Recordó ese momento. El desprecio de su padre. Sus palabras duras. Toda la esperanza de acercamiento que había tenido en esa canción, se había desbaratado con aquel silencio y esa mirada cruel de su padre.

-¿Eh? –no comprendió a su alumna, pero temió profundamente.

-La vida nunca nos da la posibilidad de elegir... uno nunca puede escoger la felicidad –Yukihiro pestañeó perplejo. Aquello ya no era normal.

-Nijiko... ¿por qué dices eso? Es extraño que una niña diga tal cosa... –intervino el baterista con sumisión, recibiendo el gesto de abatimiento en el rostro de la pequeña que lo había elevado para mirarle.

-Soy demasiado extraña... lo sé...

-No... –le detuvo rápidamente. La pequeña ladeó su cabeza, intrigada por tal contestación repentina–… eres especial... –se sonrieron mutuamente, en un secreto código de amistad súbita.

-Gracias. Pero papa no opina igual...

-¡Ah! ¿¡Y ahora qué te hizo ese animal! –preguntó Ken prestamente, frunciendo su ceño con gracia.

-Nada...

-¿¡Nijichaaaan! –insistió el bajista, apoyándole una mano sobre el pequeño hombro. Rendida ante la persistencia, dejó finalmente su tristeza fluir sin restricción.

-Le... mostré la canción... –susurró. Los tres se quedaron perplejos. Yukihiro reconocía la importancia que tenía para la niña aquel regalo para Hyde, pues su amante le había relatado las torturas a las que éste sometía a la damita, y ella, ciega en su fascinación, insistía en conquistarle. Tetsu bajó su mirada, y la concentró en la superficie de la mesa, que tenía las tazas vacías. Ken, sufriendo por Nijiko, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que el rechazo significaba, el dolor de un hijo por el desprecio de su padre, se levantó de su asiento, y rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo pequeño de la niña, inclinándose hacia delante, para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Tu padre es un cretino! No tienes que hacerle caso a lo que te dijo...

-Me dijo que no había nada en la canción que le sirviera... y que era una equivocación... como yo... –suspiró contracturada, soportando la congoja, contemplando evasivamente la mirada cálida de aquel alto japonés que la rodeaba.

-¿¡Qué te dijo? –espantado, Tetsu elevó su voz, y observó con el ceño fruncido a su damita. Pero un movimiento a su frente le distrajo. Yukihiro le había llamado la atención con la mano, y con un suave asentimiento de cabeza, le hizo entender que detuviera sus palabras.

-Naaaa... ¡Nijichan! –el guitarrista frotó la espalda de la pequeña, mientras se inclinaba aún más, para mirarle con una sonrisa–. ¿De dónde crees que salió alguien tan bruta como tú? Hyde es un animal… no tiene sensibilidad, linda.

-Es artista –intentó denegar aquella afirmación, y le miró con ojos brillantes al borde del llanto, pero por un instante, prestó atención en las palabras dichas por un ajeno. Tal vez, pudiera descubrir la razón.

-Nee, pero es un artista simbólico. Su sensibilidad es muy oculta. ¿Sabías que él estuvo muy mal antes de que nacieras?

-¿Eh? –elevó su vista, con un anhelo de esperanza.

-Sí. Tu viejo nunca ha estado muy bien de la cabeza que digamos –sonrió por el mal chiste, con una pizca de tristeza, pero continuó el relato, con serie expresión-... ha tenido una vida dura, ¿sabes? Sólo hubo un tiempo en que pareció que había alcanzado el reposo, pero el muy estúpido lo desperdició. Siguiendo con su error, se casó y te tuvo, linda. Es verdad, fue su equivocación, porque él no estaba bien con nada de lo que le rodeaba...

-¡Ken! –reclamó rápidamente Yukihiro, sintiendo que las palabras de su amante, ya no sólo dañarían a la pequeña, sino también a Tetsu quien miraba a Ken con un suave brillo en sus ojos, a pesar de intentar mostrar indiferencia. El bajista nunca se había recuperado. Era evidente. Pero el alto japonés, más allá de detenerse, le hizo un gesto a su amante con la mano, y prosiguió.

-Es verdad. Eres un error para él. Pero no porque lo seas en ti misma, sino porque el imbécil ha continuado una cadena de errores en las que te enlazó a ti...

-Kenchan... no me digas tú también eso... –la niña suspiró al borde del llanto, pero el guitarrista le acarició la mejilla, con una sonrisa en su semblante.

-Pero sabes que no eres error para ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad? Es más... ¿Tú sabes que has salvado a Tetchan?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó rápidamente, para tragar sus lágrimas, y prestar más atención a su amigo.

-Tetchan sufrió un error de Hyde también... quizás el primero de la cadena. Y estuvo muy mal. Pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación, muriendo... ¿sabías eso, Nijichan?

-¿¡Eh! ¡No! –contempló a su tutor, quien con el ceño fruncido, observó a Ken con reproche.

-¡Ya basta, Ken! –el líder le retó de inmediato. No necesitaba entristecerse en ese momento, no necesitaba entristecerla a ella también.

-¡No, Tetchan! –aclaró el guitarrista con determinación–. Vamos a decirle la verdad a ella. ¿O prefieres que se sienta como la misma mierda con esas palabras de Hyde? –el bajista levantó una ceja molesto, permitiéndole a su compañero reanudar el relato, aunque no por ello dejó de manifestar su reprobación al respecto–. Bien... –miró a la niña que aún rodeaba con el brazo-… ¿y sabes que Tetchan había pasado meses sin sonreír, hasta aquella tarde en que regresó del parque, habiéndote conocido por primera vez?

-¿¡Aeh! ¿Es verdad? –preguntó incrédula.

-Ajá. Claro que es verdad. Y no sólo a él... a mí me ayudas... me has enseñado algunas cosas que me sirvieron... créeme... –comentó con un suave sonrojado en sus mejillas, incómodo de poner en evidencia su propia sensibilidad. Yukihiro sonrió grato al notar tan plena exhibición de su amante con un infante. Era Ken, su Ken–. Y linda... dime... si aún así, sigues creyéndote menos por ser un error de alguien... pues... no sé qué decirte. Pero si tú nos has ayudado, créeme que alguna vez en su puta vida, Hyde va a despertar, y te necesitará y deberás estar a su lado. Mientras tanto hace mierda al que ve por delante, pero no es mal tipo... sólo que está muy lastimado... ¿ne?

La pequeña, frotó sus ojos, de los que no habían salido lágrimas, pero el ardor de su amenaza le molestaban. Asintió con la cabeza un poco mejor de haber escuchado aquellas palabras de su desvergonzado amigo, tan bromista siempre, y miró a Tetsu, con intriga.

-Fue mi papa el que te dañó, ¿verdad? ¿Era él la persona de la que me habías hablado en el parque, en aquellas tardes?

-¿Eh? –miró incómodo, y se sonrojó molesto. La niña sonrió, sabiendo que de esa simple expresión, podía obtener la más evidente respuesta. Ayudando a su tutor a sentir menos el embarazo, volvió a contemplar a Ken quien se había acuclillado a su frente.

-Kenchan...

-¿Mn?

-Gracias...

-¡Ne! ¿Ya ves? No tienes que angustiarte por las estupideces de tu viejo. Ya se le pasará... en algún siglo... –acotó con una sonrisa, arrebatándole otra a su compañerita.

-Eee... sólo una cosa más...

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo que mi papa se equivocara? Es decir, dijiste que había logrado estabilizarse, pero desperdició la oportunidad... –Ken suspiró torciendo la boca, y miró por un segundo a Tetsu, quien soslayaba su vista, avergonzado.

-No lo sé. El muy estúpido es un lobo solitario. Tendrá miedo de comerse a la oveja que le ayuda... –acotó no muy convencido, notando la mirada de reproche del bajista sobre su perfil.

-Ah... sí... –suspiró. Le sonrió en profundo agradecimiento a su maestro de guitarra, sin ocultar la pena que teñía sus pupilas.

-Así que no te preocupes... no es tan malo ser un error si salvas a tantas personas, ¿no? –le guiñó el ojo, y la pequeña, ya tranquila, bajó su mirada con una suave sonrisa más natural.

Tras aquella extraña situación, Ken regresó al lado de su amante, en el sofá vecino, pidiendo una nueva sesión de té a un enfermero que pasaba por allí.

-¿Kenchan…? –la pequeña interrumpió el silencio establecido.

-¿Mn?

-Gracias... Eres un sensible...

-¡Aaarrgghhh! ¿¡Tú también…! –se sonrojó con molestia, y miró hacia el techo, escuchando la risa de los tres presentes.

-¿Yukihiro-san…? –comentó la pequeña, posando su mirada sobre el callado japonés.

-¿Mn?

-Ayuda a reanimar, ¿verdad? –señaló con su mirada al guitarrista, en un pícaro movimiento oculto.

-Eee... ya te lo dije... –le sonrió cómplice. La niña les había descubierto demasiado rápido. Observó a Tetsu quien contemplaba aún con extrañeza a su alumna, y tras un súbito recuerdo, Yukihiro explotó en risas. Tetsu nunca hubiera advertido a mayor velocidad lo que la pequeña hacía casi de inmediato.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué te ríes, Yukki? –preguntó Ken asombrado.

-Nada... nada...

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora se te da por la demencia?

-¡Oye! –le golpeó con fingida molestia en el hombro, y le sonrió.

Rápidamente la situación volvió a la normalidad, y entre charlas de trabajo, futuros planes, y las producciones de Tetsu69, continuaron bebiendo con parsimonia el té.

-Ya seré tío por tercera vez –acotó Tetsu, continuando con la amena charla familiar que habían iniciado.

-¿¡Tercera vez! ¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan, el tiempo te trata mal! –gritó sorprendido el guitarrista.

-¡Naa! Nada de eso. En mayo nacerá, así que tendré que ir a ver a mi hermana...

-Mn. ¿Y saben lo que es? –acotó Yukihiro, bebiendo de su taza.

-Creo que niña.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora Nijichan se pondrá celosa! –comentó con malicia juguetona el alto japonés, logrando que la pequeña se prendara del brazo de Tetsu con posesión.

-¡No! Tetchan es mío. ¡Me casaré con él cuando sea grande! –demarcó con intrepidez. Tetsu rió nuevamente, hacía meses que la pequeña había generado ese sentimiento de apego. Yukihiro y Ken le acompañaron en el gesto, y el guitarrista, tras controlar su risa, la miró con diablura.

-¡Ne! ¡Nijichan! ¡Cuando tú seas grande, Tetchan será un viejo canoso!

-¡NO! –gritó molesta, y abrazó más fuerte a su tutor.

-¡Cuando tú estés hecha una mujer, Tetsu ya va a tener sobrinos-nietos... y será un viejo canoso, con unas mechas verdes en su pelo, vistiendo esos pantalones cortos, con su bajo rojo, y tirando al público sus bananas deshidratadas! –rió fuertemente.

-¡OYE!¡KEN! –gritó el aludido, ofendido, pero sonriendo por la imagen. Yukihiro reía sin controlarse.

-¡No trates así a Tetchan! –molesta, torció su boca por un instante ante el alto japonés que carcajeaba, para mirarle luego con un suave gesto de socarronería-. ¿¡Y tú! Tú vas a estar igual... ¡y encima mostrando tus piernas como mujer escandalosa!

-¡Ya no me visto así! –comentó con fingida molestia.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo me voy a casar con Tetchan, cuando sea grande! –sonrió una vez más, no escuchando el berrinche de su maestro de guitarra.

-Para ese entonces, ya no podrán llamar a la cigüeña... Tetchan va a estar muy cansado para ello... –sonrió con más malicia, notando que la pequeña le observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú aún crees en la cigüeña, Kenchan? –el guitarrista la miró parpadeado con rapidez, sintiendo que había sido vapuleando.

-¡Are *24! ¡Ken, parece que te han pegado donde más te duele! –susurró divertido Yukihiro. Tetsu rió con fuerza.

-¿Mn? ¿Y tú de dónde crees que vienen los bebés? –preguntó el alto japonés con recelo, haciendo oídos sordos a su amante que continuaba riendo de aquel triunfo que su amiga había obtenido en una disputa, en cuyo tema, hasta ese momento, Ken se había mantenido como invicto vencedor.

-¿De dónde más?

-¿Mn? ¿De dónde? –insistió.

-Aún me crees una niña... ése es tu problema, Kenchan... –Tetsu contempló con cierta preocupación a su alumnita. No parecía estar hablando en broma.

-¿Mn? ¿Y tú qué sabes? –intervino el bajista, comenzando a alarmarse.

-Los bebes vienen de la mujer, que tiene sexo con el hombre...

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la pequeña niña de casi seis años, con asombro, con perplejidad. Ken tragó con dificultad, y miró a Tetsu quien estaba rojo en vergüenza.

-¿¡Nijichan! ¿¡Quién! ¡Oh! Espera... ya sé... –acotó Tetsu, llevando su mano a la frente.

-¡Hyde! ¡Mierda! ¿No hay nada que no te haya dicho? –comentó irónico el guitarrista. La pequeña pensó un rato, y miró a su amigo.

-No. Creo que me dijo sobre las tres formas...

-¿Tres formas? – acotó con miedo el bajista.

-¿Tu padre te lee el _kaamasutora_? –preguntó Ken parpadeando, sorprendido al haber escuchado la respuesta de su alumnita. Rápidamente el golpe de su amante en su brazo le detuvo de cualquier comentario adicional.

-¡Ken! ¡No digas eso! –reprobó el baterista.

-¡Yukki! ¡Dijo tres formas! ¿Qué es, si no?

-¿Hay más? –preguntó inocente la niña-. ¿Qué es el _kaamasutora_?

-¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo, Nijichan! –comentó rojo en vergüenza el líder, pidiendo auxilio a su amigo baterista con la mirada.

-Es un cuento indio para adultos... –respondió Yukihiro, conformando con su explicación a la pequeña, siempre ávida en curiosidad...

-¿A qué formas te refieres entonces? –insistió el guitarrista.

-¡BASTA KEN! –censuró Tetsu, pero nadie le escuchó.

-Papa me dijo que no sólo el hombre y la mujer podrían tener se...

-¡No digas esa palabra! –desaprobó nuevamente Tetsu.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Tetchan! ¡Sigues en actitud de virgen espantada! –comentó desfachatado el guitarrista, dándole el espacio a su pequeña alumna.

-Pero sólo ellos podían tener bebés... –terminó la exposición Nijiko, no queriendo agregar más comentarios que molestaran a su tutor.

-¡Ah! Entendí... –suspiró Ken, recostándose sobre el sillón, y miró a Tetsu, quien estaba rojo como fresa–. Es increíble, Hyde... no me quiero imaginar cómo se lo ha explicado... –elevó su rostro hacia el techo, aliviando su tensión. Ahora comprendía aquellas palabras de doble sentido que la pequeña le había dirigido a él hacía tanto tiempo. Sonrió con incredulidad, concentrado en sus reflexiones, hasta que quedó perplejo por lo que había escuchado.

-Papa dibuja muy bien...

Los tres la miraron en silencio, incrédulos.

Por esa vez, prefirieron no preguntar.

* * *

><p>El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la luna lo iluminaba en medio de la penumbra de aquel dormitorio. El resto del mundo fuera de aquel lugar cálido, se mostraba quieto y silencioso.<p>

Ken estaba sentado en la vera de la cama, mirando a Yukihiro que dentro de ella, extendía su brazo fuera de las cobijas para recibir la caricia delicada del pulgar de su amante sobre el dorso de su mano. Ambos enlazaban sus dedos percibiendo al otro en aquel simple contacto.

La visita había terminado finalmente, y la noche ya avanzada, les encontraba una vez más en el cuarto de su amante-paciente, continuando aquella rutina que nunca acababa.

Pasaba todo el rato con su compañero, hasta que éste, rendido por el cansancio, cerraba sus ojos, y se sumía en el sueño. Sólo cuando aquello ocurría, Ken regresaba a su dormitorio. No quería dejar a su amante sólo, porque la idea de perderlo siempre estaba presente. Procuraba disfrutarle tanto como pudiera.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, sentía mayor entusiasmo. No sólo en sí mismo, sino en Yukihiro. Su palidez se había oscurecido, y una profunda tranquilidad amenizaba su facciones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía de esa forma.

Efectivamente, la pequeña Nijiko, con su canción, con su forma jovial, y con su desfachatez y descaro, le había infundido el valor que su amante creía perder a diario.

-¿Ken? –susurró con sutileza. Ken ya no le abrochaba las amarras, porque era conciente de que Yukihiro, ése que siempre estaba en la cama, no era el que le dañaría, no era más que los restos de vitalidad del que había conocido. Todas las noches el baterista era acompañado tan tiernamente en silencio por aquel desfachatado japonés, que su necesidad por él aumentaba en fascinación. Una vez más se preguntaba qué había sido de aquel animal inmoderado, exasperado por la liberación. ¿Era ese hombre el que ahora hallaba su libertad en cadenas tan pesadas?

-¿Mn? –giró su rostro, que hasta ese momento sólo contemplaba la luna por la ventana, y miró el semblante cálido de su amante.

-Es muy linda. Ciertamente.

-Mn. Te dije. Es una conquistadora... –su tono de voz, tenía cierto orgullo.

-Pero le has enseñado muchas guarangadas.

-¡Bah! ¡No te asustes como Tetchan! La niña es bruta de nacimiento. Hablar bien no le servirá de mucho.

-Pero igual... ¡tiene tu acento de Osaka! ¡Rayos! Pobre criatura... –susurró con reproche, pero divertido por haber presenciado aquellas extrañas peleas de esos dos, con sus entonaciones groseras.

-Tú no pareces quejarte al respecto... –le observó sensual.

-Keeeen... –negó con su cabeza, añorando aquellos tiempos de juegos pícaros.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –cambió de tema, apoyando su mano en el muslo de su amante, por encima de las cobijas.

-Bien. Mejor que en muchos días... –le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Hoy has reído un montón. Eso es bueno…

-Mn.

-¿Sabes…? Tengo… –suspiró. Debía decirle a su amante, pero temía–… tengo que decirte... que los médicos...

-¿Mn?

-Se han sorprendido mucho con tu avance...

-¡Já! No me mientas, Ken. Lo único que avanzó fue la frecuencia de ataques...

-Sí. Es verdad que has tenido muchos en poco tiempo, pero, de todas formas, ellos me han asegurado que al menos, tu voluntad parece firme.

-Parece...

-Yukki, por favor... no hables así...

-Estoy agotado, Ken. Me canso de que me duela –suspiró el baterista, mirando al alto japonés sentado a su lado. Podía sentir el calor de la mano de aquel hombre sobre su muslo, a pesar de las cobijas. Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

-Dicen que la medicina que te han dado hace dos días evitará los ataques...

-Siempre dicen lo mismo cada vez que me cambian la medicación... Ken... El próximo no lo resistiré...

-¡Yukki! ¡Por favor! -alzó su ceño, suplicando que se detuviera en ese constante llamado a la muerte. Veía a su amante rendido a su debilidad, a su corazón enfermo. Pero en el fondo, él sabía que allí todo tenía su nombre por causa.

-Ya, Ken. No les creas a los médicos...

-Pero...

-¿Mn? ¿Hay algo más? –el guitarrista asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Qué?

-Mañana me voy.

-¿Mn? –abrió sus ojos con terror–. ¿Por qué?

-Si en seis meses de mi ausencia, logras vencer la abstinencia, y no ingresas en esos estados coléricos, te darán el alta. Pero para hacerlo, necesitan saber que puedes tú solo... por eso me han pedido que me vaya...

-Pero... mi corazón no resistirá... si no estás, yo... –suspiró con tristeza.

-Ya, Yukki. Yo también me había negado en su principio, pero, ¿sabes? Lo vas a lograr...

-Ken... yo no... ya no puedo más...

-Podrás...

-El próximo ataque…

-No habrá próximo.

-Pero...

-El próximo te lo daré yo en la cama... –rió con travesura, y se inclinó sobre su amante, besándole con suavidad, profundizando el contacto con tímido movimiento, lento, degustando con placer los labios de su amigo. Se separó un poco, y le miró con socarronería–… y no necesariamente te matará en 'ese' sentido...

-¡Keeeen! –bajó su mirada con vergüenza. El guitarrista intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos de Yukihiro, que le habían ceñido durante el beso, le detuvieron de apartarse. Lo envolvió con suavidad, y Ken, sin resistencia, se dejó yacer sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Sentir sus complexiones cerca era el pequeño lujo que siempre se daban. Aprovechando la proximidad, el guitarrista le susurró al oído:

-Yukki, lo harás... saldrás de esto, y te cuidarás del estrés. Yo te esperaré en el apartamento. Volveremos a empezar, ¿sí? Tu corazón puede resistir esto. Sólo tienes que decidirlo tú. Yo te esperaré. ¿Sí?

-Mn.

El baterista suspiró con profundidad, y reinició el beso apasionado. Lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaban a clamarse mutuamente. Casi con desesperación, con temor a no poder superarlo, con deseo de no alejarse de su compañero, Yukihiro desnudó el torso de Ken, y le permitió subirse a la cama, ubicándolo sobre sí mismo, mientras que el alto japonés, lentamente, corría las mantas para desnudarle.

Querían hacerlo desde hacía meses. Pero siempre la frustración les detenía.

-¡Ay! –Yukihiro se quejó en medio del beso, al percibir la punzada previa al infarto.

Ken, rápidamente se incorporó y miró a su amante, quien sentándose en la cama, sujetaba su pecho, clavándose los dedos en la carne.

Sin dudarlo, el guitarrista sacó de la mesa de luz un inhalador que ubicó en la boca de su compañero. Yukihiro rodeaba las manos de Ken, aceptando aquel molesto spray que ingresaba a su cuerpo ante cada inspiración. Tras la dosis, el alto japonés le frotó la espalda con suavidad, y le susurraba palabras de sosiego, mientras esperaban que actuara la medicina.

Ken era el que más nervioso se tornaba en aquellas situaciones, y aún así, se colocaba una máscara de paz, para transmitírsela a Yukihiro.

Paulatinamente la punzada disminuyó. Esa última droga resultaba efectiva. Al menos, por los dos días en que la habían utilizado, sus efectos calmaron los principios de ataque.

Finalmente normalizada la situación, Ken abrazó a su amante, para entregarle más paz, y un poco de seguridad.

-Perdóname... Ken...

-¡Naaa! ¿Qué hay que perdonar? ...no te preocupes, Yukki.

-Ken... deberías buscar a alguien... –acotó con tristeza.

-¿Mn?

-Yo... yo no puedo... sólo te pido que no te enamores de ella...

-¿Mn? ¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! –Ken separó a su amigo del abrazo y le miró a los ojos.

-Esto vuelve a empezar, Ken. Será mejor que te alivies con algunas mujeres... tú sabes... sólo... no te enamores de ellas... al menos, hasta que me haya ido...

-¡No lo puedo creer! –se levantó bruscamente de la cama, y le contempló con dolor. Pero no era por el daño de aquellas palabras, sino por su propia cosecha. Él había logrado que Yukihiro pensara de aquella forma sobre él. Nada más que su propia obra–. ¿Y piensas que lo voy a hacer? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya aprendí, Yukki! ¡Ya aprendí!

-Yo también. Por eso...

-¡No! ¡Estás loco! ¡No me pienso acostar con nadie que no seas tú! Y menos me voy a enamorar de otra persona. ¡Ya lo estoy, por si no te has dado cuenta! –le recriminó con fingida ofensa, arrancándole una sonrisa ruborizada a su amante–. ¡Y tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado más que a nuestra cama, cuando salgas de esta mierda! –finalizó pícaro–. ¿¡Entendiste! ¡No quiero que hables de irte a ningún lado que no sea a '_mi cama'_! –reiteró, como si de un reto se tratara.

-Mn... no cambias... –susurró negando con su cabeza, sonriendo con suavidad. Lo amaba. A pesar del daño y del error, lo amaba.

Ken se volvió a sentar en la vera del lecho, y tomó el mentón de su amigo, obligando a mirarle.

-Nunca se te ocurra decirme eso otra vez. Ya aprendí, Yukki. Tú estás así por mi culpa, y yo te voy a sacar. Me ha dolido mucho verte así, y si te mueres... yo...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, por causa de un suave nudo en su garganta. No quería ni pensarlo. Se aproximó a su amante, y le besó con agradecimiento, con ternura. El mismo beso que habían compartido aquella primera vez.

La espiral de la historia, tomaba su rumbo, levemente diferido.

Rompió el contacto y con la sonrisa marcada en ambos, acomodó nuevamente a su amante en la cama, cobijándole. Tomó su mano entre la suya, y se dispuso a esperar el momento en que el sueño le derrumbara.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-Duerme conmigo...

-¿No me vas a incitar? –rió pícaro, y su amante, con una sonrisa suave, negó con su cabeza-. Bien.

Sin dilaciones, ingresó en la cama, y dejó que su compañero se ubicara sobre él. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa forma de dormir les era una añoranza.

Ken abrazó a su amante, acariciándole con los pulgares la espalda por sobre el pijama. Yukihiro, rodeándole la cabeza, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amante, no sin antes besar el lunar tan perfecto del que era devoto. El lunar de su suerte, de su pasión.

El guitarrista sonrió al apreciar el suave latido de su amante, tranquilo y amable, contra su propio pecho, separados sólo por las telas de sus pijamas.

Se sintieron regresando el tiempo atrás, y sin percatarse, se sumieron en el sueño.

La calidez de sus cuerpos les fascinó.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

54) Refiere al momento del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_ cuando Hyde abandonó a Tetsu en el cuarto del apartamento que habían compartido.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XVII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 03 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu finalizaba su nuevo single de Tetsu69, agregando la canción que Nijiko había realizado para su padre, en su nuevo trabajo, tras el permiso de la joven, dándole todos los derechos a su alumnita. Aquello había sido un verdadero honor para la pequeña. Su ídolo y su canción, en un mismo pedestal, aunque su padre no apreciara ese regalo.<p>

Ken aún vivía en la casa de Tetsu, visitando una vez a la semana a su amante, por recomendación médica, quien debía pasar la prueba más dura de control de su propia voluntad.

El guitarrista había sido informado por los doctores de los métodos de chantaje. Procedimientos que consistían en ubicar bolsas de droga aparente, al alcance de la mano del paciente, para ponerle a prueba. Por lo general sucumbían ante la necesidad, por la simple soledad a la que se debían someter en aquel crítico período, pero por suerte, el joven baterista hasta el momento no había caído en la trampa.

Los pacientes que lo hacían, volvían a iniciar su tratamiento, sin nunca saber que el contenido de esas bolsas-pruebas era ficticio. Sólo era un sedante para engañarles.

Mientras tanto, influido por aquellas noticias que los doctores le daban respecto del progresivo avance de su amante, y el mejoramiento de su corazón, había comenzado la búsqueda de un nuevo departamento.

Lo halló en Shinjuku, cercano a la casa de Hyde para que la pequeña Nijiko les visitara cuando quisiera. Compró el piso de aquel edificio que reunía todas las condiciones deseadas y sin más complicaciones, lo decoró de la mano de Tetsu. Un nuevo lugar para un nuevo inicio.

Rápidamente mudó las pertenencias de ambos a aquel moderno departamento, y dispuso las cosas con el mayor detallismo posible.

Sólo cuestión de meses, y Yukihiro finalmente saldría de aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, el bajista comenzaba a realizar los preparativos de L'Arc~En~Ciel, desempolvaría ese single que, parecía, nunca vería la luz, y los proyectos de sus tours a futuro, cuando la mejoría de su batería fuera indudable.

Todo parecía marchar bien.

* * *

><p>-¡No lo puedo creer! –sonrió Yukihiro, suspirando con tranquila actitud, saliendo finalmente de aquella tortura por casi un año y medio de permanencia. Miró a su amante que estaba a su lado, cargando la maleta con sus pertenencias, que le sonreía con serena expresión.<p>

-¿¡Ves, Yukki! Yo te dije que no iba a haber problema.

-Gracias, Ken... –le miró de reojo.

-¡Naaa! ¡Yukki! ¡El que ha hecho todo eres tú! ¡Ahora vayamos al departamento! –comentó entusiasta, mientras arrojaba todos los bártulos en el baúl del coche. Notó a su amigo ingresar al auto con suavidad, con un aire de liberación. Sonrió complacido de ver el movimiento del cabello crecido de su amante. Otra vez, rozaba sus hombros. El tiempo había pasado, pero por suerte, las cosas habían mejorado. Ingresó al volante, y contempló a su compañero otra vez, quien sacaba un cigarro de la caja.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Yukki! ¿¡¿Qué piensas que haces?

-¿Mn? –giró su rostro y le miró con el cigarrillo en la boca, hurgando el bolsillo de su camisa para hallar las cerillas.

-¡El médico te prohibió fumar!

-Tengo el inhalador –se justificó. Finalmente los doctores habían hallado la medicina adecuada. Justo a tiempo.

-¿Y? No es mágico, ¡hay que cuidarse, Yukki! -le arrebató el cigarro de la boca y lo tiró por la ventanilla–. Yo no pienso fumar en tu presencia. Así que vamos a hacerlo los dos. Es por tu bien.

-Un cigarro de vez en cuando...

-¡Yuuuuukki! –El baterista suspiró con resignación, y giró su rostro para ver el exterior de la ventanilla–. Ni cigarros, ni alcohol, ni sal, ni comidas picantes... –enumeró el alto japonés, quien tomaría todos aquellos recaudos en pos del bienestar de su camarada.

-Ni esfuerzos físicos... y eso, bien tú sabes lo que significa –le regresó socarronamente la mirada.

-¡Oye! Pero dijo que, para empezar, una vez a la semana no es malo...

-Já. ¿Y tú soportarás? –le sonrió divertido.

-¡Claro! Además tendrás que ir al gimnasio y empezar de a poco a mejorar tu resistencia... también tienes que reponerte para tocar la batería –le palmeó el hombro. La palidez de Yukihiro ya era la acostumbrada, y aunque su cuerpo estaba debilitado por aquel tiempo de reposo, sería recuperado lentamente con la ejercitación diaria.

El guitarrista arrancó el auto, y mientras veían el ocaso caer en la gran ciudad, se acercaban a su nueva casa. El recorrido sorprendió a Yukihiro, quien miró a Ken con intriga.

-¿Ken? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A nuestro departamento...

-¿Mn? ¡Será 'mi' departamento...! ¡Y éste no es el camino! -le sonrió con dejo de ironía.

-No. Ahora es 'nuestro'.

-¿Mn? Pero...

-Es uno nuevo...

-¿Nuevo?

-Ajá... Lo decoró Tetsu. Está en Shinjuku

-¡Ay! Ken... no debiste…

-Vida nueva, casa nueva... te dije que íbamos a volver a empezar...

-¡Ah! No lo puedo creer...

-Ni yo...

Sumidos en el amable silencio, llegaron al nuevo edificio.

Bajando las maletas de su amante, Ken le guió hasta la puerta de entrada.

Abrió aquel departamento con unas llaves doradas, extremadamente brillantes, y dejó que su amigo ingresara primero. Yukihiro contempló con asombro el gusto exquisito que aquel lugar tenía. Colores claros, principalmente marrones, se extendían por los sillones, las mesas, y las alfombras. Todo tenía tonalidades amaderadas, con un deleitable aroma a nuevo.

Mientras continuaba admirando la naturaleza de la casa, Ken ingresó a la habitación, descargando todas las pertenencias de su amigo en el armario.

Tras investigar el salón, el japonés de cabellos largos fue invitado por Ken a sentarse en la cocina, y presenciar la cena que realizaría éste: Comida japonesa tradicional, las preferidas de su amante, más suaves que de costumbre dado el estado de salud del baterista.

Comieron amenamente, sintiéndose Yukihiro realmente renovado, con el ambiente nuevo y toda una gran visión de su futuro.

Finalizando su plato, el alto japonés limpió todos los elementos, y como postre final, le entregó a su amante un dulce de chocolate refinado.

-¡Ah! ¡Ken! ¿¡También hiciste esto! ¡Mn! ¡Es delicioso! –sonrió tras la primer cucharada del exquisito pastel.

-Mn. Sí. La verdad que es muy bueno... no creí cocinar tan bien…

-¡Qué presumido! –negó con su cabeza, siendo observado por su amante, en silencio. De repente, advirtió que el guitarrista había posado una mano sobre su brazo, y le acariciaba con suavidad. Un gesto que le llamó la atención-. ¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ves Yukki? No has muerto... aquí estás... –le contemplaba como si de una quimera materializada se tratara. Yukihiro notaba el brillo en el mirar del guitarrista. También para él le parecía un sueño haber podido alcanzar nuevamente esa sensación de paz.

-Gracias a ti... gracias, Ken...

-Naaa... yo te metí en ese estado... y sabes... antes de nada, me gustaría que lo habláramos... tú sabes... todo empezó con el silencio... –Yukihiro bajó su vista a su postre y suspiró aliviado. Era doloroso volver a hablar de aquello, pero tapar las cosas sólo empeoraría la relación a futuro.

-Mn. Eee. Supongo que debemos...

-¿Te sientes bien para que lo dialoguemos?

-Ah. ¿Ahora? –le preguntó avistándole a los ojos tras un rápido movimiento de su cabeza.

-No quiero dormir contigo teniendo aún esa espina...

-Mn –soslayó su mirada con duda. Sabía a lo que se refería su amante. Era esa misma astilla la que siempre le angustiaba, cada vez que besaba a su amante en el hospital. Esa misma duda, esa ausencia, esa extraña sensación de olvido que aún dolía en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Ambos habían lastimado al otro. Ambos debían curar esas heridas.

-¿Y bien? Te escucho... ¿dudas? –le sonrió con suavidad, apretando levemente el brazo de su amante, en busca de darle fortaleza. Éste, tras tragar un poco más de aquel postre, parpadeó varias veces, concentrado en la cubierta de chocolate de su alimento, y sin mostrarle su rostro directamente, comenzó a disparar.

-Yo sé por qué te acostaste con otras... Pero... No entiendo... No. Mejor olvídalo... –sintió su estómago cerrarse. La idea le dolía. El recuerdo le torturaba.

-Vamos, Yukki. Dime... no creas que es fácil para mí... yo te tengo que decir la verdad... y eso es duro...

-Y yo tengo que escucharla... –le miró por un instante a los ojos, con tristeza.

-Lo mejor hubiera sido que nada hubiera acontecido... lo sé.

-O que yo hubiera muerto...

-¡Yukki! ¡No digas esa estupidez! ¡No te lo permito! –censuró con molestia. Una vez más, debería realizar todo el fino trabajo que por siete años había efectuado en su amante, para quitarle esas inseguridades, esos temores de su propio pasado. Sólo que esta vez, serían más difíciles, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a superarlo–. Yo soy el imbécil que te hizo poner al borde de la muerte... ahora tengo que pagarlo...

-¡Ay! Ken... ya lo pagaste... –suspiró angustiado, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al borde del estallido, pero las controló. Aún aquellos recuerdos de violencias aparecían bajo penumbras en su mente.

-¡Yukki...! ¡Yukki! ¡No pienses nada de eso! –le exigió con angustia, comprendiendo el mensaje oculto, intuyendo qué imágenes atravesaban la mente de su amante. Él, más que nadie, sabía lo que había vivido.

-Cómo quieres que no piense si... yo... te hice cosas tan terribles...

-Yo también lo hice, Yukki. Ambos nos lo hicimos, ¿sí?

-Pero no se compara... Ken... no se compara...

-Claro que sí. ¡Yukki! –le susurró, sonriéndole con un leve dolor del recuerdo. Tomó el mentón de su amante, y lo giró para mirarse mutuamente–. Comencemos... iremos por partes, ¿sí? –suspiró liberando su angustia, aún latente en su cuerpo, en las sensaciones remanentes de aquellas rudas evocaciones.

-Bien –afirmó finalmente, y evitando el toque de su amigo en su brazo, apartó hacia un lado de la mesa, el postre a medio comer, apoyando sus manos sobre la misma, mirándolas con concentración. Ken le permitió aquella lejana barrera, y sólo se redujo a volver a posar su mano sobre el brazo de éste.

-¿Bien, Yukki? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-¿Qué hacía ella?

-¿Mn? No sé qué quieres decir...

-¿Qué te hacía? ...tú sabes... ¿qué era lo que tenía ella que no hallas en mí...?

-Nada, Yukki. Sólo fue una dura confusión de mi parte.

-Es la misma respuesta que creí que escucharía... –mordió su labio inferior, y enlazó sus manos entre sí, buscando aliviar su tensión-. Quiero la verdad, Ken... por favor...

-Bien. Mira, Yukki. Ella fue mi amiga por cuatro años.

-¿Mn? –frunció su ceño, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, aún concentrado en sus manos, pero su intervención no fue dilatada por su amante.

-Cuando yo iba a beber, ella estaba en el bar. Éramos amigos de copas. Pero ella realmente estaba mal. Era alcohólica. Comenzamos a hablar de nuestros problemas. Fue una mujer muy castigada por hombres como los que yo era antes de conocerte, Yukki. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Mn.

-Pasábamos horas hablando de su miserable vida, y yo, de ti.

-¿Eh? ¿De mí? –giró su rostro con el ceño fruncido, contemplándole con extrañeza.

-Sí, sólo que te disfrazaba... ella sabía que había una persona en mi vida que era la primera en todo. Incluso cuando yo estaba con ella.

-... –regresó a mirar sus manos. Suspiró tenso.

-Sólo quería ayudarle, pero la estaba dañando. Una vez más, hería a otra persona querida. Por eso me dejó–. Yukihiro alzó las cejas por un instante, asombrado de aquel dato. Nunca lo hubiera creído –se fue a China, lejos. Y me pidió que te agradeciera.

-¿Agradecer? –contempló el rostro angustiado de su amante. Esa confesión le era difícil. Lo podía ver sin necesidad de esforzarse.

-Yo me había acostado con una amiga suya mucho antes de todo, Yukki. Rena me conocía de la forma que era antes, a través de la boca de su amiga. Pero luego me halló diferente. Creo que supo que tú me cambiaste, y gracias a ello, le pude ayudar...

-Ah... vaya –levantó una ceja, y bajó su rostro, con cierto escepticismo.

-Créeme, Yukki, que cada vez que estaba con ella, pensaba en ti, no podía dejar de culparme... también me torturaba esa situación...

-Ajá... ¿y conmigo? Cuando lo hacíamos, ¿en qué pensabas? Tú no estabas conmigo en esos momentos... –cerró sus ojos con dolor, controlando la posible puntada que atacara su pecho, pero que la detenía, sólo por la necesidad de escuchar aquella confesión sin interrupciones.

-Yukki... -carraspeó con nerviosismo, liberando su garganta, intentando que su voz emergiera-… yo pensaba en ti, pero me culpaba. Era demasiada la culpa...

-Yo te dije que te perdonaba, pero que la dejaras... aún así no lo hiciste... ¿sólo por culpa?

-Supongo. Yukki. Sólo con el tiempo descubrí que estaba con ella, porque me necesitaba, porque era...

-¿Era tu perdón?

-See... –Ken miró el perfil de su amante, que estaba tensionado en un suave dolor, pero con un dejo de comprensión. Era evidente que aquello lastimaba, pero purificaba de dudas.

-¿Y no hubo nadie más?

-No. No nadie en especial... antes de ella, yo iba a los burdeles, por causa de Ein... el estúpido me arrojaba a ellos. Yo me contuve, Yukki... tú sabes que hice mil cos...

-Lo sé. Ken, no es necesario que te justifiques. Lo sé.

-Pero, Yukki, por favor, créeme que antes de ella, sólo hubo desconocidas, y después, cuando me dejó, ya no quise a más nadie. Sólo deseaba regresar contigo... pero... pasó lo de tu problema...

Yukihiro cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, y asintiendo con su cabeza, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró con alivio, y miró a Ken con un rostro neutral.

-¿A ella le hacías el amor? –Ken parpadeó un instante, impactado, regresando en el tiempo, reconociendo que la pregunta tenía una profundidad adicional. Sabía de la honda diferencia que su amante remarcaba en el deseo y el cariño.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que me sentía muy mal luego de hacerlo.

-¿Volverías con ella?

-No. Yukki. No existe otro paraíso que me acepte –le sonrió, frotando suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo.

Yukihiro volvió a suspirar. Era una respuesta que le aliviaba.

-Gracias, Ken... y perdóname. Perdóname por haberte obligado a todo aquello... y por lo otro –intentó hacer emerger el tema más duro. Su turno había finalizado, ahora era el momento de despejar las dudas de Ken.

-No te preocupes, Yukki. Yo no necesito nada de disculpas, si me prometes que tú estarás aquí, siempre... –el guitarrista había bajado su mirada para posarla en las manos de su amante. Esas manos eran las que no quería perder, las que no deseaba que se volvieran a difuminar en aquella imagen brutal que las drogas hacían emerger en su compañero.

-Pero igual, necesito pedirte perdón. Yo realmente me sentía tan traicionado... que te lastimé tan... horrible. Ken. Ahora tú. Ahora tú debes recriminarme tu dolor.

-¿Dolor? Yukki, el que me maltrataba no eras tú... era la droga... sólo deseo que no caigas en eso nunca más...

-Ken, ¡por favor! Dijimos que lo hablaríamos con sinceridad. Dime lo que necesites... –Ken se detuvo un instante, y alejó su mano del brazo de su amigo. Su cuerpo tembló al recordar un fragmento de aquella violencia.

-Yukki... me dolió mucho que aquello tuviera tu figura, y por eso créeme que no quiero volver a repetirlo... –el baterista miró a Ken, quien jugaba con sus uñas en el borde de la mesa, clavándolas en la unión de la superficie horizontal con la vertical. Contemplaba la fórmica de la misma, lleno de dolor. Sabía que estaba temblando, que su cuerpo le hacía recordar esas sensaciones, que a más de casi un año, aún no se habían olvidado por completo.

-Nunca más lo haremos de esa forma... –acotó el baterista.

-¡No! No con ese Yukihiro...

-¿Mn? –le miró con intriga.

-Yukki... yo... yo quiero que me borres esos recuerdos... quiero hacerlo contigo, siempre lo he deseado... pero lo quiero _contigo_... nunca más te atrevas a tomar drogas... nunca más, por favor.

Yukihiro bajó la mirada lentamente, y la clavó en las manos de Ken, que aún se incrustaban en el borde de la mesa.

Inspirado por su aprendizaje, que había olvidado hacía tanto tiempo, extendió sus brazos, y tomó las nerviosas manos de Ken entre las suyas. Éste, sorprendido, le divisó a los ojos. Yukihiro le sonrió.

-Nunca más. Comencemos de vuelta, Ken –el alto japonés asintió con su cabeza, y le sonrió.

-Yukki... no eres un experimento... nunca lo has sido... ni lo serás.

Yukihiro suspiró con un gesto ameno en su rostro, y se levantó de la silla, para aproximarse a él y besarle suavemente en los labios.

Un beso que comenzó tenue y casto, sobre la boca pulposa del guitarrista, para continuar en leves mordiscos deliciosos de su labio inferior, hasta que el ingreso al interior de Ken le fue permitido, sintiendo la reacción de su amante. Un contacto lleno de esencia, casi tanto como el primero, como el que habían compartido con puro agradecimiento hacía siete años, plenos de la sensación de ser salvos.

Ken rompió el roce, y en silencio, tomó el brazo de su compañero, y se dirigieron a la cama. Una cama nueva, limpia de aromas, de crímenes y de recuerdos molestos.

-¿Yukki? –le preguntó sin más explicaciones, mientras besaba el cuello del baterista, yaciente sobre el lecho, quien advertía cómo el cuerpo de Ken se mantenía alejado del contacto, permitiéndole sólo acariciarle las costillas sobre la camisa.

-Está bien… Ken...

Tomó el rostro de su amigo, y lo llevó hasta el suyo, para besarle con añoranza. Volverían a su estado inicial, a la primera vez, ya limpios de culpas, de dudas, purificados por el perdón del otro.

Con afabilidad, se desnudaron entre suaves suspiros.

Yukihiro ya se preparaba para que su amante controlara la situación, pero de repente, Ken se detuvo, descansando sobre su cuerpo.

Respiraba tranquilamente, ubicando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y hombro, besándole la piel del mismo, degustando el cálido abrazo que hacía casi un año no compartían con aquella intimidad. Esa tibieza de piel sobre piel, mientras sentía las caricias de su amante sobre su espalda, la que prontamente sería rasguñada, aceptándola con profunda tranquilidad, le permitió evocar el deseo que hacía muchos años pretendía concretar.

Casi como aquella primea vez. Casi un segundo principio.

-¿Ken?

-Yukki... ¿te sientes bien? ¿Tú puedes...?

-Puedo…

-Si te llegas a sentir mal... no dudes...

-Lo sé... –sonrió con sosiego, llevando su mano hasta el cabello de su amante, y tirando suavemente de él, enfrentó sus rostros, besándole con delicadeza.

-Yukki... quiero sentirte... –le susurró, mirándole con pasión. Yukihiro parpadeó un poco sorprendido, captando la verdadera significación del pedido.

-Ken... es muy rápido...

-Por favor... no me lo niegues una vez más...

El baterista suspiró, pero sin más posibilidad de determinación, advirtió cómo Ken, tras haberle sujetado una muñeca, había ingresado a la propia boca dos finos dedos del baterista, lamiéndolos con sensualidad, mientras le contemplaba intensamente.

Yukihiro evadió la mirada, demasiado avergonzando para aquella vez.

El guitarrista sonrió por el gesto, aún degustando los dedos de su amante.

Sabiendo que el japonés de cabellos largos tendría poca iniciativa, le soltó la muñeca, y con un rápido movimiento, lo colocó sobre sí mismo, como siempre hacían cada vez que terminaban su pasión y descansaban para esperar la llegada del sueño.

Yukihiro, sin sacar los dedos de la boca de su amante, escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de éste, buscando un descanso momentáneo, un instante para prepararse a sí mismo.

La dulce fiebre ya recorría con euforia sus venas, pero ahora la podían controlar. Debían hacerlo especial, para que fuera verdaderamente un comienzo.

Tras una breve pausa, Yukihiro se incorporó, y se sentó sobre al abdomen de Ken, con el fin de mirarle.

Recorrió con su vista el cuerpo trigueño de aquel japonés, que no presentaba golpes, ni estaba manchado en sangre. Se encontraba limpio, purificado. Y le alivió.

Elevó su vista hasta los ojos de aquel músico que yacía sobre la cama, notando su intensa mirada.

Le deseaba, le esperaba, le comprendía.

No había temor en esos ojos, no había más que entrega. Buscaba la verdadera unión. Necesitaba la marca final, una marca que se grabaría en su alma y recuerdo.

-Vamos, Yukki. No temas...

-Sólo detenme si te duele... –le susurró, inclinándose sobre el pecho de su amante, besándole con suavidad, depositando un levemente ruidoso beso en cada lunar que se extendía por su torso, hasta llegar a esos dos rosados círculos que tanto placer le daban a su compañero cuando su lengua jugaba con ellos.

Prontamente notó la agitación en la respiración de Ken, extasiado por ese íntimo y travieso toque. Sólo le estaba entreteniendo.

Cuando percibió que Ken se perdía en el deseo, ingresó lentamente sus dedos en aquel cuerpo, notando la súbita resistencia, pero continuó, siguiendo el juego con su lengua sobre el torso de su compañero, mientras éste se relajaba y contraía con el ingreso de aquel preámbulo del placer.

Las piernas del guitarrista se cerraban, pero sólo la rodilla de Yukihiro les detenía el recorrido, mientras intentaba relajar la zona estrecha.

El tiempo le había permitido recuperarse de las heridas, pero probablemente, las sensaciones se confundían. La resistencia, nacida del recuerdo violento, se mezclaba con el deseo de gozar de aquella forma nunca antes experimentada con consentimiento.

Yukihiro sintió que aquello, sólo lastimaría a su amante, y sin más dilaciones, sacó sus dedos, concentrándose de lleno en el torso de Ken.

El guitarrista ya se había tensionando, expectante de la continuación propia del asunto, pero sólo gemía ante aquel suave trato en su torso. El momento se dilataba, y su amante no se decidía.

-¡Ah! ¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-Sigue... por favor...

El baterista detuvo su juego de sensaciones, y apoyó su rostro en el pectoral de su amante. Sus respiraciones lentamente regresaron a la normalidad, y el silencio primó por sobre los jadeos.

-¿Yukki? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó inmediatamente, queriendo incorporarse, pero deteniéndole el peso de su amante.

-No quiero hacerlo... Ken... no quiero...

-Si no quieres... -su voz tomó un matiz frustrante, distinguiendo cómo su colega se aferraba a él con temor. Un miedo nacido de aquel recuerdo nefasto que tanto les había marcado a ambos.

-No quiero lastimarte... tú no lo entiendes... eres estrecho... no será placentero...

-Yukki... no te preocupes por eso... por favor... quiero hacerlo contigo... por favor...

Yukihiro levantó su rostro y le miró. Ken sólo le sonreía con tranquilidad, sin desconfianza. Percibió cómo las piernas de Ken le rodearon con rapidez, ya dispuestas a sentir aquella nueva experiencia.

El baterista, aún dudoso, se acercó más al rostro de su amante, y le besó. Lentamente, comenzó a intensificarse el contacto, ahogándoles el deseo.

Los gemidos de Yukihiro se mezclaban con los de Ken, en busca de unir más profundamente el acercamiento de sus bocas.

Y persiguiendo tal anhelo, Yukihiro ingresó en el cuerpo de su amante, quien se detenía tenso, y respiraba agitadamente, pero los segundos de descanso le recuperaban, y junto al deseo que le consumía, permitía a su amante penetrarle con delicadeza.

Arqueaba su espalda, a veces sintiendo el súbito dolor que le recorría, pero rápidamente su compañero le aplacaba con besos cariñosos.

Sus piernas intentaban cerrarse, aprisionando la cadera de su amante, pero sólo intensificaban el ingreso. Le dolía, pero ya no lo sufría como en aquellas noches de violencia. Sabía que su amante le contenía con mimos y suaves palabras gemidas en placer.

Yukihiro se detuvo un par de minutos, una vez alcanzado el ingreso total. Acarició a Ken, y le besó en la mejilla. Se contemplaron un instante, y se sonrieron con suavidad.

Lentamente inició el rítmico movimiento, tensionando a Ken, haciendo que éste le abrazara con cierta desesperación.

La penetración le punzaba en lo hondo, haciéndole gemir alto, extasiando a su compañero. Con el pasar de los minutos, su malestar, ya superado, daba paso al deseo y la cariñosa libídine. Ya extendía con gusto sus piernas, y se entregaba a la dulce marca que Yukihiro le realizaba, por primera vez, con pleno consenso de ambos.

-¡Yukki! ¡Yukki…! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaah…! ¡Rayos! ¡Así! ¡Ah! ¡No pares! ¡Ay! ¡Así…! –clamaba incontenible el guitarrista, sorprendido de cómo la lujuria le arrebataba la voz, gritando pujante, sintiendo escalofríos intensos, retozando en la fina línea del dolor y el placer. Nunca había experimentado algo similar.

El baterista le besaba el cuello, recorriendo con su boca todos los sectores erógenos en el torso de su amante, para finalizar en su oído, en donde más le excitaba con su lengua.

Sus movimientos ya sincronizados, sólo avivaban el lento fuego que les consumía, con la pasión que les arrebataba.

Ya sin resistencia, Ken aullaba su embriaguez, sintiendo a su amante en todo su cuerpo, apreciando su esencia en cada movimiento, la suavidad, la delicadeza, las caricias que siempre había imaginado en él, en ese momento de plena confianza en el otro. Solamente le abrazaba, atrayendo más el cuerpo que le invadía, afianzando sus piernas por sobre la cintura de su amante, que continuaba con el dócil trabajo de penetración, y ya sin detenerse, sólo podía suspirar extático el nombre de su amante, mientras dejaba asediar su oído por la cálida lengua del baterista, llenándole de cosquillas.

Su amante le estaba bombardeando de placer. Y era Yukihiro. Sólo su Yukihiro.

Y se mantuvieron en el fino límite del orgasmo por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente, la última embestida bien recibida por Ken, les sacudió en deseo, y ahogando un grito gutural de satisfacción, el guitarrista atrajo con violencia el cuerpo de su amante reduciendo aún más aquel comprimido contacto, arqueando su espalda, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en la almohada, y Yukihiro, tan atacado por esas sensaciones que nunca había sentido con su compañero, se dejó aprisionar en sus brazos, hundiendo su frente en la curva del hombro de Ken, susurrando su nombre con deleite.

Cansados sus cuerpos, aminorando sus agitadas respiraciones, lentamente se aflojaron, relajando sus músculos.

Cuando la conciencia regresaba a sus mentes a paso quedo, Yukihiro intentó salir de su amante, y tomar una posición más cómoda, pero rápidamente su movimiento tensó a Ken, impidiéndole tal maniobra.

Aún en la penumbra del cuarto, iluminado por la luna que una vez más se infiltraba celosa sobre su lecho, Yukihiro miró con cuestionamiento a Ken.

-No te muevas, Yukki...

-Te lastimé, ¿verdad?

-No... se siente bien... –el baterista le miró con sorpresa, notando el rostro de satisfacción que evidenciaba su amante.

-¿Estás bien? –insistió temeroso de que el pasado se hubiera confundido con el presente en la mente castigada de Ken. Aunque su semblante le tranquilizaba.

-¡Sin palabras…! ¡Vaya! ¡Yukki! ¡Eres todo un felino! Me hiciste gritar como una mu...

-¡Basta! –le detuvo rápidamente, y avergonzado de aquellos comentarios, se levantó sobre el cuerpo de su amante, poniendo término al íntimo contacto, lo que generó un suspiro de frustración y dolor en Ken.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! -le miró con reproche fingido, pero deteniendo que su amante se levantara por completo de la cama, tras abrazarle por la cintura. Yukihiro, apoyando su peso en sus manos, a los costados de los hombros de Ken, le miró con pícara expresión.

-¡Porque eres un pervertido! ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías! ¡Bobo! –le sonrió una vez más, y aceptó aquel agarre, descansando sobre el cuerpo ya relajado de su amante. Ken suspiró, satisfecho por la experiencia, y agradecido por su compañero. El baterista ubicó su rostro en la curva del hombro de Ken, y se dejó abrazar como siempre lo hacían en el pasado, advirtiendo el suave roce de los pulgares de su amigo en su espalda. Ken sonreía con encantamiento.

-Pero es verdad... ahora entiendo por qué eres tan ruidoso cuando yo te... ¡ay! ¡Yukki! –comentó con fingida molestia, al advertir una rápida mordida en su hombro, reconociendo a pesar de la oscuridad, el inevitable sonrojo que seguramente estaba evidenciando a su compañero. Intentó abrazarle con las piernas, pero se detuvo ante el dolor que le hizo gemir un breve instante, y eliminó tal idea de su mente. El baterista, notando aquello, levantó su cabeza y miró el rostro en penumbras de su amante, que se había contraído en un súbito dolor.

-¿Ken?

-No es nada... nada...

-Seee... veremos qué dices mañana, ¡tonto! –se acurrucó en el pectoral de su amigo, tras darle unos secos besos delicados–. Te lastimé...

-Será cuestión de costumbre...

-No, Ken. A ti te dolerá siempre... no es cuestión de costumbre...

-¡Argh! ¡Qué presumido! Sigues compitiendo conmigo, ¿verdad…? ¡Ay! ¡Yukki! –una segunda mordida cariñosa había sido dada en su cuello, cerca del comienzo de la clavícula derecha.

Entre sonrisas satisfechas y bromas que evidenciaban, una vez más, que muchas cosas se mantenían inalterables, se dejaron adormecer por el cansancio, pero se sintieron nuevamente salvos.

Una vez más el paraíso, único, en cada vez.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro despertó debido a los rayos solares, y se levantó levemente del cuerpo aún dormido de su amante. Apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre el pectoral de éste, y le contempló.<p>

Le parecía irreal, con un suave gusto a déjà vu.

Extendió una mano hacia la mejilla de su compañero, y la acarició con inocencia.

Lo habían hecho, luego de tanto tiempo de daño, de tanto tiempo de dolor y traición; y como la primera vez, le había sabido muy sincera.

Ken despertó con el suave toque, y miró a su amante soñoliento. Deslizó las manos que tenía sobre el cuerpo de éste, y las ubicó sobre las costillas del baterista para empujarle hacia su rostro. Ayudando a su amante en el movimiento, Yukihiro se acercó a los labios del alto japonés, y se besaron con ternura, con deseo, compartiendo la necesidad evidente del otro.

-¿Cómo has amanecido, Yukki? –preguntó el guitarrista, volviendo a posar sus manos sobre la ancha espalda de su compañero, y comenzar una lánguida caricia sobre ella, imitando el movimiento tranquilo de las olas.

-Mmmnn... muy bien... ¿y tú?

-Me siento renovado. Con toda la energía de volverlo a hacer.

-¿Y qué esperas? –le miró con expresión pícara.

-Una semana...

-¿Mn? –le contempló con el ceño fruncido, no comprendiendo.

-¡Yukki! ¡Si tú no te cuidas, lo tengo que hacer yo!

Yukihiro le sonrió agradecido, y tras darle un beso rápido en su boca, se incorporó.

A Ken siempre le importaba más su amante que él mismo. Ya lo había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo. Los años de abstinencia que habían embrutecido su decisión moral, luego de aquel episodio con sus padres; su disposición de ir a vivir con él en plena crisis adictiva, sometiéndose diariamente a las vejaciones; y en el presente, ateniéndose estrictamente a las recomendaciones médicas, le demostraban aquella actitud una y otra vez: Ken se preocupaba más por él, que por sí mismo. ¿En qué momento el animal salvaje y sediento de libertad se había metamorfoseado en humano leal?

El baterista se sentó en la cama, y miró la habitación con más detalle, iluminada por el sol. Un color cálido, entre el marrón y el dorado, reavivaban el aroma a canela que parecía haberse exaltado en el ambiente. Divisó a su amante, que ya estaba estirando sus brazos y su columna con perezosa actitud. Se contemplaron un instante, y Ken, deseoso de abrazarle, se incorporó rápidamente, mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y dolor, dejándose caer sobre la cama nuevamente, tras un quejido violento.

-¿Mn? ¿Ken?

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué es eso! –Ken cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, buscando aminorar esa sensación brutal que le había desconcertado

Yukihiro negó con su cabeza en silencio, y levantó las cobijas que cubrían la cadera de su amante, para notar finalmente las sábanas manchadas. Hizo un gesto de reprobación. No quería que su amante se lastimara siempre, pero sería inevitable.

-¡Oye! ¡Yukki! ¡Hace frío! –acotó con molestia fingida, en una absurda excusa, tapándose nuevamente, y girando con lentitud hacia un costado. Cada suave movimiento le hacía arrugar su nariz y morder su labio inferior.

-¡Ken! ¡Te dije! –su voz se tornó apenada por el malestar de su amigo, mas Ken le miró con socarronería.

-¿¡Quien está quejándose!

-¡Tú! –le sonrió divertido.

-Naaaa... ¡digo: arrepintiéndose! ¡Yo no me arrepiento! Pero, mierda... duele...

-Te lo dije... te lo dije...

Negó con la cabeza, pero se incorporó de la cama, acercándose al armario del lugar, de donde extrajo la ropa necesaria para vestirse. Luego eligió un atuendo liviano y cómodo para su amante, y con él, regresó a sentarse en el lecho.

-Aquí tienes, Ken... ven, te ayudaré a vestirte... –Yukihiro le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la cama, y con la otra, sostenía la camisa de su compañero.

-¡Oye! ¡Yukki! ¡Hicimos el amor, no estoy paralítico!

-¡Ken! –sonrojó su rostro, contemplando con cierta pena el inútil esfuerzo que su amante hacía por incorporarse del lecho sin sentir dolor. La escena graciosa y aquel comentario le hicieron sonreír. Un gentil y sincero mensaje.

Tras ayudarle a ataviarse a pesar del berrinche infantil, Ken y Yukihiro fueron a la nueva cocina, y tomaron su desayuno en el salón. Yukihiro había dispuesto en el lugar de Ken, un pilón de almohadones para aliviarle el dolor que el suelo le generaría, recibiendo por ese detalle más berrinches de su compañero, quien se negaba a afirmar que la estaba pasando mal.

Ya dispuesto el desayuno sobre la pequeña mesa, lo consumieron escuchando canciones funcionales, en el equipo de música nuevo.

Todo un lugar a estrenar, dispuesto a forjar nuevos hábitos, y especializar los únicos e inquebrantables.

-¿Estás cómodo?

-¡Ya! ¡Yukki! ¡Ya está! ¿Sí? Ya estoy bien...

-Ja ja ja... te pones de mal humor...

-¡Ne! No estoy de mal humor… es sólo que... ¡ah! –parpadeó rápidamente y miró el reloj de la video en la distancia.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

-¡Ah! ¡Las había olvidado! –le sonrió con agradecimiento, y se levantó de la pequeña mesa, para dirigirse a la cocina, con el fin de tomar el medicamento cardiológico. Sólo una pastilla diaria, y para repentinos ataques, el inhalador que siempre debía tener a mano. Regresó con su amante, y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Eres un distraído! ¡Ya no estás preocupado por ASOA! ¿Ahora qué?

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tú quien me desconcentra, tonto! –le sonrió sensual, y le besó en la boca, con suavidad.

El momento no duró mucho, pues de un instante para otro, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Primero dos segundos, con una pausa de tres. Luego 20 segundos, y ya la tercera alcanzaba el minuto.

Ken y Yukihiro se miraron con complicidad, y sonrieron agraciados.

Sin dilaciones, el baterista se incorporó del suelo, y abrió la puerta.

-¡YUKIHIRO-SAN! –gritó la pequeña, quien abrazó al baterista por la cintura, tras haberle observado con detenimiento. Su palidez era normal, y su peso, aún escaso, no le demacraba el rostro. Había encontrado a su amigo en un excelente estado, impulsándole a abalanzarse sobre él. Desde la mesa, Ken observó el movimiento, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Bruta! ¡No mates a Yukki! ¡Aún no está del todo recuperado! ¡Animal!

-¡No soy bruta! –le replicó con rapidez, corriendo al encuentro de su maestro de guitarra. Mientras tanto, Tetsu ingresó al departamento y saludó con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Ne? ¡Yukki! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Mucho más tranquilo de haber salido de aquella clínica.

-Eee. Se te ve mejor.

-Mn. Lo sé –sonrió ameno.

El tímido japonés le invitó a reunirse al desayuno. Ante la aceptación de su líder, fue a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de té para los invitados, y unas porciones de arroz adicionales. Mientras tanto, Ken saludó a Tetsu, el cual ya se había ubicado en la mesa baja, al lado de su amiga, quien jugaba con el guitarrista.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame un almohadón! –le pidió, intrigada por aquel montón bajo su maestro, mas éste negó con la cabeza. Interesado, Tetsu estiró su cuello para mirar el lugar donde estaba sentado su amigo, y con gesto incrédulo, le contempló con una ceja levantada. Yukihiro, luego de salir de la cocina, se acomodó otra vez en el mueble, entregando a los invitados sus respetivos alimentos.

-¿Mn? ¿Ken? ¿Por qué tanto almohadón debajo? –preguntó cínico Tetsu, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¡No preguntes, Tetchan!

-¡Kenchan, quiero un almohadón! –exigió la pequeña, la cual, tras tirar constantemente de uno, logró zafarlo del pilón, provocando una leve inclinación en la posición de su amigo, quien gimió adolorido ante el súbito movimiento.

-Nijiko, por favor, regresa el almohadón al lugar... Ken está algo... lesionado... –comentó con sonrojo el baterista. La pequeña aceptó el tierno regaño, y ayudando a su maestro, regresó el almohadón a su lugar, pero su curiosidad ya había sido despertada.

-¿Mn? ¿Pero qué tiene lesionado?

-Ya lo puedes ver... ¿no? –acotó suavemente el japonés de cabellos largos, bajo la mirada divertida de Tetsu.

-¿¡De allí abajo! –la pequeña miró a Ken suspicaz.

-Accidentes... –carraspeó, un poco atragantado con su té.

-Naaa... ya lo decía yo...Kenchan es como una mujer escandalosa...

Tetsu rió abiertamente, y Ken, incómodo de evidenciarse ante la niña, sencillamente tomó su té como si de un sordo se tratara. Yukihiro, por su parte, bajó su rostro abochornándose aún más.

Poniéndole final al tema, Tetsu intervino en ayuda de sus amigos.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! Vinimos a visitarles para ver cómo estabas, y cómo te habías sentido en el nuevo lugar.

-Como verás, muy cómodo. Es grande... y, gracias, Tetchan... es excepcional la decoración.

-¡Ah! No es nada. Saben que aquí a 6 calles, está la casa de Nijiko, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Ah! Sí. Ken me dijo –Yukihiro respondió casual, mirando a su amante.

-Ajá. Creí que le serviría a la bruta tenernos cerca... ¡y más si quiere aprender guitarra! –acotó el guitarrista fingiendo desinterés, pero fue detenido por un súbito abrazo de la pequeña.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eres el mejor! ¿¡Cómo mierda no te conocí antes! ¡Kenchan!

-¡Nijichan! ¡Tus palabras! –regañó Tetsu con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba aquel gesto tan propio de Ken en la pequeña. El alto japonés abrazó a la niña, sonriéndole a su amante, quien le miraba con gentil expresión.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No te pongas pesada!

-¡Eres malo! –le comentó con fingida molestia, separando el abrazo–. Pero igualmente gracias. Vendré a aprender guitarra, a pasar el día contigo... –se calló súbitamente, y miró a Yukihiro-. Si tú me lo permites, Yukihiro-san...

-¿Mn? ¿¡Cómo no te lo voy a permitir! –sonrió divertido.

-Kenchan es tuyo...

-¿Mn? –parpadeó extrañado el baterista, mas luego rió con fuerza.

-¡Linda! Tengo decisión propia, ¿sabes? –Ken declaró con ironía a la pequeña.

-Naaa... de la boca para afuera...

-¿¡Mn! Estás muy entusiasta, ¿no? –le miró con ceño fruncido, fingiendo analizarla con detenimiento científico.

-No. Es que me siento muy bien.

-Mn, ¿y por qué?

-Porque ustedes dos se ven bien.

Ken miró a su amante, el cual le sonreía con tranquilidad. Era cierto. Anoche se habían purificado, y habían dado un nuevo comienzo a la situación. Una segunda oportunidad. Y aquella idea, les daba un brillo especial en los ojos, titilantes de esperanza.

-Eee. Es cierto –afirmó Tetsu, contemplándoles con añoranza. Se sintió libre de culpa. Un duro y largo proceso de destrucción, pero que finalmente, acabado, daba inicio a un comienzo renovador.

-Sus miradas no están tristes... ¡es bonito! –comentó la niña.

-¡Ah! Ya empiezas tú con los ojos... –declaró el alto japonés con un dejo de fastidio aparentado, sorbiendo su taza–. ¡Ah! –miró a Tetsu por un segundo–. ¡Oye! Tetchan, ¿la madre de Nijichan sabe que vino...?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sabes que no le puedo mentir! –se excusó rápidamente.

-¿Y le va a dejar venir para aprender?

-Ajá...

-Pero... ¿sabe que Yukki... está aquí?

-Claro.

-Espera... me estoy perdiendo de algo... –le miró con un ojo cerrado. Megumi era profundamente conservadora. No sabían hasta qué punto la mujer conocía la situación real.

-¡Idiota! –sonrió divertido Tetsu y miró al baterista–. Le permitirá traer a Nijichan siempre que estés tú, Yukki, porque quiere que tú le cuides. Ya sabes... odia la idea de que Ken, el gran nariz larga *55, perturbe a la pequeña...

-¡Oh! –sonrió en respuesta el baterista–. Seguro. No hay problema.

-Además, Nijichan ayuda mucho a controlar las circunstancias que le hacemos creer a Megumi, gracias a su discreción. Su madre aún no sabe que puede usar ese acento vulgar. ¡El día que se entere me mata! –acotó Tetsu llevándose una mano a la cara, negando con suavidad.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Mama nunca se enterará... –acotó la aludida con seriedad–. Además, si lo hiciera, sabría que es de papa.

-No, linda. 'Ese' espantoso acento 'es' de Ken... –le corrigió el bajista, cerrando un ojo con resignación.

-Papa y Ken son viejos amigos... tienen el mismo acento. Siempre puedo decirle eso a mama... –pensó rápidamente. Ken le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres maquiavélica! ¿Ya piensas así con tu edad? ¡Rayos!

Con parsimonia, la mañana pasó entre charlas y bromas.

Tetsu les propuso los primeros esbozos de tour y planes a futuro, que se iniciarían aproximadamente luego de haber transcurrido seis meses, tiempo en el cual, el baterista mejoraría su estado físico y su resistencia. Era una agenda liviana, pero que permitiría el tranquilo regreso del grupo a los medios. Con ello, ayudaría a Yukihiro, a Ken, a Hyde, y tal vez, de alguna extraña forma, a sí mismo. Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

El líder estaba decidido a que aquel single de L'Arc~En~Ciel finalmente viera la luz tras casi seis años de postergaciones.

-Ajá... ¿así que para la primavera estaríamos preparando el tour? ¡Oye, Tetchan! ¡Eso es mucho esfuerzo para Yukki! –recalcó rápidamente Ken, tras escuchar los proyectos.

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! Seguramente dentro de seis meses estaré mucho mejor... –intentó apaciguar a su amante, pero éste, aún no convencido, volvió a fijar su vista en Tetsu, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye! ¡Tetchan! ¡Es muy rápido!

-Pero...

-¡Yukki está delicado! –manifestó con brío. El baterista negó con su cabeza al recibir la mirada de Tetsu. Ya se había resignado a la terca preocupación que su amante había generado por él.

-Tetsu tiene razón, Ken. Dentro de seis meses voy a estar mejor...

-¿¡Pero para hacer un tour! ¡Oye! ¡Ni loco! El estrés con el que uno vive en esos momentos...

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Ken! ¡Espera! –le detuvo Tetsu, con una franca sonrisa–. ¡Es un tour regional! Nada de locuras. Sólo cuatro presentaciones en las principales prefecturas de Kinki y Kanto.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo, Ken! –aclaró determinado el baterista, haciendo que, indulgente, el alto japonés frunciera su nariz en señal secreta de desaprobación.

-¡Bien! Supongamos que sí... ahora... ¿hablaste con Hyde? –preguntó rápidamente el guitarrista, mirando a su líder, quien tras una breve pausa, le observó con profunda súplica, escondiendo sus labios, en un infantil gesto que marcaba su hoyuelo derecho.

-Pensé que tú lo harías...

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Teeeeetchaaaaan! ¿¡Tengo que ser siempre el idiota mediador! –le miró incrédulo.

-Hyde y yo... hace... bastante tiempo que no nos vemos... y la última vez... –carraspeó incómodo, vislumbrando por un instante a Nijiko, quien atendía a la conversación con un porte maduro.

-¿¡Nijichan! –el baterista llamó la atención de la pequeña, y con una suave sonrisa se levantó de su lugar–. ¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas a la cocina? –la pequeña le miró con duda, y tras contemplar a sus dos amigos aún sentados, se alzó en un gesto de formalidad.

-Si quieren que no presencie la charla, ¡me lo dicen y listo! ¡Entiendo! No soy una niña –Tetsu la examinó con recelo. Siempre estaba un paso más adelante que el promedio. Era hija de él, evidentemente.

-Bueno... pero igual tráeme las cosas a la cocina –sonrió divertido el baterista, y tomando algunas tazas vacías se fue del salón. La niña, levemente molesta por esa burlona y simple respuesta, tomó un par de cosas y caminó el trayecto del baterista. Ken sonrió divertido, y acotó al bajista.

-¡Ne! A Yukki no es fácil ganarle...

-Eee... lo veo... –Tetsu bajó su vista hacia los almohadones en los que se hallaba sentado Ken, dejando escapar una suave risilla. El guitarrista molesto, resopló.

-¡Bromista! Ya con uno me alcanza, ¿¡sabes!

-Lo veo...

-¡Tetchan!

-Jajaja –rió divertido.

-Neee… retomemos el tema... ¿pasó algo en especial esa vez? –el alto japonés tornó serio su gesto, haciendo que Tetsu tomara inmediatamente una seria posición al respecto.

-Sólo... que está más callado que de costumbre... y... muy frío. Tú sabes... cuando estuviste viviendo con Yukki todo ese tiempo, tuvimos algunas discusiones...

-¿Discutieron? ¿Por nosotros?

-Ajá. Hyde me decía que Yukki estaba perdido, y que si yo te dejaba estar con él, era porque no te tenía estima... él estaba... estaba muy mal...

-Pero es normal... Tetchan... tú sabes...

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja y le miró con desconcierto.

-Sabes que Hyde pasó un infierno. Yo noté su miedo cuando me vio aquella vez que fuimos al estudio... –acotó con suave voz.

-¿Mn? ¿De qué infierno me hablas?

-Hyde me dijo que lo sabías... –parpadeó inseguro por un instante. El bajista cada vez se tornaba más intranquilo.

-¿Mn? ¡Explícate!

-Lo de Sakura...

-¿Te lo contó? -su rostro fue de sorpresa.

-No. Sakura... en SOAP, atacó a Yukki.

-¿¡Qué!

-¡No, tranquilo! No pasó nada. Sólo fue un intento... pero bastó para que Yukki se diera cuenta de lo que había vivido Hyde... créeme que yo nunca lo había sospechado...

-Eee –afirmó más sereno–, ni yo... fue mi culpa...

-¡Ya! ¡Tetchan! ¡No más de eso! ...la cuestión es que Hyde sentía su pasado con todo lo que me ocurrió, y era lógico que se tensionara contigo... recuerda aquella vez en el estudio. Él había dicho que Yukki era Sakura... no era más que su dolor...

-Pero Ken... tú la pasaste muy mal...

-Ya pasó... –miró con esquivez a su amigo, para luego sonreírle con calma–… ahora las cosas son como siempre...

La presencia de Nijiko les sumió en un breve silencio, mientras terminaba de levantar los últimos platos y chawan de la mesa, para regresar a la cocina.

-¿Y bien, Tetchan? ¿Qué pasa? Quieres que hable yo con Hyde, ¿por qué?

-¡Ken! Ya sabes... Hyde... conmigo... –fijó su mirada triste en la mesa, y Ken, tras observarle unos segundos, elevó sus pupilas al techo, suspirando. Sabía que aún las cenizas en Tetsu humeaban, mas las de Hyde le eran un absoluto misterio. Recordó aquella vez, hacía casi seis años atrás, cuando Hyde y él habían ido a esa cafetería de siempre, tras aquella escena en el estudio que sólo provocó el gran quiebre. 'Den tiempo a Tetsu'. Efectivamente lo habían hecho, y si no hubiera sido por la pequeña damita, actualmente ese bajista sería un cadáver caminante. Hyde continuaba equivocado, un error tras otro, a partir de aquel insensato abandono.

-¡Ustedes dos son raros! ¿¡Por qué no hablan de una puta vez! Hyde también está con esa misma actitud. No le entiendo, y no te entiendo, Tetsu. No los entiendo –concluyó negando con al cabeza.

-Sólo háblale, ¿sí?

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Convéncele para que dentro de seis meses, quede libre, y comencemos con L'Arc~En~Ciel.

-¡Bah! Cómo quieras, Tetchan... pero yo opino...

-¡Ken! Por favor... sólo haz lo que te pido... –el alto japonés torció su boca hacia un costado, con resignación.

El silencio que se había instaurado en el lugar duró breves segundos, pues una chillona voz proveniente de la cocina, les llamó la atención.

-¡KYA! ¡NO PUEDES TOMAR ESO!

-Pero...

-¡NOOO!

Inmediatamente la pequeña Nijiko corrió saliendo de la cocina, hasta la mesa, y ocultándose tras su profesor de guitarra, miró con incomprensión un frasco que llevaba en sus manos.

Tras unos segundos, Yukihiro salió de la cocina, caminando con tranquilidad.

-¡Nijichan! ¡Dámelas! ¡Son medicinales! –le dijo con suave voz, pero la pequeña negó con su cabeza, y contempló a Ken quien tenía el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa, Nijichan? –preguntó el guitarrista.

-¡Yukki! ¡Yukki está drogándose!

-¿Qué? –miró sorprendido lo que la pequeña llevaba en las manos. Rápidamente, Nijiko le señaló la etiqueta del medicamento, mostrándole el único kanji que podía distinguir.

-¿Ves? ¡Aquí dice 'droga'! ¡Es el mismo kanji de las pastillas de Kaochan! ¡No es bueno! ¡No es bueno! –comentó con angustia.

-¡Eres bruta! –le dijo arrebatándole el frasco–. Mira, ¿¡ves este kanji! ¿Qué dice? –señaló el ideograma en cuestión.

-Corazón...

-Y estos de aquí son del laboratorio más los componentes. ¡Todas son drogas, pero para el corazón de Yukki! ¡Boba! ¡Yukki se cuida con esto!

-¡KYA! –gritó estupefacta, y observó con temor al baterista quien le miraba con una sonrisa–. Perdona Yukki... ejem... Yukihiro-san... pero yo... creí...

-¡Ne! Está bien. No seas tan formal... y no te preocupes. Es bueno que sepas un kanji tan difícil –restó importancia al malentendido de la damita, la cual suspiró entre liberada y agradecida. Ken extendió el frasco a su amante, quien lo sujetó con aire casual.

-Perdona.. Yukki... pero yo no quiero que te pase nada malo... -insistió disculpándose otra vez.

-Neee, está bien...

-Perdona... –reiteró la pequeña, exasperando al guitarrista.

-¡YA! ¡YA! ¡BASTA! ¡PESADA! ¡ BRUTA, MOLESTA Y RAYADA! *55.1

Ofendida, le golpeó suavemente la cabeza haciendo que se miraran con osada expresión.

-¡Tonto, Kenchan! ¿¡No ves que te cuido a Yukki!

Tetsu sonrió divertido.

* * *

><p>Tras dejar a Nijiko en su casa, Tetsu se dirigió a Ueno, a sus centros comerciales preferidos, y desquitar allí toda su soledad, comprando cosas que no le servían más que para llenar, de forma ficticia, el vacío interior.<p>

Escogió algunos regalos que serían entregados a sus amigos en el día de sus respectivos cumpleaños, muy próximos unos de otros.

Para Ken, a quien la moda le agradaba, le había comprando un par de pantalones de corte italiano, en cuero negro, con estampas de fuego. Pantalones que a pesar de parecer estándar, tenían sus detalles propios que le caracterizaban como exclusivo. Para Yukihiro, encargó un conjunto de 10 CD de las mejores músicas techno internacionales, conociendo los gustos musicales de su amigo. Para su pequeña alumnita: su primera guitarra eléctrica.

Aunque aún conservaba la acústica, había mandado a realizar una en muchos colores, con un simulado arco iris de tonos metálicos, y de mástil vistoso.

Era un objeto más impactante, más agresivo, pero tan colorido como su damita. Era perfecto para ella.

Continuó caminando por los extensos pasillos que ofrecían infinidad de cosas inútiles, pero de imperiosa necesidad para la sociedad actual.

Aún le faltaba el de Hyde.

No muy convencido, insistió en su búsqueda.

Pasó por su marca preferida en joyería, y miró la vidriera con entusiasmo. Una bella gargantilla, delicada, fina, en oro blanco, llevaba como dije un pequeño gorrión *55.2 cuyos ojos eran de ónice. Un bello y finísimo elemento. No dudó y lo compró. No era el regalo de Hyde, pero como inversamente había ocurrido en el pasado, buscando un regalo, había hallado otro, que debía, hacía más de 8 años.

Continuó con su pesquisa, divisando casas de instrumentos, casas de ropas, librerías de ocultismo, casas de música, bazares, y un sin fin de rubros más, sin nunca poder hallar un regalo que le fuera adecuado. Todos, demasiado personales, o demasiado superficiales, eran excluidos por Tetsu, alegando una u otra razón.

El ocaso ya teñía la ciudad, y en vista de que aquella investigación por un objeto conveniente sería infructuosa, regresó a su coche, estacionado en el garaje del centro comercial, y colocando todas las bolsas en el asiento trasero, retornó a su casa.

Ya en el barrio residencial de Tokyou, notó por los alrededores de su casa, una figura oscura que caminaba con andar pesado, rondando las ventanas de su vivienda.

Tetsu se tensionó.

Desde hacía meses, sombras en la noche le intranquilizaban, y la presencia de un ser merodeando por su domicilio, le generaba pesadillas. Kaori también lo había percibido. Habían llamado varias veces a la policía, pero el ser desaparecía sin sospechas.

Detuvo inmediatamente el coche, y sin hacer demasiado ruido, descendió, acercándose a su casa caminando.

Con el paso sigiloso, se aproximó a espaldas de aquel enigmático ser, que parecía mirar el interior del salón a través de la ventana.

A medida que se acercaba, la figura con su ancho y su estatura, le resultaban extremadamente familiares.

-¡Ey! –llamó la atención el bajista. Notando cómo de repente, el aludido ser, erigió su espalda en súbita sorpresa–. ¡Ey! Siempre estás dando vueltas por mi casa... ¿qué quieres? –al notar el temor en aquella actitud, Tetsu sintió más valor que al principio y su tono vocálico se tornó grave. La figura, en un inicio dudosa, intentó caminar hacia un costado, soslayándose, pero Tetsu le detuvo por el brazo, atajando la huida.

El agarre, descuidado y con cierta molestia por el silencio, tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para dar vuelta a la persona, quien usando capucha, ya no podía ocultar su rostro. Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido, y arrepentido de aquel toque, soltó el brazo inmediatamente.

-¿¡Hyde! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-... –el vocalista, herido en su orgullo, abatido por la vida, por el vacío que ya le consumía, no le miró a los ojos, sólo mantuvo su vista baja, clavándose en las manos de su antiguo amante.

-¿Hyde? ¿Te siente bien?

-... –sin esperar más nada, caminó por al lado de Tetsu, como lo había hecho aquella tarde de lluvia, con el desdén, con el dolor de no poder hacer lo que parecía tan fácil, con una imposibilidad de libertad inexplicable. Tetsu, demasiado extrañado por el silencio de su amigo, no le permitió huir como todas las otras veces, y le tomó del hombro. Un suave toque, que fue suficiente para interrumpir la marcha del extenuado espíritu de Hyde.

-Hyde... por favor... ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Quieres pasar? Hace frío...

-No... -pero se mantuvo en la misma posición. Sentir la mano de su amante en su hombro, aún a pesar de que sus pieles se separaban por varias capas de ropas, le hizo inmensamente feliz por un efímero segundo. Porque la realidad volvía a caer sobre su conciencia, y el pasado, las garras, y lo no deseado, regresaban a torturarle. Tetsu, incómodo por ese silencio, por aquel comportamiento definitivamente insólito de su amigo, caminó los pasos necesarios para observarle frente a frente. Aún así, Hyde soslayaba la mirada.

-Hyde.. ¿qué te ocurre? Has sido siempre tú el que rondaba la casa, ¿verdad? –silencio, carencia de respuestas–. ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué no me ves como antes? ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan distante...? Hyde... aún a pesar de todo... yo... –su voz fue detenida por el nudo de su garganta, al notar la mirada indescifrable de su antiguo amante. Podía reparar el temor y la soledad, el dolor y la resignación. Sus pupilas marchitas, sus facciones envejecidas en tan pocos años, sus labios resecos, y finalmente, tras tantas imágenes volátiles con las que le había vislumbrado, Tetsu pudo reconocer la palidez extraña de aquél a su frente. Ojeras profundas, no de insomnio sino de tristeza, de vacío, de abatimiento, de entropía absoluta, maltrataban su rostro. Igual que las suyas–. Hyde, ¿estás enfermo?

Tetsu intentó apoyar su mano en la frente de su amigo, pero éste, antes de cualquier toque, antes de sentir lo que tanto deseaba, reculó dos pasos, agregando la distancia necesaria para evitar el contacto. Tetsu le miró incomprensible. Le buscaba pero le rechazaba, le observaba en mudo grito de desesperado auxilio, pero mordía la mano que le entregaba para ayudarle. Una criatura nocturna, temerosa, perdida, herida, y profundamente consumida por la enferma soledad.

Los ojos de Tetsu comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, viendo cómo una vez más, su amante le vislumbraba con aquella inexpresable mirada, cómo se transformaba ante sí, cómo dejaba su disfraz de moribunda oveja, y se convertía en un lobo solitario, despiadado, cruel, y profundamente indiferente a sus afectos.

Hyde destrozaba sus barreras de protección con el desesperado anhelo de ser ayudado, pero inexplicablemente, su propia inconsciencia elevaba nuevas barricadas, ahogándole, no permitiéndole ser auxiliado, sumiéndose otra vez en la soledad.

El cantante se dio media vuelta, en silencio, y caminó por la acera, alejándose a paso marchito. Tetsu cayó al suelo de rodillas, debilitado por tanto rechazo, por tanta incoherencia, por tanta complicación cuando las circunstancias no lo ameritaban.

Se sentó en el césped húmedo, descuidado de sus ropas finas, y miró el suelo.

¿Por qué le castigaba con su silencio, con sus murallas, con todo lo que tras aquellos años, había logrado traspasar? ¿Por qué en una noche, cambió su pensar? ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué sus palabras se las había llevado la brisa?

Un sonido hueco le detuvo de llorar allí mismo, incontenible. Miró hacia un costado, notando que la puerta de su casa se había abierto, apareciendo Kaori tras ella, quien rápidamente se acercó a él.

-¿Tetsu? ¿Estás bien?

-Eee.. sólo... sólo... miraba la noche... –susurró no muy convencido.

Kaori le contempló reconociendo la mentira, y sabiendo que su presencia nunca ayudaba a ese japonés gentil, simplemente le dejó allí, ingresando nuevamente en la casa.

Solitarios en cada universo personal.

Condenados a la propia individualidad.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó una vez, delicado y firme.<p>

Nijiko, que estaba dibujando en el salón mientras miraba animé por la televisión, observó intrigada la hora en el reloj. Eran las 17.36. Su madre no tocaba el timbre.

Frunció su ceño extrañada, y se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –preguntó con alta voz, imitando inútilmente un sonar maduro. Sus cuerdas vocales aún eran finas.

-¡Bruta! ¡No te hagas la educada y abre la puerta!

Nijiko sonrió con felicidad, reconociendo de inmediato ese timbre fino y nasal, de aquel alto japonés.

Abrió la puerta saludando a su maestro de guitarra.

-¿¡Kenchan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No era que yo iba a ir a tu…

-¡No vengo a enseñarte nada! Eres una sanguijuela ¿¡eh! Me quieres sacar el jugo... ¡zombi! –le guiñó el ojos, haciendo que la pequeña le abrazara juguetonamente, y hundiera su cabeza en el muslo del alto japonés–. ¿Está tu viejo? Tengo que hablar con él...

-Ah... sí... –inmediatamente se separó, y le dio paso a su amigo, invitándolo a ingresar–. Por cierto.. ¿cómo está Yukki?

-Bien. Descansando en casa. Ya comenzó hace tres semanas la ejercitación... sale a trotar por el parque...

-¡Ah! Quisiera acompañarle... –comentó con lamento.

-¡Ne! Tú tienes que ir a la escuela... además, ¡allí ya haces ejercicio!

-No... pero igual... a mí me gusta estar con Yukki... –sonrió la niña, permitiéndole a Ken frotarle su cabeza, despeinándole sin compasión, sin importarle demasiado. El guitarrista sabía que su amante y la niña habían generado un código personal. Ese código que Yukihiro tenía desde mucho antes de que él le hubiera visto con ojos atentos. Era esa esencia de la cual, por más que hubiera aprendido, aún le faltaba demasiado por descifrar. Todavía había códigos en su amante que le eran un secreto, misterios que, no obstante, la pequeña entendía. Y como su compañero, Nijiko compartía el mismo don extraño. Era obvio que se debían llevar bien.

-¡Ne! ¿Dónde está?

-Sube las escaleras...

-¿No me vas a guiar? –le interrumpió rápidamente.

-No...

-¿Por qué?

-…papa…

-¡Ah! ¿No quiere? ¡Bah! ¡Es un lunático! Deja, ¿subo la escalera y qué hago? ¡Mira si me encuentro a tu madre cambiándose de ropa! ¡Me rompe el culo a patadas!

-Jajaja no, mama no está... trabaja todos los días por la tarde.

-Ah. Eso es bueno...

-Sólo sube las escaleras, y la primera puerta a la izquierda es el estudio de papa. Golpea antes de entrar. Le molesta...

-Neee... deja.

El alto japonés siguió las instrucciones de la pequeña, e ingresó sin golpear al cuarto.

Miró anonadado el conjunto de pinturas que se hallaban colgadas por las paredes. Había esbozos de cuadros, y otros, casi finalizados, mostraban demonios, seres angelicales destrozados, escenas de sexo de todo tipo, a trazos rápidos, con diablos, con ángeles torturados, sangre y fantasmas, crueldad y dolor, negros y soledades. Todos los elementos le impactaron de golpe, haciendo que su jovial humor se retrajera en pos de mantener sus ojos fijos en las imágenes, impresionado por el gusto residual de su violento y reciente pasado.

A Hyde lo conocía desde los iniciales años de la primera banda que formaron juntos. Sabía de su pasión por las pinturas, pero nunca habían tenido el carácter agresivo y religioso que éstas mostraban ahora. Lo relacionó con las espantosas canciones de rock pesado de su última trilogía religiosa.

Hyde estaba realmente desolado.

-Te dije que no ingreses a mi estudio sin golpear, ¡siempre molestas! Siempre eres una maldita entrom… –Hyde giró de su silla, y se detuvo ante la presencia del alto japonés, quien al superar el asombro producto de aquellas palabras, tornó enfadoso su gesto, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Mn? ¿Así tratas a Nijichan?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oye! Te pregunté primero...

-¡No te importa! ¿Sí?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí me importa!

-Vete, ¿quieres? –le dijo sin más dilaciones, y se giró sobre su silla, regresando su atención a la pintura que realizaba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo...

-Bien... hazlo... –su tono de voz indiferente, mirando sus trazos rápidos, concentrado profundamente en el papel a su frente, molestaban a Ken, porque sabía que aquellas actitudes sólo eran parte de su inexplicable necesidad de alejarse aún más de los seres que podían ayudarle. Negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que allí tardaría un poco más de lo debido, y tomando la misma actitud casual e indiferente de Hyde, contempló con mayor detenimiento las pinturas y dibujos colgados por el estudio, mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Tetchan va a querer a L'Arc~En~Ciel trabajando dentro de cuatro meses más o menos. Obviamente, nuestro vocalista tienen que estar... –acotó irónico mientras inspeccionaba un esbozo de una escena caliente, levantando una ceja.

-Mn. Bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Eso es todo?

-Mn... veo que estás muy amistoso hoy... –continuó satirizando–. ¡Me! ¡Hyde! ¿Por qué hay tantos dibujos de demonios?

-¿Mn? –Hyde se giró un instante y vio por primera vez, cómo su amigo de años, se interesaba realmente en sus dibujos. Una actitud que nunca había visto en Ken. El guitarrista, demasiado superficial en aquel entonces, no captaba la esencia de las cosas, y ahora, extrañamente, señalaba los detalles de mayor significación. No pudo menos que sorprenderle.

-Aquí... estos son dos demonios... ¿se están follando? En realidad, hay muchos cuadros así... –se levantó del cuadro que había señalado con su inclinación, y miró, en paneo general, el resto de la habitación–. Mnnn, éste por ejemplo... –indicó un claroscuro, un lienzo terminado, coloreado con óleos, donde se notaba un ángel de alas amputadas, en pleno estupro hacia un demonio–. Es irónico, ¿no?

-Lo es –comentó recordando el sentimiento con el que lo había dibujado.

-Mn... ya veo por qué Nijichan es tan pícara en ese sentido... ¡mierda! ¡Hyde! ¿No puedes al menos ocultar esos cuadros? Tu hija puede ingresar...

-No tiene que ingresar. Ella sabe que no debe.

-Es tu hija, vamos...

-Si has venido a hablar de ella, vete. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer en cuatro meses.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡No te enojes, sensible! -bromeó con fastidio, pero continuó mirando los cuadros. Notó uno muy extraño, que se hallaba en el rincón. Hyde se volvió a girar sobre su asiento, y reanudó su trabajo. Ken observó esa lejana pintura: un ángel con las alas desplumándose en alas de murciélago, que arrodillado ante su verdugo, aceptaba el desprecio y la burla de los demás demonios a su alrededor. *56 Ken tragó con dificultad. No necesitó preguntar, y aún sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por reconocer la verdad de la imagen, pudo advertir quién era ese ángel. Negó con su cabeza en silencio y suspiró ruidosamente.

-¿Mn? ¿Mucha imagen sexual para ti? ¿Ya comienzas a excitarte? -intentó bromear el cantante, pero su tono de voz, con molestia, había generado fastidio en el guitarrista.

-¡Qué va! Sólo estoy impresionado de tus cuadros... estás muy religioso últimamente, ¿no?

-No. Nada de eso –acotó rápidamente. A pesar de la carencia de la intención, Ken creyó reconocer en esa contestación la ironía.

-¡Oye! ¡No me tomes el pelo!

-No lo estoy haciendo –se sentó derecho, y con una expresión neutra, miró a Ken. Este le contempló con cierto temor. Por un instante, notando sus ojeras marcadas, y esa palidez mortífera, creyó volver a ver la misma imagen que habían utilizado para la grabación de aquel lejano PV que había musicalizado a una película de ciencia ficción *57.

-¿Mn?

-No Ken. Sabes que no creo en esas cosas...

-Sí. ¡Es evidente! –punzó con una sonrisa amena, regresando su vista a las escenas sexuales que se mostraban en bocetos.

-En serio, Ken. Son sólo representaciones de nosotros mismos. Somos nuestros propios demonios y ángeles... ¿no lo crees así? Tú mejor que nadie has tenido a tu _verdugo_ y a tu _salvador_ en la misma persona... –Ken giró rápidamente su cabeza, con rostro grave, desvaneciendo de súbito su sonrisa, y divisó detenidamente a su amigo. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando lo que creía?

-Hyde.. somos solamente humanos... –justificó con decisión.

-Humanos perversos... humanos que nacemos sin ser llamados, contra nuestra voluntad. Humanos caídos en este mundo, sin mucha conciencia al respecto... lo único que podemos hacer es odiarnos mutuamente...

-¡Oye! ¡No todos son tu enemigo! ¡Hermano! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hay gente que ha hecho mucho por ti, y tú eres el demonio de esas personas! ¡No ellos! –le recriminó con angustia. Sólo pensar en Tetsu como un demonio le resultaba incoherente.

-Seguro... –reconoció, mostrando un rostro más calmo y determinado.

-¡Por favor, Hyde! ¿¡No hablarás en serio!

-Lo hago... ¿por qué mis discos son tan repudiados por los creyentes? Esa trilogía es la pura verdad... Ken... lo mejor siempre es no haber existido...

-¿¡Y perderse del sexo! ¡Nooo, estás loco, hermano! –bromeó rápidamente, intentando calmar la oscuridad en que aquel tema les sumía.

-Tú sólo piensas en eso... es por eso aquellos cuadros... sólo somos carne, que llama a más carne a condenarse a este mundo, a través de aquel acto grotesco, egoísta, sólo buscando el placer de nuestra estúpida existencia...

-¿Hyde? –el guitarrista levantó una ceja sin comprender. Aquello nunca le hubiera parecido un comentario de su amigo. Allí había algo verdaderamente estancado. Le contempló a los ojos, y Hyde le mantuvo la mirada. Pero sólo un instante después, la bajó, posándola en un cuadro. Ken notó que por primera vez, podía ver con mayor nitidez en aquel indescifrable secreto humano que era su amigo–. No le hablas así a Nijiko, ¿cierto? –inquirió temeroso de la respuesta.

-Claro que sí... –manifestó con naturalidad, haciendo que Ken abriera sus ojos en espanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo le puedes hablar así a una niña de seis años?

-Ella, mejor que nadie, sabe que ha nacido como error.

-Sí. Ya lo sé. Nos lo ha dicho muchas veces... eres un cretino, la desprecias como si no valiera...

-¡No vale nada! ¡Ken! Es un humano. Ella tiene que entender que nadie le dará nada, que nadie le mirará especial, que este mundo, es un mundo de demonios perversos, y que no debe depender de nadie...

-¿¡En qué mierda estás pensando, Hyde! ¡Es una niña de 6 años!

-Tiene que ser despierta si quiere ser libre...

-¿Libre? –frunció su ceño, y sacudió su cabeza, no entendiendo a su amigo–. ¡Mierda, Hyde! ¡Deja lo que sea que estés fumando, hermano!

-A mí no me importa esa niña, y tú bien lo sabes. Simplemente la someto a lo que luego la golpeará el mundo. En el fondo, le hago un bien...

-¿Bien? ¡Estás loco! La niña no tiene infancia, no cree en la ilusión, no tiene esperanzas, llora por su vida, se cree error tuyo...

-Lo es –interrumpió neutral, exasperando a Ken.

-¡Idiota! ¡Es una preciosura de niña, y le estás pudriendo la mente con estas imágenes, con tus comentarios, con tus estúpidas palabras enfermas!

-¿Te molesta que sepa de sexo, de la muerte y de la cara oculta del humano? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de costado, en un intento desesperado de aparentar fortaleza, donde el vacío había ahuecado toda posible estructura de resistencia.

-No, imbécil... me preocupa que le estés mintiendo tan descaradamente...

-Yo no le miento...

-¡Sólo le muestras 'tu' verdad!

-Es 'la' verdad.

-¡Basta, Hyde! –Ken negó con la cabeza, irritado de súbito. Comprendió todo, y un cierto gusto repulsivo atacó su paladar–. ¿Qué te pasa? Le estás mostrando a tu hija tus propias miserias, ¿verdad?

-Son las del humano...

-¡NO! Son las que te ocurrieron a 'ti'. ¡Estúpido! ¡El mundo no está lleno de humanos iguales a Sakura! –gritó molesto. Hyde calló un instante, y le miró con profunda expresión.

-Eso es lo que tú crees...

-¡Estás loco!

-¿Quién otro, sino un reflejo de Sakura, te maltrató? –Ken negó con su rostro, en silencio, frunciendo su ceño, incrédulo de notar por primera vez, el dolor, la soledad y la profunda tergiversación de la realidad percibida por su amigo.

-¡No puedes comparar la mente enferma de ese tipo con el problema que tuvo Yukki! ¡No puedes!

-No te mientas... –le susurró, con un tono soberbio, como si fuera el poseedor de la suma verdad. Sulfurado al extremo, Ken le miró con furia.

-¿¡Y bien! ¿Entonces tú eres el Sakura de Tetsu, de tu hija y de la misma Megumi? ¿Eso estás diciendo? –el silencio detuvo la escena. Hyde miró a Ken, parpadeando varias veces, quizás acomodando sus ideas, quizás, reconociendo la verdad que nunca había querido darle nombre de flor. Pero tras tranquilizarse, levantó una ceja, y con altanería, contempló a su amigo.

-Por supuesto... soy el Sakura de ellos... pero les sufro. Porque en el fondo, aun el más perverso, sufre... –acotó con voz susurrada. Ken, horrorizado de las palabras, negando con su cabeza, miró de arriba a abajo a su amigo, o al menos, la imagen que aquel demonio perturbado había tomado en su amigo.

-Estás enfermo... estás muy enfermo... Hyde... ¿qué mierda te pasó?

Sin decir más nada, absolutamente conmocionado, repudiando aquella actitud que tan sigilosamente se había apoderado del cuerpo de su amigo, abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Bajó las escaleras y aún mostrando su rostro de repudio, contempló a Megumi quien acababa de llegar. Por un instante la compadeció.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué haces aquí, Kitamura-san? –preguntó rápidamente, alejándose del abrazo que le había dado a su hija para saludarle.

-Ya me voy... ¡sólo vine a hablar con ese maniático! –acotó sin humor. Caminó hasta la puerta, y antes de atravesarla, saludó a la pequeña con la mano, mas contempló fijamente a Megumi–. ¡Oye! ¡Aléjate de ese enfermo! ¡Y aleja a Nijichan! ¡Está loco! ¡Está loco! –Megumi, parpadeó un instante, mirándole desconcertada.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó temiendo algún peligro.

-¡Si tú defines a '_su estado actual'_ como 'normal', créeme, que en realidad es malo! –Megumi dejó a la pequeña en el salón y se acercó a la puerta de salida, cruzándola junto con Ken, para cerrarla y poder hablar a solas. Ken, aún irritado por la conversación con el cantante, le permitió el gesto, sabiendo que tal vez, allí, podría ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kitamura-san?

-¡Oye, Megumi-san! ¿Has visto ese cuarto y los cuadros? ¿Has visto lo que pinta?

-Lo sé... lo sé... por eso le alejo de Nijiko...

-Megumi-san... no dejes a Nijiko sola en la casa con él... –Megumi abrió sus ojos con temor. Quizás leyendo el peligro sin notarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Sólo no la dejes, ¿sí? Si quieres, envíala a casa. Pero por favor...

-¿Crees que Hyde le haga algo malo…? –Ken notó inmediatamente el horror en el rostro de la muchacha, comprendiendo lo que había malinterpretado.

-No. No pienses '_tan'_ mal –sonrió con suavidad, amenizando el tono grave de la situación–. Sólo tengo miedo de lo que le pueda hablar. Hyde está muy solo... y sus ideas son confusas... Nijichan no tiene por qué soportar eso...

-Lo sé... por eso le dejo la niña a Tetsu, la mayoría de las veces... sé que Hyde le ha estado metiendo ideas a mi niña, pero ella no me lo dice...

-Quédate tranquila, Megumi-san. Tengo una idea de lo que puede ser que le haya dicho, y por ahora, no es nada malo. Pero temo...

-Mn. Gracias, Kitamura-san... no puedo con mi propia familia... ¡que vergüenza...! –suspiró más para sí misma, que para él. Un extraño déjà vu bañó de súbito los segundos, y Ken, aún con esa extraña inclinación de redención en las mujeres, le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Megumi-san. No es vergüenza tener problemas. Todos los tenemos... y si no sabes dónde dejar a la niña... ya sabes... Yukki la cuida muy bien de mí... –le guiñó un ojo con gracia, haciendo que Megumi le agradeciera secretamente ese instante de distensión. El guitarrista separó el contacto y se dispuso a ir, no sin antes saludarle con la mano.

-Gracias...

-No es nada... ya sabes...

-Mn.

Y lentamente regresó a su departamento.

* * *

><p>Ken ingresó a su hogar, y percibió la ausencia de su amante. No se incomodó ni se preocupó.<p>

Se dirigió al baño y tras una ducha caliente, ingresó a la habitación, arrojándose por fin sobre la cama, boca abajo. Miró el reloj. 18.48.

Seguramente su compañero habría salido a comprar algo para comer.

Estiró sus hombros hacia atrás, en busca de aliviar su cansancio.

Hacía dos meses que había iniciado sus producciones personales en solitario, a pedido del baterista, quien no quería ser estorbo de nadie. Sus creaciones no le generaban grandes complicaciones pero le llevaba su tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le agotó aquel día había sido la visita a Hyde.

Sólo pensar en Sakura, y que su amigo se pensara a sí mismo como tal, le engendraba profundo temor.

-¿Cansado? –Ken dio un pequeño salto en la cama, al sentir la voz de su amante, quien le había arrebatado la concentración de sus profundos pensamientos–. ¡Ah! ¡Perdona, Ken! ¡No creí que estuvieras tan relajado! –sonrió. Ken fijó su vista en su amigo, el cual se había sentado en la cama, y le miraba con intriga.

-Yukki... ¿dónde estabas?

-Engañándote con unas ex novias mías... –bromeó delicado, recibiendo un suave golpe en su muslo, propinado por Ken, quien aprovechando el movimiento, dejó descansar su mano en la cálida extremidad de su amante.

-¡Ey! Estás muy audaz, ¿ne?

-Tengo un buen maestro... –sonrieron con tranquilidad–… no, Ken, sólo fui a comprar la cena... ¿gustas omanju? *57.1

-¡Mn! ¡Delicioso! ¿Te ayudo a prepararlo?

-¡Ya los compre hechos! Sólo están cocinándose...

-¿Mn? ¿¡Cocinándose! ¿No acabas de llegar?

-No... cuando entré te vi salir del baño y arrojarte a la cama… creí que ibas a dormir, por eso fui a la cocina a preparar las cosas. Pero no apagaste la luz, por lo que creí que estabas descansando la vista... eres todo un abuelo... –susurró bromista, sintiendo cómo la mano de su amante se deslizaba hacia la cara interna del muslo, acariciándole con afecto. Ken demostraba con su cuerpo lo que no podía con sus palabras.

-¡Bah…! ¡Ni me hables!

-Mn... estás tenso... –comentó al apoyar su mano en el omóplato de su amante. Sin decir palabras, se ubicó arriba de éste, sentándose sobre su zona lumbar.

-¿Mn? ¡Oye, Yukki! No vale... te aprovechas que estoy cansando... –sonrió divertido.

-Já. Ya verás... -le susurró al oído chistoso, y comenzó a masajear toda la endurecida espalda de su amante–… ¿Por qué tan tenso? ¿Has tenido un mal día? –preguntó con seriedad.

-Hablé con Hyde...

-¡Finalmente! ¡Lo has estado dilatando por casi dos meses!

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¡ojalá lo hubiera postergado para seis!

-¿Mn? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-¡Está loco! ¡Está de remate! Le dije a Megumi que siempre que quiera nos deje la niña con nosotros, porque Hyde es un peligro...

-¿Mn? Oye... ¿¡qué estás diciendo! Eso es grave...

-Lo sé... Yukki... Hyde se cree Sakura...

-¿Qué? –detuvo el masaje, desconcertado.

-Se cree el Sakura de Tetsu, de Nijiko y de Megumi... está enfermo... ¿sabes que su estudio está lleno de escenas religiosas?

-No me extraña... su trilogía tan famosa de los últimos tiempos... -acotó al pasar.

-Pero son escenas de sexo...

-¿Mn?

-Sí. Demonios y ángeles, escenas impresionantes, de dolor, de soledad, de diablos torturando ángeles, incluso uno de un ángel follando a un demonio... era irónico...

-Mn... suena extravagante...

-Es peor verlo... y Nijiko ha visto eso desde que nació... –se tensionó de súbito ante la idea, y Yukihiro sonrió aún a pesar de la gravedad, mas la desvaneció. El guitarrista estaba verdaderamente preocupado por la pequeña.

-Eso explicaría su forma de hablar... –justificó el baterista, mientras reiniciaba el masaje, escuchando algunos jadeos incontenibles de su amante, ante la relajación de sus músculos.

-Mnnn... y también... ¡ah! ...su forma de entender las ...mmn... cosas...

-Seguro...

-Mmmmnnn… ¡ahh! ¡Yukki! A la derecha… Mnnn…

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡No seas escandaloso! –recriminó el callado japonés, mientras apretaba sus manos contra la dura musculatura del guitarrista, moviéndolas en círculos, con fuerza. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, hasta que el alto japonés intervino nuevamente.

-¿Yukki? …Mnnn… ¡ahhh…!

-¿Mn? ¿Qué?

-No te molestaría... ¡ah! ¡ahí! …tener a Nijiko en casa por unas semanas, ¿no?

-¿Mn? –parpadeó extrañado, dando fin al masaje que había relajado a su compañero. Ken, notando aquello, se dio vuelta bajo el cuerpo de su amante, contemplando al baterista que ahora se hallaba sentado sobre su abdomen, y le miró curioso por el silencio de éste–. ¿Tú? ¿Tú quieres tener a una niña de seis años dando vueltas por la casa? –le sonrió incrédulo.

-Es Nijiko…

-Por supuesto que no tengo inconvenientes… sólo que es extraño… -se inclinó sobre su amante, dejando que sus cabellos largos, rozaran las mejillas de Ken, mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Extraño? Es mi alumna… –acotó excusándose el guitarrista.

-Te has vuelto su niñero… o... ¿Ahora tienes instinto paternal?

Sin dejar a su amante justificarse con algún argumento, le besó rápidamente, profundizando el contacto lo suficiente como para arrebatarle el aire. Tras ello, se levantó de la cama, y se fue a la cocina.

Ken se incorporó del lecho, aliviado, sintiendo el cansancio de sus músculos aplacado por el masaje intenso de su amante.

Miró a través de la puerta abierta, con una sonrisa fastidiosa. Su compañero había mejorado indiscutiblemente sus bromas pesadas, y sabía cómo importunarle, cómo jugar con él.

-¡Ken! ¡Ven! ¡A comer! Se enfrían los omanju, y están deliciosos.

El guitarrista negó con la cabeza, y satisfecho de aquella pequeña sesión relajante dada por su amigo, abandonó la habitación con un paso renovado. Tenían un nuevo comienzo que disfrutar.

* * *

><p>-Yamaguchi-san. Tú le apuntarás, y no quiero que dudes en amedrentarle si se violenta.<p>

-¿Violentarse? Ese enano no podrá ni…

-Así parece, pero sabe usar el momento oportuno en beneficio propio.

-Es una niña bonita.

-¡Es un hombre!

-¿Y para eso me necesitas?

Dos hombre vestidos de traje blanco impecable, miraban con soberbia al recién salido de la cárcel, quien fumando un cigarro, en medio de la noche oscura, pasaba su mano por su azabache cabello.

-Necesito a dos… sólo por las dudas.

-¿Nos piensas pagar por adelantado, me imagino? No queremos meternos con famosos para hacer escándalos…

-Tranquilos. No tiene ningún contacto verdaderamente útil para estos casos, y no se preocupen. Él no habla.

-No lo sé.

-No lo hará –afirmó el hombre de negro, calando una vez más su cigarro. Se inclinó un poco, y recogió del suelo un gran maletín, que les arrojó a los dos hombres a su frente–. Ahí tienen la paga –los dos individuos abrieron el maletín, y cerciorándose del contenido, hallaron la mitad del mismo repleto en euros, y la otra, en la más fina droga colombiana que se podía hallar en oriente. Era la más costosa y más pedida por las altas jerarquías.

-Bien. Con esto no hay más nada que preguntar –resolvió uno de los dos hombres de blanco, entregándole al otro el maletín cerrado.

-Dentro de un mes, en ese lugar…

-Bien. No lo olvidaremos.

-Por cierto… eso incluye mi huida… no quiero regresar a la cárcel, eso lo tienen en cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. Así fue hecho el trato.

-Bien.

-Agradécele a Saburo…

-¿Mn? –el oscuro hombre levantó una ceja, con molestia-. ¿Cómo saben de él?

-Está con nosotros.

-¿Tiene un lugar importante dentro del negocio?

-No. Sólo es un repartidor de droga y de infantes.

-Ah… infantes... –miró hacia un costado, con un gusto agrio en su boca-... cuando terminemos esto… ¿serían capaces de hacer un trabajo por mí a su respecto? –acotó el oscuro ser, arrojando su cigarro al suelo, incómodo por haber escuchado ese olvidado nombre.

-¿Mn?

-¡Les pregunté algo!

-¿Un trabajo de qué tipo?

-Hacerlo desaparecer…

-Mn… no es una gran influencia dentro del negocio, pero va a costar algo de dinero…

-Bien. Por ahora sólo concéntrense en el encargo recién hecho, ¡y nada de esto a Saburo!

-... Una pregunta… –intentó cuestionar uno de los hombres de traje blanco, pero el hombre de cabello negro le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada de preguntas. Sólo hagan el trabajo.

Sin dilaciones, se extinguió por las nocturnas calles de Tokyo. Los dos personajes, satisfechos por el intercambio, comenzarían a desplegar los contactos necesarios para que aquel trabajo fácil fuera realizado sin consecuencias, ni inconvenientes. Era demasiado sencillo, y no sospechaban al respecto, pues sabían que aquel oscuro hombre sólo quería venganza con aquel otro de gestos delicados.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

55) Nariz larga = 鼻が長い (hana ga nagai), es la expresión japonesa para decir 'mujeriego'. La utilizo porque me resulta muy interesante tal descripción y además, queda más soslayada.

55.1) Lo de 'rayada', lo dice por lo de 'disco rayado', aunque también se puede tomar ambiguo como 'rayada'= 'loca, boba, ida'.

55.2) El gorrión, en la mitología japonesa, era un animal 'agradecido'. Un símbolo de la buena predisposición, amable con el humano.

56) Es el mismo cuadro que había espantado a Nijiko unos cuantos capítulos antes. El mismo que inspiró a ésta a realizar el diabólico dibujo que mostró a Tetsu en el parque.

57) Película de ciencia ficción: estoy hablando de Godzilla, y el tema en cuestión es _shinsoku –lose control-_

57.1) Omanju: son bolas de masas rellenas de lo que gustes: carne, verduras, pescado, etc... *¬*... vale, a mí también me gustan... Udon, omanju! :F

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XVIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 03 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de su amiga. Ambos sostenían en sus manos un joystick de playstation y mantenían toda la concentración sobre la pantalla del TV. Estaban jugando el videojuego de pelea de Evangelion. Tetsu era un experto en él, y a pesar de notar el empeño de su damita, los años de enfrentamiento con Yukihiro le habían dado la maestría del invencible. Aún así, en busca de no desalentar a su amiga, se dejaba vencer en algún que otro momento, para ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la pequeña.<p>

Aquella tarde, como tantas otras, parecía transcurrir con tranquilidad.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¡NO ME PEGUES! –gritó molesta.

-¿¡Y por qué no te corres! ¿¡No ves que ni te defiendes!

-¡NO! ¡No me hagas ese combo! ¡Son muchos movimientos!

-¡Ponte la protección sucesiva!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

-Triangulo, triangulo, cruz, abajo, arriba y aprietas en simultáneo el circulo y el R2.

-¿¡Kya! ¿¡Cómo! –trató de repetir el movimiento varias veces, mirando directamente su joystick en tan complicada combinación.

-¡Ahora tienes que atacarme! ¡Nijichan! ¿¡No ves que ya me agoté la energía! –comentó irónico. Su Eva rojo estaba descargado, y esperaba pasivo alguna reacción de la pequeña. Miró la barra vital de su amiga, notando el máximo nivel–. ¡Ey! ¡Tienes toda la energía acumulada! Puedes hacer el ataque límite.

-¿Ataque límite? –elevó su vista hacia su amigo, y le observó directamente.

-Sí. Tres veces cuadrado, dos veces triangulo, arriba, abajo, abajo, el R1 y el L1 apretados, y haces dos veces hacia adelante…

-¡Ay! ¡No me sale! –acotó tras realizarlo muy lentamente en su joystick, viendo que en la pantalla, su Eva azul se movía sin sentido.

-De vuelta, y más rápido… -Tetsu se estiró hacia su amiga, y le ayudó a mantener presionada las dos teclas. Nijiko, audaz, logró realizar la combinación, siendo sorprendidos por un grito de locura proveniente del azul Eva. Tetsu divisó la pantalla y luego, el asombro en su alumna. Observó su joystick, y elevó el rostro hacia la pantalla con un cierto temor. El Eva azul, fuera de control, arremetió contra el rojo incontables golpes, que lo destrozaron.

-¡Ay~! Me olvidé de apretar la defensa… –susurró Tetsu con pena. Por enseñarle a su amiga, había perdido.

-¡KYA! ¡TE GANE! –gritó feliz, riendo con descaro.

-No… no vale… yo…

-¡Te gané! ¡Te gané! ¡Ahora con este secreto golpe le venceré a Yukki! –continuó expresando emocionada. Tetsu le sonrió. Sabía que muchas veces en la semana, iba a casa de Yukihiro, y cuando Ken no estaba para enseñarle guitarra, solían pasar el día jugando videojuegos con el baterista. Definitivamente, estaba teniendo un arduo entrenamiento.

Con rapidez, la atención de ambos se concentró en la puerta que se había abierto de súbito.

Ingresó Megumi con un rostro cansado y alterado, y tras un fingido saludo de mano a los dos presentes, subió las escaleras con actitud nerviosa. Parecía haber tenido un mal día.

Sin darle mayor importancia al hecho, que se lo adjudicaban a un arduo día de trabajo, continuaron jugando a otros videojuegos. Sin embargo, con el transcurrir de los minutos, ya podían escuchar los gritos que bajaban desde el primer piso.

Tetsu intentó subir el volumen del TV para tapar esos sonidos que ya habían tensionado a la pequeña, y que trataba en vano mostrarse despreocupada.

Se sentía profundamente angustiado.

Notaba cómo la niña había tornado lloroso sus ojos. Estaba cansada de las peleas, de la constante guerra en esa casa.

Los gritos se elevaban sin contención, y ya podían distinguir los reproches.

-¡Es tu hija!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Al menos dígnate de no enseñarle esta pornografía!

-¡Es arte! ¡Es mi arte!

-¡Eres un enfermo!

-¡Tú estás enferma! ¡Tú y esa cría molesta! ¿¡No pueden detenerse un momento! ¿No puedes ver?

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres que vea! ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Te odio, Hyde!

-¡Bien! ¡Ódiame! ¡Eso es lo que necesito!

Nijiko rompió en llanto, soltando su joystick. Tetsu, buscando controlarse desde hacía minutos ante aquel griterío, abrazó a su damita.

La niña, débil, abrumada, extenuada de la repetición eterna del caos, se aferró al bajista, ahogando su rostro en el pecho de éste, y secando con su camisa las lágrimas que desbordaban irrefrenables por sus ojos.

-¡Ya, Nijichan… ya! ¡Ya van a parar! –intentaba calmarle, pero no hallaba palabras cuya verdad le reconfortaran.

-No, nunca lo hacen. Cuando lo hacen, vuelven a empezar… siempre es así… todos los días…

-¡Ay! ¡Nijichan! Te juro… que quisiera…

Los gritos de discusión continuaban, ahora, perfectamente audibles. Fue en ese instante que sintieron la caída de Megumi por las escaleras.

Ambos giraron sus rostros en dirección del sonido, y observaron a la mujer a los pies del último peldaño de la alfombra.

Tetsu se levantó del suelo, corriendo al encuentro de ella, quien había rodado desde arriba. La mujer sin ninguna magulladura aparente, aceptó la mano de aquel japonés para incorporarse, un poco mareada.

En los primeros peldaños superiores, estaba Hyde, contemplándole con soberbia, con quizás, un poco de desesperación en su rostro.

Tetsu elevó su mirada hacia él. No lo podía reconocer. No podía hallar en ese monstruo al ser de alas destrozadas que tanto le había conmovido. Simplemente era increíble.

-¡No me rompas los huevos con esto ni una vez más! ¡Megumi! –le gritó desde arriba. La mujer, aún sujetándose de Tetsu, le avistó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste…! -se reclinó sobre el bajista, sintiendo un súbito pinchazo en su abdomen. Tetsu le abrazó con fortaleza, y observó a Hyde en silencio.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste tú! ¡Eres una puta! ¡Como todas las de tu especie!

-¡Hyde! ¡Está Nijiko! –acotó Tetsu rápidamente, mirando al salón donde la pequeña vislumbraba la escena sin dejar de llorar.

-¡No te metas, Tetsu! Esto no es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Ay! ¡Tetsu! –gimió de súbito Megumi, sujetándose el vientre, comenzando a llorar. El bajista intentó asirla mejor, pero se paralizó al notar la sangre derramándose por las piernas de la joven.

-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! –gritó Nijiko, mientras el gentil japonés, regresando de su asombro, ayudaba a la mujer a caminar los pequeños pasos que la separaban del sofá, para recostarla allí. Megumi empezó a chillar, entre lloros, sintiendo lentamente el drenaje.

-¡Hyde! ¿¡Qué le has hecho! –giró su rostro repugnado, y miró con odio a su antiguo amante. El cantante, sin intimidarse por el ímpetu del amable japonés, simplemente caminó con paso rápido hacia la puerta de salida, y sin más que un rostro neutro, con una voz desahuciada, le contempló con soberbia.

-Es una puta…

-¡TU ERES EL HIJO DE PUTA! –Le gritó adolorida Megumi, sollozando, odiando a su marido–. Tú eres quien no regresa en la noche, tú eres el que está afuera siempre… ¡eres una mierda! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –cansando de los reproches, Hyde cerró la puerta. Tetsu, más tranquilo por la ausencia del demonio, tomó rápidamente el celular y llamó a la ambulancia. Se sentó cerca de Megumi, tratando de tranquilizarle, mientras ésta le sujetaba la mano, presionándola ante las súbitas puntadas de dolor, gimoteando incontenible.

-Tranquila, Megumi-san… todo va a salir bien… -susurró con su mejor tono reanimador, pero fallaba, pues temblaba por causa de los nervios, de la melancolía, del impacto de haber descubierto al Leviatán en que se había transformado su antiguo y desfalleciente amante. Tetsu estaba completamente acongojado.

-¡No! No va a salir nada bien… No… -lloraba sin detenerse.

Tetsu regresó su vista a Nijiko, quien se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo del salón. Llevaba sus rodillas al pecho, y las abrazaba buscando ocultar sus lágrimas. El bajista le llamó, logrando que la niña se acercara a él, y sin soltarle la mano a Megumi, le permitió a la pequeña abrazarse a su pecho, mientras frotaba su espalda.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la mujer recostada, quien le contemplaba con aquel mismo gesto de añoranza que notaba en sus charlas privadas. Discernía exactamente lo que ella pensaba en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada. Sabía que aquella mujer se culpaba del fatalismo que satirizaba sus vidas. Se reprochaba de haber elegido a Hyde en lugar de a ese gentil japonés que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle en tan crítica situación. Se acusaba, sin saber a quién necesitaba realmente.

Evitando aquella mirada, Tetsu se separó de Nijiko y le pidió que llamara a Ken para que le fuera a buscar. La niña acongojada, acató la orden de inmediato, y digitó el número en el teléfono del salón.

Antes que la ambulancia, Ken apareció en la casa con profunda preocupación. Había advertido el estado de Megumi, y en vista de que la solución a tal problema iría a tardar más tiempo de lo que parecía, ayudó a su alumna a preparar una liviana maleta, tras haber escuchado brevemente la explicación que intentó darle su amigo, y que el constante quejido de Megumi les desconcentraba.

La asistencia médica llegó finalmente, y se llevó a la adolorida mujer acompañada por Tetsu. A pesar de todo, él no podía abandonarla en la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía Hyde.

Sabía lo cruel que estaba siendo su antiguo amante con ella, y en aquella tortura, el bajista y la mujer estaban unidos.

Ken se retiró del lugar cargando una maleta en su mano, y llevando en sus espaldas a una agotada Nijiko, que aún sollozaba semi-inconsciente por los nervios.

Hyde, sencillamente había desaparecido, dejando a su paso, los fragmentos de seres humanos, que destrozados, no evidenciaban más que las consecuencias de su enfermo estado emocional.

El Sakura de todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Un demonio emergido de las más profundas zonas del resentimiento.

* * *

><p>Ken ingresó al departamento, siendo ayudado por Yukihiro, quien ya había preparado un futón en la sala. Bajando la intensidad de todas las luces, acomodaron a la pequeña allí, y tras calmarla con amistosos comentarios, la arroparon hasta que el sueño la venciera.<p>

Al notar que se había quedado profundamente dormida, regresaron a la habitación, intentado adormecerse, ya sin ganas de continuar lo que había sido interrumpido por aquel llamado de la pequeña.

Ken, tensionado, sólo podía dar vueltas en el lecho, imposibilitándole dormir a su amante.

-¿Ken? ¿Nervioso? ¿Quieres hablar? –finalmente murmuró, soñoliento.

-Ay... Yukki… no sé… vi a Megumi muy mal… no quiero pensar lo que hizo Hyde…

-Mn… -abrazó a su compañero por la cintura, acercando su rostro a la nuca de éste. Ken, apoyado en su costado, percibía el ancho pecho cálido de su compañero sobre su espalda.

-Me preocupa Hyde… realmente no lo conozco… –suspiró, aliviando su angustia.

-Mn. Lo sé, Ken.

-Yukki... ¿Qué mierda le está sucediendo…?

-No lo sé... quizás la soledad está volviéndole loco…

Se acurrucaron un poco más, intentado el baterista controlar la ansiedad de su amigo, a través de una suave caricia que su mano realizaba por el abdomen y pecho de su amante, aprovechando el abrazo. Aún así, la tensión de Ken no aminoraba, y no lo iría a hacer.

-¿Yukki…?

-¿Mnnn? –preguntó con letargo

-¿Te molesta si hoy no duermo contigo?

-¿Mn? –levantó su rostro con un extraño gesto de intriga que le despertó de súbito, y contempló a su compañero, quien soslayaba el mirar.

-Sólo... quiero velar el sueño de Nijichan toda esta noche... puede tener pesadillas… –se excusó con un poco de vergüenza, y Yukihiro, aliviado, sonrió.

-¡Te has vuelto un hiper-sensible…! –murmuró chistoso, recibiendo un cálido golpe sin fuerza en la cabeza, por parte de Ken, quien levantándose de la cama, y tras ponerse un suéter arriba de su pijama, abandonó la habitación.

Yukihiro se movió un poco más en la cama, aprovechando el aroma que el vacío de su amante había dejado. Un gusto amargo le invadió la mente, casi un suave déjà vu maligno que le importunaba, y que no le permitiría dormir con tranquilidad. Aún el pasado no estaba tan lejano, y esa soledad en la habitación le hizo suspirar con angustia.

No conteniéndose más, se incorporó, y tras dirigirse a la cocina, para preparar dos tés calientes, acompañó a su amante, el cual ya estaba sentado en el suelo del salón, cerca de la mesa pequeña, vigilando el sueño de la niña.

Le entregó la taza a su compañero, y se ubicó a su lado, con necesidad de aquel cálido cuerpo ardiente.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué es esto? –susurró el guitarrista, al aceptar la taza de su amigo.

-¡Té! ¿¡Qué va a ser! ...'_aún'_ no pienso matarte... –comentó irónico, tomando un sorbo de la suya.

-¿Mn? ¿Y no vas a ir a la cama? ¡Yukki! ¡Necesitas descansar! –reprochó con cariño el guitarrista, al notar a su amante ubicarse cómodamente a su lado.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí... –manifestó tras sorber un poco más.

-¡Yukki! Tú debes descansar...

-Descansaré, te lo prometo... –sonrió divertido, apoyando su espalda sobre las costillas de Ken. Éste, negando animado con la cabeza, extendió su brazo, y deslizó a su amante, para que descansara mejor apoyando la cabeza sobre sus propios muslos.

-¡Ay! ¡Yukki! ¡Qué dependiente te has vuelto! –murmuró con un fingido halo de resignación, complacido por esa actitud.

-¿¡Mira quién habla!

Sonrieron divertidos. La luz tenue del ambiente generaba un cálido ambiente, que se acentuaba con los amarronados del lugar.

Ken sólo observó a su alumna con tristeza, y suspiró.

Quería poder ayudarle.

Sintió angustia.

Una gentil mano se deslizó por debajo de su pijama y suéter, y le acarició el pecho desnudo.

Bajó su mirada y notando los ojos de su amante, se volvieron a sonreír un instante. El silencio les bastó.

* * *

><p>Tetsu pasó la noche en el hospital, al lado de Megumi, siendo relegado por Kaori, quien tras haber sido informada, le reemplazó en pos de velar por el estado de la mujer, permitiéndole a Tetsu descansar de tal tarea.<p>

Tras tres días de tensión, Megumi finalmente fue dada de alta, y regresó a su casa.

El bajista le alcanzó en el coche, sabiendo el diagnóstico final de la mujer.

Se sintió triste, defraudado, tal vez molesto, pero en el fondo, profundamente lastimado. Su amante ya no era más que un demonio.

-¿Tetsu-san? –Megumi le llamó la atención, pues su casa había quedado a dos calles atrás. Parpadeando rápidamente, Tetsu le miró desconcertado.

-¿Mn?

-Te pasaste...

-¡Ah! Perdona, Megumi-san –dobló en la esquina, y regresó sobre el camino.

Una vez llegada la puerta, ayudó a bajar a la mujer, y se ofreció a ingresar a la casa con ella, pero la modelo le detuvo con un suave toque en el hombro.

-Está bien... Tetsu-san...

-Por favor, déjame hablarle... déjame…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que discutan? Ya... olvídalo... pronto volverán ustedes con L'Arc~En~Ciel, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-Es mejor que lo dejes así. No transformes tu futuro trabajo con él en un infierno.

-Ya lo es... –suspiró sin mucha intención, y Megumi, extrañada, le mantuvo por un instante la mirada. Sólo unos segundos. Pero no preguntó. A ella en realidad, no le importaba su presa, que se transformaba lentamente en cazador.

-De todas formas, no te preocupes... le daré la noticia... se alegrará... –comentó con tristeza, y apoyó su mano en su vacío vientre. Volvió a contemplar a Tetsu con sus pupilas añorantes-... Tetsu-san... tú me crees, ¿verdad? Tú sabes que yo no le he sido infiel... –susurró con angustia. Era la verdad, mas Hyde siempre se empecinaba en mancharle.

-Lo sé, y no necesitas darme explicaciones. Si le engañaras, estarías en todo tu derecho –manifestó con recaudo. Un par de segundos de mutismo, les sumieron en sus propias dudas.

-¿Has buscado? –la súbita pregunta, tensionó al bajista, quien la miró con rapidez.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa?

-Por favor, Tetsu-san. En serio. Búscale una buena mujer para que se sienta vivo. Tal vez, mejore sus tratos en casa... –Tetsu suspiró con el gesto de la reprobación en su rostro, generándole aquel agraciado hoyuelo en su mejilla. Él sabía que aquella idea era absurda. Hyde no necesitaba mujeres que le dieran buenas noches, lo sabía, aunque no percibía exactamente qué era lo que su antiguo amante necesitaba.

-Ya te dije... que yo... no... no me pidas eso...

-Por favor. Sólo quiero que Hyde sea más amable con Nijiko. Es su padre.

-¡Pero una mujer que le entretenga no es lo que necesita! –reclamó rápidamente, casi sin pensar. Megumi le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Tú sabes qué es lo que necesita, ¿verdad? Tú siempre le has ayudado. Siempre lo sacaste de las peores crisis. ¿Por qué ahora no haces lo mismo?

-No entiendes, Megumi-san... –se detuvo en un instante. No quería explicar, no quería hacerle entender. Por suerte la mujer se limitó a observarle con intriga.

-Sólo quiero un buen padre.

-Y yo sólo quiero a mi amigo... el que ya no veo desde hace años... –sentenció con un dejo de trágica nota. Megumi lo divisó en silencio, y contempló el suelo por un par de segundos. Supo a lo que se refería. Su esposo ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Se había transformado en un Leviatán cruel.

-Tetsu-san...

-... –le miró suplicante, implorándole en secreto que no le pidiera más. Rogándole que se detuviera en sus pedidos de auxilio. Él ya no lo resistía.

-Ayúdale...

-Si pudiera...

-Sabrás hacerlo... –susurró en una sonrisa triste, e ingresó a su hogar: la madriguera del espanto–. ¡Ah! Tetsu-san... deja a Nijiko con Kitamura un par de días más... quiero... estar sola...

-Seguro.

-Gracias…

-... –Tetsu negó con la cabeza, y le miró con una sonrisa, aceptando la puerta que se cerraba finalmente.

Sabía que Megumi discutiría de nuevo con Hyde esa misma noche. Sabía que se destrozarían con las palabras una y otra vez, en ese juego perverso del que habían aceptado formar parte, y de esa forma, ella redescubriría cuán cambiado estaba su esposo. Un círculo perverso.

Suspiró profundo, intentando aliviar la opresión en su pecho, pero era inútil, como desde hacía siete años lo continuaba siendo. Respirar, exhalar, pero la presión permanecía invariable.

Regresó a su auto, y se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos, a seis calles de diferencia.

Ingresó al edificio, y tocó el timbre cuatro veces, impaciente de la espera.

Determinado a mantener presionado el timbre hasta que se dignaran a abrirla, lo hizo por un par de minutos, pero los gritos de Ken, del otro lado de la puerta, le detuvieron de tan insistente maniobra.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¿¡Siempre haces lo mismo! –abrió la puerta un soñoliento japonés quien vistiendo desalineadamente, evidente ropa puesta a gran velocidad, sin arreglar el cuello de su camisa, y dejando a ésta escapársele por debajo del suéter, fregaba con la mano su ojo izquierdo, y bostezaba, mientras estiraba su espalda.

-¿¡Ken! ¿¡Sigues durmiendo a estas horas! –preguntó con molestia, reparando que su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 11.43 de la mañana.

-¡Pasa! Y no me molestes con tu moral, ¿quieres? –le sonrió divertido.

Tetsu ingresó, y contempló el lugar con intriga, buscando a los dos integrantes faltantes, pero el departamento estaba vacío. Sólo halló la pequeña guitarra de arco iris sobre el sillón central, que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Ken, saliendo de la cocina, le dio a su amigo un té caliente, mientras él sorbía un café fuerte de su taza, cuya superficie estaba escrita en hiragana con un 'Ken-hentai'. Había sido el presente de su amante, en algún cumpleaños compartido durante esos siete años.

-¿Ken? ¿Dónde están Yukki y Nijiko? –preguntó el bajista con una sonrisa al haber leído la inscripción de aquella taza.

-Yukki llevó a Nijiko al colegio bien temprano, y luego se fue al gimnasio... hoy es día de su entrenamiento físico... pero ya debe regresar, es hora de la comida...

-¡Ah! Menos mal que han llevado a Nijiko al colegio, estaba preocupado...

-Neee, Yukki insistió... yo prefería que se quedara aquí...

-¡Pero Ken! ¿Ya le vas a enseñar a ser como tú?

-¡No, idiota! Pero cuando la fui a buscar estaba muy desanimada... en ese estado, el colegio no le ayudará. Necesita contención.

-Mn... sí... –bajó su mirada a su taza caliente.

-Por cierto... ¿Megumi cómo está? La vi muy mal el otro día...

-Perdió el bebé...

-¿Estaba embarazada? –avistó sorprendido a Tetsu.

-Ajá. Esa misma tarde había ido al médico a confirmarlo. Le dijo a Hyde y comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Le pegó?

-No. La empujó, como siempre hace, pero no advirtió que estaban cerca de la escalera, y Megumi cayó.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es un salvaje! –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! –Tetsu se llevó una mano a la frente, y cerró sus ojos. Estaba agotado de los problemas. Sólo quería paz.

-Perdona, Tetchan... -se disculpó, sabiendo que no debía echar más leña al fuego. Apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Tetsu, y le frotó con suavidad. El gesto, que le había agradado al bajista, le permitió a éste mirarle a los ojos, bajando su mano de la frente, y le sonrió con gratitud.

-Naa... gracias, Ken...

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué hice! –le contempló como si de alguna travesura se tratara, tras guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

-No sé por qué... pero siempre me ayudas... gracias...

-¡Bah! ¡No te pongas melancólico! ...oye, ¿¡viniste para llevarte a Nijiko! –cambió rápidamente de tema. El sentimentalismo era un tema que le aquejaba siempre.

-No. Hoy traje a Megumi a su casa, y me pidió que te avisara de que te quedes con Nijiko por un par de días más. Tiene que pensar... –excusó con poco convencimiento.

-Tiene que pelear... querrás decir... –corrigió, mirando al techo–… ¡pero igualmente es una rareza! ¿¡Te dijo que me la dejaba a mí! ¡Le ha hecho mal caer por las escaleras! –acotó ácido el alto japonés, recibiendo la mirada reprobadora de Tetsu.

-¡KEEEEN!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Ya sé! ...'que no diga tales cosas'… –sonrió divertido.

-Bien... eso es todo –se levantó del sillón y observó a su amigo.

-¿¡Ya te vas, Tetchan!

-Sí. Necesito descansar. Y tengo que preparar las cosas para L'Arc~En~Ciel. Falta un mes –suspiró una vez más, intentando liberarse de lo imposible.

-¿¡Tetchan! –le miró sorprendido–. Tienes pensado aún regresar con el grupo... ¿¡sabiendo cómo está Hyde!

-¡Ken! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga! –le vislumbró suplicante. El guitarrista arrugó su nariz, con temor.

-No lo sé, pero... ¡Hyde está enfermo! Es peligroso que nos reunamos... creo que vamos a terminar despedazándonos... y además... Yukki...

-¿¡Pasa algo malo con Yukki!

-Ya practica batería... alcanza las cuatro horas de ensayo intensivo sin problemas... pero... tengo miedo... tú sabes… no es lo mismo la práctica que está realizando, sin presiones, a cualquier ensayo en la que vas a estar tú controlando, y Hyde...

-¡Oye! Las prácticas no excederán las dos horas. ¡No hasta que Yukki se mejore totalmente! ¿¡Por quién me tomas! –le preguntó en un cierto tono de ofensa. Ken le sonrió.

-¡Por un tirano explotador de talentos inocentes como nosotros! -admitió desfachatadamente, recibiendo un amague de golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tetsu–. ¿¡Ves! ¡Nos martirizas con tu látigo de rigor...!

-¡Ya! Exagerado... ¡hablo en serio! -insistió el bajista, sonriendo, relajado el ambiente-. Y quédate tranquilo, Ken, en cuanto a mí, Yukki no recibirá presiones. También soy su amigo. ¿¡Qué crees! En cuanto a Hyde... no sé... veremos cómo se comporta los primeros días...

-¡Tetchan! No tengo un buen presentimiento...

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! Los cuatro necesitamos esto... recuerda que a Yukki le ha entusiasmado la idea, y se ha concentrado mucho en entrenar para recuperar su resistencia física gracias a esto...

-Seee... lo que tú digas –aceptó con desinterés, sabiendo que en el fondo, era verdad.

-Bueno, Ken. Me voy. Quiero descansar. Y cuida a Nijiko. Mañana vendré a verles... ¡y por favor, nada de canales eróticos a la niña! –regañó cariñosamente.

-¡Bah! Ni lo digas, Yukki me los canceló...

Tetsu rió ante el rostro resignado de su amigo.

* * *

><p>Faltaba una semana para el gran día de inicio de su padre. Nijiko había escuchado la noticia de la boca de sus dos maestros de música. El regreso de L'Arc~En~Ciel sería colosal. Finalmente, vería ese grupo que nunca había presenciado en su vida, o al menos, no con plena conciencia. No le había pedido el permiso a sus maestros, que sabía, se lo concederían, sino que prefirió mantener su deseo en secreto, para evitar cualquier conflicto de éstos con su padre.<p>

Ella lucharía por tenerlo. A como diera lugar.

La niña abrió la puerta de aquel endemoniado estudio, mientras escuchaba unas notas en una guitarra acústica. Era triste y sombría, que ayudaban a intensificar el aspecto macabro que aquellas pinturas le daban al pequeño recinto. El sonido de la apertura, detuvo inmediatamente la música, dejando la suave reverberación de las notas en el aire.

-Haido...

-¡Siempre entras sin golpear! ¡Sin pedir permiso! ¡Eres molesta! ¿¡Ya no te ha bastado con generarle problemas a tu madre! -comentó ese músico con el ceño fruncido, oscurecido por la soledad.

-... –la niña miró el suelo, y suspiró con tristeza. Siempre lo mismo. Una y otra vez.

-¿¡Qué mierda quieres!

-Permiso... permiso para...

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Ya te dije! ¡Elige por ti! ¡No seas como tu madre! -su voz incisiva lastimaba el interior de la pequeña. Una vez más, el desprecio de un progenitor contra el otro. Sólo una guerra sin frentes, con ella en el medio.

-Quiero ir al primer día de ensayo de L'Arc~En~Ciel...

-¡Dile a Tetsu!

-Quiero ir contigo... –le susurró sin contemplarle. Sabía que se lo negaría, pero sólo escuchó silencio, tras una mofa sonora.

-¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Qué diferencia hay si te lleva Tetsu!

-Porque tú eres Haido... –elevó su mirada con tristeza–… déjame acompañarte... nunca hemos salido a algún lado... y yo... –la voz fue cortada por su congoja contenida. Hyde negó con la cabeza, molesto, un poco agotado del estorbo permanente que aquella criatura le generaba. Por suerte, Megumi había perdido la otra. Ya no quería más: No más animales con los que vengarse.

-¡Cállate! ¡Iremos, pero no me rompas los huevos! *35.2 –Nijiko parpadeó incomprensible, y sonrió de súbito. Hyde le observó por un breve segundo, notando con plena conciencia aquel brillo inocente en los tiernos y redondos ojos de la niña. Le había recordado a su amante por un instante. Extrañamente, la pequeña había mimetizado gestos de Tetsu, como así también de Ken.

-Gracias –se reverenció noventa grados, feliz de haber conseguido por primera vez, algo sin luchar con uñas y dientes. Tal cual como lo deseaba su padre, no le molestó más con su presencia, y se retiró del lugar dando saltos de alegría.

Había conseguido el permiso. Sería una verdadera felicidad para todos. Sonrió iluminada por la buenaventura.

Vería por primera vez a L'Arc~En~Ciel en vivo.

* * *

><p>Un insistente sonido despertó al alto japonés. Molesto, golpeó el reloj con la mano, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo, rodando por el piso, y continuara sonando en una esquina lejana de la habitación. Sin embargo la alarma no patinaba, no se detenía, sino que continuaba con terca actitud. El sonido era desesperante. Tanto como cuando Tetsu tocaba el timbre sin límite de tiempo.<p>

-¡Mierda! ¡Yukki! ¿¡Qué clase de reloj compraste! –comentó soñoliento y profundamente molesto, al continuar escuchando el implacable sonido chirriante.

-¡Ken! ¡Te dije que no los trates así! ¡Tengo que comparar un reloj por día...! –susurró acomodándose mejor sobre el pecho de su amante, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste, respirando su aroma a canela, tan libre de tabaco como él. El único lugar donde fumaba su compañero era en su estudio de producciones individuales.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡No se callará esa cosa! –refunfuñó exasperado, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, abrazando cálidamente a su amante que como de costumbre, descansaba sobre su cuerpo.

-Así aprenderás a no lanzar los relojes contra la pared... es un reloj de alta resistencia... lo compré dudando, pero veo que no era mentira...

-¡Ah! ¡Te odio, Yukki! –comentó frustrado. Definitivamente, ya estaban despiertos en demasía con aquel aberrante sonido.

-Ja ja ja –rió suavemente, mordiendo la nuez de su amante.

-¡Mn! ¡Yukki! ¡Basta! –jadeó no muy convencido, hundiendo cada vez más su cabeza sobre la almohada, apreciando cómo su compañero deslizaba estratégicamente la rodilla entre sus piernas. Sonreía incrédulo. Ahora los papeles se invertían. El acosador era acosado.

-Vamos... sé que quieres tanto como yo... –le susurró cerca del oído, con ronca voz, para luego ingresar su lengua allí. Conocía por excelencia los puntos más sensibles de su amante.

-¡Ay! ¡Yukki…! ¡Detente…! ¡Ah…! ¡Yukki! –el callado japonés le presionaba con su rodilla, y le acariciaba el pecho, mientras jugaba con su oído. Evitando caer en aquella tentación, Ken sujetó a Yukihiro, y con cierta frustración, tomó su rostro en sus manos, para enfrentarle–. ¡Basta! ¡Yukki! –le insistió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ken! Toda la semana te has estado negando... ¿¡qué clase de amante eres! –le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se acercaba a sus labios, para saborearlos en un lento y tortuosamente dulce beso.

-¡Mn! -sujetó otra vez el rostro de Yukihiro, y lo volvió a alejar del suyo–. ¡Uno que se preocupa mucho por ti! Es mejor que no te esfuerces si vamos a comenzar con los ensayos... ¡Así que ahora levántate, que llegaremos tarde! Ya en el primer día seremos los últimos...

-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora te preocupas de llegar a tiempo? ...pues... ¡No! ¿¡Por qué crees que me paso horas entrenando! ¡Ken! Ya tengo más resistencia... además... tu cuerpo no parece rechazar la idea... –musitó divertido, mientras su rodilla presionó aún más el tensionado cuerpo de su amante.

-¡Ay! Yukki...

-¡Keeen…! –se acercó al rostro de su amigo, besándole con mayor ardor, desprendiéndole los últimos botones del pijama, con el control absoluto de la situación.

-Mn... de acuerdo... pero rápido... –acotó rendido a los toques divinos de su compañero, que ya le había desnudado, y ya se enredaba con su cuerpo, entre gemidos, suspiros y rasguños de marca única sobre la espalda de Ken.

* * *

><p>Kaori ingresó al cuarto de Tetsu, tras haber golpeado dos veces, como era rutina.<p>

Observó al gentil japonés que ya despierto, contemplaba lejano el jardín, a través del hueco que la cortina oscura le permitía vislumbrar.

-¿¡Tetsu! ¿Estás despierto? –susurró con temor. Sabía que lo estaba, sólo costumbre, sólo rutina.

-Mn.

-Levántate... ¡hoy es tu primer día de Raruku! ¡Vamos! ¡Llegarás tarde!

-¡Bah! Siempre soy el primero... –acotó con certeza de tal afirmación, agotado de siempre padecer las horas en aburrida espera.

-Vaaamos...

-Bien. Bien. Sólo media hora más... ¿sí?

La joven chica, con un gesto suave de resignación en su rostro, cerró la puerta con sutileza.

* * *

><p>Hyde descendió de su auto, tras su ingreso al estacionamiento de Ki-oon. El viaje, transcurrido en absoluto silencio, no se interrumpió una vez llegado a destino.<p>

La pequeña Nijiko, bajó del vehículo, y con absoluto mutismo, siguió de lejos a su padre. Extrañamente, se sentía muy feliz por aquella migaja mal compartida que su progenitor le había dado a regañadientes.

Salieron del estacionamiento, y tras caminar un par de pasos sobre la acera de la gran estructura de Ki-oon, entraron a la misma.

Desde lejos, un auto negro, esperando de hacía bastantes horas, abría sus puertas, descendiendo de él tres hombres.

-Yamaguchi-san... ¿las cámaras de seguridad?

-Todo controlado. Mis muchachos no fallan. Las han alterado todas.

-Bien.

Hyde subió al ascensor, y apretó el botón del piso, sin esperar a su hija, quien viendo que ya las puertas se cerraban, corrió para ingresar justo a tiempo, mas su suéter multicolor fue atrapado por las mismas. Hyde le contempló con una ceja levantada, en silencio, exhibiendo un rostro amenazante. Nijiko bajó su mirada, tironeando de su prenda en vano, pues ésta no cedía.

-Perdón... Haido... –susurró con temor.

-Siempre la misma estúpida... ¿¡crees que te van a esperar! ¡Ilusa!

La niña divisó el suelo. Su padre siempre le hablaba con tanta rudeza, pero más allá de aquel maltrato, le lastimaba percibir el dolor de su progenitor. Reconocía que aquellas palabras nacían de la propia experiencia de su padre.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, liberándola finalmente.

Siguió a su padre por los pasillos que presentaban cierta desolación, propia de la hora temprana.

Ingresó por una puerta que tenía un número en su frente.

Al fin habían llegado.

Hyde dejó la mochila que llevaba, en aquél rincón que siempre les había servido de guardarropa, y avistó hacia todos lados.

La niña, asombrada, contempló con detenimiento el gran lugar, con las sillas alrededor de una mesa, una heladera pequeña en la lejanía, y varias puertas que conducían al centro de grabación propiamente dicho, a la sala de sintetizadores, y a un pequeño cuarto de vestuario liviano.

Hyde, notando que Tetsu no estaba, ingresó a la sala de sintetizadores, siendo perseguido por su silenciosa hija.

Allí, se sentó, y reprodujo las últimas producciones de hacía muchos meses, casi un año. Esa maldita canción, que tanto mostraba la destrucción de su antiguo amante: Mugen e to jiseki, sonaba por los parlantes.

Prendió un cigarro, aún sabiendo que era muy pequeño el lugar, sin importarle su hija, quien acompañándole, se había ubicado a su lado, a escuchar con maravilla aquella canción que aunque tenía una técnica impecable, la percibía tremendamente dolorosa.

El sonido alto y claro, les ensordecía en sus propios mundos, haciéndoles vibrar el interior de sus cuerpos.

La canción terminó con el solo de guitarra y bajo compartidos, hasta que el silencio dio cese a la reproducción sonora.

-¡Interesante canción! –una voz desfachatada, ronca con profundidad, llamó la atención de Hyde, quien asustado por la intervención súbita, dio un suave salto en la silla, y se giró repentinamente. El cigarro que tenía en su boca cayó al suelo, empalideciendo su rostro, acelerando su corazón, siendo atacado por el fantasmal pasado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un instante, y el pánico le atacó sin previo aviso. Quería huir, quería correr, pero no pudo más que mirar a aquel alto japonés, rudo y ancho, que aún continuaba vistiéndose de negro, y le miraba con su sonrisa burlona, con su mirada perversa, con los mismos gestos de más de 20 años de distancia. Abrió su boca temblorosa, e invocó a su demonio.

-¿Sakura? ¿¡Qué haces aquí! –susurró las sílabas, observando detrás del antiguo baterista a dos hombres vestidos en trajes marfil.

Nijiko tragó con dificultad, al percibir por fin a ese ser que si desde las fotos le generaba repulsión, ahora le temía profundamente. Su presencia llana le perturbó, más aún al notar el cambio brusco en el carácter de su padre.

-¿¡Vaya! ¿¡Te refieres a qué hago aquí puntualmente, o a qué hago libre! –ironizó–. Tengo la libertad... –aclaró, notando cómo el pánico se apoderaba de Hyde. Giró su rostro hacia la pequeña, la cual todavía estaba sentada y contemplaba al ex baterista con semblante neutro, acompañado de un leve fruncimiento de ceño. La divisó con sorpresa, reconociendo de inmediato las facciones delicadas de aquel pelirrojo que tanto le había fascinado en el pasado–. ¡Mn! ¿Tu hija, Hyde? Es igual a ti... –Sakura se acercó a la pequeña, y le acarició la mejilla con un movimiento demasiado sensual. Nijiko tuvo un escalofrío, y se alejó del contacto perverso.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA! –gritó, dando un paso hacia adelante, comprimiendo su entrecejo, mostrándose con la misma actitud de aquella noche en que Sakura había dado término a su juego, dejando a aquel pelirrojo de antaño absolutamente carente de inocencia. La misma postura de aquella vez en que terminó por extirparle las alas.

-¡Oh! –exclamó con ironía, y se acercó a la pequeña, acuclillándose. Hyde intentó dar otro paso al frente, para inmovilizar a Sakura, pero los dos hombres que estaban aún cerca de la puerta, sacaron dos armas con silenciador, y uno de ellos, despacio, cerró la entrada. Hyde se detuvo instantáneamente. Sakura, notando el control de la situación, volvió a contemplar a la niña que le miraba con evasiva. Esa presencia inesperada e infantil, había cambiado su idea inicial de venganza. Apoyó su gran mano sobre la pierna de la pequeña, notando cómo ésta se tensionó de súbito. Le agradó aquella candidez, sintiendo inmediatamente el placer de arrebatarla–. Linda... ¿cómo te llamas?

-... –la niña observó a Hyde, quien sólo respiraba agitado, rígido, atormentado. Nijiko ya había reparado en las armas, y sin notar señal alguna de su padre que le pudiera guiar, regresó su vista a Sakura.

-Vamos, linda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Niji... ko... –susurró con voz comprimida. Sentía el peligro por todo derredor.

-¡Oh! ¡Hermoso nombre…! ¿¡Y cuántos años tienes!

-¡NO! –gritó Hyde, sabiendo lo que haría Sakura, conociendo ese brillo perverso en él. No quería que su hija pasara por aquello. Cualquier cosa, antes que su primogénita fuera castigada de tal forma. Él, a pesar de ser un pésimo padre, lo único que intentó siempre fue darle libertad, lo que a él siempre le habían restringido.

-Mejor tranquilízate, Hyde... –le murmuró Sakura, avistándole directamente al rostro, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Nijiko. Ella aceptaba sumisa, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo demasiado bien que allí, peligraba en algún sentido que aún no podía comprender, o prefería no hacerlo. Sakura se separó de la niña, e insistió con su pregunta–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Seis...

-¡Oh! ¡La misma hermosa edad en que yo gocé por primera vez! –sonrió perverso. Hyde se detuvo de golpe y parpadeó sorprendido. Miró dudoso, con el ceño fruncido hacia aquel agresor, recibiendo su burlona sonrisa–. ¡No me mires así, Hyde! Es verdad...

-¿Qué dices?

-Mi tío me enseñó mucho... es bueno aleccionar a los niños lo que es el disfrute corporal... ¿¡no lo crees!

-Sakura... por favor...

-Sería bueno enseñarle a tu hija... –Sakura cargó a la pequeña sobre la mesa, y la recostó allí. Se inclinó un poco sobre la niña, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sin quejarse, pero Hyde, descontrolado por aquella escena, se lanzó contra Sakura. Un hombre de blanco se acercó tras la orden del ex baterista, y tomando por el cabello a Hyde, le obligó a quedarse quieto y expectante de la situación, mientras el frío metal de la pistola se apoyaba en su sien con violencia. Comenzó a llorar sin dominarse, impotente por lo que tendría que ver–. ¡Hyde… no llores! No llores... ya no dolerá... –le sonrió con pérfida ironía, recordándole aquellas noches nefastas. Hyde dejaba caer sus lágrimas demasiado incompetente, demasiado castigado por el pasado. Su hija ya había pagado con su existencia la vileza del vivir, ¿por qué se ensañaba su destino con el de ella?–. ¿¡Sabes! Cuando era niño, mi tío me decía que no se debía llorar... ves, como lo hace Nijichan... –comentó Sakura, mientras le quitaba el suéter multicolor a la pequeña. Nijiko tragaba con dificultad, intentado no respirar, no moverse. Sentía a su padre llorar, situación que nunca había visto en su vida, y le estaba torturando. Se tensó al sentir una mano sobre el cinturón de su pantalón, que lentamente era desprendido–. Me enseñó a disfrutar esto... es bueno... ya verás que te gusta... –le susurró a la pequeña, cuando la liberó del cinto. Nijiko sólo cerró sus ojos, trémula ante aquellas manos que le tocaban de una forma nunca antes sentida.

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió de par en par, otorgándole el ingreso a Tetsu, quien llevaba una carpeta en su mano, y sus anteojos de anchos marcos sobre la punta de la nariz.

Había abierto la portezuela, consciente de que allí estaba su antiguo amante, pues había dejado su mochila en aquel rincón, donde la de Hyde ya evidenciaba su presencia. Se había preparado mentalmente para adquirir una personalidad indiferente, pero al ingresar y distinguir a Sakura sobre Nijiko, en la mesa, a medio vestir, sus ojos se abrieron en espanto, dejando caer al suelo su carpeta con los pentagramas que se desparramaron por el lugar. Sin dilaciones, el otro hombre de blanco le sujetó del cabello, obligándole a arrodillarse, y apoyó en su cabeza el caño del arma.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tetsu notó que Hyde estaba siendo apuntado por otro hombre, llorando en plena crisis.

-¿¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí! –gritó molesto, indignado, repugnado de aquel relato a medio contar que su amante le había narrado sobre su relación con Sakura, y que ahora, retornaba a su mente, estimulado por las lágrimas del cantante. El hombre que le sujetaba, exasperado por la osadía del rehén, le golpeó con el arma en el hombro, y continuó apuntándole. Sakura, sorprendido, se incorporó sobre la pequeña, y se acercó a Tetsu, acuclillándose frente a él.

-¡Ey! ¡Sakura! –le llamó la atención el hombre que sujetaba a Hyde–. No nos dijiste que habría tanto intruso...

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía... –susurró satisfecho. Miró a Tetsu con delicia, notando cómo su inocencia aún estaba allí, aún sus facciones amables no desaparecían, y ese mirar puro se conservaba intacto. Podía ver la tristeza, el dolor, pero aún así, la ingenuidad estaba presente en su alma. Tetsu había sido su más profundo deseo desde los primeros comienzos de aquella banda. Era la manzana prohibida, el anhelo censurado, su más lasciva obsesión–. ¡Tetchan! ¿¡Qué cuentas!

-Sakura, ¿¡qué mierda estás haciendo! ¿¡Qué quieres!

-Sabes... le estaba enseñando cosas nuevas a Nijichan... –Tetsu se espantó ante aquel tono lujurioso. Divisó la mesa, donde la pequeña se había sentado, volviéndose a vestir rápidamente, y le contemplaba con profundo temor en los ojos. Aún así, el bajista no entró en pánico. Dirigió su vista a Hyde quien tenía las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, torturado por el pasado, por el presente, y por aquella maligna presencia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –dijo el líder, de tan sólo pensar en el significado de 'cosas nuevas'.

-Sabes... es una niña muy inocente... me gusta... como tú... –susurró el baterista, acariciando el rostro de Tetsu. Hyde, saliendo de su realidad tortuosa ante aquellas palabras, parpadeó rápidamente, y miró en silencio a Sakura.

-¡Basta! ¡Sakura! ¡Creo que lo habíamos olvidado! –comentó el bajista con cierto temor, sintiendo que aquello no se tornaría fácil.

-Yo no... nunca lo he hecho... ¿y sabes? Sigo pensando lo mismo... tú lo deseas...

-Estás loco...

-¿¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, SAKURA! –le gritó Hyde con el ceño fruncido. El aludido, sonriendo con perfecta falsía, le observó con soberbia, levantándose del suelo. Una leve sospecha rozó su mente respecto de aquellos dos. Lo averiguaría.

-¿Mn? ¿¡Acaso nunca lo supiste, Hyde!

-¿Qué? –Hyde miró al baterista, y luego a Tetsu cuyo rostro no tenía expresión.

-Yo había ingresado a la banda por Tetsu... –manifestó el hombre perverso.

-¿Tetsu? –intentó llamar la atención del bajista, pero éste sólo suspiró. Era un tema que nunca lo había hablado, simplemente porque lo había olvidado. Tras la separación con el bajo japonés, Tetsu nunca se había perdonado el haber aceptado a Sakura en el grupo, porque tras la confesión de Hyde, reconocía que aquel baterista se había ensañado con su antiguo amante, sólo por la impotencia de su rechazo a las insistentes provocaciones secretas. Un error que lo pagó Hyde, y lo pagaba él, a través del cantante.

-¿Hyde? ¿¡Estás celoso! –ironizó el baterista.

-... –Hyde sólo contemplaba a Tetsu, quien bajaba su rostro apenado, evasivo.

-¿Hyde? ¿¡Acaso te gusta Tetchan! –finalmente el vocalista observó a los ojos al oscuro japonés, liberando a Tetsu de la contemplación que le avergonzaba. No entendía su silencio, pero suponía lo peor. Nijiko, aún sentada en la mesa, veía la escena con terror, conteniendo mal el lloro.

-...

-¡Hyde! ¡Contesta! Bien... como veo que no te importa, creo que me daré el gusto de aquel deseo insatisfecho por tanto tiempo...

-... –Hyde le vislumbró intrigado, y Sakura le entendió.

-Siempre he deseado a Tetchan... pero él nunca me lo permitió... era un imbécil. No sabía lo que se perdía. Por eso te usé, Hyde... quería las bellas alas de Tetsu, no las tuyas, que ya estaban muy manchadas... –Hyde cerró sus ojos, conteniendo dos lágrimas que escapaban de sus fuerzas. Allí, una vez más, la redefinición del pasado le castigaba. Sólo había sido el residuo insatisfecho de un deseo perverso de aquel hombre al cual, ingenuamente, le había creído su concepto de libertad, había confiado en él y en aquella ilusión de amor. Sólo una trampa, un espejismo con veneno de sierpe. Abrió sus ojos para ver cómo Sakura besaba a Tetsu por la fuerza, sujetándole el rostro con malignidad. No podía permitir aquello. No a su compañero que le había curado, a su amante, por el cual había renunciado a él mismo con tal de no ahogarle en la oscuridad. No podía permitir que un demonio como Sakura le vejara de igual forma que siempre había hecho con aquel pelirrojo juvenil que había sido en el pasado.

-¡Basta, Sakura! Lo que quieras, obtenlo de mí... no de él... por favor…

-¿¡Oh! –Sakura se detuvo en aquel violento beso, que Tetsu escupió tras liberarse. Irguiéndose, el baterista le miró con soberbia–. Eso significa que sientes algo por Ogawa... ¿¡no es así…! ¡Vaya! ¡Mira nada más cómo el tiempo cambia las cosas!

-Basta, Sakura.

-¿¡No es así! –insistió con voz más alta.

-Haz conmigo lo que quieras...

-¿¡Qué sientes por él! ¡Dime ahora mismo o lo forzaré frente a tus ojos! –le amenazó con el ceño fruncido, y sin esperar respuesta, arrojó a la niña que estaba en la mesa hacia un rincón del salón, y tomó a Tetsu del pelo, siendo liberado por el hombre que le sujetaba. Rápidamente lo lanzó boca abajo contra la mesa y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Desesperado, Hyde detuvo la acción con un grito.

-¡BASTA SAKURA! ¡LO AMO! ¡BASTA!

-¡Vaya! –se separó de Tetsu, quien sorprendido por el grito del cantante, se mantuvo estático un par de segundos, aún sobre la mesa. Sin embargo ante el más mínimo movimiento, el hombre de blanco le sujetó del brazo y torciéndoselo hacia atrás, le apuntó por la espalda. Sakura miró a Tetsu, quien le contemplaba con repugnancia, y giró su rostro hacia la pequeña niña que todavía se hallaba en el rincón de la sala, expectante, silenciosa–. Mira qué extraña que es la vida... –ironizó. Esbozó una sonrisa seca. Sería divertido jugar–… bien, Hyde... seré bueno contigo. Me gustaría mucho saborear a la niña, pero Tetsu es mi añoranza más vieja y mi frustración más deseada... como me es difícil elegir, te dejo el privilegio a ti.

Hyde abrió los ojos, asombrado de súbito. Tetsu comenzó a respirar agitado, mirando desesperadamente a Nijiko, quien habiendo reparado en todo, había tomando una actitud defensiva.

-Sakura... yo me iré contigo si quieres... pero por favor, deja a Nijiko y a Tetsu en paz... regresaré a tu lado si quieres... pero por favor…

-¡Elige! O lo haré con los dos...

-¡No! –Hyde comenzó a llorar impotente. Ahora debía agregar aquella tortura, a la larga lista de penurias que Sakura le había hecho padecer en el pasado. Un martirio aterrador.

-¡ELIGE!

-¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ellos déjales! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! –gritó llorando. Se arrepintió profundamente de haber comenzado aquel día, de haber consentido que su hija le acompañara, de haber aceptado él mismo ese regreso fútil de un grupo que ya no era más que cenizas.

-¿¡A tu hija!

-¡No!

-¿¡Por qué! –le intentó ayudar, quizás simplemente excitado por averiguar la significación de aquellas dos personas en la vida de Hyde.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por favor!

-¡Quiero que me des una explicación! ¡Y que sea la verdad! ¡Sabes que odio que me mientas!

-¡No! ¡Sakura! –lloró amargamente.

-¿Por qué? Si no me lo dices...

-Porque ella debe elegir... ella debe…

-¡Ah! Tu estúpido concepto de la libertad, ¿¡no! –ironizó Sakura, y miró a Tetsu quien observaba atormentado a la niña y a su antiguo amante. Esos iris terracota tras aquellos anteojos que estaban en la punta de su nariz, enardecieron el doble al baterista. Era una imagen tierna, entre la desesperación generalizada del momento–. ¿¡Y a Tetsu! ¿Por qué no a Tetsu? –insistió Sakura.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO A TETSU! –le gritó exigiéndole.

-¡Porque le amo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Él me enseñó lo que tú me negaste, basura!

-¡Oh! ¿Tu estúpido concepto de cariño? Eso es novedoso. Creí que yo te había enseñado todo al respecto... –levantó una ceja en un gesto sardónico.

-Ya tienes la información, ahora déjales...

-No, Hyde. Ahora tú eliges... ¿a quién escoges para mí? –reafirmó la tortura. Saber que el violentar a una de esas dos personas en frente de Hyde destrozaría al cantante, le resultaba tentador. Su venganza eterna, sin distinción, era lo único que motivaba permanentemente al baterista.

-¡Basta, cretino! ¡Detente, maniático hijo de puta! –le ordenó entre dientes. El odio se mixturaba con sus lágrimas de impotencia.

-Puedo hacerlo con los dos... libera a uno... sabes que cumplo mis palabras...

-¡Hijo de puta!

-¡BASTA, HYDE! –intervino finalmente Tetsu, quien no observaba más que el suelo–. ¡Sakura! ¡Soy yo! Siempre lo has querido... –finalizó el comentario con vergüenza, sintiendo sonrojar sus mejillas. Sakura no pudo contenerse con aquella escena compasiva. Y es que Tetsu no había cambiado. Como siempre lo había supuesto, aquel gentil japonés era guardián de su propia pureza...

-¡Vaya! ¡Tetchan! ¡Como te dije! ¿¡Lo recuerdas! "algún día lo aceptaras... y lo disfrutarás"... y hete aquí...

-¡TETSU! ¡NO HAGAS ESA LOCURA! –le gritó Hyde conmocionado. No quería verlo, no quería saber que lo haría por su culpa.

Sakura tomó del cabello a Tetsu y liberándole del hombre de blanco, le miró a los ojos. Se perdió otra vez en esa frescura terrosa que emanaba la mirada del bajista. Era verdad. Lo deseaba desde hacía más de 20 años. Esa pureza en adultos, era una rareza, una joya verdaderamente exquisita, que quería arrebatar, que quería hacer gozar como su tío le había enseñado en tan tierna edad.

Le arrebató los pantalones, y lo desplomó contra la mesa, sin cuidados, ya sintiendo su lujuria descontrolarse. Tetsu respiraba dificultosamente, no queriendo aceptar lo que debía pasar. Se aferró con sus manos a la superficie de la mesa, apretando sus dientes, intentando en vano adquirir una postura que no le permitiera doblegarse, que le diera ventaja en aquella situación. Sólo una ilusión por conservar su orgullo ante lo que estaba aconteciendo contra su propia voluntad. Miró por un instante a Nijiko, quien lloraba ahogadamente en el mismo rincón del que no se había movido, observándole con pena. Se conmocionó, y aceptó, cerrando los ojos, aquella circunstancia nefasta. Protegería a Nijiko, como siempre se había jurado en silencio. La resguardaría de la bestial y brutal realidad.

Sakura apoyó las manos en la ropa interior de Tetsu, preparado para arrebatar la última prenda que lo separaba del placer malogrado, sin embargo, Hyde intervino, deteniendo la situación.

-¿Sakura? ¿¡Quieres tomar verdaderamente sus alas!

-¿Eh? –giró para observar a Hyde quien le desafiaba con el ceño alzado, sufriente, intentando recrear su época juvenil, recordando el gusto de las perversidades de aquel hombre. Sólo un intento desesperado por buscar tiempo. Alguien les debería ayudar. Aún faltaba gente.

-Tetsu no soportaría ver una violación... –tragó con dificultad. Suspiró, y continuó–… no soportaría vernos... tú sabes... yo le confesé lo que me hiciste por tantos años...

-¡Oh! Vaya... ¿¡y le has dado detalles! -sonrió malévolo.

-No.

-Mn... habría que dárselos...

-Sakura... primero hazlo conmigo... y que él mire... que mire lo que le esperará...

-¡Vaya! Sabes lo que me gusta...

Sakura dejó que nuevamente el hombre de blanco tomara a Tetsu por el cabello, y se dirigió al cantante, quien se resignaba a su destino.

-¡Hyde! ¡Por favor! No hagas esa estupidez...

-¡CÁLLATE, TETSU! –le gritó molesto, y se dejó tomar por Sakura, quien extrañamente, aún sentía un apego al pasado de aquella situación tan largamente mantenida.

El hombre de blanco, sujetaba el rostro de Tetsu para que viera aquella escena, mientras le apuntaba el pecho. Hyde, sólo se dejaba desnudar, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sabiendo a lo que se sometería allí mismo, frente a todos, incluso delante de su amante, al cual aquella situación verdaderamente le destrozaría. Pero sabía que era mejor verlo que sufrirlo en carne propia.

Y tal como en los viejos tiempos, Sakura le forzó con suma violencia contra la pared, de la forma más dolorosa y desagradable, obligándole a separar sus piernas de manera grosera, invadiéndole sin recaudos, desgarrándole el alma, ahogándole en el lodo más pútrido de su vacío interior, el mismo vacío causante de la desaparición de su propia inocencia.

Entre gemidos y alaridos mal contenidos, Hyde le gritó a su hija para que cerrara sus ojos, quien obedeció inmediatamente, mas no podía desoír los gritos de dolor y los insultos de su padre, al cual se le escapaban inevitablemente, pues Sakura era el maestro de la tortura.

Y Tetsu, espectador de tal martirio, sólo contenía su respiración, demasiado impotente, demasiado dañado por esa imagen, por esa acción que siempre había intentado evitar repetir en su amante. Pero no lo había logrado.

Una vez más, el pasado se repetía en carne viva.

* * *

><p>-¡Ken! ¡Ya llegamos tarde otra vez! ¡Dijiste algo rápido! –susurró avergonzado Yukihiro, mientras ingresaba al estudio, y arrojaba las mochilas en el rincón de siempre.<p>

-Vaaaaamos, Yukki... ¡no parecías querer apurar la cosas!

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Mira! ¡Ya están Tetsu y Hyde! –susurró al ver los bolsos de éstos, pero extrañado por la tranquilidad del lugar, notando la sala de sintetizadores cerrada. Considerando que allí se encontraban el cantante y el bajista, se acercaron con paso lento a la puerta, mas un grito jadeante les detuvo.

-¡Aay! ¡Basta! ¡Basta…! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AAAY!

-¿¡Qué mierda es eso! –murmuró Ken, interrumpiendo la marcha de ambos.

-Es la voz de Hyde... y suena...

-¿Tetchan se lo esta fo...? –preguntó en voz baja, mas sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un súbito golpe suave que su amante le había propinado en la cabeza, pudoroso ante la indiscreción. Aunque la situación era singular, las dudas les embargaban.

-¡AY! ¡SAKURA! ¡BASTA! –el grito se escuchó desesperado. Yukihiro y Ken se tensionaron de inmediato. El baterista se llevó una mano al pecho, apreciando la punzada inicial de un ataque. Ken le miró con horror y preocupación, pero no dudó.

-¡Yukki! ¡Rápido, toma tu mochila, y vete de aquí... llama a la policía! ¿¡Qué mierda de seguridad es ésta! ...voy a entrar...

-¡Ken! ¡Ay! –se quejó ante el retortijón. Ken no titubeó más, temiendo un ataque inmediato de su amante ante la situación inesperada, y le ayudó a caminar en dirección del rincón, de donde rápidamente tomó del interior de la mochila el inhalador de su compañero, con el cual le ayudó a aspirar. Yukihiro sujetaba las manos de Ken, quien le suministró unas cuántas dosis, y sin dar tiempo a que aquella medicina actuara, le guió hasta la puerta, sacándole de allí en busca de ayuda.

-Rápido, Yukki...

-Pero... ¡ay! ...Ken... tu...

-Olvídalo, a mí me aprecia... vete rápido, y trae auxilio, ¡esto es espantoso!

Viendo a su amante caminar al paso más rápido que su corazón le permitía, y aún con el temor de aquel súbito desequilibrio de Yukihiro, Ken se volteó en dirección de aquella cerrada puerta. Los gritos se habían suspendidos, y sin más dilaciones, ingresó ágilmente al lugar, hallando la lamentable escena.

Hyde estaba en el suelo, llorando con dolor, sangrante, siendo apuntado con un arma por un hombre que vestía en tonos claros. Sakura estaba sobre la mesa, a punto de atacar a Tetsu, y otro hombre de blanco, al lado de Nijiko.

Ken miró a la niña con pavor.

-¿¡SAKURA! –le gritó de súbito.

-¡Ey! ¡Sakura! ¡Dijiste que no habría más intrusos! –le recriminó el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Esto no nos está gustando... -agregó rápidamente el otro individuo que señalaba con su revólver a la niña inmóvil.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sakura... ya te divertiste... –Yamaguchi manifestó con enojo.

-¡Mierda! –se quejó el oscuro japonés, molesto por no haber saciado su anhelo más antiguo-... pero me llevaré a la pequeña...

Los dos hombres de blanco comenzaron a salir de la habitación, reculando, apuntando a Ken y a Tetsu, quien se mantenía aún sobre la mesa, bajo amenaza. Sakura tomó a Nijiko, la cual se negaba a mirar, tal como lo había ordenado su padre, pero espantada de los gritos que había padecido inevitablemente. Ya los tres hombres atravesaban el umbral de la puerta para desaparecer.

-¡SAKURA! –Ken le llamó la atención, haciendo que éste se volteara por un segundo, en el cual el guitarrista aprovechó para arrancarle a la pequeña de su agarre. Aquel movimiento sumamente brusco, provocó que los individuos vestidos en colores claros dispararan a mansalva, y Ken, aún rápido para arrebatarle a la niña y cerrar la puerta velozmente, no había tenido la suerte de salir ileso, y dos balas le alcanzaron. Una en el hombro y otra, producto de haber envuelto con su cuerpo a la niña para protegerla, a la altura de la cintura, cuya salida se ubicaba a un costado de su abdomen. Ésta era la más peligrosa. Cerró la puerta, escuchando la huida inmediata de los tres hombres.

Ken se deslizó al suelo apoyado sobre la portezuela, sujetando su abdomen, percibiendo la incontenible salida de sangre. Nijiko, solamente le miraba horrorizada, al borde del llanto.

Tetsu, en paños menores, inmediatamente se acercó a Ken, aterrado por la sangre que con lentitud manchaba las ropas del alto japonés.

-¡Ken! ¡Mierda! ¡Resiste!

-Neee... mira a Hyde... parece que te necesita más... –susurró con poca fuerza, restándole importancia a su estado. Tetsu, presto, fue al encuentro de Hyde quien aún estaba en el suelo, de ojos cerrados, todavía reviviendo su pasado, sintiendo los vestigios de las sensaciones olvidadas. El sólo contacto con los brazos del bajista, provocaron que Hyde se aferrarse a él con desesperación y rompiera en lloro frenético.

-Kenchan... –Nijiko contemplaba la sangre que manchaba el estómago de su amigo, formando un charco sobre el suelo, mientras caían sus lágrimas, mezclándose con el rojo líquido–… no te mueras... Kenchan...

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Bruta! –le sonrió, nublándosele la vista–. Busca mi mochila o la de Tetchan, saca el celular, y marca el número de urgencias... llama a una ambulancia... ¿sí?

-Hai…

Ayudó a Ken a ubicarse a un costado de la puerta, para liberar el acceso, y tras abrir la misma, corrió en busca de las mochilas en aquel rincón, llamando de inmediato.

A los pocos segundos, ingresó al estudio un grupo de policías que ayudaban a Yukihiro a caminar, pues su respiración aún estaba alterada.

Un agente, que se dirigió a aquel rincón, se acuclilló frente a Nijiko, y le tranquilizó, pues la pequeña todavía sostenía el celular, con las lágrimas en su mejilla, completamente shockeada.

Yukihiro, junto con dos policías más, entraron a la sala de sintetizadores. El baterista vio la escena de Tetsu abrazando con desesperación a Hyde. Sin embargo, el líder fijaba su vista con horror hacia el costado de la puerta... Yukihiro siguió aquella mirada, y descubrió a su amante sentado en el suelo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡KEN! –gritó, arrodillándose a su lado, presionando la herida del abdomen que se notaba mortal.

-Yukki... tu medicina... no la olvides... –le susurró con una sonrisa.

-¡Ken, por favor! ¡Resiste!

-Neee... resisto... yo no me muero, Yukki... no lo voy a hacer... –le sonrió aún más, tratando de tranquilizar a su amante–… estoy bien... no te preocupes...

-Ken, por favor... no cierres los ojos... –Yukihiro sintió dos punzadas duras en su pecho, que le retrajeron. Respiraba desordenadamente. Ken abrió los ojos más grandes, para despejar su visión, y notando el súbito estado de su amante, en silencio, tomó la mano de Yukihiro, tan manchada como la de él en sangre, y le ayudó a éste a suministrarse el medicamento, como siempre lo hacían cuando el baterista estaba en plena crisis. Yukihiro inspiró el sedante, notando cómo lentamente la fuerza en las manos de Ken disminuía. Le contemplaba con pavor, advirtiendo el gran esfuerzo del guitarrista por mantenerse en la realidad.

-¿Ves? Yo así, y tengo que seguir cuidándote... ¡qué vergüenza…! –susurró satisfecho al ver la sonrisa de preocupación del baterista, que sus ojos no pudieron focalizar por mucho tiempo, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente.

-¡Ken! ¡Ken! ¡KEN! –exclamó desesperado. Arrojó su medicamento al suelo, y volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre la herida del abdomen, intentando inútilmente contener la sangre que emergía a borbotones.

Tetsu miraba a sus dos amigos con horror, inquietado por la herida del alto japonés yaciente, por la respiración y el estado crítico en que se encontraba el baterista, y concentrándose en las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo, por la desesperación que advertía, estaba atacando a Hyde, quien aún lloraba enterrando su rostro en su pecho, demasiado repugnado de sí como para mirarle. Sólo se aferraba a su espalda, clavando sus manos en la ropa.

El bajista parpadeaba en silencio.

Una crisis de culpa embistió su espíritu.

Si él nunca hubiera dejado ingresar a Sakura a su sueño de propio grupo. Si él nunca hubiera callado aquellos acosos de los cuales había sido víctima, si él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que atravesaba Hyde en aquellos tiempos, si él no hubiera dado recomienzo a L'Arc~En~Ciel 'ese' maldito día.

Suspiró consternado, superado en nervios.

A partir de aquel instante no recordó ninguna de sus acciones posteriores.

* * *

><p>Súbitamente, se halló en una sala de hospital, teniendo en su frente a Yukihiro, quien estaba completamente manchado. Su camisa, cuello, y pantalón tenían restos de sangre seca.<p>

Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Inspeccionó el salón, observándolo con detalle. Era el pasillo que ya había visitado tantas veces.

Contempló sus propias ropas y sus manos. Advertía un aroma diferente en toda su piel.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en Yukihiro, quien tenía los ojos levemente caídos, manifestando una expresión narcótica.

Percibiendo aquel cuestionamiento silencioso, el baterista suspiró y le avistó con cansancio.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mn... ¿dónde estamos?

-¿Mn? ¿No recuerdas nada?

-Sé que es el hospital, pero... ¿qué pasó?

-¿Mn? –Yukihiro levantó una ceja incrédulo–. Estuve hablando contigo hasta hace un rato...

-¿Eh? –se llevó una mano a la frente, y se reclinó contra el banco, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared, divisando el techo. Cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar. Fue en ese instante que la imagen de Ken sangrando, y Hyde desesperado en sus brazos, crisparon su rostro en un gesto de desagrado–. ¡Ah! ¡Mierda…! ¿Cómo están?

-¿Recuerdas?

-Sólo hasta cuando llegaste a la sala, Yukki…

-Mn. Ya veo... te has shockeado –concluyó con suave voz, justificando la ausente actitud de oyente pasivo que su amigo había adquirido desde hacía muchas horas.

-¿Cómo están? –insistió, ya enfocando su mirada en Yukihiro.

-Hyde está bien. Le están haciendo estudios sólo por prevención. Le han sedado, estaba con una crisis nerviosa.

-¿¡Y Ken! ¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé -tragó con dificultad, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Perdería a Ken. Lo presentía.

-¿Mn? Pero... ¿no lo han visto los médicos?

-¡Tetchan! ¡Hace seis horas que estamos aquí, esperando a que Hyde despierte de su cama! ¡Ken desde que ingresó al hospital lo han mantenido en el quirófano! –protestó con angustia contenida.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡No recuerdas nada! ...por favor, Tetchan... no tengo ganas de bromas...

-¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Mierda! ¡No recuerdo nada…! -afirmó exasperado de sí mismo. Yukihiro le contempló tras un suspiro de resignación, y piadoso, se calló, calmando con lentitud la desesperación de lo vivido, acompañados por el silencio aplacador.

-Ken estaba mal. Esa bala del abdomen... –susurró con profunda angustia.

-¿Yukki? ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Tienes tu medicina aquí?

-Los médicos ya me sedaron.

Tetsu desvió su rostro, regresando a la contemplación pasiva del techo, intentando en vano recordar. Más sosegado por las palabras del baterista, pretendió hallar la calma cerrando sus párpados.

Se quedaron callados por horas.

-¡Ah! –Tetsu abrió sus ojos en un gesto de recuerdo súbito ante el olvido. Yukihiro lo miró con suave intranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Tetchan?

-¿¡Nijiko! ¿¡Dónde está! ¿Qué le pasó? –le divisó alterado. El baterista levantó una ceja, y tras un suspiro, le explicó al ansioso japonés.

-Tú mismo llamaste a Kaori. Ella se la llevó a tu casa.

-Oh. Ya veo... –parpadeó incomprensible.

Tetsu volvió a inspeccionar el pasillo, reconociéndolo como el de sala normal. Aquella inactividad, esa sedentaria espera, le estaba incomodando. Las imágenes mezcladas atacaban su mente, molestándole.

Miró la puerta que estaba a su lado, intentando hallar un recuerdo en su pasado mezclado que le permitiera reconocerla, pero sólo hallaba desconcierto.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-¿Tras esta puerta está Hyde?

-Sí... Tetchan, tú lo viste ingresar... –insistió con incredulidad.

-Lo siento... no recuerdo... –se disculpó casi indiferente.

Se levantó del banco con cansada actitud, e ingresó al cuarto con delicadeza.

Allí, como tantas veces le había visto, estaba Hyde, mirando a través de la ventana. Ya estaba despierto, pero reacio de asomarse al mundo nuevamente. Una vez más, retornaba al estado inicial de su caos, pero a diferencia de antes, ya estaba demasiado corroído como para soportar aquello.

En silencio, Tetsu se acercó a la cama, y apoyó sus dedos en el dorso de la mano del cantante, la cual descansaba sobre las cobijas. Un suave y minúsculo calor que molestó al bajo japonés. Rápidamente, con cierto desprecio, se giró de costado hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a su líder, eliminando por completo todo posible contacto.

Tetsu, extenuando de las peleas, del rechazo, de aquel sin-sentido completo de la vida del cantante, suspiró ruidosamente.

-Hyde... si estabas despierto, ¿por qué no salías?

Mas no recibió respuestas. Sólo un silencio mezclado con la noche emergente del este, oscureciendo el paisaje de la ciudad que mostraba la ventana.

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Sabía el infierno que se reiniciaba en su antiguo amante, percibía cómo éste se había sacrificado por él. Descifraba que aquel perverso comentario hecho a Sakura, sólo había sido una treta para obtener más tiempo con el cual ayudarle. En su mente reverberó aquél exasperado sonido: 'lo amo'.

¿Podía ser realidad? ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía ser posible que tras aquel abandono, tras aquella tortura que había padecido por casi seis años, aún aquel antiguo ex pelirrojo, ahora devenido a tinieblas castañas, hubiera protegido del caos existencial aquel minúsculo sentimiento por tanto tiempo? Y aún si aquello fuera verdad, aún si eso era la misma esencia de Hyde, Tetsu todavía preguntaba lleno de aflicción el por qué de tanto alejamiento. ¿Por qué se lastimaban de aquella forma, si las cosas eran en realidad, más sencillas, más simples de lo que parecían? ¿Cuál era la causa que había hecho que aquel bajo japonés, de agraciadas formas, le desertara tan desgarradoramente? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Nada lo podía explicar.

El silencio insistente, incomodó al bajista, quien volvió a suspirar con fuerza.

-¿Necesitas algo, Hyde? –persistió. Cansado de aquella presencia, de aquella pesadez cariñosa, el cantante escogió su más profunda y ronca voz, y acotó con neutro tono.

-Sólo vete. No quiero verte más.

Tetsu parpadeó un par de segundos, incomprendiendo la causa de tal trato. Un constante tire-afloje. Un perpetuo rechazo, una eterna demostración de afecto. Palabras que le juraron alas firmes regresaron a su mente, rozándole la nostalgia en el recuerdo de su última noche con ese demonio humanizado y carente de sensibilidad. Una vez más, las locuciones reverberaron en su cabeza, enigmáticas con sus actos presentes.

Resignado a su sino, a su fatalidad, a la constante desavenencia de la patética comedia existencial de los humanos, deshizo su camino, saliendo de aquel cuarto.

En el pasillo, continuaba su amigo baterista, con el rostro grave, pensando lejano sus propios dolores. La presencia del líder le llamó la atención, y le miró con duda.

-Ya está despierto... –acotó Tetsu, con agotamiento.

-Ah. ¿Y por qué no sale?

-No quiere... supongo...

-¿Supones? –levantó una ceja, extrañado por la ausencia del bajista en su propio cuerpo. ¿Acaso habría regresado a su estado inconsciente?–. ¿Te encuentras bien? Digo... sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

-¿Mn? –le miró con rareza–. ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez me ha ocurrido?

-No. no –negó con su cabeza, más tranquilo luego de aquella comprobación–. Sólo creí que habías vuelto a ingresar a ese estado.

-No. estoy bien Yukki... sólo...

-¿Mn?

-Sólo cansando. Extremadamente cansado.

Tetsu se desplomó sobre el banco de nuevo, y cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Quería paz desde hacía más de siete años, y la culpa junto con su actuar a través de ella, no se habían detenido, ni siquiera modificado a lo largo de aquel extenso tiempo. ¿Cuándo había caído tan profundamente? Quizás, habría entrado en estado catatónico, pues no lo recordaba. Una vida completa en estado catatónico. Una vida, sin nunca ver lo que debía. Una mentira por realidad.

Suspiró con anhelosa necesidad de aliviarse, mas nunca lo lograba. El nudo continuaba en su pecho, latiendo.

-¿Tetchan? Realmente... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Qué sé yo...

-Tetchan... sé que no es el momento adecuado, y ninguno de nosotros está en su mejor estado hoy, pero... si quieres hablar... –se ofreció el sedado japonés, que aún a pesar de la intranquilidad de su propio presentimiento, se ofrecía como buen amigo a ser oído de almas en pena como la del bajista.

-¿Hablar? De nada sirve. Nunca me ha servido, Yukki... nunca.

-Te pasa algo… lo sé, Tetchan. ¿Por qué no me lo haces más fácil, y me dices?

-Ni Ken lo sabe...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa? Me estás preocupando –comentó, contemplando con mayor acento a su compañero de enfrente.

-Sakura... Sakura...

-¿Qué sucede con el tipo?

-Entró a la banda sólo por mí…

-¿Mn?

-Me quería a mí, no a Hyde. Yo le amenacé para que me dejara en paz. Nunca creí que lo pagaría Hyde.

-Basta, Tetchan... ¿otra vez? ¿Otra vez tu culpa? ¿Otra vez con esa sensación? ¿No era que ya la habías superado?

-Nunca lo hice, Yukki. Si siempre soy el que verdaderamente tiene la culpa. Hyde está como está, nada más que por mí... incluso lo que me hizo, en el fondo, tiene mi causa. ¿Por qué permití el ingreso de un cretino como ese a la banda? Era buena batería... pero... nunca le creí capaz de tanta perversión... y casi me cuesta a Nijiko... no sé qué habría hecho si ese hijo de puta... Yukki... si la hubiera...

-¡Basta! ¡Tetchan! Con el 'si hubiera', no se compone nada. Las cosas que han ocurrido es lo que nos quedan. Lidiemos con eso, Tetchan. Ya son bastantes, como para adicionales las 'pasadas posibilidades' –exhaló Yukihiro, divisando sus manos, su camisa, y su pantalón, manchados con la seca sangre de Ken.

-También eso es mi culpa... si yo... –dijo al observar a Yukihiro, contemplando las manchas.

-¡Basta, por favor! –le suplicó, con una suave congoja aprisionándole la garganta–. Sólo ruega que no muera... -le miró con los ojos abrillantados en dolor, haciendo que Tetsu callara.

Las especulaciones, sólo servían para lastimar.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XIX

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 03 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡Mnnn! ¡Rghhh! ¡Ay! ¡Mierda! –se quejó el alto japonés, despertando lentamente de la anestesia. Sentía el dolor por todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de adormecimiento aún permanecía en sus pies. Comenzó a tiritar. El involuntario movimiento de su organismo por buscar calor, acrecentaba el dolor en su abdomen y hombro. Pausado, abrió sus ojos, percibiendo la suave luz artificial del lugar. Era madrugada.<p>

Su visión nublada, lentamente se aclaró en el techo. Un suspiro de alivio ajeno le llamó la atención, y miró a su costado. Esbozó una suave sonrisa a su amante, quien le contemplaba en silencio, con cansados ojos.

Le observó detenidamente. La tenue luz del cuarto le permitía percibir los efectos de las horas que su amigo había pasado despierto, pues una suave hinchazón oscurecía el rededor de sus ojos. Bajó su mirada, notando las manchadas ropas del gentil japonés a su lado. Aún se mantenían en silencio, degustando un suave sabor a victoria, a supervivencia alcanzada.

Aún no se separarían.

Ken intentó acariciar a su amante, pero el movimiento fue detenido por la punzada que sintió en su hombro. Contrajo su rostro en dolor, y Yukihiro, atento, tomó la silla en la que estaba sentado, y la colocó del otro lado de la cama, para que su compañero no se sintiera tan restringido.

Acercó aún más la butaca al lecho, y Ken, agradecido, le extendió su otra mano, cuyo movimiento no le generaba malestar.

Yukihiro la tomó entre las suyas, ya limpias, y la apoyó en su regazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡Estás helado!

-Tengo frío... –susurró con tranquilidad. Tiritaba, mas no le preocupaba.

-Mn. Es normal... acabas de salir de una operación.

-¿Operación? –parpadeó extrañado. Levantó una ceja asustado–. ¡Mierda! ¡Yukki! No me digas que el dolor abdominal que tengo... ¡oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Dime que no han tocado mi...!

-¡Idiota…! –interrumpió riendo suavemente–. Es lo que más te preocupa, ¿no?

-¡Ya, Yukki! ¿¡Qué me hicieron! –preguntó con un fuerte tono de ansiedad que conmovió a su amante, quien eliminó toda idea de usar esas sensaciones del paciente en pos de bromas pesadas.

-Tranquilo, Ken. La bala sólo afectó tus intestinos... tuvieron que suturar internamente todo el camino del proyectil. Estabas grave, Ken. Me preocupé mucho... –comentó tras un segundo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo estoy?

-¡Neee! Si me ves aquí sonriendo es porque estás bien. Tendrás que hacer mucho reposo y una dieta especial a partir de ahora, pero todo está bien.

-¡Qué horror! –realizó un gesto de desagrado, al advertir las sensaciones que le invadían ante cada intento de movimiento.

-Agradece, Ken, que ayer por la mañana no tuvimos tiempo de desayunar... si no probablemente estarías con una infección mayor... –se sonrojó el baterista con una suave sonrisa pícara, evocando aquel juego mañanero.

-¿¡Infección! –preguntó, no queriendo saber mucho más al respecto.

-Ajá. Ken... tú sabes... los intestinos...

-¡Qué asco! ¡Puaj! –acotó dando cese a la conversación, satisfecho con el relato, y con su estado actual que ya le generaba complicaciones por sí solo. Resopló con una sonrisa traviesa–. Gracias, Yukki...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué?

-Estaría peor si lo hubiéramos hecho rápido... no alcanzamos a desayunar –le guiñó un ojo cómplice, avergonzando al baterista.

-Ni en estos momentos te detienes, ¿¡ne!

Ken rió suavemente, dentro de lo que su abdomen le permitía. Se mantuvieron un instante en silencio. Yukihiro acomodó las cobijas del borde de la cama, utilizando las puntas de ésta para tapar el helado brazo de su amante, quien aún mantenía su mano entre las suyas, sobre el regazo del baterista. La acariciaba con suavidad, degustando a pesar de la frialdad, el dulce toque de su presencia. El callado japonés agradecía el no haber perdido a aquel desfachatado hombre. Le contemplaba con ternura, con tranquila expresión, y el alto nipón, extrañado por esa calma expresión, levantó una ceja.

-¿Mn? ¿¡Yukki! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... –le sonrió en un suave gesto de negativa con su cabeza.

-Por cierto –comentó resignado a las formas secretas de su amante, que tanto le cautivaban–. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-¿Tomaste las medicinas?

-Ajá. No te preocupes, me acuerdo.

-¿Tienes el inhalador cerca?

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! ¡Ya! –se inclinó sobre su amante y le besó en los labios resecos, sólo un leve contacto.

-Naaa… si no te cuido yo, ¿¡quién lo hace! ¡Tú olvidas todo! –comentó con un gesto irónico. Yukihiro negó con la cabeza, divertido–. ¡Ah! ¿¡Y Tetchan! ¡Y Hyde! ¡Ah! ¿¡Nijiko! –recordó de súbito. El baterista solamente le hizo un gesto de detención con la mano.

-Tranquilo. Tetchan está ahora en su casa, igual que Hyde. Ambos están bien. Hyde había entrado en crisis nerviosa, y creo que Tetsu también pero de incógnito... –realizó un suave gesto de incredulidad con su boca. Aquella ausencia le había parecido anormal.

-¿Mn? ¿Cómo?

-Sí. Estábamos en el hospital, y saliendo de sus pensamientos, me preguntó por lo ocurrido... cuando había organizado todo, y hacía unos breves minutos que habíamos terminado de hablar al respecto –explicó mientras acariciaba la mano de su amante.

-Vaya... mucho estrés para Tetchan...

-Mn. Y Nijichan está bien. Se la llevó Kaori a su casa. Probablemente Tetsu ya le haya explicado todo a Megumi.

-¿Hyde está con ella?

-Ajá. Tetsu se iba a encargar de eso –soslayó su mirada con tristeza.

-¿Pasa algo más? –insistió Ken, contemplando el gesto triste de su amigo.

-Mn. Tetchan me contó que Hyde le pidió que desapareciera de su vida... yo... yo creo... que es el final de Raruku... definitivamente...

-Naaa... no digas eso –animó el guitarrista. Aquel grupo significaba demasiado para los cuatro–. A Hyde... sólo... sólo habrá que darle tiempo... se había curado de una herida que ese hijo de puta volvió a abrir –comentó con serio porte.

Una vez más el silencio se estancó en el ambiente.

Ken divisó por la ventana, la solitaria luna que se exhibía en medio del cielo, iluminando la callada ciudad.

-¿Yukki? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó al notar la oscuridad en el cielo.

-Mnnn... 4.22hs de la madrugada.

-¡U~y! ¡Nuestra hora! –acotó con pícara mirada a su amante.

-Sí, claro. Como si pudieras hacer algo en este estado...–rieron en tono bajo. Suavemente, Ken tiró de su amante, con la clara intención de hacerle ingresar en la cama. Yukihiro solamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, con el fin de que ninguno de los dos extrañara demasiado la ausencia del cuerpo del otro.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! ¡Métete en la cama!

-¡Ken! ¿¡No te puedes mover y quieres que me meta! Tienes que descansar bien...

-¡Bah…! –acotó con resignado suspiro, aceptando el rostro de su amante quien lentamente se acercaba a su cuello, y respiraba ese aroma a canela metalizado, producto de los remedios, el suero, y la anestesia que el cuerpo del guitarrista había incorporado.

Se iban a dormir en aquella posición, sumidos por el silencio, pero la suave tos de Ken le hizo romper aquel cálido contacto. Yukihiro se incorporó y miró a su amante.

-¿Estás bien?

-See... ¡sólo que tengo una sed de muerte! Dame un vaso de agua... –comentó, sintiendo la resequedad en sus labios y garganta.*58

-Lo siento, Ken. El médico me dijo que no te diera nada. Es efecto de la anestesia... como el frío que sientes. Sólo puedo humedecer tus labios con una gota de agua.

-¡Mierda! …entonces prefiero quedarme así... ¡qué asco…! ¡Con este dolor, con este frío y sin poder tomar agua…! ¿Qué más? –rezongó el alto japonés con un dejo de resignación. Yukihiro ladeó su cabeza, y le miró con una sonrisa, divertido.

Se acercó a su amante, sorprendiéndole con un profundo beso, que Ken no pudo menos que compartir. Tras romper el contacto, el baterista se apoyó nuevamente en el hombro sano de su compañero, y se dispuso a descansar. El guitarrista tragó con dificultad, aún sorprendido de aquella forma extraña en que, a veces, Yukihiro se exhibía sin inhibiciones, como resultado de su aprendizaje, y aceptó el pequeño presente, agradecido por la cálida humedad percibida en su seca boca. Y se sintió mejor.

-¡Ne! Puedo seguir soportando el dolor y el frío... –acotó complacido, notando sobre su piel el curvamiento de los labios de su amante, en una sonrisa compartida.

* * *

><p>A la semana, Ken retornó al departamento, con estrictas indicaciones de reposo. Durante un mes permanecería en cama, rigurosamente limitado al descanso sin ningún tipo de movimientos bruscos.<p>

Su hombro, a pesar de tener limitaciones, le permitía tocar la guitarra, e ignorando la reprobación de su amante al respecto, practicaba con ella, buscando lidiar el tedio de su ingrata situación.

En poco tiempo, recibió la visita de Tetsu y Kaori acompañados de Nijiko, quien una vez más le agradecía haberle salvado, conciente plenamente de lo que habría sido su vida de lo contrario.

Y es que una vez más, Ken se encontraba redimiéndose a través de las mujeres.

Aquella mañana, el reloj sonó insistentemente a las 9.00 hs, a pesar de ser un domingo. Ken frunció el ceño, resignado a ese reloj de alta resistencia con el que no funcionaban sus golpes fastidiados y soñolientos.

Rápidamente el chirriante sonido fue detenido por el cuerpo que se había movido a su lado.

Despertó, y una vez más, advirtió a su compañero sentado en la cama, mirándole con una sonrisa. Silencio. Sólo se contemplaban con satisfacción, con un agradecimiento sin destinatario.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – se acercó el baterista al aún yaciente hombre, y le besó profundamente. Un beso que comenzó muy suave, jugueteando con los labios del alto japonés, hasta que éste, más despierto, arremetió con fogosidad contra su compañero, invadiéndolo con sólo ese ardor único del que era poseedor, y con el cual, devastaba en regocijo a su amante. Sus besos. Únicos y deliciosos. Y en secreto, a medida que aminoraban la intensidad del contacto, en busca del recaudo, agradecían una vez más a la vida, el hecho de que no les hubieran separado.

-¡Mn! Gracias... aunque preferiría la continuación del regalo... –acotó Ken, aún de ojos cerrados, disfrutando el vestigio de aquel beso.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes! …te lo debo para dentro de cuatro meses –le explicó animado.

-¿¡Cuatro meses!

-Ajá... lo dijo el médico... ¡es una zona delicada…!

-¡Bah! –suspiró resignado.

-Y hay otra noticia muy buena también...

-¿Qué?

-Ya puedes levantarte... ya has cumplido un mes de reposo absoluto... podrías tratar de pasar medio día por la casa... ¿qué dices?

-Mnnnn suena espantoso... –comentó sufriendo un escalofrío.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Yukki! ¡Tú no sientes el vacío que yo! ...cuando camino, noto que me falta algo... espero que no hayan tocado nada demás... *58

-¡Ya! Es normal, Ken.

Yukihiro se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al armario para seleccionar su ropa. Mientras tanto, Ken le observaba con delicia. Una vez más la sensación de lo correcto calmaba su espíritu. Era agradable.

Contempló cómo su compañero elegía una vez más aquel tipo de remeras anchas y largas, que escondían las formas de su torso macizo, y se abrochaba pantalones de tiro largo, caído, anchos, que acompañaban la rectitud de la remera. Lo correcto. Rena, después de todo, había tenido razón.

Yukihiro se dio vuelta, y halló in fraganti a su amante, quien sólo le miraba con una expresión calma. Le sonrió divertido, al notar esa fascinación que siempre encontraba en Ken cuando le vislumbraba pensativo, preguntándose qué cosas pasaban por la mente de su compañero. El alto japonés, descubierto en su obrar, le retribuyó el gesto.

El callado nipón, regresó su atención al armario, y eligió una ropa cómoda para su amante, con la cual, regresó hasta la cama.

Sin dilaciones, el baterista le ayudó a vestirse, no sin soportar pequeños berrinches de aquel japonés que se evidenciaba una vez más como el típico hombre aterrado ante el dolor.

Y finalizada esa tortura para Ken, adaptándose a las sensaciones de su abdomen, caminaron en dirección de la cocina.

Desayunaron en el salón.

Pasaron las horas con una sosegada charla de música, mientras daba poca atención a la TV. Cada tanto el baterista divisaba la hora en la video, esperando la sorpresa.

Dejando a su compañero sentado en el suelo, entretenido con el programa, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para cuatro. No era muy adepto a la cocina, por lo que debía insumir más tiempo en preparar buenas recetas.

Mientras estaba en plena elaboración, el timbre le interrumpió. Caminó rápidamente al encuentro de aquel llamado, en busca de que su ya conocido amigo no malhumorara con su manía al adolorido japonés.

Abrió la puerta con amena expresión, saludando a Tetsu, quien presto, se dirigió a su compañero guitarrista, y le entregó su regalo. Yukihiro volvió con sus tareas en la cocina, escuchando en la distancia la conversación de sus amigos.

-¡Rayos, Tetchan! ¡Es genial! –comentó con una gran sonrisa, siendo ayudado por el bajista a extender el pantalón en el aire, para ver el estampado de fuego sobre las bocamangas, en un tono realista.

-Es exclusivo. Así que siéntete especial.

-¡Jo! ¡Cómo no hacerlo! ¡Digno regalo tuyo! ¡Muchas gracias! –asintió con su cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo estás, Ken! –preguntó tras sentarse al lado de su amigo, guardando el regalo en la bolsa original, y dejándolo a un lado.

-¡Ne! Con Yukki de enfermero, ¡ya me ves!

-Y Yukki, ¿cómo está? –le inquirió en un tono de voz más baja.

-Muy bien, por suerte... hace tiempo que no usa su inhalador. ¡Eso es bueno! –suspiró satisfecho–. ¡Oye, Tetchan! ¿¡Y tú! ¿¡Qué cuentas!

-Continúo con Tetsu69. ¿¡Qué otra cosa puedo hacer!

-¿¡Y Nijichan! ¿Cómo está?

El timbre les interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Ahora la verás! –le sonrió cómplice.

Yukihiro abrió la puerta, hallando a Megumi frente a él, con un rostro de culpa. El baterista parpadeó incrédulo ante aquella figura.

-¡YUKKI! –una voz fina gritó emocionada, y se abrazó a la cintura del japonés de cabellos largos, quien bajó su vista hasta la niña.

-¡Ey! ¡Nijichan! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien.

-¿Kenchan?

-Allí, en el salón, sentado. Ten cuidado de abrazarle, mira que aún le duelen las heridas... –le aconsejó con suavidad. La niña tras asentir, se dirigió a la sala, donde saludó a Ken con un estrujón mesurado y muy cariñoso, para luego saltar a los brazos de Tetsu. Yukihiro regresó su atención a Megumi, quien no decía palabra alguna, aún expectante en el umbral de la puerta.

-Etto... ¿Megumi-san? ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿¡Eh! –levantó su mirada, y observó el cálido gesto del japonés, que extendía su mano en una suave señal de invitación a la casa–. Sólo... sólo un rato... –susurró la mujer insegura.

-¿Quieres hablar con Ken? –le inquirió, percibiendo con su característica habilidad, la necesidad que emergía en esa madre.

-Eee. Sólo me tomará un minuto...

-Los que quieras... por favor... pasa...

Megumi ingresó con paso titubeante y caminó hasta Ken. Éste, sorprendido de ver a aquella mujer por primera vez en el departamento, la miró con gesto estupefacto, dejando de abrir el regalo de Nijiko.

Tetsu, mediador como de costumbre, invitó a esa joven a sentarse alrededor de la mesa, mas se negó. Yukihiro, se aproximó a la reunión, con neutral gesto.

-¿Kitamura-san? –inició la conversación. Quería retirarse rápido de allí.

-¿Eh? Sí... ¿ahora qué hice? –preguntó con temor, esbozando una sonrisa en todos los presentes.

-Nada... sólo... quería agradecerte personalmente...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué? –avistó curioso a Tetsu, quien le asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Regresó su mirada a Megumi, la cual se reverenció a 90 grados.

-Muchas gracias por haber salvado a Nijiko. Tetsu-san me contó todo lo que pasó... incluso lo de Hyde... si no hubieras arrebatado a mi hija de ese demente, yo estaría ahora llorando desesperada. Gracias. Muchas gracias.

-¡Por favor, Megumi-san! Sin tanto formalismo, ¡por favor! Nunca pienso mucho lo que hago... así que olvídalo, ¿ne?

-Sólo vine por eso... feliz cumpleaños, y gracias…

Se reverenció una segunda vez, menos formal, y salió del salón, saludando a Yukihiro.

Tras su partida, Ken miró a su amante con una expresión de sorpresa, y luego a Tetsu.

-¿¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué le picó? ¿Acaso son secuelas de la caída de la otra vez?

-¡No seas así! Es buena madre... –comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Tiene razón mama! ¡Gracias, Kenchan! –la pequeña, sentada a su lado, se apoyó sobre él, posando su cabeza en el hombro sano del guitarrista. Ken, demasiado rodeado de afecto para su gusto, simplemente le despeinó, frotándole con fuerza la cabeza-. ¡KYA! ¡No hagas eso! –chilló la niña, saltando detrás de Tetsu.

-Esconderte tras él no te salvará –amenazó el alto japonés con un amague de incorporación–. Yo siempre le hacía lo mismo a Tetchan cuando tenía el cabello largo...

Su amante, que estaba cerca, aún de pie, mirando la situación con divertimento, se aproximó a su compañero, y le detuvo de aquella inicial intención por levantarse del suelo sin ayuda, con un gesto de mano.

-Si Tetsu no la salva, lo haré yo. ¡Tú no te puedes mover solo! Así que no hagas locuras, y quédate en tu lugar... ¡pareces más niño que ella!

-¡U~y! ¡Ken! ¡Cómo te tiene domado! –susurró chistoso Tetsu, riendo junto con su alumna a sus espaldas, la cual se asomaba por sobre el hombro del líder. Ken, aún herido en su orgullo, se defendió arrojándole un almohadón, a la cara, a cada uno de sus tres espectadores.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo te cuido! –le reclamó con fingida ofensa su amante, al haber recibido el cojín en su rostro.

-No me importa...

Yukihiro negando con su cabeza en una suave sonrisa, se retiró a la cocina, para terminar el almuerzo.

Pasarían un agradable día. Un buen cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Megumi ingresó a la casa, ya satisfecha de haberle agradecido la vida de su hija a aquel desfachatado japonés. Estaría <em>eternamente obligada<em> para con él.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, arrojando su cartera sobre el sillón individual contiguo. Apoyó su cabeza en el borde del respaldo del mismo, y miró el techo, con actitud cansada.

Recordó aquella charla con Tetsu. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

-¿Mn? ¿¡Ese Sakura abusó de Hyde! –le miró horrorizada.

-Ajá. Lo hizo por Nijiko... –mintió a medias. Su vergüenza ya era demasiada. Tetsu finalmente había accedido a contarle una parte de aquella tortura que había padecido su antiguo amante, por el simple hecho de que ella compartiría el resto de su vida con él, y debía saberlo, para comprenderle. El pasado podía ser ocultado, pero el presente, con esa nueva herida en el alma devastada de Hyde, sólo empeoraría su actitud, y no tardaría en que Megumi y él se dañaran físicamente.

-¡Ay! ¡No lo puedo creer! –susurró estupefacta, apoyándose contra la mesada de la cocina, viendo al gentil japonés, quien sentando en una silla, sólo contemplaba sus propias manos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Y no es sólo de esta vez. Antes de que siquiera lo conocieras, Megumi-san, ese maldito lo maltrataba.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú lo permitías? –le recriminó inmediatamente. Tetsu parpadeó muy rápido, conteniendo la necesidad de detener su explosión de lágrimas, producto de su incapacidad para recibir más culpa. Ya rebasaba de culpas ajenas y propias. No quería más, estaba cansando. Mas se controló.

-Yo no lo sabía. Lo ocultaba bien. Hyde tenía miedo. Todos éramos muy jóvenes... por favor, Megumi-san, nunca le digas que fui yo quien te lo ha revelado. Sólo lo hago porque sé que su actitud será peor que antes, y no quiero que Nijiko salga malherida por las peleas de ustedes dos... –comentó con voz baja, excusándose, en una actitud suave de disculpa por entrometerse en temas familiares, pero necesitaba hacerlo. La mujer, tras mirarle en silencio un par de segundos, suspiró, y comprendió las buenas intenciones del hombre.

-Mn. Entiendo. Era por eso que él antes no podía resistir una caricia, ¿verdad?

-Me voy, Megumi-san. Estoy errando demasiado por decirte algo que me pidió nadie lo supiera... por favor. Discreción... –evadió la pregunta, y sin preámbulos, abandonó la cocina, saliendo de aquella casa, con paso exhausto.

Megumi salió de sus pensamientos, y bajó su vista hasta el televisor. Tuvo un principio de intención por prenderlo, pero al ubicar visualmente el control remoto encima del aparato, consideró que su lejanía era restricción suficiente como para no moverse.

Giró su rostro y observó la escalera. Aquel pequeño dato del pasado tortuoso de su esposo, un ayer que ella nunca siquiera había sospechado, no explicaba por qué aquel hombre odiaba a su propia hija. Aún había muchas dudas sin aclaración.

Reflexionó una vez más.

No del todo la odiaba, pues había preferido repetir aquella tortura, antes de que su hija fuera víctima de tal perversión.

Suspiró, y tras alzarse con pesadez, subió las escaleras.

Ingresó al estudio de Hyde, observando por primera vez, que no estaba realizando actividad alguna. No estaba tocando su guitarra, ni componiendo, ni siquiera, pintando o esbozando cuadros. Sólo se hallaba sentado al lado de la ventana, contemplando a través de ella. Tan lejano. Como siempre lo había estado.

El sonido de apertura de la puerta llamó la atención de Hyde, quien sin mover su rostro, solamente la visualizó por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con rudeza.

-¿Hyde? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-¿Y ahora te interesa? ¿Qué importa? ...además, ¿desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que pueda decir?

-Hyde... yo te entiendo...

-Naaa... tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de mí... –Megumi exhaló. Hyde sabía que esa mujer se acercaba por lástima, consciente de lo que había declarado el cantante ante la policía, sin poder ocultarlo, pues el bien de Nijiko dependía de ello. Aceptaba que todos se enteraran del crimen perpetuando en él, antes de dejar impune a aquel perverso, con el riesgo a que regresara en el futuro para acometer lo que no había concretado.

-Hyde... si quieres, ven a la cocina. Tomaremos un té juntos... y...

-¡Vete, Megumi! ¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Hyde... yo sé que es difícil para ti... si a mí me hubiera ocurrido...

-No hables estupideces. Vete. Déjame solo. ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?

-No quieras escapar, _daarin_ *6.2... se hará peor si no hablas...

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú y tu lástima! ¡Tú no sabes un carajo! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú y la mugrosa cría!

-Hyde... te perdono todo...

-¡Já! ¿Jesucristo femenino? ¿Tú…? ¡No me interesa tu perdón, no me interesa nada de ti! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Hyde... ve con ella...

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja sorprendido, girando finalmente su rostro hacia su esposa, para verle directamente.

-Lo sé todo...

-¿Qué mierda? –frunció su ceño, desconcertado.

-Sé que estás con alguien... no soy estúpida. Sé que estás con una mujer...

-No sólo no me dejas en paz, sino que empiezas a crear tus propias ilusiones... Megumi... hazme un favor... ¡mátate! –la mujer suspiró con molestia, pero en el fondo, creía comprenderle. Sabía que aquel pasado, y esa reciente situación, sólo iban a empeorar el humor del cantante. Por suerte Tetsu le había explicado para entenderlo. Porque era su presa, porque era el padre de su hija, porque era propiedad de ella, y sólo por eso, lo salvaría. Al menos, creía posible tal cosa.

-No me mientas más, no es necesario. Yo no tengo inconveniente de que estés con otra mujer... sólo recupérate, ¿sí? –Hyde la miró con el rostro asqueado–. Y, por favor, no te dejes atrapar por ella... son pasajeras...

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? –su asombro se transformaba en odio. Su voz, calma, había pronunciado la pregunta con rudeza en busca de aclarar su duda.

-Todos los días sales, y te vas, regresando muy tarde. No soy tonta –se justificó con un dejo de sabiduría barata. Se sintió orgullosa de haber descubierto a su marido: La jactancia que siempre titilaba en su interior. Ella conocía a su presa. Y estaba ufana de ello.

-Eres estúpida –giró su rostro hacia la ventana–. ¡No tienes puta idea de lo que soy, de lo que siento, y de lo que quiero! ¿Cómo mierda pude haber hecho esto...? –preguntó en forma retórica. Megumi le miró con intriga–. ¿Cómo mierda, creí que iba sentirme menos solo...? Yo también soy un estúpido...

-Hyde... –intentó interceder, creyendo que la autoestima de su esposo comenzaría a destrozarse por causa de la vejación vivida. Lo que no sabía era que ya no existía tal cosa en el interior de aquel hombre. Aquello lo había perdido hacía muchos años, y sólo lo había comprendido cuando el oscuro baterista ya le había devastado.

-Vete. ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE Y MÁTATE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO REGRESES! ¡MUÉRETE! –le gritó desahuciado, dejando caer lágrimas de rabia. Megumi, sin más interés en lastimar a su esposo, se retiró, cerrando levemente la puerta.

Su marido necesitaría tiempo para recomponerse, necesitaría tiempo para sanar. Se lo daría.

* * *

><p>Desde el cumpleaños de Ken, Tetsu había regresado a su habitación, y no había salido de allí por cinco días. Sólo dormía, sin querer comer.<p>

Simplemente una actitud autodestructiva.

Kaori había reemplazado su medicina por una más fuerte, consumiendo dos de aquellas pastillas antidepresivas. No podía ver a su amor platónico en aquel estado. Ya estaban llegando al fin de aquel naufragio. Pronto tocarían fondo. Ya nada había en ese mar de soledades que les permitiera mantenerse a flote. Al menos, no para ella.

Una noche más, llegaba de su trabajo, cansada, y se instalaba en la cocina a preparar vegetales.

Acomodaba la bandeja, y tras colocar los alimentos sobre ella, regresaba al cuarto de su amigo, al que siempre hallaba arrojado sobre la cama. Le despertaba con un suave zarandeo, haciéndole percibir el aroma de la comida, mas Tetsu, reacio, sólo le negaba con un gesto facial, y se daba vuelta, para seguir con aquella actitud de letargo.

Retornaba una vez más a la cocina, con la fuente de comestibles, y los dejaba enfriar sobre la mesada, mientras ella solamente se sumía en una taza de té caliente, observando el frasco de sus pastillas sobre la mesa, en silencio.

También ella perdía el apetito.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, comiendo galletas de chocolate, y esperando a su amante, con dos tazas de té sobre la mesa.<p>

Aburrido del programa, se acomodó mejor, extendiendo sus piernas para apoyar los pies sobre la mesa, sintiendo aquel extraño vacío en su interior, a la vez que un suave dolor le punzaba.

Curioso, comenzó a presionar levemente su abdomen, apreciando el malestar que en algunos puntos era más intenso que en otros. Continuando con su investigación, levantó el elástico de su pantalón para observar la zona, que ya sin vendas, sólo mostraba una cicatriz alargada. La contemplaba con molestia, sabiendo que debería someterse a otra cirugía para reparar la estética de la misma, o ante el temor de regresar al quirófano, dejarla visible.

Después de todo, podría llegar a ser sensual.

Intentaba convencerse de aquella idea, mientras miraba concentrado la cicatriz, lo que no le permitió advertir la llegada de su amante, quien tras dejar las llaves sobre la mesa, y el bolso con la ropa de gimnasio en el suelo, le avistó con una sonrisa.

-¿Mn? ¿Temor al atrofiamiento o mera investigación científica? –Ken levantó su rostro soltando su pantalón de súbito, cuyo elástico chocó contra la herida. Arrugó su nariz, percibiendo la molestia que aquel suave golpe le había generado, y tras aliviarse, miró con un gesto de reprobación a su amante, quien ya se había sentado a su lado.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya te quiero ver a ti en este estado! –se justificó.

-¿Todo en su lugar, Ken? ¿O los médicos han robado algo? –sonreía divertido, continuando con su broma.

-¡Ya…! ¡Te odio, Yukki! ¿¡De quién aprendiste a ser así!

-¿De quién será? –le miró con un gesto travieso, dando fin a la pelea cariñosa.

Ken señaló la taza que era de Yukihiro, y éste, tomando ambas, le entregó a su amante la que tenía aquella graciosa inscripción: Ken-hentai.

Se acomodaron en el sillón, dispuestos a ver la TV.

-¿Y? Yukki, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien. Ya hice 5 km en la cinta, sin que se alterara el corazón. Voy mejorando –le sonrió con agradecimiento.

-Mn. Bien. Entonces no hay peligro para ti esta noche... –le observó por el rabillo del ojo, sorbiendo su té.

-¡Basta Ken! ¡Tres meses más!

-Con cuidado podríamos...

-¡Ken! –su tono de voz era reprobatorio, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, para tomar una galleta.

-¿Algo liviano?

-¡Keeeeen!

-¡Bah!

Resignado, el guitarrista contempló la televisión, junto con su amante, deslizando su mano derecha hasta el muslo de aquél, donde la posó. Aún no podía abrazarle, sin sentir el dolor en su hombro. Yukihiro atendió a la pantalla, sonriendo, mientras comía la galleta mojada en el té, apreciando la calidez sobre su pierna.

Una foto en el TV les llamó la atención de súbito.

Era un hombre de cabello negro, con un porte familiar, algunas canas emergiendo de su sien, y una penetrante mirada.

Yukihiro se tensionó ante esa imagen, percibiéndolo Ken de inmediato, quien le miró con intriga.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sube el volumen!

Ken rápidamente acató el pedido, contemplando con curiosidad aquella foto que ahora le resultaba más familiar que hacía segundos atrás. Apretó el botón del sonido en el control remoto.

"Hoy fue hallado el cuerpo del desaparecido hombre que responde al nombre de Sakurazawa Saburou, de aproximadamente 60 años. La policía de Tokyou está investigando el aparente homicidio." –la locutora dio paso a la entrevistadora, quien se hallaba interrogando a la vecina de dicho hombre.

-"Señora, usted es la vecina del fallecido, ¿cierto?

-Así es. Una lamentable pérdida.

-¿Podría hablarme de Sakurazawa Saburou?

-Era un buen hombre. Músico independiente, bohemio, soltero, pero de gran corazón. Él era querido por todos los que le conocían. Aquí, al lado de mi casa, pasó los últimos años, pero él amaba la paz de su natal Fukuoka. Siempre relataba sus paisajes calmos. Es realmente una verdadera pérdida. Un gran hombre.

-Muchas gracias por su aporte

Yukki frunció el ceño, y miró a Ken, quien estaba en igual actitud.

-Ey, Ken... ¿quién es ese? Es igual a Sakura...

-¡Mierda! Ese era el tío... del que nunca hablaba...

-¿Mn?

-Seee... en SOAP le preguntábamos por su familia. Le gustaba contarnos, pero cuando se trataba de ese tío, sólo callaba. Es extraño que haya aparecido muerto, demasiado.

-Crees... que...

-Ni lo dudo. ¡Mierda! Hyde está en peligro... ¡mierda! ¡Y mi Nijiko! –suspiró con angustia. Yukihiro asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, tras el cual parpadeó desorientado, producto de la reflexión de aquellas palabras, clavando la mirada en su amante.

-¿'_Tu'_ Nijiko?

-¡Bah! ¡No fastidies! –comentó con fingida ofensa, notando su desliz pronominal.

-Mn. Definitivamente... ¡eres todo un sensible! –sonrió torcido.

-¡Bah!

Regresaron a mirar la TV, no sin dejar que la intriga se escapara de su atención. Aquella noche arreglarían la cuestión.

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó por décima quinta vez. Seguramente era alguien que sabía que se hallaba allí, y conociendo su máquina contestadora, cortaba al tercer llamado, para evitar ser atendido por el aparato, insistiendo con aquel procedimiento de corte-llamada.<p>

Tetsu suspiró molesto, sabiendo que aquel chirriante sonido sólo se detendría con su presencia.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo un suave mareo debido al ayuno voluntario al que se había sometido por varios días. Salió de su habitación, mirando la de Kaori, cuya puerta, abierta permitía ver lo profundamente dormida que se encontraba sobre la cama, aún vestida con sus ropas de trabajo.

Tetsu negó con su cabeza en silencio. Aquellas pastillas eran verdaderamente potentes.

Caminó un poco más, y se sentó en el sofá, anulando aquella sensación de debilidad que aflojaba sus piernas. Cuando el chirriante sonido reverberó por vigésima octava vez, atendió con mal humor.

-¿Quién mierda es? –inquirió con voz ruda y ronca.

-¡Toma tu propia medicina! Así sabrás lo desesperante que es tu fastidio –una voz nasal, un poco aguda, con un toque gracioso, le respondió tras una risilla malévola. Tetsu esbozó una sonrisa. No cambiaba.

-¡Ahora me interrumpes a mí! –intentó continuar con la broma.

-¡Vamos, Tetchan! ¡Nadie te cree ésa! –ambos rieron. Ken miró a Yukihiro, quien sentado sobre el respaldo de la cama, leía su tomo de Evangelion. Ni del todo atento, ni del todo ausente.

-¡Oye! ¡Son las 23.10 de la noche! ¡No son horas para llamar!

-¡Bah! No te hagas el exquisito...

-¡Ya! ¿¡Para qué llamaste!

-Queríamos saber cómo estaba nuestro amado líder. Hace tiempo que no nos interrumpes en medio de nuestras... ¡ay! ¡Yukki! ¡Ahí duele! –miró a su amante, quien le había arrojado un almohadón en su abdomen, sin mucha fuerza, para continuar leyendo su manga, como si nada ocurriera.

-¡Cuídate, Ken! Yukki sabe muy bien dónde pegarte ahora... –rió divertido, imaginando la escena.

-¡Bah! No importa... contéstame, Tetchan... ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Tu voz no parece sonar así...

-Estoy cansado...

-Mn... no te he visto trabajando en tetsu69…

-Que no aparezca en la televisión no implica que no trabaje –mintió el muchacho, tras un suspiro incontenible, que fue escuchado por el guitarrista, el cual tomó una actitud seria.

-Tetchan... no empezarás de vuelta, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilo, Ken... sólo... necesito tiempo... –susurró, sabiendo que era imposible engañar a su amigo, quien había adquirido tanta esencia en percibir a los otros.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Tetchan! La última vez que dijiste eso... ¡mierda…! –se cortó a sí mismo, dejando bien en claro su significación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Voy a estar bien.

-Y si no tienes planeado estarlo, te vas a tener que poner bien hoy mismo...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué?

-¿Has visto televisión?

-No...

-¿Te suena Sakurazawa Saburou?

-¿Mn? ¿Quién es?

-Es el tío de Sakura, ése del que nunca hablaba. ¿Te acuerdas que las pocas veces que charlábamos de nuestras familias en los comienzos del grupo, evadía el tema?

-Mnnnn... no recuerdo muy bien...

-En SOAP hacía lo mismo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con algo?

-¡Que hoy apareció muerto!

-¿Mn?

-No es casualidad, Tetchan. Tengo miedo por Nijichan, por Hyde, y por ti. ¡Está maniático ese tipo!

-¿No lo encuentran aún?

-No. A Yukki no le han dicho nada. La policía sigue buscando, pero... es como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Vaya... –comentó Tetsu, parpadeando un poco sorprendido–. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! ¡Por favor! ¡Al menos avísales!

-¿¡Por qué yo! Hyde no quiere verme nunca más...

-¡Imbécil! ¿Nijichan es importante para ti o qué?

-¿Eh? Claro que sí... tú sabes... es mi...

-Sí, sí, ya sé, tu '_damita'_...

-No lo digas en ese tono... ¡me tomas el pelo! –rezongó con fingida molestia, pero el título de '_su'_ propia '_damita'_ le agradaba, y le llenaba de deleite.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! –acotó con desinterés.

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

-Sólo te digo que, al menos, le avises a Megumi para que esté alerta... y tú también vete con cuidado...

-Sí, claro –Yukihiro posó su mano sobre el brazo de Ken, para llamarle la atención. Éste, mirando a su amante, notó que le hacia un suave gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

-¡Ah! Ya me estaba olvidando –acotó Ken, tras aquel toque de su amigo–. ¿No quieres venir con Kaori aquí? Será más seguro para ti...

-¿¡Já! ¿E interrumpirles…? ¡No, gracias! –acotó con tono de broma.

-¡Bah! No interrumpirías nada... si Yukki no me quiere ni siquiera mast... ¡ay! ¡Yukki!

-Ja ja ja... no. Está bien.

-Sería bueno para tu estado anímico, Tetchan... además, estarías más seguro... Yukki está aquí para protegernos –acotó con ironía-... ¡Ay! ¡Basta! ¡Yukki!

-Jajaja... ¡pobre Yukki! Tiene que soportarte en ese estado... –comentó riendo–… ¡si ya eres molesto por naturaleza, no me quiero imaginar abstinente!

-¡Oye! –intentó molestar al líder-. ¡Yukki hace cosas fabulosas, no creas que estoy abstinente del todo…! ¡Aaaaay! ¡Yukki! ¡AAAYYY! –gritó al recibir un fuerte almohadonazo en su abdomen, permitiéndole a Yukihiro tomar el teléfono, sonrojado completamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¡No le hagas hablar! ¡Luego soy yo quien lo soporta! –declaró con indignada sensación.

-¡Perdona, Yukki! Te compadezco –rió abiertamente.

-Pero es verdad lo que dijo Ken, ven con Kaori a pasar un tiempo en nuestro departamento. Tenemos un cuarto extra que usamos para los instrumentos, pero con dos futones...

-No, gracias, Yukki. Te agradezco. Está bien así. Le avisaré a Megumi personalmente mañana. No te preocupes.

-Y come, Tetchan... –Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido, evidenciando su sorpresa con aquel silencio.

-¿Mn? ¿Cómo... cómo sabes...?

-Lo siento en tu voz, Tetchan. Por favor. Por Nijiko al menos... no te dejes caer... –el bajista sonrió ameno.

-Mn. Gracias, Yukki. No te preocupes. Gracias por avisar.

-Cuídate, y nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Tetsu colgó el teléfono, y demasiado débil como para regresar a su cuarto sin aún haber podido recuperar sus fuerzas de aquel camino transitado para atender el teléfono, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el perfil del respaldo, y miró el techo con desgana.

Aunque sea por Nijiko no podía caer. Aunque sea por aquella personita, nacida del ser que le condenaba.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, tras una semana de postergar aquella visita, bajó de su coche, mirando la gran casa. Le había prometido a Ken aquel día, que avisaría a Megumi a la siguiente mañana, mas no hallaba nunca las fuerzas para moverse.<p>

Utilizó aquel período de aplazamiento, para comenzar a comer, y mitigar un poco la debilidad que ya había avanzado en su deteriorado cuerpo.

Caminó con paso exhausto hasta la puerta de aquella maldita casa, y apretó por dos segundos el timbre.

No se escuchaba ruido de movimiento, ni el grito emocionado de su alumnita.

Volvió a presionarlo por un minuto, y la tercera vez, excedió los cinco minutos.

Aquello no estaba bien.

Se alejó de la puerta, y contempló la ventana del primer piso, la que pertenecía al cuarto de Nijiko. Estaban las cortinas corridas, y nada parecía perturbar la tranquilidad que allí habitaba.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, y enfrentó nuevamente la puerta.

Un asqueroso gusto a déjà vu perverso le detuvo un par de segundos, cuando el timbre había alcanzado más de diez minutos presionado.

Esperó un poco en silencio. Nada.

Miró la cerradura.

Otra vez aquélla sensación.

Tomó el picaporte con fuerza y lo giró, mas no cedió. Estaba cerrado con llave.

¿Habría alguien? Megumi no le había avisado de ningún plan para con su alumna que la alejara por mucho tiempo de sus clases de vocalización, hasta ese momento suspendidas por la gravedad de los acontecimientos. Nijiko no se había despedido de él, como siempre lo hacía, antes de partir hacia algún lugar.

Sintió un profundo temor.

Decidió mantener apretado el timbre, hasta que alguien abriera la puerta.

Pasaban los minutos y a pesar de su acalambrado dedo, continuaba terco en su actitud.

Podía no haber nadie, pero insistiría.

Una conmoción honda e inconsciente le obligaba a continuar con la necia acción.

Tras un par de minutos más, la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad.

Tetsu parpadeó perplejo. Hyde le miraba con ojos desolados.

-¿Hai... hai... do... Haido?

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con una súbita compostura, elevando todas sus barreras.

-¿Está... todo bien...? –tragó con dificultad, notando a su antiguo amante. No había forma de que le engañara en aquel estado. Por más que elevara las más duras murallas, su debilidad se infiltraba, para mostrarse ante Tetsu como el ser perdido, cansado, y abatido que era. El ser descartable del mundo.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Haido... por favor... quisiera pasar...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué? No está la molesta ésa... –Tetsu calló a pesar de aquel calificativo peyorativo de tan rudo tono. Sabía lo que debía estar atravesando su amigo. Desde antes de aquel incidente, Hyde ya le buscaba, le rondaba por la zona de su casa, pero le era imposible comunicarse con el mundo. El grito desesperado, emitido por el cantante, en aquella oportunidad cuando Sakura iba a atacar al gentil japonés, reverberó una vez más en la mente de Tetsu. 'Lo amo'. Esas palabras aún hacían eco en el bajista, mientras éste contemplaba con mirada penetrante al demonio devenido a tinieblas que había atendido la puerta. Hacía mucho tiempo que Tetsu le estaba estudiando, intentando comprenderle, buscando la decodificación de un nuevo mudo simbolismo que aquel cantante había reconfigurado. Quería descifrar esa mirada que se habían cruzado, aquel día bajo la lluvia, cinco años atrás. Aquella misma mirada sibilina, que ahora tenía a su frente, acechándole en silencio. Pero estaba cansado. Ya no quería más rechazo.

-¿Dónde está? –inquirió casi con vergüenza, buscando disimular el grave mutismo que había establecido.

-Se fue con su madre a Yokohama...

-¿Mn? ¿¡Se fue! –le preguntó con una mal fingida tranquilidad.

-Sólo para visitar a los padres de Megumi. Dos semanas, nada más.

-¡Ah! –suspiró aliviado. Hyde levantó una ceja. Deseó sonreír. Aquella preocupación de su antiguo amante por un ser tan lejano en sangre, le conmovió. Tetsu gustaba de los niños, y principalmente de la del cantante. Recomponiéndose del susto, el bajista volvió a fijar su vista en Hyde–. Es extraño que abras la puerta... –comentó con el único fin de no alejarse, de no permitir que el silencio destruyera esa excepcional posibilidad para acercarse a Hyde, para tratar de ayudarle. A pesar de su cansancio espiritual, verle le hacía sentir menos importante, y su personalidad se predisponía para ser cura eterna de ese sufriente ser.

-Si no hay nadie en la casa, ¿qué quieres? Tú te ibas a pasar todo el día presionando el timbre...

-¡Ah! Sí. Perdón –bajó su mirada, con temor, apenado por aquel desliz desprevenido, despistado.

-Ahora vete –Tetsu levantó rápidamente su cabeza, y le clavó la vista.

-Hyde...

-Te dije que te alejes de mí. Desaparécete, Tetsu.

-Hyde, por favor –cerró sus ojos, rogando tregua–. Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio... sólo déjame pasar... me iré luego... no te veré más... pero sólo, permíteme pasar... –inspiró con suavidad, abriendo sus párpados apesadumbrados, clavando su vista en la de Hyde.

-No me interesa hablar del pasado...

-No es eso... es para darte un sobre aviso... por favor... déjame pasar.

-Me lo puedes dar aquí.

-Hyde... por favor... -le suplicó con una mirada triste, abatida, cansada. Sólo quería una tregua. Sólo una.

El cantante, dubitativo, pero profundamente necesitado, se hizo a un costado de la entrada, y le permitió al líder ingresar, quien se dirigió al sofá.

Hyde, atemorizado, quizás aún débil, aún confuso, se detuvo a ver el cansado paso de su amigo. Allí, por primera vez, notó el estrago que ese gentil japonés había hecho con su físico. Se acercó al bajista quien se había sentado en el sillón, y ubicándose a su frente, utilizando la baja mesa como asiento, le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. En un principio, el líder le había mantenido la visión, pero ante aquella inspección detallada de su rostro y cuerpo, se sonrojó. El cantante contempló las manos de su amante, tan huesudas, tan finas, más de lo común. La ropa le quedaba ancha, y su semblante, consumido, ojeroso y pálido, evidenciaba una vez más los castigos a los cuales sometía a su propio organismo, sumados a la angustia, la soledad, y la pérdida absoluta de instinto de supervivencia.

Le observó penetrantemente a los ojos, notando aquel soslayo, y se deleitó con el suave rosado que emergió en sus mejillas. Deseó sonreír una vez más, pero no podía. Aún amaba aquel gesto delicado, aquella pureza, esa inocencia, por la que habría pagado mil veces el mismo precio, una y otra vez, con tal de no macularla.

Tetsu suspiró, separando un poco sus labios, sintiendo la tensión del lugar ahogarle la garganta. Apreciando aquello, Hyde fue compasivo con su amigo.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme? Que no sea nada de lo ocurrido, porque...

-¡No! No es nada de eso... –le detuvo rápidamente, antes de escuchar la amenaza completa–… sólo vine... para avisarte a ti y a Nijiko... que Sakura parece que es más peligroso que nunca.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, con un gusto amargo en su boca, siendo recorrido por un escalofrío, al recordar una embestida violenta de aquel monstruo, allí en ese estudio, frente al mismo japonés que le había curado las más profundas heridas.

-Ken me avisó que había visto por los medios la noticia de que el tío de Sakura fue hallado muerto... uno del que nunca hablaba. Yo no lo recuerdo...

-Mn.

-¿Tú sabes algo más al respecto?

-Debe ser el que nombró...

-¿Mn? ¿Cuándo? –interrogó curioso el bajista. Hyde bajó su mirada, repugnado de lo había vivido días atrás.

-Antes de que ingresaras a esa sala... él dijo que Nijiko tenía la edad en la que su tío le forzó... tú sabes lo que significa eso...

-... -Tetsu parpadeó en silencio. Allí estaba la raíz de tan perturbada mente.

-Sakura... después de todo... no es tan culpable... –sonrió con desgano, con un dejo de resignación.

-No digas eso, por favor, Hyde. Mucha gente sufre situaciones críticas, y no termina haciendo lo mismo a otros...

-¿En serio? –elevó su mirada y la clavó directamente en los ojos de Tetsu, quien se reclinó de súbito sobre el sofá. Una mirada que en aquel silencio, no hacía más que recargar de ironía aquella pregunta.

-Hyde... tú no me has hecho nada... –agachó su cabeza. Aún su dolor latía.

-... –suspiró el cantante, contemplándole, maravillándose por cuánta amabilidad podía albergar aquel gentil bajista, quien aún tras un lustro de desprecio, podía decirle con voz calma aquellas palabras. Eran las alas de Tetsu, sus propias, únicas y plateadas alas inmaculadas.

-Es mejor que te vayas...Tetsu... vete...

-¿Por qué quieres alejarme? –cuestionó finalmente, cansado de su propio abatimiento, de tanto rodeo, de ese infinito rechazo.

-¡Mira cómo estás! ...nunca en mi vida te vi tan mal... no estás bien... -le contestó sin ser directo en su respuesta, mas el líder lo intuyó.

-¿Por qué, si me quieres lejos, rondas mi casa, te acercas, me miras, luego huyes...? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan ambigua? Hyde... ¿por qué dejaste que Sakura...?

-¡BASTA! -cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Otra vez evocó las garras que había olvidado, clavándose nuevamente en sus muslos, forzando toda su predisposición.

-¡Basta tú! ¡Hyde! –se inclinó sobre el sofá, ya no muy conciente de sus movimientos, superado por la angustia, y tomó las heladas manos de Hyde, quien notó las de su antiguo amante demasiado huesudas. Aceptó aquel contacto, sin huir, porque al igual que Tetsu, estaba destruido. En aquel momento, en esa semana, más que nunca, había sentido la soledad y el dolor, con su vacío interior devorándole sin compasión. Aquella simple unión de manos, era afectuosa, y aunque tenía un sabor a culpa, lo aceptó, demasiado débil para renegarle, demasiado empobrecido de su amante por más de cinco años.

-Hyde... yo sólo quiero ayudarte... pero me lastimas...

-Lo sé... por eso es mejor alejarte... vete...

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos cinco años? –preguntó Tetsu, sintiendo cómo el cantante por más que le echaba con sus peticiones, se aferraba a sus manos en un gesto de puro deseo de contención. El amable japonés contemplaba el rostro del cantante, quien, sin embargo, bajaba su mirada, avergonzado de su condición, asqueado de su cuerpo, ocultándose, incapaz de huir, incapaz de arrimarse, incapaz, en suma, de elegir.

-...

-Yo no pude hacer otra cosa... más que pensar en esa última noche...

-Vete, Tetsu...

-Por favor, Hyde, no huyas... me debes una explicación...

-Será como siempre, terminaremos gritándonos...

-Estás débil para eso... –le sonrió con suavidad, y le empujó lentamente hacia su pecho. Hyde, no queriendo acercar ese contacto, pero aún así anhelándolo, se deslizó hacia el suelo, cayendo de rodillas frente a Tetsu. El bajista no le forzó a levantarse, pues notaba cómo el bajo nipón ocultaba su mirada de él, escondiendo su rostro en su propio muslo. Llevó las manos de Hyde por detrás de su propia cintura, y depositándolas allí, abrazó al ángel devenido a sombras endemoniadas, frotando suavemente su espalda. Estaban demasiado débiles para pelear. Fue cuando advirtió el compulsivo hipar de su amante, llorando sobre su pierna. Por tercera vez en su vida, volvió a contemplar esa escena desgarradora. El mismo llanto de aquella noche de confesión en el hotel de Fukuoka, hacía más de seis años.

Hyde se sujetó con desesperación, rindiéndose a su flaqueza, apretando para sí la cintura delgada en demasía de su antiguo amante, ocultando su rostro en su estómago. Tetsu suspiró aliviado de saber que él era una vez más, el ser que su compañero elegía para dejarse caer. Y probablemente, la explicación de su comportamiento tan ilógico, de su abandono tan violento, de su necesidad de alejarle para no 'hundirle en su oscuridad', tenían un poco de justificación para el bajista. Tal como lo había dicho Ken: 'un lobo temiendo comer su oveja salvadora'.

Le abrazó más fuerte, y le acarició la cabeza. Una vez más vivir todo aquello. Comprendía a Hyde demasiado bien, y le perdonaba, con absoluta sinceridad. Sabía que ese hombre a sus pies debería volver a empezar aquel proceso de curación, todo de vuelta... ¿pero tendría éxito?

Súbitamente el bajista se paralizó, inmerso en el recuerdo de la última noche, y unas palabras visionarias reverberaron en su mente.

"_Nunca te dejaré, mis alas son tuyas. Siempre estarás en mi interior. Siempre_." *58.1

Y ahora lo comprendía.

La imagen de Hyde siendo violado por Sakura, atacó su mente. Recordó cómo el cantante, aún siendo profanado tan brutalmente, evadía la mirada del bajista, en lo que tal vez, era un secreto ruego de perdón por aquella grosera situación obligada.

Evocó las pasadas miradas de desfallecimiento de aquel japonés que ahora lloraba en su regazo: las perdidas pupilas en el alejado parque de Ueno, bajo la lluvia; esa mirada en el camerino de aquel programa que tanto dolor le había causado; sus ojos aquella noche que lo encontró in fraganti escrutando por su ventana. Todo parecía tener una significación adicional, decodificada, a partir de la última imagen que atacó su mente:

"¿¡Por qué no a Tetsu!", "¡Porque le amo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Él me enseñó lo que tú me negaste, basura!"

Sakura le había negado la libertad de amar. Y Tetsu, nunca le había dejado hacer otra cosa más que eso. Era verdad.

También Hyde se había condenado a su infierno. A un infierno de propia manufacturación, al aceptar su condición con tanta desidia.

El lloro había parecido menguar, al sentir aquella tensión súbita del cuerpo del bajista. Hyde, avergonzado, se separó del abrazo, y se alejó un poco, secando sus ojos. Miró directamente a Tetsu, aún arrodillando entre sus piernas. El gentil japonés tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

-¿Ves? Tetsu... te daño... te hundo... no hago otra cosa...

-... -negó en silencio con su cabeza, contemplándole con profunda benevolencia. Supo que Hyde necesitaba sus manos, y sin mezquindad, las enlazó nuevamente con el cantante–. Sí. Me dañas porque quieres salvarme... salvarme de algo que yo no quiero... porque ese algo es lo que necesito...

-No insitas... ni...

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por un beso tierno y dulce, que sorprendió por un instante a Hyde, tensionado ante la confusa imagen que su cuerpo aún percibía de lo vivido recientemente. Sin embargo, el aroma jovial del bajista le rodeó de inmediato, eliminando cualquier duda, cualquier sospecha.

El gentil japonés apretaba sus labios contra los de Hyde, suavemente, separando un poco el contacto, y volviendo a acariciarlos otra vez. Jugaba inofensivo y temeroso con esa boca arisca por tantos años y que en ese momento, se abandonaba a aquel cariño del que había carecido por tanto tiempo.

Hyde, vencido, devastadas sus fortalezas obsoletas, besó con mayor profundidad a Tetsu, ahondando el contacto, abriendo su boca, permitiendo el ingreso cálido de ese ser en su interior, que le invadía pidiendo permiso, infiltrándose con cariño y timidez. Una actitud que sólo había hallado en Tetsu, en nadie más.

Hyde, desesperado de curar sus heridas, buscando borrar cuanto antes el crimen recordado en su cuerpo, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Tetsu, mientras mordía con suavidad los labios de éste. El bajista, comprendiendo lo que devendría, apartó con lentitud al cantante, separando sus bocas, respirando el aire que se habían obligado a olvidar.

-... –Hyde le miró en silencio, aprensivo. ¿Acaso era un rechazo? ¿Acaso verdaderamente tantos años de desprecio habían generado un hueco en la inocencia de Tetsu? ¿El líder ya no podría confiar nunca más en nadie de aquella forma? Parpadeó mudo, aún degustando el beso.

-Hyde... esto... creo que no... no es correcto –una vez más, emergió la palabra que determinaba el obrar de Tetsu. Una niña de por medio, y una esposa torturada, atravesaron su mente en ese instante. Aunque él tenía el derecho, aunque él fuera el primero en el corazón de ese cantante. Pero no era correcto. Hyde sopló con resignación. Estaba condenado a morir en aquella estúpida actitud. Le contempló a los ojos, con súplica. Sólo quería que se detuviera el tiempo, como tantas veces cuando se habían cruzado en aquellos cinco años. Sólo ansiaba poder pedir un descanso en ese vivir absurdo, y hallar un lugar donde reposar con confianza, sin temor al daño. Tetsu era su sosiego, donde su vacilación se adormecía demasiado tranquila, sabiendo que no recibiría dolor de aquel ser. Continuó fijando sus ojos en los achocolatados y gentiles de Tetsu. Advirtió cuán perdidos estaban ambos, y cómo aquel dolor en el bajista tenía su nombre, por más que se lo negara. Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Estaba condenado a sí mismo, por propia mano.

-No me importa si es incorrecto... ¡te necesito, Tetchan! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo te necesito! –se abrazó con fuerza al sorprendido japonés que escuchó por primera vez, en cinco años, otra vez aquel apócope cariñoso de su nombre.

-Hyde... yo también...

-Yo te amo... y no lo he dejado de hacer en todo este tiempo... sólo... ¡sólo no quiero dañarte más! ¡Pero ya no puedo! ¡Ya no más! ¡Estoy agotado!

-Y yo...

-Si Sakura te tocaba... -Tetsu se tensó de golpe, no esperaba que allí mismo explotara su amigo, que allí mismo descargara toda su angustia–… si esa basura te rozaba, nunca me lo iría a perdonar... Tetchan... perdóname... pero tuve que hacerlo... no quería que supieras lo que se siente, que te hiriera, que te lastimara... no... perdóname... –hipaba incontrolable.

-Ya... está bien, Hyde. Yo te entiendo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –el cantante lo abrazaba, clavando sus dedos en la espalda delgada del bajista, con posesión, con angustia, como si de la sensación del despertar de una pesadilla se tratara.

-No te tengo que perdonar, sino agradecer... gracias, Hyde, por haberme protegido... –le besó en la cabeza, advirtiendo que sus palabras lograron que Hyde, tras comprenderlas, rompiera en un llanto mayor. El llanto de la liberación. Sonrió con tristeza. Eran mejores palabras que la aceptación de la disculpa. Eran las palabras que Hyde necesitaba. Todo aquel daño que había recibido el cantante, al menos, había servido para proteger algo. Un mensaje que el vocalista le agradeció interiormente.

-Te amo... perdóname por toda esta farsa... por todo este error... por...

-¡Shhhh! Está bien, Hyde. Yo te entiendo… –le calló, sabiendo que nada más era necesario de ser explicado–… ven. Tienes que descansar... –le sujetó de la cintura, y ayudándole a caminar, le hizo subir las escaleras, para ingresarle al cuarto.

Allí le recostó en la cama, y se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, y el pecho, que con el transcurso de los minutos, calmaron su hipar compulsivo, hasta finalmente alcanzar un estado de cansancio general, desgastado.

Hyde, ya controlando otra vez su mente, se apartó de la cintura de Tetsu, en donde había estado llorando demasiado avergonzado como para mirarle.

Fijaron sus vistas, y Tetsu, a pesar de todo, le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad, que calmó de súbito a Hyde.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó con una suave voz.

-Mn... perdóname...

-¡Shh! Basta –manifestó en tierno tono, sin borrar su sonrisa–. Aún hay mucho de qué hablar. Mejor descansa...

-No quiero...

-¿Tal vez deseas comer? Mn. Creo que mejor te prepararé algo...

-No. No tengo hambre...

-Hyde, necesitas comer... –Hyde miró el físico de su amante, y a pesar de que su propio estado no era mejor, aceptó sólo por Tetsu. Al menos, le obligaría a comer utilizándose a sí mismo como excusa.

-Bueno... si tú comes conmigo...

-Mn. Claro –sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama, y antes de dar inicio a su camino, le miró con su amable expresión-. Quédate aquí...

-No... quiero ir a la cocina...

-Pero...

-Tetchan, ya estoy cansado de tanta casa...

Tetsu asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, comprendiendo la señal. La soledad agotaba demasiado.

Hyde se sentó en la cama, y esperó unos segundos, mirando el suelo. Tetsu, curioso, aún de pie a su lado, aguardó con paciencia aquel trance extraño de su antiguo amante. Notando que la situación no cambiaría, apoyó su mano en el hombro del cantante, y éste, aludido, elevó su rostro y contempló a Tetsu, quien mantenía aún una sombra de sonrisa iluminando su entristecido semblante. Un pequeño empuje, siempre el mismo origen de sus fuerzas.

Y tal como le había ayudado a subir, Tetsu acompañó a Hyde para bajar las escaleras, con circunspección. Una vez en la cocina, le sentó en una silla, y allí mismo le preparó un té revitalizador mientras comenzaba a elaborar los alimentos.

Un silencio cálido envolvió todo el ambiente, solamente interrumpido por el sonido de las ollas, los cuchillos cortando verduras, y el agua hirviendo. Con lentitud, los aromas de los comestibles inundaron el lugar, entregándole al momento una agradable sensación familiar.

Comieron sin mediar palabras, y sólo cuando acabaron, Hyde preparó dos cafés mientras su amigo secaba los platos.

Casi como en su época de convivencia. Casi, como en el pasado.

Terminadas las tareas, se volvieron a sentar uno en frente del otro, tomando con parsimonia el café. Tetsu miraba por la ventana de la cocina la noche que se imponía oscura. Ya el invierno se alejaba.

Aquella noche sería la más fría del año, como despedida de esa estación.

Hyde le contemplaba con soslayo, aún admirando la poca belleza que le restaba a su antiguo amante, a pesar del gran desgaste físico que evidenciaba.

Tetsu, con su mentón apoyado en su mano, y el codo sobre la mesa, observaba fijamente el exterior de la ventana, respirando con suavidad. Su dedo meñique estaba sobre sus labios, y el cabello largo, maltratado y desteñido, caía por sus costados, en lo que casi semejaba una foto del pasado. Sólo que ahora, aquel rostro antiguamente terso, se mostraba sin brillo, más pálido de lo común, gastado, evidenciando el paso de los años y las tristezas. Hyde, advirtiendo que el bajista no se percataba del escrutinio al que era sometido, se atrevió a fijar su mirada en aquella estampa, y delinearla con su cariño. Tetsu era siempre el mismo, ante el dolor y la soledad. Sin reparar en ello, sus reflexiones se concentraron exclusivamente en aquel japonés callado a su frente. Su mente se llenaba de dudas con serenidad. Tetsu era su reposo acogedor. Lo necesitaba, como nunca creyó que algo en su vida se hiciera tan esencial. Sin embargo, 'lo correcto' rondaba en sus mentes. Tetsu tenía su propio concepto de 'lo correcto', y aquello era un verdadero peligro.

-Tetchan...

-¡Ah! –sonrió suavemente, al escuchar una vez más aquella forma de llamarle, demasiado amable, demasiado deseada como para olvidarla–. Qué bien que suena... –le miró a los ojos, y Hyde, bajándolos, suspiró.

-Perdona...

-No. Me gusta que me llames de esa forma... como antes... como siempre... –continuó manteniendo su amable expresión.

-Pero Tetsu... no... no confundas...

-¿Mn? –su rostro se tensó, desvaneciendo la sonrisa.

-Yo... mierda... no sé ni lo que digo, ni lo que quiero... –apoyó su codo en la mesa, para sostener con su mano la mejilla. Confusión y soledad. Demasiado para su espíritu castigado.

-¿Tú me amas? Aún lo haces, ¿verdad? –apuntó llanamente el bajista. Hyde le observó por un segundo, demasiado sorprendido de aquella impropia forma directa de su antiguo amante, mas soslayó su mirada. El cansancio de la soledad, empujaba a sus víctimas a las actitudes más inusuales.

-... -calló. No dudaba, pero ¿era correcto decirlo?

-Sí o no... Lo que le gritaste a Sakura... –intentó ayudar al cantante.

-Es verdad... –cerró sus ojos, tragando con dificultad–… lo que le dije a ese cretino es verdad, como todo lo que vivimos. Probablemente no me creas una mierda, Tetchan… pero... te juro...

-Está bien –le interrumpió, sonriéndole con cariño, y extendió su mano sobre la mesa, dejando su palma hacia arriba, invitando a su amante a apoyar la suya. Hyde, demasiado necesitado de aquellas manos, las que le habían sido prohibidas por más de un lustro, no pudo rechazar esa dádiva. Necesitaba curarse, precisaba purificarse. Y sin esperas, dejó posar su mano sobre la del bajista, cerrándola, acariciándose mutuamente–. ¡Mn! Estás congelado... –acotó Tetsu ante el frío contacto de Hyde.

-Tetchan... te necesito... hoy más que nunca, te preciso... –su respiración se cortaba en una congoja opresora.

-Tranquilo, Hyde.

Pero el cantante, lejos de contenerse, apretó con más fuerza la mano. Tetsu le sonrió, y sin romper el contacto, se levantó rodeando la mesa, para aproximarse a su amante, y dejarle abrazar su cintura, permitiéndole hundir su cara en su abdomen. No lloraba, pero pedía a mudos gritos aquel abrazo.

Y súbitamente, su apuro de hablar desapareció. La necesidad de ambos, se esfumó.

Hyde en silencio, elevó su rostro para mirar al bajista, degustando el contacto que generó aquel movimiento en su mejilla. Tetsu, que hasta ese momento le acariciaba la cabeza, se inclinó sobre él, y le besó. Un lento y anhelante beso. Gusto a nostalgia.

El roce de sus labios se detuvo, dejando al cantante en un estado de ensoñación, quien tras volver a abrir sus ojos, contempló con profunda necesidad a su antiguo y casi platónico amante. Lo precisaba. Toda la cura se hallaba en el bajista. No había otro lugar donde descansar. Su lago calmo, su alta montaña, su profunda selva.

-Tetchan... borra lo que hizo...

-¿Eh? –parpadeó sorprendido. Sabía lo que significaba.

Hyde, reconociendo aquella contestación aparentemente dudosa como una afirmación incuestionable, le tomó las dos manos, y caminaron juntos hasta el dormitorio.

Tetsu se tensó un poco al ingresar. Era el cuarto compartido por la esposa de Hyde, la misma que le había depositado demasiada confianza, más de la que él mismo hubiera deseado. Era la madre de su damita.

El cantante le besó los labios, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa, tras haberle sentado en la cama, y haberse posicionado sobre los muslos del bajista, rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas.

Sin embargo, el líder no respondía. El cantante no detuvo sus caricias, a pesar de sentir aquel extraño rechazo.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó hundido en el cuello suave del líder, la zona más aromática de su amante, la más protectora.

-Hyde… no quiero... no aquí...

-Soy yo, Tetchan... soy quien te necesita y a quien necesitas.

-Pero... ¡no puedo! –le abrazó, deteniendo los cálidos besos que comenzaba a recibir en su nuez, percibiendo cómo sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente, buscando sumergirse en la pasión desmesurada evocada por dos perdidos seres lastimados.

-Es por Megumi, ¿verdad? –deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Tetsu, notando cómo su delgadez realzaba el perfil de sus huesos.

-Hyde... estoy a punto de engañarle... –su tono era una mezcla de angustia y dolor. Hyde, súbitamente rió, separando el contacto, y aún sentado en su regazo, le miró con añoranza. Allí estaba una vez más la inocencia pura de su amante. Cuánta ingenuidad inmaculada.

-Soy yo quien le va a 'engañar'... y no me importa... –le sonrió, y se acercó a su boca, para intentar besarle, mas el bajista le evadió, contemplándole fijamente.

-¡Hyde! Es la madre de Nijichan... ella me ha pedido miles de veces que le ayudara... y ahora esto... en su propia cama... no es correcto... –susurró, tan frustrado como Hyde. Deseaba, sabiendo que estaba prohibido.

-Tetchan... el error fue mío, no tuyo... y esta cama sólo acumuló suspiros por ti...

-No digas eso... –se sonrojó molesto, y observó el lecho con atención, en busca de evadir la confesión de su amante.

-Es verdad. Ella me usaba... yo sólo pensaba en ti... –Tetsu frunció el ceño, demasiado adolorido por aquel comentario. No era justo para ella, aunque él tuviera el privilegio de haber sido siempre el primero en el corazón de aquel solitario ser. No era justo para nadie, porque entonces significaba que cinco años de sus vidas se habían desperdiciado sin sentido, sin objetivo. Y Nijiko no era ningún residuo.

El bajista sólo vislumbraba el colchón, aún teniendo a Hyde sentado sobre sus muslos, enfrentándole, con sus piernas rodeándole la cadera y apoyando sus brazos sobre los huesudos hombros del líder. El cantante, ante esa inactividad aparente, continuó desabrochando la camisa que estaba a medio abrir, y reinició la suave tortura del placer, besando toda la piel que por tantos años había sido tocada sólo en sus más profundas fantasías nostálgicas.

Lentamente el cuerpo del gentil japonés cedía ante el toque único de Hyde, al cual dejaba actuar libre, como siempre había hecho, con el único fin de diferenciarse de aquel pasado que tanto castigaba al vocalista.

Sin embargo, Tetsu aún tenía el control. Todavía su mente era controlada por la culpa, y le impedía actuar.

El cantante, le empujó con suavidad contra el lecho, sentándose sobre la misma ingle del bajista, quien se tensó al apreciar el peso de su amante. Le miró con súplica oculta, acariciando su cintura por debajo del suéter de éste.

-Tetchan... durante todos estos años, siempre lo estuve haciendo contigo...

Y fue lo necesario para arrebatarle la conciencia.

Ya demasiado castigadas sus almas, no precisaban más culpa, ni remordimientos, ni dolor. Sólo querían curarse. Y en busca de ese anhelo, se olvidaron de sus escrúpulos, entregándose en esencia desnuda.

Hyde, aún vestido, rápidamente liberó a Tetsu de sus pantalones, y sin dilaciones se arrojó sobre su cuerpo para rodar sobre el lecho, e intercambiar la posición. Una vez arriba, el bajista le desnudaba con suavidad, todavía recordando a la perfección las formas delicadas que evitaban la evocación de aquellas violencias que su amante había vivido. Y Hyde, sonreía entre gemidos y besos, aceptando con sumisión aquel trato que su compañero no había olvidado, y que inútilmente, durante esos cinco años, intentó imaginar en Megumi, con vanos resultados. Nadie era como Tetsu. Siempre había deseado el toque gentil de aquel japonés, a través de esa cazadora que se imponía ante él con soberbia.

Sin percatarse, ya estaban desnudos, mimando sus pieles, enroscando sus piernas, acrecentando la necesidad de sus cuerpos que se había acumulado por más de un lustro. Cinco largos años que ahora explotaban en desesperación, en pasión, en absoluta entrega inconsciente de consecuencias. Se necesitaban, y allí, se evidenciaban mutuamente.

Hyde, admitiendo que era imposible confundir a su amante con Sakura, ya sabiéndolo desde hacía tiempo, reconoció internamente en esa noche, que la única forma posible de tapar aquella violación que había aceptado en pos de salvaguardar a su amante y a su hija, iba a ser a través de éstos. Irónica situación.

Ya no tenía miedo al contacto con ese amable japonés, porque era el único que le cubría con sus alas, que con su ingenuidad le purificaba, que con sus manos le curaba.

Abrazando a Tetsu, sintiendo cómo ese joven se concentraba en besarle sus hombros y su boca alternadamente, recorriendo su cuello en el intervalo, elevó sus piernas a los costados de éste, para apoyar sus talones en el lumbar del bajista. Ya le precisaba, implorando su nombre lleno de deseo, y Tetsu, conciente de aquello, accedió con lentitud a esa unión que pedían a gritos desde hacia más de un lustro.

El bajista ingresó paulatinamente, acompañando el movimiento con un suave meneo que penetraba a su amante un poco más en cada vez. Los gemidos de Hyde se confundían con los suspiros del líder, y se ahogaban en profundos besos. Tetsu recibía las más tensas y deliciosas caricias del bajo japonés sobre su espalda blanca y lisa, pues las manos del vocalista se sujetaban de los omóplatos del bajista, empujando con sus piernas el anhelante ingreso, una intrusión que lastimaba, pero el placer ocultaba a la perfección.

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! –su suspiro había nacido de aquella sensación de despertar a la realidad. Necesitaba demasiado a Tetsu, y sólo en ese momento, tomaba conciencia; cuando su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba lentamente en ese ingreso tan profundo con el que sólo su amante podía curarle.

-¿¡Te lastimé!

-No... Mnnn... sigue... ah... ah... te necesito... borra todo...ahaha... todo...

Lentamente se acrecentaba el movimiento del oleaje marino que sus cuerpos imitaban, cuyas olas de placer rompían contra las rocas de sus carnes, haciéndose sonoro en sus gemidos, que gritaban, en plena necesidad hambrienta, el nombre del amante.

Un vaivén intensificándose cada vez más, deteniéndose por segundos, para embestir con más violencia la urgencia de sus complexiones, un ir y venir que los ahogaba, que los aletargaba, que los intoxicaba, y Hyde, demasiado extasiado para entender, sólo se aferraba a su amante, dejando resbalar unas pocas lágrimas, mezcladas por el dolor, por su pasado escrito contra su voluntad, y por el deseo más puro de que aquella vez fuera la de siempre. Quería morir en ese instante, sintiendo cuánto podía recibir de la persona a quien tanto daño él le había proporcionado. Sólo Tetsu podía enseñarle con humildad sus inconscientes alas maravillosas, sólo Tetsu podía desplegarlas, para abrazarle. Le necesitaba. Se necesitaban. Pura necesidad más allá de la carne.

-¡Ay! ¡Tetchan! ¡Tetchan…! ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! ¡Tetchan! –suspiraba violento, apasionado, dejándose quemar por tan pura llama.

Y Tetsu, ahogando sus gemidos, besando el cuello de Hyde, conteniendo las ganas de sentir el placer extático, con el único fin de prolongar ese estado de tensión que tanto les deleitaba, acariciaba los muslos de su amante, sabiendo que aquello, junto con sus suaves quejidos y sus susurros roncos, excitaban a ambos hasta la locura. Ya podía sentir el punto del máximo goce en el interior de Hyde, ya podía apreciar cómo se estremecía, notaba cómo bordeaban la frontera del éxtasis con aquella testaruda actitud que ambos tomaban para que ese momento límite se eternizara, aunque el cansancio les ganara.

Imposibilitados de control alguno, Tetsu embistió tres veces a su amante, demasiado perdido en el erotismo de Hyde y en su jadeo, quien ya comenzaba a alcanzar el orgasmo, percibiendo en su más íntimo ser, cómo Tetsu le acariciaba, le besaba, le curaba de todo sufrir.

Y el bajista finalmente alcanzó el placer, elevando un poco su cuerpo, inconsciente, percibiendo un suave derrame compartido con su amante. Hyde, tocado súbitamente en aquel recóndito punto, en la última embestida, gritó el nombre de Tetsu, presionándole contra sí, atrayéndole con sus manos y sus piernas, ahondando aún más la penetración. Apreció por segunda vez en su vida el despliegue de sus ilusorias alas, que lo percibía dificultado por su propio peso, ya que estaba acostado sobre su espalda. Una sensación que nunca antes había vuelto a experimentar, y sin embargo, una vez más, Tetsu le permitía repetirla. Sonrió, reparando cómo internamente el residuo del placer de su amante se descargaba, aliviándoles, llenándoles de calma, rindiéndose al descanso.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Hyde sentía maravillado el aliento caliente de su amante sobre su propio cuello, reposando cuerpo contra cuerpo, tan agotados uno como otro.

Cinco años de deseo, cinco años de añoranza, cinco años de la más desesperada necesidad, que finalmente, alcanzaban a satisfacer.

-Hyde... ah... ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó el bajista, aún jadeante, todavía intentando regresar a la realidad. Hyde sonrió. Nunca faltó aquella pregunta en ninguna de las veces que lo habían hecho. Siempre atento, siempre, tan diferente de todos.

-Muy bien, Tetchan... como hace mucho no me sentía...

-Mn.

Suspiró complacido.

El líder intentó moverse, pero Hyde, quien aún mantenía sus piernas a su alrededor, no se lo permitió. Quería borrar todo lo que Sakura le había hecho.

Se abrazó más a él, y el bajista, notando aquella necesidad, le permitió la postura, y extendiendo sus manos, filtrándolas por debajo de la espalda pequeña del cantante, luchando con el colchón sobre el cual el vocalista estaba apoyado, le rodeó.

Pasaron unos minutos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos atenuarse a paso lento. Hyde notaba con tristeza, cómo el peso de su compañero ya no le generaba esa suave molestia en sus costillas, las cuales se forzaban para respirar.

Quizás, marcado por esa costumbre, Tetsu dio cese al contacto tras unas horas, y se deslizó a un costado.

Hyde suspiró al sentir la salida de su amante, y necesitado del roce, aún siendo acariciado por las sensaciones del placer, se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, facilitándole al líder rodearle con el brazo. La otra mano de Tetsu, buscó la de Hyde, que estaba apoyada sobre el plano abdomen del bajista, y enlazándola, exhaló con satisfacción.

Apreciando el alivio, comprendiendo que aún precisaban hablar, sabiendo que a pesar de sus silencios y sus caricias, todavía había dolor para curar, se dejaron llevar por el cansancio, que amenamente lentificaba sus respiraciones, y les sumía en el sueño.

Hyde frotó su mejilla sobre la piel desnuda del pecho de su amante una última vez antes de quedar dormidos por completo, arrancándole una sonrisa al bajista con tal gesto.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

58) Sed y vacío: aclaro para el que nunca tuvo que operarse o no ha tenido a nadie cercano operado. La anestesia, una vez consciente, genera escalofríos, y la persona se halla helada. Tiene mucha sed, pero no puede tomar agua ya que sería perjudicial –ocasiona la muerte-. Y en el caso de Ken, las operaciones del tipo abdominal dejan una sensación de vacío en el interior debido al manoseo médico de las vísceras. (perdón, sé que es asqueroso, pero en fin ^^U es la vida...)

58.1) Son las palabras de Hyde para Tetsu, aquella última noche en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei. _

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XX

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 03 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>El sol ingresaba por la ventana, arrebatándoles el calmo sueño con sus dañinos e tozudos rayos luminiscentes que caían sobre la cama.<p>

Hyde despertó tras un suave parpadeo, apreciando el cálido cuerpo a su lado y el perfume juguetón con el que se mixturaba su propio aroma. Fragancia a pasión, maderas, y dulce sexo.

En un principio, quizás aún sumido en el sopor de la soñolencia, se acurrucó contra esa cálida complexión que yacía a su costado. Cerrando de vuelta sus ojos, suspiró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante. Sin embargo, el respirar de éste, le llamó la atención. Allí había demasiada materialización de su quimera. ¿Acaso no era un sueño? Y, sorprendido por esa revelación, frunció su ceño, se incorporó con violencia de la cama, y miró a Tetsu, el cual, extrañado, levantó una ceja. Había pasado horas apreciando el semblante de su adormecido amante sobre su pecho, acariciándole la espalda con suave toque, distinguiendo el inconsciente erizamiento de la piel que esa sigilosa caricia generaba en el vocalista.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Tetchan? –parpadeó varias veces, incomprensible.

-Mn. Soy yo, Hyde... ven aquí... tranquilo. No ha pasado nada malo... –comentó tras sentir un suave punzar en su pecho. Nada malo para ellos, pero incorrecto. Tetsu extendió sus dos brazos en el aire, aún recostado sobre las revueltas sábanas. Hyde, dubitativo en un principio, le sonrió con amabilidad, casi igual a aquella lejana vez cuando finalmente habían logrado hacer el amor sin ese rechazo permanente que opacaba sus acciones. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del gentil japonés, acariciando con su mano el cuello y el abdomen del bajista, en un ir y venir lánguido, percibiendo el aroma de sus cuerpos satisfechos, el perfume jovial de Tetsu, y ese intenso aroma seductor que caracterizaba al cantante.

-Tetchan... eres tú... –afirmó el vocalista, cerrando sus ojos para degustar los mimos que su amante derramaba por sobre su espalda. Tetsu delineaba caminos entre su cintura y su cuello, y al llegar a éste, sus suaves dedos se arremolinaban en la nuca del vocalista, sumiéndolos en el cabello revuelto del cantante, advirtiendo cómo a éste se le erizaba la piel, ahora con plena conciencia.

-Mn. Soy yo... –se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, acariciándose maravillados, satisfechos, con ese sentimiento pacífico vertiéndose uno en el cuerpo del otro, hundiendo sus almas en un cálido letargo de bienestar.

-Has borrado todo... –sonrió el vocalista, sin mirarse. No lo necesitaban. Tetsu peinó el cabello de Hyde, sintiendo la suave humedad que aún persistía en ellos, a causa de la apasionada noche.

-Quisiera hacerlo de raíz… -susurró casi no queriendo ser escuchado–… Hyde... ¿te dejarás largo el cabello? –le preguntó, cambiando de tema, al advertir cómo esa melena casi superaba los hombros del cantante.

-Tal vez... ¿tú crees que se pueda hacer el tiempo atrás? –Tetsu se mantuvo callado, y súbitamente ante aquellas palabras detuvo sus caricias. Había entendido el mensaje.

-No lo sé.

-Tetchan... ¿tú querrías?

-¿Yo? ¿A mí me preguntas? –sonrió con un centelleo de felicidad. Había olvidado el resto del mundo en aquel preciso instante.

-Yo... te dañé... déjame repararlo... –hundió su rostro en el cuello del bajista-… perdóname... ahora soy yo quien debe curarte... –Tetsu sonrió, posando su mano en la nuca de su amante, acercando a éste, más a su nuez, notando el delicioso beso que le marcaría la piel.

-Claro que quisiera, Hyde... –declaró presto.

-Te amo... –se alejó de la perfumada cueva que era el cuello del bajista, y levantando su rostro, le miró a los ojos–… perdóname Tetchan... Kaori no tenía razón... te ahogarías de todas formas... –susurró animado por la respuesta afirmativa de su amante, quien no le había hecho aguardar, quien no le hacía, ni siquiera, inquietar con la espera, pues su bondad se manifestaba hasta en el detalle más insignificante. Sin embargo, tras su contestación, Tetsu tensó todo su cuerpo, y abandonando el lánguido cariño sobre la espalda de Hyde, le tomó de las mejillas, con cuidado a pesar de su asombro súbito, y le miró con ojos expectantes.

-¿Kaori? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Olvídalo, Tetchan... fue hace años... –le sonrió tímido. No estaba consciente de lo que había dicho: se había olvidado por completo de sus secretos, los que siempre se desnudaban ante Tetsu: Su único ángel curador.

-¿Qué? ¿Me abandonaste porque ella te llenó la cabeza? –preguntó rápidamente, leyendo en la mirada de Hyde.

-No, Tetchan... ella, para mí, en ese momento, tenía la razón...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Olvídalo.

-¡Tengo que saber! ¡Hyde, piedad! –declaró en tono de exigencia, mezclado con súplica. Su ceño fruncido y alzado, realzaba su expresión de dolor y angustia ante la espera innecesaria. Él quería la verdad, luego de cinco años de desprecios, de sufrimiento, de aquella incertidumbre. Era lo mínimo que podía pedir. El cantante suspiró fuertemente, y se dejó desnudar en alma una vez más, frente a su confidente, a ese niño adulto que tanto necesitaba, a ese hombre cuya ausencia le volvía loco. Se lo debía.

-Me dijo que te dejara, que ella te salvaría de mi oscuridad. Si yo estaba a tu lado, te ahogarías... porque no puedo dar bienestar... además... Si no aceptaba, ella se habría suicidado...

-¿Y le creíste…?

-...

-¡Mierda…! –Tetsu soltó las mejillas de Hyde, regresando las manos a la espalda de su amante, atrayéndolo contra sí, para que descansara en su cuerpo, casi en una actitud protectora. Recordó al Hyde de aquella noche de deserción, y tragando la amargura de la evocación, logró darle una resignificación a ese misterioso pasado. El ayer se le presentó claro en cuando a aquel abandono respectaba. Kaori nunca le había dicho aquello, ni siquiera insinuado. El gusto a traición recorrió su boca, generándole una gradual y profunda ira. Cinco años de culpa por ser el objeto de deseo de alguien a quien no correspondía, rumiando día y noche aquel dolor, sintiendo que ella siempre tenía razón, y ahora... esa devota se le revelaba como su propia hereje. Y un dios, ante el sacrilegio, no pide más que venganza.

Sin embargo, sus reflexiones fueron súbitamente interrumpidas, por el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Alguien había ingresado.

Mas aquello no lo percibieron tan audible sino hasta que el eco de un grito infantil llamó su atención.

-¡PAPA! ¡TADAIMA!

Tetsu miró aterrado a Hyde.

-¿Hyde? Pero... ¿no era que se habían ido por dos semanas? –susurró, aún teniendo a su amante entre sus brazos.

-¡Mierda!

El cantante, reconociendo lo que aquella situación ocasionaría, saltó de la cama, recogiendo su ropa esparcida por el suelo, y vistiéndose desarregladamente, salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta.

Hyde bajó las escaleras y miró a Megumi, quien creyendo percibir aún el dolor de su esposo, evadió la mirada, observando a su pequeña hija.

-Nijiko, ve a tu cuarto... –le exigió la madre con suave voz, y la niña, recelosa, accedió a tal pedido, subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el cantante sin tacto, con el fastidio evidente, mostrando cierto nerviosismo que llamó la atención de Megumi, mas no lo tomó en cuenta, atribuyéndolo a un síntoma producto de la traumática experiencia. Sólo reacciones insensatas, sólo cosas que ella no quería ver en su magnitud real.

-Mis padres tenían programado un viaje para esta semana, así que tuvimos que adelantar el regreso.

-Oh –parpadeó con extrañeza. Debía sacarla de allí antes de que la esperanza renovadora y la promesa de la cura verdadera se desvanecieran.

-¿Pasa algo, _Daarin_?

-No.

-¡TETCHAN! –la voz de Nijiko alcanzó a ser escuchada en la planta baja. Megumi levantó una ceja extrañada. Observó una vez más, ahora en detalle, la forma desarreglada de la vestimenta de Hyde, y tras un leve fruncimiento de ceño, caminó rápidamente escaleras arriba. El cantante intentó detenerla, pero no la pudo alcanzar. Los nervios le estaban traicionando.

Tetsu salió de la cama, y recogió su pantalón que estaba en el suelo. No pudo encontrar su ropa interior. Se calzó la vestimenta, y justo cuando abrochaba el cinturón, la voz de su pequeña damita le sorprendió con su grito agudo y penetrante.

Nijiko, camino a su propio dormitorio, había visto de soslayo la presencia de aquel gentil japonés, por causa de la puerta abierta, y ansiosa por aquel inesperado reencuentro, dejó que su entusiasmo se tradujera en aquel chillido alegre y feliz.

-¡TETCHAN! –por el sobresalto, el bajista se sentó súbitamente sobre la cama, y miró con temor a la niña.

-¿Ah?

-¡Tetchan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –corrió en dirección de su maestro, y se arrojó contra él, abrazándole.

-¡Nijichan! –rió nerviosamente, aceptando el abrazo, un poco avergonzado de su torso desnudo, aún sin tener conciencia de aquella evidente marca en su cuello y espalda.

-¡Te extrañé! –susurró la niña, quien percibía un aroma extraño en el ya conocido jovial de aquel hombre.

Tetsu frotó con suavidad la espalda de la damita, pero inmediatamente se tensó al ver la figura de Megumi sobre el umbral de la puerta. La observó con atemorizada expresión, notando cómo la mujer contemplaba la cama revuelta, la poca ropa esparcida sobre el suelo, y el torso desnudo de Tetsu, mientras éste le miraba con un semblante que trasparentaba la incomodidad de la situación. Evidente verdad.

Megumi abrió levemente sus labios, en un gesto de estupefacción absoluta, negando con su cabeza.

-¿Tú? –susurró hacia el bajista, quien bajó su mirada, sonrojándose. Ya estaba condenado. En ese momento Hyde apareció detrás de la mujer, tan pasmado como Tetsu. El ambiente se había tensado de forma súbita.

-¿¡Mama! ¿Tetchan puede quedarse a almorzar con nosotros? –preguntó la niña, no consciente de la situación. Hyde le había hablado de las rudezas de la vida, de las grotescas situaciones, de la perversidad humana, pero nunca de la vida real, diaria, de los errores que se podían cometer amando. Aún no podía reconocer aquello, o simplemente, tenía demasiada confianza en su maestro de vocalización como para pensar de él en algún sentido maligno. Tetsu no era así. Para ella, era verdad absoluta.

-Nijiko, ve con tu padre.

-Pero, mama…

-¡VE! –le gritó estresada. Sabiendo que el susodicho estaba detrás de ella, giró su rostro y le miró directamente–. ¡LLÉVATE A LA NIÑA! -Nijiko, percibiendo que allí se daba inicio a una nueva discusión, prefirió acatar la orden sin dilaciones, y con paso lento, abandonó el cuarto, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo. Hyde no la siguió, y se quedó para observar el desarrollo de la situación. Tras la ausencia de Nijiko, Megumi giró su rostro con violencia, y avistó furiosa a Tetsu-. ¿¡Cómo pudiste! ¿¡Cómo mierda pasó esto! –regresó a fijar sus ojos en Hyde–. ¿Así te curó la otra vez?

-Megumi-san, por favor... es mi culpa... yo no te lo conté... –intentó intervenir Tetsu mas Megumi le contempló de nuevo con repugnancia. La mujer, iracunda, presionaba el puño que tenía apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, dañando con sus uñas la fina madera del mismo. Su corazón latía exageradamente, y las ideas confusas, con lentitud, se ordenaban, encastrando las piezas de sus dudas, una por una. Cada recuerdo, considerado irrelevante desde hacía años, tomaba una nueva significación en aquel claro panorama, y redefinía el pasado, permitiéndole vislumbrar, al fin, la verdadera dimensión de los hechos. Se sentía profundamente traicionada en su orgullo. No había visto más que sombras. Sombras con formas que sólo su mente había creado para propia satisfacción.

-¿CONTARME QUÉ? ¿¡TÚ ERES LA PUTA DE MI MARIDO! ¿TÚ? MALDITO TRAIDOR... ¡USASTE A MI HIJA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando de indignación.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ! –bramó Hyde, tomándola del brazo, y empujándola fuera de la habitación–. ¡VE ABAJO, HABLAREMOS! –calmando su exasperación, miró a Tetsu por un segundo, demasiado tarde para protegerle–. Por favor, quédate aquí...

Hyde parpadeó un par veces, notando el estado culpable y miserable en el que se hallaba Tetsu, quien contemplaba el suelo ausente, con ojos brillosos, sentado en la vera de la cama, recargando su peso en los codos apoyados sobre los muslos. Lo peor que alguien podía haberle dicho al bajista era que había usado la inocencia de un ser como su alumna para alcanzar un objetivo que nunca creyó posible. El vocalista advirtió cómo toda la realidad se había tergiversado en la mente de Megumi, y que él, en parte tenía culpa por todo ello.

Hyde suspiró, sabiendo que más tarde apoyaría a su amante para afrontar aquel nuevo dolor, mas regresó con el mirar fiero hacia Megumi quien estaba sobre los primeros peldaños superiores de la escalera, esperándole con una actitud entre repulsiva y molesta.

Le volvió a sujetar el brazo y bajaron juntos hacia el salón.

-¡SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL! –le gritó, esquivando el agarre, una vez que Hyde intentó sentarla en el sofá. Nijiko estaba en la alfombra, al lado del televisor, comenzando a abrillantar sus ojos, notando una vez más el caos en su vida.

-¡Nijiko, vete a tu habitación! –ordenó Hyde, mas la niña no se movió. Tuvo un presentimiento.

-¡Qué sorpresas tiene la vida! ¿¡Y desde cuándo me engañas con ése!

-No hables así. Está Nijiko -le gritó con enfado, descubriendo que por primera vez, deseaba proteger a su hija. No quería destruirle la imagen de Tetsu, porque a pesar de todo y muy en el fondo, él sabía que nada había hecho mejor para su hija, que haberle permitido conocer a su amante. Un ser que todo lo que tocaba, curaba.

-Pues eso a ti no te importa mucho, trayendo a 'ése' a 'nuestra' casa, para acostarte en 'nuestra' cama.

-Te digo que no hables así.

-¿¡Y desde cuándo me engañas! ¡Contesta! Desde que comenzaste a llegar tarde, ¿verdad? ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Y me hacías creer que estaban distanciados...

-CÁLLATE, MEGUMI...

-¡Oh! Tal vez... ahora entiendo –comentó con el rostro derramando lágrimas, mas continuaba manteniendo su semblante fiero, en un súbito instante de comprensión–. Ahora entiendo cómo te curó aquella manía tuya... ¿te folló bien?

-¡MEGUMI! ¡ESTÁ NIJIKO! ¡Y TÚ, CRÍA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! –gritó a su esposa, y luego a su hija que continuaba empecinada en mantenerse allí presente. Nijiko, de súbito, entendió todo ante aquellos reclamos de sus progenitores. Reconoció el daño que su padre había impreso en Tetsu, manchándole la mirada por años, y cómo la presencia de su maestro en la habitación tenía una nueva significación en aquellas circunstancias. Se shockeó. Sólo percibía las palabras de aquella discusión en un lejano eco que reverberaba en su interior.

-¿Qué tiene él? ¡Oh! Lo siento, ya sé... entonces eso explica por qué no te intereso, ¡te gusta sentirte puta! ¡Sólo mira cómo tienes el cuello! ¡Mierda…! ¡Qué asco…! ¡Te estuvo follando toda tu vida! ¿…y te casaste conmigo? ¿Para qué? ...tienes cultura de prostituta... primero el baterista ése, ahora este hipócrita... ¡no mientas más, y acepta que te gustó lo que te hizo Sakura! ¿Quisiste evadirlo llamándolo violación? Te gustó, Hyde... ¡ERES UNA RAMERA! ¡ERES PEOR QUE UNA PUTA RELAJADA! –Megumi le gritó con su más aguda voz, cobrándose en venganza todos los insultos que por años había soportado de aquel cantante.

Hyde le miró por un instante con furor, suspiró hondo y por primera vez, con toda su fuerza y su velocidad, le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro a su esposa, quien chocó contra la pared, un poco mareada. Nijiko gritó, mas el trance de Hyde era profundo, y sin contenerse, tomó el cuello de la mujer entre sus manos y comenzó a presionar, recordando cómo cada noche le forzaba, cómo se sentía presa de ella, cómo sentía una violación cada vez que le besaba y le acariciaba.

Ella le había condenado a esa niña, y le hacía cargar con la culpa.

Ella era su Sakura.

Sólo era un burdo reemplazo de su gentil amante.

¿Cómo pudo alguna vez pensar que con ella iría a mitigar la soledad?

Nijiko, asustada por esa reacción violenta, corrió escaleras arribas e ingresó de súbito al cuarto, donde Tetsu aún estaba en un estado ido, pero consciente de los gritos que había escuchado abajo. El ingreso repentino de la pequeña con sus alaridos de auxilio le sacó de sus pensamientos y contempló a la niña.

-¡TETCHAN! ¡TETCHAN!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡PAPA QUIERE MATAR A MAMA! ¡NUNCA SE LLEVAN BIEN! ¡SIEMPRE PELEAN! –gritó desesperada, llorando incontroladamente.

-¡Tranquila, quédate aquí, no bajes!

-¡AYÚDALA!

Tetsu, viendo la desesperación corroer el bello mirar de su alumna, se levantó rápidamente y apenas bajó los primeros peldaños de la escalera, vio a su amante ahorcando a su esposa. Corrió a su encuentro y le sujetó los brazos, alejándole del cuello de la mujer, interponiéndose en el medio de los cónyuges.

-¡Basta, Hyde! ¡No hagas una locura!

-Estoy harto de ella... –musitó emergiendo de la hipnosis.

Megumi cayó al suelo, tomando su garganta entre sus manos, respirando agitadamente, aspirando todo el aire posible. Tetsu, una vez tranquilizado su compañero, se percató de su torso desnudo, generándole una profunda vergüenza que sonrojó su rostro. Incapaz de enfrentarse a ella con esa apariencia, le daba la espalda, cabizbajo. Hyde le contempló con culpa. Una vez más, por su causa, su amigo pasaba una desagradable situación.

La mujer observaba su espinazo, notando la marca de los dedos que habían presionado sus omóplatos, y un poco de la mancha en el costado del cuello que Hyde le había dejado.

-Eres un... hijo de puta... Tetsu... –le susurró Megumi, respirando con dificultad.

-No es lo que parece...

-¡Claro... imbécil! ...te follaste a mi marido... no parece...

-Megumi, yo nunca quise...

-Se nota... –comentó incisiva, llorando, herida en su orgullo y su soberbia, en su seguridad y jactancia. Mas aún así, forzándose a tomar bocanadas de aire, se levantó del suelo, ayudándose de la pared para ello. Prefería morir de pie que recuperarse arrodillada.

-Nunca usaría a Nijiko... –intentó explicar, aún de espaldas a Megumi, escondiéndose de la mirada de su amante. Hyde lo observaba con admiración. Aún en medio del grave problema, el gentil japonés quería proteger a Nijiko.

-Basta, Tetchan... ella no entiende... nunca entendió nada...

-¡Par de putos! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Y no quiero volver a verlos nunca más! ¡Y tú, Tetsu! ¡No te aparezcas ante Nijiko nunca más en su vida! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡DEPRAVADO! ¡VIOLADOR! –a Tetsu se le nubló la vista, y se quebró, llorando, desangrándose ante aquellas palabras. Su damita, su propio honor, su inocencia, y su estúpida preocupación por el resto, eran, una vez más, pagados de aquella forma. Hyde, controlándose sólo por ser consciente del estado de su amante, se acercó a él y le rodeó con un brazo, ayudándole a salir de esa casa, no sin antes gritarle a su esposa.

-¡BASTA! ¡MEGUMI! Nijiko es también mi hija, que no se te olvide.

-¡VÁYANSE LOS DOS...! –les bramó desquiciada.

Finalmente abandonaron la casa.

Hyde ayudó a su amigo a ingresar a su auto, y tras subirse al mismo, condujo al único lugar que podrían ser bien recibidos en tal crisis. Tetsu como autómata, continuaba llorando, sentado en el asiento del acompañante.

Entre lágrimas, miró por última vez la casa, y vio desde la ventana del primer piso, a su pequeña damita, quien tras asomarse, le saludó con una mano.

No podía estar haciéndole aquello a la personita que le había hecho revivir de su moribundo universo. La niña que le había dado un sentido a su existencia cuando carecía de alguno.

Fue cuando rompió en llanto amargo, conmoviendo a Hyde, quien manejaba con notable angustia.

* * *

><p>-¡Ah…! ¡Por favor, Ken! ¡Para! ¡Ahh! No es necesario... ¡Ken! ¡Aaaahhh! –Yukihiro se mordía el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo su amante comenzaba a besarle los muslos, recorriendo un camino marcado con su lengua hacia la cara interna de éstos.<p>

-Yukki, tú lo has hecho miles de veces por mí... no es justo que por mi culpa tú no goces... yo no peligro así... relájate y disfruta... -comentó con deleitable voz, un poco ronca, con su lejano tono nasal.

-¡Ay! Basta, Ken... ¡ahhh! –se negaba al éxtasis.

Se habían despertado tarde, como siempre hacían los domingos, y en medio de aquella necesidad que tanto les presionaba, Ken se había dispuesto a ayudar a su amante a liberar un poco de su tensión diaria.

Yukihiro estaba extendido sobre la cama, boca arriba, aferrándose a la almohada, sintiendo el íntimo toque de su amante, que con profesionalismo y delicadeza, le estaba dando placer en la única forma que el baterista había aceptado. Aún faltaban dos meses para que aquellas heridas internas finalizaran de cicatrizarse.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken…! ¡Ah…! ¡Ahh…! ¡Te quiero arriba mío! -suspiró frustrado. Ken sonrió en su silencioso trabajo, divertido por aquel pedido ilógico. Él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amante. Nada era lo mismo, si no se unían cuerpo a cuerpo, absolutamente hundidos en el placer, abrazados con desesperación, ambas partes por igual.

El movimiento comenzaba a intensificarse, sintiendo los gemidos de Yukihiro, el cual ya se alejaba de la realidad, sumiéndose en los inicios del éxtasis. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro, el timbre arruinó la concentración de ambos.

Ken se detuvo, obligado por la mano de Yukihiro, quien le alejó de su placer, ya absolutamente consciente de la realidad, respirando con agitación. Ken rió frente a su amante, incorporándose con lentitud, mientras su amigo le ayudaba.

-¿De qué te ríes, Ken? –le preguntó con leve molestia producto de la frustración.

-Es que Tetchan tiene una habilidad espantosa para interrumpirnos...

-¿Cómo sabes que es él? –inquirió mientras comenzaba a vestirse–. Aún no toca de nuevo...

-Mn... no sé. Pero sé que es él. Nadie nos estorba, sólo él. ¿Será que me tendrá celos? –comentó con gracia.

-¿Eh? –Yukihiro le miró con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de ridiculez ajena. Negó con su cabeza en silencio, abrochándose la camisa. Se levantó de la cama, y miró a su amante sentando en la vera del lecho.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa, Yukki?

-Arréglate... –se aproximó a él y le besó en los labios, con un rápido movimiento–… y gracias...

-No llegamos a nada... ¡no agradezcas!

-¡Ya! Ya, cállate ¿¡sí! Y ¡arréglate! Ponte decente... ¡mírate cómo estás!

-Lo sé, ¿te dije alguna vez que te pareces a mi ex?

-¡Ya, Ken! –respondió divertido, saliendo de la habitación.

Yukihiro se acercó a la puerta de entrada esbozando una sonrisa por el comentario que hacía instantes había realizado su amante, mas el sonido de un llanto tras la portezuela intranquilizó de súbito su expresión, tornándola seria.

La abrió con curiosidad, notando con asombro a Hyde, quien abrazaba a Tetsu, desnudo de torso, sollozando desahuciadamente. El cantante elevó su mirada hasta el baterista y éste, casi por inercia, permitió el ingreso de ambos, indicándoles que tomaran asiento en el sofá.

Ken salió de la habitación, caminando con paso suave, llamada su atención por el llanto de un hombre. Apenas divisó a sus dos amigos sobre el sillón, miró con intriga al baterista que aún estaba frente a ellos, en medio del salón, aún sin palabras que explicasen los hechos.

-¿¡Qué mierda le hiciste a Tetchan! –vociferó rudo el alto japonés hacia el vocalista, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Fue Megumi!

-¿Eh?

-Le insultó y además... le exigió que no viera a Nijiko nunca más en su vida...

-¿¡Eh! –Ken y Yukihiro exclamaron al unísono.

Comprendiendo la dureza de la situación de inmediato, el baterista suspiró, y se llevó a Ken a la cocina, a pesar de su berrinche. Una vez allí, el guitarrista contempló con inquisidora mirada a su amante, reclamando en silencio una explicación.

-¡Ne! ¿¡Yukki! ¿Por qué no hablam...?

-Déjalos un rato...

-Por si no te enteras, el imbécil ése es quien más ha hecho sufrir a Tetchan... ¿¡no sé si comprendes! –ironizó el alto japonés, mirando a su amante con la boca torcida.

-Mn. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero no te parece extraño?

-Ajá. Es muy extraño que Hyde se preocupe ahora... –comentó molesto y satírico.

-¡No! Bobo. ¡Tú no entiendes nada! –exhaló con resignación, colocando la cafetera sobre la hornalla, para preparar infusiones.

Ken resopló con fastidio, y miró desde la cocina a sus dos amigos, que parecían haberse calmado. Tetsu ya estaba sentado erguido sobre el sillón, apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos, en una actitud de suma preocupación.

Tras un par de minutos, y luego de la preparación de los tés, Yukihiro llevó una bandeja al salón, apoyándola sobre la mesa pequeña, sentándose en un sillón individual, mientras Ken hacía lo mismo con el asiento del otro extremo.

Entretanto, Hyde les miraba con tristeza, y el bajista, demasiado turbado, sólo contemplaba el suelo.

Un súbito escalofrío hizo temblar a Tetsu. Ante ese brusco movimiento percibido por el baterista, éste se dirigió a la habitación en silencio, regresando con una prenda entre sus manos, la cual entregó a su líder.

-Toma. Aún no llega la primavera –le sonrió al ofrecerle la camisa.

-Mn. Gracias –respondió el bajista, sin vislumbrarle. Ken demasiado impaciente, contemplaba con fijación a Hyde, quien cansado de aquella presión, le observó con un suave fruncimiento de ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mn? ¡Soy yo quien debe preguntar eso! –exclamó el guitarrista, tomando la taza que le ofrecía su amante.

-Ya les dije. Megumi se alteró, insultó a Tetchan, y...

-¿¡Are *24! –Yukihiro parpadeó, antes de asir la taza que entregaría a Tetsu, y miró al cantante con una sonrisa incrédula–. ¿Dijiste 'Tetchan'?

-Eee –afirmó tras una suave carraspera.

-Mnnn. Ya veo –el baterista manifestó con suavidad, extendiendo la taza a su líder, quien tenía su rostro hinchado por el llanto.

-Y... le prohibió ver a Nijiko... –finalizó Hyde, sonrojándose levemente, ante la mirada comprensiva de aquel callado japonés. Mientras tanto, Ken examinaba la situación, no interpretando por completo al vocalista, aquél que había dejado de conocer desde ese día en que había ingresado al cuarto lleno de cuadros demoníacos.

-Tetchan... –susurró el baterista, entregando la penúltima taza a Hyde, y sujetando la propia en su regazo. El llamado permitió que el aludido levantara su rostro con temor–. Por más que Megumi te prohíba verla, Nijiko hace lo que quiere, Ken se encargó de enseñarle muy bien eso –sonrió con amena expresión, aliviando la angustia del amable japonés.

-Yukki... me dijo que había utilizado a Nijiko... y tú sabes que no es así... todos saben que yo nunca supe que era la hij...

-Está bien, Tetchan –le detuvo Yukihiro. No necesitaba que el bajista le explicara nada. Podía advertir su dolor en el silencio, sabiendo cuán duro era para el gentil japonés la idea de ser tergiversado en sus sentimientos más puros. Era un símil de mentira, de traición, que le costaba lo que más había apreciado en los últimos meses: su damita. El baterista miró a Hyde, quien apoyaba su mano sobre la espalda del líder, reconfortándolo en un suave movimiento. Sonrió con sutileza, percibiendo un profundo alivio.

Ken, finalmente comprendió en aquel mutismo, lo que la verdadera noticia representaba. Y en esa afonía, el resto continuó sorbiendo sus tés, pensando y maquinando estrategias y preguntas para superar la situación, que sabían, se les avecinaría con la fuerza del escándalo.

El líder terminó su té, y se levantó del sofá con la determinación de irse. La información recibida esa mañana aún latía en su mente, envenenándole. Extrañado, Hyde intentó detenerle con la mirada, sin animarse a preguntar, sabiendo que tal vez, su amante necesitaba paz y tranquilidad en la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado. Y es que los seres entristecidos siempre terminaban por regresar al encierro: el único lugar que les acogía con suavidad, y en el que se habían desarrollado, acostumbrados a la reflexión dolorosa y pura.

-¡Ey! ¿¡Tetchan! ¿Dónde piensas que vas? –intervino con su tono nasal el alto japonés, al ver la predisposición de su amigo.

-Quiero calmarme un poco... es mejor que me vaya... quiero pensar... –acotó sin mucha convicción, caminando con paso lento hacia la puerta de salida. Por un instante, regresó su vista al baterista–… Yukki... mañana te la devuelvo –explicó, tocando la camisa que vestía. El callado japonés asintió sin dudar. Tetsu fijó su mirada en Hyde, y éste se tensó–. ¿Me prestas tu auto? –Hyde levantó una ceja. Temía por lo que fuera a hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hyde... sólo préstamelo...

-¿No harás locuras?

-Hyde... no soy tú –le sonrió con amabilidad cansada, y el cantante, tras un suspiro que mostraba su reprobación, hundió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, y le arrojó las llaves al aire. Tetsu las atajó sin dificultad.

Sin más comentarios, salió del departamento.

Los dos espectadores de aquella conversación en código, fijaron su vista en el cantante. Yukihiro no hablaría, pues sabía que su amante era el más indicado para controlar a alguien tan salvaje como Hyde. Solamente tomó una actitud de oyente, sorbiendo de vez en cuando su taza que mantenía unos fríos restos de infusión. Ken, demasiado callado para su personalidad, finalmente rompió el silencio.

-¡Bien! ¡Habla! ¿Qué mierda pasó?

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique? Yukki lo captó, ¿¡tú no!

-¡No, imbécil! ¿Qué pasó exactamente con Megumi?

-¡Qué quieres que pase, si prácticamente nos encontró en la cama! –comentó con desdén y molestia. Recordar el momento le perturbaba. Yukihiro se atragantó con su té al escuchar tal noticia, comprendiendo cuán fuerte habría sido aquella escena para Megumi.

-¿Qué? ¿Los encontró en su propia...? ¡Pero, mierda! ¡Hyde! ¿¡Qué no tienes lucidez! ¿No tuviste mejor lugar para elegir? ¡Piensa con la cabeza que está sobre tu cuello! –protestó el guitarrista, torciendo su boca en desaprobación.

-¡Oye! Las cosas se dieron mal... ¿sí? –desvió por un instante la vista, avergonzado de aquella verdad.

-¡Explícate!

-Megumi y la cría...

-¡Nijiko! ¡Es tu hija! –le corrigió con molestia. El callado japonés, recomponiéndose de su atragantamiento, sonrió divertido ante aquella insistencia paternal que dejaba emerger su amante en sus momentos de descuido.

-¡Bah! ¡Lo que sea! Se habían ido a visitar a mis suegros en Yokohama por dos semanas. ¡Pero regresaron antes de tiempo! ¿¡Qué carajo iba a saber yo!

-¿Y qué pasó? ¡Mierda! ¿¡Estaba Nijichan! –le miró con angustia.

-Eee. Y Megumi le gritó de todo a Tetchan, frente a la cría...

-¡No! –Ken abrió los ojos con preocupación–. ¡No! ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso! _Mi Nijiko_… –susurró lleno de pena. Hyde y Yukihiro, hasta ese momento tan perturbados como Ken, le miraron con extrañeza tras unos segundos de profundo silencio. El baterista sonrió divertido, y miró a Hyde, quien tenía levantada una ceja.

-¿Dijo '_su'_ Nijiko? –preguntó el cantante, mientras Yukihiro alzaba sus hombros.

-¿¡Y qué se supone que vas a hacer! –inquirió de súbito el guitarrista, demasiado turbado por su alumna como para escuchar incipientes bromas.

-Tranquilízate, Ken. Megumi sabe que aunque no me guste, soy el padre de la cría. Por la noche iré a hablar con ella. Tendremos que aclarar estas cosas...

-Mn. Bien... pero... le acabas de decir a Tetchan que no haga locuras... ¿hay algo más que debamos saber? –interrogó suspicaz el guitarrista, exhalando. Hyde torció su boca hacia un costado, y miró la superficie de la mesa en silencio–. ¡Ay! ¡Hyde! ¡Qué mierda es! –insistió con intranquilidad, conociendo en demasía a su amigo, escrutando en aquella prolongación un secreto a relucir.

-Le dije a Tetchan la verdad...

-¿Mn? ¿De qué?

-De que yo le dejé hace casi seis años porque Kaori me había convencido de ello.

-Mierda... ¿y qué te había dicho? –preguntó con temor, frunciendo su ceño, con escrúpulo ante la respuesta.

-Que Tetchan se hundiría por mi oscuridad y ella se suicidaría si continuábamos juntos...

-¿Eh? –Ken miró a su amante, quien parpadeó con extrañeza, y terminó de dar el último sorbo a su taza.

Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Kaori ingresó cansada a su casa. Se sacó el abrigo, y tras colgarlo en el perchero de la entrada y descalzarse, dejó las llaves sobre el borde de la biblioteca del salón. No dio ni dos pasos, pues quedó paralizada ante la figura de Tetsu, quien sentado en el sillón del lugar, le contemplaba con gesto extraño. Le sonrió con ternura, mas su expresión se desvaneció al notar el ceño fruncido de su amor platónico.<p>

-Tadaima, Tetsu –susurró con temor, pero no recibió respuesta.

El bajista se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a ella con paso decidido. Un poco sobresaltada por esa conducta completamente anormal de su amigo, caminó hacia atrás, hasta que éste, a pocos centímetros de ella, la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, y la acorraló contra la pared.

-¡AY! ¡TETSU! ¡ME ASUSTAS! –le gritó al sentir esa violencia, mas el bajista no le hablaba. Sólo le contemplaba con pura animadversión.

Kaori extendió sus manos hasta tomar el brazo del hombre, aferrándose a él, acariciándole con compasión. Sabía que ese día llegaría, y que su dios nunca le iría a perdonar su herejía. Finalmente, el juicio final se daba inicio.

-Tetsu... ¿qué ocurre? –insistió, no queriendo ver lo evidente. Preguntando lo que ya tenía respuesta.

-¿No hay nada que me quieras decir?

-Te amo... –susurró sin titubear, bajando la vista de la mirada dañada de aquel bajista.

-¡No! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Lo hago... siempre lo hice...

-¡Hyde me contó lo que le dijiste hace cinco años! ¡Mierda! ¿Pensaste que nunca me enteraría?

-¿Hyde?

-¿¡PENSASTE QUE NUNCA ME ENTERARÍA! –gritó sin atender el espanto que las palabras de la muchacha evidenciaban.

-¡Lo siento, Tetsu, estaba desesperada! ¡Yo te necesito…!

-¡Yo necesitaba paz! ¡Y tú me la negaste!

-¡No!

-¡Tú! ¡Egoísta! ¡Me ocultaste durante tanto tiempo eso! ¡Yo pasé cinco años preguntándome la causa de tan perverso abandono, cuestionándome lo que había hecho mal o bien, qué era en lo que había fallado, y nunca encontraba respuestas! ¡Nunca! ¡Te había preguntado miles de noches, y tú lo callabas, consciente!

-¡Perdóname! Yo sólo quería ayudarte -comenzó a llorar.

-¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Cómo mierda pensaste que ibas a hacer algo para ayudarme cuando eras tú la que me condenabas! ¡Años culpándome de cosas que no me correspondían!

-¡Tetsu, estaba desesperada!

-¿¡Desesperada! Yo moría, yo te preguntaba a ti, y siempre creía en tus consejos. Siempre habías tenido la razón para mí, pero... ahora... ¡eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Me usaste!

-¡NO! –gritó desgarrada en dolor. Sus rodillas fallaron, y se deslizó al suelo. Tetsu no le detuvo, y liberándola del agarre del cuello de la blusa, permitió que el cuerpo de la muchacha cayera, apoyándose en la pared.

-¡Sí! ¡Me usaste a tu antojo! Creíste que me harías olvidar, que me harías renacer... ¡mierda! Yo creí que tú realmente querías ayudarme... ¡Kaori! ¡ME HAS TENIDO COMO TU MASCOTA POR MAS DE CINCO AÑOS! -gritó incrédulo, dolido, terriblemente traicionado. Su amiga, su hermana, la mujer con la que casi se casaba, su devota, también le dañaba.

-¡Perdóname!

-¡Yo pasé cinco años angustiándome por no amarte! ¡Por no poder corresponderte! ¡Y tú... ocultándome todo este tiempo lo que habías hecho con Hyde! ¡Le habías llenado la cabeza de ideas absurdas que tú bien sabías que él las creería! ¡Mierda! Sabías que él estaba muy débil, recién comenzando algo estable, y le desbarataste todo... y lo peor, ¡le amenazaste con matarte!

-No... Tetsu... POR FAVOR... ¡PARA! –vociferó llorando, ocultando su rostro en los brazos que se apoyaban en el suelo, hipando desgarradoramente, no queriendo escuchar la ira de su dios.

-Por temor a que fallaba tu treta, la reforzaste con una amenaza de aquella índole... ¡a Hyde! ¡Mierda! ¡A Hyde! ¡A él! ¡Que bien sabía lo que significaba estar al límite! ¡Te aprovechaste de él en ese entonces, y luego de mí... Kaori! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¿¡Y DIME POR QUÉ!

-¡TE AMO…! ¡TE AMO! ¡Y YO ME MUERO SIN TI! –aulló desaforada.

-¿¡Y me amas de esa forma! ¿¡Me amas hasta el punto de ahogarme! –le cuestionó con voz baja. Kaori se detuvo un par de segundos, impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, para romper en llanto compulsivo. Quería morir, quería perder su existencia, con tal de no escuchar la ira de su dios.

-Te necesito, Tetsu... te necesito... ¡sólo por eso erré…! ¡Sólo por amarte, erré! ...yo te amo como nadie podrá nunca hacerlo... ¡y tú lo sabes! ¡Y por esto te pido perdón! Perdóname... pero no puedo estar sin ti... yo quería salvarte... no te usé... pero...

-¡BASTA, KAORI! ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO SE TERMINÓ! –la muchacha, asustada por aquellas determinantes palabras, elevó su rostro hinchado por el llanto, y contempló desde el suelo a su dios, más imponente que nunca, más divino que humano, más cruel y soberbio que jamás mortal haya visto.

-¡No me dejes…! ¡Por favor…!

-¡Quédate con tu casa... quédate con todo! Yo no quiero nada... sólo mi vida... pero es imposible: tú no me devolverás los años que he perdido sufriendo por ti, creyéndome incapaz de amarte, culpándome de haberte engañado cuando estábamos de novios, sufriendo por tu adicción a esas pastillas depresivas... ¡mierda! ...tú misma buscaste esta situación, y me arrastraste hasta aquí, maltratando a Hyde, a mí, y a ti...

-Haré lo que quieras, pero no me dejes... no me…

-Mañana regresaré para llevarme mis ropas...

-¡Tetsu! ¡Cualquier cosa! Dime lo que quieras, lo haré...

-¿Cualquier cosa? –le miró antes de girarse y salir de la casa.

-Sí... sólo dime...

-Dame mi vida... la que se marchitó por cinco años...

Y ante el silencio de la joven, una evidente negativa, aún tirada sobre el suelo, temblando en congoja, partió sin mirar atrás. Era imposible de regresar aquella pérdida. Los años pasaban dejando huellas imborrables e irreversibles.

El sonido de un coche alejándose fue lo último que pudo percibir Kaori, quien tras notar el gran silencio de la soledad, rompió en llanto inútil.

Ya nada podía hacer.

Sólo tenía la única opción.

El juicio final había concluido con aquel veredicto.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde era que estábamos? –comentó con sensualidad Ken, sentado en la cama, mirando a su amante en el baño, mientras éste se cepillaba los dientes. Yukihiro finalizó su aseo, y tras apagar la luz del cuarto, se metió en el lecho.<p>

-¡Ya! ¡No molestes! –dijo serio, sintiendo cómo su amante se inclinaba sobre su pecho, besándole con suavidad–. No estoy de humor... ahora tenemos encima ese problema... –comentó tras un suspiro de resignación.

-Vamos, Yukki... no finalizamos...

-Sí. Lo hemos hecho... –afirmó, alejando con delicadeza a su amigo–. ¡Ya! Vamos a dormir, apaga el velador.

Pero Ken, insistente, se posicionó con lentitud sobre el cuerpo de su amante, cuidando de su herida, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando aquella sensación de vacío le punzaba el interior.

Recordó lo que le había dicho su compañero aquella mañana, antes de que Hyde y Tetsu llegaran. Y lo cumpliría.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, acariciando sus costillas, escabullendo por ambos cuerpos una de sus manos, notando cómo a pesar de las negativas de su cómplice, éste disfrutaba aquel contacto, que no podía ser profundizado por la condición delicada de Ken. Recordó cuando el baterista le hacía gozar en aquella dura época donde no podían amarse sin reservas, debido al profundo sentimiento de culpa que caía sobre él, generada por el rechazo de sus progenitores. Su compañero siempre había estado dispuesto para él, de alguna u otra forma.

Empezó a tocar lascivamente a su amante, notando cómo éste gemía disfrutando aquellas sensaciones tan autocensuradas por ambos. Ken sonreía, rozando con sus labios el escote de su compañero, sintiendo cómo las manos de éste se clavaban llenas de pasión sobre su espalda rememorando el pasado, cuando se entregaban mutuamente. En ese momento, las dos situaciones se superponían: el pasado y el presente. A pesar de que notaban el deseo del otro, sabían con plena conciencia que no podían dar rienda suelta a su pasión, y el guitarrista, plenamente lúcido de la frustración que su salud ocasionaba en su amante, accedía gustoso a esa forma incompleta de satisfacción, para agradecerle a su amigo por su paciencia y su amabilidad.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken!

-Yukki, relájate... –le susurraba comportándose, controlando su necesidad de hacerle el amor allí mismo, olvidándose de sus heridas.

Pero el momento no logró perpetuarse, pues un timbre insistente interrumpió una vez más aquel insignificante paso que separaba a Yukihiro del orgasmo. Ken se detuvo, sabiendo que su compañero lo haría inmediatamente. Le besó en la boca, notando su desilusión.

Yukihiro, dominándose, regresando a la normalidad, aún con su respiración fuertemente agitada, abrió sus ojos, y miró a su compañero, que ya había dejado de tocarle tan eróticamente.

El guitarrista le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, divertido.

-¡Ne, Yukki! ¡Quédate en la cama! Seguro es Tetchan... –Yukihiro resopló, intentando aquietar su respiración, extendido en la cama. Mientras tanto, el alto japonés se incorporaba de la misma, en dirección de la puerta de entrada.

Ya resonaba por tercera vez un timbre más largo que en las dos anteriores veces. Era indudable la presencia del bajista.

Sin más retraso, Ken abrió la puerta y vio a Tetsu, con un rostro de angustia.

-¿Mn? ¿Tetchan? ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, desistiendo de hacer cualquier tipo de broma.

-Ken... perdóname... pero... no tengo dónde dormir... –se disculpó el bajo japonés, mirando el suelo.

-Mn. No hay problema, Tetchan, ven, pasa.

Le permitió a su amigo ingresar, y le condujo hasta la cocina.

No podía negarle nada a ese amable japonés que le había liberado de un agónico futuro, que le había dado la oportunidad de su vida con la música, y que aún en las épocas de mayores crisis, le había abierto sus puertas. No podía, ni quería.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó casual, mientras preparaba dos cafés.

-Perdona, Ken. Perdona. Sé que no son horas de aparecer, pero... no teng...

-Ya lo sé, Tetchan. ¡Ya me dijiste que no tienes lugar! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! Toda tu vida me has ayudado, ¿qué pretendes que haga a cambio? –le sonrió con amable gesto, intentando minimizar su acción, aliviando la tensión que padecía su amigo.

-Gracias... Ken...

-Naaa... ¡olvídalo! Ya te dije, te debo muchas... ¡demasiadas!

Se acercó a su colega, y le frotó el crecido cabello, el que nunca había vuelto a teñir, el que seguía manteniendo con esa tricolorimetría, donde la mitad del mismo mostraba el achocolatado marrón de su naturaleza, mas las puntas se decoloraban en un gris, antiguo negro, con sus mechas coloradas, ahora rosadas y desgastadas.

Yukihiro apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con el ánimo reestablecido, y miró curioso la escena.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó al advertir a su amante que finalizaba de revolver la cabellera del bajista, y deslizaba su mano hasta la espalda de éste, frotándola con ese movimiento típico de afecto y contención.

-¿Mn? ¿Yukki? ¿Celoso? –bromeó el alto japonés, haciendo sonreír al líder, mientras el baterista bufaba incrédulo, negando en silencio con su cabeza, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo bajista.

-Perdona, Yukki, yo sé que no son horas... –reinició la disculpa que había dado al alto japonés, pero ahora dirigida al callado hombre de su lado.

-¡Ya! ¡Tetchan! ¡Te escuché desde la habitación! –sonrió amable.

-¡Ya, Tetchan! –intervino el alto japonés, agregando una taza más a su bandeja, y volcando el agua caliente en las mismas, sumergiendo a la cocina en un agradable aroma de café–. No repitas lo mismo... sería más eficiente si te compras una grabadora y nos las reproduces a cada uno...

-Gracioso –comentó fastidiado el líder. Ken entregó las tazas, y sentándose frente a su colega, le miró con determinación.

-¿Todo bien? –repitió la pregunta una vez más. Yukihiro sólo observaba la charla en silencio.

-Supongo... que ahora sí...

-¿Mn? Esta mañana nos preocupaste con tu salida tan extraña...

-Lo sé. Por cierto... ¿Hyde?

-Se fue a su casa por la tarde.

-¿Y le dejaron? –preguntó sobresaltado. Ken levantó una ceja.

-Oye, Tetchan. ¿Aún tienes desconfianza de él?

-¡No! No es eso... –comentó con temor.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que hoy a la mañana, casi mata a Megumi...

-¿Eh?

-Sí. La tomó por el cuello, y si Nijiko no me gritaba que ayudara a su madre, Hyde habría hecho una locura.

-¡Mierda! –Ken miró a su amante, quien mostraba igual rostro de asombro–. No nos dijo nada.

-Eee –afirmó el baterista, regresando su atención al líder. Ken volvió a fijar su vista en Tetsu.

-¡Hyde está loco! –comentó el guitarrista.

-No. Está agotado...

-Bueno, no te preocupes Tetchan, no creo que haya hecho nada malo... ¡aún no nos enteramos del funeral! –sonrió divertido, más ninguno de sus dos compañeros se agració del inoportuno comentario–. Perdón... lo siento... –carraspeó incómodo el alto japonés.

Se mantuvieron en el silencio, sorbiendo sus cafés con tranquilidad. Yukihiro, sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo con aquel breve relato, y habiendo presenciado la huida de su líder por la mañana, presentía que su 'soledad' no había sido muy reconstructiva, pues un dejo de cansancio, posterior a la crisis, se evidenciaba en el bajista.

-Tetchan –intervino el japonés de cabellos largos y rubios, llamándole la atención–. ¿Te has tranquilizado?

-¿Eh? –parpadeó a su camarada.

-Es decir... hoy dijiste que ibas a dar una vuelta para descansar... Hyde te esperó hasta la tarde, creyendo que regresarías rápido...

-Es que... –intentó desahogar el nudo que tenía en su garganta, mas necesitaba un empujón, como todo en su vida.

-¿Sí? -insistió el baterista, con una neutra expresión en su rostro.

-Fui a casa... –finalizó el bajista, sintiendo alivio.

-¿A qué? ¡Oye, Tetchan! ¡Te angustiaste más! –comentó de inmediato el alto japonés. Su amante y él habían captado rápidamente la posible situación que habría vivido.

-¿Hyde les dijo?

-Ajá.

-Pues... necesitaba reclamárselo...

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! Kaochan erró, es verdad, pero...

-¡Pero nada, Ken! No tenía el derecho...

-Sí, lo sé –afirmó el guitarrista con angustia. A pesar de todo, su redención a través de las mujeres le hacía inclinarse en defensa de su compañera que por muchos meses de convivencia, se había mostrado tan dulce y amena como su amante, con una gran complacencia en la que se había perdido la personalidad de la joven.

-¡Ken! ¡Me arrastró a sentirme culpable de tener en ella a una mujer tan entregada a mí, y yo, sin ser capaz de amarla! ¡No era justo! ¡Cuando ella era la que estaba operando todo! ¿Sabes que también manipuló a Hyde?

-See. Nos lo ha contado.

-Ella sabía que diciéndole que se suicidaría en caso contrario, obligaría a Hyde a verse a sí mismo reflejado en ella. Por eso Hyde hizo lo que hizo... los tres nos lastimamos tanto por su estupidez... –manifestó Tetsu con molestia, con el ceño fruncido. Ken calló, sabiendo que en el fondo, un poco de razón había, mas Yukihiro suspiró sonoramente, agregando su comentario.

-No. Por su desesperación. Tetchan, cuando se ama demasiado se cometen muchos errores, más cuando esa persona se entera que no pertenece a la felicidad de su ser amado –bajó la vista, clavándola en la superficie de la mesa. Él sabía lo que aquel estado generaba. Era terrible ser usado y manipulando como lo manifestaba Tetsu, pero igual dolor sufría quien, amando, no era más que ignorado. Ken percibió las palabras de Yukihiro con incomodidad. Aún el pasado no desaparecía. Las cicatrices quedaban.

-Tal vez, Yukki. Pero hay personas que se apartan cuando ven que ese ser amado es feliz sin ellos. Aunque represente su propia perdición. Kaori no es de ésas –Yukihiro le miró a los ojos, comprendiendo el mensaje secreto recibido, sonrojándose un poco. Ken esbozó una amarga sonrisa, advirtiendo aquel comentario–. Kaori es la que mata a su ser querido, aunque no quiera. O eres de ella, o no eres de nadie.

-No hables así... Tetchan. Sabes que no es así, no del todo –el baterista defendió a la joven, que aunque habiéndola tratado pocas veces, había visto el basto mar de tristezas en el interior de sus pupilas.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo si no?

-Tetchan, ella se apartó cuando Hyde estaba a punto de matarse... tú lo sabes. Ella lo hizo por ambos.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora?

-Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperada y hundida en la soledad. Tetchan. Ella lo intentó, mas no pudo.

-Pues ahora que pueda.

-¿Qué? ¿La abandonaste? –el baterista le miró con asombrada expresión. No obstante, Tetsu, cansando y agotado de la culpa, le contempló con indiferencia.

-Le dije que todo se terminaba aquí. Mañana voy a retirar mis ropas, y veré si consigo un departamento.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! –interrumpió el alto japonés–. Cuenta con nosotros. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes aquí...

-Ee. Gracias.

-¡Y mira la hora que es! Es mejor que durmamos, ¿no creen? –invitó el guitarrista, estirando su espalda, y extendiendo sólo su brazo izquierdo, pues el derecho aún le generaba molestias al elevarlo demasiado.

-Mn. Ve a la cama, Ken... –comentó el baterista, mientras recogía las tazas, y el alto japonés se incorporaba con un gesto de asco en su rostro, producto de la sensación de vacío en su interior.

-¡Buenas noches, Tetchan! –comentó el guitarrista, saliendo de la cocina–. ¡Te espero, Yukki! ¡Tenemos que continuar lo que interrumpió 'alguien'! –gritó antes de ingresar a la habitación. Tetsu se sonrojó, tensionándose, aún sentado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ése y su boca! –rezongó por lo bajo el baterista, mientras terminaba de secar las cosas.

-Etto... perdona, Yukki... –titubeó el bajista. Hasta a él mismo le incomodaba aquella puntualidad mórbida e inconsciente.

-¡Naaa, olvida, Tetchan! Ken siempre molesta... ven... –le indicó con un suave movimiento de mano, saliendo de la cocina.

Yukihiro le guió hasta una puerta que se hallaba en la esquina lejana del salón. Ingresó en el cuarto, con el piso en tatami, y tras abrir el armario que allí había, le entregó a su amigo un futón.

-Tetchan, si quieres dormir en el salón, hazlo. Este cuarto es un poco frío por los aislantes sonoros para que los vecinos no se quejen... _tanto_... ya ves. Sólo están los instrumentos.

-No te preocupes –sonrió amable Tetsu, mirando las guitarras esparcidas por el lugar, y una batería en una esquina, junto con un bajo, el único de aquel callado japonés.

-Siéntete como en tu casa... y buenas noches.

-Eee. Gracias. Igualmente. ¡Ah! ¡Yukki! –comentó de súbito, al comenzar a desabrochar la camisa. El baterista se dio vuelta y miró curioso a su amigo–. Perdona... fui a casa, pero no me di cuenta de buscarme una camisa... préstamela hasta mañana... –le sonrió con ternura.

-¡Bah! ¡No hay problema! –le retribuyó el gesto, y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Con parsimonia, regresó a su habitación, y tras quitarse el suéter que tenía encima de su pijama, ingresó a la cama con suavidad, aún manteniendo inconscientemente el cuidado de los primeros meses tras la operación de Ken.

El guitarrista se acercó a su amante, y escabulló un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de su amigo, obligando a acercársele. El callado japonés, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero, y extendió su brazo por las costillas de éste, en un tierno y cálido abrazo. Desde aquel accidente, no pudo descansar más sobre el cuerpo de su amante, pues aunque el guitarrista le insistía, sabía que aquella sensación extraña de la que siempre aludía el alto japonés, se hacía presente en ese momento, cuando su propio abdomen comprimía el de su compañero.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-Estás incómodo... lo noto... –manifestó con suave voz, sabiendo que aquello sólo significaba un cuestionamiento al extraño proceder del baterista.

-No. No es nada.

-Yuuuuukki... –comentó insistentemente.

-Olvídalo...

-Vamos, Yukki... es lo que dijo recién Tetchan, ¿verdad?

-Mnnn... más o menos...

-Vamos, Yukki... ¡no me hagas molestarte! –le amenazó con tono cariñoso.

-Es que, Tetchan dijo que la había dejado...

-¿Y?

-No me siento bien... –susurró con angustia. Ken miró en la oscuridad a su amigo.

-¿Otra punzada?

-No. No, no es del corazón. Es por ella –explicó con seriedad. El guitarrista resopló.

-Já. Me haces sentir tan celoso, Yukki... Kaochan es linda, ¡pero no tiene mis piernas!

-¡Ken! ¡No estoy bromeando! –frotó su mejilla en la piel del hombro de su amante, incrédulo de aquella personalidad que podía hacerle esbozar una sonrisa aún en las circunstancias más serias.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Pero no te preocupes. Mañana hablaré con Kaochan. Es una buena chica...

-Mn. No lo dudo, pero... –el baterista seguía intranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me siento bien... –susurró aferrándose a Ken, quien acariciaba la espalda del baterista gracias al brazo que había pasado por debajo de su cuerpo.

-Ya verás que no es nada. Duerme, Yukki...

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XXI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu bajó del auto junto con Ken, quien descendía con cautela. Aunque las cicatrices estaban prácticamente selladas, las sensaciones aún le daban escalofríos.<p>

Prendió un cigarrillo con libertad, y suspiró anhelante. Hacía meses que no fumaba para no tentar a su amante, y cada vez que lo hacía, apreciaba cómo el profundo deseo reprimido estallaba con una extensa impresión de libertad. Esa sensación le fascinaba, pero sabía que le había costado varias cosas valiosas a lo largo de su vida. No se tentaría más de lo necesario.

-Ken, no voy a tardar mucho...

-Ni lo sueñes. Ingreso contigo... tengo que hablar con Kaochan...

-¿Mn?

-¡Cosas de Yukki! ¡Tú sabes! –le sonrió con desinterés. Ambos avanzaron hasta la puerta de aquella casa del jardín solitario.

-¡No sé por qué no vino Yukki, tú aún no puedes caminar bien! –dijo Tetsu, mientras buscaba las llaves.

-¡Bah! –Exhaló el humo con devoción–. Ya no peligran las heridas, sólo me dan sensaciones feas... –Ken había obligado a su compañero a permanecer en el departamento aquella mañana. No sabía por qué.

-¡Igualmente nada de esfuerzos! –recalcó su amigo, sabiendo cuánto renegaba el baterista para hacerle cumplir tal cosa al alto japonés.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Yukki me lo recuerda todas las noches! –susurró con picardía, arrancándole una sonrisa avergonzada a su amigo. Tetsu finalmente abrió la puerta, observando la tranquilidad del interior.

Ambos ingresaron.

Ken se ubicó en medio del salón, fumando con aplomo su cigarro, inspeccionando el derredor, intentando hallar los residuos de un ataque de desesperación nocturno por parte de la muchacha, mas todo se encontraba en perfecto orden. Demasiado orden. Tetsu caminó con paso decidido hacia su habitación. Ingresó y, para su sorpresa, encontró su armario vacío, y sus maletas hechas sobre la cama. Sintió una ligera culpa punzar su corazón.

Las tomó y las dejó en medio del salón. Ken le avistó con sorpresa.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es rapidez, Tetchan! ¡Sí que eres eficiente! –le sonrió con cinismo.

-¡Ya! ¡Ken…! Estaban hechas... Kaori parece que no está...

-¿En su habitación? Las pastillas ésas que toma son una mierda... la dopan demasiado.

-Déjame ver... –se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, y la golpeó.

Mientras tanto, Ken volvió a ver aquel sofá que había sido su cama por tantos meses de crisis. Era duro regresar allí, mas le gratificaba. Tanta angustia había valido la pena.

Una suave brisa, que movió sus cabellos, le llamó la atención. Miró por la ventana del salón, donde los árboles de la calle evidenciaban una súbita ráfaga moderada que los sacudía de un lado a otro, con más fuerza que de costumbre.

Sintió un escalofrío. Las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Miró hacia el pasillo que conducía al jardín de la soledad, y dejó caer su cigarro. Parpadeó varias veces. La puerta hacia el jardín interior, abierta, le había permitido vislumbrar un rasgo difuso de lo que el viento había movido en forma pendular. Se le heló el espíritu.

Caminó con temor, notando lo que no quería ver a medida que se acercaba al jardín.

La sensación de vacío que siempre le atacaba el abdomen ante la más mínima presión sobre la zona herida, reapareció intensificado por una angustia insospechada. Sus piernas se aflojaron, y cayó de rodillas.

_Un sauce más en el jardín: reseco, deshojándose, balanceándose con el viento_.

-No está en su habitación... tal vez se fue a trabajar... ¿Ken?

Tetsu salió del cuarto, y regresó al salón que ahora se hallaba vacío. Miró el cigarro que estaba quemando la alfombra del lugar, y rápidamente lo tomó, arrojándolo al cenicero, gesticulando una expresión de molestia por haberse arruinado el tapiz.

Examinó todo el derredor.

Fue cuando vio a su amigo en el jardín, sentado de rodillas, mirando hacia una cierta elevación que la pared del pasillo le impedía vislumbrar.

-Ken, ¿qué estás haciendo? –rezongó, caminado a su encuentro. El viento que de golpe se había levantado podría llegar a enfermar a ese japonés desfachatado.

Pero apenas salió de la casa, la sombra que advirtió por el rabillo de su ojo le endureció el ánimo.

Sobresaltado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirando estupefacto el movimiento levemente pendular de una flor deshojándose.

-¡KAORI! –gritó acongojado súbitamente.

El grito sacó de su shock al guitarrista, quien se levantó rápidamente, y mirando hacia otro lado, tomó del brazo a Tetsu, intentando ingresarlo de nuevo a la casa.

El bajista negó con la cabeza, descubriendo la triste escena.

Allí estaba Kaori, colgada por encima de la chabudai, y a un costado, una silla tirada, probablemente, la que pateó al momento de aquella decisión.

El cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha, oscilaba levemente con el viento, imitando al viejo sauce moribundo del jardín. _El jardín de la soledad y de la locura._

-Ven, Tetchan, no mires más... ven...

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡KAORI! –gritó desesperado.

Ken le sujetó por la fuerza, y tras arrastrarle hasta la cocina, le sentó en una silla. Tomó su propio celular y llamó a la policía, mientras Tetsu, una vez más en su vida, sentía el amargo gusto de la culpa, sujetándose la cabeza, con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, negando en silencio. Ken, a su lado, mientras se comunicaba, frotaba la espalda de su amigo.

Yukihiro había tenido razón una vez más.

Cerró el móvil y se dispuso a preparar un té de tilo a su colega.

Abrió la alacena, y extrañamente, halló la evidente caja de ese té, demasiado obvia, casi como si hubiera sido preparada de aquella minuciosa manera. Levantó una ceja. Esa mujer lo había meditado todo.

La sujetó y, tras abrirla, otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Dentro, había un solo saco de té y un papel doblado que tenía escrito 'para Tetsu'.

-Tetchan... no quisiera dártelo, pero...

-¿Eh? –le miró con angustia.

El alto japonés le extendió la caja vacía, tomando el saquito y preparando rápidamente un té.

Se lo dio a Tetsu, aún cuando éste sólo miraba el papel escrito con miedo a desdoblarlo.

-Ken... por favor... –le susurró con pavor, y éste, comprendiéndole, tomó la carta, y la leyó en voz alta.

* * *

><p>OOoo-ooOO<p>

* * *

><p>Tetsu:<p>

Aquí te doy tu vida.

Perdóname por no haber tenido el valor

de haberlo hecho cinco años atrás.

Pídele perdón a Hyde también.

Kaori.

* * *

><p>OOoo-ooOO<p>

* * *

><p>Ken se atragantó con su congoja, al terminar de leerla.<p>

Kaori le entregaba toda la culpa. Justo lo que el bajista más deseaba eliminar en su vida.

El guitarrista se levantó del asiento y rodeó a su amigo en un contenedor abrazo, donde Tetsu, ya incapaz de controlarse, rompió en llanto.

* * *

><p>Nijiko durmió en su habitación, acompañada de Megumi.<p>

Hyde, había regresado a la tarde, para aclarar algunas cosas, pero el ambiente candente aún no permitía solucionar nada, y sólo se perpetuaban en el silencio de la mórbida casa las peleas, los insultos, y las voces desgarradas de sus padres. La pequeña lloraba permanentemente.

Quería escapar de aquella casa, y vivir con su maestro de guitarra, con el que ya no percibía el dolor, pues la triste expresión en sus ojos había desaparecido desde que se había mudado con su otro amigo, más callado, pero tan mágico como ella. Sin embargo, su deseo no era posible. Ella debía estar atada a vivir en aquel infierno en forma de mansión, en esa cueva de demonios, de imposibles, de desesperanzas. Demasiado para su pequeño espíritu. Demasiado.

La pequeña despertó sobre su cama, abrazada por su madre a su lado, aún con restos de lágrimas sobre su mejilla. Le miró con pena.

Se movió con suavidad, y bajó del lecho sin despertarla.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras, podía percibir el aroma de un desayuno suculento, junto con el sonido de la loza de una taza, probablemente, de alguien tomando un café.

Se asomó por el umbral de la cocina, y observó con reserva a Hyde.

Éste, levantó su mirada de la taza, dirigiéndola hacia ella, y se mantuvieron observándose mutuamente en silencio por varios minutos. Mutismo tenso.

Su hija le sostenía el mirar con un dejo de madurez. Sin temor, sin titubeo, la pequeña se acercó a su padre, y subió, tras un breve salto, a la silla que estaba al lado de su progenitor.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –le dijo en ronco tono, temiendo que la niña, finalmente, tomara represalias, ya no sólo por los años de torturas a las que le había sometido, sino por haber casi matado a su madre, y a aunque intentó evitarlo, por haber destruido la imagen de su profesor más amado.

-Eee –comentó la pequeña, evadiendo la mirada.

A paso tranquilo, Hyde se levantó y preparó un poco de leche caliente, junto con unas tostadas que acompañó con un poco de mermelada de ciruela. Le sirvió la taza y las galletas, y regresó a su asiento, sorbiendo en silencio su propio café.

La niña le mirada con cierto soslayo.

-¿Haido? –el cantante se sobresaltó un poco ante la voz que había interrumpido de súbito el silencio del lugar.

-¿Mn?

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo mama? –le preguntó con temor. El vocalista le observó con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué decir?

-Anou... -parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, evidenciando su tic nervioso–. ¿Qué cosa? Tu madre dijo mucho...

-¿Tú quieres a Tetchan? -Hyde suspiró dubitativo.

-Estem... –y carraspeó incómodo.

-Él fue siempre el gran dolor de tus canciones, ¿verdad? Y ese Sakura, ¿el demonio de tus cuadros? Por eso, buscando venganza, pintaste aquél del ángel lastimando al demonio, ¿verdad? –le susurró con circunspección.

-... –Hyde separó levemente sus labios, demasiado sorprendido por la comprensión de su arte en una niña de seis años. Incluso para él, era sorprendente.

-Y tú eras esa persona que tanto lastimó a Tetchan... el que le hizo sentirse tan mal... –bajó su mirada hacia su taza pequeña, y sonrió con amargura. Entendió el rechazo inicial de su padre por el gusto súbito que ella había generado ante las producciones de tetsu69, discernió el trato, la ausencia, y la opresión que siempre observaba entre sus padres. Y comprendió por qué siempre él intervenía en las decisiones de su madre, cuando de la libertad de la pequeña se tratara. En el fondo, Hyde la protegía, errando demasiado en el camino, pero la cuidaba de caer en lo que él había transitado. La niña sonrió más iluminada. Sintió que su admiración hacia su padre, que su deseo de acercamiento, finalmente se concretarían. Elevó su vista hasta su progenitor, quien aún le miraba con asombro y mudez. Le extendió la mano, esperando que éste la sujetara, mas Hyde, sólo evadió el accionar, con un gesto de molestia. Nijiko guardó su mano, y con vergüenza, regresó su mirada a la taza–. Gracias, pa... Haido... gracias.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja aún más extrañado.

-Entiendo lo que has hecho por mí... –le sonrió amena y evasiva. Aquellos gritos de su padre sufriendo el estupro, aún repercutían en su mente, descifrando la carga de dolor que contenían.

-Bah –estaba completamente nervioso y tenso.

-Si tú y mama se separan... ¿puedo ir a visitarte? ¿Puedo ir a ver a Tetchan? ¿Me dejarías? –le preguntó con angustia. Hyde le contempló sorprendido, con una suave emoción agradable rozando su espíritu. Su hija sorbía con parsimonia la leche, esperando la respuesta, soslayándole la mirada. Nunca había percibido la tremenda madurez de la niña.

-Por supuesto –comentó aún sorprendido, notando cómo la pequeña le sonrió con alivio.

-¡Vaya! ¿Conque tienes pensado eso? –comentó Megumi, entrando en la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Hyde miró el techo, suspirando con fuerza, en un ademán de cansancio.

-Nijiko... ve a tu habitación –le pidió Hyde con suave voz, y la pequeña, abandonó la cocina de inmediato, mas se sentó en el peldaño inferior de la escalera, escuchando a sus padres, sin que ellos le percibieran.

-Así que piensas irte con tu nuevo 'proveedor', puta gastada...

-Megumi… sólo regresé para que terminemos de aclarar las cosas. Termina de destilar veneno. Siempre supimos que esto no funcionaría... –comentó el cantante, con un gesto de extenuación.

-¡Pero yo no fui quien decidió casarnos! ¡Tú me lo pediste! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Bien. ¡Me equivoqué y mucho! Ahora arreglemos las cosas antes de que...

-Perfecto.

-¿Mn? –le miró levantando una ceja. Megumi, sentada a su frente, le avistaba con soberbia, con el mismo gesto de altanería con el que mantenían sexo las noches aburridas de matrimonio, con ese porte de cazadora que tanto le repugnaba.

-Bien. Nos separaremos. Tú prefieres a ese vil cretino que usó a Nijiko para llegar a ti, que me usó a mí, entregándole toda mi confianza, que se hizo pasar por el benevolente sacerdote franciscano y terminó follándote en 'mi' cama, en la que 'compartíamos' todas las noches... –Hyde rió irónico.

-¿¡Compartir! ¡Megumi! ¡Por favor!

-Al menos yo lo sentía así... –dijo mirándolo con odio.

-Ni tú ni yo lo sentíamos verdadero. No te engañes. Te daba lo mismo.

-¡No! A ti te daba lo mismo...

-No te mientas... –le insistió el cantante. Megumi, resopló con indiferencia, contemplándole a los ojos.

-Lo que sea. Te folló...

-¡No! ¡Nos follamos! –le sonrió con sarcasmo, notando cómo un escalofrío repercutió en su esposa, asqueada de la idea.

-¡Esto se terminó, Hyde! ¡Se terminó! Pero ni sueñes que voy a dejarte a Nijiko, y mucho menos, que ese pervertido la vea. Mi niña tiene que crecer entre gente normal –Hyde calló, borrando su sonrisa cínica, observándole con un suave rencor. Aunque él no sufriría por la ausencia de la niña, su amante lo haría. Pronto, la culpa terminaría consumiéndole, y la espiral se daría comienzo nuevamente.

-¡Soy su padre! –reclamó con firmeza.

-¡Dile eso a la justicia cuando les diga que has tenido relaciones extramatrimoniales, y encima, con un hombre que traicionó nuestra confianza!

-No tienes pruebas.

-Pero mi palabra y la de testigos, junto a tu declaración...

-¿¡Declaración!

-La declaración policial... ¿¡no lo recuerdas! Cuando disfrutaste siendo gozado por ese tal Sakurazawa... –Hyde fue atacado por un espasmo, frunciendo su ceño, repugnado por aquella descripción. La contempló con malevolencia, mas Megumi, con una sonrisa burlona, le miró llena de petulancia–. Una persona pervertida como tú, es muy incoherente. Podría peligrar mi niña, y más con tus intentos de suicidio de hace años...

-Eres una rata embustera. Eres una maldita...

-Y cuida tu lengua. Si me jodes un poco, te arruino tu estúpida carrera de cantante...

-¿¡Y qué mierda piensas hacer! –le retó con voz ronca, golpeando su puño contra la mesa.

-No lo sé. La denuncia por estas marcas en mi cuello está en la comisaría. Es sólo cuestión de asomarme por los medios, y créeme, que no sólo saltaría eso, sino tus dos calenturas con ese baterista y con tu amigo... eres un enfermo, eres un peligro para la sociedad... –Hyde suspiró con maligna expresión–… no me tientes. Aléjate de la niña, ustedes dos, repugnantes sodomitas –se levantó de la mesa con decisión, y antes de salir de la cocina, le miró por sobre su hombro–. Dentro de tres días me voy a Yokohama para siempre. Ni oses asomarte. Ni tú, ni ese degenerado.

Hyde calló, y tras mirar su taza, la sujetó, arrojándola con fuerza contra la pared próxima, destrozándola en fragmentos.

Megumi, satisfecha, salió de la cocina y con la intención de subir al primer piso, quedó paralizada ante su hija que lloraba muda sobre el peldaño de la escalera.

-Hija... –susurró, mas la pequeña, demasiado dolida por aquellas palabras, subió corriendo hacia su cuarto y se encerró allí.

Una vida sin Tetsu, sin su padre, y sin el mundo de Tokyou al que tanto se había acostumbrado, era demasiado. No quería sufrir más.

* * *

><p>Hyde dio un timbre conciso a la puerta del departamento.<p>

Rápidamente el callado japonés le abrió, invitándole a pasar.

Miró por los alrededores, contemplando a su amigo, que parecía, había salido recién de la ducha, y su cabello aún goteaba frescura.

-Perdona, Yukki... pero... ¿Tetchan…?

-No está... se fue con Ken. Me dejó las llaves de tu auto... –explicó, caminando hacia la mesa baja del salón, y tomando una llave acompañada de un llavero que tenía el número de la bestia, se lo entregó a su amigo–. Aquí tienes.

-¿Con Ken? –extendió la mano, recibiendo las llaves, e intrigado por el dato.

-Ajá.

-Pero, ¿no es que no puede hacer esfuerzos?

-Seee... dile eso a él, a ver si te hace caso... –suspiró resignado–… igualmente Tetchan me dijo que lo cuidaría.

-Pero, ¿a dónde fueron?

-A retirar las ropas de Tetchan de la casa de Kaori.

Hyde le miró con circunspección. Ambos notaban la intranquilidad del otro a pesar de intentarla fingir.

Yukihiro le invitó a almorzar, para salir de aquel opresor ambiente, y Hyde, cansado de tanto problema, aceptó gustoso distraerse con el callado japonés. Era una buena compañía cuando se necesitaba descansar.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida tailandesa, y allí pasaron gran parte de la tarde, comiendo y hablando amenamente.

El baterista, que notaba el inusual poco apetito del cantante, le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Mn? ¿Pasa algo, Hyde?

-Mn. ¡Qué es lo que no está pasando últimamente! –comentó con ironía, apartando el plato a un costado, y prendiendo un cigarrillo. Yukihiro le observó con sorpresa. Se percató por primera vez, que hacía meses que no veía a Ken fumar–. No te molesta, ¿cierto? Realmente estoy muy nervioso... –se excusó el cantante respecto del tabaco.

-Mn. No hay problema... dame uno –comentó con tono casual. Hyde dudó un momento, mas se lo entregó. Yukihiro lo prendió con gran expectación. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba uno de ellos. Uno no le haría nada-. Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

-Esta mañana... Megumi me amenazó.

-¿Mn?

-Me va a quitar a la niña... y se va a ir a Yokohama. No quiere que nadie de ustedes la vuelva a ver...

-Mnnn... Me lo temía... –suspiró angustiado el callado japonés. Había captado la idea cuando, aquella noche, Tetsu y Hyde se habían presentado en su departamento, y éste, muy jactancioso, había aludido a su paternidad inalterable–. ¿Y qué argumentos pretende usar?

-Lo de Sakura, lo de mis recaídas... tú sabes –comentó con vergüenza, y Yukihiro, solidario, asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo de aquella sensación de dolor que el pasado a veces podía generar–. Lo de Tetchan... mierda... ¿¡qué voy a hacer!

-Y Nijiko, a todo esto, ¿qué dice? –Hyde sonrió, y el baterista, ladeó su cabeza, extrañado–. ¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Esa niña es increíble.

-Mn. Lo sé –le sonrió cómplice.

-Me pidió permiso para visitarnos a Tetchan y a mí, cuando su madre y yo nos separemos...

-Mn. Sí. es una niña que capta las cosas demasiado rápido –se sonrojó el baterista, sacudiendo con un dedo la ceniza que amenazaba caer de su cigarro, sobre un cenicero.

-¡Ah! Yukki, ¿a ti qué te dijo?

-¿Eh?

-Digo... esa cara que has puesto... has recordado algo, ¿verdad?

-Mn. Pues... ella reconoció en Ken y en mí lo que sabes... –susurró con vergüenza–… Tetsu estuvo casi un año sin saberlo, y ella, apenas conoció a Ken, lo supo –sonrió divertido, recordando la singular charla en aquel hospital de rehabilitación.

-Eee –afirmó ameno. Miró su reloj de pulsera, y apagó su cigarrillo sobre el cenicero.

-¿Es tarde? –preguntó el baterista, aún degustando ese cigarrillo por tanto tiempo olvidado.

-No. ¿A qué hora crees que lleguen? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé. Se fueron a la mañana...

-Mn. Demasiado tiempo, ¿no?

-... –Yukihiro suspiró sin contestarle. Tenía ese horrible presentimiento latiendo en su interior desde la noche anterior–. Pero dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? –viró el asunto rápidamente. Quería concentrarse en calmar su estado de ansiedad.

-¿Ahora?

-Megumi y tú se van a separar... ¿no es así?

-Eee. Tendré que encontrar una casa, tal vez regrese a Osaka a buscar a un abogado de mi familia que es muy bueno, para que me de una mano con todo el escándalo que piensa armar... pero... lo que más me incomoda es Nijiko. Tetsu nunca se perdonará...

-Déjaselo a Ken...

-¿Mn?

-Ken salvó a Nijichan de una experiencia horrenda. Megumi es muy consciente de ello. Tal vez la logre convencer, al menos, para visitarnos a nosotros, y con esa excusa, ir a visitarles a ustedes también...

-Pero a Nijiko se le puede escapar el comentario frente a su madre... –declaró con duda.

-¡Hyde! ¿¡No conoces a tu propia hija! –le miró con intriga.

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Nunca le escuchaste a Nijiko ese acento de Osaka que es único en Ken!

-Eee. Muchas veces me ha hablado con ese tono...

-Megumi no sabe nada.

-¿Mn?

-Nijichan es demasiado astuta. Resulta muy manipuladora... tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella. Te agradará. ¡Es tu esencia! –sonrió divertido.

-¡Oye! ¡Yukki! –le regañó con una sonrisa de costado. Nunca lo había advertido. Tenía una hija para descubrir, si su esposa se lo permitía.

-¡Ya! Vamos... regresemos a casa...

Yukihiro ingresó la llave a la puerta del departamento, pero no fue necesario, pues estaba abierta. Giró el picaporte con cautela, y vio con súbito sobrecogimiento a Tetsu sujetándose la cabeza, sentando en el sofá, y al lado de él, Ken, apagando rápidamente el cigarrillo ante la presencia de su amante.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Yukihiro inmediatamente al alto japonés cuyo rostro mostraba asombro. Mientras tanto, Hyde se sentó a la derecha de Tetsu, y le abrazó con contención. No quería pensar.

-Yukki... ¿tomaste tu medicina? –preguntó circunspecto el guitarrista, inquietando más al hombre de cabellos largos y rubios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Piensa lo peor, Yukki... pero... ¡ay! ¡Yukki! ¡No quiero que te haga mal! –Ken comentó nervioso, sabiendo que la noticia podría ser peligrosa para el corazón de su amigo. Sin embargo, el presentimiento que anoche latía en el pecho de Yukihiro, ya le había amortiguado la impresión.

-Es Kaori, ¿verdad? –apostó el callado japonés.

-Se suicidó...

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Yukihiro levantó una ceja, llevándose una mano al mentón. Caminó hacia la cocina, y Ken, preocupado por un momento, le siguió inquieto.

-¿¡Yukki! ¿¡Estás bien! –el baterista, solamente se estaba aplicando el inhalador–. ¡Mierda! ¡Te dio una punzada!

-No –corrigió el baterista, guardando la medicina–. Sólo que todo esto está estresándome demasiado... sólo prevengo... no te preocupes…

* * *

><p>Tras horas de plática en aquel salón, los cuatro japoneses resolvieron las cosas, y determinaron el rumbo a tomar.<p>

Tetsu, tan shockeado y maltrecho como estaba con el asunto, se mudaría al departamento de Ken y Yukihiro, donde pasaría el tiempo necesario hasta hallar un nuevo lugar donde vivir y se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el fantasma de Kaori no le llenara de culpa. El bajista aceptó las condiciones, informado por Hyde de la situación que intentaba generar Megumi.

En busca de aliviar esas tensiones, y hallar el mejor camino para los dos, Ken se propuso lidiar con la imponente mujer, para quitarle, al menos, el permiso de visita a ellos solos, por parte de la pequeña, dando paso al plan que había diagramado su amante.

A todo ello, Hyde abandonaría Tokyou por unas semanas, con el fin de apaciguar los aires, darle el tiempo necesario a su amante para reponerse de aquellas bajezas con que la vida nuevamente le obligaba a lidiar, y conseguir en su antigua Osaka el excelente abogado que su familia tenía, para enfrentar todo el escándalo que, inevitablemente, Megumi realizaría. Sabía que la imagen pública de Raruku, junto con la de Tetsu y la suya, serían severamente dañadas.

Esbozadas todas las cartas del plan, dejaron pasar aquel día, compartiendo sus preocupaciones mutuas.

Hyde, esa misma noche, partiría a Osaka, y Tetsu, extenuado, descansaría en el departamento de Yukihiro y Ken.

El guitarrista aprovecharía la tarde del siguiente día para convencer a Megumi no sólo de no irse, sino, en caso de no poderle persuadir, que al menos, le diera el permiso de visitarles a ellos, y a la vez, detener cualquier idea de escándalo que pudiera elucubrar la mujer, en pos de su hija.

Con todo diagramado, sólo necesitaban la llegada del nuevo día.

* * *

><p>-¿Ken?<p>

-¿Mn?

-No puedo dormir... –susurró Yukihiro, apoyando su rostro en el pectoral de su amante, deslizando sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza del guitarrista.

-Mn. Yo estaba en eso... hasta hace un par de segundos... -sonrió divertido.

-Perdona...

-Naaa... –le murmuró ameno, reconociendo en ese tono, la necesidad de hablar que aquejaba a su amante.

-Esto se está complicando demasiado, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Mn? ¡Para mí no podría ser mejor! –comentó con adormecimiento.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Me estás escuchando! ¡O estás soñando, pervertido!

-No, no. Te escucho, Yukki... ¡oye! ¿¡Desde cuándo piensas tan mal de mí! Si soy inocente y puro...

-Seee... eso es indudable –susurró irónico, recibiendo un suave golpe en su espalda, por parte de un Ken molesto y complacido.

-¡Ya…! ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Al final Hyde aceptó terminar con esa estúpida farsa! Y Tetsu... –se angustió un poco. Pensó de súbito en Kaori.

-Ken, esto realmente no está bien. Megumi se quiere llevar a Nijichan, Hyde va a ser sumido en un escándalo que no va poder soportar. Lo mismo Tetsu. ¿Tú sabes que Tetsu aún no reconoce la magnitud del hecho? Aún no está consciente de lo que pueda ocurrir en su familia ante esta noticia.

-¿Eh?

-Tetsu aún no sospecha lo que semejante escándalo puede dañar a sus seres queridos... es un problema más allá de la imagen pública.

-¡Ah! Cierto...

-Que nosotros ya no la tengamos nos hace olvidar lo que va a sufrir Tetchan... a eso súmale la culpa de lo de Kaori... ¡mierda! Pobre chica –susurró aferrándose a Ken.

-Mn.

-Ken, esto no está bien. Se solucionó un problema, pero se dispararon muchos más.

-Espera. Deja que mañana hable con Megumi…

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de nosotros. ¡Ni en bromas! –aconsejó el callado japonés, recordando lo que percibía.

-¿Mn? ¿Pero acaso no lo sabe?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Tú eres adivino, Yukki? –ironizó con una sonrisa-. ¡Ella sabe que estoy viviendo contigo! Sería una estúpida...

-¡Ken! Tu fama de nariz larga *55 no se borra, por suerte, de la noche a la mañana... Megumi cree en eso...

-¿Y cómo justifica que viva contigo?

-Supongo que ella considerará que es debido a que me ayudaste a salir de las drogas... sólo hazle creer eso...

-¿Mn? Pero ¿por qué?

-Está sensible, ¿sí? Si le hablas de otro par de 'anormales', no te permitirá siquiera ver a Nijiko ni por fotos.

-Mn... ¿'anormales'?

-Ken... la sociedad no es tan abierta como parece... –susurró con resignación.

-¡Ne! ¡No digas eso! ¡Yukki! ...hay mucha gente... –replicó no queriendo victimizarse.

-Son sólo conocidos, y buenos amigos...

-Pero...

-¡Ken! –levantó su rostro, y miró a su amante, contemplándole a la luz de la luna–. El gobierno no reconoce ni leyes de convivencia conyugal, y por ende, ninguna institución admite relación alguna... todos hablan de mucha liberalidad mental, pero cuando yo quise estar a tu lado en el hospital, verte luego de la operación, tuve que pelear con muchas autoridades, porque el privilegio sólo lo tenían los padres o la esposa del enfermo. Si en esa simpleza no hay derecho, es porque en realidad, la sociedad es aún bastante hipócrita –Ken parpadeó extrañado, enmudecido por aquel pensamiento que nunca había concebido. Casi siete años de relación, y nunca había notado aquel detalle.

-Mnnn... pues... supongo que tienes razón...

-¡Claro que la tengo! Tú también pasaste por lo mismo... cuando ingresaste al hospital de rehabilitación... sólo gracias a Tetsu, a sus conocidos dentro de la institución, y al médico que me atendía, te permitieron simular ser un enfermo más. Pero si no, nunca hubieras podido presentarte con derecho alguno. Aún dentro, por la noche, te escabullías con sigilo a mi cuarto, porque sabías que si nos descubrían, te sacarían a patadas. No hay derechos... aún no.

-¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-¿Acaso piensas crear una asociación de gays o algo por el estilo para protestarle al parlamento, y exigir reivindicaciones? ¿Sabes? No te veo con esa bandera multicolor... –sonrió divertido, arrebatándole a su amante una sonrisa holgada, provocada por la imagen de aquella sugerencia.

-¡Ken! ¡Eres un bobo! Estoy hablando en serio... –se quejó, acurrucando su rostro al cuello de su amante.

-Lo sé, Yukki... lo sé... pero en fin... ¿qué se puede hacer? ...piensa que nosotros no somos gays...

-¡Ay! ¿Vas a empezar con eso de vuelta? –le preguntó con un poco de sueño.

-¡Vamos, Yukki! ¡No puedes decir que nos gustemos por atracción física! Yo sigo prefiriendo unos grandes senos y unas lindas piernas de mujer a la hora de querer sexo desenfrenado... –comentó sabiendo que su amante entendería el concepto, sin recelo.

-Sí, claro. Cuando gemías debajo mío no era atracción física... –carcajeó irónico Yukihiro.

-¡Yukki! –se sonrojó con incomodidad. Extrañamente, a veces su amante le avasallaba–. No es lo que quiero decir...

-¡Ken! Defínete como gustes, mientras te tenga aquí todas las noches, no me importa... –expresó con amena voz.

-¡Pero Yukki! ¡A mí nunca me gustaron los hombres! ¡Eso es verdad!

-See. Entonces... ¡sorpresa!

-¡Yukki! ¡No bromees!

-¿Quién lo hace?

-¡Yuuuukki! –comentó con fingida molestia. Su amante levantó el rostro y le miró directamente.

-Ken, si no quieres aceptarlo, está bien... a veces pasa sin que uno se percate...

-Eso lo dices porque a ti no te... –se detuvo un rato, sonriendo por lo que iba a decir.

-¿…No me ha pasado? ¿Y qué se supone que hago aquí si no? –le miró con picardía.

-Mnnn... ¿promoción de una asociación gay progresista?

-¡Keeeeenn! –se dejó caer nuevamente, y abrazó con cariño a su amante, quien tan travieso y pícaro, siempre le hacía sonreír en los peores momentos.

-Bueno, dejemos el asunto cuando el emperador dé alguna condecoración a Raruku, y tú te plantas en medio del evento con tu manifestación en materia de derechos de elección sexual…

-¡Keeeeennnnn! –amenazó el baterista, acariciando la cicatriz de su amante, por encima del pijama.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Ya! ¡Yukki! ¡Saca la mano de ahí! ¡Me está molestando la sensación! –comentó con cierto asco de ese vacío interior. Regresado a la seriedad de antes, Yukihiro elevó su mano, y la escabulló por debajo de la camisa del pijama de su amante, para acariciarle el pecho.

-Regresando a donde estábamos... sólo no le menciones nada de nuestra relación real. Dile que me ayudas a superar mi adicción, y que tu presencia me obliga a no caer...

.Como gustes... aunque me parece increíble que ella no lo sepa...

-No lo sabe. En realidad, nadie lo sospecha... más viniendo de un tipo como tú... ya te dije... tu fama no se desvanece por arte mágico.

-¡Já! Ni modo. Me arrodillaré ante ella si es necesario para convencerle de dejarnos a Nijichan... hago lo que sea por _mi_ Nijichan.

-¿'_Tu'_ Nijichan…? –sonrió divertido–. Cuando lo digas por quinta vez me preocuparé al respecto...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué dices eso, Yukki?

-Já. ¿Tú y Megumi no han tenido nada realmente?

-¡Yukki! –le regañó con cariño, sintiendo con delicia el suave toque de su amante sobre su piel–. ¿Yukki?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué tal si continuamos donde quedamos verdaderamente...?

Comentó, girándose con levedad y comenzando a besar a Yukihiro, escabullendo su mano por el pantalón del pijama de su amante, que no pudo replicar ante la pregunta, ya azotado por los toques de aquel alto japonés que le desconcertaba con sus ideas alocadas, y con su personalidad dominante.

-¡Ay! Ken... espera... está Tetchan... –suspiró sujetando fuertemente a Ken, abrazándole con deseo, de la forma en que más le agradaba sentir a su compañero sobre él: cerca, próximo, ahogándole.

-Está en la sala de instrumentos, ¡no escucha ni es escuchado! ¡Es un aislante sonoro! ¡Aprovechemos que está allí, y no nos va a interrumpir con su manía...! –comentó gracioso, besando en la boca a su amante, ya rendido en gemidos asfixiados.

El erótico toque del alto japonés, comenzaba a sumirle en la pasión, en el deseo, en todo ese sentimiento que había extrañado por tantos meses, y satisfecho por tener el torso de su amigo entregado a sus rasguños leves, se dejó perder en el enajenamiento...

-Ay, Ken… ah... aah... te amo... aaahh...

-Mn. Yo también, Yukki... sólo relájate... –le susurraba divertido, frustrado en parte por no poder sumirse en el mismo mar de placer de su compañero.

Sin embargo, un timbre interrumpió a ambos japoneses.

-¡La puta madre que los re mil parió!*59 –rezongó molesto Yukihiro, apartando a su amante con disgusto, cansado de nunca concretar su éxtasis final.

-¡Ya! ¡Yukki! ¡No te enojes! –rió su compañero por ese acceso que nunca había presenciado en su amigo. Yukihiro también tenía un límite de tolerancia.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Si Tetchan está en el cuarto! ¿¡Quién mierda es! –el timbre sonó por tercera vez, cortado en la longitud de su duración, como si aquel dedo que presionaba el sonido se resbalase.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¡acaso hay réplicas de Tetsu por todo el Japón! ¡Esto es inconcebible! –sonrió divertido, levantándose de la cama con suavidad.

-¡Mata al que sea! –exclamó demasiado molesto.

-¡Oye! ¡Yukki! ¡Nunca te pones así! –punzó divertido a su amante.

-¡Tres frustraciones en menos de 24 hs es suficiente! ¡De aquí hasta que te recuperes, no me tocas! ¡Ken!

-¿¡Eh! ¿¡Y yo qué culpa tengo!

-¡He dicho! –se giró sobre la cama, molesto–. ¡Y atiende al enfermo que está tocando de esa forma! ¡YA!

-Sí... siii... ¿te he dicho que te pareces a mi ex?

Ken caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada.

La abrió con curiosidad, y parpadeó asombrado, deslizando su vista hasta observar los ojos de quien intentaba apretar el timbre utilizando su maleta verticalmente como escalón para ello. Sus dedos apenas rozaban el timbre, y la inestabilidad de la valija seguramente habría generado varios fallos en su intento.

-¿Nijichan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Y a estas horas!

-... Kenchan... –su voz angustiada, generó que el guitarrista inmediatamente se acuclillara y le abrazara.

-¿Mn? Linda... ¿estás llorando?

-¡Kenchan... no me quiero ir! –finalizó la pequeña, rompiendo en llanto.

Suavemente, atrajo la niña sobre su regazo, y evitando hacer fuerza con su abdomen, la cargó en brazos, ingresando la maleta que estaba tirada frente a la puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá, con la chiquilla en sus rodillas, aún rodeándole el cuello, llorando.

-¡Ne! ¡Nijichan! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mama me quiere separar de papa! ¡Y de Tetchan! ¡Y de ti! ¡Y de Yukki! ¡Yo no me quiero ir!

-¡Ah! ¡Es eso!

-¿¡Por qué mama no entiende que yo quiero quedarme!

-Tranquila, linda... –frotó la espalda de la pequeña, mientras sentía que ella hundía su rostro en su cuello, percibiendo el aroma de Yukihiro en su piel, mezclada con el perfume a canela típico de la trigueña piel del guitarrista.

Tras unos minutos de desahogo, Ken separó un poco el apretón de la niña, y le miró con una sonrisa.

Nijiko le observaba con angustia deseando que su amigo le diera la solución.

-Ayúdame, Kenchan... por favor…

-Tranquila, linda... yo ya tenía un plan para mañana...

-¿Plan?

-Ajá. Mañana voy a hablar con tu vieja. Intentaré convencerle de que no te lleve lejos.

-¡Kenchan! –se abrazó suavemente a él, conciente de que su período de recuperación aún no terminaba, y el detalle, hizo sonreír al guitarrista, quien notó cómo la esencia que Tetsu le había enseñado a la pequeña se evidenciaba una vez más: Aún a pesar de su tristeza, podía pensar en los otros–. No me quiero alejar de Tetchan. Mama le dijo 'pervertido'. Tetchan no lo es... no lo es, ni me usó... yo sé que él me quiere a mí, como a papa... nunca me usó... –comentó con voz ahogada en el abrazo con su profesor de guitarra. Aquel timbre había llamado la atención de Tetsu, quien habiendo salido del cuarto, había visto la tierna escena del guitarrista con su damita. La había escuchado aliviado, sintiendo que al menos, su imagen en la mente de la pequeña, aún estaba intacta. Ken le guiñó un ojo a su amigo, indicándole con la mirada que se sentara a su lado.

-Nijichan, Tetchan sabe que tú le quieres...

-Tengo miedo que no... que piense que le odio, porque yo sé que él no me usó... mama está equivocada...

-¡Gracias, Nijichan! –susurró Tetsu, sentado en el sillón contiguo. La pequeña se levantó con suavidad del abrazo del guitarrista y miró al líder, echando a llorar. Tetsu se volvió a incorporar, y sacándola con cuidado de los brazos de Ken, la arropó en su regazo.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡No quiero! –se aferraba fuertemente a su amigo, mientras Ken sonreía. Yukihiro salió de la habitación, demasiado despierto por aquel llanto, y miró con curiosidad a su amante.

-¿Qué hace Nijiko aquí? –preguntó el baterista al alto japonés, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el borde del respaldo del sillón, inclinándose lo suficiente, como para hablar en voz baja cerca del oído de Ken.

-No tengo idea...

-Esto no mejorará las cosas...

-Mn. Pero al menos Tetchan se ve aliviado.

Los dos japoneses observaron a su amigo que abrazaba a su damita con profundo desahogo.

Tetsu, acariciando la pequeña espalda de su alumna, comenzó a pensar en 'lo correcto'.

Extrañamente, por tercera vez en su vida, aparecía aquella peligrosa y maligna palabra en su mente, corroyendo con suavidad sus cavilaciones.

La imagen de su damita despidiéndole con la mano desde su ventana, aquella mañana en que Megumi había aparecido sorpresivamente, le generó una suave congoja.

Pensó en su propia familia.

Sus padres, tan típicos y alegres, siempre se habían demostrado cariño, sus dos hermanas, en las cuales podía refugiarse, compartían con él años de complicidad, de apoyo, de una profunda amistad espiritual que superaba a la misma sangre. Incluso había tenido el apoyo de su abuela, cuando él había decidido integrar un grupo de música: una ilusión, un sueño que sólo había recibido aliento y sustento de todo su círculo interno de seres queridos. Nunca le despreciaron, nunca le sabotearon sus utopías.

Él había tenido una familia. Nijiko merecía una.

De repente, la sola idea de imaginar a su damita nuevamente inmersa en las batallas diarias de sus progenitores, le hizo dudar al respecto.

Por más que quisiera la niña, difícilmente tendría una.

Si Hyde se separaba, podrían pasar el resto de sus días juntos, y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, nada de lo vivido podría ser olvidado, tal como si de un nuevo recuento se tratara.

Recordó a Kaori. La imagen de esa joven ahorcada, con esas palabras tan suavemente escritas en el último papel, le generó un escalofrío. No quería cargar con la culpa. Y sin embargo, allí estaba: la joven mujer se había suicidado, y la causa de tal hecho, no tenía otro nombre más que el del bajista.

Nijiko necesitaba una familia verdadera, no como él le había mostrado en aquellas semanas, cuando vivía con sus dos compañero de vivienda. Necesitaba una familia como el mismo Tetsu había disfrutado.

Incluso, como el mismo Hyde había tenido. Sus padres habían sido los mejores. No obstante, no era suficiente para garantizar la ejecución de 'lo correcto'.

-No quiero irme... –continuaba susurrando la pequeña, ya apagando su llanto.

Tetsu escondió sus labios con tristeza. Él había tenido una familia, y le estaba quitando la posibilidad a su alumnita, arrebatándole a su padre, destruyendo lo que en realidad, nunca había existido.

Sin embargo, nuevamente la culpa comenzó a crecer, y pronto, vería lo que solamente quería ver.

-¿Tetchan? Tú no me usaste como dice mama... yo lo sé... –reiteró con tierno tono. El bajista le sonrió con agradecimiento, separando el abrazo.

-No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba oírte decir eso. Muchas gracias.

-Mama me quiere separar de ti...

-Mn. Tal vez sea mejor... –comentó con un extraño déjà vu. Sólo esperaba que la respuesta de la pequeña no fuera la misma. El sólo quería detener la culpa antes de que todo comenzara de vuelta.*60

-¿Mejor? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? –le preguntó con inocencia, mas Tetsu tembló. Otra vez la misma historia repetida en el tiempo.

-No. Linda. No lo sé.

-Mama me quiere llevar a vivir a Yokohama... ¡Tetchan! ¡Me van a separar de ti, de Kenchan, y de Yukki! –suspiró con angustia, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Pero... ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Convence a mama... ¿por qué no entiende que papa no la quiere? Estoy harta de escucharles todos los días gritar y pelear. Desde que nací no hacen otra cosa. A veces a la noche gritan peor, y es mama la que más sufre... aunque a veces he oído a papa... y no están peleando como siempre... ¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA! –dijo llorando. Tetsu se aferró a ella con pena. No quería hacerle eso a su niña. Ken sintió una profunda angustia, la chiquilla comprendía demasiado, había perdido mucha inocencia.

-¡Si lo pudiera hacer!

-¡Por favor, Tetchan! ¡Kenchan! ¡Yukki! No me quiero alejar de ustedes... –suspiró con ahogo una vez más, resguardándose en el regazo del bajista, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, calmando su hipar compulsivo.

Se mantuvieron callados un rato, mientras cada uno, concentrado en sus propias disertaciones, observaban el paternal porte de Tetsu con su alumna en los brazos, que lentamente ingresaba al sueño, estresada del dolor, del llanto y de la angustia. Demasiadas cosas para tan corta edad.

-¿Y bien? Vamos a tener que hacer lo que hemos dicho, y hacer lo imposible porque se ejecute correctamente –comentó en voz baja Yukihiro, aún recargado sobre el borde del sofá, detrás de Ken.

-No te preocupes, Tetchan... ¡mañana yo mismo me encargo de convencer a Megumi!-comentó entusiasta el alto japonés.

-Mnnn... –la contestación de Tetsu atemorizó a los otros dos japoneses, los cuales habían notado de súbito, la tristeza y una profunda estela de culpa en la forma en que el bajista acurrucaba a su alumna.

Tetsu comenzaba a dudar, y aquello no era una buena señal.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

59) Insulto: Seee. Este insulto tiene un toque porteño. Pero es que para la situación, la exasperación y la frustración no me hizo pensar en nada más producido. Recuerden que el 're' es un símil al 'muy', que forma parte del español rioplatense. (Ni mejor ni peor que las otras versiones de Español).

60) Hace alusión justo al comienzo del _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei,_ cuando Tetsu le dice a Hyde que la separación de Raruku era lo mejor. Y Hyde, herido por el abandono, había respondido '_¿para quién?_'. Leer esa parte para más detalles.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XXII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tomó su cigarro a medio terminar, y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Lo pisó, y haciendo un suave giro, eliminó toda la brasa. Exhaló el resto del humo de la última calada, y carraspeando un poco para aclarar su voz, tocó el timbre, decidido y corto.<p>

Movió su cuello hacia ambos lados, resonando su cervical. La situación comenzaba a ser similar a su último enfrentamiento con sus padres, aquella tarde cuando su progenitor se había dado la vuelta, y le había exigido no regresar jamás. Ese gusto nostálgico le amargó el sabor a tabaco en su boca.

La puerta fue abierta por una cansada Megumi, que aún vestida en ropa que simulaba ser nocturna, se hallaban arrugadas en la única forma en que se suele producir cuando se duerme con ellas. Y más sobre un sillón.

-Megumi-san... –titubeó el alto japonés, contemplando la indumentaria revuelta de aquella mujer. Un fuerte aroma masculino emanaba de ella. El guitarrista simuló obviar aquellos detalles, con el único fin de no irritarla. Después de todo, era una mujer desengañada.

-¿Ah? ¿Kitamura-san? No. ¡No me digas que tú vienes por el asunto de ese par de putos! –agredió inmediatamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No les digas así!

-¡Son eso! ¡Ese amigo tuyo, se folló a mi esposo!

-Son sus problemas... yo no vengo por ello... -evadió el tema, aconsejado por el comentario de su amante.

-¿Y a qué, si no?

-A pedirte que no te lleves a Nijichan...

-¿Ah? ¿Y cómo tú sabes...?

-Está en casa... ¿no has notado que no estaba aquí? –le preguntó con duda, levantando una ceja involuntariamente, con recelo ante aquel descuido de una madre. Sin notarlo, Ken se estaba tornando demasiado protector para con la niña.

-¿¡Ah! Recién llego... –se excusó sin pensarlo. Ken la miró escéptico. Sospechoso, pero no le importaba.

-Bueno. Aún está en casa, la está cuidando Yukki, pero está entristecida por eso...

-Ya se sobrepondrá... –dijo con dureza.

-Por favor... Megumi-san... -le suplicó el alto japonés, alzando sus cejas. Se concentró en obtener su objetivo.

-Lo siento. Ella lo único que tiene es a su madre...

-Por favor -Ken cayó de rodillas en forma de súplica, bajando su rostro, mirando el suelo en una reverencia campesina antigua, y que no dudaría en inclinar hasta el suelo si de ello dependía la permanencia de su alumna. Por primera vez en su vida se arrodillaba de esa forma, casi con el mismo tono de súplica que en aquella mañana posterior a las diarias torturas, le había implorado a su amante que detuviera su martirio–. No me alejes de Nijichan... ¡me muero si la pierdo! La niña no está sola. No tendrá un buen padre, pero la quiere... ¡mierda! ¡Megumi-san! Hyde prefirió ser violado por Sakura antes de que su hija sufriera eso... –comentó con angustia.

-A Hyde le gusta...

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¿¡ACASO A TI TE GUSTARÍA QUE UN HOMBRE TE VIOLARA! –le gritó con molestia, elevando su rostro, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, sin modificar su postura arrodillada. Aquello le había dolido en su propia experiencia. La mujer le observó con gesto perplejo–. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Por más que estás casada con uno?

-No... claro que no... –recapacitó sorprendida ante ese fiero mirar que se ablandó en la segunda frase.

-¿Entonces? ¡No lo condenes! ¡Él hizo eso por Nijiko! ¡Y yo también la protegí! ¡Tú sabes que a mí no me importaría dar mi brazo, renunciando a la guitarra, por esa pequeña! Lo daría con gusto, lo mismo Yukki. No está sola. Tiene a su madre, y a tres tíos, o como sea que tú prefieras llamarnos, a falta de un buen padre, pero que también lo tiene. Nijichan no es tonta. Sabe lo que hizo su padre, y por qué. Megumi-san… por favor... –imploró una vez más.

-Tengo que alejarla de Tetsu...

-Nijichan vino anoche a casa llorando por eso mismo... Megumi-san. ¡Nijiko lloraba desgarradamente! ¡No quiero que mi alumnita pase más penurias! Por favor... dime qué quieres que haga por ti. Haré lo que desees, dejo el rock, me pongo a estudiar arquitectura, te doy el 50% de mi sueldo, lo que sea... pero no me alejes de Nijichan, no nos la quites... por favor... –la mujer parpadeó sorprendida por la actitud de ese japonés a sus pies, que con fama de mujeriego, demostraba una parte sensitiva nunca antes siquiera sospechada. Se sintió un poco halagada, hasta orgullosa, con un dejo de su soberbia infaltable, de que su hija, su propia sangre, hubiera podido transformar los sentimientos tan carnales que padecía ese alto japonés en cariño paternal, como el que mostraba sin inhibición ese hombre a su frente. Suspiró, mas no daría brazo a torcer.

-No es por ti, Kitamura-san, ni por tu amigo... que ya se recuperó, ¿cierto?

-Está en eso... –aclaró rápidamente.

-Es por Tetsu... no quiero que se le acerque, ni él ni Hyde. Son enfermos... son antinaturales... tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –le preguntó con confianza. Ken parpadeó sorprendido de corroborar una vez más la susceptibilidad de su amante.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, Kitamura. Tú también piensas eso, ¿no? Yo sé que no eres un hombre estable, pero aún así, prefiero que Nijiko esté contigo que con él.

-¿Y por qué? Oye... Megumi-san. Mira, no me quiero meter en tema complicado, pero yo sólo te digo una cosa... Tetchan es mi amigo, y Hyde es casi mi hermano, aún con las estupideces que hace, hizo y hará inevitablemente. Son dos buenos tipos, y son buenos para Nijiko...No me importa otra cosa...

-¡Porque tú no piensas que hay que educarla! ¡Yo no quiero que mi hija piense que es correcto que dos tipos se follen!

-¡Megumi-san! -comentó con molestia.

-Tú no sabes lo que es compartir la cama con alguien que luego se va con otra persona... y encima es un hombre...

-Megumi-san. Sé como te sientes. He tenido algunas novias que me han dejado... por otra... –inventó rápidamente, sólo quería que ella le diera el permiso. Tal vez uniéndose en experiencia con la mujer lo lograría. Ilusa creencia.

-¡Já! Pero no es lo mismo. Tú no te estableces con ellas...

-Bueno... –comentó sintiendo que su estrategia se debilitaba.

-Ni has tenido un hijo con ellas. Yo no quiero que Nijiko confunda su rol de mujer en la sociedad... ¡y ya lo está haciendo! ¡Has visto su mochila! ¡Has visto su comportamiento!

-¡Es todavía una niña…!

-No quiero que sea demasiado tarde...

-... –suspiró, reconociendo que en su reducido concepto de relaciones humanas y tendencias, la mujer no cambiaría su parecer–… está bien. ¿Pero la alejarás de mí? ¿De Yukki, que tanto bien le ha hecho con su problema?

-Pero...

-Por favor, Megumi. Al menos, déjanosla ver a nosotros.

-Me voy a Yokohama...

-Cada tanto que venga a pasar días en casa.

-Pero tú le autorizarás a que vea a Tetsu. No lo puedo permitir.

-No. No lo haré.

-¡No te creo, Kitamura-san! –determinó rápidamente.

-Megumi-san... –le suplicó, mas ella, en su más alta algarabía de soberbia, le miró con superioridad.

-Tetsu y Hyde ya se pueden quedar tranquilos... que se follen lo que quieran... ¡pero Nijiko es mía! Y Hyde, deberá cuidarse...

-¡No maltrates más a Hyde! –le comentó con un suave enojo en su rostro. El tono en que había virado esa suave voz de la mujer, le incomodó de sobremanera.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Yo? ¡Yo nunca le maltraté…!

-Quiero saber, Megumi-san, cómo te sentirías siendo violada diariamente, percibiendo la soledad, guardando todo lo que quieres escupir... –replicó el alto japonés.

-¿Y qué mierda crees que vivo? –le gritó con ojos brillantes en lágrimas y cerró la puerta con súbita fuerza. Ken quedó perplejo, frente a la madera, arrodillado–. ¡Y TRAE A NIJIKO! –el grito más intenso, atravesó la portezuela.

Ken parpadeó apreciando esa extraña sensación de redimirse en aquella mujer.

A final de cuentas, Megumi, era una mujer desesperada, que buscando cariño, había hallado soledad. En un principio de la relación, había amado profundamente al cantante, pero el tiempo, el aislamiento, la frialdad de éste, le habían endurecido el corazón. Si Megumi se había transformado en aquel ser soberbio, sólo era porque Hyde la había obligado a ello.

El guitarrista se levantó del suelo, prendió un cigarrillo, y se retiró del lugar, caminando en dirección a alguna plaza desolada, para reflexionar.

Su plan había fallado.

* * *

><p>-¡NO! ¡NO! -gritó la pequeña, abrazándose a la cintura de Yukihiro, mirando a Tetsu quien sentando en el sofá, evadía su mirada angustiada. Ken estaba en la puerta, contemplando a su pequeña alumna, no menos dolido por la acción.<p>

-¡Vamos, Nijichan! –motivó el baterista, haciendo que la niña se aferrara más a su cuerpo.

-¡No quiero! ¡No me dejen! ¡No me dejen! ¡Mama me llevará a Yokohama, y no me hará regresar más! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡TETCHAN! –le gritó a éste ocultando su rostro en el estómago del baterista, quien le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¡Nijichan! ¡Por favor! ¡No me la hagas más difícil! –suplicó Ken esperándole en el umbral.

-¡No! ¡Me prometiste que la convencerías!

-Bueno... no pude... ¡puedo errar, linda!

-¡No! ¡Me mentiste, Kenchan! ¡ME MENTISTE! –el guitarrista frunció su boca con tristeza. Miró el techo del apartamento, resoplando con sonoridad. Tetsu sólo observaba el suelo, dolido por aquel espectáculo, y por la noticia que el alto japonés les había llevado: había fracasado. El baterista, contempló a sus dos amigos, tan angustiados como él, y reflexionando por unos breves minutos, resolvió sugerirle a su amiga una idea. Un consejo, como los que había utilizado con Tetsu años atrás, palabras que mal escuchadas, podían tener consecuencias desastrosas, mas su amigo líder había utilizado de ellas la parte más benéfica, y esperando que esa habilidad existiera en la pequeña, apeló a ello.

-¿Nijichan? ...aún nos queda un pequeño plan...

-¿Mn? –elevó su rostro, secando sus lágrimas sobre el suéter en el que se refugiaba, apoyando su mentón en la barriga del callado japonés que le sonreía con cariño.

-Sí. Pero sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Trata de fastidiarla como le haces a Ken, pero con el deseo de regresar a vernos. Sólo a nosotros. No le digas que quieres ver a Tetchan. ¿Sí? Agobia a tu madre día y noche con la idea. Al principio ella pensará que tardarás un tiempo en acostumbrarte...

-¡Ah! ¡Entendí! –sonrió con tristeza, fregándose un ojo con el puño–. Entonces cuando ese tiempo pase, debo insistir el doble, para demostrarle que no me voy a acostumbrar.

-Exacto...

-Pero, ¿por qué no puedo decirle de tet...? ¡Ah…! –soslayó su mirada, comprendiendo, controlando su hipar.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada. Ahora, cuando Ken te lleve, tratará de convencerle de que al menos, no amenace a Tetsu y a Hyde con el escándalo... tú sabes... esto es...

-Lo sé... además, Raruku no debe mancharse... –sonrió apenada, volviendo a ocultar su rostro en el estómago de su amigo, que le abrazaba con calidez. Era una niña pero captaba las ideas rápidamente.

-Sí puedes insistir por ver a tu padre. Si logramos hacerle desistir del escándalo, tú tienes todo el derecho de reclamar por él.

-Bien... lo haré...

-Vamos, Nijichan. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos... ahora debes marcharte...

Se separó con calma, miró a Yukihiro, quien tras una seña de la niña, se acuclilló a su frente. Delicadamente, Nijiko le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le abrazó.

-Nos mandaremos mail...

-Ajá –sonrió divertido el callado japonés.

-¿Ah? ¿Mail? –preguntó Ken desconcertado–. ¿Nijichan, tú sabes...?

-¡Yukki me enseñó!

Ken negó con su cabeza. Sus producciones personales, antes del accidente, no le permitían notar cuánto tiempo su amante compartía con la pequeña, fomentando ese lazo mágico con códigos propios que los unía. La niña caminó con tristeza hasta el sillón, y se lanzó en cariñoso contacto con el japonés allí sentado.

-Tetchan... no te pongas triste... –le comentó con pena.

-Mn. Pero te extrañaré...

-¡Boku mo! *61 –Tetsu sonrió divertido ante aquella expresión.

-Linda. ¡No hables así!

-Te prometo, Tetchan, que empeoraré mi dialecto aún más, sólo para que tú te apures a verme y corregirme... –le sonrió con ternura, abrazándole con fuerza. Tetsu estaba acongojado. Estaba perdiendo a una persona muy importante, arrebatándole algo. La culpa crecía en su interior.

Lentamente, Nijiko se dirigió a la puerta, y tomó la mano de Ken, quien con un suspiro de alivio, le guiñó el ojo a Yukihiro en señal de agradecimiento, y partieron a la casa destino.

Tetsu se quedó observando la puerta cerrada, cavilando lejano.

Extrañamente, sentía la repulsiva sensación de estar haciendo eso para no 'ahogar' a la pequeña, porque, tal vez, 'era lo mejor' para ella.

El déjà vu una vez más.

Quizás, él había sido víctima de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>-Espera, Kenchan...<p>

-¿Mn? –el guitarrista detuvo el trayecto que su dedo dibujaba en el aire, en dirección al timbre.

-Quiero... quiero que le des esto a los demás... –le entregó cuatro sobres grandes de rústico papel amaderado. Ken los tomó y leyó los destinatarios: Yukki, Tetchan, Kenchan, Haido.

-¿Mn? ¿Y por qué no los entregaste personalmente...?

-No podía... quiero que los abran cuando me vaya a Yokohama...

-Linda... si sabes usar el mail, seguiremos en contacto, por más que tu vieja se empecine... ¿ne? Además, linda, como dijo Yukki: empérrate como yo te enseñé. Ya verás que Megumi se aburre de ti y en busca de vacaciones, te lanza hacia nosotros... ¿ne? Arriba esa carota, de todas formas, deberás continuar con tus clases de guitarra y canto...

-No. Si no son ustedes, no lo haré.

-¿Mn? Pero...

-Mama me obligará a ir allá, mas yo quiero a mis profesores...

-¡Perfecto! ¡Nijichan! –felicitó el alto japonés, sonriendo de costado-. Sigue con esa actitud, y mañana mismo tu vieja te devuelve a Tokyou. ¡Un par de días, y Megumi te matará!

-Ja ja ja –rieron ambos.

La niña se apoyó sobre su maestro, y frotando su mejilla en el muslo de éste, escuchó el timbre inevitable.

Megumi salió, y con preocupación, abrazó a su hija.

-¡Cómo te atreviste, Nijiko! ¿¡Cómo escapaste de casa!

-Tenía hambre... y me fui... no había nadie... –comentó repentinamente. No estaba mintiendo del todo. Ken frunció el ceño, curioso ante Megumi.

-Linda, ve a tu cuarto y recoge tus cosas.

-¿Mn? ¿Pero no es que mañana partimos?

-No. Se adelantó. Anda, ve... –explicó rápidamente. Miró al alto japonés, que aún sobre la puerta, le contemplaba con gesto indagador–. ¿Qué?

-¿Nijiko tenía hambre... y no había nadie para prepararle comida...?

-¡No te incumbe, Kitamura-san! –declaró rápidamente, intentando cerrar la puerta de inmediato. Ken, con velocidad, colocó su pie en la entrada, y la trabó–. ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué pretendes! –le miró la mujer con fiera expresión.

-Sólo dos palabras, Megumi-san –le suplicó una vez más, ya sólo por guardar las apariencias.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué?

-Si nos vas a arrebatar a la niña, permítele que al menos, nos deje mandarle mails... ¿sí?

-Claro. No hay problema. A ti y al baterista.

-Gracias... –bajó su cabeza levemente, en una rápida reverencia, y prosiguió–. Megumi-san, te importa Nijiko, ¿verdad?

-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –exclamó con aire de ofensa.

-Hyde es su padre. No le perjudiques, por favor. Yo también pertenezco a Raruku, y si tú sales con estos asuntos en los medios, estarás perjudicando no sólo a Hyde y a Tetsu... también a tu hija... –aclaró inmediatamente.

-Pero...

-¡Hyde es un imbécil! Es un estúpido, un soberbio cretino, muchas veces un hijo de puta, pero es humano, Megumi-san. Tiene derecho a equivocarse.

-¡Pero no tiene derecho a arrastrarme con su error!

-Megumi-san... el orgullo no sirve de nada...

-¡No soy orgullosa! ¡A ti nunca te han arrastrado a un error que pusiera en peligro tu propia familia!

-Un amigo me arrastró a la droga, y puso en peligro mi vida... oye, Megumi-san. Yo he perdonado algo similar... más deberías tú, teniendo a una linda niña como es Nijichan, y tan inteligente. Protégela. Ella aunque lo finja, sabe más de lo que aparenta -Megumi le miró con desconfianza.

-¿Eso es todo? –concluyó tras un minuto de silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras.

-Megumi-san... ¿desistirás del escándalo, y dejarás a Nijiko visitar Tokyou de vez en cuando?

-No lo sé. Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias –se inclinó con rapidez, deslizando su pie fuera del recorrido de la puerta, permitiéndole a Megumi cerrarla. Sin embargo, la mujer no hizo tal cosa, y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Ken la contempló con recelo.

-¿Kitamura-san...?

-¿Mn?

-Cuando puedas, ten tus propios hijos, y deja los ajenos en paz... –comentó con suavidad, atrancando finalmente la puerta.

El guitarrista quedó viendo la madera a su frente, sin moverse, pestañeando con ido mirar. Silencio.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, la niña partió junto con su madre a Yokohama.<p>

Ken y Yukihiro hospedaron a Tetsu en su departamento por unos días. Hyde continuaba con sus investigaciones legales en Osaka, ideando las mejores estrategias de defensa cuando su imagen y la de Raruku fueran defenestradas por la iracunda mujer desengañada. Sin embargo, notando que los aires no se tornaban candentes, regresó a Tokyou.

A la semana de la partida de Nijiko, Tetsu halló un departamento en Shinjuku, a diez calles del edifico de sus amigos.

Era un lugar adecuado para su gusto: espacioso, ubicado en la gran ciudad, que carecía de jardín, al cual se había acostumbrado, y la zona, ya no la residencial a la que se había habituado, no le generaba serias melancolías. Prefería ese cambio contrastante, para que nada le recordara, aún más, la culpa que le profesaba a aquella joven.

La había comprado estimulado, en parte, por su escaso valor, producto de una sucesión del antiguo dueño que requería velocidad en los trámites.

En menos de cuatro días, ya se había mudado al lugar, sin dejar de ser telefoneado permanentemente por sus amigos.

Una vez a la semana Hyde le llamaba, y a pesar de que aún no tenían las cosas del todo aclaradas, todavía no habían logrado 'hablar' como necesitaban, el cariño que habían creído enfriarse con el tiempo, se les evidenciaba ahora más tierno que nunca.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¡Ah! ¿¡Tetchan!

-Hyde... ¿cómo estás? –esbozó una sonrisa. Era el primer llamado de su amante a la casa nueva.

-Bien. Llamé a lo de Yukki, pero me dieron este teléfono. ¿Es bueno que estés viviendo solo?

-¿¡Ah! ¿Ahora tú eres el que se transformará en mi madre?

-¡No! ¡no! Pero... hay cosas, que solo, se piensan en demasía... cuídate de eso, Tetchan...

-Lo dices por Kaori, ¿verdad?

-... –el simpático japonés, ensombrecido súbitamente, suspiró con angustia-. Mn. Está bien... perdona, Tetchan...

-No. No. Hay cosas que toman tiempo... supongo.

-Deja que el tiempo pase... y pásalo conmigo... –le comentó con tono travieso. Tetsu sonrió con ternura, sintiendo su piel erizarse, desde su lumbar hasta la nuca. Nunca había creído posible que tras la gran depresión que había padecido, la pequeña esperanza refulgiera finalmente, y modificara su situación a aquélla, llena de maravillas, de promesas, de ilusiones a futuro. Su suerte parecía cambiar, porque el vocalista regresaba a su vida, a pesar de que su propia personalidad no era la de antaño. Ya no veía con tanta inocencia las cosas, ya el sufrimiento había marcado una huella en su ser.

-Eee. Tú y tus proposiciones... –replicó ameno.

-¡Ne! Tetchan... en serio... no te quedes mucho tiempo solo. En dos semanas regreso.

-¿Y Megumi? ¿Ya te ha complicado de alguna forma?

-No. ¿Ken te habló de su conversación con ella?

-Eee.

-Pues, parece que lo ha pensado, y ha decidido dejarnos en paz. Eso es bueno, Tetchan. Muy bueno –expresó entusiasta.

-Mnnn... –comentó con tono bajo, poco convencido, tras una breve pausa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Extraño a Nijichan, y no hace ni dos semanas... –exhaló con tristeza. Hyde calló escuchando aquel suspiro en el tubo telefónico, teniendo súbitamente conciencia de lo que representaba su hija en Tetsu.

-Tetchan... –comentó con lástima.

-Mn. Espero que regreses pronto... –declaró disimulando la congoja que hacía temblar su voz.

-Tetchan... por favor, no te pongas mal...

-No. No lo estoy... –carraspeó aclarando su voz, evidenciando la culpa que comprimía su pecho.

-Iré cuanto antes...

-Mn. Te espero... adiós.

-Adiós. Y cuídate...

-Já.

-Já.

Tras colgar el teléfono, el bajista caminó hacia la habitación, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Había elegido un blanco puro para resaltar lo espacioso del lugar. El lecho, con un acolchado estampado en un calmo mar, contrastaba con la luminosidad del ambiente.

Se giró sobre el tálamo, y sacó de su buró un sobre abierto.

'_Para Tetchan'_. No sonreía. Sólo contemplaba ese hiragana prolijo con angustia.

Volvió a sacar el papel de su interior, quedando embelesado por octogésima segunda vez.

Un cuadro pintado en pasteles.

Un ángel tocando un bajo, con un cabello largo y desteñido, sin rostro, mas sólo una sonrisa tranquila se esbozaba en sombras.

Un retrato conmovedor.

Tetsu suspiró.

* * *

><p>Yukihiro estaba en la cama, recostado sobre el cabezal, apoyando en sus piernas una notebook, mientras deslizaba su dedo sobre el pequeño panel. Ken salía del baño, aún con una toalla sobre su cabeza, frotándola con energía, y otra, sobre su cintura.<p>

Miró a su amante, y dejando la toalla de su cabeza sobre sus hombros, se sentó en el lecho, estirando su cuello para ver la pantalla de plasma.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice?

-Mn. Dice que Megumi ya no la soporta.

-¡Eso es bueno! –sonrió divertido.

-Escucha: "_mama me quiso mandar a un profesor de guitarra por la zona, tal como le había dicho a Kenchan. A pesar de que me negué, me obligó a ir. Sin embargo, hoy, a dos días de mi ingreso, mi profesor me echó, diciéndole a mi madre que soy un caso perdido y que por más que practique nunca voy a poder tocar la guitarra. Fue gracioso verle la cara a mama, porque luego me dijo '¿pero esa canción complicada que tocaste en casa el otro día?' (había practicado Taste of Love) y yo le respondí 'necesito a Kenchan'... y me miró feo, pero se calló. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo al pie de la letra..."_

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡El demonio que debe ser esa niña! –rió el guitarrista. Sabía de la excelencia de la pequeña en composiciones avanzadas de guitarra notando a la vez, lo buena actriz que resultó siendo ante ese extraño.

-Eee.

-Sigue leyendo, Yukki –comentó Ken, terminando de secar su cabello frotándolo con la toalla.

-"_Mama me compró una mochila roja, y me obliga a usarla. Para evitarla, utilicé todos los rotuladores azules que tengo, y la pinte por encima. Me ha quedado un violeta muy intenso y muy garabateado. Está horrible mi mochila, pero al menos no es roja_."

-¡Vaya! Ahora más que nunca Megumi aprovecha para obligarle a todo lo que no podía cuando Hyde estaba –dijo el guitarrista.

-Eee. Es una pena. Sin embargo parece que sabe lidiar muy bien con su madre... ¿ne?

-Je je je. Sigue leyendo.

-"_Mama muchas veces espía mi casilla de mail. Pero gracias a tu idea, Yukki, mama no se da cuenta cuándo Tetchan escribe o cuándo son ustedes_."

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ken mirando a su amante, dejando la toalla sobre sus hombros otra vez.

-Como Tetsu y Nijiko querían seguir hablando, le di la contraseña de nuestro mail a Tetchan. Él escribe firmando con mi nombre y habla como si el que escribiera fuera yo, pero Nijiko nos distingue. Hay una palabra clave para cada uno de los dos.

-¿Palabra clave? ¿Y tú has inventado toda esa estrategia?

-No. Lo de la palabra clave no.

-¡Ah! Yukki, eres de temer... –le sonrió malicioso–. ¿Y cuál es la clave?

-Simple, yo siempre empiezo el mensaje avisándole que escribe 'Yukihiro', y Tetsu utiliza el 'Yukki'.

-¿Ah? ¿Es tu nombre?

-Ajá.

-Mnnn. ¿Y eso lo decidió Nijichan?

-Así es. Déjame seguir: "_mis notas en el colegio están empeorando. Realmente yo sé los kanji pero no hago los exámenes. (Por cierto, Yukki, ¿has visto la cantidad de kanji con los que ya escribo el mensaje?) Sé que no es bueno, y Tetchan me dice que debo aprobarlos, pero es sólo más presión para mama. Sólo espero que se dé cuenta antes de que me haga repetir el año. No me gustaría. ;_; pero no dejo un día sin nombrarle a Tokyou. Ella está cansada de escucharme tanto."_

-Ja. ¡Está loca! ¡Es tan arrebatada y radical como su padre! ¿¡Eh!

-Mn. Y es verdad, los kanji que usa son muchos, mira –Yukihiro giró la pantalla y le mostró a su amante el texto. Ken, se apoyó sobre la cama y miró curioso.

-¡Ah! Hasta usa caritas.

-Eee. Es muy divertida.

-Sigue leyendo en voz alta –Ken se levantó con la toalla mojada de su cabello en las manos, dispuesta a arrojarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia que había en el baño.

-"_Bueno, Yukki, eso es todo, creo. Los extraño mucho. Espero que estés mejor de tu corazón, y no fumes, ¡lo mismo Kenchan! Mama me dijo que ustedes dos son muy fumadores... ¡y lo creo! ¡He comprado revistas antiguas de Raruku y ustedes están fumando! X_x ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Entonces esa era la causa de tanta tos en Kenchan! ¡Pégale de mi parte! Y, por cierto, ¿su herida cómo está? Muchos besos a los dos. Cuídense mucho, y espérenme, que insistiré hasta que mi madre me niegue su ascendencia. Jejeje. Nijiko."_

-¿Ah? ¡Se acuerda de todo esta niña!

-Eee. Un mes y aún recuerda lo de tu herida... por cierto, Ken. Hoy fuiste al médico. ¿Qué ha dicho?

-¿¡Por qué piensas que sólo me he dejado la toalla! –le miró con traviesa expresión.

-¡Ya! ¡No seas tonto! ¿Qué dijo?

-La sensación de vacío horrible se aminorará con el tiempo, pero ya no hay peligro. La herida interna está cicatrizada. Sólo hay que comenzar a 'endurecer' la zona... tú sabes... necesito ayuda para ello... –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ah? Já –Yukihiro sonrió sonrojado, negando con su cabeza.

-Mnnnn... –Ken se sacó la toalla de su cintura, y dejándola en el suelo, ingresó desnudo a la cama, la cual sólo les cubría con una sábana y un acolchado fino. La primavera ya templaba la noche. Se acomodó cerca de su amante, descansando su cabeza en el muslo de su compañero, complicándole la posición de la notebook.

-¡Ey! Ken, tengo que contestar...

-Déjame ver –se giró un poco para mirar junto con su amante la pantalla, que apoyada sobre una rodilla del baterista, era sostenida por Ken, facilitándole el tecleo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, leyendo mutuamente lo que el baterista tipeaba, hasta que una vez finalizado el mensaje, lo envió a su amiga. Un poco desesperado, Ken lo abrazó sin darle mucho tiempo para cerrar la computadora portátil. Entre caricias que ya sentía sobre su piel haciéndole reaccionar, el callado japonés deslizó la liviana computadora hacia el suelo, rindiéndose a su amante. Finalmente, tras seis meses de recuperación, podían volver a disfrutar de sus cuerpos, en aquella unión extraña entre la carne y el espíritu.

Sólo cuando amanecía, pudieron dejarse sumir en el sueño.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron, y Hyde finalmente se estableció con Tetsu.<p>

Lentamente, con el transcurrir del tiempo, se curaban mutuamente con pequeñas charlas espontáneas, que así como comenzaban se desvanecía en el aire. No buscaban desahogar el dolor de un lustro súbitamente, con el riesgo de dañarse más allá de cicatrizar las viejas heridas. Sólo en cuotas pequeñas, con temor, con sosiego, con el deseo de ser sanados realmente.

Entre explicaciones, preguntas y promesas, se rendían mutuamente al deseo y al placer, compartiendo una simple vida, sin pretensiones mayores que la de descubrirse a sí mismos. Una ardua tarea. Un período de redescubrimiento.

Tras las noches de pasión, Hyde descansaba en el pecho de Tetsu, sintiendo cómo el brazo próximo de aquel hombre le rodeaba con protección.

Una rutina sosegada, que disfrutaban por fin, tras tanto dolor. Sin embargo, entre las caricias lánguidas precedentes al sueño, una suave mancha se extendía en sus espíritus. La culpa siempre presente, empañaba los mejores momentos. Una rutina que, despacio, se difuminaba en pesadilla opresora. Sólo el silencio, y la reverberación de la culpa interior. Sólo eso.

El cantante despertó con el cuerpo rejuvenecido por el descontrol de la noche pasada y la asunción a estados superiores y extáticos.

Se separó un poco de su amante, e intentó levantarse sin despertarle, mas fue inútil. Tetsu, siempre atento a su entorno, no podía desapercibir el movimiento de abandono del cantante. Era una huella que había quedado en su alma. El pasado aún les remordía.

-¿Mnnnnn? ¿Hyde?

-¿Eh? Vaya, ¡te desperté!

-No... –comentó con soñolencia. Atrajo el cuerpo del vocalista otra vez al lecho, y se abrazó a él, utilizándolo de almohada.

-Sería bueno levantarnos, Tetchan...

-No hay lugar al que ir…

-Tú no... yo tengo mis producciones... –sonrió divertido de sentir el rostro de Tetsu en sus costillas, apreciando el suave cosquillear que aquel desteñido cabello le generaba por toda su piel.

-Mnnn... ¿qué hora es…?

-Las 11:46 de la mañana... yo tenía que estar a las 9. ¡Vaya!

-¡Oh…! -Tetsu inmediatamente se giró sobre la cama, y le dio la espalda a su amante. No era una actitud usual, sin embargo, había comenzado a adquirir esa personalidad taciturna, a pesar de la presencia de su amante, a pesar de aquellas charlas que les curaban. Hyde parpadeó extrañado.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Sucede algo?

-Llegarás tarde... ve... –un suave dejo de rareza afectaba su voz. El cantante lo percibía pero no podía calificarlo. No era reproche ni arrepentimiento. Tal vez culpa. Era el gran mal de su compañero, una enfermedad incurable.

-No voy nada... –decidió con actitud infantil, y se arrojó una vez más a la cama, mirando el techo, sintiendo la espalda de su amante rozar su brazo que estaba posado a su costado, ante el movimiento de la respiración.

-Ve, Hyde. Se te va a complicar la agenda. Luego los tiempos no te dan y regresas muy tarde, muy cansado...

-Tetchan... ¿qué pasa?

-Se te hace tarde –insistió el bajista, con un suave temblor en su voz. Fue el detonante. Hyde no saldría de la cama sin saber qué idea atravesaba la mente de su amante.

-Bien. Si no hablas, me quedaré aquí, muriendo de hambre, con tal de que me expliques qué ocurre –comentó con suavidad, buscando animar a su taciturno compañero.

-Nada Hyde.. sólo estoy cansado.

-Excusas a otro... a mí no, Tetchan. Te conozco de varios años...

-Pero no de los años que me han cambiado –susurró sin malignidad. Sin embargo, aquellas suaves palabras, tenían un fuerte reproche inconsciente, un clamor que nunca abandonaría las conversaciones, no al menos por un largo tiempo, hasta que las heridas se terminaran de cicatrizar. Hyde se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, impresionado por la respuesta en lo más mínimo esperada. El mensaje era duro y fuerte, pero la voz que había utilizado para manifestarlo, había sido temblorosa y suave. Un contraste tajante.

-¿Tetchan? Me estás preocupando...

-Perdona... Hyde... perdona... –declaró con tristeza. Hyde giró sobre la cama, y se inclinó sobre la espalda de su amante, abrazándole, deslizando su mano por la cintura, y tras trazar un gran círculo, la descansó en el pecho de su amante, aún reposando sobre su costado, percibiendo el pecho cálido del cantante sobre su dorso. Sus respiraciones tranquilas se acompasaban, disfrutando el roce que aquel movimiento producía entre sus pieles y las sábanas.

-Aquí estoy, Tetchan. Habla si lo necesitas...

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Hyde... no me siento bien...

-Lo sé... en parte es mi culpa... –se justificó, besando castamente el hombro de su amante.

-No. No. Sólo que extraño a Nijichan, y hay cosas... hay cosas que siempre quedan doliendo...

-¿Mn? Habla, Tetchan... dime qué es lo que te duele. Al menos lo desahogarás.

-Kaori...

-Oh... –Hyde suspiró, aferrándose a su amigo, hundiendo nariz y boca en el cuello de su compañero, percibiendo su aroma inconfundible. Nadie podía luchar con ese sentimiento de culpa. Ni siquiera el propio bajista.

-Ella podría haber sido tan feliz... si tan sólo no se hubiera fijado en mí...

-Pero eso no es cuestión de elección... Tetchan... uno no elige amar ni a quién.

-Eee. Pero... la forma en que ella lo hacía... era demasiado... dañina. Se lastimaba ella, y me angustiaba a mí... y ahora...

-Al menos ahora, Kaori no va a estar sufriendo como espectadora lejana de tu cariño.

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó con tristeza. Las palabras que emergían de la boca de su amante, permitía sentirle los labios en su cuello, apreciando cómo su aliento cálido movía sus cabellos desteñidos suavemente, en cada suspiro.

-Lo creo -afirmó con convicción. La muerte sólo era la nada.

-De todas formas, yo aún sigo aquí, el doble de angustiado... ¿por qué lo hizo, Hyde? ¿Por qué se mató…? –consultó retóricamente, mas Hyde, besándole despacio el lóbulo del oído, le susurró con ronca voz.

-El límite es aterrador. El dolor y el vacío son mortales eternizadores de la carne. No mueres de tristeza, pero pierdes la vida, sintiendo que los años no pasan lo suficientemente rápido como para arrebatarte todo de una vez por todas. El tiempo se lentifica, y uno agoniza en esa eternidad. Irónico, ¿no? La eternidad es el dolor, porque el tiempo se dilata, alargando tu sufrimiento, aumentado por el deseo impotente de que aquello trascurra presto. Y ante esa eternidad, sólo quieres la cesación... la única que se puede dar en tales circunstancia... es la propia, Tetchan. Uno al menos, es libre de elegir morir...

-¿Lo crees? –preguntó incrédulo. Sabía a lo que se refería su amante. En ese límite había vivido un lustro de su vida, pero a diferencia de aquella afirmación, por más que elegía morir, su valor nunca alcanzaba. Estar bajo la superficie del agua le amedrentaba, desistiendo de cualquier idea. Hyde le divisó con extrañeza, ante aquella interrogación. Sospechó, temiendo la idea que atravesaba la mente del bajista.

-¿Tú crees que no?

-No. Nunca pude elegir morir... –se sinceró por primera vez con su amante, respecto de ese tema. Ya no tenía temor a que le destrozara, por lo que desnudarse una vez más en alma y cuerpo frente a su compañero no le generaba pánico. Su alma era callo. Sólo resignación.

-¿Qué dices, Tetchan? ¿Acaso tú...?

-Eee. Pero nunca pude... nunca tuve tu valor... –susurró encorvando su espalda, con el único fin de sentir más intensamente el pecho de su amante en su piel, en su necesidad absoluta de reconocer que no estaba viviendo una quimera y ese cuerpo que le rodeaba era el del cantante-demonio, que con alas arrancadas le había dado paraíso e infierno en la tierra.

-No, Tetchan... eso no es valor... es desesperación...

-Tal vez...

-¿Tetchan?

-¿Mn?

-Kaori estaba absolutamente desesperada. Lo estuvo cuando hace cinco años llamó a nuestro departamento, y me gritó en plena crisis que le dejara migajas de tu cariño. Ella sabía que sobraba, que no tenía ningún peso en la relación. También había hablado de valor.

-Ya lo había pensado en ese momento... –afirmó con triste evocación. Sintió culpa de no haber previsto en aquel gesto, el hecho concretado del presente.

-Eee. Me había pedido que le explicara cómo hallar el valor... y yo, Tetchan... no pude más que hacer lo que hice... lo lamento tanto...

-Está bien, Hyde –deslizó su mano por todo el brazo del cantante que ceñía su cintura.

-Eres único, Tetchan. Por eso es imposible olvidarte –musitó en su oído. El bajista esbozó una sonrisa, agradado por el mensaje sensual de su compañero. Le reconfortaba, pero no era suficiente-. No lo sé, Tetchan... quisiera ayudarte con eso, pero no puedo...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Kaori me pesará por siempre...

-Mn.

-Y Megumi...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué con ella? –se apartó un poco del cuello de su amante, y miró su perfil con intriga.

-Toda la imagen que tenía de mí...

-¡Pero Tetchan, ella no importa!

-Importa... porque es la madre de Nijichan...

-Nijiko no es estúpida... y además te lo dijo, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dijo que ella no creía en las palabras de su madre cuando le dijo que tú la habías usado. Ella sabe. Además, se siguen contactando por mail, ¿o no?

-Mn... pero... el tiempo cambia a las personas, y más las distancias... –suspiró con un suave escalofrío. Ambas cosas eran lo que en cierta forma, habían afectado su vida años atrás, una distancia que generó el hueco de la estupidez, en donde el vacío se desarrolló como carcoma.

-Yo se la sacaré... –le susurró, provocando en Tetsu una tensión súbita.

-¡No! ¡No hables de ella como un objeto! ¡Es una niña que puede elegir, y no le dejan!

-¡Es un objeto! Sólo un humano elige. Hasta que no se la saque a Megumi, seguirá siendo un objeto... el objeto de ella: su muñeca...

-Hyde...

-¿Mn?

-Te necesito... –le susurró con temor, inmerso en su confusión y la culpa. Sólo buscaba paz. Sólo quería reposo.

Hyde suspiró con angustia. Allí, el gran vacío de su amigo se le evidenciaba. Había destruido las alas de Tetsu, esas hermosas y blancas alas que le protegían, que imaginó puras y níveas hasta semanas atrás, y ahora se despellejaban con cada día que trascurría, perdiendo una pluma más, mostrando la piel desnuda de aquellas extremidades angelicales, sangrantes con heridas pasadas. El silencio y el caos habían mutilado a Tetsu de manera irreversible. Hyde lo había hecho. Había dañado con su oscuridad a su ángel. Lo había hundido a un nivel severamente profundo. Y ese naufragio lo había generado el propio Hyde, no por su oscuridad innata, sino por la generada por su misma ausencia.

Kaori, después de todo, no siempre había tenido razón.

* * *

><p>Ken despertó agotado, pero satisfecho. Sentía el peso de su amante sobre su cuerpo, al cual abrazaba con cariño, moviendo los pulgares sobre su espalda, como lo había hecho hasta quedar dormido.<p>

Podía percibir el ardor en su espalda y el dolor al mover sus piernas, con plena satisfacción. Se habían hecho el amor muchas veces, y de diferentes formas, mas siempre con aquella dedicación exclusiva, con esa sensación desesperada de sentir la profunda unión de sus almas a través de sus cuerpos.

Se fascinaba de cómo su pasión, a través de los años, se había vuelto tan fiel.

Respiraba con tranquilidad, percibiendo el intenso aroma que esa noche había impregnado en la cama, mezclado con esa esencia de Yukihiro, con ese perfume tan característico, entre serio y suave.

Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a descansar nuevamente, mas el sonido del reloj le exasperó. Lo apagó con rapidez, presionando la perilla, pues sus golpes no surtían efecto más que para ubicar el desesperante chirrido a mayor distancia.

Con soñolencia y lentitud, Ken movió un poco a Yukihiro.

-¡Yuuuuukkiiiii! Esa mierda ya sonó. Hay que levantarse, ¿no?

-... –sin embargo, a pesar del leve zarandeo, el baterista no reaccionaba.

Extrañado por esa inusual profundidad del sueño que Yukihiro no padecía, levantó un poco su cabeza, para notar el rostro de su compañero apoyado en su pectoral.

Sacudió más fuerte a su amante, pero continuaba sin modificación. Fue en ese momento que se percató de la ausencia del latido en aquel cuerpo.

-¿Yukki?

Se sentó rápidamente, despreciando la punzada que le recorrió por toda la médula, sujetando en sus brazos a su amante. No quería pensar lo que se evidenciaba.

-¿Yukki? Tienes que tomar la medicina... mierda... Yukki, ¿¡acaso no la tomaste ayer! ¿¡YUKKI! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡YUKKI!

Ken ingresaba con lentitud en una crisis nerviosa, zarandeando a su amante con cada vez más violencia, golpeando fuertemente sus mejillas, besándole con desesperación.

-¡YUKKI! ¡YUKKI! ¡MIERDA! ¡NO TE MUERAS... NI LO INTENTES! –gritó desesperado.

La complexión ancha del baterista, continuaba inmutable, recibiendo las sacudidas del desesperado japonés, quien tomaba conciencia de lo incuestionable.

Se detuvo en las brusquedades a ese organismo inerte, y lo contempló con angustia advirtiendo un agresivo nudo en su estómago.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amante, y comenzó a llorar desahuciadamente. Aflojaba su abrazo, y miraba el sereno rostro de su amigo, acariciando sus mejillas, observando sus labios, besándolos con dolor al no recibir respuesta, intentando inútilmente entregarle ánima, mas sólo podía percibir el latido inexistente de su pecho.

Las horas pasaban, y Ken en pleno aislamiento mental, continuaba sujetando a su amante, acariciando el cuerpo vacío, disipando su mirada en algún punto lejano del rostro de su compañero.

Su mente recorría el pasado y el dolor emergía en su interior: una vez más regresaría al estado inicial, cuando había descubierto a su amante en aquel tímido y callado amigo. Una vez más, retornaría a la carne, y se extraviaría en ese hueco mundo. Deseaba negarse a perder su gran tesoro, mas parecía que lo evidente le contradecía el anhelo.

Y tras su estado de lejanía, caía en la realidad de aquel cuerpo muerto, retornando al llanto, descargándose en la curva del hombro de su amante.

Aún sentía la calidez de las extremidades, que no se endurecían ni se enfriaban, a pesar de las horas pasadas...

-¿Ken? ¿Qué sucede…? –una débil voz, tensó al guitarrista de súbito. Deshizo el abrazo de inmediato y miró el rostro de aquel moribundo. Parpadeaba incrédulo.

-¿Yukki? ¿Estás vivo? ¿¡O estoy delirando!

-¿Mn? Me siento pesado... Ken... ayúdame a incorporarme... –le pidió el calmo japonés.

Ken le permitió sentarse en la cama, mirándolo con pálido rostro, sin dejar de contemplarle con fijación–. ¡Yukki! ¿¡No tomaste la medicina ayer!

-¿Eh? Claro que sí...

-¿Estás tomando drogas de vuelta? Lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad? ¡MIERDA! ¡DIME!

-No, Ken –el callado japonés miraba desconcertado la desesperación que exhibía su amante. Ken estaba descontrolado y la angustia había rebasado su carácter afable. Las lágrimas todavía marcaban sus mejillas.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! –gritó exasperado tomando al baterista por los hombros, quien aún débil, no oponía resistencia.

-¡Ken, no lo hago! –comentó con súplica.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁS HACIENDO! –le increpó angustiado, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas que ya no podía contener.

-¿Eh?

-¿¡A qué mierda estás jugando! ¡No lo hagas más! ¡Imbécil! ¡Serás un hijo de puta si te mueres...!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué ocurrió? –preguntó sinceramente.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Desperté y estabas muerto sobre mí! ¡No es divertido, Yukki!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Muerto! –parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo su ceño en pleno desconcierto.

-Seee...¡hoy mismo te vas al médico! ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!

-¿¡No reaccionaba!

-Te estaba gritando... pero tu corazón... mierda... vístete ahora mismo, Yukki, y vamos los dos al médico... ¡no voy a dejar que te pase una estupidez…! ¡No otra vez, ya aprendí! –comentó con determinación, levantándose de la cama en un principio con ímpetu, mas el primer paso le hizo contraer su rostro en dolor, quedándose en el lugar, quieto. Yukihiro le contempló con curiosidad, y se sonrojó un poco, tras una sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate, Ken... está todo bien... sería mejor que descansáramos hoy... mañana puedo ir...

-¡No! Vas hoy... conmigo...

-Pero... no veo que puedas caminar bien...

-¡Cállate! ¡Y vístete!

Con orgullo, con preocupación, Ken se vistió rápidamente hurgando el armario, sintiendo cómo su amante, con una cálida sonrisa, le observaba.

A Yukihiro le parecía una exageración de su compañero, pero el estado inquieto de éste le obligó a hacerle caso, sólo para tranquilizarle.

Sin desayunar, se dirigieron al médico de cabecera de Yukihiro que le había atendido en el instituto de rehabilitación, uno de los pocos que era consciente de aquella relación.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

61) Boku mo: (yo también), pero es una expresión informal, usada por hombres principalmente. Aunque una mujer moderna e independiente puede usarla.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XXIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡Bien! ¿Cómo están? –preguntó el médico. Desde la primera consulta, habían pasado varias semanas, en las cuales Yukihiro se había realizado una serie de estudios coronarios y neurológicos. Las drogas tenían consecuencias permanentes y efectos colaterales a futuro.<p>

-Bien, gracias, Takeda-Sense *62 –comentó el guitarrista, sentándose en la silla del consultorio, al lado de su amante, frente al escritorio del facultativo.

-¿Cómo has estado, Yukihiro-san?

-Bien... al menos Ken no me ha dicho nada al respecto –sonrió amable.

-Aquí están los estudios –el alto japonés entregó unos sobres al médico, quien tras unos minutos de inspeccionarlos, había tornado grave su rostro. Dirigió la mirada a Yukihiro.

-Yukihiro-san, ¿qué edad tiene?

-47 años.

-Mmnnn, eres muy joven aún...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa, Sense *62? –preguntó con temor el guitarrista. El médico se sacó sus anteojos de lectura, y levantó por un segundos sus dos cejas, en un gesto de resignación. Ken se tensionó, y el baterista, solamente divisó el suelo, lugar del cual su mirada no se movería.

-Las drogas tienen sus efectos... y más las que tomaba Yukihiro-san. Yo siempre le dije, Ken-san, que era impresionante cómo, tras casi tres sobredosis, Yukihiro-san aún estuviera con vida, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera secuelas...

-¡Mierda! ¡Al grano! ¿¡Qué le pasa!

-Su corazón está débil. Eso no es novedad, sabemos que las drogas le han generado una especie de angina pectoral crónica, una falencia del miocardio. Pero ahora se ha complicado, porque es su cerebro el que tiene una falla...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué mierda es?

-La destrucción masiva de neuronas genera menos conexiones nerviosas, y por ende, hay cierta información que no llega a destino. Por más que estudios recientes aseguran que el humano tiene la capacidad de regenerar dichas células nerviosas, la droga hace tremendos estragos, y la capacidad de regeneración no es comparable con la de destrucción sufrida...

-¡La puta madre! ¡Diga qué es lo que tiene!

-Catalepsia.

-¿Eh? –Ken parpadeó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un estado de cesación vital aparente. El organismo, un poco inconsciente, se detiene en sus funciones básicas, disminuyéndolas al máximo. Por más que Yukihiro-san tuviera conciencia, no podría moverse. Hay casos en donde esta enfermedad es padecida conscientemente, y el paciente se angustia de sentirse 'encerrado' en su cuerpo que no tiene reacción voluntaria. No es su caso, ¿cierto? –le preguntó al baterista. Éste, tras una suspiró de opresión, le miró con tristeza.

-No. Al menos en aquella vez, yo no me enteré de nada...

-Es bueno. Por lo menos eso cuidará su corazón.

-Pero yo sentía que estaba muerto... no latía su... –intervino shockeado el guitarrista.

-Sí. Es verdad. El movimiento cardíaco es mínimo, y sólo se lo puede percibir con un estetoscopio y aún así, muy vagamente.

-Pero más que ese estado... no hay riesgo, ¿verdad?

-Mnnn... en personas normales, no, no hay mayores riesgos...

-¿Qué quiere decir con 'normal'? –inquirió molesto Ken.

-Yukihiro-san tiene una gran falencia cardiaca. Por lo general, en su estado de consciencia, puede prevenir el infarto, experimentando los síntomas previos... pero en ese estado... aunque los percibiera, no podría... por ello es benéfico que su estado de catalepsia sea absolutamente inconsciente. La angustia de esa situación de inmovilidad podría alterarle y exponer su corazón a un disgusto no muy recomendable –el médico volvió a leer los estudios. Era verdad. Había generado catalepsia. Inevitablemente. Yukihiro suspiró afligido y miró a Ken. Éste le sonrió con suavidad, casi imperceptiblemente para reconfortarle.

-Takeda-sense... –llamó el guitarrista, regresando su rostro al profesional–… ¿es tratable?

-Mnnn... hay medicación... pero no es curable, y tratable... pues... se intenta evitar esos estados de inmovilidad, pero ya sabe. El cerebro humano es, hoy en día, el órgano más misterioso que hay en la medicina. No podría asegurarle los mismos resultados como lo he hecho con el corazón.

-¿Significa que no puede hacer nada?

-Escuche, Ken-san. Yo le medicaré para evitar esos estados. Pero como así el estrés es un causante de infartos, sean o no personas enfermas del corazón, con esto ocurre lo mismo. Es la predisposición del paciente. Tal vez sólo los sufra muy aislados, o no sufra más. Por ello tenemos que estar seguros. Si llega a experimentar otro estado de ésos, regresen, que les daré la medicina.

-Mn... -afirmó Yukihiro, evadiendo la mirada del médico.

-¿¡Y qué hago yo cuando se paralice así! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué hago! –demandó Ken con profunda tribulación. El doctor le contempló, y suspiró.

-Los estados de conciencia o inconsciencia del paciente pueden variar, es decir, puede llegar a estar lúcido o no en diversos episodios. Yo le recomiendo que no se altere, y le de la mayor tranquilidad posible a su amigo, para que éste perciba un ambiente onírico. Eso no le perturbará, y de esa forma, también cuidará su corazón. ¿Más tranquilo, Ken-san?

-... como si uno pudiera quedarse tranquilo con eso... –comentó en una suave ironía, producto de la molestia, de la impotencia.

Sin embargo, los meses comenzaron a transcurrir, e inevitablemente, el estado cataléptico de Yukihiro se reiteraba.

Al principio se evidenciaba sólo al despertar, generándole al guitarrista permanente incertidumbre silenciosa.

Despertar con su amante semi-muerto le helaba la sangre, le atormentaba, pero a pesar de ello, seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas. Solamente se restringía a abrazarle, a acariciar su rostro, susurrarle algunas palabras de afecto, creyendo que, tal vez, la conciencia de su amante no se dormía del todo.

Tras el lapso de horas, Yukihiro volvía en sí, despertando en el abrazo cálido de su amante, quien muchas veces era sorprendido en su agobio contenido, dejando caer las lágrimas que se negaban a obedecerle. El silencioso llanto de su compañero mortificaba al baterista. Comprendía todo lo que pasaba por la mente del alto japonés ante la visualización de sus estados de inconsciencia, pues la idea de la muerte volvía a rondar sobre ellos.

Yukihiro simplemente le sonreía con amargura, y secaba con sus delgados dedos el rabillo del ojo de Ken, humedecido por los pensamientos del mal augurio.

La medicina no era muy eficiente para evitar esas constantes muertes. Aunque sus episodios se espaciaban por meses de diferencia, a Ken le parecía infructuosa. Él quería a su amante sano, como lo había conocido, como lo había descubierto.

Sin embargo, en aquellas reflexiones, volvía a aparecer la culpa, ensombreciendo su deseo. Ken no podía pedir lo que él mismo había destruido, lo que él mismo había cosechado. Él había hecho enfermar ya no sólo el corazón del amable japonés, sino su mente. ¿Quién otro, sino él, había arrojado a Yukihiro a la soledad con el sabor de traición?

A veces, tras pasionales noches, Ken renegaba de descansar, velando inútilmente por el sueño de su amante, creyendo que esa actitud prevendría la reincidencia de dichos episodios. Vana ilusión. Sólo quimera.

Y el baterista, consciente de aquella angustia lenta y secreta en su amante, no podía más que acompañarle en silencio.

No había entrenamiento que valiera. El corazón de Yukihiro podía resistir los esfuerzos, pero sus estados catalépticos eran imposibles de detener con algún tipo de ejercitación. Solamente sucedían.

* * *

><p>-¿Ken?<p>

-¿Mn? –el alto japonés estaba en la cocina, dando toda su atención a la cacerola cuyo contenido revolvía. Ese fin de semana había decidido pasarlo con su amante, con el fin de recuperar el tiempo que sus producciones personales le demandaban, arrebatándole el disfrute de la compañía de su amigo. Aún removiendo el arroz, giró sobre sus talones para ver a su amante.

-¿No has visto la computadora portátil?

-¿Mn? ¿No sabes dónde la has dejado?

-Mmmmnnn no...

-¡Pues piensa! –comentó con cierta molestia, girándose para revolver el arroz, y la preparación de curry, una vez más. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, con Yukihiro, con algo no muy concreto. Los olvidos de su amante, cada vez mayores, sólo evidenciaban el estrago de su mente, todo por su propia culpa.

-¿Ken…? ¿Por qué te enojas?

-No, ¡no me enojo! –declaró con fastidio, tragando con dificultad. El día anterior había sido el aniversario de ambos, y Yukihiro, quien nunca lo había olvidado antes, no había siquiera sospechado la fecha. El guitarrista había preferido callar, creyendo inocentemente que su amante le estaba armando una sorpresa. Sólo fantasías.

-¿Pasa algo, Ken? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Anoche pasó algo conmigo? –preguntó desconcertado ante la actitud agresiva de su compañero. Yukihiro nunca sabía cuándo ingresaba a esos estados. Hacía poco había descubierto que su amante, en busca de no angustiarle, le escondía muchas veces la información de aquellas mañanas en las que no despertaba. Sólo cuando Tetsu o Hyde les visitaban o hablaban por teléfono, escuchando encubierto, se enteraba de cuántas veces había hecho padecer a su amante aquella opresión. El guitarrista sólo callaba para no preocuparle, sin embargo, y a pesar de no asumirlo, Yukihiro lo estaba torturando...

-¡Nada! ¡Mierda! ¡NO! –gritó fastidiado, y empujó la olla de arroz fuera de la hornalla, sacándola del fuego, pero arrojándola con fuerza contra la mesada, en un gesto de disgusto, de enfado, de ira contenida. Su voz estaba comprimida. Se apoyó en la mesada, y dejó caer su rostro hacia delante, ocultándoselo a su amante.

-¿¡Ken! -el baterista aquejado, se acercó a Ken y le apoyó la mano en la espalda, colocándose a su costado, intentando mirarle el rostro–. Ken me estás haciendo sentir horrible... por favor... ¿qué pasa?

-¡Pasa que no te acuerdas de nada! ¡Eso es lo que siempre pasa! –explicó finalmente, con la voz temblorosa, pero negándose a llorar. Nunca en su vida había llorado tan seguido como lo comenzaba a hacer. Su sensibilidad había sido exaltada en aquellos años. Muchos errores, mucho dolor, mucho redescubrimiento, que no quería perder. No obstante, parecía inevitable.

-Tranquilo, Ken... yo siempre soy muy despistado –intentó minimizar el hecho, recibiendo una mirada fiera de su amante quien le congeló de inmediato.

-No. Yukki. No es simple despiste... Ya no lo soporto.

-¡Ken! ¡No hables en ese tono! –se alejó del guitarrista, mirándole con el ceño alzado. Aquella inflexión de súplica en el guitarrista no hizo más que recordarle la mañana en que su amante, al borde de la desolación tras las infinitas violaciones, le había pedido que se detuviera en esa espiral rutinaria y mortal. Pero a diferencia de antes, no sabía qué detener, cómo hacerlo, y si era posible.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que te hable! ¡No eres tú quien se despierta con un muerto! ¡No eres tú quien se angustia con la idea de que tu compañero no va a despertar! ¡No sabes lo que se siente estar con alguien que olvida todo, temiendo que uno mismo resulte ser olvidado…!

-¡Ken! ¡No me digas eso! Yo no te olvido... yo recuerdo... –Yukihiro abrió sus ojos, y miró su reloj de pulsera, inspeccionando el día. Regresó su triste rostro hacia Ken–… perdona... lo olvidé... lo olvidé... pero...

-Te olvidaste de los 10 años. Es mucho tiempo... no quiero perderte, Yukki...

-¿¡Y qué mierda quieres que haga! ¡ESTO NO LO PUEDO CONTROLAR! ¡YA NO…!

Yukihiro se dio vuelta, y vio a Tetsu y Hyde, quienes habían ingresado sin tocar timbre, temerosos de los gritos de Ken, creyendo que una vez más, aquel estado de inconciencia en Yukihiro era el producto de la desesperación del guitarrista. Habían entrado, pues la puerta no había sido cerrada, y presenciaron con tristeza toda la conversación, desde el umbral de la cocina. Ken carraspeó, aclarando su voz, dándose vuelta, retornando a remover aquel pasado arroz con curry, que pegado, ya no tendría uso.

-Etto... perdón... –comentó Tetsu en suave voz–… escuchamos gritos y la puerta estaba abierta... –se excusó avergonzado.

-¡Ah! ...olvidé cerrarla... –suspiró el baterista, pasando de largo de su par de amigos, abandonando la cocina–… me voy a dar una vuelta...

-Perdona, Ken... –se disculpó una vez más el bajista, al notar que Yukihiro salía del departamento.

-Mn... no es nada, Tetchan... –exhaló con angustia, mirando el arroz pegado, hundiendo la cuchara en esa pasta desagradable–… qué pena... esto es incomible.

-Ken... –Hyde le llamó la atención, sentándose en la mesa, invitando a su amante a que hiciera lo mismo, mas éste oponía cierta resistencia. Pensaba que tal vez, Ken deseaba estar solo. Pero sin dilaciones, se ubicó en otra silla, observando al alto japonés. Éste, aún de espalda a ellos, sólo contemplaba el arroz–. ¡Ken! –insistió el cantante una vez más.

-No se preocupen... todo está...

-¿Bien? –el vocalista sacó sus cigarrillos, y prendió uno. El alto japonés se giró sobre sus talones al percibir aquel añorado aroma de su vicio más deseado. Sin mediar palabras, Hyde le arrojó la caja de cigarros que Ken atajó en el aire. Extrajo uno y lo prendió. Lo fumaba con gozo. Se apoyó sobre la mesada, y contempló al vocalista, quien le miraba con cierto misticismo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No es agradable despertar todos los días de esta forma... ni acostarte preguntándote si será la última vez que lo verás con vida...

-Mn. Entiendo.

-Y menos agradable es ver que se olvida de todo... ¡de todo! El médico dijo que es extraña esa amnesia, pero el cerebro es aún un misterio... mientras tanto, sólo nos queda padecer la ignorancia...

-Mn... pero pasará...

-¿Cuándo? ...ya no lo soporto... ¡esta situación me supera! Quisiera descansar un poco de tanto problema... aún no nos recuperamos de las heridas del pasado y ya tenemos los días contados...

-¡Ken! ¡No dramatices! ¡Ahora tú parece una mujer casada! –sonrió con el fin de distender la situación, mas Ken, fumando con tranquilidad, le miró con el rostro golpeado por el dolor. No había broma que le arrebatara de ese estado. El deterioro de su amante era evidente con el pasar del tiempo–. Perdón... –declaró el cantante, carraspeando incómodo.

-Yukki nunca se olvida fecha alguna. Y sin embargo... se olvidó de los 10 años de nuestras relación. Es mucho tiempo.

-¡Vamos, Ken! ¡No te vas a sensibilizar por esa estupidez femenina! –comentó Hyde con el ceño fruncido, serio.

-¡No es la fecha, idiota! ¡Es la mente de Yukki! ¿Cuánto falta para que se olvide de todo…?

-¿Recuerda el pasado? –intervino súbitamente el bajista, quien estaba tan angustiado como Ken.

-Mn. Sí. Al menos siempre que recordamos, lo tiene todo muy presente.

-Ken... Hyde y yo vinimos aquí para proponerles algo... tal vez tú te opongas, pero creemos que es lo mejor para los cuatro. Tus llamadas telefónicas nos han inquietado mucho. Tal vez Yukihiro piensa mucho en su debilidad, y tú también.

-¿Mn? ¿A qué viene todo eso?

-Renazcamos una vez más... luego de casi 7 años de ausencia.

-¿Raruku?

-Ajá.

-Pero... ¿y tú, Hyde? –le preguntó al hasta ese momento callado vocalista, quien apretando el cigarro en el cenicero le miró con seriedad.

-¿Yo qué? Mis trabajos solistas andan bien, pero uno extraña el grupo. Además, aunque Tetchan no lo diga, se entristece mucho por Nijiko... sería bueno que tuviera la mente en otra cosa...

-¡Ah! Sí. Me lo imagino –sonrió con añoranza. Hacía tres años que no la veían. Megumi la había obligado a permanecer en Yokohama sin excusas. La pequeña presionaba con sus estudios al borde del caos, pero por consejo de Yukihiro, aprobaba en las últimas fechas, siempre rozando la expulsión. Su insistencia diaria hartaba a Megumi, mas ella no daba brazo a torcer. Aún así, Nijiko no renunciaba.

-Tiene pensado hacer la versión Raruku de aquella canción que ella me había escrito... ¿la recuerdas? –comentó el cantante, aprovechando el silencio de su amante.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro. Por esa canción había sufrido tanto... –comentó con nostalgia el guitarrista.

-Mn. Le dije a Tetchan que la debíamos hacer, pero con la voz de Nijiko.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Una incursión auxiliar, una invitada.

-¡Oh! ¡Es genial! Es una buena excusa para ver a la pequeña... ¡mierda! Ya no debe ser tan pequeña... –suspiró más animado. La evocación de aquella niña siempre les iluminaba la triste existencia.

-Mnnn. Sí. Seguro... pero para ello, yo tengo que convencer a Megumi, y antes de todo eso, ¡necesitamos tener a Raruku reunido! –comentó el cantante, mirando a su amante entristecido-. Tetchan ya no puede más con la nostalgia –sonrió ameno. El aludido le miró de reojo con un suave gesto de molestia que realzaba el hoyuelo en su mejilla, haciendo sonreír a Ken y a Hyde con aquella actitud.

-Bien. Yukihiro no estará en desacuerdo. Él quería ya empezar a grabar para ASOA, pero aún no ubicamos a Ein...

-¿Mn? Es cierto ¿qué pasó con él en todo este tiempo?

-Desde Fukuoka no se ha sabido nada más. Su familia dice que él esta descansando... pero... nos ha inquietado...

-¿Descansando? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace más de tres años...

-¿¡Tres! –Hyde y Tetsu temblaron.

-No sé qué pensar... no sé... pero olvídenlo... creo que va a ser bueno comenzar con Raruku, ¿no?

-Mn... seguro -afirmó el cantante mirando de soslayo a Tetsu.

* * *

><p>Hyde estaba en la cama, fumando su último cigarro del día, mientras observaba la desnuda espalda de su amante, quien, sentado en el borde del lecho, miraba el teléfono con concentración.<p>

Se giró un poco, y recargándose en su costado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano cuyo brazo se hundía sobre la almohada, interrumpió las profundas reflexiones de Tetsu: Un Tetsu que hacía tiempo no veía natural y por el contrario, era una imagen carente de su antigua esencia.

-¿Tetchan? Vamos... ¿vas a hablar o lo hago yo? ...sabes que preferiría hacerlo yo...

-No. Está bien...

-¿Lo crees?

El cantante se incorporó, y arrojando su cigarro al cenicero se sentó detrás de su amante, y le abrazó, deslizando sus manos por la cintura desnuda de Tetsu, quien sólo vestía su ropa interior, al igual que el vocalista. Hyde apoyó su mentón en el hombro torneado del bajista, y comprimió más el suave agarre, posando por completo su pecho sobre la espalda del gentil japonés. Tetsu negó con su cabeza, y se inclinó sobre el buró, para apretar el cigarrillo que continuaba consumiéndose dentro del cenicero, comenzando a desprender el aroma a filtro quemado.

-Te dije miles de veces que apagues el cigarrillo. Ya es molesto el aroma a tabaco, más aún el de algodón quemado.

-Tetchan... –le besó la nuca, pidiendo su perdón a un japonés que sabía, nunca haría otra cosa más que ello–… vamos... llama, yo te ayudo desde aquí... –le susurró en el oído, con complicidad.

Finalmente el bajista tomó el teléfono, y marcó el número, esperando con nerviosismo el llamado, sintiendo los masajes que su amante se empeñaba en hacer sobre su espalda, con el fin de tranquilizarle.

-¿Moshi moshi? –una voz femenina, de súbito, le tensó el triple de lo que ya estaba.

-Etto...

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

-Megumi-san... –su tono, fue suficiente para que la mujer pudiera reconocerlo de inmediato, cambiando su voz a una más ríspida.

-¡Ah! Mira quién habla... ¿llamas para hacerme escuchar como haces jadear a la puta de mi ex esposo?

-Megumi... por favor... para... sólo escúchame... –le rogó tenso. Las palabras de esa mujer siempre herían.

-... –el silencio le fue concedido, sólo porque Nijiko, rápidamente captó de quién se trataba y corriendo al lado de su madre, le miraba con reto y profundidad.

-L'Arc~En~Ciel regresará al espectáculo. La canción de Nijiko, para Hyde, también está dentro del álbum, pero queríamos que la autora la cantara... junto con su padre...

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula. A pesar de los años, a pesar de su orgullo herido, no podía dejar de apreciar la fascinación que su hija empecinada tenía para con su padre, y con los amigos de éste. La había llevado a psicólogos, quienes consideraban que la niña sólo debía ver a esos seres, era su deseo, y nada de malo tenía. Los profesionales y su propia hija le acorralaban, y a toda aquella presión, ahora debía agregarle la que los mismos amigos de su hija ejercían. Había recibido infinidad de llamados de Ken para invitar a Nijiko a Tokyou, pero todos eran denegados. Incluso Hyde había solicitado por visitas de la pequeña, pero Megumi se las arreglaba para evadir siempre lo que se le evidenciaba como el mayor conflicto de su existencia: su hija admiraba intensamente a su padre, y a ella, su madre, apenas la quería con estima. Sólo ambicionaba una hija de la cual sentirse orgullosa, pero extrañamente, no hacía más que experimentar tristeza de ver cuán lejos estaba de ser el referente de la niña.

-¿¡Megumi! –Hyde tomó rápidamente el teléfono, y habló por su amante–. Tú sabes que quiero pasar más tiempo con Nijiko... ¿qué mejor que trabajando juntos? Ella siempre quiso cantar y tocar la guitarra. ¡No le obligues a renunciar a su propia ilusión, como haces permanentemente con ella! ¡Dale la libertad que te está pidiendo a gritos, Megumi! Si desconfías de nosotros, dejaremos que duerma en la casa de Yukihiro. Tiene que recomenzar sus clases de guitarra. Se ha quedado mucho...

-Eso es porque ella es mala...

-¡No! Y tú bien sabes que eso es mentira. Nijiko quiere regresar, y tú la sigues manteniendo cautiva. ¿No es injusto? Megumi, sólo por un mes. Quisiera verla...

-¿Y ahora te preocupas?

-Tetchan me ha enseñado a quererla... –sus palabras emergieron sin pensar. El bajista, aún preso del abrazo cálido del cantante, se tensó ante aquella frase. Sólo el silencio del otro lado del tubo telefónico era apreciable. Tras unos minutos, una voz eufórica, en el fondo de aquel silencio se hacía escuchar. "_¡Mama, por favor! ¡Quiero regresar a Tokyou! ¡Quiero! ¡Amo Tokyou! ¡Quiero a papa! ¡Quiero a Kenchan! ¡Y a Yukki! ¡Y a mi amigo Tetchan! Por favor... sólo déjame estar con ellos... hace años que no los veo... ¡mama! ¡Mama!_". Hyde se comprimió ante ese llanto quebrado de la pequeña, cuya voz parecía haber cambiado un poco. Tetsu también la había escuchado, cerrando sus ojos, imaginándola. Tras años de presiones, tras años de constantes ruegos y lloros de su hija, Megumi sintió que por más que la esclavizara, no podría cambiar el afecto que le profesaba a aquellos cuatro japoneses. Suspiró con angustia.

-Bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Hyde parpadeó rápidamente, varias veces, excitado de súbito como un niño.

-Nijiko está sufriendo mucho la separación. Podrá verlos a los cuatro, pero dormirá en la casa de Yukihiro-san. No quiero que vea las perversiones de su padre...

-Mnnn, no hay problema... si ésa es la condición, la acataremos al pie de la letra.

-Ven a buscarla la semana que viene. Prepararé todo... y tú, anótala en su colegio de Tokyou...

-¿Eh? ¿La cambiarás de colegio?

-Al menos que termine el año allí.

-Megumi...

-¿Mn?

-Muchas gracias... no sabes lo que significa para los cuatro esa pequeña... y para Tetchan, por sobre todas las cosas... ¿sabes? Tetchan elegiría a Nijiko antes que a mí… deberías saberlo...

-... –Megumi levantó una ceja recelosa. Mas calló.

-Gracias, Megumi... después de todo, eres una buena madre...

-Mn... adiós –su tono de voz era dudoso. Podía estar experimentado inflación del ego, orgullo, superioridad, como también podía estar sintiendo tristeza y frustración. Su última palabra, había sido desconcertante para reconocer los sentimientos de aquella mujer.

-Adiós.

Hyde le dio el tubo telefónico a su amante, quien le miró con un inicio de sonrisa infantil. Allí emergía esa felicidad, esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo? –preguntó Tetsu mirando a su amante con expectativa.

-Eee. Hasta fin de año, aquí...

-¡NO! –gritó eufórico, y besó a Hyde con profundidad, separando el contacto, sonriendo iluminado como hacía mucho tiempo no lo veía.

-Ves, Tetchan... Nijiko no te olvida...

-¡Gracias, Hyde…! ¡Gracias!

-No, Tetchan... gracias a ti...

* * *

><p>El reencuentro había sido conmovedor. La pequeña, traída desde Yokohama de la mano de su padre, había hallado una fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de Yukihiro y Ken por su regreso. Allí, había abrazado con añoranza a cada uno de sus maestros, y especialmente se había aferrado con intensa desesperación a Tetsu, rememorando su aroma juvenil impregnado en sus ropas.<p>

Nijiko había cambiado su físico en esos tres años. Su altura no había sido modificada, y probablemente, con la herencia de su padre, no lograría superar el metro y medio, pero su cuerpo, más delgado, comenzaba a realzar la incipiente belleza de su naturaleza. Sus ojos, cada vez más redondeados, se mostraban curiosos y vitales, su cabello, largo hasta los hombros, caía como lluvia mansa, y su piel, blanca y tersa, realzaba su mirada pícara. A pesar de la finura de sus formas, sus modales y actitudes masculinas continuaban evidentes. Gustaba de los juegos rudos, y de los movimientos bruscos, perfeccionándose cada día más en empeorar su dialecto osakeño. También su voz había cambiado, empezando a perder, gracias al entrenamiento vocálico, el tono chirriante, y desarrollar un sonido más grave en sus notas.

Una Nijiko que sorprendió a todos, quienes con tanta añoranza, compartieron el día completo con relatos que la distancia había impedido.

Tiempos de reencuentros.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el estudio de L'Arc~En~Ciel regresaba a adquirir movimiento intenso.<p>

Todos los días, el grupo se reunía en la sala que había presenciado el transcurrir de sus años, donde componían, peleaban por las notas, y ensayaban incansablemente. A diferencia de aquellos tiempos, ahora tenían una pequeña integrante mirándoles con admiración.

Nijiko, al salir del colegio, era llevada hasta el centro de Ki-oon por personal de seguridad contratado por el grupo y se sentaba horas frente a ellos, admirando el progreso de las canciones, la forma profesional de sus actuaciones, y el compañerismo existente.

Se divertía de ver a su padre bromeando con canciones mal entonadas, cuando Ken resbalaba las notas, y Tetsu se enfadaba con ellos por esas infantilidades. Advertía lo que su profesor de canto le narraba sobre aquellas horas de trabajo, en donde todos se divertían. Podía ver, finalmente, lo que el grupo era, a casi 10 años del último CD emitido por la productora.

Muchas veces, Tetsu regañaba a Ken y Hyde, obligándoles a repasar infinidad de veces los trozos de canciones errados, y ante aquel constante repetir, Yukihiro, aburrido, abandonaba la batería, y se dirigía al refrigerador del rincón del estudio, de donde sacaba latas de refresco, entregándole siempre una a la pequeña, y sentándose a su lado en el sofá, continuaba presenciando las reiteraciones.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó la pequeña a su callado amigo.

-Eee. Los años pasan, pero no cambian. Por suerte –sonrió con nostalgia.

La pequeña le miró con extrañeza, pues advertía un cambio en las personalidades de Yukihiro y Ken, una sombra de tristeza que los cubría por igual. Vivía en la casa de ellos, como Megumi había especificado, lo que le permitía reconocer esa variación extraña.

Había presenciado un par de veces los estados catalépticos del baterista, sufriendo la angustia y la ansiedad a la par de Ken. Por suerte, aquella desesperación del alto japonés era aminorada por la joven niña, quien le daba ánimo y esperanzas ante las constantes dudas que aquel estado hacía surgir en la mente del guitarrista. Una vez más, la niña ayudaba al alto japonés, una vez más, la redención a través de una fémina.

* * *

><p>Nijiko había logrado cantar con su padre esa balada que tanto le había costado crear y darle música. Esa canción, que tenía como objetivo ser el medio para la unión final entre su padre y ella, efectivamente, se concretaba.<p>

Y allí, tras días de ensayo, ya se grababa la balada titulada 'amor filial'. Nijiko cantaba con perfección. Su voz, más gruesa, se había adecuado con las prácticas que su padre y Tetsu le habían enseñado en pocos días. El crecimiento en ella mejoraba sus habilidades innatas.

Tras la ejecución de la canción, se dio fin al CD doble que el grupo L'Arc~En~Ciel había creado.

Dos CD que recopilaban dos temáticas principales: el odio puro y el amor hondo. En el primero, se reunían varias creaciones oscuras de Hyde, la asfixiante canción de Tetsu engendrada en la época de mayor crisis: mugen e to jiseki, finalmente aprendida como él deseaba, y las últimas, creaciones de Yukihiro con una extraña melancolía de pena e imposibilidad que se matizaban con temas de muerte. Por otra parte, el segundo Disco recopilaba canciones de amor, de esperanza, donde se ubicaba como principal la de Nijiko, y le seguían canciones de Ken y Tetsu.

El producto había sido finalizado, y habiendo comprado el más exquisito sake, los cinco personajes se reunían alrededor de la mesa de grabación.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Ken, terminando de servir la taza de su amigo Hyde.

-¡Yukki! ¿Me sirves? –le preguntó la pequeña, extendiendo su vaso. El baterista tomó la gaseosa que había comprado para la niña, y le sirvió con una sonrisa.

-¡Están finalizados los dos CD, serán mejor que Ray y Ark! –exclamó Tetsu.

-Mn. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo llamaremos? –preguntó Ken.

-¿Yukki? –el bajista miró a su amigo. Aún aceptaban esa cábala secreta que tanto éxito les había dado. Yukihiro escogería el título, extrañamente un título que nunca generaba oposición.

El aludido, escondió sus labios, y miró hacia un costado, pensando. Pasaban los segundos en silencio, contemplando el techo, y parpadeando con curiosidad.

-Bueno... –finalizó.

-¿Eh? ¿'Bueno'? –preguntó decepcionado su amante.

-¡No! ¡Ken…! -le retó con cariño-. Son dos CD, y tienen dos temas opuestos pero relacionados. El amor y el odio tienen mucho en común, son casi las dos caras de la misma moneda... ¿no lo creen?

-¡Ay! ¡Yukki! ¿¡Piensas ponerle 'okane' (dinero)! –el vocalista miró con recelo al callado japonés.

-¿Me dejan terminar? –comentó con fingida molestia-. La luna es un elemento que tiene dos continuos y dos transitorios.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando de circuitos, Yukki? ¡Mierda! ¡Yo te dije que leer esas cosas de música electrónica y hardware te iba a afectar! –bromeó chistoso el alto japonés. Yukihiro resopló con sonoridad, y sin que nadie se percatase, golpeó sin fuerza la cabeza de su amante, quien casi volcó el sake sobre sí mismo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame terminar! Tenemos dos facetas totales en la luna: Mangetsu *63.1 y Mikazuki *63.2. En la primera hay luz blanca, y en la segunda hay luz negra.

-¿Luz negra? –preguntó Nijiko no entendiendo.

-Es una metáfora.

-¡Ah! –respondió la pequeña comprendiendo de inmediato.

-¿Sabes lo que significa 'metáfora'? -cuestionó Ken asombrado.

-Eee. ¿¡Quién no!

-¡Bah! ¡Ya eres soberbia como tu padre! –rezongó el alto japonés, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio de parte de Hyde. Yukihiro carraspeó intentando amenizar la nueva pelea juguetona que se daría inicio de lo contrario, y prosiguió con su explicación.

-Como decía. El amor es como la luz blanca de la luna, y el odio, la parte oculta y menos deseable: la luz negra... ambas están relacionadas con la luz lunar. ¿Qué tal el nombre de Tsukiakari para los dos?

-¿Ah? ¡Moonlight! –corrigió Hyde orgulloso de aquella pronunciación inglesa que pocos japoneses podían igualar, a pesar de lo mala que era.

-Bien, no me parece mal –asintió Tetsu–. Pero son dos CD, tenemos que distinguirlos...

-Mmnnn –pensó Yukihiro un segundo–. Kurai tsukiakari, Akai tsukiakari. *64

-¡NO! –gritó Nijiko–. ¡Yukki! ¡Akarui! ¡Akarui!*64.1

-¿¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Sou! ...Ken y su acento... –sonrió avergonzado de haber sido corregido por la misma niña que tanto le preocupaba que su amante mal-enseñara.

-Já. Pues entonces, dark moonlight, y bright moonlight. ¿Qué dices, Tetchan?

-Mmnn,.. que nuestras fans nos odiarán por el trabalenguas... _daaku muunraito, buraito muunraito_ –sonrió asintiendo la idea de sus amigos. No era mal nombre.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¡Pronuncias que es un asco! –comentó Hyde con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Bah! Así lo harán las fans. ¡Es horrible, pero tú siempre quieres esos nombres en inglés…!

-¿Papa? –llamó la pequeña–. Si tanto te gusta complicar la fonética a los japoneses, ¿¡por qué no buscas el título en alemán!

Aquella aparente pregunta inocente con todas las intenciones sarcásticas de la niña, hizo reír al grupo, quien finalmente, con el nombre del CD ya determinado, brindaron por el nuevo comienzo de Raruku.

Hyde miró con fingida molestia a su hija: era muy inteligente, y sólo ahora, podía disfrutarla.

Tras aquel brindis, regresaron a descansar en sus casas, con el plan de festejarlo el fin de semana que se avecinaba, con la productora y su representante inclusive.

Los PV serían grabados próximamente y la aparición del grupo por los medios masivos saciaría la ansiedad de la tan esperada vuelta de Raruku en todas las fans del mundo.

Cansados por la cena que habían compartido en grupo, Ken, Yukihiro y Nijiko regresaron al departamento. Ken acostó a su pequeña alumna en la habitación de instrumentos que ya se había transformado en su cuarto provisional. El guitarrista le acarició el rostro, mirando con ternura aquellos cambios que los años habían hecho en su alumna. Sus mejillas regordetas se habían deshinchado, y su rostro, con un suave alzamiento de pómulos, se delineaba sensualmente. Cada vez que la veía, lograba hacerse una idea más fiel de lo que tantas veces había sido una broma dentro del grupo: cómo se vería Hyde si fuera mujer.

Y efectivamente, esa pequeña era la más bella tentación a futuro. Ken se prometió a sí mismo cuidar aquel tesoro hermoso de las manos de seres como los que había sido él mismo. La protegería de pasar lo que su padre había sufrido en tan amargo secreto. Era una promesa, que ejecutaría hasta que su propia vida se acabara.

Sonrió reconociéndose a sí mismo: continuaba con su empecinada actitud de redención en las mujeres. Tal vez, ese era su destino final.

Le besó en la frente, y tras unas suaves bromas que eran clásico entre ambos, despidió a la pequeña, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Extenuado, se dirigió a la habitación, donde su amante contestaba un mail a Megumi, informándole de los acontecimientos: solamente una condición más de las de aquel trato.

Una vez despachado el mensaje, Yukihiro dejó su computadora portátil sobre el suelo, y miró a Ken quien se había quedado observando el techo del cuarto, acostado en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, mostrando su torso desnudo sin inhibición.

El bateristas suspiró. Sabía a la perfección lo que tanto le inquietaba a su amante.

Ya hacía tres días desde su último episodio cataléptico.

En plena grabación, había caído inconsciente.

Sus distracciones eran intensas, las fechas las olvidaba. Sólo confiaba en Tetsu, quien secretamente le avisaba de las datas importantes, para aliviarle la angustia a su amante, mas sabía que éste sospechaba tal treta.

Pero nada podían hacer. No era decisión de ambos, sino consecuencia de sus propios errores: el de Ken, por haber obligado a su amante a sufrir tal vejación, tal abandono que le obligó a sumirse en las drogas, y el de Yukihiro, que aún sabiendo lo que hacía, no se detenía en su consumo auto-destructivo.

Pero ya no valían los arrepentimientos, pues sólo les quedaba el presente. Solamente debían padecerlo, recordando lo que tanto había afectado a sus vidas, tomando conciencia para nunca más repetirlo, si es que habría oportunidad de regresar a aquel estado crítico.

Yukihiro, aún sentado en el cabezal de la cama, se inclinó sobre su amante, para besarle el pecho. Se deslizó con suavidad hasta quedar sobre Ken, sentado sobre su ingle generándole una sugestiva sensación de deseo.

-¿Cansado, Ken? –le preguntó mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amante.

-Mn. Un poco.

-Ya finalizamos el CD doble. Va a ser un éxito.

-Mn.

-Nijiko cantó espectacular...

-Mn...

-Hyde y ella se complementaron muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

-Eee –sonrió con añoranza.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede, Ken?

-Nada, Yukki. Sólo estoy cansado, nada más...

Ken extendió sus manos para posarlas sobre la cintura de su amante, y empujándole suavemente hacia él, le permitió apoyarse por completo en su complexión. Esa sensación de calor entre sus dos cuerpos era agradable.

El invierno no tardaría en llegar, pero aún así, a ellos les alcanzaba con tenerse mutuamente, con sus pieles, una sobre otra, en plena transición de incendio y cariño.

Yukihiro suspiró una vez más, no oponiendo resistencia a aquel movimiento. Su amante se veía triste. Pero no podían hacer nada.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a tener un gato? –inquirió. Sospechaba la causa, pero quería escucharla de aquel alto japonés.

-Ya no me gustan –mintió, abrazando a su amante–. Tengo uno que frota su cabeza en mi pecho y me tiene todo el día tras de él, cuidándole...

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! -comentó molesto, sonrojado.

-Y hablando de eso... ¿tomaste la medicina?

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! –declaró con despiste.

Ken negó en silencio con su cabeza, no con desfachatez, sino con profundo dolor. Esos olvidos le lastimaban demasiado, porque sabían cuán duro significado tenían.

El guitarrista dejó de rodear a su amante con sus brazos, y los ubicó a los costados de su cuerpo. Yukihiro, libre, se estiró hasta el buró, y sacó dos tabletas de medicamentos, de los cuales extrajo dos pastillas, una de cada una, tragándolas rápidamente, y sin dudar, regresó al cuerpo de su compañero, refugiándose en ese calor compartido de sus pieles.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, percibiendo los suspiros de Ken.

-¿Ken? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al escuchar el tercer suspiro liberador que intentaba en vano descargar la angustia del pecho del guitarrista.

-Nada.

-Ken.

-Sólo pensaba en Nijichan... está grande... canta bonito, baila bonito, y es... es muy bonita... demasiado...

-¿Mn? –parpadeó extrañado. Descansó sus brazos sobre el pectoral de su amante, y posó su mentón en ellos, permitiéndole contemplar los ojos del alto japonés, iluminados apenas por la luz del velador.

-Sí. Tengo miedo por su futuro. ¿Cuántos imbéciles se le acercarán con malas intenciones? ¡Mierda! ...quisiera cuidarla de cretinos... hay tanto por todos lados... –comentó con angustia. Yukihiro sonrió–. ¿De qué te ríes, Yukki?

-¡Eres todo un sensible! ¡Ahora sí me voy a preocupar! ¡Nijiko _es_ tu hija! -bromeó divertido. Mas Ken le sonrió con una mirada nostálgica, que borró el gesto del baterista. Éste, avergonzado por ese silencio, evadió la mirada, sorprendiendo al alto japonés.

-¿Mn? ¡Yukki! ¿Qué fue eso?

-Perdona... –susurró con tristeza.

-¿Mn?

-Sé que sientes que careces de algo... lo vengo notando desde hace muchos años, Ken... créeme que yo quisiera...

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate! No digas tonterías... a mí me gustan las cosas así como están... Yukki...

-Mn. Mientes, pero haz de cuenta que lo creo... -comentó con tristeza el baterista.

-¡Yukki, lo que menos necesitamos ahora son culpas o angustias adicionales! ¡Estamos muy bien! Nijichan está con nosotros, tú estás bastante bien de salud, al menos ya no sufres esas punzadas, Hyde y Tetsu están bien, ¡es agradable volver a verles bromear! Raruku está con toda la energía...

-¿Y tú…?

-Yo estoy bien con todo eso...

-Te faltan cosas, Ken, lo percibo...

-Bah... nada que ninguno de ustedes me ayude a suplir... –sonrió travieso. Estaban hablando en ese código que habían desarrollado por años, en donde se entendían sin necesidad de explicaciones detalladas.

-Lo que te falta, no se puede suplir con nada...

-Ya, Yukki... ¡Nijichan es mía! ¡Eso no me lo quita nadie! –comentó con broma. El baterista sonrió con tristeza.

-Ken...

-¿Mn?

-Cuando yo muera...

-¡Basta! ¡No empieces con esas estupideces! ¡Estás hablando igual que cuando estabas rehabilitándote! ¿¡Y mira qué bien saliste! –comentó con voz temblorosa. Una y otra vez, la muerte y su presencia les rodeaba. Explícita o implícitamente, el tema regresaba para asustarles.

-¡Ken! ¡Déjame hablar! ...cuando muera, quiero que sigas tu vida...

-No me hagas esto, Yukki. No hoy. Hoy fue un gran día... ¡no me lo arruines con esta conversación! –le suplicó con mirada brillante. El tema le atemorizaba, le espantaba, porque a diferencia de antes, él ya sabía lo que se sentía experimentar a su salvador muerto, desapareciendo por completo de su vida.

-Si no es hoy, será otro día, y tú nunca quieres escuchar...

-Basta, por favor –le imploró con la garganta cerrada.

-Cuando no esté aquí, busca a Rena...

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué estás pensando! –Yukihiro le puso dos dedos sobre la boca, callándole. Un gesto que paralizó de inmediato al alto japonés, atacado por los recuerdos fusionados con el presente.

-Busca a Rena o a otra mujer que te guste. No te quedes solo, Ken. La soledad mata y a uno, le obliga a hacer estupideces. Mírame a mí. Necesitas de una mujer, con buenos senos y lindas piernas –le sonrió bromista, para distender la situación–, y establécete con ella y consigue todo lo que te falta...

-Yukki...

-Prométemelo...

-Estás loco...

-Por favor, Ken.

-Me darán otras cosas, pero no reemplazaran las que me faltarán.

-La felicidad no existe... –suspiró Yukihiro, besando a su amante, ayudándole a superar el mensaje.

-Yukki, por favor... no me dejes... no te atrevas...

-Todo tiene un final... –suspiró con angustia, abrazado a Ken más fuerte.

-No, Yukki... yo no quiero.

-Todo se acaba, Ken. Pero hasta tanto, ¿no sería mejor disfrutar, sin pensar en ello? ¿Sin empañar el momento? –Ken se separó del abrazo, y miró perplejo a su amante. Eran las mismas palabras que, en una noche de luna llena, él mismo había dicho al baterista.*65

En silencio, Ken acarició el rostro de su amante, quien tras besarle profundamente, en una invitación al placer, se estiró por sobre el cuerpo del yaciente humano, para apagar la luz del velador, y dejar a la luna que, infiltrada en el cuarto, les iluminara el camino que sabían recorrer de memoria.

No necesitaron más contacto que sus manos delicadas, que aquella duda flotando en sus mentes, que sus pieles rozarse con suavidad, protegiéndose del frío de la noche con esas mantas que les cubrían por encima de la cintura.

El baterista lentamente acariciaba el pecho de su amante, mientras le susurraba, sintiéndose descontrolar por el apacible suspirar de Ken.

Jugaba en el oído de su amante, con su lengua, soplándole suavemente, generándole escalofríos que les permitían sonreír con diversión. Aún las sensaciones de la primera vez no se desvanecían del todo.

-¡Yukki! ¡No me abandones…! –gemía suavemente, al sentir cómo su amante le separaba lentamente sus piernas, sin ninguna intención de cambiar su dominante posición. Y Ken, necesitado de él, temiendo el fin de las cosas, solamente se dejaba llevar al placer que le conducía el baterista. A veces, aún la sensación de su abdomen sensible emergía ante el toque de aquella zona con el de Yukihiro, haciéndole temblar. Era más producto de su sugestión que de una sensación real, pero ayudaba a disfrutar del momento.

Yukihiro se acercaba a su amante, para que éste le besara el cuello con suavidad, mientras lentamente ingresaba en su cuerpo.

Ken suspiraba fuerte, intentando escapar de ese dolor, contrayéndose bajo ese cuerpo que pocas veces se mostraba tan avasallante, pero a la vez, tierno y dispuesto a contener. Extrañamente se sentía desprotegido y vulnerable cada vez que sentía a su amante penetrarle en todos los sentidos, susurrándole en el oído, acariciando su nuca con la mano que deslizaba por debajo de su cabeza, para profundizar los besos, evitando el grito que aquel ingreso generaba en su amante.

Nunca se acostumbraría a ese cuerpo. Pero lo disfrutaban.

Cada estocada invasora, era contenida por la asfixiante necesidad de retroceso y avance, y perdido en las sensaciones, Ken sólo se sujetaba con desesperación de su amante. Muchas veces, sólo lo rodeaba por el cuello, obligándole a mantener sus bocas juntas, mientras el doloroso proceso finalizaba, para que una vez alcanzado el punto del éxtasis, el vaivén aliviara la tensión, y el dolor se derritiera en gemidos de placer.

El movimiento rítmico, lento y penetrante, enloquecía a Ken, quien siempre se sorprendía de sí mismo en aquel momento de absoluta inconsciencia.

-¡Ay! ¡Yukki! ¡Te amo! ¡No sabes cómo te necesito!

-¡Tranquilo, Ken! -le suspiraba, jadeando a la par.

Ken perdía el control de su cuerpo y de sus pensamientos, y sus palabras emergían sin disfraz, sin miedo a la ridiculización, sin ese toque de humor con el que siempre se protegía. Solamente expresaba lo que sentía, desnudo por completo, demasiado. Yukihiro lo contenía, sabiendo lo que aquello generaba en su amante. Él mismo lo sentía siempre que el guitarrista le hacía el amor: absoluta entrega llena de desnudez y vulnerabilidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Yukki! ¡Yukki! ¡Mnnn! ¡No acabes! ¡Te necesito! ¡No me dejes!

-Aquí estoy, Ken, te amo.

Ken se arqueaba demasiado descontrolado, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, entregando todo su cuello a los delicados besos de su amante, quien dejaba marcas rojas sobre la piel. Las manos del guitarrista se enredaban en el cabello largo del callado japonés, acelerando el movimiento, y siendo, a su vez, aquietado por su compañero con besos desesperados.

Y es que la escena, aunque carnal, tenía un gusto de comunión que nunca había visto antes aquella personita.

La puerta de aquel cuarto, estaba levemente entornada, y un par de ojos pequeños, curiosos, miraban el acontecimiento con extrañeza.

Ken sentía que gritaría si no controlaba su boca en el instante del placer máximo, y Yukihiro, advirtiendo aquello, se dejó besar desesperadamente, cuando al final, la culminación de su amor, finalizó con un golpe intenso de placer. Ken aulló en la boca de su amante, el cual buscando hacer más discreto aquel sonido, ahondó el beso, provocando que sólo un sonido gutural fuera escuchado de la garganta del guitarrista.

Quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que levemente más concientes, separaron sus labios. Sus respiraciones descontroladas evidenciaban cuán satisfechos estaban. Yukihiro intentó moverse, mas Ken le detuvo con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Ken? ¿Te lastimé?

-No. Claro que no. Déjame dormir así... –disimuló, sabiendo que las manchas a la mañana evidenciarían su mentira. Sólo quería perdurar ese contacto tan íntimo, ya no pasional.

-¡Ah! –comentó con sonrojo, y apoyó su cabeza en la curva del hombro de Ken–. Eres un pervertido... –sonrió, aún intentando calmar su respiración. Ken rió con suavidad, sintiendo aún a su amante, tanto sobre él, como internamente, y aquel efecto le ruborizaba, pues a pesar del placer que le entregaba, sabía que era definitivamente extraño en su naturaleza. Una naturaleza que sólo ese callado japonés había cambiado con los años. Un japonés que era la única excepción a su naturaleza.

-Yukki... te necesito... en serio... –suspiró más calmo, rodeando a su amante con sus brazos, acariciándole lánguidamente con sus pulgares, como era su costumbre.

-Yo también, Ken...

-No quiero que me dejes... no lo hagas... no me importa si me faltan cosas, la más importante la tengo ahora... –comentó con profunda sensibilidad. Yukihiro lo escuchó sintiendo un escalofrío, pues le comprendía y a la vez, le asustaba esa exposición tan abierta de su amante, que sólo acontecía cuando él le hacía el amor. Intentó aliviar la tensión, sabiendo que esa misma situación incomodaba en el fondo a su compañero.

-¿Lo tienes ahora? ¡Pervertido! –comentó con una risilla, recibiendo una suave mordida en el hombro por parte de su compañero.

-¡Idiota…!

-Mn. Te amo, Ken... y quiero que sepas una cosa –se incorporó un poco, para verle a los ojos, tan perdidos como los suyos en las ondas residuales del placer–… soy feliz... con todas las complicaciones, con todos los problemas, con todas las ausencias... me haces mucho bien. Sin ti, nunca hubiera sido posible... Ken, dure lo que dure, pero es necesario que sepas que me he sentido feliz, lo más cercano a ese estado ideal... y fue contigo...

-'ES' conmigo... –corrigió el japonés, sonriéndole.

-Mn. '_Es'_.

-Descansemos... mañana festejaremos por el CD...

Dejó a su amante acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, sin perder el contacto íntimo.

Yukihiro rápidamente se durmió, y antes de que Ken cerrara sus ojos, sintió que la puerta de la habitación se encajaba con un suave y hueco sonido.

Sonrió con un suspiro satisfecho.

Aquello era un nuevo problema, pero lo dejaría para la mañana.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahora una Re!<p>

-Reeeeee... -cantó la pequeña.

-Ajá. ¿Qué opinas, Hyde? –Tetsu preguntó a su amante que escribiendo unas canciones, corrigiendo notas, presenciaba la clase de vocalización de su hija.

-Mn.

-¿'_Mn'_ ? ¿Esa es toda tu respuesta?

-¡Tetchan! ¡Esos ejercicios apestan! Es más divertido cantar...

-Pero hay que acostumbrar a la garganta a los tonos sin compás...

-¡Bah! Desde que comenzaste a tomar tus clases de vocalización para tu 'solo' te crees todas las tonterías que te dice tu profesor, Tetchan.

-¡Oye! ¡Es un tenor! No es un improvisado.

-¡Bah! Lo que digas... –suspiró levantando sus hombros. Nijiko miraba con una suave sonrisa aquella relación que tenía sus diferencias de la que observaba en Ken y Yukihiro, mas notaba el término en común: el cariño.

-Papa...

-¿Mn? –levantó su rostro a la pequeña. Era verdad. Desde que había regresado con Tetsu, en esos tres años de ausencia de la pequeña, le había extrañado, y su amante, con sus relatos, le había enseñado a conocerla. Ya no le molestaba que le llamara por el parentesco, y había desarrollado un cariño especial para con ella. Solamente a través de Tetsu había logrado amarla. Y Nijiko, consciente de aquello, sabía que aquel bajista había sido finalmente el ser que le había conectado con su padre. El presentimiento que había nacido aquel día en el que conoció a Tetsu, no había sido una mera ilusión.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas con la voz...?

-¿Mn?

-Vamos, papa... ¡quiero cantar contigo Taste of Love! ¡Siempre ha sido mi fantasía! –comentó con una gran sonrisa. Tetsu levantó una ceja.

-¡Linda! Se dice '_sueño',_ no '_fantasía'_... ¡vivir con Ken no te hace bien! –negó con su cabeza.

-¿Mn? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó curiosa.

-Cuando seas grande te explicaré por qué no suena 'tan bien'... –dijo Hyde, mientras tomaba su guitarra para acompañarse en el canto.

Y así, pasaban los día en aquella casa, llevándola siempre a dormir a lo de Yukihiro y Ken, tal como el trato con Megumi establecía. *66

* * *

><p>Yukihiro se despertó. Sintió aún la cálida posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos. No se movió mucho. Apreciaba el íntimo toque, y se avergonzaba en cierta forma. Mansamente, se deshizo de los brazos a su alrededor, y se levantó con suavidad, para no despertar a su amante.<p>

Se dirigió al baño donde se aseó, y tras salir bañado y perfumado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama con menos delicadeza.

Apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Ken, y le movió con un poco de energía.

-¡Ken…! ¡Vamos, arriba! ...Ken.

-Mmmmnnn –el guitarrista, aún sin abrir sus ojos, esbozó una sonrisa que Yukihiro copió. Sabía lo mucho que aliviaba a su amante cuando le despertaba, símbolo de que la enfermedad, ese día, había estado ausente.

-Vamos, Ken. No seas tan holgazán.

-Mnnn... Yukki... –abrió finalmente sus ojos, atrapando la mano de su amante sobre su pecho, acercándosele. Intentó levantarse, pero inmediatamente su rostro se contracturó en dolor–. ¡Ay! ¡Mierda…!

-Ya lo ves... nunca te acostumbrarás... –le sonrió ameno. Era inevitable su sello sobre el alto japonés. O era aquel dolor, o las marcas sobre su espalda. Pero aquello no incomodaban al guitarrista. Todo lo contrario. Eran las marcas que le hacían sentir menos perdido.

-No me importa... –comentó con satisfacción.

-Mira, Ken, hoy vamos a festejar con la productora y el representante. Más te conviene mejorar de aquí a la noche... –sonrió con suavidad.

-Mnnn. Vaya... ¿cómo lo haré? –preguntó travieso. Yukihiro negó con su cabeza.

-¡Ya! ...levántate, báñate y tomemos el desayuno. Nijichan tiene sólo clases por la tarde. Será el torneo de deporte, quiere que la veamos...

-¿Mn? ¿Lo recordaste?

-Eee... por supuesto... –sonrió con vergüenza. Una vez más Tetsu le salvaba–… anda, levántate... –intentó abandonar la cama, mas su amante le sujetó del brazo.

-Yukki... –le acercó a su rostro y le besó con profundidad.

-¿Mn?

-No te incomodes por lo que probablemente Nijichan te pregunte hoy...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué? –le miró extrañado.

-Creo... creo que anoche... nos vio... –le susurró con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No digas tonterías! –Yukihiro abrió sus ojos, y se sonrojó en un carmesí intenso.

-No. No son tonterías.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Y por qué no me dijiste! –le reclamó con suave voz.

-Sólo me di cuenta cuando estaba por dormirme. Tal vez me pareció... ¿sí? Pero ya te prevengo...

-¡Ay! ¡Megumi nos va a matar! –se llevó la mano a la frente, ocultando la temperatura súbita que sus mejillas habían adquirido.

-Nijichan no habla de eso con su vieja. ¡Ya lo sabes!

-De todos modos. ¡A mí me incomoda! Una niña pidiéndonos explicaciones...

-Mn... pues... sí... –afirmó Ken, mirando hacia un costado, con un suave sonrojado. Yukihiro sonrió. Una de las pocas veces que podía ver avergonzado a su amante.

-Ya... báñate... y vemos cómo lidiamos con eso...

Yukihiro preparaba el desayuno, mientras Ken, a paso dificultoso, salía del baño aseado. Ingresó en la cocina, y miró a su amante. Contempló la mesa con los tres lugares establecidos. Hizo un gesto de desagrado que ante la contemplación de su compañero, disparó su curiosidad.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué miras así?

-Nada, Yukki... no te molesta si no como en la mesa, ¿verdad?

-Ja ja ja. Bien. Ve a despertar a Nijichan.

-Eee.

Rápidamente la niña se levantó tras el llamado del alto japonés y fue hasta la cocina, donde Yukihiro, sentando en la mesa, y Ken, apoyado sobre la mesada, sostenían sus tazas calientes, conversando sobre el disco.

-¡Ohayou! –comentó entusiasta la niña, tomando lugar al lado de Yukihiro.

-Ohayou, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó éste.

-Mn. Bien. Dormí bien –les sonrió radiante. Esa sonrisa era extraña. Ken la miró con intriga.

-¿Mn? ¿Y a qué se debe esa sonrisa?

-¡Ah! Nada... -bajó su mirada manteniendo su mueca. Ken miró a Yukihiro levantando una ceja, preguntándole en secreto a su amante. Éste, tan desconcertado como su compañero, levantó los hombros rápidamente, tan confundido como él. Yukihiro suspiró, y sabiendo que aquello debía ser hablado, miró intensamente a su amante, quien asintió con su cabeza. Ken era el que hablaba de aquellos temas, así que él debía comenzar. Yukihiro solamente atendería la conversación en silencio.

-Nijichan... –llamó la atención el alto japonés. La pequeña elevó su mirada y le observó.

-¿Sí?

-Anoche estuviste en el cuarto, ¿verdad?

-... –la pequeña parpadeó muchas veces seguidas, en silencio, evidenciando una vez más, aquel tic nervioso del cantante.

-¡Niiiiijichan! –insistió el guitarrista.

-Bueno... escuché sonidos extraños... eran parecidos a los de las discusiones de papa y mama cuando se encerraban en la habitación... -comentó con el rostro ensombrecido.

-Linda... no estábamos pelean...

-No. Lo sé –Yukihiro se deslizó por la silla, tomando su café con vergüenza, intentando ocultar su rostro con la taza.

-¿Y por qué te quedaste mirando? ¿Si ya sabías que no estábamos discutiendo?

-Es que... me dio curiosidad... perdón... –explicó con una sonrisa. Lo que más asombraba a los japoneses era esa sonrisa extraña.

-Nada de esto a tu vieja porque nos mata... tú sabes...

-Lo sé. Lo sé –sonrió aún más.

-Nijichan –carraspeó Yukihiro no mirando a la pequeña, absolutamente colorado–, ¿por qué sonríes?

-No tienes que avergonzarte, Yukki. Me gustó ver la diferencia... por eso sonrío.

-¿Mn? –el guitarrista le avistó con el ceño fruncido en vacilación.

-Mama y papa siempre se gritaban, y nunca les escuché decirse cosas bonitas como ustedes... cuando papa vivía conmigo, me decía que el sexo era algo doloroso y tortuoso. Yo lo creía al ver esos cuadros... y tenía miedo...

-¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Esos cuadros! –comentó Ken, mirando el techo.

-Pero verlos a ustedes me tranquilizó... ustedes estaban haciendo el amor... –Yukihiro tragó el poco café que tenía en su boca, y se ruborizó de sobremanera, mirando el fondo de su taza, a la vez que se deslizaba más sobre la silla, casi al borde de la caída. Ken, por su parte, aún apoyado sobre la mesada, la miró asombrado. Podía percibir la temperatura en sus propias mejillas.

-Nijichan... tienes 10 años... por favor... –comentó el alto japonés, no sabiendo qué decir. Se sentía incómodo de un tema tan adulto en ser tan pequeño.

-Tranquilo, Kenchan. Himitsu. (secreto)

-No es eso lo que me preocupa... –comentó Ken, levantando una ceja. Yukihiro se incorporó de súbito en la silla y miró pasmado a su amante.

-¿¡KEN! –le retó con bochorno exaltado.

-¡Linda, cuidado! Guárdate esa curiosidad para cuando tengas 18 o más, ¿sí? No quieras averiguarlo por ti misma... ¿ne?

-¿Eh? ¡Ay! ¡Kenchan! –comentó de súbito, comprendiendo lo que tanto preocupaba a su tutor.

-Y antes de hacer algo, ¡vienes y me consultas, linda! Yo no quiero que cualquier estúpido te use, ¿ne? ¿Me prometes que me avisarás? –le insistió con mayor seguridad al notar cómo estaba incomodando a su damita, y también con cierta sonrisa, pues su amante ya no sabía qué hacer o dónde ubicarse carcomido por el embarazo.

-¡Kenchan! ¡No digas eso! –Nijiko, roja, ya no sabía cómo detener el comentario zafado de su tutor.

-¿Me avisarás?

-¡Sí, sí. Para con el tema! –acotó rápidamente la niña, saliendo de la cocina, pero volteando antes de pasar por el umbral–. ¿Kenchan?

-¿Mn?

-¿Me darías clases de guitarra hoy hasta que sea el horario para ir al evento deportivo?

-Eee. Claro...

-¡Yoshi!

La niña salió de la cocina, tan incómoda como Yukihiro, y se encerró en su habitación en búsqueda de su guitarra, para ubicar sus cosas en el salón y dar comienzo a aquella clase.

Yukihiro suspiró aliviado al sentir el silencio del lugar, siendo observado por Ken con gracia.

-¡Ey! ¡Yukki! ¿Estás bien? ¡Aún sigues rojo!

-¡Ay! ¡Está niña me va a matar! –murmuró con vergüenza–. ¡Y tú junto con ella! –declaró fingiendo molestia al mirarle por un segundo.

-¡Ne! No te enfades –sonrió divertido. Su amante, era el mismo de siempre.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

62) Sense = Osaka-ben (_sensei_)

63.1) Mangetsu: luna llena.

63.2) Mikazuki : luna nueva.

64) kurai tsukiakari, Akai/akarui tsukiakari: oscura luz lunar, brillante luz lunar.

64.1) Akai/akarui: _Akai_ en japonés estándar es _rojo_. _Akarui_ es _claro_ o _brillante_, pero en Osaka-ben el _akarui_ es contraído a _Akai_. Yukihiro no pensó mucho al decirlo y por ello el comentario correctivo de Nijiko. Esto demuestra una vez más que la convivencia con Ken también ha mimetizado en demasía a Yukihiro con su Osaka-ben.

65) Escena del final de _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_.

66) Este párrafo es un 'vida diaria'. No está relacionado ni con el texto anterior ni con el posterior, pero ronda la época temporalmente hablando.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XXIV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Hyde había salido de aquel cálido hogar, como habitualmente lo hacía, para continuar sus actividades en el estudio de grabación propio.<p>

Nijiko se había quedado en el departamento de Tetsu, mirando la televisión. Estaba viendo una película antigua, y sus ojos derramaban pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Tetsu ingresó al salón, cargando unas bolsas de alimentos recién compradas. En un primer instante se preocupó al ver el entristecido rostro de su damita, pero se calmó al observar las escenas de aquella película que tanto a él como a Hyde les hacían llorar. Era muy dramática.

Pasó a la cocina, sin interrumpir a su alumna, y comenzó a preparar ramen instantáneo. Pasarían toda la tarde juntos.

Tras unos minutos, y notando que el agua hervía, arrojó la misma a los dos tazones de comida, y los llevó junto con un té verde caliente para ambos, hacia el sofá. Se sentó al lado de su amiga, y dejó los alimentos sobre la baja mesa. La pequeña, finalmente notando su debilidad ante la presencia de su maestro, se frotó los ojos, y suspiró profundamente angustiada.

-¿Nijichan? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con tristeza al ver la angustia de la pequeña.

-Eee. Sólo que la película me ha hecho llorar.

-Mn. Yo le he visto también. Es muy triste.

-Eee. La niña me daba pena.

-Mn. Hotaru no haka *67 es una historia verdadera, Nijichan... la guerra entre países siempre daña...

-No sólo ese tipo de guerra... –comentó parpadeando pensativa.

-Seguro. Japón siempre ha tenido lucha entre clanes, y ha vivido muchos años sometido a guerras civiles...

-También la guerra hogareña...

-¿Mn?

-No hace falta irse muy lejos en el tiempo, Tetchan... con ver un poco nuestras casas...

-¿Mn? -el bajista contempló a su damita, advirtiendo la necesidad de desahogo que pedía la pequeña. Guardó silencio para darle el espacio necesario a su amiga, quien continuó con sus palabras.

-En el colegio había una niña que lloraba siempre. Hace poco me enteré que su padre mató a su madre. La maltrataba. Ella era muy callada, nunca sabíamos lo que pensaba sobre las cosas...

-¿Está bien ahora?

-No lo sé. Se mató –Tetsu abrió sus ojos con perplejidad.

-Su padre habló con nosotras. Estaba arrepentido. Pero ya no valía la pena... él mismo se había quedado solo.

-Sí. Eso también es una guerra, con heridos ocultos...

-Mn. Por eso te agradezco tanto, Tetchan, que me hayas ayudado… –le miró con una sonrisa madura en su rostro aún infantil.

-¿Eeeehh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Papa estaba al borde de matar a mama. ¿Recuerdas aquel día?

-Mn... –afirmó con vergüenza.

-Si no lo hubieras detenido... yo ahora estaría sola... como esa niña...

-Nijichan... lo de tus padres...

-Shh. Entiendo, Tetchan. Sé que no podían vivir juntos. Lo sé.

-Pero yo sé que te gustaría que no hubiera pasado... –suspiró.

-Eee. No puedo mentirte. A veces me pregunto cómo sería tener un papa afectuoso como es ahora conmigo, y una mama que no me obligase a ser lo que no quiero... –exhaló resignada–. Pero no es tan malo, Tetchan –comentó con tristeza, y se quedó mirando el humeante ramen de los potes. Sonrió de súbito, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas que llamó la atención del bajista.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es verdaderamente una pena que Yukki y Kenchan no puedan tener hijos...

-¡Ay! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! –inquirió espantado Tetsu. Los temas que su alumna le comentaba eran siempre incómodos, evidenciando en ellos, el gran mimetismo que había alcanzado con el desfachatado japonés.

-Nunca les he visto pelear... se llevan tan bien... el niño que viviera con ellos se sentiría muy bien...

-Tuvieron sus épocas de crisis... –Afirmó el bajista. La pequeña divisó curiosa a su profesor, en busca de una más detallada explicación–… pero es pasado, y es mejor para todos dejarlo allí –finalizó con audacia.

-Pero Yukki está mal... –desvió el tema con tristeza.

-Mn. Todos lo sabemos...

-Y ahora más que nunca, Kenchan está muy débil... lo sabes, Tetchan, ¿no?

-¿Débil?

-... –la pequeña miró sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –parpadeó extrañado.

-Siento lo que sufre... lo percibo. Hay mañanas en que le escucho llorar ahogado, y es porque Yukki aún no despierta... a veces me deja estar a su lado para tranquilizarle, mientras esperamos que se mueva... pero... sé que teme al día en que no ocurra eso... y yo también...

-Linda, la medicina está curando a Yukihiro. Es difícil, pero se recuperará... –mintió. Sólo vanas armaduras con las que proteger la inocencia de aquella niña.

-Yo sé que le avisas de las fechas, Tetchan. No soy tonta... sé que le das una mano para que Ken no se atormente tanto... pero me están preocupando. Tengo miedo por Yukki.

-Mn. Lo sé, Nijichan. Todos tememos por ellos.

-Y por Kenchan. Si Yukki muere... Kenchan... ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Recuerdas cuando vivía con Kaochan y contigo? –Tetsu tragó con dificultad–. Estaba tan mal... tengo miedo por él... Tetchan... yo quiero verle bien...

-Mn. Todos queremos eso... pero se nos escapa de las manos...

-Eee. Como siempre dice Yukki: La felicidad no es alcanzable, porque siempre perdemos el control de una variable.

-Mnnn... ¿te está haciendo mal vivir con ellos? –le preguntó con sinceridad. La niña abrió sus ojos horrorizada ante su profesor.

-¡Claro que no! Gracias a ellos comprendo más cosas... sé lo que ha sufrido papa. Y entiendo la importancia que tú tienes en su vida, como en la mía... –sonrió con amabilidad–. Ellos me han mostrado lo bonito que sería si papa y mama se quisieran como ellos.

Aquella frase destrozó a Tetsu. De repente, su hambre desapareció para ser reemplazada por un nudo en su estómago, latiente y agresivo. Y es que Nijiko aún era una niña, y a pesar de todo, tenía su pequeño egoísmo que, como todo infante, deseaba a sus padres juntos, ahora que finalmente la unión entre ella y su progenitor era excepcional.

Tetsu suspiró. Hyde y Nijiko. La confusión y el miedo le comprimían el pecho.

La pequeña tomó su pote de ramen y comenzó a comer, mas Tetsu sólo quedó mirando la pequeña mesa, contemplando el lento enfriar de su comida.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Tetsu había resucitado gracias a Hyde, y éste, a salvo, protegido por esas alas y esas manos que tanto anhelaba, había logrado ver con cariñosos ojos a su propia hija. Ese cariño filial nunca hubiera sido posible sin el bajista, quien le había enseñado a amarla.

Nijiko, a pesar de que estimaba con profundidad a su maestro de vocalización, no podía evitar ser humana, y por ende, como toda niña, deseaba a sus padres, en una relación que nunca había visto más allá de su círculo. Comprendía a la perfección el peligro al que se exponían sus progenitores cuando ambos estaban cerca, pero ansiaba inconscientemente lo que veía en muchas familias normales: el cariño de la madre a su marido, el padre afectuoso con sus hijos, y su esposa, hermanos con los que disfrutar las tardes.

Aceptaba que aquella vida no había sido determinada para ella, pero aun así, la anhelaba. Aunque fuera, deseaba a su padre a su lado, para resguardar su propia libertad de las imposiciones absurdas de su madre. Ya sólo se conformaba con tener a Hyde cerca de sí, para protegerse de la autoritariedad de Megumi.

Extrañamente, todo podría llegar a ser más sencillo si tan sólo Tetsu no interfiriera en aquella familia.

Y ante esa conclusión, el latido de culpa en el bajista, bombeó veneno en su propia sangre.

Una vez más, Tetsu sintió que debía hacer lo correcto. Suspiró intentando aliviar la opresión de su pecho, pero era inútil, regresaba al punto de inicio, retornaba a ese solitario jardín, con ahora dos sauces moviéndose con parsimonia, tan moribundos como él mismo.

-¿Tetchan?

-¿Mn? –pestañeó y la miró con curiosidad–. Perdona, me quedé pensando.

-A propósito... nunca más vi a Kaochan... ¿podría visitarla?

-... –la contempló fijamente. El ceño de la pequeña se frunció incomprensible.

-¿Tetchan?

-...etto... Kaori... –¿Le mentiría? ¿Le podría decir que había viajado al exterior? Pero tarde o temprano, los medios repetirían esa información, que ya había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Era extraño que la pequeña no se hubiera enterado por el TV. De nada servía mentirle. Si lo hacía, sólo haría que la pequeña se sintiera traicionada por él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kaori... se fue al cielo...

-¿Eh? –tragó con dificultad. Su rostro se empalideció de la misma forma en que lo hacía el de su padre–. ¿Murió…? Tetchan… papa me ha hablado mucho de la muerte desde pequeña, no me inventes paraísos de flores... –le reprochó con suavidad ante esa metafórica expresión usada por el bajista con el fin de amenizarle el mensaje, y regresó su vista a su ramen, contemplándolo sin probar bocado-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Tú sabías que no estaba bien...

-Mn... esas pastillas... –susurró, dejando su ramen en la mesa pequeña–… ¿le hicieron mal?

-Linda... ¿me dejarías guardarte el dato hasta que crecieras…? -le pidió permiso. Nunca creyó que guardar la inocencia de una pequeña sería tan duro, tan inútil–. Quisiera protegerte de...

-¿Se suicidó?

-... –Tetsu parpadeó mirándola fijamente. Era en esos momentos cuando odiaba crecer. Cuando aborrecía ver el ingreso de la inocencia a la cruda realidad, y destrozarse en fragmentos.

-¡Tetchan! –le exigió la pequeña, con un suave tono.

-Mn.

-Ella te amaba... ¿verdad? –el bajista la contempló con mayor temor. Nunca había hablado de nada, nunca había expresado más que su amistad con aquella chica y sin embargo, la pequeña lo había captado.

-Creo... que... sí...

-Sí. Y tú lo sabías bien, Tetchan. No te apenes. Creo que has sido muy bueno con ella... siempre... –le sonrió reconfortándolo, mas Tetsu sólo sintió un profundo vacío. La culpa ya le estaba carcomiendo el espíritu, sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>El CD fue puesto a la venta y en menos de tres días, fue agotado en todas las disqueras del Japón. Los re-lanzamientos eran sucesivos, y la prensa clamaba por ellos. La asistencia a diversos programas de música ocupaban el poco tiempo que les restaba entre las grabaciones de los PVs y entrevistas radiales.<p>

Finalizada su estadía en Tokyou, Nijiko regresó a Yokohama, sumiendo nuevamente al grupo en la tristeza que generaba la ausencia de la pequeña, que no advertían en tanto y en cuanto continuaban ejecutando su agenda apretada.

El ritmo intenso de actividades, agobiaba a los cuatros miembros del grupo, y sobre-exigía la salud del baterista, quien gentil, tranquilizaba a sus preocupados amigos minimizando los efectos que dicho ritmo generaba en su vigor. Sin embargo, aquella actitud no apaciguaba a sus colegas, quienes habían tenido que suspender, en una oportunidad, una presentación en el Music Station, debido a un súbito episodio cataléptico del callado japonés.

Todos reconocían que el estrés aumentaba la reiteración de esas suspensiones de la conciencia de su amigo. Pero aún así, el baterista se negaba a cancelar las giras planificadas hacía tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de los consejos de Tetsu, Yukihiro insistió en realizarlas, alegando que su estado no mejoraría con o sin ellas, y todos, en el fondo, sabían que el callado japonés estaba en lo cierto. Cansados de luchar contra la testarudez de Yukihiro, mimetizada del guitarrista, iniciaron el Tour por todo Japón, que lentamente, se había transformado en un verdadero problema.

Las tensiones generadas por la preocupación en la salud del baterista ya se evidenciaban en todos los medios públicos. La historia de la deficiencia cardiaca hacía años planteada en el mundo del rock, se revitalizaba, confirmada con las tres ocasiones en que el concierto en vivo debió ser suspendido, ante la caída inconsciente del baterista sobre el suelo.

Tras aquellas presiones, y el tour que había puesto en alerta máxima a todos los integrantes del grupo, e incluso a Nijiko que había asistido a uno de los conciertos dados en su zona, Tetsu decidió dar vacaciones al grupo satisfecho de lo que finalmente habían concretado con el Tsukiakari: ponerle fin a los miedos, superar las situaciones, y encontrar la esencia de las cosas.

Las vacaciones alivianarían el estado del baterista. Al menos, esa había sido la intención inicial.

Tiempos de descanso, que el bajista usufructuaría para compartir con su amante.

* * *

><p>Insatisfecho por esas vacaciones, Ken continuó trabajando en sus producciones solitarias, concentrándose en sacar un nuevo single, que secretamente, estaría dedicado a su amante. Un conjunto de tres canciones, más dos karaoke, pensadas para el baterista, para insuflarse ánimos, calma y seguridad, canciones especiales, que sus fans sospecharían destinadas a figuras difusas, en quizás, parte de su pasado. Nada más alejado de la realidad.<p>

Y, como de costumbre, apoyado por su amante en su trabajo, Yukihiro le levantaba todas las mañanas, y comían el desayuno con tranquilidad, compartiendo con él las críticas que éste tenía para con sus composiciones. Luego de bromas y aprendizaje oculto, Ken marchaba al estudio de grabación, permitiéndole a su amante permanecer en su apacible soledad, que tanta calma le daba, y que lentamente, reestablecía su salud previa al Tour.

Yukihiro se hallaba en la casa, jugando a los videojuegos, mientras esperaba a su amante retornar del trabajo.

Afuera, el cielo oscurecido descargaba su furia en una cruenta lluvia que sumía a la gran ciudad en honda quietud ronroneante, con calles más calmas que de costumbre. De vez en cuando, un rayo caía, lejano, y el sonido estruendoso se hacía presente.

Tras un combo con el que derrotó a la máquina, Yukihiro finalizó el juego, exhibiéndosele ante él, la pantalla de '_winner'_. No pudo disfrutar su victoria, pues un estridente sonido le interrumpió. Se levantó de la alfombra, su ubicación preferida para los videojuegos, y atendió el teléfono creyendo que escucharía a su amante, arrepentido de haber abandonado la cama aquella mañana.

-¿Ken? –dijo rápidamente.

-No, Yukki. soy yo...

-¡Ah! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien. Descansando.

-¿Hyde?

-También, mirando televisión...

-Mn.

-Te llamaba para avisarte que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ken...

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿No estamos en octubre?

-No, Yukki... no... ¡hace tres días festejamos tu cumpleaños! ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ...rayos... tengo que comprarle algo...

-No salgas con este día... te convendría ver algo por internet –aconsejó solidario el bajista.

-Naaa... tardan mucho en llegar...

-Creí que lo tenías presente...

-El día sí, pero yo creía que estábamos en octubre... ¡mierda! Gracias, Tetchan, me has salvado una vez más... tengo que comenzar a buscar... ¡adiós, y gracias!

-Naaa. ¡Y cuídate!

Yukihiro colgó el teléfono, y tras ingresar en su habitación para buscar su abrigo, salió del departamento inmediatamente.

Recorrió, resguardado de la lluvia por un paraguas, las diversas vidrieras de la zona, escudriñando lo que fuera del agrado de su amante.

Era cierto. Hacía tres días había recibido, por parte de Ken y de Tetsu, la colección de CDs más exclusiva del mundo: el bajista le había entregado una serie de 10 CD techno-metálica, y su amante, dos cajas completas de canciones autóctonas de los cinco continentes. Era un regalo excepcional, un regalo que sólo Ken podía haberle dado, habiendo gastado mucho tiempo en buscar tal rareza.

Una suave culpa acarició su alma, al considerarse tan desagradecido por salir a último momento a buscar del regalo de su compañero.

Caminó por las diversas casas de música, hallando como único elemento extravagante, una púa muy lujosa en forma de gato, que compró de inmediato al recodar la pasión de Ken por los felinos.

Sin embargo, aquel pequeño paquete era nada. Debía perseverar en la pesquisa.

La lluvia se hacía más imponente, y el viento, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, dobló su paraguas, rompiéndolo, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda.

Sin protección contra la lluvia, se arrimó a una vidriera de zapatos, cuyo toldo le preservaba del temporal y el viento.

Esperaría allí hasta que la tormenta aminorara.

Los minutos pasaban y la crueldad de la lluvia sólo le generaba esporádicos escalofríos, cuando el viento se infiltraba por debajo de sus ropas. Estornudó un par de veces. La cafetería más cercana estaba a dos calles, e inevitablemente se empaparía hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

Miró su reloj.

Hacía tres horas que había abandonado el departamento.

Suspiró con fastidio.

Sin embargo, un suave quejido le llamó la atención.

Miró hacia los costados, viendo la desértica acera.

El chillido se hacía cada vez más desesperante.

Fue cuando observando con detalle, descubrió un pequeño recoveco en la unión de la pared de dos diferentes negocios, donde una caja de zapatos, toda mojada, era utilizada como cama por un pequeño gatito. La divisó en la distancia. Esa caja estaba llena de agua. El viento había permitido que la lluvia ingresara a ese pequeño espacio, y mojara al minino sin posibilidad de resguardo.

Yukihiro, conmovido por el pequeño animal, corrió para sacarle del lugar, y tras ubicarlo entre sus brazos, regresó al reparo del toldo de aquella zapatería.

Allí, resguardado de la lluvia que en tan breve trayecto ya le había empapado, observó al felino con detalle. Era todo negro, con un blanco primoroso en sus patas, a modo de medias, y sobre su rostro, unas manchas amarronadas describían rayas sobre su oscuro pelaje. Era un gato mestizo, sin raza ni ascendencia, pero su rareza ameritaba un halago.

Acarició al animal, sintiendo de súbito un suave estornudo del mismo. Preocupado, resguardó al felino dentro de su abrigo, y salió a la calle en busca de una veterinaria.

A cinco calles de allí, ingresó a una tienda de mascotas, donde la amable profesional que lo atendía contempló curiosa su intrusión al local, sorprendida que tan cruenta tormenta permitiera llegar pacientes.

-Irrashaimase... –dijo cordial, al ver al callado japonés empapado.

-¡Ah! ...estoy algo preocupado por este gatito... –Yukihiro olvidó los formalismos y le entregó el pequeño animal a la muchacha, quien miró detenidamente el rostro del japonés.

-¿Ah? Usted es el baterista de Raruku, ¿cierto? –sonrió con gentileza.

-Eee.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó la joven, sincera, sabiendo de aquella debilidad que atacaba al baterista.

-Bien... por favor... mire el gato... me es más importante... –sonrió suplicante.

-¿Éste es su gato?

-No. Lo encontré recién en la calle... la lluvia lo estaba castigando... –la muchacha parpadeó varias veces, contemplando cómo el callado japonés aún goteaba agua.

-Mn. Bien... usted es realmente tan amable como dicen... –afirmó la mujer, y le hizo una señal para que ingresara al fondo de aquel local–. Por favor, pase. Tengo un poco de ropa seca de mi esposo, y una cocina en el fondo para tomar algo caliente. Creo que no es justamente al minino a quien la tormenta ha maltratado –sonrió, sonrojando a Yukihiro.

El callado japonés aceptó la invitación, y tomó las ropas secas que la mujer le había entregado, mientras ésta inspeccionaba al gatito.

Tras unas horas de control y un buen baño dado al felino, la mujer le dio sus conclusiones.

-Bien. Es una linda gatita...

-¿Gatita? –preguntó Yukihiro mientras tomaba la taza de té que la atenta mujer le había invitado.

-Así es. Es mestiza, no está herida, y su análisis de sangre no muestra enfermedad alguna. Está completamente sana a excepción del resfrío que tiene... eso se le quitará solo. Le he dado un par de vacunas, y la he bañado.

-Mn. Sí. Huele muy bien.

-Es un perfume para felinos. ¿Qué va a hacer con esta gatita? –le preguntó curiosa–. Me dijo que no era suya...

-Mn. Pero... creo que se la regalaré a alguien...

-Si la persona a quien le regalará esta linda gatita es amante de los felinos, no se decepcionará. Estará entregándole una joya.

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué?

-Los animales de la calzada son extremadamente agradecidos. Los años que hayan vivido en la soledad de las calles, sea muchos o pocos, sean pequeños o adultos, les lastiman. Como a los humanos. No diferimos en mucho. Cuando son sacados de aquella soledad, se vuelven extremadamente dependientes... incluso los gatos. Mucha gente no los quiere por ser mestizos, pero eso es lo de menos...

-Mn. Realmente no importa la raza... –sonrió satisfecho. Aquella descripción le había hecho recordar a su amante.

* * *

><p>-¿Tetchan?<p>

-¿Mn? ¡Ah! Mnnn... ¿pasa algo, Ken? –la voz del otro lado del teléfono se exaltó.

-¿Sabes dónde está Yukki? No está en casa... y con este clima... no creo que haya ido a otro lado más que a tu departamento...

-¿Eh…? –se detuvo un instante.

-¿Está contigo?

-Etto… ¿Eeeehh?...

-¡Tetchan! ¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡Sí o no!

-Bueno... depende...

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Yukki está allí? ¡Sí o no!

-Digamos que salió...

-¿Digamos…? -aquella misteriosa e inusual forma de ser de su líder le exasperaba. Gustaba de Tetchan justamente por su sinceridad y sencillez de palabras.

-Sólo espérale en casa... ¿sí?

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Digamos que sí...

-Mnnn... cómo te odio cuando te pones en plan de misterio... ¡eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo con Hyde! –le reclamó con molestia.

-¡Ya! Cállate... ¿eso era todo? –preguntó dejando soltar una risilla.

-¿Mn? Sí, creo que sí... ¿de qué te ríes?

-Ken... ¡ah…! Me estás interrumpiendo... –y Tetsu cortó el teléfono. Probablemente Hyde habría apretado el botón desde el aparato.

Ken negó en silencio con su cabeza, y colgó el tubo telefónico.

Se sentía satisfecho cada vez que le pagaba al bajista con la misma moneda... lástima que muy pocas veces lo lograba, y en cambio este último, parecía tener una innata capacidad para ello.

Miró por la ventana del gran salón, notando la lluvia torrencial. Suspiró y, aburrido de la soledad de la casa, ingresó al segundo cuarto de baño *68, donde prepararía una tina de inmersión con el cual descansar de su día de producciones.

Cuando el agua ya humeaba, se desvistió arrojando toda la ropa en el cesto que semanalmente era llevado a la tintorería. Gozaba de sentir su piel desnuda rodeada de ese vapor tan sensual.

Iba a ingresar un pie en la bañera, cuando el sonido del timbre rompió el encanto de su soledad.

Tomando una toalla marrón, la ató a su cintura, y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

La abrió, y levantó una ceja, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa.

-¿Mn?

-Etto... perdona, Ken… me olvidé las llaves... –sonrió inocente el empapado japonés quien llevaba sus propias ropas. No le había permitido a esa amable muchacha entregarle las de su marido, y había preferido volver a vestir las suyas a pesar de estar húmedas.

-Mierda, ¡Yukki, te vas a enfermar!

-¿Y tú? ¡Con esa toalla sola! –le miró con sagacidad.

-Ven... –le permitió ingresar. Yukihiro apoyó varias bolsas sobre la pequeña mesa rodeada de sillones, tras quitarse incluso las empapadas medias–. Yukki, sácate rápido la ropa y ven a tomar un baño caliente conmigo... –le sonrió con torcida expresión, dirigiéndose al lugar de encuentro.

El baterista, sin negarse, le acompañó.

Pasaron media hora sumergidos en la tina, calentando sus cuerpos, relajando sus músculos, sintiendo con tranquilidad el sonido de la lluvia fuera.

-¿Yukki? ¿A dónde fuiste con este día?

-A engañarte con una mujer que tiene mejores piernas que las tuyas... -le sonrió con picardía. Ken levantó sus cejas, en expresión de asombro y torció su boca.

-No lo creo…

-¿¡Qué tenga buenas piernas! Doy fe...

-¡Yukki! –le comentó negando con su cabeza.

-Naaa. Sólo fui a comprar un poco de comida para la noche...

-Extrañamente siempre me pones la misma excusa... ¿tengo que temer? –preguntó travieso.

-Mn... no lo sé... ¿quizás? –sonrió, mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su amante, para abrazarse bajo el agua, y aprovechando aquel contacto, se besaron con profundidad.

* * *

><p>00.00 hs.<p>

-¿¡Yukki! ¿¡Por qué me haces quedar despierto hasta tan tarde!

-Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez... –le regañó con cariño desde la cocina. Ken estaba recostado sobre el sillón, mirando la televisión de cable, aburrido.

-¿¡Y por qué me dejas aquí! Si al menos estuvieras al lado me puedo entretener un poco...

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Ne! ¡Y bien que te gusta! –rezongó con cariño.

-¡Ken!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien! Me detengo... –comentó sonriendo, regañándose a sí mismo.

Yukihiro salió de la cocina con una bandeja que llevaba dos tazas de café y unas galletas. Las colocó en la mesa baja, siendo observado por su amante quien aún se mantenía curioso y soñoliento. Se habían levantado temprano, y el día, junto con la lluvia incesante y el frío, generaban que la idea de permanecer en la cama fuera la más tentadora. El baterista regresó a la cocina, y trajo consigo tres bolsas.

Le entregó la más liviana a su amante, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y le besaba corto y delicado sobre sus labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ken...

-¿Mn? ¡Podrías dármelo mañana! Yo quiero la continuación del regalo anterior –comentó al recibir la bolsa extremadamente liviana en sus manos, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios.

-¡Ya! Ábrelo.

-¿Mn? ¿Hay algo aquí o es sólo un juego? – preguntó, extrayendo de la bolsa una caja muy grande pero de ningún peso. La agitó curioso, y tras mirar a su amante, la colocó en su regazo, sacándole la tapa. Inspeccionó el contenido y la halló vacía. Regresó su vista a su amante quien aún sonreía. Frunció el ceño–. ¿Yukki? ¿¡Estás seguro que hay algo! ¿O ya te afectó la lluvia…? ¿Te olvidaste de ponerle el regalo?

-¡Ne! ¡Mira la tapa! –Ken contempló la cara interna de la tapa, hallando un sobre adherido a ella. Lo despegó y al abrirlo, halló la pequeña púa en forma de gato. Ken sonrió divertido por todo aquel proceso juguetón.

-¡Mira qué linda! Pero no era necesaria tanta extrañeza... gracias, Yukki... –se acercó a su amante para besarle, sabiendo que su obsequio terminaría en la cama, mas Yukihiro le frenó, apoyando su mano en el pecho del guitarrista, y consecuentemente alejándolo de él–. ¿Mn? ¿Me niegas el primer regalo? –le preguntó con simulada ofensa.

-No. Hay otro...

-¿Mn? ¡El cuerpo! ¡Siiii! –dijo con lujuria, intentado levantarse para lanzarse contra su amante, mas éste le detuvo una vez más.

-¡No! ¡Pervertido! ¿¡No hace dos días de abstinencia y estás así! ¡Rayos! ¡No! Hay otro regalo... éste... ¡y no lo sacudas! Es extremadamente frágil.

Ken parpadeó al recibir la segunda bolsa. El peso era extraño. Sacó otra caja de cartón, pero a diferencia de la otra, tenía agujeros. La contempló curioso, con rostro grave, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo el roce de la idea. Sospechaba el interior del paquete ante esos agujeros evidentes. Miró por un instante a su amante quien asintió con la cabeza, dándole el permiso para abrirla.

Levantó la tapa con delicadeza y halló en el fondo, la pequeña gatita dormida.

Desde que la había traído su amante de la veterinaria no había molestado, y se había quedado dormida, producto de los nervios de aquella tormenta, relajándose con el calor que inesperadamente la cobijaba en aquella caja seca y confortable.

Ken observó el animal con asombro, y tras contemplarlo en su quedo descansar, regresó la vista a su amante, quien tomaba la tercer bolsa, y la abría frente a él.

-Y aquí, Ken, tienes todos los accesorios de la gatita.

-¿Gatita?

-Ajá. Es hembra.

-Ah... –se quedó con la boca abierta, observando lo que su amante sacaba de la otra caja.

-Aquí está su futura canasta para dormir. Es roja… linda, ¿no? Aquí está su collar, y esto para evitar que arruine los muebles.

-Yukki...

-¿Mn? –Yukihiro le miró ante la necesidad titilante en los ojos de Ken.

-¿Me la puedo quedar? –preguntó casi como un niño. Yukihiro rió ante ese gesto tan simple.

-¡Ken! ¡Te la regalo! ¡Es tuya!

-Yo... no...

-No me vengas con esa estupidez de que no te gustan los gatos. Tú siempre los has amado. Y sólo porque hayas perdido a Elizabeth no implica que te niegues a tener otro más. Te lo dije Ken: no te cierres a otros sentimientos sólo por no querer sufrirlos, porque también te pierdes el disfrutarlos...

Ken se inclinó despacio sobre su amante, y le besó más lento, degustándole con pasión. Por tercera vez en todos aquellos años, Yukihiro percibió en ese beso el agradecimiento de la salvación, por haber sido recogido de la soledad de la calle. Advertía en ese suave morder de labios, la absoluta debilidad del alto japonés, que se desnudaba de su cáscara jovial y conformista habituales. El contacto se rompió y el baterista, con una suave sonrisa, se sonrojó bajando su mirada hasta la gatita, intentando recomponerse de esas sensaciones tan fuertes y profundas, buscando cambiar de tema.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

_-Vikkutoria_. Es perfecto... es una rareza esta minina... -explicó contemplándola en su dormir.

-Ken...

-¿Mn?

-¿Tienes algo con las reinas europeas?

-Las gatas son estilizadas, tienen ese aire de elegancia que me hace recordarlas... es sólo eso... –sonrió a su amante–… no te pongas celoso, Yukki... no de una gata... –rió abiertamente, al recibir el suave golpe de su amante en la cabeza.

-¡Bobo!

Con cuidado, Ken sacó la dormida gata de la caja, casi en trance, apreciando la queda respiración de la felina, su calidez, y el suave ronroneo ante el movimiento. Yukihiro le quitó la caja del regazo y colocó en la falda de Ken, la canasta roja, donde volvió a apoyar a la gatita. Aún dormida, la acariciaba suavemente, disfrutando el aroma a perfume que tenía, contemplándola con asombro infantil. Hacía casi 12 años que no había vuelto a tener un gato. Y se sentía extraño.

Observando aquel animal, el regalo de Yukihiro, sufrió un escalofrío. ¿Acaso su amante quería dejarle en presencia de una compañía? ¿Acaso Yukihiro, leyéndole internamente, sólo le entregó lo que podía?

Esa gata ya no era 'suya' por completo, sino de 'ellos'.

Parpadeó temiendo lo que representaba.

-¡Mn! ¡De la forma en que la estás mirando me haces desconfiar! –comentó juguetonamente el callado japonés, observando a Ken. Éste, giró su rostro, enfrentando a su amante. No había esbozado una sonrisa, sólo la angustia comprimía su corazón. No quería ver lo que aquello significaba, aunque fuera evidente. El baterista, levantó una ceja extrañado–. ¿Ken? ¿Estás bien?

-Yukki... –su voz tembló, mientras no dejaba de clavarle la mirada–… no me dejes... no lo hagas, por favor...

El baterista le sonrió, intentando amenizar la angustia que sufría su amante habitualmente, producto del temor, cada vez mayor, a esos episodios inconscientes de Yukihiro, y su progresiva pérdida de la memoria actual.

-¡Ay! Ken... ¡qué sensible que estás…! –susurró, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su amante. Por primera vez no lo decía con fines humorísticos. Lo decía con tristeza, un poco orgulloso, un poco apenado, porque él había generado ese profundo cambio en la superficial personalidad del alto japonés, que ahora, se sentía regresar a la calle, perdido, angustiado de su futuro destino en soledad.

-No soy estúpido, Yukki... sé lo que significa esta gatita... –comentó, volviendo a fijar su vista en el quedo animal.

-Entonces disfrutémoslo juntos mientras se pueda...

-¡Yukki! ¡Te dije que no hables así!

-Todo termina, hasta tanto... sólo compartamos el presente.

-¡Yukki…! –susurró ahogando su voz quebrada.

Le rodeó con el brazo, aquél que tras aquellos meses ya no le generaba dolor alguno, y mirando a la gatita, pasaron en silencio horas de reflexión personal.

Tal vez, en el fondo, ellos creían que todo se solucionaría, que todo acabaría bien. Muchas veces habían estado al borde de la desesperación y siempre habían logrado superarlo. Quizás, esta vez no sería diferente. Tal vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Moshi moshi? –Tetsu atendió el teléfono, cuyo sonido le había obligado abandonar el baño a tropel, tomando en el camino una toalla, con la que intentaba no manchar las alfombras del departamento debido a su goteante cabello mojado.<p>

-¿Ogawa-san?

-¿Mn? ¿Quién es?

-Megumi...

-... –tomó una bocanada de aire súbita, con temor, con miedo, sumiéndose en la muda perplejidad.

-No pienso pelear contigo...

-Yo... yo quiero que entiendas... que no usé...

-¡Basta! Si es verdad, quiero que hagas algo...

-¿Mn?

-Nijiko está enfermando...

-¿¡Eeeehh! ¿Qué le pasa?

-Los médicos aseguran que es producto de la tristeza... no deja de extrañar a su padre. Hyde realmente ha comenzado a quererla, y veo que lo que me había dicho era verdad. Tú le has ayudado a amarla. Y por eso... te lo agradezco... ¡pero no pienses que me olvido ni te perdono lo que has hecho!

-Mn –afirmó con el pecho comprimido. Nijiko y Hyde. Lo correcto. Confusión absoluta en su mente.

-Sólo te quiero pedir algo...

-¿Qué?

-Yo seré lo que quiere Hyde, seré amable con él, pero es necesario que esté aquí... Nijiko lo necesita más que nunca. Necesito al padre de mi hija.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó con trémulo susurro, sabiendo lo que significaba, temiendo el pedido, sintiendo el vacío y la culpa.

-Convence a Hyde...

-¿De qué?

-De que regrese. Su hija lo necesita.

-Megumi-san, regresa a Tokyou, y Hyde podrá estar con ella siempre, lo mismo yo, que la extraño mucho, y Yukki y Ken...

-Si quieres demostrarme que no la has usado... hazlo –Megumi cortó la llamada tajantemente.

Tetsu se mantuvo estático un par de segundos, sintiendo el reiterativo pulso sonoro del tubo telefónico. Parpadeó varias veces, apreciando cómo su estómago se comprimía por la angustia. Cortó la llamada, y recordó el último mail de su pequeña Nijiko.

"_Tetchan, los extraño tanto, en especial a Papa. Dale mis mejores besos a él. Extraño cantar con él. Quisiera tanto poder estar cerca de ambos..."_

¿Podía estar haciendo eso con la inocencia de su pequeña? ¿Podía estar arruinando los deseos más profundos de su damita? ¿Podía él, el que había jurado ser el protector de aquella ingenuidad, estar arrebatándole a su amiga la posibilidad de una familia digna y 'normal'?

Se sentó en el sillón y quedó horas reflexionando.

Sus sentimientos.

Hyde.

Nijiko.

Lo correcto.

El dolor.

Kaori.

La culpa.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche apasionada no había sido como las de antes. Desde hacía varios meses, Hyde notaba cierta resistencia en Tetsu, cierto pudor, un suave remordimiento interior que no le permitía gozar aquel íntimo momento.<p>

Hyde apreció la última estocada en su interior, suspirando con placer, advirtiendo las manos suaves de Tetsu sobre su cintura, con las que ahondó aquel último movimiento que les había hecho alcanzar el éxtasis.

Sin embargo Hyde no pudo sentir sus alas extenderse.

Y era extraño.

Varias noches sentía aquella carencia, esa ausencia en Tetsu que le impedía desplegar sus plumas.

Tras caer uno sobre otro, el vocalista abrazó a su amante con pasión. Tetsu, agotado en demasía, no tanto por su físico sino por su espíritu, se dejó rodear con aquel cariño que tanto necesitaba para ser contenido. Se veía en la obligación de renunciar a algo en pos de otro, pero cualquier actitud le dolía. Cualquier decisión sería maligna. Cualquier determinación lastimaría a ambos.

No soportando esa culpa y la ausencia, se ubicó a un costado de la cama, permitiéndole a Hyde acurrucársele, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho. El bajo japonés tranquilizaba su corazón, respirando el aroma juvenil que aquella colonia le daba a la piel blanca del bajista, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándole, protegiéndole de los malos recuerdos, de las malas experiencias, repasando las ya cicatrizadas heridas.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

Algo se avecinaba, extraño y maligno.

Saliendo de aquel recoveco corporal en el que había sumergido su rostro –el cuello del bajista-, Hyde elevó su mirada hasta encontrar la de Tetsu, que estaba perdida a través de la ventana, quizás viendo la ciudad, tal vez, contemplando la luna.

El cansancio de la pasión, y la satisfacción del placer alcanzado, les adormecía lentamente, atontando sus sentidos, pero aún percibiendo el calor del otro en la fría noche de noviembre.

-Tetchan... ¿qué pasa…? –finalmente rompió el silencioso mutismo instalado entre ambos desde hacía varios meses, tal como la ausencia del bajista.

-¿Mn?

-Tetchan... ¿qué sucede? Nunca estás conmigo... –suspiró resignado. El bajista clavó la mirada en su amante, hechizado por el encanto etéreo en que se trasformaba aquella piel ante la luz del cuerpo celeste.

-¿Eeehh? ¿Cómo que no estoy? Estoy aquí, ¿no?

-Estás lejos... siempre lo estás... –explicó con vergüenza, hundiendo su rostro en el pectoral rígido de su amigo.

-No, Hyde... es cansancio... –musitó, abrazándole, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

-Estamos de vacaciones, y soy yo quien tiene el estudio de grabaciones y reniega el día completo con los agentes –replico irónico. Ni en las situaciones más especiales aquella acidez le abandonaba.

-... –Tetsu no contestó. Su mente estaba demasiado envenenada.

-Tetchan... vamos... dime... si te callas... estarás haciendo lo que yo, hace tiempo… –susurró buscando presionar a su amante.

-¿Extrañas a Nijichan? –inmediatamente saltó de tema, quizás temeroso al planteo directo, y prefirió una tangente superficial.

-¿Eeehh? ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? –insistió incisivo. Sabía que algo acontecía e intranquilizaba a su compañero, y como buen necio, no pararía hasta encontrar la causa de dicho comportamiento inusual.

-¿La extrañas?

-Un poco... –mintió con mal fingimiento.

-Mucho, ¿verdad? –sonrió el bajista, notando tan obvio aquella necesidad de su amante por su hija. Hyde era un mal actor. De eso daba fe desde mucho antes de haberle besado por primera vez siquiera.*69

-Tetchan... ¿a qué viene todo esto? Vamos, dímelo...

-¿Sabes? Hace muchos meses lo he pensado... antes de que Nijichan regresara con su madre...

-Mn... mucho tiempo… ¿tengo que temer? –comentó con un tono extraño, sin permitirle saber a su amigo si bromeada o estaba intranquilo.

-Nijiko es demasiado pequeña aún... prácticamente ha vivido sin saber lo que es tener padres afectuosos entre sí... –continuó, haciendo oídos sordos de lo que había dicho su amante.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Hyde... yo siento que la extrañas...

-... –Hyde calló. Por meses había sentido la ausencia de su hija, y había adquirido la extraña obsesión de mirar los rincones donde habían quedado plasmados varios recuerdos de la estadía de aquella niña. Dichos lugares, contemplándolos en el presente, sólo le generaban nostalgias. Su reflexión en el pasado le imprimía culpa extrema, que mitigaba desahogándose con Tetsu, quien todas las noches le escuchaba entre caricias de contención y suaves palabras de afecto. Siempre era el que debía contener, pero nunca sabía qué persona le contenía a él. Hyde se arrepentía del tiempo pasado, del maltrato para con su hija, y la gran destrucción de la inocencia que permanentemente Tetsu le reclamaba en suaves palabras. Sin embargo, Hyde amaba a Tetsu, y le agradecía infinitamente, no sólo haberle curado tan desagradables heridas, sino haberle ayudado a reparar errores que, de no haberlos rectificado por la intervención del amable japonés, habrían terminado siendo los peores yerros de su vida, con inimaginables consecuencias, siendo Nijiko la única que los pagaría.

-Hyde... Nijichan está siendo muy presionada por su madre. Megumi le obliga a hacer cosas que no le gustan, y a comportarse de una manera que no es. Está perdiendo esencia. A ti te ha pasado, Hyde... tú sabes lo que es querer ser y que no te dejen... –comentó con tristeza, acariciando la cabeza de su amante, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos del cantante.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –un tono violento y desagradable, mas aún así, pidiendo consejo encubierto.

-Si Megumi y tú hablaran... –suspiró evasivo.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué te pasa, Tetchan! ¿¡Qué mierda estás insinuando! –rompió de súbito el abrazo, y se sentó en la cama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Hyde, no me mal interpretes. Nijiko te necesita, necesita de tu presencia para ser libre. Tú la necesitas a ella, porque te curarás a ti mismo, protegiéndola, y enmendarás errores. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, es tu hija, te ama, y tú la amas a ella...

-Y a ti también te amo, Tetchan... –comentó más tranquilo. El bajista calló por unos minutos, y, contemplando la luna a través de la ventana, cerró sus ojos tras un suspiro. Era bueno escuchar eso tras tantos años de dolor, tras aquellas hirientes palabras de su amante con las que le había pedido que se matara aquella mañana sombría en que su bajo preferido había sido destruido contra la pared. Aún aquella estampa se conservaba en su memoria. Una imagen demasiado fuerte y reiterativa durante tantos años.

-Pero, Hyde... Nijichan es pequeña...

-Crecerá... y cuando lo haga... ¿qué haremos nosotros? –preguntó con un suave egoísmo.

-Crecerá sin libertad. Será tan condenada a su destino como...

-¿Yo? –interrumpió el cantante sin molestarse. El sabor sepia de sus recuerdos, con aquellos maltratos de su juventud, le habían marcado a fuego: le habían quebrado las alas.

-Nijichan es pequeña, necesita una familia, te necesita a ti para que le enseñes a ser libre, tú la necesitas a ella, porque es tu segunda oportunidad...

-No la voy a usar como chivo expiatorio de mis frustraciones, no quiero ser como mi madre...

-Tú le das libertad... no eres como ella. Eres exactamente lo que hubieras deseado de tu madre. Hyde... estoy muy orgulloso de ti... –le sonrió Tetsu aún recostado sobre la cama, observando a Hyde, quien sentado, comenzaba a experimentar los escalofríos propios de la fresca noche.

-Tetchan... yo te necesito...

-No puedo estar con alguien que es más necesitado por otra personita, mucho más inocente que yo... -suspiró con culpa. La imagen de Kaori una vez más le atosigaba.

-¿Me estás echando? –le preguntó con tristeza.

-No lo sé. Si Megumi regresara a Tokyou sería diferente. Además, contigo allí, presente, con tu decisión primando, podrías dejarle visitarnos más seguido... ¿no? –intentó desviar el tema, hacia el lado positivo de tan tremenda decisión.

-Tetchan... ¿me estás pidiendo que te abandone... otra vez? ¿Que te deje? ...si ya entendí mi error, pagándolo con dolor y soledad. Terminaré siendo lo mismo que no quería...

-Pero, Hyde... debes entender que Nijichan y tú se necesitan... más que tú y yo... –exhaló tenuemente, casi perdiéndose sus palabras en el aire.

-Tetchan. Las cosas como están, están bien. Cada tanto convenceré a Megumi de que deje a Nijiko visitarnos, como lo ha hecho hace poco. No tenemos por qué...

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que si continúas dejándole a Megumi a la pequeña, terminaremos encontrándonos a una extraña en lugar de Nijichan? ¿No te das cuenta que Megumi le arrebatará su personalidad? Nijichan está siendo obligada a ser lo que no quiere. Ahora resiste y se opone, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo? En algún momento, aceptará la sumisión como salida más rápida y de menor energía. Cuando se acostumbre a hacer todo lo que quiere su madre... no vas a tener más a tu hija... Hyde... ¿no lo ves?

-... –Hyde calló, reflexionando la profunda verdad que había escondida en las palabras del bajista–. Sin embargo... ¿qué sucederá conmigo y Megumi? Por la pequeña, me iré con mi ex, pero... ¿y mi felicidad?

-¿Y la de Nijichan? –cuestionó con temor, sin que Hyde le malinterpretara.

-¿Y la nuestra?

-Nijichan es más inocente que nosotros... ella no tiene la culpa...

-¿Y nosotros? ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de todo esto! –el cantante aclaró levemente alterado. El tema le estaba despertando rencores pasados, dolores añejos, juventud mal olvidada.

-Pero no pudimos mejorarla. Nijichan nació entre nuestros propios errores. No pudimos resolverlos sin meterla en el medio. Ella no tuvo otra posibilidad para elegir. Nosotros sí, y por eso, debemos elegir en pos de ella, para que en el futuro, no cometa los mismos errores que nosotros... –explicó con tranquilidad.

-¡Yo tampoco tuve la culpa de que Sakura me violara diariamente, y yo creyera que era amor! ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de sentir esa soledad, que me imposibilitaba para hablarte! ¡Yo realmente no tuve la culpa de todo eso! Me pasó, y en ese momento no pude elegir... ¡soy tan inocente como Nijiko! ¿¡Por qué tengo que pagar culpas impropias! –reclamó con angustia, frunciendo el ceño a su amante, quien sólo le miraba benevolente.

-Nijichan no eligió nacer, y tú ni siquiera te cuidaste para evitarlo... –manifestó con serena expresión, dejando aflorar aquel reproche de tantos años atrás, que le dolía, que le torturaba cada vez que había visto a Megumi con aquella niña en una estampa aparente de familia feliz.

-Yo tampoco... eligieron por mí... y como a mí me hicieron nacer, en contra de mi voluntad, me hicieron acostarme con Megumi... -expuso en un absurdo intento de justificación, que sin embargo, para su dolido y oscurecido mundo, era absolutamente lógico.

-¡Hyde! ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Tú te follaste a Megumi! ¡Acéptalo y ya! -se exaltó, demasiado rebasado de todas las culpas que él tomaba, cuando su amante, las relegaba.

-Es verdad...

-¡Por favor! Tú la follabas todas las noches, mientras yo permanecía en el departamento aún preguntándome el por qué de las cosas... –reclamó el bajista, soslayando su mirada, disgustado por la imagen que había atravesado su mente de aquella ingrata situación contrastante del pasado.

-Perdona, Tetchan... eso te lastimó, ¿verdad? –musitó en tono culpable. El tema otra vez viraba.

-¿Y qué mierda pretendías si no? ...tú me habías abandonado por ella…

-Pero sabías que era para no hundirte...

-Porque Kaori te llenó la cabeza... -corrigió el bajista, girando su cuerpo yaciente sobre la cama, y le dio la espalda a su amante.

-Tetchan... no más culpas para nadie más... ¡basta! Por favor... tú siempre tomas como propia la culpa de todos, incluso las que no te pertenecen. No me hagas esto... por favor. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de todo esto... lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Y entiendes que yo sólo pienso en Nijichan? –su voz quebrada se ahogó en la almohada.

-Tetchan... ¿me estás echando? Dímelo a la cara...

-Hyde... –con suavidad, se incorporó y sentándose en la cama, al lado de su amante, le contempló el rostro, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz lunar–. Nijichan es aún demasiado inocente y pura. ¿No quieres protegerla? ¿No quieres que mantenga esa ilusión bella el máximo tiempo posible hasta que la realidad se la empañe? ¿No quieres resguardarla de aquellas crueldades a las que fuiste sometido?

-Claro... –susurró temeroso, parpadeando rápidamente, llenándose sus pupilas de angustiante brillo–… pero no quiero abandonarte... no más, no quiero...

-Ella es más inocente... –le sonrió con tranquilidad, acariciándole la mejilla al cantante. Una sola réplica más, y daría el ultimátum. Lastimaría a Hyde, en pos de su alumna. Rogaba en silencio que el vocalista no le retrucase otra vez. No quería herir a ambos nuevamente. No obstante... Sólo podía hacer lo correcto.

-Pero...

_-Ella es más inocente que yo, porque tú no me protegiste a tiempo..._ –interrumpió las palabras del cantante, el cual, tras escucharlas, se paralizó azotado por el profundo significado de ese susurro. Finalmente lograba ver la magnitud de su accionar: Hyde había destrozado las alas de Tetsu hacía mucho tiempo. Sin percatarse, el bajista se acercó a él y le abrazó, apoyando su mentón en el hombro, y lentamente, dejándose caer sobre el lecho, se cubrieron con las mantas, angustiados, con la decisión al fin tomada.

-Tetchan... -unas lágrimas mal contenidas se derramaron por la mejilla del cantante, ciñendo con desesperación a su compañero, el que aún amándole tanto, le obligaba a separarse, en pos de una verdadera causa noble, mas allá de su sentimientos.

-Disfrutemos estos últimos días... –le besó en la boca suavemente, degustando a su amigo–… como si fuera el último período de vida que nos resta... *70 –le sonrió con cariño profundo y espiritual, mas Hyde le contempló lleno de angustia: recibía su misma moneda, más brillante, más cálida, con sus propias palabras del pasado, pero con esa esencia de Tetsu invaluable.

Sin embargo, era el final.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

67) Hotaru no haka: (la tumba de las luciérnagas) película de animación japonesa de Hayao Miyazaki, que cuenta la historia de dos hermanos huérfanos por causa de la guerra (su padre murió en batalla, y su madre, tras una bomba en su prefectura) y el muchacho se hace cargo de su pequeña hermana que muere tras enfermarse por desnutrición. Él, agotado de esa soledad en la que queda tras la pérdida de su hermana, se deja morir.

68) Segundo cuarto del baño: es que el baño está, por lo general, dividido. Uno tiene todo lo necesario para los humanos, y el segundo cuarto, que por lo general esta al lado de éste (o es un compartimiento separado dentro del mismo), es sólo para bañarse. Está la bañera (ofuro) y la ducha, pero en este caso, preferí que la ducha estuviera en el primer cuarto, y el segundo fuera sólo para relax, con la bañera de inmersión.

69) Sí. No es ninguna indirecta. Es una evidente alusión no sólo a Moon Child sino también a Tsuki no Kagen. XD

70) Relacionado con el concepto de 'vida' dado en el final de _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, cuando Kaori encuentra a Tetsu en el departamento de Hyde y le pide que sea fuerte.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

TSUKIAKARI NI KAGE

(Sombras a la Luz de la Luna)

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XXV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-"<em>Ya me cansé de los regaños de mama. Ya no insisto en comprarme la mochila azul de Kenshin. Mama prefiere la roja de Sailor Moon. Y bueno, es ésa la que me ha comprado a mi pesar. Yukki: ¿conoces a Kenshin?"<em>

-Vaya... ¡pobre Nijichan! –suspiró Ken, extendido en la cama, al lado de su amante, quien leía en voz alta los mensajes de su amiga en la pantalla de la computadora portátil. El guitarrista descansaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados que se hundían en la almohada. Yukihiro, a su costado, apoyado sobre el cabezal, ubicaba la notebook en sus rodillas.

-Mn. Megumi está haciendo todo lo que quiere con ella.

-Mnnn...

-Hyde, a pesar de todo, le ayudaba a mantener esa libertad...

-Mnnn...

-¿Ken? ¿Me estás escuchando? –le regañó molesto. El guitarrista, si bien lo oía, no podía soportar la satisfacción de aquel suave rasguño de Victoria sobre su torso desnudo.

-Mnnn... sólo que... ¡ahh! ¡Eso me da cosquillas! –sonrió de ojos cerrados, al sentir la húmeda lengua de la minina sobre su piel. La gata, ya ubicada sobre el abdomen de Ken, lamía los pequeños rayones que sus garras habían generado en su amo, tras el 'ablandamiento' de la zona escogida para futuro descanso.

-¡Vaya! Con _Vikkutoria_ no me pidas nunca más que te toque... ¿ne?

-¡Já! ¿¡Celoso! –abrió un ojo, y miró a su amante divertido.

-Te estoy hablando, ¡Ken! ¡Al menos escúchame! –sonrió Yukihiro, continuando aquel amable y usual trato que siempre los había caracterizado.

-Neee... eres mi ex... definitivamente...

-¡Ya! –le golpeó dócilmente la cabeza, y continuó leyendo, mientras la felina, apoyada en el torso de Ken, finalmente se acurrucaba para dormir–. "_Mama me ha mandado a clases de cocina, y ya no sé cómo evitar no ir. Quise ir a kung fu, como había hecho papa, pero me lo prohibió. Prefiere que vaya a baile flamenco, ¡pero no me gusta! ¿Qué puedo hacer, Yukki?"_ ¡Ay! Me da pena, Ken...

-Mn –sin bromear, el guitarrista contempló a su amante, acariciando la gata sobre su estómago.

-¿Pasa algo, Ken? Estás... extraño... –sospechó, al advertir que la ardua personalidad del alto japonés que se encolerizaba ante aquellos relatos de su pequeña damita, se mantenía ausente a pesar de lo ya leído.

-Yukki... no te preocupes por Nijichan... ya va a estar bien...

-¿Mn? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes? –inquirió con extrañeza. El suave maullido de Victoria le llamó la atención, y le acarició la cabeza. Era el típico llamado de la felina para que ambos la sometieran a excesivos mimos por todo su pelaje.

-Hace una semana hablé con Tetchan... y... Hyde...

-¿Problemas?

-No exactamente... Tetchan no aguanta ser el culpable de que Nijiko no esté aquí en Tokyou, y se someta a Megumi. Lo mismo que tú acabas de decir, Yukki... por eso... lo convenció de regresar con Megumi... mañana se irá a Yokohama...

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Esto es una broma! Primero la estupidez del programa aquél de hace años cuando Hyde se casó con ella... ¿y ahora esto? ¿Pero esta vez el desatino es de parte de Tetchan?

-... –suspiró resignado. Pensaba igual que su amante–. ¡Ne! Ni me lo digas. ¡Son dos estúpidos! Todo estaba bien... pero... no. ¡Les gusta ser infelices! Par de imbéciles... –manifestó rencoroso. Yukihiro percibió aquel extraño estado anímico en las palabras de su amante, y frunció el ceño curioso.

-¿Ken? ¿Por qué lo dices así? Suena a envidia...

-Pues... lo es... –respondió con molestia, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar a su mascota, y aprovechando el movimiento, rozaba la mano de su amante, el cual también mimaba a la felina. Ken gustaba de aquel toque tan casual, tan inadvertido, que le permitía notar una y otra vez la presencia de su amante, vivo, a su lado, durmiendo todas las noches con él, desde hacía casi más de 10 años. Y en ese hilo de pensamientos, volvía a sombrarse de sí mismo: nunca había conservado una relación por tanto tiempo. Yukihiro le había transformado.

-¿Mn? ¿De qué?

-Ellos finalmente están bien... y se empecinan en buscar las formas de desencontrarse...

-¿Y les envidias? ¿Acaso nosotros no estamos bien?

-Claro... –susurró no muy convencido, tras una soslayada mirada a su amante. Estaban bien, pero el tiempo de duración de aquella amable sensación le afligía. El final era insospechable y sería súbito. ¿Cuándo? Era incierto.

Yukihiro, en silencio, le contempló más curioso que antes, pero no tardó muchos minutos, hasta percibir el dolor que había empañado la personalidad desfachatada de su amante, y le había generado una profunda sensibilidad emocional, quizás demasiada.

En mudez, contestó el mail de su amiga, mientras Ken, pensativo, reflexionaba en aquel silencio, acariciando a su mascota, la cual no tenía pensado moverse de su estómago y había comenzando a ronronear suavemente.

El murmullo de aquel sonido hizo sonreír al baterista, recordando una extraña similitud entre la gata y Ken, cuando éste, por la mañana, se desperezaba realizando un arrullo análogo.

Cerró la computadora portátil tras finalizar el mail, y dejándola al costado de la cama, apagó el velador, y se deslizó por entre las sábanas, acercándose a su amante, para acariciar a la gatita que aún dormía sobre su compañero.

-¡Vaya! –interrumpió el silencio Yukihiro, con fingido fastidio, tratando de iniciar una broma.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa, Yukki?

-Esta gata está usurpando mis lugares... –manifestó sonriendo, sabiendo que aquel chiste esbozaría una alegre mueca en su amante.

-¡Ah! ¿Problemas de territorialidad…? Sí. Lo tuyo es increíble, ¡Yukki…!

El baterista, sonriendo, se incorporó un poco de la cama, y besó a Ken, dejando que su largo cabello generara suaves cosquillas en el rostro del guitarrista. Éste, sin más deseos que estar con su amante, gozándose mutuamente hasta que el tiempo acabase, rodeó el cuello del callado japonés con un brazo, para profundizar su beso, y con el otro, lentamente colocó a Victoria sobre su canasta roja, ubicada al costado de la cama, para que en las noches apasionadas no molestara en el lecho de sus amos.

Sin dilaciones, se dejaron llevar por sus ardores, notando una vez más la sensibilidad que padecía el guitarrista y la profunda confianza que Yukihiro se había permitido readquirir con aquellos años de perdón y reconstrucción de los destrozos generados por los errores del ayer.

Con el pasar de las horas, se entregaron uno al otro, haciéndose el amor mutuamente, suspirando y gimiendo sus descontrolados sentimientos, en un incesante vaivén de sensaciones, de necesidades. Se fundían en alma dejando de percibir el resto del mundo por unos breves segundos, logrando el éxtasis quimérico que habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, y que nunca les resultaba aburrido. Era como siempre: Único en cada vez, perpetuamente presente en el otro, mixturándose sus almas cegadas por los errores de la carne humana, pero que advertían, alcanzaban la perfección en ese momento de tan bajo instinto con el que, a su vez e irónicamente, sacralizaban con sus espíritus, con su manera de ver aquella unión contra natura desde tan alta y esencial perspectiva.

Sólo almas desesperadas en la soledad de la calle, que reencontradas, buscaban ser siempre y único en cada vez.

* * *

><p>Despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón latía fuertemente.<p>

Suspiró con pesadez, intentando calmarse. El cálido cuerpo de Yukihiro estaba sobre él, aún compartiendo el íntimo resto de aquella pasión nocturna que no se había detenido hasta altas horas de la noche.

Miró el reloj con extrañeza.

6. AM.

Era temprano.

Debían reunirse para despedir a Hyde, quien partiría a Yokohama.

Cerró sus ojos, y respiró profundamente. Movió sus manos por la espalda tibia de su amante.

No estaba cálida como siempre.

Frunció el ceño.

Zarandeó un poco al baterista, y le llamó por su nombre, intentando despertarle. Pero no reaccionaba.

Su propio corazón latió con más fuerza.

Se sentó en la cama, advirtiendo de inmediato aquel dolor mañanero que recorría su espina, y que por esta vez, no le produjo satisfacción.

Otro tormento más pesaroso se cernía sobre él.

Moviéndose con lentitud, colocó a Yukihiro en su regazo. Como siempre, desmayado, completamente inmóvil, pero a diferencia de tantas otras veces, una leve rigidez complicaba el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas.

Ken tragó con dificultad.

Extendió su mano sobre las piernas de su amante, notando la frialdad en su piel.

Creyó que su propio corazón se detenía ante aquel toque.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, y comenzó a frotarle el pecho, buscando conservar en vano la calidez que se deslizaba por su piel.

-¡Yukki! Despierta...

Pero no reaccionaba.

Ken, desesperado, se puso a reflexionar. Sólo era más de lo mismo: horas en ese trance tan alejado de su amigo, tan ausente, para despertar desconociendo lo ocurrido, ignorando el dolor que había hecho pasar al guitarrista.

Era en esos momentos, cuando Ken prefería la violencia de aquellas noches del pasado, que aunque le herían en alma y carne, le permitían tener conciencia de que su amante estaba vivo.

Esa inactividad presente, tan prolongada en las horas, le hacía dudar, y su mente divagaba en mil direcciones, desgarrándole. Era también una tortura, pero a otro nivel.

Las horas empezaron a pasar, y el sol invernal surgía por el marco de su ventana, iluminando tenuemente el demasiado pálido rostro del baterista.

Los labios de aquel japonés callado estaban apenas rosados, y su semblante mostraba una excesiva paz.

El guitarrista se contrajo en espasmos temblorosos.

No podía ni quería afirmar lo que se evidenciaba. Su temor más profundo, su horror principal, su pesadilla en vida se estaba haciendo realidad.

Abrazó a su amante, y lloró desquiciado, más que aquellas veces en el solitario pasillo del hospital, pues empezaba a reconocerse como un perro perdido...

Porque ahora regresaba a su antigua situación existencial, a la primera casilla del juego, a esa impresión de pérdida absoluta, de demasiada libertad, sin amante, sin ese cariño, sin ese lugar al cual regresar siempre, y dejarse dormir sin recelos.

Todo su mundo se desmoronó en aquel pálido semblante...

Sollozaba angustiado, gritaba el nombre de su amante, para no olvidarlo, para despertarle, para que sucediera lo mismo que había acontecido la primera vez de aquel episodio cataléptico. Pero no despertaba.

No quería que Yukihiro le olvidase. No quería caer en el abandono de la muerte, de la ausencia. No quería volver a caminar en soledad, el cruel camino de un mundo que sólo había adquirido significación gracias a aquel callado japonés, que con sonrisa tímida, le había enseñado lo que era sentir hacer el amor.

Una vez más un perro extraviado en la gran ciudad, con sus cadenas preferidas destrozadas por el hoz de la parca, regresándole el mayor albedrío de ese mundo superficial, mas negándose a aceptarlo.

Sólo quería a su dueño, a su amigo, a su amante, a quien había descubierto como su alma gemela.

Victoria, simplemente subió a la cama, y quizás, comprendiendo el duelo, respetando el lloro amargo de su amo, se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza en el muslo, quieta, sin generar sonido alguno, dejando que el eco de la habitación apagara esa voz quebrada que repetía en vano el nombre de su ser especial, del único que había llenado por completo su existencia.

* * *

><p>12.38 P.M.<p>

Tetsu y Hyde tocaron el timbre del departamento, pero nadie parecía escucharlo.

Habían esperado en la estación de tren la llegada de sus dos compañeros para despedirse, pero no habían aparecido, y, motivados por el presentimiento de la enfermedad de su amigo baterista, decidieron postergar aquella partida, dirigiéndose ambos a ese departamento.

Aterrados por el grito de un hombre destrozado, intentaron abrir la puerta, que carecía de llave.

Ingresaron a rápido paso hacia la habitación, y perplejos, observaron la desnuda espalda de Ken, quien abrazaba a Yukihiro en su regazo, llorando angustiado como nunca Tetsu le había escuchado, ni aún en la mayor desesperación de aquellas épocas de crisis.

-¿Ken? –preguntó Hyde, acercándose al guitarrista, sentándose a su lado, mirando con horror la palidez nunca antes vista en el callado japonés.

-¡YUKI! ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué! –gimoteaba desesperado, sin escuchar a sus amigos.

-Ya, Ken, ya despertará... –Hyde intentó calmarle. Apoyó su mano sobre la sábana que cubría a Yukihiro, pero la sacó de inmediato al percibir la frialdad de la rodilla de aquel hombre.

-Desde las 6 de la mañana. Me desperté no sintiendo su corazón... y aún no ha reaccionado... –Ken miraba con la vista ida el cada vez más blanco semblante de su amante. Todo su mundo se desmoronaba silenciosamente.

-Llamaré a lo médicos... –dijo Tetsu tan adolorido como sus dos compañeros, mientras marcaba el número en su celular.

-Yukki, me estás dejando... Yukki... –las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, mojando el helado pecho de su amante. Se inclinaba sobre él, e intentaba en vano frotar su pómulo con el de su compañero, besarle la frente, pretendiendo desesperadamente mentirse, buscando una excusa para creer que aún ese cuerpo podía mantenerse cálido. Hyde observaba a su mejor amigo con sorpresa. Nunca había visto esa necesidad, esa desconsolada sensibilidad. Ken había cambiado mucho, en el mejor sentido de su existencia. Sin embargo en ese momento, esa nueva esencia adquirida le obligaría a sentir más desgarradoramente la situación que era inevitable.

-Tranquilo, Ken. Cuando vengan los médicos... –Hyde intentaba ser percibido por los oídos sordos del aquejado ser.

-Yukki... _se te ha olvidado despertar_… -murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amante, besándolo, sin importarle la presencia de sus dos amigos. Hyde y Tetsu, incomodados por aquel comentario doloroso, prefirieron dejar la habitación, y esperar la llegada de los facultativos. Optaron permitirle iniciar el duelo a su amigo, en la soledad de aquel cuarto, pues comprendieron demasiado bien el estado vacío al que súbitamente se había sometido el alto japonés, pues las manchas rojas en las sábanas, evidenciaban cuan fuerte estaba siendo para Ken esa situación. Una noche celestial, una mañana infernal.

Los médicos llegaron en pocos minutos, y tras revisar el cadáver, dieron su veredicto con angustia, concediéndole al alto japonés romper en llanto más cruento, destrozando su alma en gritos de imposibilidad y repudio.

Finalmente aquél estado inconsciente se había dado en el mismo momento de un ataque cardíaco.

El doctor dejó la habitación, escuchando la negación reiterativa del guitarrista. Se dirigió al salón, donde halló a los otros dos japoneses tristes y preocupados sentados en el sillón central. Se contemplaron por un segundo. Quizás sus miradas buscaban en la del médico, la esperanza que era desdeñada por el llanto que se encerraba en aquella habitación.

-¿Señores? –llamó la atención el médico.

-¿Mn? –preguntó Tetsu, aún impactado por la noticia evidente y aún callada.

-Tienen que hacer algo. Su amigo no está bien.

-... –el bajista miró el suelo, perdido absolutamente. Más dolor para el grupo. Más dolor para su alma que cada día tenía menos de infante.

-¿Quieren que le sede? –preguntó el profesional, y Hyde en silencio, asintió con su cabeza.

El medico ingresó de nuevo en la habitación, y en pocos minutos, el llanto destrozado se aminoró progresivamente.

Con Ken calmado, Tetsu y Hyde se encargaron de los preparativos fúnebres que se hicieron a las pocas horas. *71

* * *

><p>Un cajón fúnebre cerrado, con la foto en blanco y negro de un Yukihiro sonriente era lo único que decoraba el salón.<p>

Ken estaba completamente ido, acariciando con languidez a su gata, dormida en su regazo. Sus pensamientos se enrollaban y mezclaban, y el pasado doloroso con sus propios errores sólo le obligaba a rumiar la culpa.

Los amigos de Yukihiro ingresaban y salían de aquel salón atormentados. La gran cosecha en amistades del baterista demostraba cuán valiosa persona el mundo acababa de perder.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la noticia probablemente ya se hubiera difundido por todo Japón gracias a los medios, los padres de Yukihiro no se habían presentado. Y eso lastimaba en profundidad a Ken.

Ni en aquella última despedida los padres se habían conmovido... ni siquiera una llamada telefónica... nada.

A pesar del sedante, Ken tenía el espíritu sumido en la más insondable tristeza. Todos los presentes lo advertían, pero callaban, entregándole al guitarrista un formal respeto a su dolor, sin que ninguno de ellos comprendiese la real relación que había compartido con el baterista.

Cuando el gran tumulto de gente comenzaba a abandonar el lugar, y transformaba con lentitud el murmullo instalado en un sepulcral silencio, una mujer vestida completamente en negro, ingresó al salón. Tetsu la miró, y frunciendo el ceño al reconocerla, contempló inmediatamente a su amante.

-¡Hyde! ¿Por qué mierda le has avisado?

-Si no lo hacía ahora, Nijichan no nos lo perdonaría... –respondió a su amigo, ambos hablando en susurros.

Fue cuando la pequeña damita, sin su sonrisa usual, vistiendo una gran túnica negra, se acercó al ataúd de su amigo más cómplice y silencioso, el que le había ayudado a superar tantas crisis, el que le hablaba en tan secreto código común, y besó tiernamente la fría madera.

Estaba perdiendo a un ser que había tenido el mismo tipo de magia que ella...

Acarició la foto que se hallaba sobre la gran caja de muerte, y a paso tranquilo, se dirigió al guitarrista, quien sentado en el sillón, no había apartado su vista de la pequeña.

-Kenchan... –susurró parada a su frente, mirándole con las cejas alzadas, observando el estado devastado de su profesor de guitarra, sintiendo en carne propia esa ausencia que tanto la marcaría, temiendo por el futuro de su entrañable maestro Ken.

-Nijichan... –dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No llores... –comentó la niña, sin detener sus gotas de dolor que mojaban sus mejillas. En su mente sólo una pregunta se repetía: ¿quién cuidaría de Ken?

-No llores tú... bruta... –su voz se quebró acongojada.

-Yukki siempre me dijo que era feliz contigo... tienes que sentirte bien... por V_ikkutoria_... Yukki me ha contado mucho de ella... –susurró abrazándose al alto japonés, quien le retribuyó el gesto y sin poderse contener ninguno de los dos, rompieron en llanto amargo.

Megumi levantó una ceja, extrañada por aquellas palabras. Hyde y Tetsu, que habían presenciado la escena, miraron hacia un costado, y Tetsu, apartándose para sentarse en un lejano sillón, sacó un pañuelo para contener su incesante llorar.

Hyde observó a Tetsu, y luego miró a su ex esposa, la cual, apenas captó la mirada del vocalista, le llamó la atención.

-¿Hyde? Vendrás con nosotros cuando todo esto pase... ¿verdad? –Hyde suspiró, y, soslayando su mirada triste hacia el bajista, se contemplaron un segundo en la distancia. Ahora más que nunca, Nijiko debería estar con Hyde. Ahora más que nunca, Tetsu le necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca, su mejor amigo Ken precisaba un apoyo con el cual recuperarse. No quería elegir, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

-Dame un par de semanas, ¿sí? Ellos están muy lastimados con todo esto...

-Nijiko también...

-Megumi, por favor... detente... ¿no puede regresar a Tokyou? Por favor. Al menos, por un año... Nijiko necesita de los tres, y los tres la necesitamos... ayudará a Ken...

-No. ¡No pienso dejarla con otro pervertido! –replicó escandalizada.

-¡Megumi! –gritó con voz indignada. Tetsu y Ken, que hasta ahora percibían con disimulo aquella charla, miraron a la pareja de súbito ante aquel ronco repudio por parte del vocalista.

-No creí que esos dos... ¡mierda! Mi Nijiko ha estado muy metida con pervertidos…

-¡_Humanos_! –rectificó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sin poder identificar qué sensaciones le embargaban en aquel arremolinado sentir.

-¡Enfermos! Y no quiero que ella se enferme... hoy regreso a Yokohama. Si quieres venir, hazlo, sino... quédate con estos anormales...

-No lo puedo creer –Hyde negó con la cabeza, sólo conteniendo el odio porque la tristeza le superaba–, me parece increíble que aún existan personas como tú, Megumi...

-... –la cazadora lo observó con rostro desafiante, esperando el remate, sabiendo que todo estaba en su poder.

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de saber que eres la madre de Nijiko... no te haces una idea...

Megumi resopló sin dar importancia al comentario, y arrebatando a la pequeña de los brazos de Ken, se encaminó hacia la salida.

Sólo se detuvo en el umbral, volteando para ver al guitarrista, quien le miró con infinito dolor, en una secreta súplica para que su damita le acompañara en tan duro momento, un ruego desesperado que Megumi comprendió.

Ken parpadeó dos veces, creyendo que la esperanza de una posible evolución en la mente de aquella mujer era posible. Tragó con dificultad, pues advirtió que tanto él como Megumi habían recordado en ese instante, el día en que Nijiko había sido salvada de las manos de Sakura, a costa, casi, de la vida del alto japonés.

Conectados por ese fugaz momento, absolutamente unidos por esa memoria, se mantuvieron la mirada, expectantes, silenciosos.

La esperanza brillaba en los ojos rojos y cansados de Ken.

Megumi bajó la vista por un segundo, y sin más dudas al respecto, se dio media vuelta y, arrastrando a la pequeña Nijiko, se alejó definitivamente del salón, atravesando la puerta de salida.

El guitarrista pestañeó muchas veces, intentado en vano aliviar el ardor de sus ojos agotados, y suspiró buscado el alivio que ya nunca más obtendría.

La joven modelo era una persona que no podía distinguir las cosas. Y aún a pesar de haber salvado a su hija, no fue capaz de darle ese agradecimiento a Ken con la permanencia de la pequeña a su alrededor, sabiendo lo mucho que le hacía falta. Suspiró una vez más, y miró a su pequeña gata ronroneante en su regazo.

-Ken... no te angusties por ella... –manifestó Hyde con tristeza.

-No. Sólo... que a veces... _uno espera demasiado de los otros_... –musitó lúgubremente, cerrando sus ojos, apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los días, advirtiendo la recomposición de las cosas a sus estados nuevos y aparentemente normales, Hyde partió hacia Yokohama, dejando en Tokyou a su mejor amigo y a su amante. Para no perder aquel contacto, para no destruir la relación que finalmente se había establecido entre ellos, el cantante se había prometido escribir asiduamente con su compañero, utilizando para ello el correo electrónico.<p>

Mientras tanto, Tetsu, adquiriendo conciencia de la soledad en que ese departamento le sumía, obligó a Ken a vivir con él, quizás, como en los antiguos tiempos de raruku, tal vez, como en los peores momentos de crisis que habían atravesado.

El guitarrista, tan afectado por la ausencia de su amante, no había dudado demasiado en aceptar la oferta, temeroso de las últimas ideas que le atacaban por la noche, torturado por los recuerdos y los aromas que marcaban con mayor énfasis los vacíos, completamente perdido en su extenso mundo de libertad.

Su departamento, lleno de recuerdos aún patentes, exhibía en cada rincón fragmentos sepias de nostalgias, que le dejaban sin aliento, que le rasgaban el alma a cada minuto que el retumbante tictac de aquel _reloj de alta resistencia_ marcaba con lentitud dentro del cuarto, realzando la tan marcada soledad.

Toda la libertad, con toda su soledad.

De esa forma, el pasar tranquilo de los días se sucedía, y tal como había acontecido hacía años, Tetsu suspiraba con desánimo al ver a su compañero arrojado a su desdén, hundido en el sofá, donde perdía las horas mirando el TV, en una actitud absoluta de derrota.

Sólo que aquella situación les dañaba un poco más: A Ken, porque la ausencia era verdaderamente irremediable, y a Tetsu, porque todo el ambiente tenía aroma a Kaori. Sus dos abatidos corazones, siempre se habían contrastado con el depresivo de la joven, la cual ahora, sólo era reemplazada por el vacío.

El pasado y el presente, se mezclaban una vez más, contrastándose irónico, notando la espiral tétrica de la existencia, con sus leves variables.

Con el paso de los meses, Tetsu comenzó a realizar sus producciones individuales, motivando a Ken para hacer lo mismo con las propias, mas éste se negaba. Intentaba socorrer a su amigo de la profunda depresión a la que se había sumido voluntariamente. Sería un largo y gradual camino.

La pequeña gata que habían incorporado a sus vidas, ayudaba a que aquella esencia del baterista no se olvidara por completo, y mansamente, el dolor se transformara en suave melancolía, en tranquila nostalgia, que invadía las charlas de ambos con anécdotas graciosas, con chistes del pasado, donde todos los muertos aún vivían, donde las ausencias no eran advertidas, donde las cosas aún tenían un bello curso.

* * *

><p>Aquel día conmemoraban la muerte de Yukihiro.<p>

Un año ya había pasado, y la ausencia de Hyde llevaba 10 meses.

Mas Tetsu no estaba completamente decaído. Sabía que su decisión -la de ambos- no era un ilógico _capricho_, sino la más urgente necesidad de una niña cuya inocencia peligraba, cuya personalidad estaba amenazaba. Y con esa vaga justificación, podía aliviar su entristecida alma.

El guitarrista, que había vuelto a retomar el vicio con mayor énfasis que nunca, fumaba tranquilamente frente a la urna de su amante, donde descansaban sus cenizas.

Tetsu, al lado del alto japonés, se arrodilló para realizar un suave rezo, tras el cual, le permitió al guitarrista encender un nuevo cigarro, y hundirlo en el pequeño pedazo de tierra.

-¡Ne! ¡Yukki! Ahí tienes. Al fin ya puedes volver con el vicio... –sonrió con melancolía.

Ambos japoneses unieron sus manos en una apacible oración, y tras el murmullo, contemplaron en silencio la foto sobre la tumba, que se confundía en el gran cementerio: Yukihiro apenas curvando sus labios, en un gesto tímido de sonrisa.

Sin más dilaciones, con el corazón lastimado por la añoranza y el recuerdo, buscaron la salida de ese grisáceo lugar y se encauzaron hacia aquel bar que había sido muchas veces, el iniciador y la cura de tantos problemas.

Apenas llegaron, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, dejando vacías las dos sillas restantes: una que nunca más sería ocupada, y la otra, que a lo mejor, en Yokohama, tenía un espacio análogo ocupado en simultáneo por ese molesto japonés.

Ken prendió un nuevo cigarro, y pidió dos cervezas.

Miró la barra de aquel lugar, y suspiró.

La desdicha presente sólo había tenido origen allí.

Dio tres sosegadas caladas a su cigarro.

No haría lo que le había dicho Yukihiro, no buscaría a Rena, porque no quería regresar con sus culpas. Ya no podría querer por descarte a alguien que tanto había hecho por él: le había redimido.

-¿Ken? ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Tetsu, contemplándole con una suave sonrisa. Al menos, sentía que su esencia regresaba: ayudar a sacar de aquel pozo profundo a su guitarrista era la mejor muestra de que él, en el fondo, aún podía ser un buen amigo.

-En nada... –miró el cenicero sobre la mesa, evadiendo el rostro de Tetsu.

-¿Mn? Vamos...

-¿Qué harás con Raruku? –interrogó directamente. El tema había sido evadido por todo un año. Tetsu se detuvo, y levantó una ceja extrañado. Suspiró con angustia.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú que dices?

-¿Mn? ¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué debo decir? ...tú eres el líder...

-Sabes... volver a buscar baterías... me es... algo... molesto... aunque ésa no sea exactamente la palabra.

-Mn. Lo sé. Con Sakura había sido un verdadero problema... ¿lo recuerdas? –observó hacia un costado, y un recuerdo súbito torció su rostro en una mueca simpática.

-¿Mn? ¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Hablamos como viejos... ¿te das cuenta? –le miró con la nariz arrugada. Gestos que antes hubieran hecho sonreír con más alivio a Tetsu, pero Ken ya no hacía sus bromas como antes. Los restos de aquel humor tan desfachatado se habían entristecido desde lo más profundo de su ser, y sólo emergían sombras de lo que había sido su jovial personalidad. ¿Algún día se recuperaría? ¿Algún día alguien le ayudaría a suplir con calidez aquel gran vacío dejado por esa ausencia?

-Eee. Ya pisas los 50, Ken... este año, tienes medio siglo... –rió divertido.

-Mn. ¡Ne! Pero tú vas para 49... ¡no te hagas el disimulado!

-¡Ah! No, ¡si yo apenas este año cumplo los 19!

-¡Bah! Tú y ese cuento... ¡a ver a quién le dices que tienes 19 con esas patas de gallo!

-¡Oye! ¡No tengo!

-¡Ne! ¡Cómo no! –bromeó el guitarrista, apretando su cigarro en el cenicero, y permitiendo al mesero acomodarles los vasos y las cervezas. Apenas retirado el empleado, Ken volvió a prender otro cigarro. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, y retomaron el tema.

-Ken... sólo daría regreso a Raruku si tú lo quieres así...

-¿Mn? ¿Yo? –levantó una ceja, acomodando su cigarro a un costado de la boca, y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, observó el cenicero una vez más–. Yo realmente quisiera regresar con Raruku, pero con el baterista que nos ha dejado...

-Ken... –su voz mostraba lástima, y profunda comprensión de aquel dolor que atormentaba a su amigo.

-Ya sé, ya sé... eso es lo que '_yo querría'_. Pero es '_imposible'_. Lo sé –suspiró, tomando unos breves segundos de silencio, en los cuales caló el cigarro-. Nos haría bien a todos regresar... y a ti... –desvió el tema. A pesar de su propia tristeza, podía ver en Tetsu cómo el dolor le opacaba la mirada.

-¿A mí? ¡Yo no estoy mal!

-Tú y Hyde están haciendo esta estupidez... realmente sería bueno regresar... por ustedes dos, ¡par de imbéciles! –comentó con evidente molestia, divisando al bajista, quien le sonrió amable. Tetsu sabía que aquella rabieta no era más que los reproches de un buen amigo.

-Ya Ken, tú sabes por qué lo hemos hecho...

-Par de estúpidos, ustedes dos... finalmente cuando todo estuvo bien, se separan... los dos son unos imbéciles...

-Ken, es mejor que Nijiko tenga su padre...

-¡Las pelotas! *35.2 La niña sabe muy bien que se quieren ¿por qué se empecinan? Ustedes son como esas relaciones que no pueden vivir ni juntas ni separadas... son tremendos imbéciles. Podrían vivir tan bien... malditos desgraciados... tienen la posibilidad y la desperdician...

-Tranquilo, Ken, sabes que es por el bien de Nijichan... Hyde le ayuda a ser libre, y le protege... debería importante eso...

-¡Bah! Ustedes dos están cometiendo el segundo error de sus vidas... *72 y sólo se arrepentirán cuando ya no haya cura... eres igual a mí, Tetchan, eres un estúpido...

-Basta, Ken, no te culpes –le musitó con suave gesto, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-No me culpo, digo la verdad. Si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, Yukihiro nunca habría tenido el problema de corazón que tuvo, y ahora estaría vivo...

-Pero tampoco hubieras alcanzado a comprender lo que ahora sabes –aclaró Tetsu, y Ken levantó una ceja, fumando con calma.

-¿Mn?

-Lo pasaron bien los últimos años... –explicó con nostalgia.

-¿Y? ¿De qué me sirve eso ahora? ¡Ahora yo estoy aquí, solo, tragándome la angustia! Y viendo a ustedes dos, estúpidos, perder la oportunidad de sus vidas para que les dejen en paz... ¡no lo puedo creer! Lo que daría por estar en sus lugares... ¡par de tarados!

-Es mejor así...

-¿Para quién? –Tetsu tragó molesto de que tantas veces el déjà vu le atormentara con la reiterada pregunta en tan diversas bocas.

-Para Nijichan...

-¿En serio? Ver a su padre evasivo de su madre, compartir una casa en cuartos separados, notar la indiferencia que se tienen...

-Ya no es tan así, Ken. No. En cuartos separados, no... –Tetsu bajó la vista con tristeza, ahogando su dolor. El guitarrista, frunció su ceño, y apenas interpretó el mensaje, puso los ojos en blanco, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Genial! ¡Pedazo de pelotudos mal paridos! ...seee, Tetchan: '_¡esto es lo mejor!'_ –comentó irónico, dando una calada a su cigarro, sin moverlo de sus labios.

-No. No es tan así. Convencí a Hyde de tratar bien a Megumi delante de Nijichan. La pequeña tiene derecho a una familia feliz...

-¿Feliz? Por favor... –criticó tomando su cerveza tras quitarse el cigarro de sus labios.

Se quedaron callados, tomando sus bebidas con tranquilidad, reflexionando la estupidez de la situación, y aun así, la imposibilidad voluntaria de no cambiarla. En aquel mutismo, Tetsu observó al alto japonés en su imparable fumar, torciendo su boca cada vez un poco más, pronunciando gradualmente el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Ken... te hará mal tanto cigarro...

-¡Bah! ¡Qué importa…!

-¡No quisiera quedarme sin guitarrista! –le sonrió con amabilidad–. ¡Ni _Vikkutoria_ sin amo! –continuó.

-Bah... -suspiró sin miramiento.

-Ken, ¿por qué no regresas a tus producciones individuales? ¿Mn?

-Tengo muy malas canciones... –respondió sin pensar. Su eterna excusa de 'carencia de inspiración' finalmente había cambiado, sorprendiendo a Tetsu de inmediato.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Has compuesto y no me has dicho?

-Algo así...

-¡Cuéntame! Vamos... Ken, sabes que es necesario salir... no me hagas sentir como tú cuando yo estaba mal... –le presionó con una sonrisa. Conocía la bondad del alto japonés. Sin embargo, Ken sonrió negando en silencio con la cabeza.

-Mn. ¡Estúpido! ¡No tienes ni idea! ...yo no te hago sufrir ni la cuarta parte...

-¡Ne! Seguro... –aseveró chistoso, al encontrar a Ken demasiado similar a Hyde, tras tanto dolor. Sus quejas eran permanentes, y aquel perpetuo berrinche ya formaba parte de su personalidad. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír. Sólo podía contrarrestar el mal humor aparente de su amigo con la afirmación complaciente y sin sentido, como si de un loco se tratase, estrategia que siempre había utilizado con Hyde y Nijiko.

-Mira... y fíjate por ti mismo... –Ken le extendió una hoja borroneada y desprolija, sacada de su bolsillo, con un pentagrama improvisado en lápiz, y tachones por todos lados.

-¿Mn? ¿Es una _canción_? –preguntó, bastante decepcionado de la presentación.

-¡No molestes con tu mierda de pulcritud! –rezongó el guitarrista de inmediato-. Es una canción doble.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué quieres que vea?

-Verás que ya no es mi estilo...

-¡Oh! –sonrió el bajista, contemplando a su amigo. Sabía lo que aquel comentario significaba, comprendía lo mucho que el dolor podía cambiar a una persona, incluso hasta el punto de evidenciarse en su propio arte. Él había atravesado el mismo camino, _ya había estado allí_.

Bajó su vista hasta la hoja, que desdoblándola, leyó con atención. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante los primeros renglones, y tras finalizarla, miró con rostro serio y sorprendido a Ken.

-¿Ves? –comentó el alto japonés, tosiendo hacia un costado. Años de cigarro ya afectaban sus bronquios.

-¡Mierda, Ken! ¡Esto es la mejor canción que he leído en toda mi vida! Si la cantas, si la promocionas en un single... ¡superarás incluso la trilogía de Hyde de hace cinco años!

-Tetchan... esa canción es la única que pude escribir en todo este tiempo... está dedicada... no es mercantilera...

-¿Mn? –bajó su vista y leyó por segunda vez todos los versos. Sí, era verdad. Una dedicatoria escondida, evidente sólo para aquél que supiera la verdad del guitarrista. Sólo una palabra le llamó la atención–. ¿Sur? ¿Por qué el sur?

-El sur de Osaka. Allí había nacido...

-Mn.

Se sumieron en un lánguido silencio.

Dobló de nuevo la carta, y la apoyó sobre la mesa. Ken ya prendía el cigarro de la tercera caja que consumía en el día.

-¿Tetchan?

-¿Mn?

-¿Realmente no piensas hacer nada con Hyde? –insistió una vez más, exhalando el humo.

-No hay nada que hacer.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tetchan! ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, lo sé, Ken. Nijichan está a salvo. Tal vez, algún día, cuando Hyde esté libre de sus producciones, regrese con ella a Tokyou... él sabe que lo extrañamos... además, no hemos perdido el contacto... por mail...

-Mn. Pero no es lo mismo... además... ¿sigue acostándose con Megumi? ¿Que le pasa al infeliz ése? ¿No sabe decidir? –su tono enojoso, fue interrumpido por una tos molesta.

-Mn. Sin embargo... no me siento mal...

-¡Vamos, Tetchan! ¡A mentirle a tu abuela! –replicó con berrinche, haciendo reír a Tetsu.

-Ja ja ja. No. No mal en aquel sentido. Siento la nostalgia, pero al menos, la separación tiene causa...

-... –Ken levantó una ceja, torció su boca, aún con el cigarro en sus labios, y lo miró con desconfianza. No comprendía cómo su amigo podía llegar a aquella resignación. Un súbito recuerdo de su antiguo amante atravesó su mente, provocándole un escalofrío, que le obligó a bajar la vista hasta el cenicero. La separación con su baterista no tenía causa alguna, y eso le dolía, pues carecía del mero consuelo.

-Ken... prométeme que harás esa canción en un single. Yo seré tu bajo, ¿quieres? Es más, podríamos hacer un dúo, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Bah…! ¡Tú y tus invenciones…! –dijo con fingido desinterés pero la idea le había parecido atractiva. Una nueva forma de resurgir entre las cenizas, de ayudarse mutuamente en aquel vacío que de a poco les carcomía el alma y les hacía perder el sentido de la existencia.

-Vamos, Ken, hay que salir, _hay que continuar viviendo_...

-¿_Viviendo_? –le miró a los ojos, y el bajista, golpeado por la repetición eterna del tiempo, desvaneció su sonrisa. Prefirió callar. Extrañamente, tomó un cigarro de la caja de Ken, y lo prendió.

A veces las cosas no tenían sentido. Sólo ocurrían, sólo acontecían. *73

Y a pesar de aquella extraña tranquilidad en que la tristeza les había sumido, continuaron con sus producciones individuales. Tal vez el futuro les encontrase igual, quizás el futuro les haría comprender con madurez el transcurso de la vida y de los hechos. Probablemente, en tanto dolor, la pureza de una niña estaría siendo resguardada. Tal vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Ken? –comentó Tetsu antes de salir al escenario de Tamori, sujetando su bajo, en la presentación de aquella canción hecha single tras el acoso del bajista por mas de tres meses. Sería una presentación sorpresa para el público.<p>

-¿Mn? –dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo, y pisándolo. Ya podía oír el monólogo travieso del maduro japonés que daba inicio a un relato, el cual desembocaría en la presencia de ambos ex raruku.

-Nunca te lo pregunté...

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos, Tetchan, no vengas a hacerte el tímido conmigo! –sonrió, pasando su mano pos su cabello, ya sujetando la guitarra.

-¿Por qué le has puesto ese nombre a la canción?

-¿Por qué supones?

-¿El año de su nacimiento…?

-Mn.

-¡Ah! Sou –sonrió–. Lo había sospechado...

Y, tras un silencio mutuo, tras un fiel reconocimiento de cada uno en el pasado, con su dolor marcado en el mirar, sacudieron sus cabellos levemente, y caminaron decididos a continuar con lo que restaba.

Solamente el futuro les diría lo que les depararía. Sólo resistir para no perderse en el vacío mar de los olvidos. Sólo dar pasos como ciegos, como náufragos, esperando lo que la marea les trajese, aguardando que la esperanza renaciera tras tanto dolor. ¿Podría ser posible?

Al menos lo intentarían.

Porque la soledad, era lo único que les quedaba.

Y fue cuando escucharon la voz de Tamori, dando inicio a su primera presentación de aquel dúo, que no era más que los restos de aquel flamante grupo de los 90.

Sin demoras, caminaron al escenario a mostrar sus figuras castigadas por el tiempo, a exponer aquellas cáscaras que nunca las fans percibirían como falsas. Y con algarabía, se ubicaron sobre el tablado, comenzando a tocar con maestría, y el alto japonés, acercándose al micrófono, finalmente dio voz a su dolorosa creación.

* * *

><p>oooo-oooo<p>

* * *

><p><span>1968<span>

_I _

_Ya no es mágico el mundo. Te han dejado. _

_Ya no compartirás la clara luna _

_ni los lentos jardines. Ya no hay una _

_luna que no sea espejo del pasado, _

_cristal de soledad, sol de agonías. _

_Adiós las mutuas manos y las sienes _

_que acercaba el amor. Hoy sólo tienes _

_la fiel memoria y los desiertos días. _

_Nadie pierde (repites vanamente) _

_sino lo que no tiene y no ha tenido _

_nunca, pero no basta ser valiente _

_para aprender el arte del olvido. _

_Un símbolo, una rosa, te desgarra _

_y te puede matar una guitarra. _

_II _

_Ya no seré feliz. Tal vez no importa._

_Hay tantas otras cosas en el mundo; _

_un instante cualquiera es más profundo _

_y diverso que el mar. La vida es corta _

_y aunque las horas son tan largas, una _

_oscura maravilla nos acecha, _

_la muerte, ese otro mar, esa otra flecha _

_que nos libra del sol y de la luna _

_y del amor. La dicha que me diste _

_y me quitaste debe ser borrada; _

_lo que era todo tiene que ser nada. _

_Sólo que me queda el goce de estar triste, _

_esa vana costumbre que me inclina _

_al Sur, a cierta puerta, a cierta esquina. _*74

* * *

><p>oooo-oooo<p>

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba en la cama, mirando el techo, incómodo.<p>

Un suave maullido llamó su atención. La puerta abierta de su habitación permitía el paso de una felina sensual, que le contemplaba cariñosamente.

El hombre le sonrió.

Se sentó en la cama, y le hizo un gesto a la minina, que corriendo, saltó sobre las mantas y se colocó en su regazo.

El bajista, con languidez, con nostalgia, acariciaba el pelaje sedoso de la felina. Ken, buscando su mascota, se asomó por el umbral de la puerta e indagó cauteloso. Tetsu le sonrió, y le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

El guitarrista caminó con quedo paso, y ubicándose al lado de su gata, le mimó melancólicamente.

Perceptivo, Tetsu le contempló en amable expresión.

-¿Ken? –llamó su atención. El silencio, que se había vuelto habitual en aquel desfachatado japonés, ya no le extrañaba como al principio. Ken había cambiado demasiado, y el ya no tan joven bajista, lo advertía. Nunca más encontraría a aquel guitarrista de los años 90's. Ese desfachatado japonés había muerto junto con el baterista.

-Mn. Tetchan, perdona que _Vikkutoria_ te haya despertado...

-No, no lo hizo... –le sonrió, y bajó su vista hasta la felina. Ambos le acariciaban el pelaje, y de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban, suave y cariñosamente. El guitarrista, nostálgico, sintió un escalofrío al percibir la cruda realidad: aquellas manos que solían acariciar a la minina, y que cosquilleaban las suyas, ya no eran las mismas. Levantó su rostro y contempló pensativo a Tetsu.

-¿Mn? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el bajista, sin observarle, percibiendo aquella penetrante mirada sobre su semblante.

-Nada… sólo recuerdos... –negó con su cabeza, y volvió a fijar su vista en la felina que ronroneaba gozosa de tanto mimo.

-Mn... Ken... Yukki me había hablado acerca de ciertas cosas... antes de que nos dejara... parecía que lo había presentido... –comentó vagamente.

-Mn. Lo sé. Yo lo sentía a cada momento. Solamente una eterna despedida...

-Ken... ¿por qué no vas a China?

-¿Eh? –levantó su rostro parpadeando, con un gesto de consternación indefinible.

-Busca a Rena. Yukki me pidió que te animara. Supongo que ya has cumplido tu duelo...

-¡NO! –pronunció en una voz casi ronca, que aumentaba el significado determinista de la respuesta.

-¿Mn? Ken, ¿por qué no te das una _segunda oportunidad_?

-Ya la he tenido... y la he disfrutado... *75

-Vamos, Ken... errores los comete cualquiera...

-Pero yo sabía dónde me estaba metiendo, y sólo por mi culpa, Yukki sufrió lo que sufrió... no me puedo permitir más estupideces... no quisiera lastimar a nadie más...

-Vaya –Tetsu sonrió–, Yukki tenía razón...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué? –preguntó receloso, con una ceja levantada, tras reestablecerse de un leve ataque de tos.

-Te cierras a segundas oportunidades, a nuevos comienzos, sólo por el temor de malograrlos, pero en el camino, te pierdes el disfrutarlos...

-¡Mierda! ¿Yukki te dijo eso? –inquirió con fingido fastidio, con profunda aflicción. Sólo su amante le leía tan profundamente.

-Mn. Y no ha estado errado.

-Pero ya no más… no quiero volver a despertar con mi amante muerto a mi lado... además, lo único que hago es acumular culpa de esa situación con Rena... _mi culpa_, la única que provocó todo esto... estoy cansado...

-Yo también... –le sonrió amable. Se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio, como dos desconocidos, como dos seres demasiado golpeados. Suspiraron–… aún así, Ken… ¿Por qué no te das otra oportunidad?

-¿Y tú? ¿¡Tú me vienes a decir eso a mí! ¿¡Justo tú! –sonrió irónico. Apoyó su mano sobre la de Tetsu, la cual se mantenía aún en el lomo de la felina que se hallaba sobre su regazo. Se contemplaron penetrantemente.

-Bueno... ¿por qué no nos damos una segunda oportunidad? –sonrió, corrigiendo su discurso.

-No lo sé. Veremos, Tetchan...

-Mn. Veremos...

Y en silencio, ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente, contemplándose, desnudando sus almas de las profundas cicatrices que les marcaban. Nada más que la quietud, interrumpida levemente por un suave ronroneo felino.

_Owatteshimattana!_

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
><em>-Já:<em> esta expresión tiene que ver con una exhalación de incredulidad, más que una risa. Me olvidé de aclararlo en la secuela anterior, pero por las dudas...

_-Eee:_ es el equivalente de 'hai' pero informal (afirmación: sí)  
><em>-Mn:<em> es el típico sonido informal de afirmación (muchos lo escriben 'un'). Cuando es alargado, implica el de duda, y el de interrogación estará acompañado por sus correspondientes signos.

71) En este hecho me salteo la parte evidente de la autopsia, puesto que la muerte de Yukihiro debería ser corroborada, pero me dije 'Jinsei, no seas tan cruel, ya con muerto duele... no hace falta abrirle al medio,' así que, bueno, opté por olvidarme de la autopsia. Miren qué buena que soy. ñ_ñU

72) El primer error fue por parte de Hyde en aquel programa de TV cuando le propuso casamiento a Megumi.

73) Notar que Tetsu toma la misma actitud que Kaori había tomado con él en el final de Tsukiakari ni Jinsei, y, como inevitablemente se esperaba, recibió de Ken la misma respuesta que él le había dado a la chica en su momento.

74) Canción: en realidad es una poesía de Borges titulada '1964', y en este caso, al igual que en los anteriores, se puede considerar como 'la traducción' de una canción japonesa escrita por Ken. ^^ (¡Jinsei plagiadora! ¡Qué estafadora, sin vergüenza! XD)

75) La segunda oportunidad a la que se refiere Ken es la que Yukihiro le dio tras del engaño con Rena.

Neee... finalmente acabado. Tardé más en corregirlo que en escribirlo... esto de corregir tres veces el fic completo, más una adicional de mi querida líder Saya Ogawa, vuelven irritable a cualquiera! XD.

¿Qué decir? Espero que les haya gustado, y principalmente, que envíen muchos comentarios, sean de críticas o de apreciaciones personales, y si es posible, de contrastes con el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_, si notáis mejoras, nuevos vicios y demás, así voy viendo dónde corregir y dónde no. ^^

Creo que es todo. Ahora pasemos a las _Notas de Autora_ propiamente dichas:

¿Quién es ese niño abusado por el tío?

No es ni más ni menos que Sakura, y su tío Saburou Sakurazawa. Aquí se puede percibir que el victimario no es cruel por hobby, sino que en su espalda tiene una causa/marca que lo lleva a donde él ha llegado. No por nada, la crueldad de Sakura tiene una analogía con la de Hyde. Hyde aprendió de éste todo lo necesario para odiar al mundo y a los supuestos 'seres queridos'. Aquí espero se entienda por qué Hyde hizo lo que hizo con Tetsu. Es simplemente que no sabe cómo actuar con las personas que ama, porque aprendió de Sakura lo que éste, a su vez, había aprendido de su tío. Es una cadena perversa, en donde cada víctima buscará su venganza a futuro, si no 'implota' antes. Hay que notar que Sakura en el _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_ actuaba con Hyde como su tío lo hacía con él.

Y es que un niño que pierde así su infancia, con tanta crueldad y sin comprender aún, y lo que es peor, sin asumirse él mismo, sin liberarse ni buscar ayuda, sino continuar sometiéndose por años a esa misma tortura (recuerden que Sakura aceptó en su adolescencia, por supuesta 'propia' voluntad continuar viviendo con su tío) finaliza en un ser cuya adultez será muy desequilibrada, porque ha perdido toda la etapa de la infancia que necesitaba para desarrollarse. Espero con esto resarcir a las pro-Sakura, demostrándoles que a pesar de que es el perverso de la historia, no lo es por naturaleza maligna, sino por tragedia personal. Sepan disculpar mi predilección por Sakura para hacerlo Malo...U.U

Ya lo explica Hyde en su charla con Ken cuando éste va a su estudio de trabajo: "_soy el Sakura de ellos... pero les sufro. Porque en el fondo, aún el más perverso, sufre." _Quise darle a Sakura la complejidad y la explicación suficiente de verle como un ser torturado y compensado en su enfermedad.

El primer encuentro de Sakura y Tetsu.

Si Sakura es un hombre tan enfermo, _¿cómo no abusó de Tetsu en ese preciso momento?_ Pues bien. Sakura está enfermo, y en aquel entonces, estaba recientemente libre del incesto del que había sido sometido por años –largos años– desde sus tiernos 6 años.

El encontrar en Tetsu demasiada inocencia le shockeó –no sólo eso, sino que, en cierto grado, le irritaba que Tetsu mostrara tan desenfadadamente y sin conciencia, toda su vasta gama de inocencias y picardías de tono infantil-. Un ser atormentado como él, cree que las personas de aproximadamente su edad, son de su misma calaña, y como no puede ver más que a través de su propio dolor, el hecho de descubrir en Tetsu el reflejo de lo que habría sido él si su tío no lo hubiera vejado, le chocó de sobremanera. Digamos que vio en Tetsu su 'futuro alternativo', eso mismo de '¿cómo sería hoy si no me hubiera pasado tal cosa?' Justamente esta extraña identificación con el bajista es lo que le detuvo de forzarle, generándole un profundo respeto para con Tetsu.

Lo que sucedió luego, pasados los años, es que su enfermedad se agravó. Ya estaba muy enfermo para cuando Hyde se metió en su vida. Y más aún cuando atacó a Hyde en aquel estudio de grabación, enfrente de Tetsu y Nijiko. Su primera intención había sido abusar de Tetsu frente a Hyde, agregando con esto ese plus de placer que hallaba en su definición de 'disfrute' que mal le enseñó su tío. Con tal grado de padecimiento, ya no respetaba a Tetsu, pues ni el propio baterista se respetaba. Es decir, cuando decidió atacar a Tetsu, perdió el último resto de autoestima que pudiera tener, porque el amable japonés era su reflejo, su deseo de 'haber querido ser' sin poder. Por ello, el ataque a Tetsu demuestra que Sakura ya se había perdido en su propia enfermedad.

En el fic, Yasunori es un ser perverso, cuya causa se llamaba 'Sakurazawa Saburou'. Muchos de los p e d e r a s t a s fueron abusados en su niñez, y no fueron tratados. Sakura no iba a ser la excepción.

Ken y sus besos en Rena: frente y escote.

Tiene que ver con la necesidad de redención. Le besaba de esa forma –en la frente y en el escote, donde estaba las cicatrices-, casi como un religioso a su discípulo, con esa carga de cariño, que no es amor pasional, pero que, en el caso de ambos, se confunde con éste. Besos castos para la traición y el pecado. Me pareció un buen contraste.

Además, el hecho de que Ken bese las cicatrices de Rena, también es un gesto de redención, una expresión oculta de pedir disculpas por las atrocidades que su género –el masculino– ha hecho en la vida de la actriz.

Las palabras de Ken

Ken es un osakeño bien _warro_. Simplemente utilizo un equivalente español igual de guarro y pícaro. ^^ Disculpen las que no gusten de las malas palabras y demás, pero... si existen, ¡es para usarlas! ^.^

Sakurazawa Saburou:

Estaba metido en la Yakuza como traficante de drogas y de infantes. Este hombre fue el demonio de Sakura, quien, en venganza por haber sido maltratado por tantos años, finalmente destruyó a su tío. Esta es la explicación a aquella extraña muerte que aparece en el fic. Con este personaje intenté quitarle un poco de malicia a Sakura, por una cuestión de que 'los malos no son malos –por lo general– por simple capricho'. Responden a un complejo o una naturaleza castigada, y en cierta forma, si uno se pone a pensar en Sakura –este personaje– a los seis años, siendo abusado por su tío a lo largo de tantos veranos -toda su infancia y adolescencia fue destrozada diariamente por ese perverso- resulta que Sakura era en realidad víctima -como lo es Hyde en el fic _Tsukiakari ni Jinsei_- pero que, lamentablemente, sus duras vivencias les transforman en seres que lastiman, aun sin tener mucha conciencia de ello, o en el caso de tenerla, siéndoles imposible detenerlo.

Kaori y Religión. Dios y mártir.

Pues sí. Kaori, tal como es, con esa capacidad de idealizar todo ser humano, transformó a Tetsu en su propio Dios –secuela anterior- y en 'Tsukiakari Ni Kage', vislumbró el mártir en la actitud de Ken.

Kaori y el sauce

Sí. Si ya lo venías sospechando no te sorprenderá, pero ese sauce eterno en el solitario jardín no es ni más ni menos que la representación de Kaori en el 'jardín de la vida'. Así como es representación de lo triste, lo solitario, y lo pasivo –que se deja llevar por el viento, que acepta sin mayores rebeldías– también resultó siendo la visión futura del final de la joven, pues en el desenlace, Kaori termina como un sauce: colgante, y dejándose mecer por el viento.

Hyde-Tetsu. ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Neee... ni me lo pregunten. Yo juro que tenía planeado un final feliz para ellos en esta segunda parte, pero... siempre un personaje se me sale de las manos, y en este caso fue Nijiko. En conclusión, es una pareja que en este fic tiene algo de condenante: Tetsu es el 'todo es mi culpa' y Hyde es el 'yo nunca he tenido la culpa'…

Muy contrastantes ambos, y por eso, imposible de que pasen mucho tiempo juntos, supongo U.U (Todos: Excusas! Jinsei! excusas! Jinsei: ¬¬U)

Hyde y El merodeador de la casa de Tetsu

Pues como se ha aclarado, Hyde era el ser que escapaba de su casa cuando podía, y espiaba la residencia de Tetsu. Una actitud muy poco madura, pero en el extravío emocional en el que se halla este hombre durante el fic, es lo único que puede hacer: mirar a su amante en la lejanía, en el anonimato, con esa sensación de prohibido, de doliente, de haber hecho lo debido, pero aún así, lamentándolo. Es la imagen de un ser mirando al que ama, al que le cura, a través de una jaula transparente, incapaz de hacer nada más que contemplar.

Y justamente esto, y no otra cosa, es lo que hace suponer a Megumi que Hyde la está engañando. Lo está haciendo de una forma extraña: desde la lejanía, desde lo intocable...

La discusión de Hyde y Ken en el estudio:

Esta disputa es un gran contrastante de la historia. Aquí se intentó mostrar cuán cambiado está Ken –cuánto más esencial es ahora gracias a Yukihiro- y cuán destrozado está Hyde.

Se puede ver cómo, gracias al dolor del pasado y la violencia sufrida por Sakura, no puede ser libre, a pesar de desearlo con toda su alma. Sin embargo, aun como víctima, Hyde sabe que Sakura no hubiera hecho lo que hizo si no hubiera sido una criatura atormentada. Extrañamente, aquí es donde intenté mostrar el contraste Sakura-Hyde. Hyde en esta actualidad, resulta ser la misma calaña de Sakura, demostrando que aquél, en realidad, era una buena persona, pero que la vida lo enfermó al haberle hecho vivir las penurias a las que fue sometido. Es aquí donde la víctima y el victimario se identifican, y, como suele suceder con la psiquis humana en un intento por superar el complejo –cuando es mal tratado- el enfermo resulta ser el reflejo de aquél que le ha dañado. De igual forma, Hyde es, en esta actualidad, un verdadero perverso.

Todo ello está resumido en la frase: "Por supuesto... soy el Sakura de ellos... pero les sufro. Porque en el fondo, aun el más perverso, sufre..."

Detalle final:

Si vuelves a leer todo el fic, sabiendo ya el final, descubrirás detalles que siempre habían estado velados, redefiniendo un nuevo final. Además, se notarán todas las 'visiones a futuro' esparcidas por el fic. Y hasta incluso, se pueda ver más allá. ^^

En fin. Esto es todo. Ojalá les haya gustado, y ya saben: críticas, comentarios, percepciones, delirios, preguntas, todo a mi mail o a la sección de Reviews o donde esté. ^^

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, por haber gastado tu tiempo en él, y por el apoyo.

Especial agradecimiento a Saya Ogawa, la muchacha que ha corregido por 'cuarta' vez este intento frustrado y frustrante de fic. ^^. Muchas gracias, Sayachita. Bechos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


End file.
